HARRY POTTER Y LA ULTIMA PROFECIA
by Guilmains
Summary: ¿Recordáis HARRY POTTER Y LA MAGIA ANTIGUA? ¿Queréis emoción, aventura, romance y mucha acción? Pues este es vuestro fic. Último curso Desenlace. TERMINADO.
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO **

Escondido en la sombra, una figura se movía nerviosamente. Recorría la desierta y estrecha calle arriba y abajo, retorciendo sus manos en señal de intranquilidad. Esperaba a algo o a alguien... y cada minuto que transcurría su nerviosismo se acrecentaba. Solo se escuchaban sus pasos cortos y rápidos... como los de una rata. Miró a su derecha, hacia un enorme montón de ropa harapienta situado en el suelo, distrayéndolo momentaneamente pero una brisa gélida le devolvió a la realidad y escuchó una voz:

-Colagusano...

Pettigrew se volvió asustado. Abrió sorprendido sus pequeños ojos de rata e hizo una reverencia:

- Mi Señor...

Un ser alto y de complexión fuerte, ataviado con una larga capa negra que le cubría el rostro se situaba frente a él. Su sola presencia, aún sin verle la cara, imponía. Era Lord Voldemort.  
- Espero que no estés haciéndome perder el tiempo -dijo fríamente  
- Mi amo, estoy seguro de que encontrareis muy interesante lo que os voy a mostrar -explicó Colagusano que aún no se había atrevido a mirarle directamente. Se acercó al montón de ropa que yacía en el suelo y la levantó. No solo era ropa harapienta, era una anciana de pelo gris enmarañado que al sentir como Colagusano la tocaba, se asustó más de lo que su ajado rostro ya demostraba. Pettigrew llevó la anciana hasta Voldemort y se la mostró.  
- ¿Y esto es interesante? -preguntó despectivamente.  
Colagusano apresuró a explicar ante el tono expresado por Voldermort.  
- Mi señor... esta mujer profetiza cosas. Es muy conocida en esta región y todo lo que ha profetizado se ha cumplido -La anciana temblaba y no levantó la cabeza. Sabía ante quien estaba y le aterrorizaba- Y... y yo la escuché hacer una profecía que sé que os interesará porque está relacionada con... el nacido el séptimo mes.

Voldemort se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, levantó los brazos y se echó hacia atrás la capucha dejando contemplar su rostro. Colagusano bajó la vista.  
- ¿Es eso cierto, vieja? -preguntó con desprecio.  
La anciana sujetada por Colagusano no respondió. Solo se escuchaban los gemidos que le provocaba el temblor de su cuerpo aterrado.  
- Te he preguntado si es cierto... -repitió amenazadoramente. La anciana asintió-...Mírame...¡¡MIRAME!!

La mujer gimió aún más fuerte al escuchar la imperiosa voz de Voldemort y levantó lentamente la cabeza. El mago oscuro entrecerró los ojos adoptando una expresión de asco al ver su aspecto. Tenía un rostro repleto de arrugas que le marcaban cada zona confirmando su avanzada edad, sus ojos mostraban el terror que sentía en su interior pero solo por el conocimiento de estar frente a aquella presencia ya que no podía verle: era ciega y sus globos oculares estaban prácticamente blancos.  
- Quiero escucharla -ordenó  
- No puedo... -dijo la anciana casi en un susurro  
- ¿No puedes? -preguntó Voldemort en tono impaciente. Colagusano se asustó al ver que su señor podía estar enfadándose.  
- Mi amo... tiene que entrar en trance -trató de explicar.  
- Me da igual lo que tenga que hacer pero quiero escuchar esa profecía ¡YA!  
La mujer gritó aterrorizada. Sintió la furia del mago pero no podía repetir una profecía en el estado de horror es que se encontraba. Voldemort comenzaba a impacientarse, levantó la varita y gritó:  
- ¡IMPERIUS!  
Un rayo de luz salió despedido dándole de lleno. Colagusano la soltó y ésta cayó al suelo de rodillas. _"Revélame esa profecía... quiero escucharla ya... entra en trance y revélame la profecía..."_ La anciana dejó de temblar repentinamente y Voldemort bajó la varita. Aún de rodillas, levantó el encorvado cuerpo y miró con sus ojos ciegos al vacío. Una voz más segura que la que se había escuchado hacía unos minutos salió de su boca.

- De igual a igual marcados, dos magos se enfrentarán en definitiva batalla... Mas el poderoso descubrirá en nacida de sangre extraña el arma para vencer a su enemigo... Poseerá conocimientos que sorprenderán a los que la rodeen... pero el destino hará que su fuerza se convierta en la ayuda que el poderoso necesita para conseguir la caida del enemigo... pues cuando mal y antiguo se encuentren se iniciará el principio del fin...

Colagusano no se atrevía a moverse y miraba a la anciana y furtivamente a su señor para ver su reacción. Voldemort mantenía la vista fija en la mujer que tras varios segundos en la misma posición y con la serenidad en su rostro, volvió a derrumbarse al salir del trance. El mago meditaba en silencio las palabras de la anciana mientras ésta volvía a temblar.  
-¿Quién es esa nacida de sangre extraña que me ayudará? -preguntó de pronto  
- No lo sé... -contestó titubeante la mujer sabiendo que su respuesta no le agradaría.  
- Poseerá conocimientos que sorprenderán... -repitió el mago en voz alta y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro. Una idea había acudido a su mente y parecía ser lo que buscaba- Sí que ha resultado interesante, Colagusano, pero... -Pettigrew sonrió levemente sin saber si su amo le reprendería aunque le veía satisfecho de la revelación que había oído-... nadie debe conocer esta profecía ¿me oyes? Vete y por tu bien, espero que de tu boca de rata no salga ni una palabra porque de la boca de esta vieja... -dijo dirigiéndose hacia la mujer- ...no volverá a salir ni una sola más.

Y en un segundo, la apuntó de nuevo con varita y lanzó la imperdonable más temida.


	2. CAPITULO 1: De vuelta a Little Whining

Hola chicas, es Nigriv quien os habla hoy,antes que nada muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! Que a solo un día ya tengamos 4 es que casi ni me lo creo. Me hace ilusión ver que seguís ahí, de verdad que os lo agradezco más que de corazón con toda el alma!

**Kamesita:** Has sido la primera! Ésta mañana ya me dijo Mahe que teníamos un reviews, cuando he visto que eras tú me dió mucha alegría. Siento el retraso pero en parte yo tengo mucha culpa de eso. Mi musa se atora cuando comienzo a subir y el fic no está completo y como lo teníamos publicado en un foro y me atoré hubo un gran parón en el tiempo hasta que la musa volvió. Pero ahora ya está entero así que no tendreís ese problema aquí. Y luego con lo del plagio pues... Mahe y yo nos quedamos algo "ploff" y casi que puede decirse que nos daba miedo publicar. Si todo va bien todos los días tendreís capítulo (a no ser que por algo nos sea imposible subir) Bienvenida de nuevo y gracias!

**Eva Vidal **Gracias!! ¿De verdad te parece espectacular? Pues eso es el prólogo pero es que Mahe lo cuadro!! Yo cuando lo leí , sabiendo como es que tenía que ser se me puso la carne de gallina! Te aviso que ahora que empieza la historia has de esperar un poquito para ver la acción pero es que hay que introducir la historia.

**Kata Higurashi Evans** Gracias a tí también, y me alegro que te guste. A tí y a todas os digo que ese capítulo, el prólogo, era de Mahe. Se le olvidó "firmarlo" por decirlo de alguna manera. Como te quedaste con ganas aquí te va otro. Es un gusto ver que me recuerdan y que quieren saber más de aquella historia que fue MA, pero os digo de todo corazón que esta es muchísmo mejor. Espero que la disfruteis.

**ITHAE:** Una de nuestras ALMAS! Que alegría ver que sacaste un huequito para leer. A ver me encanta que comentes te cuento... El prólogo lo ha escrito Mahe, no se si habrás leido algo suyo por el foro (pero si no lo hiciste y sacas tiempo tiene unas cosas buenísimas! miento! todo es bueno! :) ) Y sí, está cauteloso, como debía ser, si ves el título del fic no te vamos a contar todo en el prologo no? Acción... bueno, pues para ver acción tal vez tengas que esperar un poco, tampoco en MA era todo acción digamos. No todos somos como tu chiquilla que siempre nos tienes en vilo en tu fic (que a proposito otra vez me quede sin tiempo para leer como te habrás dado cuenta! por la ausencia de reviews espero acabar antes de que subas el capitulo 12) pero cuando digamos a poneros en tensión agarraros a la silla que hay quien dijo que poco más y se cae, pero eso... es futuro.Pero bueno accion tendreís y mucha más que en MA os lo aseguro y además de muy diversos tipos espero. El capitulo de hoy que es el 1 si es mio y no es que esté demasiado orgullosa de él pero es que la historia tiene que comenzar de algún modo y sabes que me gusta plantear las cosas lentamente. Mahe va en el mismo estilo, así que ya sabeís que os haremos ir y venir a través de la historia (y de MA también!) Me alegro que vengas a leernos alma! de verdad! que alegría me has dado. Que disfrutes y espero tus comentarios, aunque el fic está hecho los comentarios en lo ya escrito ayudan mucho para futuras ideas y ahora estoy un poquito seca!

Bueno hasta aquí los reviews que han entrado, el capítulo de hoy es mio, el prólogo era obra de Mahe, a ver si nos acordamos de ir diciendoos quien es la que escribe para que más o menos sepaís a quien dirigiros. La idea principal como las dos teniamos cuenta en ffnetera publicar cada una sus capítulos en su cuenta, pero una buena amiga nos recomendó hacer una cuenta conjunta para no mareados de una a otr así que por eso creamos ésta. Se que muchos de los lectores no sois muy dados a comentar ideas pero nos encantaria a ambas que nos dijerais que pensais de la historia, en que va a desembocar, que pensamientos os produjo la profecía o cualquier cosa que se os ocurra... Si haceis reviews interactivos prometemos contestar e intentar aclarar las dudas que podamos sin fastidiar la historia. Animaros que luego es incluso divertido comparar las ideas! Y ya dejo de hablar para que leaís el capítulo. A propósito no le pidais demasiado que solo es el primero, ya llegará lo mejor, os prometo que será pronto! Gracias por leer!

PD: En el Prólogo se nos olvidó poner el típico disclaimer pero espero que si JKR o alguno de sus editores se pasa a leer esto no se nos enfade!Nosotras solo le tomamos prestado a Harry (bueno prestado... si pudieramos más de una "ÑAM!!"), su mundo y demás personajes salidos de su imaginación. Pero los personajes que salen que no le pertenecen a JKR son propiedad intelectual de Mahe y Nigriv.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: De vuelta en Little Whining **

(Por Nigriv )

Era la primera vez que no le importaba tener que pasar unos días con sus tíos durante el verano. A pesar de tener una mansión propia, tenía que volver a esa casa para que la protección que Dumbledore puso en él frente a Voldemort tuviera efecto un año más, amparado claro por la sangre de su madre, presente en su tía Petunia. Pero ésta vez no le importaba. No pensaba pasar allí más de un mes, pero éste año contaba con la presencia de su primo, ese niño al que sentía tan cercano y al que, en menos de un año, había aprendido a querer como al hermano que nunca tuvo. Mark era tan sensible a su cariño como él, se lo había demostrado muchas veces. Tal vez fuera un Slytherin en Hogwarts, pero tenía el valor y el corazón de un Gryffindor, no le cabía duda. Al recordar el día anterior aún no podía creer que Mark lo hubiera presentado a sus padres allí mismo, en King's Cross; y mucho menos la reacción del señor Evans al verlo y la discusión con su tía Petunia. _"¿A qué pacto se había referido Jonathan?"._ Ya daba igual, Jon le dijo que siempre sería bien recibido en su casa y la mirada de la señora Evans se lo había confirmado. Estaba ansioso porque Mark lo invitara a acompañarlo.

Habían quedado en verse en casa de la señora Figgs para el té, así que Harry se arregló y pensó que mejor llegaba antes, para al menos, avisadle a su vecina de que tendría un invitado más. Aunque sabía que no le importaría. Arabella lo recibió con una sonrisa al abrir la puerta.

-Me alegro de verte, Harry- dijo abrazándole- Pasa, tu primo ya llegó.

-¿Cómo?- fue lo único que pudo decir sorprendido.

-No te preocupes Harry, Dumbledore me dijo que ahora tenía a alguien más de quien cuidar, y el chico llegó temprano. Se veía nervioso paseando por la acera, así que pensé que era mejor hacerlo entrar.

-Muchas gracias señora Figgs, es toda una amiga.

-Venga pasa, ya sabes el camino, y el chico está ansioso.

Aquella resultó una tarde estupenda. Cuando prometió contar a su primo todos sus golpes de suerte, nunca pensó que Mark deseara saber tanto. Le gustaba compartir sus aventuras con él pero también deseaba preguntarle por su padre y no encontraba el modo. Ya casi se marchaban cuando Mark sacó el tema.

-Harry, papá y mamá están deseando que vengas a casa- Se quedó mudo de la impresión al escucharlo y su primo, que lo advirtió, le sonrió pícaramente.- ¿Qué tal si vienes mañana a almorzar? Así podremos charlar tranquilamente toda la tarde.

Se lo dijo tan natural como si diera por hecho que Harry sabía desde hacía tiempo que tenía una cita para ese día. _"Pequeño diablillo"-_pensó_-"te lo has estado callando toda la tarde, conociendo mis ganas por saber…."_

-Eso será estupendo, Mark- logró contestarle.

-¿Deduzco que se olvidan de mí?- dijo Arabella.

-No se ofenda señora Figgs, pero papá dijo que hacía tanto tiempo que esperaba esto que, ya que todo se descubrió en la estación, es inútil que nos escondamos aquí de Petunia. Así que le gustaría que nos viéramos en casa.

-Está bien Mark, lo comprendo. Pero Harry, mientras estés en Little Whining debes pasarte por aquí cada dos días, como el año pasado. Y no me importaría si volvéis a tomar el te otro día y sigues contándome tus proezas a mí también, Harry.

-Descuide señora Figgs, no me olvidaré de usted tan fácil. Aunque apenas tengo planeado pasar aquí el tiempo necesario. Luego volveré a casa, a mi verdadera casa.

-Dumbledore dijo que bastarían unos diez o quince días.

-¿Solo?- dijo animado-¡Qué alivio!- Pero entonces vio la cara de su primo y observó la desilusión en él.

-¿Te irás? ¿En menos de dos semanas? ¿Y no volveré a verte hasta Hogwarts?

-Bueno Mark, eso no lo sé.

-Pero… has dicho que volverías a tu verdadera casa.

-Si Mark, pero eso es algo que no puedo contarte hasta que hable con Dumbledore. Pero no te preocupes, ¿vale?

Mark vio que su primo le sonreía sinceramente y, a pesar de no entender nada, confió en sus palabras. No sabía qué planeaba Harry, pero estaba seguro que no permanecerían mucho tiempo alejados.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No pegó ojo en toda la noche. Sentía los nervios en el estómago y era tal su ansia que terminó teniendo hipo. Se sentía tan incómodo… Sabía que iba a ser bien acogido en casa de los Evans pero; en el poco rato que había pasado con Jonathan en la estación, el hombre había nombrado mucho a su madre – "El hijo de mi querida sobrina Lily" llegó a decirle a Petunia- y eso era lo que le hacía sentir tan nervioso, que al día siguiente Jon le contaría muchas cosas de ella.

Pero seguramente él también querría saber que fue lo que ocurrió, por la carta de Lily ya sabrían que algo malo estaba ocurriendo en ese entonces y Harry no sabía si aceptarían de buen grado toda la verdad de lo que había pasado y de lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico.

Se levantó y rebuscó en su baúl, ni siquiera pensaba deshacerlo, total, ¿para qué?, si en breve volvería a marchar hacia Grimmauld Place. Tenía intención de tomar el espejo de James, pero entonces decidió volver a leer la carta de su madre a Mark. Siempre que tomaba aquel papel entre sus manos su corazón se llenaba de tal calidez que podía sentir a su madre muy cerca de él. La carta y el espejo parecían haber despertado recuerdos olvidados en él, más que recuerdos propiamente dichos, una mezcla de sensaciones y olores propios de un bebé. _"¿Era eso posible o sólo era producto de la sugestión de verse tantas veces cargado y mimado por sus padres en el espejo?"._

Aún faltaba para la aurora y no sabía que hacer. Tomó pluma y pergamino y comenzó a escribirle a Hermione. Descargó en aquella carta toda su angustia y su felicidad, sabía que su amiga lo comprendería y, si Hegwid era veloz, tal vez ella le mandara la respuesta antes de que tuviera que ir a casa de Mark.

Mientras ataba la misiva a la pata de su lechuza le habló cariñosamente. "Por favor amiga, es urgente. Lleva esto a Hermione". Ni aún así logró conciliar el sueño. Con las primeras luces del alba se decidió a escribir a Ron para contarle que, en apenas dos semanas, podrían volver a Grimmauld Place y pasar allí el resto del verano, si es que todos aceptaban.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Diez de la mañana. Típica mañana aburrida en la casa Dursley. Habían quedado a las once y Harry ya estaba preparado. Cuando bajó arreglado al salón su tía le dedicó una mirada de desprecio y supo que, aunque no le agradaba el estilo de la ropa, lo que peor llevaba era ver que por una vez en su vida Harry llevabas unas ropas decentes, a su medida y en condiciones, y aquello seguro que era lo que más insoportable se le hacía. Su primo Dudley también lo miró mal pero desde que tuvieron el ataque de los dementores, hacía ya casi dos años, parecía haber cambiado algo en él; al menos ahora se limitaba a mirarlo mal y a ignorarlo totalmente, ya ni siquiera lo insultaba con lo referente a su "anormalidad" como llamaban en aquella casa a la magia. Ni siquiera sabía porque no se había quedado en su dormitorio esperando, se hacía raro estar los tres en el salón, sentados, en silencio.

Diez y veinte, cada vez se ponía más nervioso, intentando calmarse para que su tía no se diera cuenta de nada, se dirigió a la cocina para beber agua. En la sala sonó el teléfono. Casi se atraganta y se vierte el agua encima al oír a su tía.

-¡¡Niño!! Es para ti.- bramaba malhumorada.

Harry llegó corriendo al teléfono pensando por el camino que sería Hermione.

-A ver si le dices a esa niña impertinente que deje de llamar a ésta casa. ¡Y espero que no me salgas con el cuento de que es tu novia!

Los gritos de su tía seguro que se oían desde la casa de enfrente, ni siquiera tuvo consideración porque todas las ventanas estuvieran abiertas, quería que ella lo escuchara sin duda a través del teléfono. Se dio toda la prisa que pudo en ponerse al aparato.

-Perdona Hermione- fue lo primero que dijo, sabiendo que ella había escuchado.

-No te preocupes Harry, me voy acostumbrando a los "educados modales" de tus tíos- dijo irónicamente- De verdad Harry, no se como criándote con ellos pudiste salir tan bien parado- añadió con tono pícaro.- Pero bueno, lo que importa, sólo llamé para desearte suerte. Sé que esto es algo importante para ti.

-Gracias, de veras, no sabes los nervios que tengo.

-¿Y todo eso pasó en sólo dos días Harry?- le oyó preguntarle ansiosa.

-Ya conoces a Mark, es un chico muy abierto si le das oportunidad. Sus padres lo son aún más que él. Pero aún así me encuentro de los nervios Hermione.

-Bien, tranquilízate. ¿Recuerdas tu primer partido de quidditch Harry? Un Gryffindor-Slytherin nada menos. Siendo un novato y el buscador más joven en un siglo. Ni siquiera Quirrell logró tirarte de la escoba, así que esto no será más difícil Harry, ya lo verás.

-¡Hermione! Aquella vez fuiste tú quien evitaste la catástrofe. Esta vez no te tendré a mi lado.-Pero le dijo esto animado, recordando aquella situación y alegre porque su amiga lo animara haciéndole semejante analogía con aquel momento de su vida.

-¡Puede que no! Pero por eso te llamé ahora. Has quedado a las once ¿verdad? Mira tu reloj, date prisa o llegarás tarde.

Harry vio que eran las once menos cuarto y ni siquiera su tía le había gritado que soltara el teléfono.

-Tengo que dejarte Hermione.

-Claro.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad, eres una amiga.

-Lo sé. Dale recuerdos a Mark.

-Lo haré.

-Y suerte.

-Te escribiré. Adiós.

Harry salió disparado sin pararse a oír lo que su tía comenzaba a decirle. Ya se llevaría la gran bronca esa noche, por todo junto. La llamada de Hermione lo había tranquilizado mucho y no permitiría que su tía le arruinara el sentimiento. Cuando asomó por el Paseo Gliceria Mark ya lo esperaba en la esquina, parecía tan impaciente y ansioso como él.

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy, se que no es mucho pero os aseguro que mañana tendréis más

Eso es introducción pero de verdad que tengoganas de empezar a contaros la verdaderahistoria. Espero que disfrutéis!.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: De visita a los Evans

Hola chicos, os habla de nuevo Nigriv, la secuencia de capítulos o quien suba nunca lo vaís a saber hasta que abráis el capítulo del día algunas veces tendréis capitulos mios seguidos y otras veces de Mahe, depende del trascurrir de la historia. En este momento solo tenemos dos reviews nuevos a los que paso a contestar ahora mismo pero... como lo prometido es deuda y dije que seguiría subiendo a capi por día pues... ahí va el siguiente capítulo, pero espero que los que llegueís aquí leyendo vayaís dejando reviews y comenteis que os parece ¿vale?

**Lord of the dark** Bienvenido!! Gracias por volver a leer de verdad! Te prometo que no solo vas a leer un fic como MA sino que vas a leer algo mucho mejor! Ten un poco de paciencia al principio porque tiene más trama de la que tenía MA y por tanto hay que plantearla pero... sigue mi consejo y no pierdas nada de vista por muy aburrido que te parezca ahora! Y bien gracias por tus palabras al prologo. Me encanta! Si la forma de escribir de Mahe te dejó así espera a ver algo más de ella! Te va a encantar! Es lo que ha hecho que UP sea muchísmo mejor de lo que fue MA, bueno y que yo también me emocioné más conforme escribía. Tengo a Mahe en el mesenger y me dice que te agradezca de su parte (te diré que lo mejor hubiera sido que le vieras la cara esta mañna cuando me comento tu reviews al salir del trabajo) Eso sí si estas intrigado ¿como que ni siquiera has preguntado nada acerca de a profecía? En fin nosotras seguimos esperando que pregunteis si es que os apetece. Lo dicho muchas gracias por volver! Espero que no te defraudemos!.

**kamesita**Sigues siendo la primera! Bien al menos una que se atreve a preguntar algo aunque uhmmmm a ver ¿te puedo responder? Esto... Mejor te respondo con algo que te haga pensar aún más vale? (que mala que soy) ¿Porqué siempre que hay romance en un fic pensáis que tiene que estar Harry implicado? Conforme avance UP verás la cantidad de gente que ha tomado importancia en el fic y... lo mismo te sorprende en el lado romantico! Pero de todos modos no tendrás que esperar demasiado para obtener tu respuesta. Comprenderás que puedo decirte algo pero no estropearnos el fic. Pero sigue preguntando que aunque te parezca que no te he respondido hay una gran verdad ahí.

Bueno pues dicho lo dicho os dejo el capítulo, este me gusta más que el de ayer pero sigue siendo introductorio de la trama es lo malo de un fic largito que hay que sentar las bases despacito. Que lo disfrutéis y gracias por leer.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: De visita a los Evans**

(Por Nigriv)

Según le había contado Mark, vivía al otro lado de Little Whining, por eso antes no se habían visto demasiado. Harry sabía que aquella zona del barrio era la más refinada y conforme se acercaban, más temor sentía a llegar.

-¿Por qué te preocupas Harry?- preguntó su primo como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos- No tienes nada que temer, todo va a salir bien.

Mark le sonrió, pero eso no le hizo sentir aliviado. Permaneció pensativo mientras andaban, siguiendo a su primo por las calles como un autómata, totalmente ausente.

-Aquí es.- le oyó decir de pronto.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con una verja que daba paso a un gran jardín, tan cuidado y hermoso que hubiera sido la envidia de Vernon. Más allá vio la casa, baja, de una sola planta coronada por una especie de ático, pero al parecer tan grande como dos veces la de sus tíos. Pensó que la familia Evans era gente de cierta posición económica en el mundo muggle y aún se sintió peor sin saber porqué. Notó que Mark le tomaba de la mano y lo apremiaba a cruzar la verja, estaba nervioso.

-Venga Harry, ya los conoces. No sea tímido ahora.

Miró fijamente hacia el porche de la casa y tomando aire, reunió todo el valor que pudo para dar aquel paso. Cuando Mark abrió la puerta de la casa contuvo la respiración: si los Evans montaban un numerito ensayado para recibir a las visitas igual que hacían sus tíos, eso lo haría sentirse aún más incomodo de lo que ya estaba; pero no, el amplio recibidor estaba solo y al cerrar la puerta Mark dijo en voz alta y feliz.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!

Harry ni siquiera podía poner atención a la casa, simplemente deseaba que aquel trance pasara rápido. Tenía que reconocerlo, no todos los sueños que se cumplen resultan como lo soñado y tal vez éste fuera uno de esos. Estaba atemorizado. Al fondo del pasillo apareció la señora Evans, llevaba un sencillo vestido floreado, delantal a la cintura y se secaba las manos en un paño de cocina. Mientras avanzaba hacia él lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

-Buenos días señora Evans- la saludó Harry tratando de ser lo más educado posible.

Ella siguió acercándosele hasta pararse justo delante de él, entonces inclinó la cabeza y Harry sintió que le besaba ligeramente la frente. Le resultó un gesto tan inesperado como tierno e hizo que se sintiera muy reconfortado.

-Llámame Cintia Harry, por favor. Se que acabamos de conocernos pero no tienes que ser tan formal con nosotros. Recuerda que somos familia- le dijo con una sonrisa- Jonathan bajará en un momento. Mark, ¿porqué no llevas a Harry a la sala mientras? Tengo que volver a la cocina un momento.

No había hablado con ella en la estación, así que no había podido hacerse a la idea de cómo era la señora Evans, pero su cálido recibimiento le dio sensación de paz y por primera vez logró serenarse y pensar que no tenía porqué preocuparse, que todo iría bien. A los pocos minutos apareció Jonathan, Harry le estaba dando en ese momento a Mark los saludos de Hermione y el chico sonreía.

-Bienvenido a casa, Harry- dijo desde la puerta de la sala. Se puso en pie al escuchar su voz.- ¡Uff! – exclamó Jon mirándole con la misma sonrisa pícara que adoptaba su hijo- Veo que te comportas muy formal, y nosotros como si te conociéramos de toda la vida… Bueno, de hecho lo hacemos, aunque siempre te vimos de lejos. Tendremos que darte tiempo para que te sientas parte de ésta familia.

Harry se sonrojó, apenas llevaba diez minutos en la casa y ya se habían referido a él dos veces como 'de la familia', ni tía Petunia lo trataba así, sólo era comparable a estar en la Madriguera.

-Perdona Jon- se atrevió a tutearlo- Es que estoy muy nervioso- dijo casi apagándosele la voz.- Jon se acercó a él y le palmeó la espalda.

-Entonces, ya somos dos.

Harry no esperaba esa afirmación pero logró reaccionar sonriendo. Cintia llegaba en ese momento, ya sin el delantal, y portando una bandeja con limonada.

-Tenemos mucho que contarnos, así que mejor si tomamos algo fresco mientras tanto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Verdaderamente había sido un día muy difícil de definir emocionalmente. Los señores Evans comenzaron preguntándole muchas cosas sobre Hogwarts, se veían muy interesados en conocer todo lo posible el colegio al que asistía su hijo. Mark no hacía más que ratificar que eso ya se lo había contado él, pero Jon repetía una y otra vez que quería saber que opinaba Harry. Ahora se daba cuenta que Jonathan había tenido una manera muy discreta de preguntarle acerca de sus seis últimos años, ya que el, confiado y hablando sobre las clases, le había contado demasiado.

El momento más duro, sin duda, vino tras el almuerzo, Jonathan adoptó una expresión muy seria y de pronto pareció otro hombre.

-Sé que esto no te resultará agradable Harry- le había dicho- pero compréndeme, me gustaría saber qué le pasó realmente a mi sobrina.

Su expresión seria y la voz apenada le transmitieron todo el sentimiento que Jon había puesto a sus palabras, y también pudo ver el nerviosismo en él. Se había sentido tan a gusto hasta entonces que había casi olvidado que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano y, ahora que tenía que afrontarlo, no sabía si hacerlo con toda la verdad. Se sintió palidecer y los nervios volvieron a asaltarlo, casi no habían hablado de Lily hasta entonces y ahora, él tendría que empezar por lo más duro. Miró a Jon a los ojos y los suyos debieron transmitir sus dudas y sus miedos.

-No te preocupes, Harry, ya sabemos que algo grave pasó.

Harry se sorprendió ante éstas palabras,_ "¿hasta dónde sabían realmente los Evans?". _

-La última vez que vi a mi sobrina me entregó la carta que te dio Mark. Me dijo que por fin lograríamos concebir el hijo que tanto deseábamos y que sería un mago, como ella era bruja. También me advirtió que podía ser nuestro último encuentro porque los tres estabáis en peligro. Fue la última vez que te tuve en mis brazos, Harry, apenas eras un bebé.- Jon suspiró antes de continuar- Aquel día Lily nos trajo ilusión a nuestras vidas, pero también desesperanza. La alegría de saber que al fin lograríamos tener el hijo que aún no lográbamos- miró sonriente hacia Mark- se vio empañada por la incertidumbre de vuestro futuro. Por aquel entonces nosotros éramos ya su única familia; dijo no poder contarnos nada para no hacernos peligrar, tan solo afirmo que debían esconderse por problemas con un mago oscuro. Nada más.

Harry escuchaba atento, Cintia también había adoptado una expresión seria y su primo permanecía cayado mirando de uno a otro. Él sabía parte de la historia claro, pero la reacción de los señores Evans daba a entender de que Mark no se la había contado a sus padres. _"¿Porqué? ¿Tendría miedo de que no lo dejaran volver a Hogwarts al saber todo?" _

-Lo siguiente que supimos es que tras algunos meses apareciste en casa de Petunia. La noticia se extendió rápidamente por el vecindario, y supimos que algo terrible debía haber pasado cuando mi sobrina mentía sobre la muerte de su hermana. Puede que engañara al resto con lo del accidente de tráfico, Harry, pero no a nosotros, mucho menos cuando fueron tus abuelos los que habían muerto así, el mismo año en que se casaron tus padres, Harry. Fuepoco antes de tu llegada que Petunia renegó de toda la familia y nos prohibió que nos acercáramos a ella y los suyos.

Estaba confuso, no sabía todo eso… Así que fueron sus abuelos los que murieron en el accidente. La historia que de pequeño había asociado a sus padres, al fin y al cabo no era pura mentira, pertenecía a la historia de sus abuelos maternos. Se sentía extraño.

-Por eso nunca antes pudimos tener relación contigo Harry, no que no lo deseáramos. Te veíamos crecer y ansiábamos el día que Lily nos había anunciado aunque el paso de los años nos hacía dudar que llegara a ser cierto. Cuando nació Mark supimos que algún día os encontraríais y que eso haría que regresaras a la familia, como siempre debió ser. Petunia nunca debió haberte apartado de nosotros Harry, pero siempre envidió que de las dos sobrinas, Lily fuera la preferida de todos, no por su capacidad de hacer magia, sino porque ella nunca se dejó querer de nadie, ni siquiera de pequeña.

Un silencio tenso invadió el salón, tenía que contarles y no sabía ni por dónde comenzar. Todo aquello que Jon dijo casi lo había dejado sin respiración y no podía mentir a su tío, no cuando veía tanto interés y preocupación en él. Durante dieciséis años había vivido en la ignorancia, casi como él, no podía mentirles, no podía hacer lo que tanto se quejaba de que siempre le hicieran a él.

-Queremos la verdad Harry, por muy dura que sea. Estamos preparados para escucharla.

Realmente fue muy duro. Contar la muerte de sus padres con tanto detalle como nunca lo había hecho le partió el corazón. El dolor que sentía al tener que recordarlo solo fue comparable con la expresión de Jon al escuchar cómo es que había muerto su querida sobrina. El hombre no pudo retener una lágrima y hundió la mano en su pelo, apoyando la palma en su frente para bajar la cabeza en un intento por ocultar su pena y su dolor. Harry sintió la mano de su primo, que sin advertirlo, se había acercado a él. El silencio volvió a hacerse entre ellos. Fue Cintia quién lo animó a seguir.

-Queremos saberlo todo Harry, pasado, presente… futuro. Ahora no solo por Mark, sino también por ti, Harry. No somos del tipo de muggles que los Dursley, hemos aceptado la magia en nuestras vidas e igual que aceptamos sus beneficios, tendremos que afrontar sus peligros.

Lo dijo con una voz preocupada, pero haciéndole sentir confiado en que podía decirle cualquier cosa, sin temor a ser repudiado de lo que ya veía como una familia donde sabía que hubiera crecido querido y feliz. No pudo contener las lágrimas que hacía ya rato pugnaban por abandonar sus ojos y, mientras una tras otra caía por sus mejillas, acabó contándoles todo. Sólo se guardó lo referente a la profecía, al fin predestinado para él, pero el resto lo oyó salir de sus labios casi como una liberación. Al terminar tenía el corazón encogido, ni siquiera era consciente del rato que llevaba hablando y no se sentía avergonzado por estar bañado en llanto cual niño pequeño, ante lo que eran casi unos extraños para él, porque era imposible verlos así. Cintia se acercó a él y lo abrazó tiernamente mientras susurraba palabras de consuelo a su oído.

Un rato después, ya todos más recuperados de aquella impresión, Jon le había dicho que era mejor dejar para otro día lo que había preparado hacer esa tarde.Harry le preguntó de qué se trataba más por educación que por curiosidad, la cual aún estaba aplacada debido a su estado anímico. Pero cuando Jon le afirmó que le había preparado algunas fotos y recuerdos de su madre se animó un poco más, había casi olvidado las ganas que tenía por saber de ello y, mientras volvía a Privet Drive pensó que deseaba volver pronto a esa casa, una vez que había pasado su peor miedo. La reacción de los señores Evans ante toda la verdad nunca la hubiese imaginado, ni el mejor de sus sueños. Ahora sí sentía que tenía una verdadera familia a la que aún le unía un pequeño lazo de sangre.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No volvió a casa de los Evans hasta dos días después. El día anterior había pedido a la señora Figgs que lo pusiera en contacto con Dumbledore y, con mucha precaución por si la red de chimeneas aún estaba siendo vigilada, Harry le dio a entender al director su deseo de llevar a Mark a casa. Dumbledore pareció pensarlo un momento, pero aceptó, quedaron que marcharían en diez días y todo estaría previsto para su llegada. Sus amigos serían avisados para que estuvieran allí. Harry se sintió feliz y agradecido.

Tampoco los Evans pusieron pegas a que Mark lo acompañara el resto del verano cuando se lo propuso. Toda su preocupación era hacerles ver a Jon y a Cintia que su hijo no correría peligro alguno allí donde iban, que estaría rodeado de magos adultos de total confianza. Pero se sorprendió ante las palabras que le dedicó Jon al darle el consentimiento a Mark.

-Sé que Mark estará bien. Mientras permanezca a tu lado estoy seguro de que lo cuidarás incluso mejor de lo que nosotros podríamos en un caso de peligro mágico. Sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Su primo estaba muy emocionado por la oportunidad de pasar el verano junto a él y sus amigos. No le importó que no le dijera a donde lo llevaría hasta que estuviera allí, ni siquiera el hecho de que le asegurara que no podrían abandonar la casa hasta que partieran a Hogwarts por motivos de seguridad. Nada, el chico estaba realmente entusiasmado con la idea, y afirmó que no podía ser muy malo si Ron, Hermione y Ginny también la pasaban allí.

Cada vez que recordaba esa tarde Harry se sentía lleno de orgullo. No sólo había encontrado parte de su familia, sentía que había encontrado a 'su familia', esa que lo apoyaba en todo y que le brindaba un cariño y una comprensión que nunca tuvo entre los Dursley. Los Evans no veían la magia como una anormalidad, sino más bien como el don preciado que en realidad era. El día que abandonó la casa de tía Petunia para marchar a Grimmauld Place lo hizo con una inmensa felicidad. Era consciente de que en pocos días sería considerado adulto en su mundo y ya nadie podría obligarle a tener que volver a aquel desdichado lugar.


	4. CAPITULO 3: Nuevos habitantes de Grimmau...

Hola a todos! Vuelvo a ser Nigriv pero puedo deciros que nos tenéis sorprendidas con vuestra constancia y vuestros reviews nos encanta recibirlos de verdad. Y bueno que decir, **Kamesita **es un bólido leyendo anoche apenas a una hora de haber lanzado ya teníamos su reviews así que no es solo la primera sino que parece que le avisaran de que actualizamos antes incluso de lanzar el capítulo. Tengo que deciros que el capítulo de hoy es mucho más cortito, lo siento pero es que el tema en aquel momento no me dió para más (si lo escribiera ahora pienso que no pararía) pero.... voy a hablar con mi coautora a ver si me "permite" subiros el siguiente.

Y ahora vuestros reviews...

**Kamesita **No la he visto más rápida que tú, ya me lo hacías con MA pero aún me sigues sorprendiendo. Anoche cuando le dije a Mahe que había entrado un reviews al mail casi no podía creerse tu rapidez. Si la velocidad de lectura es muestra eficaz de tus ganas muchísmas gracias de verdad! Y bueno gracias también por tus palabras, me costó mucha añoranza escribir ese capítulo, aunque era una versión inventada de lo ocurrido a Lily y James no podía dejar de sentirla con mucha pena. Se pone interesante bien, para mí es apartir de ahora que van a Grimmauld Place que comienza lo bueno así que a disfrutar. Y me alegro de haberte dado en que pensar ya verás que no tardas mucho en descubrir a que me refería. Espero que este tambien te guste! Pero el siguiente es uno de mis mimados!

**Lady Voldemort **perdona mi sinceridad pero te tengo algo perdida! Voy a tener que ir a MA a mirar tus post porque o llegaste más tarde a la lectura o mi mala memoria me está gastando una pasada. Creo recoprdar que posteaste al final. Pero me alegro de que estés aquí de verdad porque eso quiere decir que te gustó el anterior. ESTE ESTA MUCHO MEJOR! te lo aseguro y si el final de MA te pareció increible agárrate a la silla que este es ESPECTACULAR! así en mayúsculas! ya me contarás cuando llegue el momento. Respecto a que solo te sale el prologo espero que se vaya solucionando pero si no lo hace un truquito (que creo que fue Kamesita la que me lo contó) en la barra de direcciones del navegador puedes cambiar manualmente el numero de capitulo en lugar de poner /2/ al final mete el 3 o el numero que toque, así puedes incluso acceder al capítulo si nosotras ya lo lanzamos y ffnet aún no lo cargó. Pruebalo y espero que te funcione. Espero que te guste y sigue diciendonos que te parece.

**Kata Higurashi Evans** chiquilla no me llores por esto que entonces más adelante la vas a pasar fatal! La que advierte no es traidora. El capitulo 4 si que me resulta tierno aunque este no se queda atras!

**Ithae **alma no te preocupes si no puedes leer de seguido de verdad! me hace ilusión nada más saber que estás ahí y sabes que espero tus comentarios tanto para mis capis como para los de Mahe, con eso me basta de verdad, no te agobies al ver que subimos a diario porque jugamos con la ventaja de que esta acabadito. Me has dejado perpleja con la manera en que has descrito mi forma de narrar ahora necesito un careto avergonzado de verdad! No te preocupes y lee cuando puedas no se va a escapar (gracias a Dios que si no JdD ya habría salido volando a lomos de Sheylak) Me alegro de verte e intenta escribir el capítulo 12 que en cuento pueda sigo por ahí. Me va a gustar saber tu opinión entre la forma de escribir de Mahe y la mia, sabes que te tengo en cuenta. Muchas gracias Itahe que se que andas bastante liada y aun asi sacas un ratito para leer.

Bien pues eso es todo, gracias también a los que leen sin dejar reviews, para todos ahí va el capitulo de hoy.

PD: No me acuerdo de decirlo siempre pero cuando me acuerdo lo pongo, me refiero al DISCLAIMER como estareís pensando ya; queda claro que Harry Potter y su mundo no nos pertenece, es todito el propiedad de JK Rowling que además de escribir estupendamente nos deja que fantaseemos con su personaje (otros autores no nos dejan hacerlo)

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 3: Nuevos habitantes en Grimmauld Place **

(Por Nigriv)

La reunión había terminado y era la tercera que se celebraba en los pocos días que llevaban allí. Tonks subió a avisadles de que el almuerzo estaría listo en breve. Ya estaban acostumbrados a quedarse en el piso superior cada vez que la Orden se reunía y sabían que por más que lo intentaran nunca lograrían escuchar nada, así que hacía tiempo que habían desistido de ello. Al menos ahora les contaban más cosas, como le dijo Dumbledore el curso anterior, _"no podía mantenerlo más al margen"_ porque de todos modos, él y sus amigos encontrarían el modo de involucrarse. Pero seguían sin pertenecer a la Orden, no podrían unirse hasta estar graduados, por eso les estaba prohibido asistir a sus reuniones.

Cuando entraron en la cocina se quedaron mudos por la sorpresa. Algunos de los miembros de la Orden solían acompañarlos en las comidas algunas veces, pero hoy se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

-¿Profesora Guilmain?- preguntó Harry extrañado al verla.

-Buenas tardes Harry- le respondió sonriente- Y a vosotros chicos.- añadió dirigiéndose a Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Mark- Me alegro de veros. Molly me invitó a comer Harry, espero que no te moleste.

-Claro que no- dijo sentándose, pues Tonks y Lupin estaban acabando de poner la mesa. Sus amigos se sentaron también tan intrigados como él mismo- Sinceramente profesora, me ha sorprendido encontrarla aquí, no sabía que pertenecía a la Orden.

Guilmain le sonrió risueña.

-Eso es porque no pertenecía Harry.

-¿Entonces…?- iba a preguntarle cuando Lupin lo interrumpió.

-Hoy ha sido su primera reunión oficial Harry- contestó mientras le pasaba el brazo por encima de los hombros- ¡Y ya era hora que te decidieras, Virginia!- dijo mirándola.

Harry pensó si se conocerían de antes, al fin y al cabo ella conoció a sus padres. Entonces todos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a servirse mientras charlaban.

-Lo hubiera hecho antes, lo sabes, Lupin. Pero tenía otras responsabilidades.

-Bueno- siguió Lupin- ya viste que Dumbledore aceptó encantado tu petición así que… problema arreglado. ¿Y ya encontraste alojamiento?

-No, por ahora sigo en el Caldero Chorreante. No sabes lo difícil que es alquilar una casa en un barrio mágico, y más cuando es para tan poco tiempo.

-No me importaría ofreceros mi casa, si tuviera…

-Lo sé Lupin, gracias.

-¿Y la Madriguera?- dijo Molly viendo como los chicos ponían atención al oír nombrar su casa.

-Te lo agradezco de veras Molly, pero queda demasiado alejada. No estaría tranquila cada vez que tuviera que acudir a una reunión.

Los tres se quedaron callados u momento, entonces Guilmain continuó.

-Pero no os preocupéis tanto, es poco más de un mes y luego volveremos a Hogwarts, incluso el caldero estaría bien.

-Disculpe profesora- llamó su atención Harry.

-Virginia.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-Que me llames Virginia. No estamos en clase y no seré profesora titular hasta el nuevo curso, oficialmente no soy profesora vuestra así que…. Preferiría que me llamarais por mi nombre, es grato escucharlo de vez en cuando, Harry.

-Está bien, Virginia- dijo viendo como ella le sonreía- No quiero parecer inoportuno pero… ¿Porqué no se queda aquí?

-¿Cómo dices?

Harry vio la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos y luego miró a Molly que sonreía, parecía no molestarle la idea de tener a alguien más en casa, a fin de cuentas Lupin y Tonks ya eran fijos.

-La casa es muy grande profe… digo Virginia- se sonrió- Y perteneciendo a la Orden no veo problema en que se quede aquí.

Por un momento miró a Lupin y vio una luz extraña en sus ojos. Como si de un flash se tratase tuvo el presentimiento de que Remus había planeado esa conversación previendo su reacción._ "Si quería que se quedara en casa… ¿porqué __no se lo había pedido entonces? ¡Qué complicados son los adultos!"_.

-Bueno Harry, eso sería estupendo, y te lo agradezco pero… Es que no sería yo sola, hay alguien más a mi cargo.

-¿A su cargo?- preguntó Harry confuso.

-Verás, tengo una hija, de vuestra edad- vio la sorpresa en la cara de los chicos- Y puesto que pasaré más tiempo del previsto en Hogwarts, he decidido que venga a Inglaterra conmigo. Ya está todo arreglado para que curse sus EXTASIS en Hogwarts.

-¿Será alumna en Hogwarts?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-Sí, se graduará con vosotros. No quería dejarla un año más en Beauxbatons, sola.

-Entonces tendría que pedirle la contraseña al profesor Dumbledore, no está en mi mano permitirle el acceso aquí- dijo Harry como si se sintiera apenado de haber hecho un ofrecimiento, cuando realmente el secreto de la Orden le impedía invitar a cualquiera a casa.

Virginia lo miró aliviada, eso significaba que no le importaba la presencia de su hija, parecía haber aceptado la noticia muy bien. Sin embargo, Ron, Hermione y Ginny cuchicheaban entre ellos._ "Es normal_-pensó- _a ésta edad sé que la verán __como una intrusa. Me alegro que Harry no parezca pensar así." _

-Por eso no tienes que preocuparte Harry- dijo Lupin desbordando alegría- Dumbledore aceptará. Y entonces- dijo volviéndose sonriente hacia Virginia- ¿Cuándo te mudas?

* * *

Bueno pedí permiso a Mahe para colgaros el otro capítulo puesto que este es cortito pero he tenido un problemilla familiar y me he retrasado demasiado en colgar el capi, son más de las 3 am de la mañana así que no se si me de tiempo de dejaros el 4 como pensaba lo siento de verdad pero no se puede controlar la "vida" muggle ni la mágica tampoco. Si me da lugar os lo pongo ahora o mañana al medio día, lo prometo que este es cortito y me encanta el siguiente además.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: Preocupaciones y recuerdos

Bueno sigue siendo la pelma de Nigriv las que os habla aunque después de lo que os acabo de decir creo que había poca sorpresa! Os aseguro que yo tengo más ganas de volver a ver a Mahe subiendo que vosotros, y ella tiene muchas más ganas que todos nosotros juntos, fijo. Bien como os dije el capítulo anterior era demasiado corto y aunque me estoy cayendo de sueño pues no me voy sin dejaros este! Please! aunque sea dejad un reviews conjunto para los dos! Se puede decir que se podían haber juntado pero el fic, como pasaba en MA, está hecho y publicado con anterioridad en el foro de 7 ALMAS así que tanto Mahe como yo preferimos subir el fic tal y como se publicó allí, con el mismo número de capítulos aunque queden cortos. Yo junté algunos en Ma por satisfacer las peticiones de quién decía que eran demasiados corto y bueno que en definitiva, luego me arrepentí. Prefiero poneros dos capítulos seguidos cuando alguno sea más corto y así os tenemos contento (espero) Bien que lo disfruteis, este es uno de mis preferidos.

Pensaba que en unos minutos no tendría reviews que contestar pero me han entrado dos al correo así que ahí vamos:

**Lord of the dark **Gracias y bueno respecto a que actualizamos rapido es porque dijimos que subiriamos minimo un capítulo al día (al no ser que las conexiones o el servidor y la vida muggle digan lo contrario) El fic está terminado, no me gusta subir antes aunque Mahe si era de las que publicaba así, pobrecita a cuantas cosas y caprichos de mi musa tuvo que amoldarse! Y respecto que quieres mantener la intriga lo voy a tener en cuenta ;) a ver cuanto aguantas! jejeje Se que cuando preguntes será que no agunatas más! Te diría a partir de que numero de capítulo será que pienso que comenzarás a preguntar pero... ni siquiera quiero estropearos la sorpresa de saber cuantos tiene. Así que ya veremos. Gracias por seguir ahí y disfruta de las vacaciones!

**Kamesita! **COMO LO HACES????? Vives pegada al Pc ? tienes un aviso al móvil? Como es que apenas lance el capítulo y ya te lo has leído?. Eres una fiera! :)) un vólido lo dicho! que bueno! Bien espero que no te hayas ido y siento si esperabas ya dije que se me complico la cosa, sabes que suelo subir antes de las doce odoce treinta como mucho, pero mira las horas a las que hoy estoy aqui aun (3:42 am) en fin te dejo uno más. Uhmmm interesante tu apreciasion pero... ¿cual de ellas? Analiza bien la profecia y no te pierdas! y si, guilmain tiene una hija! Ya mismo la concereis pero por ahora Ojoloco (que tambien anda de vez en cuando por la casa) te manda un consejo "ALERTA PERMANETE" aunque parece que tu la tienes... (No te estás volviendo paranoica) Gracias por leer como ya te dije si tu ansia es proporcional a la velocidad de lectura es todo un orgullo y gracias por los deseos.

Disfrutad leyendo.

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO4: Preocupaciones y recuerdos.**

(Por Nigriv)

Estaba nerviosa, no podía evitarlo. Todo esto era una locura, después de dieciseis años alejada de aquí ahora volvía. Todo un curso en Hogwarts le había hecho recordar demasiado y, poco satisfecha con eso, había cedido ante la presión de Lupín para unirse a la Orden. Es verdad que necesitaban gente, sobre todo el mayor número posible de aurores, y también es verdad que Hogwarts la necesitaba como profesora pero… Estaba ella. La hacía salir de su hogar, venir a otro país y a otro colegio, y justo en el año de su graduación; y, sobre todo, la obligaba a abandonar a sus amistades, conociéndola sería un problema.

Tomó un sorbo de chocolate caliente y aún medio perdida en sus pensamientos sintió abrirse la puerta de la cocina. _"Es más de media noche, ¿quién estará levantado?"_ pensaba cuando vio que era Harry.

-Hola- dijo al verla.

-Hola Harry. No podía dormir y he hecho chocolate caliente, ¿quieres un poco?- le dijo mientras se volvía hacia los fogones.

-Gracias- contestó sentándose a la mesa.Virginia le entregó una taza humeante y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Y por qué se desveló?- preguntó Harry, aunque inmediatamente pensó si no se vería impertinente su pregunta. Ella lo miró callada, ausente.

- Pensaba en mi hija, Harry. Llega mañana.

-Claro- asintió con la cabeza- Ya tengo ganas de conocerla, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, Harry- dijo casi tímida.

-¿Porqué?

-Bueno, ella es algo 'especial' a la hora de hacer amistades. A pesar de ser muy intuitiva respecto a las personas, no se abre a ellas fácilmente y le cuesta mucho comenzar cualquier tipo de relación con gente desconocida. Simplemente no se fía. En eso no me salió a mí- dijo dejando escapar un suspiro. Harry la escuchaba atento- Además, al principio su actitud suele ser fría, distante y, aunque sea mi hija, tengo que decir que algo borde. No que ella sea así Harry, luego es dulce y cariñosa, pero solo cuando ya te conoce, cuando ha dejado caer ese escudo defensivo que siempre lleva puesto. Entonces se entrega totalmente y con tal dedicación que puedes contar con tener una amiga del alma.

-¿Entonces por qué se preocupa?

-Porque la he hecho abandonar todo su mundo solo para seguirme y…

-Nosotros la ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos, Virginia.

-La verdad, llevaba días queriendo pedirte un favor respecto a ella pero no encontraba el momento.

-Dígame lo que quiera.

-Vosotros cinco sois una piña Harry, incluso Mark en tan poco tiempo ha conectado con los demás. Ella necesitará tiempo y temo que al principio no os caiga demasiado bien. Quisiera pedirte que le tengas paciencia Harry, sobre todo tú.

-¿Porqué yo?- exclamó extrañado.

-Por que tú eres la única razón positiva que encontró para venir a Hogwarts.

Harry alzó los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Yo?- preguntó temeroso.

-Se ha criado conociendo tu historia, yo misma se la contaba. Sé que para ella será algo especial conocerte Harry, aunque tal vez nunca lo reconozca. Por eso quiero que la ayudes a adaptarse, veras como cuando la conozcas no te arrepentirás.

-No se preocupe Virginia, nos llevaremos bien.

-Eso espero Harry- suspiró- Eso espero- dijo pensativa.

Se tomó un sorbo de chocolate y también él se quedó callado, pensando si tan fría sería la chica para que su propia madre le estuviera advirtiendo así de su carácter.

-¿Y tú Harry? ¿Porqué te desvelaste?- oyó que le preguntaba.

-Desde que Voldemort comenzó a poseer mis sueños duermo poco.- Al ver su cara de preocupación supo lo que iba a preguntarle así que le adelantó la respuesta.- Ya no tengo sueños raros, ni de él, ni de Sirius, ni del arco, pero… Casi nunca consigo dormir la noche de un tirón.

-Comprendo. ¿Ese es el motivo por el que cada noche sales de merodeo?

-Sí, no… Bueno, usted ya lo sabe, para qué negarlo.

Esto le hizo recordar el día que se enteró de que ella también conoció a sus padres, aquella noche en que la vio durante uno de sus merodeos nocturnos. Durante el curso no se había atrevido a preguntarle a pesar de que ella si le contó algunas cosas sobre su madre. Tal vez ahora fuera el momento de hacerlo. Apretó las manos a ambos lados de la taza y se lanzó.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo Virginia?... Sobre mis padres.

Sintió su mirada clavada en él y alzó la cabeza. En sus ojos encontró calidez y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Claro, Harry, hace tiempo que lo esperaba,

-Es evidente que usted los conoció, al menos a mí madre pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué recuerda de ellos?- lo soltó todo como una exhalación que mostraba toda su inquietud.

-Esas son muchas preguntas, pero mejor si empezamos por el principio ¿no?.... Conocí a Lily antes que a James. Yo comenzaba mi segundo año académico como aurora cuando ellos fueron aceptados. Las pruebas de nivel son muy exigentes Harry, muchos son rechazados, pero tu madre era muy poderosa y rompió todas las marcas hasta entonces. Gracias a su conocimiento de la magia antigua, superó el primer nivel de algunas clases y, en su primer año, cursó algunas materias con los de segundo. Ahí fue donde la conocí. Solíamos practicar juntas cuando advertimos que éramos las dos únicas antiguas de la academia; eso nos hizo ser más poderosas, avanzar más rápidamente, pero también hizo que nos sintiéramos amigas, muy buenas amigas.

Harry la miraba entusiasmado, siempre tan receptivo a todo lo que se le contara sobre sus padres.

-Ese mismo año se casaron. Estaban tan enamorados… Al volver de las vacaciones de Navidad las dos estábamos deseosas de contar algo "¡Tu primero!", "¡No tú!" nos decíamos- sonrió- y, al final, las dos hablamos a un tiempo. "Estoy embarazada" -dijimos.

Él también sonrió al imaginarse la escena, pensó que en ese momento el ya estaba en el vientre de su madre _"¿Cómo se sentiría?". _

-Evidentemente Lily se quedó perpleja, lo de ella era lógico, lo mío, tan inesperado… Pero allí estábamos ambas, mirándonos con cara boba de felicidad. Entonces tu madre tuvo un gesto muy común entre mujeres, posó su mano sobre mi vientre y me sonrió. Yo puse mis manos también sobre las suyas y supe que se alegraba por mí. Pero…

No se dio cuenta que se había quedado callada, divagando en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de un Harry excitado la despertó de su letargo.

-¿Pero qué Virginia?

-Perdón, me perdí en el recuerdo, es algo que no puedo evitar siempre que lo evoco. Al juntar nuestras manos algo debió pasar entre la magia antigua y nosotras, porque sentí a mi hija saltar en el vientre y, de pronto, hice algo que nunca antes había hecho, ni he vuelto a hacer aún.

-¿El qué?- le preguntó Harry ansioso.

-Profeticé algo a tu madre.

-¿Fue usted quién le advirtió del nacimiento de Mark?

-Si Harry, fui yo. Creo que para entonces mi hija, aún sin nacer, ya era capaz de transmitir lo antiguo.

-¿Su hija?- le dijo extrañado.

-Si Harry, ella también es una antigua, como tú, como lo era Lily y como lo soy yo. Creo que tu madre al posar sus manos en mi vientre hizo que su poder se activara por primera vez y, el resultado fue una profecía real como comprobaste el año pasado. Por eso sabía de vuestra relación incluso antes que Dumbledore.

Harry ni siquiera podía hablar por la sorpresa.

-Ya te dije que ella es muy intuitiva, es su forma de manifestar lo antiguo, desde muy pequeña. Esta historia tan bella para mí, se la habré contado a ella mil y una vez y es por eso que se, que el conocerte será especial para ella. Y a mí, a mí me gustaría que llegarais a ser tan amigos como yo lo fui de tu madre Harry.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no se atrevía a mirarla temeroso de que se riera de ver su emoción, pero cuando consiguió alzar la vista y se encontró con su mirada, observó que a la profesora también se le habían humedecido los ojos. Se quedaron los dos en silencio y un rato después se levantó para marcharse a dormir, sorprendentemente se sentía agotado.

-No se preocupe profesora- le dijo pareciendo querer ser más formal al usar su título- Seguro que ella y yo nos llevaremos bien, parece que ya desde el vientre conectamos.

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto, calló profundamente dormido nada más llegar a la cama. Lo último que pensó fue que aún no sabía ni su nombre.


	6. CAPITULO 5: La extraña

Hola chicas, es Nigriv quien os habla hoy,antes que nada muchas gracias por vuestros reviews

Rehola! Estoy preparando el capítulo para subirlo esta noche y aún ffnet no cargó los dos que subí anoche! que mal va esto que lento. Os digo todos los días subimos y aunque ffnet no lo cargue podeis acceder a los capitulos cambiando el numero en la barra de herramientas del buscador en la secuencia final podeís poner /6/ y os aseguro que si nosotras lo hemos cargado os saldrá y os dejará dejar reviews aunque el servidor no muestre aún la actualización. espero que para esta noche ya haya cargado los dos de anoche u os vais a encontrar con más de uno sin leer. Por fa todos son interesantes no paseís de uno a otro sin decirnos si os gustó porque la experiencia dice que luego ya os liaís (a mí siempre me pasa cuando leo muchos seguidos!) bueno a todo esto sigo siendo la pelma de Nigriv, cuando llegue Mahe creo que os dareis cuenta, me parece que yo me enrollo más que ella.

A estas alturas solo veo reviews de Kamesita espero que luego haya alguno más por si preguntan pero mientras te respondo linda. A ver respecto al mesenger pues la verdad es que solo lo usamos para recibir los mail de los reviews que llegan inmediatamente no solemos conectar así. Mahe y yo nos vemos a diario y ya charlamos lo nuestro y sobre nuestros fics. Cuando dices aqui son las doce... ¿de donde eres? Ya me extrañaba a mí que en España alguien estuviera pendiente anoche de las horas en las que subí el 4º capítulo. A ver recuerdos de James y Lily... Sabes por MA que siempre metía algo, te aseguro que no van a ser los ultimos que verás, no puedo evitarlo, si no los nombrara sería como dejarme atrás una parte de mí misma! y es más "ya sabes quien hizo la profecía sobre Mark" y sí sigues siendo la primerita, gracias! AH! en el foro donde publicmos una de nuestras ALMAS nos decía que quiere "un peluche de Mark" Este chico que me invente parece tan querido de todas que mis sentimientos respecto a el parece que se contagian! Si ya te gusta espera a volver a verlo. AY! que no puedo hablar pero se me escapa un suspiro que Mahe sabrá interpretar a la perfección ¿verdad? en fin que me enrollo demasiado.Y sí otra antigua... Sigues con la alerta permanente, me encanta!

Auí está el capítulo y si os parece corto... un consejo no os vayaís muy lejos.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: La extraña**

(Por Nigriv)

Esa mañana se levantó muy contento, tras su conversación con Virginia había dormido como nunca, y se sentía muy descansado. En los momentos posteriores a despertar, mientras aún estaba en la cama, recordó lo que le había contado la noche anterior y sonrió ante el pensamiento de que su madre y ella debieron de tener una relación muy especial para que la magia antigua actuara tan potentemente. Siempre era así, más fuerte cuanto más cercano te sentías a la otra persona.

Cuando bajó a la cocina todos estaban ya allí. Lupin, Tonks y Molly habían decidido salir para dejar que los chicos recibieran a la invitada sin la presencia de adultos. Ya los iría conociendo a todos.

-¿Has dormido bien, Harry?- le preguntó Virginia al verlo llegar.

-¡Como un lirón!- respondió sonriente mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione y se servía el desayuno. Hermione le dio un empujoncito cariñoso con su hombro.

-Tanto que ya íbamos a despertarte. La chica llega en menos de una hora.

-¡¿Tan pronto?!- exclamó sorprendido, mordisqueando una tostada.

-Son más de las diez Harry, nunca te levantas tan tarde.

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia el otro lado de la mesa, donde ambas Virginias charlaban amigablemente, y sonriendo al observarlas, contestó.

-Es que hacía tiempo que no tenía un sueño hermoso.

No le dijo nada más y aunque su amiga le sonrió, vio en sus ojos que la había dejado intrigada con el comentario. Ella siempre tan atenta a sus cosas.

-¿Y cómo va a llegar Virginia?- le preguntaba Ginny en ese momento.

-Utilizando la red Flú hasta el Ministerio. Quería aparecerse pero me negué, es un viaje demasiado largo.

-¿Aparecerse?- preguntó Ron extrañado.

-Si Ron. Ella ya es mayor de edad, tiene su licencia y sé que podría hacerlo a pesar de la distancia, yo misma la enseñé. Pero prefiero la seguridad de la red. Moody la recogerá en el Ministerio, donde Dumbledore le mostrará el secreto, y la traerá.

-¿Moody?- dijo Mark extrañado.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Bueno, es una persona que impacta al conocerla. Al menos a mí me impactó- dijo el chico tímidamente mientras el resto de ellos se reía.

-Eso no es ningún problema Mark, ya hace tiempo que se conocen. Bien, será mejor que recoja todo esto, debe de estar a punto de llegar.

Sacó la varita y con un simple "Scourgify" dejó la cocina lista en un segundo. Casi al mismo instante escucharon la puerta.

-Quedaros aquí, voy a recibirla- les dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Harry la vio avanzar hacia la puerta y supo que estaba nerviosa, mucho más que la noche anterior. Por un instante también él se sintió nervioso._ "Tú eres la única razón positiva que encontró para venir a Hogwarts"_ recordó las palabras de Virginia. Sus amigos y su primo tenían expresión impaciente, era evidente que todos estaban intrigados por conocer a la recién llegada.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando se abrió la puerta Harry, Ron y Mark se levantaron. _"Sin duda quieren parecer caballerosos"_ pensó Hermione. Virginia entró en la cocina y se hizo a un lado de la puerta. Tras ella apareció una chica alta, delgada, pero bien proporcionada; de pelo largo y moreno el cual tenía un toque casi inapreciable de reflejos que le daban un brillo especial. Vestía vaqueros azules de pitillo y camiseta negra abotonada, que había dejado abierta casi como por descuido. Hacía calor y, sin embargo, la chica llevaba una chaqueta tres cuartos, entallada, de cuero negro, que le daba un aire muy interesante. Harry pensó que, para lo tímida que decía su madre que era, parecía mostrarse muy segura de sí misma.

En tan sólo unos segundos la chica clavó su vista en él y, al devolverle la mirada, vio que sus ojos marrones mostraban una mezcla de sentimientos ocultos algo extraña, entre excitación y temor, aunque era una mirada profunda y cálida.

Fue consciente del que el silencio apenas duró un momento, pero bajo aquellos ojos le pareció una eternidad. Por un momento creyó que la chica se había estremecido, pero al poner atención a su reacción corporal no halló ningún signo de ello. _"Lo habré imaginado". _

-Harry, ésta es mi hija, Mahe- oyó decir a Virginia mientras él aún la miraba.

Sin retirarle la mirada se acercó a ella e, intentando dedicarle su mejor sonrisa le tendió la mano.

-Bienvenida a casa, Mahe.

Ella se acercó a él y, antes de poder reaccionar, sintió que le ponía su mano derecha tras el cuello y acercaba su cara hacia él con intención clara de besarlo. Se sintió sonrojar y notó que la chica no solo le daba un beso, sino ¡tres!; de la mejilla izquierda a la derecha y vuelta al principio. No se esperaba aquella reacción y se quedó como petrificado. Más aún cuando al acercársele identificó en ella aquel perfume que también usaba Hermione y que tanto le gustaba… Pero en ella parecía oler distinto, más intenso y aromático, más natural. Sintió una sensación rara en la boca del estómago y se sorprendió pensando que solo una vez en su vida notó algo igual, casi dos años atrás.

-Gracias Harry- le dijo una voz dulce casi al oído.

No podía reaccionar, sólo cuando oyó a Virginia seguir presentándola logró salir de su sorpresa y girarse hacia el resto.

-Él es Ron Weasley.

Vio que Mahe se acercaba a su amigo y lo saludaba de igual forma que a él, también a su primo y a Ginny. Hermione se había quedado algo rezagada y a Harry le dio la impresión de que la miraba recelosa. No era normal esa actitud en su amiga. _"¿Porqué esta reacción Hermione?" _

Hermione, algo retirada del resto, no se sorprendió tanto por el saludo- sabía que los franceses solían saludar con tres besos y pensó que igual los belgas también- si no por el detalle desapercibido para el resto… A ningún otro le había colocado la mano en el cuello excepto a Harry. Cuando Virginia la presentó avanzó hacia la chica mirándola recelosa _"Creo que empezamos con mal pie. No me gusta" _

-Y finalmente, ella es Hermione Granger.

* * *

Bueno pues ya teneís aquí a una nueva protagonista! Uy que ganas tenía de que llegara. Ahora es que podemos decir que empieza lo bueno! y tal vez se acelere algo la cosa!. Espero que os guste aunque es una presentación claro. A seguir leyendo.


	7. CAPITULO 6: Primeros contactos

Hola! soy Mahe, la que faltaba por llegar pero aquí estoy. Primero de todo, como no lo he podido hacer antes aunque Nigriv lo haya hecho por mi, quiero agradeceros la buena acogida que habéis hecho del fic así como los reviews que estáis dejando, que nos gustan mucho recibirlos : ) Pero sobre todo, quiero agradeceros vuestras palabras sobre el Prólogo, me alegro mucho de que os gustara y os dejara intrigados, mi trabajito me costó ; ) A partir de ahora, iréis leyendo también capítulos míos según me toque subir a mi o a Nigriv pero os iremos diciendo quien ha escrito cada uno por si queréis dirigiros a alguna concreto de nosotras para lanzarnos algún hechizo (que en algún momento os entrarán ganas, seguro) o para comentarnos que os pareció el capítulo. Este que subo hoy es cortito (por eso os hemos subido dos) pero tal y como dice el título, son los primeros contactos ; )

Recordad que actualizamos a diario aunque veo que está un poquito lento a la hora de cargar los capis pero ya os ha explicado Nigriv el truquillo para poder verlos en cuanto los subimos. En fin, que me alegro mucho de comenzar a subir más a menudo. Espero que sigais disfrutando de la lectura porque ya va a comenzar lo bueno...

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: Primeros contactos**

(Por Mahe)

Mahe se acercó a Hermione y, como a todos, la saludó. Un primer beso en la mejilla izquierda, un segundo beso en la derecha pero... sin saber por qué, se apartó lentamente de ella y le dio el tercer beso pero esta vez sin ni siquiera rozarla. Se retiró y la miró extrañada. No sólo había sido el frío recibimiento de Hermione. Había sido algo más...

- Bueno, pues ya están hechas las presentaciones -dijo Guilmain captando la atención del grupo y las chicas- Molly me dijo que prepararía la habitación de Hermione para que durmierais juntas.

Ambas chicas se volvieron a mirar repentinamente. Por la expresión de sus caras, ninguna esperaba la noticia de que tuvieran que compartir habitación.

- Emmm...Molly no me ha dicho nada -repuso Hermione  
- Con las prisas, se le habrá olvidado -dijo Virginia intentando quitarle importancia al notar la tensión que había surgido en el ambiente. Los demás seguían atentamente la conversación curiosos por la reacción que habían tenido las chicas pero la mujer decidió terminar la situación.  
- Mahe, ven, te voy a enseñar la casa y donde está tu habitación -dijo Guilmain. La chica asintió, miró al grupo, que estaba un poco más apartado de donde se había colocado Hermione, y dijo:  
- Encantada de conoceros

Salió tras su madre y la puerta se cerró.

- Encantada de conoceros -repitió Hermione en voz baja haciendo una mueca.  
- ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Ginny que se había vuelto a sentar a su lado. Hermione suspiró y sin que los chicos la oyesen le contestó.  
- No me gusta.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Guilmain y Mahe subieron las escaleras y entraron. Era una habitación espaciosa, con dos camas cada una pegada a la pared y una ventana en frente de la puerta. Un gran armario de cuatro puertas de situaba al lado izquierdo de la entrada. No había cuadros ni fotos ni ningún tipo de decoración excepto en la parte que claramente utilizaba Hermione: una foto de sus padres en la mesilla de noche, un libro sobre la historia de los elfos y varios pergaminos sueltos. A los pies de la cama en la que dormiría Mahe, encontró sus maletas y pertenencias. Desde que habían dejado la cocina, madre e hija apenas habían hablado con la excusa de no hacer ruido para no despertar a la sra.Black

- ¿Qué te han parecido? -preguntó Guilmain una vez dentro de la habitación.  
- Les acabo de conocer, mamá -respondió Mahe secamente mientras abría su maleta.  
- Lo sé pero... Mahe, cariño, tienes que poner de tu parte. Vas a vivir con ellos desde hoy mismo. Intenta ser más sociable, deja que te conozcan. Quítate ese escudo que llevas... Prométeme que lo intentarás, anda -dijo Virginia cogiéndole de las manos y poniendo una expresión infantil para intentar hacerla reír. Mahe la miró y suspiró.  
- No me hagas prometerte cosas que sabes que me cuesta trabajo cumplir.  
- Pero dime al menos que lo intentarás -insistió. Mahe puso los ojos en blanco y se limitó a asentir porque sería la única forma en que su madre dejara el tema. Se giró y siguió deshaciendo su equipaje.  
- Como vas a compartir habitación con Hermione, te podrás hacer buena amiga de ella -propuso de pronto Guilmain. Quería tantear el terreno, conocía bien a su hija y sabía que había dado en el clavo.  
- Sí... con Hermione... -dijo incómoda la chica mientras guardaba su ropa en el armario.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Virginia  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? - repitió Mahe- Nada  
- Mahe...  
- Mamá, no ha pasado nada... no sé a qué te refieres -intentó disimular.  
- Llevaremos un año sin vernos pero sigues siendo mi hija y hay cosas que te las notaré siempre. Cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado con Hermione?  
- Ya te he dicho que no ha pasado nada -repitió Mahe cada vez más alterada. A veces, su madre podía llegar a exasperarla- Me habrás notado rara pero es por... por la novedad de haber llegado, de conocerlos a todos... conocer a Harry...-se giró de nuevo para que su madre no pudiese verle la cara, no sabía mentir y se le notaba siempre que lo intentaba- ¿Sabes? creo que deberían arreglar la red Flú entre los países, no me ha sentado bien el viaje -miró a su madre intentando ser convincente.

Virginia sabía lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser su hija y si ella no quería contarle nada en ese momento, era inútil insistirle, lo único que conseguiría era que se cerrase aún más. Decidió dejar el tema y se despidió de ella.

- Bueno, venga, descansa un poco. Te llamaré para almorzar, ¿de acuerdo?  
Mahe asintió con resignación. Su madre se acercó y le dio un beso.  
- Me alegro de que estés aquí -le dijo. La chica sonrió levemente sin decir nada.

Guilmain cerró la puerta tras ella y dejó a Mahe a solas en la habitación que, sentándose en la cama, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se sentía extraña, las intuiciones eran normales y habituales en ella pero ésta la había desconcertado. Se levantó de nuevo, se acercó a la ventana y miró el cielo azul que le regalaba aquel día del mes de Julio. Un cielo tan similar al que había visto el día de antes desde su propia ventana, pero ahora estaba allí, en una casa diferente, rodeada de gente a la que no conocía, lejos de los suyos, de su entorno. Sólo hacía un par de horas que había dejado todo aquello y ya lo echaba muchísimo de menos. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y una lágrima cayó por su rostro.

* * *

Mañana más ; )


	8. CAPITULO 7: Todos a comer

Hola chicas, os habla Nigriv de nuevo, lo siento si parezco pesada ;) . Me alegra ver que estamos consiguiendo dejaros intrigadas. Ahora que comienza lo bueno! Tengo una ganas de que lleguéis a unos cuantos capítulos más... y no digamos ya cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, en fin que como decía en MA "Para todo hay un tiempo"! pero que ganas de que llegue :) Voy a responder a los reviews que veo ahora mismo y si hay alguno más esta noche pues actualizo.

**Kamesita** Como no, tu siempre la primera y a veces la única, se que actualizamos tan rápido que alguna gente ni habrá entrado pero me hace ilusión saber que al menos contamos con tus palabras, nosotras vamos a seguir subiendo capítulos y aunque nos gusta saber que opina la gente pues mira espero que aunque tarden nos digan después. Tengo una ganas de contaros la historia que no me aguanto! Así que chilena ahora que me lo dices creo que tambien te lo pregunté en MA, pero es que tengo una memoria de pez que no llega a tres segundos, así me va! Los peluches de Mark no se pero más adelante, cuando llegue el momento os dejaré indicado un lugar en el que podréis ver un dibujo del chico. Lo hizo mi amiga, una de mis ALMAS PURAS del foro que dibuja genial y que precisamente es la que pidió los peluches. Cuando llegue el momento os dejaré alguna dirección para que quien quiera lo vea (si Missginni ve esto me mata!) Pregunta ¿porqué te pillaron desprevenida estos capítulos? quiero saberlo1 porque creo que muchos de los que vienen te van a pillar así y diciendo lo que dices me espero de ti no menos que un AVADA jajajaja ya sabrás porque te digo eso cuando llegue el momento y leas, pero me alegro de que te guste "la extraña" no sabes la cantidad de reacciones que llegó a provocar (aunque veremos que pensais de ella algo más adelante) Quejas y demás flores cuando correspondan a Mahe que yoya tendré bastante con las mías :)) De nuevo muchas gracias por seguir ahí.

**Kata Higurashi Evans** Gracias por leernos y por lo que dices breve pero sincero si cada vez estás más intrigada agarrate a la silla ue vienen cosas muy buenas y cada vez a mejor! No pienses que soy poco modesta es que las opiniones que nos diern la primera vez que ley´la gente del foro me hicieron ver que cada vez estaba mejor. Lo malo es que ahora cuando escribo algo nada me gusta porque creo que no alcanza este nivel. Menos mal ue tengo a mi beta Mahe que me da el visto bueno a lo que hago porque despues de Up todo lo que sale de mi mano me parece nefacto. En fin gracias por seguir y por dejar constancia de que estás ahí.

Y el último que nos ha entrado que es de **Gran patronus** bienvenido de nuevo a la lectura y gracias por estar aquí y por tus palabras. Este fic te va a gustar más, ya verás, se que os lo digo a todos pero es que está mucho mejor. Y no desesperes que ya verás que pronto sigues sabiendo de la "hija de la profesora" que creo que la llamaste! Ya veras como esto sigue siendo cada ves mejor. Te esperamos por aquí y espero que lo disfrutes.

Bueno a ver el título del capítulo no me gusta nada! ni me gustaba cuando se lo puse, pero vamos solo es el titulo así que si no encuentro algo mejor antes de esta noche así se queda. Espero que os guste aunque siga siendo un poco de presentación como dicen por ahi "de todo hay en la viña del Señor" y de vez en cuando tiene que haber algo así pero aunque os parezca poco interesante no perdais de vista "lo importante" ¿que qué es? Pues eso no puedo decirlo pero siempre dejamos muchas cosas ocultas así que si no quereis perderos nada poned atención también a estos capitulos que parecen "de relleno" y no lo son. Que disfruteis, espero.

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: TODOS A COMER**

(Por Nigriv)

Cuando Virginia fue a avisar a su hija de que el almuerzo estaba listo, la encontró sentada en su cama, mirando su anuario de Beauxbatons. Al mirarla a los ojos vio que había llorado pero ni siquiera le extraño, conocía demasiado bien lo sensible que era. Mientras bajaban la veía caminar delante, estaba demasiado seria incluso para ser ella y muy, muy callada. _"No debí dejarla allí. Un año alejadas es mucho tiempo a los dieciséis"- _pensaba preocupada.

Cuando Mahe entró en la cocina no esperaba encontrar tanta gente. Se quedó a pocos pasos de la puerta, avergonzada, mirándolos a todos disimuladamente. Los chicos estaban sentados en el extremo más alejado de la mesa, en torno a una muchacha algo mayor que ellos que debía estar haciendo bromas a los chicos, que reían entusiasmados y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que entró _"mejor"; _más allá una señora pequeña, rolliza, de rostro bondadoso agitaba su varita frenéticamente terminando todos los preparativos del almuerzo, _"Debe de ser Molly"; _a su lado, un hombre alto, casi calvo, pero en el poco pelo que aún le quedaba vio un rojo tan intenso como el de Ron y se dijo _"su padre, sin duda". _Su madre pasó a su lado diciéndole _"Vamos siéntate" _y ella, acobardada no reaccionó hasta que Virginia había llegado junto a la que pensaba que era Molly. Entonces sintió que Moody clavaba su ojo mágico en ella y dirigió la vista hacia ese lado de la mesa. Allí, junto a Alastor vio a un hombre joven, de pelo castaño ligeramente canoso y cara amigable. Entre ellos y los chicos quedaban algunas sillas libres. Respiró profundamente y fue a sentarse cerca de Moody.

-Al fin te decidiste.

Ante el comentario de Moody todos los que estaban en la cocina se giraron y le pusieron atención. Si Alastor pensaba que había sido gracioso ella no sería quien le reiría la gracia. En ocasiones como ésta desearía que el viejo auror se mordiera la lengua pero…. _"mas vale malo conocido…"-_pensó Mahe ubicándose por fin en la mesa. Ron, Mark y Harry estaban en la esquina izquierda, justo a su diagonal. Antes de ver como los demás se sentaban escuchó que le hablaban.

-Te has hecho toda una mujer Mahe.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró observada por unos ojos marrones extrañamente irisados de dorado. Era el hombre más joven quien le hablaba y si había escuchado bien lo hacía como si la conociera.

-Perdona- le dijo al ver su cara inquieta- No podrías acordarte de mí, apenas tenías un año la última vez que nos vimos- Y diciéndole esto le tendió la mano desde el otro lado de la mesa, mostrándole una sonrisa sincera- Mi nombre es Lupin- se presentó- Remus Lupin.

Alargó la mano y se la estrechó, viendo como su madre se sentaba en ese momento junto a él, frente a ella.

-Veo que no me dejaste presentártela Remus. Eres un impaciente. Bueno Mahe- le dijo sonriéndole- el señor que está al lado de Moody es Arthur Weasley- Arthur alzó la mano con una sonrisa y ella de devolvió el gesto. Se sentía agobiada entre tanto extraño.- Es el padre de Ron y Ginny y, su madre, Molly, creo que está deseosa de saludarte- dijo su madre haciéndole un gesto para que se girase.

Al volverse vio que su madre se refería a la señora que antes ella había identificado acertadamente como Molly y se sorprendió al ser abrazada por ella aún estando sentada.

-Bienvenida, cariño- le dijo.

"_Ah!, demasiado efusiva, ni que fuese su hija" _-pensó. Pero sintió que no había mala intención en ella y que parecía algo natural este comportamiento en esa mujer.

-Y sólo nos queda Tonks- terminó su madre al fin.

Justo en ese momento la joven se sentaba a su lado y le tendió la mano. Por lo que había observado se llevaba muy bien con Hermione y Ginny, receló un poco al estrecharle la mano y, al hacerlo, sintió el poder natural de la chica. _"Eso hacía con ellos, es una metamorfomaga"_-pensó extrañada por que sabía lo raro de ese don. Debió de notársele en la cara porque la chica adoptó una expresión severa al mirarla. Su madre salvo la situación.

-Venga, comamos, debes tener mucha hambre después de un viaje tan largo.

Mahe se encogió de hombros resignada. La verdad es que no tenía nada de hambre, estaba tan nerviosa que sentía la boca del estomago cerrada.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Miró disimuladamente hacia la izquierda, donde se sentaba Hermione. Aún no comprendía lo que había sentido, esa extraña sensación al saludarla... La reacción que había tenido había sido un tanto fría, sí, pero Mahe estaba acostumbrada a que la gente tuviese ese tipo de reacción con ella porque ella misma daba a primera vista la impresión de ser una persona seca y cortante. Pero en su interior sabía que esa no había sido la causa. La magia antigua le había concedido la capacidad de intuir, de presentir cosas que los demás no podían. Podía sentir la energía de quien estuviera a su alrededor y esa chica tenía algo..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¿Y que tal por Beauxbatons?- le preguntó el señor Weasley.  
-Bien- respondió intentando que su voz no sonase agresiva porque lo que menos quería en ese momento era recordar todo lo que había dejado atrás.  
-¿Y cómo es tu escuela?- siguió preguntándole. Suspiró resignada conteniéndose.  
-Supongo que la más hermosa que he visto.  
-¡Aún no conoces Hogwarts!- se oyó la voz airada de Hermione y parece que ella no fue la única sorprendida ante el tono de voz que usó la chica, los demás también la miraban.

Ésta vez si que no pudo contenerse sin replicar.

-Tampoco tú conoces Beauxbatons. Estamos igual- le dijo en ese tono seco y frío que reservaba solo a ciertas personas.  
-Mahe…- le dijo su madre a media voz.  
-Fue ella- casi deletreó más que hablarle, pero la mirada de su madre no le dejaba escapatoria- Lo siento- dijo casi en un susurro pero sin llegar siquiera a querer decirlo- Aún no me he acostumbrado a la idea de no estar allí- al menos esta vez pudo decir algo totalmente convencida.

Por un momento se hizo el silencio y esta vez fue Harry quien lo rompió dirigiéndose a ella.

-¿Juegas quidditch Mahe?

Cuando alzó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento, evidentemente la luz que los llenaba en ese momento reflejaba todo la pasión que el chico sentía por ese deporte. Dejó el tenedor a medio camino y tuvo que obligarse a reaccionar a sus palabras. Aún perdida en su mirada logró articular un "Puede". Afortunadamente los chicos se lanzaron a una frenética discusión de éste deporte, entremezclando lo que parecían equipos de su escuela con los de la liga nacional Inglesa. Vio que su madre la miraba sorprendida, sabía que le gustaba este deporte y, a pesar de que hasta Ginny y Mark se habían lanzado a la conversación, ella permaneció callada, escuchando atentamente a los chicos aunque sin dar muestras de ello. _"Al menos parecían haberla dejado en paz"_

Alegando que estaba cansada subió a su cuarto nada más terminar el almuerzo y más agotada psicológica que físicamente se echó en la cama a descansar. Realmente todos parecían buena gente y se notaba cierto grado de confianza entre ellos, incluso los chicos trataban a su madre así habiendo sido y yendo a ser su profesora. Eso era algo a tener muy en cuenta, pero… Estaba ella, que parecía desentonar entre todos ellos y, además, ¿qué diablos le había hecho ella para que le respondiera así? _"Solo dije que era la más hermosa que he visto_-pensó- _Fue ella quien 'atacó' primero. Y encima he de compartir cuarto con ella"_- dijo mirando angustiada hacia la otra cama donde dormía Hermione.


	9. CAPITULO 8: La primera noche

Hola! soy Mahe. Hoy me toca subir a mi así que aquí estoy puntual a la cita. Primero como siempre, agradeceros que sigáis leyendo así como los reviews. Vamos a por ellos:

**Aloho**! ya veo que estás intentando ponerte al día leyendo aquí UP y lo bueno es que nos puedes ir comentando en los reviews capítulos que en el foro están en el topic que se llenó (vamos, los tropecientos primeros capítulos :D) Pero ya sabes lo que te dije ayer, que dejes post cuando quieras y puedas, que nosotras al actualizar a diario, posiblemente iremos más rápido que tú en la lectura porque tu destino es quedarte atrasada leyendo este fic ; ) Es verdad, tú conoces UP desde mucho antes incluso de que publicásemos, de hecho fuiste a la primera a la que le comentamos sobre esta locura que estábamos haciendo en conjunto cuando aún solo llevábamos varios capis escritos (cuanto tiempo hace ya de eso!!) y fíjate, aquí estamos : ) Me encanta que te gustase el prólogo y que le hayas encontrado sonoridad a esas descripciones. Y sí, estudia la profecía y nos cuentas el resultado... Supongo que luego editará Nigriv para comentarte algo sobre los reviews a sus capítulos. _Aloho alma que ya te responderé a lo que pueda claro está en uno de mis capis pero me alegro de verte por aquí que ilusión alguien que se que cuando pueda dejará IF e IL (lo dije en MA pero para quien no se acuerde que sepa que son Ideas fijas e Ideas locas si alguien se anima a dejarlas son bienvenidas!) -- Nigriv_

**Kata Higurashi Evans**: ¿te parece que va a haber pelea? uumm... sigue leyendo a ver si aciertas ; ) Por cierto, ya que lo preguntas¿a quién crees que defenderá Harry?

**Ithae**: ¿No te gusta Mahe? (supongo que quien te cae mal es la del fic, no?que yo soy Mahe también! ; ) )Bueno, no me sorprende, cuando subimos UP en el foro a todos les ocurrió lo mismo. Según sigais conociéndola, ya nos diréis si manteneis la misma opinión o cambiais. Me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir y decirte que estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que un dialogo mal escrito puede destrozar la historia pero igualmente una mala o pobre descripción de una situación, lugar, etc puede echar por tierra un capítulo si no consigues hacer que quien lo lee se introduzca en él. No suelo decantarme por el dialogo, al contrario creo que (para bien o para mal) a veces soy demasiado descriptiva pero en estos primeros capítulos es necesario que se vea cual es la actitud de Mahe Guilmain, la relación con su madre,etc y en este caso no había mejor forma que en un dialogo entre ellas. Hoy encontrarás más dialogo, lo siento.

**Adriana**: es cierto que hay otro fic con el mismo título y en el perfil dejamos bien clara la diferencia entre el fic de Dama Blanca y el nuestro. Te sorprendería ver cuantos fics (sean de HP o no) tienen títulos similares o exactamente iguales. Yo misma me he encontrado minifics en esta web con el mismo título que algunos de los míos y, obviamente, no me gusta pero no dramatizo por ello porque no tengo un copyright sobre esos títulos ni derechos de autor. Es como si alguien escribe un fic de HP y nadie más pudiese escribir utilizando su nombre. Absurdo, no? pues con el título estamos en la misma situación. Hasta que ese título no tenga un copyright que impida utilizarlo sin permiso del autor que tenga esos derechos, no será la primera ni la última vez que alguien lo use y en el caso de que existiese un copyright sobre él, para eso están los disclaimers. Sobre que puede que haya gente a la que le moleste, lógicamente a quien más puede molestarle la coincidencia es a Dama Blanca pero te vuelvo a repetir, mientras que no tenga derechos de autor sobre ese título no hay nada que hacer por mucho que diga que quiere reportar UP porque esto **NO es un plagio**. Son historias con una trama completamente diferentes por igual que sea el título. En cuanto al e-mail recibido de DamaBlanca sobre este asunto, ya tendrá nuestra respuesta. **La exclusividad no existe en el mundo de los fan fics: UP seguirá siendo Harry Potter y la Ultima Profecía.**

_Adriana, soy Nigriv la otra coautora del fic, solo quiero decir que las palabras de Mahe son compartidas y que por mucho que nos disguste a las dos partes no tiene que haber ningun tipo de problema puesto que desde un principio hemos dejado bien clara la distinción y las historias son totalmente diferentes además de que la nuestra, cualquiera lo puede comprobar en el foro que hemos indicado más de una vez, ya está finalizada. Además mira comprendo que la autora pueda sentirse disgusta por la coincidencia igual que no nos gusta a nosotras pero no se a ti que mas te da sigue leyendo el que estabas que no te vas a equivocar de historia porque a mí misma se me ha dado ya el caso como lectora;antesde que saliera publicada la Orden del Fénixyo misma comencé a leer "HP y la OdF" de un tal lobezno y había como 5 fics más de otros autores publicados bajo ese nombre (y ese si que tiene copyrigth igual que ahora lo tiene"El principe mestizo" y ya hay gente que lo anda usando) Es un mal rollo que te cueste buscarlo un poquito más pero quien sigue una historia no se equivoca de autor, no creo que tu vayas a hacerlo._

**Kamesita**: la chica más rápida a la hora de dejar reviews, jeje. Me alegro de que te siga gustando pero echaremos de menos estos días que vas a estar fuera y no tener tus "reviews-snitch". Te esperamos a la vuelta.

Y aquí está el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: La primera noche**

(Por Mahe)

El resto de la tarde, Mahe no salió de su habitación ni afortunadamente recibió visita alguna. Quería estar sola, necesitaba estar sola. Todo lo nuevo, los cambios, siempre eran cosas que le agobiaban y más novedad que la situación en la que se encontraba (nueva casa, nuevos "amigos", nueva vida) no podía tener. Prefería acostumbrarse poco a poco a lo que le rodeaba, a su tiempo, a su forma y si ello significaba no bajar a cenar ni siquiera, así lo haría. No le parecía correcto bajar simplemente por "quedar bien" porque con lo nerviosa que estaba, su presencia no iba a ser muy agradable así que con la excusa del cansancio y un inventado dolor de cabeza, convenció a su madre para que no le insistiese cuando a la hora de cenar, subió a avisarla. Sabía que no le había creído pero al menos, la respetó. Pero lo que más temía la chica no era el reunirse con todos, las preguntas, la curiosidad que pudiese despertar su presencia... era el saber que tenía que compartir la habitación con Hermione y que tarde o temprano aparecería por la puerta. Sabía que le había hecho tan poca gracia como a ella tener que dormir juntas y, si no se había equivocado al tener el presentimiento con ella, no disimularía en absoluto su disconformidad al respecto porque sabía que no le había caído bien, lo había visto en sus ojos.

Un par de horas después, Mahe se había metido en la cama y se puso a leer un libro sobre las aventuras de un famoso mago para poder conciliar el sueño. Hermione abrió la puerta y se quedó mirándola mientras Mahe, al oírla, bajó un poco el libro y sólo dijo un "hola" por educación que fue devuelto por Hermione con sequedad. Cerró casi dando un portazo y entró en la habitación. Se acercó al armario y abrió con brusquedad la puerta, sacando su pijama y cerrando de golpe. Se quitó los zapatos y los tiró al suelo sin ningún cuidado. Todo eran ruidos y más ruidos. Mahe no sabía si era su costumbre o lo hacía solo para molestarla pero le estaba poniendo nerviosa. Hermione se metió en la cama y dijo en tono seco:

- ¿Puedes apagar la luz? tengo sueño.

Mahe la miró ¿Realmente tendría sueño? se la veía demasiado despierta y estaba segura que el libro sobre elfos que tenía en la mesilla de noche era lo que leía antes de dormir pero ese día, precisamente el día que ella estaba allí, tenía sueño y le obligaba a apagar la luz. Claramente, era por molestarla. Mahe se incorporó y gateó por fuera de las sábanas hasta una de las maletas que aún no había terminado de deshacer. Hermione la miraba de reojo con curiosidad al no saber lo que estaba haciendo y de pronto vio como Mahe cogía su varita, se metía de nuevo entre las sábanas.

- Ya puedes dormir. ¡Lumos!

Y apagó la luz de la mesilla mientras Hermione veía como la luz de la varita se escondía bajo las sábanas permitiendo a Mahe seguir leyendo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aquella noche no pudo dormir bien. Se despertó muchas veces sobresaltada sin saber donde estaba realmente. Los ratos que pudo dejarse llevar por el sueño, no dejaba de soñar cosas sin sentido como que llegaba a una casa y todos los que la recibían tenían el rostro de Hermione y todos, absolutamente todos, les hacía sentir la misma sensación extraña que había sentido con la verdadera chica al conocerla. Aún no había amanecido cuando decidió levantarse. Cuando pasaba mala noche, se levantaba nerviosa y si ya de por si lo estaba, aquel día se presentaba como una bomba. Al contrario que Hermione, que estaba profundamente dormida, no hizo ningún ruido al vestirse y salir de la habitación. No sabía si encontraría a alguien abajo pero prefería salir de allí y dejar de sentir el estremecimiento que le provocaba la presencia cercana de su compañera de habitación.

Bajó las escaleras y recordando la advertencia que su madre le había hecho sobre el cuadro de la sra. Black, cruzó casi de puntillas el recibidor dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. No había nadie así que sentó en la larga mesa de madera, apoyó los brazos y echó la cabeza sobre ellos cerrando los ojos para tratar de relajarse. Ahora sí era verdad que estaba realmente cansada por la mala noche que había pasado y tenía sueño. No le importaba quedarse dormida allí durante un rato, le hacía falta. Cuando sentía que el sueño llegaba a ella...

-Mahe -la chica levantó la cabeza sobresaltada- ¿qué haces aquí abajo?  
- Uf... mamá...  
- Perdona, cariño, ¿te he asustado? -preguntó Guilmain dirigiéndose a ella- te ves pálida ¿no has dormido bien?  
- No -dijo la chica negando con la cabeza y cerrando los cansados ojos de nuevo- estaba muy nerviosa y cuando me dormía, soñaba tantas cosas que... no sé...

Guilmain se sentó a su lado y le acarició el largo cabello mientras la chica volvía a apoyar su cabeza en los brazos sobre la mesa. Virginia se entristeció al ver que su hija no había empezado con buen pie y no supo qué decirle. La había llevado hasta allí por obligación y ahora tendría que esperar a que las cosas tomaran rumbo y se acostumbrase a su nueva vida.

- Venga, vamos a desayunar a ver si así te sientes mejor.  
- No me apetece, mamá -respondió aún con los ojos cerrados.  
- Mahe, que no has comido nada desde ayer a mediodía. Vamos...  
- Ayyy... de acuerdo.

En poco tiempo y con ayuda de la varita, el desayuno para madre e hija estuvo preparado. La verdad es que tenía hambre y poco a poco fue espabilándose.

- Cuéntame, ¿qué tal anoche con... Hermione? -se atrevió a preguntar Guilmain a riesgo de que su hija se negase a hablar de nuevo del tema. Pero esta vez, hubo suerte.  
- Nada. Las dos nos comportamos como realmente nos sentíamos. Es un poquito "ruidosa" a la hora de prepararse para dormir pero bueno...-explicó mientras tomaba un sorbo del humeante café-... supongo que tenía tan pocas ganas como yo de compartir la habitación conmigo. ¿Dijo algo de mí durante la cena?  
- No, nada. Harry sí preguntó por qué no bajabas a cenar pero ya está. De los demás chicos, ninguno comentó nada y ella menos -se quedó mirándola y preguntó- ¿Aún no me vas a decir qué te pasó ayer?

Mahe se quedó pensativa mirando hacia un punto fijo de la mesa. Ni siquiera ella aún sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había intuido pero ya empezaba a necesitar contarlo.

- Hay algo en ella... -comenzó-... es... no sé cómo explicártelo... cuando le rocé la mejilla al darle el beso, sentí... -cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño-... algo extraño, era algo leve pero sé que no era bueno. Y eso es lo me confunde, que aún siendo algo leve era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder percibirlo.  
- ¿Notaste que ella se diera cuenta que lo percibiste?  
- No, yo creo que pensó que la cara que debí poner fue por... mi forma de ser al principio. Creo que no es consciente de que hay algo en ella. Tú la conoces desde hace un año ¿cómo es? -preguntó  
-Pues una chica inteligente, a veces me recuerda a ti, pero llega a ser exasperante; cuando cree saber algo, tiene la suficiente prudencia para no hablar de ello hasta comprobarlo. Es cariñosa y leal con sus amigos, de eso no hay duda, pero suele descontrolar bastante su genio con Ron. Ya verás, son como perro y gato que se han criado juntos, igual se apoyan uno al otro que se echan a pelear- le dijo con una tímida sonrisa en los labios- Suele ser la primera en todo, y no le gusta que la releguen al segundo lugar. Tal vez cuando empiece el curso no le guste tener que competir contigo en eso. Por lo demás… no sé, tampoco la conozco tanto. Y bueno, ya sabes, ella, Ron y Harry son el trío inseparable.

La chica escuchó atentamente la explicación de su madre y se quedó pensando en silencio.  
- ¿Te puedo pedir algo, mamá? -preguntó la chica al cabo de unos minutos.  
- Dime.  
- Podrías... ¿podrías enseñarme la habilidad que tienes para poder ver más allá de las personas, para ver su interior? pienso que uniendo esa habilidad a mi poder intuitivo podría tener las respuestas que a veces me hacen falta cuando en estos casos, intuyo y presiento algo en alguien pero no encuentro el por qué o la causa.

Guilmain la miró. Sabía que las ganas de su hija por aprender de su habilidad eran sinceras.

- Te enseñaré, Mahe. Por supuesto que lo haré.


	10. CAPITULO 9: Evaluando

Hola a todos, de nuevo Nigriv con vosotros. Voy a responder rápidamente a algunos comentarios que tengo de mis capítulos atrasados, y a los que habeis ido dejando también. No se si Mahe se pase luego a deciros algo o espere. Voy a comenzar con Aloho que tiene parte en todos los capítulos y os advierto, que como ella juega "con ventaja" tal vez os interesen sus reviews y nuestras respuestas.

**Aloho** amiga antes que nada ten un poco de cuidado en no fastidiar nada que tu ibas bastante adelanta cuando tuviste que dejar de leer y encima sabes demasiado por lo que te soltaron las almas del final de la historia. (Y a tí, sí tu que hablas entre parentesis! Que te conzco! controlate tambien. - Para quien no lo sepa ese que habla entre paréntesis, por si leéis los reviews de Aloho que sepáis que es su personal oculta y que es Harry!- Ahora me matas verdad Aloho? Espero que no...) bien a ver comencemos por el principio a ver si te puedo decir algo aun teniendo en cuenta toda la información que sabes y sin revelarte nada importante que no me lance Mahe un PM. Sobre la profecía debería de ser Mahe quien te dijera pero respecto a la pregunta de cuando se formuló... JAJAJAJA es lo mejor que puedes preguntar, no por lo que dices haber leído sino porque es algo muy importante a tener en cuenta! Voy a dejarle a Mahe la "responsabilidad" de decidir si te lo cuenta o no pero... sólo te diré que, en muchos capítulos por delante se sabe así que como siempre digo y repito porque me encanta "para todo hay un tiempo" y a a "seguir leyendo" Creo que es la respuesta más indicada para el caso pero si Mahe lo estima oportuno que diga cuando es que fue formulada. Eso sí tened en cuenta el título del fic, eso ya os puede decir algo no?

Tu alución a MA me hace tener que recordaros que si sois curiosas más de una dirá "eso estaba en MA?" jajaja yo siempre me guardo mucha información en la manga de ahí que luego salgan los llamados "Colaterales" que para los demás les diré que sí, los haberlos haylos solo que todo tiene su tiempo de lectura. Y decidle a Mahe que se anime a contaros alguno que aun ni me cuenta a mí con las ganas que tengo (Al final me gano el Pm en fin...) y me encanta que tomes aquí en tus reviews la misma costumbre que tenemos en el foro de indicar las frases que más nos llegan no sabes lo bien que hace sentir (si lo sabes a ti tambien te lo hacemos) y lo mucho que ayuda a saber a que punto llegais pensando o sintiendo con nuestras palabras. Adelantando en tus reviews, "Que no de todo tiene la culpa ese viejete paternalista y manipulador!" conste en acta (se está refiriendo a Dumbledore para los que no lo sepáis) pero tendrás que seguir leyendo aunque eso es algo que ya se decía en MA. Un Virgy/Remus? Jajajaja tu leiste la respuesta que le di a Kamesita el otro día respecto a lo del romance verdad? Jajajaja Buena anotacion,el lobito estar estará...no diré más. tu sigue fijandote en todo lo que haces! Pero conste que me he quedado con ganas de que analizaras la profecía a pesar de todo lo que sabes! Fijo ue Mahe tambien.

Y por fin tu último reviews que el resto de lectores se van a cansar. ¿Has visto? No tvimos bastante con lo que nos hizo ese ... ese niñato que no quiero ni pronunciar el nombre para que ahora nos salgan con esto! Si no os quejais vosotras no se de ue se quejan ellas cuando hasta le he ido haciendo mogollon de publicidad en los dos profiles! En fin, y lo que no sabe la autora es que al verlar por el antiplagio de nuestro propio fic estamos también velando por el de ella puesto que ya que sale e el buscador al menos yo sabes que me molesto en comprobarlo! Casi tenía que abtenerme visto lo visto. Pero en fin espero que comprenda que estas cosas son inevitables, que nos tan poco como a ella pero que no podemos cambiar el nombre a un fic que está totalmente terminado y que basa toda su trama en el titulo y en los hechos que en el rologo se relatan! Es que no tendría sentido alguno! Respecto a nuestra diferencia de ideas a esos hechos... "que ya te chivaste!" jajajaja Pero que más da si está comprobado que nuestras musas saben lo que hacen aun así. Me encanta tu ultimo reviews pero tengo que controlarme que mira todo lo que te escribí ya! Paso a otro lector, gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de leer y no atrasarte. :)

Mentira ha entrado un reviews de más pero cortado! Eso sí tu siempre das una oportunidad de más a las desconocidas, a veces, no es demasiado bueno tanta confianza no crees? Pero me alegro que alguien no desconfie de Mahe que ya hay bastantes que lo hacen! De todo tenemos que tener! Esperemos a ver si gana un puesto entre los demás.

**Ithae** gracias por tus comentarios. Es lógico que no te guste Mahe, es la "extraña" así que ya sabíamos la acogida que iba a tener. En fin tienes que seguir leyendo para saber más de ella. y otra cosa... ¿que escribes? Es que aún me faltan un par d capis de JdD por ponerme al día (y los del foro claro!) pero tengo ganas de leer! en cuanto que pueda, ya sabes que me pasa como a tí. También ha entrado otro de tu parte, que gracia me ha hecho esa forma de llamar a Mahe "cerrada de mente", que te cueste relacionarla con Rowling pues lo veo logico no es uno de sus personajes como tampoco lo era Mark! Pero conmigo? Pues bien tampoco porque pertenece a Mahe así que... eso sí es hija de Guilmain así que no dudes que algo tendrá cuando yo la refleje, pero ten en cuenta que es un personaje nuevo que hay que caracterizar! Si te digo la verdad cuando JK nos presentó a Tonks yo tampoco la cuadraba con ella y ahora es alguien que me tiene muy intrigada! Sigue leyendo a ver que tal te parece unos 20 capítulos más adelante! (vaya ya os dije un número! jajajaja será que me puedo permitir ese lujo sin desvelar nada!) ya avisé que era más largo que MA!. Y bueno aunque esté hecho las opiniones cuentan mucho Ithae porque te hacen ver los errores cometidos y no volverlos a cometer en el futuro así que no dejes de darlas por favor que sabes que las tengo en cuenta.

**Kamesita **te vamos a echar de menos sobre todo con toda tu rapidez, pero no te preocupes que cuando vuelvas tendrás bastante para leer ya verás, el fic no se te va a acabar en breve te lo aseguro. Gracias linda.

**Celina **Bienvenida amiga! De verdad has leido MA? y no me has dicho que te pareció? Uhmmmm dejame un reviews con lo que más te gustó o con los errores que haberlos haylos, o dime algo por aquí. Me alegro de verte en UP porque eso al menos me indica que MA te dejó con ganas de saber más. Te cuento que en MA Voldemort no tiene mucha importancia porque JKR afirmó que en El Principe Mestizo va a estr en la somba y será sus vasallos los que actuen por él. (UY no se si expolié a alguien es que como yo estoy al loro de todo lo que dice pues creo que lo está todo el mudo, en fin si lo hago alguna vez perdonadme) UP es mucho más completo de lo que quedó MA y eso que cuando lo hice aunque a mitad del fic ya tenía claro que continuaría con este nunca pensé que me saliera algo mejor que MA y me equivoque de parte a parte, UP es el triple o más de bueno! Esperamos que te guste y tus reviews tambien! Es una alegría ver que incluso un fic terminado hace tantos meses aun sigue activo (bueno yo solo leo fics terminados no se de que me sorprendo)

**Gran Patronus! **Creo que hablo por Mahe también al decir que las autoras están estupendamente con la acogida que nos estáis dando (Mahe tal vez algo peor porue son muchos los que recelan de ella!) En fin que no tenemos muchos reviews como otros fics pero te aseguro que estamos super orgullosas de os que estáis aquí. El numero no indica nada pero si la calidad, espero que te suene a halago igual que a mí tu analogía culinaria. Así que eres argentino no? que bueno! tenemos lectores de todo el mundo! CHACHI! Me encanta tu analogía de verdad, yo prefiero eso a los atracones y empachos! (llevo esperando empacharme con un fic y su capitulo final un AÑO! y no miento que en Navidad del 2003 la autora prometió que sería para Reyes del 04 y aún espero!) Gracias por seguir ahí.

**Sir James of Voldemort** Bienvenido a la lectura de UP! WOW! ya sois dos recien llegados que habéis pasado antes por MA! No supe de vosotros allí pero si estáis aquí deduzco que es verdad que os gusto (aunque no me importaría que me comentarais que os gustó y que no!) Disfruta de la lectura y espero que no defraude porque... es mucho mejor! Gracias por seguirnos.

**Kata Higurashi Evans** Muchas gracias linda por tus palabras! y por el apoyo... Jajajaja esto te parece que está "candente"? Jajajaja es que justo esa palabra... jajaja perdona que me ría ya lo entenderás más tarde cuando "verdaderamente queme!" Eso sí que será estar candente! Me alegro que te siga gustando fijaté que ahora que llega Mahe a casa esto se va a poner cada vez mejor! Que ganitas de que leaís y digais que os parece.

En fin chicos que me enrollo demasiado perdonadme la dichosa costumbre de responder así a los reviews y de hacerlo antes del capi, a veces es importante para lo que sigue, quien lo prefiera que pase a leer antes lo "gordo" y se deje atrás mis comentarios. y siempre aunque dejeis reviews de capitulos atrasados os responderemos si preguntáis así que si alguien llega aquí sin haber dejado reviews que sepa que no será ignorado (Merlin nos libre de hacerlo!) Bien este capítulo me encanta, pero es que hay muchos que lo hacen y eso que no es de los que llamo "mimados" pero si es cosentido. Que ganas tengo de poneros un mimadito. y Mahe tambien ;) Venga disfrutad leyendo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 9 :EVALUANDO**

(Por Nigriv)

Madre e hija subieron al último piso donde Molly había dicho acondicionar una habitación que podrían usar incluso paratécnicas de combate. Cuando entraron supieron el por qué, tan sólo había una mesa y unas sillas. Tampoco necesitaban más.

-Antes de empezar a enseñarte, debo decirte algo muy importante Mahe, y debes creer que es así, te lo digo por experiencia.- Mahe solo asintió.- Ya sabes que todo acto de magia antigua deja una marca, tanto en el mago que la hace como en quien la recibe. Bien, en caso de que lo que a partir de hoy te enseñaré, lo uses en tu propio beneficio o intencionadamente contra alguien para causarle mal… la marca dejada sería tan profunda y horrible que acabaría eliminando de ti toda magia antigua, tu poder áureo también. Tal vez no a la primera, ni a la tercera, pero llegaría el momento en que esos actos deliberados se volverían contra ti; puede incluso que lo antiguo arrastrase consigo a toda la magia que hubiera en ti.

Su hija la miró extrañada.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- le preguntó.

-No se sabe aún, pero es cierto. Se está investigando el porqué, ya que se cree al poder antiguo el responsable de la existencia de squib, sobre todo en las familias de sangre pura, donde siempre lo antiguo suele ser más potente. Pero la magia antigua es tan cambiante que parece que cuando logramos comprenderla, cambia a voluntad para que no puedas llegar a saber más.

-¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto, mamá?

-Quiero decir que, si logras aprenderla, dominarla un poco siquiera, tendrás el poder de saber cómo se siente una persona tanto física, como psicológica como emocionalmente, Mahe. Pero si utilizas esa información para dañar sin razón y además siendo totalmente consciente de ello, podría pasar todo lo que te advertí. La responsabilidad es pues del mago que acepta aprender y sólo bajo ésta condición se enseña. ¿Entiendes?

-O sea, que me comprometo a no utilizar mal lo antiguo- le dijo algo exasperada por la parsimonia de su madre en explicarle tal tontería.

-No Mahe, no entendiste, te comprometes a no usarla para el mal, en ninguna de sus formas. Y es difícil de contenerse a veces; habrá situaciones en tu vida en que estés al límite de usarla para lo que no debes, y tendrás que resistirte o arriesgarte a la marca que te deje- Suspiró.

-¿Acaso piensas que la usaría para el mal, mamá?- le dijo un poco airada ante la duda explícita de sus palabras.

-La vida da muchas vueltas Mahe, no se puede evitar. Cuanto más poderosa llegues a ser, más responsabilidades tendrás también y ya grandes magos se perdieron en el camino. Conoces la forma áurea de lo antiguo y tienes un don especial para conjurar… Ahora quieres aprender la forma energética, creo que es demasiada concentración de poder, pero es tu elección; algo ha despertado la inquietud en ti y, siendo así, no seré yo quien se oponga a lo antiguo, pues solo si el te preparó para esto podrás lograrlo.

-¿Podemos empezar entonces?- comenzaba a impacientarse!

-Aunque no lo creas Mahe, hace rato que empezamos… Bien, contigo tenemos mucho adelantado. Antes de lograr 'evaluar' a una persona se debe aprender a concentrar la energía para captar sus emociones, pero eso ya lo muestra lo antiguo en ti a través de la intuición y las premoniciones. Así pues partiremos de esa base, aunque al usar lo energético sentirás que el conocimiento que éste poder te aporta es cierto, en casi todos los casos la probabilidad de error es menor del uno por ciento, claro está, si logras dominarlo. Solo un mago experto y poderoso podría ocultarte esa información y estando muy concentrado en ello, son los únicos casos en que falla lo energético.

-¿Cómo concentro la energía? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?...- Virginia miró a su hija, atenta, expectante, deseosa de aprender.

-Debes concentrarte en captar la energía que te rodea Mahe; sentirla, absorberla y canalizarla. No puedes usar la propia energía que hay en ti, te debilitarías e incluso podrías llegar a morir.- Separó una silla y la puso en el centro de la sala.-Siéntate ahí, bien erguida, pero cómoda; cierra los ojos y deja toda tu mente en blanco, nada debe de quedar ahí. Olvídate de dónde estás e incluso de mi presencia, solo escucha mi voz… Respira profundamente e intenta acompasar el corazón y la respiración.

Calló unos minutos. Su hija se veía muy concentrada pero sabía que no lo lograría a la primera. Aún así continuó.

-Ahora, imagina la energía entrando en ti, a través de la zona más alta de tu cabeza. Concéntrate solo en una especie de rayo de luz y, una vez lo sientas entrar, expándelo por tu cuerpo haciéndolo bajar por toda tu columna vertebral.-Volvió a callar otro momento. - Si la energía está en ti Mahe, sentirás un hormigueo en las yemas de los dedos que se extenderá también por todo tu cuerpo…

-No siento nada de eso mamá, solo…. Vacío y serenidad.

-Entonces ya es algo. Abre los ojos y respira profundamente, tres veces seguidas, y vuelve a empezar. No saldremos de ésta sala hasta que lo logres Mahe, lo más difícil es lo que le sigue a esto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A la tercera mañana Mahe comenzó a controlar el poder. Si bien el primer día logró sentir la energía, el absorberla y canalizarla había sido más difícil. Aún así Virginia sabía que avanzaban a buen ritmo, ella siempre aprendió rápido, incluso todo lo referente a lo antiguo; por eso esa tarde había decidido que también practicaran yMahe tendría una prueba de fuego.

-Ahora intentarás tu primera evaluación, Mahe- le dijo por fin.

-¿Contigo?- preguntó confiada.

-No, no lo lograrías- dijo mirándola sonriente- Pero tengo al candidato indicado… Se lo propuse ayer y aceptó; claro que te pondrá resistencia no lo dudes, sabe muy bien lo que le vas a hacer, y tiene cosas que ocultarte pero otras…. Dejarás que las descubras si es que puedes. Será un buen ejercicio, si lo logras!

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta

-No podía ser más oportuno, si tu hubiera dicho de quien se trata habría pensado que lo invocaste- le dijo su madre con los ojos llenos de admiración- ¡¡Pasa!!- añadió en voz alta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Mahe se quedó sorprendida, no sabía quién le había preparado su madre pero, verdaderamente no se esperaba a Lupin. Tal vez su primer pensamiento fue Harry, pero supo que eso era más un deseo que una realidad factible; y luego pensó en Mark… _"¿Que no le había dicho su madre que era más difícil cuanto más experimentado el mago? ¿Acaso quería dejarla en ridículo ante un extraño?"_ Mahe se enfadó.

-Así no lograrás nada Mahe, - _"La había pillado"_ -al contrario. O deshechas esa actitud o es inútil que lo intentes. Así que ya puedes comenzar a relajarte.

Respiró profundamente y trató de serenarse, Lupin se le acercó sonriente.

-¿Preparada Mahe?

-Si- le dijo mirándolo muy seria.

Pensó que tenía que poner su mayor empeño en lograrlo, sabía que podía hacerlo, su madre nunca la lanzaba al vacíosin ninguna oportunidad. Recordó todo lo que le había explicado y tan solo al concentrarse la energía llegó y comenzó a canalizarse, cada vez tardaba menos; cuando la sintió plenamente lo miró a los ojos y enfocó el poder hacia él. Un aluvión de sensaciones invadió su cuerpo, sabía que no eran suyas, pero se sentían tan intensas como si lo fueran. Así comenzaba la evaluación… Su cuerpo no le decía que tuviera ninguna enfermedad, pero tampoco se sentía normal: psíquicamente lo notó preocupado; una pérdida reciente, problemas con…. _"Un momento..." _Tuvo que concentrarse más aún, notaba que algún tipo de fuerza le impedía indagar más ahí. Recordó que su madre le había advertido que le pondría resistencia y pasó a la evaluación emocional ya que comenzaba a sentirse agotada. _"Interesante"_ -pensó con la primera emoción que le llegó mirando más intensamente en sus ojos- y, en ese momento, por primera vez vio que Lupin perdía la sonrisa, aunque no llegó a saber si fue a causa de la primera emoción robada o de la segunda. Se sobresaltó, perdió la concentración y sintió la energía evadirse a su alrededor. Totalmente agotada cayó de rodillas al suelo, la respiración entrecortada. Se hizo el silencio. Al ver que su hija parecía no reaccionar, Virginia le recomendó que respirara, pero no se acercó a ella, la prueba aún no había terminado.

Mahe sintió que se acercaban a ella y supo que se trataba de él. Se quedó estática en el suelo, impresionada aún por su descubrimiento. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró, ahora comprendía mejor ese tono dorado en sus ojos que el primer día tanto le impacto, era tan inesperado…. El joven le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, su cara era algo tensa, había dejado de sonreír. Dudó. _"No seas tonta Mahe_ -se replicó a sí misma- _"hace ya días que lo conoces y no te ha provocado ninguna mala impresión. Tal vez el poder antiguo no funcionó. ¡No!, ¡es verdad!, por eso mamá lo eligió a él, la prueba era descubrirlo"._ Tardó en alargarle la mano, pero cuando lo hizo fue totalmente confiada en él. Lupin la alzó del suelo y entonces volvió a sonreírle.

-Vaya Mahe, por un momento temí que no lo aceptaras bien.

-Es que…- dijo algo cortada- No esperaba nada así.- Dirigió la vista hacia su madre que en ese momento se les acercaba-Lo siento, no sé si debí llegar tan lejos- dijo volviéndose de nuevo hacia Lupin.

-No te disculpes Mahe- le dijo el joven recuperando su total ánimo- Claro que debías llegar ahí, no es ningún secreto mi condición en ésta casa, y tampoco había razón para ocultártelo. Me alegro que haya servido para comprobar que posees una nueva habilidad. Ahora será mejor que baje.

Lupin pasó junto a su madre y ambos se sonrieron, pero Mahe sintió la energía fluir hacia él. Cuando Lupin cerró la puerta Mahe le preguntó.

-¿Y ese flujo energético?

A Virginia la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, no solo había conseguido controlar la energía, sino que justo después de hacerlo fue capaz de sentir la que ella misma manejaba.

-¿Lo sentiste?- exclamó feliz mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba.

-Más claro que nunca, pero no lo identifiqué.

-Solo recargué un poco su propia energía, le tuve que enseñar algo básico para que la usara en velarte los secretos de la Orden.

-¿Se puede hacer eso? ¿Lo puedo aprender también?- preguntó ilusionada.

-Mahe… acabas de realizar tu primera evaluación y con mucho éxito, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. En verdad lo antiguo te había preparado para esto pero… ¿No quieres correr demasiado?

Mahe simplemente le sonrió, pero no pensaba que fuese demasiado rápido, nunca lo era si se trataba de aprender.

-¿Sabes? El ejercicio me ha dado un hambre canina… ¿O debería decir lupina?

Madre e hija abandonaron la habitación riendo divertidas. Mientras bajaban, Virginia pensó lo rápido que su hija crecía, no solo en edad, sino en poder. Ella a su edad aún no había logrado un control tan certero.

* * *

Bueno aquí lo teneís, espero que la clase no os resultara demasiado aburrida. El caso es que es algo importante de la MA que va a dar muchas vueltas por el fic. De hecho esta es la explicación de algunas cosas que Guilmain hacía allí en MA (como aquella sensación que dice Harry sentir el primer día que llegan a Hogwarts) Así que os rcomendiendo que no perdáis de vista ciertas "sensaciones" puede que luego os sorprendan!. Cuidaros y gracias por leer.


	11. CAPITULO 10: Profesores y bebés

Hola a todos! Supongo que ya sabréis quien soy por como saludo antes de que se me olvide ....

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter y el mundo de Hogwarts le pertenecen a JKR eso todo el mundo lo sabe! Pero me siento orgullosa de los personajes que nosotras hemos creado; la profesora de Defensa, su querida hija.... si, puntos suspensivos, incluyendo la personalidad que le hemos dado a nuestro querido peluche "Mark Evans" aunque el también sea idea de JK y a laguien que aunque lo parezca no me dejo atrás.... En fin que de vez en cuando me gusta ponerlo.

Los reviews:

**Celina **gracias por darme una idea de lo que te pareció MA. Bien llevas toda la razón Ron no tiene demasiada participación allí pero es que... creo que lo advertía en MA, los "weasley" en conjunto, no me inspiran. Gracias a Merlin eso parece estar cambiando paulatinamente. Se que te gusta el personaje así que aquí lo verás un poquito más, tennos paciencia que la musa no decía mucho al respecto pero cuando lo dice... :) En fin que la idea de la recordadora sonora me la encontró Mahe porque yo estaba atascada en el concepto muggle de "grabadora" jajajaja Me gusta que en ese aspecto te gustara. Y bien lo del Mortiserum (nombre idea de Mahe también!) pues si se veía venir demasiado claro en este fics nos hemos vuelto algo más "cripticas" Eso también ha mejorado.

Sobre el reviews del capítulo aquí te vas a enterar pero sí lo que vió, entre "otras cosas" fue la licantropía, esa era la prueba que debía superar, pero ya te digo, te irás enterando de algo más conforme sigas leyendo aunque parece que te fijaste más allá :) Yo no digo nada. Gracias por estar ahí.

**Kata Higurashi Evans **Seguimos, seguimos, seguimos.... Lo he dicho? Jajajaja Si seguimos a uno mínimo al día como decían por ahí no os dejamos empacharos pero os damos de "leer" todos los días. Gracias tambien a tí. Y AH!!!! que se me olvidaba... ¿Segura de que quieres ver a Hermione verde de celos? Jajajaja que gracia me ha hecho! Buscate una capa de invisibilidad porque yo tengo la mía preparada para esconderme si es que hace falta! Ya he pasado por lo que se que me espera en todos los sentidos! ;) (Yo como siempre hablando sin decir nada...)

Ybueno cumplido el plazo se sube capi...

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: PROFESORES Y BEBES **

(Por Nigriv)

Estaba tan agotada como hambrienta. Si no hubiera sido por esto se hubiera marchado a la cama sin cenar, aunque seguro que rato después, ya habiendo tomado el sueño, llegaría Hermione con sus habituales soniquetes a despertarla y casi hubiera sido peor. Cuando llegaron a la cocina se sorprendió al ver que su madre tomaba la varita y comenzaba a preparar la cena. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que los demás adultos no estaban en la casa. No es que le gustara mucho la cocina, pero se decidió a ayudar a su madre con la cena. La llegada de los chicos las pilló a medio terminar, ambas enfrascadas en controlar un par de hechizos para tenerlo todo a punto; la puerta estaba abierta y no los oyeron llegar.

-¡Vaya!- fue lo primero que escuchó- Madre e hija están cocinando.

El punto irónico en la voz y la impresión de verse sorprendida hizo que Mahe volcara sin querer uno de los boles de la encimera y se vertiera salsa en los vaqueros. Reaccionando rápidamente se lanzó a sí misma un "Scourgify" e hizo desaparecer la mancha. Cuando alzó la cabeza vio la sonrisa malévola en la cara de Hermione que aprovechó que sus amigos estaban a su espalda para hacerle una mueca desagradable. Mahe sintió su sangre arder.

-Eres rápida- la distrajo la voz de Harry- Es la primera vez que te veo usar un hechizo Mahe- su sonrisa parecía sincera- has pasado casi tres días practicando…

Mahe lo miró y agradeció que le hubiera hablado porque si no Hermione hubiera podido acabar con una maldición, sabía que lo había hecho a posta. Trataba de ignorarla, pero desde el día anterior la chica se empeñaba en ponerle la zancadilla cada vez que veía oportunidad. _"¿Y dicen que yo soy la borde?"_- pensó un instante.

-Es que era un nuevo ejercicio- le respondió a Harry mientras se volvía hacia la encimera.

Pensaba que ahí quedaría la conversación, pero sus palabras parecían haber despertado la curiosidad del chico que se acercó a ella y siguió hablándole.

-¿Algo divertido?- oyó que le preguntaba. Mahe se volvió hacia el mirándolo extrañada.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó secamente. Vio que el perdía la sonrisa al mirarla y supo que sus palabras había sonado demasiado duras.  
-Solo pretendía interesarme en tus prácticas Mahe, pero veo que no debía hacerlo. Tienes mucha suerte de que tu madre pueda enseñarte ¿sabes? Ojalá yo pudiera…

Harry se calló a mitad de la frase y tomando una de las fuentes preparadas para llevarlas a la mesa se dirigió hacia allá sin decir más nada. Mahe pensó que había pagado con el la actitud de Hermione y reaccionando rápidamente tomó otra fuente y lo alcanzó antes de llegar a la mesa y continuó hablándole.

-Más que divertido, fue… interesante.- le dijo tímidamente esperando que fuera él ahora el que ni le respondiera.

Pero vio como Harry volvió a sonreírle. Lo miró un momento a los ojos y vio que no se atrevía a seguir preguntándole._ "Algún día tendré que empezar a hablar con ellos ¿Verdad?"- _pensó Mahe- _"Mejor si empiezo con él, ¡al menos es el único que parece saber que estoy en la casa!" _Así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo se animó a contarle.

-Practicamos con lo antiguo Harry, mamá me enseñó una de sus habilidades.  
-Lo dicho, fue divertido.  
-Mas bien algo estresante- le dijo un poquito más bajo intentando evitar que su madre la oyera.  
-Tal vez,- le respondió- tu madre puede ser muy dura cuando quiere y me consta… Pero ha sido la mejor profesora de defensa que hemos tenido después de Lupín.

En ese momento ambos se inclinaron sobre la mesa para soltar las bandejas que llevaban. Mahe vio de reojo que Hermione se dirigía a sentar a su sitio habitual y cayó en la cuenta de que esta noche no parecía estar Tonks. No quería cenar junto a ella, la sensación seguro que le amargaba la digestión.

-No sabes que pesadilla de profesores hemos tenido que aguantar. En primero Quirrell tenía un gran defecto, llevaba a Voldemort bajo su turbante; en nuestro segundo año tuvimos que aguantar la inaptitud de Lockhart; en tercero conocimos a Lupin, y gracias a Merlín si no los dementores hubieran acabado conmigo…-

Harry le comentaba aquello casi emocionado, pero la chica que nada sabía de sus aventuras en Hogwarts lo miraba extrañada, sin saber siquiera de que le hablaba. Pero aún así le puso atención.

-Y en cuarto tuvimos a Moody, el si nos enseño pero también termino queriendo matarme!

Mahe sonrió, por una vez sabia de qué le hablaba Harry, el propio Alastor le había relatado aquella historia…

-Supongo que al decir Moody te refieres al mortifago impostor que lo suplantó aquel curso ¿no?- le dijo intentando sonreír.

En ese momento Harry se sentaba en su lugar e inconscientemente ella se dejo caer en la silla de al lado, al fin y al cabo era el sitio de su madre y ahora que habían comenzado a hablar…

-Si claro, realmente no era nuestro Moody… Y en quinto, bueno ese sapo que el Ministerio impuso por profesora fue lo peor. Más incompetente aún que el mismo Lockhart y me hizo la vida imposible, incluso me prohibió volver a jugar quidditch.

Casi animada por la charla no se había dado cuenta que todos se habían sentado ya a la mesa y que Lupin se había colocado justo frente a ella. Su madre se sentaba a su lado en ese momento.

-¿Dónde fueron los demás mamá?- le preguntó extrañada.  
-Tenían trabajo. Así que nos tocó a Lupin y a mí haceros de niñeras.- Su madre habló con una sonrisa pero a ella no le hizo ninguna gracia.  
-Yo no necesito niñera- dijo a su madre un poco cortante.

Virginia la miró intrigada, sabía que estaba agotada por la evaluación con Lupin pero al verla hablar con Harry pensó que se había animado un poco, porqué de pronto puso ese tono tan agrio… Al otro lado de la mesa se escuchó la replica de Hermione.

-Que tengamos una restricción de uso de magia por ser menores de edad Mahe, no quiere decir que precisemos de niñeras. Aquí hasta Mark ha demostrado ya su valía.

Sus palabras aparentaban serenidad pero al mirarla Mahe sintió el veneno que había puesto en ellas al dirigírselas. _"¿Y ahora qué le he hecho? ¡Si ni siquiera la he mirado! Esta noche tiene ganas de guerra. Que no me colme…"_

-Hablando de niñeras...- Lupin pareció notar la tensión entre las chicas y decidió actuar- No me importaría volver a hacerlo si vosotros fuerais lo bebes- la miró a ella y siguió hablando- La primera vez que te tomé en brazos pensé que eras el bebé más lindo del mundo, Mahe- La chica se sonrojó un poco- Pero luego llegó Harry e, inevitablemente, tuve que relegarte al segundo lugar.

Ahora Lupin le sonreía a Harry y vio como de reojo éste lo escuchaba muy atento, como si fuera algo de su vida que nunca hubiera escuchado, igual que ella. Sólo que ella no veía nada interesante que comentaran sus infancia delante de todos.

-Y eso que estabas dormida y, nada más dejarte tu madre en mis brazos, despertaste y comenzaste a berrear. Solo tu madre logró calmarte, yo ni siquiera sabía qué hacer, eras el primer bebe que tomaba en brazos…

A pesar que no le gustaba que hablara así de ella, tenía que admitir que Lupin destilaba cariño al evocar el recuerdo así que se esforzó por mostrarle una tímida sonrisa. A su lado Harry comenzó a reír y le oyó decir en tono de burla.

-¡Y yo que pensaba que los primeros locos en dejarte un bebé fueron mis padres!

De pronto se hizo el silencio en la cocina, los chicos que al otro lado de la mesa se habían mantenido aislados de la conversación miraban hacia ellos recelosos. Mahe advirtió que los únicos que mantenían la sonrisa en aquel momento eran Harry, su madre y Lupin, éste último parecía reír la certeza de Harry. Y es que si se miraba fríamente…. _"¿Qué madre se atrevía a poner a su bebé en brazos de un licántropo?"_

-¡Harry!- se oyó decir a Hermione con tono de reproche.

Harry miró hacia ella y esta vez fue incapaz de ver en su mirada lo que ella estaba pensando. La broma había sido con intención, sí, pero Lupin no era de los que molestaban porque te refirieras a su licantropía _"¿Porqué entonces Hermione le reprochaba?"_ Mahe cruzó un momento sus ojos con Hermione y acertó a comprenderlo todo. Ahora tenía oportunidad de devolverle un palo.

-Harry, creo que 'tú amiga' intenta advertirte que no reveles secretos delante de mí- le dijo mirándolo con picardía en sus ojos, pero volvió la cabeza hacia Hermione y cambio por completo su expresión- Lo que no sabe Hermione es que ya el propio Lupin me lo contó.

Mahe vio que el resto de chicos sonreían y rápidamente volvían a la normalidad tan acostumbrados al secreto que parecían aliviados al saber que ya no tenían que andarse con cuidado. Harry alzó los ojos sorprendido y Mahe supo que ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta de que ella no tenía porqué saberlo. Vio que Hermione la miraba fijamente, echando chispas de furia por sus ojos, pero en todo el rato en que se mantuvieron la vista fija y desafiante, no fue capaz de encontrar nada con que rebatirle. Sintió como su madre le daba un toque de advertencia por debajo de la mesa para poner fin a la situación aunque fue el propio Lupin, quien al hablar, empeoró aún más las cosas.

-Pues es verdad Hermione- dijo mirándola ya que el sitio de Tonks había quedado libre entre ellos- Y tengo que confesar que se lo tomó mucho mejor de lo que lo hiciste tú. Y eso que apenas me conoce.

Lupin le sonreía pero Mahe sabía que Hermione cada vez tenía que hacer más esfuerzos por controlarse; sentía como crecía la furia en ella y el comentario de Lupin parecía acabarla de hundir. Por suerte, al otro lado de la mesa Ron comenzó a contarle a Mark como fue que se enteraron de que Lupin era un licántropo y todo lo acontecido en la casa de los gritos. Los chicos comenzaron a hablar unos por encima de los otros pero a este lado de la mesa Harry comenzó a preguntarle a Lupin y a su madre cosas de cuando eran chicos y los dos adultos se lanzaron a recordar ilusionados. Eso relajó un poco el ambiente, pero Mahe aún sentía la rabia de Hermione, que de vez en cuando miraba de reojo hacia ellos. Sabía que en cuanto se quedaran a solas explotaría.


	12. CAPITULO 11: La señora Black

Hola! soy Mahe de nuevo y aquí estoy con el capi de hoy. Como siempre, paso a los reviews:

**Erick Arturo**: ¿de verdad es la primera vez que mandas un review? wow! sí que nos sentimos orgullosas, sí, jeje. Bueno, ya te contestó Nigriv por e-mail comentándote cómo recibir los avisos de la actualización, no? pues a ver si conseguimos que no sea solo primer review si no que te acostumbres a dejarlos ; )

**Kata Higurashi Evans**: jejeje, que bueno tu apoyo a Mahe!me encanta! : )) me alegro de que el personaje te caiga bien porque no suele ser lo normal. Gracias por seguir ahí.

**Gran Patronus**: me encantan tus comparaciones gastronómicas con respecto a los capis de UP : ) Los hace apetecibles, jeje. Ya hemos comentado otras veces que, aunque algunos capítulos sean cortos, preferimos mantenerlos así que unir varios porque, realmente, cada uno tiene su esencia. Sobre la relación Harry-Hermione-Mahe, ya irás viendo por donde va porque cada vez estará más claro ( o quizá no ; ) ) y en cuanto a las clases de entrenamiento de Harry, bueno, ¿qué te digo sin desvelar nada? pues que tendrás que seguir leyendo pero es verdad que es bueno que perfeccione y desarrolle sus poderes, nunca se sabe qué puede ocurrir ; ) Muchas gracias por tus palabras y felices fiestas también para ti.

**Meliak**: Bienvenida a UP! no habíamos visto reviews tuyos antes pero nos alegra que estés leyendo el fic y que te esté gustando. ¿Qué tendrá Hermione con Mahe? uuumm.... buena pregunta, jejeje. Ya mismo lo verás (hoy tienes un adelanto de su "buena" relación)

**Kamesita**: la chica más rápida de UP, jeje! ¿te has conectado desde un ciber para seguir leyendo? wow!! es todo un halago!! ¿Te gustó la "buena" amistad entre Hermione y Mahe? pues ya verás lo que viene ; ) Por cierto, ¿qué te hizo pensar la clase de evaluación? ahora me dejaste tú a mi intrigada (y seguro que a Nigriv también) Quizás los paseos por MA te aclaren algo pero cuidado! ¿y si te confunden más? jejeje, soy mala ; ) ¿Harry de arbitro entre las chicas? pobrecito, con el fuego cruzado que se traen. Y Mark, ¿qué decirte? que aún no hemos llegado a Hogwarts pero... qué ganas!! : ) ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños, Kamesita? te felicitaremos!! : )

**Sir James of Voldemort**: me alegro de que te siga gustando el fic y en cuanto a la reacción de Hermione con Mahe, tal y como tú dices, algo debe estar pasándole para comportarse así, ¿qué será? pues...habrá que leer un poquito más ; )

Siento ser tan poco precisa en mis contestaciones pero es que no puedo decir nada!! : ) Muchas gracias a todos por continuar ahí y felices fiestas a los que no pasen por aquí estos días.

**

* * *

****CAPITULO 11: La señora Black**

(Por Mahe)

La comida fue más agradable de lo que pensaba sobretodo porque Lupin le había transmitido confianza en la conversación y le había hecho sentirse a gusto. Le caía bien. Habían terminado de comer pero seguían sentados a la mesa, aún charlando.

- ¿Y cómo se portaron los chicos en tu primer año de Defensa?  
- Bueno, no me puedo quejar -dijo Guilmain- para ser mi primer año con ellos puedo decir que estoy muy satisfecha. Aprendieron bien y rápido toda la magia que les enseñé.  
- ¿Te centraste más en la magia? -preguntó Lupin. Virginia asintió mientras terminaba su cerveza de mantequilla. Lupin se dirigió hacia Mahe.  
- Yo me centré más en enseñarles criaturas oscuras: boggarts, hinkypunks... Creo que les gustó, ¿no Harry?  
El muchacho sonrió.  
- Bueno, me hubiese gustado poder enfrentarme al boggart la primera vez -bromeó- pero sí fueron las mejores clases de ese año.  
- ¿Qué plan siguen en las clases de Defensa en Beauxbatons, Mahe? -preguntó Lupin. Ella se sorprendió de que la incluyera en la conversación. Sin duda, Lupin estaba pendiente de que se sintiera integrada y se lo agradeció, eso era algo que a ella siempre le costaba trabajo.  
- Pues hemos visto y hecho de todo, pero también tuvimos enseñanza de criaturas oscuras -comenzó a contar- El año pasado nos trajeron una cría de mantícora.  
- ¡¿En serio?! - exclamó Harry poniendo atención a la conversación.  
- Fascinante - expresó Lupin.  
- Pasamos un mal rato... aunque al final nos reímos muchísimo -recordó Mahe  
- ¿Por qué? -preguntaron Lupin y Harry a la vez

Mahe comenzó a contar la anécdota acaecida con la cría de mantícora mientras Guilmain, Lupin y Harry permanecían atentos. Hermione les miraba recelosa y trató de captar la atención de Harry.  
- Harry ¿sabes...? -pero el chico le hizo un gesto con la mano para que callara haciéndole sentir furiosa.  
- ... y cuando se escapó... ¡uf! ¡qué horror! el profesor no sabía que hacer y se subió a la mesa como si hubiera visto un ratón -continuaba contando. Virginia, Remus y Harry reían.  
- Oye, Harry ¿te acuerdas...? -intentó otra vez Hermione. Pero esta vez ni siquiera le pidió que se callase, simplemente, la ignoró. Fue lo último que la chica necesitaba para explotar en breve.  
-... al final tuvo que venir el jefe de mi casa que era profesor de criaturas mágicas y encerró de nuevo a la mantícora. Y el profesor de Defensa se quedó subido a la mesa hasta la hora de la cena repitiendo "me va a morder, me va a morder"  
Los cuatro rieron más aún pero Hermione ya casi lanzaba chispas.  
- Las demás criaturas que nos enseñó durante el resto del curso fue en teoría, no volvió a traer ninguna otra.  
- Lógico -contestó Lupin secándose las lágrimas por la risa- hay que saber controlar las criaturas que enseñas. ¿Qué libro utilizabais?  
- _"Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos"  
_- He oído hablar de ese libro y dicen que es bastante bueno pero no lo he podido ver nunca. Parece que hay muy pocos -contestó Lupin  
- Yo me traje el mío por si me hacía falta aquí, lo tengo en la habitación ¿quieres verlo? -preguntó la chica.  
- ¡Eso sería fantástico! -exclamó- ya verás, Harry, es uno de los mejores libros que hay de animales extraños.  
- Espera, que subo en un momento.

Mahe se levantó y salió de la cocina todavía sonriendo por el recuerdo de la mantícora pero su sonrisa era más por el rato agradable que había podido compartir con Lupin, Harry y su madre, sin nervios, sin presión. Hermione vio como salía de la cocina y se levantó también.  
- Voy un momento al baño -dijo la chica y salió de la estancia.

Mahe cruzaba en silencio el recibidor. La madre de Sirius estaba tapada por la cortina y se le escuchaba como respiraba dormida. Al acercarse a la escalera, escuchó un siseo, se volvió y vio que Hermione la seguía.  
- ¿Qué pasa? -dijo Mahe en voz baja. Hermione solo la miraba con odio, no le dijo nada en unos segundos, parecía que calibraba las palabras que iba a utilizar con ella así que ante su silencio, Mahe la interrogó con la mirada. Pero algo pasaba, podía sentir de nuevo esa sensación extraña al tenerla allí cerca.  
- No te creas que vas a conseguirlo -dijo de pronto en un tono de voz normal, como si la sra.Black no estuviese por allí. Mahe la miró extrañada.  
- Conseguir ¿qué? -preguntó de nuevo pero también en tono normal. Si Hermione no tenía cuidado en despertar a la madre de Sirius, ella no iba a ser menos.  
- Separarnos.  
- ¿De qué hablas, Hermione? -la sra. Black rugió levemente tras la cortina.  
- Sé lo que estás haciendo, sé lo que pretendes. Te das de tímida y calladita pero en el fondo es todo una táctica para que se interesen por ti.

Mahe abrió los ojos sorprendida. Si precisamente era tímida y callada era porque su carácter era de esa forma y le ayudaba a pasar desapercibida.

- ¿Pero qué dices? -le espetó en un tono más alto. Hermione la miró y Mahe sintió un escalofrío recorrerla. Cuanto más molesta con ella estaba, más sentía su energía. _"¿Y si la evalúo?"_ pensó mientras la miraba _"Mahe, acabas de empezar con esa parte de la magia, no te arriesgues tan pronto"_ respondió la vocecilla responsable que parecía habitar en su cabeza.  
- Mira, _Mahe_ -dijo Hermione pronunciando con retintín su nombre- nosotros somos amigos desde hace años, somos una familia y ninguna extraña va a venir a romper esa unión. Ni con Lupin y mucho menos con Harry.  
La voz de Hermione comenzaba a subir de tono e hizo que la sra.Black se despertarse. La cortina se descorrió y empezaron las voces.  
- ¡ESCORIA! ¿QUE HACEIS EN MI CASA?  
- Pues déjame que te diga, _Hermione_ -dijo la chica utilizando el mismo tono que Hermione había hecho al pronunciar su nombre y alzando la voz- yo no he venido a romper ninguna amistad, ni a separar a nadie. Ellos han sido los únicos que se han acercado a mí pero vosotros ni siquiera lo habéis intentado. Aunque te soy sincera, por tu parte, no me interesa ni que lo intentes.  
- ¡HIJOS DE LA INMUNDICIA, BASTARDOS! -seguía gritando la madre de Sirius

Sentía el odio de Hermione atravesándole pero lo había dicho con el corazón, porque si Hermione se acercaba a ella y seguía sintiendo aquella sensación que la confundía, terminaría volviendose loca. La sra.Black seguía gritando haciendo que las chicas, cara a cara, levantasen la voz también.  
- Encima, selectiva -dijo Hermione irónicamente- tranquila, querida, ¡no voy ni a intentarlo! Es más no quiero ni compartir habitación contigo. Cuanto más lejos mejor.  
- Fíjate que gracia, ¡será en lo único que estemos de acuerdo! -contestó Mahe.

Por la puerta de la cocina aparecieron todos alarmados por los berridos de la sra. Black y se quedaron sorprendidos la ver a las chicas discutiendo en la escalera.  
- Pero ¡Mahe, Hermione! ¿qué pasa? - gritó Lupin intentando hacerse oír sobre los berridos de la sra. Black. Virginia miró a su hija y corrió hacia la cortina para intentar taparla. Los chicos y Harry las miraban sorprendidos.  
- Da por hecho que me iré de la habitación -gritó Hermione acercándose al grupo  
- Me parece fantástico, así podré dormir tranquila... ¡sin oír tus ronquidos! -gritó Mahe. Hermione abrió la boca espantada  
- ¡DESGRACIADOS! ¡FUERA DE MI CASA! ¡RATAS DE ALCANTARILLA!  
- ¿Mis ronquidos? - preguntó acercándose de nuevo a ella- y yo dejaré de oír como... como... - no sabía qué decirle que pudiera herirla. Ambas se miraban con rabia.

De pronto, la sra. Black se calló y el repentino silencio hizo que todos callaran también y miraran el cuadro. La mujer los observaba a todos sorprendida.  
- ¡MENOS MAL QUE DENTRO DE TANTA BASURA HAY SANGRE LEAL! PERO LOS DEMAS, ODIADOS HIJOS DE SANGRE TRAIDORA, ¡¡¡FUERAAAAA!!! -y comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Virginia, Lupin, Harry y Ron consiguieron cerrar la cortina y los gritos cesaron. Guilmain se acercó a su hija y Lupin hizo lo mismo con Hermione.  
- No sé lo que ha pasado ni quiero saberlo pero esta discusión se acaba aquí, ¿de acuerdo? -sentenció Remus. A pesar de su aparente juventud y fragilidad, sin duda sabía imponerse. Retiraron a las chicas una de la otra que seguían mirándose fijamente y las separaron.  
- Ginny, vamos a tu habitación, a partir de hoy duermo contigo -dijo Hermione. Ginny se acercó a ella y ambas subieron las escaleras pasando al lado de Mahe. Cuando se perdieron de vista, la chica sintió como los ojos de todos permanecían atentos a ella, como esperando una explicación.  
- Es que... ronca -dijo y subió corriendo las escaleras para evitar preguntas que no podía responder.

Todos se miraron con desconcierto. La única que entendía lo que había pasado era Guilmain. Después de saber que Mahe presentía algo extraño en el interior de Hermione y que ésta no había empezado con buen pie con su hija, era raro que hubieran tardado tres días en explotar y más con el genio que gastaba Mahe.

- Bueno, venga -dijo Lupin- ya es tarde así que todos a sus habitaciones.  
Los chicos no dijeron nada pero empezaron a subir. Lupin se acercó a Guilmain que seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.  
- No te preocupes, Virginia. Ya se llevarán bien en algún momento... espero.

Guilmain asintió sin convencimiento.  
-Buenas noches, Remus -se despidió. El hombre se despidió también pero se quedó en el recibidor y miró la cortina que tapaba el cuadro de la sra. Black y se preguntó _"¿Qué habrá querido decir con lo de sangre leal?"_


	13. CAPITULO 12: Malos recuerdos

Hola! chicos FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!

Tengo que deciros que este capítulo que leeréis hoy es uno de mis favoritos! Algo que me quedé con muchas ganas de contar en Ma y que no podía faltar! Bien es una visión de hechos ocurridos en aquel fic y que se que a muchos os gustará. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo cuando lo escribí. Paso a los reviews que os deje leer tranquilos.

Buenas! Perdón porque anoche no os subí capítulo. Me tocaba a mí hacerlo y aunque estaba aquí el champam hacía demasiadas burbujas en mi cabeza. Lo siento, pero en cuanto he podido he entrado a dejaros un capítulo más, si esta noche me da tiempo tal vez tengáis el siguiente que os lo debo de ayer. Reviews que es la tercera vez que me tira el PC:

**Kamesita **no se si será árbitro de algo pero... que está en medio sin venir a cuento pues lo está En fin creo que hoy leerás algo que no esperas. Respecto a Mark pues ya llegara el momento de ese niño que me encanta (y Mahe también como no) Y buena observación, creo que nadie más ha dicho nada al respecto como tú, cuando comiencen a pasar cosas más de uno va a querer volver a atrás a leer! A proposito ¿te trajeron los Reyes Magos no? Que buen regalo a tu familia...

**Sir James of Voldemort** Se que la mayoría no es capaz de ver a Hermione así tal vez tengas razón en tus palabras. Hay que seguir leyendo porque es evidente que si pasa algo solo te enteraras leyendo. Aquí en este capítulo tienes algo de lo que pedías en tu reviews, espero que te guste.

**Erick Arturo:** uhmmm no te llegó el mail? Bueno te respondo aquí. Subimos capítulo todos los días (ayer falle lo siento) Si quieres tener una alerta inmediata a cuando publicamos haste usuario de ffnet, haciendote un profile aunque no publiques tienes opción a usar las alertas de los autores, tener un lugar para acceder directamente a tus historias favoritas y muchas cosas más. De todos modos si no decides hacerte usuario pues que sepas que a no ser por fuerza mayor todos los días antes o después tienes un capitulo. Para verlo puesto que ffnet tarda en subirlo 24 horas usa este truco, te pones en el último capítulo que te salga publicado y una vez cargado pues cambia el número en la barra del buscador de la pagina (ej; ahora mismo estás viendo el que ffnet dice que es el c´pítulo 13 si quieres saber si ya está el cargado usa /13/ ---> y cambialo a /14/ puede que ya hasta lo puedas leer si lo cargamos! Eso funciona con todos los fic, si el capítulo aun no está te dirá que la pagina no existe)

Me alegro que te animes a dejarnos reviews y ojala que si lees a más gente también lo hagas. Y si quieres ser el primero lo tienes dificil cuando Kamesita vuelva a casa porque.... es muy rápida, tal vez por la diferencia horaria no lo se. En esta historia no solo seré yo la que te deje impresionada ya verás cuando llegue la parte fuerte escrita por Mahe como logra hacerte sentir incluso mucho más que yo! Gracias por animarte con los reviews y espero que ahora sí que leas el truco.

**Kata Higurashi Evans** Uy uy uy... no voy a decirte nada esta vez! Jajajaja es que en solo dos palabras sueltas una bomba! Que explote o no... tendrás que seguir leyendo. Pero me encanta1 al menos me dejas ver a donde es que tiran tus ideas. Ojo con Mione en este capítulo!

**Ithae **Una de las cosas que más me agrada es saber que puedo hacer que una lectora que quiere mucho a un personaje se vuelva contra él. Por ahora apoyas a Hermione y muy bien que haces pero... no abandones la lectura si es que dices que te hacemos pensar! Además creo que el de hoy te va a gustar bastante y te perderías cosas como esta.... Jejejeje No se para que trato de convencerte pero en fin :) YA tenemos a Kata a favor de Mahe y a tí a favor de Hermione, uno a uno porque los demás no afirman la parte que toman! ¿a donde queremos llegar...? Uhmmmm lo irás descubriendo, espero sorprenderte tanto como tu a mí con JdD.

**Eva Vidal **gracias por seguir ahí, a partir de ahora todo es más interesante cada vez, espero que no se te acumulen demasiados capítulos. Serás bienvenida cuando conectes, como todos!

Bueno ya os dejo que además voy con prisa que la conxión hoy no es muy fina! Disfrutad lo que queda del día de Navidad y espero que lo hayais pasado muy bien con la familia, los amigos o la gente querida.

* * *

**CAPITULO 12: Malos recuerdos**

(Por Nigriv)

Aquella tarde había comenzado a sentirse mal. Pensando que en apenas dos días sería adulto, se dejó llevar por sensaciones que casi no sentía desde que abandonara Hogwarts. Éste año su llegada a Grimmauld Place había estado marcada por el hecho de saber que al verano siguiente nadie podría obligarle a volver a Little Whining y, la presencia de su primo, sumada a la alegría de haber encontrado una familia, había conseguido que casi olvidara la pena que le suponía estar en la mansión Black sin él. Pero esa tarde la tristeza había vuelto. Pensar que era su primer cumpleaños alejado de los Dursley, justamente aquí en Grimmauld Place, y saber que a pesar de sentirlo vivo no podía compartir este momento con él…. Hizo que Harry añorara tanto la presencia de su padrino como el año anterior, cuando llegó a la casa.

Llevaba toda la tarde en su cuarto, con la persiana bajada, oculto en las penumbras, como sentía su corazón. Ni siquiera había bajado a cenar, sabía que los adultos habían salido de misión y que solo Guilmain había quedado al cargo de ellos, así que no tenía que preocuparse de la opinión de Molly. Había dedicado toda la tarde a recordar cada uno de los sueños en los que supuestamente iba a salvar a Sirius y aquel en el que finalmente consiguió derribar el escudo y acercarse al arco. Aquel día sintió su voz y supo así que aún seguía permaneciendo con vida. Al traducir las runas del arco supo que tras el velo había felicidad en lugar de muerte y, sabiendo esto, lo había animado a quedarse allí, por lo menos hasta que lograra sanar sus heridas junto a sus padres. Pero también lo había exhortado a volver junto a él y su voz se lo había prometido; _"Para todo hay un tiempo. Esperame"_. Bien, hacía más de un año que Sirius había caído tras el velo, y casi dos meses que él había liberado el escudo que protegía la sala y el arco. No sabía a cuanto equivalía el tiempo real en aquel universo paralelo, pero tenía la certeza de que el cómputo sería distinto y la espera ya comenzaba a hacérsele demasiado larga.

La noche había caído sin que se diera cuenta y cuando oyó llamar a su puerta pensó que debía ser tarde ya.

-Harry, ¿puedo pasar?- Era la voz de Hermione.  
-Sí- dejó escapar casi en un suspiro.

Hermione abrió la puerta y se encontró con una habitación totalmente a oscuras, tan solo iluminada por los pequeños puntitos de luz que las rendijas de la persiana permitía dejar pasar procedente del exterior. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra vio que Harry estaba sobre la cama, rodeado de casi todos sus tesoros; la caja que guardaba la snitch de su madre, el espejo de su padre y su álbum de fotos. Hermione no sabía como empezar a hablarle pero creía saber porqué estaba su amigo así y no quería dejarlo volver al estado del año anterior. Avanzó un poco y se quedó parada cerca de la cama.

-Iba a acostarme ya pero…- se calló un momento- No quise hacerlo sin ver como estabas- le dijo casi tímidamente.  
-¡Ya ves!- le contestó algo irónico, pero sin mala intención.  
-Estás pensando en él ¿verdad?  
-Soy tan evidente…- le respondió apenado.  
-Sólo para mí- Hermione intentó sonreírle pero la preocupación le pudo.

La respuesta de su amiga le hizo recordar que fue ella quien logró alejarlo una vez más del peligro, el corazón se le enterneció y se sintió embargado por una oleada de calor que lo hizo suspirar cerrando los ojos.

-Ven aquí Hermione, siéntate a mi lado.

Vio como se amiga se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba junto a él apoyando ella también la espalda en la cabecera. Harry se ladeó un poco y suavemente dejó reposar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Hermione le miró sorprendida pero ante la cara de tristeza de su amigo reaccionó pasándole los brazos alrededor de su torso.

-Recuerdame esa noche Hermione- oyó que le pedía.  
-No creo que eso te haga bien, Harry.  
-Estoy mal Hermione, pero solo me quedan los recuerdos. Y esta noche necesito recordar; necesito saber que su promesa es cierta, que no fue todo un sueño y… solo tú compartiste conmigo aquel momento.

Su voz sonaba apenada, perdida en una distancia tan lejana que hacía estremecer. Cerró los ojos y evocó sus recuerdos para él.

-Aquella noche desperté sobresaltada y lo primero que supe es que estabas en peligro, un peligro mortal. El miedo invadió mi cuerpo pero reaccioné y logré llegara a ti- Era tan vivo el recuerdo que aún le dolía- Cuando aparecí en tu cuarto me estremecí. Dormías… ¿Cómo podías estar en peligro? Traté de despertarte por todos los medios Harry, pero no respondías. Sabía que el mal te acechaba, que estaba en tus sueños pero… Eres más peligroso dormido que despierto – No pudo evitar que una sonrisa amarga se le perfilara en su cara- _"No dejes que un sueño te venza, Harry"_- recuerdo haberte dicho-_ "No te puedes ir así, no sin mí, no entre mis brazos…"_- Las palabras volvían a quemar sus labios como en aquel momento- _"No sin que pueda evitarlo"._

Calló un momento. Muchas noches, en la soledad de su cuarto, ella misma revivía esos momentos y aún las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos; sabía que tenía que controlarse o también ahora brotarían. Se esforzó por continuar, sabía que el recuerdo que el deseaba evocar aún no había llegado.

-Nada me contaste de lo que pasó durante esos primeros momentos Harry. Supongo que correspondían a cuando descifraste las runas del arco y el velo comenzó a atraerte hipnotizado, pero eso lo supe después… En aquel momento sólo un nombre venía a mi cabeza, Voldemort, y pensé que estabas batallando contra él. Como siempre. Estaba desesperada, había llegado hasta ti, pero no podía alcanzar tus sueños. _"Vuelve Harry, vuelve"_ susurré a tu oído- Suspiró.

-Y fue lo primero que escuché de ti Hermione- dijo posándole una mano sobre la suya- Tan claro como ahora mismo.

Apretó los ojos intentando reprimir sus sentimientos pues la melancolía en la voz de Harry, unido a la intensidad del recuerdo los estaban haciendo renacer.

-Dijiste que recordaste el día de la batalla, cómo entonces te había apartado del arco, y deseaste que estuviera allí para volver a hacerlo. Creo que fue ese deseo el que logró el milagro Harry. Pero yo no lo sabía, no sabía que me habías escuchado y habías vencido el hipnotismo que el velo ejercía sobre ti.

Se hizo el silencio por un momento. Llegados a este punto del relato Hermione sabía que era lo que más daño le hacía recordarse así misma.

-Cuando me explicaste lo ocurrido tocaste tu mejilla aún bañada por mis lágrimas y me dijiste… _"Fue tu llanto que logró alcanzar mi alma cuando más perdida estaba"_ Nunca olvidaré tus palabras Harry, ¡nunca!- Sentía que su corazón quería salírsele del pecho sin control, y aún así se esforzó en continuar sus recuerdo- Desesperada te exhorté a que volvieras a la realidad. _"Es un sueño Harry, la realidad está al otro lado, a nuestro lado, con Ron, conmigo…"_

No pudo aguantar más la presión y, con la respiración dificultada, dejó que una lágrima descontrolada se deslizara por su mejilla. Tenía que controlarse, Harry no debía darse cuenta que aún el recuerdo de esos momentos la hacía llorar.

-Cuando escuché tus palabras deseé aún más fuerte tenerte a mi lado, refugiarme entre tus brazos… De nuevo eras tú quien me salvaba Hermione, aún cuando no supieras cómo lo estabas haciendo, lo lograste.  
-Dijiste que fue el recuerdo de la profecía y tu destino, lo que te hizo regresar- dijo muy apenada mientras su cuerpo se estremecía tan fuertemente que Harry lo notó.

Se retiró de ella y lo vio mirarla enternecido. Sus ojos ya no le mostraban su propio dolor, sino el que ella misma reflejaba. Alargó la mano hasta su cara y secó delicadamente la lágrima que en ese momento le brotaba.

-Déjame consolarte ahora ti- le dijo atrayéndola hacia él entre sus brazos e intentando sonreírle.

Necesitada del contacto cálido de su cuerpo se dejó abrazar y escuchar el ritmo acelerado del corazón del chico la hizo suspirar. Perdida en su abrazo escondió la cara junto a su cuello. No quería que la viera llorar. Trató de controlarse reconfortada por el abrazo del ser amado. De nuevo se hizo el silencio. Algo más recuperada continuó hablándole.

-Cuando busqué el pulso en tu cuello y no lo encontré, me creí morir contigo- Eso no se lo había dicho nunca y, a pesar de haberse prometido una y mil veces callar, las palabras salieron de su boca incontroladas.- Pensé que te había perdido Harry, definitivamente, y que no te había dicho tantas cosas que siempre deseé decirte…

-Pero estoy aquí Hermione, y aún hay tiempo para decirlas.

El corazón de la chica se paralizó, dejó escapar dos latidos que nunca existieron y el miedo la embargó. _"¿Le estaba pidiendo que le dijera aquello que pensó?" _Respiró entrecortadamente y reprimió el llanto; ella sola había llevado la conversación ahí, sabía que ahora no podía dejarlo así. Apretó fuerte su abrazo y sintió como la correspondía. De nuevo todo su cuerpo tembló. Suavizaría sus palabras todo lo que le fuera posible.

-Son cosas que piensas en momentos tales de angustia Harry-Su voz apenas se oía, sus labios ocultos junto al cuello del chico. Pero todo era silencio a su alrededor y el susurro era audible- Cosas que nunca dices a aquellos que aprecias, como cuanto significan para ti, cuanto los amas en realidad.- sintió que la voz le moría ahogada en la garganta.  
-Lo sé, Hermione- le dijo acariciándole tiernamente el pelo- Lo he sentido tantas veces…  
-Pero nunca se dicen. Nunca de palabra aunque los hechos lo demuestren aún más. Nunca dices "te quiero"…- Lo había dicho, desesperada por la emoción, sí, pero al fin, tras tanto años callada, la frase había salido de sus labios. Contuvo el aliento.  
-Yo también te quiero Hermione- le contestó depositando un suave beso entre su pelo.

Aquello fue más de lo que su corazón podía soportar, y de nuevo sintió que el llanto la invadía, pero esta vez llegó desesperado y sin control.

-¿Lloras?- oyó susurrarle.  
-No Harry, no son lágrimas lo que emanan mis ojos, sino puro sentimiento incontrolado.

Al hacerle la pregunta Harry había estrechado aún más su abrazo, yendo a colocar su mejilla junto a la de ella. Casi lo agradeció. A pesar de todos sus nervios aquel gesto le permitía seguir escondida en su hombro, pues temía el momento de mirarlo a la cara, de que él leyera en sus ojos que aquellas palabras significaban para ella algo más que amistad.

-Y no es la primera vez…

Se quedó callada, sorprendida ante la afirmación, esperando a que le explicara a qué se refería. Aún mantenían la postura y sentía sus mejillas arder al contacto con la de él.

-Cuando desperté, de lo primero que tuve conciencia fue de sentirte sollozar sobre mi pecho Hermione- Escuchaba como le hablaba en susurros emocionados, también él estaba reviviendo esos momentos al límite, y eso la hacía vibrar aún más.- Pero a pesar de la angustia que transmitías en ese momento, para mí fue peor luego.  
-¿Luego?- su voz reflejó su extrañeza.  
-Después de revelarte la profecía… Te lanzaste a mis brazos llorando, igual que ahora- Lo oyó suspirar y sintió el aire que escapó de sus labios, _"no lo había imaginado". _-Y entonces, como ahora, supe que el motivo de tu llanto era yo y…

Sintió como lentamente la obligaba a retirarse de él. Sabía que quería mirarla y ella, con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas trataba de evitarlo, pero no lo logró. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron sus caras estaban muy cerca, demasiado.

-… Y no puedo permitir que sigas derramando lágrimas por mí.- terminó.

Sentía el corazón acelerado y notaba la respiración entrecortada, hizo un esfuerzo y consiguió dejar de llorar, estaba impresionada por sus palabras. Había tanta sinceridad y ternura en su mirada que no la soportó más y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. Sin esperarlo, sintió como sus labios le rozaban los párpados, primero a un lado y luego al otro. Acto seguido se sintió invadida por una sensación mezcla de miedo y deseo, el tipo de sensación que precede a un beso deseado. Sintió que él también respiraba aceleradamente mientras su aliento bajaba de sus ojos a sus labios. En el último momento encontró fuerzas donde no había y, ladeando un poco la cabeza, logró evitarlo. Sus labios se encontraron rozando la comisura de los otros labios y, a la vez que una descarga recorría su cuerpo, sintió también a Harry vibrar. Quedaron un instante así. Luego ella le besó dulcemente en la mejilla y se separó. Había deseado un beso suyo durante años, pero no así, no envueltos por la ternura de un momento que podía dar lugar a confusión. Lo miró y sus ojos le mostraron decepción.

-Harry yo…  
-Lo siento- dijeron al unísono, ambos invadidos por la tensión y el sentimiento.  
-No sé que pasó Hermione- le decía intentando disculparse, aunque sus ojos no parecían reflejar ese sentimiento- No pienses que trataba de aprovecharme de ti.

Sólo aquí pareció recuperar su aplomo, Hermione sabía que estaba siendo sincero y por eso lo miró toda llena de amor y suspiró.

-Lo sé, simplemente …  
-Me nació- la interrumpió casi apagándosele la voz.

De nuevo el corazón se le paró pero, era mejor que diera por acabada aquella situación, al menos por el momento.

-Tengo que irme Harry- dijo levantándose de la cama pero al poner los pies en el suelo se mareó y tuvo que esperar un momento a recuperar el equilibrio. Cuando reaccionó él había tomado su mano y la miraba suplicante.  
-Quédate conmigo Hermione, pasa aquí la noche, como aquel día.

No esperaba esa petición. Se giró intentando no ver sus ojos suplicarle, pero sus manos, aún unidas, transmitían demasiado entre ellos.

-No creo que sea oportuno Harry- dijo resistiendo sus propios deseos- Esta noche no…- Apenas podía controlar su corazón, pero sabía lo que debía de hacer- Tenemos una conversación pendiente… - le dijo volviéndose de nuevo hacia él e intentando sonreírle- Aunque tal vez mañana lo veamos todo de otro color.

Retiró su mano lentamente y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta. Tenía que llegar hasta ella, debía alcanzarla a pesar de verla tan lejana. Cuando ya tomaba el pomo para abrir le oyó llamarla.

-Mione…

Se paró en seco, pero no se volvió. Siempre que la llamaba así un maremoto arrasaba su alma y de nuevo tuvo que luchar para no volver corriendo a sus brazos. Sabía que aquel no era el momento.

-Gracias- fue su última palabra.

Abrió la puerta y salió. Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos automáticamente nada más cerrar tras de sí.


	14. CAPITULO 13: A solas con el espejo

UFF chicos otros de los que me encantan! Pero es que venían unos cuantos que me parecen "especiales" de entre todos los muchos que tenemos por ahí. Ya empiezo a pensar que está llegando lo bueno! Me encanta!

Que no os sorprenda ver un nuevo capítulo en apenas 4 horas, es por el de ayer al fin de cuentas.... dijimos uno por día y lo prometido es deuda. Pero en vista de que hay gente super rápida leyendo pues ahí van los reviews:

**Erick Arturo **llegaste el primero, parece que si te propones algo lo consigues! ¿de verdad te llegó tanto? Palabras como esa me hacen sonrosarme de verdad.

**Kamesita **Se me olvidó darte las gracias también por el otro reviews que me dejaste, así que aprovecho y te agradezco aquí. ¿Un momento Kodak? Pues mira me habían dicho muchas cosas acerca de este capítulo en el foro pero ninguna me lo había reflejado así. Sigue leyendo si te da tiempo.

**Gran Patronus **si te digo la verdad exhausta acabé yo escribiendolo porque aún te queda algo por leer y salió todo saguido así que la que tenía falta de aire en los pulmones era yo! Ya me diras cuando sigas leyendo. Del porqué de este capítulo te enteraras en breve o... no. Pero enterarte te enterarás.

**Kata Higurashi Evans** Yo diría "sensata" es mi forma de ver la vida Kata, la cobardia no siempre se mide por el arrojo (creo yo) Bueno respecto a lo otro... "Para todo hay un tiempo" mientras tanto ve dandole vueltas y si quieres saber te recomiendo que vayas recogiendo pistas!

Y como no.... aquí está el capitulo a disfrutar!

* * *

**CAPITULO 13: A solas con el espejo**

(Por Nigriv)

Cuando Hermione abandonó el cuarto la soledad se hizo letal. Estaba sobrecogido por lo vivido y tan impactado que tardó un poco en reaccionar. A la vez que latidos y respiración volvían a su estado normal su mente comenzó a llenarse de pensamientos y preguntas. _"¿Porqué había reaccionado así? ¿Porqué había intentado besarla?" _Nunca antes miró a Hermione de otro modo que como a su amiga querida de la infancia y, sin embargo… No podía mentirse así mismo. Tan solo momentos antes lo había embargado la emoción y había sentido el impulso sincero de besarla, pero no conseguía explicarse el porqué. Por más que rebuscaba en su mente no hallaba el momento en que un sentimiento así hubiese despertado en él. Instintivamente lo comparó con lo que en su día sintió por Cho y supo que no era igual, no había mariposas en su estómago, sino mucha ternura en su corazón. De pronto la duda asaltó su pensamiento y se estremeció; le había dicho que lo quería y, en ese momento, él tomó sus palabras como el amor que el mismo sentía hacia ella, el mismo que sentía hacia Ron. _"¿Y si lo dijo en serio?" _resonó en su mente. Siempre pensé que, a pesar de sus diferencias, se sentía atraída por Ron. Creí eso desde el final de nuestro segundo curso. Y aunque nunca me ha dicho nada sé que Ron siente algo más fuerte que la amistad hacia ella. Inconscientemente sacudió la cabeza. _"No puede ser… Ella misma lo ha dicho, 'tal vez mañana lo veamos de otro color'…" _Pero entonces… ¿Por qué casi lo permite? _"Fue ella quién lo evitó Harry" _pareció responderle otra voz y casi se sintió aliviado. _"Tenemos una conversación pendiente" _recordó y un suspiro escapó de sus labios. _"¿Cómo voy a poder explicarle nada si ni siquiera puedo explicármelo a mí mismo?_

La angustia que sintió esa tarde le pareció nada en comparación a como se sentía ahora. Recordar aquella noche había aplacado sus ansias por la ausencia de Sirius, pero el resultado le había provocado una gran desazón. Se estiró sobre la cama y se giró. Su mano rozó la superficie fría del espejo y, a su contacto las voces de su mente cesaron. Casi deseoso de encontrar consuelo en los brazos de su madre tomó el espejo y exclamó "Lily Evans", pero el espejo pareció fallarle en ese momento. Sabía que si no respondía al nombre de su madre era porque el recuerdo que tocaba mostrar pertenecía a su padre. Resignado a ello pronunció el nombre paterno. "James Potter". Una luz blanquecina brilló en la superficie e inmediatamente vio el rostro de su padre. _"Ojala pudiera preguntarte que diablos me pasó esta noche con Hermione"_. Se había distraído al ver la imagen de su padre y fue la voz de su madre lo primero que escuchó de ese recuerdo. No podía verla, pero por sus palabras dedujo que lo sostenía entre sus brazos. Le hubiera gustado poder verlo amplificado para sentirse ahí. De nuevo se había despistado pues aún estaba pensando en su reacción con Hermione. _"Estas desaprovechando un recuerdo Harry y parece que es uno nuevo. Pon atención"_ La voz resonó tan fuerte en su mente que lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo hizo prestar atención. Justo en ese momento escuchó algo que lo asustó…

**-¿Peter? Pero… ¿pasa algo?**

La voz de su padre había sonado extraña, tenía que ser verdad que había escuchado el nombre del traidor. En los segundos de silencio en los que hablaba Sirius se obligó a poner toda su atención mientras sentía como un nudo se formaba en su estomago superando cualquier sensación anterior.

**-¿Cómo dices?**  
Se estaba poniendo muy nervioso.  
**-¿Pero crees que pueda tener relación con nosotros, con que sea nuestro guardián?**

Esa era la confirmación que esperaba, hablaban de él sin duda y el temor que notó en la voz de su madre le oprimió el corazón. Notó que le faltaba el aire. Su madre volvía ha hablar.

**-Pero lo piensas…  
-Uff amigo, ahora me estás poniendo nervioso a mí…**

_"¿Qué había dicho Sirius?"_.Harry apretó fuertemente el espejo y de puro nerviosismo lo agitó desesperado, como si así fuera a hacer que se oyera la voz de su padrino. Su padre había dicho que estaba nervioso y en verdad era la primera vez que no lo veía sonriente, seguro de sí mismo.

**-¿Crees que no me hubiera dado cuenta de que algo te preocupa? Venga, tranquilicémonos. Llevamos seis días aquí**- Harry tembló- **y por ahora todo va bien.**

_"Seis días, había dicho seis días. ¡No podía ser posible!" _Se le aceleró el corazón e intentó poner aún más atención. Había un silencio, no sabía si al otro lado del espejo Sirius hablaba o no. Solo podía ver la imagen de James, con la vista fija en la imagen que el recibía, concentrado. Y la voz de su madre ya no se había vuelto a escuchar. Sentía que sus manos temblaban igual que todo su cuerpo.

**-Sirius, no vayas a hacer ninguna locura.**

No podía soportar esa tensión, oír a su padre advertir así a Sirius…

**-Sospechas tanto como para hacerlo?**

_"¿El qué?"_- gritó Harry para sí mismo _"¿Qué ibas a hacer?" _El nudo del estomago se le apretó aún más, sintió la falta de aire, la sangre acelerada en sus venas y un dolor opresivo en el pecho. Esta vez la pausa era más larga… _"¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Qué dice?! Debe estar contándole lo que quiere hacer"_. La voz de su padre volvió a sonar en el silencio de la habitación.

**-Lo que quieras**- _"¿Su padre aceptaba lo que le decía Sirius?" _-**Pero tranquilízate amigo**- No podía escucharlo pero al otro lado del espejo su padrino debía parecer muy alterado para que James le hubiera avisado en tres ocasiones- **No me gusta como te veo…**-Cuatro con ésta- **y no puedo estar ahí contigo**.  
No le gustaba la expresión seria de su padre, sólo le confirmaba su peor miedo.  
**-Cuídate hermano.**

La despedida lo pilló de sorpresa y al ver desaparecer el reflejo gritó angustiado ¡NO! ¡AUN NO!... Por un momento se quedó pensativo mirando el espejo; casi iba a volver a pronunciar el nombre de su padre cuando algo le hizo detenerse. _"Piensa Harry, algunas veces los recuerdos no aparecen más de dos veces seguidas… Imbecil, no puse atención al principio ¿y si me perdí algo importante?"_ Suspiró. Parte de la presión que invadía su pecho se hizo aún más dolorosa al expulsar el aire con tanta brusquedad, pero el dolor parecía tan superfluo… Dejó el espejo sobre la cama y comenzó a moverse nervioso por la habitación. No quería tenerlo en las manos, la angustia por saber el resto de la conversación lo impulsaba a activarlo de nuevo. Pero la voz de su conciencia le recordaba que así no conseguiría escuchar a Sirius. _"Piensa Harry, piensa por una vez en lugar de dejarte llevar por los impulsos"_

No le cabía duda, si no era el último de los recuerdos del espejo debía de ser el penúltimo. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, sabía demasiado bien que sólo habían estado escondidos una semana. El traidor asqueroso no había perdido tiempo. _"Seis días" _seguía escuchando en su cabeza. _"¿Y qué se proponía Sirius?" _Sabía que tras el ataque había ido a por Peter pero… _"¿Acaso estuvo de llegar a tiempo para salvarlos?" _Nunca habló de eso con él y ahora se arrepentía. La cabeza le iba a estallar, las palabras de sus padres volvían una y otra vez a su mente y siempre faltaban las de Sirius, en ese momento eran justamente las palabras claves. Estaba tan enojado y angustiado que, al pasar junto al escritorio, de pura rabia arrasó con su mano toda la superficie y hubo un estropicio de cosas al caer. El ruido lo hizo parar en seco, miró hacia la cama, al espejo, y luego hacia la mesita de noche. Caminó hacia allí como un autómata y, cuando vino a darse cuenta, empuñaba su varita en dirección al objeto. **"_No vayas a hacer ninguna locura_"** Era una de las frases que le había dicho su padre a Sirius, y que seguían rondándole la cabeza, aún así casi le contestó a esa voz… _"Solo son dos días, sólo faltan dos días para mi cumpleaños"_. Apenas podía controlar la magia, nada más tocar su varita ésta había comenzado a echar chispa impulsada por su propio estado anímico. _"No te metas en problemas Harry y menos por algo que sabes inevitable"_ Esta vez era su propia voz la que resonaba en su mente y casi no podía creer lo que le decía. _"No puedo esperar_- se replicó a sí mismo- _¿Alguien podría? Además si pasa demasiado tiempo el recuerdo se perderá y podría pasar como con algunos de ellos, que solo pude verlos una vez. Tiene que ser ésta noche, ¡Ahora!"_

De pronto, una idea asaltó su mente, soltó la varita desesperado y tomando el espejo en su mano echó a correr; bajó las escaleras apresurado y cruzó el pasillo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Durante su carrera pensó que, si no lo lograba así, sería el mismo quien lo llevara a cabo. Cuando se paró frente a la puerta dudó, era más de media noche. Tomó aire y trató de serenarse pues sabía que la última vez que el espejo le había mostrado su cara estaba tan desencajada que daba miedo. Alzó el puño para llamar, pero lo bajó indeciso _"Déjalo" _Volvió a mirar el espejo pensativo y al ver su reflejo pensó que al menos comenzaba a recuperar su color a pesar de no haberse recuperado aún del impacto. Sus pasos había comenzado a alejarle de la puerta involuntariamente cuando pensaba… _"¡Y no me recuperaré si no escucho lo que dice Sirius!"_. Se giró rápidamente y volvió a alzar la mano; pero de nuevo algo le hizo bajarla otra vez. _"Sabes que no deberías estar aquí" "Pues es el único medio que encontré para no hacer magia así que…" _Con este pensamiento alzó el puño por tercera vez convencido definitivamente de llamar a la puerta, pero tampoco esta vez llegó a hacerlo. Algo inesperado se lo impidió dejándolo en el intento.

* * *

Para quién se haya despistado las cosas en negrita pertenecen al recuerdo que Harry está viendo en el espejo y son obra de la musa de Mahe que es una experta con el espejo. Al fin y al cabo cuando metí el espejo en MA fue porque ella lo había ideado para uno de sus minis fics "La última noche" y se lo pedí prestrado. Hizo un magnifico trabajo con ese recuerdo. Me encanta.


	15. CAPITULO 14: El recuerdo en el espejo

No sé si lo he dicho ya pero por si acaso, felices fiestas! soy Mahe, me toca subir de nuevo y aquí estoy, puntual a la cita. Primero, como siempre, los reviews ; )

**Kamesita**: pues efectivamente, este es un nuevo recuerdo de Harry aunque en el capi anterior solo se conocía la parte correspondiente a James, hoy lo veréis entero. En cuanto a si esta confundido... es que el pobre no se imagina lo que le espera, jeje.

**Nelly Spe**: bienvenida a UP. Me gusta ver tu opinión sobre lo que crees que puede estar ocurriendo y lo quepuede ocurrir. Lo que sí me ha hecho mucha gracia es lo de _"Mahe pueda llegar a hacer que Harry se enamore de ella"_ jejejeje, ha sonado a despliegue de armas de mujer en toda regla ; ) Sobre que Hermione tiene razón en lo referente a la actitud de Mahe, me imagino que te refieres a que ella es tímida y callada, lo que tendréis que descubrir es si realmente ella es así o es una estrategia ; ) yque cambie el carácter de Hermione... por lo menos ahora estámostrando una faceta celosa no muy conocida en ella, ¿seguirá así, mejorará o irá a peor? quien sabe... Das por poderosa a Mahe en elfic (muy segura me ha parecido verte de ello, eh? ; ) ) pero es cierto que cuando Harry cumpla los 17 y sea mago adulto, se le van a abrir muchas posibilidades, habrá que ver cuales.Gracias por leer UP.

**Kata Higurashi Evans**: como me alegra que cada vez te guste más el fic : ) Sigue leyendo que verás como te seguirá gustando! ; )

**Erick Arturo: **creo que esta vez había se te adelantaron en los reviews pero quizás no los viste cargados aún y por eso pareció el primero. Pero sea el primero o el último, nos alegra que sigas posteando ; ) ¿¿Ya quieres saber cómo va a terminar la historia?? pero si acabamos de empezar!! creo que Nigriv no ha dicho cuántos capítulos tiene pero te aseguro que son muchos, muchos. Tenéis UP para rato.¿Qué partes te han confundido? tú pregunta las dudas que tengas o lo que no comprendas y ya veremos si podemos responderte, jeje. No, en serio, que a veces podemos contar algo (muy pocas veces, claro ; ))

Bueno, como he dicho antes, en este capi encontraréis el recuerdo que comenzó a ver Harry. Cuando lo escribí, le di a Nigriv solo la parte que ella iba a utilizar en su capi (lo que leisteis ayer) para ver su reacción y comprobar si Harry realmente se angustiaría. Y creo que algo mal se quedó,jeje. Me gustó mucho escribir el recuerdo porque me encanta escribir sobre los merodeadores y sobre Lily y James. Espero que a vosotros también os guste. Sin más, agradeceros como siempre vuestros reviews y la continuación de vuestra lectura. Aquí os dejo con el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

**CAPITULO 14: El recuerdo en el espejo**

(Por Mahe)

La puerta se abrió de pronto.

- ¿Qué quieres? -dijo una voz secamente. Era Mahe. Presentía que era Harry a quien escuchaba acercándose y alejándose de su habitación continuamente pero confirmarlo era más impactante y los nervios le hicieron reaccionar bruscamente. El chico se había quedado con el puño en alto para llamar a la puerta. Se le veía nervioso, angustiado pero no dijo palabra.

- ¿Qué quieres? -repitió más impaciente aún.  
- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? -dijo Harry repentinamente. Su voz sonaba quebrada.  
- ¿Un favor? ¿a mí? ¿a estas horas? -se sorprendió.  
- Déjalo, no tenía que haber venido. Gracias por tu "ayuda" -contestó irónicamente al escuchar la reacción de la chica.

_"Mahe, ¡hay que ver como eres! Mírale, ¡le pasa algo! ¡quítate ese escudo que llevas por una vez antes de tiempo!" _dijo una vocecilla en su interior.

- ¡Harry! -llamó sin levantar mucho la voz para que no la oyesen en el pasillo. El chico estaba ya casi cerca de las escaleras para subir a su habitación- Lo siento, no quería hablarte así.

Harry se volvió de nuevo esperanzado porque quizá sí podría conseguir lo que necesitaba de ella. Se acercó de nuevo a la puerta de la habitación y la miró fijamente, no sabía cómo pedírselo.  
- Eres...-un suspiro entrecortado salió de sus labios provocado por la angustia que sentía- ...eres la única persona que me puede ayudar ahora mismo... ¿puedo pasar?

La chica se sorprendió aún más de sus palabras y, aunque reticente, se retiró de la puerta para dejarle paso. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que llevaba un pequeño espejo cuadrado en las manos. Harry entró y, más nervioso aún, se dirigió a ella sin perder tiempo.

- Verás...esto es un espejo de doble sentido -dijo mostrándoselo- mi padre y mi padrino tenían uno cada uno para comunicarse. Por casualidad, lo encontré el año pasado en la habitación de mi padrino y bueno... -se estremeció al recordar aquel momento- ... aquel día descubrí que podía oír y ver conversaciones que se habían mantenido con este espejo.-Mahe escuchaba atenta pero sin entender a donde quería llegar- Yo solo puedo ver el reflejo de un recuerdo pero no puedo escuchar a la otra persona que habla, eso solo se puede hacer ampliando la imagen con magia pero no puedo hacerlo porque aún no tengo la mayoría de edad...-se detuvo un segundo en sus palabras-... ¿podrías...?  
- ¿...hacerlo por ti? -terminó ella la frase.  
- Por favor...  
Mahe se extrañó de la insistencia del chico, ¿qué sería aquello que deseaba ver con tantas fuerzas que hasta le había hecho presentarse en su habitación a aquellas horas de la noche?  
- ¿Puedo? -dijo tendiendo la mano para coger el espejo- Nunca había visto este tipo de espejo -comentó observándolo-pero me imagino que para ampliar la imagen bastará con un hechizo reflectante.

Harry sonrió con una mezcla de alivio al ver que la chica por fin mostraba predisposición para ayudarle y sorpresa al ver que sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

- Sí, es ese tipo de hechizo -contestó él- ¿me ayudarás?

Ella calló mirando el espejo y luego mirándolo a él. Recelaba porque le parecía extraño que hubiese acudido en su ayuda, precisamente a ella que apenas la conocía. ¿No había más gente en la casa que pudiese hacer el hechizo? Harry vio en sus ojos una pequeña desconfianza y se empezó a desesperar al ver la posibilidad de que se echase atrás y le negase la ayuda que necesitaba para ver aquella conversación.  
- ¿Lo harás? -volvió a insistir.  
Mahe podía sentir su angustia pero no respondió. Tras unos segundos, cogió su varita, colocó el espejo sobre la cama y apuntó.  
- ¡IMAGENEM REFLECTARE!

El espejo brilló y una imagen se reflejó en la pared. Un hombre de pelo negro y gafas sonreía.

_"¿Qué hay, Sirius?¿cómo va todo?" _

Harry se sentó lentamente en la cama de Mahe. Ella se sorprendió pues no esperaba que el hechizo tuviese ese efecto pero imitó a Harry y se sentó también. Una voz se escuchó que contestaba en tono titubeante.

_"Bien.... ¿Vosotros qué tal estáis?"  
"Por aquí todo bien, tranquilo"_

Una mujer de largo pelo rojizo oscuro, muy guapa, apareció por detrás con un bebé en brazos.

_"¡Hola Sirius! mira a quien tengo aquí. Di hola, Harry, mira... es tu padrino"_

Mahe miró a Harry sonriendo porque en seguida comprendió que eran sus padres y que el bebé era él pero Harry estaba muy serio y atento a la imagen. Ella notó la tensión y se dio cuenta de que lo que él estaba esperando aún no había llegado.

_"No podrás quejarte de ahijado guapo, eh? como sea como nosotros en nuestra época de merodeadores en Hogwarts.... chicas, ¡¡temblad!!"_

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. James miraba a su interlocutor. Sirius debía tener una expresión triste.

_"¿Qué te pasa?"_ -preguntó James  
_"Os echo mucho de menos, hermano"  
"Nosotros también, amigo. Pero no te preocupes, verás como esto acabará pronto"_

Harry seguía atento a la escena, inmóvil. Lily volvió a asomarse tras su marido y preguntó:

_"¿Ocurre algo, Sirius?"  
"No, todo va bien"  
"Sirius ¿qué es lo que pasa?"_ -preguntó esta vez de nuevo James.  
_"Nada"  
"Sirius..."_ -insistió James.  
_"Es que... hay algo que me preocupa pero es que... "  
"¿Qué es?"_ -preguntó James en un tono de voz preocupado al ver la angustia de su amigo.  
_"Es... Peter"_

Harry se movió incómodo y Mahe le miró de reojo.

_"¿Peter? pero...¿pasa algo?"_ -preguntó James extrañado.  
_"Eso es lo que no sé. Está... está muy raro. Desaparece sin avisar, luego da excusas extrañas.... no sé"_ -se escuchó a Sirius explicar.  
_"¿Cómo dices?"  
"He intentado hablar con él pero me evita. Me da la impresión de que me oculta algo"_

Harry resopló. Sin duda, estaba pasando un mal momento al escuchar aquello. Se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en las piernas.

_"¿Pero crees que puede tener relación con nosotros, con que sea nuestro guardián?" _-preguntó Lily temerosa  
_"Espero que no..."_ -contestó con un tono de voz que intentaba mostrar seguridad.  
_"Pero lo piensas... "_ -dijo la mujer  
_"Uf, amigo, ahora me estás poniendo nervioso a mí..."_-dijo James

Harry volvió a quedarse quieto mirando el reflejo. Mahe tampoco se atrevía a moverse. Sentía su corazón latiendo muy rápido con lo que imaginó como debería estar el del chico.

_"No tenía que haberos dicho nada. Lo siento, soy un bocazas"  
"¿Crees que no me hubiese dado cuenta de que algo te preocupa?"_ -preguntó James- _"Venga, tranquilicémonos. Llevamos seis días aquí y por ahora todo va bien."  
"Lo sé... Espero no pillarle en nada extraño porque si no sería capaz de..."_ -susurró Sirius con un tono que denotaba rabia. James se quedó mirándole. Parecía estar leyendo su pensamiento porque tras unos segundos en silencio, dijo:  
_"Sirius, no vayas a hacer ninguna locura"  
"No, no voy a hacer nada raro pero voy a vigilarle"_

Mahe sentía la respiración acelerada de Harry, podía sentir su angustia, su nerviosismo y se la traspasaba a ella.

_"¿Sospechas tanto como para hacerlo?"_ -preguntó James.  
_"Me quedaré más tranquilo hasta que cuadre lo que no entiendo. Pero no os preocupéis, serán imaginaciones mías, estoy demasiado nervioso"_ -se escuchó a Sirius suspirar-_ "Le voy a vigilar de todas formas. Para asegurarme de que todo está bien"  
"Lo que quieras, pero tranquilízate, amigo. No me gusta como te veo y no puedo estar ahí contigo"_ -dijo James  
_"Ojala pudieras"_-se escuchó la apenada voz. Harry suspiró profundamente y escondió su cara entre las manos.  
"_Cuídate, hermano"_

Y el reflejo desapareció.

Mahe no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, miraba a Harry, que se había quedado quieto, en silencio. Se mordió el labio y acercó lentamente su mano al hombro del muchacho pero no se atrevió a tocarle y la retiró. No sabía si era mejor dejarle un rato más con sus pensamientos o sacarle de ellos pero le sentía tan mal que se decidió. Volvió a acercar lentamente su mano y apoyándola con suavidad en su hombro, le preguntó:  
-¿Estás bien?  
Harry tragó saliva, suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, aún inclinado hacia delante. Se quitó las gafas, pasó el dorso de su mano por los ojos y se las volvió a poner pero siguió quieto, sin hablar, en la misma postura. Apoyó la frente en su mano derecha y le vio cerrar los ojos. Mahe sentía tanta lástima que no sabía como reaccionar y menos aún cuando vio como la barbilla del chico temblaba ligeramente. _"Por Merlín, que no se me eche a llorar"_ -pensó. Se acercó de nuevo a él, y volvió a poner su mano derecha en el hombro y le cogió la mano izquierda. Y de pronto, sintió un presentimiento, una intuición, algo que no esperaba y que le paró la respiración por un momento. Miró a Harry sorprendida, trató de suspirar profundamente para calmarse y cuando lo consiguió, se concentró de nuevo en el chico, apretándole la mano.  
- Tranquilo, Harry -susurró.  
Harry se mantuvo de nuevo sin hablar durante varios minutos. Poco a poco se incorporó y miró a la chica. Sus ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas contenidas que no había querido derramar en presencia de ella.  
- Gracias -dijo sonriendo levemente. Mahe le devolvió la sonrisa.  
- ¿Quieres hablar? -le preguntó la chica. Entonces Harry la miró fijamente: por primera vez veía a la persona que Guilmain le decía que había tras aquel escudo. Y le agradó.  
- No sé si sabrás lo que le pasó a mis padres -dijo  
- Sí... mi madre, desde chiquita, me contó sobre ti y sobre todo lo que ocurrió –contestó. Harry sonrió tristemente. En verdad, lo que Mahe debía conocer de él no era precisamente la parte más alegre de su vida.  
- La otra voz era de Sirius, mi padrino -bajó la vista- a él también le perdí. -a Mahe se le encogió el corazón. Lo de Sirius no lo sabía y sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver como Harry se volvía a entristecer- Pero sé que algún día volverá -levantó la vista con un ligero resplandor de esperanza en sus ojos- estoy seguro. Escuché su voz hace un par de meses. –la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, no sabía a que se refería y Harry lo captó- Ya te lo contaré algún día -le dijo. Se estiró hacia la otra cama, donde estaba el espejo, lo cogió y se quedó mirándolo apenado- Creo que esta conversación fue la última que tuvieron antes de que Voldemort nos atacase.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó extrañada.  
- Mi padre ha dicho que llevábamos seis días escondidos. Sólo pudimos estar ocultos durante una semana... hasta que la rata les traicionó -dijo con un tono de inconfundible rabia y rencor.  
- Oh, eso no lo sabía -susurró la chica. Harry cerró los ojos. Parecía que mentalmente estaba repasando cada una de las palabras e imágenes que había escuchado y visto en el reflejo. Volvió a abrirlos y vio como Mahe le miraba triste- Harry, ¿crees que te hace bien ver esas imágenes? -preguntó. Se quedó pensativo y suspiró.  
- Es lo único que me queda de ellos. Aunque duela.  
- Bueno... pensándolo bien, quizá sea preferible tener recuerdos aunque sean dolorosos a estar vacío de ellos -dijo la chica. Harry sonrió.  
-A veces, es duro pero al menos así les siento cerca ya que no les tengo conmigo.  
- Entonces, me alegro de haberte ayudado a sentirles cerca esta noche –respondió- Por cierto, eras un bebé muy mono.

Harry no pudo evitar reír y por primera vez en toda la noche, Mahe pudo ver una expresión menos tensa, más tranquila en el rostro del chico.

- Bueno, te voy a dejar ya que descanses -dijo el muchacho levantándose.  
Mahe se levantó también y le acompañó hasta la puerta. Harry la abrió con sigilo, salió y se volvió hacia ella.  
- Gracias, Mahe -dijo sonriéndole  
- No hay de que -le devolvió la sonrisa  
- Que descanses, hasta mañana.  
- Igualmente, Harry. Buenas noches.

Harry se dirigió a las escaleras y comenzó a subir. Miró hacia la puerta que seguía abierta y le dijo adiós con la mano a la chica y ésta cerró.

Segundos después, otra puerta se escuchó cerrar en el pasillo. Hermione había escuchado alguien hablar y se había acercado para ver quien era. Y para su sorpresa, había visto como Harry había salido sonriendo de la habitación de Mahe.


	16. CAPITULO 15: El día después

Hola, de nuevo os toca con Nigriv! Voy a responder a los rr y seguimos leyendo vale?

**Missginni: **Una de nuestras almas del foro que ya se ha leído la historia al completo. No se si venga a leer esta respuesta pero no sabe como nos alegró su saludo aquí, la verdad que no me lo esperaba! Es que es un cielo y de ella hemos sufrido las ideas más locas a este fic. Tiene un poder para hacer legislement que es increible! Si es que acertaba hasta lo que aún no se había escrito por aquel entonces. Si ves esto sabes bien que te queremos alma, y gracias por el rr.

**Erick Arturo** De nuevo volviste a ser el primero. Es que claro depende basytante de las horas en que subimos Karmesita y tu jugáis con la ventaja de la diferencia horaria del otro lado del charco y nosotras solemos publicar de noche en España! Pero eres rápido la mayoría de veces. Tienes razón algunas dudas se irán aclarando al leer pero nos encantaría que nos dijeráis que pensáis porque así sabemos hacia donde os vais encaminando y en lo que pensáis que puede desembocar la historia.

**kamesita:** Creo que aquí vas a tener tu respuesta... No digo nada más. Espero a ver que te parece y me cuentas después de leer que hoy me temo que se va a probocar un poquito de... en fin leed :D

**Kata Higurashi Evans** Chica una alegría ver que hasta acabas cantando y como ya te dije un día, si esto te parece candente.... jajajaja cualquier día de estos te quemas de verdad!

**Gran Patronus**Gracias por al menos dejarnos tu idea acerca del trio... ¿quieres estabilidad? Uhmmm pues no se si con lo que leas hoy lo veas más claro, en fin como dijo Mahe ayer os queda mucho... mucho UP para saberlo todo. ¿Recuerdas que siempre decía en MA que... "Para todo hay un tiempo"? En este fic esa frase se va a repetir mucho para las respuestas, hay que tener paciencia para saber pero mientras buscáis respuestas a preguntas que ahora os formulais creo que os estais dejando 'demasiadas' cosasatrás. Ya vereis como luego caeis en ellas. Me alegro de que os guste, sois un encanto de verdad!

**Ithae** uff chica pues sí salió de mi puño y letra... y era algo que tenía pensado desde MA pero que tuvo que esperar a la continuación que ya estaba en mente. Ese capítulo me encanta pero... temo lo que me digas en tus siguientes post! :s Según leas verás el porque!Si a solo un capítulo más ya piensas que somos "retorcidas" (la que habla con lo retorcida y angust que es ella misma como autora!) jajaja espera que llegues al final del fic! :D Lo siento es que te veo echando más fuego que a Sheylak. AH! y gracias por decirme lo del capi que ahora tengo demasiado trabajo y aun me queda por leer (y te debo post en DdO en el foro... uff si es que voy super atrasada de lectura! Lo siento) Y ahora subiendo aquí pues también tengo que repartir el tiempo. Pero sabes que estoy ahí y en cuanto empiece de nuevo a leer te pillo casi. Me alegro que te gustara el capi anterior de verdad, a mi me encanta.

**Marc** BIENVENIDO! Claro que me acuerdo de tí, uno de los que faltaban pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí. Lo he dicho en todos los capítulos pero el hecho de ver por aquí a los que leistéis MA me llena de alegría al ver que si aquello os dejó con ganas de saber aquí vais a disfrutar el doble. Verás que hay capítulos que están escritos por Mahe, ella era mi beta-lectora en MA y la que tantas ideas os contaba allí que me daba. Para este fic le pedí su colaboración, ya verás que buena coatura me busque! Espero que con ella disfrutes igual que conmigo porque... UP no sería lo que es sin ella (Ahora se me pondrá colorada pero es verdad!) Espero que te guste y nos dejes ideas de que crees que vien. Sobre el grupo.... espera que avance la historia

Bueno a todos espero que la Navidad haya sido estupenda, ahora nos queda pasarla bien en Noche Vieja, tener cuidado de comer todas las uvas (o lo que tomeis al otro lado del charco) y esperad que el año 2005 sea el mejor de nuestras vidas. Bueno sirva esto por la gente que no veré antes de enero. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí.

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 15: El Día después**

(Por Nigriv)

Había dormido fatal, si es que a lo de esa noche se le podía llamar así. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos las únicas imágenes que le venían a la cabeza eran de la 'rata' y no paraba de verlo en todas sus formas. Recordó todas las veces que había sacado a Scabbers de debajo de su almohada; maldijo para sí mismo cada una de las ocasiones en que la refugió entre sus manos, para evitar que Crookshanks la atrapara; y también lo recordó en su aún más repugnante forma, la humana. Había recordado, a duerme velas, aquel primer encuentro en la Casa de los Gritos, cómo impidió que Sirius y Lupin lo mataran, sólo para que ellos no se convirtieran en asesinos; y cómo había escapado al volver a Hogwarts. Pero la peor pesadilla de esa noche fue cuando soñó con el cementerio, cuando le volvió a ver dando su propia mano para que Voldemort recuperara su cuerpo… El alba lo encontró empapado en sudor frío.

Toda la mañana no había sido más que la sombra de sí mismo. Sin apenas conciencia deambuló por toda la casa tratando de evitar a todo el mundo. Su primo había intentado hablar con él, pero le pidió que lo dejara solo y sabía que sus amigos se mantendrían al margen, dejarían ese asunto para Hermione. A la hora del almuerzo acudió a la cocina casi instintivamente. Se sentía mal por lo visto la noche anterior en el espejo, pero realmente aquella situación no le había aportado nada nuevo, sólo preguntas que le hubiera gustado poderle hacer a su padrino. Así que encontró fuerzas para dejarse ver ya que no podía luchar contra ese pasado. Cuando se sentó a la mesa se encontró con la mirada entristecida de Mahe que le interrogaba sobre su estado en silencio. Ella era la única que sabía porqué se encontraba así, pero parecía haber guardado el secreto; no que pensara que lo iba a contar a voces, pero tampoco él le había pedido que lo ocultara. Hizo un esfuerzo y le sonrió. Ella le asintió y bajó la vista. Empezaba a agobiarle el silencio que inexplicablemente había a su alrededor cuando Ginny entró en la cocina un poco exaltada.

-¡No quiere bajar! Lleva ahí toda la mañana.

Harry la miró sorprendido y, al ver la cara de Ron, se dio cuenta que hablaban de Hermione. _"¡Lo había olvidado!" _.Perdido en el recuerdo del espejo ni siquiera había notado su ausencia.

-Está muy rara Ron, ¡te lo digo yo!

Sintió que su amigo replicaba algo a su hermana, pero no llegó a entender qué. Se sentía abstraído.

-Harry… Harry…

Lo estaban llamando.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntaba Lupin.

Miró ausente. A él menos que a nadie quería contarle qué le ocurría. ¿Para qué? Sabía que Lupin sufriría con ese recuerdo igual que él, y no servía de nada.

-Es que no he dormido bien.- Fue lo máximo que logró articular.

Si tuviera que contar qué pasó durante aquel almuerzo no sabría ni por dónde empezar. Apenas tomó bocado y, en cuanto pudo, se escabulló del resto. Mientras subía las escaleras pensaba preocupado en Hermione. Ella nunca se había portado así, de modo que intuía que su actitud era resultado de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Harry suspiró. Llamó a la puerta al mismo tiempo que bajaba la manivela, sabía que su amiga nunca cerraba. Pero esta vez le sorprendió encontrar el pestillo echado, por un momento se paró. Volvió a llamar, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

-Hermione, sé que estás ahí. Ábreme, por favor.

Se sobresaltó. Cuando oyó llamar a la puerta temió que fuera él, pero oír su voz confirmarlo… No quería ni hablar con él. Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la puerta como queriendo atravesarla con su mirada.

-Vamos Hermione…. ¿Qué no dijiste una vez que tú puerta siempre estaba abierta para mí?

Su voz sonaba '¿apenada?'_ "¡¿Y eso porqué?! Hace un año que le dijiste eso… y aún lo recuerda… No seas tonta. Ábrele." _¡Pues hoy está cerrada! Pensó que lo había dicho para sí, pero al parecer la frase se había escapado de su boca.

-No me hagas esto Hermione.

Sí, era tristeza lo que comunicaba su voz, pero eso sólo la hizo sentir peor.

-Tengo algo que contarte Hermione… por favor.

El tono suplicante de su amigo la hizo reaccionar un poco. De todos modos tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle frente, aunque le doliera… Mejor ahora que ya tenía destrozado el corazón. Cuando abrió la puerta se volvió rápidamente hacia la cama y asió fuertemente sus manos a la moldura de madera de los pies. Sintió cerrar y notó como se acercaba a ella.

-Aléjate de mí Harry- le dijo enojada.

Supo que su amigo, sorprendido por el tono de sus palabras, se había quedado clavado al suelo. Hubo un instante de silencio, hasta que sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza haciéndola casi estallar.

-¿Porqué me alejas Hermione?

_"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?"_

-¿QUÉ PORQUÉ?- le gritó exaltada volviéndose hacia él.- Qué feliz nos hace la ignorancia ¿verdad Harry?

Vio como su amigo abría los ojos sorprendido y pensó que una sombra de tristeza había velado su mirada; pero eso no la hizo calmarse, pues tomó aquella expresión como resultado de saberse descubierto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó perdido, no hallaba ninguna lógica a sus palabras, y ver los ojos hinchados de su amiga le estaba preocupando. Había llorado, y mucho…  
-¡Vaya!- le oyó responder irónicamente- Ahora tendré que recordárselo.

El tono de su voz le hizo tener la impresión de que le hablaba como si él fuera un extraño. Su actitud defensiva lo estaba poniendo nervioso, ni siquiera cuando se peleaba con Ron se ponía así.

-Si estás así por lo de anoche…- suspiró- Lo siento, de verdad.  
-Lo sientes…- le dijo casi sin voz, y por un momento Harry pensó que su amiga comenzaba a calmarse. Pero sólo fue la calma que precede a la tempestad, pues con un renovado ataque de furia le espetó- ¿Qué es lo que más siente Harry?- Había un rin tintín desagradable en el tono con el que pronunció su nombre…- ¿Haber intentado besarme o salir corriendo a consolarte con otra?

Sus palabras le impactaron tanto que incluso dio un paso atrás y tomó aire a la vez que trataba de asimilarlas _"¿A consolarme?" _-pensó sorprendido sin entender.

-Hermione, cálmate, no sé de qué me estas hablando…- Y sinceramente, no lo sabía.  
-Que me calme…- resopló- Te vi Harry, no lo puedes negar.  
-¿Negar el qué?- Estaba tan perdido en ésta conversación que, a pesar de saber que trataba de atacarlo con sus palabras no podía ni responderle.  
-¡Que fuiste a su cuarto Harry!- gritó furiosa.

Una luz se hizo de pronto en su cabeza… _"¿Estaba hablando de Mahe? ¿Todo esto era por ella?"_ Sintió que una mueca se perfilaba en su cara, cerró los ojos e intentó hablarle. Pero ella se lanzó a una de sus disertaciones desenfrenadas antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasó Harry? ¿Te sentó mal que no accediera a tus deseos? ¿Te dejé con tantas ganas que corriste a refugiarte en sus brazos?

Había tanto desprecio en sus palabras que comenzaban a molestarle y sintió que él mismo comenzaba a sulfurarse. Vio como impulsada por la rabia se le acercaba y clavaba su mirada en sus ojos. La chica echaba chispas, pero él solo podía transmitirle desconcierto.

-¡Pensaste que ella no se resistiría al gran Harry Potter! ¿EH?

Se quedó callado, mirándola. A pesar de que ahora lo entendía todo no podía evitar pensar que aquella que tenía delante no era su amiga; ella nunca lo hubiera llamado así, para ella nunca fue el niño-que–vivió, sino Harry, simplemente Harry. La miró entristecido y supo que ella esperaba una respuesta, una explicación. Intentó controlar el acúmulo de sentimientos que había en él y, a pesar de sentirse ofendido, trató de responderle sereno.

-El gran Harry Potter necesitaba que hicieran magia para él Hermione. ¡Y solo ella podía!- La última frase la exclamó sulfurado, señalando con el dedo en dirección al cuarto donde dormía Mahe.

Si pensó que eso aplacaría a su amiga lo suficiente como para poder explicarle lo ocurrido, se equivocó. Su respuesta lo pilló aún más desprevenido.

-A eso llaman los muggles "hacer magia" Harry.

Ésta vez su voz transmitió odio y Harry sintió pena por su amiga. Suspiró y trató de explicarle de nuevo.

-Déjame contarte lo que paso- se oyó decir a sí mismo con toda la tristeza de su corazón.  
-¡Lo que me faltaba! Que me cuentes de nuevo tus garbeos amoroso. ¡Ésta vez NO!- le gritó dándose la vuelta- ¡Vete!

Algo estalló en él y sintió que la furia que todas sus palabras le habían ido provocando se descontrolaba finalmente.

-¡VETE TE DIJE!

La alcanzó de un solo paso y, tomándola de los hombros, la obligó a mirarla. Vio desprecio en sus ojos y ya no resistió más.

-¡Eres tonta!- le gritó sacudiéndola- Anoche vi el último recuerdo de mis padres en el espejo, ¡el último antes de morir!- su voz se le quebró un momento- Ella sólo amplificó la imagen para mí.

Estaba tan exaltado que la soltó bruscamente y solo la moldura de la cama evitó que el impulso la hiciera caer. Sintió su cuerpo temblar y vio la sorpresa en sus ojos. Se miraron en silencio y comprendió que por fin lo había escuchado. Pero ya era tarde, su furia estaba descontrolada y no le apetecía seguir ahí. Se giró y comenzó a andar rápidamente hacia la puerta. Hermione lo llamó desesperada, pero no se volvió. Cerró de un fuerte portazo y comenzó a correr descontrolado escaleras arriba.


	17. CAPITULO 16: Sentimientos

Hola a todos! De nuevo Nigriv, igual por el mensaje de ayer de que podía no veros hasta el nuevo año pensasteís que subiría Mahe pero... No subo yo, es que me gusta decir las cosas por adelantado. Bien y hoy que me acuerdo...

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes principales (miento algunos que son principales no entrán en el lote) son propiedad de JK Rowling que tan maravillosamente accede a que sus fans escriban sobre ellos. Dejo constancia de su pertenencia y de las gracias que le damos de que nos deje escribir sobre ellos motivando así nuestra imaginación.

Y dicho esto... Si pensabáis que el capitulo de ayer zanjaba la cuestion agarraros a la silla que seguimos en la misma línea. Y ahora rr:

**Kata** Perdona antes que nada por acortarte el nombre, si te importa que lo haga me lo dice. 00 Así se me ha quedado a mí la cara al ver tu rr esta vez! Jajajaja Y es verdad analizandolo no sueles dejar ese tipo de rr, fijo que Mahe abrá puesto la misma cara. Bien como digo ahí arriba la cosa no acabó ayer y pensaste eso del capitulo anterior preparaté para hacer otro rr de este tipo porque como dices "hay que solucionarlo" ;) Esto y muchas cosas más que se os están escapando, estais demasiados centrados en Hermione y... realmente es lo que queremos para que no veais la que se avecina (Espero que Mahe no piense que hablo demasiado). Pero otra cosa, no, cuando yo hablo de quemarse... Lo digo de verdad! Esto es candente pero aún no quema. A ver si conseguimos que sigas haciendo rr de este tipo porque me has puesto una sonrisa boba en la cara ue no se me borra. Eso quiere decir que en verdad te hemos impresionadoy espero que tengas muchos más así porque te vienen cosas mucho más impresionantes, te lo aseguro. Además de que queda mucho por leer que ni siquiera estamos en Hogwarts y espero la llegada al colegio con más ganas que los chicos. Gracias por tus palabras de verdad. AH! esta vez has sido tu la primera!!

**Marc **¿Te piensas que a mí me gusta verlos enfadados? Sinedo Hermione quien me lo salvó de la atracción del velo? (Aparte del cariño que le tengo en los libros claro!) Pero es que todo en esta vida tiene un sentido y en UP también lo tendrá, ya lo verás, con el tiempo. Por ahora disfruta de este capítulo y a ver si te deja mejor sabor de boca que el anterior.

**Kamesita **Lo primero es lo primero! Deberías poner en orden tus preferencias! Jajajaja No que va que estoy de broma es que me acordé de la frase de Ron en PF. Lo dicho lo primero son los estudios y hay que llevarlos para adelante, así que no te preocupes UP np se te escapa. Eso sí estaremos esperando por tí y por tu opinión. Menos mal que los capítulos no son demasiados largos sino te verias con demasiada lectura atrasada. Que tengas suerte con las tutorías y que sean leves!. AH! ¿de verdad has llorado? AY! que yo se que quereis demasiado a Hermione para que yo venga a hacerle cosas como esta pero en fin lo dicho todo tiene sentido, a ver si con este capítulo se te quita el nundo de la garganta aunque... Igual me riñes por hacer esto. Feliz Año por si no nos vemos y espero no se me olvide felicitarte. ¿Te gastaron ya alguna inocentada? ¿o la gastaste tu? ;)

**Erick Arturo**: (a tu rr contesto yo, Mahe, porque Nigriv no puede conectar esta noche y el rr ha entrado después de que dejase preparado el capítulo. Espero que no te importe ; ) ) Me alegro de que sientas en el papel del personaje, eso es que te llegamos con los capítulos y personalmente, para mí, poder transmitir y llegar a quien me lee es muy importante (y creo que a Nigriv le pasa lo mismo) Y si te sientes tú los personajes al leerlos, imagínate nosotras al escribirlos, jeje. Gracias por seguir ahí.

Bueno, pues aquí tenéis la continuación.

* * *

**CAPITULO 16: Sentimientos**

(Por Nigriv)

Buckbeak lo miraba como tratando de consolarlo. Le daba la impresión de que el animal sabía como se sentía. La soledad y el silencio de la habitación le permitieron recuperar el aplomo. Demasiados sentimientos encontrados invadían su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente y trató de calmarse. Intentó ponerse en el lugar de Hermione, ver los hechos a través de sus ojos, y tuvo que admitir que en parte tal vez podían verse así. Pero… Ella siempre había confiado en él, incluso cuando su vida había estado en sus manos y ahora, por algo así, esa confianza se había roto. Saber que su amiga dudaba de él hasta el punto de exacerbarse así, le dolió, le dolió en el alma. Sólo al final, antes de salir corriendo, había atinado a ver en ella un atisbo de comprensión y arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Ahora sí que pensó que había una conversación pendiente entre ellos, cuando ambos estuvieran más calmados.

Sintió abrirse la puerta y, aún sin girarse, supo que se trataba de ella. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. ¿Cuánto duró el silencio? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que ella aún estaba a la puerta, esperando su reacción, pero él no hallaba fuerza para decir palabra.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No sabía ni qué decir. Había metido la pata y tal vez en uno de los momentos más duros que su amigo hubiera vivido. _"¿Qué le había contado el espejo?". _Se estremeció. A pesar de todos sus celos ver el dolor de Harry la hizo olvidar su propio dolor, como siempre… No importaban sus sentimientos cuando se trataba de él, nunca importaron. Parada bajo el dintel de la puerta esperaba su reacción enfurecida, pero él ni siquiera se movió y, sin embargo, sabía que su presencia no le era inadvertida.

Tras eternos minutos de silencio se descubrió avanzando hacia él. Al llegar a su altura vio que permanecía estático, ausente. Alzó la mano hacia él y, temerosa, la colocó en su espalda. Una oleada de calor se transmitió a través de su mano e, inexplicablemente para ella, supo que no estaba enfadado, pero sí triste y defraudado de ella. Respiró entrecortadamente y, sin saber porqué, se apoyó en su espalda mientras susurraba…

-Perdóname Harry, perdóname.

La voz de Hermione parecía calmada, suplicante y, ante todo, transmitía su deseo de disculpa. Pensó que su verdadera amiga había vuelto y logró salir de su sopor.

-No hay nada que perdonar Hermione.

Había sido sincero, no le estaba teniendo en cuenta su reacción, pero la tristeza que reflejaba su voz la hizo estremecer.

-Pero yo…  
-Tú no podías saberlo y… tal vez fuera lógico que pensaras así.

Ninguno de los dos se había movido.

-¿Qué pasó?- se atrevió a preguntarle- ¿Qué… qué te mostró el espejo Harry?

Sabía que su pregunta reflejaba sus miedos; miedo a que no quisiera contarle, miedo a que rechazara la ayuda que debió brindarle momentos antes, cuando ni siquiera lo escuchó. Harry guardó silencio y suspiró.

-Eso no importa ahora Hermione, es parte de un pasado que no puedo cambiar y, sin embargo,- sintió como tomaba aliento antes de continuar- tú y yo tenemos un presente que sí debemos de explicar.

No encontró palabras con qué responderle. Se sentía tan avergonzada de su reacción que casi no podía hacer frente a sus propios pensamientos, pues había dudado de él y de su integridad, y sabía que le había transmitido aquel sentimiento. La pregunta de Harry la sobresaltó.

-Lo dijiste en serio ¿verdad?

"_¿A qué se refería?"_

-¿El qué?

Su respuesta le llegó envuelta en la más absoluta tristeza y le paralizó el corazón.

-Que me querías.  
-Sí- le afirmó mientras se retiraba de su espalda, expectante, ahora más que nunca, a su reacción.

Este era el momento que más temió durante años y que nunca pensó que llegara a ser así. Harry seguía dándole la espalda, callado, no podía ver su cara. Estaba muy nerviosa y aún esperaba.

-Hermione yo… Yo no puedo corresponderte.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Había temido esas mismas palabras y él, él acababa de pronunciarlas. Sintió rompérsele el corazón.

-Pero, pero…- su voz temblaba tanto que ni la dejaba hablar- Pero anoche tú…- se le apagó la voz finalmente.  
-Anoche, cuando te fuiste, estaba impresionado Hermione, no sabía el porqué de mi propia reacción- Decir aquellas palabras le estaba costando la misma vida, al otro lado, su amiga debía estar sufriendo una gran decepción y el dolor por ella se sumó a su propia pena.- Instintivamente busqué en qué momento un sentimiento así pudo haber despertado en mí pero…

Calló, calló avergonzado de sí mismo, cómo decirle a quien te ha confesado su amor que no encontraba explicación ante aquella situación. Sintió su mano en el brazo.

-Mírame Harry.

Se volvió hacia ella pero mantuvo la vista fija en el suelo. _"¿Cómo iba a poder volver a mirarla?..." _Si él mismo se sentía tan mal, no quería ni pensar cómo debía de estar sintiéndose ella. Aunque su amiga le había sido sincera y su sinceridad era lo menos que merecía por respuesta.

-… Pero sólo encontré ternura en mi corazón- terminó diciéndole apenado.

Notó como le alzaba la cabeza y le obligaba a mirarla; sus ojos centelleaban con lágrimas contenidas y aún así, una tímida sonrisa se abría paso en su cara. Pensaba que se vería derrotada, hundida ante su respuesta y sin embargo ahí estaba, aguantando fuertemente.

-No te preocupes Harry. En cierto modo lo sabía, siempre lo supe… Por eso lo evité.

La miró sorprendido _"¿Cómo podía ella saberlo cuando ni él mismo encontraba lógica a aquel impulso?"_. Su cara debió transmitir su extrañeza cuando oyó como ella continuaba.

-No deseo de ti un momento robado a la ternura Harry. Cuando se ama, se quiere el todo o la nada, y yo lo quiero todo. Aunque sé que por ahora no puedo alcanzarlo.

Harry la miró emocionado, no esperaba esa reacción, esa capacidad para asimilar su negativa.

-Hermione yo… No quisiera perder tu amistad por esto, pero supongo que comprendería que no quisieras ni acercarte a mí.  
-No digas eso Harry, en todos estos años siempre ha primado tu amistad para mí, por encima de todo. No seré yo quien me aleje de ti.

Se quedaron un momento callados, mirándose. Parecía que ninguno sabía como reaccionar, como romper ese silencio.

-¡Venga! Que Ron y Ginny ya están muy mosqueados. Será mejor que bajemos…- dijo Hermione comenzando a andar hacia la puerta.  
-Hermione, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó temeroso. Ella le respondió sin volverse.  
-Todo lo bien que cabe cuando confirmas tus miedos, pero… - y diciéndole esto se volvió sonriente hacia él- mi puerta seguirá abierta, por si cambias de opinión.

Ver el ánimo que su amiga había puesto en sus palabras, y saber que eran sinceras, le provocó ganas de revolverle el pelo como hacía otras veces, de cariño. Pero al llegar junto a ella se contuvo.

-Harry… -le dijo en tono de reproche- ¡Hazlo!  
-¡¿El qué?!- le preguntó sorprendido.  
-Si no me equivoco, y por la expresión de tu cara creo que no, ibas a revolverme el pelo. Hazlo.

Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido, _"¿cómo lo sabía?"_

-No quiero que cambies tu actitud hacia mí Harry, eso sí que me dolería.

Miró a su amiga y le sonrió realizando el gesto que antes contuvo.

-Creo que nunca comprenderé a las mujeres- dijo resoplando.  
-Eso no es problema Harry, cualquiera que se fije en ti lo tiene fácil- Harry alzó las cejas- En el plano sentimental eres un libro abierto.

Su amiga se echó a reír con tal sinceridad que su risa le resultó contagiosa. Si minutos antes le llegan a decir que iban a bajar al salón así no lo hubiera creído.


	18. CAPITULO 17: Cumpleaños feliz

Hola a todos! soy Mahe y seguimos ; ) A ver, los rr de anoche y hoy:

**Eva Vidal**: No es que te parezcan los capítulos cortos, es que comparado con lo que suele haber por aquí, son cortitos. Pero como hemos dicho varias veces, cuando decidimos subir UP a ffnet, dijimos que lo haríamos tal y como fueron escritos aunque quedasen cortos (habrá veces en las que subamos dos seguidos en compensación ; ) ) Pero después de la experiencia de Nigriv de unir capis en MA para que no se vieran demasiado cortos, como no le gustó, los de UP los estamos manteniendo tal y como están. ¿Lo bueno de todo esto? la actualización diaria al estar el fic terminado ; ) Me alegra saber que los "ves" al leerlos. Eso es bueno : ) En cuanto a si hubo algún tipo de relación entre Virginia Guilmain y Snape... uuummm... pregunta curiosa, muy curiosa ¿Qué podemos contestarte? pues que deberás seguir leyendo para saber ; )

**Kamesita**: chiquilla! no llores más!! (bueno, lo mismo sigues haciéndolo más adelante, quien sabe; ) ) Es bueno saber que no te cierras a otras posibles parejas y no te centras solo en un Harry/Hermione pero ¿por qué el comentario? ¿viste algo que te hiciera pensar en alguna pareja? Sobre los capis cortos, te comento lo mismo que a Eva Vidal: preferimos dejarlos así ( tal y como dice Gran Patronus en sus rr con sus comparaciones gastronómicas: mejor un rico helado diario que terrible atracón cada muerte de obispo, jejeje, me encanta)

**Erick Arturo**: sobre el fic que nos recomendaste, lo tenemos en cuenta. El problema está en que somos moderadoras de un foro y a parte de nuestras respectivas obligaciones muggles y el tiempo que dejamos para seguir escribiendo, hace que estemos bastante liadas. Nigriv además, puntua los fics que suben a nuestro foro con lo que no sé cuantos tiene empezados la pobre y yo no suelo leer muchos fics (de hecho, comencé a leer fics cuando empecé a escribirlos y de eso aún no hace ni un año) Pero no te preocupes, que le vamos a echar un vistazo en cuanto podamos y te contamos qué tal, oki?

**Gran Patronus**: gracias de nuevo por tu rr. Me encanta saber que podemos hacerte sentir tan dentro de la historia. Espero que sigas ahí porque queda muchísimo por contar y descubrir.

**Kata**: simplemente Kata :D Nigriv me dice que te diga que aún te queda lo mejor! Y corroboro sus palabras. Y es bueno que te fijes (que os fijeis todos) en los demás personajes porque ya se están quedando cosillas, comentarios y pistas en estos capítulos que más adelante se desarrollarán y veréis como se enlazan.

**Lady Voldemort**: Tú haz conjeturas y teorías, que nos encanta leer vuestras opiniones para ver hasta que punto dejamos claras las cosas o conseguimos despistarnos. ¿No son muy de tu agrados las escenas románticas pero sí la acción y el suspense? bueno, menos gore, en UP creo que vas a encontrar un poco de todo, te lo aseguro. Pero tendrás que seguir leyendo, vale? ; ) Y tranquila, que al menos por nuestra parte, aunque se acaben las vacaciones de Navidad vamos a seguir actualizando. Tenemos que quedarnos Nigriv y yo sin ordenador a la vez como para no hacerlo, jeje (uf, toco madera para que no pase!!) y a unas malas, siempre tenemos el ciber cerca ; ) Con las ganas que tenemos de que leais, seguiremos a este ritmo seguro. Felices fiestas a ti también y sí, las dos somos de España.

**Marc**: después de la tormenta viene la calma pero... no te fíes, que en cualquier momento se puede nublar cuando menos lo esperes y caer un tormentazo peor ; )

**Nelly Spe**: ¿que el sentimiento extraño sea que Harry está enamorado de Hermione? leiste con atención el capítulo?uuummm.... quizá habrá que seguir leyendo ; )

Y ya está! ya os dejo tranquilos para que leais el capi de hoy.

* * *

**CAPITULO 17: Cumpleaños feliz**

(Por Mahe)

-¡FELICIDADES!

Los gritos de felicitación llenaron la cocina en cuanto Harry entró por la puerta para desayunar. Se quedó inmóvil, totalmente sorprendido, con una sonrisa en los labios que mantenía desde que se despertó. Aquel iba a ser su primer cumpleaños lejos de los Dursley, su primer cumpleaños junto a la gente que quería, su mayoría de edad... todo era perfecto. Casi perfecto: le faltaba Sirius, pero de alguna forma le sentía cerca.

- Harry, cariño, ven siéntate -se acercó Molly abrazándolo como ella solía hacer- ¡Ay, que ya eres mayor de edad!

Harry se sentó emocionado de ver a sus amigos con él en ese día tan especial: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mark, Tonks... estaban todos ¿Qué más podía pedir? La mesa se llenó de pasteles, dulces y una gran tarta felicitando los 17 años del chico. Lupin y Guilmain también estaban sentados a la mesa felices de ver a Harry tan contento. El alboroto en la cocina era increíble, entre las charlas, risas y la cancioncilla de _"cumpleaños feliz"_ que cantaba Tonks a cada rato según la nariz que tuviese al darle un tono diferente cada vez. Entre tanto barullo, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Mahe entró viendo el panorama. No sabía el porqué de la fiesta y se limitó a sentarse en la mesa junto a su madre y Lupin.

- Es el cumpleaños de Harry -le susurró Remus.

Mahe se sorprendió, no lo sabía y no tenía regalo para él. Le miró pero lo vio tan enfrascado en la conversación entre Ron y Hermione que no supo como llamar su atención para, al menos, felicitarle. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que ella ya estaba sentada a la mesa, nadie excepto Hermione que la miraba de reojo. Mahe le devolvió la mirada un momento y se concentró de nuevo en Harry. _"Mírame que te pueda felicitar" _pensó y como si la hubiese escuchado, Harry levantó la vista y la miró. Mahe se sorprendió y le dijo tímidamente:

- Felicidades, Harry.  
- Gracias -respondió sonriéndole. Se notaba que estaba feliz.

Tras soplar las velas de la tarta y devorar la mayoría de pasteles, dio paso a los regalos. Mahe pensó que se vería descortés si se levantaba en ese momento y se iba de la cocina pero... es que ¡ella no tenía regalo! Se veía en un compromiso.

-Mamá -susurró molesta- ¿por qué no me avisaste?  
- No lo recordé, Mahe.  
- ¡Pero es que yo no tengo regalo! -se exaltó.  
- Bueno...no te preocupes. Lupin y yo le hemos traído algo... diremos que es tuyo también.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, solo le faltaba que delante de todos, dijeran que "el regalo de su mamá" era también de ella. Eso se vería aún más forzado e infantil. Hermione, disimuladamente, se estaba enterando de lo que ocurría y apresuró el momento de dar los obsequios.

- Venga, Harry, ¡abre tus regalos! -dijo animada- ¡esta vez va a ser la primera que veamos la cara que pones cuando los abras!  
- ¡Es cierto! -contestó riendo- así que atentos a la primicia.

Uno a uno fue abriendo los regalos: el de Ron, Ginny, Mark... Todos le daban algo mientras Harry disfrutaba como un niño pequeño rompiendo el papel que envolvía sus presentes. Guilmain notó la tensión de Mahe y se volvió hacia ella.

- No te preocupes, le diremos que es tuyo también -repitió.  
- ¡Que no, mamá! ya pensaré algo. Soy una bruja, ¿no? -respondió bruscamente. Guilmain suspiró y cerró los ojos _"Desde luego no es mi carácter"_ pensó.  
- Y este es el mío -dijo Hermione dándole un paquete mientras miraba a Mahe maliciosamente- espero que te guste.  
Harry rompió el papel y se encontró con una colección de libros sobre los mejores equipos de Quidditch de la historia.  
- ¡Hermione! -exclamó- ¡es genial!  
Ron se acercó y comenzó a ojear los libros. Estaba tan sorprendido por el regalo como Harry.  
- ¿Me dejarás que lo lea? -preguntó Ron admirando cada ejemplar.  
- Ummm.... ya me lo pensaré -contestó bromeando. Empezaron a reír mientras miraban cada una de las fotos donde los miembros de los equipos salían y entraban volando o saludaban alegremente. Mahe se quedó quieta esperando que nadie la mirase para evitar tener que decir que no tenía nada que regalarle. _"Yo no sabía que era su cumpleaños" _pensó incómoda _"no es culpa mía si no le he comprado nada... pero ¡qué apuro!"_ Y de pronto, lo que más temía, sucedió:

-Mahe, ¿y tu regalo? -preguntó de pronto Hermione. Mahe la miró fijamente, sabía que lo había hecho a conciencia para ponerla en el aprieto de decir que no tenía nada.  
- Mi regalo... –comenzó a decir apurada mientras todos la miraban y sentía como el rubor subía a sus mejillas. Harry también la miraba.  
- ¿No has traído ningún regalo para Harry? -insistió Hermione.  
- Es que ella no sabía que era su cumpleaños -dijo Guilmain de pronto intentando excusarla pero fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad porque sintió tanta vergüenza que su rostro hacía pareja con el cabello de Ron. Si miraba a su madre en ese momento, la asesinaría con la mirada.  
- Oh, no te preocupes, Mahe -dijo Harry- para mí lo importante es que estéis aquí y poder compartirlo con vosotros, eso es suficiente.  
La chica agradeció las palabras de Harry y vio como Hermione iba a abrir la boca de nuevo seguramente para seguir metiendo baza pero Mahe se adelantó  
- No lo sabía pero sí te puedo hacer un regalo.  
Su madre la miró sorprendida. Sabía que no le había comprado nada pero recordó que acababa de decirle _"soy una bruja, ¿no?"_

Mahe sacó su varita, apuntó sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos. Un resplandor purpúreo salió girando en pequeños círculos. Abrió los ojos y comenzó a realizar el mismo movimiento circular con la varita. Todos miraban expectantes, Harry más que nadie... aunque Hermione le ganaba. Poco a poco, algo se fue formando dentro de la luz circular purpúrea, algo cuadrado, no muy grande. Tras un par de minutos, Mahe levantó la varita y la luz desapareció: lo que había aparecido en su lugar era una pequeña caja cuadrada de madera labrada. La chica la cogió y se la tendió a Harry.

- Para que guardes tu espejo -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry abrió los ojos aún más sorprendido de lo que se había sentido mientras el regalo tomaba forma. Sin decir nada, abrió la caja y vio su interior forrado de un acolchado terciopelo azul.

- ¡Gracias! -dijo emocionado. El espejo era algo muy valioso para él y ella lo sabía. ¿Qué mejor regalo que tener lo que más quería guardado y protegido en una caja tan bella? Hermione miró a Mahe con rabia, sin duda, no esperaba aquello y ante su disimulada reacción de enojo, Mahe le devolvió la mirada intentando no reír. Hermione la había intentado dejar en ridículo pero no se había salido con la suya.

- Mahe, ha sido espectacular -dijo Lupin guiñándole un ojo- Harry, a partir de hoy podrás hacer magia igual que ella, ya eres mayor de edad.

Harry asintió sonriendo mientras seguía mirando la cajita. El valor sentimental por lo que guardaría ese regalo era mucho mayor que cualquiera de los otros que había sobre la mesa.

- Hablando de ser mayor de edad, Harry -dijo Guilmain- te tengo preparada una sorpresa. Mañana tendrás tu primera práctica como mago adulto -el chico la miró sorprendido- y la harás con Mahe.  
La chica se volvió sorprendida _"Pero ¿de qué habla? ¿prácticas conmigo? ¡¿pero por qué no me cuenta las cosas antes?!"_  
- Oh, bien, de acuerdo -contestó Harry titubeando ante la proposición por la cara que había puesto Mahe. Su madre la miró esperando encontrar una expresión de que estaba de acuerdo con la decisión pero lo que se encontró fue con una mirada fría de reproche. Lupin notó la tensión y trató de suavizar el ambiente.  
- Bueno, Harry, ¿no te quejarás de tus regalos, eh? ¡qué suerte!  
Los chicos comenzaron a hablar de nuevo entre ellos y dejaron de estar pendientes de madre e hija, aunque ésta seguía mirándola con rabia.

- ¿Me contarás alguna vez las cosas con tiempo o me tendré que llevar siempre la sorpresa? -susurró y levantándose con brusquedad, salió de la cocina. De nuevo, todos se percataron de que algo había sucedido y miraron a Guilmain.

- Es que... ella no lo sabía.


	19. CAPITULO 18: Prácticas conjuntas I

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre la mayoría de los personajes de este fics y el mundo en el que se mueven pertenecen a nuestra querida JK Rowling.

Hola a todos! Nigriv al habla aunque no se quien suba al final el capítulo. Voy a comenzar a responder algunos rr pero como no tengo conexión en casa pues probablamente sea Mahe quien termine de comentar después a los que no hayan entrado aún. Como no arregle lo de la conexion (culpa de timofonica ya supongo por que lo demás está correcto) pues me voy a tirar de los pelos. Este capítulo me encanta y me gustaría poder subirlo yo.

**Kamesita:** Cuando tienes conexión nadie te gana en rapidez.Respecto a tu pregunta... Solo diré que no vas a tardar nada en darte cuenta de las "clases" que va a tener. Ahora mismo no recuerdo bien si fuiste tú quien preguntó porque Harry no practicaba (si fue otra persona espero que lea esto también) pues la respuesta era tan sencilla como eso, no se puede hacer magia antes de ser adulto. Supongo que con el capítulo del "Recuerdo en el espejo" eso había quedado claro. Creo que este capítulo te va a gustar, ahora comienza un poco de acción con varitas.

**Kata: **Yo definiría la personalidad de Mahe como... "extraña"!!!! Jajajaja ahora viene y me pega o me lanza cualquier hechizo de los que nos hemos inventado para el fic! :D En fin me alegro que a pesar de todo te guste. Sobre Mark... no te preocupes que nuestro "peluche" (no te creas que lo hemos olvidado) tendrá también su tiempo y sus momentos. Ahora es tiempo de planificar acciones futuras que "estáis olvidando" No es que hagamos que las olvides, hay muchas pistas desde el "Prologo" (muy importante y que nadie se ha parado a analizar en condiciones porque si lo hubierais hecho tendríais infinidad de ideas disparatadas que nadie ha soltado aún). Las pistas están en los capítulos, muy bien ocultas, pero están. La que avisa no es traidora dicen, y nosotras os estamos avisando hace tiempo. Como dijo Mahe ayer, cuando comiencen a enlazarse todas las cosas direis "ostras! si eso ya lo leí". Y seguimos...

**Celina: **Lo malo de no poder leer a diario es que seas tan ansiosa como yo respecto a los fics cuando me gustan, no soporto las esperas! Es por eso que aparte de los fics que me tengo que leer en nuestro foro y esperar por las actualizaciones de las autoras pues... no suelo leer fics de nadie que no estén acabados. Por el resto eres muy bien venida cuando puedes hacerlo. Me encanta que seas una de las pocas que se fija en "el resto de personajes" Sigue así porque todos tienen su impotancia y al menos no estás demasiado centrada solo en el trio como los demás. Pero me gustaría mucho que te tomaras un poquito más de tiempo para contarnos (también a los demás lectores si es que leen los rr) que impresiones tienes. Leer los rr de los demás a veces abre mucho los ojos a lo que se supone que puede pasar en el futuro de la historia si es que ellos dejan sus ideas. Aunque en fin mejor que no descubrais todo porque si lo hicieráis diría poco de nuestra capacidad para ocultaros información, la que hasta ahora creo que va bien encaminada (lo siento pero es algo que me encanta, que el lector no se espere todo lo que se le viene encima)De todos modos dentro de las posibilidades de no destrozaros la historia, si comentais dudas pues se pueden intentar aclarar, a nosotras nos encanta ese tipo de interacción y os puedo decir por experiencia que ayuda mucho para futuros escritos. Sobre las prácticas... en este capítulo tendréis una muestra!

**Marc** Aquí tienes lo que pides, como todos, espero que no os defraude.

**Erick Arturo**No es falta de ganas de verdad, es falta de tiempo. Pero estando aquí escrito en cuanto que encuentre un hueco me pasare, aunque no prometo nada si no está acabado. ¿No dices nada del capi? Espero que este si te haga decir algo.

Por los comentarios de algunos lectores tal vez os parece que en este fic hay más romance del que hubo en MA, allí afirmé claramente que no lo había, aunque estaba sentando bases futuras como bien veís. Uhmmm la acción y la magia no se nos quedan atrás os lo aseguro, tan solo es que "Para todo hay un tiempo" No perdais de vista el resto de cosas y "comentarios" que os estamos soltando poquito a poco y bien enmascarado porque ahí hay mucho de lo que se viene de la acción de más adelante. Tened en cuenta que ni siquiera llegamos a Hogwarts a día de hoy, en el fic, es 1º de agosto. Todo llegará pero pensad que no se puede dejar de la lado la edad de los chicos y ¿que adolescente no se enamora? Al menos yo creo que ese tema había que tratarlo. Bueno ya estoy hablando demasiado para las ganas que tengo de que leais y aún espero que Mahe tenga que responder a algún rr más a partir de aquí pero en fin hasta aquí lo hago yo. Feliz Fin de Año por si mañana mi conexión aún no va (espero que no, cruzo los dedos) y el ciber no abre. Disfrutad el capítulo.

Ah! hay gente que aún no ha leido espero que no la hayamos defraudado , si llegan aquí que sepáis que no nos olvidamos de ninguno, demasiado bien sabemos que no siempre se tiene todo el tiempo que se quiere.

* * *

**CAPITULO 18: Prácticas conjuntas (I)**

(Por Nigriv)

Había dormido fatal, seguramente condicionada por la presión de saber que ahora tendría que practicar un mes entero con Harry. _"¿Porqué no la había consultado su madre antes?". _Y bueno, al menos era Harry pero… _"¿Cumpliría alguno más la mayoría de edad ese verano?"_- pensó de pronto angustiada- _"Me hace esto con Hermione y me vuelvo a Beuxbaston". _Cosas así la habían estado asaltando durante toda la noche y no logró conciliar un sueño medianamente aceptable hasta las horas próximas al amanecer. Resultado… se quedó dormida, y eso que su madre se había dignado a contarle que durante el desayuno les explicaría el ejercicio que harían ese día. Pero ella no había acudido. Subía las escaleras sabiendo que su madre estaría molesta con ella por hacerla esperar, y más estando Harry allí, siempre pedía puntualidad. Pero ella también estaba molesta por las formas de su madre, podía resultar explosivo. Cuando abrió la puerta Virginia miraba por la ventana con los brazos a la espalda y ni siquiera se giró. Harry estaba sentado a la mesa, jugueteando con su varita y levantó la cabeza al oír la puerta, parecía nervioso pero la miró con una sonrisa.

-Llegas tarde… ¡Y lo sabes!- fueron las primeras palabras de su madre.  
-Me quedé dormida- le respondió intentando controlarse.  
-¿Justamente hoy?- dijo volviéndose a mirarla. Con el contraste de luz no podía asegurarse, pero la sabía de mal talante y seguro que su cara lo reflejaba.  
-Pasé mala noche, perdona- se disculpó incluso aunque no le apetecía en absoluto por lo que su tono de voz sonó algo exasperado. Su madre la miró un momento en silencio y ella le mantuvo la mirada.  
-No esperaba un pretexto tan tonto de ti, Mahe- la oyó decirle intencionadamente.

_"¿Pero a qué venía eso?" _Sabia que no le estaba mintiendo y, aunque su madre odiaba la impuntualidad tampoco era para que la tratara así, y menos delante de Harry. Se enfureció contra su madre y vio como el propio chico se sentía cohibido por la situación.

-Ya me disculpé- le dijo en su tono más agrio- pero veo que no sirvió de nada.  
-Esto…- Mahe se sorprendió, era Harry quién hablaba- … Podemos dejarlo para otro día- sugirió tímidamente, sin atreverse siquiera a mirarlas.

Tal vez en otro momento Mahe hubiera agradecido su gesto pero en ese ¡no!, estaba muy enfadada con su madre. Virginia se volvió hacia él y aún seria le habló, pero Mahe observó como cambiaba su expresión y, por un momento, se sintió desplazada.

-Harry, no puedo obligaros a que estéis aquí pero, creo que tenéis una oportunidad muy buena para aprender juntos. Si queréis hacerlo ambos sabéis mis reglas y ella mejor que nadie.

El tono que puso su madre en sus últimas palabras le colmó. _"¿Pero qué le pasa? Sólo llegué tarde. Ayer me molestó enterarme por sorpresa de esto pero aún así, no me negué en ningún momento. ¿Porqué me hace esto?"._ Estaba enfadada sí, pero como para replicar a su madre se volvió hacia Harry y, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlarse, trató de sonreír al dirigirse a él.

-No te preocupes Harry, esto no va contigo.  
-Exacto- afirmó su madre volviéndose hacia ella- Y ahora que la señorita parece estar dispuesta…

_"Uff, eso sonó demasiado irónico ¿no?"_-pensó Harry.

-… empezaremos. Hace mucho que no te veo batirte Mahe- le dijo como sin darle importancia a lo que estaba diciendo, pero ella estaba sorprendida, segura casi de su propósito- Pero sé muy bien lo que tienes aprendido- giró la cabeza y entonces le habló a Harry.- Y de ti creo saber lo suficiente en ese sentido 'profesor'…

Vio que le sonreía al chico haciendo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y como él se sonrojaba evitando su mirada de curiosidad. _"¿Porqué lo ha llamado profesor?" _Cada vez conseguía que se sintiera más exaltada y ahora que sabía lo que se proponía que hicieran, se sentía aún peor. Ambos chicos estaban impresionados, ninguno esperaba una propuesta de duelo, o eso creía ella. Quedaron un momento en silencio.

-Los dos sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Quiero que mostréis vuestro poder y espero que lo toméis en serio.

Virginia se retiró del centro de la sala viendo como ambos se miraban mutuamente. Sabía que había sulfurado a su hija y en parte era lo que quería, tal vez así se aplicara un poco más en el ejercicio. _"Voy a batirme con Harry Potter"- _pensó impresionada Mahe, pero miró a su madre casi despectivamente y una voz resonó en su mente _"¡Ahora verás!". _Harry tenía una expresión entre divertida y concentrada. Guilmain, impaciente por ver qué era capaz de hacer su hija tuvo que alentarlos a que empezaran.

-Y bien, ¿qué esperáis?

Vio que los chicos finalmente se disponían a tomar la posición adecuada. Harry no pudo evitar recordar su primera práctica de duelo y, clavando sus ojos en Mahe le dijo divertido.

-¿Asustada?  
-Eso quisieras tú.

Se sorprendió al escuchar en boca de la chica las mismas palabras que él le dijera a Malfoy aquella vez. Pero ella no torció el gesto y sus ojos parecían echar fuego… _"Creo que ésta vez no me va a provocar risa como me pasó con Hermione"_- pensó mientras se inclinaban.

-A la cuenta de tres- oyeron decir a Virginia- Uno…

_-"¿Qué decidirá usar?"_  
_-"Ésta no se la perdono…"_

-Dos…

_-"¿Y si defiendo?"_  
_-"Ya sé como empezar"_

-¡Tres!

Vio venir el rayo directo hacia él, de nuevo se había descuidado. _"Tarantallegra"_ dijo antes de hacerse a un lado. Pero el _"Expeliarmus"_ de la chica había sido tan rápido que, a pesar de sus reflejos para esquivarlo, logró acertarle en el hombro izquierdo. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras se sentía volar por el aire; inesperadamente cayó sobre la mesa, se deslizó girando a lo largo de ella y, al terminársele el mueble, se sintió caer de bruces al suelo, duramente golpeado. Algo aturdido intentó levantarse, gracias a que el hechizo sólo lo había rozado no logró quitarle la varita, pero indiscutiblemente Mahe era muy buena y rápida; parecía haber evitado su hechizo mientras el volaba por el aire. Antes siquiera de lograr arrodillarse, volvió a oír su voz. _"Impedimenta"… _Como si una gran mole de piedra hubiera caído sobre él, Harry sintió una fuerza que le hizo estamparse de nuevo contra el suelo. _"¡AH!" _exclamó al golpearse la nariz y, casi automáticamente, sintió la sangre deslizarse por su cara. _"No puedo moverme"-_pensó angustiado. Intentó ampliar su campo de visión a algo más que el suelo bajo su cara pero no pudo. Estaba arrinconado casi entre la pared y la mesa y notaba aún los efectos de la presión sobre él, sin duda ella seguía aplicándole el hechizo. Casi desesperado sintió, más que ver, que Mahe se le acercaba. Sin poder moverse giró la varita sobre el suelo y le apuntó a dónde presuponía estaban sus pies. Era tal el peso que soportaba sobre su espalda que casi no podía respirar; lo tenía atrapado, pero debía intentar algo y no lograba ni alzar su varita. _"Desmaius"_

Confiada en la fuerza de su hechizo y sonriendo al verle supeditado a ella, Mahe ni siquiera se percató de que Harry había reaccionado. El hechizo impactó en sus zapatos y notó que las fuerzas abandonaban sus piernas. _"¡Qué potencia!- _pensó mientras sentía que sus rodillas comenzaban a doblarse- _"Si me acierta de lleno me desmayo"- _sonó su propia voz en su mente haciendo por un momento que levantara el hechizo de él. Harry aprovechó el instante para ponerse de un salto en pie a pesar de tener todo el cuerpo dolorido por el golpe y aplastado por la presión. La vio tambalearse y comenzar a caer pero, con una rapidez inusitada, la chica alzó la varita, lanzó su hechizo y… ¡desapareció! Harry gritó _"Protego"_, mirando desesperado por el cuarto, no se esperaba eso; había olvidado que ahora él también podía hacerlo. Justo cuando el hechizo era interceptado, ella reapareció al otro extremo de la habitación, con el ceño fruncido. Harry se esforzó en concentrarse al máximo pues su actitud le parecía rabiosa. Esta vez atacó antes que ella. _"Rictusempra"_, dijo imprimiendo toda la fuerza posible al hechizo, sabiendo que así la sensación al reír también produciría dolor. _"Prueba algo de tu propia medicina"-_ pensó mientras el rayo iba hacia ella.

Pillada un poco de improviso tras su reaparición el rayo plateado acertó de lleno a Mahe en el estómago e inmediatamente se retorció de dolor sintiendo que sus músculos se movían espasmódicamente en una mezcla extraña, mientras intentaban hacerla reír y se contraían tan fuertemente que la hacían sufrir. El efecto se prolongó hasta su pecho y pensó que el aire dejaría de entrarle en los pulmones. Ahora los dos respiraban con dificultad. Harry levantó un poco su varita, preparándose para lanzar otro hechizo pero ella fue más rápida. Aún maltrecha por el hechizo no se dejó vencer, quería demostrarle a su madre que, si no vencerlo, sí que podía enfrentar a Potter dignamente. En milésimas de segundo todo fue uno: presintió que Harry alzaba su varita relajando su hechizo para volver a atacar, lo miró poniendo en ello toda su rabia y; con la mano izquierda sobre el vientre dolorido alzó su diestra, echó la varita hacia atrás e hizo un complicado movimiento con su mano. En ese momento, y sin poder explicar cómo, sintió que la fuerza antigua pasaba de su mano a la varita y por la punta de ésta salía, no el rayo del hechizo esperado, sino una llama de fuego delgada que se dirigía hacia él. Al notar la potencia con la que el conjuro emanó de ella se asustó._ "¿Qué ha sido eso?"- _pensó viendo el avance de su hechizo y temiendo sus efectos…

La lengua de fuego avanzaba hacia él, pero identificar el hechizo realizado por Mahe lo dejó totalmente paralizado. Sintió que casi dejaba caer su varita y se esforzó en intentar pararlo. _"Scutum"_, pero había perdido un tiempo muy valioso; antes de que su escudo terminara de formarse, el rayo lo bordeó y, asaltándolo por la espalda, rodeó su torso y sus brazos abrasándolo. Se obligó a no chillar de dolor. Ese hechizo… Sólo lo había visto una vez, Dumbledore lo había usado contra Voldemort en el Ministerio. Sorprendido de que Mahe pudiera realizarlo había dejado que lo alcanzase. O salía de allí o se quemaría vivo. Al tiempo que él desapareció Mahe bajaba la varita aterrada. Le dolían los brazos. Apareció a tan solo unos centímetros de su espalda y supo lo que tenía que hacer. A pesar del intenso dolor, alargó su brazo y, llevándolo desde el hombro izquierdo de la chica hasta el derecho, afianzó su mano a la clavícula y la impulsó hacia atrás, atrayéndola a su propio cuerpo al tiempo que su mano derecha le colocaba la punta de la varita sobre la sien.

-¡Ya eres mía!- le susurró al oído aún sin aliento.

Ella le transmitió un estremecimiento y sintió que todo el cuerpo se le tensaba. Por un momento Harry creyó que el duelo había finalizado, la tenía a su merce. Mahe, amilanada al ver lo que su propia varita había lanzado, ni siquiera reaccionó ante su desaparición y cuando su mente quiso responderle ya estaba atrapada por su brazo. Inesperadamente una oleada de sentimientos arrasó su propio miedo y puso todo su cuerpo en tensión. Más que verse amenazada por la varita que reposaba en su sien, el sonido de aquellas palabras le habían atravesado el corazón y supo que era suya, si. Se estremeció profundamente y todo su ser vibró. El presentimiento arrasó su mente con tal potencia y tan claro que la impacto; sólo duró un instante y se escabulló tan rápido como había llegado, pero su huella no se borró. Apenas reaccionó, se dio cuenta de su situación y, aún sabiendo que sólo habían sido dos segundos, supo que de haberse tratado de un duelo real ahora estaría muerta. Se desapareció y al aparecerse frente a él clavó sus ojos en los del chico que la miraba casi sorprendido pero aún en guardia. Entre el aluvión de sentimientos había observado su brazo y la marca ardiente de su rayo. Dejó que la ira que sentía hacia su madre la dominara y con ello había dañado gravemente a Harry. _"¿Qué le hice por Merlín?". _Con el corazón apretado en un puño comenzó a bajar su varita.

* * *

Bueno pues eso es todo por hoy aunque supongo que estaréis a punto de lanzarme un Avada por dejaros aquí! :D Lo siento sé que soy algo mala sí pero así mañana leeís con más ganas! Me gustaría que Mahe os comentara lo malita que se puso cuando leyó el borrador de este capítulo, aunque no se si lo haga. Su cara era todo un poema... Nos vemos! 

AH! **Kata** comprendes ahora cuando te decía que si esos capítulos te parecían "candentes" llegaría el día en que te quemarías? Esto es solo una muestra de las veces que os podeis "quemar" literalmente hablando, ya que en este caso el fuego no es nada literal. ¿Alguien recordaba ese hechizo de la OdF? Hasta mañana.


	20. CAPITULO 19: Prácticas conjuntas II

FELIZ AÑO 2005 A TODOS!! Espero que las burbujas de anoche no os impidan leer y disfrutar de este nuevo capítulo. Siento de ausencia de anoche pero es que las fechas se las pintaban. Soy Nigriv y al fin he logrado volver a configurar el modem así que ya puedo responder a rr y subir yo misma el capítulo. Ahí voy, pero antes desearos a todos un muy buen año, de principio a fin.

**Kamesita: **Ahora verás lo que realmente le hizo pero vamos que yo creo que quedaba bastante claro en ese primer capítulo, pero no te preocupes demasiado si a estas alturas del fic no podemos "pasarnos" demasiado. Te aseguro que verás a Mark, tu tan solo danos tiempo.

**Erick Arturo: **Gracias por tus palabras, de vewrdad, siempre he pensado que lo de los sentimientos realmente no es lo mio, pero según veo lo que decís (aquí y en otros sitios) voy a tener que empezar a creer que lo que a mí no me gusta del todo parece estar bien. En fin a ver que tal de aquí en edelante que aún os queda mucho.

**Kata: **Ningún rr llega nunca demasiado tarde! Siempre en su justo momento. Solo que es una pena que hayas perdido toda la información en tu PC. Mis problemas con el modemfueron porque formatéé voluntariamente y aunque grabé casi todo creo que algo he perdido por despiste. Paciencia hasta que todo vuelva a etar en orden y recomendación si tu hermana no sabe usar bien la PC no le dejes funciones de administradora! ;) Pero tranquila que hasta que llegues a quemarte te falta mucha historia.

**Carlos: **BIENVENIDO!! Un nuevo lector que bien! Bueno veamos así que leiste MA y no me dices nada más al respecto tan solo de que escribo bien¨? Gracias pero me dice mucho más al respecto el verte en la continuación, eso sí que indica que te gustó, se que este te va a gustar mucho más. Espero que cuando vayas a "7 ALMAS" a leer te tomes un tiempecito para dejarnos alguna opinión al respecto del fic (por favor!) y si tienes tiempo echa un vistazo a los demás fics, hay cosas muy buenas!Te cuento en el foro hay dos topics en la zona de fic con el nombre de "HP y la ültima Profecía" que están publicados bajo el nick de Nigriv, dicese yo misma :) Es que no nos cupo en un solo topics porque hay muchos comentarios (y capítulos también como no). El primer topic está cerrado pero en el segundo se pueden dejar post y te aseguro que no nos importaría que nos dejaras allí un comentario aunque sea de capítulos del principio, solo dí en que capítulo te quedaste leyendo porque... Si te leíste MA en una noche creo que UP te va a durar un poco más pero lo leerás de un tirón. Gracias por leer de verdad! y si pasas de nuevo por aquí dinos en un rr cual es tu nick en el foro vale? Si caes en Hufflpuff o en Ravenclaw nos tendrás a las autoras como Jefas de Casa!! Jajajaja

**Marc**: ¿Mala Nigriv por dejar el capi en ese punto o Mahe por haberle lanzado ese hechizo? jejeje. Aquí tienes la continuación ;)

Bueno pues que el Año 2005 sea próspero para todos en todos los sentidos que necesitemos y más. Seguimos leyendo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 19 Prácticas conjuntas (II)**

(Por Nigriv)

Virginia había contemplado el ejercicio ensimismada y muy enorgullecida de su hija. Al provocarla logró derribar la barrera psicológica que sabía le hubiera supuesto pensar que se iba a batir con Harry Potter, y no con el chico junto al que almorzaba. Pero cuando sintió la concentración del poder antiguo en Mahe tuvo que mantener la respiración, ella aún no le había enseñado a usar así la energía y, si como pensaba, era un gesto descontrolado, podía resultar muy peligroso. Tomó su propia varita dispuesta a parar aquello pero también a ella le ganó la sorpresa cuando vio el embrujo de su hija y, disfrutando de tal muestra de poder, se despistó sin dar por finalizado el duelo. Cuando reaccionó, Harry ya había escapado al hechizo y apuntaba a su hija en la sien. _"Ha sido magnífico"_ pensó mientras alzaba la varita diciendo **"Finite".**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Justo al terminar de rendir su varita el "Finite" de su madre comenzó a tener efecto y el dolor que aún soportaba por el Rictusempra desapareció. Miró a Harry y vio que él también parecía recuperar la respiración, pero aún atento a ella no había bajado la varita. Su primera reacción cuando vio que el duelo había finalizado fue mirar sus brazos; su piel, roja e inflamada, comenzaba a hincharse, en breve se le formarían ampollas, y sentía la espalda y el torso igual.

-¡Harry!- tiró la varita a un lado y fue corriendo hacia él.

Desde el otro extremo de la sala su madre se apareció ante él, ni siquiera se había esperado a llegar caminando.

-Siéntate Harry, quédate quieto y callado- le oyó decirle muy seria.

Harry hizo lo que le pedía y nada más dejarse caer al suelo notó que le ponía las manos sobre él, una tras la nuca y otra casi rozando su piel. Al momento pensó que el poder de Virginia aún lo dañaba más pues lo primero que ella le transmitió fue más calor aún; pero sólo fueron los momentos iniciales, conforme Guilmain deslizaba su mano a través de la herida la piel del brazo parecía refrescarse y bajaba rápidamente la hinchazón. Mientras que le repetía el proceso en el otro brazo dirigió sus ojos hacia Mahe, la chica se había acercado a ellos y lo miraba preocupada aunque Harry no pudo evitar pensar que sus ojos ocultaban algo más. El proceso tardó más de dos o tres minutos y lo repitió también alrededor de su cuerpo dónde el hechizo le había quemado, pero cuando Virginia retiró las manos él sabía que lo había curado, apenas quedaban rastros de las quemaduras, aunque su camiseta estaba totalmente chamuscada allí donde el lazo de fuego lo había atrapado.

-Ya está- le dijo satisfecha al ver el resultado.

Sus palabras fueron lo que le hizo apartar la vista de Mahe.

-Gracias- dijo observando admirado el resultado- Ya no escuece, ni duele- añadió sonriéndole a Virginia.  
-No me las des Harry, no debí permitir ese hechizo- y entonces desvió la mirada hacia su hija y entornó los ojos.

Ella aún estaba ahí, consternada, pero vio como Harry al seguir los ojos de su madre volvía a mirarla. Se dejó caer al suelo junto a él y soltando un suspiro largamente contenido dijo totalmente afligida…

-Lo siento.

Harry la miró ahora con un brillo especial en los ojos y, sin ningún atisbo de rencor por las lesiones provocadas le dijo.

-Era un duelo Mahe, y lo hiciste muy bien.-Se sentía halagada por sus palabras, pero aún así pensaba que se había excedido con él- Me sorprendiste.  
-Pero te dañé- le dijo azorada sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente.  
-Y qué, ¿acaso yo solo te hice 'cosquillas'?- ella alzó entonces la vista y lo vio sonreír.  
-No me lo recuerdes… Ha sido el peor rictusempra de mi vida. No sabía que pudiera aplicarse así.  
-¿Me lo enseñaras?- le preguntó Harry en ese momento y supo que se refería al hechizo de fuego.  
-Es que…- dudó.

Su madre respondió por ella, ambos parecían haberse olvidado que Virginia seguía allí.

-Creo que antes debería de aprenderlo ella Harry. Eso será nuestra próxima clase- se dirigió a la puerta y les dijo- Nos esperan para el almuerzo, la práctica duró demasiado.- Y se marchó.

Mahe observó como él la miraba sorprendido y su pregunta escapó atropelladamente de sus labios.

-¿Fue tu primera vez?  
-Si- respondió tímidamente.  
-¡Guau!. Pues no te deseo como enemiga cuando lo controles Mahe.

Por un momento se quedaron callados mirándose. Harry se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla. Al erguirse vio que Harry empuñaba la varita y con un "Accio" invocaba la que ella misma dejó tirada más allá.

-Toma- le dijo sonriente al alargársela- Es tan buena como la bruja a la que pertenece.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras bajaban juntos aún charlaban animados de su enfrentamiento. Mahe se había sentido muy cohibida al terminar y no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del brazo de Harry sobre su pecho cuando se apareció tras ella; pero él, aún lleno de adrenalina, no le paraba de preguntar cosas sobre el hechizo que ella no sabía, ni quería responderle. Y sin embargo, verle hablarle con ése ánimo tras lo que le hizo conseguía hacerla sentir algo mejor. Ni siquiera al entrar en la cocina dejó el tema, ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa y, al mirar, observó que su madre había ido a sentarse entre Lupin y Tonks, en su sitio, y le hablaba a Remus casi en tono confidencial. Ella siguió a Harry y se sentó a su lado.

-Recuerdas el hechizo de fuego ¿verdad?-le decía en ese instante a Lupin, que le asintió con la cabeza- ¿Tienes guardia mañana?  
-Por la tarde- respondió Remus extrañado de una pregunta a la otra.  
-¡Genial! Porque me vendría bien un poco de ayuda extra.  
-Virginia, es magia antigua, muy avanzada. ¿Estás segura de querer enseñárselo?- Lupín parecía haber deducido el motivo por el cual Virginia le pedía ayuda pero no parecía de acuerdo con la idea por su expresión.  
-Digamos que…. Es imperativo que le enseñe a controlarlo- Remus alzó las cejas sorprendido.- Mira la camiseta de Harry, y eso no fue lo único que se quemó, te lo aseguro.

Tan solo al recordarlo Mahe inclinó la cabeza avergonzada. Las palabras de Virginia hicieron que el joven pusiera atención a los chicos y miraba desorbitadamente a Harry.

-¿Cómo lo lograste? Oyó que le preguntaba a Harry.  
-No fui yo, fue Mahe- dijo con un tono de voz tan orgulloso como si hubiera sido él el artífice del hechizo.

Mahe que estaba con la vista fija en la mesa, sintió la mano de Harry en su hombro al decir estas palabras, y como si una descarga eléctrica la impulsara alzó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Lupin.

-Vaya Mahe, no lo esperaba de ti.  
-Ni yo…- respondió muy bajito.

En ese momento sintió una oleada de envidia y celo enfocado sobre sí y, mientras giraba la cabeza supo de quién emanaba. Hermione debía de haber escuchado toda su conversación pues la miraba rabiosa. Los sentimientos de esa chica hacia ella empeoraban por días. Las palabras de su madre la hicieron volver a la conversación.

-Entonces… ¿me ayudarás con ellos?  
-¡Claro!-exclamó Lupin- No me lo perdería ni con luna llena- dijo risueño mirándolos.

Harry le devolvió la mirada emocionado con la idea de que también él participaría en sus entrenamientos y luego la miró a ella, tal vez pensando si le importaría que Remus interfiriera también en sus prácticas. Pero Mahe sabía que lo único que Harry encontraría en sus expresión era asentimiento; le caía bien el licántropo y, extrañamente, la hacía sentir cómoda, casi familiar…

-Estoy deseando que llegue mañana- oyó decir a Harry entusiasmado y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras una sensación cálida invadía su cuerpo.

Rato después, mientras Mahe volvía de soltar sus platos, Hermione pasó junto a ella y, con toda su rabia le dijo…

-Eres muy extraña, pero ten cuidado, quién juega con fuego acaba quemado.

Ni siquiera le replicó, estaba demasiado feliz para enzarzarse en una discusión. Así que cuando pensó responderle _"¿Y tu me llamas extraña?"_, decidió tragarse sus palabras y tan sólo se molestó en hacerle una mueca, lo cual pareció molestar más aún a la chica. Sabía que estaba celosa, no hacía falta decirle nada más.

-Si vuelves a hacerle daño, aunque sea practicando, tendrás que vértelas conmigo- le dijo amenazante, y se alejó de ella.


	21. CAPITULO 20: Lupin

Reholas! de nuevo Nigriv (¿os estáis hartando de mí? No desespereis que luego Mahe tendrá su tiempo de subir más seguido) Bueno voy a pasar a comentar rápidamente que se que lo que realmente quereis es leer, ya mucha gente piensa en buscar donde está acabado :) Ahí vamos:

**Erick: **Espero que tu también la pasaras muy bien y con todos los seres queridos como dices, pues no solo cuenta la familia ¿verdad? Bien duelos, te gustan... uhmmm creo que más adelante vas a "flipar" aunque sea al final del fic vas a tener unos cuantos! (UY! no debí de decir eso :D )

**Kamesita: **Eso espero chica, ya eres la segunda "impaciente" por leer pero si vas allá no nos abandones con los comentarios, allí o aquí son bien venidos. En el capitulo anterior comentaba como es que está allí el fic dispuesto y donde es que podeís dejar los comentarios que allí se hacen con post (lo mismo que el rr aquí) Dinos cual es tu nick en el foro para que te reconozcamos vale? y que sepas que es todo un halago que os volvaís tan impacientes aunque espero que no toda la gente que leía aquí nos abandone por irse al foro. Esto se quedaría desierto :s

**Kata: **¿Lupin? Jajajaja ¿has visto el título de este capítulo? Parece que ves algo de lo que hay más haya de las relaciones entre los chicos pero aun estamos sorprendidas de que nadie habla "de lo más gordo" En fin cuando llegue el final os vais a caer de la silla porque no esperais la que se os viene encima!

**Parótida:** BIENVENIDA!!!! (bueno te he supuesto chica sino es pues sacame del error!) Así que empezaste a leer hace tres días... Pero tu no habías leido el anterior ¿no? Es que algunos se me han despistado, lo digo porque allí hay cosas que luego tendrán importancia en UP. si lo leiste te tengo perdidilla. si te gustan los pensamientos de Mahe y la forma de escribir verás que cuando lleguen a Hogwarts la cosas se ponen mucho mejor. A ver si tu eres capaz de ver más alla de los celos de Hermione que aunque son importantes hay muchas cosas ocultas en todo lo que llevas leido. Y lo que os queda! :D Gracias por leer y esperamos seguir sabiendo de tí.

**Nelly: **La verdad que a todo el mundo le resultara "rara" nuestra Hermione pero creo que todo tiene un sentido que aún no vislumbráis, no os preocupeis que en algún momento "bastante futuro" os iremos descubriendo los por qués de todo lo escrito. ¿te diste cuenta de "a qué me refería"? Ahora mismo no se que te dije... (careto avergonzado pondría yo aquí si lo tuviera como en los foros) Es que me pierdo con mi memoria de pez de lo que os he respondido a cada uno. Perdona. Pero si lo entendiste me alegro.

Pues nada más por hoy que ... seguir leyendo. Que ganas tengo de que llegue mañana! :D

* * *

****

**CAPITULO 20: Lupin**

(Por Nigriv)

Aquella noche no tenía sueño y casi todos se habían acostado ya. Aprovechando que su madre aún no volvía de su guardia tomó un libro y bajó a esperarla a la cocina, mientras tomaba un té de frutas. Enfrascada en la lectura no se dio cuenta de la hora, iba por la segunda taza de té cuando llegaron.

-Buenas noches Mahe, ¿aún levantada?- Soltó el libro abierto en la mesa y les preguntó sonriendo.  
-¿Queréis un té?  
-Si.  
-No.  
-Pues té para dos- dijo apuntando con su varita mientras Lupin se sentaba frente a ella. Su madre la miró extrañada.  
-¿Sabes qué hora es Mahe?  
-No- dijo distraída mientras que hacía que las dos tazas humeantes se posaran frente a Lupin y a ella.  
-Pues muy tarde… Yo llegué cansada así que, os dejo. No te quedes levantada mucho más hija, cuando pillas un libro te olvidas de todo- le dijo sonriente.  
-Que descanses mamá.  
-Igualmente.

Cuando pasó junto a Lupin sintió que de nuevo como la energía emanaba de ella hacia el joven. Sin poder evitarlo se le quedó mirando, su madre hacía eso demasiado a menudo con él. Arqueó un poco las cejas sin darse cuenta, perdida en el pensamiento de por qué actuaba así con él cuando no solía hacerlo con el resto de los habitantes de la casa. Con nadie.

-¡Mahe!- se había quedado extasiada en sus pensamientos- ¿Qué leías?- le preguntó Lupin.

Mahe alzó el libro abierto para dejarle ver la portada, "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (Newt Scamander)" leyó Lupin.

-¡Qué suerte la mía!- exclamó- Al final no llegaste a enseñármelo… ¿Y qué animal?

Mahe no pudo evitar sonrojarse y miró preocupada la página. Cuando llegaron precisamente leía los licántropos. Evito su mirada avergonzada.

-Esto… yo… Los hombres lobos- dijo al fin con un hilito de voz. Lupin alzó las cejas, _"por eso el sonrojo de la chica"_-pensó.  
-¿Me lo dejas? Yo también tengo curiosidad por ver que cuentan- le dijo divertido.

Mahe le pasó el libro y se quedó muy pendiente de su reacción, apenas había unas líneas. Un momento después Lupin hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-¡¿Y éste es el famoso libro?! Pues espero que sea más explícito con el resto de criaturas, porque es evidente que el autor sabe poco de licántropos.

No sabía qué decir pues hasta ella misma sabía mucho más que lo que aquel libro contaba.

-¡Venga!, aprovecha ahora que tienes la oportunidad- Mahe alzó la cabeza sorprendida- Seguro que puedo enseñarte mucho más que ese libro.

Se quedó cortada, _"¿le estaba alentando a preguntarle sobre su licantropía?"_

-Bueno yo… Creo saber lo suficiente Lupin, es un tema de TIMO ¿recuerdas?

Estaba avergonzada, ahora mismo preferiría estar en su cuarto. El joven le había mostrado mucha confianza desde el primer día, y la hacía sentir tan a gusto con él que le parecía un viejo amigo. Pero era consciente de que aún no hacía ni un mes que se conocían.

-Y seguro que sacaste una "E" en Defensa- Mahe sonrió- Está bien, tú misma. Pero si es por vergüenza que no preguntas piensa que no siempre se encuentra un licántropo tan educado como yo- le dijo sonriente y guiñándole un ojo.

Ese gesto le alentó a preguntar; había algo que sí que le hacía sentir curiosidad, aunque no era el estilo de pregunta que Lupin esperaba, eso seguro.

-Pues…. Hay algo que sí que me gustaría saber, pero…- a Remus se le iluminó la mirada, casi parecía feliz de que ella al fin se animara a preguntarle.  
-Di, no te cortes- la alentó a seguir.  
-Yo, es que, mi madre nunca me dijo que tuviera un amigo licántropo. ¿Cuándo se enteró?  
-Ja, ja, ja- rió- Vaya, no esperaba ese tipo de curiosidad, pero vale, te cuento. ¿La verdad? No lo se. Cuando Lily conoció a tu madre no tardó mucho en unirla al grupo; se pasaban todo el día juntas, incluso fuera de la academia, y puesto que ya estaba casada con James fue inevitable que nos conociera a Sirius, a Peter y a mí… - Mahe vio que Lupin inspiraba y cerraba los ojos un momento- Al principio no se lo dije, estaba acostumbrado a que 'supuestos' amigos rehuyeran mi presencia tras enterarse, así que ya no confiaba en nadie más que en los merodeadores, que era como nos hacíamos llamar de jóvenes. Pero hacía ya meses que la conocía y siendo aurora en cualquier momento se daría cuenta así que… - La expresión de Remus cambió en ese momento- … Un día me armé de valor y se lo confesé. Esperaba alguna reacción de ella pero no la que tuvo.  
-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Mahe interesada.  
-¡¡Se rió!! Y era una risa sincera. Me dejó sin habla. Entonces sí que me contó que hacía dos lunas que lo sabía. No podía casi creerlo, en esos dos meses ella no cambió su actitud hacía mí, y fue la primera bruja además de Lily que me aceptó como tal a pesar de saber mi secreto.

Los ojos del joven se iluminaron con el recuerdo y se veía emocionado. Mahe recordó en ese momento la sensación que él le había transmitido al evaluarlo y, sin pensarlo, se sorprendió a sí misma al escuchar sus palabras preguntándole por ese sentimiento.

-¿Por eso te sentiste atraído por ella Remus?

Nada más escucharse se puso colorada. _"¿Cómo diablos se había atrevido a preguntarle eso?" _Temió que su indiscreción le sentara mal, pero Lupin la miraba entre sorprendido y extrañado, aunque su boca se había curvado en una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

No lo pudo rehuir, ella sola se había metido en la boca del lobo y ahora tenía que salir. Se sorprendió de ver que no se sentía ni la mitad de nerviosa de lo que debería de estar. Era la primera vez que hablaba así con alguien al que aún debería de considerar 'un extraño' debido a su carácter reservado. Y sin embargo no podía evitar sentirlo cercano.

-Eso fue otra de las cosas que descubrí al evaluarte… Aunque no debí preguntarte, ha sido una indiscreción de mí parte. Perdona- dijo pudorosa.  
-¡Uff!, vas a ser tan peligrosa como tu madre- exclamó Lupin pero de pronto se puso serio- En parte se lo dije por eso, por que empecé a sentir algo más que amistad hacia ella pero… En ese momento ella tenía a alguien más en su corazón, es evidente.  
-¿Ah si?

Mahe estaba sorprendida de sí misma, se le escapan las palabras sin poder evitarlo. Y ahora sí que se puso muy nerviosa. Lupin entornó los ojos y la miró muy serio, interrogante. Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Mahe no sabía ni dónde esconderse. Al fin Lupin volvió a hablar.

-Mahe… creo saber lo que estás pensando- le dijo muy serio.- Y me sorprende.  
-Es que…- dudó. Sentía las mejillas arderle de calor. No se atrevía a hablar, ya había dicho demasiado, pero Remus seguía mirándola interrogante.  
-¡Pues ahora no me vas a dejar así!- exclamó de pronto- ¿Tu pensaste…? ¿Acaso tu tampoco sabes?- La cara del joven era todo un poema.  
-No- le respondió con un hilo de voz, agachando la cabeza avergonzada. _"¿Alguien puso verissaterum en mi té o porqué diablos estoy teniendo esta conversación?" _-pensó agobiada.  
-¿Pero es que nunca le has preguntado?- dijo extrañado.  
-¡Claro que sí!- le respondió sulfurada y, al darse cuenta de su estado de nervios, trató de serenarse. Ya se había metido en el lío así que una vez ahí lo mejor era soltarlo todo.- Pero ella siempre me dijo que fue un amigo muy querido y…- Lupin seguía mirándola, ansioso- … Ella desde pequeña me contó sobre Harry, sus padres y… vosotros.  
-¡¿Y qué tiene eso que ver chiquilla?!- le preguntó casi sobresaltado, tanto que casi la amilanó. Pero sin saber de dónde sacó fuerza para responderle.  
-¡Pues todo Remus! Desde que llegué vi como ella se comporta contigo y… nunca la vi ser así con nadie. Y luego te evalué y encontré aquello en ti. La verdad, me intrigó, me intriga

Después de verse tan sobresaltada no sabía que hacer, se moría de la vergüenza y, sin embargo, no lo podía dejar estar. Escuchó como Lupin reía, la cara oculta ahora en su mano. "Ja ja ja…" Casi se enojó al escucharlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada él le habló de nuevo.

-Pues hubieras visto como era con Sirius, ¡eso sí te hubiera dado qué pensar!- Mahe abrió los ojos sorprendida y a pesar de sí misma volvió a preguntar.  
-¿Tampoco hubiera acertado?- Pero ésta vez su voz tembló, sus propios nervios la estaban destrozando.

Lupin dejó de reír y se irguió en la silla muy serio. _"¿Porqué este cambio de actitud tan repentino?"_ pensó Mahe mientras que él la miró unos instantes.

-Mira Mahe, no soy nadie para decirte esto, pero voy a darte un concejo. Tu madre nunca quiso decirnos nada al respecto, y te aseguro que había suficiente confianza; es más, creo que ni siquiera a Lily le contó. Tal vez tenga un buen motivo para ocultarlo. Pero ahora que eres adulta, tal vez sí te diga la verdad, tienes derecho a saberlo y… ¡Dejarías de hacerte tantas preguntas!

Mahe le dedicó una triste sonrisa, sus palabras parecían querer dar por zanjado el asunto.

-Lo siento Remus, no se qué me impulso a hablarte así. No quise incomodarte con mis dudas.- Realmente ahora que daban aquella charla por terminada sí que se sentía apenada por él.  
-No te preocupes Mahe, hubiera sido un orgullo tener una hija como tú.

Éstas eran las cosas que hacían que Mahe se sintiera tan a gusto con él. Incluso después de haberle insinuado todas esas cosas él se mostraba tan amable como siempre. Le sonrió y se levantó, ya hacía rato que debía estar en la cama.

-Muchas gracias Lupin, por todo, de veras.  
-De nada… ¡Mahe!- ella se volvió hacia él- ¿Me dejas el libro? Creo que me he desvelado.  
-Claro- contestó tendiéndoselo. Lo miró un momento y, muy tímidamente, le preguntó.- ¿Se lo contarás?- Lupin le devolvió la mirada y vio la angustia en sus ojos.  
-No diré nada, si me lo pides.  
-Entonces no lo hagas, por favor.- El asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.- Creo que empiezo a comprender porqué te tiene mi madre tanto cariño- le dijo risueña y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero antes de salir se giró de nuevo hacia él que ya estaba inmerso en el libro.- Remus.  
-Uhmmm…- exclamó sin levantar la cabeza.  
-¿Aún lo sientes?- le preguntó esta vez divertida y viendo como levantaba la cabeza sorprendido.  
-¡Diablos! Vete ya de aquí Mahe- le espetó señalando la puerta con la mano. Pero no había ira en su voz, al contrario, su expresión parecía divertida.  
-Buenas noches Remus- dijo al cerrar la puerta.

Mientras subía la escalera se iba riendo de su última reacción pero entonces pensó que había dos cosas a las que no le había respondido y dejó de reír; la última pregunta y aquella acerca de Sirius. Nunca se planteó hablar así con nadie y sin proponérselo, una cosa había llevado a la otra y… A pesar de toda la vergüenza que había pasado, no podía decir que se arrepintiera de ello.

* * *

Bueno si alguien tiene "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos" sabrá el porqué del comentario de que ahí se cuenta "demasiado poco" sobre licantrópos. Y si no sabeis de que os hablo usaré las palabras de la propia JKR "compradlo, es por caridad" Aunque eso sí la edición era tan limitada que al menos en España está agotado en la mayoría de ciudades! Bien podían reeditar si es por beneficiencia como dice. Nada espero que "os deje más dudas este capítulo" Jajajaja Es que soy mala, lo sé. Nos vemos!!!!


	22. CAPITULO 21: Hacia Hogwarts

HOLA!! ¿Habéis visto el título del capítulo? Nos vamos para el castillo! Ya voy vislumbrado sus luces pero mejor esperad a que os cuente Mahe como lo ve ella. Pero esto se pone bueno ya! Voy a responder rr y voy a dejar también unos mensajes a alguna gente que se ha pasado por el foro debido a su impaciencia. No se si ellos lleguen a ver esos mensjes pero era gente de MA que me hace mucha ilusión saber que no se olvidó que mi historia continuaba.

**GaRrY: **Uff este chico casi que se lo lee todo de un tirón y os aseguro que te pasas horas leyendo cuando lo tienes todo todo. Un encanto verte por el foro, allí te envié un privado haciendo participe de la alegría que me dió encontrarte. Gracias por leer, allí, aquí, que más da!

**Carlos (Radamanthis360): **Otro impaciente... Jejeje eso es muy bueno!! Eso quiere decir que estais pillados! Uno de los mejores halagos que podemos recibir de verdad! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, si esto fuera una respuesta del foro te pondría el careto sonrojado y el careto caida de mandibulas Te cuento sí que es el mismo fic pero... No reveles el número de capítulos que tiene! No queremos que la gente sepa cuanto le queda por leer! Solo te voy a decir que allí en el foro el numero de post(entre capítulos y respuestas en plan rr) que admite cada topics es de 500. Se nos acabó el espacio y tenrás que buscar la continuación en otro topics que está bien expresado. Y rebusca bien y lee mis comentarios al final de los capítulos prque te puedes encontrar alguna sorpresa más. Mandame un privado en el foro y te oriento, creo que tu eras el que me decías que como te asignan casa allí. Aunque en fin en cuanto llegue busco tu nick y te oriento. Hay cosas muy buenas en ese foro para todos los fan de HP, incluso análisis de los libros e ideas de como continuaran.

**Barby-Black: **Rehola! Se te echaba de menos no te creas que no. Espero que hayas podido acabar, se que los capítulos son cortitos pero cuando se van acumulando y se leen del tirón ya no son nada cortos! Este fic sigue los pasos de MA, es verdad, porque cuando algo es bueno solo queda mejorarlo. Y te aseguro que con UP lo logramos! Espero que puedas seguir leyendo, a tu ritmo, pero estamos orgullosas de tenerte ahí. Lo que más nos extrañó es que este rr entró desde el capítulo 2 cuando decías ir por el 9, ¿falló ff-net? No me extraña a mí me pasa miles de veces. Feliz año!!

**Parotida: **¿Empezaste a leer UP sin leer MA? Bueno pues decirte que MA dicen que está bien pero nada comparado con este así que si ves que el nivel desciende un poco tenme piedad, MA fue mi primer fic largo (bueno para mí si era largo)y la verdad es que se nota bastante (Bueno miento semi-largo había hecho otro para un regalo a una amiga, "LAGRANGER"aquí,que espero que algún día lo publique por si quereis leer) ME TIENES ALUCINADA!! Eres la primera que se pone a analizar bien la profecía, algo que de verdad nos gusta. Como bien dices no te puedo revelar lo que preguntas solo te dire algo que te va a dar que pensar... te has dejado atrás alguna otra opción que también habría que tener en cuenta en el análisis puesto que aún se puede leer de alguna otra forma. La respuesta acertada la encontrarás cuando llegue el momento. "Para todo hay un tiempo" (esta frase la entenderás cuando leas MA y sabrás su significado) Personalmente me llena de orgullo que te pares a leer mi anterior fic cuando aún es que llegaste directamente a UP. Si puedes tomate un tiempocito para decirme allí que te pareció te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Y bueno como aquel se acabó cuando ya estaba planeado la redacción de UP y toda su trama pueste aseguro que te quedarás con incognitas que irás resolviendo aquí en UP. Gracias por el análisis y sigue haciendolos por favor nos encanta interaccionar con vosotros y ver si podemos depistaros o tenemos que aplicarnos más con las tramas. Te advierto que antes de este capítulo hay muchas cosas más ocultas que van dando pistas de lo que puede pasar, aunque no lo parezca casi todos los capítulos esconden algo, aunque tan levemente que muy poca gente tiene el instinto "sabueso" para descubrirlo. Creo que tu puedes tenerlo. Como me gusta!! ¿de verdad sabes ya cual es el mal? Uhmmmm creo que no, la experiencia en el foro me dice que nadie espera por dónde salimos al final! Pero si acieras demasiado intenta no destrozarnos la sorpresa ;) Eso sí tu deja tus ideas sin reservas aunque nos destroces, la gente tendría ue leer tus rr y luego "creer en tu instinto". No se si te sirve de algo lo que te digo, tengo que hablar sin decir nada como se dice (pero siempre que se nos pregunta decimos "algo" aunque no lo parezca) y buen ojo también sobre la Sra Black, a quien se refiere... tendrás que descubrirlo hay mucha gente en el hall en ese momento por si no te diste cuenta, no solo Mahe y Hermione, tenlo presente! Gracias por tus palabras me encanta! y a Mahe también que me lo dijo anoche por el MSN nada más llegar tu rr.

**Kamesita: **No me preocupa tanto el número de rr sino como el saber vuestras opiniones es que en MA me ayudaron mucho a mejorar para UP. Es eso lo que cuenta porque yo pienso seguir escribiendo e intentando mejorar en todos los aspecto (Y como soy una persona bastante indecisa conmigo misma pienso que no doy la talla por eso siempre os pido la opion) Lupin y Mark... AY como me gusta que el Mark que ideé os guste tanto, ya vamos para Hogwarts y verás que ahí ya comienza a tener más protagonismo. Lo que pasa es que este fic es más complejo de lo que parece y tenemos a mucha gente que atender y darle el protagonismo debido, de ahí que Mark cuyo personaje ya conocéis esté algo aparcado hasta el momento, pero ya verás, ya! hay un par de capítulos sobre el chico ue me encantan!) AY que ilusión que nos vamos a Hogwarts!! ¿Entraste anoche al foro? Es que vimos un nick algo parecido a "laKame" y claro pensamos que eras tú. Si necesitas auda para ubicarte por el foro mandame un privado a mí o Mahe desde allí tenemos los mismos nick "Mahe" y "Nigriv"

**Celina:** Ayer tu rr entró justo cuando acaba de lanzar el siguiente caítulo poreso faltaba allí tu comentario. Dices que no estabas lucida escrbiendo er mra se que Mahe agradece el apoyo por al menos querer que Hermione la acepte. No te puedo contar lo que va a ocurrir, tendrás que "seguir leyendo" para saberlo. Pero es bueno ver que la gente va a ceptando a esa "extraña"! De todos modos formaparte de la historia sea lo que sea que vaya a ocurrir.

**Ithae:** ALMA!! ¿Crees que odiamos a Hermione? A mi niña que consiguió que Harry no se colara en el velo en post de Sirius? De verdad piensas que puedo odiarla? Yo creo que está algo celosilla no? Pero en fin cariño tienes que seguir leyendo, no puedo decir mucho más. Pero agarrate a la silla te advierto que tu en DdO te pudiste quedar corta con lo que nosotras podemos hacerte pasar (¿te vale eso que te digo?) Solo tenme piedad y no me vayas a lanzar un AVADA tan pronto! Sobre tus preguntas... a ver Wood no pinta nada en esta historia ni en MA así que no se como lo juntaste con Guilmains! Porque este personaje es propio y si lo has leido en otro fics por favor AVISAME porque me estan plagiando de nuevo!! Y ya he pasado por eso. Le corto la cabeza a quien me la robe porque soy yo!! A no ser que te equivocaras de nombre y te refirieras a la Sra Blcak entonces... ¿en verdad era un insulto? Jejeje sigo hablando sin decir nada, me parezco a tí y a tus respuestas de rr :)Y segundo...¿porqué puede hablar parsel quien? Uhmmmm si te refieres a quien pienso me temo que aún tendrás que esperar "y bastante" para saberlo. En MA siempre dije que me "guardo ases en la manga" tu misma lo sabes bien, sin eso, no se uede seguir escribiendo. Y perdoname la usencia en JdD voy muy retrasada incluso en el foro (que pena me da que la gente allí no se anime a leer, pero tu no decaigas porque ¿has visto un foro tan activo en zna de fic y con tanta calidad como7 ALMAS? y conste que no es por ser nuestro, es la gente la ue nos dice que está bien, la verdad hay buena calidad y tu formas parte de ella!)

**Marc: **Te gusto la charla... ¿le viste sentido? jejeje que mala soy. Ahí seguimos!

**Eva Vidal: **Gracias por leer incluso desde el ciber que bien se yo lo que es eso! Pero si leiste eso es lo que cuenta!

Siento extenderme hoy demasiado pero teníamos muchos rr y algunos muy interesante. Igual de aquí a que suba el capítulo esta noche entra alguno más (había dos, los últimos). Perdonadme que me extienda, pero es nuestra forma de agradcer que sigáis ahí apoyándonos. Gracias a todos.

* * *

**CAPITULO 21: Hacia Hogwarts**

(Por Nigriv)

Cuando llegó a Grimmauld Place pensaba que llegar a convivir con tanta gente desconocida resultaría un problema, pero en un tiempo sorprendente para ella había llegado a conectar con más personas que otras veces. Indudablemente Harry había ayudado mucho en eso: a pesar de las borderías del principio, él había permanecido ahí y, echando la vista a tras, podía decir que habían compartido grandes cosas entre ellos; la noche del recuerdo en el espejo, el duelo, las clases, la magia… Pero también Lupin había contribuido a que se sintiera bien allí. Mahe no se arrepentía de haberlo invitado a compartir con ellos sus prácticas el día que al fin controlaron el hechizo de fuego. Aunque aquel ofrecimiento los sorprendió por lo inesperado, mucho más a su madre que conocía su carácter, los tres aceptaron encantados y desde entonces Lupin acudía a sus clases siempre que se lo permitía la Orden. La compenetración entre ellos cuatro se hizo más intensa desde entonces y eso la ayudó a sentirse más integrada.

Se retiró un momento del baúl y dejó de empacar. Se echó sobre la cama y se tapó la cara con el brazo suspirando. Lo que no le encajaba, lo que no podía admitir, ni siquiera soportar era… ella. Había sido la nota discordante de aquel ambiente y con la única que había llegado a enfrentarse. Por ella Ron y Ginny no la acababan de aceptar, aunque las pocas veces que había hablado con Ron sin estar ella presente, el chico parecía mostrar otro talante. Incluso fue él quién le habló sobre las Casas de Hogwarts y el proceso de selección, pero era llegar ella y ambos cambiaban. Mark sin embargo vivía pendiente de Harry así que la había aceptado como a uno más, era una pena que aún fuera tan niño.

Estaba nerviosa, en menos de veinte y cuatro horas tendría que afrontar otro cambio en su vida; nueva escuela, nuevos profesores, nueva gente… Y de nuevo ella volvería a ser la extraña para todos. Se había despedido esa mañana de su madre y no la volvería a ver hasta el proceso de selección, tampoco en ella podría buscar consuelo. Cansada de empacar tomó su varita y apuntó al baúl diciendo "Pack" y de momento todo le quedó en orden. Acostumbrada a tener que hacerlo a mano había olvidado que éste año podía usar el hechizo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La llegada a King's Cross fue muy estresante y nada más cruzar al andén nueve y tres cuartos todos los chicos salieron disparados a saludar a sus compañeros. Se sintió sola, en un sitio extraño y, aunque sabía que tenía que subir al tren, le hubiera gustado que alguien le indicase dónde iban a acomodarse. Viendo que se hacía tarde decidió subir y buscarse un sitio. Ahora tendría que hacer el viaje lejos del único que podía considerar amigo desde que llegó.

-¿Te ayudo?- escuchó a sus espaldas y al girarse vio a un chico moreno, aproximadamente de su edad. No conseguía subir el baúl al tren ella sola y ya estaba a punto de usar su varita para hacerlo, pero no quería dárselas de mayor, así que le sonrió al chico y le agradeció la ayuda. Estaban a punto de subirlo cuando Mark se le acercó corriendo.  
-¡Mahe! Al fin te encuentro. Ven, vamos a nuestro vagón. Mahe suspiró aliviada y ayudada por el niño comenzaron a andar hacia otro vagón.  
-¡Evans!- dijo el chico que se había ofrecido a ayudarla bajando en ese momento del tren.- ¿Va con vosotros?  
-Sí- respondió y siguió andando sin pararse. Mahe lo seguía, pero volvió la vista hacia atrás y vio la sonrisa que el joven le dedicaba.  
-Entonces, os veré en un rato.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El vagón estaba a rebosar, cuando ella llegó observó que ni siquiera había sitio para una más, sobre todo porque Hermione y Ginny se habían acoplado demasiado cómodas aún sabiendo que faltaba ella. Apostada en la puerta sintió que no era muy bienvenida. Mark intentaba empujar su baúl por la puerta.

-Déjalo Mark, ya sois demasiados- y ese momento miró a la chica de la esquina oculta tras un ejemplar de The Quibblet. _"¿Será la novia de uno ellos?"_pensó algo angustiada.- Buscaré otro compartimiento para mí.  
-¡No!- se oyó decir a Harry asomando la cabeza por la puerta- Espera un momento que estoy haciendo sitio.

Mahe vio la mirada mal intencionada de Hermione y casi prefirió haberse quedado con aquel chico tan agradable, al menos él no le había provocado ningún mal presentimiento y el viaje en aquel compartimiento con ella la agotaría emocionalmente.

-"Reducio"- oyó el hechizo de Harry y vio como su baúl había quedado encogido casi al tamaño de una mochila. Mientras él lo tomaba en su mano y lo ponía junto a la jaula de Hegwid, lo observó enarbolar de nuevo la varita y añadió "Engorgio".

El sillón se agrandó y dejó un sitio más para ella en el lado de los chicos. Mahe miró curiosa la pared del compartimiento, por fuera nada dejaba ver que dentro se había duplicado el espacio. El tren arrancó en ese instante y Harry la invitó a sentarse junto a él.

-Gracias- le dijo sonriéndole. Hermione viendo la complicidad en sus ojos de pura rabia replicó.  
-También podía haberse molestado ella ¿no?- Ginny tuvo que reprimir su risita ante la expresión que Harry dedicó a su amiga.  
-Tengamos la fiesta en paz Hermione, al menos por un rato trata de controlarte ¿vale?

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, nunca Harry le había hablado así. Se hizo un silencio incomodo.

-¿Alguien va a presentarnos?

Mahe dirigió la vista hacia la esquina que ocupaba la chica que, en ese momento, apartaba la revista que tapaba su cara. Se sorprendió; tenía unos ojos muy saltones y el pelo demasiado largo y enmarañado.

-Luna, ella es Mahe- dijo Harry  
-Hola Luna- contestó Mahe algo retraída por la mirada intensa que le dedicó la chica.  
-Hola- se limitó a responderle volviendo a ocultarse tras su revista.

Miró a Harry y éste se encogió de hombros ante la actitud de la chica "No le hagas caso, siempre va a su aire" deletrearon sus labios. Justo entonces la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y el chico moreno del andén asomó por ella.

-Hola- les dijo a todos- Harry…- Supuestamente el joven se dirigía a él pero sintió su mirada clavada en ella.- Pensaba que había sido el primero en descubrir a la nueva belleza de Hogwarts- el atrevimiento del chico la hizo sonrojar- Ya veo que siempre me andas ganando en eso.

Harry frunció el ceño y vio que parecía algo exasperado, al otro lado del vagón también observó que Hermione y Ginny no se veían nada felices con sus palabras.

-Pues no parece que te importe, Michael.

No sabía a qué venían esos comentarios pero la expresión de Harry no le gustaba nada, le hacía sentir incómoda. Harry pareció darse cuenta de que había reaccionado de forma extraña e intentó arreglar la situación.

-Mahe, éste es Michael Corner, de Ravenclaw.- el chico le tendió la mano y se la estrechó.  
-Encantado- le dijo sonriente.  
-Gracias por tu ayuda Michael.  
-¡Bien! Al menos se acuerda de mí.- Mahe se quedó callada, apenas hacía veinte minutos que se habían visto.- ¿Y qué más?- le preguntaba.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Cómo te apellidas?- Mahe dudó.  
-Guilmain- dijo bajando la voz, no que se avergonzara pero es que tampoco quería que todo el mundo se enterara antes de llegar.  
-¡Guau!- exclamó Michael- ¿¡Eres familia de la profesora!?- Mahe asintió antes de responderle.  
-Es mi madre.  
-¡Vaya! Que bien, supongo que tu presencia aquí es porque seguirá ocupando el puesto ¿no?

Mahe volvió a asentir, comenzaba a ponerle nerviosa que los chicos permanecieran callados escuchando todo.

-Me alegro- continuó Corner- doblemente, por la profesora y por la hija- terminó de hablar animado.

"_¿Qué éste chico no se corta?"_ pensaba Mahe cuando escuchó la voz de Hermione.

-Michael, porqué no te la llevas y le presentas al resto del ED…- Mahe la miró desafiante, literalmente la estaba echando de allí aprovechándose del chico- Así adelantamos algo para cuando empiecen a venir aquí. Como verás este año 'tenemos poco sitio' para visitas.

Hermione había puesto toda la intención en sus palabras pero parecía que sólo Harry y ella se habían enterado de ese detalle.

-Buena idea. Ven conmigo Mahe- dijo poniéndose en pie y tomándole la mano para obligarla a seguirlo. A pesar de no querer ir el chico insistió tanto que tuvo que ceder y acompañarlo. _"Será solo un rato"_ trató de alentarse a sí misma- Si eres amiga de Potter seguro que te gustará conocer al resto del ED y ellos a ti también.

No sabía a qué se referían con eso del ED y al salir por la puerta, algo cohibida de verse empujada a estar a solas con él, le preguntó "¿Qué es el ED?". El chico sorprendido de que no supiera nada se lanzó corriendo a explicarle mientras que la alejaba por el pasillo del tren. Se sentía agobiada por esa personalidad arrasante y también bastante furiosa con Hermione.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Eso no ha estado bien Hermione- dijo Harry enojado en cuanto que ellos salieron.  
-¿Porqué? Solo trato de ayudarla a que haga amigos Harry- contestó presumiblemente con un tono inocente que no pudo engañar a Harry.  
-¡Si querías ayudarla en eso, deberías haber empezado por ti misma Hermione!- ahora se estaba enfadando- Desde que llegó no has hecho más que complicarle las cosas- dijo bajando un poco el tono de voz.  
-¿Yo? Fue ella quien llegó arrasando con esa actitud tímida y callada… Pero lo único que buscaba era a ti Harry. No creas que no me di cuenta nada más llegar, desde que te saludó- Hermione estaba acalorada recordando como a él le había puesto la mano en la nuca al saludarlo y eso la hizo subir mucho la voz.

Harry la miró aún más enfadado a sabiendas de porqué ella le estaba replicando así y, aunque trató de controlarse un poco, no pudo evitar un comentario irónico para su amiga, ya que no veía razón alguna a su actitud.

-Nunca pensé que los celos de Ron fueran tan contagiosos Hermione.  
-No me metas en esto hermano- musitó Ron a su lado, temeroso de que su amiga la emprendiera con él.  
¿Celosa yo? Jajaja- rió irónicamente pero se aplacó para añadir- Aquí el que parece celoso de que ella se haya ido con Michael eres tú, Harry. Solo hay que ver el modo en que reaccionaste a sus palabras.

Miró a su amiga sorprendido _"¿acaso sus palabras intentaban dañarle?"_. Pero era ella misma la única que se estaba dañando así que cogió aliento para controlarse y serenamente le respondió.

-Sabes bien que a Michael no le hace falta que le lancen chicas a sus brazos ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que le hizo a Ginny? Temo que ahora que no está Cho la tome a ella por trofeo, y eso es lo que no me gusta.  
-Lo que dije… celos- murmuró pero Harry la había escuchado, más cuando el resto de sus amigos permanecían en silencio atentos a ellos.  
-No comprendes ¿verdad Hermione? No me importa que mis amigas se consigan pareja siempre que sean felices y las respeten. Igual me hubiera enojado si fuera tú, o más…- añadió apenado- Michael se está convirtiendo en el Don Juan de Hogwarts y, ¡no quiero que la dañe!

Hermione se quedó sin argumentos, aquellas palabras solo conseguían herirla viniendo de él. Se hizo el silencio mientras ambos se miraban.

-Solo quiero pedirte algo Hermione. Arregla tus diferencias con ella o contrólate en mi presencia. Ella trata de ignorarte por ¿deferencia? hacia mí. Haz tú lo mismo. Ahora ambas sois mis amigas.  
-¡Qué!- le espetó exaltada- ¿Vas a igualarme a una extraña que conociste hace poco más de un mes? ¡Esto es increíble!- dijo poniéndose en pie de la ira. Ante la cara indignada de su amiga Harry se amilanó un poco.  
-Yo no dije eso Hermione, y sabes que nunca lo haría- A pesar del enfado sentía que sus palabras habían dañado a su amiga y no quería hacerla sentir así.  
-Me sorprendes Harry- terminó ella apenada volviéndose a sentar, pero no le retiró la mirada fría que la había asaltado antes.  
-Pues siento decirlo Hermione, pero tú a mí también. Nunca pensé ver una reacción así en ti.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Casi dos horas después, cuando Mahe volvió al compartimiento, nada más asomar el ambiente tenso que allí se concentraba la impactó. Hermione le dedicó la mirada más tórrida que le hubiera lanzado hasta entonces, lo que ya era un decir, y por eso supo que en su ausencia había pasado algo. Ron y Harry jugaban al ajedrez y ni siquiera entre ellos se hablaban. Se sentó. Apenas si habló alguien durante el resto del viaje y según pasaba el tiempo Mahe comenzaba a inquietarse, su agobio aumentando aceleradamente conforme avanzaba el tren.

-Deberíamos ir poniéndonos las túnicas- dijo Harry de pronto- Estamos llegando y será mejor que devolvamos todo a su tamaño real.

Cuando bajaron del tren aún se notaba la tensión y eso, unido a su desasosiego, la hacía sentir aún peor, más nerviosa. Hubiera dado lo que fuera porque Harry le dijera algo, qué tenía que hacer o cómo es que llegarían a la escuela. Pero él casi no le había hablado desde que volvió de estar con Michael, y no se explicaba porqué.

-¡Primer año!- se oyó a lo lejos- ¡Los de primer año, por aquí!- No se dio por aludida evidentemente y se disponía a seguir a los chicos cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba interrogante.

-¿Señorita Guilmain? ¡Usted tiene que venir conmigo!.

* * *

Ya estamos en la estación de Hogmeade!! YUGU!! que ganitas de seguir contandoos la historia... :) Gracias por leer de nuevo (que pesada no?)


	23. CAPITULO 22: Hogwarts, el Castillo

Hola! Mahe aquí de nuevo :) Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por el interés que estáis teniendo por UP. Es todo un honor para nosotras : ) y... wow!! que de reviews hoy!! gracias!!! : D

**Kamesita:** Y yo veía por el foro a alguien con un nick que me recordaba al tuyo y dije _"Vamos a probar a ver si es ella"_ Y sí, jeje. ¿Te asustaste por el número de capítulos? no digas cuantos viste que es una sorpresa (creo que ya dije en uno de los capis que subí que tendríais UP para rato) Pero bueno, si prefieres seguir leyendo aquí para ir manteniendo la emoción de cada día, perfecto. La cosa es que no tengas tentación de ver en el foro como continúa, jeje. Buena percepción sobre Hermione, no creo tampoco que se controle mucho ; ) pero ¿quién más se puede descontrolar en este fic? uf, si yo te contara... : )

**Jarlaxe-Bregan**: Bienvenido!! primero, gracias por tu review y tus palabras. ¿Crees que manejamos a los lectores como queremos? ay, que gracia me hizo eso! :D Bueno, realmente intentamos despistar y llevar la historia por donde menos lo esperáis para ver si podemos sorprenderos (ya sabes, dejamos pistas en cada capítulo aunque no las lleguéis a ver en un primer momento) Pero ya veo que tú tomaste tu posición con respecto a Hermione desde el primer instante, jejeje. ¿Y Mahe Guilmain? ¿qué tal te cae? Si leiste MA, como creo que has hecho por tus palabras, ya habrás visto deque pedazo de fic ha surgido éste. Me alegro de que te gustara MA y de que te esté gustando UP : )

**Gran Patronus**: ¿qué tal, amigo? creía que te habíamos perdido entre tantas fiestas navideñas ;) Pero no, veo que sigues ahí, te lo agradecemos. Te confirmo que intervienen personajes nuevos pero todavía no han aparecido todos así que imagínate si nos dio para tener trama. ¿Esperabas más de Harry en el duelo? bueno, quizá a este comentario deba responderte Nigriv ya que era capítulo suyo pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que este chico tiene fuerza y evolucionará para el enfrentamiento, además, no olvides que él también es un antiguo. El padre de Mahe... creo que eresel primero que pregunta por él. (ella también se lo pregunta como habrás visto, jeje) La cuestión es ¿y quién es o quién creeis que puede ser? ; ) La postura de Hermione está clara, efectivamente, aunque aún no lo ha dicho todo, te lo aseguro. Solo decirte que para saber más de todo, tendrás que seguir leyendo (cada vez vamos a tener que tener más cuidado con lo que os decimos que convivir en Hogwarts va a dar para mucho!)

**Parótida**: Qué bien que te leyeras MA! Verás como ahora entiendes muchas cosas de UP (y te dan nuevas ideas ;) ) Gracias por tus buenos deseos :) Por cierto, tal y como dices, el anterior capítulo parece el primero de la historia y es que se podría casi decir que es así: cuando subimos el fic al foro y llegaron estos capis, comentamos que ahora verdaderamente empezaba la historia, los 21 capítulos anteriores digamos que sentaban un poco las bases pero es a partir de ahora cuando viene lo bueno. Esperamos tus comentarios ; )

**Lady Voldemort**: Hermione está celosa, eso es cierto, ten en cuenta que la llegada de Mahe le ha supuesto "abrir" ese trío inseparable. Aunque quizá haya más motivos jejeje. Harry tiene su propia opinión con respecto a la actitud de Hermione, ya la verás más adelante. Pides más protagonismo para Mark, Ron y más acción: solo decirte que llegamos a Hogwarts ; ) El padre de Mahe... interesante pregunta, jeje, como se suele decir, la respuesta en próximos capítulos :D ¿"Aquí hay tomate" entre Harry y Mahe? jajaja, ya veremos. Haces bien en revisar la profecía y si se te ocurre alguna interpretación, estaremos encantadas de leerla : ) Gracias por leer aunque tengas poco tiempo.

**Marc**: que poquito te gusta ver a los componentes del grupo peleándose, eh? jeje. Lo malo es que la situación ya te parece grave... con lo que queda aún, uff! tranquilo que todo tiene su porqué.

**Eva Vidal:** Hermione de mal en peor, tú lo has dicho. Y entre ella y Ron... una pregunta muy directa, eh? jejeje. Por cierto, que gracia que tu poster de Keanu te recuerde al fic de MA, jejeje. A mí, Harry me gusta más en vaqueros pero vamos, que cuando leí el capi en el que se presentaba con los pantalones de cuero, tampoco me importó nada, eh? : )

**Tere Potter** y** Nesssa**: bienvenidas a las dos! Wow! esto de encontrar cada vez más gente nueva es genial!! me alegro de que os guste la historia : )

**Kata**: sigues de vacaciones? se van a hacer de oro contigo en el ciber, eh? jeje. Si te gustan los capis con acción, ya verás lo que se viene... Ah! casi todos los capis os darán la respuesta a alguna pregunta que os haréis más adelante, así que como diría Moody... alerta permanente!! xD

Y bueno, ya está!! casi es más extenso la contestación a los reviews que este capi, jeje! es un poco más corto que los demás pero... atentos! hoy tenéis regalito, que viene Nigriv con el siguiente : )

Gracias a todos por estar ahí.

**CAPITULO 22: Hogwarts, el Castillo**

(Por Mahe)

Mahe se giró al escuchar que alguien la llamaba y se quedó paralizada. Nunca había visto un hombre de semejante estatura. La sorpresa que reflejó en su rostro hizo que se escuchasen algunas risitas malintencionadas en el grupo.

- ¿Per...perdón? -acertó a decir  
- Que usted debe venir conmigo. ¡Oh! no me he presentado: soy Rubeus Hagrid, el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts -dijo amablemente. Su aspecto imponente daba miedo pero se podía ver la bondad de aquel hombre en sus ojos negros- Debes venir... perdón, ¿puedo tutearte? -Mahe asintió todavía impresionada y Hagrid sonrió- Debes venir conmigo. Tienes que acompañar al resto de alumnos para la Selección -dijo señalando a los asustados chicos de primero.  
- ¿Con ellos? -preguntó sorprendida- Pero...pero, ellos son de primero, yo entro a 7º  
- Sí, pero debes pasar la selección -repitió

Mahe no se lo esperaba. No había pensando que tendría que presentarse en Hogwarts rodeada de chiquillos asustados, tan asustados como ella. Miró a Harry y los demás en busca de ayuda, de alguien que le dijese a aquel hombre tan enorme que la dejase ir con ellos pero nadie hablaba. Su actitud desde que les conocía no había sido lo suficientemente cercana como para que quisieran echarle una mano y llegar al castillo con ella. Miró a Harry y sólo en sus ojos pudo ver un atisbo de compresión.  
- Debes ir con él, Mahe -le dijo- son las normas.

Mahe vió que no tenía escapatoria y asintió con pesadez. El grupo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para salir de la estación mientras Hermione miraba hacia atrás y sonreía con malicia haciendo que Mahe sintiera con fuerza su odio. Resignada, se giró hacia Hagrid y vió como él le sonreía.  
- No te preocupes. Verás como te gusta el paseo. Venga, los de primero, ¡seguidme!

Comenzaron a andar hacia un pequeño embarcadero donde se reunían una fila de botes que los esperaban. La negrura del lago y la fragilidad aparente de las embarcaciones, hizo que Mahe se estremeciese.  
- ¿Vamos a ir ahí? -preguntó temerosa  
- Sí -sonrió  
- ¿Y cómo han ido los demás? -preguntó al darse cuenta de que el resto de los alumnos tenían que llegar al castillo también de alguna forma.  
- Ellos van en carruajes. Pero los de primero, bueno...-corrigió-... los que sois nuevos, entráis por otra parte del castillo. Es la tradición desde... uuummm.... ni lo sé.

Siguieron bajando hacia el embarcadero, débilmente iluminado por varias antorchas y el enorme farol que Hagrid portaba. Fue dirigiendo a los alumnos para que se sentaran en las barcas en grupos de tres e indicó a Mahe que se sentara en una de ellas junto a una chiquilla pelirroja de aspecto aterrado que le hizo pensar que en verdad ella misma no debía tener un aspecto muy diferente. Entró ayudada por Hagrid en la barca, se sentó y se agarró firmemente a la madera de la embarcación. La oscuridad del lago, de la noche y la sensación de nerviosismo en el ambiente, le hizo sentirse agobiada así que trató de respirar profundamente pero hasta eso le costaba. Una vez todos estuvieron preparados, Hagrid dio la orden y comenzaron a moverse las pequeñas embarcaciones muy despacio. Mahe se sujetó aún más fuerte si cabe y la pequeña que iba a su lado en un acto reflejo le agarró del brazo. Las barcas se deslizaban tan lentamente que los pequeños farolillos que había en cada una de ellas apenas se movían. La sensación de agobio aumentaba cada vez más hasta que bordearon unos grandes matorrales y lo vio. Era la imagen más asombrosa que había visto nunca. Un enorme castillo se recortaba en la negrura de la noche, iluminado por una gran luna llena, una luna que se reflejaba en las aguas del lago y las hacían parecer menos temibles. Las pequeñas ventanas en torres y almenas mostraban el resplandor de las velas y antorchas que había en su interior. Era enorme, era... precioso. Mahe entendió por qué Hagrid le dijo que el paseo le gustaría: sólo por ver esa imagen, había merecido la pena pasar esos momentos previos de agobios. El resto de alumnos miraban igualmente la imagen embelesados. Pero de pronto, una sensación extraña le invadió. Aquella no era sólo la imagen imponente de un bellísimo castillo, era el lugar donde durante un año escolar iba a vivir y a estudiar, compartiendo sus días con gente nueva con la que, como siempre, le costaría trabajo entablar relación. Pero también compartiendo con personas a las que ya conocía y que presentía que no le iban a hacer su estancia precisamente agradable, aunque posiblemente otras sí.... Intentando alejar sus pensamientos negativos, volvió a concentrarse en la imagen del que sería su nuevo hogar.

Poco después, llegaron a la otra orilla. De nuevo, Hagrid la ayudó a bajar y les hizo a todos seguirle a través de una entrada de piedra en la que al final de un pasillo se veía una nueva puerta, la traspasaron y una enorme escalinata se abrió ante ellos. Hagrid se despidió de Mahe con un "suerte" que le hizo volver a sentir mariposas en el estómago pero intentó no pensar. Subió tras los nerviosos alumnos de primero aunque no sabía donde situarse porque en cualquier lugar se veía extraño una chica de su edad rodeada de tanto niño. Al final de la escalinata, una mujer de aspecto severo les esperaba. Era McGonagall.

- Bienvenidos alumnos. -nadie respondió- En seguida estará todo preparado para la ceremonia de Selección. Como sabéis, podréis quedar asignados a una de las cuatro casas que existen en nuestro colegio. A saber, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Esperad aquí y en seguida os avisaré para que podáis entrar en el Gran Comedor. Ya están todos allí  
- Disculpe -apresuró a decir Mahe  
- ¿Sí?  
Mahe subió los escalones que la separaban de McGonagall y se acercó a ella.  
- Emm... ¿habría forma de que... yo hiciese la Selección aparte? -preguntó tímidamente. Le mortificaba lo que podrían pensar todos al verla llegar con los alumnos de primero. No le gustaba llamar la atención y ahora lo iba a hacer.  
- No, señorita Guilmain. Usted deberá pasar por la Selección como todos.

Y girándose, se fue hacia la puerta. Mahe se quedó sin saber cómo reaccionar. La respuesta contundente de McGonagall le hizo sentir aún más nervios si cabe. La niña pelirroja que había ido con ella en la barca, se acercó.  
- No te preocupes -le dijo tirándole de la túnica para atraer su atención- yo también estoy nerviosa.  
Mahe sonrió levemente pero no creía que los nervios que ella estaba sintiendo pudieran ser comparables.  
- Alumnos, ¡por aquí!

McGonagall había vuelto antes de lo que esperaba y estaba ante una puerta indicándoles que les siguiera. A Mahe le dio un vuelco el estómago y su corazón comenzó a latir rápido. Parecía que ninguno de los chiquillos de primero, ni ella misma, se atrevían a comenzar a andar.

- Vamos, señores y señoritas. Les están esperando -apresuró McGonagall

Todos se miraban asustados. _"¿Tendría que comenzar a andar yo por ser la mayor?" _se preguntó pero ella misma se dio la respuesta _"Ah, no, de eso nada. Yo no he pedido estar aquí, ni hacer esa Selección. Yo no quería venir, quería quedarme en Beauxbatons con mis amigos, con mi gente... " _Sus pensamientos cada vez le hacían estar más nerviosa y sentía unas ganas imperiosas de echar a correr pero una imagen se vino a su cabeza: sí había algo, una única razón por la que había decidido ir a Hogwarts...

McGonagall hizo ademán de acercarse a los asustados alumnos y a riesgo de que sacara la varita y los transformara en hurones o algo parecido, comenzaron a andar seguidos por Mahe. Conforme se acercaba a la entrada y veía el gran número de alumnos que estaban sentados al fondo su respiración se aceleraba, los nervios le hacían temblar. Suspiró hondo un par de veces y traspasó la puerta. No miró hacia ningún sitio aunque sintió los ojos de cada alumno clavados en ella, escuchaba los cuchicheos y las risitas escondidas. No era normal aquella situación: una chica de 17 años rodeada de niños y niñas de 11 para que le asignasen a una casa. El pasillo entre las mesas se le estaba haciendo interminable y la angustia por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo, crecía en su pecho. De pronto, algo le llamó la atención y miró hacia arriba. Podía ver el cielo, las estrellas, el reflejo de la luna que había visto en el exterior... el techo encantado del Gran Comedor. No esperaba encontrarse esa imagen tan bella sobre su cabeza dentro de un salón cerrado y se sorprendió, consiguiendo distraerla momentáneamente. Una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento

- Suerte

Volvió la vista hacia donde había escuchado la voz y de nuevo, como había ocurrido en la estación, encontró la mirada de apoyo que Harry le brindaba. Asintió agradeciendo la palabra de ánimo con una leve sonrisa y siguió caminando mientras sentía como un calor repentino acudía a sus mejillas.

Los alumnos se comenzaron a agolpar nerviosos delante de la larga mesa de profesores. Mahe se quedó tras ellos buscando con la mirada a su madre y vió como Guilmain le sonreía infundiéndole tranquilidad. Volvió a suspirar y recorrió uno a uno a todos los profesores que estaban sentados a la mesa. Sólo conocía a Hagrid que le sonrió al ver que le miraba y a Dumbledore que estaba sentado en el centro de la mesa y la saludó con la cabeza. Los demás profesores estaban atentos a la presencia de los nuevos alumnos pero algunos de ellos le llamaron la atención. Había un mago muy pequeñito de ojos azules que claramente debía estar sentado sobre varios cojines para poder llegar a la mesa. A su lado, una bruja regordeta de pelo gris rizado y aspecto risueño. Al otro extremo, había otra bruja de aspecto más joven y la derecha de ésta, vio a un mago de pelo negro, aspecto antipático y fría mirada que ya había visto alguna vez que otra llegar a Grimmauld Place. McGonagall llamó la atención de los nerviosos alumnos y Mahe dejó de mirar al mago.


	24. CAPITULO 23: Una nueva canción

Rehola! esta noche a petición de Mahe tenéis extra! No creo que al subir esto haya ningún rr así que vais a leer rápidito a no ser que "la snitch" de ffnet que es Kamesita (snitch por su rapidez en leer) nos deje algo antes de que yo suba. Disfrutad! y os aconsejo que pongáis atención que la canción se las trae... Para algo existe ¿no?

**Parotida: **Acabaste MA y no sabes qué leer por las tardes? (Para qué te lo lees de un tiron!! Gracias linda!) Bueno no quiero darmelas de engreida ni nada por el estilo (Merlin me libre) pero si te apetece date una vuelta por los restantes escritos que tenemos Mahe y yo en ffnet, si te gusta nuestra manera de escribir no te vas a arrepentir de leerlos. Y el resto son minis así que te los leerás de un tirón. Lo malo que te volderás a quedar sin temas de lectura (Miento en ffnet hay cosas muy buenas!) No sé los demás pero cuando yo incluyo alguna historia entre mis preferidas puedes confiar en que son buenas! Y creo que soy muy exigente, sino que se lo pregunten a las autoras de 7 ALMAS que me tienen que sufrir en la puntuación de los fics para el campeonato de casas!

**Eva Vidal:** No me pude resistir a contestarte, aunque igual Mahe ya te haya dicho algo al respecto... Sí!! Mi Harry vestia pantalón de cuero y camiseta blanca en MA, al estilo de como veía yo a su padrino de joven y el adoptó su forma de vestir cuando la descubrió en Grimmauld Place! Y para mí en UP sigue vistiendo con el mismo estilo solo que... en esta historia más de una vez se "hace imprescindible" que lleve vaqueros en vez de pantalón de cuero! Creo que a mi coatura le gusta más así y bueno no voy a discutir con ella por unos pantalones ¿no? ;) Jajajajaja1 Me gusta el detalle de la moto de Keanu R, pero ¿de verdad te acuerdas de mi Harry? Que gozada! GRACIAS!!

Y bueno he visto que ha llegado gente nueva que incluso ha pasado por MA, muchas gracias de verdad! y BIENVENIDOS!! Espero que Mahe os haya ido diciendo algo en el capítulo de antes. Me teneís alucida gracias!!

**Kamesita:** Estabamos esperando tu rr para lanzar el capi, de verdad! Espero que te de las respuestas que espera Y que aún estés ahí para leer. Disfruta!

**DISCLAIMER:** De nuevo me acuerdo y por enésima vez lo digo, no le robo los personajes a JK Rowling, ella es tan bondadosa que nos los presta para que fantaseemos con ellos mientras así sobrellevamos la dura espera del Principe!!

* * *

**CAPITULO 23: Una nueva canción**

(Por Nigriv)

_Congregados están hoy.  
Todos los que fueron elegidos.  
Solo tengo que observar para saber.  
Que el tiempo pronto será cumplido.  
Muchas cosas cambiarán nuestro mundo.  
Del final nada puedo afirmar.  
Solo hablaré de lo que veo.  
Pues es tan cierto como el cielo.  
Algo ha cambiado a Gryffindor y a Slytherin.  
También a Hufflepuff y a Ravenclaw.  
No sólo se ha extendido la maldad,  
Sino el valor, la sabiduría y la lealtad.  
Allí dónde pensamos no había semilla.  
Un florido jardín el tiempo dará.  
Y las malas hiervas extirpadas.  
Dónde no imaginamos brotarán.  
Recordad vuestros años en Hogwarts.  
Cuando entre vosotros os hayáis de enfrentar.  
Nada más puedo deciros.  
Pues todo os fue dicho ya.  
Pasemos ahora a sortear._

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

El silencio cayó sobre el comedor cual losa pesada. Nadie esperaba una canción así, ni siquiera el año anterior fue tan desconcertante. Por una vez no hubo aplausos, ni comentarios, solo silencio y angustia reflejada en la cara de amigos y compañeros.  
Entre el grupo de los niños asustados de primero Mahe se recriminó por no poner más atención a las palabras del sombrero. Los nervios no la dejaron escuchar exactamente y, mirando furtivamente hacia la mesa Gryffindor le pareció ver una expresión desconcertada en Harry_ "¿Pero por qué?"._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mc Gonagall desenrolló su pergamino y tomó el sombrero en sus manos. Los pocos cuchicheos que se oían en el comedor cesaron. Mahe se sintió desfallecer, la selección iba a comenzar y no tardarían mucho en llamarla.

-Collins, Marcus.  
-Slytherin- dijo el sombrero apenas rozarle.

Otro alumno, éste acabó en Hufflepuff.

Desde la mesa de profesores Guilmain miraba a su hija concentrada; podía notar su nerviosismo y su tensión, la energía que transmitía estaba muy alterada. _"¿O tal vez sea la mía propia?" _Respiró profundamente para refrescar su energía y saber si era así.

-Fox, Nora.

Una niña bajita, pelirroja, de pelo rizado y peinado en trenzas se adelantó. Mahe vio su graciosa cara pecosa y reconoció a la niña que había viajado en su bote y que había intentado animarla minutos antes en el hall. Se quedó mirando cómo avanzaba hasta sentarse sobre el taburete. No podía negar que la niña le había caído bien y desde el primer momento que se asió a ella en la barca presintió que sería una buena persona al crecer. Sabía que la chica estaba muy nerviosa, pero había llegado hasta el sombrero con cierta dignidad. Cuando Mc Gonagall colocó el sombrero en su cabeza éste tapó totalmente su cara y solo sus pelirrojas trenzas hubieran permitido reconocerla.

-Ravenclaw.

Nora se levantó de un salto del taburete y se dirigió feliz hacia la mesa de su Casa. La expresión de la chica era risueña, _"no debe de ser tan duro ponerse el sombrero después de todo" _pensó Mahe _"Si estuviéramos en Beuxbaston hubiera pertenecido a mi Âtre"_

-Guilmain, Mahe.

Repentinamente dio un bote sobresaltada. Concentrada en Nora se había olvidado un instante de sí misma, y justo cuando más despistada estaba era su turno. En el salón volvieron a oírse cuchicheos que hacían que se sintiera más nerviosa aún.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La vio parada, sin reaccionar, sabía que los ojos de casi todo el salón, alumnos y profesores, estaban clavados en ese momento en ambas, pero éste era un momento decisivo en la vida de su hija… Se olvidó de todo aquello que la rodeaba e inclinándose un poco hacia delante, se concentró para enviarle su apoyo en forma de cariño. Lo antiguo le transmitió toda una mezcla de sensaciones muy dispares en ese momento y casi se sobresaltó: tuvo que obligarse a cerrar su mente a aquel contacto para volver a centrarse en su hija, Mahe aún no reaccionaba.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¡Guilmain, Mahe.!

Repitió Mc Gonagall ante su tardanza. Ahora sí reaccionó, mientras avanzaba nerviosa hacia el taburete pensaba que, encima de dar la nota siendo la mayor entre tanto niño, había permitido que tuvieran que repetir su llamamiento. Era impensable que más angustia cupiera en su cuerpo. Ésta vez ni siquiera pudo buscar el apoyo de su madre, pero justo cuando el sombrero se posaba sobre ella le llegó una oleada cálida a la base del cuello y supo que sólo podía tratarse de ella. El sombrero cayó sobre sus ojos y junto a la oscuridad llegó el silencio. Por suerte los cuchicheos y risitas que tanto la molestaban cesaron. Se movió incómoda en el taburete, se sentía fatal siendo observada tan indiscretamente por todos los que llenaban el comedor. De pronto, una voz salida de la nada sonó en su cabeza.

-Uhmmm, ¿qué veo? Inesperada sorpresa encontrarte.-Mahe se preguntó extrañada si con todos sería así el sombrero. Quería que esto terminara rápido. Ella ya había sido seleccionada para la "Âtre de l'intelligent" en Beuxbaston, _"¿Por qué no puedo ir directamente a esa Casa?"_

-Así que, a la Casa de los inteligentes ¿no? Supongo que podría colocarte en Slytherin pero… La mente es estupenda, sin duda, y también nuestras elecciones cuentan.- Comenzaba a impacientarse, y mucho.- Veamos que logros consigues para…

-¡¡Ravenclaw!!- Se escuchó en todo el salón.

Se levantó algo mareada por la falta de aire que la angustia le había provocado y comenzó a andar hacia la mesa, pensando si todo éste teatro había sido necesario para ir a terminar en la misma Casa de su antigua escuela. Pero en su mente también resonaba la propuesta del sombrero para ponerla en Slytherin; nunca fue ambiciosa, más bien conformista, y no le atraían las artes oscuras más allá de lo necesario para defenderse. Si había entendido bien a Ron esas eran las principales características de aquella Casa, _"¿por qué entonces estuvo a punto de caer ahí?"._  
Cuando se acercaba a la mesa observó que Nora le sonreía, seguramente feliz por haber sido seleccionadas en la misma Casa, pero antes de tomar asiento junto a ella vio que Corner se ponía en pie y le hacía señas con la mano. El chico había tenido el detalle de guardarle un sitio junto a los mayores, algunos de los cuales ya le había presentado en el tren. Avanzó hasta el fondo de la mesa y se sentó junto a él. Allí, entre gente de su edad, podía pasar más desapercibida. Algo más tranquila buscó a su madre con la mirada y la vio alzar su copa sonriendo. Entonces ladeó la cabeza y miró hacia la mesa Gryffindor; Hermione la miraba con su ya acostumbrada cara de desprecio, quizás esta vez más marcada, sin embargo a su lado, Harry tenía los ojos puestos en ella y le sonreía como si supiera que había sido seleccionada para la Casa que deseaba.  
Michael llamó su atención y alzó su copa para brindar con ella, no se pudo negar a celebrar que también en Hogwarts formaba parte de aquellos considerados "sabios". Cuando volvió a posar la vista en Harry éste había mudado su sonrisa y tenía una expresión tórrida en su cara. _"¿Qué le habrá pasado?" _pensó Mahe manteniendo su mirada a lo lejos. Pero él parecía mirarla ausente, o pensativo, y Hermione tenía ahora una expresión casi triunfante en su rostro.  
En la mesa Gryffindor todos aplaudían la llegada de una nueva alumna, pero Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Cuando vio el gesto de Michael hacia ella se sintió explotar de la rabia, miró un momento a Hermione y, al ver su sonrisa en la cara, el sentimiento aún fue peor. _"¿Porqué te molesta tanto que esté con Michael?"- _oyó resonar la pregunta dentro de su cabeza- _"¿Por ser Michael o… por ser ella?" - _Cuando pensó esto último casi tuvo la certeza de que la palabra se había clavado cual dardo en su mente. _"¿Acaso tiene razón Hermione al decirte que estás celoso? ¿Es más evidente para ella que para ti?" _La pregunta resonaba en su cabeza pero si eso eran los celos, era la primera vez que los experimentaba. De pronto se dio cuenta de que aún la miraba y, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, trató de tomar aliento ya que por un momento creyó que había dejado de respirar. Cuando alzó los ojos conscientemente Mahe también lo miraba y sintió cómo algo cálido llegaba hasta él. Buscó desesperado el contacto con sus ojos y solo al encontrarlos fue capaz de volverle a sonreír.  
Ella observó como de pronto se iluminó su sonrisa y al mirarlo a los ojos descubrió, a pesar de la distancia, que aquellas esmeraldas relucían más que las estrellas que momentos antes la habían encandilado. Le devolvió la sonrisa y suspiró.

-Mahe, te estaba diciendo…- oyó que le decía Michael, pero le costó mucho ponerle atención. Sentía que a lo lejos Harry aún la observaba.

* * *

No me puedo contener a partir de este momento es que me aceleraba cada noche para seguir contandoos todo lo que se os viene encima! Disfrutad y gracias de nuevo por leer.


	25. CAPITULO 24: Slytherins

Hola! Parece que encontrar dos capítulos ayer gustó, bien cuando lo requiera la historia o sean muy cortos haremos eso! Mahe y yo queremos mantener la estructura que le dimos al fic en el foro en el que lo publicamos originalmente pero sabemos que si algo es muy corto merece una ración extra. Espero que hayáis sido muy buenos y los Reyes Magos os traigan muchas cositas!! Disfrutad que el día es mágico.

**Celina: **Yo diría que pelea, pelea... solo la del hall ¿no? Lo demás es solo producto de digamos... "celos"? Bueno ya veremos a dónde es que desemboca todo esto. ¿Paternidad?¿Por qué te intriga eso? ¿Es simple curiosidad?. Hoy descubrirás que más gente también está intrigada por eso.

**Kamesita: **¿Te pillamos desprevenidas? Pero si Mahe dijo antes del capítulo que venía yo detrás con otro!! Jejejeje parece que hay que leer muy bien todas nuestras palabras! :D (Eso va con segundas por los capis!) jajajaja Juro y perjuro que me leo cada uno de los rr que recibimos pero... mi cabeza está demasiado saturada para seguir más pistas de las que hay en UP. Un esfuerzo? Ves! no se donde es que andas! en fin , además yo solo muy mala descubriendo pistas! Pero si pasas por aquí gracias por el esfuerzo!

**BarbyBlack: **¿MA te pareció increible? Uff pues entonces no se qué te va a parecer UP, a este nivel ya apunta a que va a ser bastante mejor ¿no crees? A mí por lo menos a estas alturas ya me parecía que le daba vueltas, hay mucha más trama de la que tenía MA. Gracias por leerme allí también. Bueno seguimos avanzando...

**jarlaxe-Bregan**: MUCHAS GRACIAS!! Primero por tus palabras, ¿así que hace tiempo que me sigues? WOW un honor1 Un lector anónimo hasta ahora. ¿Le has echado un vistazo a lo que escribe Mahe? (susurrando para que no me oiga Merece la pena de verdad!) Gracias de verdad pero no lo digo solo por nosotras, sino porque yo hace un año también lo hacía, aunque sea cortito los autores se merecen un "hola pasé por aquí" Aunque en fin yo durante un año leía compulsivamente y no dejaba rr, no por pereza sino porque pensaba que mi opinión valía poco. Anda que no estaba equivoca. Pero muchas gracias de verdad! Es todo un orgullo ver que UP te anima a dejar rr. Y segundo también por tu apoyo al personaje de Mahe, Guilmain está preocupada por ella ;) A esas edades , tantos cambios... AL menos algunos le daís un voto de confianza. Sé que ella se va a alegrar de tener a alguien de su parte.

**Ithae:** Hola alma! gusto verte1 y saber que ya tengon un capítulo más de retraso de JdD careto llorando ARGGGG que retraso que llevo en todo, con las fiestas siempre me pasa igual! Bueno a ver creo que la que te mata realmente no es Mahe si no la personalidad que está adoptando Hermione. Yo se que hacerle tomar este caracter os puede parecer raro pero... Ten en cuenta que no somos JK (auque en la parte de trama y ocultar pista si que tratamos de imitarla) Se qué piensas que la historia no está centrada en Harry pero ya hemos dicho que hay muchos personajes que desarrollar e igual te encuentras que hay más. En adelante verás que hay también capítulos bajo el punto de vista de Harry pero todo tiene un tiempo y ya verás que la historia se centra en él. En MA también había "demasiado" de Guilmain aunque al ser más corto tal vez no te dieras mucha cuenta. En fin para llevar la historia a donde queremos todo eto es necesario. Tal vez más mediado el fic tengas una visión más clara de a donde es que queremos llevarlo, porque pienso que ahora casi todos lo único que veís es el tema romance (lo cual no es absolutamente verdad en ninguna de las posibles parejas que os imagineis, pues todo lo que se escribe oculta más de lo que vislumbraís o eso pienso por las palabras) Si es verdad que en UP verás las escenas a través de muchos ojos! En fin solo espero que no te decepcione por ese detalle.

**CIRCE: **BIENVENIDA ALMA!! YUGU!! que alegría verte por aquí... Jejeje ¿Te agobia la cantidad de post en el foro? Pues a quí vamos a terminar casi igual! Solo que allí están mezclados con los capítulos y las ideas locas de Missgiini y aquí... los rr van a parte! Como me alegro de ver que te animas! Ya se, ya se... te mato con mi Hermione... Lo siento, tu sigue defiendola si quieres... Pobrecita no la pases mal! Que alegría verte aquí de verdad a ver si ahora si consigues leer. ALho espero se reincorpore después de que vuelva de su viaje y acabe su fic! Esperamos saber que piensas! porque fijo que tu eres una de las que nos acaba lanzando un AVADA!

**Marc: **Nosotras queremos el que? Nosotras queremos que leais la historia y penseis que puede ocurrir ;) Lo demás tendréis que leerlo cuando toque. Solo te digo, como a los demás, que no os centreis demasiado en lo que se "supone" romances varios que os perdeis datos importantes!

Bueno hay gente que lee cuando puede y algunos que se nos fueron al foro, pero sabed que no os olvidamos y que alegra ver rr como el de Celina cuando lleva días sin pasar por aquí. Se que disfruta más cuando lee seguido. Sabed que no os olvidamos! Y gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia para con nosotras.

**DISCLAIMER:** Casi todo lo que relata este fics pertenece a JK ROWLING, (esto lo hacemos por diversión y sin animo de lucro alguno como dicen por ahí)excepto algunos personajes que nos son de propia invención. Nosotras no somos tan bondadosas como JKR que los presta a sus fans,así que quiero dejaros claro que... "no prestamos nuestros personajes!"No se te ocurra plagiar!

Divertiros!

* * *

**CAPITULO 24: SLYTHERINS**

(Por Nigriv)

Se había dejado el planning en la sala de profesores y no lo podía dejar allí, lo iba a necesitar más tarde para preparar sus clases. Resopló molesta y volvió sobre sus pasos, deseando que o bien se hubieran marchados todos o que quedara alguien más allí. Abrió la puerta, no había nadie a la vista, _"mejor",_ pensó aliviada, pero aún algo desconfiada avanzó hacia la mesa de juntas, la atención puesta en los únicos papeles que había sobre ella. Ya los recogía cuando su voz la asustó.

-Sabía que volvería.  
_"¡Maldita sea!"_  
-¿Acechando en la oscuridad, profesor Snape?  
_"¿Porqué reaccionas así? Estás haciendo justo lo que el pretende. Tienes que serenarte Virginia, no dejes que te maneje, sabes bien lo que quiere, como todos cuando se enteraron..."_  
-Esa parece su especialidad, después de las pociones, claro.  
_"¡Otra vez!"_-volvió a recriminarse.  
-No tendría que acecharte sino te esforzaras tanto por evitarme- le respondió con su habitual tono frío.  
-¿Y porqué tendría que evitarlo profesor Snape?- trató de moderar un poco su voz- No veo ninguna razón.  
-La hay, y lo sabes. Por eso llevas todos estos días evitándome, intentando no quedarte a solas conmigo.  
-Si se empeña en pensar así….- Tomó los papeles de la mesa y comenzó a andar de vuelta- Tengo trabajo, profesor, no tengo tiempo de andar con juegos infundados.  
-¡¡Virginia!!- le oyó llamarla contundentemente.  
Se quedó clavada al suelo. Su acostumbrada voz había sonado fuerte, sí, pero había perdido ese punto de frialdad hiriente tan característico en él.  
-Por favor…  
_"Snape, ¿Snape pidiendo un favor? Debería estar casi desesperado… Tarde o temprano te preguntará así que…"_Se volteó hacia él y lo miró seria, parecía inquieto.  
-¿Por favor qué profesor?- le dijo decidida pero a la defensiva.  
-Deja de llamarme profesor Virginia. Intento hablar con la que un día decía ser mi amiga, no con mi colega de profesión- le dijo casi exasperado.  
_"Muy propia esa actitud en ti, aún incluso cuando necesitas algo de alguien"._  
-Está bien Severus, ¿qué quieres?- Rodeó los papeles y se los apoyó sobre el pecho en un intento porque no se notara su nerviosismo.  
-Saber…- dijo fijando sus ojos intensamente en ella.- ¿Porqué nunca me dijiste que tenías una hija?  
_"Ya está, ya lo había preguntado… llevaba días esperándolo"_  
-¿Y porqué tendría que haberlo hecho Severus? El año pasado traté de acercarme a ti, de intentar recuperar una amistad perdida en el tiempo y… ¿Qué conseguí? Rechazos y palabras hirientes fue lo único que escuché de ti al recordarte nuestra infancia. ¿Y preguntas porqué no te dije nada?- Él la escuchaba en silencio- No se le cuenta la vida a un extraño Severus.  
-Así que eso soy ahora para ti ¿no?- le dijo malévolamente.  
-Hace mucho tiempo que llegaste a serlo. Nada puede cambiar el pasado y tú lo sabes muy bien- le replicó malhumorada por sus palabras.  
-Te equivocas- se limitó a decir.  
-Nada me demuestra lo contrario Severus. Y ahora, si ya satisfascí tu curiosidad… tengo trabajo que hacer.- Volteó y ando rápidamente hacia la puerta.  
-No esperes que la trate preferencialmente, Virginia, no por ser quién es.  
-No esperaba menos de usted, profesor Snape- respondió sin volverse a mirarlo- Aunque descubrirá por sí mismo que por algo es una Ravenclaw. Tal vez no le guste lo que se encuentre.- Y sin ni siquiera despedirse atravesó la puerta cerrándola tras de sí. Sólo entonces logró respirar aliviada.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_¿Qué creías? ¿Pensabas que diría algo más? Y aunque lo hubiera hecho… ¿Acaso te importa?"_

La inquietud aún habitaba su cuerpo. Esto no había acabado aún, no iba a quedar así. Lo sabía.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Conforme avanzaban los días la vida en Hogwarts seguí su curso normal. Éste año, igual que el anterior, Dumbledore pasaba poco tiempo en el colegio y, a pesar de que se sabía de movimiento entre los mortífagos el aire general que se respiraba en Hogwarts era más relajado. Intentando que los alumnos no sufrieran la presión del curso pasado se había permitido el campeonato de quidditch, cuya temporada daría comienzo pronto, y aunque aún no había ninguna programada también se iban a permitir las salidas a Hogsmeade. El plan de estudios era similar al del curso anterior y algunos alumnos de sexto, la mayoría de los que un día fueron miembros de ED, incluso compartían clases especiales en el séptimo nivel. Indiscutiblemente los profesores trataban de prepararlos lo mejor posible por si llegado el momento de la temida batalla se veían envueltos de una u otra forma. Hermione y él seguían dando las clases de duelo a los alumnos de primero, pero lo que echaba más en falta era la presencia de su primo.

Aunque éste año apenas si se veían muchas veces en el comedor se había fijado que este curso Mark ya no se juntaba con Gerón y sin embargo casi siempre había un grupo de gente que andaba con él. Tras los primeros días de clase se dio cuenta que no sólo eran compañeros de su curso, sino que chicos de primero y de otros años superiores también lo rondaban. Desde el principio desconfió al ver esa actitud y pronto su desconfianza pareció acertada pues algo comenzaba a pasar en Slytherin.

Ese día al llegar a la mesa Gryffindor observó que Mark se había cambiado de sitio, ahora se sentaba justo frente a la altura que él solía tomar en su propia mesa. Pero generalmente a esta altura se sentaban los alumnos mayores de cada Casa; Harry lo miró sorprendido y le sonrió, desde ahí podían verse con sólo levantar la vista. Junto a su primo había Slytherins de todos los cursos que le hablaban amigablemente. De pronto Crabbe y Goile llegaron y pareció no gustarles que Mark hubiera tomado aquel sitio. Harry vio como le hablaban casi exaltados, metió la mano en el bolsillo y empuñó su varita atento a la reacción de los dos gorilas. Desde ahí no podía saber qué decían pero su primo estaba muy tranquilo, parecía que ni siquiera hacía caso de las palabras de sus compañeros. Lo miraba nervioso cuando Mark clavó los ojos en él y le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, como dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, apenas era un crío de doce años y en ese momento se comportaba como si tuviera unos cuantos años más. Algo raro estaba pasando entre ellos y tenía que reconocer que no había puesto la suficiente atención hasta ahora; al no estar este curso Malfoy no se había preocupado por la suerte de su primo, lo creyó a salvo, pero hoy volvió a temer por él. Tenían que hablar.  
Un chico sentado cerca de Mark se levantó, les dirigió unas palabras a sus compañeros y éstos de muy mala gana avanzaron hasta el final de la mesa y se sentaron allí. Harry respiró aliviado, sabía que esos dos no eran nada sin Malfoy pero aún así había parecido muy fácil que los mayores le dejaron el sitio a Mark. _"¿Por qué?" _Algo más relajado fijó la vista en el chico que había ayudado a su primo, no lo conocía en persona, pero sabía que era de sexto curso. Instantes después de volver a sentarse, como quien no quiere la cosa, lo vio hacerle un gesto con el pulgar. Si ya estaba sorprendido, eso lo dejó estupefacto, sin duda el gesto iba dirigido a él.  
Antes de terminar la comida se disculpó con sus amigos y salió disparado hacia la lechucería. "Esta tarde, en el haya, al terminar las clases" escribió. Ni siquiera la firmó. Hedwig bajó corriendo a su encuentro "Lo siento amiga, a donde va ésta carta todos te conocen" La lechuza le picó enfadada y remontó el vuelo. Convencer a Pig de entregar el mensaje no era difícil, conseguir atárselo a la pata era distinto. "Corre Pig, debe recibirlo antes de entrar en clase".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Su primo fue puntual y llegaba risueño, pero él estaba tan nervioso que ni le sonrió.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó su primo al llegar y ver su expresión.  
-¡¿Qué si pasa algo?!- le dijo exaltado- ¡Eso quiero saber yo Mark! ¿Qué pasa?- Su primo le miró divertido _"¿Acaso no esperaba una reacción así de su parte?"_- ¡Venga!  
-¿Es por lo del almuerzo?- le preguntó inocentemente.  
-Claro que te pregunto por eso. Dime ¿qué está pasando…?  
-Nada, solamente hice amigos nuevos y decidí cambiar mi sitio en la mesa. –Su primo parecía querer evadir su pregunta y eso lo ponía nervioso.  
-Mira Mark, ya me parecía raro que de pronto tengas tantos 'amigos', pero lo que más me ha sorprendido es la actitud de ese chico mayor. ¿Estás seguro que puedes fiarte de él? A ver si va a resultar otro Malfoy…  
-Tranquilo primo, no pasa nada- dijo sonriendo al ver su preocupación- De Derek más que de nadie puedo fiarme. Me lo envió Guilmain- dijo como tal cosa.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que te lo envió Virginia?  
-Mira, desde el primer día Crabbe y Goile andan molestándome- Harry se sorprendió por sus palabras, ni siquiera lo había notado- o intentándolo- Mark hizo una especie de mueca- porque nunca me pillan a solas.  
A Harry le daba la impresión de que a su primo le divertía la situación, todo lo contrario que a él.  
-Un día si me pillaron en el pasillo de acceso a la sala común y me estaban amenazando por lo de Malfoy cuando, inesperadamente, llegó Derek. Él es uno de nuestros prefectos y como tal los puso en su sitio. Al día siguiente Virginia me citó en su despacho y al llegar él estaba allí. Se puede decir que tengo… Una especie de guardaespaldas Harry.  
-Pero… ¿Porqué?- no entendía nada.  
-La situación entre los Slytherins es muy tensa- su primo por fin parecía hablar en serio.- No todos somos hijos de mortífagos Harry, incluso hay un par de ellos que siéndolo no quieren seguir esos pasos. Todos los que se sientan junto a mí en la mesa no quieren tener nada que ver con Voldemort y, puesto que mi amistad contigo es ya conocida por todos y no se atreven a acercarse a ti abiertamente, han optado por acercarse a mí.  
Mark le hablaba tranquilo, confiado y sonriente. Parecía que no diera importancia a las consecuencias de sus palabras, pero Harry sabía que hablaba en serio.  
-Derek es el único de los mayores que se ha atrevido a plantarles cara por ahora, aunque sabemos que hay más entre ellos que quieren librarse de esa carga. Anoche tuvimos una fuerte discusión y, finalmente, a mí y a mi grupo nos tacharon de traidores y desleales a la causa. Estoy seguro que de no haber sido por la intervención de Snape hasta hubiéramos llegado a batirnos. Somos pocos Harry, pero valientes.- Lo miró cariñosamente, su primo le estaba echando mucho valor.- Así que al medio día decidimos que ya que en nuestra Casa saben de qué lados estamos es una tontería que no lo sepáis el resto. Por eso fue lo del cambio de sitio y el colocarnos frente a ti, a partir de ahora Slytherin está dividida, incluso a la mesa.

Harry se había quedado totalmente mudo; por un lado no tenía más remedio que reconocer la osadía de su primo al plantar cara a sus compañeros, pero por otro lado pensaba que era una locura hacerles frente así.

-No puedo creer que hayas organizado algo así Mark- le dijo intentando usar un tono paternalista- Apenas eres un crío, deja estos asuntos a los mayores.  
-¡No me hables así Harry!- era la primera vez que lo veía exaltado- Soy tan crío como tú cuando fuiste a por el basilisco, esto no es peor que aquello.  
Llevaba razón, claro que sí, pero el no hacer caso de los mayores le había acarreado muchos problemas en su vida y sabía que con ésta actitud su primo los andaba buscando.  
-Además Harry- le dijo ya sereno pero muy convencido- no los busqué yo a ellos, fueron ellos los que vinieron a mí. Algunos llevan años sufriendo el acoso para que se unan al Señor Tenebroso. Si te pidieran ayuda… Si quisieran estar en el lado correcto llegado el momento… ¿Acaso no les ayudarías tú Harry? Es a través de mí que quieren llegar a ti y a Dumbledore, no podemos dejarles tirados Harry.

Verdaderamente esto le dejó impactado, tenía razón, no podían abandonar a esa gente. Pero Harry temió por él. Las palabras del sombrero se le vinieron a la cabeza _"Algo ha cambiado a Gryffindor y a Slytherin"_ Era evidente que 'ese algo' era Mark. Tras un silencio miró a su primo y le sonrió.

-Tienes razón Mark pero… ten mucho cuidado ¿vale?  
-¡Ah! No te preocupes por mí, ahora estoy 'protegido', la unión hace la fuerza ¿no?- Harry lo miró pensativo un momento.  
-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el sombrero? "Donde pensamos no había semilla, un florido jardín el tiempo dará". Supongo que se refería a esto…  
-Pero también dijo que las malas hiervas brotarían donde no imaginábamos.  
En verdad Mark era especial _"¿Qué chico de doce años ponía atención a la canción del sombrero y más aún, intentaba deducirla?"._  
-Espero que ninguno de ellos te traicione Mark- Por un momento Harry recordó a Marieta y el ED.  
-Si supieras cada una de sus historias Harry no dirías eso.  
-Está bien, confiaré en ti- su primo le sonrió abiertamente- Te apoyaré en lo que quieras Mark, tu dirás…  
-Por ahora las cosas seguirán así Harry pero, tal vez más adelante se atrevan a hablarte. Creo que aún tienen miedo.  
-Pues cuando lo superen ahí estaré.  
-Gracias Harry.  
-Será mejor que entremos o nos perderemos la cena. Ve tú antes Mark, ahora entraré yo.  
-¿Es que tienes algo que hacer?  
-No ¿por?  
-Pues porque otras de las cosas que cambia a partir de hoy es que no pienso evitar que me vena contigo así que… ¡Andando!

Se veía tan animado y decidido que le daba miedo que no alcanzara a ver todas las consecuencias de sus actos, pero en el fondo sabía que era muy consciente de ello. Solo cuando llegaron al salón se separaron al dirigirse cada uno a su respectiva mesa. Muchos de sus compañeros los miraron sorprendidos. Apenas acababa de comenzar todo.

* * *

¿Quién hechaba de menos a mi querido Mark? Ya os dije que una vez en Hogwarts volveríamos a saber de él. Si es que es super lindo! En fin, esperad a ver que va pasando.Hasta mañana!


	26. CAPITULO 25: Criaturas mágicas

Hola a todos! Prepararos a disfrutar que espero que lo hagáis, el capítulo de hoy me encanta por algún que otro detalle. Espero que a vosotros tambien os guste. Espero que hayáis sido muy buenos y los Reyes se hayan portado bien, en mi caso no puedo quejarme para nada!. Paso a los rr:

**Parotida: **AY suspiro si es que Mark es tan tierno que el foro quieren que hagamos "peluches" de él. como me gusta ese niño!! Sólo puedo decir que cuando comiencen los problemas no se va a librar nadie! Jajajaja Pero bueno por ahora vuelve a salir y no se mete en ningún problema!

**Gran Patronus:** Tres capítulos, bueno, es que cuando salen demasiados cortos on por exigencias del guion tenemos que escribir algo entre las dos pues acostumbramos a subir dos capítulos juntos para no dejaros con demasiado poco. Lo bueno del fic que lo actualizamos a diario, quien puede leer sabe que todos los días tiene algo y quien entra menos seguido cuando lo hace se encuentra como si fuera un fic de esos cuyos capítulos no se acaban nunca pero cuando lo hacen sabes que te queda una larga espera para saber más. A Mahe no se le olvida lo de su padre, solo que ahora tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza! Al menos ya sabemos a quien no quieres tú por su padre, al respecto solo diré que Guilmain aún se niega a hablar! Y si has vistos las pistas... creo que hay una gran lista de candidatos para ocupar ese puesto. A estas alturas en nuestro foro habían hecho tantas conjeturas al respecto que no te digo la cantidad de opciones que dieron (Guilmain, el personaje, se subía por las paredes al ver algunas de las opciones. Jajajaja!) ¿Querías que Mahe cayera en Gryffindor? Que tópico más tópico no? Y además Mahe, siempre ha sido Ravenclaw! No podíamos cambiarla! Pero lo que más gracia de tu rr me ha hecho es eso de que "nuestra imaginación no deja de poner escollos a la historia" ¿Eso piensas? Yo pensaba que era lo mejor de UP la cantidad de trabas y elementos que tiene la trama! Gracias por seguir "a ese lado del monitor"

**Celina: **Mark es un Evans, ten por seguro que no se va a acobardar. Ahora verás un poquito más de él pero a lo largo del fic tendrá su relevancia ya verás e iras sabiendo más del chico (que ganas tengo que leáis cierto capítulo! :p ) Sobre la paternidad... ¿No nos das ninguna opción? Algunos lectores o lo planteáis pero no os atreveis a afirmar "Yo creo que es..." Sois malos! es muy divertido ver quien creéis que es y por qué motivos. Con lo que nos gustaría saber vuestros razonamientos al respecto. Te digo como a Gran Patronus, en el foro, a estas alturas había al menos (esperate que cuente) 6 posibles padres con un motivo razonado según el planteamiento de la historia! Y aquí ninguno se atreve a decir quien es el padre! Solo Gran Patronus que ha dicho "quien no quiere que sea" En fin, una pena que no nos dejéis saber quién pensáis vosotros que es y por qué. Si "El quisquilloso" te da la respuesta y te aclaras haznos saber tú idea ¿vale?.

**SEIKA: **BIENVENIDA A LA LECTURA!! Me encanta saludar a un nuevo lector, me ponéis la sonrisa boba en la cara. ¿Leiste MA antes o a raíz de UP? Bien lo dije muchas veces UP es mucho mejor que MA pero aquella sienta todas las bases de UP así que es bueno leersela. Además allí es que intenté seguir lo que dijo JK de que en el 6º libro Voldemort no iba a aparecer sino que la acción la realizarían sus mortifagos, por eso en aquel fic la trama era mucho menor. Pero verás que unido a UP será estupendo. Sobre tu pregunta... ¿crees que puedo revelarte algo así? Lo siento pero las pistas están presentes ya desde MA y en los capítulos que has ido leyendo también; tendrás que decirlo por tí misma hasta que te contemos lo contrario. Lo que fijo que no será es un H-G o un H-Luna... :) Lo sé no te he respondido pero... "¡investiga!" Solo te digo como a otra gente antes, por si no te paraste a leer las rr que daba a los rr de los demás; estáis demasiados centrados en el tema romance (que es justo lo que pretendemos) y os dejáis muchas pistas atrás (exactamente como teníamos planeado que hicieráis!) Cuando los enigmas comiencen a resolverse os acordaréis que en ciertos capítulos ya lo "insinuamos". Si a estas alturas del fics te gusta te aseguro que no te vamos a defraudar! Espero que disfrutes. Y respecto a la actualización siempre hay un capítulo diario y si es demasiado corto "o light" subimos dos! Al ser dos coautoras esta vez algo muy raro tiene que pasar para que os quedéis un día sin capi. GRACIAS POR LEERNOS. AH!! Se me olvidaba! Tenemos a un miembro de la Orden Sirusiana! WOW! como me alegro! Con lo que nos gusta a nosotras Sirius!

**Kamesita: **que raro que se te pasara el aviso, con lo rápida que eres! Y mira que dices que te vas a ausentar y luego no lo haces! Te puede la curiosidad :) ¿Te huele la canción? Jajajaja eso mismo toda canción del sombrero en los libros oficiales esconde cosas ¿no? NO podía ser menos en UP como no lo fue tampoco en MA! Para algo me estrujo la cabeza! Bueno otra que dice ¿Snape y Virginia? Solo os recuerdo que en MA ya decía Guilmain que eran amigos, ¿de que os extrañáis entonces? En fin, hoy también aparece Mark aunque un poquito.

**Missginni: ALMA!! **¿Pero acaso piensas que nos importa que vengas a darnos la lata? ARGGGG a mí si que me importa Srta Jajajajaja Tu sabes bien quien te habla! A veces resulta odiosa!! Jajajaja es que no la puedo contener!! Aquí tenemos a quien nos pidió que hiciéramos los peluches de MARK! Y bueno solo os diré que ella es quién mejor sabe "retratar" a este niño, con una sola descripción nos lo dibujó en una acuarela a la perfección , es como si hubiera visto en mi mente como me imaginé al niño. Ahora en el mesenger me echará la bronca por deciros esto pero algún día, en el capítulo oportuno, os dejaré un enlace para que veáis el padazo regalo que nos hizo a Mahe y a mí.

Tu sigues con tus suspiros, tus abrazos y tu manía de sulfurar a cierta persona! O sea a mí, jajajaja pero tu ya sabes toda la historia! me alegro de ver que de vez en cuando te pasas por aquí y relees. La verdad Sra Directora no se de donde saca tanto tiempo! SSSSSHHH, no hables demasiado ALMA!! Jajajaja . Y no te resistas!! Te quiero!! Te queremos mejor dicho!

**jarlaxe-Bregan** : ¿Se puede saber que tienes encontra de Hermione que quieres hasta su cabeza arrancada? Jajajaja Bueno alguien que está bien definido y que afirma que no lo "vamos a marear" Jajajaja A ver si es verdad porque de aquí al final espero que lo consigamos aunque sea en algo! Y respecto a los SLytherin... No todos son escoria ¿no? ¿O vas a hacerme pensar que tu eres racista y no admites media sangre o algo por el estilo? Por lo0 menos das la impresión de despreciar a los Slytherin, pues no hijo a mí Mark al menos no! Y algún otro tampoco lo admitiría... Bueno gracias por tus palabras. AH! ¿No sabes qué te pasa? ¿A qué te refieresa con eso? me has dejado intrigada...

**Marc: **Me alegro que te guste la idea! Ya verás que es así, pero ten paciencia que en UP todo tiene su tiempo.

**Erick Arturo!: **Uno de los que ya echaba de menos, bienvenido de nuevo. Dices que te sorprende la vuelta que le dimos a la historia... ¿En qué sentido? Por que, te advierto, vueltas le vamos a dar hasta que os mareéis de verdad! Y espero que eso sea motivo de halago, lo mejor es provocar lo inesperado!. Gracias por seguir ahí cuando puedes!

Perdonad! pero es que hoy había muchos rr y me encanta la interacción así que me pongo a escribir, me emociono y no paro. Aquí va el capítulo, disfrutadlo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 25: Criaturas mágicas**

(Por Nigriv)

Guilmain iba hacia el aula casi risueña, su última clase la había impartido en su despacho, a los alumnos de segundo. El día anterior Mc Gonagall había encontrado un boggart en sus dependencias y antes de reducirlo le había consultado si lo quería usar para sus clases. Evidentemente se lo agradeció y acomodó por esa noche a la criatura en un baúl de su despacho; casi lo trató con mimo, no sabía el pobre lo que le esperaba al día siguiente. Pero no había dejado que sus alumnos acabaran con él, los chicos habían quedado un poco decepcionados pero ella les prometió llevarlo al día siguiente para que pudieran terminar el trabajo porque… por éste día aún lo necesitaba.

Antes de finalizar la clase ella misma se colocó delante de la criatura la cual, con un ploff, se transformó en un ratón que la miraba atemorizado. Un murmullo de risas se alzó entre los alumnos de segundo; Guilmain avanzó, pisó la cola del animal y miró a los chicos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A qué vienen esas risitas?- les preguntó seria. Se hizo el silencio, parecía que ninguno se atreviera a hablar- Y bien… ¿Qué les hizo tanta gracia?

Al final alguien pareció atreverse a expresar en voz alta lo que todos sus compañeros pensaban. Se giró hacia la voz sabiendo ya de por sí quien iba a hablar.

-Me atrevería a decir profesora… -dijo Mark con su expresión más pícara- … que mis compañeros han pensado que usted teme a los ratones.- Se oyeron algunos murmullos de asentimiento en el despacho.  
-¿Y tú no Evans?- le dijo casi sonriente.  
-Es evidente que no. Nadie que realmente le tema a un ratón permanecería tan tranquilamente pisando su cola. Además- añadió ésta vez con voz seria- si me disculpa, no creo que un simple ratón sea su peor miedo, profesora.- Mark la miraba interesado, el chico la conocía claro, pero además era listo y no le pasó detalle inadvertido.  
-Y tienes razón Evans pero entonces dime, ¿por qué un ser que se transforma en tus peores miedos está bajo mi pie convertido tan sólo en un inofensivo ratón?

Vio como Mark la miraba pensativo, el resto de sus compañeros tan sorprendidos que ni reaccionaban y miraban de uno a otro casi sin comprender. Tras unos momentos Mark pareció encontrar la respuesta, aunque habló tímidamente, dudando casi de sus palabras.

-No ha lanzado ningún hechizo contra él profesora así que supongo que de alguna forma habrá utilizado la magia antigua contra el boggart.- Su voz había sonado casi apagada pero era la suposición correcta a pesar de que ella no les había contado nada acerca de controlarlo así.  
-Muy bien Evans, eso son diez puntos para Slytherin- dijo agachándose y tomando al animal en sus manos.- Usé la magia antigua para hacerle creer que mi mayor miedo es un ratón, pero de eso hablaremos mañana- contestó dirigiéndose también al resto de alumnos- En definitiva vuestra única arma efectiva contra él es el "Riddikulus", solo un antiguo puede controlarlo así- Diciendo esto metió a su boggart-ratón en una pequeña caja y dio por finalizada la clase.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando llegó a la puerta trasera del aula de Defensa se paró, concentró energía y se esforzó en hacer creer al boggart cual era su nuevo miedo. Con la imagen de la criatura en su cabeza abrió la caja y enfocó el poder. Inmediatamente una sombra pareció deslizarse de la caja al suelo y comenzó a tomar la forma de una capa negra de apenas un centímetro de espesor. Forzándose un poco más la obligó a deslizarse bajo la puerta, aceleró su paso y entró al aula por la puerta principal esperando la rapidez de reacción de sus alumnos pues no podría controlar mucho tiempo al boggart bajo esa forma, éstos no eran alumnos de segundo.

Nada más entrar los gritos en la zona trasera comenzaban. Más de una vez les advirtió que debían esperarla varita en mano, en guardia, pero nadie parecía recordarlo al fondo, donde la sombra se deslizaba ondulantemente, agitando sus bordes. Algunos chicos se habían subido a las sillas. A los gritos de sus compañeros los alumnos apostados al principio del aula se giraron rápidamente y vio como su hija alzaba su varita mientras con una velocidad increíble localizaba lo que provocaba aquel barullo. Cuando se escuchó el "Experto Patronus" de Potter, la varita de Mahe ya había creado el suyo; un precioso caballo plateado, de buena alzada y perfiladas crines largas, trotó hasta el fondo del aula y arremetió contra la criatura pisoteándolo con sus esbeltas patas e impidiendo su avance. Casi automáticamente un ciervo enorme y plateado llegó a la altura del caballo, lo miró un momento como si ambos patronus pudieran entenderse y agachó la cabeza para embestir a la criatura con sus cuernos. La alzó, la sacudió y la lanzó por el aire. Mientras caía, el caballo se apoyó sobre sus manos y con sus patas de atrás lo pateó fuertemente. Del impulso la criatura fue a caer casi delante de la mesa de Virginia, donde ella miraba extasiada el espectáculo, igual que todos sus alumnos. La criatura fue rápidamente a arrinconarse contra el muro del aula y, una vez ahí comenzó a perder la forma que ella le había forzado. El boggart comenzó entonces a cambiar de forma rápidamente, oscilando 3 o 4 imágenes sin decidir cual de ellas tomar pues Hermione, Ron, Michael y Ernie estaban muy cerca de él. Aún impresionada por los patronus casi olvida que necesitaba el boggart al día siguiente. La voz de Hermione la sacó de la imagen de los protectores.

-¡Pero si es un boggart! "Riddikulus"- gritó.

Rápidamente tomó su varita y replicó "Scutum". El hechizo de Hermione rebotó sobre el escudo que había envuelto al boggart. Virginia se acercó y volviendo a concentrarse lo hizo transformarse de nuevo en el ratón que introdujo en la caja. Cuando se alzó una imagen la dejó impresionada. Al fondo del aula, iluminada aún por la claridad plateada de los dos patronus, ambas figuras habían quedado estáticas, mirándose. Guilmain pensó que ya deberían de haber desaparecido, pero entonces las vio acercarse entre sí y sus luces se fundieron en una cuando los animales frotaron sus cuellos. _"Increíble"-_pensó. Luego caminaron al paso, compenetrados, por el pasillo central, a lo largo del todo el aula. Mahe y Harry parecían tan sorprendidos como el resto de sus compañeros, pero al ver avanzar a sus protectores fueron a colocarse al final del pasillo esperándolos. El caballo de Mahe casi eclipsaba al ciervo por su envergadura, pero éste, sin embargo, se veía imponente por el tamaño de su cornamenta. Con ésta imagen Virginia no pudo evitar pensar en James _"Prongs"_. El año anterior, cuando vio por primera vez el patronus de Harry casi se le habían saltado las lágrimas de emoción, pero ahora no era para menos. Ahí estaba su hija, hombro con hombro junto a Harry, ambos esperando despedir a sus patronus, que ahora llegaban pues habían ido avanzando lentamente, como haciendo honor con ello a sus dueños.  
Llegados a su altura Mahe alzó la mano y acarició a su patronus, a su derecha, Harry hacía lo mismo con el suyo. Mahe pensó que era un ejemplar imponente _"si fuera real sería el líder de su manada"_. _"Es precioso, como uno que vi en la tele hace tiempo, uno español…"_ pensaba Harry a su vez mirando el caballo. Estaba tan próximo a él que no pudo resistirse, alargó su mano izquierda y, apenas rozó al caballo éste giró la cabeza hacia él, pareció como si bufara subiendo y bajando la cabeza y desapareció. Mahe miró a Harry desilusionada, el chico había espantado a su protector mientras que el ciervo aún permanecía allí. Todo era silencio a su alrededor. A un gesto de la cabeza de Harry su patronus se acercó, se colocó entre los dos jóvenes y alzó el hocico hacia ella, expectante. Tímidamente Mahe alzó la mano y al acariciarlo, también el ciervo desapareció. En el breve instante en que la luz del protector los envolvió Mahe y Harry se miraron a los ojos.

-Me dejó tocarlo Harry- le dijo Mahe emocionada.  
-Y el tuyo a mí también- respondió Harry más sereno.

Guilmain no podía creer lo que habían visto sus ojos, nunca antes supo de dos patronus que se comportaran así, y como aurora su propio patronus estaba acostumbrado a luchar junto al de sus compañeros. Estaba muy sorprendida.

-Bien, volved todos a vuestros sitios por favor- Dijo intentando no demostrar toda su emoción en la voz.- Para aquellos que no sepan qué era esa criatura, les diré quese tratab deun Lethifold, muy rara de ver aquí puesto que habita en zonas tropicales.

Virginia recorrió la clase con la mirada seria, los alumnos aún no parecían recuperados del susto y la sorpresa. A su derecha vio a su hija sonriente, mientras a su lado Michael la miraba asombrado; volvió sus ojos hacia la izquierda buscando la reacción de Harry y lo encontró casi abstraído, a su lado Hermione destilaba furia. _"Creo que no disfrutó nada del espectáculo"._

-Veo que casi nadie me espera en guardia y varita en mano…. Tal vez el pequeño susto de hoy con el Lethifold os enseñe a hacerlo.  
-Pero era un boggart profesora- replicó Hermione en un tono bastante inapropiado.- Virginia se giró y por un momento la miró molesta, sino hubiera sido por lo ocurrido instantes antes le hubiera extrañado esa reacción. Le contestó un poco molesta por la actitud de la chica.  
-Sí, era un boggart que yo transformé para vuestro ejercicio Hermione. Pero no había que enfrentarse al boggart, eso sé que podéis hacerlo todos, era al lethifold al que había que enfrentar. Y yo sólo vi dos reacciones.- Miró entonces a Harry y le preguntó…- ¿Por qué usaste el patronus?

Harry permaneció en silencio, no sabía que decir pues realmente fue algo casi instintivo el usarlo.

-No lo sé profesora, simplemente escuché los gritos y, desde dónde estaba, no veía bien. Al no saber a qué me enfrentaba pensé que el patronus ayudaría hasta poder defenderme mejor.  
-Bien, pues serán diez puntos para Gryffindor por eso y- se giró de nuevo a la derecha- cinco para Ravenclaw.- Hubo un poco de murmullo en el aula y escuchó la voz airada de Mahe.  
-Profesora… ¿porqué sólo la mitad para Ravenclaw? Mi patronus apareció antes.- Virginia la miró y se puso seria, le dolía hacerle esto pero, debía de ser justa.  
-Porque me consta que usted sabía qué criatura era y cómo combatirla. Sus puntos se deben solamente a su velocidad de reacción.

Vio como su hija le hacía un gesto de disgusto pero casi al momento desapareció. Continuó la clase explicando sobre el lethifold. Cuando sonó el timbre los chicos se lanzaron a comentar lo ocurrido descontroladamente. Al ver salir a su hija tan sólo acompañada de Michael la llamó.

-Mahe.- ella se volvió con expresión de estar pensando qué querría su madre.  
-¿Si?  
-Eso fue estupendo hija- le dijo cariñosamente. Mahe miró a su madre sonriendo, sabía a qué se refería y casi más agradecida por eso que por los puntos le contestó.  
-Gracias mamá- y salió detrás de su amigo.


	27. CAPITULO 26: La selección

¡Hola! soy Mahe. ¿Qué tal se portaron los reyes magos? espero que hayáis sido buenos y os hayan traído muchos regalitos ; ) ¿Pasamos a los reviews? pues allá vamos...

**Barby-Black**: Me alegro de que veas que la historia va a mejor (nuestro trabajito nos costó!) A mí también me encanta el patronus de Mahe, como no, jeje! y realmente quedó bonito que pudieran tocarlos, fue como si pudieran tocar la magia en estado puro. Gracias por seguir ahí.

**Nelly Spe**: qué tal? interesante tu opción de que Hermione esté bajo alguna poción y que no solo sean celos porque realmente esta chica está comportandose de forma un poco extraña, no os parece? La paternidad de Mahe... Snape o Sirius, uff! qué diferencia! jejeje. Me encantan que hagáis apuestas de quien puede ser. Pobre Michael, a todo el mundo le cae mal, jajaja. Es que este chico es un caso, sí. Sobre tus preguntas de si veremos los verdaderos poderes de Harry y el comportamiento de los patronus, bueno, solo decirte por ahora que Harry tendrá que sacar todo su poder para lo que se le viene encima.¿Parejas entre ellos? quien sabe... queda mucho fic ; ) Te esperamos en los siguientes capítulos.

**Marc**: Vaya! Os aseguro que Nigriv está muy contenta al ver cómo os gustó el capi de ayer (si es que mi amiga tiene una musa que vale su peso en oro, igual que ella misma : ) ) Si los patronus tendrán importancia o no en la trama, ya se verá, pero por lo menos se ha demostrado el poder (y la rapidez!)de estos dos chicos para conjurar un hechizo tan potente ;)

**Seika**: tienes razón que el leer sin deciros nada mantiene más la intriga pero nos gusta ver por donde os vamos haciendo pensar con respecto a los personajes y las situaciones, con lo que tú haz tus suposiciones que son bien recibidas. ¿Que no tienes paciencia? pues con UP deberás tenerla ; ) Por lo menos te decantas por un posible enamoramiento de Harry, ya veremos qué pasa.

**Eric Arturo**: review cortito y conciso xD Me alegro de verte por aquí.

Y por cierto,** kamesita**! feliz cumpleaños aunque sea con retraso! : )

Espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy y sintáis que voláis (ya veréis por qué lo digo ; ) )

Y bueno, como sabéis, estos personajes pertenecen a JK (no todos, eh?) pero ella nos los presta un ratito para entretenernos y entreteneros a vosotros (nosotras no prestamos los nuestros, no no, que entonces sacamos la varita y... )

* * *

**CAPITULO 26: La selección**

(Por Mahe)

Se acercaba la temporada de Quidditch y las casas preparaban a sus equipos en los entrenamientos o buscando nuevos miembros para los puestos vacantes. Todos los alumnos estaban contentos de poder ver en acción a los jugadores ya que consideraban el Quidditch como el mejor deporte del mundo. En la casa Ravenclaw se habían abierto las listas para seleccionar al nuevo buscador ya que Cho Chang, la anterior buscadora, había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts así que chicos y chicas de todos los cursos, excepto de primero, se apuntaron para realizar las pruebas de selección. Los alumnos de primer año soñaban con que algún día ocurriese de nuevo una excepción con ellos como cuando Harry fue admitido en el equipo de Gryffindor nada más entrar en la escuela. _"¡El buscador más joven del siglo!" _dijeron. El más joven y uno de los mejores.

Mahe, animada por Michael, se apuntó a la selección. Le gustaba el Quidditch como al que más y había formado parte del equipo de su casa en Beauxbatons precisamente como buscadora. Pero dudaba de que la pudieran elegir porque normalmente un buscador era preferiblemente de estatura menuda y ella era ya una mujer. _"Pero mira Harry" _le dijo Michael un día _"entró en el equipo siendo un enclenque pero sigue siendo buscador aunque ya no sea tan pequeñajo. ¿Y por qué? porque es bueno, hay que admitirlo" _. Y sólo por sentir una vez más la emoción de atrapar la snitch aunque fuera durante la prueba, decidió apuntarse.

La mañana de la selección, todos los alumnos estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor como cada día antes de sus clases formando el alboroto habitual a esa hora de la mañana entre cafés, chocolates, pasteles y bollitos con mermelada. En la mesa de Ravenclaw estaban expectantes ante la prueba de aquella tarde. Habían sido convocados un total de diez alumnos para optar por el puesto de buscador y desde hacía días recibían ánimos de sus compañeros para que, llegado el momento, lo hiciesen lo mejor posible.

- ¡Llega el correo!

En mitad del desayuno, las lechuzas entraron como cada mañana dejando el correo que recibían los alumnos, todos pendientes de recoger sus cartas.

- ¡Que ganas tengo de verte volar, Mahe! -exclamó Michael emocionado mientras a su alrededor seguían cayendo las cartas. La chica sonrió- Tendrás que elegir una de las escobas del equipo aunque te aviso que no son muy buenas.  
- No me hace falta -contestó Mahe mirando a la ventana por donde entraban las lechuzas.  
- ¿No? ¿por qué? ¿tienes una? -preguntó Michael extrañado.  
- Sí -contestó sonriendo- y ahí llega.

Una lechuza parda entró en el Gran Comedor portando un gran paquete que hizo que todos los alumnos se girasen para ver para quien era. La lechuza sobrevoló la mesa de Ravenclaw y al llegar a la altura de donde se encontraba la chica, soltó el paquete. Mahe hubiera preferido recibirlo en otro momento en el que no fuera el blanco de tantas miradas curiosas pero, por primera vez, no le importó. Allí estaba su escoba, allí tenía a su Estrella del Viento.

- ¡Tienes escoba propia! ¡es genial! -exclamó Michael- ¿Qué modelo es? ¿una barredora? ¿una cometa260?  
- Es una Estrella del Viento -respondió con orgullo. Michael abrió mucho los ojos.  
- Una Estr... ¿una Estrella del Viento? pero... ¡si es la mejor después de la Saeta de Fuego! -dijo casi a voz en grito. Los alumnos de las mesas cercanas se giraron al escucharle y Mahe se sintió enrojecer.  
- Emmm... gracias por anunciárselo a todo el mundo, Michael -contestó irónicamente. Se levantó con su escoba y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al pasar cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor no pudo evitar mirar a Harry y vio como le devolvía la mirada sorprendido. Hasta él había escuchado a Michael.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La tarde llegó pronto y los candidatos a buscadores se dirigieron hacia el campo de Quidditch. Los chicos y chicas estaban nerviosos por la prueba pero, extrañamente, Mahe no lo estaba: le encantaba volar, le relajaba, y volver a jugar al Quidditch era su ilusión aunque con lo que no contaba y, fue lo que le hizo sentir un pellizco en el estómago, fue ver que la prueba no sería a puerta cerrada: miembros de los equipos de las otras casas estaban en el campo de Quidditch para ver la selección y entre ellos, Harry. Los candidatos entraron a los vestuarios para cambiarse y poco después salieron con sus escobas al hombro situándose en mitad del campo junto al capitán del equipo. Todos vestían el uniforme azul de Quidditch de Ravenclaw. _"Le queda bien... bastante bien" _se sorprendió Harry pensando para si mismo. Mahe había sentido como la miraba mientras se dirigía hacia el punto de encuentro pero prefirió no mirarle. Sabía que podría desconcentrarse y no quería.

- Este es mi último año como capitán -comenzó Roger Davies a decir- y por lo tanto, quiero irme con un buen sabor de boca de saber que he tenido en mi equipo al mejor buscador, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron mientras sentían que les temblaban las piernas.

- Mahe, ¡eh! ¡Mahe!

La chica se giró sorprendida al ver que gritaban su nombre y vio que Michael se sentaba en las gradas y la saludaba con la mano efusivamente. Dos asientos a su derecha, estaban Harry y Ron, que también era miembro del equipo de los leones, el capitán. La chica resopló. Le caía muy bien Michael, de hecho era uno de sus mejores amigos en Hogwarts pero a veces le agobiaba que le gustase llamar tanto la atención y la arrastrase a ella. _"¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No se podrá estar calladito?" _pensó mientras le hacía un gesto con la cabeza y una sonrisa forzada en señal de saludo.

- Perdona, Roger -se dirigió al capitán interrumpiéndole- ¿no se supone que la selección debería ser a puerta cerrada?  
- Pero los jugadores de los otros equipos pueden asistir si quieren.  
- De acuerdo pero Michael no es jugador...  
- Pero es amigo mío y me pidió venir -dijo secamente- Como os iba diciendo...

Mahe se quedó cortada y decidió no volver a hablar.

-... así que soltaré la snitch y veremos quien es más rápido y la coge primero, ¿de acuerdo? lo haremos varias veces y así reduciré el número de personas. Cuando quedéis tres o cuatro, dependiendo de como lo hagáis, entrarán los bateadores para ver si sois capaces de evitar las bludgers. Tenéis que tener también reflejos para eso. No me sirve que atrapéis la snitch rápido cuando una bludger os puede dejar KO a los dos minutos de partido.

Los chicos se movieron incómodos. Eran muchas las historias que se contaban en la escuela sobre bludgers que habían golpeado a los jugadores, como le ocurrió a Oliver Wood, el anterior capitán de Gryffindor que en su primer partido fue golpeado por una de las pelotas a los dos minutos de comenzar y despertó a la semana en el hospital.

- Bueno, señores y señoritas, el aire es suyo. ¡A volar!

Los chicos montaron en sus escobas, dieron una patada al suelo y se elevaron en el aire. Mahe se recogió el largo cabello, montó y se elevó también.

La sensación era indescriptible. El aire le rozaba en el rostro como si la acariciase, el viento la transportaba suavemente. Ella y su Estrella se convertían en un solo elemento. Sonrió feliz mientras se elevaba y decidió dar una vuelta por el estadio para reconocer el terreno. _"No es muy diferente al campo de Beaux" _pensó. En su recorrido, pasó cerca de las gradas donde Harry, Ron y Michael estaban sentados.

- Tiene una Estrella del Viento, ¿lo sabías Harry? -preguntó Michael  
- Sí, te escuché esta mañana gritarlo.  
- Pero además... ¡mira como vuela! ¡es genial! -exclamó  
- ¿Genial, ella o la escoba? -preguntó Ron con tono divertido. Michael sonrió pícaramente  
- ¿Tengo que elegir? porque me quedo con las dos...  
Ron rió con más ganas pero Harry resopló y trató no hacer caso del comentario.

Los chicos y chicas se situaron en la zona central del campo a la señal de Davies de que en breve soltaría la snitch. Mahe ascendió mucho más arriba de ellos, miró hacia abajo y los vio a todos apiñados. _"Buena posición" _pensó Harry al ver donde se había situado. El corazón de la chica latía emocionado, la adrenalina subía, la snitch aparecería en pocos segundos. Davies soltó la snitch y ésta despareció. Los candidatos comenzaron a moverse torpemente chocando unos contra otros pero Mahe se quedó quieta en el aire, entrecerró los ojos y se concentró mirando a su alrededor. Comenzó a rastrear con la mirada durante unos instantes y de pronto, la vio: el resplandor dorado de la pequeña esfera era inconfundible. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, la snitch la llamaba. Se inclinó sobre la escoba y se lanzó veloz tras ella.

- ¡¡ZUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!

El ruido de la escoba rompiendo el aire hizo que todos se sorprendiesen mientras Mahe sobrevolaba rozando las gradas a toda velocidad.

- ¡WOW! -exclamó Michael. Ron estaba boquiabierto por la velocidad de la Estrella y Harry la miraba perplejo _"¡Es buena!" _Mahe no quitaba ojo a la snitch que jugueteaba volando delante de ella. Zigzagueó varias veces pero no consiguió despistarla, parecía estar conectada a sus sentidos. Se acercó un poco más sintiendo como el corazón iba a la misma velocidad que su escoba, estiró la mano y... ¡cogió la snitch!

- ¡Increíble! -gritó Michael que había empezado a aplaudir junto al resto de miembros de los otros equipos. Ron y Harry aplaudían también asombrados aún por la velocidad del atrape.

Mahe fue ralentizando la velocidad de su Estrella y descendió hasta donde estaba Davies para entregarle la snitch que aún batía las alas doradas en su mano. El muchacho miró a la chica y asintió con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro cuando cogió la esfera.

- Bueno, venga, lo vamos a intentar de nuevo. ¡A sus posiciones!

Mahe remontó el vuelo y vio como todos los demás habían subido a la altura a la que ella se había situado anteriormente. Optó, entonces, por quedarse más abajo. _"Demasiada gente"_. Al cabo de unos instantes, de nuevo fue soltada la snitch y se volvió a perder de vista. En cuestión de segundos, uno de los chicos comenzó a volar veloz hacia el extremo izquierdo del estadio, parecía que había visto algo. Como una sombra, le siguieron todos pegados a su espalda. Mahe les miró extrañada _"¿A dónde van?" _y sonriendo, subió un par de metros ahora que las alturas estaban más despejadas. Y justo en su subida, la vio de nuevo. Mientras todos los espectadores estaban atentos al grupo que se habían vuelto a apiñar en busca de la snitch detrás del chico que parecía haber visto un reflejo, ella volvió a lanzarse en busca de la esfera verdadera y de nuevo el ruido de velocidad de su Estrella, los sorprendió a todos.

- ¡La ha visto!

La snitch subía y subía batiendo sus pequeñas alas. Mahe volaba hacia ella casi con más velocidad que antes, la separaba más distancia y se había propuesto volver a atraparla. Lo haría. De pronto, la snitch cambió su rumbo y comenzó a bajar en picado. La chica tuvo que frenar a considerable altura, escuchándose un _"¡OOOHHHH!" _de los espectadores en todo el estadio. La esfera bajaba velozmente y Mahe por un momento creyó perderla de vista y temió que los demás se diesen cuenta y se lanzasen a por ella pero de pronto, volvió a aparecer en su campo de visión y se inclinó de nuevo sobre su escoba _"¡Ya eres mía!" _pensó y una sensación al recordar haber escuchado esas palabras hacia ella en algún momento casi la desconcentra. La escoba rugió mientras bajaba en picado, casi vertical, la respiración contenida de los que la miraban, los corazones latiendo a un ritmo trepidante. Se acercaba al suelo y aún no había podido cogerla.

- ¡Demasiada velocidad, no va a poder frenar! -se escuchó que gritaba alguien.

Harry la miraba nervioso, sentía como si él mismo fuera en la escoba. Recordó su primera snitch, una bajada en picado contra el buscador de Slytherin _"Frena, frena"_ pensó angustiado pero ella no frenaba _"¡Súbete a la escoba como hice yo!" _. Y de pronto, vio como estiraba el brazo, cerraba la mano y a escasos dos metros del suelo volvía a izar el vuelo.

- ¡Un Amago de Wronski! ¡ha hecho un Amago de Wronski! -gritaba Michael que se había puesto en pie. Harry respiró aliviado al ver que Mahe ralentizaba la velocidad y volvía a descender acercándose de nuevo a Davies.  
- Bueno, creo que ya lo tengo claro -dijo sonriendo- ¡desde luego en Beauxbatons os entrenan bien!

Mahe le devolvió la sonrisa sintiendo aún la adrenalina en su interior. Le entregó la snitch y Davies hizo una señal al resto de candidatos para que se acercasen.

- No creo que sea necesario volver a repetir la prueba porque visto lo visto... Y como el encontrar un buen buscador, perdón, buscadora -dijo mirando sonriente a Mahe- es lo importante para nuestra casa, creo que debéis estar contentos porque ya la tenemos. Lo siento, chicos pero os supera.

Los chicos y chicas hicieron un gesto de resignación pero entendían que ellos no podrían haber hecho lo que Mahe había realizado. Le sonrieron sin ninguna muestra de envidia, al contrario, se sentían contentos de tener en su equipo alguien que volase de esa forma, la felicitaron y salieron del campo. Davies se volvió hacia ella.

- Estoy impresionado, de verdad. Solo Potter había conseguido hacerme asombrar con su forma de volar pero... ¡wow! ¡eres una competencia total para él! - Mahe sonrió pero darse que cuenta de que tendría que jugar algún día contra Harry le hizo sentir un poco nerviosa- No tendría ni que hacerte la segunda prueba pero me gustaría ver tus reflejos con las blugders, ¿te importa?  
- Sin problema -contestó montando de nuevo en la Estrella. Davies sonrió al ver la predisposición de la chica y llamó a los bateadores. Ella dio una patada al suelo y levantó el vuelo.

La prueba con las blugders fue tan bien como con la snitch. Pudo esquivar cada pelota que venía a su encuentro. Incluso en un movimiento reflejo, consiguió que la blugder le diera al golpeador que se la había lanzado. Rato después, cuando todos descendieron al suelo, Davies hizo el anuncio oficial ante los espectadores que allí se congregaban.

- Señores y señoritas, les presento a la nueva buscadora de Ravenclaw... ¡Mahe Guilmain!

Todos aplaudieron con fuerza, Michael el que más, y silbaron en señal de aprobación. Mahe no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha de su prueba: ya no era una candidata al puesto, ya era la buscadora.

Los alumnos comenzaron a salir del campo y Mahe salió acompañada de Davies pero de pronto fue asaltada por Michael que se acercó corriendo a ella y la cogió en brazos.

- ¡Eres increible! -le decía mientras le daba vueltas  
- ¡Michael! ¡bájame!  
La dejó en el suelo emocionado y sonrió.  
- ¡Pero es que tenías que haberte visto, Mahe! ¡ha sido espectacular!  
- Ya vale, Michael -le contestó sonriendo tímidamente, sintiendo como enrojecía. No estaba acostumbrada a que valorasen las cosas que realizaba y le sorprendía tanta atención. Vio como Harry y Ron se acecaban a ellos.  
- Uf, Mahe, ¡impresionante! -dijo Ron al llegar a ella- no nos habías dicho que jugabas a Quidditch y que sabías volar así.  
- Bueno, así ha sido una sorpresa -dijo encogiéndose de hombros quitándole importancia.  
- ¡Pero sorpresa! -exclamó Michael- y tú, Harry, ¿no dices nada?  
Harry la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa al descubrir en ella una buena jugadora de Quidditch y molestia al ver la confianza que tenía con Michael.  
- Felicidades, Mahe. Me has dejado sin palabras. -dijo un tanto seco.  
- Emmm...gracias.  
- El día que os enfrentéis cara a cara va a ser a muerte -dijo Ron. Harry sonrió levemente por la expresión tan dramática que había utilizado su amigo pero Mahe no respondió.  
- Venga, ¡vámonos, preciosa! -dijoa Mahe y sin apenas dejarla despedirse se la llevó hacia el castillo.  
- Estos dos van a terminar liados, te lo digo yo -dijo Ron. Harry miraba como desaparecían mientras, sin esperarlo, sintió algo desagradable en su interior al escuchar el comentario de Ron.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Durante la cena, la mesa de Ravenclaw parecía estar de fiesta ya que la noticia sobre cómo había transcurrido la selección había corrido como la pólvora. Michael no dejaba de contar a todos una y otra vez como había volado Mahe mientras ella prefería callar y no hablar más del tema. En un momento, miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y vio como Harry la miraba pero cuando el chico se percató de que ella le había pillado, desvió su mirada hacia otro lado. _"¿Qué le pasará? me felicitó muy fríamente y ahora me desvía la mirada..." _pensó triste. Suspiró y sintió necesidad de estar sola con lo que despidiéndose de sus compañeros con la excusa de estar cansada, se levantó y salió del comedor sin mirar a nadie

Comenzó a subir las escaleras. Sentía una mezcla de sensaciones extraña: estaba contenta por el resultado de la selección pero no podía evitar que su mente acudiera al momento en que Harry se había dirigido hacia ella, tan seco. Sabiendo que le gustaba el Quidditch creía que se alegraría por ella. Siguió subiendo y de pronto, escuchó alguien que la llamaba:

- ¡Mahe!  
Se giró y el corazón le dio un vuelco.  
- Harry... ¿pasa algo? -sintió como aumentaban sus latidos confirmándole que los presentimientos e intuiciones que había tenido en Grimmauld Place cuando estaba cerca de él o le tocaba significaban lo que más temía. Harry llegó hasta ella y la miró.  
- Quería felicitarte por lo del puesto de buscadora.  
- Ya lo hiciste antes, Harry -contestó un tanto brusca por los nervios. El chico se quedó cortado por la respuesta.  
- Lo sé pero... quería decirte... que me alegro mucho, de verdad. Lo has hecho genial -dijo sonriéndole. Mahe sintió que ahora sí era sincero, que era él mismo, y se sintió más tranquila.  
- Gracias, Harry.  
- Ya que tenemos dos buenas escobas... ¿podremos volar algún día juntos? -preguntó el chico de pronto. Ella sonrió sorprendida.  
- Puede...  
- Eso es lo que me contestaste cuando te pregunté en Grimmauld Place si jugabas al Quidditch y ya veo que lo haces.  
Ella no le contestó, solo le sonrió abiertamente y alzó las cejas.  
- Buenas noches, Harry -se despidió y al girarse pensó _"Volaremos" _  
- Buenas noches -contestó y viéndola subir pensó _"Volaremos"_

* * *

¿Cómo iba a faltar el Quidditch en UP? ; ) Hasta mañana.


	28. CAPITULO 27: De paternidad

Rehola!! Aquí Nigriv algo mosca...Después de que ffnet lleve más de 15 horas sin funcionar bien espero que este capítulo pueda entrar. Voy rapidito a los rr que sino me darán las tantas y es capaz de volver a fallar esto!

**Celina: **Creo qeu de las cosas que dices que HArry y Mahe se parecen te has dejado atrás la más fundamental... ¿qué cual es? Es obvio desde el fic antior! :D Sobre paternidad para decir no querer aventurarte me alegra que lo hagas; al respecto os voy a comentar algo que nos dijeron en el foro a ver si os da un motivo para pensar, allí tenían una firme convicción de que Mahe puede ser hija de ... Voldemort! Si y si pones cara de asombro solo piensa ¿cuanto en realidad sabes de Guilmain? Te parecería ese buen motivo de estar en Slytherin? Fijate a que niveles llegaron allí y yo sigo diceindo que aún Guilmain no suelta prenda a pesar de lo que leas én adelante. Pero me alegro de saber tus ideas.Gracias vuelan a Tenerife desde la ciudad de los califas!

**Kamesita: **Tus 2 rr llegaron seguiditos! Perdona que la culpa del retraso en tu felicitación de cumple fue mia1 con esta memoria de pez no me acordé. Lo siento. Sobre Fanarts... pues no desgraciadamente no hacemos, yo no se hacer la o con un canuto! (Bueno si Canuto ayuda a lo mejor si! :D:D) No pero ya dije antes que tenemos uno de Mark que algún día (por que es de una escena en concreto del fic) os lo enseñaremos que lo hizo para nosotras Missginni, y es precioso! Ella se enfada cuando lo publico a los 4 vientos pero el día que lo veáis ya vereís si es digno de las palabras que le dirijo! Cho pues si gracias a Merlin se fue! (es que la odio) Michael... ay ¿por qué os cae tan mal? En quidditch fijo que es lo que dices y por el otro lado te vas definiendo también ¿por algo en concreto? eso no nos lo dices. y bueno espero que el examen te saliera bien! Ya nos cuentas como te fue.

jarlaxe-Bregan: ¿Haciendo guarrerías a 200 metros? Jajajaja , que bueno!! Hermioone... ya le tocará el turno y bueno pues aquí te viene esto.

Nelly Esp: Bien otra en contra de Michael, sigo pensando que ¿que os habrá hecho el chiquillo?. No se Mahe que diga cuando venga, jejeje de verdad es tan pesado? No sé si este capítulo te aclare algo o te lie más depende del punto de vista! Pero si pretendes que vayamos aclarando, te advierto que aún tenemos que liaros un poquito más antes de que os dejemos ver el sol.

Como se nota las horas que son en fin que hoy fui más rapida a disfrutad y a ver si este capítulo os aclara... o no...

* * *

**CAPITULO 27: De paternidad**

(Por Nigriv)

Aquel día la reunión del profesorado le produjo una gran satisfacción, no sólo por lo que ella tenía que comunicar acerca de los adelantos de los alumnos en DCAO – especialmente puso énfasis al contar a sus compañeros lo ocurrido en su clase con el supuesto lethifold- sino también por lo que escuchó del resto de profesores. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que el grupo que antiguamente formara el "Ejército de Dumbledore" estaban muy avanzados, y aunque trataban de que el resto de chicos los alcanzaran era casi imposible. De todos ellos, como no, los que más sobresalían eran Harry y sus amigos, incluyendo a Ginny que estaba casi al nivel medio de un alumno de séptimo, y con los que a veces compartía algunas clases especiales; pero también incluyeron a Mahe, quien había sorprendido a todos por su gran capacidad para dominar lo antiguo en todas sus disciplinas. Evidentemente se sentía muy satisfecha de su hija, aunque ella mejor que nadie sabía de qué era capaz le suponía un gran orgullo oírselo decir a sus colegas. Que pena que no pudiera decirle todo lo que el profesorado había opinado.

Lo que no le había contado su hija es que Mc Gonagall hasta la había felicitado al lograr una transformación completa en un tiempo sorprendente. Realmente convertir a un compañero en hurón o en otro animal cualquiera era un trabajo excelente. También la habían elogiado por su trabajo en el resto de materias; como nueva era normal que los profesores le pusieran atención, tal vez intrigados por conocer a través de ella qué nivel de enseñanza se impartía en Beauxbatons. Pero claro, era como si allá hubieran querido evaluar el nivel de Hogwarts tomando como modelo a Hermione Granger, con la salvedad de que Mahe es una antigua y eso, eso también contaba a su favor.

Caminaba abstraída en sus pensamientos cuando la alcanzó y solo al notarlo cerca se percató de su presencia. Iba tan distraída que ni siquiera lo sintió llegar.

-Supongo que estarás orgullosa- le dijo su voz fría.  
-Me asustaste Severus, ni te sentí llegar.  
-Ya. Se te nota en la cara Virginia.  
-¿El qué?  
-Que ibas pensando en cada uno de los elogios que nuestros compañeros han dedicado a tu hija.  
-¿Y qué si es así? Tengo todo el derecho a sentirme madre cuando no ejerzo mi cargo Severus.  
-No digo que no pero…- su tono parecía ahora aún más frío.- Creo que exageraron por tratarse de quién es.  
-¿De veras?  
-Por lo menos en mis clases aún no demostró ser mejor que la mayoría.  
-Pues bien pudiste haber dado tu opinión en la sala, durante la reunión. ¿O acaso ahora hablas con los padres de los alumnos?- Sabía que el tono que había usado para aquella pregunta no le iba a gustar, pero también sabía que no se lo demostraría. Y no se equivoco.  
-Dije no hacer excepciones con ella, y yo nunca hablo de mis alumnos en este tipo de… reuniones. Deberías de saberlo Virginia, ya no eres nueva en Hogwarts.  
-¿Entonces…?  
-Simple curiosidad- contestó.

Lo miró sorprendida de su afirmación. Era tarde y los pasillos estaban solitarios, los alumnos ya debían de estar en sus respectivas Casas, tal vez quedara alguno en la biblioteca.

-¿Curiosidad?- preguntó alzando las cejas- ¿Y qué obró el milagro para que el profesor Snape se sintiera así?- le dijo risueña. No es que quisiera provocarlo pero lo conocía desde niño y pocas veces mostraba sus reacciones. Sintió como Severus se controlaba así mismo. _"Es más fuerte su curiosidad que cualquier cosa que le diga" _–pensó.  
-Minerva no es dada al elogio fácil Virginia, y mucho menos a felicitar a ningún alumno sin que lo merezca.

Permaneció en silencio ante sus palabras, si quería saber algo de ella tendría que preguntarlo directamente, no iba a facilitarle las cosas. Severus la miró de reojo antes de continuar hablándole.

-Me sorprende que haya dominado ese tipo de transformación en sólo dos clases.  
-¡Vaya! Snape reconociendo méritos de un alumno. Creo que mis oídos me engañan- replicó sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.  
-Virginia, ¿podemos tener una conversación civilizada?- le dijo enarcando las cejas pero sin alterarse.  
-Lo estamos haciendo, y después de mucho tiempo diría yo. Pero me conoces- le sonrió- me gusta ser objetiva. Y creo que lo fui.  
-Pues como profesor siento curiosidad… ¿Cómo una alumna de séptimo curso es capaz de lograr un ejercicio tan avanzado en tan poco tiempo? ¿Acaso es que le diste clases extras?- añadió intencionadamente.  
-Durante el verano, antes de llegar a Hogwarts, le estuve enseñando sí, pero solo Defensa y Magia Antigua. Nada sobre transformación, eso ha sido un logro propio.  
-Entonces, no me cuadra tanta… rapidez.-Virginia lo miró casi ofendida, y algo exasperada, pero se controló para responderle.  
-Es una antigua Severus, y de las mejores que he visto en los últimos años.  
-También tú lo eras y, a su edad… la transformación no era tú fuerte.

Guilmain dejó de caminar un momento y se paró a mirarlo recelosa: no por sus palabras, pues era cierto que nunca le gustó esa materia y no se esforzó demasiado hasta que tuvo que hacerlo para convertirse en aurora; sino más bien porque no sabía a dónde quería llevar Snape aquella conversación.

-Lo que me lleva a pensar- continuó diciéndole- que no es una cualidad heredada de ti.

Soltó la frase como sin darle importancia a las palabras, pero Virginia supo en ese momento que éste era el pensamiento que había despertado su inquietud.

-¡Acabáramos!- exclamó sin poder contenerse- La curiosidad no es hacia la hija, sino hacia el pasado de la madre… Pues mira, tal vez no sepa responderte a la pregunta al cien por cien, Severus.  
-¿No lo sabes? Preguntó sonriendo irónicamente. Al mirarlo observó un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Sabía que la pregunta llevaba implícito mucho más que la curiosidad por saber si esa cualidad de su hija era heredada o adquirida. Virginia lo miró casi risueña, no se iba dejar llevar a su terreno.  
-Dije, tal vez… Pero acabas de recordarme que hay alguien que sí puede decírmelo con toda seguridad. Mc Gonagall misma le enseñó, supongo que recordará que tan bueno era. No hace tanto tiempo de eso para que lo olvidara.  
-¿Mc Gonagall?- sin poder evitarlo Severus reflejó en su cara todo su desconcierto.- Pero eso quiere decir que…  
-¿Qué estudió en Hogwarts? Sí, efectivamente. Pero, ¿por qué te sorprendes tanto Severus?  
-Es que, casi no puedo creerte Virginia.

No pudo más que sonreír pícaramente al descubrir en él una de esas pocas veces que su autocontrol no era el suficiente como para evitar que la sorpresa se expresara en su voz.

-Bueno, tampoco es algo que me quite el sueño.- Habían llegado a las escaleras del segundo piso, su despacho estaba a un paso- Tengo que acabar algunas cosas antes de acostarme Severus. Espero que no te importe si damos por terminada nuestra amigable charla.  
-No… claro- terminó casi dudoso.- Aún estaba pensativo y ella sabía demasiado bien que el hecho de que no le hubiese revelado nada aumentaba más aún su curiosidad. Antes de marcharse agregó.  
-No debería intrigarte tanto Severus, de todos modos no es algo que te incumba. Y ya sabes el dicho… "La curiosidad mató al gato". Que tengas buenas noches.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Era inevitable, su presencia no hacía más que obligarle a evocar a la madre. No sabía qué le resultaba peor, si esto o que casi nunca hallara un error en su trabajo. Era exasperante, más que Granger.

La conversación de la noche anterior con Virginia lo había intrigado aún más, hasta el punto de que ese día no lograba concentrarse. Cuando los alumnos entraron por la puerta se limitó a indicarles la poción a realizar y, excepcionalmente en él, se dirigió a su mesa. Escudado en la supuesta corrección de unos ejercicios de tercer curso no podía evitar mirarla de reojo, mientras que millones de preguntas asaltaban su mente. _"¿Porqué te importa Severus? Hacía diecisiete años que no la veíais antes de que ella viniera a Hogwarts. Que os criarais juntos no te da derecho a entrometerte así en su vida." "No me entrometo pero, he de reconocer que siento curiosidad" "La curiosidad mató al gato"_-escuchó esta vez en la voz de ella- _"¿Por qué diría eso?"_

Mentalmente comenzó a recordar a todos aquellos que ella conocía que hubieran estudiado en Hogwarts; al menos hasta que fueron amigos él los conoció a todos, y por la edad de la chica… _"Es evidente que no pudo ser Lucius, el desprecio entre ellos era casi mutuo- se dijo a sí mismo- ni siquiera cuando venía a casa y se encontraba con él podía evitar demostrarlo"_. Volvió a levantar un poco la cabeza y la vio concentrada en su trabajo; incluso a ésta distancia, por la fuerza de las llamas y el humo de su caldero sabía que también hoy tendría éxito. _"¿Alguien de su edad…? No, hubiéramos coincidido alguna vez, solo son dos cursos, lo sabría." _Intentó controlar sus pensamientos, alejar la curiosidad de sí, pero no podía, menos con ella allí. _"Tras Beauxbatons volvió, perdimos el contacto casi un año sí pero..." _Una duda asaltó su mente _"¡La academia!" _Sabía que allí había coincidido con Lily y, como una explosión de furia, el recuerdo de los merodeadores le vino a la mente. _"Es posible Severus… ¡De hecho es lo más lógico!" _El último pensamiento lo exaltó, dejó los ejercicios y avanzó entre los alumnos haciendo ver que vigilaba sus trabajos. _"Si pensaba en sus años post graduación solo veía tres opciones posible, la conocia demasiado para pensar en la cuarta. Es evidente que no es de Potter_-pensó casi aliviado- _Pero…" _Vio que Guilmain se alejaba de su caldero y se sentaba, era la actitud que adoptaba la chica cuando daba por terminada la poción. Comprobó el tiempo mientras se le acercaba.

-No debería de haberla retirado aún Guilmain, esa poción necesita un minuto más de cocción- le dijo hablándole desde atrás satisfecho de haber logrado pillarla en un descuido. Cuando la chica se levantó y se giró vio que bajo el caldero aún quedaba una pequeña llama _"¡Diablos de chica!"._  
-Aún no la acabé profesor.

Le había hablado educadamente sí, pero eso no evitó que su mirada le mostrase la satisfacción que sabía en ella de haber logrado el trabajo. Cuando ella le miró, se fijó por primera vez en sus ojos, no había atisbo de reflejos dorados en ellos así que eso eliminaba la segunda opción. _"Entonces… ¡Por Merlín!_- la simple idea le hizo hervir la sangre- _Es de él, es de Black_- pensó exaltado y sintió que una mueca de desprecio se perfilaba en su cara- _Todo cuadra. Por eso no quiso decírmelo, sabe que odié al padre y no quiere que la tome con la hija. Y bien sabía que era bueno en transformación, hasta animago se hizo el maldito. Por favor Virginia ¿tan bajo caíste?"_. El timbre sonó pillándolo desprevenido.

-Dejen sus muestras sobre mi mesa, ya saben como- Se giró bruscamente y avanzó hasta la sala donde guardaba sus ingredientes. Sentía que le hervía la sangre y quería perderla de vista inmediatamente, como sí así pudiera evitar sus pensamientos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¿Os habéis fijado?- dijo Ron al abandonar el aula- Hoy Snape estaba muy raro.- Tras el trío venían Mahe y Michael.  
-Sorprendente pero creo que es la primera clase en la que no quita puntos a ninguna Casa. ¡En siete años!- exclamó Harry.  
-Pues a mí que estaba demasiado raro- dijo Hermione- Y no le quitaba ojo a Mahe.- Su voz fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella se enterara.  
-Será porque, como siempre, logré la poción la primera Hermione- le contestó con mirada triunfante, su madre ya le había avisado que a Hermione no le gustaba que la relegaran al segundo lugar y menos en clase.  
-Si, como siempre- se limitó a decirle pero Mahe creyó notar un tono extraño en su voz.  
-No sé de qué te extrañas Hermione- contestó Michael- ¡En verdad es para no quitarle ojo!

Mahe se sonrojó y comenzó a replicar a su amigo mientras miraba disimuladamente al trío Gryffindor; Harry casi se había parado y Ron susurraba algo junto a él que le hizo cambiar la cara, Hermione sin embargo la observaba casi astutamente.

-Vámonos Harry- le dijo tomándolo del brazo- Sea lo que sea no perdimos ningún punto. No vaya a ser que lo perdamos ahora si nos pilla aquí.

Pero en cierto modo Mahe sabía que Hermione llevaba razón. También ella se había dado cuenta que la observaba más que otros días pero… _"¿por qué esa mirada astuta de Hermione?"_


	29. CAPITULO 28: Deseo

Hola de nuevo. Tenía un montón de ganas que llegaramos al capítulo de hoy pues es uno de esos que Mahe y yo llamamos "mimados", al menos para mí es muy querido y creo que es una parte de MA que todos tenéis olvidada a pesar de que ya os la recordé con otro capítulo al principio de UP. Tal vez ahora comencéis a ver que es verdad cuando decimos que hay muchas pistas escondidas que os estaís dejando atrás.Voy contestando rr y espero que hoy no nos pase como ayer que el servidor no funcionó hasta cerca de las 3 a.m. española.

**Kata: ¡ **Encontraste dos capítulos! Mejor para tí... ¿tan mal la has pasado en tus vacaciones? Espero que no. Vemaos me sorprende como evolucionan tus rr y eso me encanta; en MA apenas decían "esta muy bien" y "sigue" Creo que en tus palabras tenemos la confirmación de lo que te está gustando! Me gustó eso de que "Mahe va ha hacer temblar Hogwarts!" Aunque claro eso puede entenderse por muchos sentidos ¿verdad? :) ¿En que sentido pensaste tú? Hermione dejala que cuando habla...(¿que crees que planeas?) Y Harry, ¿de verdad aparenta eso? Yo pensaba que la apariencia personalizada era Michael! jajajaja Con lo mal que cae por aquí, en fin. Y Snape... Sevvi por ser para tí...Os ha hecho un buen análisis de la situación creo, pero Guilmain sigue empeñada en no decir nada!

**Erick Arturo: **Pues si no entendiste al final del capi de ayer creo que hoy solo amplio más incógnitas en vez de resolverlas porque sabiendo lo que se viene... respecto a la paternidad... Jajajaja. Saludos a Mexico AY! que buenas personas conozco (conocemos ;) ) por esas tierras (y que más quisiera poder verlas en persona)

**Marc: **Mejor NI ME HABLES! del famoso error 503!! Hasta las 3 am no me dejó entrar y lo llevaba intentando como desde las doce la mañana! Y tampoco dejaba dejar rr en ninguna historia habíada o por yhaber! En fin el dichoso servidor. Y sí Snape ante todo es un cotilla aunque se suele controlar tanto que no lo parece pero serlo, lo es!

**Kamesita: **Yo también necesito un respiro! y quiero playa!! Vaya caretos que me pones. Bueno pues aquí de respiros nada de nada! Lo siento, creo que hoy te voy a dar algo más en que pensar! Aqui llega alguien más a meter baza! y como me alegro!!

Hasta aquí por hoy que lanzo más prontito. Advierto, el capi es más corto pero creo que acaba en el punto exacto de intensidad. Siento mucho decir que hoy no tendréis extra aunque os quedéis con ganas de saber. Gracias a todos por leer.

**DISCLAIMER: **¿De verdad tenemos que seguir poniéndolo? ¿Hay alguien en mundo que no sepa que HP pertenece a JK Rowling? Pero sí sale hasta en "El código Da Vince"!! :D

* * *

**CAPITULO 28: "Deseo" **

(Por Nigriv)

Incluso con el permiso del propio director prefería hacerlo así, en mitad de la noche, oculto a la presencia de todos. _"Hay costumbres que no se pierden"_ pensó mientras avanzaba bajo su capa, en dirección a la sala que Dumbledore le indicó meses atrás. Evitaba así despertar más aún la curiosidad en Ron, su amigo parecía no olvidarse de aquel artefacto mágico y él ahora era muy consciente de su peligro, por eso se negaba a llevarlo siempre que Ron le preguntaba por él.  
La sala estaba en una zona del castillo que no solía frecuentar mucho, cerca de la torre Ravenclaw, pero mientras iba hacia allá sus pies parecían llevarle solos, indicándole el camino correcto. Al día siguiente volvían a casa. Llevaba días recordando como habían sido esas fiestas dos años atrás, en Grimmauld Place, y a pesar de que desde que volvieron a Hogwarts no había sentido la necesidad de acudir al espejo, esa noche no pudo resistir sus deseos. Quería verlo, sentirlo cerca, como un regalo especial de Navidad.

Se quitó la capa nada más llegar. Se encontraba en una bóveda enorme cuyo techo estaba adornado con arbotantes muy labrados, y allí, casi en mitad de la sala, estaba Oesed, de espaldas a él, con la superficie cristalina oculta al otro lado. Hasta en su parte posterior podía verse lo majestuoso que era este objeto. Avanzó decidido y lo bordeó para tener acceso a él. Sabía lo que el espejo iba a mostrarle, por eso precisamente quería mirar, pero aún así se sentía nervioso. La imagen que le devolvió el espejo lo sorprendió, mostraba su deseo más oculto sí, pero la visión reflejada allí no era la que él recordaba.

Se veía muy joven, alegre, las arrugas de preocupación que siempre habían surcado sus ojos habían desaparecido y su mirada tenía un brillo especial. Cuando decidió venir no pensó que Oesed se lo mostrara de éste modo; parecía tener como diez años menos y no solo por su aspecto rejuvenecido, sino porque se veía radiante de felicidad. Él nunca lo había conocido así pero le recordó mucho al muchacho que vio años atrás en un recuerdo de Snape. Tal vez su mayor deseo no era solo el volver a verlo, sino el verlo feliz y por eso el espejo le devolvía una imagen de un Sirius pletórico, sin rastro alguno de los signos que tantos años pasados en Azcaban le habían ido dejando.

Se acercó al cristal y alzó la mano, cuando la posó en su superficie vio como la imagen de su padrino hacía otro tanto para unir sus manos a través del cristal. Percibió un extraño escalofrío, que no se paró a analizar, y sintió como comenzaba a nublársele la visión. Al otro lado del espejo Sirius le sonrió.

-"Para todo hay un tiempo" me dijiste. Sigo esperando por ti Sirius, deseo tanto que vuelvas a mí…

La imagen de su padrino le puso la mano sobre el hombro derecho, como un día hicieron sus padres mientras los observaba allí reflejados y también hoy, como entonces, se estremeció. Cerró los ojos un instante mientras alzaba su mano izquierda para posarla donde supuestamente Sirius lo tocaba._ "Deseo tanto su vuelta que hasta su tacto me parece real…"_ pensaba cuando oyó resonar su voz por toda la bóveda.

"¡¡HARRY!!"

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, su corazón latiendo desenfrenado y, en el breve instante antes de girarse le pareció ver reflejada una chispa de luz, mientras la imagen de Sirius se esfumaba. Al voltear casi se lleva el susto de su vida…

-¿Profesor Dumbledore?  
-¿Quién si no?- le contestó sonriéndole.  
-No, nada- dijo desilusionado al tomar conciencia de que era imposible que hubiera estado allí. Por un momento se sintió igual que el día que la piedra filosofal apareció en su bolsillo.- ¿Cómo llegó aquí, profesor?  
-Ya te dije una vez Harry, que no necesito una capa para ser invisible.  
-Es verdad, lo olvidé.  
-¿Lo has visto?- preguntó Dumbledore seriamente.  
-¿Porqué me pregunta?- le dijo apenado.- Si estuvo ahí tiene que saber lo que vi, siempre supo incluso lo que Ron veía en este espejo.  
-Apenas llego y, además, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.- El tono de Dumbledore era algo misterioso pensó Harry- Desde que te di permiso para venir no lo habías hecho. ¿Por qué hoy Harry? ¿Ha pasado algo?- le dijo mirándole fijamente tras sus gafas de media luna.  
-Solo deseaba verlo antes de Navidad, profesor, no hay ningún otro motivo.  
-Bien Harry, pues sí ya lo hiciste, te recomiendo que vuelvas a tu torre. Sé que a Minerva no le gusta encontrar a sus alumnos merodeando por la noche. Y- dijo guiñándole un ojo- creo que tus frecuentes escapadas la tienen tan frustrada como las de tu padre en su época. Tampoco a ti ha logrado pillarte aún.- Harry sonrió ampliamente al directo y cuando iba a despedirse se acordó.  
-Profesor Dumbledore, después de todos estos años… ¿Aún sigue viéndose rodeado de calcetines de lana?  
-¡Aja!- fue simplemente su respuesta, aunque la expresión de su cara parecía decir mucho más que eso.  
-Ya sé qué le regalaré estas fiestas, tal vez así la próxima vez que nos encontremos frente a éste espejo pueda verse reflejado en él tal y como es.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Observó como se alejaba y junto a la puerta recogía la capa para cubrirse con ella. Había visto ese mismo gesto en James infinidad de veces, lo había acompañado la mayoría de ellas. Permaneció quieto aún, casi sin reacción, igual que hacía rato, aunque no sabía ni cómo había podido contenerse. La puerta se cerró tras él y casi en ese momento tomó conciencia de sí mismo.

-¡Finite incantatem!- dijo Dumbledore haciendo desaparecer el hechizo de invisibilidad que le había lanzado.  
-¡Albus! ¡¿Por qué nos has hecho esto!?  
-Lo siento Sirius. No era prudente que te viera aquí, no frente a este espejo.  
-Pero…- Dumbledore avanzó hacia él y le apoyó la mano en el hombro.  
-Solo te pido que esperes una noche más. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar y será mejor que lo hagamos en el ministerio. Mañana podrás verlo, en casa. Eres el primero que ha logrado volver del velo, tienes mucho que contar y cuanto antes, mejor.

Se sintió apenado por tener que esperar un día más después de tanto tiempo, y más habiendo estado a punto de abrazar a su ahijado justo antes de sentir los efectos del hechizo de Dumbledore para ocultarlo. Pero conocía muy bien al director y sabía que su acto no sería un simple capricho, por eso resistió la tentación de revelarse ante Harry. _"Un día más tan solo. ¿Qué es un día después de todo?" _se recordó a sí mismo.

-Vamos Sirius, usaremos a Fawkes para salir de aquí.

* * *

Se que me diran que es más corto que otros días pero... No me digan que no es intenso?!.  
Recuerdo que a pesar de haberle dicho a Mahe que desde MA Sirius tenía que salir del espejo pues cuando le dí a leer este capitulo... Uff es que no olvidaré su cara, ni el banco donde estabamos sentadas! Que gozada


	30. CAPITULO 29: Vuelta a casa por Navidad

**DISCLAIMER****:** Los personajes no son nuestros, todos saben quien es el cerebrito que los invento por primera vez! (Bueno las Guilmains y alguno más si son nuestros! al menos en sus personalidades y no se prestan) No ganamos dinero ni lo pretendemos. ¿Qué tenemos entonces? A VOSOTROS que estaís leyendo esto! Y eso nos basta porque hacéis que nos llene de verdad! Gracias!!

Saludos!! WOW! Aunque ayer el capítulo era más bien corto creo que impresionó bastante, algunos habéis dejado el rr más largo de toda la historia (eso es de la impresión) y otros apenas os salían las palabras (¿verdad Kamesita?) Jajajaja Me alegro de que gustara y hoy podéis seguir disfrutando del personaje que no creeréis que lo vamos a sacar del velo para nada no? Bien que ganas de que sigáis y sigáis leyendo por que ahora Mahe y yo nos aceleramos más que vosotros. Voy respondiendo algunas cositas y os dejo disfrutar! Que yo pienso hacerlo de lo lindo releyendo el capi para prepararlo. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí y casi que espero impaciente ver que dice SEIKA al respecto de estos capítulos puesto que pertenece a la Orden Sirusiana! ;)

**Kamesita: **Como casi siempre la chica más veloz al otro lado del ordenador! Vaya me salió pareado ¿Te has quedado esta vez sin palabras? Es que te veía casi más impresionada que ántes de ayer cuando nos ponías las caritas en el capítulo de "paternidad" Venga a disfrutar de este tio bueno!.

**Gran Patronus: **Un cambio en la historia? Jajaja un cambio premeditado que ya se estaba tardando en llegar. Uff con las ganas que tenía de sacarlo del velo desde MA y mira todo lo que me tuve que esperar porque antes de acabar MA ya llegó la idea de UP y claro, no me iba a destrozar esta historia sacándolo en la primera! El rol de Sirius... lo irás viendo sí y las reacciones de "todos"! también! Por ahora ya tienes aquí alguna de ellas! Fijate bien! Y te advierto que aun te quedan unas cuantas sacudidas de la historia tan inesperadas (deseo) como esta! Y mira que esta se venía venir ... Gracias!

**Erick Arturo: **Pues sí creo que es tu rr más largo y en un capítulo muy corto! A este tipo de cosas me referí antes, corto pero intenso, tan intenso que a Kamesita la deja sin palabras y a tí te hace hablar de más. Que alegría ver por vuestras reacciones que conseguimos llegaros de un modo u otro. Muchas gracias de verdad por extender tus palabras. A ver, pachanga... No se yo entiendo por pachanga un "encuentro de amigos para hacer algo divertido" (jugar algún partido de futbol u otro deporte, irse de fiesta... ) Jajaja Pues sí ya harán alguna pachanga, tarde o temprano supongo, a su manera que estos tiempos son bastante oscuros!. Desvario perdoname! Interesante opinión la que doices haber leido en otros fic acerca del velo, yo no he leido ninguno así aún (¿no estarás recordando MA?) , dime alguno que en todos los que vi el pobre de Sirius la pasa fatal allí dentro (anda plis dejame aquí alguno de los títulos en los que se ve así... para cuando tenga tiempo extra de lectura! Gracias) Y respecto a la ultima parte de tu rr, lo siento pero yo al menos (Nigriv) huyo de las fotos!! Es que las odio, igmaginate entonces lo que puedo pensar al respecto. :s Pero muchas gracias!

**Marc:** Ahora verás la alegría de Harry, ay! que chulo nuestro Sirius...

**Eva Vidal: **¿Impresionada? Eso pretendíamos!!1 Es una de las sorpresas guardadas desde MA y que no habíais vislumbrado. Si hubo problemas yo tampoco pude postear ni subir capi hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Y lo que más yuyu me da es que se que algunas veces después de este tipo de problemas algunos fics desparecen (me quedo cubito de hielo si me ocurre)

**Stiby: **WOW!! BIENVENIDA! Claro que me acuerdo de tí de hecho te echaba en falta! Es que el otro día pensé enviar un mail puesto que aún falta gente que leyó MA y que no ha llegado, pero luego me dió vergüenza y pensé si no creeríais que me las daba de prepotente. Así que se quedó en proyecto confiando que llegaraís poco a poco. Hay mucha gente que incluso leyó MA y me he enterado ahora! BIen veamos te aviso ahora en cuanto lance el capi pero te advierto, todas las noches aproximadamente a estas horas (Son casi las 23h española) tienes capítulo, al igual que en MA que se actualizaba a diario. Y algún día puede que encuentres dos! Lo que solemos avisarlo (aunque sea en la respuesta a algún rr (pero esto ocurre solo en ciertos días) Si no tienes cuenta en ffnet y sueles ser una asidua lectora te doy un consejo abrete una cuenta aunque no publiques. Puesdes usarla para tener alertas inmediatas de tus autores preferidos, así como base de datos de los fics que estás leyendo y además cuando dejas un rr sales como asignada y en tu cuenta se guardan todos los rr que le dejas a la gente que lees. Yo antes de ponerme a escribir tuve así la cuenta por mucho tiempo. Y otra cosa no recuerdo donde pero en varios capítulos he explicado el truco de cambiar el numero en la barra del buscador para que no tengais que esperar el rato que tarda ffnet en decir que el capítulo está cargado. Está en un par de respuestas a rr, por si tienes prisa!

Y bueno sí al final de MA ya advertía que había otro fic llamado igual que este, siento que te llevaras la desilución, pero cuando comenzamos a subir éste dejé un aviso en MA! Otra razón para que te abras el profile en ffnet. No he leido el otro fic y no tengo ni idea de que va pero evidentemente no puede tener nada más que ver con este que la elección del mismo título. Espero que disfrutes de UP muchóismo más de lo que disfrutaste de MA! te aseguro que no te vamos a defraudar.

**Night Elven Assassin: **¿Llegado aquí me dices eso? No te voy a revelar parte de lo más importante del fic pero si después de 29 capítulos aún no estás picado ¿Por que has tardado tanto en dejarlo? Siento decir que si no sigues leyendo te pierdes una buena historia pero no te puedo obligar a que sigas ahí a disgusto sin saber en qué va a terminar la historia. Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y yanos dirás si te animas a leer. Por ahora BIENVENIDO/A como a todos.

La mejor manera de buscar un fic sobre alguna pareja determinada es usar el buscador del propio ffnet (lo comento porque yo tardé muchísmo tiempo en enterarme de como funcionaba eso!): arriba puedes elegir los personajes principales de la historia y eso te da una ligera idea de las parejas que puedes encontrar Poniendo "Romance" "Harry" y "Hermione" encontrarás infinidad de ellos. Nuestra "Última Profecía" tiene demasiados personajes principales como para poner ninguno allí. Aunque el que importa, como siempre e indiscutiblemente, es Harry.

**Barby-Black: **¿El disclaimer?? Me has dado ganas de borrar el que puse esta mañana en este capítulo!!. Me gusta hacerlos con gracia pero vamos que de un capítulo de mis mimados me digas..." me encanto y una de las mejores cosas fue el disclaimer" (Si tuviera los caretos del mesenger verías el que te iba a poner!) Jajajaja a partir de mañana pongo el típico disclaimer serio para que nada os despiste de nuestros escritos! Jajaja Es broma! Gracias de verdad! ¿Entonces que piensas del de hoy? :D

Bueno ya está bien que me extiendo demasiado pero es que no puedo evitarlo más cuando veo que llega gente nueva y viejos conocidos que aunque algo más tarde son igualmente bienvenidos!. A leer!

* * *

**CAPITULO 29: Vuelta a casa por Navidad. **

(Por Nigriv)

El viaje de vuelta a casa se le hizo bastante agotador, tal vez porque no había logrado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche y también porque el compartimiento del vagón estuvo a rebosar en todo momento: entre sus propios amigos; los de primero de Mark, a los que no parecía importarle que sus dos profesores de Duelo estuvieran allí y algún que otro "Ravenclaw de más", la cabina del tren había sido una fiesta continua desde Hogsmeade hasta King's Cross.

Los Dursleys no aparecieron en la estación, ni siquiera les había avisado que volvía a Londres, pero sí que vio a los señores Evans y justo hasta ese entonces no advirtió que Mark no pasaría las vacaciones con ellos. Habían hecho muchos planes para los dos días siguientes y ahora se daba cuenta de porqué su primo no había participado tan animadamente como solía hacer. Pero al fin y al cabo era lógico que Mark volviera a casa y más siendo Navidad. Johnatan y Cintia también se apenaron al saber que él no podría asistir con ellos a la comida del día de Navidad, pero Harry no estaba muy seguro de si podría salir de la casa así que les aseguró que llegado el caso en cualquier momento se lo encontrarían de visita. "Ahora soy mayor de edad en nuestro mundo y puedo hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, si hay algún modo de ir sin que ninguno peligremos lo encontraré", le había dicho a su primo al despedirse.

Una vez en Grimmauld Place se sintió tan cansado que casi se queda dormido tras la cena. Todos ayudaban animados en la decoración de la casa, con magia o sin ella todos colgaban adornos aquí y allá, pero él estaba agotado y no tenía ganas de participar. No paraba de pensar en las Navidades pasadas con él, y eso le hacía estar triste. No quería subir a su cuarto tan pronto el primer día pero sabía que su presencia allí tampoco era imprescindible. Cuando dijo no querer participar en la decoración sus amigos le insistieron un poco, pero luego lo dejaron quedar relajado. Entre el escándalo de adolescentes y no tan jóvenes ilusionados ante la idea de la Navidad nadie oyó abrirse la puerta. Harry pensó que sería Lupin de vuelta de su guardia pues ya hacía rato que Tonks marchó a relevarlo. Hacía meses que no lo veía, al menos el esperar levantado había servido de algo. Procedente del recibidor le llegó un grito a modo de saludo.

-"¡¡Ha de la casa!!"

Harry pensó que lo había sentido tan real la noche anterior que ahora también lo escuchaba, pero en la cocina todos estaban muy ocupados y solamente Harry pareció escuchar la voz antes de que la señora Black comenzara a berrear y casi más exaltada que nunca.

-"¿¡Es que nadie va a venir a recibirme!?".

Cuando los demás reaccionaron Harry ya salía corriendo por la puerta, entre el sueño y la incredulidad, solo los gritos proferidos por la señora Black le confirmaba que la voz que había escuchado podía ser real. Paró su carrera al llegar al dichoso paragüero que siempre tiraba Tonks y justo antes de bajar los dos escalones lo vio replicando a su madre con más intención que nunca, mientras intentaba taparla. Por un momento aún se creyó soñando.

-¡¡HARRY!! ¿¡No vas a venir a ayudarme!?- Sirius se volvió hacia él y, al ver que estaba tan impresionado, soltó el paño con el que intentaba tapar de nuevo el cuadro de su madre y avanzó hacia él.- ¡¡Harry!!- le dijo abrazándole fuertemente- ¡He dicho que vengas a ayudarme!- y diciéndole esto se separó mostrándole su mejor sonrisa.

Estaba impresionado, no podía creer que aquello fuera cierto, que su padrino estuviera ahí de esa forma tan inesperada… Pero su abrazo era real y tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando la noche anterior lo vio en el espejo. Cuando se apartó de él lo primero que Harry pensó fue en asegurarse si en verdad era él.

-Pero… ¡¿Eres tú realmente Sirius?!- preguntó sintiéndose tonto al escucharse.  
-¿Que no te parece bastante prueba los chillidos de mi madre Harry? Ven aquí y ayúdame con su cortina.

Aún anonadado por la sorpresa metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y mecánicamente extrajo su varita, apuntó al cuadro de la señora Black y gritó "Silencio". De pronto el recibidor se quedó en silencio y Harry vio la mirada desconcertada de su padrino.

-¡¿Qué!?. Ahora soy adulto Sirius, puedo hacer magia cuando me apetezca.

Sirius miró a su ahijado y luego al cuadro de su madre, cuya boca se abría y cerraba sin que se le oyera palabra. Harry lo vio sonreírle y avanzar de nuevo hacia él mientras le hablaba.

-Que puedas hacerla… no quiere decir que sea efectiva Harry. ¿Qué crees, que ninguno de nosotros había intentado eso?- Se paró frente a él y manteniendo su sonrisa lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.- Pero de qué me sorprendo, cuando has sido capaz de sacarme del velo- le oyó decirle emocionado.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Vamos adentro Harry, tengo ganas de ver a todos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Molly salía de la cocina para calmar a la señora Black cuando se encontró con él. Se quedó tan sorprendida como Harry, pero tras un breve saludo volvió a la cocina y gritó "Chicos, ¡mirad quién volvió a casa!". Ante el aviso de Molly todos miraron expectantes hacia la puerta, su entrada produjo tal conmoción en la sala que tras saludarlos a todos Sirius tuvo que pedir que le dejaran sentarse. Pero entonces se fijó en dos mujeres que habían permanecido quietas, una junta a la otra, cerca de la encimera; la joven lo miraba desconcertada mientras que la otra mostraba una expresión mezcla de sorpresa, tristeza y rencor. Mientras se acercaba se fijó mejor en ella.

-¿Virginia?- preguntó extrañado de verla allí, sus ojos fijos en ella mientras que un tenso silencio invadió una habitación antes tan llena de gritos de júbilo.

Todos observaban la escena curiosos y por eso guardaron silencio. Ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Sentía su respiración acelerada por los nervios. No lo veía desde poco antes de la muerte de los Potter y, a pesar de que conocía toda la historia, durante muchos años lo consideró el responsable de la muerte de su mejor amiga. Encontrarlo de nuevo le produjo un shock. Sirius se le acercaba decididamente y ella no podía reaccionar.

-¿No vas a saludarme?- le dijo cuando estuve frente a ella.  
-Yo…

No podía hablar, lo tenía frente a sí y no se lo creía. Durante mucho tiempo lo odió más que a nadie en el mundo, y ese mismo odio la llevó a intentar olvidarlo. Con su llegada a Hogwarts tuvo que afrontar una realidad sorprendente que llegó a asimilar, pero él había caído tras el velo y ella nunca pensó que llegara el momento de reencontrarlo, de tener que afrontar esa parte de su pasado que pensaba no poder recuperar nunca. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y se lanzó a sus brazos, ocultando la cara entre su hombro y su cuello. Sintió como él la rodeaba con sus brazos y la envolvía en un cálido abrazo.

-Tranquila Virginia- susurró a su oído mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Supo que el había adivinado el porqué de su reacción y aunque eso la calmó un poco no logró evitar todo su desasosiego. Un momento después notó que él alzaba la cabeza y fijaba su atención algo más allá de ella.- ¿Debo suponer que esta muchachita es…?

Virginia se retiró a un lado para dejar paso a su hija quien miraba la escena sin saber que hacer. _"Es el padrino de Harry-_ había pensado desde que lo vio entrar_ -El que hablaba con sus padres en el reflejo del espejo"_

-La pequeña Mahe, sí…- oyó decir a su madre. Sirius se puso delante de ella y la miró fijamente. Tras unos breves instantes le sonrió.  
-Nunca pensé que el bebé se convirtiera en una joven tan guapa- le dijo tendiéndole la mano, pero casi con un tono de voz serio. Se sonrojó al pensar que un joven tan atractivo pudiera considerarla guapa y, tímidamente, estrechó su mano.- ¡Da pena no tener unos cuantos años menos!- dijo aún sin quitarle ojo de encima.

Mahe cada vez estaba más cortada y se sentía sonrojar pero en ese momento su madre reaccionó en lo que le pareció una actitud muy inesperada en ella. Se colocó delante de sí y casi les obligó a separar sus manos, pero fueron sus palabras las que más le extrañaron.

-¡No oses desplegar con ella tus encantos Sirius o yo misma te devuelvo al velo!- le gritó enojada. Todos los demás que miraban la escena estaban sorprendidos, pero Mahe era la que más. Se hizo el silencio un momento en el que ambos jóvenes se miraron intensamente a los ojos. Luego Sirius lo rompió riendo.  
-¡Esta vez batimos el record, Virginia!- Ella lo miró sorprendida- En solo unos minutos ya sacaste tu genio contra mí.- Sirius ladeó un poco la cabeza y miró a Mahe quien tenía una expresión inusitada en su cara, y debía de notársele- No le hagas caso a tu madre, siempre conseguía alterarla- le dijo sonriendo- Pero supongo que te contaría lo bien que lo pasábamos juntos…

Mahe hizo un intento por corresponder a su sonrisa, pero solo pudo arquear levemente la comisura de los labios. Realmente su madre le había contado muy poco acerca de él. Sabía sí, que era uno de los merodeadores pero… Siempre que le contaba alguna historia le hablaba de James, Lily y Lupin, pocas veces nombraba a los otros dos amigos. Se quedó muy pensativa y fue Harry quien la salvó de tener que responder.

-Venga Sirius,- le dijo a su padrino acercándose- tienes mucho que contarnos.- le apremió mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo dirigía hacia la mesa.  
-¿Mamá?- dijo ella en voz baja mirándola de reojo mientras ellos se alejaban.  
-Mejor que no preguntes Mahe…

Y sin más nada se dirigió hacia la mesa donde los demás también se agolpaban cerca de Sirius, ella permaneció junto a la encimera, observando desde allí a Harry y a su padrino.

* * *

**N/A:** De nuevo la ayuda inestimable de Mahe en este capitulo, que como siempre no me gustaba (me refiero al capitulo no a la ayuda )… Fueron sus palabras las que le dieron vida a las frases de Sirius en el recibidor porque las mías… en fin ella tiene una visión mejor de él. Lo que me reí aquella noche corrigiéndolo!! Para este capítulo fue casi que me recordó más cuando en vez de ser coatura era mi beta tan solo en MA! Yo me alegro del cambio enormemente pero ella parecía no querer meterle mano a lo que yo había escrito (esa fue la primera vez! ahora lo hace más a menudo, o la obligo a ello cuando algo no está como debe! y sé que élla le va a dar el toque necesario) El caso es que yo tenia a un Harry muy shockeado y a un Sirius bastante serio según la visión que Mahe tiene de él. Así que no hacía más que decirle, "Esta bien pero... NO ME GUSTA!!" Tras un rato de "Esta bien" por su parte,seguidos de "NO me gusta!" por la mía... Nos sentamos en un escalón de nuestra querida esquina frente a su casa (la de cosas que nos han pasado ya ahí) y bueno al fin se decidió a meterle mano ella al capitulo. Al principio decia de cambiarle expresiones (poniendo más exclamaciones y cosas así) pero al final salió lo que habeis leido una mezcla de lo que yo tenía cambiado de sitio y su propia visión de como es Sirius. Ese día hasta me temblaban las piernas!Espero que disfruteis el capi, aunque... bueno tendreis que seguir leyendo, como siempre!. Que me enrollo lo siento! Mañana más.


	31. CAPITULO 30: El único que regresó

**Disclaimer:** ¿Sabeis qué? Se me empiezan a acabar las ideas ingeniosas para decir que desgraciadamente Harry no nos pertenece, y no por la cantidad de dinero que le aporta a JKR sino por que a más de una nos gustaría que nos perteneciera de verdad!!Bueno las Guilmains, la personalidad que tiene nuestro Mark y la pequeña Nora si que son nuestras y esas no se prestan!! Me gusta aprender de JK cuando puedo o cuandola musa melo permite pero en prestar personajes no quiero aprender! Ni que me obligen a hacerlo, así que si no quieres probar la fuerza de mi varita no te atrevas a robarlos!

Bienvenidos a todos de nuevo!! Me encanta ver todo lo que decías de ayer, entre los que leís a diario y los que llegáis tras varios días esto es una alegría de verdad. Como dije el otro día en el disclaimer sois vosotros por los que nosotras seguimos con animo de escribir (bueno con animo de publicarlo)y lo más gratificante. Vamos a allá que hoy tengo que responder varias cosas "interesantes" y aunque parezca que no diga nada si que lo hago.

**Gran Patronus: **Siento que te resultara corto es que está dividido, aquí hay algo más de Sirius pero advierto, la historia del velo se sabrá, pero todo a su debido tiempo, lo siento, aun tendrás que esperar bastante más de este capítulo (y cuando digo bastante es mucho! pero no me mates por favor!) pero se sabrá y cuando llegue creo que hará impacto. Respecto a tú pregunta... Es la pregunta del millón! Pero bueno para eso tienes que esperar menos que para lo de Sirius! Tal vez en una semanita te enteres si es que aún no lo deduces! Jajajaja! Me has dado un disgusto! porque también el foro le pusieron la opción de Colagusano! (ARGGGG rata asquerosa!) En fin esa es otra opción pero tampoco desmiento nada, como siempro digo Guilmain aun mantiene silencio, todo lo demás son conjeturas. (¿Lo sabrá ella misma?No se igual por eso no suelta prenda!) Jajajaja ahora viene Mahe y me mata! jajajaja. Y bueno llevas razón, a lo mejor el padre, sea quien sea, no lo sabe! De los malos de la historia pues decirte que algunos aún no salen y otro hace ya rato que anda saliendo pero bien oculto así que... "busca" Pero no te preocupes que en el resumen de la historia ponemos "Desenlace" y eso quiere decir que las profecías se cumpliran! Sigue merodeando que me encanta ver a "Cornamenta" (lo siento pero es que "gran patronus" para mí solo puede ser el!) Gracias.

**Kata: **AERGGGG copia antes de lanzar para no perder lo escrito! jajaja uff es que odio que me pase eso de verdad. Bueno a ver, "según Sevi Mahe es hija de Sirius" Jajajaja que me ha hecho gracia pero más gracias me hizo lo de "color de hormigas" ... ¿A cuales te referías a las rojas o las negras? :D :D Bueno yo lo confirmo esto se va a poner NEGRO! y cuando llegue el final de la historia será más negro aún: no sabeis la que os espera si sacar a Sirius del velo es una grata sorpresa algunas de las que aún nos reservamos no serán tan gratas aunque igual de cuidadas y de entramas en la historia. Paciencia pues mientras lle´gan tenéis más de lo que disfrutar. Lupin estaba de guardia, ahora viene que no me dejo atrás al lobito y Hermione... mejor que no hable que cuando lo hace es temible, pero ya hablará. Gracias por seguir ahí.

**Kamesita:** No te dejes quedar en shock tan pronto porque sino al final te puede dar un infarto. Si Harry reaccionó antes que tú ya te tardaste en reaccionar! jajajaja porque Harry si que estaba shockeado! Y sí Harry cada vez es más poderoso, ha sacado a Sirius del velo ¿no? Eso es una gran muestra de poder y recuerda que en MA quitó el escudo que Dumbledore había puesto en el velo como protección, creo que la frase de ese viejete manipulador fue algo así como "eres un antiguo más antiguo que yo" Eso ya debería de decir algo. Sus poderes irán creciendo pero los verás mejor en el final, hay una gran batalla que espera por vosotros. Me parece que tu eres una de las que aún no tiene idea definida de quien ponerle de padre a Mahe tus preguntas siempre son "Sirius y Virginia? 00 ... Snape y Virgnia? TT" Jajajaja bueno al menos cuando se aclare el asunto alguno se sorprenderá, espero, aunque entre todos ya habéis manejado todas las opciones.

**Celina: **Tu razonamiento me ha dejado alucinada fijate que cuando me dijeron eso en el foro no "caí" en ese razonamiento, creo que la musa se despista a veces (o no) pero en fin espero no tener que reeditar ningun capitulo porque algun lector (después de todos los que ya hemos tenido y de que la historia esté completamente acabada) me abrá los ojos con un error garrafal! Sería algo que no me gustaría nada! Mahe y yo controlamos bastante los detalles y a veces hasta el milímetro. En fin uff que buen razonamiento. Y bueno sí lo más obvio es que son antiguos, la magia antigua tiene mucha importancia tanto en MA como aquí y es base del poder de muchos personajes. Sobre planteamientos, la verdad es que muy poca gente deja de hacerlos en UP así que algunos los harán correctamente y otros se equivocará, el tiempo te dirá quien acertó y quién no. Un favor si hace calor por Tenerife mandanos un poquito que Mahe y yo estamos congeladas y con guantes se escribe muy mal! ;)

AH! si alguien quiere saber lo que razonaste que se lea tu rr :)

**SEIKA: **ME encanta tu alabanza a Sirius!! Ya sabía yo que te iba a gustar! A ver dices que si lo vamos a sacar más en adelante, pues claro que sí, pero te digo como a todo "Para todo hay un tiempo" y si tienes curiosidad por saber más, bastante más sobre lo que ha vivido en el velo solo te pido paciencia, más tarde que temprano lo sabrás, tu solo sigue por aquí aque esto tiene mucho escondido y como siempre digo me guardo cosas en la manga que "luego" cuento en otra forma. Se que hay un capítlo que te va a encantar! Yo cada vez que lo leo me derrito y eso que Sirius no es digamos mi merodeador favorito, mi debilidad siempre fue James! ¿No podías creer que estuviera de vuelta? Dios mio y yo que pensaba que todos recordaríais esa parte de MA, era el eje central de aquella historia, lo del ataque de Malfoy era "superfluo" digamos! A buenas horas lo confirmo ¿Verdad? Sigue disfrutando de él que la Navidad aún dura!

**Parotida: **A mí el que más me gusta en verdad es el capítulo de "Deseo" porque ese es el verdadero retorno, la muestra de poder de Harry al sacarlo aunque Dumbledore le impida verlo! Uff pero no puedo separar ese del capi de ayer ni del de hoy, los tres son geniales, nuestro Sirius los hace así. Virginia parrandole los carros a Sirius ¿Por qué será? Jajajaja que levante la mano quien lo sepa. Bueno algunos personajes dicen la verdad (no solo respecto a lo de la paternidad sino a otras cosas que hay escondidas en la historia para la trama final) y otras... pues no que eas que mientas pero sí que se equivocan, por falta de conocimiento o por "otros motivos" pero ya sabréis ya, podéis hacer la apuesta, no perdeís nada! Hay alguno lectores que a lo mejor no saben quien es el padre pero si saben "quien no es" y eso ya elimina posibilidades y da pistas. No digo nada más.

Bueno alguna gente que comenzó a leer aún no vuelve mis dos almas queridas por ejemplo (Aloho y Circe) cuando vuelvan se van a volver a agobiar por toda la lectura! jajaja, alguna gente comienza ahora a engarcharse tras MA y otros leen MA por leer este. A todos os recordamos y cuando apereceis nos daís una gran alegría. Besos atodo/as Y a seguir disfrutando.

**Ithae: **Alma! Tu rr ha entrado antes de lanzar el capi... Así que no pensaste esa opción WOW! que halago me haces porque tu eres buena escritora ocultando pistas y despistando a tus lectores así que conseguir despistarte a tí me llena de orgullo. Oesed siempre me ha llamado muchísimo la atención así que es una de las cosas que vi clarita ya desde MA cuando ideé un velo con esas características, la salida de Sirius no es tan espectacular como otras que he leído por ahí (tu me comprendes) pero tiene una trama inesperada y un retorno que sorprende! La idea es evidente hasta HArry la decía "se sintió igual que el día que encontró la piedra filosofal en su bolsillo" De ahí saqué la idea! Mucha suerte con los examenes y trabajos pendientes, se que estas muy liada y sí, yo también llevo un tiempo que no se que hago con las horas. Si vergüenza me da a mí que no puedo leer ni JdD aquí ni DdO en el foro (voy de lo más retrasado y lo odio) Yo tengo suerte y aun me queda más para los examenes pero la vida muggle no solo se basa en eso así que menos mal que aún no me llegan. Lo dicho muchísma suerte con los tuyos y echale paciencia y ganas.

**Elmerodeador: **Si se que no dejó rr pero es que creo que por impaciente nos ha abandonado! Ya nos comunicaremos con el por otra vía ;)

Ahora sí ya me callo que soy una pelma!

* * *

**CAPITULO 30: El único que regresó**.

(Por Nigriv)

-Molly- se oyó en ese momento desde la puerta de la cocina- Arthur dice que seguramente pasará toda la noche en el Ministerio. No sé qué diablos habrá ocurrido, pero parece importante. – Lupin ni siquiera se había fijado si Molly estaba allí, simplemente lo dio por hecho y entró hablando.  
-Supongo que yo soy el responsable de eso, lunático.- Lupin desvió la mirada hacia el lugar del que procedía la voz y se quedó paralizado al ver a su amigo.  
-Canuto…

La duda en sus ojos solo duró un instante, cuando Sirius llegó hasta él ambos se fundieron en un abrazo interminable. Harry los miraba enternecido, los jóvenes tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

-James y Lily te envían saludos Remus- oyó decir a la voz de su amigo junto a su oído dejándolo petrificado- Tu y yo tenemos mucho que contarnos.

A la sorpresa de hallar a Sirius en casa se unieron sus palabras y, cuando su amigo se separó de él, tuvo que darle un golpecito amistoso en la espalda para hacerlo reaccionar. Sirius sabía que sus palabras lo habían impresionado tanto como su regreso, pero tendrían tiempo de hablar de eso. Echó el brazo por encima del hombro de su amigo y lo instó a que se sentara junto a él, su ahijado al otro lado. Pensó por un momento que ahora que estaba allí Lupin sí se sentía realmente en casa.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo lunático, Harry está impaciente por saber.

Remus aún lo miraba sorprendido, y en el fondo, no le importaba cómo es que su amigo había abandonado el velo. Lo único que le importaba es haber recuperado al amigo que creía muerto y que encima había regresado con todo el esplendor de sus años más jóvenes, ni siquiera le quedaba un rastro de su paso por Azkaban.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-La noche ha sido muy larga,- comenzó a contarles- no sólo por mis ganas de volver a casa, sino porque he tenido que repetir hasta la saciedad todo lo vivido en el velo. Mi presencia en el ministerio a mitad de la noche creo un gran alboroto: Ministro, aurores e inefables fueron convocados en plena noche a una reunión urgente y todos estaban sorprendidos de verme allí; primero porque soy el primero que ha vuelto del velo y segundo porque no podían explicarse que hubiese salido a través del Espejo de Oesed.

Todos lo escuchaban ansioso pero Sirius vio en la cara de su ahijado que con sus palabras comenzaba a comprender.

-Evidentemente llegados a éste punto ni siquiera yo mismo sabía responderles bien. Fue Dumbledore quién afirmó que fuiste tú Harry- le dijo sonriéndole- y tú poder, lo que logró traerme de vuelta…- Sirius hizo una breve pausa en la que todos mantuvieron el silencio.- Tuve que relatarles todo lo que recordaba de mi estancia tras el velo, pero solo les conté lo más preciso; cómo es que te aparecías cada noche en la sala Harry, cómo intentabas llegar al arco y cómo uno de esas veces una gran explosión de magia antigua te lo permitió por fin.- Mientras decía todo esto no dejaba de mirarlo ensimismado- Me hablaste con la certeza de que aún estaba vivo- le dijo con una mirada iluminada a su ahijado- y sólo tus palabras me hicieron reaccionar ante aquel mundo irreal. Como aquella vez en Azkaban, puse todo mi empeño en luchar contra la felicidad imaginaria que ese mundo me ofrecía, pero tengo que reconocer que es mucho más duro. Cuando luchas contra la tristeza puede animarte una pequeña esperanza, aunque la veas muy lejana y difícil de alcanzar, pero… ¿Cómo puedes luchar contra un mundo que solo te ofrece felicidad?

Sirius alargó la mano y tomó la de Harry entre las suyas antes de continuar su relato.

-Fue tu empeño, noche tras noche, el que obró el milagro Harry. ¿Quién puede conformarse con la sonrisa del bebé cuando el adolescente clama desesperado tu presencia al otro lado de la vida? Tú constancia me dio la fortaleza necesaria para reaccionar a esa realidad alternativa. El día que rompiste el escudo aún no estaba preparado para volver Harry, no me resistía lo suficiente para abandonar tanta felicidad. Pero sí fui lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerte llegar el mensaje de mi promesa… "Para todo hay un tiempo. Esperame."

Sirius volvió a sonreírle emocionado. En la cocina todos estaban atentos a sus palabras, pero Harry no tenía conciencia de que allí hubiera nadie más, no tenía más sentidos que para su padrino.

-Lo que no creí es que cumplieras tú palabra de venir a buscarme. Sabía que Dumbledore no te dejaría llegar tan lejos en el Ministerio, no sí te creía tan loco como para entrar en mi busca. Y debía de creerlo pues no tardo mucho en poner aquel escudo que te impedía llegar al velo. Pero a pesar del escudo, a pesar del gran poder de aquella barrera tú conseguiste derribarlo y lo más sorprendente de todo Harry es que hayas encontrado la manera de llegar a mí sin tener que volver a aquella sala.  
-No lo dudes Sirius, y lo haré cuantas veces sean necesarias- le respondió Harry evidentemente emocionado, sabía que iría tras su padrino hasta el fin del mundo real o imaginario si es que hacía falta.

Hubo un momento de silencio que se prolongó porque nadie parecía querer hablar. Entonces fue Lupin quien formulo la pregunta que hacía también eco en la mente de Harry y seguramente en la de los demás que estaban en la cocina.

-¿Y qué pasó con tu orden de arresto Canuto?- Harry vio como su padrino adquiría una expresión resignada antes de responder.  
-Esta mañana, una vez aclarado lo del velo, tuve que afrontar todo lo referente a mi huida de Azkaban. Para ellos era igual de sorprendente, soy el único que ha escapado de dos sitios de los que se pensaba nadie lo podía hacer- Una mueca de orgullo apareció en su cara brevemente- Gracias a Merlín, aunque no se haya demostrado que Peter sigue vivo si es verdad que desde que el retorno de Voldemort es un hecho aceptado por el Ministerio, la versión oficial sobre su regreso es la que les dio Harry, y ésta hace referencia a él como el siervo que dio su mano derecha para propiciar su retorno a un cuerpo. Aún así Dumbledore ha tenido que avalarme ante el Ministerio y el Wizengarmot, pero no ha sido mayor problema que el reprocharle al director que soy el segundo mortifago por el que responde. ¡No sé que me ha sentado peor! Si que aún me tilden de mortifago o que me hayan igualado a Snivellus.

En ese momento la cocina se llenó con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, entre las risas de unos y las caras serias de otros.

-Pero… Vuelvo a casa como el hombre libre que nunca debí de dejar ser…- dijo sonriente, su felicidad se desbordaba en cada una de sus miradas- … Y mi nombre será incluido en la lista oficial de animagos del siglo, no pude evitar confirmar como es que logré evadirme de Azkaban.

* * *

Vale, vale, ya veo en la punta de vuestras varitas un AVADa no lo lancéis que os quedaís sin saber el resto. Lo siento, tal vez este capítulo tenía que ir unido al otro pero de verdad es que después de las mezclas de capítulos que hice en MA no me gusta juntarlos y segumos creyendo que es mejor pan todos los días que banquete cada semana o cada mes. Solo aprended a disfrutar lo de cada día y rebuscad que siempre, siempre hay pistas para el futuro, proximo o lejano. Gracias todos por llegar aquí.

Voy a hacer un comentario que no se si deba hacer porque seguramente a quién va diriguido no creo que lo lea pero es que anoche me reventó el detalle y como ya es la segunda vez que ocurre pues me toca las narices (Perdón por el vocabulario) y a ver si así no llega a ocurrir una tercera. Todos sabéis que hay otro fic titulado de igual forma que UP, lo dije y aclaré ya deasde MA y hasta lo puse en mi profile para no dar lugar a dudas de ningún tipo,lo que no pensaba es que la gente sea como se muestra (evidentemente no me refiero a vosotros). Se que algunos de los que leéis nuestra historia también estais leyendo aquella GENIAL! ¿Por que no? Hay miles de historias en ffnet y todos leemos de todo...Lo unico que espero es que los que leeis aquí tengais más decencia que algunos de los que leen allí. NO quiero que nadie de vosotros vaya a aquel fic a dejar comentarios insulsos y vanales como nos han hecho en este porque eso dice bien poco de la persona que lo hace! Para mí la coincidencia de un título en historias tan dispares por lo poco que se de la otra (los que leéis también aquella supongo que estareis de acuerdo en que no se parecen en nada, gracias a Dios a Merlin y a todos los antiguos que tengo en mente) solo es eso, una coincidencia tal vez no muy agradable pero en fin, tras la profecía oficial de OdF cualquiera en una lectura detalla podía imaginar que existiera otra profecía. No sé que tienen si celo, rabia o que! Y eso que anoche me contuve respondiendo porque ¿quien obliga a leer? En fin lo siento pero es que soy de esas personas que si no libera el estres lo acumula y la liamos! Pero si que os pido eso como un favor personal, no os rebajeis a un nivel inaceptable que no tiene razón alguna de ser. Gracias!


	32. CAPITULO 31: Callejón Diagon I

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes más importantes de esta historia y su mundo pertenecen a JK ROWLING no podemos ganar dinero con esto pero sí divertirnos e intentar divertiros a los lectores porque ella nos presta gustosa su mundo. Hay que darle las gracias por eso aunque nunca llegue a leer estas palabras.

Rehola! aquí de nuevo... A ver si hoy puedo hablar menos, pero antes de responderos un consejo no os alejéis demasiado del Pc porque para compensaros por ayer hoy vas a tener tres capítulos! SI, habéis leido bien, 3; es verdad que son más cortos pero entre los tres forman una escena completa y os aconsejo que le pongáis bastante atención.

**Marc:** Mahe me advierte que en el capi anterior te dejé atrás. Lo siento, es que respondí los rr a través del mail que llegan antes pero no sé que pasó que por una vez el mail falló y sin embargo entró antes en los rr de esta página! Lo siento. ¿Le hemos dado un toque a Virginia? Jajaja Pues creo le quedan unos cuantos! Aqui todos pillan "rasca" ya verás.

En el capítulo de anoche si que entró el rr, y gracias por decir eso que aunque corto está genial (me sacáis los colores por tan poco... que ganas de que veaís el final de la historia que creo que e donde tanto yo como Mahe nos empleamos a fondo - Bueno también en otros de la mitad :) )

**Kata:** Hoy has sido la más rápida! Vamos que lo justo en leer y eso que era corto! Vemaos me encanta llamarlo así "El único que regresó" jejeje es que salió de Azkaban, salió del velo.... AY! me gustó mucho ese apodo. Quieres saber de Mahe, bien espera un poquito más, no ves que si hay tanto misterio tendrá "alguna" importancia... Hermione desgraciadamente va a comenzar a abrir la boca hoy y bueno "desgraciadamente" no se sí sea la palabra. Virginia y Mahe no están tan calladas como parece aunque hablan poco ocultan mucho. De todos modos es Navidad, supuestamente tiempo de buenos propócitos y deseos y de... paz (jajajaja) ¿Y que quieres que diga Severus? ¿Al respecto de que?

**Barby-Black: **¿Qué no sabes como es que Harry lo sacó del velo? (Me acabo de dar cuenta ahora mismo de porque no lo entiendes! Es que te falta por leer el capítulo siguiente "El único que regresó") Supongo que cuando llegues aquí ya lo sabrás pero por si acso... Sirius lo cuenta, lo hizo a traves del espejo y dice que el tampoco lo comprende muy bien pero según Dumbledore es "el poder de Harry" el que lo saca. La idea tal vez sea extravagante pero me pareció buen detalle hacerlo salir por ahí y de esa forma tan inesperada. En la respuesta al rr de Ithae del capi anterior dije en que me basé para usar el espejo en eso. Gracias.

**Celina: **No era solo un cumplido era una realidad como un camión fue verdaderamente buena, a ver si te animas y haces alguna más (tal vez del último capítulo de hoy?) porque puede que nos destroces la hitoria si aciertas pero vamos eso no es mayor problema que elde una suponsición no confirmada puede dar (y no se si los demás sean tan curiosos de leer la anterior que hiciste pero yo cuando leo un fic me trago todas las notas y respuestas que da la autora para ver si puedo scar algo más en claro de la trama) . Pero está bien saber que pensáis. A Mahe y a mí nos encanta esa interacción de verdad y luego nos la pasamos charlando entre nosotrs de las cosas que nos decís, no sabéis los buenos ratos que nos pasamos gracias a vosotros. Al otro respecto, no me como la oreja, avisé a su tiempo y dejé las cosas claras por si alguien acaba aquí equivocado de fic como algunos lectores de MA acabaron allí y ya está, pero es que si no lo digo si queme comería la olla por ese tipo de gente,así que puse la nota y ya me quede tranquila. A ver que te parece este nuevopedacito de historia.

**Erick Arturo: **Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar del poco tiempo. Una piñata... uhmmm en España no son muy comunes pero no te creas que no me gustaría, a pesar de la edad sigo siendo siendo toda una cría (por eso me gusta tanto HP) Pues si 30 capítulos y esto se pinta mucho más largo, os dije que era más del doble de MA! el numero total no lo confirmo pero en eso ya tenéis una pista. Gracias por tus palabras!

**Barby Black: **Uhmmm creo que me preguntas cosas que no nos habíamos planteado para UP pero que si tenía en mente en la historia anterior, solo que mi manía de no contarlo todo siempre y dejar cosas a la imaginación del lector no siempre es buena. A ver, te explico algo...cuando hice MA y lo del sueño de Harry pues bien en aquella historia Dumbledore si es consciente de lo que ocurría, de hecho se despierta sintiéndo algo y dice que cuando "presiente" que Hermione se despierta ve una esperanza. Dumbledore sabía que ella sería su salvación. Y es Dumbledore mismo el que "revela" a Harry la nueva ubicación del espejo, tal vez "ese vejete paternalista manipulador" pretendía algo al decirle eso. ¿Intuición? Dumbledore también es un antiguo y muy poderoso. Porqué no se soprenden el resto de personajes? Pues veamos Virginia sabe algo, no se ha contado explicítamente en la historia pero Harry le ha dicho aunque no todo y Lupin... pues también tenía en mente que supiera. De todos modos el shock de los que estaban allí era tan pronunciado que lo único que querían era saber! Uff no se si te aclaro algo, espero que sí. Hoy tienes tres capítulos! que harán como uno más largo e interesante. Gracias por leer y si te sale alguna duda pregunta.

Pues bien aquí tenéis el primero de los tres! En un ratillo subimos otro... A disfrutad!

* * *

**CAPITULO 31: Callejón Diagon (I)**

(Por Nigriv)

Tan sólo tres días atrás Harry se había conformado con el reflejo irreal de un espejo, pensando que esa visión sería su mejor regalo de Navidad. Pero el mejor regalo no ya de estas fiestas, sino de toda su vida, fue la vuelta real de su padrino. La noche que llegó, al verlo en el recibidor, había dudado de sus propios ojos, pero era normal más cuando tan solo la noche anterior lo había sentido junto a sí, frente al espejo, e incluso había llegado a tocar su mano y a escuchar cómo lo llamaba. Ahora sabía que Dumbledore había evitado su reencuentro aquella noche, pero entonces le pareció haberlo sentido y sin embargo abandonó la sala pensando que su tacto y su voz no habían sido reales, sino producto de su imaginación. Porqué Dumbledore le ocultó su vuelta en aquel momento, no lo sabía, pero tampoco le preocupaba ya; Sirius estaba allí, en Grimmauld Place, radiante, había vuelto cuando todos lo daban por muerto, y su presencia hizo de aquellas fiestas las más hermosas que hubiera vivido. La noticia de su regreso del velo había corrido como la pólvora y casi todos los integrantes de la Orden habían pasado esos días por casa para darle la bienvenida. Con tanta gente apenas había tenido tiempo de hablar con él.

Al día siguiente de Navidad se levantó muy temprano pensando tal vezque hoy silograra hablarle a solas, quería saber tantas cosas… Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad pensaba preguntarle todo aquello que años antes no se atrevió. Bajó a la cocina y se sorprendió al ver a su padrino salir, chaqueta en mano, dispuesto a abandonar la casa tras Lupin.

-¡¡Sirius!!  
-Tenemos prisa Harry- le dijo sonriente.  
-Quería hablar contigo.  
-Pues tendrás que esperar a esta noche si no es realmente urgente.  
-No, pero… ¿Dónde vas?- Sirius le sonrió radiante y sus ojos le mostraron toda su ilusión.  
-A mí primera misión oficial para la Orden, Harry. No pensarías que ahora que soy libre me iba a quedar recluido en casa ¿verdad?

Harry lo miró sorprendido. Su padrino nunca podía quedarse quieto pero realmente éste iba a ser su primer día normal en casa _"¡¿qué no podía haber empezado mañana?!". S_uspiró resignado.

-Está bien Sirius, esperaré. Pero tengo mucho que hablar contigo.  
-Lo sé Harry- dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro al pasar junto a él- Esta noche, tú, yo y un par de cervezas ¿de acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo. Y ¡suerte!- dijo viéndolo alejarse.

Cuando entró en la cocina se sorprendió al ver que no era el único madrugador, Virginia y Mahe ya estaban desayunando.

-Bueno días- les dijo con un deje de tristeza en la voz.  
-Buenos días. Pareces decepcionado Harry- le dijo Virginia. Se encogió de hombros.  
-Aún no pude hablar con Sirius desde que volvió- dijo apenado.  
-No te preocupes, tendréis mucho tiempo por delante- trató de animarle pero ella misma se sentía igual, aún no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él a solas.  
-Eso pensé la última vez…

Se hizo el silencio entre los tres. Mahe sintió toda la tristeza y nostalgia de su voz y recordó cuando en el verano le contó como es que había perdido a su padrino. Todos eran concientes de que una guerra se acercaba y era evidente que Harry pensaba que tal vez no habría tanto tiempo. El pensamiento también la entristeció a ella.

-¡Oye Harry!- dijo sonriéndole para tratar de animarle- si no tienes nada que hacer podemos…

Pero antes de acabar la frase la puerta de la cocina se abrió y una sensación desagradable recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que las palabras se perdieran en su boca.

-Buenos días- dijo Hermione yendo a sentarse junto a Harry, ni se dignó a mirarlas a ellas.- ¿Te apetece que practiquemos juntos Harry?

Mahe alzó las cejas sorprendida. _"¿Cuándo fue el cumpleaños de Hermione?"_ Le pareció que Harry tampoco se esperaba aquel ofrecimiento.

-Uhm, pues no sé si Virginia nos tenía algo preparado a Mahe y a mí…- Harry se giró hacia Virginia como esperando una respuesta. Mahe contuvo la respiración, se negaba a practicar con Hermione.  
-Pues no chicos, había pensado que os vendría bien descansar unos días. El trimestre ha sido muy duro y os merecéis las vacaciones.  
-Como quiera, pero a mí no me importa- dijo casi decepcionado. Mahe no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver que Harry había dado por hecho que seguirían practicando juntos, pero Hermione parecía pletórica y la miró regocijada al escuchar de Virginia que no lo harían.  
-¡Entonces hecho! Practicamos nosotros. Es más Harry, me gustaría que me enseñaras ese hechizo de fuego.

De pronto la cocina quedó en silencio. _"¿He escuchado bien?" _pensó Mahe.

-Esto…- Harry no sabía que decir, estaba igualmente sorprendido.- Hermione, eso es muy difícil, magia antigua muy compleja, aún no puedo controlarlo al cien por cien.  
-Bueno- dijo la chica con voz resabiada- si Mahe fue capaz de hacerlo, ¿por qué no lo voy a ser yo?

Si las miradas matasen en ese momento ambas muchachas estarían muertas.

-No te ofendas Hermione- dijo Virginia cautelosa, a sabiendas que sus palabras no le gustarían- Eres muy buena bruja pero, aunque te pese, Mahe es una antigua a diferencia que tú y éste tipo de poder solo puede manejarlo un antiguo.

La cara de Hermione se puso colorada de rabia contenida, no veía más allá de sus deseos y eso implicaba superar a Mahe en todo, pero claro, en eso no podía. Mahe sonrió divertida para sí misma pero al ver la cara de Harry se contuvo.

-No te preocupes Hermione, verás que podemos practicar más cosas.  
-Si claro…- dijo con voz rebotada.  
-¿Y por qué no practicamos los tres? ¡Será divertido!

Si aquello le pareció buena idea se equivocó. Ambas chicas gritaron casi a la vez "¡NO!" y Harry pensó que había metido la pata, no había modo alguno de acercar a esas dos. _"¡Y una mierda!"_-pensó Mahe, pero fue ella la que primero reaccionó.

-Verás Harry- evitó mirarlo para que no descubriera la mentira en sus ojos- Yo iba a…- dudó, no sabía que excusa darle.  
-Venga –Mahe, díselo- dijo de pronto su madre y la miró sorprendida- De todos modos van a enterarse- Mahe no tenía ni idea de qué hablaba su madre.- Veréis chicos, es que Mahe y yo habíamos programado salir juntas hoy.

_"¡Ésta sí que es buena! ¿Cuándo habían programado eso?"_

-¿Salir?- preguntó Hermione extrañada- Pensaba que no nos estaba permitido aun siendo ya mayores de edad.  
-Y llevas razón pero… Mahe es mi hija y puedo responsabilizarme de ella. Además ya nos hace falta un día a solas.  
-Si- dijo Mahe aliviada. Su madre la había sacado del apuro y además iban a salir.  
-¿Y dónde vais a ir?- le preguntó Harry entusiasmado.  
-No se, no conozco Londres- le respondió Mahe pero entonces su madre le replicó.  
-Pues al Callejón Diagón, tú y yo vamos a necesitar túnicas de gala para el baile de graduación.- Los tres chicos la miraron sorprendidos y al darse cuenta Virginia suspiró.- No debí decir eso… Mc Gonagall aún no sabe seguro si sea posible.

Harry sonrió y se giró hacia Hermione, ella vio la chispa de luz en sus ojos y por un instante se emocionó.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó nerviosa. Harry adoptó un gesto pícaro antes de responderle.  
-¡Nada! Solo pensaba en avisarle a Ron para que ésta vez te lo pida a tiempo, no sea que llegue otro Krum que le quite el puesto.

Mahe se fijó en que Harry parecía divertido con el comentario _"¿Krum?-pensó- ¡¿Víctor Krum?!" _Estaba realmente sorprendida.

-Ja, ja, ja.- rió irónicamente Hermione- Qué ilusión…- dijo despectivamente mientras que su amigo dejó de sonreírle, se le quedó mirando muy serio y a la vez que le hizo un gesto de negación sus ojos parecieron velados de tristeza. Pero Hermione no lo vio, de pronto parecía haber puesto todo su empeño en terminar su desayuno.


	33. CAPITULO 32: Callejón Diagon II

¿Para qué vamos a esperar más, no? pues subimos el segundo capi ya! ; ) Esta vez **Kata** ha sido bien rápida en mandar review, jejeje. No te desesperes mujer!! : D que luego viene el tercero : ) Aviso, este es supercorto, no digáis que no os lo he dicho.

Bueno, a la que le sale el disclaimer más ingenioso es a Nigriv pero yo os digo lo mismo: Harry y compañía ---> de JK; las Guilmain, Nora y varias personalidades que hay por ahí ----> de Nigriv y Mahe, así que ya sabéis, JK comparte, nosotras no (sólo para que disfrutéis leyendo ; ) )

* * *

**CAPITULO 32: Callejón Diagon (II)**

(Por Mahe)

Tras salir de la casa, Virginia y Mahe se aparecieron en el Callejón Diagon. Era la primera vez desde que la chica llegó que madre e hija estaban a solas, lejos de las clases, estudiantes y ahora, de los demás habitantes de Grimmauld Place. Entraron en Flourish & Blotts para comprar varios libros y echaron un vistazo a las túnicas de gala de Madame Malkin para el baile de graduación.

Avanzada la mañana, fueron a Florean Fortescue para descansar un poco y tomar un zumo de calabaza. Hacía un buen día y apetecía recibir los débiles rayos de sol de aquel mes de Diciembre así que se sentaron en una mesa fuera del establecimiento y pidieron sus bebidas. La calle estaba llena de gente realizando sus compras navideñas, parecían contentos y alegres pero Mahe los miraba pasar ausente y su madre se dio cuenta.

- Mahe, estás muy callada ¿qué piensas? -preguntó cuando les trajeron los zumos. Su hija era muy reservada pero esperaba que le contase, la sentía intranquila. La chica meditó su respuesta durante unos segundos.  
- ¿Recuerdas cuando llegué? -miró a su madre-... el primer día...  
- Claro -sonrió- hacía mucho que no te veía.  
- No es eso... -replicó al ver que su madre se lo tomaba como un recuerdo agradable-... te hablo del primer día, lo que ocurrió, lo que te conté después sobre... Hermione.

Virginia la miró fijamente y sintió que algo atormentaba a su hija más de lo que creía. Asintió con la cabeza para animarla a seguir contando.

-¿Recuerdas que te conté que sentí algo extraño en ella... algo que no entendía y por eso te pedí que me enseñaras a evaluar a las personas, porque quería descubrir lo que provocaba esa sensación? -su madre la escuchaba atenta- pues... he seguido percibiendo su energía, sigo sintiéndola negativa y las veces que la he evaluado sin que ella se de cuenta, he confirmado mis intuiciones.  
- ¿Sientes que esté aumentando su negatividad? -preguntó.  
- Sí, pero no logro encontrar la causa en su interior, no sé de donde provienen esos sentimientos... –suspiró mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre la manos. Su expresión se volvió más preocupada- Sabes que me ha costado trabajo adaptarme y no sé si eso me habrá afectado haciendo que sienta en ella cosas que no son verdad. Incluso, he llegado a pensar que esté confundiendo sensaciones -dijo temerosa ante la posibilidad de que su poder estuviera fallando.  
- ¿Quieres que la evalúe yo? -se ofreció su madre ante la angustia de su hija. Mahe la miró y volvió a suspirar ligeramente aliviada.  
- Te lo agradecería.  
- Mahe, eres una buena bruja y me extraña que tus intuiciones fallen -contestó- pero si te quedas más tranquila, lo haré, la evaluaré.

La chica sonrió levemente. Si su madre percibía lo mismo que ella sería en parte un alivio al ver que su poder no fallaba pero por otro lado, sería la confirmación de sus temores.

- Ella me odia, puedo sentirlo aunque no me mire, pero... eso no es lo que me preocupa -confesó.  
- ¿Y qué es entonces?

Se quedó callada mirando a su madre, no sabía cómo decirlo porque sonaría absurdo.  
- Algo me dice que tiene que ver con Harry.  
- ¿Con Harry? –preguntó Virginia extrañada, algo que a Mahe no sorprendió puesto que sabía que su primera reacción sería esa- pero Mahe, Hemione es su mejor amiga, ella nunca le haría daño.  
- Por eso te pido que la evalúes, porque mi intuición no me dice eso.

Ambas se quedaron calladas. Virginia miró a su hija y sintió su preocupación sincera: evaluaría a Hermione como le había dicho para despejar dudas. Mahe se perdió en sus pensamientos al llegar el silencio entre ellas. Nunca fallaba en sus presentimientos e intuiciones pero esta vez deseaba equivocarse y que la energía negativa que percibía de Hermione solo fuera a causa de la falta de empatía existente entre ellas y no porque su alma se estuviese volviendo oscura y el objetivo de esa maldad que sentía crecer en ella fuese Harry.

* * *

Ains, que cortito! pero seguimos, eh? no os vayáis! ; ) 


	34. CAPITULO 33: Jaque a la Dama

Aquí seguimos! Perdonad que me he dado cuenta una vez lanzado el capítulo que muchas palabras se habían juntado tanto en las notas de autora como en el texto del capítulo en sí. Lo dicho, perdonad, me gusta cuidarlo todo bastante pero tal vez no debería preparar los capis en la universidad allí los PC's no es que vayan muy finos.

**Disclaimer: **Pues como siempre, nada es nuestro (bueno algunos personajes sí), no ganamos nada pero nos encanta que vosotros estéis aquí.**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 33: Jaque a la Dama**

(Por Nigriv)

Realmente había sido una mañana entretenida; salir de la casa y alejarse de ella le había venido muy bien, pero además aprovechó el rato a solas con su madre para al fin contarle lo que pensaba sobre Hermione, ella le había dicho que la evaluaría y ahora sus nervios estaban a la espera de que su madre le confirmara sus miedos.

Tras el almuerzo Harry la invitó a jugar al ajedrez, quería estrenar las piezas que ella le había regalo por Navidad pero no esperaba que le hiciera aquel ofrecimiento, él siempre jugaba con Ron. Cuando más interesante estaba la partida algo vino a incordiarla.

-¡Harry! Vamos al jugar al snack explosivo ¿te apuntas?

Mahe miró sorprendida hacia la puerta, allí estaba Hermione quien había entrado repentinamente, sin llamar, no que la puerta estuviera cerrada pero vaya cara tenía de entrar así.

Lo que menos se esperaba era encontrarla en su habitación; Harry y ella estaban sobre la cama, con el tablero entre ambos y aparentemente muy metidos en la partida pero… demasiado cerca para su gusto. Nada más llegar y encontrarlos la envidia la invadió.

Se hizo el silencio un momento y Mahe volvió a concentrarse en el tablero pues le tocaba a ella mover: Hermione permaneció a la puerta, esperando al menos una respuesta de Harry, pero él parecía totalmente atento a la partida y, de no ser porque cuando ella entró había desviado la cabeza en esa dirección, podría haberse dicho que ni se había enterado de sus palabras.

-¿Harry?- insistió Hermione.  
-¡Un momento!- Mahe movió su torre y amenazó una de las figuras de su amigo.  
-Jaque a la dama, Harry- Dijo mientras que por su gesto dedujo que no había visto la jugada. Hermione se acercó un poco a ellos en ese momento.  
-Que considerada Mahe…- dijo encorajada- ¿Desde cuando se avisa el jaque a la reina?- Ella no se molestó en mirarla pero su respuesta fue lo suficientemente fría.  
-Desde que llegaste gritando, haciendo que Harry se despistara.

Internamente percibió un asomo de regocijo en la otra chica, tal vez ella pensó que era buen signo que su presencia lo desconcertara del juego, pero una simple mirada hacia Harry le confirmó a Mahe que esa alegría no tenía motivo, él sólo quería terminar la partida sin interrupción, hasta se le veía en la cara.

-Ven y mira esto Hermione- su voz sonaba entusiasmada- ¡Es tan buena como Ron!- Hermione frunció el ceño, lo que le faltaba, que le pidiera que se quedara ahí- Podrías jugar luego con él Mahe, quiero veros a los dos, será un gran juego- Mahe le sonrió mientras sentía como a sus espaldas el enojo de Hermione crecía desmedidamente por segundos.  
-Ron me ganaría Harry, lo vi jugar en el tren.  
-Pues yo no estoy muy seguro así que preferiría verlo… Si no te importa jugar con él, para mí.  
-¡No, claro! Cuando queráis.

Hermione ya estaba enfurecida, hasta Harry parecía haberse olvidado de su presencia, pero entonces él se dirigió a ella.

-¿Te importaría decirle que suba Hermione?- Se quedó con la boca abierta, _"¿Que acaso no escuchó lo que le dijo?"_.  
-Pero íbamos a jugar al snack Harry- contestó desesperada.  
-Podemos dejarlo para luego, Ron nunca rechaza una buena partida. Anda avísale mientras acabamos, creo que estoy muerto en tres.- Mahe volvió a sonreír, ahora ya veía su juego y sí, ¡estaba muerto en tres!  
-¡Pues avísalo tú si quieres!- le gritó indignada-¡Yo me voy a mi cuarto!- Y sin esperar ninguna respuesta se giró y salió dando un portazo. _"Pero bueno ¿qué se creía?" _pensó con la manivela aún en la mano. ¡Estaba furiosa!

De pronto algo inesperado resonó en su mente… _"Wingardium leviosa"_ dijo una voz aniñada, y la imagen de una cría de apenas cinco años se perfiló en sus pensamientos. Casi asustada soltó la manivela y, tras unos segundos de incertidumbre se dirigió a la escalera para bajar a su habitación. Una vez dentro se echó sobre la cama con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos._ "¿Qué fue eso?" _se preguntó así misma y una voz interior le respondió _"¿Qué ya no te reconoces de niña?"_ Hermione se sorprendió aún más. Sí, claro que sí, pero no era solo el recuerdo de su infancia lo que la había asaltado, se vio a sí misma en una época de su vida que hacía tiempo tenía olvidada, pero lo más sorprendente fue escuchar de su boca un hechizo ¡a esa edad! _"¿Cómo es posible Hermione?" _volvió a preguntarse. _"¡Eres hija de muggles!" - S_e repitió a sí misma.- _"¿Y qué?, recuerda Mione…" -_ Esta vez la voz que sonó en su cabeza fue bastante fría sí, pero no le resultaba desconocida, hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba pero había sido una voz estimada en su infancia- _"… Ha llegado el momento de que todo tu aprendizaje retorne a ti."_ Añadió la voz.

Hermione cerró los ojos agotada, su mente dando vueltas sin cesar, tan imbuida en una espiral de recuerdos olvidados de su niñezque con todo ello hasta se olvidó de lo que acababa de ocurrir con Harry. Con una leve sonrisa en los labios se durmió con el grato recuerdo de un querido lápiz de dibujo que había usado desde pequeña.

* * *

Bueno pues eso es todo por hoy y aunque entrecortado si que ha sido bastante ¿no? Bueno supongo que hasta que no acabéis de leer toda la historia nunca estaréis satisfechos, o no deberíais estarlo ;) Gracias por la paciencia como siempre de llegar hasta aquí. Hasta mañana! 


	35. CAPITULO 34: Conversaciones I

**Disclaimer**: ¿A quién pertenece Harry, Ron, Hermione y los demás? a JK Rowling; ¿A quién pertenecen las Guilmains, Nora y alguno que otro? a Nigriv y Mahe; ¿Qué hacemos con los personajes de JK? escribir sobre ellos porque nos lo permite pero ya está, ni ganamos nada con ello ni lo pretendemos; ¿Qué hacen los que nos copian nuestros personajes? pasar miedo... mucho miedo porque vamos a por ellos... wajajaja!! ;)

Bueno, después de haber sacado mi parte más siniestra, me alegro de que os gustara encontrar anoche tres capis pero no os vayáis a acostumbrar, eh? Por cierto, soy Mahe ; ) Paso a los reviews:

**Celina**: Me encantan tus suposiciones: que Hermione sea adoptada con lo que imagino que lo que quieres decir es que la voz que escucha sea de sus verdaderos padres magos o que la voz sea de Voldemort. Solo puedo decirte que son unas muy buenas deducciones. Ya verás como se va desarrollando la historia ; )

**Parótida**: la profecía!! por fin alguien la toma en cuenta!! jeje! o casi nadie ha comentado en los reviews nada de la profecía porque no tiene aún las ideas muy claras o es que simplemente, la olvidaron (mal hecho! que esto es UP, Ultima Profecía ; ) ) La cuestión es: ¿quién de las dos, Hermione o Mahe,es la nacida de sangre extraña que ayudará al poderoso a hacer caer a su enemigo? ¿quién es la elegida por el poderoso?La profecía presenta varias lecturas (la ambigüedad es lo más natural en UP ; )) tendréis que ver, en función de lo que se dice en ella, quién os parece que representa a cada persona que se nombra. No explotes de tanto pensar! jeje, que todo se irá aclarando pero hay algo muy cierto en lo que has dicho: se pueden decir muchas cosas de esta historia porque nada hay imposible. Gracias por tus investigaciones. Sigue así ;)

**Jarlaxe-Bregan:** jajajjaaja, lo tuyo con Hermione es grave, eh? jajaja. A ver si va a ser como Wendelyn la Hechicera y aunque la quememos solo le va a hacer cosquillas! : )

**Marc**: tú lo has dicho: ay ay ay, lo que va a salir de aquí ; )

**Kamesita**: ya echabamos de menos esa rapidez de dejar review que tienes y es que no habías podido leer, jeje. Lógico que Lupin se emocione con la llegada de Sirius, es su amigo, su hermano y saber que le mandan saludos desde aquel otro lado... uff! A Hermione, ¿algo más que celos? cada vez más obvio pero ¿provocado por qué? Mahe siente algo raro pero ya lo sintió en cuanto llegó a Grimmauld Place justo cuando la conoció ¿lo recordáis?Y bien!!! también te acordaste de la profecía! yiiiiha!!! : D

**Seika:** qué gracia me hace cuando después de nombrar a Sirius dices siemprelo de "el mayor y más guapo merodeador" jejeje, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, ÑAM!! )Ya empiezas a entender la desconfianza de Mahe... eso es bueno, pero ¿y si es de ella de quien tenéis que desconfiar? porque hay muchos que aún lo hacen... como en el capi de hoy (por cierto, que lo voy a dedicar a la Orden Sirusiana ; ) )

**Ithae**: No odiamos a Hermiones, de verdad que no. Pero veo que tú prefieres no comentar sobre UP para no darle vueltas al tema, jejeje. Tranquila que apreciamos mucho a esta chica o... no ? jejeje. Espero que te mejores y los agobios desaparezcan. Cuidate alma.

**Nelly Spe**: ¡Uy, que de opciones das para esa "voz"!, interesante... jeje. Bueno, dices que a ver si se aclaran las cosas pero me temo que no mucho... ; )

**Kata:** chiquilla, ¿te lees los capis al revés o posteas alreves después de ver las opiniones de los demás reviews? me hice un lío, jejeje. A ver, te explico: Virginia la evaluó (aunque ahora no lo veáis) pero eso no hizo que Hermione se comportara así, ella solita se sobra y se basta para ir a por Mahe (no le cae muy bien la chica, no) Y Sirius... aquí lo tienes ; ) Me alegro de que también hayas caído en la profecía. Detalles que se pasan por alto, ya os hemos dicho varias veces que en todos los capis habrá siempre algo que más adelante lo enlazareis, pequeñas pistas, comentarios, situaciones... que cuando los leais, veréis que ya venían de antes. Hoy es el capi 34 y dices que llevamos muchos... uff! no te digo entonces cuanto es el total ; )

Pues vamos con el capi y esas conversaciones, no? GRACIAS a todos por leer y por seguir ahí.

* * *

**CAPITULO 34: Conversaciones (I)**

(Por Mahe)

Los días de Navidad en Grimmauld Place transcurrían tranquilos. La vuelta de Sirius había hecho que el ambiente en la casa fuese, a pesar de todo, más agradable porque veían a Harry más contento que nunca: tantas veces que había soñado con su padrino, el dolor que había sentido durante tanto tiempo por su pérdida, la esperanza que se forjó en él cuando le escuchó tras el velo... y por fin, su regreso.

Sirius estaba en la cocina leyendo El Profeta. Era un alivio poder abrir el diario y saber que no iba a ver su foto con un gran cartel comunicando que se le buscaba por ser un asesino peligroso, como ocurría cada vez que veía un periódico durante el tiempo que tuvo que ocultarse en las cuevas cerca de Hogsmeade. Ahora, no solo había vuelto a la vida real tras salir del velo, había vuelto a ser libre. Se sentía vivo en todos los sentidos y estaba con los que más quería, con todas aquellas personas que eran importantes tanto de su vida presente como de su vida pasada...

Mahe entró en la cocina y le vio sentado cerca del fuego de la chimenea. Al escuchar la puerta, miró para ver quien entraba.

- Hola Mahe  
- Hola - saludó la chica.  
- ¿Te apetece un té? -ofreció Sirius con una sonrisa.

Mahe asintió. Desde que él había regresado a la casa, en ningún momento habían coincidido a solas y aunque no sentía aún confianza como para estar los dos solos, no le pareció bien rechazar el ofrecimiento puesto que precisamente su intención al bajar a la cocina era tomar algo.

- Cogeré una taza -dijo la chica acercándose a una gran alacena que se situaba en una esquina cercana a la entrada de la cocina.

Se escuchó como alguien bajaba por las escaleras que conducían a la cocina mientras Sirius hacía un nuevo ofrecimiento para tomar té con él a lo que Mahe sonrió mientras cogía la taza: parecía que invitaría a todos los miembros de la casa que entrasen por esa puerta. La alacena abierta no le permitía ver quien se acercaba pero la voz que le respondió justo al entrar a la cocina, hizo que la sonrisa se perdiera en un segundo.

- Sí, me vendría bien.  
- Mahe, ¿puedes coger otra taza para Hermione?

Mahe cerró los ojos, intentó contener el escalofrío que le transmitió la llegada de la chica y cerró la puerta de la alacena con lentitud. Claramente, Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que ella también estaba allí. Se miraron fijamente pero no dijeron palabra. _"No pienso tomar el té con ella, no somos tan buenas amigas" _pensó Hermione irónicamente. _"Si se queda, puede ser el té más amargo que haya tomado en mi vida" _pensó Mahe. Se seguían mirando pero ninguna se movía, esperando que alguna diese el paso de negar la invitación mientras Sirius las observaba sentado desde su sitio.

- ¿Tomamos té o no? –insistió el hombre.  
- No me apetece, Sirius, bajaré más tarde cuando me entren ganas de nuevo -contestó Hermione y sin dejar de mirar a la chica, salió de la cocina cerrando la puerta.

Mahe resopló con alivio. No hubiera soportado estar sentada junto a Hermione disimulando porque no sabía hacerlo, se le notaba demasiado cuando alguien le incomodaba o le caía mal. Y lo que la chica le transmitía le hacía reaccionar de la misma forma. Sintió como los ojos de Sirius estaban clavados en ella, que se había quedado quieta junto a la alacena. Le miró tímidamente y se acercó: había perdido también las ganas de tomar el té pero hizo el esfuerzo para no hacer lo mismo que Hermione y dejar a Sirius solo. Sin pronunciar ninguno de los dos una sola palabra, sirvió el té y se sentó frente a él. Removía el humeante líquido con la cucharilla, nerviosa, porque notaba como Sirius seguía mirándola aunque ella no quería levantar la vista para no tener que decir nada sobre lo que había ocurrido pero no hizo falta. El mismo inició la conversación.

- ¿Qué os ocurre a Hermione y a ti?

Mahe se obligó a mirarle pero no sabía qué contestar. Nadie, excepto su madre, conocía de sus presentimientos porque sabía que si lo contaba, nadie la creería. De hecho, eran sensaciones sin explicación porque no encontraba el motivo que provocaba que Hermione tuviese algo extraño en su interior.

- Harry me ha contado que desde que os conocisteis, no os habéis llevado bien -continuó Sirius- está preocupado porque ella es su mejor amiga y a ti te ha tomado mucho aprecio y no le gusta veros así.

La chica se sentía cada vez más aturdida y sus manos temblaban nerviosas porque seguía sin encontrar una explicación que darle. Apenas había probado un sorbo del té, la boca del estómago se había cerrado totalmente por el agobio de no saber cómo salir de aquella situación, de aquella cocina. _"Deja que él hable" _-escuchó a su vocecilla interior-_ "respóndele con una pregunta y que sea él quien siga hablando y tú mientras cruza los dedos para que alguien entre y ¡se termine la conversación!" _

- ¿Qué te ha contado Harry? -preguntó la chica mientras apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, bajaba las manos bajo la mesa y cruzaba los dedos _"Por Merlín que entre alguien! ¡¿es que a nadie le apetece un té?!" _  
- Pues todo -contestó Sirius- las miradas que os echáis, las palabras que os decís, vuestra pelea en el recibidor... -la chica le escuchaba sorprendida, con mayor o menor detalle realmente le había contado todo-... y te repito que le preocupa que no os llevéis bien.

Se hizo el silencio. _"¡Piensa en otra pregunta! ¡que siga hablando él!" _pero su mente estaba en blanco. Sirius le interrogaba con la mirada esperando que hablase y no tuvo más remedio.

- Bueno... no todo el mundo se lleva bien -fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.  
- Pero debéis hacer un esfuerzo. Hermione es muy buena chica, en serio, se da a sus amigos y a todos los que la rodean porque valora la amistad. Además es el toque de responsabilidad que Ron y Harry necesitan porque están más locos que ella -sonrió pero su sonrisa se volvió un poco más triste al continuar hablando-... aunque la edad y los malos momentos les hayan hecho madurar. Sobre todo a Harry -suspiró al evocar recuerdos pasados y continuó- Ella ha sido y es un gran apoyo para él. Es una buena amiga y una buena persona. No comprendo porqué os lleváis mal.

Mahe se comenzó a sentir molesta. Con las palabras de Sirius, le estaba dando la impresión de que la culpaba a ella de que ambas no se llevaran bien. No dijo nada, se limitó a seguir callada pero Sirius seguía interesado en la conversación.

- ¿Es por celos? -preguntó de pronto. Mahe abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Si es que estás celosa.  
- ¿Yo? -preguntó la chica asombrada y Sirius asintió. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no solo dejaba caer que era ella culpable de que no se llevaran bien si no que creía que eran por celos suyos- ¡No! -exclamó- ¿por qué iba a estar celosa? simplemente... no nos llevamos bien. ¡Eso es todo!  
- Pero tiene que haber alguna razón, ¿no? -insistió.

Mahe podía tener mucha paciencia, podía aguantar mucho pero si llegaba al límite, estallaba. Y en ese momento le faltaba poco. _"Tranquila y no digas algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir" _se decía a sí misma. Suspiró profundamente intentando calmarse pero la mirada interrogante de Sirius buscando una respuesta, le agobiaba.

- No hay una razón... concreta -contestó titubeando.

Realmente no la había porque no entendía de donde provenía la oscuridad de su interior.  
- Mahe, deberías intentar conocerla, acércarte a ella e intentar ser su amiga. -dijo Sirius. _"¡Me está dando consejos como si fuera mi padre!" _pensó la chica y ante el pensamiento, se quedó inmóvil- Podéis ser diferentes pero eso no significa que no debas intentarlo...

Se quedó callada mirando fijamente a Sirius. Ya no escuchaba lo que decía. En su mente solo resonaba el último pensamiento que había tenido _"¿Y si él...?" _No se atrevía a evaluarle, de todas formas aunque la sospecha que había surgido en ella fuese cierta, no tenía seguridad de que él lo supiera y por lo tanto no encontraría ninguna sensación en el interior de aquel hombre sentado frente a ella.

- Mahe... ¡Mahe!

La chica salió de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que la llamaba volviendo a sentir el agobio de minutos antes.

- Perdona... ¿decías?  
- Te estoy diciendo que hagas el esfuerzo de ser su amiga.  
_"Por Merlín, ¿todavía sigue con eso? ¡nadie me dijo que era tan insistente!" _  
- ¿A ella le dirás lo mismo? -se sorprendió de pronto preguntándole. Se sintió ruborizar ante el atrevimiento de haberle hablado así pero el ver que no cesaba en la conversación le había provocado llegar al límite de su paciencia repentinamente. Sirius la miró sorprendido por su reacción y no supo qué decirle.  
-Bueno... emm...supongo que sí, que hablaré con ella y le diré que quieres intentar acercarte.  
_"Mahe, cuenta hasta diez y ¡¡no te sulfures!!"_ decía su vocecilla pero la chica no hizo caso, no se pudo controlar y explotó.  
- ¿Que quiero acercarme? Pero... ¿ por qué tengo que ser yo la que se acerque? -alzó la voz y se inclinó sobre la mesa- ¡Me estás hablando como si yo tuviera la culpa de que no nos llevemos bien! -Sirius la miraba atónito, la chica estaba dejando escapar inconscientemente todo el agobio que había sentido- Pero claro, como yo soy la nueva, la extraña, la desconocida, ¡soy la culpable! - resopló con rabia- ¡¿Cómo voy a acercarme a alguien que me hace sentir esa sensación tan.... negativa?!

Fue instantáneo. Ante la mención de la palabra "negativa", Mahe se dio cuenta de que los nervios y su genio la habían traicionado y le habían hecho hablar demasiado. Apretó los labios como si con ello impidiese que volviese a salir una sola palabra más. _"Que no se haya dado cuenta, ¡que no se haya dado cuenta!" _  
- ¿Cómo has dicho? -preguntó Sirius entrecerrando los ojos. Mahe no contestó- ¿Qué es lo último que has dicho?  
_"¡Mira que te avisé!" _dijo la vocecilla _"Bueno, ya lo has dicho. No se lo puedes negar. ¿Ahora que vas a hacer?" _  
- ¿Que sientes una sensación negativa en ella? Pero... ¿de qué estás hablando? -preguntó en un tono que no disimulaba su molestia ante tal afirmación. La chica se sentía más nerviosa aún que antes: o negaba lo que había dicho o le contaba lo que pasaba pero no podía quedarse callada porque Sirius seguiría insistiendo en saber y lo que no podía consentir es que fuera a los demás comentando lo que se le había escapado en aquel arrebato de rabia y sin conocer con exactitud cómo había ocurrido todo.

- Verás... -dijo casi con temor por haberse comportado así. Se detuvo para meditar sus palabras aunque no la iba a creer de todas formas-... mi poder es intuitivo y aprendí también a ver más allá de la gente, a evaluarlas y... -no sabía como continuar explicando-... y no capto buenas sensaciones de Hermione... tiene algo negativo en su interior que la está atrapando pero no encuentro el motivo. Solo sé que, por lo que me contáis de ella, que no es la misma de antes aunque ahora solamente lo perciba yo.

Sirius estaba perplejo ante las palabras de la chica porque no las entendía, no les encontraba sentido y no dudó en reprochárselo.

- Mahe... ¿tú te estás escuchando? - preguntó bruscamente- ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

La chica bajó la vista. Si por algo no contaba aquello a nadie era precisamente porque no la creerían y no tenía pruebas para que la creyesen.

- Sirius... -dijo tímidamente- es lo que me hace sentir… vienen de mis intuiciones.  
- Pues déjame decirte que tus intuiciones son absurdas ¡igual que todo lo que estás diciendo!

La chica no contestó y siguió con la vista bajada. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, se sentía herida y ofendida pero no iba a replicar más porque quería dejar el tema de una vez. Sirius se dio cuenta de que había sido brusco con ella y trató de suavizar su tono.

- Mira Mahe... a vuestra edad es normal que podáis chocar, que no os llevéis bien, pero no tienes que hablar así de la gente porque no te caigan bien.  
_"¡Pero es que es verdad! ¡no me invento nada!" _quiso gritarle pero se contuvo. De pronto, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y alguien entró.

* * *

Hasta mañana, UPs ; ) 


	36. CAPITULO 35: Conversaciones II

**Disclaimer**: ¿Hay que decirlo todos los días? si ya lo sabéis todos! Los personajes de HP ( Harry Potter, no Hewlett Packard ; )) no son nuestros, pertenecen a JK

Aquí os saluda Mahe : ) Espero poder lanzar el capi y que no dé problemas por el aviso que hay en la página principal. Mientras voy a los reviews.

**Kamesita**: Mujer, no vayas a matar a Sirius por la conversación con Mahe que se te va a echar encima toda la Orden Sirusiana! xD Pero a ver, piénsalo, su reacción es totalmente lógica, es normal que defienda a Hermione de las cosas que le está contando Mahe porque no tienen sentido: a Hermione la conoce desde hace años pero Mahe es la nueva, la... extraña ; )

**Parótida**: te comento lo mismo que a Kamesita, a Sirius no le cuadra lo que le cuenta Mahe (¿cómo reaccionarías si alguien a quien apenas conoces te habla "mal" de otra persona a la que aprecias mucho? su reacción tenía que serrealista;) ) La persona que entra, ahora lo verás. Y es bueno que leáis los reviews de los demás, sí, porque hay gente que está haciendo buenas investigaciones ; ) Ah, por cierto, ahora que me he acordado, Nigriv me dice que te comente que Desde la verdad no es su primer fic, si no su primer slash, algo que siempre dijo que noharía pero terminó cayendo en la tentación, jeje.

**Celina**: tomo nota de que tu opción como "nacida de sangre extraña" es Hermione (aunque, viendo la reacción que tuvo la gente en el foro,hasta que se sepa realmente creo que puedes cambiar de opinión un par deveces más, jeje) pero me encantan vuestras deducciones : ) La paternidad es un misterio, eh? ya mismo, ya mismo, jeje.

**Sir James of Voldemort**: hola!! cuánto sin saber de ti! me alegra mucho ver de nuevo un reviews tuyo y no haberte perdido. Dinos de vez en cuando qué te va pareciendo el transcurso del fic, oki? ¿No anhelas tanto que sea un H&Hr mas bien un Mahe & Harry? jejejeje, que bueno! la verdad es que es una opción de pareja, sí, ¿por qué no? todo se verá a su tiempo. ¿Dónde estás que hay tantos mosquitos? te vamos a tener que mandar el hechizo "Autan" para que no te piquen (haciendo publicidad, jajaja)

**BarbyBlack**: ¿Lo entendiste todo pero lo de Hermione no? es que aún es dificil de entender pero poquito a poco se va a aclarar algo más. Solo hay que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo.

**jarlaxe-Bregan**: sí, definitivamente te cae mal Hermione, jajajaja. Menos mal que Mahe se ha librado! ¿Pero no te gusta desde nunca? Sobre lo del aviso de ffnet, espero que si nos quedamos sin página por el mantenimiento que vayana hacer, no sea por mucho tiempo.

**Marc:** te veo muy seguro de que Sirius sea el padre de Mahe (así me gusta que vayais eligiendo,jeje) pero... ¿de verdad te ha dado la impresion de que él sabe algo? y Mahe sospecha pero hasta de su sombra (bueno, de la sombra de su madre, jeje)

**Seika:** no me da risa las alabanzas a Sirius, me hacen gracia pero porque ahora cada vez que leo su nombre, inconscientemente pienso "el mayor y más guapo merodeador", jejeje, me lo has contagiado.. Que se comportara así con Mahe, lo he comentado antes, supongo que es una reacción lógica al escucharle decir esas cosas de Hermione pero ya verás como continúa hoy ; )

**Nela:** mi niña! como me alegran ver tus reviews por aqui aunque ya te hayas leido el fic completo. Solo ten cuidadito de no decir nada... revelador ; ) Gracias por pasarte por aquí, alma. Te quiero mucho. (Y yo también -- Nigriv)

**Stiby:** me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi, la verdad que al principio no sabía por donde cogerlo pero cuando me puse, salió solito (imaginándome a tremendo hombre ahí sentado en esa cocina, como no... uff, uff! jejeje) ¿Será su padre? ¿no lo será? uuummm... por ahora ninguno de los dos parece saberlo, igual que vosotros (que mala soy, jeje) pero prontito ;)

Bueno, pues sigamos conversando. Gracias a todos.

* * *

**CAPITULO 35: Conversaciones (II)**

(Por Mahe)

Virginia se quedó de pie, mirando a los dos sentados a la mesa. Una mezcla de sensaciones y tensión le vino de repente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?  
Mahe no contestó, ni siquiera miró a su madre. Sirius volvió la cara hacia ella  
- Estábamos charlando.  
Virginia se acercó pero sabía que no había sido una charla cualquiera. Miró a Sirius que había vuelto a fijar su vista en la chica y ella la miró también.  
- Mahe...

Ella levantó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y Virginia se sorprendió de encontrarla así, casi a punto de llorar. La chica suspiró entrecortadamente, se levantó de la mesa y sin decir palabra, salió de la cocina mientras Virginia la seguía con la mirada hasta que la vio desaparecer. Con un movimiento de la varita, cerró la puerta que se había quedado abierta y se volvió hacia Sirius sentándose a su lado. Este había vuelto a abrir el periódico pero esperaba las palabras de su amiga.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Sirius?  
- ¡Tu hija me ha contado algo que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza! –exclamó mirándola de nuevo- excusa su mala relación con Hermione diciendo que percibe de ella cosas negativas. Si hablase de otra persona... pues quien sabe. Pero ¿de Hermione? -negó con la cabeza- Está teniendo una reacción de jovencita celosa pero se le está yendo de las manos con esos comentarios.

Virginia le miraba con semblante serio. No le gustaba el tono que había adoptado al hablar de su hija pero podía entender que no le sonase lógica las sensaciones percibidas por Mahe porque ni ella misma las encontraba lógicas. Se hizo el silencio hasta que Virginia habló de nuevo.

- Te ha dicho la verdad, Sirius.

La miró casi más sorprendido de lo que había mirado a Mahe y no pudo evitar una sonrisa de asombro.

- Virginia, es tu hija y es lógico que la defiendas pero ante una cosa así deberías ser más objetiva y no alimentar sus ideas locas y sin sentido.  
- No estoy alimentando ninguna idea... _loca_ -respondió con retintín- Sirius, si te digo que te ha dicho la verdad es porque es cierto -calló durante unos segundo ante la mirada expectante de su amigo y suspiró profundamente-. Yo misma he evaluado a Hermione y he percibido lo que Mahe te ha contado.  
Sirius no podía salir de su asombro. Primero la hija y luego la madre, no entendía nada. Virginia se dio cuenta y siguió hablando.  
- Mahe es extremadamente sensible y desde la primera vez que vio a Hermione, lo sintió pero conforme ha pasado el tiempo lo ha percibido cada vez más intenso. -explicó- Ella misma quiso que la enseñara a evaluar porque no entendía de donde provenían esas sensaciones negativas y aún hoy no lo entiende. Incluso hace unos días me pidió que fuera yo quien evaluase a Hermione porque ha llegado a creer incluso que su poder intuitivo estuviera fallando. ¡Ha dudado de su propio poder, Sirius! -exclamó- Pero no ha fallado: Hermione está cambiando aunque no sabemos por qué.

Sirius resopló y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Realmente había sido duro con Mahe pero es que seguía sin entender qué es lo que ambas sentían pero sabía que Virginia no podía estar inventándose nada de aquello ni iba a defender a su hija de esa forma tan tajante ante algo que fuese falso.

- Lo siento, Virginia -se disculpó- no pensé que fuera verdad. Pero... ¿por qué no lo habéis dicho antes?  
Ella sonrió con tristeza y miró a su amigo de la juventud.  
- ¿Crees que Mahe soportaría tener continuamente una reacción como la que has tenido con ella cuando te lo ha contado? nadie la creería. Nadie. Y hasta que no encontremos una base, una prueba, algo con lo que poder demostrar que lo que siente, lo que sentimos -rectificó- es cierto no tiene sentido que contemos algo así porque solo podemos percibirlo nosotras.  
Sirius asintió. Ahora lo entendía todo y se sentía mal por su comportamiento.  
- Pobrecilla -se apenó- la he hecho pasar un mal rato pero no ha sido mi intención, Virginia. Me exalté. Tengo que disculparme con ella.  
- Sirius, es mejor que la dejes que se tranquilice un poco -le contestó- Mahe es bastante rencorosa y si le haces daño, tiene que tomarse su tiempo. Ya llegará el momento en que podáis hablar de nuevo.  
- Si me deja -contestó resignado- Tu hija tiene carácter y fuerza. Va a ser una bruja poderosa.  
Virginia sonrió levemente.  
- No digas nada de esto hasta que no tengamos las ideas más claras, ¿de acuerdo Sirius? -le rogó- no quiero que lo pase mal.

Asintió con la cabeza y miró apenado a su amiga. Su rostro expresaba el amor y dolor que sentía por su hija.

- Ha tenido que ser duro criarla tú sola, ¿no? -preguntó de pronto- Si un padre que te ayude...

Virginia se quedó sin respiración por un segundo. No esperaba que le hiciera aquella pregunta porque prefería no hablar de ello, no quería confesarle algo que no estaba preparada para contar. Se prometió a si misma guardar ese secreto hasta la tumba y así lo haría.

- No ha sido muy fácil, la verdad -dijo nerviosa poniéndose en pie- voy a ver qué tal se encuentra.

Y sin decir nada más, salió de la cocina dejando a Sirius con sus pensamientos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mahe estaba tumbada en su cama de cara a la pared, abrazando su almohada cuya sábana se había humedecido por las lágrimas. Había pasado muy mal rato en la cocina con Sirius, sus palabras habían sido duras y le había dolido. Apenas le conocía pero aún así siempre le preocupaba lo que pensaran los demás de ella y él estaba pensando que ella tenía la culpa de todo y que inventaba cosas horribles por celos pero el saber que no era cierto no le aliviaba. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se secó las lágrimas _"¿Y si ahora se lo cuenta a todos? ¿y si se lo cuenta a Harry y piensa como él?" _y otra lágrima se deslizó por su rostro. De pronto, la puerta sonó y se giró asustada. No respondió intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para que quien quiera que fuese la persona que estuviese al otro lado se marchase pero volvieron a insistir y escuchó como hablaban.

-Mahe, sé que estás ahí. Abre la puerta, por favor.

Era su madre pero no quería hablar con nadie. Suspiró y se volvió de nuevo hacia la pared.  
- Mahe, cariño, por favor...  
Primero había sido Sirius insistiéndole en saber y ahora su madre porque quería entrar. ¡¿Por qué no la dejaban tranquila?! Lo mejor era acabar con aquello.  
- Pasa... -dijo con voz temblorosa

Virginia abrió la puerta y se quedó mirándola unos segundos en el rellano, seguía en la misma posición, tumbada cara a la pared. Entró y cerró la puerta acercándose a ella. Se sentó despacio en la cama y puso la mano sobre su brazo intentando transmitirle consuelo.

- ¿Estás bien? - ella no contestó. Volvía a tener un nudo en la garganta y no podía hablar- Mahe... mírame.

La chica se quedó un momento quieta hasta que se giró e incorporándose en la cama, se sentó apoyando la espalda en el cabecero, con la almohada aún abrazada. No miró a su madre ni dijo palabra y Virginia se apenó al ver que había llorado.

- He hablado con Sirius y le he contado como ha pasado todo. -comenzó a explicar- Ahora, en cierta forma, ya lo entiende y sé que se arrepiente de lo que te haya dicho. No se lo tomes en cuenta, no quiso herirte. Habló sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

Mahe levantó la vista y la miró con los ojos enrojecidos.

- Me ha echado la culpa de que no me lleve bien con Hermione, me ha llamado celosa, ha dicho que mis intuiciones son absurdas -añadió con voz quebrada- eso es como decir que soy una mala bruja.  
- No, Mahe, eso no es así -le dijo acercándose a ella. La chica volvía a sentir como las lágrimas caían- Ya te he dicho que él no sabía nada y ha reaccionado contigo así porque no se esperaba lo que le contaste. Deja el rencor a un lado -la tomó de la barbilla y le hizo mirarla- Sirius nunca te haría daño, no conscientemente. Y en el momento en que sienta que te ha podido hacer daño, te pedirá perdón como sé que quiere hacer ahora -calló durante unos segundos intentando percibir que su hija comprendía lo que quería explicarle- Mahe... Sirius es una persona que merece tu cariño. Y te aseguro que no piensa que eres una mala bruja.

La chica la miró sin contestar _"Quiere acercame a él... ¿por qué?" _pero no se atrevió a preguntar su pensamiento. Durante unos minutos se mantuvieron en silencio

- Lo que sí debemos es ser cautas, Mahe -le advirtió cuando vio que su hija estaba un poco más tranquila- ambas percibimos algo sobre Hermione pero no tenemos nada razonable en qué basarlo. Si queremos evitar esta situación de nuevo, no podemos contar nada hasta que no estemos seguras de lo que le está pasando -la chica asintió, sabía que tenía razón pero igualmente sabía que si se enfrentaba de nuevo a una situación similar su genio le podía jugar otra mala pasada- Ya has comprobado que nadie nos creería.  
- Lo sé -contestó. Virginia tomó su mano y la apretó con cariño.  
- ¿Estás mejor? -preguntó. La chica asintió y su madre sonrió levemente. Se acercó a darle un beso y se levantó de la cama.- Me imagino que querrás estar sola un rato, ¿verdad? -preguntó. Volvió a asentir y su madre se giró para salir de la habitación. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y mirando a su hijade nuevo,salió.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Mahe echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos intentado relajarse. En su mente no dejaban de pasar las palabras de Sirius y su madre así como los pensamientos que ella había tenido. De pronto, su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado, un desagradable escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo erizándole cada centímetro de su piel: un presentimiento. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y suspiró profundamente intentando hacer desaparecer la sensación. Algo le decía que no se acercaban tiempos fáciles... para nadie.

* * *

No se acercan tiempos fáciles para nadie! ahora pondría un emoticono con cara de miedo, jejeje. Pues nada, aquí se queda el capítulo de hoy ; ) Hasta mañana.


	37. CAPITULO 36: King's Cross

**Disclaimer:** JK ya sabe que no le robamos nada! Su editorial tambien! Los demás ... Sabed que si tomáis algo que no sea de JK y lo usais nosotras si nos sentiremos robadas y como tal actuaremos! ¿A esto se le puede llamar disclaimer?

Bueno habéis tenido unos días muy moviditos y me alegro mogollon que haya sido Mahe quien os responda cuando algunos habéis comenzado a analizar la profecía ya que en su día parecía haberseos pasado por alto algo tan importante. Hoy volvemos a Hogwarts, la Navidad se acaba y supongo que os habéis quedado esperando cositas (¿aún no nos conocéis? ¿aún no sabéis que solo contamos lo importante y no siempre en el orden que esperáis? :o Lo siento algunas os llegaran con el tiempo, como siempre) En fin comenzamos a acelerar cositas aunque todo parezca pausado, pero algunas respuestas comenzarán a llegar. Os recomendiendo que pongáis atención, no nos cansamos de decir que todo esconde pistas aunque eso supone tener que analizar así que lo de hoy tiene mucho sentido. Bien rr y a leer...

**Kamesita: **Que bueno que Mahe va abriéndose camino. ¿te cae bien? ¿crees lo que dice sentir? Porque sigue siendo "la extraña" por lo menos en el fic. ¿El "llamado de la sangre"? Jajaja la pobre está que no sabe que pensar su madre en ese sentido la trata muy mal ¿no crees? Pero bueno ya se verá que pasa...

**Kata: **Me gusta tu manera de decir que Mahe cree que Sirius es su padre, tomamos nota de tu apuesta. ;) A ver creo que ayer Mahe le explicó a alguien en un rr el por qué de la actitud de Sirius, pero es que es normal, a Hermione la conoce hace años, sabe como es y le ha ayudado mucho así que es normal que no creyera las palabras de Mahe y lo que le decía. Piensa que si a tí viene alguien que apenas conoces, por muy hija de una amiga tuya que sea, y te pone en contra de una amiga tuya ¿cómo ibas a reaccionar por mucho que te expliquen? Se fió más de la confirmación de Guilmain que de Mahe. Y sí se supone que a esas alturas Virginia ya ha evaluado a Hermione (por si alguien lo pregunta) En fin a ver que sigue pasando.

Como siempre después de escribirte el por qué de algo es que me doy cuenta que te falta un capítulo por leer que es justo el que da la respuesta a tu pregunta :) Bueno no pasa nada los demás ya lo leyeron y si algo no queda claro pues ya se remarca. Es que justo al volver a revisar vi que tu rr era del capi 35 y no habías leído el siguiente (Que además anoche nos dió muchos problemas para cargar! y una vez arriba ni con el truco salía)

**Marc:** Me parece que Guilmain te confirma algo, Sirius no tiene ni idea! Del por qué no lo sabe pues eso se tendrá que descubrir, ya os dije que puede ser que el padre, sea quien sea, no tenga ni idea al respecto. Y tu no quieres una Hermione mal... uhmmm tomamos nota aunque jarlaxe-Breganla pide a gritos y hasta pide que le cortemos la cabeza ¿A quién os hacemos caso? En fin para todo hay un tiempo, ya se verá quienes son los malos en este fic que por supuesto los hay y darán mucho la lata.

**Lady Voldemort:** Que grato encontrarte de nuevo... Y a ver por partes... ¿Cómo podemos ir a capítulo por día? Pues bien porque la historia ya está terminada pero de todos modos nunca empezamos a subir antes de tener al menos la mitad del fic hecho! Es lo que hice con MA y con UP empezamos a hacerlo, en el foro tuvimos que parar porque la batalla final y los prolegómenos se alargaron pero es que no me gusta publicar antes de tenerlo todo cuadrado así que Mahe (que si publicaba tal cual escribía) tuvo que amoldarse un poquito a mí. Además la historia era demasiado compleja como para subir y publicar a tontas y a locas! La de cosas que nos habrían salido mal. Que me mandas un mail... encantada! Luego lo veré que ahora apenas abro para responder rr ( ya me pica la curiosidad)

Respecto a tu opción de paternidad! Pues sí haces muy bien en decir lo que piensas, yo no puedo confirmar ni negar nada hasta que llegue el momento pero a Mahe y a mí nos encanta saber hacia donde os llevamos con la lectura; por eso mismo que dices tu del autor de novelas de asesinatos... Si luego el padre o el culpable resulta ser otro o el menos votado es que hemos hecho bien el trabajo. Así que tu no te cortes nunca en decir lo que piensas aunque creas estropear la historia. Ante todo es tu opinión y algo que los demás deberían creerse :D Pero tomamos nota que tu voto de paternidad es para nuestro querido "perrito" (hay quien no usa el apelativo de forma cariñosa y no lo digo precisamente por mí! jajajaja)

Jajajaja Voz Gollum!! Bueno tal vez la de Hermione sea algo por el estilo pero... Ojo que por ejemplo a Guilmain le habla demasiado su conciencia y nada que ver con voces tipo Gollum! Es que una vez me dijeron que ¿quién se habla mentalmente a sí misma? y... bueno yo lo hago así que... es normal que mis personajes también ¿no? En fin, que gracia con el Gollum Pero coste que a mí me gusta mucho más Trancos!! Es mi Sirius particular de ESDLA. Y realmente aunque muy bueno el personaje de Gollum me cae fatal!

¿Te pareció brusco la vuelta de Sirius?? Veamos ¿Tu leiste MA? Es que me estás dejando de piedra, si Sirius tenía que haber salido del velo en MA! y si no lo hizo fue porque a mitad del fic ya decidí que continuaría con este... Veamos me dices también que no tienes ni idea de que hay tras el velo, pues repito ¿leiste MA? Jajajaja Es que allí Harry tiene una pequeña visión de lo que está viviendo Sirius y además tiene un pensamiento en el capítulo final que deja "entrever" lo que hay en el velo que me imaginé. Si no leiste MA antes de UP es en estas pequeñas cosas donde te puedes perder! Y si lo leiste y no recuerdas... Ufff lo que tienes que esperar para enterarte de más!! Porque esto va para muy largo advierto. De todos modos justamente esa frase que me has copiado de boca de Sirius dice mucho de lo que hay en el velo si le pones atención Pero es que en este fic tienes que leer muy atentamente cada palabra, como si realmente estuvieras leyendo una novela de misterio (hay otra frase en la cocina en boca de Sirius que también dice mucho de lo que ha vivido allí pero... hay que verla y deducirla!) . Hasta que no llegue el momento no se revela el quiz de la cuestion y entonces veréis el porqué de una simple frase perdida en un capítulo que apenas podía tener mayor interés. Cuando comienzen a revelarse incógnitas caereis en que ya os habíamos dado las pistas. Y siento no poder decir nada más. Analiza la frase si quieres y si quieres pregunta, en la medida de lo que podamos responderemos.

Lo de deducir que existe una segunda profecía es en OdF a partir de una "incongruencia" temporal que JK pone en boca de Dumbledore. A ver si me acuerdo y no meto la pata... Cuando habla de la profecía oficial dice que se hizo poco antes de nacerHarry (creo que en el capítulo que cuenta como entrevistó a Trelawney) y luego cuando le explica a Harry todo (creo que en el capítulo de la muerte de Sirius, cuando Dumbledore vuelve al despacho) dice que la profecía se hizo poco después de nacer él. Puede ser que sea una errata pero... JKR no ha dicho que sea errata aún y en algunas entrevistas le han preguntado y se ha callado, creo que en la feria de Edimburgo a un lector que preguntó por eso le dijo "Es bueno leer tan atentamente" (o algo así no recuerdo sus palabras textuales) Y además está el hecho de que si en español los textos de JK son ambiguos en inglés lo son aún más y no veas la de vueltas que le doy yo a una simple palabra de esta mujer en la version inglesa porque no es la primera vez que de un libro a otro por una frase podrías haber descubierto un mundo de un libro más o incluso de tres! (Fijaté por ejemplo con Sirius que sale en PF y luego aparece en PdA) Por eso más de una pensamos que puede existir "otra profecía" De ahí nació la ideapara nuestronuestro fic. ¿Sabías eso? Pues si quires discutir algún punto al respecto usa el mail ¿vale? me encanta comentar cosas de estas!

¿Aclarar lo de Hermione? ¿Con lo divertido que está ver vuestras reacciones? Jajajaja "Para todo hay un tiempo" ¿Ron? Pues... los Weasley parecen que inspiran poco a este par de autoras pero... Esperad que cuando llegue "el momento" ellos también serán importantes! ¿Mahe-Virginia-Sirius...? Parece la pregunta del millón ultimamente lo de la paternidad y no os daís cuenta que estamos jugando con vosotros y haciendoos que os centréis en eso dejandoos atrás cosas que no deberíais pasad inadvertidas, yo me fijaría en cosas más importantes así que... "A seguir leyendo" Y acción y sangre... cuando llegue os aseguro que vais a tener toda la que os falta en estos capítulos. Ya lo dejo que tu respuesta va a ser más larga que el capi pero claro de 7 en 7 tengo que decirte muchas cosas! Y recuerdame que significaba "Namarië" que ya no me acuerdo y antes te hubiera contestado el adios con la palabra correspondiente. Gracias por leernos! Y por esos pedazos rr, como he disfrutado!

**Eva Vidal: **No te enfades chiquilla esa sensación que comentas te queda al leer es una alegría para nosotras (no te ofendas) pero cuando yo me quedo leyendo algo con esa misma sensación que tu describes es que estoy muy picada por saber el final aunque luego ya no tenga más para leer. Por eso te digo que es un orgullo que nos digas eso.Además si lees en el ciber mejor capítulos cortos a que se te agote el tiempo en medio de un capítulo largo y tedioso aunque tremendamente emocionante.Y bueno realmente "bruja" (despectivamente hablando claro) al nivel de Umbridge o de Bellatrix... uhmmm pues no se yo, es que a Bella no la puedo poner al nivel de Dolores porque al menos Bella es la mala malisima! La Dolores es que odiosa y para mí difieren bastante. Creo que a los dos personajeslos odiamos pero por motivos tan diferentes que no se pueden comparar.Ya veremos donde se encajona Hermione si es que llega a algún nivel de estos porque... igual es Mahe la que está equivocada ¿no? ¿Alguien mete la mano en el fuego por ella realmente?

**Parotida: **Antes de que se me olvide gracias por tu comentario en _"Desde la verdad" _como no te lo puedo decir allí aprovecho aquí. Puse la aclaracion allí de que era "Mi primer fic SLASH" pero no fue mi primer fics (casi todos pensaís lo mismo) , el primero fue el mini de _"La sirena"_ y el primero largo (el segundo fue MA) aún ni está subido al ffnet porque fue un regalo de boda para una amiga así que le cedí todos los derechos sobre él. Me alegra que te gustara a pesar de no leer mucho de ese género, un orgullo que lo hicieras.

Y ahora UP... que ya está bien.

* * *

**CAPITULO 36: King's Cross**

(Por Nigriv)

Si lo pensaba bien ese sería su último viaje en expreso a Hogwarts, el tren solo era para estudiantes, si alguna vez volvía después de graduarse no podría viajar así. Debería de sentir nostalgia ante su último viaje en tren pero la verdad es que no podía evitar sentirse feliz de que su padrino al fin pudiera acompañarlo a la estación libremente.  
La tarde anterior había habido una pequeña discusión en Grimmauld Place. Sirius querías aparecerse con él en el callejón cercano a la estación que los magos usaban a tal fin; dijo que por una vez Harry llegaría como debía ser en un mago de su clase. A Molly esto no le hizo gracia, decía que no era 'seguro', pero ésta vez Sirius se impuso a ella alegando que ahora que su ahijado era adulto podía defenderse en cualquier situación. Molly no pudo hacer nada y menos cuando Virginia apoyó la idea y, no solo eso, sino que le pidió a Sirius que llevaran a Mahe con ellos. Sirius frunció el ceño, parecía no querer compartir aquel momento con nadie más que con él aunque, ante la insistencia de Guilmain, al final aceptó. Claro que entonces Hermione también quiso acompañarlos puesto que ella era también adulta pero ésta vez Sirius alegó que ella estaba muy acostumbrada al transporte mugglet y que era mejor que fuera con el resto, lo cual no le hizo ninguna gracia a su amiga. Ron trató de animarla ya que él se alegraba de que los acompañara y la cosa no resultó, casi acabó en una de sus interminables peleas.

Nunca tuvo mejor llegada a la estación ni más temprana; los tres se desaparecieron de la cocina y, siguiendo las indicaciones de Sirius llegaron a un callejón lateral a la terminal dónde, a unos pocos metros de ellos, aparecía otra familia de magos. Harry miró hacia los lados y, al fondo de la calle reconoció el lugar en que se hallaban, debía de ser un inmarcable porque nunca antes había visto esa calle.  
Mahe estaba algo cortada, parecía que Sirius se comportara como si ella no estuviera ahí así que cuando se acercó a Harry y le dijo "Ven, tenemos tiempo y mucha gente a la que ver", ella esperó que comenzaran a caminar y voluntariamente se quedó algo rezagada. Al fin y al cabo comprendía muy bien lo que esto podía significar para ambos, pero no pudo evitar sentirse de nuevo como una extraña entre ellos. Los dos avanzaban sonrientes, pletóricos al disfrutar esos momentos, y ella, a pesar de mantenerse apartada sin participar, estaba disfrutando de ver a Harry tan feliz. Al entrar en King's Cross Harry se volvió a llamarla, apenas se distanciaban unos pasos.

-Venga Mahe ¿porqué te quedas atrás?- la apremió mientras ella llegaba a su altura.  
-Es que… Se os veía tan familiar que pensé que no era lugar para una extraña- le dijo con melancolía en su voz.  
-¡No seas tonta Mahe!- le contestó posándole la mano en el hombro- No eres ninguna extraña para nosotros, ¡quítate esa idea de la cabeza ya!- Mahe le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. En ese momento giraban por un pasillo en dirección a los andenes.

Tan ansioso por volver al andén como un crío de once años que acaba de recibir su carta, Sirius ya casi llegaba al acceso cuando volteó a esperarles.

-¡Venga chicos! Esto va a ser emocionante- les dijo muy animado con su típica sonrisa.

Harry y Mahe pasaron antes, no querían perderse su entrada al andén e hicieron bien, nada más poner un pie dentro Sirius la gente comenzó a mirarlo y a murmurar. El Profeta había dado la noticia de su reaparición de detrás del velo así como de su condición de hombre libre de nuevo, pero aun eran muchos los que parecían temerle y él adoptó una pose que casi apoyaba la idea de esa gente de que debían de hacerlo. Pero Harry conocía a su padrino y sabía que sólo se estaba divirtiendo a costa de ellos. Ya casi a mitad del andén una señora mayor, extrañamente ataviada, se acercó a él y lo saludó afectuosamente. Sirius parecía encantado de verla. Mientras ambos charlaban Harry se acercó a Mahe para hablarle sin que lo oyeran.

-Esta señora es la abuela de Neville- Mahe le asintió, casi no conocía al chico, aunque sabía de su amistad con Harry- Ves el sombrero que lleva, con ese pájaro o lo que sea, y esas ropas. Pues… cuando Lupin nos trajo el boggart a clase lo enfrentó primero a Neville y resultó que su peor miedo era ¡Snape! Al hacerle el 'ridikulus' él lo transformó en su abuela, tal y como la ves. ¿Te lo imaginas?

Claro que podía imaginárselo, Snape de esa guisa, ¡eso sí que era ridículo! Ambos comenzaron a reír incontroladamente. En ese momento Neville llegó corriendo y, tras saludarlos, preguntó de qué reían.

-De tu boggart- le dijo Harry y volvieron a reír con más ganas.  
-Harry por favor, que no se entere mi abuela…

La angustia en su voz casi le hace reír más, sabía que su segundo mayor miedo era ver a su abuela enfadada, pero logró controlarse. La señora Longbottom seguía hablando con Sirius y con unos cuantos magos más que se habían acercado a ellos. Su padrino parecía radiante.

-¿Y si vamos subiendo?- dijo Harry- Cogemos sitio y vamos agrandando el compartimiento. ¡Y no te quedes fuera ésta vez Neville!  
-Pero… no vamos a caber todos.  
-¡Claro que sí! En vez de un hechizo hacemos dos ¿qué aún no te acostumbras a que ya eres adulto?  
-No- respondió tímidamente- A decir verdad no me he acordado en todas las vacaciones.

Harry y Mahe se miraron, pero evitaron reírse del chico, se le veía muy apenado. Pasaron un rato con los preparativos y, una vez llegó Luna dejaron allí a ambos y volvieron con Sirius.

-¿Y los demás?- dijo Harry al encontrar que no estaban con su padrino.  
-¿¡Qué no llegaron aún!?- respondió Sirius angustiado mirando el reloj del andén- ¡¡Sólo faltan diez minutos!! Voy a buscarlos. Subiros al tren.

Sirius salió corriendo y lo vieron cruzar la barrera del andén; Harry y Mahe se miraron preocupados y se quedaron a la puerta del vagón esperando. Unos minutos después llegó Molly y Ojo Loco con los baúles.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Harry aún más nervioso- ¿Y los chicos?  
-¡Perdieron el metro! Se quedaron solos en la estación- le contestó angustiada.- Subid sus cosas, espero que lleguen a tiempo. Y a salvo.

Los dos empuñaron sus varitas, lanzaron un par de hechizos reductores y subieron todas las cosas al pasillo del vagón, ni siquiera se atrevieron a hablar entre ellos ante la angustia que mostraba Molly. El tren silbó dando el último aviso de salida y, en ese momento Sirius llegó corriendo.

-Han subido al tren- dijo casi sin aliento- ¡Están bien!- Molly suspiró aliviada. Mientras que la puerta se cerraba Harry escuchó hablar a su padrino de nuevo.  
-Tenemos que hablar Harry, ¡tengo que contarte algo!- le oyó decir excitado, pero el tren ya arrancaba y no pudo preguntarle a qué se refería.  
-Vamos Mahe, llevemos esto al compartimiento. Si entraron al principio del tren aún tardarán en llegar un rato.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione apareció muy enojada, Ron y Ginny la seguían en silencio.

-¿Qué os pasó? Le preguntó ansioso- Creí que no llegabais.  
-¡Ginny!- respondió despectivamente- Con la de veces que ha viajado ya en metro, se quedó atrás y se despistó. Tuve que ir a buscarla y Ron no quiso subir al primer tren sin nosotras. ¡Es tonta! Por que no tenemos que volver más, sino me niego a acompañarlos. -Harry miró a su amiga preocupado, estaba demasiado enfadada y Ginny casi tenía lágrimas en los ojos, nunca se portaba así con ella- Tenía que haber venido contigo- le dijo sentándose malhumorada.  
-Venga, cálmate Mione, menos mal que ibas con ellos.  
-¡No me digas Mione ahora! No estoy de humor.- Y acto seguido se quedó callada y no volvió a hablar en mucho rato. Harry se quedó de piedra al escucharla.

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Un rato después llegó Mark, venía sin sus cosas. Al verlo llegar, Harry apretó fuertemente los ojos tras sus gafas e hizo una mueca ante sus propios pensamientos _"¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo pude olvidar algo así?"_ Pero realmente su angustia desapareció rápidamente cuando se lanzó a contarle a su primo cómo es que había recuperado a Sirius. Mark lo escuchó atento pero a parte de unas cuantas preguntas acerca de cómo y cuando no dijo mucho más. Le pareció rara esa actitud en él pero ese viaje estaba resultando extraño; Ginny, Ron y Hermione no hablaban desde que llegaron, Luna, como siempre, leía su 'Quisquilloso' y Neville los miraba y tampoco se atrevía a hablar. Harry se sentía nervioso por la falta de ánimo en todos ellos. Éste era su último viaje a Hogwarts en el expreso, deberían de aprovecharlo mejor. Hizo un intento por hacer hablar a Hermione pero su amiga lo miró tan mal que optó por esperar a que se le pasara el enfado.

Iban tan apretados en el compartimiento que todos rozaban hombro con hombro. A su izquierda Ginny miraba ausente por la ventana y, a su derecha, Mahe permanecía con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente dormida. Sin tema de conversación y sin querer moverse por no despertar a la chica Harry puso atención a la portada de la revista de Luna. _"Con algo habrá que entretenerse_" pensó mientras se fijaba en unos símbolos dibujados, eran un tipo de runas celtas denominadas Oghams. Sonrió y se dedicó a leerlas. Abstraído en la duda con una de ellas de pronto su voz le sobresaltó, a pesar de que hablaba bastante bajo, como si sólo lo hiciera para él.

-Te confundes… Es Edhadh, no Ebhadh.

Volvió la cabeza para mirarla, pero ella aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados. _"¿Cómo ha sabido qué signo leía?". _Continuó poniéndole atención pero ella no abrió los ojos, no que no quisiera hacerlo, es que sentía la mirada atónica del chico y eso, unido al contacto de sus brazos y al significado de la runa que la mente de Harry le transmitió la hizo casi temblar, y no quería que él se diera cuenta.

-Pero ¡Si no estás mirando!- le dijo- ¿Y cómo sabes que me equivoqué?- La curiosidad en el tono de su voz le hizo marcar una sonrisa.  
-No me hizo falta verlo Harry pero… sabes que tengo razón, es Edhadh- Hubo un momento de silencio en el que continuó con los ojos cerrados. Harry estaba agradecido al menos de que alguien hablara al fin.  
-De acuerdo, Edhadh. Y ¿me puedes decir cuál es la siguiente?

Mahe intentó concentrarse pero su mente esta vez no le transmitió nada. Abrió los ojos, Harry la miraba de reojo pero totalmente ausente ya de la revista. Un amago de sonrisa adornaba su cara. Mahe pensó sus palabras.

-¿En la revista o en tu mente?

Automáticamente se mordió el labio nerviosa. Al otro lado Hermione dijo algo entre diente que le sonó a "como si fuera difícil confundir esas dos" pero no le hizo ni caso, tenía su atención puesta en Harry que ahora sí que la miraba atónito. No quería responder la pregunta más lógica que él le formularía tras sus palabras así que reaccionó rápidamente sin dejarlo hablar.

-Hace rato que me aburro Harry, te propongo un juego…- le dijo sonriente. El se giró un poco hacia ella y rompió el contacto que mantenían sus hombros y brazos _"Justo ahora no"_ pensó mientras la miraba curioso y animado.- Cada uno le dirá una runa al otro y éste contestará en función a su significado con otra runa que no salga demasiado del contexto ¿De acuerdo?

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, aquello parecía un reto y sonrió… Ella era una Ravenclaw sí, pero en cuestión de runas él había descifrado las del arco, se sintió seguro de sí mismo, e iba a replicarle cuando ella volvió a sorprenderle…

-Harry… No vale usar las del arco.

"_¡Me ha pillado de nuevo! ¡Parece que lea mi mente!"_  
_"¿Cómo sabe ella eso?" _–se preguntó a su vez Hermione y sintió como crecía la furia en su interior. Él tenía que haberle contado. Junto a ella Luna parecía comenzar a poner atención, igual que los otros.

-Está bien Mahe, empieza…  
-Nuim.- Dijo casi sin darle tiempo a pensar.  
_"Estás firmemente unido a algo que sucederá"- _Harry enarcó las cejas y antes de contestar otro pensamiento flotó en su mente _"Y no sabes cuanto Mahe"_  
-Onn.  
_"Algo surgirá en tu vida para conducirte a un camino diferente"_- fue la rápida reacción de ella- _"Lo que no sabes es que ya lo hizo"_  
-Beith.  
_"Habrá nuevos comienzos"- _el pensamiento casi le transmitía nostalgia.  
-Ebhadh.  
_"Superarás ideas falsas del pasado"_ sin saber porqué Mahe suspiró antes de responder.  
-Ngetal.  
_"Sufrimientos y trastornos". "¿Eso tiene tu pasado?"- _se sorprendió preguntándose. Enfrente vio que Hermione se sonreía maliciosamente y le molestó.  
-Tinne.  
_"Coraje para enfrentar los problemas"… "¡Buen deseo!"_  
-Quert.- Nada más abrir la boca para decir la palabra un escalofrío la recorrió y se sintió impresionada. Casi esperó su respuesta ansiosa.  
_"Una elección importante…"_- ni siquiera pensó la respuesta.  
-Gort.  
_"Pregunta a tu alma para no equivocar el camino"_  
-Uileand.  
_"Actúa con el debido cuidado"- "¿Eso parecía una advertencia?"_  
-Duir.  
_"Consigues fuerza y dejas de sentir miedo"- "¡Ojala pudiera!"_  
-Straif.- Cuando lo dijo no pudo evitar girar un poco la cabeza y mirar a Hermione de reojo. Sus ojos brillaban de furia contenida. Sabía que Harry la miraba sorprendido de esa asociación, pero bien sabía ella que tenía sentido.  
_"¿No quiero ver la verdad que tengo delante?- "No sé a qué se refiere pero…"_  
-Ruis- Ni siquiera supo porqué usó esa runa en concreto. Parecía salirse del contexto pero le salió por impulso.  
_"Has llegado al término de lo que te concierne…"_

Se quedó callada. Sabía la respuesta que le tendría que dar pero, parecía que le hubiera advertido que no indagara más. Estaba nerviosa, y bastante azorada. "Mahe" la llamó una voz dulce a la puerta. Se giró y descubrió aliviada que era Nora. Contenta de ver a su amiga la invitó a pasar. Aunque la chica lo hizo lo más cuidadosamente posible se tropezó con unos pies y casi estuvo a punto de caer de caerse encima del dueño de ellos. La oyó pedir perdón avergonzada pero su cara reflejó sorpresa al fijarse con quien había tropezado._ "Seguramente no esperaba encontrar aquí a un chico casi de su edad"_ También se fijó en que Mark la miraba intensamente.

-¿Qué quieres Nora? ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó pues le pareció extraño que ella viniera a buscarla y por un momento se preocupó.  
-Es que se han juntado algunos alumnos y… Michael me pidió sí podía venir a buscarte.- La chica parecía cortada. _"¿Y porqué no ha venido él mismo?"_  
-Esto… ¿Te importa que lo dejemos Harry?- Sabía muy bien que aquello era la excusa perfecta para dejar un juego que hacía rato no le parecía tal.  
-Solo si lo dejamos en empate- le respondió intentando parecer animado pero a ella le dio la impresión de que su voz transmitía decepción, y estaba realmente serio.  
-Entonces empate- contestó sonriente- Volveré dentro de un rato- dijo, pero excepto Harry que le asintió nadie más dijo palabra.- ¿Vamos Nora?- La chica de nuevo en la puerta parecía como ausente- ¡Nora!  
-Si… vamos.

El rato se convirtió en el resto del viaje y cuando Mahe volvió apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse su túnica antes de llegar a la estación. El viaje había seguido siendo tenso así que la mayoría del rato que ella pasó fuera él se dedicó a repasar mentalmente aquella extraña conversación _"¿Había tenido sentido?"_

* * *

**N/A:** Los Oghams verdaderamente son runas celtas muy antiguas y todas las que he ido nombrando en este capítulo tienen su correspondiente significado en el texto; me falta por deciros la de la primera, esa que confunde Harry al leer y es que la diferencia entre Edhadh y Ebhadh es muy leve. La segunda está en el texto, la primera, Edhadh, significa _"Muchas dudas y temores te asaltarán pronto."_

Espero que no os hayais perdido al leer. Las runas evidentemente tienen nombres raros y las frases en cursiva y entre comillas suelen ser el significado de la runa que traducen mentalmente tanto Harry como Mahe (según su turno) así como algo más que piensan al ver el significado de lo que el otro va dicendo. Un juego bastante divertido este de la runas!

Y por si alguien no se ha percatado se supone que son las runas que Hermione confunde en su examen de TIMO en OdF, realmente no recuerdo si esas dos estaban precisamente incluidas dentro de los Oghams que investigué para el capitulo o simplemente eran las de OdF que las metí como guiño (Es que hay varias versiones de runas celticas rondando por la red, las que yo he utilizado vienen en "El libro de Merlín") En fin esas dos runas que salen en OdF han sido motivo de varias teorías en muchos foros y web de HP así que aquí no me podían faltar, mucho más cuando dan "mucho juego"


	38. CAPITULO 37: Reencuentros

Aquí estamos de nuevo dispuestas a haceroslo pasar bien (o mal depende del capi y de a quién apoyeís) En fin uno más de los muchos que nos quedan.

**Disclaimer:** os einto pero hoy no estoy imaginativa, los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling excepto las Guilmains y nuestros queridos Mark y Nora (Que nadiese atreva a tocarnoslos! (Bueno si es JK.... jajajaja De ilusion también se vive no? )

Vamos con los rr que hay algunos de capítulos atrasados.

**Erick Arturo: **Del capi 36 que entró anoche después de lanzarlo...Pues sí llevabas tiempo desaparecido, 5 capítulos! WOW habrás disfrutado... pero cuidate porque andar sin cuerpo es muy malo y luego tenemos que hacer un conjuro similar al de Voldy y haber a quien le quitamos la mano!!!!! Si ahora estás mareado ya verás más adelante (Porqué tengo la sensación de haberte respondido ya esto antes? Será que no me lo cargo el ffnet?) Bueno tu tranquilo que te prometo que te vamos a marear aún más así que si te hace falta biodramina le digo a Snape que te prepare una poción, que te fies de tomarla es cosa tuya! :)

**Seika:** Creo que el tuyo también es del 36.La que sería buena sirusiana sería Mahe que es la que te respondió el otro día.... Hay una orden Lupiniana? Lo digo por mí... Sirius es un buenazo que sabe reconocer errores aunque le cueste como a todos (no como otros un careto echando llamas te pondría aquí al pensamiento que he tenido) y bueno ya veremos que dice Virginia y a quién. Os tenemos demasiado intrigados con eso y ya os digo que se os escapan demasiadas cosas. Pero me alegro, nuestro trabajo costó hacerlo.

**Kata: **Ya tenemos una más de parte de Mahe eso está muy bien! Menos mal que parecía que iba a ser la extraña de por vida! :D y sí esto cada vez se va a poner mejor! Otra que da voto de Sirius padre de Mahe! Ya os vais decidiendo eso está muy que muy bien! A ver quien acierta, aunque creo que hasta ahora Siri es el más votado.

**Kamesita: **Sutil es poco para todo lo que hablaron esos dos! Espero que no fuera dificil seguirlo porque tenía muy claro que quería hacer algo así, aunque cuando lo acabé no sabía todo lo que iba a salir y todo lo que realmente podía llegar a ocultar! Hasta yo me sorprendo ahora al releerlo.

**jarlaxe-Bregan**: ¿Qué pensaba tu mente enferma? Jajajaja me lo tienes que decir el significado que tú creías que tenía esa runa! Venga por fa no te cortes!

**Marc: **Si que hay cosas ocultas en las runas pero como esperes a que lo revelemos todo.... Esperate bien sentado :D

**Stiby:** Espero que esta respuesta sea lo suficientemente aclarativa... No estás mezclando dos fics (y si es la otra profecía la que estas mezclando con esta por favor, no me des ese diagusto!!!) Se acabo el comentario que me paso con lo que puedo decir. y no te preocupes que claro que todo se resolverá, con el tiempo...

**Itahe: **No puedo confirmar ni negar nada porque rondas la idea pero no llegas a quemarte. Si analiza un poco más eres capaz de clavarlo (Que horror! jajaja) Digamos pues que se asemeja "algo" aunque no todo, va mucho más allá y no veo que hayas llegado a cuadrarlo, sino mi silencio sería absoluto puedes asegurarlo (JKR no dice nada cuando alguien se quema y ya dije que intento aprender de ella) ¿Cómo voy a odiar a Hermione después de hacer que Harry no me caiga en el velo...? Pero que no la odie no quiere decir que no sea capaz de hacerle nada! Queda claro? Jajajaja Ya veremos si es culpa de ella o no... y hablando de runas... tengo que entrar a ver alguna de tus clases! ;) a ver si saco tiempo. y sí podemos hacer las clases de nivel tres dando la respuesta en la biblioteca de profesores (Pero solo un profesor por clase, así que si alguno de los demás profes ya contestó una clase el resto no puede repetirla (Jajajaja tu y yo aquí siempre acabamos hablando de todo.) Y a proposito siento decir que aun no me puse al día ni con DdO en el foro ni con JdD aquí y ya me esta fastiando no tener tiempo libre que dedicarle a mis preferencias. Lo siento mucho de verdad! Y otra cosa el otro día revisé mis rr en el ffnet en el Juramento y.... NO SE HAN CARGADO ENTEROS! cuando acabe te los envio por un privado con todo lo que te decía!. En fin volvamos a UP que senos aburre el resto...

**Seika: **Siento no poder darte una versión con ayuda de la conversación de las runas, para eso tendrías que ver mis folios escritos amano, o sea el original manuscrito pero a ver voy a intentar orientarte un poco aquí a ver si así haces la lectura correcta... Te copio las runas que dice Mahe y las que dice Harry y lo que sigue entre comillas son los pensamientos que tiene el que escucha la runa de boca del otro mientras piensa como responderle. Espero que esto se sirva de algo (y que ahora yo no me equivoque al copiar)

Mahe: Nuim, Beith, Ngetal, Quert, Uileand, Straif

Harry: Onn, Edhadh, Tinne, Gort Duir, Ruis.

Bueno y ya sabes si Mahe dice Nuim es Harry el que piensa "Estas firmemente unido a algo" que es el mensaje que ella le lanza con la runa. Ojlá y eso te ayude a entender porque no puedo desvelar secretos evidentemente todo lo que dicen esta ahi escrito.

**Kata: **Te aseguro que yo para hacerlo tuve que releer muchísimo más.La respuesta de Mahe est´a en el borrador! Lo siento, tal vez eso "esconda algo" no me acuerdo... (que mala que soy) la pregunta sería ¿de verdad ha llegado a donde le concierne? Piensa eso.... Si es que le encontraste algún sentido al juego. Mark está algo callado pero.... creo que este capitulo a lo mejor te dice algo al respecto. Y la mirada.... "Para todo hay un tiempo" Lo siento es que no puedo"disipar las brumas del futuro".

Hasta aquí los rr que nos han llegado, como aún no funciona el servicio automático de avisoen el mail pues fijo que ni os están llegando las alertas de actualización de capítulo a vosotros como a nosotras no nos entran los rr antes de verlos aquí cargados. Siento si me dejo a alguien atrás es culpa del servidor, mañana os respondemos. Ygracias a todos por seguir leyendo. AH! y si túi, si tu el que se esconde ahora mismo detrás del monitor, has llegadohasta aquí sin dejar ni un solo rr ¿a qué esperas? Animate y saluda!con un hola nosbasta! No nos comemos a nadie y creo que el fic lo merece no?.

* * *

**CAPITULO 37: Reencuentros**

(Por Nigriv)

Unos días después de la vuelta a las clases Hogwarts había recuperado su ritmo normal. Las vacaciones de Navidad habían sido muy intensas pero una vez de vuelta todo parecía igual para los alumnos, para todos quizás, pero no para él. Estaba tan feliz por haber recuperado a su padrino… Pero cada día se levantaba con la sensación algo amarga de que su estancia en Hogwarts le impedía pasar tiempo con él. Sabía de sobra que se avecinaba la batalla y que Sirius desde el primer día estaba muy activo, pero no podía evitar pensar que Bellatrix era una de los pocos mortífagos importantes que andaba aún suelta y por eso temía por su padrino. Quería poder pasar más tiempo con él, pero era imposible; por una vez al volver a Hogwarts no pensó que iba a casa, éste año su casa era Grimmauld Place.

Desayunando ausente con esos pensamientos ni siquiera se percató de que el correo llegaba. Cuando una lechuza desconocida del servicio postal mágico revoloteó ante él dejándole caer un sobre, se extrañó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía correo. Tomó la carta y la miró curioso. "Harry Potter. Mesa Gryffindor. Gran Comedor de Hogwarts". La letra le resultaba conocida, pero con alguna diferencia, como más estilizada. Giró el sobre para ver el remitente, "Sirius Black"… La cara se le iluminó con una sonrisa. _"¡Nada de Hocicos!"_-pensó alegremente y rasgó el sobre nervioso, aprestándose a leer encantado. Sacó bastantes pliegos, parecía que Sirius tenía mucho que contarle…

_**Querido Harry:  
Llevo días intentando sacar tiempo para escribirte, pero realmente casi no he parado en casa, por eso me demoré, además quería decirte tantas cosas…**_

Harry pensó que tendría que contarle para una carta tan larga cuando apenas hacía una semana de su regreso al colegio.

_**¿Recuerdas lo último que te dije al subir al tren? Fue toda una suerte que Ginny se perdiera y se retrasaran, sino hubiera salido del andén 9 y ¾ en aquel momento no me hubiera llevado una de las mayores sorpresas de mis últimos años. Dime una cosa Harry ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme eh?**_

Se sorprendió, estaba tan enfrascado leyendo que ni pensaba _"¿Contarle el qué?" _Parecía estar viendo a su padrino delante de él haciéndole esa misma pregunta con una expresión mezcla risueña y reprochadora.

_**Pero que podría reprocharte cuando yo mismo lo olvidé la primera vez que nos reencontramos. En fin Harry, espero que esto nos enseñe a contarnos las cosas importantes en su debido tiempo. **_

_"¡Que intriga! ¿Qué quería decirle…?" _Dejó incluso de comer y siguió leyendo.

_**Bien, el caso es que cuando salí a buscar a los chicos lo hice tan acelerado que no puse atención al indicador de muggles y… bueno, al cruzar la barrera mágica me fui a topar de frente con uno. Pedí perdón apresuradamente, cruzando los dedos y deseando que no hubiera advertido nada. "No se preocupe" escuché a mis espaldas y ya iba a salir corriendo cuando le oí llamarme…  
-¿Black? -Era una voz sorprendida y casi dudosa. Me volví a prisa, pensando solo en saber de Ginny, Hermione y Ron, y al primer momento ni vi a quien me interpelaba.  
-Tengo prisa- respondí, pero las palabras murieron en mi boca al poner atención a la persona que me habló. Al principio la miré sorprendido, hacía siglos que no nos veíamos y encontrarla precisamente ahí, justo al lado de la barrera del andén me extrañó. Por un momento pensé si podía ser una trampa, pero deseché la idea al tratarse de quien era. A penas podía creer a quién veían mis ojos, pero es que la sorpresa se reflejaba igual en la cara de quién tenía delante de mí. Al fin puede reaccionar.- ¿Jonathan?**_

_**Sí Harry, ¡Jonathan!, tú tío… Ese mismo que conoces desde éste verano y que no me habías contado…**_

Harry sonrió para sí mismo pensando la sorpresa que el encuentro habría supuesto para ellos. Se acordó que al ver a su primo en el tren pensó que no le había contado nada a Sirius acerca de los Evans y luego, al llegar a Hogwarts, se había vuelto a olvidar. Ahora entendía el porqué de aquella carta tan larga.

_**Nos miramos unos segundos Harry y ambos asentimos lanzándonos en un abrazo.  
-¡No puedo creerlo!- decía  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté extrañado.**_

_**Estábamos tan emocionados que ni contestamos. Por un instante se me olvidaron hasta los chicos, me puse muy nervioso y sólo pensaba que tú ya estabas en el tren, que Jon no podía acceder al andén y que hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta de que os conocierais. Claro que entonces aún no sabía que ya lo hacíais…**_

_**-Está aquí Jon, tienes que conocerlo… Pero se va a Hogwarts.-La verdad, hablaba tan atropelladamente que no sé ni cómo me entendió.  
-Tranquilo Sirius, espera… ¿Tú no estabas tras una especie de velo de muerte?**_

_**Me quedé estático por la sorpresa de la pregunta y todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta. "¿Cómo sabía él eso?". Te juro que por unos segundos temí la trampa, incluso metí la mano en el bolsillo y así mi varita preparado. Su sonrisa al hablar me dejó helado.**_

_**-No vas a necesitar eso Sirius- dijo tranquilo, pensando que era mi varita lo que buscaba- Harry nos lo contó- añadió entonces con esa expresión tan característica de él que ya debes de conocer ¿verdad? Siempre tuvo esa cara pícara, desde joven… Creo que eso fue lo que me hizo bajar la guardia. Ni siquiera un multijugos creo que logre imitar ese gesto tan perfecto.** _

Harry sonreía pensando que era la misma expresión que adoptaba Mark. Parecía estar viéndolos. Llevaba ya rato inmerso en la lectura, pero fue ahora que Ron le preguntó de quién era la carta. "De Sirius" le respondió pero siguió leyendo sin ponerles atención a sus amigos, que parecían preguntarle algo más. Después que acabara les contaría.

_**… ¿Harry? ¿Os conoce? ¡No me dijo nada!**_

_**Estaba casi indignado, nervioso y ansioso pero a la vez me sentía tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír. No me pudo contestar, en ese momento Hermione y los demás llegaban corriendo. Miré el reloj, apenas quedaban cinco minutos para que partiera el tren. Le pedí a Jon que me esperara un momento y los cuatro atravesamos la barrera corriendo. Sabía que aunque él nos viera no habría problema. Fue entonces cuando llegué justo a tiempo de despedirme de ti y decirte que teníamos que hablar.** _

_"Eso fue lo último que me gritó al arrancar el tren y que no logré escuchar, si lo hubiera hecho tal vez al ver a Mark lo hubiera relacionado." _Pero no se apenó, estaba feliz, incluso a través de la carta podía sentir la emoción que le transmitía Sirius al relatarle ese encuentro. Y aún le quedaba bastante por leer.

_**Cuando regrese Jonathan me esperaba sonriente y yo aún estaba sin aliento. Entramos a la cafetería de la estación pero, tú sabes, hay cosas que no se pueden hablar en un bar muggle. Aún así de lo poco que me enteré en ese rato fue de que tienes un primo, Mark, que a propósito… ¡Un Slytherin!, me sorprendió tanto como el saber de su existencia. Durante muchos años los Evans desearon un hijo que nunca les llegó**. _

_"Que extraño"_ - pensó Harry- _"Mama ni siquiera le contó a Sirius sobre Mark. ¿Porqué quería protegerlo tanto?"._

_**Pero éste no fue nuestro único encuentro Harry, como debes de saber Jon quería mucho a tú madre y él siempre tuvo sus puertas abiertas a ella y a nuestro mundo. Es un muggle muy especial, me alegro que lo antiguo lo haya recompensado no sólo con ese hijo tan deseado, sino que además les nació mago. Tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo Harry, Jon y Cintia dicen que os lleváis muy bien y que te quiere casi como a un hermano. Pero estoy deseando que me cuentes tú. Ahora soy consciente de que no te he dedicado todo el tiempo que debía estos días Harry, casi no me has contado nada de lo ocurrido en todo este tiempo, y ha sido más de año y medio para ti. Me alejaron de ti cuando aún eras un adolescente y ahora que volví ya eres todo un adulto. Cuantas cosas me han obligado a perderme de tu vida, Harry…**_

Estas palabras llenaron su corazón. Se había sentido triste en Grimmauld Place por el poco tiempo que pudo disfrutar a solas de su padrino, pero después de tanto tiempo encerrado no podía reprocharle que quisiera y necesitara sentirse útil a la Orden. Y en verdad casi no le contó nada sobre él. Por un momento creyó quedarse sin aliento y una sensación molesta le oprimió el pecho… _"¡Tampoco le mostré el espejo!". _Cerró los ojos y suspiró apenado.

_**El día que volví a casa de Jon me pareció como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Cuantas veces acompañé a tus padres a visitarlos y ellos siempre nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Me dijeron que tú les contaste todo lo que pasó y veo que fuiste sincero, muy poco debiste callarte. Cuando Jon me encontró en la estación no podía creerlo, dijo pensar estar soñando, pues a pesar de toda la magia y de tú fe en que volvería él aún no lo podía creer. Aquel día los dos nos sorprendimos.**_

_**Pero ahora que tú volviste a su vida y que yo también los reencontré mantendremos más el contacto, Harry. Sé que eres consciente de ello pero te puedo asegurar que esa es tú verdadera familia, a la que aún te une algo más que un pequeño lazo de sangre, te une el amor que tantos años mantuvieron oculto mientras te veían creer en la distancia por esa estúpida promesa que tú tía Petunia les obligó a hacer**. _

-¡¡HARRY!!- Ron lo llamó casi exaltado- ¡¿Pero qué es eso que te cuenta Sirius?! Has dejado de comer, suspiras a cada momento y como no te des prisa llegaremos tarde a pociones.- Harry lo miró casi ausente y le respondió emocionado.  
-Me cuenta su reencuentro con los Evans, vio a Jon en la estación.  
-¿Qué no se lo contaste?- le preguntó Hermione mirándolo inquisitivamente.  
-Se me olvidó…- dijo apenado- Y alguna que otra cosa más también.- Hermione le mantuvo un momento la mirada y después se levantó diciendo…  
-No tienes arreglo Harry. Me voy a clase o llegaremos tarde.

De camino a las mazmorras Harry leyó las últimas líneas.

_**Hay un par de cosas que quiero que me cuentes Harry, y que me muestres cuando vuelvas a casa. Al igual que hay un montón de cosas que yo aún debo de contarte sobre tus padres y que aún no te conté. Y del velo Harry, también de eso. Estoy impaciente porque vuelvas a casa, aún nos queda mucho por hablar y te prometo que pasaremos más tiempo juntos.**_

_**Por último quiero pedirte un favor, cuida de no romper el espejo… ¡Estoy deseando poder volver a verlos!** _

Harry sonrió. Indiscutiblemente Remus debía de habérselo contado, seguro que no se resistió. Pero eso lo hacía sentir peor pues también él tenía aún muchas preguntas que hacerle a su padrino y cuando estaba con él parecía olvidarse de ellas. Siempre le pasaba igual, nunca reaccionaba a tiempo y de nuevo tuvo la sensación de no saber realmente por cuanto tiempo tendría junto a sí a Sirius.

_**Sabes que el correo a casa no es seguro, pero si quieres o necesitas escribir, manda a Hedwig a casa de Jon, el me hará llegar tu misiva. Estoy muy contento Harry, pero sobre todo por ti, pues creo que ahora tú vida comienza a ser tal y como debió de ser siempre, si no nos hubieran separado entonces.**_

_**Cuídate Harry y no te olvides de que estoy aquí, si tienes algún problema dilo y juntos le hallaremos solución.  
Te quiere.  
Sirius Black.** _

* * *

He tenido que poner la carta en negrita y cursiva porque iba entre >> y el ffnet no me lo admitio, así no os perdéis con los pensamientos de Harry que también están en cursiva! 

Se que algunas de vosotras direís... ¿A qué viene esto? Pues bien todos los capitulos no pueden ser intensos así que digamos que hicimos un parentesis! y aproveché para contaros que finalmente parece que Harry y Sirius no hablaron todo lo que debían (y vosotros esperando por eso! que mala que soy). Aun asi no os confieís, quien sabe donde hay pistas ocultas! (Mahe y yo si que lo sabemos claro!) Y bueno os digo que a partir de mañana podreis disfrutar! Y en serio! Y para quien quiera saberlo.... Mañana sube MAHE!!!!! Yugu!!!! que ganas tengo que lo haga!

AH! una cosa creo que en capítulos anteriores muchas de las veces que escribo "muggle" lo acabo en "t" error! es que cuando escribí esto navegaba mucho por mugglenet y se me iba la "t" (aquí os pondría un careto sonrojado si lo tuviera) como copio los capítulos a veces en la revisión se me pasa, perdonadme! En este ya lo corregí pero fue en su día Mahe la que se dió cuenta que hacía eso, yo ni lo había advertido


	39. CAPITULO 38: Advertencias peligrosas

**Disclaimer: **Ya sabéis.

Hola, soy Mahe. Bueno, no sé qué le ocurre a mi Pc que no me deja abrir el capi en casa para editar y contestar a los reviews así que tendré que dejarlo preparado desde el trabajo. Pero tranquilos que no os quedaréis sin capi diario aunque no os pueda contestar ; ) Pasamos a los reviews:

**kamesita**: Es lo que tú dices, Harry se quedó tan impresionado con el regreso de Sirius que casi ni tiempo tuvieron de charlar y menos con las ganas que tenía Sirius de volver a su vida. Pero ya tendrán tiempo de hablar, ya...

**Marc**: chiquillo, que velocidades, jeje. Bueno, gracias por dejar al menos un saludo ; )

**Kata**: La familia se agranda? jejeje. Bueno, es una forma de verlo, sí. Pero recuerda que hay una batalla pendiente, lo mismo se acorta... (que mala soy, jeje)

**Eva Vidal**: Encontraste "chori" el juego de las runas? me perdí con tu respuesta, lo siento. Quidditch... ¿dónde se ha visto un año en Hogwarts que no haya Quidditch? en CdF, jajaja. Pero el año de UP no es el de CdF ; ) Y si Snape seguirá cargoseandoa Guilmains pues... no sé qué significa cargoseando (me volví a perder, lo siento de nuevo) pero si te refieres a si seguirá estando detrás de ella, pues...

**Parotida**: voy a aprovechar que subo yo para darte las gracias por el review en uno de mis minis.Me alegro de que te gustara. Si te lees los otros, dime que te parecen, oki? ; )

Vamos adelante con estas advertencias ; ) Gracias por seguir ahí.

* * *

**CAPITULO 38: Advertencias peligrosas**

(Por Mahe)

Llevaba días queriendo encontrarlo a solas. Se había decidido a contarle, necesitaba decirle lo que presentía pero no sabía si era más difícil pillarlo solo, la forma en que tendría que explicarle lo que estaba presintiendo sobre Hermione o que la creyese pero tenía que intentarlo. Hermione era su amiga desde que se conocieron en el primer año en Hogwarts, habían compartido muchas cosas, buenas y malas, y sabía que desde el año pasado estaban más unidos. Era su mejor amiga y no consentiría que una extraña, como se seguía sintiendo Mahe, le hablase mal de ella. Sabía que iba a ser así pero no podía seguir viendo como Hermione estaba siendo atrapada por el mal y, lo que más temía, sentir que su objetivo era Harry y no para nada bueno. Se arriesgaría a contárselo aunque eso significase ganarse la desconfianza del muchacho.

Aquella tarde, vió que Harry y Ron estaban estudiando solos en el lago así que pensó dónde podría estar Hermione y subió hasta la biblioteca comprobando que ella estaba allí lo suficientemente atareada como para saber que aún le quedaba bastante tiempo de estudio. Bajó de nuevo corriendo por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo para no perder tiempo y salió del castillo. Harry y Ron estaban recogiendo sus libros y se disponían a volver, ellos ya habían estudiado lo suficiente. Mahe supo que era el momento y se dirigió hacia ellos.

- Harry…  
- Hola Mahe ¿qué tal? -saludó sonriéndole.  
- Bien... eemmm...¿podría hablar contigo un momento? a solas -dijo mirando a Ron. El pelirrojo se sorprendió aunque no le hizo mucha gracia no poder quedarse en la conversación. De todas formas, Harry le contaría después.  
- Te veo en la sala común -contestó Ron. Miró a Mahe sin despedirse y se fue.  
- Dime

Mahe esperó a que Ron estuviera lejos para que no les escuchase, lo que hizo que Harry se intrigase aún más.

- ¿Qué pasa, Mahe? -insistió curioso

La chica estaba tremendamente nerviosa y no le era fácil comenzar. Harry lo notó y se extrañó. No se podía imaginar qué tenía que decirle con tanto secretismo y aún menos por qué estaba tan alterada.

- A ver, Harry -comenzó sin saber cómo- sabes que pertenezco a la magia antigua, soy una antigua como tú. Yo la canalizo en presentimientos e intuiciones. Y ahora con la evaluación, puedo captar mejor la energía de las personas y ver si son puros o no. -Harry la escuchaba pero sin entender a qué venía la explicación- Y... - ya se hacía más difícil continuar y dudaba qué palabras utilizar- ...sé que hay alguien cerca que... es alguien que...  
- ¿Qué? -preguntó Harry que comenzaba a ponerse tan nervioso como ella. Mahe decidió decirlo de golpe.  
- Sé que hay alguien cuya energía es negativa, muy negativa... alguien de tu entorno.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y la miró. La chica vio la incredulidad en su mirada y se sintió aún peor, tenía que explicarle cuidadosamente para que entendiese que le decía la verdad.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó el chico con la sonrisa típica de a quien se le está gastando una broma. Pero Mahe no sonreía, cosa que le hizo cambiar la expresión a Harry- ¿de qué estás hablando?  
- Harry... Hermione no es lo que parece.  
Si el chico se había sorprendido al iniciar Mahe la conversación ahora no había palabras para definir su expresión.  
- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? -repitió frunciendo el ceño.  
- Lo noté el mismo día en que llegué a Grimmauld Place, cuando os conocí. Al saludarla... sentí como algo negativo habitaba en ella, algo que... -suspiró-... que creo que ni ella misma sabía que tenía en su interior en ese momento. Fue un presentimiento extraño pero lo noté.  
- Pero Mahe...  
- ... pero conforme han pasado los días... lo he notado aún más fuerte, más poderoso. Ya no es algo negativo... siento algo... malvado.  
- Mahe...  
- ...no tengo pruebas, Harry, y no quiero pensar que pueda ser pero...no puedo evitar relacionarlo con Voldemort y por lo tanto, contigo.  
- ¡MAHE! -gritó Harry exasperado. La chica se detuvo asustada, su corazón latía tan rápido como cuando subió a la biblioteca y bajó corriendo de nuevo al hall pero esta vez era por los nervios y la ansiedad que sentía. Harry trató de serenarse un poco al ver su cara angustiada y darse cuenta de que le había gritado pero apenas podía.  
- Mahe... estás hablando de Hermione, ¡de mi Hermione! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así de ella? -la miró perplejo- ¡Ella es buena! ¡nunca podría hacerle daño a nadie!  
- No, Harry, no lo entiendes... -se desesperaba al ver la reacción del chico- ...era buena pero ya no lo es. Su alma, su energía está... está...  
- ¡Está perfectamente! -casi gritó y trató de volver a contenerse- Sé que desde un primer momento no os habéis llevado bien pero ese no es motivo para que quieras ponerla en mi contra...  
- Pero yo no...  
-¡Y hablar mal de ella!  
- Pero Harry yo solo...  
- Mira, ella es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, la conozco hace años y nunca, ¡nunca! ha mostrado maldad. Nunca. Es absurdo lo que dices... y me da pena que venga de ti porque... porque me caes bien.

Mahe estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Sabía que iba a ser muy dificil que el chico lo entendiera pero ni siquiera le estaba dando la más mínima posibilidad de explicarle en condiciones y poder advertirle. Harry no le creía pero encima pensaba que estaba contándole algo así sobre Hermione por celos o por envidia. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía seguir hablando y sintió como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

- Harry... -intentó decir

- No esperaba algo así de ti.

Y diciendo esto, el chico se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejándola sola.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No podía creer lo que Mahe le había dicho. ¿Qué le pasaba? nunca la había visto que fuese una persona de las que se inventasen cosas para llamar la atención. De hecho, desde que la conocía siempre la había visto intentando pasar desapercibida. Esto hacía que le pareciese aún más extraño su comportamiento ¿Envidiaría a Hermione por algo? no le encontraba sentido pero que hablase así de su amiga no le había gustado nada. _"Tu eres la única razón positiva que ha encontrado para venir a Hogwarts" _recordó que le había dicho Guilmain. Quizá pensaba que iba a estar más tiempo con ella y se sentía celosa de Hermione, porque siempre estaban juntos pero lo encontró también absurdo: ella era muy independiente y sólo le veía como a un amigo... o por lo menos eso creía. Por más vueltas que le daba, no encontraba explicación razonable. Lo único que sabía era que se sentía muy molesto y decepcionado con la chica y tuvo que reconocer que no sólo por las cosas que había dicho, si no porque era ella, era Mahe.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Esa noche, hubo dos personas en Hogwarts que no durmieron bien: Harry porque seguía sin entender por qué la chica había hablado así de Hermione y cuanto más lo pensaba, más molesto estaba con ella y Mahe porque vio la decepción y desconfianza en los ojos del chico y sabía que, por querer advertirle, le había alejado.

El día amaneció. Era sábado y estaba prevista la primera visita del año a Hogsmeade. Filch se encontraba en la puerta del castillo pasando lista de los alumnos que tenían autorización para ir al pueblo. Los alumnos que iban la primera vez corrían de un lado a otro nerviosos por la novedad mientras que los de cursos superiores, ya estaban acostumbrados a ese día de ocio aunque no por ello les hacía menos ilusión salir un día del castillo.

Mahe estaba con Lisa Turpin, Michael y Luna al pie de las escaleras, mientras estos le contaban todo lo que encontrarían en el pueblo, aunque ella estaba pendiente de los alumnos que estaban en el hall porque estaba segura de que Harry iría y no sabía qué reacción iba a tener con ella después de su conversación de la tarde anterior.

- Hay una tienda enoooorme y llena de golosinas y chucherías que se llama Honeydukes -contaba Lisa como si fuera un niña de 11 años- y otra de bromas que tienen cosas geniales.  
- Sí, es verdad, es Zonko, ¡me encanta!. - decía Michael - a veces me dan ganas de traerme algo para Snape, ¡¡jejejee!!  
Mahe sonreía sin atender a la conversación. Había visto como Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaban por las escaleras. Pasaron junto a ellos pero ninguno miró. _"¿Les habrá contado Harry lo que le dije?" _pensó pero se les veía muy normales, sin atisbo de estar molestos por algo. Entonces, Luna les saludó:

- Ey, ¡Harry! ¿nos vemos en Zonko?

Harry se volvió hacía donde estaba Luna y le asintió sonriendo... hasta que se dio cuenta que Mahe estaba con ella y Michael también. La expresión de su cara cambió y se tornó seria.  
- Bueno, no lo sé, Luna, quizás no pueda pasarme.  
Y echó a andar hacia la puerta.  
- ¿Qué le pasará? -preguntó Lisa- parecía muy animado cuando le has saludado y de pronto... ¡paf! ha cambiado totalmente.  
Luna se encogió de hombros y se dirigió también hacia la puerta seguida por Michael y Lisa. Mahe era la única que sabía el por qué de la reacción de Harry y se sintió definitivamente peor de lo que estaba.  
- Mahe... ¿vamos?  
- Emmm... sí, claro.

* * *

Jeje, sé que ahora estaréis pensando que se habrá cortado el capi por error o algo pero... no ; ) Habrá que esperar a mañana para irnos de paseo a Hogsmeade. Hasta mañana pues!


	40. CAPITULO 39: Mujer contra mujer

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de HP pertenecen a JK y no tenemos ningún interés ecónomico en ellos. Las Guilmains, Nora, la personalidad de Mark y alguno que otro más sí son nuestros. (Por Merlín, ¿todos los días tengo que repetir esto? si ya lo sabe todo el mundo! uff! )

Soy Mahe de nuevo. Parece que he tenido suerte y varios problemillas que tenía tanto en mi Pc de casa porque no podía editar allí los capis y en el Pc del trabajo porque no podía entrar al foro, se han solucionado de pronto, así que genial : ) Paso a los reviews, que hay unos cuantos (Gracias! ; ) )

**Kata**: Reacción lógica de Harry, no? bueno, a ver si se le pasa el enfado con Mahe o... quizá no. Ya veremos.

**Seika**: Me alegro que te gustara la carta de Sirius a Harry. La verdad es que se le nota feliz : ) Sobre Mahe, mira que se piensa las cosas para contarlas y sabe que la reacción de la gente va a ser mala pero a lo mejor creyó que Harry no lo tomaría tan mal y se equivocó. La cuestión es saber si Harry la perdonará... A ver, sobre quien te contesta a tus review: siempre te contestará la que suba capi ese día ( en el capi indicamos quien somos de las dos después de título: Por Nigriv o por Mahe) Vamos, que quien saluda, contesta reviews y sube el capi en el día es la misma persona.Si no recuerdo mal, solo en uno de los primeros capis contestamos las dos a la vez a un review porque quisimos dar nuestra opinión. Pero por norma general, solo habla una. Creo que la orden lupiniana le va a interesar mucho a Nigriv, jeje. Gracias por pensar que sería una buena sirusiana (merodeador guapetón, jeje)

**Parotida**: el aviso en el mail de que hay capi te llegará con retraso por el problema que ha habido en ffnet estos días. Hoy ha sido cuando nos han empezado a entrar vuestras alerta de reviews actualizadas. Veo que estás inmersa en un nuevo ff, espero que en tus ratitos de descanso sigas viniendo por aquí a vernos ; )

**Celina**: gracias por dejar review a pesar de la espesura ; )

**Marc**: cómo me alegro de ver que os gustó el capi ) La verdad es que Harry ha sido muy tajante pero es que hablaba de "su Hermione". En fin, esperemos que recapacite...

**Stiby**: no te preocupes que si por tus comentarios vemos que estás mezclando dos ff, te avisamos ;) Eso es lo que tiene la contaminación (yo, hasta que no comencé a escribir ff, ahora va a hacer un añito, ni siquiera leía. Quería mantener en mi cabeza solamente la trama de la historia oficial y en el foro me llamaban la CRC (Correctora de Recuerdos Contaminados, jejee) pero me puse a escribir y empecé a leer cosillas y... así estoy que hasta me confundo con mis propias historias, jajaja) A ver, que me voy por las ramas: bonito que Sirius recupere antiguas amistades como los Evans, eh? : ) pues sí, pobrecito, que lo ha pasado muy mal y ahora le toca recuperar el tiempo perdido (hasta que pueda, claro... ) El capi de anoche se ha quedado emocionante, jeje. Era el punto exacto para cortarlo y tienes razón, Mahe parece que está celosa (no serán solo celos lo que siente? uuumm... no sé, no sé)

**Sir James of Voldemort**: ¿qué tiene Hermione? que pregunta más directa! jajaja ¿por qué Harry no cree a Mahe? obviamente, yo no creería a alguien recien conocido que me hable de esa forma de mi mejor amigo/a. Como antiguo podría sentir algo pero... él no tiene poder intuitivo, no puede percibir las cosas de los demás, lo malo, lo bueno, las mentiras. Ese es el poder de Mahe. Y tranquilo, tendrás más de Mark y de los demás ; ) Ahora hay que seguir sentando las bases del fic, jeje.

Bueno, ¿nos vamos de paseo a Hogsmeade? ; )

* * *

**CAPITULO 39: Mujer contra mujer**

(Por Mahe)

De camino a Hogsmeade, los grupitos de alumnos charlaban animadamente. Hacía un buen día y el paseo hasta el pueblo se hacía muy apetecible. Algo más adelantados, Harry, Ron y Hermione se gastaban bromas y reían, se les presentaba un día muy entretenido.

- Oye, Harry -dijo Ron de pronto- ¿qué quería ayer Mahe?

Harry le miró. Estaba enfadado con ella pero no había pensado contarles nada a sus amigos pero que Ron le preguntase, reavivó en él el coraje que había sentido por las palabras de la chica.  
- ¿Qué me he perdido de _Mahe_? -preguntó Hermione con retintín al pronunciar su nombre.  
A Harry le hizo gracia la forma de expresarse de Hermione y se decidió a contarlo. Posiblemente, lo tomarían a broma, no creía que su amiga se lo tomase en serio, simplemente diría que estaba loca y dejarían el tema.  
- Pues... no sé, estaba muy extraña. Al principio no entendía lo que me quería decir. Me hablaba de su forma de canalizar la magia antigua y eso pero luego... -se quedó pensando aunque recordaba a la perfección cada palabra que la chica le había dicho-... luego empezó a decir que había alguien de mi entorno que no era lo que parecía, que había sentido algo muy negativo en su interior, que... no podía evitar relacionarlo con Voldemort y conmigo...  
- ¿Pero de quién hablaba así? -preguntó Ron. Harry miró a Hermione y tratando de quitarle importancia, como si les hubiese contado una historia de risa, dijo:  
- De ti  
Ron se echó a reír, Harry alzó las cejas sonriendo pero Hermione se quedó seria, muy seria.  
- ¿Cómo dices? -preguntó la chica. Ron se estaba poniendo tan rojo como su pelo de la risa floja que le había entrado.  
- Que hablaba de ti, que decía que te sentía... malvada -dijo Harry haciendo como si fuera un fantasma. La expresión de Hermione iba adquiriendo un aspecto de odio y rencor que cuando Harry lo captó, se arrepintió de haberlo contado- Pero no te preocupes, Hermione, tú sabes que ella tiene un carácter un tanto especial y no entiendo por qué me habrá dicho eso pero...  
- Se va a enterar -sentenció de pronto la chica. Interiormente, sonrió porque había encontrado la forma para echar tierra sobre Mahe.  
- Pero Hermione, vamos, no le des importancia. Ya te digo que no sé por qué me contaría una cosa así pero no le hagas caso -insistió Harry. Ron había parado de reír al ver la seriedad de su amiga  
- ¿Que no le de importancia? ¿Que no le haga caso? pero ¡¿Quién se ha creído esa para hablar así de mí?! -gritó. Pero en el fondo sabía que los recuerdos de su niñez que estaban llegando a ella desde hacía un tiempo apoyaban extrañamente el cambio que la chica decía que sentía en ella. De hecho, se sentía diferente... pero ese era su secreto...

Ron y Harry se miraron. No entendían el ataque de rabia que le había dado a su amiga aunque el propio Harry se sintió muy molesto cuando lo escuchó de palabras de Mahe, pero porque habían venido de ella y era algo que no esperaba, pero pensó que Hermione no le haría tanto caso.

- Va a saber quien es Hermione Granger.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Acababan de llegar al pueblo. Los alumnos comenzaron a andar por sus calles visitando las tiendas y entrando a las tabernas para tomar cerveza de mantequilla y zumo de calabaza. Michael, Lisa y Mahe estaban acercándose a Las Tres Escobas para descansar un poco antes de emprender la visita a los numerosos establecimientos pero de repente, antes de que llegasen a la puerta, escuchó una voz:

- ¡Eh! ¡tú! ¡Mahe Guilmain!

Mahe cerró los ojos y suspiró. Era Hermione y por su tono de voz estaba muy, muy enfadada: Harry tenía que haberle contado. Se giró hacia ella y la miró sin decir nada.

- ¿Quién te has creído que eres para decir esas cosas de mi? -preguntó Hermione acercándose a ella con furia. Mahe no contestó y se limitó a desafiarla con la mirada- Vienes hasta aquí, te metes en nuestras vidas y encima ¡te empiezas a inventar cosas horribles sobre mí!  
- Sabes que no me estoy inventando nada, Hermione -dijo de pronto lo más tranquila que pudo. No dejaría que la intimidase.  
- ¿Y tienes la poca vergüenza de seguir admitiendo que lo que dices es cierto? -preguntó exasperada. _"Sus malditas intuiciones y captación de energía" _pensó. Estaban cara a cara, a poca distancia. Era impresionante lo molesta que se veía a Hermione pero Mahe parecía estar aguantando para evitar explotar.  
- Hermione, venga, déjalo ya, ¿qué más da? -dijo Ron cogiéndola del brazo pero ésta se soltó con brusquedad.  
- Atrévete a decírmelo a la cara, ¡atrévete a decirme lo que ayer le contaste a Harry! -desafió. Tenía que ponerla al límite.

Mahe podía sentir como la negatividad que Hermione llevaba en su interior hablaba por ella pero no lo haría, no le repetiría nada de lo que dijo. Ella sabía que no mentía, ambas lo sabían. Un grupo de alumnos empezaron a rodearlos al escuchar las voces de la discusión.

- No hace falta que te lo repita, tú lo sabes, lo estás sintiendo cada vez más... -dijo la chica y se volvió dándole la espalda para reunirse de nuevo con Michael y Lisa. Pero sin esperarlo, nadie lo esperaba realmente, Hermione la cogió del brazo izquierdo, la giró con fuerza hacia ella y le dio un puñetazo tirándola al suelo.

- ¡Hermione! -gritaron Ron y Harry

Mahe se quedó un poco traspuesta por el golpe recibido. Sin duda, no era el primer puñetazo que Hermione le propinaba a alguien: se tocó el labio notando como le sangraba. Todos los curiosos que se reunían alrededor de ellos estaban asombrados al ver la pelea y se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos. Mahe no se pudo contener, ya era demasiado, se levantó, le encaró e hizo algo que no debía.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡¿quieres que te confirme lo que tienes en tu interior?! ¡¡quieres que todo el mundo sepa que tu energía se está volviendo negativa, tan negativa como la del propio Voldemort y que tu objetivo es él?! -gritó Mahe señalando a Harry.

Ambas chicas se miraban con odio. La imprudencia de Mahe al gritar a Hermione todo lo que su energía le transmitía, hizo que los curiosos que los rodeaban se sorprendiesen aún más. Se separaban por centímetros.

- Estás loca -dijo Hermione con desprecio pero con una satisfacción enorme en su interior.  
- Y tú estás maldita -contestó Mahe con más desprecio aún.  
- ¡Granger, Guilmain! ¿qué está pasando aquí? -se escuchó que decía alguien. Era Snape que había acudido alertado por las voces- si quieren ser el centro de atención, lo están consiguiendo. Así que, si son capaces de hacer por una vez en sus vidas algo correcto, ¡déjense de tonterías si no quieren que comience a quitarles puntos a sus respectivas casas! Y que conste -dijo en un tono irónico- que no lo haré porque han entretenido al personal con su pelea de celos por el sr.Potter.

En ese momento, las chicas reaccionaron ante las palabras de Snape y los murmullos de los curiosos. Ron se acercó a Hermione y cogiéndola del brazo la retiró de allí mientras ésta volvió a mirar a Mahe: había conseguido lo que pretendía y estaba totalmente satisfecha. Harry la miraba también con la misma expresión decepcionada de la tarde anterior. ¿Había llegado a aquel extremo por celos? no podía creerlo. Mahe bajó la mirada y suspiró. En un segundo se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se había metido: veintena de alumnos habían sido testigos de la pelea y habían escuchado todos lo que ella, la nueva, la extraña, le había gritado a Hermione, la valiente e inteligente amiga de Harry. Y encima, Snape había "arreglado" el asunto sugiriendo que todo era por celos. Aquella misma noche, todo el colegio sabría lo que había pasado entre ellas, estaba segura. Tan segura como que todos apoyarían a Hermione. Volvió a levantar la vista y vio como el trío marchaba calle abajo. Se giró y vio que el único que quedaba allí era Michael, ni siquiera Lisa estaba.

-Venga, vámonos Mahe -dijo- será mejor que te miren ese labio.

* * *

Ea, vamos a curarle el labio a Mahe ; ) Hasta mañana, que mañana... ufff, jeje.


	41. CAPITULO 40: Revelaciones inesperadas

**Disclaimer:** HP --JK; Guilmains, Nora,Mark... -- Nigriv y Mahe

Hola! soy Mahe de nuevo (tranquilos que mañana le toca a Nigriv) ¿Qué tal? Espero que todos bien y que estéis disfrutando del fic. Por lo que veo en los reviews, os estáis decantando por Hermione o Mahe (me parece curioso... muy curioso, porque en el foro Mahe caía mal a pesar de todo y aquí os cae bien, jeje) Bueno, reviews:

**Kata:** ¿quieres saber lo que sigue con desesperación? jejejeje. Pues nada, aquí tienes el capi de hoy en el que se van a descubrir varias cositas... ; )

**Celina**: tu review es del capi anterior con lo que eso deque estás deseando ver que pasa en Hogsmeade, no sé si es que no leíste aún la pelea o que esperas algo más en la visita a la villa. En fin, que la verdad es lo que tú dices, Mahe se precipitó al contarle pero también es que ella esperaba que al menos la escuchase, no lo esperaba tan tajante. Digamos que la desesperación por hacer algo, le impulsó a contar.

**Seika**: ¿Odias a Hermione? jeje. Bueno, no es nuestra intención que la odieis pero... la verdad es que se está comportando un poquito mal.

**Jarlaxe-Bregan:** sabía que a ti te gustaría seguro el capi al ver lo "traviesa" que se ha vuelto Hermione para poder meterte más con ella, jeje.Mira que te gusta poco : D

**Marc**: ciertamente, nadie la cree, ni nadie la creerá porque no tiene pruebas. Pero habrá que buscar esas pruebas, no? ; )

Bueno, ffnet ha estado dando error toda la tarde pero ahora que por fin funciona, voy a aprovechar para subir el capi de hoy. Como siempre, gracias a todos por vuestro interés y por seguir leyendo el fic aquí en ffnet! ; )

* * *

**CAPITULO 40: Revelaciones inesperadas**

(Por Mahe)

Snape entró en la clase como de costumbre, mirando con aire despectivo a los alumnos. Daba igual si eran de primero o de séptimo, de Gryffindor o de Hufflepuff, mientras no fueran Slytherins los trataba como si fueran torpes hurones pero al ser ésta una clase especial, se encontraban reunidos alumnos de las cuatro casas con lo que se hacía más patente el favoritismo a la casa de la serpiente. Se acercó a la pizarra y con un movimiento de varita, aparecieron los ingredientes para la poción que tenían que practicar ese día.

- Si saben leer, echen un vistazo a la pizarra y les recomiendo que comiencen a preparar sus pociones -dijo fríamente- Esta poción es una de las más complejas que verán en este curso y no me extrañaría nada que ninguno de ustedes la completase. Comiencen. Tienen dos horas y serán evaluados.

Michael miró a Mahe que estaba sentada a su lado, ambos pusieron una expresión de resignación ante las amenazas de Snape y se concentraron en sus calderos. Varios asientos más allá, el trío se miraba con la misma expresión y se dispusieron a realizar el trabajo. Mahe miró la pizarra y leyó los ingredientes: realmente era una poción complicada pero se sentía segura, sabía que podría hacerla. Desde siempre se le habían dado bien las pociones, aunque no sabía por qué, pero se dispuso a preparar los ingredientes y cortar las raíces. Snape paseaba entre los alumnos poniéndolos más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban. Sabía que les atemorizaba y eso era algo que le gustaba provocar porque así les hacía trabajar bajo presión. En la clase, sólo se escuchaban los pasos del profesor y cuando los alumnos soltaban algún utensilio sobre las mesas. Ni una sola voz, ni una sola palabra. El ambiente en la clase de pociones siempre era tenso. Al cabo de un buen rato, pasó por la mesa donde estaba sentada Mahe.

- Mi poción está lista, profesor -dijo la chica.

Snape la miró con incredulidad y se acercó al caldero. La poción estaba terminada y completa. Estaba perfecta y en un tiempo que hasta al mismo profesor le sorprendió. Volvió a mirar a la chica, sacó su varita y con un golpe en el caldero, hizo desaparecer el brebaje.

- Repítala.

Mahe miró el caldero vacío y abrió la boca asombrada por lo que había hecho el profesor. Levantó la mirada y le observó mientras avanzaba por entre las mesas. ¿A qué había venido eso? Sabía que su poción estaba bien. Levantó la mano y carraspeó.

- ¿Algún problema, señorita Guilmain?  
- Quería saber qué problema ha encontrado en mi poción porque pienso que estaba correcta.  
- Piensa que estaba correcta... oh, ya veo -dijo en un tono de voz seco- ¿quién es el profesor de pociones para decir eso, usted o yo? repítala.

Mahe le miró con odio. Se lo estaba haciendo aposta pero no se iba a quedar encima de ella. Los alumnos miraban disimuladamente la escena temerosos de que sus pobres pociones fueran a desaparecer también de sus calderos y tuvieran que comenzar otra vez pero alguien estaba disfrutando con la escena: Hermione la miraba de reojo y sonreía. Mientras, Harry seguía concentrado en su caldero. Mahe mantuvo durante un rato la mirada sobre el profesor pero no dijo nada más y se preparó de nuevo. Poco después, volvió a tenerla lista, levantó la cabeza y miró a Snape. Este, nuevamente sorprendido, se volvió a acercar a ella y al igual que había hecho la primera vez, hizo desaparecer el contenido del caldero con un movimiento de la varita. Mahe no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

- Repítala -dijo Snape de nuevo  
- Pero... ¡¿POR QUE?! -levantó la chica la voz totalmente indignada- la he hecho dos veces y ¡usted sabe que estaba correcta!  
- ¿La ha hecho dos veces? ¿de veras? -preguntó mirando el caldero- pues yo veo su caldero vacío. No hay rastro de que la haya hecho ni una sola vez.

El rencor que Mahe estaba acumulando en su interior hacia aquel hombre estaba llegando a extremos insospechados. Snape se giró con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro dejando a Mahe de nuevo boquiabierta. Haría la poción una tercera vez, sí, pero esta vez el profesor no conseguiría salirse con la suya, la poción se quedaría hecha. Esta vez, Harry sí levantó la cabeza y fijó su vista en la chica: sabía lo que tenía que estar sintiendo al ser el punto de mira de Snape, él lo había sufrido en muchas ocasiones y no era nada agradable. Hermione parecía feliz mientras echaba los ingredientes en el caldero. A duras penas, el resto de los alumnos intentaban terminar sus brebajes los cuales tenían un aspecto tan extraño que no se parecían nada a lo que les había mandado preparar. Snape disfrutaba con la cara de temor que algunos, aún después de tantos años, mostraban cuando le veían acercarse. Mahe volvió a terminar la poción por tercera vez. Cuantas más veces la hacía, más rápido le salía. Se levantó y Snape se giró hacia ella.

- Listo... por tercera vez -dijo la chica cortante

Snape estaba asombrado, realmente la chica tenía dotes para las pociones porque efectivamente volvía a estar correcta pero le gustaba ponerla a prueba y por tercera vez le volvió a hacer lo mismo, dejó el caldero vacío.

- ¿Y su poción, señorita Guilmain? no la veo

Mahe se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y sacó un vial. Esta vez no la pillaría desprevenida.

- Aquí está profesor Snape -dijo mostrándole el vial- aquí tiene la poción.

La expresión de Snape estaba entre la indignación por el descaro de la chica y la sorpresa por su picardía e inteligencia mientras Mahe trataba de disimular una leve sonrisa de satisfacción al ver al profesor desconcertado. Esta vez había ganado ella la partida pero de pronto, Snape levantó su varita y dijo:

- ¡Evanesco vial!

Y el vial desapareció de entre los dedos de Mahe

- ¿Dónde estaba su poción? -preguntó Snape con un tono inocente. La chica no podía creerlo, ya era demasiado, era totalmente injusto lo que estaba haciendo con ella- Prepare la poción, señorita Guilmain.  
- No -contestó rotundamente. Los alumnos levantaron la cabeza al escuchar a la chica responder tan tajantemente al profesor.  
- Repita... la poción -volvió a decir el profesor. Se le estaba agotando la paciencia pero a ella no menos.  
- ¡No! -volvió a contestar. Snape se acercó a ella amenazante.  
- Le he dicho... ¡qué repita la poción!

Mahe le miró a sus fríos ojos negros y sin atisbo de temor y con la sequedad con la que ella podía hablar a veces, le dijo:

- Repítala usted.

Y cogiendo sus cosas, se dirigió hacia la puerta ante el asombro de compañeros y del propio profesor por la osadía demostrada. Hermione chasqueó la lengua, se le había acabado la diversión mientras Harry sonreía disimuladamente al ver el valor y coraje que Mahe había demostrado al encarar a Snape.

- ¡Guilmain, está castigada!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mahe subió por las escaleras corriendo a la segunda planta, hacia el despacho de su madre y sin ni siquiera llamar, abrió la puerta ante la sorpresa de ésta.

- ¡Mahe! ¿qué pasa? -preguntó sorprendida- ¿no tenías clase de pociones?  
- Pociones... -dijo despectivamente tirando sus libros a una de las sillas- mamá ¿sabes lo que me ha hecho ese hombre? me ha obligado a repetir la poción tres veces, ¡TRES VECES! y él sabía perfectamente que la primera vez ya estaba correcta. Por supuesto que lo sabía, lo vi en su cara. -la chica paseaba nerviosa por la habitación mientras su madre la miraba sin saber que decir- Pero ¿quién se ha creído que es ese tipo? -continuó descargando su furia- Amenaza a los alumnos, los intimida y encima es que ¡disfruta con ello! ¡es odioso!  
- Mahe, es tu profesor, no puedes hablar así de él -recriminó Guilmain.  
- Pero es que ¡es verdad, mamá! –gritó- ¡es odioso, es un prepotente! ¡con esas pintas de murciélago que lleva! es un...  
- ¡Mahe! ¡más respeto a tu profesor! -gritó también su madre  
- ¿Más respeto? - preguntó extrañada- ¿te parece bien lo que ha hecho?  
- ¡No puedes tratarlo así delante mía, Mahe! -respondió sulfurada  
- No me lo puedo creer -dijo la chica mirando a su madre como si mirase a un extraño y elevando cada vez más el tono de voz- he venido aquí buscando el apoyo de mi madre, ¡no a la profesora Guilmain!

Virginia se quedó paralizada por las palabras de la chica, realmente la hirieron. Aunque no se lo propusiese, a vecessabía como hacer daño.

- Y es tu madre quien te está hablando -dijo Guilmain con un tono tembloroso de voz por el comentario hiriente de su hija.  
- Pues no lo parece -dijo la chica rabiosa apoyándose sobre la mesa- no entiendo porque defiendes a ese tipo después de como se comporta con todos, después de lo que me ha hecho. Es que no entiendo por qué lo defiendes, ¡ni que fuera mi padre!  
- ¡Es que es tu padre!

Guilmain se llevó la mano a la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, del secreto que había revelado. Mahe se quedó paralizada, casi sin respiración, entornó los ojos y miró a su madre.  
- ¿Có...cómo? -acertó a decir con un hilo de voz. Virginia la miró, ya lo había dicho y era inútil negarlo ahora, tenía que confirmárselo.  
- Todo lo que te conté sobre tu padre tiene un nombre y ese nombre es... Severus Snape.

La chica sintió como se mareaba con la noticia y tanteando donde se encontraba la silla a su espalda, se dejó caer en ella. Estaba pálida y confundida, apenas sentía el aire en sus pulmones. Su madre la miraba fijamente y le embargó una sensación de tristeza por la reacción de su hija y por la rabia contenida por habérselo dicho en aquellas circunstancias y de aquella forma.

- Mahe...

La chica no reaccionaba, sin duda, había sido un duro golpe para ella. Saber que su padre era una de las personas a las que más odiaba en ese momento no era precisamente gratificante y habérselo dicho de esa forma tan directa y sabiendo que ella no estaba pasando por un buen momento porque se encontraba prácticamente sola en todo Hogwarts, se lo hacía más duro. Levantó la vista lentamente hacia su madre. Esta sabía del genio que tenía la chica y temió sus palabras pero Mahe sólo susurró

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Guilmain calló: que no reaccionase a gritos era lo peor que podía pasar. Eso significaba que la rabia, el rencor y el odio que sentía los estaba guardando en su interior. De pronto, como si despertase de un mal sueño, la chica miró a su alrededor recobrando la consciencia de donde se encontraba, se levantó como pudo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Mahe... ¡espera! -gritó Guilmain- por favor, Mahe, ¡lo siento! no tenía que habértelo dicho así.

La chica estaba de espaldas a ella, con la mano puesta sobre el manillar de la puerta escuchando las palabras de disculpa de su madre pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Sin decir nada, abrió la puerta de golpe y se quedó paralizada al ver quien se acercaba dispuesto a entrar. Era Snape. Se cruzaron las miradas cargadas de resentimiento, cada cual por un motivo distinto. La chica comenzó a sentir el coraje en su interior y, antes de cometer alguna imprudencia, se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

* * *

A ver, las apuestas: uummm... casi todos pensabáis que el padre era Sirius! jeje. Pues no, es el murciel... perdón, el profesor Snape; ) Una duda del fic despejada aunque no termina aquí esta relación padre-hija, nada de eso, con lo rencorosa que es Mahe y lo orgulloso que es Snape, pueden saltar chispas : s Hasta mañana!


	42. CAPITULO 41: Secretos revelados

**DISCLAIMER: **¿De verdad creeís que con esto podríamos ganar dinero? Respondednos porque tal vez Mahe y yo decidamos dejar de escribir historias de un mundo ya pensado por JKR y nos lancemos a escribir sobre nuestros personajes queridos dentro deotro mundo que nos pertenezca totalmente... Y luego llega un editor, nos ve escribiendo en cualquier cafetéria (o banco de la calle) le gusta nustra historia, nos la publica y.... no digo que nos hagamos millonarias pero si nos da para irnos al caribe (a Mexico mejor) .... Jajajaja Se ve va el caldero con toda la poción hirviendo.

Saludos UP's hoy soy Nigriv y os advierto.... llego algo "estresadita" Es que tengo a una loca en mi cabeza que está deseando pegaros un grito a casi todos por los rr que habéis dejado sobre Snape. La tenéis un poco "ofendida" :) Bueno intentaré que Guilmains no se me descontrole demasiado al responderos ¿de acuerdo?

**Kata: **La mayoría apostástéis por Sirius, no te preocupes, es parte del entramado que os hiciéramos pensar así. Aunque la clave ya estaba fijada desde MA, aquí las pistas se ocultan por todos lados y generalmente a gran distancia de capítulos e incluso en el fic anterior. Ya os daréis cuenta de ello cuando acabe toda esta historia. ¿Quieres una clase de pociones???? ¿Otra más???? Que no ha tenido bastante la pobre de Mahe? Jajajaja Yo creo que no, ya verás. Hoy vas a tener un poquito de lo que pides a ver que te parece... Eso sí, si ahora te parece que ésto es sufrir por un capítulo te nos vas a morir cuando llegue la batalla y no queremos que eso ocurra. Te lo digo en serio... Eso es explosivo!

**Parótida: **Antes que nada gracias por seguir leyendo cuando sé que andas escribiendo, se que puede llegar a despistar mucho... Y hablando de despistar, otra que pensaba que era Sirius el padre... jejeje Me alegro, no porque os equivoquéis sino por que es señal de que hicimos la trama lo suficientemente creíble como para manejaros a nuestro antojo (lo que sé que también estamos logrando con el resto, mejor así os sorprendemos más). Ótra que quiere saber cuando se enterará Snape de que Mahe es su hija... Jajaja ya dije que el padre "podría" no saberlo, ahora lo verás.

**Seika: **Te responde Nigriv, mejor dicho creo que te va a responder Guilmain... _"¡¡¡¿Snivellus?!!! Tengo que conseguir que Sirius no vaya diciendo esas cosas de él que luego me llegaís con estas! Por favor que ya tengo bastante encima!!!! Tened piedad de mí."_ (Nigriv apacigua a la loca que la invade y vuelve a ser ella misma) Bien ¿no te ha gustado el giro de la historia? Tal vez sea porque no era un giro, esto es la realidad, el por qué.... Llevas mucha, pero mucha razón en lo que dices, será que algo pretendemos. A estas alturas si tuvierais las cosas más claras ya sabríais por donde es que podemos encaminar la historia. Y la verdad es que sí, que a Mahe debería compadecerla hasta Guilmain, y eso que aún no llegamos a lo más duro.

**Marc: **_"¿Señor, ¡ no puede tratarlo así delante mía! 10 puntos menos para su casa!!!!"_ Esto... uff que rápido aprende Guilmain de cierto Sltyherin... (Ya os dije que la traía alterada y es que está a punto de estallar, lo único que le falta es vuestros comentarios despectivos hacia el padre de su hija!) ¿Hacerlo esto a Mahe? Jajajaja Supongo que te refieres a la poción ;) jajajaja Espera a ver que es capaz de hacer en este fic "todo el mundo"

**Stiby: **Ayer ffnet estuvo casi todo el día inactivo, de ahí que no pudieras leer, todo la web estaba fatal (supongo que en mantenimiento) poco más y no nos deja cargar el capi antes de acostarnos. Bueno otra sorprendida, menos mal que tu si lo tomaste a bien y me alegra mucho saber que logramos ocultarlo (aunque creo que fue más por defecto de investigación tal vez) Veamos Hermione... bueno el tiempo te dirá (siempre digo lo mismo pero ya veís que las cosas comienzan a resolverse, o ¿quién sabe? tal vez se estén liando más- Yo lo vería de ese modo-) La pelea pues, no fue en la escuela, fue en Hogsmeade, por un momento me despistaste con lo del pasillo :s Y tienes permiso para enrrollarte todo lo que quieras nosotras no nos quejamos. A ver si esta noche puedes leer ! Besos también para tí.

**Erick Arturo: **El chico de 5 en 5 cuando vuelvas y encuentres que en un día hemos subido tres (aunque cortos) te vas a sorprender! Espero que tengas más para disfrutar. ¿Anonadado? ¿Con la boca abierta? Uhmmmm ¿como te quedarás entonces con la batalla???? AY! si es que tengo ganas de que lleguemos allí a pesar de que esté proximo al final y te sigo diciendo que seguirás mareado (en el buen sentido claro, siempre pretendemos sorprender y que no sepáis que es lo que se viene, sería aburrido ¿no crees?) Esperamos verte dentro de unos días.!

Bueno chicos, no me hagáis mucho caso que de vez en cuando, en capítulos como este el personaje se me descontrola y pasa lo que pasa, no lo puedo callar (a Mahe también le pasa pero ella tiene más "autoncontrol" que yo - ¿Por qué será? ¿lo llevará en la sangre?- Jajaja me parece verla alzando la varita hacia a mí :s ) Pero no me hagáis ni caso ¿De acuerdo? Vosotros seguid opinando lo que el capi en sí os dicte. Y otra cosa no nos abandoneís en ffnet! Si vamos muy rapidito... y los atracones son muy indigesto, las cosas se disfrutan más poquito a poco, como quien saborea un buen café en buena compañía. Gracias por seguir ahí.

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 41: SECRETOS REVELADOS**

(Por Nigriv)

De pie tras su escritorio vio como su hija tras pararse un momento en la puerta, salía disparada corriendo. _"¿Pero qué he hecho?"- _pensó mientras se dejaba caer en su sillón. Abstraída en el pensamiento no sintió la presencia hasta que la puerta se cerró de un portazo. Levantó la vista pensando si acaso sería Mahe que había vuelto dispuesta a reclamarle, pero se quedó petrificada al verlo allí. _"Ahora no, por favor" _Nada más verlo sintió la furia y la ira que traía contenida.

-Veo que 'tu querida hija'- dijo con total desprecio- ha venido a llorarle a su mamá.- Sus ojos irradiaban chipas al mirarla. Ni siquiera se levantó cuando él avanzó hacia su mesa.  
-Te equivocas. Vino a quejarse oficialmente- le dijo con voz tan cansina que denotaba su pesar.  
-¡Desvergonzada!- Se estaba alterando por momentos y le oyó mascullar algo entre dientes que no llegó a comprender.  
-¿Qué decías?- preguntó deseosa de que aquello acabase cuanto antes.  
-Que esperaba que tú hubieras logrado inculcarle algún respeto a esa cabeza loca, ya que su padre nunca estuvo para hacerlo.  
-¡Tu lo has dicho Snape! Su padre nunca estuvo…- dijo triste y seria- ¿Algo más?- Pero él había seguido hablando sin escucharla.  
-Y que espero que sea la última vez que me desafía así en clase porque la próxima vez la expulsaré, definitivamente. ¡Habrese visto semejante carácter! Ni siquiera Potter se comportó nunca así, aunque no me extraña imaginando su origen.- le dijo aún con más desprecio.

Sabía que estaba usando ese tonto pretexto para atacarla a ella, para intentar herirla; pero su mente estaba en su hija, en lo que le acababa de revelar después de tantos años sin decirle un nombre, no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo a él. Vio a Snape parado frente a ella, muy firme, su actitud desafiante, pero no se amilanó, ya estaba todo perdido.

-Sinceramente… a mí tampoco- añadió casi en un suspiro. Severus parecía sorprendido de que apoyara la afirmación.

_"¡Esto se va a acabar ya! Primero somete a la hija y encima viene a provocar a la madre. ¡No se lo voy a permitir!"_

-Te advertí que no te gustaría lo que ibas a encontrar en ella- le espetó apoyando las manos en la mesa mientras lo miraba alzando la voz- ¡Tú te lo has buscado Snape!  
-¿Qué yo qué?- le gritó furioso- No tolero que nadie haga trampas en mi clase Virginia, ¡y ella las hizo!  
-¿Trampas? Mi hija no las necesita Severus- le dijo airada pero destilando orgullo- ¡Y por tres veces te lo ha demostrado! Lo que pasa es que eres un maldito orgulloso incapaz de reconocer que alguien pueda tener la misma destreza que tú.  
-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con el orgullo Virginia!- Ambos gritaban tanto que le extrañaba si sus voces no se oían desde el hall- ¡Tuvo que hacer trampas! Era una poción muy avanzada, ni siquiera Granger la logró. ¡Y nadie en Hogwarts la ha logrado al primer intento!- Estaba tan enfurecido que sentía hasta su respiración entrecortada, pero fueron sus propias palabras las que la hicieron sonreír.  
-¿Nadie Severus?... Creo recordar que no hace muchos años tú también la lograste ¡A la primera!- Lo que a ella le pareció el comentario más acertado para ese momento sulfuró aún más a su colega, que le espetó enfurecido.  
-¡NO TE ATREVAS A IGUALARNOS VIRGINIA!! A su edad yo ya casi era Master en pociones- le gritó dándose la vuelta totalmente enojado.  
-¡Y ELLA PODRÍA SERLO SI YO LA HUBIERA ALENTADO!- le dijo desafiante, alzando también su voz, sintiendo como todos sus nervios se le crispaban. El se volvió de nuevo hacia ella.  
-¡Ya! ¡Claro!- sus palabras adoptaron el tono más frío e irónico que era capaz de darle.- ¡Como si lo llevara en la sangre!- Sus labios se curvaron en esa desesperante expresión de asco que tanto odiaba en él.- Se me olvidaba que el don de la poción era potente en las familias Guilmain y Black.

_"Un momento. ¿Ha dicho Black? Pero…." _Esto fue lo que hizo que el hilo de su ya desgastada paciencia se tensara y se quebrara definitivamente. Toda su furia se descargó sobre él cuando le gritó airada.

-¡No será por mí, NO! Pero sí que lo lleva en la sangre, puesto que ¡Sí es un don en la familia Snape!

La sonrisa se le secó en la boca y lo vio estremecerse. Lo dijo, lo había dicho… Consiguió exasperarla tanto que se lo soltó. Esta vez no fue inconscientemente como momentos atrás con su hija donde la confesión brotó de sus labios como una defensa hacia él. No, ahora lo había soltado casi como una liberación, como un dardo envenenado que intentaba devolverle cada insulto implícito en sus palabras usando para ello sus mismos argumentos. Se dejó caer en su sillón totalmente agotada y lo observó detenidamente. Su cara más que sorpresa reflejaba incertidumbre. Lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía lo que estaría pensando en ese momento, pero no lo admitiría, seguro.

-No te creo Virginia- dijo muy firme, pero en voz baja.  
-¡Ah! ¿No?- Había temido ese momento toda su vida, desde que supo que sería madre. Pero ahora, una especie de fuerza la animaba a hacerle frente. Permaneció callada, increíblemente tranquila.  
-¡Me dijiste que era de Black!- dijo soltando un puñetazo al otro lado de la mesa ante su impasibilidad.  
-¡MENTIRA! Yo solo dije que estudió en Hogwarts, lo demás lo has imaginado tú.- Seguía permaneciendo tranquila, pero sabía que su cara mostraba toda su indignación.- Y ya veo… Estabas tan obscecado que pensante antes en tu enemigo que en ti mismo. ¡Ni siquiera reconociste en ella tu propio don!  
-Pero… ¡Es imposible!- dijo aún desconcertado, su furia aplacada por la sorpresa inesperada.  
-Imposible…- Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente intentando contener su poder para no hacer algo de lo que sabía se arrepentiría. Ya la había insultado demasiado pero esto era el colmo- ¡ATRÉVETE A NEGARMELO SEVERUS! Niega lo que un día hubo entre nosotros y juro que ésta vez no sales ileso de la habitación.

Se hizo el silencio. Ahora era ella quien estaba furiosa y él quien parecía ausente, perdido en su pensamiento. Entonces se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ya he tolerado bastante tus insultos por hoy Snape. Si no te importa QUIERO-ESTAR-SOLA.- Dijo mientras abría la puerta de su despacho casi temblando.

Aún tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero entonces comenzó a andar y, cuando atravesaba el vano de la puerta se giró hacia ella, inclinó un poco la cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- Su voz sonó casi apenada, pero ni siquiera eso le importó.  
-¡JE!- sonrió maliciosamente- ¿Acaso alguien quiere un mortifago como padre de su hija?- Y dicho esto le cerró la puerta justo en sus narices.

* * *

ARGGGG DE VERDAD ES QUE ESTOY TAN ACELERADA COMO GUILMAIN! QUE ME DA ALGO!!!!! 

Bien ya sabéis como diablos se entera Snape! Como veís esta profesora tarda en abrir la boca pero cuando lo hace.... no deja nada en pie. Y ojo! aqui queda mucho oculto que... ya sabreís con el tiempo "Para todo hay un tiempo" decía Sirius :) Espero que lo disfruteis! Mañana más, mucho más ;)


	43. CAPITULO 42: Carrera hacia ninguna parte

**Disclaimer:** mi review para mis próximos capítulos (no voy a decir cuantos que todavía os quedan ; ) ) Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a JK Rowling y no ganamos nada con ello. Solo Virginia y Mahe Guilmain, Nora, Mark (su personalidad) y alguno que aún no se ha desarrollado nos pertenecen a Nigriv y a mí y nosotras no los prestamos a nadie nadie nadie.

Hola, soy Mahe y... atención!!! hoy tenéis tres capis!! son muy cortitos, realmente son escenas, y por ello subimos tres. Pero primero, a contestar reviews.

**Kamesita**: ya te echábamos de menos, mujer! ya veo que tu apuesta era por Snape, enhorabuena, jeje. Y es verdad, yo tampoco hubiera querido estar en su lugar y que descargase Virginia ese tormentazo sobre mi. ; )

**Kata**: un total golpe bajo, sí : ) Y bueno, en algún momento tendrán que encontrarse estos dos, ya sea en clase de pociones o en otro sitio, así que atenta ; ) Que gracia me ha hecho eso de si Mahe no habrá matado aún a nadie, jejeje. Con el genio que tiene, a alguno le lanzaría al menos un lazo de fuego como en las prácticas de verano con Harry. Pero la chiquilla no es tan agresiva, no? (o quizá sí? ; ) ) La maldad de Hermione ya irá saliendo, pero acuerdate de lo que te digo, cuando salga a flote pensaréis que a ver cuando se hunde, jeje.

**Seika**: tienes puesto a Snape en la lista negra, jejeje. Aunque como buena merodeadora, haces bien. Realmente, no es un hombre que de lugar a que quiera acercarse a su propia hija y menos pillándole tan de sorpresa su existencia, tienes razón. A ver qué pasa y si sigues odiándole o le das un poco de tregua ; ) Me alegro de que a pesar de todo te siga gustando el fic : )

**Marc**: es cierto, no le queda más remedio que comérselo con patatas aunque no le guste nada la idea de encontrarse con una hija de 17 años (¿Te imaginas a Snape dándole el biberón a Mahe de bebé? uy, que escalofrío! : s )

**Erick Arturo**: flipar es algo así como tú dices, brincar de gusto en el asiento. Buena definición, sí, jejeje. Si el padre de Mahe hubiese sido Sirius, quizá hubiera sido demasiado obvio y os aseguro que Snape ha dado mucho más juego. Lo bueno es poder despistar y si lo hemos conseguido es genial porque así os podemos sorprender más y que no esperéis lo que viene.

**Eva Vidal**: tensión, muuuucha tensión : s Gracias por la aclaración del significado de "chori" y "cargoseando" ; ) Es que en España, chori tiene otro significado y me despistó.

Bueno, pues os recuerdo que tenéis tres capis así que no os vayáis muy lejos si queréis saber más ; )

* * *

**CAPITULO 42: Carrera hacia ninguna parte**

(Por Mahe)

Corría y corría escaleras arriba. Sentía tanta rabia en su interior que no podía quedarse quieta o empezaría a destrozar todo lo que se encontrase a su paso. En sus oídos aún sonaba la revelación de su madre _"¡Es que es tu padre!...Todo lo que te conté sobre tu padre tiene un nombre y ese nombre es... Severus Snape" _. No podía creerlo. Su madre nunca le había ocultado nada sobre su padre, de pequeña siempre supo la verdad: que él se había pasado al lado oscuro y la había abandonado. Pero lo que no podía imaginar es que "él" fuese su profesor de pociones, ese hombre tan déspota y prepotente que tanto odiaba y que ella no se lo hubiese dicho antes. Se sentía engañada, defraudada y decepcionada...

Subía los escalones casi de dos en dos y en más de una ocasión tropezó pero no se detuvo, no podía. Quería huir, necesitaba huir. Pero los pensamientos y palabras en su cabeza y la desesperación y rabia en su corazón la acompañaban por mucho que intentaba alejarse de aquel despacho en donde había conocido la verdad de una forma tan inesperada. Se cruzaba con los alumnos que la miraban sorprendidos por la carrera que llevaba. Carrera hacia ningún sitio porque cuando llegó a la última planta, a la séptima, tuvo que detenerse. No había más escaleras para subir. _"Tenía que haber salido del castillo" _pensó angustiada. Su corazón latía desbocado, la respiración acelerada. Apoyó sus manos sobre las rodillas y trató de respirar más pausadamente pero no podía. El rencor en su interior se lo impedía, sus manos temblaban como el resto de su cuerpo y sentía tal nudo en el estómago que se empezó a encontrar peor aún. De pronto, escuchó voces que venían del pasillo izquierdo y se escondió tras una estatua, no quería que nadie la viese y volvió a intentar respirar más silenciosamente para que no la oyesen. Miró por detrás de la estatua y vio que eran Harry y Hermione que iban hacia su sala común. _"Sólo me faltaba esto" _pensó con rabia.

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra la pared, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó la mano a su corazón _"¡Tranquilízate!" _se ordenó a si misma pero no podía. Quería gritar, quería descargar toda su rabia, su coraje, quería desahogarse y sacarse de su cabeza las palabras de su madre. Abrió los ojos y repentinamente, apareció ante ella una puerta. _"Ya me estoy volviendo loca, veo puertas donde no las había hace unos segundos" _pensó pero en seguida recordó las historias que había escuchado sobre la Sala de los Requerimientos, la sala que aparecía cuando alguien lo necesitaba. Y en ese momento, ella era esa persona. Miró hacia el pasillo y vio que ya no había nadie, se acercó despacio a la puerta y puso su mano en el pomo girándolo y abriéndola. Ante ella, se encontró con una sala grande, espaciosa, llena de estanterías, mesas y sobre ellos, libros, todo tipo de aparatos y ¡qué casualidad! frascos de pociones. Entró cerrando la puerta tras ella y comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente hacia el centro mirando toda la estancia. Todo estaba en silencio y solo escuchaba su propia respiración agitada y los latidos resonando en su pecho. No sabía si la sala realmente había aparecido por arte de magia pero lo que sí sentía es que le llamaba, le invitaba a descargar su rabia destrozando todos aquellos muebles y sobre todo, esas pociones que le recordaban a ese hombre, a su padre. Mecánicamente metió la mano en su túnica sacando la varita, sintió como la rabia comenzaba a crecer de nuevo en ella y como empezaba de nuevo a respirar angustiosamente. Levantó el brazo apuntando a los muebles y con todo el coraje que su corazón guardaba, lo echó hacia atrás con toda su fuerza impulsándolo de nuevo hacia delante y comenzó a lanzar hechizos y tirar al suelo con sus propias manos todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Las lágrimas contenidas hasta ese momento empezaron a caer por su rostro.

- Le odio,¡LE ODIO! -gritaba entre sollozos mientras lo destrozaba todo- ¿por qué tiene que ser él? ¿POR QUE?

* * *

Actualizad, que seguimos con el siguiente ; ) 


	44. CAPITULO 43: A solas

Bueno Mahe ya os ha informado de que esta noche os llegaban tres capítulos así que solo voy a decir algo antes de dejaros disfrutar de este.

**Erick: **No te vayas a molestar conmigo por lo del chico de 5 en 5, es que yo soy muy especial para esas cosas pero nada más allá de molestarte, solo que dió casualidad que leías así y al asociarte a algo ya no me olvido de tí. Y sí flipar es disfrutar mucho. Me alegro de verte más a menudo no te creas que no!!

Y ahora a leer... que los rr ya los habrá respondido Mahe.

* * *

**CAPITULO 43: A SOLAS**

(Por Nigriv)

La puerta se cerró tan fuerte que la pared retumbó. A duras penas logró llegar a un sillón frente a la chimenea donde se dejó caer pesadamente; apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y escondió la cabeza entre sus manos.

"_¿Dónde está tu autocontrol Virginia? ¿Dónde todo tú poder? ¿Acaso te abandona cuando más lo necesitas?"_

Cerró los ojos, suspiró y puso su mano izquierda sobre su frente, apretando con el pulgar y el corazón en las sienes, el índice hacia arriba y la palma sobre su nariz. Se concentró…

"_No sirve de nada la sanación. Ese dolor que sientes no es físico Virginia, no te mientas a ti misma, no es la cabeza lo que te duele sino el corazón. No servirá que uses lo antiguo ahora."_

-¡¡NO!!- se oyó gritar a sí misma.

"_Has dañado a tu hija y te has confesado a Snape ¿Qué es lo que más te duele, ¿¡eh!?"_

-Mahe…- sonó el lamento en sus labios.

"_¿Acaso no tenía ya bastante? Vida nueva, falta de amistad, injusticia e incomprensión de todos… ¿Qué querías? ¿Asestarle el golpe final?"_

-¡No! ¡Cállate! Si no vas a ayudar ¡vete!- se oyó en la habitación.

"_¿Acaso alguien puede ayudarte ya?"_

Las lágrimas salieron a raudales de sus ojos, ni siquiera sus manos tapándolos eran capaces de contener tal torrente. Aquella voz que le hablaba, su conciencia, tenía razón. "¿Quién podía ayudarla ahora?"

Tantos años tirados por la borda, tanto esfuerzo porque una niña, inteligente sí, pero niña al fin y al cabo, creciera sabiendo una terrible verdad pero con un atisbo del recuerdo grato que ella guardó de su padre, del momento de su concepción... ¿Cuantas veces no le contó a su hija que, a pesar de todo, su padre había sido su único amor, el primero, el más hermoso.? Nunca quiso que creciera odiándolo y ahora…

_¡No le importaba Snape! "¿Porqué tendría que pensar en él? ¿Acaso el pensó en mí al unirse al Señor tenebroso? ¡NO! Solo tuvo el 'detalle' de decir ¡adiós!... ¡Se lo hubiera ahorrado!"_

-¿¡Pero qué dices!?- la voz salió cual grito nacido del corazón.- _"Ese adiós te dio la vida, su vida, tu alma… a Mahe."_

Se sentía querer morir, la rabia y la ira contenida en ella crecían inexorablemente: el corazón encogido, emocional y físicamente dolorido; el estomago apretado por la presión; los pulmones en plena expansión…

-ARGGGG!!

"_No te dejes guiar por la ira Virginia, no la dejes actuar."_

Sabía que no debía hacerlo en esas condiciones pero en su desesperación, aún angustiada por su hija, trató de concentrar energía, de hacérsela llegar allí dónde estuviera. La conocía, estaría mal… peor que mal. Al momento sintió un dolor profundo en plena coronilla y un rayode potente energíala atravesó impulsando todo su cuerpo hacia atrás. Rebotó contra el respaldo del sillón y sintió que había sobrepasado el límite. El retorno energético fue bestial, no solo lo sintió en los brazos, sino que se expandió por todo su ser y entonces... nada lo pudo contener. Lo intentó sí, respiró, e hizo por sacar toda esa energía de ella pero nunca antes sintió lo antiguo así; el exceso energético se concentró y al no poder liberarse, simplemente, estalló.

¡POMMM!

Una onda de energía brotó de su ser y arrasó con todo su despacho, pero ella ya no lo sintió. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró empapada en sudor frío, el corazón acelerado y un tremendo dolor muscular producto de aguantar el intenso retorno de lo antiguo. Apenas se podía mover pero tenía que salir a buscarla. A duras penas se puso en pie; sus piernas no respondían, cada paso era una aguja que se le clavaba en la piel, la cruciatus más dolorosa que nunca hubiera sentido porque cada pinchazo le recordaba el dolor que ella misma provocó a su hija.

"_Debo encontrarla. Debo hallarla."_

Ni siquiera miró a su alrededor. Avanzó hacia la puerta resistiendo el dolor, deseando que la energía la abandonara pronto, aunque aún tardaría bastante. No importaba el dolor que sintiera, ese desaparecería, pero el daño en su hija no era físico sino emocional, por eso debía encontrarla y ayudarla – si la dejaba claro- o sería aún peor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_¡¡MALDICIÓN!!"_- resonó en un lugar muy apartado de su mente, tanto que no asoció la exclamación a ningún hecho concreto. Un grupo de Hufflepuff cruzaba el pasillo en ese momento y casi asustados por la imagen del profesor allí en medio, parado, se habían pegado a los muros y lo habían pasado esquivándolo. No podía pensar, era incapaz de reaccionar… ¡Qué ciego había estado hasta el final!

De pronto sintió un ligero temblor y se oyó un gran estruendo. Se sobresaltó y consiguió algo de su habitual autocontrol. Tras el ruido de una supuesta explosión notó una onda energética procedente del fondo del pasillo, del despacho… Se giró y un acumulo de emociones transmitidas por lo antiguo lo alcanzó y lo traspasó por un segundo haciéndole sentirlas a él también. _"¡Virginia!"_- pensó desesperado y casi echó a correr de vuelta sobre sus pasos. Paró justo antes de doblar la esquina que llevaba hasta ella y, sin saber que hacer observó escondido la puerta. Aquella explosión era inconfundiblemente de ella, era una sensación que nunca podría olvidar. Sólo una vez la sintió en la vida, pero la marca que le dejó era más profunda de lo que nunca pensó.

Durante su momento de indecisión vio abrirse la puerta y como ella salía del despacho, _"mal trecha, profundamente dolorida"_- pensó- y con la cara totalmente descompuesta. Por un instante deseó lanzarse hacia ella y tomarla en sus brazos, sintiéndose responsable de aquella situación. Entonces, su voz resonó en su mente y le evitó acercársele… _"¿Acaso alguien quiere un mortifago como padre de su hija?"_ Con éstas palabras en su mente se giró, dejó atrás las escaleras y, tomando el recorrido más largo, se dirigió a sus mazmorras. El camino se le hizo eterno.

* * *

No os vayaís que aún queda uno!!


	45. CAPITULO 44: Vuelta a la realidad

Y aquí tenéis el último por hoy, que sería el final de mi escena anterior pero por necesidad de la trama se tuvo que cortar así.

* * *

**CAPITULO 44: Vuelta a la realidad**

(Por Mahe)

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuanto llevaba sentada en el suelo pero se sentía exhausta. Miró la sala y vio que no había dejado prácticamente nada en pie y cerrando los ojos, suspiró entrecortadamente. Hacía tiempo que no lloraba tanto y lo había hecho tan desesperadamente que le dolía el cuerpo y el alma. Inconscientemente, a las lágrimas provocadas por la revelación de quien era su padre se habían unido las que llevaba días y días conteniendo en su corazón por el recuerdo y nostalgia de su vida en Beauxbatons, el rechazo de los que la rodeaban en Hogwarts desde que ocurrió la pelea con Hermione en Hogsmeade y el silencio de Harry. Se sentía sola, muy sola, pero no era la soledad que ella a veces buscaba. Era una soledad impuesta, obligada, el tipo de soledad que hacía daño. Y ella se sentía dañada en lo más profundo de su ser.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y resopló. _" No tenía que haber venido nunca a Inglaterra, ni a Hogwarts... desde que llegué todo han sido problemas. Primero, lo de Hermione y ahora esto... ay, por Merlín, ¿cómo voy a mirar a ese hombre sabiendo quién es?" _Su pensamiento la estremeció porque sabía que iba a tener que enfrentarlo y no se sentía con fuerzas. Quería huir y escaparse de todo. Bajó las manos despacio y abrió los ojos ante una idea que pasó por su mente _"¿Y si me voy de aquí? ¿y si vuelvo a Beaux? aquí no hay nada que me retenga, nada que me importe... " _Cerró de nuevo los ojos lentamente y sintió como su corazón le decía que no estaba de acuerdo con su mente. _"Nada que me importe..." _repitió y su corazón volvió a negar su pensamiento.

Se levantó lentamente poniéndose en pie pero se encontraba mareada y su cuerpo temblaba. Trató de calmar un poco su estado pero sintiendo como su energía seguía alterada solo se le ocurrió llegar cuanto antes a su habitación, acostarse en su cama e intentar olvidarse del mundo así que lentamente, se dirigió hacia la puerta, abrió despacio y salió. Sus pasos la encaminaban hacia las escaleras sin ser consciente de con quien se cruzaba hasta que escuchó alguien que la llamaba.

- Mahe... ¿estás bien?

La chica volvió sus llorosos ojos hacia quien le había hablado. Era Harry, cuya expresión al ver la cara de la muchacha se asustó y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó preocupado. Pensó que era imposible que estuviese así sólo por lo que había ocurrido en clase de pociones. Ella le miró y sintió como su corazón le pedía a gritos contarle lo que había ocurrido, como se encontraba, buscar en él el consuelo que necesitaba. Notó en sus ojos que su preocupación era sincera pero se sentía tan agotada, su cuerpo y su mente estaban tan exhaustos que solo pudo susurrar _"Nada... déjalo" _y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras. Hermione apareció por el pasillo y le llamó. No había visto a la chica.

- ¡Harry! vamos a empezar la partida de gobstones, ven ya -El chico no respondió, estaba pendiente de las escaleras por las que ya no se veía a Mahe- ¡Harry! ¡vamos!  
- Emmm... sí... voy -y se encaminó hacia su sala común mirando aún hacia atrás.

Mahe llegó al pasillo que conducía a su torre. Las pocas palabras que había cruzado con Harry después de que llevara tantos días sin que le hablase no habían sido suficiente consuelo para como se sentía. Al acercarse a la puerta, vio que su madre andaba nerviosamente frente a ella y al verla llegar, corrió a abrazarla.

- Ay, Mahe, no sabía dónde estabas y me tenías preocupada.

La chica no respondió ni a sus palabras ni a su abrazo haciendo que Guilmain la mirase extrañada pero al ver sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Su hija se limitó a mirarla durante un momento y susurró

- ¿El lo sabe?

Virginia se sorprendió por la pregunta aunque sabía que tarde o temprano se la haría. No estaba en condiciones de confirmarle algo así tal y como la veía y se arriesgó:

- No

Estaba tan cansada, tan dolida y tan decepcionada de todo que no tuvo fuerzas ni ganas para comprobar con su intuición si la respuesta de su madre era verdadera. Suspiró y entró en la sala común mientras Guilmain se quedaba ante la puerta viéndola cerrarse.

* * *

Pues esto es todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado esta triple ración de UP ; ) Hasta mañana! 


	46. CAPITULO 45: Al calor de la chimenea

**DISCLAIMER:** Afortunadamente el hecho de que Mahe y yo escribamos esto no le quita el sueño a JK, ella sabe que no la vamos a superar, y nosotras sabemos que no podemos así que... ¿tengo que decir algo más?

Hola! Ya veo que ayer conseguimos varias reacciones, no se si el capítulo de hoy os gustará pero a mí me encanta! Será que os está escribeindo Nigriv.... Y aunque la escena de ayer estaba completa no mesentí satisfecha del conjunto hasta obtener esta última reacción.Y voy a tener que controlar a la loca que me asalta que sigue de los nervios, normal con todo lo que está pasando, pero ahora ya sabeís lo que hace cuando explota y mi mente lo siente. En fin allá vamos.

**Kata: **Si en ese momento Mahe encuentra a Hermione se la lleva pa alante fijo!!! Pero ya se encontrarán, ya, en otro momento. Ya has visto que si que Virginia encuentra a Mahe pero vamos poco puede hacer en ese momento y lo sabe. Pero lo que más me ha gustado y fijo que a Meh también le habrá gustado es esa expresión de que te tenemos con el alma en un hilo... Uff me has calado hondo que lo sepas! GRACIAS. ¿Has dicho SEV? ¿He leido bien? Jajajaja ay que bien suena eso!!!! Ya verás el porqué! Pero si no quieres estar cerca de Mahe te pierde muchao de la historia! Jajaja Ya veo primero era la curiosidad por saber del padre y ahora como es que Mahe descubrirá que el lo sabe... Jajajaja En fin para todo hay un tiempo, ya sabeís lo que podeís esperar de nosotras pero... espereís lo que espereís intentaremos seguir sorprendiendoos.

**Seika: **Nos sentimos felices de lo que nos dices sobre la historia pero hoy casi hubiera preferido que te respondiera Mahe porque mira que decir que quieres matar a Snape!!!! Mira que me gustan los merodeadores pero es que incluso en los libros oficiales me encanta Snape asi que creo que no pod´ria llegar a ser una buena Lupiniana (que lastima! con lo que me gusta ese lobito) Es ue no puedo decidir. Y mira que contengo a Guilmain que si no.... jajajaja Ya os dije que tuvierais piedad de ella. Apoyo las crucius a Hermione pero no las demás! en fin que remedio. Pero lo que nos hemos reido en el MSN con tu rr Mahe y yo eso es de agradecer! Creo que este capitulo no será de tus preferidos Seika, pero no despesperes que se de uno que te va a encantar!

**Kamesita: **Uff claro que la noticia le afecta más depués de esa "clase" y el modo en que se lo dice, vamos que Guilmain se pasó tres pueblos creo. ¿Snape te da pena? De verdad? Ay que no puedo creer lo que leen mis ojos! (Esa es parte de Guilmain fijo) auqneu por ahora no parece darle pena a nadie eh? Mira la respuesta que le dió Guilmain antes de cerrarle la puerta. Pero ya me dirás que te parece este capi ;) y no te preocupes que creo que algún golpe despertará a más de uno/a y... ¿tu crees que se va a marchar? Ahora que la cosa está tan "divertida"? Bueno yo más bien diria que Virginia conoce demasiado bien a su hija como para arriesgarse a esa mentirijilla. Ya se enterará de toda la verdad otro día (ni soñarlo1 con lo que esa mujer calla!) jajaja Seguimos contandoos despacito y sin pausa.

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 45: Al calor de la chimenea.**

(Por Nigriv)

Hacía su ronda nocturna como de costumbre pero al pasar por el despacho observó luz a través de la rendija de la puerta y, sin pensar las consecuencias de sus actos, llamó. A la voz de 'Adelante' abrió la puerta y se quedó allí parado. Ella estaba frente al fuego, iluminada tan solo por el resplandor de las llamas.

-¿Podemos hablar Virginia?- Estaba nervioso, su propia voz se lo confirmó.  
-¿No te parece muy tarde para discutir Snape?- le dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.

Decidió a entrar y, cerrando la puerta tras de sí se acercó hasta la chimenea. Sabía que ella lo estaba observando, cuando se giró para hablarle halló en su cara una expresión entristecida.

-No he venido a pelear Virginia.- La vio que cerraba los ojos y pensó que a pesar de intentar controlar su genio la frase no había sonado así y creyó que lo echaría.  
-Siéntate Severus.

Se hizo el silencio, no sabía que lo había impulsado a llamar, a querer hablar con ella, pero estaba ahí y se sentía extraño. Muchos recuerdos acudieron a su mente; eran esas horas de la noche que de jóvenes gustaban de compartir frente al calor de la chimenea. No pudo evitar un amago de sonrisa, hacía tiempo que no sonreía realmente, ni en privado, ni para sí mismo.

-¿Y bien?- lo sacó ella de sus pensamientos- ¿Vas a quedarte callado?

Cuando posó los ojos en ella casi se estremeció. Por un momento vio caer la frialdad que siempre mostraban y al fondo de ellos descubrió un resquicio de la luz que de adolescente los iluminaban al mirarla. Apartó la vista de él evitando azorarse, ni siquiera debería de sentir aquello.

-Es que, por un momento, me recordaste a la chica de quince años que se sentaba junto al fuego conmigo…

Su voz transmitió sentimiento, no estaba mintiendo, seguro, esa fue la luz que había visto en su mirada, la luz de un recuerdo. Pero era tarde y su visita inesperada… Se esforzó en mantener su postura, él aún ejercía cierto poder sobre ella, a pesar de todo, y si comenzaba a recordar no le haría ningún bien. Llevaba más de un año luchando contra recuerdos y sentimientos, ahora menos que nunca podía dejarse caer.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó.  
-Bien- exclamó ciñendo el entrecejo- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- añadió desganada.  
-Sentí la explosión Virginia, me preocupé- Cuando ella lo miró advirtió que estaba extrañada por que él supiera de esa reacción.  
-Ya veo- afirmó- Ni siquiera en un momento así puedo tener intimidad- añadió apenada.

Sabía que estaba débil, aún debía de sentir los efectos de aquella concentración de energía. Lo antiguo era tan poderoso como peligroso.

-¿Dolió?- Giró la cabeza e intentó responderle airada, pero las palabras que salieron de su boca no fueron las que ella precisamente espera decir.  
-Hay cosas más dolorosas Sev.

Nada más terminar de oírse mordió su labio inferior fuertemente. La angustia descargada en la frase no era solo el motivo de su desesperación, si no el haber usado aquel apelativo cariñoso que guardaba para él. Se sintió furiosa contra sí misma y solo el sabor de su propia sangre la hizo volver a la realidad. Severus estaba callado, mirándola. Pensó que le había dado el momento oportuno para descargar lo que realmente lo había llevado a hablar con ella pero, sorprendentemente, él se mostró sereno, tan sólo la calidez de sus ojos daba a entender que había captado aquel diminutivo y, afortunadamente para su ya debilitado ánimo, no lo usó contra ella.

-Solo quería ofrecerme Virginia, por si necesitas alguna poción, para reponerte…  
-Gracias- contestó secamente- Pero ya lo antiguo volvió a la normalidad.  
-Sí pero una poción…- le oyó insistir aunque lo cortó.  
-¡¡Si me hiciera falta se la pediría a mi hija!!- le dijo un poco exaltada. No quería nada de él.  
-Nuestra...

_"No debería de morderme el labio, ¡debería de morderme la lengua!"_- pensó mosqueada consigo misma- _"Espera…"_

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- le gritó.

Snape se quedó un momento sin respiración. Pensaba que aquella afirmación se había perdido en el aire porque en verdad no sabía de dónde había salido la palabra. Había llegado allí sin propósito pero preocupado por la amiga que un día perdió. No quería hablar sobre la que ahora sabía su hija, sin embargo, era inútil negar que su subconsciente lo había traicionado. Ahora tendría que afrontarlo.

-Dije… Nuestra.- Temió su reacción a la confirmación.  
-Que lleve tu sangre no la hace tu hija Severus, nunca lo fue ni creo que llegue a serlo.

Su voz sonó firme, conciente de sus palabras, y al igual que antes sintió serenidad en lugar de temor. Recordaba que cada vez que había imaginado estas situaciones nunca se sentía tranquila, todo lo contrario. Eso sí, el dolor era tan fuerte como siempre imaginó. Realmente no lo dijo con intención de herirlo pero no le gustaba que él se refiriera así a Mahe. Volvió a hacerse el silencio. Estaba cansada, le dolía la cabeza y desde que él llegó sentía un nudo en el estomago que la estaba ahogando. Sabía muy bien lo que era, pero no podía dejar caer la defensa que el curso anterior creó ante él, no permitiría que cayera.

-Pero puedo haberlo sido Virginia, si me lo hubieras dicho.- Se le veía tranquilo a pesar de estar hablando del tema. Sin duda estaba poniendo todo su autocontrol en mantenerse sereno, había sentimiento en sus palabras sí, pero estaba aplicando la fría lógica y no se notaba que hablara el corazón.  
-Claro, qué fácil lo ves ¿no?- Ella comenzó a alterarse un poco _"Cálmate"- _pensó- ¿Qué crees que debería de haber hecho Severus? ¿Ir a tu querido amigo Lucius, el único que parecía saber de ti, y decirle que te diera el mensaje de que ibas a ser padre?- A pesar de mostrársele serena sabía que la ira comenzaba a tildar sus palabras, ¡no lo podía evitar!- Una aurora embarazada de un mortifago Severus ¿Sabes acaso tú lo que es temer incluso por la vida del hijo no nacido?... ¡NO! ¡Claro que no!

Snape se levantó y fue a apoyarse en la chimenea. Calló un momento mirando al fuego, parecía estar preparándose mentalmente para algo. Entonces se volvió hacia ella y la miró fijamente.

-Dejé al Señor Oscuro antes incluso de la caída de los Potter Virginia. Mahe apenas tendría un año. Tampoco entonces me buscaste.

Su voz sonó extrañamente cálida, no parecía reprocharle nada, pero sí le transmitía tristeza. Había olvidado que Severus también podía sentirse así pues incluso de joven eran pocas las veces que se mostraba derrotado, aunque a ella no podía engañarla en eso. En cierto modo sintió pena al decirle aquello pero de nada servía ocultar una verdad que los dos habían vivido…

-Lo último que supe de ti Severus, es que Dumbledore había contratado a un joven Master como profesor de pociones en Hogwarts y, evidentemente, pensé en ti. Pero eso no quería decir que hubieras abandonado al señor Oscuro.  
-Se hizo una vista, Dumbledore me avaló y finalmente ningún cargo se formuló contra mí. Tuviste que enterarte Virginia, más siendo aurora ya.  
-¿Y crees que un juicio y la opinión de Dumbledore borrarían el recuerdo de esa marca que yo misma descubrí en tu brazo aquella noche?- Sin poderlo contener un suspiro prolongado salió de sus labios; después de tanto tiempo aún le dolía el recuerdo y el sentimiento. No recibió respuesta _"¿Es que acaso la había?"_  
-Aún me crees de su lado ¿verdad?- Alzó la cabeza y lo miró. El había sido muy claro en su pregunta, pensó que al menos merecía su sinceridad.  
-Si.- Lo vio cerrar los ojos un instante y, sin concentrar energía siquiera, sintió todo el dolor que emanó de él. Sin saber por qué se levantó y se le acercó.  
-¿Ni siquiera que esté en la Orden te convence?- insistió.  
-Eso menos que nada- le dijo justo al pararse en frente de él. A ese respecto sí que se mantendría firme.  
-¿Puedo hacer algo para que me creas?- le preguntó como último recurso pero claramente sin atisbo alguno de confianza. Parecía suplicante.  
-Puede…- le respondió mirándole fijamente de nuevo. Un poco de luz apareció en sus ojos negros- Déjame tocarte Sev.

Esta vez usó el nombre a conciencia, segura de que con ello conseguiría reblandecerlo, que la dejara comprobar aquello que necesitaba desde el curso anterior. Vio como la observaba unos segundos, indeciso, y entonces alargó la mano y tomando una de las suyas la acercó a su cara. Al contacto de su mejilla su propia mano comenzó a arder y le transmitió tal cantidad de sensaciones que no pudo evitar estremecerse. En ese momento Snape cerró los ojos y suspirando se abandonó totalmente al contacto. A pesar del agotamiento lo antiguo actuó y ella tuvo la certeza de que nunca la había olvidado, de que nunca buscó ni encontró otro amor y, ante la fuerza de sus sentimientos, su propio corazón tembló. Aún sobrecogida por el contacto lo vio abrir los ojos, sabía que en los suyos vería la sorpresa de la revelación. Él aún le mantenía la mano sobre la mejilla cuando le habló.

-¿Te convences ahora?- Preguntó temeroso, conciente de lo que aquel contacto había extraído de él.  
-No puedo Severus, nada tiene esto que ver con mis dudas- le dijo apenada- No me refería a tocarte así, y lo sabes…

Iba a retirarle la mano cuando el la separó de su cara y con la suyase la devolvió a su sitio, junto a su cuerpo. Mientras retiraba la mano dejó deslizar los dedos a través de la palma de su mano, hasta la yema de sus propios dedos. Virginia tuvo que contener el aliento… Aquel era un gesto que siempre le gustó y él lo sabía demasiado bien.

-No puedo permitir que hagas eso Virginia- Su voz era firme aunque tildada de tristeza- El año pasado estuvo demasiado cerca aunque no te lo propusieras y nos habría costado muchas perdidas. Por eso te prohibí tocarme, y por eso me alejé de ti desde aquella noche. Tu presencia en Hogwarts resultó casi peligrosa.  
-Entonces ¡es que algo escondes, Severus! Me dejas igual- terminó la frase intentando no sulfurarse demasiado ahora que parecía que podían volver a hablar.  
-Todos escondemos cosas Virginia-fue su respuesta y ahora sí que le sonó con reproche.  
-¿Qué cambió este año para que te me acercaras de nuevo Sev?- le espetó resentida.  
-Supongo que… mis sentimientos… la situación…- Ella lo miró sorprendida por sus palabras pero no se calló.  
-Así no conseguirás que cambie mi opinión sobre ti Severus. Ya te aleje una vez de mi vida por ese motivo, ¡no dejaré que vuelvas a ella mientras dude de ti!-Sus ojos mostraron momentáneamente desesperación y sin esperarlo la tomó de los hombros, firmemente, pero sin hacerle daño, y mirándola fijamente le dijo.  
-El final está cerca Virginia, no lo dudes. Espero que entonces tu corazón sepa mirar más allá de tus ojos para saber a que lado estoy.

No sabía que le impresionaba más, si su gesto, sus palabras o los sentimientos que recién le había trasmitido y que revoloteaban por sus pensamientos despertando sensaciones largamente escondidas por ella misma. Cuando le vio agachar la cabeza hacia ella tembló solo de pensar si tendría la osadía de intentar besarla. Pero no, se acercó a su frente y fue ahí que sintió sus labios. Si la hubiese besado tal vez su reacción hubiera sido abofetearlo pero ante aquel gesto tan tierno se quedó paralizada. No era propio de él renunciar a nada y sus ojos le habían mostrado su deseo y desesperación por besarla. Lo vio avanzar hacia la puerta dándole la espalda mientras aún le hablaba.

-Intentaré demostrarte, en el tiempo que nos quede, que cambié. Solo te pido que me des la oportunidad Virginia, que no me rehuyas más. – Llegó a la puerta y se giró de nuevo hacia ella, solo entonces esbozó una sonrisa de verdad, la primera que le veía en tantos años.- Y cuídate ese labio mujer, no merecía morderse tan fuerte.

La puerta se cerró e instintivamente llevó sus dedos a los labios, aún tenía sangre. Al mirar su mano todo lo que momentos antes le habían transmitido sobre él volvió a su mente y toda su fortaleza se derrumbó. Él había vuelto a confesarle su amor y eso, eso fue lo que más le dolió.

* * *

Cuidaros UP's (eso se me ha pegado de Mahe) 


	47. CAPITULO 46: En el interior

Ya dije que no ponía más lo del diclaimer porque todos lo sabéis y JK también, eso es algo que no se olvida. Ahora, espero que tampoco nadie olvide que algunos personajes de este fic (Guilmain madre e hija, Nora, la personalidad de Mark...) son nuestros y no los prestamos a nadie.

Saludos a todos, soy Mahe. Veo que la impresión de que haber descubierto quien es el padre de la otra Mahe, la jovencita Guilmain, continúa, jeje. Eso es bueno. Gracias a todos por seguir aquí.

**LaUrYDaRkAnGeL:** hola, bienvenida a UP. Me alegro mucho de que nos encontraras y hayas podido seguir leyendo. Que bueno ver que también te cae bien Mahe, jeje, después de las reacciones en el foro no esperaba que aquí cayese mejor. ¿Crees que Hermione se comporta así solo por celos? no sé yo... ; ) y sobre Snape, uff, no sé tampoco si en verdad este hombre pueda cambiar su forma de ser por mucho padre que sea ahora (el asqueroso vampiro de siempre, jajajaja, buena definición para el murcielago : D )

**Stiby**: si que fue duro que Mahe se enterara así de la verdad pero su madre tiene tendencia a no contarle las cosas (y eso es algo que la propia Mahe le echó en cara en el cumpleaños de Harry cuando no le avisó y cuando de pronto se encontró que tenía que hacer prácticas con él. Si no le comentó eso con antelación ¿cómo le va a contar lo de su padre? Fijaos que desde ese capi ya os estábamos avisando de la tendencia de esta mujer a callarse las cosas ¿cuánto más se estará callando? ; ) )

**Seika**: no me puedo creer que vayamos a hacerte ver a Snape de forma diferente! jejeje. Bueno, tú no te preocupes que si comienza a caerte bien,será un secreto entre nosotras para que no te excomulgen de la orden ; ) Gracias por tus palabras.

**Nelly spe**: hola! cuanto sin verte por aquí. Que Harry ayude a Mahe lo veo dificil cuando ahora está enfadado con ella y realmente sigue sin creerla,él cree que simplemente le cae mal a Hermione y por eso se comporta más rarilla pero nada que ver con la maldad de la que le hablaba Mahe. Y bueno, si después de lo mal que le ha sentado descubrir quién es su padre, le tratara como a tal de la noche a la mañana, entonces es que a esta chica habría que llevarla a San Mungo. Una aclaración: nadie más sabe quien es el padre así que imagínate cuando se enteren : s

**Kata**: jajajaja, ¿has tenido un pensamiento Heineken sobre lo de "tocar de otra manera"? xD Pensamiento Heineken es a lo que nosotras llamamos cuando pensamos mal pero en este caso Virginia habla de tocarle a través del poder antiguo para poder sentir si es sincero.Y tú lo has dicho, Snape y Mahe no tardarán mucho en enterarse de que ambos lo saben ; )

**Marc**: relación tensa entre Snape y Virginia? relación muuuuy tensa, diría yo ; )

**Cristy-secret:**Vamosa tener quecontratar a Nela como manager por la publicidad que nos hace, jejeje.Me alegro mucho de que te hayamos sorprendido con el fic y que te haya llegado a enganchar tanto como para leertelo del tirón, es todo un halago para nosotras. Bienvenida a UP : )Te esperamos por aquí.

**Eric Arturo:** nuestro chico de 5 en 5, jeje. Que Snape tenga sentimientos... pues no sé porque un mortifago (o ex-mortifago) con sentimientos es algo extraño, no?quizá tiene algo oculto que aún no conocemos.

Bueno, pues vamos con el capi de hoy, a ver qué descubrimos en este interior ; )

* * *

**CAPITULO 46: En el interior**

(Por Mahe)

Los chicos estaban en la clase especial de Transformaciones con McGonagall realizando un ejercicio por parejas. Michael estaba con Mahe y Harry con Hermione. El alboroto en la clase era considerable ya que la transformación que les había pedido la profesora era bastante complicada. Mahe llevaba unos días con el talante irascible que solía tener cuando estaba preocupada o enfadada por algo y la revelación inesperada que había tenido sobre la identidad de su padre la hacía sentirse así. Como si de una invocación al motivo de su estado de ánimo se tratase, un joven apareció en la puerta de la clase.

-¿Qué ocurre, Collins? -preguntó McGonagall  
- Perdone, profesora, me mandan a traer una nota para Mahe Guilmain -respondió el chico.  
Mahe levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre y le miró.  
- Está bien, pase y entréguesela.

El chico entró en la clase mirando a todas las alumnas sin saber quien era Mahe y ésta le hizo señas para que se acercara.

- Gracias -le dijo al chico pero de repente vio que era un alumno de Slytherin haciéndole sentir un escalofrío al recordar quien era el jefe de casa. Ni por un momento parecía librarse de ese pensamiento. El muchacho se dio la vuelta y Mahe miró el pergamino que le había entregado, sellado con el escudo de Hogwarts mientras notaba como la mirada de Hermione se clavaba en su espalda, curiosa por saber de qué trataba la nota. La chica abrió el pergamino y leyó:

_Srta. Guilmain  
El profesor Snape me informa que tiene un castigo pendiente de cumplir con él. Me ha pedido que le comunique que deberá acudir a su despacho esta tarde a las 18.00h. _

Att. Profesor Flitwick  
Jefe Casa Ravenclaw

Resopló con fuerza: no recordaba que Snape le había dicho que estaba castigada antes de salir de la clase especial en la que le enfrentó y el saber que tendría que cumplirlo esa misma tarde, se sintió nerviosa no solo por el castigo, si no porque tendría que estar a solas con él, con su padre y le odiaba. Michael le interrogó con la mirada al ver su expresión de angustia y la chica le enseñó el pergamino. La cara de Michael cambió también y silbó.

- No será tan malo cuando ni siquiera él se ha atrevido a decírmelo de su puño y letra -le dijo la chica tratando de quitarle importancia aún cuando en su interior sentía la preocupación por enfrentarse y los nervios a flor de piel. Sabía que Hermione estaba pendiente y que se habría imaginado que la nota era por el aviso de castigo. Estaba segura de que ella no lo había olvidado pero no le iba a dar el gusto de mostrarse nerviosa ante ella.

El resto del día pasó más rápido de lo que hubiese querido incluso la clase de Historia de la magia con el profesor Binns se le hizo corta. La hora del castigo se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

A las 17.45 se dirigió a las mazmorras sintiendo su corazón latía con fuerza a cada paso que daba acercándose. No le gustaba nada la idea de pasar allí la tarde pero tenía que hacerlo. Llegó a la puerta del despacho, se detuvo, suspiró profundamente un par de veces y llamó. Un momento de silencio pero de pronto, escuchó que le contestaban.

- Adelante

Abrió la puerta y vio a Snape sentado tras su mesa aparentemente concentrado en sus papeles pero ni siquiera la miró. La chica entró en silencio y cerró la puerta acercándose solo unos pasos. Desde ese primer momento, podía sentirse la tensión en la estancia, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Mahe carraspeó y Snape, sin moverse un centímetro, solo levantó la vista y la miró fijamente.

- Siéntese

Mahe se dirigió a una mesa en la que había un caldero y junto a ella, una mesita auxiliar con ingredientes pero no abrió la boca. _"Si quiere que cumpla el castigo, va a tener que ser él el que hable y me diga qué quiere que haga" _Y como si le hubiese escuchado, Snape se levantó y se situó frente a ella. Las miradas que ambos se dirigían irradiaban rencor.

- Como veo que se considera una experta en pociones, voy a ponerla a prueba -le dijo con voz fría- Ahí tiene los ingredientes, invente una.

Se dio la vuelta sin esperar a que la chica le preguntase alguna duda y se volvió a sentar dejándola paralizada _"¿Que invente una poción? pero ¿de qué habla?" _-pensó irritada- _"de acuerdo... lo haré. Vas a ver que puedo hacerlo... Severus" _-pensó con tono despectivo su nombre.

Se concentró en la gran y variada cantidad de ingredientes que tenía en la mesa auxiliar: esencia de belladona, ajenjo, acónito, luparia, crisopos... Suspiró silenciosamente para que el profesor no notase sus nervios y aparentó estar comprobando que tenía todo lo que necesitaba para realizar su trabajo pero en realidad se sentía totalmente insegura con ese hombre sentado frente a ella. Nunca había inventado una poción. De hecho, eso era algo que no se le pedía a ningún alumno no graduado aunque estuviese en 7º, solo a aquellos que se preparaban para Masters. _"¿Pero qué me invento?" _pensó desesperada mientras su mente seguía en blanco _"Piensa en tus clases en Beaux" _le dijo repentinamente su voz interior _"Piensa en tus libros, ¡algunos te los sabes de memoria! ¡Incluso te los has traído!" _Y de pronto, recordó algo que le hizo reaccionar y tener una idea _"¿Por qué no?" _se dijo. Sacó un pergamino y su pluma y comenzó a anotar las medidas y elementos que iba a utilizar.

La tarde fue pasando y Mahe seguía pendiente de su poción. Sentía el cuello tenso y la vista cansada. En un momento en el que tuvo que detenerse mientras el brebaje llegaba al nivel de temperatura necesario, miró fugazmente a Snape y los pensamientos acudieron a su mente:

_"Prepotente, antipático, detestable y encima, mortífago. ¡Vaya padre!" _Cogió las raíces de ajenjo y comenzó a cortarlas pero en cada corte imprimía la rabia que sentía en sus pensamientos. _"Trata a todos como si fuéramos estúpidos y el único estúpido es él" _siguió cortando las raíces _"Abandonó a mi madre, se pasó al lado oscuro y... _-de repente, una idea le asaltó y sintió un escalofrío- _... ¿a cuántas brujas y magos habrá matado a las órdenes de Voldemort? ¿seguirá siendo un mortífago? ¿un mortífago en Hogwarts?" _

El escalofrío aumentó de intensidad y se estremeció. Pero no sólo fue el pensamiento en sí, el haber caído en la cuenta de que aquel hombre podía seguir siendo un siervo de Voldemort y que nadie lo supiera, si no porque ese pensamiento estaba siendo compartido en ese mismo momento. Levantó lentamente la vista y vio que Snape la miraba fijamente: le estaba haciendo legislemens.

_"Sabe quien soy" _-pensó Snape- _"lo sabe y me odia" _

Sin poder evitarlo, Mahe sintió una fuerza que le hizo introducirse también en los sentimientos y emociones de aquel hombre: tenía la guardia bajada y podía evaluarle.

La mezcla de sensaciones era insoportable. Pudo sentir como en su interior habitaban diferentes sentimientos encontrados tanto hacia ella como hacia su madre y sintió que él sabía quien era ella. Ambos se miraban sin apartar la vista, sin darse cuenta de donde estaban. La concentración que tenían era tal que, sin querer, se estaban mostrando el uno al otro como un libro abierto en el que Mahe reflejaba todo el desprecio, rencor y odio que sentía por él aumentado al saber que era su padre y Snape mostraba la confusión, sorpresa y rabia que sentía por ella, aumentado igualmente al saber que era su hija. La concentración de energía en el ambiente estaba llegando a límites extremos pero no podían de dejar de mirarse fijamente. Un reloj sonó de repente sacando a los dos de su estado. Snape lo apagó y volvió a mirarla y ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho: habían descubierto sus pensamientos y sentimientos. El volver en sí tan bruscamente los dejó aturdidos: Mahe estaba pálida y temblaba, su respiración extremadamente acelerada. Snape estaba tan trastornado como el día en que Guilmain le reveló la verdad.

- Márchese -dijo de pronto el profesor. Era absurdo mantener a la chica allí frente a él después de lo que había pasado.

Mahe no esperó que lo repitiera dos veces, recogió como pudo sus cosas y salió del despacho. La puerta se cerró y Snape suspiró profundamente. Por su mente pasaban las palabras que la chica había pensado de él.

-Insolente -susurró. Al cabo de unos instantes, se levantó de su mesa y se acercó a la que ella había estado sentada. Se fijó en el pergamino que había dejado con los ingredientes que estaba utilizando para la poción que iba a inventar y, curioso, le echó un vistazo mientras una disimulada sonrisa apareció en su rostro y pensaba _"Es buena"_

Mahe subió hacia el hall y llegó a las escaleras del mármol pero se detuvo, se sentía mareada. Intentó subir pero finalmente tuvo que sentarse en los escalones. Desde que había aprendido a ver más allá de la gente, a evaluarlas, no había captado nunca una sensación tan fuerte de energía. El haberse introducido en él sin esperarlo y que él, en cierta forma, lo hubiese hecho en la mente de ella, la había dejado agotada física y mentalmente. Sin duda, Snape tenía en su interior mucha fuerza acumulada. Cerró los ojos respirando lentamente.

- Mahe ¿qué te pasa? -Michael se había acercado a ella pero la chica sólo negó con la cabeza- ¿Te ha pasado algo con Snape? -preguntó preocupado. Ella abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar el nombre.  
- No... -acertó a decir- no ha pasado nada.

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraban en ese momento al hall y vieron como la pareja estaba sentada en los escalones.

- No me encuentro bien -dijo la chica.  
- Vamos a la enfermería a ver a la señora Pomfrey.

- Mira Mahe, está pálida ¿qué le pasará? -preguntó Ron a Harry y Hermione  
- Con tal de llamar la atención, cualquier cosa –comentó Hermione despectivamente

- Venga, te voy a llevar a la enfermería -insistió Michael pero Mahe negó con la cabeza otra vez, se estaba agobiando con tanta insistencia- Entonces, déjame llevarte a la torre y subes a tu habitación y te echas un rato.

A aquella propuesto asintió y Michael la ayudó a levantarse pero al incorporarse, abrió los ojos y vio al trío mirándola y sin esperarlo, cruzó su mirada con la de Harry. Su expresión era preocupada y asustada como el día que la vio salir de la Sala de los Requerimientos pero no se acercó a ella. Michael rodeó a Mahe por la cintura y se fueron escaleras arriba.

- Míralos, que tortolitos -dijo Hermione en tono burlón. Ron rió pero Harry se quedó muy serio mirando como subían juntos las escaleras.

* * *

¿Alguien se acordaba de que Snape le había dicho a Mahe que estaba castigada, antes de salir de la clase de pociones donde se pelearon? jejeje. Hasta mañana. 


	48. CAPITULO 47: Soledad del corazón

Hola UP´s, qué tal? soy Mahe. Como siempre, agradeceros que sigáis ahí al otro lado del ordenador ; ) Respuesta a los reviews.

**Stiby**: tu review entró ayer justo cuando lancé el capi así que por eso no te contesté. Pensaba "si actualiza o le da al truquillo en la barra del explorador, se encuentracon el capi de hoy" pero creo que no lo viste. La relación de Virginia y Snape es un tanto... rara, sí, pero ¿qué relación no puede ser rara estando Snape por medio? (creo que Guilmain me puede matar ahora mismo)En cuanto a que si se reconcilian, ¿a quién te refieres? a Hermione y Mahe? (dificil veo eso) o Harry y Mahe? ( más quisiera ella) Bueno, ya irás viendo cómo van estos tres...

**Parotida:** ¿qué tal tu fic? Me alegro que te gustaran los capis aunque no sepas por qué no dejabas review, jeje. Los sentimientos de Snape, muy fuertes, tú lo has dicho. Imagínate para aguantar a semejante hombre, jejeje.

**Celina**: ¿tenías a Snape como opción para que fuera el padre? que pena no haberlo comentado, hubiera estado genial saber que cosillas te llevaron a pensar eso a parte del pensamiento de Mahe en la clase de pociones. Gracias por venir un ratito a leer a pesar de las ocupaciones. Besos también desde Córdoba.

**Kata**: te hizo gracia la explicación de lo que es Heineken? jejeje, pues si vieras la de frases hechas y "refranes mágicos" que tenemos! ya te iremos soltando alguno que otro en nuestros comentarios, seguro. ¿Te acordabas del castigo? bueno, sí es verdad que fue un poquito pronto pero... vienen tantas cosas que lo mejor era quitarlo de en medio en seguida, jeje.

**Seika**: por Merlín,que a una merodeadora le hayamos hecho que le agrade aunque sea un poquitín Snape, es todo un halago : )Pero haces bien en no fiarte mucho (Mahe Guilmain tampoco se fia ; ) ) Por cierto, buena observación con respecto a la poción que inventó en el castigo, sí señorita ; ) No digo nada más que peligra mi cabeza.

**Marc**: Creo que Snape se quedó bastante más sorprendido de lo que esperaba con respecto a la habilidad de Mahe con las pociones y también con sus pensamientos. Pero nocreas que va a dejar de darle caña a la chica, para nada. Snape es Snape ; )

**LaUrYDaRkAnGeL**: no te preocupes, que a Mahe Guilmain la queremos más de lo que crees pero quien sabe, hay amores que matan... (que mala soy, jeje)Y en cuanto a que te pareces a ella... entonces también te pareces a mí ; )

En fin, este capi es un poco de transición, para relajar un poquito el ambiente antes de que siga la tormenta así que no os sorprendáis si cuando terminéis de leer os quedáis pensando que dónde está lo interesante. No todo puede ser acción y peleas, no? ; )

* * *

**CAPITULO 47: Soledad del corazón**

(Por Mahe)

Estaba sentada en la sala común. No había nadie ya que todos los alumnos habían ido a ver el partido de Quidditch entre Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Supuestamente, ella debería estar allí también para ver el tipo de juego del equipo de las serpientes para cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a ellos en el próximo partido pero no tenía ni fuerzas, ni ganas. Se había sentado en un sillón cerca de una de las ventanas desde donde contemplaba las montañas que rodeaban Hogwarts y parte del lago mientras el sol se reflejaba en la superficie haciendo brillar la gran extensión de agua como si tuviera pequeñas lucecitas parpadeando encendidas. Se sentía triste y sola, aunque realmente necesitaba esa soledad para poner en orden sus ideas pero ello no significaba que no echara de menos el saber que podía contar con alguien.

Desde la pelea en Hogsmeade con Hermione, la mayoría de los alumnos le habían retirado la palabra y la miraban de forma extraña. La rabia que sintió aquel día y que le llevó a decir a Hermione todo lo que intuía en ella, le había costado caro. Incluso en su propia casa, le habían dado la espalda. Pero, sinceramente, lo prefería así a tener a su alrededor gente siendo hipócrita con ella: la falsedad en las personas era algo que no soportaba. Solo Michael y la pequeña Nora se mantenían cerca, sólo ellos eran sinceros aceptándola tal cual era, no importándole lo que hubiese pasado y realmente eso era algo que agradecía.

Se sentía pequeña en aquel castillo tan grande y rodeada de tanta gente que no quería su compañía. Estaba su madre, sí, pero estaba resentida con ella por haberle ocultado la identidad de su padre y por haberle negado que él lo sabía. Un suspiró escapó de sus labios y cerró los ojos. _"No puedo culparla. Habrá sido muy difícil también para ella el no saber como decírmelo" _, trató de excusarla pero aún así no podía evitar sentir rencor por lo ocurrido.

Subió las piernas al asiento y se quedó acurrucada mirando por la ventana, apoyando su cabeza de lado en el respaldo del sillón. Sentía un vacío profundo en su interior porque de entre todas las cosas que le afligían, la que más le mortificaba, la cosa que le hacía sentir más hundida era Harry. Le dolía su silencio, su aparente indiferencia. _"Mi única razón positiva para venir aquí" _recordó que había dicho y sonrió tristemente. Llevaba días, semanas, meses ya, sintiendo por él lo que hubiese querido evitar sentir por todos los medios. Sabía que él la veía solo como a una amiga, aunque a veces había percibido algo diferente pero siempre terminaba pensando que eran imaginaciones suyas. _"Mahe, no te engañes. Solo crees ver el reflejo de lo que tú sientes" _se decía una y otra vez. Pero después de todo lo que había pasado, ya dudaba de que incluso la viese como amiga. Le hubiese gustado tanto poder acudir a él para desahogarse y contarle lo de su padre que la idea de no haber podido hacerlo le quemaba el alma. Era la única persona con la que realmente se sentía a gusto, con la que quería estar pero no parecía recíproco. Volvió a suspirar y miró de nuevo el lago dejando que su mente se evadiera en los pocos recuerdos buenos que tenía desde que llegó a Inglaterra aunque le hicieran daño, pues esos pocos recuerdos eran con él. La nostalgia le hizo evocar su antigua casa, su vida anterior, sus amistades... Asintió a sus pensamientos y se levantó a por un pergamino y su pluma.

_"Querida Samantha, _

¿Cómo te encuentras? Siento no haberte escrito en todo este tiempo pero sabes lo que ha supuesto para mí llegar aquí y amoldarme a mi nueva vida. Aún así, me acuerdo de ti cada día, amiga.

Quisiera decirte que estoy bien, que me va fantásticamente, que tengo muy buenos amigos y que me siento querida pero... te estaría mintiendo y en cuanto leyeses mis palabras, sé que no me creerías. Me conoces demasiado bien. Todo ha sido difícil desde que llegué. Me estoy enfrentando a cosas que no esperaba, cosas que me están haciendo sentir extraña. He avanzado bastante en la magia antigua y ahora puedo percibir más claramente y evaluar a las personas. Pero eso ha hecho que haya notado en alguien un sentimiento tan negativo que por querer advertir y prevenir a otra persona, le he alejado. He alejado a Harry Potter de mi vida. Ay, Sam, si le conocieras... He intentado con todas mis fuerzas no sentir nada pero no puedo. Desde el primer presentimiento que tuve mientras le tomaba de la mano un día para darle ánimos después de que hubiese visto un recuerdo de sus padres, me di cuenta de que no podría detener lo que despertó en mí. Y ahora, por advertirle que su mejor amiga está albergando algo oscuro en su interior, lógicamente no me ha creído y ha dejado de hablarme. De hecho, prácticamente toda la escuela me ha dado la espalda. Así que aquí estoy, sola, deseando que cada día se haga noche para intentar dormir y no pensar y cuando no lo consigo, deseando que cada noche se haga día para poder verle y, con suerte, cruzar la mirada con él y poder perderme en sus ojos aunque sea un instante.

Tengo muchas más cosas que contarte. Cosas que te dejarían con la boca abierta, secretos revelados después de tantos años que ahora se escapan a la compresión. Realmente, mi vida ha cambiado.

Espero poder escribirte en otro momento contándote que todo ha mejorado. Lo espero de corazón. Cuídate mucho, alma, que yo también lo haré. Besos.

Mahe"

Releyó la carta y temió preocupar demasiado a su amiga pero siempre que escribía lo hacía con el corazón y eso impregnaba a sus palabras la intensidad con la que las sentía. Pero eran muchos años de amistad y la comprendería. Plegó el pergamino y tras un último vistazo al lago, salió de la sala hacia la lechucería.

Los pasillos estaban aún en silencio, los alumnos debían estar todavía en el partido. Mientras andaba resonaban sus pasos por el corredor siendo su única compañía. Llegó a la lechucería y observó las pocas lechuzas que en ese momento había. _"Habrán salido a cazar" _pensó. En medio del débil ulular, se fue acercando a una de ellas pero de pronto, una lechuza blanca llegó volando hasta posarse en su brazo asustando a la chica momentáneamente. Cuando la lechuza dejó de batir sus alas y Mahe pudo mirarla, sonrió.

- Tu eres Hedwig

La lechuza ululó y se acercó a ella dándole un picotazo cariñoso como muestra de que había acertado.

- Te pediría un favor pero tendrías que ir muy lejos y no creo que a tu dueño le gustase.  
Hedwig emitió un sonido de disgusto y Mahe la acarició.  
- Lo siento - miró con tristeza a la lechuza- pero no quisiera tener más problemas con él. Demasiado lejos está ya.

Hedwig miró a Mahe con sus ojos ambarinos y volvió a levantar el vuelo. La chica vio como se posó en una de las vigas más altas y sintió que hasta la lechuza se había molestado con ella. Suspiró y se acercó a la que primeramente había visto que ululó contenta de haber sido finalmente la elegida. Ató el pergamino a su pata, le indicó su destino y la llevó hasta la ventana por donde salió volando. La chica se quedó mirando el batir de las alas hasta que la perdió de vista. Entonces, se giró y miró a Hedwig que se había dado la vuelta, dando la espalda. Se acercó a los pequeños contenedores con comida lechucil y la llamó:

- Hedwig, ven -la lechuza ululó pero no le hizo caso- Hedwig... por favor, no te enfades tú también conmigo.

Y como si hubiese notado la tristeza de la chica, desplegó sus alas y voló de nuevo hacia ella. Se volvió a posar en su brazo y Mahe comenzó a darle la comida. Se mantuvo acariciando las blancas plumas durante un rato, gesto que Hedwig agradecía con suaves ululatos. Cuando hubo terminado de darle las chucherías, se despidió.

- Si viene tu dueño, dile que le echo de menos.

Salió de la lechucería y se encaminó hacia su torre. Tenía que haber terminado el partido porque los gritos de los alumnos ya estaban acercándose desde el campo. Aligeró un poco el paso para no tener que cruzarse con nadie pero no lo consiguió...

* * *

Ea, pues mañana sabremos a quien se ha encontrado ; ) ¿Alguna opción? jeje. Hasta mañana! 


	49. CAPITULO 48: Sin entendimiento

Hola! aquí Mahe de nuevo (espero que no os estéis hartando ya de mí porque hasta que termiemos UP, aún os queda por aguantarme ; ) ) Ayer fue un capi cortito, lo reconozco, pero tenía el punto exacto para cortarlo. Realmente, podía haberlo unido con el de hoy que es su continuación pero originalmente, lo dividí así y así quedaron. Perdón si os pareció poquita cosa. Bueno, voy a por los reviews.

**Kata**: sí que es un capi triste. Para mí es un mimado (llamamos mimados a esos capis que escribimos ynos gustan especialmente por elmotivo que sea, y éste para mí, es uno de ellos : ) ) Interesantes tus opciones, ahora verás si aciertas, jeje. Y sí, que le vamos a hacer, Mahe terminó enamorándose de Harry pero hasta ahora no se lo ha querido reconocer a si misma y eso que en aquel capi del recuerdo en el espejo ya le advirtió su intuición. ¿Piensas que los días pasan demasiado lentos? en dónde? en la vida real o en la historia de UP?

**Celina**: tu opción es Harry, ok tomo nota ; ) Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la carta de Mahe a su amiga Samantha : ) Espero que no estés pasando por Tenerife tanto frío como está haciendo aquí hoy.

**Seika**: veo que tu opción es el trio Gryffindor o el querídisimo Snape ; ) (pobrecita, con lo triste que está y tener que encontrarse con ese hombre) ¿Los capítulos son bonitos cuando él no está? jejejee, bueno es una forma de verlo, sí : D Y tranquila, que ya mismo verás ese capi que te prometió Nigriv, que con la velocidad de subir a diario ayer nos dimoscuenta de lo avanzado que estamos en la historia : s

**Marc**: que bueno que te gustara el capi : ) Sé que no se da mucha información aunque ya se quedan claros los sentimientos de Mahe hacia Harry y algo es algo, no? Que Harry abra los ojos... no sé yo porque eso sería creer a Mahe y desconfiar de Hermione y no lo veo yo muy probable. Ya se verá qué pasa ; )

**Lady Voldermort**: Snape en tu lista de sospechosos... pues sospecha confirmada como has visto. Bueno, la verdad que entreKayako, Toshio y no sé que historia más del la peli de El Grito y que Mahe sea asistente social (ein?), me he perdido un poco (bastante) de tu review porque ni idea de lo que iba, lo siento, así que lo que voy a hacer es copiarte la respuesta que me ha mandado Nigriv cuando ha leído tu post, oki? _que no me recuerde "EL grito" y que personalmente nuestra Hermione me da mas cague que Kayako (La prota de la pelicula) que por cierto a mi me daba risa! Y a proposito las comparaciones son odiosas ¿Mahe de asistenta social? Al estilo Buffy caza vampiros tal vez (uy cuando lea lo del vampiro Mahe se troncha!) pero no puedes comparar UP con el grito, UP es mucho mejor fic de lo que esa pelicula va a ser en su historia que sera corta; las peliculas de miedo como esa que acaban dandome risa son "deprimentes" y ese es un calificativo que UP nunca tendra (La modestia se me quedo atras por que lo merece)"_ Ea, pues eso es lo que Nigriv comenta.¿Tan mala es la peli?

**Stiby**: Por lo que veo, tú también piensas que Mahe se va a encontrar con Harry. A ver qué pasa. Lo que no puedo decirte es si se van a reconciliar (eso es lo que quisiera Mahe) pero tal y como van las cosas, no sé. Y en cuanto a que salga Sirius... saldrá, claro ; )

**Lord of the Dark**: 48 capis, sí ( y los que quedan ; ) ) Me alegro mucho de verte por aquí de nuevo, de verdad. Lógicamente, si eres H/Hr, tu capi preferido tiene que ser el de Malos Recuerdos (aunque te aseguro que para otras no es el preferido, jeje)La Hermione de UP escucha voces pero si te fijas, todos escuchan voces (los tenemos locos, jeje) ¿Puede ser la voz de su conciencia o... algo más? ¿De verdad piensas que Hermione lastimaría a Harry? bueno, eso es lo que Mahe teme pero creo que ella puede tener más posibilidades de ser lastimada (de hecho, ya se llevó un puñetazo) que el propio Harry. Me ha parecido interesante tu apreciación de que "la actitud fría de Snape es su lado fuerte" La verdad es que es así pero como creo que he comentado en otros reviews, Snape ha dado mucho más juego para la historia (además de que si hubiera sido Sirius o Lupin, hubiera sido demasiado previsible) Qué lástima que no tuviste tiempo de poner más cositas, me ha gustado tu análisis después de tanto sin verte por aquí ; )

Bueno, a aquellos que llevan tiempo sin dejar review (Gran Patronus, Sir James of Voldemort y alguno más) espero que no nos hayáis abandonado y volvamos a saber pronto de vosotros (a no ser que fueráis algunos de los que hicieron el éxodo y ya hayáis terminado! )

Y bien, y el premio para quien haya adivinado con quien se encuentra Mahe es.... ; )

* * *

**CAPITULO 48: Sin entendimiento**

(Por Mahe)

Justo al doblar la esquina, se encontró con su madre. Llevaba días evitándola, incluso a sus clases llegaba con el tiempo justo y salía la primera para que no darle oportunidad de llamarla, no quería hablar con ella pero en ese pasillo, las dos solas, no había forma de prorrogar por más tiempo la conversación pendiente que tenían sobre lo que había ocurrido con Snape. Se miraron durante unos segundos, sin decir nada, hasta que Virginia rompió el silencio.

- Mahe... vamos a mi despacho, por favor.

La chica suspiró resignada y la siguió. Llegaron a la segunda planta, entraron al despacho y Guilmain cerró la puerta. Mahe se sentó frente a la mesa y su madre pasó a su asiento. El silencio era tenso, parecía interminable.

- ¿Por qué me dijiste que él no lo sabía? -preguntó Mahe casi en un susurro sin mirarla al cabo de un rato. Guilmain la miró sorprendida.  
- ¿Cómo sabes que.... él lo sabe? -preguntó temerosa. Mahe levantó la vista y la miró fijamente.  
- Tuve que pasar una tarde entera con él por el castigo, ¿recuerdas? nos dio tiempo a.... conocernos mejor -dijo irónicamente.  
- ¿Le evaluaste?  
- Y él me hizo legislemens.

Guilmain cerró los ojos. No sabía que ambos se habían revelado el conocimiento del secreto mutuamente.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe él? -preguntó. Virginia recapacitó la respuesta. Si le admitía que se enteró el mismo día que ella, sería admitir que le mintió cuando la encontró después de haber estado en la Sala de los Requerimientos. Pero decirle que fue después, sería seguir mintiéndole también.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando saliste aquel día de mi despacho que él estaba en la puerta? que pregunta.... cómo no lo vas a recordar-dijo tristemente- El venía a reclamarme por... -dudó en decirlo-... tu comportamiento y...  
-...se lo dijiste.

Ambas se quedaron calladas durante unos minutos. Mahe sabía que su madre no tenía por qué estar mintiéndole en ese momento aunque el saberlo no le quitaba la angustia y tristeza de su interior. Virginia veía mal a su hija y no le hacía falta evaluarla para saber lo que sentía.

- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes quien era él? -preguntó de pronto- Llevas desde el año pasado trabajando junto a él y sabías que iba a ser su alumna. ¿Pensaste que ibas a poder ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo?

La chica no podía evitar que la rabia surgiera de su interior a pesar de la tristeza que la embargaba y Virginia trató de explicarle.

-No se trataba de ocultártelo –intentó explicar- solo pensé que no era el momento más apropiado después de 17 años sin que te importara saber su nombre.  
- El saber el nombre de una persona no significa que sea un padre -respondió.  
- Ahora sabes su nombre y las cosas están igual.  
- No, madre, ahora es diferente... -comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y se inclinó hacia a la mesa- Me has obligado a venir hasta aquí, estudiar en este colegio, sabías que iba a encontrarme con él ¿tampoco lo consideraste el momento apropiado? -preguntó exaltada.  
- ¡Es que ninguno de los dos teníais que haberos enterado! ¡y menos de esta forma! -exclamó sin poder contenerse. Mahe la miró con recelo. Virginia respiró profundamente y trató de calmarse para no empeorar las cosas pero le era difícil- Después de todo lo que te dijeron de él los chicos en la casa, sabiendo que tenía que darte clases ¿crees que era fácil encontrar un momento adecuado? Intenté recuperar su amistad el año pasado, ver de qué lado estaba en realidad, pero no hizo más que despreciarme. Y este año si el muy curioso no hubiera metido las narices de nuevo en mi vida, ¡esto no habría ocurrido! Pensó que eras de Sirius, ¡de Sirius Black! -dijo exasperada- ¡no podía permitir que volcara en ti el odio que le tiene a él!  
- Lo ha hecho de todas maneras. -repuso la chica- Es un mortífago, no puede sentir otra cosa que no sea odio.  
- Eso no es así, Mahe. El no odia a todo el mundo y no sabemos si es aún un mortífago.  
La chica la miró asombrada.  
- ¡Tú misma dudas que haya dejado el lado oscuro! Pero sí, es verdad, en algo tienes razón -dijo irónicamente- no odia a todo el mundo, la única persona a la que no odia es a si mismo.-resopló con fuerza- Por Merlín, ¡llevo sangre de mortífago en mis venas! -dijo angustiada- ¡y de aurora! ¡no hay mezcla más extraña!

Se quedaron en silencio. Virginia la observaba con detenimiento sintiendo su dolor. La chica tenía los ojos llorosos por la rabia que contenía en su interior.

- Mahe, hija, no te pido que le aceptes, ni que le veas como a un padre pero las cosas han salido así y te aseguro que por nada del mundo hubiera querido que te enteraras de esta forma. Ni tú ni él.

La chica no respondió. El nudo en su garganta y la angustia en su corazón se lo impedían., ni siquiera miraba a su madre. Suspiró y se levantó de la silla.

- ¿Dónde vas?  
- No quiero hablar más de esto. Necesito estar sola.

Se giró y se acercó a la puerta ante la angustiada mirada de Virginia que no sabía qué más podía decirle para aliviarla. De repente, Mahe se volvió hacia ella antes de abrir.

- ¿Le sigues queriendo? -preguntó. Virginia la miró y meditó su respuesta.  
- No te voy a mentir en esto, hija. Siempre le quise y, a pesar de que no entiendas el por qué ahora mismo.... creo que siempre le querré. Pero, nunca dejaré que vuelva a mi vida, a nuestra vida, mientras lo crea del lado del Tenebroso.

Mahe la miró fijamente. No esperaba aquella respuesta aunque sabía lo importante que había sido ese hombre para su madre.

- Por mí no te preocupes: una persona que nunca ha estado en mi vida no puede volver a ella.

Se volvió a girar, abrió la puerta y salió.

* * *

Pues ni Harry, ni Hermione, ni Snape: su madre. En algún momento tendrían que hablar, no creeis? ; ) Hasta mañana! 


	50. CAPITULO 49: Maldiciones

**DISCLAIMER:** Para quien no lo sepa JKR a quien pertenece todo este mundo de HP (Excepto las Guilmains, Nora y la personalidad de Mark Evans que aquí se muestra) ha dado a luz a su tercera hija! El día 23 para ser más exactos, en vez de hacer disclaimer os lo anuncio por si aún no lo sabíais. :)

Bueno UP's al habla hoy Nigriv, ya os hechaba de menos! Creo que el capítulo de hoy es tan frio como la ola que nos asalta! Así que abrigaros como podaís que yo estoy por sacar la varita y hacer un hechizo para calentarme. Los rr...

**Kata: **Definitivamente tu eres nuestra chica snitch de ffnet! (aunque antes era Kamesita, os turnais en el puesto de buscadoras? : ) ) El día que no puedes leer tardas pero cuando estás en las red se que abres ansiosa el capítulo nada más recibir el anuncio porque no es normal la rápidez con las que nos llegan tus palabras al correo. Gracias de verdad. Oye ¿que significa "achunto"? Porque si NUNCA te achuntas... Y supuestamente dices que es de la vida real... Uff espero que todo vaya bien! ¿Quieres saber? Me alegro. ¿Quieres que acabemos el fic...? Cuando se acabe te dará pena que se haya acabado, ya verás, pero por lo pronto te aviso que aún te queda bastante para disfrutar y tal y como cargamos los capítulos hasta nosotras mismas nos sorprendemos de por donde vamos ya! A partir de ahora es que todo se hace "´más interesante" y eso que creo que ya lo está. Tan solo mira el capítulo de hoy como ejemplo. Y Mahe... espero que "para todo haya un tiempo" por que sino probre de mi niña! Saludos.

**Celina: **A ver si es verdad que nos llega un poquito del calor de allí porque la radio ha dicho que vaís a estar rondando los 20 grados (no se el microclima como te trate a tí) pero en Cordoba estabamos a 4 bajo cero a las 8 am Y odio esa temperatura sin nieve! ARGGGG, en fin se agradece el soplo de calor!. Respecto al fic, pues nadie dijo que Virginia así que esta vez os sorprendimos a todos! Lo cual nos gusta sobremanera, pero ya deberíais de conocernos ¿no? Lo obvio siempre parece retrasarse con nosotras. Me ha gustado esa expresión de "ahora todo está en el aire", espero que Mahe sepa a qué me referio ;) Que mala soy. ¿Otra clase de pociones? Que ya van tres!! Tenemos problemas más gordos que resolver creo que una clase de pociones pero... a saber que se nos viene! Besos de dos sultanas que son tan carnavaleras como toda tu isla!

**Marc:** Chico agradecemos tu deboción pero no te vayas a coger una pulmonía por leer que entonces es peor! ¿de donde nos escribes que estás a 0 grados? Porque ya dije que aquí hace dos horas (es que ahora mismo al escribir esto con las 10 am) había 4 bajo cero! Y eso es inaudito en Cordoba. ¿Al menos nieva por ahí? (Me encanta la nieve) Bueno cuidate que leyendo delante el Pc sin calefacción se pasa más frio aún! Ten cuidado que este capitulo ya te deja helado, al menos a quien le guste la Hermione oficial.

**Lord of the Dark: **Parece que nos vas conociendo y sabes que dejamos las cosas para después, pero en este caso era lógico que todos pensaraís que era Harry (parece que tu al menos esperabas algo así) por eso tal vez era el momento más indicado. Mahe volver a explotar... Creo que estaba ya tan saturada que ni eso podía como bien dices, ya tiene demasiado encima. y sobre Sirius! Uff El por qué de revelar al ministerio que es animago pues, el mismo Sirius lo explicaba, era lógico que siendo fugitivo de Azkaban hasta que se creyó que Voldemort había regresado el ministerio tuviera curiosidad en saber como es que escapó de la prisión. Esa fue la razón más logica que encontre para que lo creyeran y para daros una explicación al respecto. A mí tampoco me gusta la idea porque si su condición de animago no se conociera nos hubiera dado mucho más juego tal vez. Pero en fin no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos cuando puedo evitarlo. Gracias por tus palabras y por seguir ahí.

**Stiby**: Pues sí era lógico... Veamos que te respondo, sobre la historia... ojala nos salieran capítulos así a diario eso sería un gustazo de verdad. Pero no la historia está acabada y encauzada totalmente, de hecho nosotras nunca comenzamos a subir nada hasta que tenemos todos (o casi todos) los cabos atados. Fijate que es una historia larga, muy larga, no sería posible cuadrar todo tan bien si empezaramos a subir capítulos a tontas y locas, sería muy complicado puesto que hacemos las cosas muy pausadas y las pistas están desde el principio, en el prologo mismo, sin embargo las pruebas y las revelaciones se hacen lenta y cuidadamente, pensando siempre en el momento más oportuno para el transcurrir de la historia. La primera vez que lo publicamos no comenzamos hasta que ya teníamos claro como se iba a desarrollar la batalla final y os prometo que aún así hubieramos tenido que "afinar" algun detalle. Es por eso que podemos subiros un capitulo al día. Tuvisteis que esperar algunos meses desde que se acabó MA hasta que empezamos a subiros la continuación pero al menos así sabeís que no encontrareís errores en el contenido y que una vez comenzdo a leer no tendreís largas esperas de semanas o meses (odio ese tipo de fic hay uno aquí en ffnet -muy bueno por cierto- que llevo esperando más de un año por el capi final y no te estoy exagerando, en la Navidad del 2003 la chica prometió acabarlo en enero... pero no dijo de que año por lo que veo). Yo creo que es lo más acertado cuando deseas que todo salga bien. Al menos es algo que a mí me fastidia mogollón al leer fic, que la propia autora se contradiga o utilice recursos demasiado frecuentes "para arreglar sus errores"

Lo de que Virginia siga queriendo a Snape, uhmmm habría que verlo yo soy de las que dicen que un primer amor es dificil de olvidar pero no que se "desee" estar con él así que supongo que tendrás que esperar a ver como se desarrolla el resto de la historia. Que Mahe se le de bien el sutilarte de la poción evidentemente esheredado, sin duda alguna lo lleva en la sangre, Guilmain le recrimina aSnape que no fuera capaz de descubrir "su propio don" en ella, así que esa habilidad al menos en MA y en Up está tratada como un don natural que se transmite a los hijos, parecido a lo antiguo. Bueno y el lado de Snape... jajaja" a seguir leyendo" ni siquiera Guilmains sabe eso. Y en el libro oficial pues yo quiero pensar que acabará siendo bueno, demasiadasveces ha salvado a Harry de una buena! Pero lo veo más muerto... "recuerda que uno debe de morir" y yo doy a ese por Snapepero JKR siempre sorprende así que fijo que en el Principe nos da alguna sorpresa de más.

Lo de la actualización de capítulos va para todos, cuando hay más de uno por día lo avisamos en el primero que lanzamos así que tened en cuenta que generalmente entre las 22 y las 00 h españolas lanzamos capítulo, si no lo veís seguid intentando la actualización porque suele estar, otra cosa es que fanfiction lo carge y para verlo hay que usar el truco que ya os comentamos en capitulos anteriores de cambiar el numero en la misma barra debusqueda del navegador. En fin, es una lata esperar cuando sabes que esta. Pero gracias por el interes entre los que pasan frio y los que os desesperais con el servidor animais porque mostrais las ganas que teneís de leer. No siempre se encuentran lectores tan agradecidos aunque el fic sea bueno, lo sepor experiencia. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS

Ya me he enrrollado demasiado, vamos a lo que interesa ¿no? El capítulo de hoy me encanta! Y eso que soy de las que siempre que acaba de escribir o digo que es un "mimado" o digo que "no me gusta" la pobre de Mahe se amarga conmigo en ese sentido. Pero hoy espero que disfruteís tanto de la información y la historia como yo. Adelante y gracias a todos por seguir ahí, también a los que nos faltaís y espero no nos hayaís olvidado.

* * *

**CAPITULO 49: MALDICIONES**

(Por Nigriv)

Es como si la magia fuese cada año más potente, como si lo antiguo fuera conciente del peligro e impulsara cada vez más los poderes en los chiquillos. El año pasado los alumnos de primero tenían casi el nivel de los de segundo en su año, al menos en sus clases de duelo, y éste curso tenía la misma sensación. Como cada lunes por la tarde Hermione y él ejercían de profesores y, tal vez por empezar la semana de un modo más relajado, le gustaba ese día.

La separación que Mark había propiciado entre los Slytherin se notaba incluso en estos niños. Evidentemente lo tenían que aceptar como profesor pero allí donde algunos le hablaban amigablemente, concientes del lado de la mesa al que se sentaban, el resto incluso evitaba hablarle, como si pensaran que eso les iba a contagiar algo. Pero esa actitud no era sólo hacia él, hacía ya tiempo que se habían fijado en que no podían poner a practicar a dos Slytherin juntos sin antes saber a que bando apoyaban cada uno; no era la primera vez que el más débil había acabado en la enfermería con una maldición. Menor, sí, pero maldición al fin y al cabo.

Paseaba entre los alumnos supervisando sus prácticas, corriéndoles pequeñas faltas, pues tras los primeros meses de clases ya los dejaban batirse por parejas todos a la vez. Aunque, tras la experiencia pasada, Hermione y él acostumbraban a mantener una distancia que les permitiera en todo momento reaccionar ante cualquier imprevisto del tipo del año anterior con Mark. Y para colmo ahora tenían que poner doble de cuidado entre los Slytherin. Era sorprendente, siempre fue una Casa muy unida entre sí, incluso entre los mayores y los pequeños, parecía que juntaban todo su esfuerzo en fastidiar a los alumnos del resto de Casas y sin embargo, este año con su división, no hacían más que pelear entre ellos e incluso los alumnos de sexto y séptimo parecían dejar en paz a todo aquel que no fuera Slytherin y del bando adecuado… _"¿O tal vez después de lo de Malfoy se habían acobardado?"_

Estaba en estos pensamientos cuando al fondo de la clase pareció armarse un revuelo. Miró hacia allí y vio que Hermione estaba cerca, no había problema.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras andaba entre sus alumnos solía pensar orgullosa cuanto habían aprendido desde el primer día. Pero hoy se sentía algo despistada. No había descansado bien y sabía que algunos días la asaltaban sueños bulliciosos sobre su niñez que al despertar se evaporaban dejándole una grata sensación al recobrar todos aquellos recuerdos que tan misteriosamente había olvidado durante años.

De pequeña, cuando comenzaron a ocurrir cosas raras en casa, su madre que siempre tuvo la mente muy abierta, la había llevado a un parasicólogo y, sorprendentemente, desde que acudía a su consulta dejaron de acontecer aquellas extrañas situaciones que tanto angustiaban a su padre, y que su madre parecía casi alentar. Al recobrar los recuerdos se extrañó pues ahora era conciente de que aquellas manifestaciones de magia incontrolada propias de los niños dejaron de acaecer porque aquel señor le había enseñado a canalizar su poder. Sonrió ante el pensamiento de que su primera varita fue un lápiz, uno que aún guardaba con mucho cariño en casa y que nunca supo porque no llegó a gastar. Ahora lo sabía.

Siguió caminando entre los alumnos, que diferentes se veían a como ella misma se recordaba a esa edad, allí mismo, en Hogwarts. De pronto la vio; una chiquilla bajita, pelirroja, Fox, ¡la odiaba!... Tan solo era una cría pero desde el primer día trabó amistad con Mahe, las veía hablar a veces y, cada vez que ella quedaba al lado de la clase que tenía que vigilar no la podía soportar. Ni siquiera en clase de duelo podía librarse de ella, de su recuerdo, pues la presencia de la cría se lo evocaba. Se fijó en su adversario, un Slytherin, y se sonrió burlonamente al reconocer a Collins, el chico que llevara la nota de castigo a Mahe.

El escudo de su túnica le llamó la atención, lo había visto miles de veces y sin embargo los ojos bordados de la serpiente le parecieron brillar en ese momento. Puso atención y al hacerlo su propia voz le trajo un nuevo recuerdo.

_-"Crucio". _

_El pobre animal se retorció de dolor y lanzó un quejido. Dejó caer el lápiz al suelo y se tapó los oídos, no podía soportar ese ruido. Un conejito blanco quedó tendido en el piso, sus patitas aún convulsionadas por el dolor._

_-"Muy bien Mione, lo has hecho muy bien"- dijo su voz fría, esa que tanto solía alentarle en su niñez- "pero recuerda, NUNCA sueltes tu va… ¡tu lápiz!"  
-"Pero el conejito está sufriendo", sollozó, "¡No quiero hacerle daño!"  
-"Ya veo, pero es necesario Mione. Veamos… mañana traeré una rata. Sabes que las ratas son malas y causan enfermedades ¿verdad?"- La niña del recuerdo asintió. – "Así no te dará pena practicar con ella." "Finite"_

_Un rayo salió de algún lado del fondo a oscuras de la habitación y vio como el animal dejaba de temblar. Se acercó a él y lo tomó en sus brazos._

_-"¿Me lo puedo quedar?"- le preguntó tímidamente.  
-"Puedes Mione pero… No te encariñes demasiado, podría mermar tu poder."_

_El animal ni siquiera llegó a casa, murió en el trayecto en coche, entre sus brazos y ella lloró desconsolada durante toda la noche._

"_Sólo era un estúpido conejo"- _pensó la Hermione adulta. En ese instante una voz le llamó la atención. Alzó la cabeza y retiró la vista de la serpiente. "¡Tragababasa!" dijo el chico apuntando a la pelirroja. Por un momento Hermione sonrió pensando en el efecto del hechizo sobre la chica. Pero entonces comprendió que el chico había lanzado mal el hechizo. Exasperada tomó su varita y le apuntó diciendo…

-Estúpido Slytherin, ¿qué no te enseñó nada tu padre? Es "tragababosas"- El rayo salió de la punta de su varita y lo impactó. El crío cayó automáticamente al suelo apretándose la barriga y dando arcadas. – ¡Con el ejemplo no se te olvidará jamás!- le dijo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se hizo el silencio en la clase. Harry se había quedado pasmado. Tras escuchar la maldición fallida de Collins supuso que Hermione se haría cargo de la situación pues estaba justo al lado, pero evidentemente ¡así no! Tardó un segundo en reaccionar pero en ese instante le pareció ver una expresión trastornada en la cara de su amiga.

-Finite incantatem- gritó para el resto de alumnos y corrió a coger al chico.- ¿Pero qué has hecho Hermione?- le gritó exaltado.

Aún no podía creer lo que habían visto sus ojos. Hermione lo miraba ausente, con una mueca casi de indignación y de pronto… Fue como si la luz volviera a sus ojos y retomara la conciencia en sí misma.

-Harry que…- Cuando vio como Collins lanzaba su primera babosa se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida, ahogando con ello su grito y todo el cuerpo le comenzó a temblar.

Los chicos miraban turbados lo ocurrido aunque solo unos cuantos de los que estaban más próximos sabían que la maldición que afectaba a su compañero había salido de la profesora.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy- dijo Harry a la clase- Algún voluntario que lleve a Collins a la enfermería, esto aún durará un rato.- Dos compañeros se le acercaron y tomándolo de los brazos comenzaron a llevarlo casi a rastras.

-Te está bien empleado- le dijo uno- por usar mal una maldición que deberías de conocer con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Viste?- dijo el otro- ¡Que Gryffindor más rara!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras los alumnos salían Harry la miraba con el ceño fruncido, nunca en la vida lo había visto tan enojado. Con los ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa, respiraba aceleradamente, temblando aún al ver lo que había hecho.

-Colloportus- dijo apuntando con su varita la puerta para cerrarla detrás del último alumno. Estaba tan impresionado con la actitud de su amiga que no sabía ni qué hacer.- ¡Explícate!- le gritó enojado.

Negó con la cabeza, asustada de sí misma y de su reacción. Harry permanecía enfrente de ella expectante.

-No se que pasó Harry. Yo, no sé porqué lo hice- Y rompió a llorar intentando descargar así su angustia, pero Harry aún le hablo muy serio.  
-Te comportaste como Moody cuando castigó a Malfoy. Y sabes que no se castiga así a los alumnos. ¡Y mucho menos nosotros!  
-Uff, Uff- sollozó- Lo sé, pero… ¡Pero es que por un momento no me sentí yo!- le espetó desesperada.  
-Sabes que tendré que decírselo a Mc Gonagall ¿verdad?- le dijo molesto.  
-Harry… ¡NO!  
-¡Se enterará de todos modos Hermione!  
-Me quitará el puesto Harry, no me dejará enseñarles más… Y tú sabes que yo no soy así.  
-Pero es que no lo comprendo. Usaste una maldición, ¡contra un chiquillo! Ni siquiera el año pasado cuando atacaron a Mark reaccionaste así.  
-Lo sé Harry, lo se- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.  
-No sé qué te pasó Hermione, pero tenías una cara muy rara. Esto no es normal en ti- le dijo algo más sereno.  
-No volverá a ocurrir Harry, lo sabes.  
-Si pero, aún así, tengo que decírselo, si no se entera por mí se enterará por los chicos. Y será peor- Hermione agachó la cabeza y finamentente le afirmó.  
-Está bien Harry, haz lo que tengas que hacer.- Entonces se acercó a ella y la abrazó intentando consolarla.  
-No te preocupes, te apoyaré. Y si dice de sacarte me negaré a seguir las clases solo- Hermione alzó la cabeza y le sonrió tristemente.  
-Buscará a alguien más para ti- Su voz sonó resentida, un nombre se le vino a la cabeza de inmediato y la sola idea la enfureció aunque tuvo que hacer por controlarse.  
-¿Y quién más que se compenetre conmigo como tú?- dijo sonriéndole. Hermione lo miró embelesada y logró devolverle la sonrisa.  
-Gracias Harry, muchas gracias.  
-Será mejor que subas un rato a la torre y descanses. Estos días se te ve muy nerviosa.

Ella sólo le asintió y salieron del aula en silencio. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada más. Había tenido que consolarla pero mientras se dirigía al despacho de la subdirectora pensaba preocupado en la reacción de su amiga. Mantendría su palabra de apoyarla pero… No le vía lógica a ese comportamiento, y mucho menos en Hermione. Suspiró agobiado por sus pensamientos. _"¿Qué te pasa amiga? ¿Acaso tengo la culpa yo?"- _pensó apenado cuando ya iba a llamar a la puerta del despacho. _"¡Espero que todo vaya bien!"_

* * *

Bueno pues... ¿alguien esperaba algo así? Ya dije antes a Kata que la cosa se pone aún más interesante. No perdaís ojo a lo ocurrido que luego se os vienen las sorpresas más grandes. Hasta mañana amigos y cuidaros del frio (al menos los españoles)


	51. CAPITULO 50: Conmoción en el Gran Comedo...

**Disclaimer: **Lo mismo de siempre, son demasiados capítulos para repetir!

Saludos a tods, hoy vuelvo a ser Nigriv la que sube, os habla y os saluda, con lo que me enrollo ya deberíais de saberlo. En fin intento ir rapidito...

**Seika: **Que fuerte llegaste hoy Sirusiana! Así que par de locas ¿eh? Pues sí, no sabes cuanto. En fin lo que es cierto es que el fic está acabado así que no vamos a cambiar mucho y las sorpresas pues llegarán y sorprenderán según indage cada uno. No se si pillas la trama o no pero... ¿tu has pensado como estaba Tom en esa epoca? Solo te digo que pienses un poco más y eches cuentas. Pero al menos alguien se arriesga a apostar y eso gusta! Al capi de Siri boy le queda unos días (casi una semana a capi por día), no te impacientes, y tendrás mucho más de él al final. Te lo prometo.

**Eva Vidal: **Chica no te preocupes que durante muchos años yo leía en ffnet y no tenía internet! me bajaba los capis de los fics y me los llevaba a casa para leer tranquilamente, en el ciber además de que se van las pelas de lo lindo es super incomodo. No sabes como te agradecemos que sigas ahí. Y sí Hermione comienza a sacar garras más afiladas que las de un hipogrifo!

**Parotida: **Que envidia me das! 31 º C y estás en verano... AY! ojalá y lo fuera por aquí eso significaría también que "El Principe" ya estaba al caer! Bueno chica disfruta de tu playa y sí, cuando vuelvas tendrás el mail saturado de avisos de capitulos que, para esa fecha cuando leas te vas a quedar boquiabierta! Ya nos contarás que tal todo. ¿Cómo va tu historia?

**Erick Arturo: **¿Se han cumplido los 5 capitulos? ;) De nuevo te vuelves a quedar anonadado, y eso que casi todos esperaís ya algo "malo" de Hermione pero bueno está bien que aunque espereís algo malo nosotras consigamos sorprender, supongo que es porque no recurrimos a cosas demasiado típicas. La imaginación al poder. Ánimo con el curro (el trabajo vamos)

**Celina: **Me tengo otro capítulo guardado más sorprendete aún (bueno realmente unos cuantos más entre las dos) UY... mi mala memoría me juega una pasada a ver si me da tiempo ahora después a releertus rr a ver que teorías tenías (un día de esto me los tendré que apuntar en una libreta para saber que decís cada uno) Como me ha gustado eso de que sacas la varita para mandarnos un poco de sol! Fijate que me parece haber sentido un rayo magico asaltarme por la espalda con una oleada de calor. Besos para La Laguna (que bonito nombre)

**Kata: **Encantadas con la idea de que favorezcas a Mahe de verdad! Que supere a Hermione... jajaja en pociones al menos lo hace, ya veremos si en algo más. Mark... AQUI LO TENEMOS HOY!! (No te estoy gritando es que estaba deseando poder sacarlo un poquito más) Este capi también me gusta mogollon aunque no es tan "interesante" como el de ayer. Llevas razón lo de Grimmauld Place era candente para ser verano, pero es que ya hay que ir solventando cosas a pesar de que aún somos capaces de daros más cosas en las que pensar no te creas, pero es verdad que ya las cosas tienen que ir encaminandose al enfrentamiento y sobre todo a la resolución de profecías (algo que casi todos teneís muy olvidado cuando esto se llama UP por algo!) En fin aquí te dejo con nuestro "osito" de peluche... Como me gustan estos niños!

**Ithae: **Alma, antes de un examen te pones a leer UP? uff no se yo si es buena forma de relajarse! para mi no creo que lo fuera, pero se agradece. Cuando escribo esto esárás haciando el examen así que espero que te esté saliendo bien porque seguro que para cuando leas la respuesta ya tendrás casi hasta la nota. Collins pues si es de Slytherin, se parece mucho el apellido, casi casi creo que se diferencia en una letra (cuando Mahe lo utilizó por primera vez yo también me sorprendi) pero tendría que decirte ella de donde sacó el apellido. Para que no haya confusión este chico es otro, el otro es Colin Creevey,el Gryffindor que aún debe andar por ahí de compañero de clase de Ginny pero sin importancia en nuestra historia. Espero que tengas mucha suerte la semana proxima! Oye y gracias por seguir leyendo parece que incluso de examenes tu te repartes el tiempo mucho mejor que yo (aun no avanzo nada en la lectura, lo siento) Besos.

**Marc: **jajaja que gracia me has hecho "Por favor Harry 'abre los ojos' ya" Jajaja Lo siento pero es que me he ido a la peli de "Abre los ojos"! uff jajajaja Chico pues nada abrigate que encima del frio tu estás más al norte! y si el periodico decía que Cataluña esta a muy bajas temperaturas y lo que espera. Abrigate. Hoy me despido como tu... ala! adios!

**Stiby:** Es verdad algunas respuestas me salen mas largas que el capi ;) Bueno cuando se tiene animo se consigue escribir antes de que salga el libro que se espera te lo aseguro, fijate que a mi me dio tiempo a hacer MA y UP junto con Mahe y entre ellos muchas otros minis de ambas partes asi que animate que no cuesta tanto. Sobre Hermione pues a ver los ojos de la serpiente es lo que activa en ella el recuerdo si, y sobre el maestro pues... creo que tiene toda la pnta de ser algo aproximado a lo que piensas! Ya puedes ponerte a pensar en quien puede ser si no quieres esperar a que te lo contemos que ya sabes que suee ir de largo.

**Lord of the dark: **Me gusta eso de que te agrade el que te sorprendamos, verdaderamente lo he dicho muchas veces que es algo que nos halaga porque precisamente intentamos lograr eso. Sobre si la sacaran de las clases pues creo que ya hemos contado todo lo "interesante" de las clases de duelo pero tendras que seguir leyendo. Si no esperabas una reaccion asi de Hermione a partir de ahora espera de todo porque mira que lo que le hace a un crio... Como dice Harry en el capitulo de ayer, "es una maldicion menor, pero maldicion al fin y al cabo" Espero que podamos seguir sorprendiendote.

**Kamesita: **Se te echaba de menos! A ver según han ido llegando tus rr: El lado tierno de Snape... Jejejeje alguno tendrá que tener para llegar a tener una hija digo yo, ¿no? :) ; como habrás visto más adelante Hermione no solo se limita a meter cizaña, Ahora los dos saben quien es el otro y bueno Voldy aun esta en la recamara (pero salio en el prologo, por algo será) y de Mark también has tenido que ver algo, hoy toca algo más sobre el chico; todos los capitulos no pueden ser "felices" ya verás que hay más que lo son; jajaja! ¿querías que fuera HArry? Con este rr me he quedado que no se que decir!; bueno el ultimo... Otra que dice que le huele a Voldy, te remito a lo que le dije a Seika ¿Como estaba Voldy en esa época? Porque vamos las cosas oficiales aun "medio se respetan" en este fic. Solo diré que evidentemente era un mago el que la enseño solo que claro ¿como se iba a presentar en el mundo muggle? pues como parasicologo! :D Ahora hay que saber quien la enseño.

Ayer cumpliamos los 50 capitulos solo que con lo del prologo que no llevaba numero me despiste! Uff os diria algo al respecto del numero pero no quiero revelaros cuantos capitulos tendra el fic asi que solo comentare que son medio centenar ya subidos y que si no me equivoco son ya 45 dias los que nos acompañais en la lectura. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS. Pues nada más a disfrutar y a seguir leyendo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 50: CONMOCIÓN EN EL GRAN COMEDOR**

(Por Nigriv)

Entró en el comedor muy decidido; estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y por eso en su cara reflejaba su sonrisa más pícara, llegó hasta su mesa y la saludó. Estaba sola.

-Buenos días Mahe.

Alzó la cabeza y lo miró atónita, no sólo porque hacía días que nadie le hablaba, excepto Michael y Nora claro, sino porque precisamente fuera él. Le costó unos momentos salir del shock y, cuando le devolvió el saludo, su voz aún denotaba su sorpresa.

-Buenos días…  
-¿Te importa si te acompaño al desayuno?- Mahe abrió la boca estupefacta.  
-Pero… ¿Estás loco?- dijo hablando bajito mientras miraba hacia los lados. Apenas había gente en su mesa y en el comedor pues aún era muy temprano, pero los pocos que ya desayunaban comenzaban a mirarlos y a murmurar.  
-¿Tu crees?- le replicó sonriente- Bueno, si te importa me voy, pero echo de menos desayunar contigo…

"_A éste niño se le ha ido la cabeza…"_

-No…- contestó insegura- … Pero creo que desde tu mesa te miran mal, muy mal.- El se dio la vuelta para comprobarlo y volvió a sorprenderla con sus palabras.  
-¡Pues les queda lo peor! Mañana desayuno en Gryffindor. Pero no le digas nada a Harry ¿eh?  
-Como si pudiera- murmuró Mahe y de pronto su expresión se tornó triste.  
-¡Oye! Si me vas a poner esa cara siento haber venido.- Dándose cuenta de su reacción Mahe sonrió ampliamente al chico.  
-No es por ti Mark, no te preocupes. ¡Venga! Siéntate, como si estuvieras en 'tu Casa'- le dijo intentando recuperar el ánimo. El chico no perdió tiempo y se sentó frente a ella.  
-Te equivocas Mahe, en 'mí Casa' no podría sentarme a según qué lado de la mesa.-Pero ni siquiera al decir estas palabras perdió la sonrisa.  
-Eres un diablo. ¡A ver! ¿Qué te propones? ¿Cómo es eso de que mañana le toca a Gryffindor?  
-Pues eso- dijo masticando una tostada- Hoy desayuno aquí y mañana con Harry… Así no resulta tan agresivo ¿no?  
-¿Agresivo?- repitió ella alzando las cejas.  
-¡Claro! El revuelo de hoy no será nada comparado con el de mañana, ya verás- dijo divertido pero antes de que pudiera contestarle él añadió- Y ya que estoy aquí… Me gustaría pedirte algo Mahe.  
-¿A mí? - Esta vez no había ironía en su pregunta, sino incertidumbre.  
-Es que…- dudó y vio como comenzaba a subirle el rubor- Hace tiempo que quería pedirte que… Que me presentaras a Nora un día- dijo rápidamente.- Se llama así tu amiga ¿no?

"_Pero bueno, esta mañana voy de sorpresa en sorpresa"_

-¿Te refieres a aquella chiquilla pelirroja que está sentada en la otra punta de la mesa?- le dijo adoptando un tono 'interesante', mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza hacia la chica.  
-Uhmmm, sí.- le respondió tímidamente.  
-Ya veo Mark- contestó sin poder contener la risa- Echabas de menos desayunar conmigo. Si, si…  
-¡Mahe! No me hagas esto.- Avergonzado agachó la cabeza, había pillado toda la intención que ella impuso en sus palabras. Mientras le hablaba se levantó un poco e hizo gestos a Nora- ¡¿Pero qué haces?!- le oyó preguntarle nervioso.  
-¿Qué no quieres conocerla? Pues ya está, que venga a desayunar con nosotros. Además, mírala. Está sola, aún no llegaron sus amigas.

Mahe encontraba el interés de Mark muy divertido para un crío de su edad. A lo lejos Nora por fin la miró y le puso atención. Ella le hizo señas de que se acercara y, caminando al mismo lado de la mesa en que estaba sentado Mark, la niña se les acercó sonriente.

-Buenos días Mahe- la saludó con su voz dulce como siempre. Mark no pudo evitar girarse un poco al otro lado, avergonzado y nervioso.- ¿Querías algo?  
-Te vi sola y pensé que tal vez quisieras desayunar AQUÍ, con nosotros.- Nora miró hacia su derecha y, al ver a Mark, abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero rápidamente volvió la vista hacia su amiga, interrogante.- ¡Venga! Siéntate- la exhortó en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Tan rígida como si la hubieran empujado por los hombros Nora se dejó caer en la banca, algo retirada de Mark, que aún ni decía palabra. Los dos niños parecían nerviosos.

-Éste es un amigo Nora, se llama Evans, Mark Evans. Mark, ella es Nora Fox.

Cuando ambos se miraron Mahe vio un atisbo de angustia en la cara de su amiga al descubrir que Mark era un Slytherin. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta hasta que el chico la miró. "Encantado" le oyó decir con un hilo de voz. Nora apenas le asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirarla a ella.

-Él… ¡Él estaba con vosotros en el tren!- Mahe afirmó sonriente mientras que a Mark se le iluminó la cara al ver que, a pesar del tiempo, lo recordaba.- Pero… ¡Pero es un Slytherin!

Mahe tuvo que contener la risa al ver como Nora se llevaba la mano a la boca y observaba a Mark de reojo. La sorpresa había echo que la chica hablara así aún delante de él y, a pesar de que no se refirió a su Casa despectivamente sí que estaba realmente avergonzada. Por otro lado Mark la miraba fijamente, no ofendido por sus palabras, pero sí que parecía decepcionado.

-Lo siento Evans- dijo al fin- Yo… No quería ofenderte.

Mark clavó sus ojos azules en ella por unos instantes e hizo que la chica bajara la cabeza aún más avergonzada. _"Se está aprovechando de la situación"_- pensó Mahe mientras veía como su amiga se ponía cada vez más colorada- _"Le está haciendo pasar un mal rato para saber si va a aceptarlo". _Una sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios al escucharlo.

-Y no lo hiciste Nora- La chica lo miró y encontró en su cara una sonrisa radiante a la que tímidamente comenzó a responder, mirándolo aún en silencio.

"_Me parece que necesitan un pequeño empujoncito y creo tener el adecuado"_

-Precisamente Nora, Mark vino a decirme que le avise si vuelves a tener problemas con Collins- Al mirarlo vio como su amigo no esperaba un comentario de ese tipo, pero su incertidumbre pasó inadvertida para Nora.- El podría hacer algo ¿verdad Mark?  
-¡Sí, claro!- dijo mirando a Nora- Si vuelve a intentar algo así… Solo dímelo.  
-No… no te preocupes… por mí- le respondió azorada, pero Mahe sabía que su amiga estaba halagada y vio una chispa de luz brillar en sus ojos.  
-¡Claro que me preocupo! Las amigas de Mahe son mis amigas. A no ser claro, que tú pienses que todas las 'serpientes' somos iguales.- Comentó jovialmente.

"_Esto ya está encaminado, y más con el carácter de ambos"_

-Buenos días Mahe… Mark. ¡¡Mark?!- Michael acababa de llegar y casi se cae al suelo desde el banco, por la impresión de descubrir allí a Evans, mientras que se sentaba junto a Mahe.

"_Para la poca gente que me habla está siendo una mañana muy divertida"_

-Buenos días Michael- le respondió él antes de volverse y seguir hablándole animadamente a Nora, quien al parece le había preguntado al chico el cómo de su relación con el trío Gryffindor y claro, Mark se había lanzado a declarar abiertamente su amistad con ellos. Nora lo escuchaba entusiasmada.  
-¿Éste qué hace aquí?- le preguntó Michael acercándose a ella.  
-Dijo venir a desayunar conmigo pero… Evidentemente quería conocer a Nora- le contestó en un susurro.  
-¿Y no ve lo que pasa en su mesa?- añadió angustiado- Después de esto va a tener problemas.  
-No te preocupes, lo tiene todo controlado. O eso espero…- Iba a preguntarle a qué se refería cuando Mark se dirigió a ellos poniéndose en pie.  
-Tal vez vuelva a desayunar con… vosotros- dijo mirando directamente a Nora quien le sonrió- … otro día. Y me alegro de conocerte.  
-Yo a ti también- fue la respuesta de la pelirroja.  
-Nos vemos.

Se inclinó despreocupadamente sobre la mesa y a la vez que tomaba un pastel de chocolate para el camino susurró "Gracias Mahe." Ella lo vio alejarse pero justo en la puerta del comedor Mark se cruzó con Harry y sus amigos que entraban en ese momento y, al observar que Mark se paraba a decir algo a su primo, se apresuró a retirar la mirada.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nada más llegar a la puerta del salón advirtieron un gran revuelo entre los alumnos que murmuraban entre sí. Preocupado, su primera reacción fue buscar a su primo en la mesa Slytherin. No lo encontró. _"¿Porqué tantos murmullos? ¿Qué habrá pasado?"_ Distraido no se dio cuenta que precisamente a quién buscaba se le acercaba procedente del otro lado del comedor.

-Te aconsejo que vengas más temprano al comedor, primo- le escuchó decir en un susurro al pasar por su lado- Te has perdido el espectáculo.

Sin pararse siquiera a dejarle reaccionar a sus palabras, Mark siguió andando dejándole con la duda. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa Ginny corrió a contarles todo lo ocurrido. No podía creerlo. Sorprendido se giró para mirar hacia la mesa Ravenclaw; ella hablaba con Fox y Corner. Al instante, como si supiera que la estaba mirando, alzó la vista hacia él. Hacía días que no se hablaban y al encontrar sus ojos ambos hallaron frialdad en los otros. _"¡Pues verás la que te espera mañana!"- _pensó Mahe antes de retirarle la mirada.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Su mayor sorpresa fue que Mark no dejó pasar ni un día. Esa misma noche, cuando casi todos estaban ya en el salón cenando, entró y con la misma determinación y seguridad que había mostrado en el desayuno, se dirigió a la mesa Gryffindor. Por todo el salón se escucharon voces de "¡OH!" "¿Eh?" y algún que otro "¡Mira!" de un compañero a otro despistado. Pero justo en el momento en que Mark llegó a su altura todo el mundo quedó en silencio. Hasta los profesores parecían estar atentos a lo que pasaba al fondo.

A pesar de saber que su primo estaba casi a su espalda no se atrevió a mirarlo, no sabía qué pretendía después del espectáculo de esa misma mañana.

-Échate a un lado Ron- le dijo al chico como si tal cosa.

El salón estaba tan en silencio que hasta Mahe escuchó sus palabras desde su mesa. Ron no reaccionó así que Mark lo empujó suavemente con su mano para que se moviera dejándole sitio. Todos los compañeros miraban sorprendidos la situación. Cuando al fin se sentó junto a él un rugido brotó al lado izquierdo de las serpientes, dónde se sentaban aquellos que casi abiertamente apoyaban a Voldemort. Como estaban sentados hoy, Harry y Mark daban la espalda a Mahe. No podía saber qué pasaba, sólo sentía la tensión que lo antiguo le transmitía.

Harry se quedó estático al sentir que se sentaba junto a él y ante el rugido surgido de la mesa rival el estómago se le encogió. Por un momento hasta sintió miedo por su primo, su osadía ya superaba todo límite. Cuando al fin le habló lo hizo casi indignado pero en un susurro, apenas si Ron y Hermione llagaron a enterarse.

-Esto ya es demasiado Mark- ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo. Tenía la vista al frente donde Derek parecía mirarles sonriente, como si hubiera estado esperando que algo así ocurriese hacía tiempo.  
-Dijiste que me apoyarías…  
-Sí, pero te estás pasando.- le dijo seriamente- No creo que sobrevivas a ésta.- Ambos hablaban casi entre dientes pues todos los alumnos aún los miraban.  
-Y no lo haré si ahora no te comportas como siempre, Harry. ¡Entonces sí estaré muerto!- Su voz había sonado angustiada por primera vez- Harry… por favor- le dijo suplicante.

Entonces miró a su primo desde que llegara y vio el miedo reflejado en su cara, no podía ignorarlo ahora. Comenzaba a asomarle la sonrisa a sus labios cuando inesperadamente una bola de puré de patatas le impacto en la cara procedente de Mark. El estruendo que se armó en el salón fue inmediato peroHarry ni siquiera lo escuchó; alentado por sus propios nervios retiró los restos de su cara mientras con la otra mano cargaba un proyectil de comida de su propio plato. Su primo lo esquivó ágilmente y la bola fue a estrellarse en las sorprendidas facciones de Ron quien no tardó en unirse a la pelea de comida entre primos. La adrenalina liberada por la tensión del momento los indujo a los tres a seguir la batalla, entre risas, olvidando completamente donde se encontraban y sin apenas ser conscientes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. De pronto, un grito a sus espaldas los sobresaltó.

-¡Evans! ¡Potter!- La voz de Snape destiló más odio que nunca, y al oírla ambos se quedaron de piedra. Esto les iba a costar muy caro…- Eso serán veinte puntos menos para sus Casas- les dijo enojado- Y también por usted señor Weasley- _"Eso hacen el doble para Gryffindor, como siempre" _pensó Harry, pero ni siquiera eso eliminó la sonrisa de su cara.- ¡Y vuelva a su sitio señor Evans!- le espetó a su primo sulfurado. Se notaba que aquello no le había gustado en absoluto.

Mark se levantó y limpiándose la túnica dijo casi en un susurro "Creo que se me ha quitado el hambre" y con la actitud más orgullosa que nunca le hubiera visto, a pesar de que cientos de ojos lo miraban marchar, lo vio encaminarse hacia la puerta y abandonar el salón.

-Aténgase a las consecuencias, señor Potter- Le advirtió Snape inclinándose hacia él antes de marcharse indignado.

Pasada la tensión del momento vio a su primo abandonar definitivamente el salón y, casi automáticamente, miró al frente. Sin atender la reacción de sus propios compañeros de Casa Derek se dirigía ya a la salida, siguiendo los pasos de Mark. _"Tal vez sí se pueda confiar en él"._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Era más de media noche y no podía dormir, estaba demasiado preocupado. _"Aténgase a las consecuencias…" _resonaban las palabras de Snape en su cabeza. Tras mucho dar vueltas en la cama, desesperado, se levantó y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana. Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró casi ausente hacia la ventana, al otro lado había una lechuza, moviéndose nerviosa y dando golpes contra el cristal. _"¿Cuánto rato llevaría ahí?". _Nada más abrirle, la lechuza se lanzó hacia él feliz de poder entregar la carta. No tenía nombre ni remitente pero sin duda iba dirigida a él, el animal así parecía mostrárselo. La tomó y la abrió nervioso.

"_No te preocupes, Mark está bien. Te gustará saber que, tras esta noche, somos unos cuantos más. Gracias por el apoyo."_

Harry tuvo que volver a leer la nota sorprendido. No era la letra de su primo y evidentemente tampoco la había escrito él. Dejó que un suspiro aliviado se escapara de sus labios; esa carta le daba una tranquilidad inesperada pues no tenía modo de saber qué había pasado en la sala Slytherin tras la llegada de los demás miembros de la Casa. Sin saber muy bien por qué confió en lo que decía aquella nota. Sin duda procedía de Slytherin y de no ser cierto lo que decía nadie se hubiera atrevido a enviarle una misiva así, al menos nadie que no estuviera del lado de Mark. Aún con la nota en la mano se dirigió a la cama y se acostó. Tendría que esperar el día para volver a ver a su primo, pero su último pensamiento al cerrar los ojos fue en que Mark estaría seguro.

* * *

La verdad es que tanto Mahe como yo echamos mucho de menos a Mark y a Nora, son nuestro niños mimados, así que cuando toca un capítulo sobre ellos ambas disfrutamos mogollon. Lo que pasa es que sus acciones aquí son más "pausadas" por decirlo de algún modo.Nos vemos, cuidaros.


	52. CAPITULO 51: Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

**Disclaimer:** lo de siempre.

Hola!! soy Mahe. Qué frío está haciendo!! Espero que los que estáis sufriendo también esta ola polar, os abrigéis mucho y los que estáis en algún sitio más cálido, lo aprovechéis. Bueno, vamos a por los reviews : )

**Kata**: Mark y Nora... a qué hacen buena pareja? jejeje. Bueno, al menos a Mahe le parece muy divertida y tierna la situación, de ahí que quiera dar el empujoncito ; ) Que Mark una a Hogwarts, bueno no sé, al menos está haciendo que algunas casas se acerquen, eso ya es importante. A ver que sigue. Y Snape, ese hombre... tan misterioso como siempre.

**Kamesita:** ¿A que Mark es lindo? si es que deberíamos plantearnos en serio lo de sacar peluches de él, jejeje. Ahora mismo, que Harry y Mahe hagan las paces está bien difícil, la verdad. Esperemos que algún día lo consigan.

**Parotida**: Otro peluche de Mark para tí! jejeje. Son aún muy jovencitos para estar de amores pero... es que Nora es tan linda que es normal que Mark se fije : ) Que bueno que te gusten los capis tiernuchos ; ) Ya veo que tu historia va para alante, me alegro : )

**LaUrYDaRkAnGeL**: ¿Te hemos sorprendido? eso es algo que nos halaga mucho cuando nos lo decís, te lo aseguro pero... ¿qué te ha sorprendido exactamente? ¿cómo va la historia, la actitud de Hermione, la de Mark? No te preocupes, que nuestro peluchito seguirá saliendo (aunque MA fue realmente su momento) ¿Crees que Harry se esté dando cuenta? al menos ya tiene motivos para ir pensando, la cosa es que piense.

**Seika**: Más peluches xD No lo había visto de esa forma pero sí, quizá la actitud de Mark sea como pudieron ser la de los merodeadores de pequeños. Me gusta la idea! :D

**Marc**: Una guerra de pure de patatas, jeje. Lo malo es que llegara Snape, fastidiando como siempre (uy, que me viene un Avada de Guilmain!) ¿De quién piensas que es la nota de Slytherin? nadie ha apostado por alguien en concreto! bueno, abrígate que tela de frío lo que estáis pasando por ahí también. Ala! adios! jejejejeje.

**Celina**: Si es que este Mark es un mucho Mark, jejeje. Todo un pillo. :D En cuanto al frío, ahora mismo tengo diez cubitos de hielo por dedos, uff! Besitos tinerfeña y gracias por el calorcito que nos mandas : )

**Stiby**: ¿Tú también has estado en medio de una guerra de comida? espero que a tí no te la interrumpiera Snape, jeje. La verdad es que los capis en los que salen nuestros niños Mark y Nora son refrescantes, diferentes. Pero bueno, ya los iréis viendo a lo largo de la trama. Menos mal que con el truquillo te sale el capi porque si hay que fiarse del servidor de ffnet... Besitos para tí también.

**Lady Voldemort**: ¿En tres ordenadores diferentes te has tenido que meter? ay, pobre! menos mal que por fin alguno te dejó leer ; )Hermione y su parasicólogo, suena raro, eh? habrá que ver quien era el "doctor" y por qué asistió Hermione a sus consultas. Hubiera estado bueno una batalla campal de comida en el Gran Comedor, jeje. Con el caos que se formaría creo que algún profesor se llevaría más bolas de pure de patata de la cuenta, jeje (no quiero señalar -- Snape xD ) Cuando le toque subir a Nigriv, te dirá sobre la peli de La Maldición, que creo que la habrá visto (yo tampoco he visto esa así que perdida me tienes, no suelo ir a ver películas de miedo o que pretendan dar miedo. Ya me da bastante susto la cara de los clientes que aparecen por la puerta de mi trabajo :s jeje) Suerte para los exámenes!

**Lord of the Dark**: hola!! me alegro de verte por aquí de nuevo : ) es bueno ver cómo os ha gustado la guerra de comida y sobre todo, comprobar como bastantes habéis participado en alguna, jeje. Aunque Mark y Harry sean primos, realmente la vida que han llevado cada uno, les ha formado su carácter y actitud, de ahí su diferencia. Pero es un buen contraste, totalmente complementario uno al otro, verdad? ; )

Pues vamos a seguir, no os parece? vamos a enfundarnos en los uniformes, vamos a coger nuestras escobas y... a jugar Quidditch!! Gracias a todos por seguir con nosotras : )

* * *

**CAPITULO 51: Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw**

(Por Mahe)

- ¡Vamos! ¡que va a empezar el partido!

Los alumnos corrían hacia el campo de Quidditch. Era sábado y se jugaba el partido Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw que se había convertido en todo un acontecimiento. Harry, como buscador de Gryffindor, seguía siendo el mejor que había visto Hogwarts en mucho años pero ahora tenía una competidora, Mahe, toda una revelación como buscadora de las águilas. Dos casas enfrentadas, dos escobas veloces surcando el aire, dos buenos buscadores a la caza de la snitch.

Los equipos aún se encontraban en los vestuarios recibiendo las últimas recomendaciones de los capitanes. Fuera, en las gradas, el público mostraba sus ganas de que empezara el juego. La expectación y emoción por el primer encuentro entre los dos buscadores era extrema.

- Así que ya sabéis -decía Roger Davies segundos antes de salir al campo- aunque este año hemos empezado genial en la clasificación, tenemos que ganar este partido con la máxima puntuación posible para guardarnos las espaldas, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos se levantaron y cogieron sus escobas encaminándose hacia la puerta.

- ¡Mahe! -llamó Roger. La chica se giró- Hazlo como hasta ahora y no habrá ningún problema. Que Potter sea el buscador contrincante no significa nada porque vas a poder con él, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonrió nerviosa ante el ánimo que su capitán intentaba infundarle, asintió y se fue tras sus compañeros. Realmente, no iba a jugar contra cualquier buscador, iba a jugar contra el mejor buscador que encima era Harry. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel pero trató de serenarse. _"Sal y juega, sólo eso" _, se decía mientras avanzaba por el tunel hasta la puerta de salida al campo.

En el vestuario de Gryffindor, las charlas de Ron, el capitán, también había finalizado. Hermione había conseguido colarse para desear suerte a los chicos.

- ¿Estáis preparados?  
- A ello vamos -contestó Ron- espero que ganemos el partido y espero que no te distraigas y no dejes escapar la snitch -dijo en tono burlón mirando a Harry.  
- No se me escapará -contestó secamente- ¿por qué dices eso?  
- No... nada -dijo como quitándole importancia- sólo recordaba cierto partido de hace unos años... en el que perdiste un poco la concentración...una buscadora... ya sabes... -empezó a reír pero al ver el semblante serio de Harry acabó con la broma-... estaba bromeando, hermano, no quería recordarte a Cho ahora.  
- ¿Crees que me importa que me la recuerdes?  
- No, pero... es que... te has quedado tan serio...  
- Lo que tienes que hacer es tirarla de la escoba en cuanto puedas y cuanto más alto esté mejor, más tardará en caer -dijo de pronto Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Los chicos la miraron sorprendidos.  
- ¿Cómo? -preguntaron ambos por la "sugerencia".  
- Que la tires de la escoba, es un estorbo para el partido y para nosotros... qué más da si tiene que pasar unas semanas en el hospital. -y como si no hubiese dicho nada grave, puso la expresión más inocente.  
- Hermione, das miedo -dijo Ron riéndose sin tomarse en serio lo que había dicho. Harry mantenía silencio aún sorprendido, no era propio de Hermione desearle mal a nadie y por muy mal que pudiera caerle Mahe, le parecía extraño su comportamiento. Sintió un escalofrío y decidió no pensar más en ello. Todo sería una broma de su amiga, ¿cómo iba a hablar en serio?

- Venga, vamos, que tenemos que salir ya -apresuró Ron.  
- ¡Suerte, chicos! -animó Hermione. Ambos asintieron a las palabras de la chica- Y recuerda, Harry... -y con una expresión malévola, le hizo un gesto pasando un dedo por el cuello cortando la cabeza. Harry se quedó helado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Las gradas a rebosar, el público aplaudiendo y silbando, y los jugadores en el aire. Los guardianes se colocaron en los aros, los cazadores y golpeadores repartidos por el campo y ambos buscadores frente a frente en las alturas. La señora Hooch, la árbitro del partido aún no había lanzado la quaffle, ya que el comentarista del partido estaba nombrando todavía a cada uno de los miembros de los equipos. Se notaba la tensión en el ambiente por las ganas de comenzar a jugar. Mahe sentía su corazón acelerado y se agarró fuertemente al palo de su Estrella. Tenía a Harry a distancia pero justo en frente de ella y no quería mirarle o se pondría más nerviosa.

Al cabo de unos minutos y tras las palabras habituales de la señora Hooch, quaffle, blugders y snitch fueron soltadas al aire. Los jugadores comenzaron un frenético juego para anotar puntos y esquivar las blugders lanzadas por los contrarios mientras los buscadores recorrían el campo en busca de la esfera dorada.

- ¡¡Y 10 puntos para Gryffindor!!

Mahe volaba sin tener pista de la snitch, no había forma de verla y temía que la presión de saber quien era el otro buscador la desconcentrase. Sin poder evitarlo, miró un segundo por donde volaba Harry: parecía que él tampoco la veía. En mitad del vuelo, una blugder pasó casi rozándole pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta con lo que la chica no pudo evitar extrañarse, le veía desconcentrado y se quedó observándole por un instante pero de pronto, como si hubiera notado que lo observaba, Harry la miró. Ella esquivó la mirada y se recriminó a sí misma. _"Mahe, ¡contrólate! ¡tienes que buscar la snitch, no sus ojos!" _y siguió volando por el campo.

- ¡¡Y 10 puntos más para Ravenclaw!! ¡¡Qué partido, señores!!

Los cazadores anotaban tantos continuamente y los golpeadores hacían de las suyas con las blugders. El partido estaba al rojo vivo.

Harry volaba guiado por su Saeta de Fuego pero sin ser consciente de lo que hacía. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el gesto que Hermione había hecho antes de que salieran a jugar y las palabras que había dicho _"Lo que tienes que hacer es tirarla de la escoba... es un estorbo para el partido y para nosotros... qué más da si tiene que pasar unas semanas en el hospital" _Sentía una punzada de duda en su mente, las palabras no dejaban de resonar en sus oídos _"¿Por qué ha dicho esas cosas? ella no es así " _se decía mientras volaba _"ella nunca ha mostrado un sentimiento negativo hacia nadie" _Negativo... y otra voz, un recuerdo, comenzó a sonar en su memoria _"Lo noté el mismo día en que llegué a Grimmauld Place...sentí como algo negativo habitaba en ella..." _Harry negaba lo que estaba recordando ¿cómo podía ser cierto algo así? _"pero conforme han pasado los días... lo he notado aún más fuerte, más poderoso. Ya no es algo negativo... siento algo... malvado" _. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que casi choca con Ron.

- ¡¡Harry!! ¡¡ten cuidado!! -le gritó el chico. Mahe escuchó a Ron y buscó a Harry con la mirada, no estaba siendo lógico su comportamiento _"¿Qué le pasa?" _se preguntó preocupada y de nuevo la vocecilla de su interior _"Mahe, ¡a buscar la snitch!"_

Harry empezó a sentir miedo. Era algo imposible de creer, algo que averiguaría él mismo si era cierto o no pero era evidente que el comentario que había hecho Hermione no era propio de ella, algo le estaba pasando. Aunque hubiera sido una broma, nunca había tenido un tipo de humor tan siniestro. Pero no solo había sido el comentario: su actitud desde hacía tiempo tampoco era la misma. _" ¡Estupido Slytherin! ¿que no te enseñó nada tu padre?" _recordó haberla escuchado decir en la clase de Duelo. Y de nuevo, ella... _"Era buena pero ya no lo es... Hermione no es lo que parece" _De pronto, se detuvo en el aire y miró a Mahe _"¿Y si... ?" _se comenzó a preguntar mientra las dudas comenzaban a asaltarle _"¿Y si... Mahe tenía razón?" _

- ¡Harry! ¡la snitch! -oyó que alguien gritaba sacándole de sus pensamientos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la esfera dorada había aparecido y Mahe se lanzaba veloz tras ella. Trató de recobrar la consciencia total de donde estaba y lo que tenía que hacer, se inclinó sobre su escoba y partió raudo al encuentro de la snitch pero Mahe le llevaba ventaja: sus pensamientos le habían hecho perder posición y concentración pero intentaría alcanzarla.

- ¡Los buscadores van tras la snitch! ¡Parece que Potter ya ha vuelto de donde haya estado desde que comenzó el partido! -gritaba el comentarista- ¡¡Gryffindor y Ravenclaw empatados!!

La pequeña pelota volaba tan rápido que parecía imposible alcanzarla, zigzageaba, cambiaba de sentido, no quería dejarse atrapar.

- ¡¡Wow!! ¡¡Esta snitch sí que se lo está poniendo dificil a los buscadores!!

Mahe volaba tras ella sin perderla de vista a pesar de la dificultad. No sabía donde estaba Harry pero tampoco quería pararse a mirar pero de pronto, sintió como la seguía, como se acercaba cada vez más. Miró de reojo y vio como la Saeta se ponía a la par que la Estrella. _"La snitch, la snitch" _pensaba concentrándose lo más que podía. La esfera comenzó a elevarse mientras los dos buscadores la seguían. En un movimiento reflejo, Mahe tuvo que esquivar a un cazador de Gryffindor con lo que perdió unos metros de ventaja viendo como Harry la adelantaba así que se volvió a inclinar y se lanzó tras él. Al conseguir llegar a su altura, casi volaban hombro con hombro pero no le miró, sentirle tan cerca la estremecía….

Harry podía notar su corazón latiendo tan rápido como su vuelo y al ver por el rabillo del ojo que Mahe le alcanzaba, la miró un segundo. Aún tenía que asegurarse de lo que le ocurría a Hermione pero cada vez lo tenía más claro. Repentinamente, la snitch comenzó a bajar de nuevo volviendo a cambiar de sentido y haciendo que ambos buscadores frenaran bruscamente en el aire y giraran pero al momento de tomar de nuevo velocidad, cruzaron las miradas. _"¿Pero_ _qué le pasa?" _se volvió a preguntar la chica dándole un vuelco el corazón: la expresión de Harry era preocupada, su mirada triste.

- ¡¡Parece que ninguno de los buscadores arranca tras la snitch!!

_"La snitch..." _oyó Mahe a lo lejos y entendiendo lo que acababa de escuchar, dejó de mirar a Harry y se lanzó a la caza haciendo que éste reaccionara y la siguiera. Afortunadamente, la esfera dorada se dejaba ver aunque parecía que quería seguir jugando con ellos. Mahe volvió a estar en cabeza pero en segundos, la Saeta y Harry la alcanzaron. Esta vez, uno de los dos la atraparía.

-¡¡ZUUUUMMMMMMM!!  
- ¡¡ZUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!!

Las escobas rugían en el aire. Ambos se acercaban peligrosamente a la esfera dorada volando de nuevo hombro con hombro. Mahe intentó darle más velocidad a la Estrella pero no podía, la Saeta era demasiado rápida para alejarse de ella. Parecía imposible cogerla, los reflejos de Harry eran increíbles y no la iba a perder de vista a pesar de la desconcentración que había tenido durante todo el partido. La chica no se dejó vencer y aún con Harry a su lado, trató de adelantarse lo más posible _"¡Venga, un poco más!" _se decía. Estiró el brazo como si intentara atraer con la mano la esfera hacia ella que volaba en dirección recta, sin desviarse, facilitándoles en cierta forma el poder atraparla. ¡Estaba muy cerca! Vio como Harry estiraba también su brazo y trató de mirar fijamente la snitch pero no podía evitar ver como la mano del chico estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya. Un poco más, un poco más y de pronto...

- ¡¡Ha cogido la snitch!!

El estadio comenzó a aplaudir con fuerza. Los jugadores ganadores se felicitaban entre ellos.

- ¡¡Ravenclaw gana!!

Mahe había cogido la snitch y volaba con la pequeña esfera en la mano batiendo las alas. Sonrió suspirando aliviada, por fin la había atrapado aunque le parecía increíble haberlo conseguido antes que Harry pero sabía que él había hecho todo lo posible por cogerla también. Los capitanes bajaron a tierra dándose la mano mientras los jugadores fueron descendiendo también, saludándose entre ellos y felicitando a los ganadores. Cuando ya casi todos estaban en tierra, Davies llamó a Mahe y ésta bajó con sus compañeros.

- ¡Sin palabras, Mahe! Sabía que iba a ser dificil quitársela a Potter pero...¡wow! -exclamó Roger- ¡Es bueno ver que tiene una buena contrincante!.

Los jugadores de Gryffindor se acercaron a la chica para darle la enhorabuena pero cuando Ron llegó a ella, le tendió la mano un tanto serio.

- Lo has hecho muy bien, Mahe. Felicidades.  
- Gracias, Ron.

Claramente, el chico creía que ganarían con toda seguridad y se le veía molesto por la sorpresa, pero el juego había sido así. Miró de reojo al cielo y vio que Harry, que había estado volando hasta ese momento, comenzaba a descender pero desviando su atención de él, echó a caminar hacia los vestuarios con todo el equipo de Ravenclaw emocionado por la victoria.

Harry llegó a tierra y desmontó de la Saeta sin perder de vista por donde se iba el equipo contrario. Estaba totalmente confuso, no sabía qué hacer, todos los recuerdos y palabras que tenía en ese momento en su mente le agobiaban por no saber el origen, la causa, la verdad... _"Tengo que averiguar que está pasando... tengo que saberlo... _" Inquieto por sus pensamientos, vio como Ron se acercaba pero antes de llegar, volvió a montar en la Saeta y alzó el vuelo. Necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba pensar y sobre todo, necesitaba saber qué le estaba ocurriendo a Hermione.

* * *

Vaya! que es verdad que se está dando cuenta! jeje. A ver que hace ahora... Hasta mañana UPs!


	53. CAPITULO 52: Descubrimientos oscuros

**Disclaimer: **Si alguien quiere un osito de peluche lo siento pero de ese chico si que tenemos el copyright, al menos con esta personalidad (bueno no del nombre pero como JK dice que el suyo no es ni será mago y el nuestro si lo es pues por eso lo digo...) Si siempre es lo mismo esta parte, ya me quedo sin ideas ingeniosas.

Buenas... Soy Nigriv intento responderos rápido que cada vez me impaciento más porque leais (que tonta, ¿po que me impaciento yo?) bueno pues lo dicho los rr, que pena que no os responda Mahe después de ese pedazo partido que han jugado!!

**Seika: **Como me ha gustado lo del corazón rojo y la sangre dorada... Bueno dices que Harry se da cuenta de lo arpía que es Hermione... Hecha un vistazo al capi de hoy :) Conste que esperaba que me dieras algun razonamiento de lo que dijiste el otro día pero... que pena. ¿Reconciliación? uhmmm todos quereis lo mismo, no se yo. Cuidate sirusiana.

**Kata: **Agradecemos la ¿porrea? (¿se dice así?) Vamos que cuando me enteré en otro lugar lo que era eso de "porrista" :D y fue tambien por algo de UP. Vamos aqui les decimos animadoras pero se agradece, MAHE! ya tiene otro club de fan! (Esa fijo que es Guilmain emocionada) Bueno a ver ese "San Potter" ha sonado de lo mas Malofy! arggg! Los puntos de Hermione... van a acabar por los suelos, pero ¿porque dices que los de Mahe tambien bajan? supongo que querrías decir lo contrario no? Veras lo que hay hoy.

**Marc: **Hermione mala? Ahora verás lo mala que puede llegar a ser. Y Harry por fin creo que va a acabar de abrir los ojos, pero no te cuento más. A proposito a mí personalmente me gustó más la atrapada de la prueba de selección... uff ese amago de Wronski que chulada aunque el capitulo del partido está de infarto (el que poco y me da a mí cuando leí el borrador!) Esta vez dijiste Bye! :D

**Lord of the Dark:** Pues nada ya has tenido quidditch y bueno supongo que todos queríais que ganara Gryffindor ¿no? Uhmmm yo creo que Harry estaba bastante mal (aunque Mahe es muy buena) y hoy precisamente vas a ver esas investigaciones de Harry que tan interesantes te parecen, a ver si es verdad que resultan así. Y también veras cuanto es que ha cambiado Hermione (o parte)

Bueno como decía ayer Mahe parece que Harry comienza a pensar, veamos como son sus reacciones.

* * *

**CAPITULO 52: DESCUBRIMIENTOS OSCUROS**

(Por Nigriv)

El ambiente en la sala Gryffindor había sido muy extraño. Nunca la pérdida de un partido había desatado tan variadas sensaciones entre sus miembros. La tristeza por la derrota estaba en el aire sí, pero la mayoría de los alumnos habían charlado animadamente, conscientes de que en realidad aquel partido había sido uno de los más emocionantes que Hogwarts hubiera presenciado en años. La actuación de ambos buscadores había sido soberbia – por lo menos a ojos de todo aquel ajeno al equipo- y el resto de jugadores, tanto de una como de la otra Casa, también habían cumplido su papel a la perfección, no en vano iban empatados al atrapar la snitch.

Harry esperó hasta muy tarde para llegar a la sala. Había estado vagando por todo el castillo, usando incluso todos los pasadizos secretos para evitar que nadie lo viera. No se avergonzaba por no haber atrapado la snitch, Mahe se la había arrebatado limpiamente, pero aún estaba preocupado, más aún que durante el juego, pues desde que el partido había acabado su cabeza le repetía una y otra vez todas y cada una de las acciones "anormales" que durante todo el curso había ido observando en su amiga, en Hermione. Y es más, cada vez era más conciente de que Mahe le había advertido hacía tiempo.

Cuando entró la sala estaba en silencio. _"Deben de haberse acostado todos, ¡mejor!"._Abatido como estaba se encaminó hacia su cuarto, le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. No se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que le habló.

-Eres demasiado blando, Harry.- No fue solo su voz lo que le sobresaltó, fueron más sus palabras y el tono usado.  
-¿Hermione?- preguntó extrañado al volverse hacia ella. Era a la última persona que deseaba ver ahora, pero ella siempre estaba atenta a él, habría advertido su ausencia y, también hoy como otras muchas veces, lo había esperado levantada.  
-¿Tanto te avergüenza que te robara la snitch que no llegas hasta ahora?- Había desprecio en su voz.  
-No me la robó Hermione, la atrapó limpiamente.  
-¡Ja! Hasta en eso la defiendes… Te lo dije Harry, ¡tírala de la escoba!

"_¡Lo ha repetido!"_ pensó Harry anonadado por las palabras de su amiga. _"¡Lo deseaba de verdad!". _No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ando hacia ella y la miró.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Hermione? ¿Desde cuando eres así ¡eh!? ¿Desde cuando es que le deseas mal a nadie?- Las preguntas que habían resonado en su mente durante toda la tarde salieron de su boca con la esperanza de que sus respuestas le hicieran sentir mejor.  
-¡No me pasa nada Harry! Eres tú quien ha cambiado- le contestó. Parecía tranquila, enojada, sí, tal vez algo rabiosa, pero extrañamente serena. Su aptitud y el eludir sus preguntas le sulfuraron.  
-¡Fueron tus palabras antes del partido las que me distrajeron, Hermione! Estuve a punto incluso de chocar contra Ron.  
-¿Mis palabras?- preguntó con gesto extraño- ¡Vaya! Ahora también me echaras la culpa de no saber volar con una mujer al lado.  
-¡Hermione!- le gritó enojado ante su comentario.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso no es verdad? ¡Te pasó igual con Cho!- le replicó mientras su cara adoptaba un rictus exagerado de desprecio- ¡No vengas a echarme a mis las culpas!- Harry se quedó un momento en silencio.  
-¿Es que no te das cuenta? Ya no es sólo en lo referente a Mahe. No eres la misma Hermione.- Su voz ahora reflejó tristeza en medio de tanta amargura, sabía que le pasaba algo a su amiga y no pudo evitar decírselo.  
-¡Claro que no! Ahora soy adulta Harry- le dijo totalmente soberbia.  
-Pues en verdad que te ha sentado mal Hermione. Te has vuelto celosa, arrisca y brusca. Tú no eras así. Incluso llegaste a usar una maldición contra un chiquillo- Hermione se puso en pie de un salto y acercándose a él lo afrentó.  
-¡¿Qué más tienes que decir Harry?! ¿Qué más me vas a echar en cara por tu frustración?- Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y, por un momento, la sintió dirigida hacia él. Y se asustó.- ¡Venga! ¡Dilo! Sé que algo te ronda la cabeza ¡Y quiero saberlo!- Sin pararse a pensar las consecuencias de sus palabras la idea que había rondado su mente durante toda la tarde y noche, salió bruscamente por su boca.  
-Pensé que solo eran celos Hermione, pero ahora creo que la verdad le mereció un puñetazo a Mahe.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar a sus propias palabras, Hermione se lanzó enojada hacia él y lo tomó por el cuello de la túnica. No reaccionó, al acercársele de ese modo pensó que también lo iba a golpear a él, pero no se movió, se mantuvo firme y clavó su mirada en ella. Sus ojos le mostraron rencor, celo, odio y… ¡maldad! Movió negativamente la cabeza, asustado de ella, y un estremecimiento lo recorrió. _"Me pareció ver una sombra de él en tus ojos"_ vino el recuerdo de la voz de Dumbledore a su mente. _"No puede ser, ¡me niego a creerlo hasta haberlo comprobado!" "¡Pues hazlo!"_-oyó que le decía otra voz. Sin pensárselo dos veces aprovechó la cercanía y el contacto visual que le mantenía su amiga, indignada, mientras que ella parecía poner todo su empeño en decidir que hacer. "LEGISLIMENS", sonó en sus pensamientos y, de repente, su cabeza comenzó a llenarse de recuerdos procedentes de ella: La llegada de Mahe a Grimmauld Place; _"Menos mal que dentro de tanta basura hay sangre leal";_ Una partida de ajedrez, una manivela y acto seguido… una habitación en penumbras, una chiquilla de apenas seis años con algo en la mano, _"Wingardium"; _Clase de duelo, Collins, ojos de serpiente; _"CRUCIO", _un conejo retorcido de dolor, el ruido y la imagen de un lápiz al caer, Hermione llorando, _"Finite"…._

Todas estas imágenes y muchas más pasaron delante de sus ojos como si las estuviera viendo. A la voz de la cruciatus todo su cuerpo se estremeció y, junto a esa reacción, algo le hizo romper la conexión. Notó como lo atraía rápidamente hacia ella y, antes de poder evitarlo, sintió sus labios, fríos como témpanos de hielo, posarse sobre los suyos. No tardó ni un segundo en reaccionar, intentó alejarse de ella suavemente, pero parecía atrapado por la fuerza de una bestia feroz y, agobiado con aquel contacto comenzó a sentir una punzada de dolor en la frente. Alzó los brazos y, tomándola de los hombros, la impulsó fuertemente hacia atrás

-¡Aléjate de mí!- le gritó desesperado mientras la veía caer en el sillón donde momentos antes había estado sentada. Estaba consternado por las visiones de su legislimens y totalmente aterrado, no solo ya por ellas, sino también por la fuerte sensación de odio que le transmitió aquel beso fallido. _"¿Cómo es posible tanta maldad en un supuesto acto de amor?"- _pensó agobiado. Permanecieron un momento callados, mirándose, y entonces ella le habló decidida, fríamente…  
-Qué así sea. A partir de ahora no me preocuparé más de ti de lo que lo haría por Neville. Recuerdalo Harry, cuando necesites de mí.

No le respondió, no encontraba respuesta a aquella situación. Su mente sólo estaba llena de preguntas, cientos de preguntas a las que no veía explicación. De pronto, sus miedos se transformaron en prisas, y la prisa, en urgencia por salir de allí, por alejarse de esa escalofriante sensación de maldad que percibía emerger de ella. Ante la cara de sorpresa de Hermione echó a correr hacia su cuarto. _"Ésta sensación es la que me dijo Mahe percibir… ¡Mahe! ¡Tengo que hablar con ella!..."_ Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible entró en su habitación, abrió el baúl y tomó la capa. Su corazón aún latía aceleradamente y sentía unas terribles punzadas de dolor en la sien. Allí junto a su cama se cubrió con la capa y, como antaño, lanzó un hechizo insonorizador sobre sus zapatos. Cuando volvió a la sala ella aún estaba ahí. A pesar de sí mismo se paró a mirarla; su cara aún estaba tildada de aversión y rencor, y sus labios estaban perfilados por una sonrisa macabra. Una sensación similar a la desesperanza lo invadió y una voz resonó en su mente… _"Esa que está ahí no es tu amiga. Esa no es tú Hermione."_

Cuando oyó abrirse la puerta miró a ver quién entraba y, al no hacerlo nadie, comprendió. _"Adiós Harry. ¡Adiós!"._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El silencio y la soledad del pasillo le permitió serenarse un poco y su corazón dejó de latir tan acelerado, como si el hecho de poner un muro entre ellos le facilitara alejarse de aquella situación. Pero la realidad era muy distinta. Había usado el legislimens contra su amiga y, las imágenes arrancadas de sus pensamientos revoloteaban por su mente cada vez más nítidas. Ahora que comenzaban a ordenarse eran incluso más claras que momentos antes al extraerlas.

"_Dentro de tanta basura hay sangre leal"_ oyó repetir a la voz de la señora Black, y aquello fue en el verano, él mismo lo había presenciado. _"¿Pero a qué se refería?". _La imagen se borró y el recuerdo de la Hermione pequeña se perfiló; _"Wingardium leviosa"_ escuchó claramente en la supuesta voz de su amiga años atrás. _"Es imposible, no pudo aprender magia tan joven. Y si lo hizo… ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Porqué nunca nos lo contó?"_ Un salto en el tiempo pero el mismo espacio, la misma habitación en penumbras… _"CRUCIO" _El miedo lo invadió de nuevo y ante la imperdonable su corazón se contrajo tan dolorosamente como si ésta le hubiese impactado. La niña que lloraba había crecido y ahora se parecía mucho a la que él conoció en el expreso en su primer año.

Inconscientemente comenzó a caminar alejándose del cuadro de la Dama Gorda, sin saber siquiera a dónde es que lo llevaban sus pies. _"Una cruciatus"_ se repetía sorprendido, asustado… _"¡Tan joven…!" "Estúpido Slytherin, ¿qué no te enseñó nada tu padre?... ¡Con el ejemplo no se te olvidará jamás!..." _No llegó a escucharle todas esas palabras aquel día en clase y él había permitido que siguiera enseñando a los niños, ¡a los que más tenían que proteger! Y él había convencido a Mc Gonagall de que no la retirara del cargo, _"¿Qué es lo que hice?" _Estaba alterado, su cabeza a punto de explotar y emocionalmente derrotado.

"_No puedo evitar relacionarlo con… Voldemort, y por tanto contigo"_ Era la voz de Mahe la que oía ahora en sus pensamientos. _"Pero no pudo ser, ya me había atacado, no existía como persona… Tengo que hablar con ella. ¡Tiene que explicarme o me volveré loco!"_ Giró la esquina, _"Finite" _escuchó en otra voz que no le era totalmente desconocida. Pero algo le hizo volver de pronto a la realidad; a escaso pasos de él, Michael salía de la sala de los requisitos y, justo detrás, también lo hacía Mahe. La sangre se le heló en las venas y le impidió avanzar. _"¡Son más de las dos! ¿¡Qué hacían en la sala!?" _El sólo pensamiento lo golpeó dejándole estupefacto. _"No puede ser, no…"_ pensó indignado. _"La abandonaste Harry, la dejaste sola como todos, sólo Michael permaneció. ¿Acaso no es lógico lo que ven tus ojos?"_ Entonces sintió como el celo lo invadió por completo y lo hizo sentir aún más desgraciado. En esos momentos ambos pasaban frente a sí, en silencio y tomados del brazo; a pesar de la cara de cansancio de Mahe sus ojos le parecieron que brillaban con un atisbo de felicidad que hacía semanas no le veía. La rabia lo invadió y cuando tuvo a Michael cerca deseó alargar el pie y zancadillearlo. Algo en su interior lo retuvo _"¿Y qué derecho tendría yo?" _pensó para sí mismo apenado.

Los vio bajar la escalera, en silencio, tratando de evitar que los descubrieran antes de llegar a Ravenclaw y, al perderé de vista, él continuó su camino hacia ninguna parte. Quería escapar de él, de sus recuerdos, de los de ella, de lo que acababa de ver… Pero por mucho que deambuló aquella noche no lo consiguió, pues un recuerdo habita la mente y un sentimiento el corazón y nada puede ayudar a huir de ellos. Nada…

* * *

Bueno pues eso es todo por hoy, os esperamos mañana. Cuidaros.


	54. CAPITULO 53: Transmitiendo temores

¿A que os sabéis el **disclaimer** de memoria? ea, pues ya está.

Hola, soy Mahe de nuevo. ¿Qué tal? ya véis que se van descubriendo cosillas pero... aún queda mucho por saber ; ) No os lo vayáis a perder!

**Kata**: ¿Quieres saber qué pasó en la sala de los requisitos? jajajaja. Bueno, se sabrá, sí, todo a su tiempo ; ) En cuanto a lo que pasó en la infancia de Hermione, pronto sabréis también porque el que Harry haya descubierto por él mismo que lo que decía Mahe era verdad, es solo el principio...

**Nelly Spe**: Es verdad que Harry lo ha pasado muy mal (pobre chico, lo pasa mal en la historia oficial y se lo hacemos pasar mal en los fics) Yo creo que si Harry y Mahe hacen pareja y Snape se entera, se nos acaba el fic porque el profesor es capaz de lanzarle un avada a los dos, jeje.

**Marc**: ¿Crees que Hermione no puede ser más mala? uumm... no sé yo... ; ) Y Harry abre los ojos!! por fin!! qué trabajito le cuesta a veces, eh? ¿Qué creéis que ha pasado en la sala de los requerimientos? por los reviews que he leído hasta ahora, creo que pensáis lo mismo que Harry, jeje. Habrá que ver si acertáis todos.

**Stiby**: Se ha resuelto una parte de una gran cosilla! porque aún no se sabe por qué se comporta así Hermione ni qué es lo va a hacer. Pero por lo menos, Harry ya se ha dado cuenta por fin y no solo de lo que le ocurre a su amiga... ; ) Es tal y como tú lo has dicho, Harry ha visto en Hermione lo que Dumbledore vio en él en la OdF pero con una salvedad: lo de Harry era provocado por Voldemort, lo de Hermione es provocado por... uy! que se me escapa! jajaja. Aunque sea un fic, siempre nos gusta meter cosillas que os hagan recordar la historia oficial, enlazarla con comentarios, situaciones, etc para que así parezca que realmente es la continuación (y para eso está el disclaimer que nos permite hacerlo) Bueno, lo que tú dices, a ver si no se le han adelantado ahora que tiene las cosas más claritas. Es muy lento a veces, sí, jejeje. Besitos para tí también.

En fin, continuemos con la historia. Gracias como siempre por vuestra lectura y por vuestros rr : )

* * *

**CAPITULO 53: Transmitiendo temores **

(Por Mahe)

- Ron...¡Ron!  
- Mmmmmm...  
- ¡Ron! ¡¡despierta!!

Era tarde pero tenía que hablar con su amigo, necesitaba contarle todo lo que había pasado aunque no sabía cómo. Era algo demasiado impactante y estaba seguro de que reaccionaría como él cuando se enteró pero tenía que hacerlo. Entre ambos intentarían hacer volver a Hermione a ser como era.

- ¡¡Ron!! -dijo intentando no elevar demasiado la voz para no despertar a los demás.  
- ¿Qué… qué pasa? -preguntó somnoliento cuando Harry se sentó en la cama y comenzó a lanzarle un chorro de agua con la varita.  
- Tengo que hablar contigo. Es importante. ¡Despierta!  
Ron se restregó los ojos y se incorporó.  
- Harry, ¿por qué tienes aún puesto el uniforme de Quidditch? ¿y dónde estuviste el resto del día? -preguntó aún medio dormido.  
- Eso no importa, Ron. -le contestó. La cara de Harry mostraba tal preocupación que se extrañó y comprendió que tenía que ser algo realmente importante lo que su amigo tenía que contarle.  
- Me estás asustando, Harry ¿qué pasa?  
Harry suspiró. No sabía cómo empezar y la tardanza en comenzar a hablar solo hizo que Ron se pusiera aún más nervioso.

- Es Hermione

Ron abrió los ojos asustado.  
- ¿Hermione? ¿le ha pasado algo? -preguntó intranquilo.  
Un imagen fugaz le vino a la mente haciéndole recordar cómo el año anterior, su amiga había estado en peligro y él sin saberlo. Harry le hizo un gesto con la mano para que bajase la voz y se calmase aunque él mismo no podía sentir tranquilidad ni en un solo centímetro de su piel.  
- Ron... ¿recuerdas lo que Mahe me dijo hace un tiempo? el motivo de la pelea en Hogsmeade entre ellas dos...  
El chico lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Si Mahe estaba por medio, ya no sería tan importante.  
- ¿Qué se ha inventado ahora? -preguntó con resignación.  
- No se ha inventado nada... ni se lo inventó nunca -contestó Harry sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir nervioso.  
- ¿Cómo dices?  
- Lo que me contó aquel día... era cierto. A Hermione le está pasando algo, está cambiando.  
- Mira Harry -dijo Ron- sé que a tí Mahe, a pesar de lo extraña que es y de lo que le hizo a Hermione, no te cae mal. Pero eso no quiere decir que la tengas que defender y apoyes sus ideas locas...  
- ¡No estoy apoyando ninguna idea loca! -interrumpió Harry exaltado. Miró un instante a los otros chicos que seguían durmiendo en sus camas y volvió su mirada de nuevo a su amigo tratando de bajar la voz. Los nervios empezaban a descontrolarle  
- Ron, escúchame, no era ninguna idea loca.  
-Eran celos.  
- ¡No! ¿quieres escucharme? le doy la razón porque...  
- porque... -dijo Ron intentando que Harry dijese de una vez lo que tenía que contar  
-... porque yo mismo lo he comprobado... le hecho legislemens.  
Ron se quedó inmóvil, boquiabierto, estaba extrañado y ante su silencio, Harry decidió continuar.  
- Verás...

Al cabo de un buen rato en el que solo Harry hablaba, pudo contarle todo lo que había ocurrido: en clase de duelo, lo que recordó durante el partido, lo que vio en el legislemens. Ron no abrió la boca, solo se limitó a escucharle con atención, en silencio, algo que Harry agradecía porque una vez había comenzado a hablar no podía parar, necesitaba desahogarse pero al mismo tiempo, su ausencia de palabras le hacía temer la reacción de su amigo: no sabía si le estaba creyendo o le estaba pasando como a él cuando se enteró la primera vez. Cuando hubo acabado, se quedó mirándole fijamente. La expresión de Ron era una mezcla rara, entre preocupación y temor pero también incredulidad. _"No se lo cree" _pensó Harry temeroso. Necesitaba hacerle ver que todo lo que le había contado era cierto para poder ayudar a Hermione de alguna forma.

- No sé qué decirte, Harry -dijo al fin- me parece todo tan...tan...  
- ¿Absurdo? -preguntó Harry- Lo sé, lo sé pero mira... -calló durante unos segundos meditando sus palabras para hacerle entender, se sentía angustiado-... sé que a Mahe no la crees -Ron afirmó con la cabeza dando a entender que efectivamente no creía a la chica- pero no es ella la que te está contando esto, soy yo, y en mí crees ¿no?  
- Pero Harry... -comenzó a decir un poco incómodo puesto que en su amigo creía, sí, pero lo que le había contado era tan inverosimil que le costaba trabajo- ¡yo en tí claro que creo! Eres mi mejor amigo, eres más hermano que algunos de mis propios hermanos... pero las cosas que me has contado de Hermione... es como si me hablases de otra persona, no de ella. Esos recuerdos, esas palabras... ¡no tiene sentido!  
- Lo sé, yo aún no puedo creer lo que he visto -cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza como si con ello espantase la visión en su mente- pero es cierto aunque no tengo pruebas para poder mostrártelo. Incluso si las tuviera, me dolería que vieras algo así porque ha sido horrible. Pero de algo estoy seguro: sé que después de lo que ha pasado esta noche, Hermione va a evitarme, con lo que tú debes estar con ella hasta que me deje acercarme de nuevo. No podemos dejarla sola hasta que sepamos qué le está ocurriendo.  
- Harry... yo siempre estaré con ella -dijo sonrojándose. Harry sonrió aliviado al ver que Ron ya comenzaba a entender además de comprender el por qué de su sonrojo.  
- Lo sé, amigo -se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro- tenemos que ser prudentes, no hacer o decir algo que haga que se aleje. Pero vamos a estar pendiente de ella y vamos a ayudarla, sea lo que sea.

Ron asintió poco convencido. Aún le costaba trabajo creer todo lo que Harry le había contado. El había visto rara a Hermione, era cierto, pero no le había dado importancia porque siempre lo achacó a la presencia de Mahe. Pensaba que la actitud de su amiga últimamente era por celos hacia la chica a pesar de que Harry llevase sin hablarle desde Hogsmeade. Celos... Le dolía admitirlo, sabía que Hermione tenía un interés diferente por Harry que el que tenía por él. Desde siempre lo había sabido. En ese aspecto como en muchos otros, no tenía forma de competir con Harry, ni quería hacerlo puesto que era su mejor amigo. Tuvo que optar por resignarse, como siempre, y ser el perdedor una vez más aunque Harry no se mostrara tampoco como ganador en esta relación por decisión propia. Pero algo tenía muy claro: si su amigo le decía que había que estar con Hermione, él sería el primero.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No había dormido en toda la noche. La revelación de lo que estaba atrapando el alma de Hermione le había dejado totalmente impresionado. Sabía que Ron tampoco había dormido mucho, le había escuchado moverse inquieto durante horas. Sin duda, el silencio de la noche había hecho que recapacitase todo lo que le había contado preocupándolo más aunque la duda de que todo fuera un malentendido le asaltase continuamente.

No quiso bajar de su habitación en todo el día. Paseaba nervioso, preocupado. Sentía un desagradable escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cada vez que volvía a su mente el recuerdo de lo que había visto al hacerle legislemens pero es que seguía sin poder creerlo. Hermione, su mejor amiga, la persona con la que había compartido tantas cosas y que hasta el amor que sentía por él le había declarado, no era la misma. Todos esos recuerdos ajenos que habían pasado por su propia mente en tan solo unos segundos le seguían aturdiendo de tal forma que no le permitían pensar con claridad para intentar encontrar una respuesta _"¿Qué respuesta quieres encontrar? ya viste cuál era, no hace falta que busques más" _le decía una voz interiormente. La desesperación le invadía. _"¿Qué le está pasando? ¿qué son esos recuerdos?" _

Se sentó en la cama y suspiró profundamente intentando expulsar los nervios que recorrían su cuerpo.Sabiendo que Hermione no iba a querer hablarle, había dejado en manos de Ron estar pendiente de ella ese día. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos. Se sentía mal por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero a ese profundo malestar, había que sumarle algo más: hacía semanas que Mahe le había prevenido, le había dicho lo que sentía que Hermione tenía en su interior. _"Ella lo intuyó y yo no la creí..." _pensaba una y otra vez pero en aquel momento vio tan absurdo, tan ilógico lo que le contaba que no pudo. Y no sólo era eso: se había sentido tan molesto que había dejado de hablarle. A ella, a Mahe... Ahora se arrepentía de su actitud a pesar de haber sentido en muchos momentos ganas de acercarse y más sabiendo que la pelea en Hogsmeade había sido tan sonada y conocida por toda la escuela que la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts le habían dado la espalda y la habían dejado sola.

Se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a recorrer otra vez la habitación. Necesitaba hablar con ella, disculparse. Pero cada vez que lo pensaba, se le venía a la cabeza la imagen de ella y Michael saliendo de la Sala de los Requerimientos la noche anterior. _"¿Qué hacían allí, los dos solos?" _pensaba mientras apretaba los puños. Michael había sido el único que no le había dado la espalda, el único que se había mantenido junto a ella, no como él había hecho. Pero eso no quitaba que no sintiese rabia. No sabía si estaban juntos o no y solo la idea hacía que le hirviese la sangre. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, no podía negarse más lo que estaba ocurriéndole, lo que estaba sintiendo... Se acercó a la ventana y miró al cielo. _"Bonito día para volar" _se dijo desganado mientrasdirigía su mirada hacia el campo de Quidditch. Se quedó observando el estadio pero de pronto, algo le llamó la atención.

* * *

Pues hasta mañana no sabremos que le ha llamado la atención ; ) Os esperamos para descubrirlo.


	55. CAPITULO 54: Confesiones

Hola, soy Mahe. Antes de empezar, os comento una cosilla: ffnet está haciendo hoy lo que le da la gana con el capi, se está comiendo algunos guiones que preceden a lo que dicen los personajes, signos de interrogación del final de las preguntas, etc. He intentado arreglarlo de todas las formas posibles pero nada : ( así que espero que no os perdáis en la conversación de hoy. Pasó a los reviews porque el disclaimer ya os lo sabéis.

**Erick Arturo**¿Creías que ya no te íbamos a dejar en suspenso? Jejeje, pues no va a ser la última vez que lo hagamos, te lo aseguro ; ) Quizá que Hermione sea mala, haga el fic original¿no crees? Aunque en UP cualquiera puede ser malo aún…

**Stiby**: corto, sí, lo reconozco pero tenía su punto justo y exacto para cortarlo cuando lo escribí. Así te mantienes con la intriga y no te encuentras de pronto con un capi largo donde te enteras de todo. Pero ya sabéis que en algunos momentos subiremos más de un capi en el mismo día (de hecho, ya lo hemos hecho en alguna ocasión y está previsto seguir haciéndolo) Ron se ha quedado totalmente pillado pero no se lo ha tomado mal porque ha sido Harry quien se lo ha contado. Se lo llega a contar Mahe y no quiero ni imaginarme la que le hubiera liado a la pobre :s ¿Hartas de ti? Para nada! Escríbenos la Biblia y el Quijote si quieres que nosotras encantadas! Gracias: )

**Kata Katita**: jeje. Mira que tienes curiosidad por saber qué pasó en la sala de los requerimientos, eh? Jejeje. No creo que Ron vaya a contárselo todo a Hermione, ahora deben tener cuidado para poder vigilarla.. ¿Qué le habrá llamado la atención a Harry en el campo de Quidditch? Uummm… ; ) Y falta mucha historia aún, sí.

**Lord of the Dark**¿Te ha parecido Hermione mala? No digo nada ; ) Es verdad que Harry y Mahe deberían hablar ahora pero… ¿por qué crees que no será una charla tranquila? Ten en cuenta que Harry ya sabe la verdad y no tiene por qué exaltarse y Mahe… bueno, con el genio que tiene lo mismo se le tira a los ojos, jeje. Ya lo verás. Por cierto¿tú eras H/Hr, no? Ahora sé por qué dices que no te gustó el sonrojo de Ron. Como me gusta cuando de pronto relacionáis algo con el prólogo y la profecía : ) A ver, como te explico esto sin decirte nada, jeje: cuando Hermione era una niña, Voldemort ya no existía pero es cierto que el Lord tuvo una idea (de ahí la mueca) cuando escuchó la profecía. La cuestión es ¿quién llevó a cabo dicha idea si él ya no era prácticamente nada en aquel tiempo¿Y por qué fue elegida Hermione? Eso es lo que hay que descubrir. ¿Te he respondido sin decirte nada? Eso quería! Jeje, que mala soy, lo siento ;)

**LaUrYDaRkAnGeL**: intrigados, así os queremos mantener hasta el final : ) Y es cierto que era desesperante ver que Harry no reaccionaba pero ya sí )

**Seika**: jejejeje, otra interesada en saber lo de la sala de los requerimientos :D Veo que descartas a Voldemort, lógico¿quién era ese parasicólogo al que fue Hermione? Dices que alguno de sus mortífagos… es una opción, sí. Pronto se sabràmuy pronto ; )

**Marc**¿Reconciliación o seguirán los enfados¿Qué hará Ron¿se seguirá poniendo colorado¿y la sala de los requerimientos, es todo tan fácil como parece? Todo esto y mucho más en próximos capítulos! Jejeje.

**Cristy-secret**: hola de nuevo! Son capis cortitos así que espero que no te lleve mucho tiempo leerlos aunque te encuentres varios de golpe (a ver si le vas a hacer rico al del ciber! Jeje) Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando UP : ) y de que te esté gustando el personaje de Mahe, gracias¿Te cae mal la Hermione oficial? Jejejeje, pues no quiero ni imaginarme cómo te debe caer la de nuestro fic ; ) Bonita pareja Harry y Mahe… creo que habría opiniones para todos los gustos a ese respecto. Gracias por pasarte a dejar review de vez en cuando ; )

**Nelly Spe**: acaba de entrar tu review mientras contestaba a los demás. Quizá Virginia intente que Snape no se meta en la vida privada de los chicos pero… ¿le hará caso? Más le vale, jeje.

Bueno, pues ya está Os recuerdo el fallo de ffnet sobre los guiones que preceden a las frases de los personajes de hoy, que es lo que más os puede perder en un principio. Cruzo los dedos para que se cargue bien. Gracias a todos.

* * *

**CAPITULO 54: Confesiones**

(Por Mahe)

Parecía que el ganar el partido contra Gryffindor había hecho que los compañeros se acercasen más a Mahe. La fiesta que el jefe de Ravenclaw, el profesor Flitwick, les había permitido celebrar a sus alumnos en la Sala de los Requerimientos la noche anterior para celebrar la victoria había durado hasta bastante tarde. Muchos se pararon a hablarle, a felicitarle, alumnos y alumnas que llevaban sin dirigirle la palabra durante semanas y que ahora parecía que le tenían un "gran aprecio". Pero a pesar de la compañía que parecía volver a tener, compañía por interés sin duda, se seguía sintiendo mal y prefería estar sola. Salió de la sala común y se dirigió al campo de Quidditch con su Estrella, tenía ganas de surcar el aire sin la presión del día anterior, simplemente por el placer de volar y sentirse libre.

>>>>>>>>>

Volaba despacio. La suave brisa dándole en el rostro le hacía sentir bien. Las vistas que desde aquella altura tenía del lago y el castillo eran tan impresionantes que le hizo recordar la primera vez que vio Hogwarts el día que llegó. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces... Giró de nuevo y subió más alto. Repentinamente, vio un pequeño destello y se sorprendió creyendo que era una snitch pero sólo era un pequeño pajarillo de alas blancas que relucían bajo el sol asemejándose a la esfera dorada. La imagen del partido se le vino en ese momento a la mente y recordó el estremecimiento que sintió al haber tenido que volar cerca de Harry mientras intentaban atrapar la snitch. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la Estrella la llevase, quería sentir a través del recuerdo en su mente el momento en que estuvo tan cerca de él. Un nuevo estremecimiento la recorrió y sonrió _"Mi recuerdo es tan intenso que me parece sentirle al lado otra vez" _

- Mahe...

Abrió los ojos asustada al escuchar la voz resbalando de la escoba pero una mano la agarró fuertemente del brazo para evitar que cayera.

¡Harry!  
- Perdona, te he asustado¿estás bien-preguntó mientras frenaban las escobas manteniéndose en el aire. La chica se sintió enrojecer, la tenía que haber visto volando con los ojos cerrados y seguro que estaría pensando que era una tonta pero... ¿qué hacía allí? No sabía si su corazón latía tan acelerado por haber estado a punto de caer al vacío o porque él estaba a su lado.

¿Qué quieres-preguntó bruscamente y en seguida su vocecilla interior la recriminó _"¿Siempre vas a ser tan seca cuando él se te acerque?" _  
- Necesito... hablar contigo.  
¿Ahora quieres hablarme-le espetó. A pesar de que el hecho de que le hablase de nuevo era lo que más deseaba, no podía evitar sentirse dolida por todo el tiempo que le había negado la palabra.  
- Por favor, Mahe, necesito hablar contigo, de verdad -rogó.¿Cómo decirle que no si su expresión era tan triste? La chica le miró un instante asintiendo finalmente y comenzaron a descender.  
¿Nos sentamos-propuso Harry señalando el césped una vez llegaron al suelo.  
- Bien -contestó como si le diera igual si hablaban de pie o sentados pero su cuerpo necesitaba sentarse en seguida pues le temblaban las piernas.

Dejaron las escobas en el suelo y se sentaron quedándose ambos en silencio. Mahe no se atrevía a mirarle pero sabía que él tampoco la miraba. Trató de percibir su energía, su estado de ánimo y se sorprendió: estaba tremendamente preocupado y triste. No esperando sentirle tan mal, el corazón le dio un vuelco. No le gustaba verle así.

¿De qué querías hablar-preguntó de pronto. Si no iniciaban la conversación, no sabría que le pasaba. Harry suspiró profundamente y la miró haciendo que la chica sintiese un escalofrío al ver sus ojos verdes tan tristes.  
- Lo siento, Mahe. Siento mucho no haberte creído.  
Frunció el ceño extrañada, no estaba segura de lo que quería decir pero lo temía.  
¿Te refieres a...?  
- ...a Hermione, sí.  
Harry bajó la vista y cerró los ojos. Mahe se mordió el labio y, a pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho su indiferencia, sintió unas terribles ganas de acercarse a él, le veía tan mal... pero se contuvo.  
¿Qué ha pasado-preguntó casi en un susurro. El chico suspiró, abrió los ojos pero no la miró.  
- Ayer antes del partido... pasó algo que... me extrañó mucho en ella -trató de explicar aunque no pensaba repetir la sugerencia de Hermione de tirarla de la escoba- y empezaron a venir ideas a mi mente que me hicieron pensar que lo que me dijiste podía tener sentido -se quedó callado unos segundos, le era duro continuar. Suspiró de nuevo profundamente y siguió contándole - Anoche cuando volví a la sala común, ella estaba allí, esperándome como suele hacer y nos pusimos a discutir -la chica le escuchaba atenta, podía sentir el dolor y la amargura en cada una de las palabras que Harry decía así como en sus gestos y expresiones al hablar- Y en un momento de la discusión, le dije lo que pensaba y se abalanzó sobre mí.  
Mahe abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada.  
- Pero... ¿te hizo algo-preguntó intranquila. Harry se quedó pensando.  
- Fui yo quien hizo algo... -la chica se sorprendió aún más y le interrogó con la mirada-... algo me impulsó a hacerle legislemens.  
¿Le hiciste... legislemens-preguntó atónita- y... ¿qué pasó?  
Harry perdió la vista en un punto indeterminado como si estuviera recordando aquel momento y dijo:  
- Fue horrible.  
Mahe captó en aquellas dos palabras todo lo que ella sentía cada vez que percibía la energía negativa que estaba atrapando a Hermione.  
- Ví cosas que no comprendía. Reacciones impropias de ella con la gente, recuerdos de su infancia que nunca nos ha contado... -miró a Mahe mostrando el terror en sus ojos-... la ví hacer magia de pequeña, la ví hacer una cruciatus...¡Una cruciatus-repitió sin aún poder creérselo. La chica notaba como Harry temblaba al recordar todo lo que había visto y le dolía el alma verle a así- Tengo que ayudarla de alguna forma, no sé cómo... Hablaré con ella, haré lo que haga falta pero tengo que ayudarla... -decía con un tono que sonaba desesperado.  
- Harry...-dijo temerosa a que reaccionase mal ante sus palabras- Hermione no parece darse cuenta de lo que le está pasando y mientras no lo haga...va a ser difícil ayudarla.  
- Pero tengo que hacer algo... -contestó apesadumbrado- ... le haré ver que ella no es así, tiene que reaccionar de alguna forma...  
Comprendía su dolor. Hermione era su mejor amiga y era totalmente lógico que quisiera ayudarla pero no podía evitar sentir un miedo cada vez más intenso por la sensación de que había algo escondido que hacía peligrar la vida del chico.  
- Ten cuidado, Harry -susurró. La miró a los ojos y tras unos segundos de silencio, sonrió levemente y asintió.  
- Siento mucho no haberte hablado en todo este tiempo.  
Al escucharle, un disimulado suspiró escapó de sus labios, sentía sincero su lamento y se estremeció.  
- No te preocupes -trató de quitarle importancia para no hacerle sentir peor- fue lógica tu reacción.  
- Pero me he portado mal contigo... debes odiarme -dijo en tono culpable. Mahe se sorprendió.  
- Yo no te odio, Harry... no podría odiarte... -contestó casi en un susurro mientras sentía como el calor acudía a sus mejillas y el corazón le comenzaba a latir con fuerza. El chico sonrió.  
- Me alegra saberlo -respondió _"Me alegra mucho" _pensó- Entonces...¿amigos?  
Ella le miró y sonrió timidamente.  
- Nunca he dejado de ser tu amiga.

Sus palabras le tranquilizaron y volvió a sonreír. Sabía lo mal que lo tenía que haber pasado, sabía que ella contaba con su amistad en Hogwarts y se la había negado pero aún así, parecía no guardarle rencor y eso le aliviaba.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
- Claro -contestó extrañada por la repentina curiosidad.  
¿Qué te pasaba el día en que te vi salir de la Sala de los Requerimientos? el día en que tuviste la pelea con Snape.  
Mahe se sintió incómoda al escuchar el nombre. Por un momento había olvidado aquel asunto pero otra vez estaba ahí en su mente, revoloteando como un murciélago. Había deseado contárselo desde que pasó pero ahora no sabía cómo.  
- Me enteré de algo... -comenzó- ...algo que no esperaba... que me hizo sentir tanta rabia que eché a correr... y sin darme cuenta, llegué a la 7ª planta y de pronto, la Sala de los Requerimientos apareció para descargar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Y te aseguro que no dejé nada en pie -sonrió tristemente. Harry la miró apenado pues recordaba cómo la encontró aquel día.  
- Me preocupaste al verte así-confesó- igual que el día del castigo cuando te vi en las escaleras, tampoco estabas bien...  
No quería parecer imprudente preguntándole directamente qué le había pasado si ella no quería contar pero empezaba a tener una idea de quien le había causado tanto daño... Mahe se sorprendió, parecía que había estado más pendiente de ella de lo que creía. Pensó cómo contarle pero no sabía cómo empezar.  
- Fue por el mismo motivo...  
¿Tiene que ver con Snape-preguntó repentinamente interrumpiéndola sin poder resistirse. Ella cerró los ojos, asintió y bajó la cabeza. Harry había atado cabos pero no podía ni imaginarse cual era el nudo final- Lo sabía. Sabía que tenía que ser por Snape.Cuando ese tipo te coge manía es horrible, a mí me odia desde siempre y ahora la ha tomado contigo -dijo mirándola con tristeza. Sabía lo que se sentía siendo el punto de mira del profesor- Es un tipo detestable, es odioso, es...  
-... es mi padre.

Harry se quedó paralizado y abrió mucho los ojos pero sin duda, había escuchado mal. La chica seguía mirando al suelo: no le era fácil admitir quien era su padre porque seguía sin aceptarlo.

¿Cómo-dijo por fin el chico cuando recuperó el habla. Mahe levantó la vista y le miró.  
- Lo que oyes, el profesor Severus Snape además de mortífago es mi "querido" padre -dijo irónicamente. Vio como Harry seguía aún tan conmocionado que lo único que se le ocurrió fue contarle todo lo que había pasado ya que lo más importante lo sabía.  
- Me dejas sin palabras, Mahe -consiguió decir Harry después de escuchar el relato¿El lo sabe¿sabe que eres...?  
- Se enteró el mismo día que yo -contestó- y el día del castigo, nos "contamos" mutuamente que ambos los sabíamos.  
¿Os lo contasteis-preguntó extrañado.  
- Mientras intentaba inventar una poción para cumplir mi castigo, noté que me hacía legislemens y al sentir que tenía la guardia bajada, algo me impulsó y comencé a evaluarlo.-Harry estaba atónito. Nunca se hubiera imaginado todo lo que estaba pasándole a la chica y se sintió peor que antes por no haber estado a su lado en aquellos momentos- Pero Harry, esto no lo sabe nadie, no se lo he contado a nadie... -advirtió para que guardase el secreto.  
- Si ya me arrepentía de haberme alejado de tí, ahora me arrepiento aún más -la miró con tristeza y añadió angustiado¡Has estado sola pasando todo esto!  
- Bueno... aunque tampoco sabe nada, Michael ha estado conmigo -dijo sin mirarle. Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago. Michael había estado con ella, la había estado consolando y animando, cosa que él no había hecho y le dio más rabia aún.  
- Os lleváis muy bien ¿verdad-preguntó de pronto intentando disimular el coraje que sentía en ese momento a lo que Mahe asintió.  
- Se porta muy bien conmigo -respondió ruborizándose.  
¿Estáis... saliendo juntos?  
La chica se ruborizó aún más.  
- No  
¿No-ella negó con la cabeza sorprendida por la pregunta¿Entonces no... tenéis...nada? –insistió en saber.

Mahe no pudo evitar sonreír porque ya le parecía divertida la insistencia y negó de nuevo con la cabeza. Sentía las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago por el interés que mostraba el chico ante una posible relación con Michael. _"Tranquila, que no te pase como siempre, que crees ver lo que no existe" _pensó pero su intuición comenzó a avisarle de que esta vez estaba siendo diferente, esta vez sentía que existía lo que deseaba ver...

¿Por qué lo preguntas-dijo tímidamente  
- Es que... -titubeó nervioso-... no me gustaría verte con él...

La chica bajó la vista sintiéndose tremendamente nerviosa sin atreverse a preguntar el por qué pero lo que más le soprendió fue sentirle a él igual. Se quedaron en silencio sin mirarse durante unos instantes. Ella pensaba _"¿ Y si le evalúo y descubro qué siente?" _Harry pensaba _"¿y si le hago legislemens y veo lo que está pensando?" _Y de pronto, sin saber que tenían la misma idea en mente y a riesgo de cada uno notase lo que pretendía hacerle al otro, encontraron sus ojos. Las sensaciones que una sola mirada les transmitió hizo que no les hiciera falta acudir a pruebas mágicas para comprender que algo estaba ocurriendo. Ambos sentían sus corazones latir nerviosos acelerándoles la respiración. Pudieron ser minutos, quizás sólo segundos, pero la fuerza de lo antiguo que ambos llevaban en su interior unía sus miradas.

- Me debes un vuelo ¿recuerdas-dijo Harry de pronto. Mahe sonrió.  
- Sí, lo recuerdo.  
¿Vamos?

Ella asintió. Harry se levantó y le dio la mano para ayudarla. El contacto con él le hizo afirmar lo que tanto deseaba. Cogieron sus escobas y dando una patada al suelo, se elevaron compartiendo aquel momento en el aire junto a los sentimientos que estaban naciendo.

* * *

Ya hablaron! Por fin! Ya hay cosas que se van descubriendo! Pero eso sí, os aconsejo que estéis atentos a lo que se descubrirá mañana… no digo más ; ) 


	56. CAPITULO 55: Sueños de niña

**DISCLAIMER:** ¿Sabeís por qué pongo esto siempre? Por que me enteré por ahí que a otra autora le habían borrado la historia por no ponerlo en todos los capítulos! Vamos supongo que es una "excusa" como otra cualquiera para aligerar el servidor pero si alguno de vosotros escribis pues ya sabeís que os puede pasar.

Saludos, hoy soy Nigriv, espero que el error que nos daba anoche el servidor con los guiones y los signos ortográficos ya se haya solucionado, odio esas cosas, es desesperante. Así que lo que voy a hacer es separar bien los dialogos aunque los signos de exclamación y pregunta seguramente seguirán sin salir correctamente. Voy a responder rr y vamos con el capi que hoy es prometo que es muy intenso.

**Kata (katurris): **¿aún te queda duda de que se han dado cuenta? Uhmmm yo pensaba que ya estaba claro eso:D y si ahora te sorprende Mahe ya verás más adelante; sobre lo de soltar lo de Snape ya lo decía allá por los capítulos en que escribía a su amiga Samantha, la verdad que a parte de su madre la pobre chica no confia en nadie más que en Harry (o eso parece por que Michael...) En fin ya verás lo que pasa entre ellos si es que pasa algo. Jajajaja que mala soy ¿verdad?

**Celina:** Cuando lleguemos a la batalla vas a odiar tener el PC en el piso de estudiantes, te lo aseguro y no se yo si este domingo... Jajajaja. Todavía no sabes lo que "lo está produciendo en Hermione?" Bueno pues hoy te vas a enterar! Y verás que la impaciencia merece la pena. Me encanta que os guste Mahe no mucha gente consigue que el lector se olvide de un personaje oficial como Hermione en favor de otra chica nueva y tan extraña! Eso quiere decir que hemos montado bien la historia. En fin a 5º bajo cero de noche en las islas? Uff me has dejado más helada de lo que estamos aquí de solo pensar lo mal que lo van a pasar las charangas! (se llaman así allí¿verdad?) Lo de los 11 grados pues supongo que será por Pozo Blanco que hasta ha nevado aquí lo máximo que he sufrido es 5º bajo cero a las 7.20 am cuando voy a la univ. Cuidate y abrigate tu tambien a ver si pasa rápido.

**jarlaxe-Bregan**¿Eso es aleman! Jajaja a ver si Mahe recuerda algo porque yo no hablo cosas raras:D Pues sí recuerdo esa frase, pero vamos que hacer guarradas a esas alturas creo que es peligroso! SObre todo para Mahe que pocos más y se ce de la escoba con oir su nombre! Imaginate si hace algo más! (me mata Mahe me mata! que yo pienso muy heineken... Menos mal que ya me conoce) Algunas veces las cosas pasan más rápido que otras, eso de no tener una candencia al contaros supongo que también es parte del elemento sorpresa, pero es ue ya dije hace unos capítulos que las cosas comienzan a acelerarse así que es lógico que también las cosas pasen más rápido no¿cual era tu sueño? Mandar bien lejos a Hermione o cortale la cabeza? (Creo recordar algo así) Ya me dirás que le hacemos después de esto!

**Marc:** A tí y a los demás que dijeron que el capítulo era bonito os digo... esperad al domingo (creo que toca ese día) AY! un mimadito que os espera! Y ahora verás con las ganas que tienes de saber, con este capi si que soy yo la que dice "jijiji" : Ala adios!

Seika: Wow me encanta tu definición de Mahe pero la de Hermione... Miedo me da pensar lo que vas a decir mañana de ella! Tu si que has sonado Malfoy con lo del mudblood :) Y hablando de Malfoy o posibles profesores la misma Hermione dijo que no recordaba nada pero... hoy vas a tener respuestas sobre eso. Y tu siriboy llega mañana! YUGU!

Eva Vidal¿Estas saltando de emoción? Pues espera que en breve del bote que das llegas a la luna:D Guilmain cruza los dedos deseando que Snape no descubra a esos dos! y creo que Harry aún no ha caido en que cierta persona sería su "suegro" Pobre niño cuando ese pensamiento lo asalte, visto así puede "arrepentirse" de querer algo con Mahe. ¿Lo de Hermione es atracción fatal? Uff pon atención a este capitulo que te dirá cuanto de fatal tiene. AH! y perdona la ignorancia pero ¿qué significa "bala pasada"? (algo así como nuestra "baba caida"?) Bueno espero que sea algo bueno, cuidate.

Creo que hoy obtendreís respuestas a cosas importantes, al menos esa impresión me da a mí, pero os advierto que mejor os agarrais a la silla que no queremos que nadie se nos caiga al suelo de la impresión. Como disfrute haciendo este capítulo por Merlin! que clarito que lo veía desde antes incluso de acabar MA! Espero que disfruteis como "niños"

* * *

**CAPITULO 55: SUEÑOS DE NIÑA**

(Por Nigriv)

-Mione…

El sonido de su voz le hizo moverse incómoda en la cama.

-Mione…

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Todos estos días, ante el sufrimiento de su rechazo, se había resguardado en sus sueños, en todos aquellos momentos que le fueron negados durante años y que ahora volvían a ella haciéndola sentir feliz, justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Durante días su voz había sido solo un recuerdo, una ilusión que ella reproducía tanto despierta como dormida. Se había propuesto buscarlo al terminar Hogwarts; fue muy importante para ella en su niñez y ahora que era una bruja adulta ansiaba volver a verlo, reencontrarlo, mostrarle cuanto poder es que había conseguido gracias a él. Y demostrarle todo el cariño que le tuvo en su día.

-Mione… ¡Escúchame!

Ésta vez su voz era real, no se trataba de un sueño, sonaba algo más fría a como la recordaba pero sin duda era de él. Se sentó en la cama, los ojos abiertos de para en par, fijos en algún punto de los dorseles que la cerraban, la mirada ausente… No estaba dormida, tampoco despierta. Su boca se abrió y sus labios deletrearon las palabras insonoras que sólo cobraron voz en su pensar.

¿Eres tú?

-Sí, mi pequeña Mione- le respondió como cuando era una cría.

El sonido de su voz le embargó el corazón. Hermione tomó conciencia de dónde estaba y reconoció el lugar; una habitación oscura, con cortinas, iluminada con unas pocas velas… En el lado de la oscuridad sabía de sobra que había un escritorio y detrás de el, una silla de respaldo alto, desde donde sin duda él le estaba dirigiendo la palabra. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al verse en aquel lugar. Lo había deseado tanto.

¿Cómo he llegado aquí-pareció preguntar a la oscura nada.

-No es cómo la pregunta, sino ¿por qué-le dijo en el mismo tono autoritario que al enseñarle de chica.

-Entonces ¿por qué?

-Por que yo te llamé Mione. La hora es llegada al fin.

¿La hora de qué-había curiosidad en su voz.

-De que todo lo aprendido renazca en ti, de que los secretos velados a tu mente se te muestren y vuelvas a mí.

-Pero ahora ya soy bruja, y todo lo que aprendí lo he perfeccionado. Siempre fui la primera en todo, y fue gracias a ti.

-No todo lo perfeccionaste Mione, algunas de mis enseñanzas nunca fueron del gusto en Hogwarts. Pero ahora que volví a ti tendrás la oportunidad, y ahora que eres mayor de edad las podrás perfeccionar.

¿Me seguirás enseñando al dejar Hogwarts- preguntó ilusionada.

-Siempre fuiste mi pupila Mione: la más lista, la que más rápido aprendió; la más querida y mimada de todos…

-Entonces… ¿Porqué me abandonaste todos estos años? Ahora sé lo mucho que te necesité.- Había melancolía y tristeza en su voz.

-Algo me lo impidió Mione, pero más nunca lo volverá a hacer. Una vez que he vuelto a tu lado nada nos volverá a separar ¿verdad?

¡Claro! No pensaba más que en buscarte una vez graduada. No entiendo por qué tu recuerdo estuvo tanto tiempo perdido en mi mente.

-Fui yo mismo quién te lo veló Mione, para protegerte.

¿Protegerme ¿De qué?

-De quien… Pero ahora que volví nada pueden hacer ya contra ti.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Sabía que desde la oscuridad la observaba. Muchos años habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vio y ella había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo. A pesar de saber que nunca gustó de mostrársele, ansiaba tanto verlo que no se pudo resistir a pedirle que se le mostrara.

¿Por qué te escondes? Muéstrate por favor. Hace años que no nos vemos y te he echado tanto de menos…

-Y no sabes cuantos Mione. Te has convertido en toda una mujer- Ella se sonrió ¿Aún confías en mí -Hermione pensó que había un atisbo de duda en su voz y eso casi le hizo sentirse ofendida.

-Como nunca en nadie de éste mundo.- Le respondió segura de que sus palabras eran verdad. No esperaba su silencio, ni el escalofrío que por un momento recorrió su cuerpo.

-Tus pensamientos te traicionan ¡Hermione- Nunca la llamaba así, y no le gustaba cuando lo hacía.

-Bueno, una vez confié más en alguien…- su voz le tembló-… en Harry.- Y el recuerdo le produjo tal angustia que incluso su mente la sintió.

-Harry- oyó su voz seca ¿Te encariñaste del conejito Mione- Esta vez su voz fue muy cruda.

¡No- respondió rápidamente, pero sus propios nervios ante aquel recuerdo la traicionaron y la negativa resultó dudosa.

¿Estás segura¿Qué te enseñé acerca del cariño y el poder Mione- Volvía a expresarse igual que si no hubiera entendido la entonación apropiada para un hechizo, pero ésta vez ella tenía aprendida la lección.

-Que el cariño merma el poder. Pero sí, estoy segura, todo eso pasó, ya no existe en mi vida.- El recuerdo de sus rechazos, la presencia de Mahe, los sentimientos que entre ellos comenzaban a nacer… Todo ello llenó su mente y el odio volvió a embargarla.

-Ya veo pero… Quiero hacerte ver algo Mione, algo que tal vez aún no hayas notado.

-Dime- Estaba ávida incluso de escuchar sus palabras.

-Me recuerdas de joven ¿verdad Mione? Recuerdas claramente como fui.

-Si claro…- No la dejó continuar.

-Entonces piensa ¿Qué fue lo que te atrajo de él¿Su físico¿El tipo de poder que emanaba de él? Se sincera, Mione ¿Qué no te recordaba a mí?

Ella inspiró profundamente y la imagen del profesor de su niñez se le mostró en la mente; mucho más alto que Harry sí, pero de cabello igualmente azabache, y de espalda siempre erguida. No lo podía dudar, excepto en el color de los ojos ambos se parecían físicamente. Y respecto al poder, siempre encontró en Harry algo añorado, como si hubiera perdido algo querido y lo hubiera vuelto a encontrar tiempo después. Suspiró y su aliento fue como una confirmación-

¿Te das cuenta Mione¿De qué te enamoraste entonces, de la persona o de la imagen que de pequeña creaste de un amor?

Hermione quedó sorprendida al descubrir esa verdad. Muchas chicas buscaban en sus parejas la imagen de su padre idealizado y sin embargo ella siempre buscó la imagen de él, la de su profesor, y un reflejo también de su poder._ "¿Acaso por eso nunca me fije en Ron?"_ El descubrimiento la impactó.

-Y ahora que tus sentimientos están claros Mione, voy a mostrarme a ti, pero igual que tu apariencia cambió en estos años ten en cuenta que también lo hizo la mía.

-No pudiste cambiar tanto Tom. - Le dijo risueña- Siete años en ti apenas se notaran- contestó mientras lo sentía levantarse, al fin volvería a verlo.

-Es que lo que para ti fueron siete, para mí fueron casi veinte Mione.

Justo cuando le decía esto detuvo sus pasos en el límite oscuro de la habitación: alto, delgado, su silueta parecía la misma._ "¿Porqué decía haber cambiado?". _Cuando, al dar un paso más, se acercó a la tenue luz de las velas Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. Un aterrador rostro que no recordaba fue lo que encontró frente a ella; blanco, demacrado, con rasgos de serpiente y ojos rojos con sendas pupilas en rendijas. Nunca lo vio antes pero Harry se lo había descrito tantas veces que su imagen le era inconfundible. Más impresionada que asustada dio un paso atrás.

¡Voldemort!

Un silencio tenso llenó la habitación y sin embargo ninguno de ellos se movió. Debería de correr, gritar, buscar al menos su varita pero… Nada de esto hizo. Extrañamente no se sentía amenaza ante su presencia, sorprendida sí y en demasía, pero en ningún momento amenazada.

-Mione¿te alejas¿Acaso ahora te ha cegado la luz? Soy la misma persona con la que hablabas hace un momento, el Tom que tanto querías en tu niñez.- Ella permaneció en silencio, mirándolo¿Desde cuándo un nombre cambia la esencia personal- añadió.

Estaba paralizada, no sabía como reaccionar, su mente y su corazón estaban divididos. Instintivamente cerró sus ojos, olvidó la imagen que éstos le mostraban y se dejó guiar solo por sus sensaciones: su voz, su trato hacia ella, el poder que de él emanaba… Sí, era Tom, no podía tratarse de otro. Pero entonces, _"¿cómo era posible?" _Volvió a abrir los ojos y ésta vez se olvidó del corazón, recurrió a su mente, a aquella fría lógica que él le enseñó a usar de pequeña y entonces se atrevió a hablar.

¡Pero tú no existías en aquella época- exclamó agitada, si realmente era el innombrable quien estaba ante sí no admitiría esa grosería. En breve estaría muerta. Contuvo la respiración.

-Tienes razón Mione. Por eso tus siete años fueron casi veinte para mí- le dijo tal y como si le explicara una de sus lecciones. Hermione se estremeció, seguía teniendo la misma actitud hacia ella.- Piensa Mione ¿cómo es posible?

Relegó al olvido la imagen del hombre y dejó que la esencia mágica que invadía la sala la embargara a ella también. Percibió a Tom y volvió a sentirse como cuando era niña y la hacía deducir el porqué de alguna cuestión. Se relajó y su mente halló la respuesta.

¡Tiempo! Pero no comprendo Tom… ¿Porqué - preguntó ya más serena.

-Porque tu llegada me fue profetizada Mione, antes incluso de que llegaras a nacer y, previendo el futuro me adelanté a él. Los más de cinco años que aprendiste magia aquí, no fueron para mí más que meses, pero te vi crecer en cuerpo, mente y poder y supe que no me había equivocado en tu elección.

-Y entonces ocurrió lo de los Potter y no pudiste volver a mí- Le dijo apenada.

-Exacto.- Volvió a hacerse el silencio pero ésta vez fue ella quién lo rompió.

-No sé que decir Tom- afirmó suspirando, intentando descargar con el suspiro parte de la angustia y la desazón que la estaba invadiendo, pero no lo logró.

-No tienes que decir nada Mione. Solo haz aquello que tanto deseas…

Alentada por sus palabras ni siquiera lo dudó, era tal su ansia que avanzó hacia él y, una vez en frente, lo abrazó. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la cubrió con su capa. Allí, junto a su pecho, toda duda desapareció de ella. _"Verdaderamente un nombre no cambia la esencia conocida"_-pensó y definitivamente se abandonó al abrazo y al contacto que tanto deseaba. En el mismo momento en que lo aceptó plenamente, miles de recuerdos y sensaciones retornaron a ella y se sintió feliz, plena como hacía tiempo no se sentía.

Logrado su objetivo no pudo evitar la ironía… _"Siempre he fascinado a la gente que me ha convenido, es algo que no me cuesta lograr. Tú no ibas a ser menos ¡Granger! Pero ahora que eres adulta ¡espero no tener que aguantar chiquilladas! Ya no soy tan paciente como entonces"_ Cuando se retiró de su abrazo una sonrisa iluminaba su cara, pero al verlo tan serio la borró.

¿Qué pasa Tom- preguntó con un deje de temor en su voz, mientras que sus ojos la miraban penetrantemente.

-Ahora ya sabes lo que necesito de ti ¿verdad Mione?

-Si- afirmó segura, el conocimiento había despertado con aquel abrazo- Solo tienes que decir cuándo Tom.

-Para todo hay un tiempo, Mione, yo te avisaré llegado el momento pero ahora… ¿Dónde está tu lápiz- le preguntó con un deje casi divertido.

¡Pero Tom, ahora tengo una varita de verdad- respondió sonriente ante el recuerdo que su primera varita, la que siempre había usado en aquella habitación.

-Lo sé, pero no la veo. Tráela Mione.- La Hermione sentada sobre la cama se giró, metió la mano bajo la almohada e inmediatamente la chica de la habitación encontró el arma en su mano.

-No pensé necesitarla contigo Tom- dijo confiada.

¡Pero nunca la sueltes Hermione- Eso parecía una orden- Y ahora déjame que la vea Mione- añadió tendiéndole su mano y ella, sin ningún temor, se la cedió. Vio como la miraba y sonreía.- Es poderosa sí, no me cabía duda, pero a partir de esta noche lo será más- comentó enorgullecido. Hermione lo miraba embelezada.- Tú eres mi arma Mione, aquella que fue profetizada, esa cuyos conocimientos sorprenden, aquella cuya fuerza necesito para conseguir la caída de mi enemigo… Pero llegado el momento, cuando me lo traigas a mí, necesitaré también de tu varita Mione. Debo evitar el Priori con la de Potter y no hallaría mejor arma para mí que la tuya.

-Gracias Tom. Es todo un orgullo- le dijo inclinando la cabeza.

Cuando alzó la cabeza él tenía su propia varita en la mano y a solo un moviendo la de ella se alzó en el aire, giró rápidamente y se rodeó de una intensa luz brillante. Mientras la veía acercarse a ella, aún envuelta por la luz, pensó intrigada qué era lo que le había hecho. Ni siquiera le tuvo que llegar a preguntar.

-Ahora tu varita está encantada para responder a mí y a mi fuerza. Tómala Mione, ahora es más poderosa que la bruja a la que pertenece, y eso es mucho decir. Guárdala como un tesoro.

-Y lo es Tom, ahora más que nunca lo es para mí.- Alargó las manos y la varita calló sobre ellas. Nada más rozarla sintió el cambio en ella y pensó todo lo que podría hacer con tanto poder.

-Es hora de que vuelvas a Hogwarts Mione, el sol ya se está levantando.- Sintió la tristeza invadirla, no quería alejarse de él.

¿Te volveré a ver Tom- preguntó preocupada.

-Claro Mione. Pronto. La batalla final se acerca ya, todo mi ejército se prepara y ahora que al fin volviste a mí el plan está acabado.

¿Y cómo sabré el momento Tom, si no llevo tu marca…- Había angustia en su voz y eso le hizo dedicarle una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que nunca brindó Lord Voldemort.

-No te preocupes Mione, hay marcas mucho más intensas que una en un brazo y tú, tú hace años que la llevas.- Vio como la cara de la chica se iluminaba de orgullo, _"Realmente la preparé bien"_- Allí donde estés lo sabré y sabrás que el momento ha llegado. Ahora vuelve al lugar en el que debes estar.- Ante sus palabras la figura de la chica comenzó a desdibujarse de su vista pero antes de que desapareciera del todo recordó algo e imperiosamente la llamó haciéndola regresar. ¡GRANGER!

Escuchar su apellido de su boca la alertó y cuando volvió a materializarse ante él evitó mirarlo a los ojos. No era 'su' Tom quien le hablaba esta vez, estaba segura de ello, y con la cabeza cabizbaja puso toda su atención a sus palabras.

-Nunca me llames Tom delante de Potter ¡recuerdalo- le advirtió con su tono de voz más frío. No se había equivocado, aquel que le hablaba no era otro que el propio Voldemort y, muy consciente de ello le respondió haciéndole una reverencia.

-Nunca me atrevería, mi señor.- Y volvió a sentir como desaparecía y su mente volvía al cuerpo estático que había en su cama.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En su habitación Harry despertó sobresaltado. Durante toda la noche había intentado llegar hasta una habitación en algún lado, pero una fuerza enorme se lo había impedido. No sabía que ocurría tras aquella puerta, pero era consciente de que tenía que entrar. De pronto, sintió un pinchazo en su cicatriz y fue lo que le hizo despertar. Solo recordaba su empeño por entrar allí donde sabía que estaba él, pero nada de lo ocurrido entre aquellas paredes le fue revelado esta vez. Sabía que algo importante estaba ocurriendo y, que de haber logrado entrar hubiera podido evitarlo, pero llegó un momento en que supo que, fuera lo que fuera que ocurría, su presencia ya hubiera sido inútil. Todo había sido consumado. Agotado se levantó y se dispuso a enfrentar un nuevo día.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al abrir los ojos encontró su varita en la mano y, sintiendo el poder que de ella emanaba las palabras se formaron en su mente _"Gracias Tom"_ y con una sonrisa radiante también ella se dispuso a enfrentar un nuevo día.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En el silencio de la habitación Voldemort oyó resonar sus palabras y supo que ella había salido finalmente del trance y que plenamente consciente de la realidad la había aceptado. El fin del enemigo cada vez se acercaba más.

* * *

**N/A:** sobre lo del parecido físico de Tom Riddle con Harry vease CdS, allí el mismo Tom lo afirma. No recuerdo la página pero es durante su charla cuando ambos están en la Cámara! No me mataran verdad? Espero que os haya gustado... creo que el capitulo esta de infarto!

**Para Stiby y Kamesita:** ambas dijisteis sin dar razonamiento alguno, en el capítulo 49, que el maestro de Hermione podía ser "Tom R." y "Voldy" respectivamente. Bien recuerdo que os mande a pensar en como es que estaba él en aquella época. Aquí en el capi hasta Hermione es consciente de que tras el ataque a los Potter se quedo sin cuerpo y no "podía" ser él... Pero si este mensaje sigue aquí es porque ninguna de las dos ha cuadrado esto con la profecía y el uso de un giratiempo. Ni siquiera después del capítulo de la charla con Sirius. Stiby tu rr nos dejó con la boca abierta, más que nada porque dijiste Tom! y yo había pensado como ves en que Hermione lo conocía en su infancia como Tom. ¿Suerte? en aquel capítulo como ninguna dabaís una explicacion razonada pensamos que era eso (o simplemente que como Voldy llevaba todo el fic sin salir lo veaís lo más acertado por eso) En fin la proxima vez si dais una idea tan gorda dejad un razonamiento y tal vez encontreis como ya dije una vez un "te acercas mucho" o un "ten cuidado que te quemas!" Lo siento pero sin razonamiento no se dice demasiado. Si seguisteis pensando que era él... Enhorabuena! Tambien **Lord ofthe Dark** creo que dijo algo antes deayer nombrando a Voldy y a la profecía, casi casi en el limete pero alguien se acercó


	57. CAPITULO 56: Avisos imprevistos

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos sabemos a quien pertenece Harry Potter ¿verdad?

Hola a todos, de nuevo Nigriv con vosotros. Veamos los fallos de servidor y de la red (que noche la de ayer ¡Dios! poco más y no me deja subir el capi) pues no me permitió ver que había más rr de los que respondí así que empiezo por los atrasados. Parece que esta mañana el servidor va mejor pero sigue sin respetar guiones y demás esperemos que se arregle para esta noche, aunque sinceramente, lo dudo.

**Stiby: **El tuyo fue uno de ellos y reconozco que al entrar hoy me he quedado algo despistada porque no me cuadraba con el capi de anoche (yo y mis despistes) Hasta ese capitulo no eran "nada más que amigos" así que qué querías que le dijera Mahe... Y bueno hablando de Mahe, es ella la autora de "7 almas" pero si leíste ese fic y te gusto... ¿Como que no has leido la continuación? Se llama "Pasado, presente y futuro" y te aseguro que está genial! Ay como me gusta! Lanzate a leerlo si aún no lo has hecho MAHE! No lo tienes en el profile! Ves Stiby! eso es lo que pasa cuando una buena historia no recibe los rr que se merece que la autora se olvida de colgar una continuación que es mejor que la historia que la precede. Se que a Mahe le van a gustar sus palabras, a ver si luego te pone alguna anotación.

Bueno Mahe dice que le ha hecho mucha ilusión saber que leíste7 Almas aunque no le dejaste ningún rr porque eso la hace pensar que más gente lo ha leido aunque no haya comentado nada. Lo malo es que nosotras somos de las que opinamos que cuando no se deja rr es por que no ha gustado y no se atreve el lector a decirlo (yo antes lo hacía ahora no si no me gusta también lo digo las críticas constructivas sirven de mucho aunque al principio cueste aceptarlas) , pero me dice que prefiere ver el vaso medio lleno a verlo medio vacio así que se queda pensando que tal vez haya más gente como tú (que no me extrañaría por que en UPnos hemos enterado que más gente leyó MA de los que yo misma sabía) Espero que algún día se anime a publicar la continuación "Pasado, presente y futuro"

Y ahora sobre el rr del capi de ayer (hoy me paso escribiendote pero es que cuestiones como la tuya de este rr lo merecen): UFF y esto es fuerte, veamos, si, se refiere a la profecía del prologo y si, solemos seguir las versiones oficiales de los libros pero respecto al uso del giratiempo... pues como que lo mandé al futuro con el giratiempos, usé una teoría paralela "¿por qué no podrían usarse para ir al futuro?" así que es el Voldemort joven (relativamente que entonces ya tenía sus años, pero los magos se conservan muy bien por lo que vemos no?) el de antes del ataque a los Potter el que la enseña, por eso no pudo seguir haciendolo cuando los atacó y se quedó sin cuerpo (¿Me he explicado? Espero que sí). Y tu pensando que era una especie de espíritu :) ¿No te cuadra lo de "antiguo" en la profecía? Jajajaja será que no has evaluado todas las alternativas! Tal vez no se refería a Hermione (piensa un poco más que ya te digo demasiado, pero ese era el camino para comprender el fic mucho antes de llegados a estas alturas que ya casi todo está desarrollado) Y sobre la asociasión con Harry y los libros muchas gracias por el halago, nos gusta haceros recordar esas cosas y te diré una que utilizamos y que nadie se fijó; en el capítulo de "Jaque a la Dama" allá por Navidad en Grimmauld Place, cuando Hermione tiene su primer recuerdo sobre su "profesor" es tocando la manivela de la puerta del cuarto de Harry¿alguien recuerda que en los libros oficiales se dice que las manivelas de la mansión Black tienen forma de serpiente? Fijo que no! Por que tu asociaste los ojos de la serpiente de la tunica del Sltyherin (bien por ti) pero se te quedó atrás la primera serpiente que activó el primer recuerdo aunque reconozco que es muy rebuscado. Pues mira a esas cosas Mahe y yo las llamamos "buen manejo de la información" y nos encanta jugar con ellas para evocaros secuencias de los libros oficiales o de las películas además de que da mucho juego usarlas (hay muchas ocultas aunque sean levemente) y fijate como asocié el parecido de Voldemort y Harry y lo que he sacado de eso.Que te sea leve la historia, te apoyo al 100 que yo también soy de ciencias y odiaba que me hicieran eso en el instituto (sobre todo con la literatura más que con la historia) Suerte en el examen y cuando regreses a leer ya verás que sorpresa!

**Barby-Balck: **Hace tiempo que no teníamos el gusto pero si las vacaciones estuvieron bien mereció la pena no? 10 capítulos? jajaja pues te has llevado la palma de información condensada no? Bueno pues lo de Hermione se veía venir lo que pasa que claro hemos tocado a la "niña dorada del trio" y eso es algo insólito ¿no?Y a tí como a Stiby os falta por leer el capi de ayer! jajaja ya verás ya!Lo de Snape... te aseguro que hubo gente en nuestro foro que lo supo de inmediato con tan solo recordar ciertos pasajes de MA! yo creo que no era tan imprevisible, por eso le dimos tantas vueltas al principio. Gracias! Besos y cuida el ansia que eso provoca estres y estamos para disfrutar.

**Seika: **No somos malas... Es que tu soltaste la bomba sin razonarla... Si hubieras intentado decir una teoría hubieramos respondido de otro modo (claro que también hubieramos intentado despistar algo) pero de verdad que si lo hubieras cuadrado entero te hubieramos dicho otra cosa, o hubieramos callado como JK Rowling cuando no le interesa responder, tal vez un "a seguir leyendo" o "tendrás que esperar para descubrirlo" Pero bueno tratamos de seguir los libros oficiales al menos en lo que podemos y cuando Hermione era una cría Voldemort no existía jajajaja Lo siento¿por qué eres tan manejable? No te fies ni un pelo de nosotras y cuando tengas una idea mantenla aunque te equivoques! (De todas formas yo ya estoy acostumbrada a que me pase con JKR creo que con el que menos me la pegó fue con Sirius pero con Lupin... uff metí la pata hasta el fondo, en PdA desconfiaba más de él que de Siri) Retiro lo de Malfoy, y conste que no trataba de ofender a tan buena sirusiana pero es que lo de la sangre sucia me llegó fuerte, creo que pocas veces utilizo esa palabra en mis escritos y cuando lo hago es porque el personaje me "obliga" y suele ser ese Slytherin engreido o cualquier otro mortífago. Sobre lo que le hizo JK a Siri... yo espero impaciente "todo" eso que dice que seguiremos sabiendo de él porque dijo que no se monta hasta un arbol familiar de un personaje que realmente solo se desarrolla en dos libros, así que uff espero como con todo. A proposito espero que te guste el capi de hoy, lo prometido es deuda! Y fijate en los detalles. Cuidate.

**Kata: **Buena asociación, pero es que en MA Hermione aún no recordaba nada! Ya veremos a ver que tal hace de mala ya que está confirmado que lo es. Y bueno no te preocupes que sabes que seguimos! Si tenemos unas ganas de contaros... Ciao.

**Parotida:** ¿Plop¿sin palabras? Jajaja después de qué? Jajajaja me ha hecho mucha gracia. Ante este capítulo se suelen producir esas circunstancias o que nos lancen un avada (mejor dicho a mí) En fin mejor eso que sufrir una imperdonable Te aseguro que hay gente que dejó de leer porque no podía ver que pusieramos así a Hermione!

**Lord of the Dark:** ¿Estás seguro que Harry va al encuentro de Hermione? Uhmmmm verás a quien se va a encontrar! Por que Harry sabe que ha soñado con Voldemort pero esta vez el mismo dice "que nada de lo ocurrido dentro de la habitación le ha sido revelado" por si se te pasó el detalle, así que creo que está tan perdido como siempre. Bueno a ver lo de que "pudo ser al revés de MA" ¿a qué se refiere? A lo que también ha dicho Kata de que en MA es Hermione la que lo salva? Bueno pues, ya que estaís pensando en MA deberíais recordar otras cosas! Y no diré más al respecto que luego pillais la hisotria y nos fastidiais pero MA oculta aún mucho que se seguirá contando en UP. Que ERES aún H-Hr? Jajaja con lo que apoyas a Mahe aquí no lo parece! Ya dije antes, hasta gente tenemos que nos dejó de leer el fic o que estuvo maldiciendonos motón de tiempo por hacerle eso a Hermione, eso es alguien que apoya realmente al personaje, pero no te preocupes que nosotras muy orgullosas de que podamos hacerte cambiar de opinión aunque sea por un ratito cuando lees nuestro fic. Muchas gracias! Saltar chipas... creo que ya saltan por demasiados sitios, dejales un respiro a los chicos no?.

**Marc: **¿Cómo pudo el qué? Por que a mi lo que me deja más helada de todo es el abrazo jajajaja Y Voldy no es malo... simplemente JK le asigno ese papel, a alguien debía de tocarle ¿no? Eso sí hacerlo lo hace de maravilla. Ciao.

**Eva Vidal: **Te quedan bastantes capítulo de quedarte de bala pasada, cuando llegue la batalla todo esto se va a quedar corto! Si nos angustiabamos nosotras hasta escribiendolo!

El capítulo de hoy me gusta pero es que desde hace unos días son pocos los que no me "encantan" asi que no me repito más. Disfrutad, espero y gracias por seguir ahí, también a los que nos faltan o a los que no sabemos que estaís! Y seguimos con los defectos en el texto, espero que ffnet haga algo rápidamente que fastidia mogollón.

* * *

**CAPITULO 56:AVISOS IMPREVISTOS**

(Por Nigriv)

"_Tengo que hablar contigo, en persona, es importante. Te espero donde nos conocimos, éste sábado. Sabes bien cómo llegaré. ¡No faltes!  
Harry"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La llegada del calor y la cercanía de los exámenes hacían de cada sala común un lugar menos apacible y acogedor que de costumbre, por eso la mayoría de los alumnos de los cursos inferiores preferían pasar sus ratos libres fuera del castillo, en el patio o en las proximidades del lago, buscando el aire fresco de la sombra de un árbol y rehuyendo el mal humor generalizado de los compañeros agobiados por la presión de sus evaluaciones.

Y él no podía quejarse. Hacía ya días que parecían haber hecho un pacto silencioso entre ellos y cada tarde, aproximadamente a la misma hora, se reunían en el mismo lugar del patio central, bajo uno de los arcos, como si fuera algo casual. Se limitaban a hacer sus deberes y a charlar sobre su amiga común o las clases, pero él disfrutaba bastante con su compañía. Realmente podía decir que era la única amiga que tenía propiamente sin que perteneciera a su Casa. Hoy era ella quien le ayudaba, a pesar de ser un año menor que él era una Ravenclaw y a veces le pedía que le revisara sus trabajos como una forma de corrección; desde que lo hacía, sus calificaciones, ya buenas de por sí, estaban mejorando. Mientras que le ojeaba la redacción él no apartaba su vista de ella. Parecía una niña tímida, pero ya no se comportaba así y parecía no importarle que la vieran confraternizando con un Slytherin, ni siquiera las veces que se había vuelto a acercar a desayunar con ella. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa al verla tan inmersa en su trabajo.

En ese momento un extraño sonido comenzó a oírse en el patio, alzó la cabeza e intentó localizar qué era lo que producía ese ruido pero para su sorpresa en ese instante una gran moto negra descendió casi delante de ellos y avanzó por el patio, reduciendo su velocidad mientras giraba en torno a la fuente. Todos los alumnos miraban curiosos la escena. Un joven, vestido con pantalón de cuero negro y camiseta blanca se bajó en ese momento de la moto; llevaba casco muggle y, cuando se lo sacó, un coro de voces sorprendidas comenzó a murmurar en el patio. Aún sin escuchar a sus compañeros supo enseguida de quién se trataba, había visto una foto suya casi idéntica. Al verlo allí su primera reacción fue pensar en su primo y, sin ser consciente de sus actos dio un paso al frente. La mano de Nora en su brazo lo retuvo.

¿Qué haces Mark- le preguntó asustada.

-Voy a saludar…- dijo tranquilamente. Ella apretó aún más su mano en su brazo, casi temblando.

-Pero¡es Black- dijo con voz angustiada.

¿Y- Mark alzó una ceja divertido. _"¿Tiene miedo por mí?"_

-Que es un exconvicto y…- _"Sí, aún lo teme, y está asustada de que me acerque" _El pensamiento le hizo marcar más aún su sonrisa.

-Y es el padrino de Harry- le dijo en voz baja a su amiga mientras retiraba con cuidado su mano del brazo y veía como la sorpresa aparecía en su cara- Pero gracias por pensar en mí.- Añadió dedicándole una mirada cálida antes de irse directo hacia el recién llegado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Hogwarts. Hasta el aire primaveral que se respira aquí es distinto." _Paró su moto y se bajó con un moviendo ágil de cadera que levantó la exclamación en un grupito de chicas apostadas no muy lejos de allí. Por un momento se sintió volver a sus diecisiete años. _"James, Lily". _Cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente disfrutando el recuerdo y se quitó el casco haciendo un movimiento deliberado de cabeza para apartar su pelo.

Todos los alumnos lo observaban; unos con sorpresa, otros con el temor reflejado en sus caras… Ya se había acostumbrado a ello, incluso meses después de su regreso la gente aún seguía reaccionando así al verle, estos chiquillos no iban a ser menos. A su derecha acertó a distinguir alguna exclamación de asombro; dirigió su atención hacía allí y vio a un grupo de chicas que lo miraba con asombro, sin rastro de temor en sus caras, y con entusiasmo. Les dedicó una sonrisa y les guiñó haciendo que las chiquillas se revolucionaran con su gesto. _"Nuestras hazañas aún se recuerdan en Gryffindor" _pensó orgulloso. Miró hacia la puerta del castillo y suspiró._ "Ahí voy", _pero una voz firme a su espalda lo hizo cambiar de idea.

¡Black- Se giró para ver quién era el atrevido de acercársele y se sorprendió al encontrarse con un niño al que miro seriamente antes de hablarle.

-Verdaderamente no esperaba un saludo Slytherin- le dijo con toda su intención y vio como el chico arqueaba las cejas a modo de disgusto. Entonces sonrió abiertamente y le tendió la mano añadiendo- Ni tan atrevidamente Evans.- Mark sonrió también antes esas palabras, estrechó su mano y dejó que la pregunta saliera disparada de su boca...

¿Le pasa algo a Harry- Sirius lo miró un momento en silencio antes de responderle. Parecía haber notado angustia en su voz, con razón le habían dicho que lo quería como a un hermano.

¿Porqué piensas eso?

-Por que tú estás aquí.- Le respondió muy serio.

-Ja, ja, ja- rió él ante su actitud- No te preocupes Mark, todo está bien. Pero sí, vine a ver a Harry¿sabes dónde estÿ

-En clase, supongo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

¡AH- exclamó desilusionado- No pensé en eso.

-Busca a Guilmain. Ella lo puede llamar.- Sirius sonrió al chico.

-Buena idea. Me gustó conocerte Mark pero, será mejor que entre antes de que Flitch aparezca por aquí; a ninguno de los dos nos haría gracia volver a vernos- le dijo sonriente- Y además, esa chiquilla que te espera parece muy nerviosa.

Mark se giró un momento en silencio y vio como Nora se retorcía las manos angustiada, sin apartar la vista de ellos. Volvió a girarse de nuevo hacia él y le tendió la mano.

-Espero volver a verte Sirius.

¡Seguro- El chico comenzó a andar alejándose de él y, cuando llegó junto a su amiga le vio tomarla de la mano y la dirigió hacia el lago.

-Vámonos Nora, no quiero que los demás me acosen a preguntas.- Su amiga aún estaba sorprendida por la naturalidad en que esos dos se habían comportado cuando parecían no conocerse, pero se dejó llevar por él. Sentía mucha curiosidad y sabía que Mark le contaría una vez alejados del resto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No se cruzó con nadie en su camino al despacho y se sentía extraño de estar allí, después de tantos años, andando por los pasillos sin tener que ocultarse. Muchos recuerdos lo asaltaron pero hizo un esfuerzo y logró eludirlos. Había venido a Hogwarts a resolver algo importante, mejor que empezara a tomarlo en serio.

¡Adelante- Nada más abrirse la puerta se estremeció y se levantó velozmente en dirección a la puerta. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín ¿Qué haces aquí- preguntó cerrando la puerta aceleradamente tras él.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Virginia- le respondió sonriente.

¡No te rías Sirius- dijo nerviosa- No puedes presentarte aquí así como así- Él la miró y la sonrisa desapareció de su boca. Al verlo ponerse tan serio se extrañó.

¿Hubieras preferido que Harry escapara a Hogsmeade solo para verme?

¿Qué- Sirius metió la mano en su bolsillo, extrajo un papel y se lo tendió.

-Lee.- Virginia tomó la nota, la leyó y con voz preocupada preguntó.

¿Qué le ha pasado- Sirius la miró en silencio antes de hablarle.

-He venido a saberlo.- Fue su respuesta. Entonces vio como su amiga se acercaba a la mesa y comenzaba a escribir en una nota.

-Vamos a tener problemas- le dijo mientras doblaba extrañamente el papel y tomando su varita hizo que la nota se alzara del escritorio y saliera volando por la ventana.

-Mc Gonagall no estí le respondió volviendo a sonreírle.

¡Tú‚?Tú has hecho que vaya a Londres- No le respondió, pero sus ojos le brillaron confirmando la pregunta- Entonces los problemas serán ¡dobles- dijo exasperada por su actitud¿Te ha visto llegar alguien?

-Medio centenar de alumnos diría- admitió divertido. Virginia se llevó las manos a la cara y se la tapó intentando ocultar su gesto de desespero.

¿Es que nunca cambiaras - preguntó resignada, sabiendo de por sí la respuesta.

-No. ¿Te importa llamar a Harry- Ella suspiró.

-Debe de estar en camino- _"Espero"- _Esa nota era para su profesor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

¡Evanesco! Y serándiez puntos de su Casa señor Mc Millan. Ese es un error que no admito ni en tercero.

Pendientes de la reprimenda a Ernie muy pocos de ellos advirtieron la presencia del objeto volador que había entrado por una de las ventanas más próximas a la mesa del profesor. Justo cuando iba a girarse a ver que pasaba con su amigo el avión de papel pasaba delante de la mesa que ocupaba el trío. Al verlo Harry recordó el sistema de mensajes usado entre departamentos en el Ministerio pero… _"¿Qué loco se atrevería a enviar un mensaje así a la clase de Snape?" _Para su asombro, y el de sus compañeros, el pequeño avión se dirigió directamente hacia el profesor que estaba al fondo de la clase y se mantuvo estático en el aire justo delante de su cara.

¿Pero qué diablos- Exclamó Snape atrapándolo en sus manos.

La clase se quedó totalmente callada viendo como su profesor abría la nota con cara desencajada. Todos esperaban una reprimenda hacia alguien cuando acabara de leer aquellas letras, pero sorprendentemente Harry observó como sus facciones parecían relajarse y no gritó ni dijo nada a nadie. El profesor se limitó a doblar cuidadosamente el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-Repita la poción señor Mc Millan. Y si vuelve a cometer el mismo error, ésta vez le descontaré veinte puntos a Hufflepuff.

Cada uno de los alumnos volvió a poner atención a sus pociones sin ni siquiera hacer comentarios sobre la nota de Snape, no fuera que a ellos también les descontara puntos. Momentos después el profesor estaba delante de su caldero. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró inseguro._ "¿Y ahora qué he hecho?" _pensó angustiado.

-Recoja sus cosas señor Potter. La profesora Guilmain lo espera en su despacho.

Harry se quedó extrañado, pero en ese momento el ruido de un taburete al caer le hizo girar la cabeza. Mahe se había puesto en pie tan rápido que había hecho que su asiento cayese al suelo. Mirándola de reojo comenzó a recoger. Su amiga parecía muy nerviosa y Snape se le acercaba rápidamente.

¡Siéntese Guilmain- dijo mirándola de frente- Qué yo sepa, solo hay un Potter en ésta clase¡y afortunadamente no es usted- le gritó casi.

Mahe lo miró desafiante y por un momento Harry creyó que le respondería… _"Contrólate"_ pensó angustiado, pues también él comprendía el alcance de las palabras de Snape a la chica. Durante unos segundos aún permaneció desafiante pero de pronto una sensación cálida la invadió y, al girar la cabeza, encontró la mirada fija de Harry quien aprovechó para hacerle un gesto de negación con la cabeza. Algo más allá de él observó a Hermione, su mirada inquisitiva y astuta y la boca torcida en un gesto despreciable hacia ella. Totalmente impotente se agachó a recoger el taburete. Cuando volvió a alzar la cabeza la expresión de Snape era aún peor y tras mirarla casi con odio bramó…

¿Aún aquí señor Potter?.- Recogió las cosas en sus brazos y, sin pararse ni a meterlas en su mochila salió disparado de clase.- Continúe su trabajo señorita Guilmain- le dijo antes de retirarse con su voz más enojada.

El corazón le latía acelerado y perdió toda su concentración. _"Esa nota era de mi madre" _pensó- _"¡Y se la ha guardado!"._ La rabia la invadió. _"Seguro que si hubiera sido de otro hubiera estallado" _Intentando seguir con su trabajo tomó un cuentagotas y lo cargó con veneno de escorpión. _"¿Qué habrá pasado para que mi madre saque a Harry de clase?"_ pensó preocupada, con tan mala suerte que perdió la cuenta y dejó caer una gota más del veneno sobre su caldero hirviente. Antes de poder hacer nada la poción explotó. Cerró los ojos angustiada.

-Vaya, vaya, señorita Guilmain. Parece que encontramos el punto que le hace fallar…- oyó su ironía llegarle desde atrás. Tomó aire y trató de controlarse, lo que le pareció inútil. Cuando él volvió a colocársele en frente ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo, si lo hacía también ella explotaría.- Limpie los desperfectos y… Vuelva a hacer su poción. Seguro que aún le da tiempo con "su destreza"- dijo entrecerrando los ojos. La sangre comenzaba a hervirle en sus venas. _"Tranquila Mahe, solo quiere molestarte" _pensó mientras lanzaba un scorgufy, pero la cosa no quedó ahí y lo escuchó seguir hablándole. ¡Siempre y cuando sea capaz de dejar de pensar en Potter- entonces se inclinó hacia ella y en voz baja pero más despreciativa aún, añadió- Lo que encuentro de pésimo gusto.- Lo miró sorprendida pero el se giró tan rápido y se alejó de ella que no le dio ni tiempo a reaccionar. _"Cuenta hasta mil Mahe o hasta un millón si hace falta"_ le dijo su propia voz responsable y resoplando volvió a comenzar su trabajo.- Y serán diez puntos de Ravenclaw, señorita Guilmain- le oyó añadir a lo lejos.

A pesar de la impotencia, la frustración y el nerviosismo logró terminar a tiempo. Embotelló su muestra y recogió las cosas para salir rápidamente. Tenía que ver a su madre. Ya casi estaba en la puerta cuando él la reclamó.

¡Espere señorita Guilmain!

Se quedó parada un momento antes de girarse a mirarlo, sabía que sus ojos echaban chispas de rabia contenida. El guardó silencio hasta que todos sus compañeros abandonaron el aula. Con los libros entre sus brazos esperó golpeando el suelo con el pie, impaciente.

-Yo que usted no lo haría, señorita Guilmain- le dijo mientras se le acercaba. Ella entornó los ojos y lo miró resentida.

-Su clase ha terminado PROFESOR- dijo poniendo un gran énfasis en la palabra- Y mientras no haga algo en contra de las normas, no puede evitar que emplee mi tiempo libre como me plazca.

-Tal vez, pero ambos vamos en la misma dirección y NO quiero encontrarla allí cuando llegue.- Mahe frunció el ceño.

-No será usted quien me aleje de mi madre- le dijo enojada.

-Eso¡está por ver- fue su respuesta junto a una sonrisa irónica. Mahe se enfureció y por un momento sintió ganas de insultarlo, de encontrar algo con lo que herirlo y, sin poder contenerse se escuchó hablar.

¿Qué le sentó peor; dejar ir a Potter, que explotara mi poción o… el modo de recibir la nota que tan celosamente se guardo? –Estaba descontrolada, sin duda, cuando se atrevió a hablar así.

¡NO SE META EN MIS ASUNTOS GUILMAIN- le gritó enojado, pero ni con eso la amilanó esta vez.

¡Usted se metió primero en los míos- se atrevió a contestarle alzando la voz y supo que lo había puesto nervioso al responderle.

¿Quiere otro castigo señorita Guilmain- le dijo desbordando rencor.- Ella le sonrió irónicamente, sin darse cuenta de que estaba adoptando una expresión muy similar a la que momentos antes le dedicó él.

¿Acaso lo quiere usted - Añadió secamente. Los dos se mantuvieron la mirada en silencio y pudo sentir la tensión en cada músculo de su cuerpo, pero aguantó.

-Váyase Guilmain, pero le advierto... Si me la encuentro le impondré el peor castigo que nunca haya puesto a un alumno.- Mahe lo miró aún más desafiante y antes de marcharse añadió unas últimas palabras.

-No hay peor castigo que el que ya me impuso antes de ser su alumna. – E igual que antes hizo él se giró sin esperar su reacción y salió del aula intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

* * *

Ya me he olvidado más de una vez de decirlo, como en MA sigo usando hechizos en ingles, lo siento por los que se despisten pero es que vamos de "scorgufy" a "fregotero"... va un mundo y la traducción al español me parece deprimente. Espero que no despiste demasiado. ¿Qué tal el capí¿Quién quería más clases de pociones? Jajaja parece que este año no existen más clases en Hogwarts! Mirad como se revela Mahe! me encanta el final.

**Seika: **Por fin te lo puedo decir, que punto cuando me dijiste al empezar que aún te acordabas del aspecto que le había dado a Harry en MA y que lo veías en una moto que tienes en un poster de K. Reeves (era ese actor no?) Te aseguro que automaticamente pensé "después de cierto capítulo no va a ver a Harry sino a Siriboy" :D Seguro que tu te cuentas entre el grupo de chicas Gryffindor del patio que lo mira embelesado ¿verdad :D Y ya se que te has quedado con ganas! Mañana más!


	58. CAPITULO 57: Confiando

**Disclaimer: **Casi nada nos pertenece y no ganamos nada! Pero algunas cositas si son nuestras! y por lo que gustan parecen buenas...

Hola, soy Nigriv, el capítulo de hoy continua con lo que ayer dejamos pendiente así que a disfrutar. Espero que no os maree demasiado lo del error del servidor que sigue mal (a ver si ya lo arreglan de una vez) por que sigue sin admitir guiones y signos ortograficos!Respondiendo a los rr:

**Seika: **Lo malo de nuestra historia es que el personaje principal no es Sirius, así que tienes que esperar para verlo, pero hoy, como te dije ayer, tienes un poquito más de él aunque no haya demasiada acción (ya tendrá el pobre bastante en la batalla) De todos modos te contaremos bastante sobre él, solo tienes que tenernos paciencia. Lo de Harry pasivo... uhmmm si es por que no "merodea" a lo grande pues vale pero si no me dejas KO Ya veras tu lo pasivo que estará el chico si, si, no se lo cree nadie! Me encanta que odies a Hermione pero lo de Snivell... Lo de Snape me duele de verdad:D Lo siento es que me encanta el personaje por si no os disteis cuenta antes.

**kataa** : Perdon por lo del hechizo, error mio no comprobarlo, de hecho es que pensaba que estaba bien escrito (que vergüenza) pero se agradece la correción. Pues sí, Mahe se las devuelve bien¿será por herencia? Cuando Mahe leyó ese capítulo dijo... "¿su misma expresión? Puaff que asco" O algo así :D me reí bastante de verle la cara al leer. Lo que decía la nota es el principio del capítulo de ayer eso de que se encontrarían donde se conocieron y que sabía como iba a llegar (o sea traducción "te espero en la casa de los gritos el sabado, llegaré por el pasadizo a Hogsmeade bajo la capa de invisibilidad" Jajajaja se ve así diferente? Por eso Sirius le dijo a Guilmain que si preferia que el fuera a Hogwarts o que Harry saliera) Nada si no lo pillaste ya lo tienes aclarado, no pensaba que fuera tan lioso. Una lucha de insultos entre Siri y Snape... uhmmmmm a ver que pasa hoy ;) Y Nora y Mark ay como me gustan esos dos niños! Uno mio desde MA, Nora... Invención total de Mahe y eso que solo iba a ser una niña en una barca pero... no nos pudimos resistir! Si es que estos chiquillos son un encanto, lo dicho, para hacerlos peluches.

**Celina: **Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, la red lleva unos días odiosa. Es verdad que tu nos dijiste lo de la posesión pero realmente "poseida" no está eso se lo dejamos a Ginny en CdS pero si al menos muy despistada no ibas. A mí también me gusta Hermione, no te creas, mira lo que hice con ella en MA, pero es que las historias tienen que seguir su curso y para sorprender tienes que recurrir a cosas que nadie se espera. Lo que hablaran padrino y ahijado lo tienes en este capítulo y la ironía de Mahe... La lleva en la sangre la pobre, ya era hora de que alguien enfrentara a Snape en condiciones ¿no? Lo que no se esperaba el pobre es que fuera su hija :D (bueno la madre tampoco se queda atrás cuando le da la rabieta) Ya me extrañaba a mí que habia entendido la temperatura bajo cero Uff así me quede con la boca abierta. Saludos para la isla! Besos. (no nos saques los colores...)

**Lord of the Dark**: Aquí tienes la charla que echabas en falta, es que ayer era necesario esas otras escenas en clase. Espera a ver de que es capaz Hermione en el fic y espero que aunque te parezca interesante no acabas odiandonos por lo que ella hace. Oye de hecho Sirius "regresó" en Navidad! jajaja bueno como le dije a Seika tendreís bastante más de él al final no os preocupeis que este no se pierde la acción.

**Marc: **Por los que nos dice una amiga catalana los hechizos tal vez no los tradujeran pero otras cosas suenan fatal¿Como fue que me dijo ayer que había llamado al repipi de Lorkchand (o como sea que se escriba que no me acuerdo), Corkns? algo así me dijo no me hagas mucho caso que catalan aún no se aunque lo entienda. Bueno pues acostumbrada a leer en VO algunos hechizos en castellano de verdad que me repatean! Igual que las traducciones que nos hacen y cuando se "comen" información (En PF en inglés Hagrid dice a Harry que sus padres fueron Premios Anuales, y en castellano eso no sale por ningún lado!) y luego están las "segundas traducciones" que hacen que Rowling guarde pistas hasta en lo inimaginable. Cuidate.

**Stiby: **Concentraté en los estudios... Aunque la suerte es que nuestros capítulos se leen rápidos a veces son cortos pero hay todos los días y no se hacen eternos además 15 minutos es un descanso bueno. Pues si sigue sin cuadrarte la profecía sigue investigando cuando puedas, desglosa las frases y a ver si te cuadra, a estas alturas ya debería pero te advierto que tiene truco, como todo.Pero lo de "de igual a igual marcados" ya tendrías que saber por la versión oficial de los libros a quien se refiere. Sobre el fic intentaré convencer a Mahe de que lo suba cuando acabemos con este. Y no te preocupes por el plural o el singular es logico, estais acostumbrados a fic de una sola persona no? No se de mucha gente que se una para escribir aunque no es muy dificil o es que Mahe y yo compartimos bien a las musas.

Pues nada damos paso al capítulo y a disfrutar!

* * *

**CAPITULO 57: Confiando**

(Por Nigriv)

-Entra, Harry.- el chico abrió la puerta y antes siquiera de cerrar preguntó angustiado.

-¿Quería verme, profesora?

-No particularmente- Su cara se mostró sorprendida- Pero hay alguien que sí- Le dijo haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza, dándole a entender que se volviese.

Se giró lentamente y, al verlo junto a la chimenea, dejó caer sus libros al suelo, "¡Sirius!", exclamó sorprendido mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo. El correspondió su abrazo algo extrañado por la reacción apresurada de su ahijado.

-Creo que tenéis asuntos que tratar, será mejor que os deje hacerlo- Les dijo poniéndose en pie con intención de abandonar el despacho.

-¡No!- oyó decir a Harry mientras se separaba de Sirius.- Yo… - por un momento dudó- … preferiría que te quedaras Virginia.- Su petición parecía sincera.- Si no te importa.- Sirius la miró sorprendido también por la sugerencia de su ahijado. Ella miró al chico un momento pensativa y se decidió.

-Está bien, sentaos- ofreció indicándoles ambas sillas frente a su escritorio. Una vez acomodados los tres se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Sirius mirándole.¿Qué es eso tan importante, Harry- Élle devolvió la mirada y suspiró.

-Dijiste que acudiera a ti si tenía problemas y, los tengo…- dijo casi sin voz. Sirius lo miró serio.

-Por eso vine Harry, quiero saber que es tan fuerte como para que te arriesgaras a salir del colegio solo para hablarme. Cuéntame.

Pero su ahijado permanecía callado, mirando a Guilmain como si esperaba que ante esa información ella le diera una reprimenda, pues al fin y al cabo era su profesora. Además se notaba que le estaba costando mucho empezar a hablar. Ella no dijo palabra así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo comenzó a hablar.

-Se trata de… Hermione- le dijo a su padrino apenado, agarrando su túnica fuertemente entre los puños. Ante estas palabras Virginia vio a su amigo alzar las cejas, notó como sus ojos brillaban por un momento y como dibujó una sonrisa en su cara… Y supo que iba a meter la pata.

-¿Has visitado la Torre de Astronomía Harry?- le preguntó divertido. Él alzó rápidamente la cabeza y respondió casi desesperado.

-¡NO!- La sonrisa en la cara de su padrino le molestó ¿Tú crees que ella…- Harry calló ante su propio pensamiento y miró un momento hacia Virginia mientras el color le subió rápidamente a las mejillas. Tragó saliva y volvió a hablar.- Es mucho peor que eso Sirius, te lo aseguro.- Su voz destiló una gran tristeza a oídos de Guilmain pero Black no pareció percibirla.

-¿Y qué puede ser peor tratándose de Hermione?- preguntó totalmente despistado.

-¡Eres un insensible, Sirius!- comentó Virginia que hasta ese momento había estado callada- Claro que hay cosas peores que esa ¡te lo digo yo! Y más...- añadió desviando la mirada hacia Harry- si es por lo que estoy imaginando.- Harry le sostuvo la mirada encontrando casi certeza en la de ella.

-¿Sabes a qué me refiero?- le preguntó un poco aliviado. Virginia se echó en el respaldo del sillón y juntando sus manos enlazó los dedos meditando sus palabras. Sabía que tenía que expresarse adecuadamente.

-Si te refieres a su cambio, al rencor, al odio y la maldad que irradia hace tiempo… Sí, sé a qué te refieres. Y ahora que tú te has dado cuenta espero que Sirius también sea capaz de admitirlo.- Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a su padrino. _"__‚¿Virginia le estaba d__iciendo que ellos ya lo sabían!" _

-No me mires así Harry- pidió Sirius algo molesto por la expresión de su ahijado- Mahe me contó que sentía como algo malo crecía en ella pero, a pesar de que Virginia me aseguró haberla evaluado ella también, yo no podía creerlo. ¡Estaban hablando de Hermione- Virginia resopló indignada ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Lo se. Yo tampoco la creí cuando me lo advirtió- confirmó tratando de evitar la mirada de Virginia.- Pero es que ahora, tengo pruebas de que es verdad Sirius y… Estoy preocupado, no sabes cuanto.- Harry bajó la vista al suelo y suspiró. Viendo la cara de su ahijado alargó la mano y tomó la suya apretándola.

-¿A qué te refieres con pruebas Harry- Esta vez la voz de Sirius era seria, concentrada ya en el tema. Oyó como volvía a suspirar y supo que esta vez se lanzaría a contarle todo.

-El otro día, antes del partido, me dijo algo tan extraño que me desconcentró. Fue como si pudiera empezar a ver claro y comencé a repasar todas sus actitudes extrañas de estos meses. Pero era Hermione, mi amiga, no entendía nada, Sirius. Esa noche me retrase en llegar a la sala común, no quería encontrármela, pero ella me estaba esperando; una cosa nos llevó a la otra, comenzamos una discusión y entonces, lo sentí – Harry dejó escapar un fuerte resoplido antes de continuar.- Sentí todo eso que Mahe ha estado presintiendo tanto tiempo y, la maldad que en ese momento me transmitió, me asustó tanto que… Le hice legislimens- terminó de decir casi avergonzado.

Sirius lo miró sorprendido y apretó aún más su mano, suponiendo lo que la práctica de esa habilidad contra su amiga podía haberle supuesto a su ahijado.

-Y… ¿Qué viste- A su pregunta Harry volvió a suspirar cerrando los ojos.

-Vi que aprendió magia antes de venir a Hogwarts- sentenció.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron él y Virginia al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos inauditamente por su afirmación.

-¡Pero eso no es posible!- añadió Virginia sobresaltada. Harry abrió los ojos y clavó su mirada en ella.

-¡Pues lo es! No me cabe duda.- Virginia se movió nerviosa en su asiento.- Pero lo que más me asustó fue, verla lanzar una cruciatus con apenas diez años. Y fue efectiva- dijo apagándosele la voz.- Los tres se quedaron en silencio, nerviosos, expectantes, esperando que algún otro hablara.

-Una imperdonable- murmuró entonces Virginia- Eso no me lo podía decir su evaluación.- Frente a ella Sirius estaba muy serio, como pocas veces le había visto; Harry tenía los ojos brillantes y sintió que el chico pensaba estar traicionando a su amiga por contarles aquello. No le gustó nada recibir esas sensaciones.¿Viste quién le enseñó- trató de indagar un poco más. El negó con la cabeza y volvió la vista a su padrino casi con angustia.

-Aunque una duda asalta constantemente mis pensamientos y, como Mahe, solo puedo pensar en Voldemort. Pero… ¡Es imposible, él ¡él ya nos había atacado¿Verdad Sirius- preguntó desesperado en busca de su apoyo. ¡No pudo haber sido él!

Realmente Sirius parecía estar tomando aquello con demasiada calma, tal vez adoptando por una vez el papel responsable que le correspondía y parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos. Al ver la angustia de su ahijado se levantó, se colocó tras su silla y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico tratando de tranquilizarle.

-Claro que no Harry.- Pero su mirada estaba fija en Virginia y aun queriendo ocultarla transmitía toda su preocupación.

-Pero pudo ser uno de sus mortífagos- añadió ella y un fuerte estremeciendo la recorrió ante su propio pensamiento _"Uno lo suficientemente cercano a ella hoy"._ Intentó cerrar su mente a la angustiarepentinamente despertaday concentrarse en el problema.- Esto se nos escapa de las manos, ya hace tiempo que debí de haber hecho algo, no voy a quedarme esperando más.

Una expresión casi de pánico apareció en su cara al escuchar las palabras de Guilmain. Eso era lo último que quería, que todos se enteraran de que algo ocurría, que Dumbledore supiera. No podía permitirlo. _"¡No debí de confiar en ella!" _Se reprochó a sí mismo.

-Virginia ¡NO, por favor. Es, es mi amiga y…- Al mirarla la expresión que encontró en su cara le hizo comprender que no conseguiría nada de ella. Entonces se volvió hacia su padrino.¡Sirius! Sabes que ella siempre estuvo ahí, que más de una vez arriesgó su vida por mí enfrentándose a toda clase de peligros y ¡y el año pasado me salvó del velo! Tengo que ayudarla, no puedo traicionarla.- Todo su cuerpo tembló espasmódicamente al ver que Sirius permanecía en silencio, mirándolo.¡NUNCA DEBÍ DE CONTAROSLO- estalló su voz en un grito mientras se ponía en pie.- Al ver su reacción Sirius lo tomó de los hombros obligándole a pararse.

-Tranquilízate Harry, espera…- Pero él se debatía nervioso bajo sus manos, mirando a Virginia y a él alternativamente, como asustado y ausente. Ante su estado no pudo más que intentar hacerlo reaccionar.¡HARRY- A su grito al menos lo miró y se estuvo quieto un momento.- Siéntate, por favor.- Su voz era más autoritaria de lo que había sonado nunca y el chico aunque reticente, lo obedeció. El se sentía desarmado ante aquella situación y aún no acertaba a encontrar ni que decirle a su ahijado. Vio que Harry volvía a fijarse en Virginia y al hacerlo también él vio la determinación en su cara. No sabía que estaba pensando, pero la conocía, no le daba buena impresión esa mirada. Entonces la voz de Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Dijiste que si tenía algún problema lo solucionaríamos JUNTOS, Sirius.- Su voz era tan firme como triste.

-Y lo mantengo Harry- le dijo cariñosamente, ahora no podía fallarle. Vio como se giraba hacia ella y la miraba resentido. Ahora su voz sonó mucho más cruda.

-He confiado en ti Virginia porque sabía que Mahe te habría contado algo después de lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade. Pero tienes que comprenderlo, Hermione es mi amiga.- Guilmain se levantó y, bordeando la mesa, se acercó a él.

-Y te agradezco la confianza Harry, no sabes cuanto, pero… Tienes que darte cuenta tú también de que Hermione cada vez se está volviendo más peligrosa y es demasiado cercana a ti. Esto se nos queda grande.

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUÉ ME QUEDA GRANDE!- le gritó volviendo a levantarse, mirándola esta vez retadoramente y por un momento pudo sentir como el poder emanaba de él incontrolado- Desde los once años me he enfrentado a Voldemort, cara a cara, año tras año… ¡Eso sí me quedaba grande Virginia- le dijo entornando los ojos. Su elocuencia casi la desarma.- Pero lo superé y aunque supiera con seguridad que él mismo la está alentando en mi contra, no la abandonaré. Ahora es cuando más me necesita y si alguien es capaz de hacerla volver a ser ella misma… ¡ese soy yo! No consentiré que me apartéis de ella, menos ahora que ambos somos adultos- añadió con toda su intención.

Paralizada al ver su determinación parecía haberse quedadosin palabras. Nunca antes había visto a Harry así, adoptando una actitud tan firme pero, durante un instante, creyó tener a James delante de sí, era la misma expresión que adoptaba su padre cuando había tomado una decisión firme. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios convencida de que nada de lo que le dijese o hiciese lo haría cambiar de parecer. Miró a Sirius que había vuelto a sentarse a su izquierda; aún permanecía pensativo, callado, y ante la actitud de su amigo se indignó. Era él quién debería de intentar que Harry entrara en razón, esto no podía quedar oculto por más tiempo y habría que tomar medidas.

-¡Sirius! ¿Es que no vas a decir nada?- le reprochó exaltada. Tanto Harry como él la miraron, pero el joven se levantó lentamente y fue a colocarse detrás de Harry al que tomó de los brazos con cariño mientras mantenía la mirada fija en ella. Hubo unos minutos de tenso silencio entre ellos.

-Harry tiene razón Virginia.- Le dijo haciendo que ella abriera los ojos desorbitadamente ante la sorpresa de sus palabras.- Se ha enfrentado a cosas peores que ésta siendo aún un niño. Y, por una vez está siendo sincero con los adultos, nunca antes había confiado así, lo sé, y no quiere afrontar esto solo. Le prometí ayudarle Virginia, ahora no puedo defraudar su confianza.

-¡ESTAIS LOCOS!- gritó sulfurada.- Puedo 'entender' a Harry pero a tí… ¡Tú ya has vivido esto Sirius¿Acaso no escarmentaste con lo de Peter- Sabía que estaba dejando que la ira contenida durante tantos años tildara sus palabras, pero no podía evitar ver la misma situación. Harry hizo intención de replicarle pero Sirius lo retuvo contestando en su lugar.

-No compares a Hermione con él Virginia; durante años ella ha demostrado una nobleza, valentía y lealtad que esa rata nunca tuvo ni podrá llegar a tener. Tenemos que darle una oportunidad.- "Gracias" oyó que le decía Harry emocionado.

En ese momento dos fuertes golpes aporrearon la puerta del despacho. Virginia cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. _"Mucho se ha tardado…"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¡Abre la puerta Virginia- le oyó decir enfadado.- Sé que Black está ahí.

-Snivellus- dijo Sirius soltando a Harry y mirando hacia la puerta.

-¡Sirius, no! Déjame esto a mí- le dijo acercándosele- Te dije que tendríamos problemas.

-¿Con Snivellus?- sonrió pero antes de poder decir nada más ella le replicó sulfurada.

-Snivellus, como tú lo llamas, está al cargo de Hogwarts en ausencia de Mc Gonagall- Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido por la información.- Así que será mejor que te quedes callado y quieto por una vez.- Al otro lado de la puerta Snape seguía reclamando que se le abriera así que tomó aire y se dirigió hacia allí. Vio que Sirius comenzó también a caminar hacia la puerta pero Harry lo retuvo y, antes de llegar a abrir oyó como le decíaa su padrino.

-No vayas Sirius. Ésta vez es ella quien tiene razón.

-¡Déjame entrar!- le dijo enojado en cuanto que ella cerró la puerta tras su espalda.

-No me parece oportuno Severus- respondió intentando serenar toda la angustia que sentía. Si tenía que lidiar esto con él no podía sulfurarse.

-¿Oportuno? Tampoco lo es la presencia de Black. No se permiten visitas a los alumnos en Hogwarts.

-No es una visita cualquiera, sabes que Sirius es el tutor legal de Harry.

-Aún así, no veo motivo de que esté aquí- le dijo acercándose intimidante a ella puesto que no podía gritarle con los alumnos rondando por los pasillos.

-Han surgido problemas… familiares, que debían tratarse con urgencia- Respondió suspirando. Con sus dudas no podía desvelarle el verdadero motivo que había propiciado la presencia de Sirius allí, tendría que ocultárselo a toda costa.

-¿Tan familiares como para que cuenten contigo, Virginia?- Su voz estaba cargada de la ironía que le caracterizaba, había puesto toda su intención a sus palabras y advirtió que eso era lo que más lo enojaba.

-Es la opinión de la amiga la que están pidiendo ahí dentro Severus.- Dijo intentando que su voz sonora calmada. Él se acercó aún más e inclinándose sobre ella le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Y quién aboga por ellos ante mí, la amiga o la profesora?- dijo secamente, totalmente enojado.

-Tu propia amiga- respondió manteniéndole fijamente la mirada.- Pero si quieres que la profesora te deje pasar tendré que hacerlo. Tú decides.- Ambos se sostuvieron las miradas en silencio.

-Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo¿verdad? – Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, sabía demasiado bien lo que eso suponía para él.- Mc Gonagall no lo aprobará y no os encubriré ante ella Virginia.

-A estas horas Minerva ya debe de saber que el motivo que la sacó de Hogwarts no existe. No me gustaría ser Sirius cuando tenga que afrontarla.- le dijo con toda sinceridad. Una sonrisa malévola apareció en su cara y supo que el solo pensamiento lo había hecho regocijarse. Aún la miró un momento en silencio antes de que su expresión se relajara un poco y volviera a hablar.

-¡Está bien! Pero esto sólo lo hago por ti Virginia. Y van dos en pocos minutos.- Añadió sulfurado.

-¿Dos?- le preguntó temerosa- Qué… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Mahe!- exclamó mirándola tan profundamente que logró que con solo una palabra se echara a temblar- Acaba de dejarme muy claro lo que piensa sobre… nuestro pasado. Adviértela Virginia, que no vuelva a hablarme así. Hoy me contuve por deferencia a ti. ¡No toleraré una próxima!

-Gracias Sev- dijo cerrando los ojos angustiada.- Lo tendré en cuenta. Todo- añadió con un suspiro. El volvió a reflejar en su cara la tensión y aun se mantuvo así durante unos momentos.

-Quiero a Black fuera del castillo en treinta minutos. Pasado ese tiempo, si sigue aquí, ni siquiera tú podrás contenerme- Y dicho esto se giró dejándola junto a la puerta, estática y sorprendida de lo fácil que le había resultado convencerlo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estaba blanca, y parecía más alterada aún que cuando salió. Sin embargo Snape había dejado de gritar y ella había logrado evitar que se enfrentara a Sirius. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía, pero podía hacerse una idea. Cuando avanzó hacia su asiento y se sentó, la vio cerrar los ojos y poner sus dedos en el entrecejo.

-Tienes quince minutos para abandonar Hogwarts Sirius, y no quiero ni una réplica a eso. Así que… antes de que digas algo 'incorrecto' quiero saber a qué acuerdo habéis llegado al respecto, pues es evidente que lo habéis hecho.

-Lo hicimos.- le respondió firme y sereno.- Mientras que no tengamos pruebas tangibles de quién o qué le está produciendo este cambio, nos limitaremos a vigilarla.

-¿Nos?- preguntó extrañada, intentando aparentar una serenidad que no sentía.- Harry ¿y quién más?- añadió intencionadamente aunque sospechaba la respuesta. Sirius permanecía de pie, detrás del asiento de Harry que ahora estaba más tranquilo pero con la angustia aún reflejada en su cara y aún no había vuelto a hablar.

-Ésta vez Harry ha reaccionado rápidamente y ya se lo ha contado todo a Ron y, a Mahe. Tú debes de saberlo, pero por lo que dice Harry Mahe no se mantendrá al margen. Bueno, realmente no lo ha hecho desde que llegó y menos lo hará ahora que sabe que Harry la cree.- Un amago de sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sirius. Virginia miró a Harry y suspiró cerrando los ojos, sabía demasiado bien que eso ocurriría. Sirius continuó hablándole.- Ellos le ayudaran a vigilarla y….- Ahora la miró fijamente antes de desviar sus ojos hacia Harry.- Él mismo se ha comprometido a actuar al primer síntoma de maldad activa que descubra. Y sé que lo hará.

-Yo no creo que lo haga Sirius- respondió fríamente Guilmain, como si el propio Harry no estuviera presente en ese momento.

-Lo haré- le replicó él firmemente. Ella se giró entonces para mirarlo.- Al primer intento de… dañar a los que quiero, yo mismo la reduciré.- Ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle, volvió a poner atención a Sirius y añadió.

-¿Y cuando acabe Hogwarts?¿Qué haréis entonces?

-Seguir vigilándola, si hace falta, en casa.- Esto fue el colmo de lo que esperaba escuchar.

¡No dejaré que la metas en el cuartel Sirius, por mucho que sea tu casa, antes hablaré con Dumbledore. No puedo permitir que expongas a toda la Orden.

-Olvidas Virginia, que ella conoce el secreto, podría entrar en cualquier momento.- Guilmain enarcó las cejas e hizo una mueca de disgusto con su boca. Entonces Sirius se le acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro.- Sé que te estoy pidiendo algo que va en contra de tus valores y tu entrenamiento Virginia, pero necesitamos tiempo para saber que le ocurre. Si llega el momento te prometo que yo mismo le contaré a Dumbledore y me haré responsable de lo ocurrido.- Ella se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos que a Harry se le hicieron eternos mirando como ambos estaban frente a frente, sus ojos clavados en el otro, intentando ver cual de los dos aguantaba más.

-Está bien, no diré nada, por ahora… Aunque no estoy en absoluto de acuerdo con esto.- Se volvió a mirar a Harry y aún endureció más su expresión cuando vio como suspiraba aliviado.- Pero…- añadió con énfasis- Espero que cumplas tu palabra y que me tengas informada porque si intenta algo y tú no le pones freno, no dudaré en actuar, lo sabes. Y recuérdalo Harry, mejor un amigo muerto que todos y más cuando ese uno cambió de bando.- Harry la miró seriamente pero le asintió- Veremos cómo le afecta el 'tiempo'- dijo irónicamente para terminar.

-Gracias Virginia, sabía que podía confiar en ti.

-No estés tan seguro de eso Harry. Para mí Hermione, a dejado de ser 'amiga'- le afirmó rotundamente, pero ninguno de ellos dos hizo siquiera el amago de replicarle, seguramente pensando que era mejor dejarlo estar así, al menos habían conseguido su silencio en este momento. – En fin, deberías despedirte- le dijo a Sirius mientras se ponía en pie- Te acompañaré a la salida.

-No te molestes- respondió sonriente tras abrazar a Harry y pedirle que escribiera.- Cuídate Harry.

-OH, sí, claro que me molesto- le replicó- Cómo si no te conociese… No quiero que aproveches para propiciar algún desagradable encuentro entre 'viejos amigos'.- Dicho esto abrió la puerta e instó a Sirius a que saliera delante de ella.- AH! Harry, si no te importa, cuando veas a Mahe dile que quiero hablar con ella.

Harry los vio abandonar el despacho y por un momento quedó allí parado. Cuando salió ellos ya no se veían por el pasillo. Pensativo y mirando el suelo tomó el camino de Gryffindor. _"Espero que esto nos enseñe a contarnos las cosas a tiempo Harry"_ recordó que él había escrito en su carta tiempo atrás. _"Espero que aún lo sea"_ se intentó alentar así mismo.

* * *

Bueno pues eso es todo, iros preparando que os llegan cosas intensas... esta vez de la mano de Mahe. Y yo me lo voy a perder porque salgo el fin de semana de viaje... En fin pero ella se encarga de seguir contandoos. En cuanto pueda pillarme un ciber vengo a ver que decís. Cuidaros y gracias por seguir leyendo.


	59. CAPITULO 58: Secretos al descubierto

El **disclaimer**, como siempre.

¡Hola! soy Mahe. Ahora estaré unos días con vosotros por "exigencias del guión" ; ) Ya estamos muy adentrados en la historia pero aún queda bastante y lo más intenso, eso es seguro. Esperamos seguir contando con vuestra compañía : ) Paso a los reviews.

**Kamesita**: cuanto tiempo! te has pegado una panzada de leer, eh? jeje, pero gracias por dejar aunque sea un mini review de cada capi, así hemos visto tu reacción a cada cosa que iba pasando ; ) Lo que no entendí lo de que el título de "Confesiones" quedara un poco corto ¿es porque tendrían que haberse confesado algo más? Espero que podamos seguir viendote por aquí.

**Nelly Spe**: Date cuenta de que Snape trata así a todo el mundo y que Mahe sea su hija parece que le hace comportarse más arisco aún, aún no se ha hecho a la idea de que la chica es su hija pero ella mucho menos de que sea su padre. Vaya dos tan parecidos! qué horror: s

**Marc**¿Te leíste el capi antes de irte a dormir? jeje, ten cuidado porque a ver si va a haber alguno que te quite el sueño (sobre todo de la batalla) Luego no digas que no te dejamos dormir ; )

**Laura P.E**.: hola! bienvenida! vaya, es toda una sorpresa ver que tenemos nuevos lectores : ) Me alegro de que te esté gustando UP y sobre todo esta actualización diaria que hace que te encuentres un capi y otro y otro... Gracias por leernos y por haber dejado review para que lo sepamos ; )

**Celina**: Digamos que a partir de ahora empieza lo fuerte, sí, pero tú tranquila que UP no se va a ir a ningún lado, ya lo leerás cuando llegue la semana. Felices carnavales! ; ) Besos tinerfeña!

**Seika**:Es que Harry tiene sangre de merodeador, no se puede negar ; ) Las cosas interesantes ya se acercan, ya. Y bueno, Nigriv se ha ido a Madrid a pasar unos días pero el miércoles estará de vuelta . La pobre se va a perder subir uno de sus mimados pero lo subiré yo en su nombre. Besitos sirusiana : )

**Kata**: pues puede que haya sido uno de los capis más largos, sí. (no todos os lo íbais a encontrar cortitos, no? jeje) Hermione comparada con Peter... es que las traiciones de los amigos son muy malas y no saber qué pretende Hermione hace que haya que estar alerta para que no ocurra lo mismo, pero ella no es tan retorcida como fue Colagusano o... sí? ; )El pobre Harry confiando en los adultos, no le queda otra si quiere pedir ayuda¿y cómo no va a confiar en su padrino? Por cierto¿Harry y Mahe más juntitos que nunca? jajajaja, bueno se llevan bien, es cierto ; )

**Lady Voldemort**¿no entendiste lo de Voldemort? a ver como te explico sin contar más de lo que se deba saber por ahora... Cuando Voldemort escuchó la profecía del prólogo, se le ocurrió una idea para buscar a esa "nacida de sangre extraña" que le ayudaría a vencer a su enemigo, alguien que fuese a estar cerca de su enemigo. Pero la única forma de enseñarle esos conocimientos que según la profecía sorprenderían, era acudir a lainfancia de la elegida, es decir, al futuro y utilizó ungiratiempos. Asíla enseñaría y la prepararía para ese enfrentamiento con su enemigo porque según la profecía descubriría en ella el arma para vencer a su enemigo.Lo que menos se esperaba Voldemort era que al atacar a los Potter se quedaría en menos que un espíritu pero quizá para ese momento ya consiguió el arma necesaria para enfrentarse ahora que ha regresado ; ) Espero haber dicho lo justo para que lo entiendas pero no más de lo necesario para que Nigriv no me corte la cabeza, jejeje. ¿Le estás cogiendo asco a Snape? jajajajaja, que bueno. Creo que Mahe Guilmain estaría muy de acuerdo contigo :D Gracias por la suerte para los exámenes, se la transmitiré a Nigriv que yo esa época ya la dejé hace tiempo. Suerte para ti también si estás con ello ; )

**Lord of the Dark**: me alegro que te gustara la charla entre Harry, Sirius y Virginia, no os íbamos a dejar sin ella. En cuanto al enfrentamiento Sirius - Snape, me recordaste un breve encuentro que tuvieron en uno de mis fics que aún tengo pendiente de subir aquí, pero vamos, estos dos pueden llegar a matarse si se hubieran encontrado aquí. Que bueno que a tu parte H/Hr le gustara parte de la charla ; ) Te reafirmo las palabras de Nigriv, espero que no acabes odiandonos por lo que Hermione haga ; )

**Stiby**: tranquila, duda que tengas, duda que trataremos de responderte ( o ya veremos si lo hacemos, jeje) Pero no te preocupes, si hasta nosotras nos hacíamos lío, sobre todo yo con las lecturas que se pueden hacer de la profecía, lo reconozco, jejeje. Lo de marcado de igual a igual está basado en la profecía original cuando dice que Voldemort lo señalaría como a su igual. Ya verás la imagenque damos de Dumbledore pero es cierto que la gente toma una idea de él como que se aprovecha de Harry o que lo quiere manejar a su antojo. Para nosotras es el "viejete paternalista y manipulador", jeje. A ver si el próximo examen te sale mejor, suerte!

**Eva Vidal**¿Con quién hablas cuando dejas reviews? pues no sé a quien tendrás a lado para hablar en ese momento... jejeje, no, es broma. No recuerdo a quien le expliqué que quien contesta a los reviews es la misma persona que sube ese día el capi (saludamos al principio y decimos de quien es el capi tras el título) No entendí eso de que "Seika no es quien veía a Harry, si no yo misma" Nuestra sirusiana casi veía a Prongs ¿y tú? Quizá me perdí algo de los reviews y te refieres a eso, lo siento. Y sí que fue buena la parada de Mahe a Snape, se le tuvo que quedar una cara al profesor como para hacerle una foto, jeje.

Por Merlín! que de reviews! gracias: ) Bueno, veo que desde el último día que subí sigue el fallo de ffnet en cuanto a la falta de guiones y otros signos. En fin, espero que no os esté liando la lectura. ¿Vamos a por el capi de hoy? ; )

* * *

**CAPITULO 58: Secretos al descubierto**

(Por Mahe)

Un numeroso grupo de alumnos estaban reunidos en uno de los patios del castillo. Acababan de traer nuevo material de Quidditch para la escuela (blugders, quaffle y snitch, así como varias escobas nuevas) y estaban contemplándolo. Los más interesados, los miembros de los equipos.

-Temblad, jugadores-bromeaba uno de los bateadores de Hufflepuff- estas blugders parecen temibles. ¡Ya nos contaréis cuando os las lancemos!

Una de las cazadoras de Ravenclaw vió que Mahe llegaba al patio y la llamó para que viera el equipo. La chica se acercó y justo al llegar, se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba entre los alumnos que charlaban animadamente sobre Quidditch pero él no la vio. Al momento, alguien se acercó a la chica por detrás cogiéndola de la cintura y apoyando su barbilla sobre su hombro. Era Michael.

- Mira, Mahe, esa es la snitch que le quitarás a Potter la próxima vez que te enfrentes a él.

Harry, al escuchar a Michael, miró hacia donde estaban. Mahe levantó la vista y vio como el chico les miraba serio. _"Le siento molesto pero... no es conmigo" _pensó al percibir su energía.

- O quizá me la quite él a mí -respondió la chica sin apartar la mirada. Harry sonrió levemente y Mahe le devolvió la sonrisa pero el chico volvió a mirar a Michael, que seguía muy cerca de ella, y su expresión volvió a tornarse más seria _"No, conmigo no está molesto, es con... ¡Michael!" _No pudo evitar sonreir nerviosa para si misma y sintió las mariposas revoloteándole en el estómago.

- Venga, ya vieron demasiado. Deberían estar estudiando señores y señoritas. Los exámenes se acercan -se escuchó de pronto decir a la señora Hooch que había aparecido para llevarse el material.

Varios alumnos se encargaron de ayudarla pero el resto permaneció allí, hacía un día espléndido como para meterse dentro del castillo a estudiar. Michael seguía junto a Mahe y comenzó a susurrarle algo al oído que hizo que la chica se echara a reír y se ruborizase. Harry les miraba de reojo pendiente de cada movimiento. _"Sólo son amigos" _se decía pero no podía evitar sentir rabia al ver como Michael tonteaba con ella. Hermione apareció en el patio y se acercó al grupo de alumnos que todavía se encontraban reunidos.

- Hermione, te has perdido el nuevo material de Quidditch que han traido para la escuela -dijo Ron entusiasmado.  
- Vaya cosa -contestó la chica indiferente. Ron se sorprendió por la respuesta, sabía que su amiga no era una apasionada del Quidditch pero siempre le había gustado. _"No estará de humor" _pensó el pelirrojo.

Hermione se acercó a Harry y Ron y observó a los pequeños grupos de alumnos de todas las casas que estaban allí. Ron comentaba con Roger Davies sobre el último fichaje de los Chudley Cannons. Se fijó en Harry que aparentemente estaba en la conversación pero en realidad no quitaba ojo de Michael y Mahe que seguían charlando animadamente.

- ...y cuando cojas esa snitch tan nuevecita... -decía Corner

Miró a Mahe y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro. _"Bastante gente... eso está bien" _y se acercó a ella despacio. Al verla, Harry se puso tenso: cuando ambas chicas se juntaban, nunca acababan bien.

- Mahe, Mahe... -dijo con voz inocente. Al escucharla, la miró sorprendida, temiendo sus palabras-... que bien se te da el Quidditch ¿verdad? bastante, hay que reconocerlo... parece que en tu Beauxbatons -dijo con retintín- os enseñan a jugar bien.  
¿Qué quieres, Hermione-le preguntó friamente, sintió que tramaba algo. Harry se acercó hasta ellas temeroso de lo que su amiga tratase de hacer mientras Michael sólo escuchaba.  
- Y claro... como eres una antigua, se te dan también bien los hechizos... extraños...-recalcó la palabra- como ese que haces de fuego. Pero hay hechizo más efectivos... te podría enseñar algunos... -dijo en un susurro con una mirada siniestra en sus ojos.

Nadie hablaba, sólo ella, pero la tensión aumentaba en todos los que allí estaban porque sabían de la mala relación entre las dos chicas y el verlas juntas hizo que comenzaran a curiosear qué es lo que pasaba

- Todo eso se aprende... pero hay cosas que se llevan en la sangre -continuó- hay cosas que se saben hacer porque... se heredan... -la chica sentía cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir aceleradamente puesto que intuía hacia donde quería ir Hermione- Qué más sabes hacer bien, Mahe? a ver... pensemos... ummm... por ejemplo... ¿pociones?

Mahe se quedó paralizada _"¿Lo sabe o es una coincidencia?" _pensó nerviosa. Lo que más le horrorizaba es que se hicisese público quien era su padre. _"Pero ella no puede saberlo... ¿o sí?" _y miró a Harry, el único en toda la escuela que sabía su secreto. El chico la miraba sorprendido por las palabras que había oído de su amiga y Mahe, terriblemente inquieta, intentó desviar la conversación.

- Fíjate que se me da mejor Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras -contestó tratando de aparentar calma y seguridad¿y sabes por qué? porque hay mucho sentimiento oscuro por aquí.

Hermione rió. Mahe sabía que tenía que terminar aquella situación como fuese, tenía que evitar lo que presentía que la chica quería hacer.

- Defensa... eso también es heredado, Mahe... pero eso es heredado de tu madre...  
_"Eres idiota, se lo has puesto en bandeja" _se recriminó la chica. Ahora sí que tenía que zanjar la conversación urgentemente.  
- No tengo ganas de seguir escuchándote, Hermione.  
-Sabes? ­-siguió hablando como si no la hubiera oído- Aunque parezca mentira, tenemos bastantes cosas en común tú y yo -dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza como muestra de total convencimiento y volvió a susurrar con una sonrisa siniestra- además de tener un mismo objetivo, aunque queramos darle un final diferente... -Mahe se estremeció. Las sensaciones que le estaba transmitiendo la estaban dejando bloqueada. No entendía porqué las estaba sintiendo más fuertes que ninguna otra vez anterior. Hermione siguió hablando en voz alta- Tenemos algo peculiar: yo soy de padres muggle, mi sangre...-dijo tocándose el dorso de la mano contemplando sus venas- es extraña en el mundo mágico... pero la tuya también lo es. Tienes una mezcla no muy común... ¿verdad-los curiosos se arremolinaban alrededor de ellas- Tienes sangre de aurora y sangre de...  
-Hermione¡vámonos-­­interrumpió Harry antes de que pudiese seguir hablando. Mahe sentía que casi no podía respirar, le temblaban las piernas _"¡Por Merlín, lo sabe!" _Hermione estaba disfrutando al ver el mal rato que le estaba haciendo pasar- Vámonos- repitió el chico tirando de ella.

Hermione miraba sonriendo a Mahe con malicia mientras ésta, totalmente pálida, no sabía como reaccionar. Los murmullos de los curiosos aumentaban al no haber podido escuchar la frase completa.

-Todavía están aquí? pero ¡qué les he dicho, señores y señoritas-­se escuchó de nuevo a la señora Hooch que había regresado de guardar el equipo- Como en 10 segundos no desaparezcan ¡comenzaré a quitar puntos a todas las casas! 10...9...8...

Los alumnos empezaron a dispersarse de mala gana, más de uno esperaba una pelea como la que tuvieron en Hogsmeade. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Michael y Mahe permanecían en el mismo sitio. La chica suspiró profundamente intentando recobrar la tranquilidad que no existía en ese momento en su cuerpo y se giró para marcharse.

- Mahe...-dijo Michael cogiéndola del brazo pero ella negó con la cabeza y la soltó para dejarla marchar mientras Harry vio como se iba. _"Pensará que yo le dije a Hermione quien era su padre" _pensó angustiado _"No, no puede ser, tengo que hablar con ella" _  
- Ron, llévate a Hermione.  
- No hace falta que me lleve nadie a ningún sitio. Yo me voy sola -espetó mirando a Harry-Aquí se me acabó la diversión.

La chica echó a andar ante la mirada de asombro de sus amigos. Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Ron para que fuera tras ella y éste salió corriendo para alcanzarla. Entonces, el chico se volvió y vio que Michael aún estaba allí. Le miró un segundo y comenzó a andar hacia donde Mahe se había marchado.

- Déjala, Potter -le dijo el chico tomándole del brazo. Harry se soltó con brusquedad y se acercó a él mirándole fijamente con rabia.  
- Déjala tú, Corner.

Y sin más palabras, se giró de nuevo y echó a correr en busca de la chica.

* * *

Jejeje, mañana más. 


	60. CAPITULO 59: Deseo encantado

Hola! reconozco que ayer fui mala y que el capi era demasiado corto pero me encanta cuando se queda en ese punto en el que se quiere saber más pero hay que esperar, jeje (soy tan mala como Hermione xD) Cuando vi que se había quedado cortito pensé en subir el siguiente aunque no hubiera avisadosiempre y cuando no llegasen reviews pero... se adelantaron así que al final lo dejé para hoy como estaba previsto ; )

**Kamesita**¿Cómo se enteró Hermione de que Snape es el padre de Mahe? No se ha enterado por nadie, ha sacado ella solita sus propias conclusiones y para que veas por qué lo digo, te recuerdo el momento. Final del capítulo 27: De paternidad.

_¿Os habéis fijado- dijo Ron al abandonar el aula- Hoy Snape estaba muy raro.- Tras el trío venían Mahe y Michael.  
-Sorprendente pero creo que es la primera clase en la que no quita puntos a ninguna Casa. ¡En siete años- exclamó Harry.  
-Pues a mí que estaba demasiado raro- dijo Hermione- Y no le quitaba ojo a Mahe.- Su voz fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella se enterara.  
-Será porque, como siempre, logré la poción la primera Hermione- le contestó con mirada triunfante, su madre ya le había avisado que a Hermione no le gustaba que la relegaran al segundo lugar y menos en clase.  
-Si, como siempre- se limitó a decirle pero Mahe creyó notar un tono extraño en su voz.  
-No sé de qué te extrañas Hermione- contestó Michael¡En verdad es para no quitarle ojo!_

_Mahe se sonrojó y comenzó a replicar a su amigo mientras miraba disimuladamente al trío Gryffindor; Harry casi se había parado y Ron susurraba algo junto a él que le hizo cambiar la cara, Hermione sin embargo la observaba casi astutamente._

_-Vámonos Harry- le dijo tomándolo del brazo- Sea lo que sea no perdimos ningún punto. No vaya a ser que lo perdamos ahora si nos pilla aquí._

_Pero en cierto modo Mahe sabía que Hermione llevaba razón. También ella se había dado cuenta que la observaba más que otros días pero… "¿por qué esa mirada astuta de Hermione?"_

Ahora sabéis el por qué de aquella mirada astuta de Hermione : D Desde ese capi ya dejamos caer que la chica estaba atando cabos y sospechando. Esta es una de las muchas cosas que vamos dejando por capítulos anteriores y que explican otras que pasan después : )

**Stiby:** Harry celosillo, jeje, es cierto pero es que ya que se aclaró en sus sentimientos, el ver al buitre de Michael siempre rondando a Mahe, no es algo que le guste mucho, la verdad. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi pero... ¿seguro que no hay nada especial? fíjate la respuesta que le he dado a Kamesita sobre algo que apareció hace más de 20 capítulos. Pues aquí puede haber algo escondido que responda a algo de dentro de otros 20, jejeje! no te fies de las apariencias que nos gusta esconder donde menos lo esperáis ; )Y de hecho, te confirmo que hay frases importantes... no digo más. Ahora que pienso lo que hemos escrito sobre Dumbledore, tienes razón aparece desde dos puntos de vista, sí. Pronto lo verás ; )

**Seika**: tranquila sirusiana! jeje! yo no te voy a decir que te pareces a Malfoy o que eres cruel porque ahora mismo la que es cruel y se parece al rubio Slytherin es precisamente Hermione con su actitud. A ver si vais a acabar odiándola! jeje.

**Marc**: jajaja, tranquilo tú también! xD Vais a cogerle a Hermione más manía de lo que yo le cogí cuando escribí estos capítulos, jajaja. Ya le he explicado a Kamesita como se enteró: Hermione sacó sus propias conclusiones y sospechaba desde hacía mucho quien era el padre por esa relación de Snape con Virginia, la destreza de Mahe con las pociones, el carácter de ambos, etc. Es como cuando descubrió en PdA que Lupin era un lincántropo, atando cabos a raiz del trabajo que Snape les mandó hacer.

Estoy muy contenta porque he encontrado un truquillo para que salgan los guiones cuando deben, las interrogaciones, exclamaciones, etc. : ) así que ya se puede leer los capis en condiciones! chachi: D Aquí tenéis el de hoy y como siempre... gracias a todos!

* * *

**CAPITULO 59: Deseo encantado**

(Por Mahe)

Caminaba a paso ligero pero cuando llegó a un punto donde ya nadie podía ver por donde iba, echó a correr y subió velozmente las escaleras. El corazón ya le latía tan rápido que la carrera no le supuso un aumento en las pulsaciones. Necesitaba esconderse de la situación, necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo que había pasado y buscó a su madre. Llegó a la segunda planta y corrió hacia el despacho, abrió la puerta y la cerró de golpe tras de sí.

-.¡Mahe!

Guilmain se estaba acostumbrando a que cuando su hija irrumpía de esa forma tan brusca en su despacho era porque algo grave había ocurrido. La chica no respondió, solo se quedó de pie apoyada en la puerta con un gesto mezcla de miedo y angustia en su rostro. Seguía pálida y temblaba. Guilmain se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia ella.

- Mahe...-su madre la miró y no tuvo que preguntar nada más-.¿Hermione?

La chica asintió con la cabeza mientras su respiración seguía acelerada por la carrera y los nervios. Todo el aire que sus pulmones estaban recibiendo, la hacían sentir mareada. Virginia la hizo sentarse en una de las sillas delante la mesa y ella se sentó en otra a su lado, le puso una de sus manos en la nuca y la otra sobre el corazón de la chica.

- Cierra los ojos y respira hondo... así lentamente...

La sentía tremendamente alterada y sus nervios se los estaba traspasando. Tras unos momentos, pareció que consiguió relajarla y al quitarle las manos, abrió los ojos.

-.¿Mejor?.-preguntó su madre. Ella asintió levemente-.¿qué ha pasado?  
Mahe se llevó las manos a la cara, resopló y bajando las manos de nuevo, miró a su madre.  
- Hermione sabe... -se quedó bloqueada porque no sabía como llamarlo- sabe lo de... Snape.  
-.¿Cómo dices?.-preguntó sorprendida.  
-.!Que sabe lo de Snape!.-repitió alterada- sabe que es... mi padre.  
- Pero... ¿te lo ha dicho ella?  
- Le ha faltado el pelo de un unicornio para decirlo delante de todos. Ha sido horrible -y volvió a taparse la cara con las manos inclinándose hacia delante.  
- Ha tenido que sacar sus propias conclusiones y suposiciones para averiguarlo. Solo nosotros tres lo sabemos -dijo Virginia-.¡nadie más lo sabe!

Mahe se incorporó lentamente sin mirarla y se mordió el labio _"Somos cuatro los que lo sabemos" _pensó. Su madre la miró y pareció leer su mente.

-.¿Tú se lo has contado a alguien?.-preguntó. La chica se quedó callada unos segundos al cabo de los cuales, susurró:  
- Se lo conté a Harry.

Virginia la miró. Comprendía perfectamente que su hija hubiera tenido la necesidad de revelar algo tan importante en su vida a alguien y que esa persona hubiera sido a él.

- Pero Mahe, yo no creo que Harry le haya dicho algo a Hermione -le defendió- pensaría en cualquier otro menos en él.  
- Lo sé pero... pero sea como sea, ella lo sabe. -suspiró profundamente y se quedó callada unos instantes sin poder evitar recordar lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos- Ha sido horroroso -dijo mirando a su madre- sentía tanta maldad... más que ninguna otra vez... podía ver en sus ojos todo el odio que tiene hacia mí, el daño que quería hacerme... pero lo peor ha sido algo que ha dicho que me ha dejado desconcertada.  
-.¿A qué te refieres?.-preguntó Virginia frunciendo el ceño en señal de extrañeza.  
- Me ha dicho que... tenemos un mismo objetivo, aunque queramos darle un final diferente

Virginia no respondió pero en su mente se había formado una idea del objetivo al que se refería Hermione y sabía que su hija estaba pensando lo mismo.

- Mahe, no tenemos pruebas de nada. Solo lo que percibimos de ella y por muy negativo que sea, hacia él no le hemos visto reacciones que hagan pensar que pueda estar en peligro -intentó explicar su madre- Incluso me atrevería a decir que estás tú más en peligro que él. -La chica miró a su madre- Sabes que Sirius y Harry quedaron de acuerdo en que íbamos a vigilarla, no podemos hacer nada más.

Que Hermione la odiaba era un hecho pero su poder intuitivo y su corazón le decían que era Harry quien corría el riesgo.

- Pero...¿podríamos hacer algo?.-preguntó de pronto. Virginia la interrogó con la mirada exasperada ante la insistencia de su hija- Me refiero a poder saber en todo momento donde se encuentra él y en caso de que sea necesario... -le estremecía solo pensarlo-... poder ir donde esté.

Virginia la miró. Su hija se había centrado en una idea y no iba a poder sacarla de allí, era demasiado cabezota.

- Mahe, no me has escuchado -dijo acercándose a ella- tienes más posibilidades de que Hermione te ataque a ti que a Harry. Es como si dijéramos que quisiera atacar a Ron¿ves eso probable?.-preguntó aunque en ella misma residía la duda y el temor de su hija. Mahe se quedó pensativa.  
- Sé lo que me quieres decir pero... aún así...  
- De acuerdo -contestó Virginia viendo que no había forma de hacerla entender- haremos algo. Déjame pensar... -Se quedó callada meditando que opción era la mejor para poder saber la situación de Harry en cada momento. Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, volvió a hablar- Necesitaríamos que los dos tuvieseis algo, la misma cosa que estuviesen conectadas mediante lo antiguo para que hubiera mayor seguridad pero... ¿qué?

Mahe suspiró. Los nervios siempre le hacían coger mechones de su pelo y reliarlo entre los dedos. En ese movimiento, rozó algo en su túnica y lo miró.

- El pin... -dijo repentinamente mostrándoselo-.¡Mi pin de la snitch! Se lo podría dar.

Era un pequeño pin con la forma de una snitch que llevaba siempre puesto, regalo de su época de buscadora en Beauxbatons. Se lo quitó y lo puso en la palma de su mano temblorosa para que lo viera su madre. Ella lo cogió.

- Tú debes tener otro. Tenemos que hacer una réplica.

Mahe sonrió ligeramente aliviada, parecía que por fin se encaminaban. Guilmain se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa para coger su varita, puso el pequeño pin sobre el escritorio y llamó a su hija.

- Ven, Mahe, pon tu mano izquierda sobre él.

La chica se levantó e hizo lo que su madre le indicó. Virginia apuntó con su varita y cerró los ojos: tenía que conectar la magia antigua de su hija al pequeño broche para enlazarlo con la réplica que harían después para Harry. Mahe no cerró los ojos, quería ver lo que ocurría en todo momento. Su madre estaba estática, concentrada, sin apenas moverse. De pronto, un rayo blanquecino salió de la varita y sintió como le atravesaba la mano, envolviéndola en su luz blanca, produciéndole una sensación cálida que la hizo estremecer. Miró un segundo a Guilmain y regresó su vista a la mano. Sentía como la sensación cálida del principio iba aumentando de temperatura, como si la energía se estuviera concentrando en su mano y de ahí pasase al pequeño broche. Y repentinamente, todo cesó. La luz desapareció y su madre abrió los ojos. Mahe la miró sorprendida.

-.¿Estás bien?.-le preguntó. La chica asintió. Le cogió la mano y se la retiró. Volvió a apuntar al pin con la varita y pronunció-.¡Replicatum!

Antes sus ojos, el pin volvió a brillar y en un destello que les hizo entrecerrar los ojos, una réplica exacta apareció sobre la mesa. Levantó la varita y la luz se apagó.

- Pues aquí está.-dijo Virginia sentándose y explicó- Verás: tu deseo de saber donde estàde encontrarle, está en este pin. Su réplica hará que en caso de necesidad, te lleve a él, como si fuera una especie de traslador, porque es lo que deseas pero lo mismo ocurrirá en el caso contrario porque son dos pins exactamente iguales, están conectados por tu magia antigua y su función es encontrar el uno al otro¿me entiendes?

Mahe asintió. Sabía que su madre había puesto doble intención en el hechizo que había realizado: si a ella le pasaba algo, sería con el pin que llevaría Harry como la encontrasen.

- Gracias, mamá

Virginia sonrió y cogió los pins tendiéndoselos a su hija.

- Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es contárselo y que coja uno.  
- No voy a contarle lo que es. - dijo la chica poniéndose en pie- no quiero que piense que le estamos vigilando aunque en cierta forma sea así. Simplemente, buscaré el momento y se lo daré. Espero que no lo rechace.  
- Lo que tú quieras pero recuerda que tú debes tener el otro. Siempre debéis llevarlos puestos. Si uno de los dos se lo quita, no servirá de nada.

Mahe suspiró profundamente y se giró para salir del despacho. Abrió la puerta y antes de salir, volvió a mirar a su madre

- Gracias -le dijo de nuevo. Virginia sonrió y asintió con la cabeza pero en cuanto se cerró la puerta sintió como el temor por la seguridad de ambos chicos permanecía aún en su interior.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry había entrado corriendo por donde Mahe había desaparecido pero no la vio. Miró en el Gran Comedor y como había pocos alumnos, en solo un vistazo comprobó que no estaba. _"Pensará que traicioné su secreto, su confianza..." _daba vueltas en su cabeza mientras se angustiaba. Miró hacia las escaleras y vio a Nora que bajaba.

-.¡Nora!

La niña se paró al ver que Harry iba a su encuentro.

-.¿Has visto a Mahe?  
- No, no la veo desde esta mañana en la sala común -contestó-.¿Ha pasado algo?.-preguntó asustada al ver la expresión de Harry. El chico reaccionó y trató de mostrarse más calmado para no preocupar a la chiquilla. Sabía que apreciaba mucho a Mahe y se asustaría si sabía que ocurría algo.  
- No, no te preocupes, no pasa nada -dijo con la voz más segura y tranquila que pudo- es que quería hablar con ella de una cosa pero no la encuentro pero no es nada importante.

La niña suspiró aliviada y Harry le acarició la cabeza sonriéndole. Siguió subiendo las escaleras y cuando vio que la chiquilla no podía verle, echó a correr de nuevo hacia la Torre Ravenclaw.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mahe bajó las escaleras evitando cruzarse con nadie y afortunadamente lo consiguió. Estaba segura de que el numerito que Hermione había montado en el patio todavía estaba siendo comentado por los alumnos. Salió del castillo y se dirigió hacia el árbol del lago para estar sola. Se había puesto uno de los pins en su túnica y había guardado el otro en su bolsillo. Se sentía algo más tranquila al saber que con esos pequeños broches podría saber donde se encontraba Harry porque solo la idea de que desapareciera sin dejar rastro, le hacía dar un vuelco el estómago. Al cabo de un instante, llegó al haya y se sentó apoyando la espalda en el tronco. La vista del lago, tan extenso, sus aguas tan quietas tomando un color cálido por el sol de media tarde, la tranquilizaba aún más como si fuera la relajación que necesitaba en ese momento para concentrarse. Tenía que pensar en Harry, cosa que no le era difícil pues día y noche estaba en su mente. Tenía que encontrarse con él para darle el pin cuanto antes. _"Tenemos que hablar, Harry... tenemos que hablar" _pensaba con los ojos cerrados _"Escúchame donde estés y ven...". _

Harry salió del castillo. Había subido a la torre Ravenclaw, a la biblioteca incluso a la sala de los requerimientos pero no la encontraba. Era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. Se sentía mal por lo que pudiera estar pensando de él y por cómo pudiera estar ella después de lo que había hecho Hermione, una preocupación más a la que tenía por su amiga. Miró a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer, dónde más buscar y de pronto sus ojos se detuvieron en el lago. No sabía por qué pero su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, algo le decía que tenía ir hasta allí _"El haya..." _pensó y echó a andar.

Mahe seguía mirando el horizonte, esperando. Su pensamiento había volado hacia donde estaba él pero no sabía si habría logrado invocarle. Sentía las pulsaciones aceleradas y suspiró. _"Relájate ¿a qué viene ahora volver a ponerte nerviosa si estás aquí sentada, tranquila, con un plan ideado y él no está cerca" _

- Mahe...

Se giró y vio a Harry _"Sí, él si estaba cerca" _pensó sonriendo para sus adentros. El chico se sorprendió al verla allí sentada y no supo decir si había sido él mismo quien había decidido ir o si era ella la que le había "llamado"

- Hola -contestó ella en un susurro. Harry se sentó a su lado.  
- Mahe, yo no le he dicho nada...

La chica lo miró sorprendida _"¡Cree que pienso que Hermione sabe lo de Snape por él" _pero ante su silencio, Harry siguió diciendo:

- No sé como puede saberlo o si solo serán suposiciones y ha querido probar a ver si te hacía saltar pero yo no le he dicho nada, en serio -repitió llevándose una mano al pecho. Mahe sonrió.  
- Ya lo sé, Harry.  
-.¿Cómo?.-preguntó con una mezcla de alivio y extrañeza.  
- Si yo te conté lo de Snape a ti solamente fue porque solo confío en ti.-dijo mirándolo fijamente- En nadie más -Harry suspiró profundamente- Si Hermione ha atado cabos y ha descubierto quien es Snape, ha sido ella sola aunque no deja de ser cruel la forma en que quería dármelo a conocer delante de todos.

Harry respiró más tranquilo aunque no tenía palabras de consuelo para Mahe porque veía igual que ella que Hermione había buscado dañarla.

- Te he buscado por todo el castillo pensando que me estabas odiando al creer que se lo había dicho yo -dijo el chico. Mahe sonrió nerviosa y se mordió el labio como de costumbre  
- Ya te dije una vez que no podría odiarte -contestó ruborizándose.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que Mahe se sintiese más nerviosa aún. Le temblaban las manos y sentía un pellizco en el estómago y unos latidos de corazón descontrolados que no lograba apaciguar. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos mientras miraban hacia el lago, pero no era un silencio incómodo, se sentían a gusto. Harry se tumbó en el césped y suspiró. Desde el extraño sueño que había tenido hacía varias noches sobre la habitación en la que no pudo entrar, apenas dormía bien. Mahe le miró, intentó concentrarse y le sintió cansado.

- No estás durmiendo bien¿verdad?.-le preguntó de pronto. El la miró sorprendido.  
- No... la verdad es que no -contestó-.¿cómo lo sabes?  
- Me lo dijo tu energía -sonrió mientras volvía su vista de nuevo hacia el lago  
Harry la miró fijamente _"¿Qué más puedes descubrir en mí, Mahe?." _

* * *

¿Qué más puede descubrir en él? uff, si ella supiera... jeje!Mañana subo un mimado de Nigriv (y mío también aunque no lo escribiese yo ; ) ) y os aseguro que os hará resoplar así que os espero a todos, oki?


	61. CAPITULO 60: Una tarde en el haya

**Disclaimer: **Lo de siempre!

Hola a todas, este capítulo es mio, de Nigriv, pero os lo va a subir Mahe y es ella la que os responde a los rr de ayer! lo cual me alegra pues era un capítulo suyo y bueno! Así que os dejo con ella que yo estoy disfrutando unos diitas en Madrid. Espero que os guste mucho por que es un MIMADO en mayusculas!

* * *

Hola! aquí Mahe ahora, jeje. Ya habéis visto el aviso de Nigriv aclarando que el capi de hoy es suyo pero ya os lo comenté ayer, que hoy subía un mimado de ella aunque no esté porque así no tenemos que interrumpir ahora que se está poniendo el fic candente ; ) Paso a los reviews pero la despedida del capi de hoy es también de Nigriv (que lío os vamos a hacer, jeje) 

**Kata**: ya vi tus dos reviews a los capis anteriores. Espero que leyeses las respuestas a los reviews y ya sepas también por qué Hermione sabía quien era el padre de Mahe.Me hice un lío con eso de que querías ver si Harry alcanza a Mahe y que todavía no se sabe si es eso lo que piensa Mahe, que Harry le dijo. ¿Has entendido lo que he puesto? porque yo no, jejejeje, pero es lo que pusiste tú en el rr ; ) Que fuera al despacho de su madre es porque la pobre no sabe ni a donde ir con el agobio que tiene en lo alto, así que acude a ella. Por cierto, un pin es una insignia, como un broche pequeñito de los que se ponen en la solapa de las chaquetas (en este caso, en la túnica ; ) ) No sé cómo lo llamaréis de donde tú seas, ya me dices cómo, oki? ; )

**Kamesita**: No hay por qué dar las gracias por la explicación, es normal que se os pasen cosillas así porque son demasiados capítulos y muchas cosas escondidas. Me alegro que te gustara la idea del pin: ) A ver si funciona, a ver, pero primero tendrá que dárselo ; )

**Barby-Black**: bienvenida de nuevo : ) Que bueno que te esté gustando el fic. Por aquí estamos bien y creo que Nigriv por Madrid también estará bien porque no ha dado señales de vida así que debe estar entretenida ; )

**Parótida**: Genial que te gustara el capi : ) ¿Volvías en dos semanas, no? pues calcula a capi por día ( o algo más porque por en breve habrá un día de ración extra, jeje) Que te lo pases muy bien en la playa (descansa por mi!)Y que te arreglen prontito el PC!

**Eric Arturo**¿Qué tal las clases? me alegro de que te hayas pasado por aquí un ratito a leernos ; ) 60 capítulos ya, sí, uff!A los 30 te dijimos que había para rato? pues ahora te digo... aún queda para rato: D

**Marc**: graciascomo siemprepor tu review aunque sean mini ; )

**Seika**: Con la cantidad de capis que tenemos, da tiempo a que haya emocionantes, angustiantes, divertidos, románticos... un poco de todo ; )

Y vamos con el capi mimado de Nigriv. ¿Cómo podría definirlo? Creo que intenso se queda corto, a ver qué opináis ; ) Os recuerdo que la despedida del final del capítulo es de ella también. Por mi parte, os cito para mañana : )

* * *

**CAPITULO 60: Una tarde en el haya**

(Por Nigriv)

Por un momento se incorporó, se dio la vuelta y se echó boca abajo sobre el césped, muy cerca de ella, apoyando su cara en los brazos, ocultándosela. Lo que le acababa de pasar con Hermione le había resultado bastante duro y a pesar de sentir su corazón aliviado al poder compartirlo, también lo sentía acelerado porque se trataba de él. Y sobre todo si recordaba lo que la chica había insinuado respecto a 'su objetivo'. Ya no le hacía falta tenerla cerca para percibir esa sensación maligna, el solo recordarla se lo hacía sentir.

Llevaban un rato callados, cada uno presumiblemente ausente, perdido en su pensar, cuando al mirarlo allí tumbado observó algunas briznas de hierba en su pelo. Dudó en quitárselas creyéndolo dormido, sabía que llevaba días que no podía pegar ojo en toda la noche y no quería despertarlo, pero en un impulso incontrolado le puso la mano en su pelo, antes incluso de que pudiera evitarlo conscientemente. Tomó la brizna situada más arriba y la apartó. Al contacto con su pelo los sentimientos reprimidos se desbordaron y supo que empezaba a perder el control. Separó la ramita del pelo y fue a por otra, pero ésta vez, al tomarla, no separó los dedos; localizó otra algo más allá y deslizó las yemas hacia allí con tanta delicadeza y ternura como pudo. Así quitó un par de ellas más, disfrutando del contacto con su pelo. Entonces buscó y rebuscó pero no encontró más briznas, ya no tenía excusa para prolongar ese contacto. Iba a retirar la mano cuando vio la última, no ya sobre su pelo, sino en el cuello, casi enganchada al borde la túnica. No se pudo resistir y una vez más deslizó sus dedos por el pelo, siguiendo por la piel del cuello, su mano ardiéndole al contacto con él. Cuando tomó esa última brizna una respiración profunda escapó del pecho del chico y, a pesar de estar tumbado boca abajo, se la notó. Inmediatamente retiró la mano azorada y recriminándose mentalmente su osadía._ "Lo había despertado, seguro¿y si le recriminaba su actitud?"_

-.¿Por qué paraste Mahe?.- oyó sorprendida su voz adormilada. No esperaba esa reacción.

-Yo… Sólo apartaba hierbas de tu pelo, Harry.- Dijo tan avergonzada de sentirse descubierta que casi ni le salía la voz, y sin embargo el corazón le latía tan fuerte que le parecía oírlo y todo.

-Se sentía bien…- Le dijo girando la cabeza hacia ella, sus ojos cerrados aún, pero su rostro le mostró tal expresión de paz y relajación que la hubiera pensado imposible momentos antes.

-Sí- dejó escapar de sus labios casi en un suspiro. Sus emociones estaban descontrolándose por momentos, a cada palabra que le oía pronunciar.

-Casi me dejas dormido, y hace días que no logró dormir.- Su voz era cálida, pero cansada, muy cansada. Se conmovió. Entonces, él abrió los ojos y la miró directamente a los suyos; ella se perdió en esas profundidades verdes y vio en ellos brillar la luz. Se sintió derretir por dentro cuando sus labios le mostraron una tierna sonrisa-.¿Te… importa seguir?.- Le preguntó casi con la certeza del que sabe que su deseo está concedido.

No pudo reprimir un suspiro y cerró los ojos un instante. Sabía que aquello avivaría el sentimiento y que luego lo pasaría mal, pero ahora disfrutaba de un momento tan único que no se paró a pensar en el después, sino en cómo disfrutar ese instante. Abrió los ojos y alargó de nuevo la mano, pero antes de llegar a rozarlo dudó y la retiró. En sus ojos vio claramente reflejada la decepción pensando que había estado a punto de decirle que no.

-Por favor.- Le sonó casi a una súplica su voz.

-Está bien Harry, pero si vas a dormir será mejor que ambos estemos más cómodos.- No supo ni de dónde sacó la fuerza para hacerle aquella proposición.

-.¿Qué?.- le preguntó él sorprendido.

-Ven aquí.- Le dijo mientras ella misma cambiaba de postura, acomodando su túnica y afianzando mejor la espalda sobre el tronco del árbol. Él se había incorporado, de rodillas a su lado, y la miraba interesado, con una leve sonrisa mezcla de incertidumbre y ¿ansiedad?

-.¿Pero cómo?.- volvió a preguntarle aún con sorpresa, mirándola. Ella le sonrió ante sus muestras de vergüenza y decoro.

-Siéntate aquí- le indicó separando un poco las piernas y señalando el hueco dejado con su mano. Harry alzó las cejas y no se movió.- De espaldas a mí, Harry.- Pero él seguía sin moverse, mirándola y se puso colorado-.Venga! Somos amigos ¿no?.- lo alentó ella.

Muy tímidamente reaccionó y se colocó como le había pedido, de espaldas a ella, pero muy rígidamente sentado. No podía evitarlo parecía haberse puesto nervioso, aunque no sabía bien cual de los dos podía estar peor.

-Ahora…- dijo tomándole de los hombros y atrayéndolo hacia sí hasta reclinarlo en su pecho- … estira las piernas y acomódate.

Le habló con voz leve y dulce, lo que unido a su gesto hizo que Harry se sintiera estremecer. El nudo que sentía en el estómago desde que momentos antes comenzara a acariciarle el pelo, se estrechó aún más, el corazón le dio un vuelco y fue a apretarse allí junto al estómago. Pensó que no debería de haberle pedido aquello. Ella sintió como él hacía ademán de retirarse, pero no lo dejó hacerlo.

- Se supone que vas a dormir ¿no Harry?.- le dijo sonriendo pícaramente. _"¿De dónde estoy sacando tanto arrojo?"_ se preguntó así misma.- Relájate- le dijo, con un susurro, acercando sus labios a su oído mientras su mano derecha comenzaba a entremezclarse con su pelo.

Durante un momento aún lo notó tenso, pero luego suspiró y al fin consiguió relajarse. Mahe lo vio cerrar los ojos y en cuestión de segundos su rostro volvió a mostrar aquella expresión de paz y relajación que tenía antes y sólo volver a verla ya le mereció la pena todos los nervios que estaba sintiendo por esa situación. Se obligó a sí misma a aplacar su corazón, Harry estaba echado muy cerca de él y si no se serenaba sería tan evidente lo que esa situación le estaba provocando que el chico podría cortarse y decidir marcharse. Perdida en este pensamiento no advirtió que su otra mano se había desplazado también a su pelo y ahora, mientras la izquierda jugueteaba con su flequillo y rozaba levemente su frente, la derecha , más osada, se había desplazado un poco hacía su cuello y lo recorría suavemente, de la nuca a base y vuelta.

Una respiración profunda y entrecortada llenó su pecho y se escapó de sus labios. Harry se movió un poquito y, como si lo hiciese a posta, ladeó algo la cabeza dejando su cuello plenamente expuesto a ella. No hablaban, pero Mahe sentía a través de cada caricia como él, aún sin palabras, le reclamaba más. Ni siquiera supo cuando pasó pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que sus caricias se habían hecho más profundas y atrevidas, al igual que su corazón latía ya totalmente descontrolado. El contacto de su piel parecía un horno que alentara en ella su propio calor y, sin embargo, sus manos parecían estar heladas, lo que sabía era producto de su nerviosismo.

Una especie de gruñido procedente de Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos, no podía saber si debía entenderlo como una molestia o había sido una exclamación de placer. Deseando intensamente que fuera eso último se obligó a controlarse a sí misma y a sus caricias. Se estaba dejando llevar y sintió que su mano había avanzado hasta casi su garganta, donde jugueteaba entretenida con su nuez, mientras su dedo índice recorría curioso su barbilla, muy próximo al borde de sus labios. Retiró la mano algo brusca y volvió a posarla en su pelo._ "Contrólate Mahe¡contrólate!"_

-.¿Es esto común entre amigos en Beauxbatons?.- le preguntó de pronto con voz temerosa.

-.¡No!.- contestó ella simplemente, pillada por sorpresa al oír su voz y aún más por su pregunta-..¿Y aquí?.- añadió recelosa, tal vez porque le dijera que él sí lo hacía con Hermione.

-Tampoco.- Contestó aún con los ojos cerrados. Ella sabía que en cierto modo él también se sentía algo avergonzado por aquel atrevimiento, pero le estaba sonriendo como nunca le vio hacerlo.

-.¿No te ibas a dormir?.- le preguntó casi divertida.

-Es que… no puedo- le tembló la voz- Pero la sensación es mil veces mejor, más reparadora.- Se hizo un momento el silencio y con voz apenada le oyó añadir- Pero si te molesto me quito.

-.¡No! Quédate- respondió deseosa de que no se apartara aún de ella.

Y volvió a hacerse el silencio. Pero alentada por sus palabras lo siguió acariciando; sabía que él estaba notando sus sentimientos pero no le importó, sus manos podían percibir cada una de las sensaciones que Harry transmitía y, aunque casi no podía creerlo, se sentía sinceramente correspondida en ese momento.

Sus manos temblorosas le desanudaron la corbata, algo torpe sí, pues se moría del deseo de acariciarlo, de ver aunque fuera en un asomo un trozo de su torso que sabía bien formado y musculoso. Retiró la corbata y desabrochó un botón, y otro, y un tercero… Introdujo sus dedos en la abertura de la camisa y escuchó su propio suspiro. Se paró, estaba totalmente descontrolada y creyó que se había excedido demasiado. Notó como Harry contenía la respiración y lentamente comenzó a retirar la mano azorada. _"Menos mal que permanece con los ojos cerrados"_ - pensó- _"no creo poder soportar ahora su mirada."_

Apunto estaba de sacar la mano de su camisa cuando advirtió como él la tomaba en la suya y se la situaba sobre el corazón; sus latidos acelerados la sobresaltaron y supo que Harry estaba tan descontrolado como ella misma. Se quedó paralizada por la sensación, no se la esperaba. Harry apartó su mano dejando la de ella allí posada y justo en ese momento un deseo procedente de él explotó en su mente insistiéndole a continuar, a prolongar aún más la caricia. Sabía que no era tan sólo su propio deseo sino también el de Harry el que en ese momento pugnaba en su mente y eso, la excitó sin poder evitarlo. Pero no pudo acariciarlo. Su mano se quedó ahí, estática, unida a su corazón como a un imán, y entonces recordó algo que una vez le comentó su madre.

_"En el centro del pecho, casi al lado del corazón, hay uno de los siete puntos energéticos que los muggles llaman chacras. De ese punto precisamente es de donde brota toda emoción, cada sentimiento que te es revelado durante la evaluación. Si concentras la energía posando tu mano cerca de dicho punto aún lo sentirás más profundamente."_

Perdida en el pensamiento no advirtió que, inconscientemente había invocado lo antiguo. De pronto su mano se calentó y la magia brotó en ella intensamente. Notó el corazón de Harry en su mano, pero no como antes, ahora era como si su propia mano le hubiera atravesado el cuerpo y la piel y sus dedos pudieran rodearle físicamente el corazón:sintió la energía extenderse desde la punta de sus dedos por todo el brazo y continuó hasta alcanzar a su propio corazón, percibió una especie de perturbación energética y de pronto se encontró con dos latidos cardiacos resonando en su propio cuerpo; el suyo, débil pero excitado, y el de Harry, fuerte y seguro… La sensación le conmovió hasta el punto que casi se asusta, pero no veía prudente retirar su mano ahora, no tenía experiencia con lo antiguo en ésta forma, pero intuía que la energía volvería sola a la normalidad. Mientras pensaba sintió como ambos corazones se acompasaban y, a pesar de tanta excitación, comenzaban a latir a un solo ritmo dentro de sí misma. Desapareció el tiempo y el espacio y se abandonó a la sensación, sabía que Harry también la estaba compartiendo pues ahora ambos respiraban lenta y profundamente.

Cuando abrió los ojos tenía el mentón apoyado en el pelo del chico, sintió un cosquilleo desagradable avanzar por su mano y supo que había llegado el momento de retirarla, aquel cosquilleo solo podía ser retorno energético. Apenada porque la sensación acabara retiró lentamente su mano mientras lo acariciaba con sus dedos. Al separar totalmente la mano del chacra sintió una especie de 'plim' interno y durante un segundo le pareció quedarse sin corazón, la conexión entre ellos se había roto y el suyo propio volvía a latir por sí solo. Tuvo que respirar y tratar de expulsar de sí toda esa energía que había acumulado, sabía que no podía retenerla aunque lo deseara y mientras lo hacía no podía reprimir los sentimientos, se moría de ganas de besarlo, aunque hubiese sido en la frente, inocentemente. Tratando de que lo antiguo retornara a la normalidad y enfrascada en contener sus impulsos, no se dio cuenta de que Harry había abierto los ojos y, girando un poco la cabeza la estaba mirando fijamente, aún apoyado sobre su pecho. Al ver sus ojos cual luceros relucientes se perdió un momento en su mirada y con una sonrisa estrechó su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Pero desvió la mirada porque sentía ese verde penetrarla de tal manera que invadía todo su ser, despertando tal sentimiento en ella que le era imposible controlarlo. No podía soportar más su mirada y sabía que se arriesgaba a hacer algo que rompiera ese momento tan mágico; esos ojos tan hermosos, clavados así en ella, diciéndole tantas cosas que le gustaría creer y no se atrevía…

Cuánto duró todo aquello, no lo sabía, tal vez una hora, tal vez solo minutos… Ni lo sabía ni le importaba. El tiempo era un concepto tan ajeno a todo en ese instante que ni siquiera existía; lo único que le importaba era el sentimiento y la intensidad con que se había mostrado. _"Ambos estamos en un momento muy delicado de nuestras vidas y nuestras respectivas confesiones nos han acercado demasiado. ¿Habrá sido eso?"_

-Mahe…

Al oírlo llamarla se giró un poco para poder verlo mejor, sabía que su cuerpo aún mostraba signos de la excitación y profundidad del momento vivido pero también sabía que Harry se sentía igual y no se preocupó.

-.¿Si Harry?.- Su voz sonó débil, no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar.

-Tú también lo sentiste¿verdad?

Sus ojos irradiaban luz al formular la pregunta, Mahe tan solo pudo asentirle con un gesto de su cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos perdida un segundo más en la sensación. Aún lo tenía estrechado entre sus brazos y no quería soltarlo, se negaba a hacerlo. Entonces sintió como él tomaba sus manos entre las suyas antes de volver a preguntarle.

-.¿Qué fue eso Mahe?

No había miedo en sus palabras pero sí sonaron impresionadas, llenas de la misma emoción que aún la embargaba a ella. Se quedó un momento callada, no sabía cómo definir aquello a pesar de saber que había sido la energía que ella invocó lo que lo había propiciado. Pero entonces, sin saber de dónde, le llegó el conocimiento, las palabras se formaron en su mente y sin apenas darse cuenta sus labios las proclamaron en alto.

-Eso fue dos antiguos compartiendo el corazón.

* * *

Ay que bonito, no puedo evitar que se me ericen los pelos de la nuca porque advierto, si alguno de vosotros creeís en la magia de la energía que mueve este mundo os digo de todo corazón que estas cosas pueden pasar... Tal vez no como aquí se cuenta por que hay que adaptarlas al mundo HP pero estas cosas pasan! Una vez en la vida y generalmente no la "oportuna" (en mi caso) pero uff que gozada cuando en realidad se sienten. Espero que os gustara. Nigriv. 


	62. CAPITULO 61: Jardines de Hogwarts

El **disclaimer** habitual, bla, bla, bla...

Hola! soy Mahe¿cómo estáis todos? Nigriv sigue de viaje (no sé si podrá pasar por un ciber acomentaros algo sobre su mimado de ayer)así que aquí me tenéis puntual como cada día.Bueno¿pasamos a los reviews? pues allá vamos...

**Kata**¿Sin un comentario inteligente? jejeje. Cierto que es un capi muy bello y bien intenso, verdad? yo creo que Mahe aún se pregunta de dónde sacó esa osadía, jeje, pero simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento y los sentimientos, un carpe diem: ) El pin se lo entregará hoy que esto no ha acabado! ; )

**Jarlaxe-Bregan**: Sobre la reacción físico-química, te dejo aquí la explicación queNigriv me ha dejado sobre este temacuando ha visto tu review:_"Jarlaxe, si leiste MA deberías saber lo que ya expliqué allí de la energía y su relación con la magia antigua que había puesto en el fic pero por si no lo recuerdas, te explico: Está basado en una técnica de sanación asiatica a través del uso de los chacras y de los canales energéticos que rigen el cuerpo. No tiene nada de física ni de química por mucho que dos corazones se puedan acompasar, esto va más allá de una respuesta orgánica común y sé lo que digo por que lo he vivido, eso que conté ahí fue veridico igual que otras muchas cosas alucinantes que ninguna ciencia me podría demostrar! (y se lo que digo por que ante todo soy cientifica y tengo qu ver y sentir para creer, te lo aseguro). Si no crees en las técnicas alternativas de sanación ni en otros métodos similares puedes decir que es físico pero no lo es para mí porque he comprobado con la energía muchas cosas sorprendentes y tal vez no sea magia pero aquí esta relacionado en todo el fic con poderes mágicos y en el mundo muggle para mí eso también es "magia". Recuerda como Guilmain cura a Harry del lazo de fuego y como son las evaluaciones (que es el modo de hacr "diagnostico segun esta tecnica), todo eso es parte de lo mismo, no es una reacción física puramente."_ Ea, pues ya sabes, todo este mundo de la energía lo hemos adaptado al mundo mágico y lo llamamos magia.¿No dirás que no queda bien, eh? ; ) Por cierto, cómo me he reído con lo de compartir fluidos! xD

**Barby-Black**: Te leíste los dos capis seguidos, no? bien, pues me alegro de que ambos te gustaran y que estés impaciente por seguir leyendo : )Nigriv ya dio señales de vida y está perfectamente.

**Jonathan**: Vaya! lector nuevo: ) Bienvenido a UP! te llamas como nuestro señor Evans, jeje. Tú eres uno de esos lectores que hasta ahora no habían dejado review, de esos al otro lado de la pantalla que nos leen calladitos, no? Pues me alegro mucho de que finalmente te hayas decidido a saludarnos. Nos hace mucha ilusión : ) Espero ver más tu nombre en la lista de reviews, oki? ; ) Por cierto, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo: las últimas palabras son muy lindas e importantes ; )

**Marc**¿A ver si se besan? jejeje. Bueno, quien sabe, tal y como va la cosa... ; ) Que Harry de más clases de magia antigua... la verdad es que el pobre no sabe lo que se le viene encima, creo que no va a tener ni tiempo. :s

**Kamesita**: un capi muy mimado, sí : ) Todos estáis pendientes de si le dio el pin o no, eh? jejeje. Claro que se lo tiene que dar todavía ; )

**Stiby**: En pocas líneas has resumido los últimos capítulos, jeje. Y veo que también estás pendiente del pin, haces bien. ¿Por qué no estás ya tan concentrada en la historia? Espero que de verdad puedas pasarte a seguir leyéndonos, nos hará mucha ilusión seguir viendo tus reviews y tus opiniones a lo que va ocurriendo : ) Besos también para ti.

Bueno, pues nada. El capi de hoy es mimado mío así que espero que os guste tanto como a mí (es cortito, lo siento, pero debe quedar donde está. Ya tendréis capis más largos prontito ; ) ) No me cansaré nunca de agradeceros vuestra atención con UP y a aquellos que nos leeis y no nos habéis dicho nada aún, animaros aunque sea a dejarnos un saludo como ha hecho hoy Jonathan, sí? Aquí tenéis mi mimado ; )

* * *

**CAPITULO 61: Jardines de Hogwarts **

(Por Mahe)

Se quedaron sentados durante un rato más en la misma posición. Harry mantenía las manos de Mahe entre las suyas envuelto en su abrazo y ella su cabeza apoyada en la de él, sintiendo el tacto suave de su alborotado cabello. Lo que habían compartido les había dejado sin palabras pero les hacía sentir más unidos que nunca. La magia, la energía, lo antiguo... sus corazones habían sido solo uno durante unos momentos. Ninguno de los dos había sentido algo similar antes, algo tan intenso. Harry suspiró muy profundamente y Mahe inclinó la cabeza un poco para verle. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero sabía que no estaba dormido. _"¿Qué estarás pensando?" _No podía leer su pensamiento pero podía presentir lo que sentía y sonrió nerviosa mientras un suspiro escapó de ella. De pronto vio como lentamente abría los ojos y ladeaba la cabeza hacia ella. _"Me pilló mirándole" _El calor subió a sus mejillas al ver que le sonreía. Le tenía tan cerca...

-.¿Estás bien?.-le preguntó él. Ella asintió con la cabeza.  
-.¿Y tú?.-susurró.  
- Muy bien...

Su mirada, aquellos ojos verdes en los que se perdía cada vez que la miraba, que tanto había echado de menos en esos días en los que sus palabras no existieron... Vio que los cerraba de nuevo y no pudo evitar seguir mirándole, contemplando su rostro. Le parecía mentira estar viviendo aquel momento después de todo lo que había pasado. Recordó el día en el que pensó marcharse de Hogwarts y como ya entonces su corazón latía por él. Y ahora le tenía ahí, entre sus brazos, con un sentimiento compartido que a pesar de lo que le transmitía le daba miedo pensar que fuese solo una ilusión, que para él fuese un carpe diem porque para ella estaba siendo la vida. Volvió a echar su cabeza en la suya y cerró los ojos.

Mientras, Harry abrió de nuevo los suyos. Se sentía a gusto allí estando abrazado por ella. Mantenía sus manos cogidas e inconscientemente sus dedos comenzaron a acariciarlas notando como ella suspiraba profundamente. Estaba nervioso porque aquella situación tan íntima no le era habitual pero no la cambiaba por nada. Había estado tanto tiempo alejado de ella que el acercamiento que habían tenido esa tarde le había confirmado lo que no se había reconocido en todo ese tiempo. Ahora sabía bien que había sentido celos, que no solo era preocupación cuando la veía mal, que no solo era amistad... No sabía cual tenía que ser su siguiente paso, era poca experiencia, pero se dejó llevar...

-.¿Damos un paseo?

Mahe abrió los ojos y vio como la miraba, no esperaba el ofrecimiento pero asintió aunque le apenaba dejarle escapar de entre sus brazos por si nunca volvía a sentirle tan cerca de nuevo. Harry se levantó y le dio la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Comenzaron a caminar despacio, en silencio, hacia el jardín, hasta una zona en la que el lago se veía especialmente hermoso. El Sol de media tarde se comenzaba ya a esconder tras las montañas y le daba al cielo un tono rosado que se reflejaba en las aguas.

-.¿Conocías esta parte del jardín?.-preguntó Harry cuando llegaron al borde del lago.  
- No, pero es precioso -contestó Mahe admirando el lugar.

Se sentía ruborizar porque notaba cómo Harry la miraba. Le miró tímidamente, se encontró con sus ojos y sonrió nerviosa mordiéndose el labio como de costumbre. Podía sentir que se encontraba muy a gusto con ella y eso le hizo ruborizarse aún más. Distraídamente, se tocó la solapa de la túnica y notó el pin de la snitch. La intensidad del momento que habían compartido le había hecho olvidar por completo que debía darle aquel pin para poder localizarle en caso de que estuviera en peligro.

- Quiero que tengas esto -dijo quitándoselo de su túnica y acercándose para ponérselo a él- En compensación por la snitch que te quité en el partido -sonrió mirándole a los ojos. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y miró su regalo.  
-.¡Me encanta! te lo he visto siempre puesto y... -sonrió nervioso- me encanta ¡Gracias!.-y sin que ella lo esperase, la abrazó.

Ella se sorprendió gratamente del agradecimiento y le devolvió el abrazo. Pero en solo el primer contacto, algo ocurrió. Ambos se dieron cuenta que no era un abrazo cualquiera, no era solo un abrazo de amigos. El poder antiguo que cada uno tenía en su interior surgió haciéndoles sentir tan unidos como había ocurrido cuando compartieron sus corazones, les confirmó que era algo más que magia lo que existía entre ellos.

Pensar que de nuevo estaba cerca de él, en tan poco tiempo, y con la certeza de que sí era correspondida le hizo estremecer, mezcla de la emoción y los nervios. Harry notó como el cuerpo de Mahe comenzaba a temblar y la estrechó entre sus brazos aún más fuerte, él mismo notaba su propio cuerpo igual. Ella sentía su abrazo cálido, nunca antes se había sentido tan segura. Con un silencioso suspiro, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos: hubiera detenido el tiempo en ese preciso momento. Harry le acarició el cabello y olió su perfume, aquel perfume tan dulce que tanto le gustaba. Se mantuvieron abrazados sin hablar durante segundos, minutos, en silencio, y poco a poco se retiraron mirándose cara a cara pero sin separar sus cuerpos, él aún con sus manos rodeando su cintura y ella con las suyas en su espalda. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, podían ver más allá de ellos. La respiración de ambos se aceleraba por segundos queriendo dar paso al deseo. Y entonces, Harry subió lentamente sus manos hasta coger entre ellas el rostro de la chica y comenzó a acercarse. Mahe cerró los ojos, le esperaba. Sintió su respiración sobre sus labios, como los rozaba suavemente. Sus latidos se dispararon incontrolados aumentando su deseo y sin poder contenerse más... la besó. La dulzura con la que recorría sus labios era tal que las piernas apenas podían mantenerla en pie. Era un beso compartido, sincero, deseado... la mezcla de ternura y pasión del primer beso entre dos personas. Volvió a abrazarla para sentirla cerca mientras seguía besándola. Sus corazones latían aceleradamente y sus cuerpos se fundían en uno. El la estrechó más contra su cuerpo mientras recorría acariciando con sus manos su espalda. Ella subió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, perdiendo sus dedos en su alborotado pelo azabache... Sus mentes, sus almas, sus corazones, sus labios unidos... El tiempo se detuvo alrededor de ellos...

Rato después, cuando la sed de sus besos se calmó un instante, encontraron sus miradas. El brillo que ambos tenían en sus ojos delataba la luz de sus corazones. Harry llevó su mano a la mejilla de Mahe y la acarició tiernamente. Mahe llevó sus dedos a los labios de él y los recorrió dulcemente. Sonrieron y con una sola mirada, se dijeron todo lo que pensaban, lo que sentían, lo que deseaban... y aún abrazados, se internaron en el jardín.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nick casi Decapitado paseaba por el pasillo del sexto piso. Era tarde y se sorprendió cuando vio como dos personas subían sigilosamente las escaleras pero desde donde estaba no podía ver bien quienes eran. Fue a acercarse pero al ver cómo se despedían, sonrió y les dejó en la intimidad.

Minutos después, la puerta de la sala común de Ravenclaw se cerraba tras la entrada de Mahe. No había nadie en la sala, lógicamente, no era hora de que los alumnos estuviesen despiertos. Pero ella no iba a poder dormir, no quería dormir esa noche para evitar que todo fuese un sueño. Se sentó en el sofá echando la cabeza hacía atrás, suspiró profundamente y sonrió. No podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara, su corazón latía más vivo que nunca. De pronto una vocecita la asustó:

- Mahe ¿eres tú?

La chica se giró y vio a una pequeña pelirroja en pijama que estaba al pie de la escalera.

- Hola Nora -sonrió. La niña se acercó contenta de ver a su amiga y se sentó junto a ella-.¿qué haces levantada a estas horas?  
- No podía dormir. Escuché que la puerta de la sala se cerró y bajé a ver qué era.  
- Pues tranquila que era yo.

La niña sonrió y se acercó a Mahe, apartándole el cabello del hombro.

- Mahe... ¿dónde has estado?.-preguntó mientras le quitaba varias ramitas enredadas en el cabello y se las mostraba. Mahe miró las ramitas y las cogió entre sus dedos. Era la prueba de que no había sido un sueño y contestó sonriendo:

- Estaba tocando la luna.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry entró sigilosamente en su habitación. Todos sus compañeros estaban profundamente dormidos. Se acercó a su cama y sin desvestirse ni quitarse las gafas, se echó en ella, miró al techo y sonrió. Nunca se había sentido así, era una sensación nueva que le llenaba por completo y casi le hacía flotar. Podía sentir todavía su olor y si cerraba los ojos, incluso podía sentir su tacto, su respiración... Cogió la almohada rodeándola con sus brazos como había hecho con su cuerpo y pensó en ella mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios a la vez que un suspiro escapaba de ellos. Sabía, sentía, que ella también estaba pensando en él. Su corazón latía emocionado con aquellos nuevos sentimientos recorriendo su cuerpo. Y con el recuerdo de las últimas horas, con el pensamiento en los jardines y el corazón en una habitación de la casa Ravenclaw, dejó que el sueño le invadiese después de tantas noches en vela.

* * *

Oooh, se besaron : ) Bueno, pues mañana tendréis más UP, oki? Hasta mañana pues.


	63. CAPITULO 62: Noticias de El Profeta

Hola! Mahe con vosotros de nuevo (que horror,voy a repetir más mi saludo que el disclaimer, jeje) No sabéis como me alegra ver que os gustaran los últimos capítulos, nuestros mimados : ) Pero tenemos más mimados en UP, bastantes más, ya os iremos diciendo. ¿Echamos un vistazo a los reviews?

**LaUrYDaRkAnGeL**: Hola¿qué tal los estudios? ya sabes que siempre que vayas a descansar un ratito, tendrás lectura por aquí ; ) ¿Te hicimos sentir los capítulos? me encanta saberlo : ) Si los sientes leyendo, imagínate nosotras escribiéndolos, wow :D ¿Has pillado algunas cosillas? cuentanos, cuentanos! así sabremos si vas por buen camino o te estamos despistando ; )

**Kata**: Te encontraste con la respuesta a tu pregunta antes de hacerla, jeje. Estos capis han sido intensos, los siguientes no lo serán menos pero hay que dosificar esa intensidad, no crees? A ver que te parece como sigue pero que viene lo dificil y tremendo, viene ; )

**Kamesita**: De verdad que me encanta saber que sentís la emoción del capítulo, poder transmitíroslo : ) Y por supuesto que le entregó el pin, como no, jeje.

**Marc**: Ya tardaban en besarse, sí, jeje. Pero "para todo hay un tiempo" ; )

**Stiby:** Digamos que Mahe le amaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y ya se lo había reconocido a si misma (así de mal lo ha pasado la pobre) y Harry es ahora cuando ha descubiertolo que significaba todo lo que iba sintiendo por ella reconociendo también que la ama : ) Me hace mucha ilusión quemi mimado sea uno de tus capis preferidos, muchas gracias : ) Que vayan bien los estudios, que aquí te estaremos esperando ; )

**Seika**: Ahora Harry es feliz, sí (y Mahe también: ) ) Si no eres muy dada a mostrar los sentimientos y con estos capis hemos conseguido que los sientas de tal forma que hasta alguna lagrimilla ha querido escapar, entonces te aseguro que me siento feliz, no por hacerte llorar lógicamente jeje, si no por haberte hecho sentir el momento : )

**Barby-Black**: Si Mahe Guilmain te contestara, creo que diría que ha sido un capi tan dulce como los besos de Harry, jejeje.

Uff, no sabéis lo feliz que me hace ver que uno de mis mimados os ha gustado tanto, muchas gracias a todos. Habéis conseguido que hoy sonriera más de lo que esperaba: ) Bueno, aviso: **hoy hay dos capis!** el segundo es más cortito y subirlo solo me parecía muy poquita cosa, así que va de regalo con las Noticias de El Profeta ; )

* * *

**CAPITULO 62: Noticias de El Profeta**

(Por Mahe)

Estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados. Por su mente no dejaban de pasar imágenes, palabras, recuerdos... Estaba cansado, muy cansado, pero desde hacía días, o por lo menos creía que eran días por el limitado recorrido que podía ver del Sol pasando por la estrecha ventana, la sensación habitual en su entorno no era la misma. Algo estaba cambiando. Abrió los ojos y se apartó con desgana el enmarañado cabello rubio de la cara pensando qué es lo que estaría ocurriendo fuera y recordó lo último que había conocido por casualidad: su hijo también estaba entre cuatro paredes. Suspiró profundamente e instintivamente se tocó el brazo. Algo le hizo mirarlo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su extenuado rostro.

De pronto, escuchó como la puerta se abría lentamente. Miró extrañado, atemorizado _"¿Quién está abriendo?_._¿qué ocurre?" _Entrecerró los ojos intentando captar algún movimiento, algún ruido... Después de dos años allí, repentinamente pudo sentir aquellas presencias cerca aunque no le afectaban como deberían. Se arrastró hacia la entrada y miró hacia fuera comprobando como el resto de sus compañeros estaban en su misma situación, sorprendidos, mirando hacia el exterior con sus rejas abiertas.

_"Volved a mí... Os concedo la libertad que os fue negada. Los aliados no os detendrán... Tenemos trabajo... El principio del fin se acerca..." _

La fría voz había resonado en su cabeza y se quedó inmóvil.

-.¿Mi Señor?

No hubo más palabras. La marca en su brazo le avisaba que no era un sueño, era real. Se incorporó sonriendo y salió de su celda seguido por los demás.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry y Ron se habían levantado muy temprano ese día para terminar el trabajo de Pociones que Snape le había puesto por sorpresa el día de antes. Como siempre, lo habían dejado para última hora y tenían que buscar tiempo para hacerlo y entregárselo en la próxima clase.

- Uf, no me concentro con el ruido de tu estómago, Ron -comentó Harry en tono divertido.  
- Es que tengo hambre, esto de hablar de recetas e ingredientes, aunque sea de pociones, me abrió el apetito. ¿Por qué no bajamos a desayunar y terminamos allí? Si no van a creer que el león de Gryffindor se ha escapado y van a ser mis tripas sonando.

Entre risas, recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la sala común. A los pocos minutos, ambos amigos se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzaban a tomar un suculento desayuno. Eran pocos los alumnos que a esa hora había aún en el comedor con lo que el bullicio era silencioso.

- Vamos a ver -comenzó Ron mientras miraba su pergamino de preguntas-.¿Cómo explico que el acónito no puedo mezclarlo con la luparia y los crisopos si yo creía que podía hacerse? ahora entiendo porque no me salían las pociones con estos ingredientes, si son los mismos.

Harry había dejado de prestarle atención y estaba pendiente de alguien que había entrado en el Gran Comedor.

- Déjame ver que has puesto, Harry -continuó Ron- No, este pergamino no es... -comenzó a buscar entre los libros-... debes de habértelo dejado arriba o quizás lo tengas... -se quedó mirando a su amigo y vio que no le escuchaba-.¿Harry?

Su expresión mostraba una sonrisa disimulada y sus ojos un brillo especial, fijos en un punto, concretamente en alguien. Dirigió la mirada hacia donde él prestaba atención y vio de qué se trataba.

- Harry, tienes un escarabajo igualita que Skeeter bañándose en tu taza de café.  
-.¿Qué?.¿cómo?.-preguntó el chico sorprendido mirando su taza y luego a su amigo  
-.¡Hombre!.¡reaccionó!.-exclamó Ron. Harry sonrió y se disculpó.  
- Perdona, me decías algo sobre la luparia ¿no?  
- Bueno, sí eso es algo que nombré hace un rato antes de que te quedases mirando embobado -volvió a mirar hacia el punto de interés, regresó la vista a su amigo y le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al lugar-.¿No tienes nada que contarme?  
- Bueno, emm... -comenzó a ruborizarse un poco.  
- Uuuuuyy ¡sí tienes que contarme, hermano!.-exclamó Ron. Harry sonrió y la miró de nuevo. Mahe le devolvía la mirada en ese momento mientras Luna, que estaba sentada a su lado, le enseñaba una revista de The Quibbler.  
- Digamos que... estoy bien... -volvió a mirarla y sonrió-... muy bien  
- No, si de eso ya me he dado cuenta. Llevas unos días muy pletórico -contestó Ron- y desde hace un tiempo no sé por qué pero me lo veía venir...  
- Si fuera por tus comentarios, ella estaría con Corner  
- Ah ¡te pillé! así que está contigo¿eh?.-dijo dándole con el codo-.¿Estáis saliendo?

Harry no contestó. Mahe se había levantado y salía del Gran Comedor. Le saludó tímidamente con la mano y él le respondió con una sonrisa prestando atención por donde se iba hasta que la perdió de vista. Ron, atento a las reacciones de su amigo, comenzó a insistirle de nuevo para que le contara.

- Harry... cuéntame, anda.  
-.¡Mira que eres curioso!  
- Es que desde lo de Cho no me has vuelto a contar nada así -dijo para intentar convencerle pero Harry se quedó mirándole serio-...emmm... no es que diga que ella sea como Cho, ni mucho menos -trató de arreglar el comentario- Es... vale, sí¡es curiosidad!  
- Vale¡de acuerdo! sí, estamos juntos pero por ahora no queremos que nadie se de cuenta -explicó susurrándole- Y menos Hermione, la puede tomar con ella más todavía y aún no sabemos que es lo que le pasa.  
- Harry, estará celosa -dijo quitándole importancia aunque eso suponía que seguía interesado en él y no le agradaba- A mí es que aún me cuesta trabajo creer lo que me contaste de ella, lo que viste y lo que Mahe dice que intuye.  
-.¿Tú acaso no notas que Hermione está diferente?.-preguntó Harry nervioso- más irascible, más... no es ella, Ron -bajó la voz- y sabes lo que ví.

En ese momento, la nombrada entraba por la puerta del Gran Comedor y cesaron en la conversación. La chica se acercó a ellos sentándose en frente.

-.¿De qué hablabais?  
- De Pociones -dijo Harry  
- De Quidditch -contestó Ron  
Los miró a los dos sorprendida ante las contestaciones y éstos se apresuraron a arreglarlo.  
- Hablábamos de que después de Pociones podríamos ir a jugar al Quidditch -intentó subsanar Harry.

Ron asintió con la cabeza totalmente convencido de que esa era la conversación que mantenían a lo que Hermione alzó las cejas haciendo una mueca como muestra de indiferencia y tomó la jarra con café para echarse una taza. El comedor se fue llenando de alumnos por la hora e instantes después, las lechuzas entraron volando como cada mañana por las ventanas del techo. Uno a uno fueron dejando los paquetes y cartas a sus respectivos remitentes y poco a poco se comenzó a escuchar un murmullo cada vez más audible. Los alumnos se agolpaban unos con otros comentando algo que tenían en sus manos.

-.¿Qué pasara?.-se preguntó Ron.

Colin Creevey era uno de los alumnos que más cerca estaba en la misma situación que el resto y Ron le llamó para preguntarle qué ocurría. El chico le miró con la misma expresión preocupada y asustada que comenzaba a extenderse por los demás alumnos. Tenía un ejemplar de El Profeta en sus manos.

-.¿Me lo dejas ver, Colin?  
El muchacho se lo acercó.  
- Te lo puedes quedar. Si vuelvo a leer la noticia, creo que no dormiré en días.

Se miraron extrañados y tomaron el periódico. En un solo vistazo comprendieron qué ocurría. Ron comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_FUGA EN MASA DE AZKABAN_

_"En el día de ayer se produjo una de las más espectaculares y horribles fugas que jamás el mundo mágico ha conocido. Todos los mortífagos que se encontraban encarcelados en la prisión de Azkabán escaparon ayer en masa. Los aurores encargados de vigilar la prisión en aquellos momentos fueron atacados mortalmente y por sorpresa por un grupo de dementores, los cuales recordamos abandonaron Azkabán hace dos años, y con esta acción han facilitado la huida de los presos. Todos estos hechos fueron calificados por el ministro de Magia como " un tremendo y lamentable error" Algunos de los mortífagos seguidores de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado llevaban muchos años en la prisión pero otros eran los apresados en el conocido suceso ocurrido hace dos años en el Departamento de Misterios cuando el regreso del mago oscuro se hizo oficial debido a las pruebas encontradas. Entre estos últimos mortífagos, se encuentra el que un día fuera el respetable Lucius Malfoy. " _

Ron miró a Harry que leía junto a él muy atento. Desvió su mirada a Hermione que seguía desayunando tranquilamente sin inmutarse. Siguió leyendo.

_"Todos nuestros efectivos se han puesto manos a la obra para buscar a estos presos y devolverles a la prisión de Azkabán lo antes posible" declaró el ministro a nuestros redactores. A la pregunta sobre qué iba a ocurrir con la vigilancia de los guardianes de Azkabán, el ministro solo dijo "investigaremos lo ocurrido esperando que no se vuelva a producir algo así jamás" _

_A esta desagradable noticia que ha puesto al mundo mágico en alerta por lo que ello puede representar, hay que unir algo que no se considera casualidad: otra fuga, la del joven hijo de Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, que se encontraba recluido en un centro de internamiento, al ser menor de edad, por los conflictos causados durante el año pasado en la escuela Hogwarts en los que puso en peligro a varios de los alumnos. Todo apunta a que su propio padre consiguió sacarle de allí después de herir de gravedad con un poderoso hechizo al vigilante que en ese momento se encontraba de guardia en el centro."_

Harry y Ron se miraron con preocupación. Que los mortífagos se hubiesen escapado de Azkabán con ayuda de los dementores era la señal para saber que Voldemort estaba reclutando a su ejercito. La batalla estaba cada vez más cerca.

- Dementores, mortífagos, Malfoy... ¡Por Merlín!.¿qué está pasando?.-exclamó Ron angustiado mirando de nuevo el periódico. Harry resopló nervioso y echó un vistazo a Hermione que seguía pendiente de su desayuno. Miró de nuevo a Ron y le hizo una señal con la mirada hacia su amiga y éste asintió-.¿Me has escuchado leer la noticia, Hermione?.-preguntó el pelirrojo. Ella se limitó a asentir y apuró su taza de café-.¿y... qué te ha parecido?.-ella le miró fijamente, desvió su mirada a Harry y tras unos segundos, volvió a centrarla en Ron y con un tono de voz sugerente dijo:

- Interesante...

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, se levantó de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor. Los chicos se quedaron atónitos.

-.¿Interesante?.-repitió Ron asombrado  
-.¿Ves lo que te digo?.-espetó Harry-.¿Cuál sería su reacción normal? preocupación, miedo, indignación... pero no, simplemente lo encuentra interesante.  
- Bueno, es que... es una noticia interesante -intentó defender  
-.¡Ron, por favor!  
-.¡Vale, vale! si tienes razón, no es normal su reacción -dijo el chico y miró a su amigo-.¿Crees que debería hablar con ella? tú ya lo has intentado. A lo mejor tengo suerte y a mí sí me dice algo.

Harry asintió. ¡Por fin su amigo reaccionaba! Cogió el periódico y se levantó de la mesa pero antes de comenzar a andar se giró hacia Harry de nuevo.

- Por cierto, si Mahe y tú queréis que no se de cuenta la gente... vais a tener que disimular un poquito, se os nota mucho -dijo guiñándole un ojo. Harry sonrió.  
-Anda, corre tras ella. ¡Y no os peleéis comos siempre!

Se estrecharon la mano y Ron salió corriendo del Gran Comedor en busca de Hermione.

* * *

No os vayáis muy lejos que dentro de un ratito subo otro capi ; )


	64. CAPITULO 63: Intentando descubrir

**Seika**: has sido rápida en dejar el review, gracias sirusiana ; ) Comentar del capi anterior, bueno, la verdad es que ya veis que labatalla se acerca, los mortífagos se escapan a la orden de Voldemort, Malfoy también (espero que recordéis lo que hizo el rubio en MA), etc. Pero en algo sí estoy de acuerdo contigo: me gusta la pareja Harry-Mahe (espero que los H-Hr no se enfanden y dejen de leernos :s )

**Luna-bayo**: hola! bienvenida a UP! Bueno, creo que Nigriv te podrá poner al día de todo lo que tiene que ver con la energía. Estoy segura de que le gustará conocer a alguien con este interés : ) Gracias por dejarnos review.

Bueno, pues aquí tenéis el capi extra de hoy : )

* * *

**CAPITULO 63: Intentando descubrir **

(Por Mahe)

No la vio en el Hall y se acercó al patio. Sabía que no tenía clase de Aritmancia hasta dentro de una hora cuando él tuviese la de Adivinación pero tuvo suerte porque en cuanto entró, la encontró allí, estaba sentada con sus libros. Se hizo el casual y se acercó a ella.

- Hola Hermione¿qué haces?  
- Repasando, tengo clase en una hora -dijo sin mirarle  
- Sí, lo sé... -contestó sentándose a su lado- ... estooo... ¿cómo estás?

Hermione le miró y Ron se ruborizó _"Si acabo de verla¿no podía haberle preguntado algo más original?_.

-.¿Qué quieres, Ronald?.-preguntó seria.  
_"Me ha llamado Ronald. Solo me llama así cuando está enfadada o molesta conmigo" _  
- No, nada... es que hace mucho que no hablamos tranquilamente y quería saber qué tal estás.  
Ron estaba nervioso y lo único que hacía era darle vueltas al periódico entre sus manos. Hermione miró el diario, regresó su vista al chico y esbozó una sonrisa.  
- Estoy muy bien.  
- Ah, me alegro... -no sabía qué decirle o qué preguntarle para comprobar por él mismo que lo que le había contado Harry era cierto. Miró el diario y pensó que era una opción para entrar en conversación con ella- Qué horroroso lo de Azkabán¿verdad?.-ella no contestó, seguía pendiente de sus libros- porque si se han escapado los mortífagos es que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado estará reclutando a su ejército y eso significa que la batalla se acerca.  
- Correcto -contestó Hermione _"Y el desenlace de la profecía también" _  
El silencio volvió durante unos minutos.  
- Y Vol...Voldemort buscará a Harry.  
Hermione le miró y alzó las cejas sorprendida.  
- Has pronunciado su nombre...  
- Eeemm... sí... supongo que algún día tendré que quitarme el miedo a nombrarlo. Tú lo llamas por su nombre. -la chica sonrió pero no dijo nada. Ron se quedaba en blanco sin saber cómo hablarle- Pobre Harry, la que tiene encima...  
- Tu lo has dicho. Pero pienso que todo va a salir bien -dijo Hermione en tono soñador- el poderoso va a vencer.  
-.¡Vaya!.-exclamó sorprendido- llamas a Harry poderoso aunque... sí, la verdad es que lo es...  
Hermione rió con ganas _"Que iluso" _pensó divertida.  
-.¿Le tienes envidia?.-preguntó la chica.

El chico se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Era cierto que Harry siempre había conseguido más cosas que él mismo, todos siempre estaban pendientes de él por una u otra razón. Tenía que reconocerse que algo sí le envidiaba pero no lo diría.

- No, envidia... no  
- Haces bien. No creo que te gustase estar en su piel cuando tenga que enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso -el chico negó con la cabeza totalmente convencido de que esa opción no la quería para él- El poderoso vencera eso no lo dudes.

Ron la miró. _"Pues yo no le veo nada extraño. Habla de Harry llamándole poderoso, sabe que puede vencer, yo creo que está preocupada por la fuga de los mortífagos... yo no noto nada raro" _pensó el muchacho. Ante el silencio, la chica regresó de nuevo su atención a los libros. Ron suspiró y al cabo de un rato, le habló de nuevo.

- Hermione...  
-.¿Qué?.-contestó desganada  
- Si hay baile de graduación... ¿querrás... querrás venir conmigo?.-la chica levantó la vista y le miró fijamente. Ron comenzó a tener en su rostro el tono de su cabello y el silencio de ella le ponía más nervioso aún- Es que... quería invitarte para que no ocurriese como en el baile de 4º... -dijo avergonzado sin mirarla- y como Harry ya... -y se detuvo de repente.  
-.¿Harry ya qué?.-preguntó seca.

Se quedó mudo al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de meter la pata. _"... por ahora no queremos que nadie se de cuenta...Y menos Hermione..." _recordó que le había dicho su amigo poco rato antes.

- No me has contestado, Ronald. Harry ya ¿qué?.¿ya tiene con quien ir?.-inquirió de nuevo  
-.¡No! no... que Harry ya... ya...ni se acuerda del baile... -contestó con la mayor naturalidad que pudo.

Hermione se quedó callada durante varios segundos que a Ron se le hicieron interminables. Le miraba tan fijamente que por un momento no le pareció ella misma pero fue tan momentáneo que no le dio importancia. _"Son solo celos¿lo ves?_._¡como los que sientes tú!" _se dijo a sí mismo.

- Sí... claro... -respondió a su excusa sin creerle- Primero tendrá que llegar el baile¿no crees?.-Ron asintió desanimado. Sonaba totalmente a negativa- Tengo que irme, en un rato tengo clase -dijo de pronto levantándose¡Y tú también!.¡así que no llegues tarde!

Y diciendo esto, comenzó a andar hacia el castillo. Ron la miró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y suspiró. Una vez solo, no se levantó de allí, se quedó sentado durante unos minutos pensando en lo que habían hablado, en sus reacciones y sus palabras _"Realmente sigue siendo ella: siempre responsable con las clases, pendiente de Harry, celosa de Mahe, ...olvidada de mí..." _Cerró los ojos por un momento y trató de contener la tristeza que intentaba envolverle _"Ya deberías estar acostumbrado. Para ella siempre serás solo un amigo, ella no es para ti" _Abrió los ojos de nuevo, miró su reloj y se puso en pie desganado. Hacía cinco minutos que debía estar en clase de Adivinación. Y tal y como le había dicho ella, llegaba tarde.

* * *

Pues ya está por hoy. La batalla se acerca! Espero que no nos faltéis y la compartáis con nosotras como hasta ahora ; ) Hasta mañana y gracias a todos. 


	65. CAPITULO 64: Invisibles

Aquí Mahe de nuevo. Tranquilos que mañana ya está aquí Nigriv y le toca a ella subir. Vamos a por los reviews.

**Kamesita**: Pues sí, se escaparon los mortífagos, ya está Voldemort reclutando gente...: s Y el pobre de Ron, que no quiere ver lo que tiene delante con Hermione, vaya tela.

**Eva Vidal**: No me acordaba yo lo de la comparación con la moto de Keanu Reeves, así estaba de despistada. Los inicios de Harry y Mahe son tiernos, como toda relación, veremos a ver como siguen con lo que se les viene encima. Por cierto, el gato estornudó dos veces porque ayer hubo dos capis ¿no te diste cuenta? porque tu review anterior viene de ese capi con lo que imagino que lo habrás leído y avisado de que ayer había dos capis, lo avisé así que el segundo es corto pero no venía solo. Sobre la participación de Ron, ya estará activo en la batalla, te lo aseguro.

**Celina**: hola carnavalera! me alegro de que te hayan gustado también los capis de Harry-Mahe. Y la verdad es que a Ron no se le puede culpar de no darse cuenta de lo que le pasa a Hermione, tiene una venda en los ojos con ella. Besitos.

**Marc:** Ron es un iluso, tú lo has dicho, jeje.

**Luna bayo**: No entiendo qué dices sobre que los mensajes del foro no salen. ¿Te refieres a los reviews que dejáis? En la parte superior de cada capi, tienes un cartelito rojo que pone "review", ahí salen los comentarios que dejáis. Sobre donde está el fic anterior a este, Magia Antigua, lo más fácil es que te metas en nuestro perfil de Guilmains. Ahí tienes el enlace a nuestras páginas en ffnet bajo el nick que tenemos registrado cada una y en el de Nigriv está MA.

**Stiby:** Obviamente, Ron cree que Harry es el poderoso pero porque no ha pensado en Voldemort aunque...¿quién de los dos será el poderoso? Volvemos a la profecía y a las diferentes lecturas que tiene.; ) Y Harry y Mahe más vale que oculten lo suyo porque si no... uff! No voy a decirte cuantos capis faltan para no romper la emoción pero antes de dos semanas no estarán todos subidos, lo siento. Si te diré que paradentro dedos semanas, estaremos en plena batalla. Si no puedes leer para esa fecha, espero que de todas formas cuando lo hagas, nos vayas dejando review para ver qué te está pareciendo la batalla ; )

**Nelly Spe**: Dices que crees que lo que le pasa a Hermione es producto de algún hechizo o de algo que le hicieron cuando desapareció en MA. Una duda¿leíste el capi de Sueños de niña, el capi 55? Porque ahí se revela que es Voldemort quien está detrás de todo, nada de hechizos ni cuando desapareció. Me he quedadoun poco KO.

Bueno, este capi es también uno de mis mimados que surgió de una idea que podría haber sido solo una breve escena y terminó en tres capis (uno de Nigriv, que es el de mañana y dos míos) Este capítulo solo abre paso a los que le siguen, que son más intensos pero por ahora aquí tenéis el comienzo. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**CAPITULO 64: Invisibles **

(Por Mahe)

Los días fueron pasando. El buen tiempo había llegado hacía un par de semanas pero los alumnos, debido a la preparación de los exámenes que se acercaban, no podían disfrutarlo todo lo que les apetecía. Se quedaban en sus salas comunes estudiando, otros en el Gran Comedor y la mayoría en la biblioteca. En toda la escuela se notaba la tensión y nervios de los chicos, mientras que entre los profesores, en el mismo estado, la causa era diferente: sabían que la batalla se acercaba aunque aún no había confirmación de cuando sería...

Era tarde en la biblioteca. Sólo a los alumnos de 7º les estaba permitido quedarse después de la hora de la cena allí estudiando. Pero había tres personas que no se concentraban: Harry, Hermione y Mahe. Los dos Gryffindors, junto a Ron, estaban sentados en una de las mesas centrales de la estancia. La chica se situaba frente a Harry pendiente de todos los movimientos que el chico hacía pero él estaba a su vez pendiente de otra persona que le correspondía a esa atención: Mahe, queestaba sentada en diagonal a él, junto con Michael, Lisa y Terry en la siguiente mesa a su derecha. Ambos trataban de concentrarse ante los libros y pergaminos que tenían delante pero no lo conseguían. Las miradas de complicidad y las sonrisas disimuladas podían con ellos. Hermione los observaba rabiosa, sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos dos pero tenía que controlarse. Pronto las cosas iban a cambiar...

Harry y Mahe podían pasarse minutos enteros mirándose a los ojos, cada uno sentado a su mesa. Se lo transmitían todo con la mirada. Ella intentaba volver su vista a los estudios pero saber que él seguía mirándola, le hacía ruborizar y estremecer, consiguiendo que sus ojos marrones se encontrasen de nuevo con aquellos eternos ojos verdes que le sonreían y haciendo que su corazón latiese desesperado por estar con él.

- Mahe... ¡Mahe!.-llamó Michael en voz baja y devolviéndola a la realidad- vamos ir a las cocinas a comer algo antes de subir a la torre. ¿Te vienes? ya está bien de tanto estudiar.

La chica asintió y comenzó a recoger. Harry hizo como que seguía estudiando pero mirando de reojo cada movimiento. Michael, Terry y Lisa cruzaron la biblioteca mientras Mahe se entretuvo un poco más para darles tiempo a salir sin ella. Al cabo de un momento, con los libros en sus brazos, comenzó a andar. Forzosamente tenía que pasar por la mesa donde estaba Harry y justo por detrás de él. Notó como el chico sonreía sin mirarla y al pasar por detrás suya, bajó la mano derecha y rozó con sus dedos la espalda de Harry, disimuladamente. El estremecimiento que el chico sintió hizo que más de uno en la mesa se percatase, con lo que el calor acudió a sus mejillas mientras las mariposas revoloteaban en el estómago por la sensación de contacto efímero que había tenido con ella. Mahe se dio cuenta de su reacción y salió sonriendo de la biblioteca. Hermione la miró y apretó los puños _"Disfruta mientras puedas..."_

Poco rato después, Harry, Ron y Hermione recogieron también sus cosas y se fueron hacia la torre Gryffindor. Llegaron ante el retrato de la señora gorda y, tras la contraseña, entraron a la sala. Ron se tiró en el sofá y cerró los ojos con expresión agotada.

- Odio las fechas de exámenes -dijo con voz cansada.

Hermione se sentó también pensando que Harry haría lo mismo pero el chico había subido corriendo hacia la habitación. Desde que habían dejado la biblioteca no había dicho palabra. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y lo que más coraje le daba a la chica es que sabía lo que tenía que estar pensando y le hacía hervir la sangre. Al cabo de un minuto, Harry bajaba de nuevo raudo por las escaleras y cruzaba la sala. Llevaba algo plateado bajo el brazo.

-.¡Harry!.-llamó Hermione-.¿dónde vas?  
-.¡Luego vuelvo!

Y sin darle tiempo a volver a preguntarle, le vio desaparecer por la puerta. Hermione se quedó mirando el lugar por donde Harry había salido.

- Irá a comer algo -dijo Ron bostezando- o a despejarse un poco. Toda la tarde estudiando, agota a cualquiera.¡mírame a mí!.-abrió los ojos y vio que Hermione no estaba-.¿Hermione?.-llamó mirando a su alrededor. Al no verla, suspiró resignado y pensó tristemente _"En su busca... como no..." _. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se echó de nuevo en el sofá.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry corría por el pasillo acercándose a las escaleras. Se había puesto la capa de invisibilidad y bajó al 6º piso, hacia la torre Ravenclaw. Sabía que aún no había regresado. Se situó frente a la entrada de la sala común y, como si su deseo por verla la hubiese invocado, la vio subir con Michael por las escaleras. Venían charlando animadamente y se pararon frente a la puerta. Michael se adelantó para decir la contraseña y Harry se acercó a Mahe por detrás, la cogió por la cintura y se acercó a su oído

- Soy yo -susurró

La chica se estremeció ante la presencia invisible y sonrió.

- Emmm...Michael... -empezó a decir Mahe pero no se le ocurría excusa para no entrar.  
-.¿Qué pasa?  
- Emm...  
- Dile que te has dejado un libro en la biblioteca -oyó que le susurraba Harry  
- Me he dejado un libro en la biblioteca -dijo Mahe de pronto.  
-.¿Un libro?.-preguntó  
- Sí...  
-... y que vas a recogerlo -continuó susurrando sin poder contener la risa por la cara extrañada de Michael  
-... y voy a recogerlo -dijo la chica notando como Harry se acercaba más a ella. Su corazón, que desde que le escuchó susurrar a su oído, ya había comenzado a latir con rapidez, saltaba ansioso en su pecho, gritaba por estar con él. Sentía como cada centímetro de su piel se derretía por el contacto de sus manos en su cintura y la proximidad de su cuerpo.  
-.¿Te acompaño?.-se ofreció Michael  
-.¡No!.-casi gritó y bajó el tono de voz-...eemm... no...hace falta, gracias -Escuchó como Harry reía bajito a su oído por la reacción de ella e intentó disimular su propia risa- Toma mis libros y déjalos dentro, por favor. Vuelvo en un rato.

Y comenzó a andar dirigida por las manos de Harry hacia un pasillo lateral ante la mirada sorprendida de Michael _"Pero... a la biblioteca se va por las escaleras" _pensó el chico. Se encogió de hombros sin entender y entró en la sala.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione había salido de la sala común tras Harry pero no le vio. _"Maldición" _pensó pero algo le decía a donde había ido. Bajó por las escaleras y entró en el pasillo del 6º piso que comunicaba a la entrada de la torre Ravenclaw. No podía saber donde estaba Harry y menos si ya tenía puesta la capa de invisibilidad pero estaba segura de que rondaba por allí. Se escondió tras una columna y esperó, algo pasaría, alguien aparecería. Al momento, vio como Mahe y Michael subían por las escaleras y se acercaban a la puerta. Desde donde estaba no podía oír lo que decían pero vio como Michael se giraba hacia Mahe, hablaban y ella le entregaba sus libros, comenzando a andar hacia el pasillo lateral de la torre. _"No está sola, estoy segura" _pensó con rabia. Los celos le comían por dentro. Vio que Michael se quedaba en la puerta _"¡Vamos, estúpido_!.¡_entra ya!" _y cuando le vio entrar hacia su sala, ella salió corriendo hacia el pasillo por donde Mahe había desaparecido.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mahe andaba con Harry a su espalda y la empujó suavemente escondiéndola tras una estatua. Levantó la capa y cubrió a la chica.

- Estás loco -sonrió  
-.¿Loco yo? he venido a darte las buenas noches. Te busqué en el Mapa y vi que aún no habías vuelto -contestó acercándola a él por la cintura.  
-.¿Y si se llega a dar cuenta, qué?.-dijo ella en tono de aparente regaño pero estaba encantada de la ocurrencia.  
- Me da igual -susurró acercándose y besándola dulcemente.

Hermione entró al pasillo y no vio a nadie pero lo recorrió deteniéndose justamente a la misma altura donde Harry y Mahe estaban escondidos. Al escuchar pasos, los chicos se giraron y se quedaron paralizados. Hermione rastreaba con la mirada cada centímetro del corredor como si realmente pudiera ver más allá y pudiera encontrarles en cualquier momento. Harry se apoyó en la pared y estrechó a Mahe aún más fuerte. No podía verles bajo la capa de invisibilidad pero la sensación de temor era similar a no tener nada que les cubriese ocultándolos. No se atrevían ni a respirar. Hermione estaba tan pendiente que cualquier pequeño ruido le alertaría de donde estaban. Mahe cerró los ojos con fuerza _"Vete..vete.." _pero ella seguía allí _"¿Por qué lo siento tan fuerte?" _Aún en los metros que las separaban, sintió la furia, los celos y la maldad que le embargaban y se estremeció comenzando a temblar. Harry apretó su abrazo para intentar transmitirle tranquilidad pero ella misma sentía la tensión en el cuerpo del chico, atento a cada movimiento de Hermione, temeroso de que, de alguna forma, los descubriese. Tras unos minutos angustiosos, uno de los prefectos de Ravenclaw apareció por el pasillo.

- Oye, no debes estar aquí a estas horas, no es tu zona -le dijo a Hermione.

Esta se giró y miró al prefecto con rabia. Quería encontrarles pero en realidad no estaba segura de que estuvieran en ese pasillo. Resopló con fuerza y se fue tras el muchacho.

Harry y Mahe suspiraron profundamente. La chica seguía temblando y él la abrazó de nuevo cara a cara intentando tranquilizarla.

- Venga, ya esta, ya pasó -le decía. Pero él mismo estaba demasiado preocupado, se había puesto muy nervioso. Mahe le miró a los ojos.  
- Harry, me preocupa mucho.  
- Lo sé, a mí también. Y Merlín sabe que quiero ayudarla, quiero que vuelva a ser como era ella antes pero no sé que hacer, de verdad que no lo sé...

Sabía lo que al muchacho le dolía ver que su mejor amiga estaba llena de una sensación tan malvada y tan impropia de ella pero igualmente sabía que era difícil ayudarla si ella no mostraba interés por sacar aquello de su alma. Y lo peor era que desde hacía días sentía más intensas las sensaciones que le transmitía, como si hubiera estado en contacto con la maldad personificada pero no le dijo nada a Harry, no quería alarmarlo más de lo que estaba. Le dolía verle así, tan preocupado, tan tenso... La chica cogió su muñeca izquierda, buscando su pulso y llevó la mano derecha a su frente.

- Cierra los ojos.

El la miró sorprendido pero le hizo caso, sabía que iba a intentar tranquilizarle y que así ella se calmaría también. La energía funcionaba de esa forma. Mahe suspiró y cerró también sus ojos pero de pronto, las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la cicatriz. Abrió los ojos asustada y retiró la mano. El escalofrío que sintió recorrer su cuerpo fue tan fuerte que le dejó sin respiración durante unos segundos.

-.¿Qué te pasa?

Levantó la vista y vio que Harry la miraba extrañado. Había notado como había rozado su cicatriz pero su reacción...

- Me... me impresionó -trató de decir.  
- Me lo imagino. Yo me tuve que acostumbrar a vivir con ella.

La chica se conmovió y le miró con tristeza. Bajó la mano, sacudiéndola con fuerza como intentando hacer desaparecer con ese movimiento lo que había sentido y respiró profundamente.

- Venga... cierra los ojos.

Esta vez colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Harry y éste, tras mirarla unos segundos, cerró los párpados de nuevo. Ella se concentró todo lo intensamente que pudo para evitar que él percibiese el escalofrío que aún sentía en su cuerpo... y el presentimiento que había tenido. Tras unos segundos, comenzó a sentir como su mano se calentaba, fue notando su cuerpo más relajado e igualmente notó como el pulso de Harry se tranquilizaba. Abrió los ojos y le miró sonriendo al ver su expresión mucho más serena, menos tensa que hacía unos minutos. Levantó la mano de su cabeza y él abrió los ojos lentamente.

-.¿Mejor?.-preguntó la chica  
- Contigo siempre...

El suspiro que escapó de sus labios fue tan sonoro que no pudieron evitar reírse haciendo que ambos se sintieran ya por fin más tranquilos. El chico la abrazó con ternura y ella se refugió en él. No había mejor lugar para olvidar cualquier mala sensación que entres sus brazos.

- Por cierto... -comenzó a hablar Harry al cabo de unos minutos-.¿qué se trae Corner contigo¿eh?.-preguntó en broma adoptando un tono celoso en su voz. Mahe sonrió.  
-.¿Conmigo? nada -contestó. Harry la miró fijamente a los ojos como si estuviera concentrándose en sus pensamientos, intentando disimular la sonrisa al ver la expresión de la chica.  
-.¡Oye!.¡no me hagas legislemens!.- le dijo al ver su aparente intención. Harry sonrió.  
- No me hace falta hacerte legislemens para saber lo que piensas... -dijo mientras Mahe se ruborizaba y sentía como aumentaba el calor bajo la capa- ...igual que a ti no te hace falta evaluarme e intuir lo que siento... porque ya lo sabes.

Mahe se mordió el labio mientras sentía su corazón tremendamente acelerado como sentía el de él. Harry le sonrió y poco a poco se volvió a acercar, rozando sus labios, dejándose llevar por el deseo y besándola de nuevo.

Tras un rato de sensaciones, volvieron a escuchar pasos. Alguien recorría el pasillo otra vez...

* * *

Mañana seguimos bajo la capa ; )


	66. CAPITULO 65: Sentimientos reprimidos

**DISCLAIMER: **Por favor! que rabia me da reconocer esto! Pero las Guilmains son nuestras:D

HOLA! Estoy super contenta de haber vuelto, mis minis vacaciones en Madrid han sido estupendas pero que coraje me dió no estar aquí cuando el capi de "Una tarde en el haya". Tengo mucho en lo que ponerme al día aunque Mahe me fue contando de rr y demás y pude echar pequeños vistazos desde el ciber pero... no es lo mismo. Voy a responder rr y a saludar a los nuevos! Me alegro de que tengamos dos lectores más (y a saber si alguno aún no se descubre que se anime a hacerlo!)

**Barby-Black**: Esta bien que recuerdes MA aunque no se yo si lo de Malfoy fue muy acertado, si lo has leido de nuevo en MA te darás cuenta que no tiene nada que ver con lo de Hermione y es que lo que tenía preparado el Lord para ella estaba muy bien oculto. Para mí que si Malfoy hubiera conseguido hacerle algo el curso anterior el propio Lord lo hubiera despedazado a tiritas. Sobre tu pregunta de "el Poderoso"¿Tu de quién crees que habla? Lo siento pero tienes que revisar la profecía, no puedo decir nada más al respecto, Mahe ha dicho más de una vez que tiene "varias" lecturas! Pero nos encanta que tomes hasta la molestia de releer por que eso significa que tu intriga es demasiada.Gracias!

Y un segundo rr tuyo... Es que la sensación que Mahe siente no se dice... por eso te perdiste¿aún no nos conoces¿Aún no sabes que no lo contamos todo? jejeje lo siento, pero no te preocupes que si es importante pues llegará como todo. Suerte con la física y gracias por seguir ahí aun con los estudios.

**Celina: **Uno de los mejores halagos que nos haceís es decir que conseguimos haceros sentir al leer como los protagonistas, creo que ahí se nota que sí hicimos bien el trabajo al escribir y logramos haceros vivir y ver todo como queríamos. Ayer con "Invisibles" Mahe se lo curró en grande, es uno de sus mimados y es que en nosotras decir eso es mucho! La historia al completo nos gusta pero... los capítulos mimados son esos que de verdad nos llenan completamente corazón y alma, tanto a ella como a mí. Hoy tienes un mimado mio, lo recuerdo con tanto cariño... UFF. Lo que Mahe sintió al rozarle la cicatriz... jejeje tendrías que esperar a ver si este personaje tan extraño te lo quiere contar! a saber siempre dejamos la intriga no? Besos también para tí.

**Katita: **¿Cómo que a ver quién está debajo de la capa? Jajajaja debajo solo están Harry y Mahe! lo que hay que saber es quien está en el pasillo. Nadie nos ha dejado teorías de sobre quien llega pero bueno hoy lo vereís y espero que os sorprenda! Lo que tienen los capítulos para que te gusten supongo que es la descarga de sentimiento y eso que ahora es cuando realmente está empezando lo bueno y que nos va a llegar lo mejor! Ya verás que mis palabras son ciertas. No te desesperes aún que eso es lo que te va a ocurrir cuando llegue la batalla! Y te comprendo cuando no estas en casa o tienes que depender de un ciber es HORRIBLE! Animo y gracias por seguir ahí aunque te resulte dífícil.

**Mark:** tu siempre tan conciso pero vamos ya verás que ocurre con "esa Hermione" :) Ciao.

**Luna-bayo: **Hola!Me alegra saludar a alguien nuevo que ya me dijo Mahe que estabas leyendo.Parece que ya encontraste MA! es más corto y de menor calidad que este así que no me vayas a tirar piedras pero si no te importa deja un rr al final diciendo que te parece ¿okis?. Me parece que eres tu la que quiere saber más sobre la "magia muggle" , bien en Ma se cuentan algunas cositas pero eso sería un tema muy largo para tratarlo por aquí así que... entra en nuestro perfil y envíame un correo diciendome que quieres que te cuente porque aparte de que en MA ya dije en que estaba basado el poder antiguo no se que contarte, así que cuando leas MA y unas con lo que has leido aquí en UP me preguntas y en base a eso te voy contando como funciona. Eso sí te digo por si aún no lo leiste que es una tecnica asiatica que se basa en el uso de la energía para la sanación pero sirve también para muchas otras cosas según el nivel de cursos que tengas. Pues eso espero tu mail vale? Y me dejas una dirección para responderte.

**Lord of the Dark: **Como he estado fuera estos días no se desde cuando no leías, me he perdido un poco con los rr lo reconozco. ¿Un howler? Pobrecitos... por que a mí si me llega ya puede explotar y gritar fuerte que no me inmutaré :) Buena anotación la de Dumbledore... jajajaja nadie ha pensado en eso! NO te inquietes por el tema romantico es que tu sabes, a los 17 años... ¿quién no se enamora? Pero tendrás batalla y acción y te prometo que esos capítulos te resarciran de todos los capitulos romanticos que has tenido que leer.

**Seika: **Me has dejado KO... ¿Harry tratando de suicidarse? Seguro que estas leyendo esta historia? A que viene esa pregunta? Es que de verdad, o yo no me conozco mi propia historia o estoy demasiado perdida con tu comentario. NO se de donde te has sacado la idea de que nuestro Harry tratara de suicidarse así que no se ni que responderte! Uff no se que decirte pero en nuestro fic Harry nunca ha intentado eso!

**Stiby: **Pues claro que lo hacemos a posta linda! pero no te olvides de respirar que eso es muy angustiante y si no respiras te mueres y no ves la batalla que es lo mejor! (Y donde te aseguro te quedarás sin respiración) Y el mundo... ya se enterará esperate que todo llega. Bueno espero que si puedas leer que ahora empieza lo bueno, fijate solo el aviso que dan hoy. Gracias por seguir ahí.

Bueno chicos hoy teneís otro de mis mimados! Me encanta pero es que la secuencia de tres capítulos que empezó ayer y termina mañana lo merece, como dijo ayer Mahe era algo que iba a ser tan solo una escena y se desarrolló mucho. El capítulo de hoy es que es para mí de todo, desde intrigante hasta... jejeje me callo hasta que lo leaís así que aquí os lo dejo. A disfrutar y gracias por seguir ahí, le estais echando mucha paciencia.

* * *

**CAPITULO 65: SENTIMIENTOS REPRIMIDOS**

(Por Nigriv)

A solas, en su dormitorio, de pronto la asaltó el desasosiego. La noche era tranquila y ella estaba en calma; _"¿por qué entonces aquella energía tan angustiante?" _Instintivamente se concentró en su hija y supo que aquella sensación le procedía de ella. Se miró el reloj, casi media noche, seguro que aún estaba en la biblioteca. Otro pensamiento la saltó _"¡Hermione!" _Se puso su túnica rápidamente y salió de la habitación. Mientras subía hacia la Torre Ravenclaw sintió el temor y la angustia de su hija. Cuando casi llegaba la sensación comenzó a desaparecer; vio que alguien acababa de entrar en la torre, _"Lástima, podía haberle pedido que la llamara"_. Poco a poco sintió cómo su hija comenzaba a relajarse pero la sensación anterior había sido tan fuerte que no se quedaría tranquila hasta verla y saber qué era lo que le había producido aquello.

Se esforzó en intentar localizarla y, muy débilmente, sintió su presencia no muy lejos de allí. Avanzó hacia donde suponía que estaba su hija pero algo interrumpió su camino a mitad del pasillo.

-Virginia…- Mecánicamente se llevó la mano a la frente y echó su pelo hacia atrás antes de volverse.-.¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿Pasó algo?.- Lo miró dudosa. Su voz parecía mostrar verdadero interés. Suspiró.  
- Nada importante, Severus.  
-Pues tu energía y tu cara no me dicen eso.- Guilmain se quedó sorprendida.  
-.¿Mi energía?.- le preguntó recelosa.  
-.¿De qué te sorprendes? Aún soy capaz de percibirla.- Guardó silencio. Había melancolía en su voz… _"Por Merlín, ahora no, no de nuevo."_ - pensó Guilmain  
-Si viniste hasta aquí preocupada por Mahe…- por una vez no sintió desprecio en su voz al referirse a ella-… pierde cuidado. Ya debe de estar en su cuarto.-_"Eso crees tú" _-pensó ella- _"Sé que anda por aquí, aunque no pueda verla."_  
-Entonces será mejor que yo también vuelva al mío Severus.- Se estaba empezando a impacientar.  
-Si no te importa me gustaría que me acompañaras un rato, Virginia. Hace días que deseo decirte algo.- Sus palabras la extrañaron. Bajo su mal controlada frialdad de ese momento podía sentir su angustia. Además tenía que reconocer que durante los últimos meses se había mostrado más sociable, dejó de importunar demasiado a Mahe e incluso se rebajó con lo de Sirius. Sólo por eso merecía una oportunidad de hablarle que no le podía negar.  
-Está bien, Severus, pero vamos.- Quería salir de ese pasillo donde aún sentía la presencia de su hija.- Tú dirás- le animó a hablar mientras comenzaba a caminar. Tenerlo tan cerca la estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa y debía controlarse a sí misma, mucho más después de lo que él le acababa de afirmar_ "Aún soy capaz de percibirla." _Él comenzó a hablarle.  
-Hace días que avisé a Dumbledore, Virginia- su voz le sonó triste y distante- No creo que pase de este mes…  
-.¿A qué te refieres Severus- preguntó desconcertada, apenas si le había prestado atención.  
- A la batalla.

En ese momento tal acumulo de sensaciones le produjo lo antiguo que quedó paralizada junto a una estatua. Entornó un poco los ojos y concentrándose lo sintió como si pudiera verlo: su hija estaba ahí, era inconfundible su energía, pero no estaba sola, Harry la acompañaba. Ahora comprendía porqué podía sentirla sin verla, debían estar bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Se estremeció, tenían que salir de ahí, aunque sabía que ya era tarde, Mahe los había visto y podía sentir como la chica estaba muy molesta. Pero en ese momento, también el miedo la invadió y no procedía de ninguno de los chicos, tampoco era propio, entonces… Miró a Snape asombrada, emanaba de él y no había sido capaz de reconocerlo pues solo una vez antes en la vidahabía sentido su miedo. _"¿Por qué ahora?" _– pensó - _"No es porque se acerque la batalla. Entonces ¿por qué?"_

-No deberíamos hablar aquí de esto- dijo girándose y tratando de alejarse de los chicos, pero él no la dejó llegar muy lejos, tomándola del brazo la hizo parar.  
-No veo que nadie nos interrumpa, y no te dejaré huir ésta vez de mí- le respondió muy serio.  
-Hace tiempo que dejé de hacerlo Severus- A pesar del intento de recuperar el aplomo y la firmeza su voz la traicionó y él lo advirtió.  
-Entonces, deja de huir de ti.- Llevaba razón, de lo que nunca dejó de huir fue de sí misma, de sus sentimientos.  
-Está bien- dijo resignada, sabía que Snape estaba decidido a hablarle y no iba a lograr moverlo. _"Espero que no sea nada que los chicos no deban de oír"-._¿Qué decías sobre la batalla- Se concentró en sí misma y en el tema de conversación; si quería controlarse tenía que olvidarse de que su hija permanecía oculta a tan solo unos metros.  
-Llegado el momento, Virginia, desapareceré. Tal vez unos días antes, no lo se. Pero ésa será la señal de alerta para la Orden.- Podía notar su nerviosismo por encima incluso del suyo propio. Y sentía que las palabras brotaban de su boca con dolor, más el alcance de su significado la indignó.  
-.¡O sea, que te mantendrás con él al final!

Quería gritarle, provocarle de algún modo por la desfachatez con la que él le confirmaba de qué lado es que estaba. Y sin embargo la tristeza casi le hizo susurrar; nunca logró apartarlo del mal y a pesar de saber que fue su elección ella nunca dejó de sentirse culpable por no lograrlo. Le oyó suspirar, parecía resignado. Pegó un tirón de su brazo y se giró rápidamente para volver a su cuarto. Él la volvió a retener, ésta vez por los hombros, y sintió como se le acercaba a la espalda. Deseó correr, dejarlo atrás, más su contacto eliminó su voluntad y quedó paralizada de nuevo.

-Renuncié a mucho por enmendar mi error.- le dijo mientras la mantenía retenida.- Ahora no puedo echarme atrás.

_"¿Renunció?. ¿A qué se supone qué renunció? Se unió a él para lograr lo que el Ministerio no le facilitó ¡ser Master!"_

-No veo que renunciaras a nada Severus- le contestó indignada. Pero no se esperabala reacción que suspalabras le provocaron; imperiosamente la atrajo hacia él y la envolvió con sus brazos mientras colocaba su barbilla en el hombro y le susurraba al oído.  
-. ¿Te parece poco renunciar a tu amor?

No pudo evitar estremecerse. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y el recuerdo la invadió. Todo su autocontrol desapareció y, por primera vez en dos años, sintió pena por él. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo, nunca pensó que el dejarla hubiera supuesto una pérdida para él. Notó como lentamente la obligaba a girarse y se negó a abrir los ojos, sabía lo que vería al mirarle. Él le tomó la barbilla y le alzó la cabeza, el calor de su respiración cercana parecía quemarle.

-Mírame Virginia.- casi le rogó y no se pudo resistir a su voz.

Abrió los ojos y se perdió en los de él. Se miraron en silencio, ambos tratando de controlar lo incontrolable. Ni siquiera el negro de sus ojos lograba eclipsar el deseo que había en él. Ella sintió su propia respiración agitada e hizo un intento de reacción.

-Déjame Severus.- le pidió sin apartar la mirada.  
-.¡Esta vez, no!. - respondió serio, mientras apretaba su abrazo y le deslizaba la mano derecha por su cuello hacia la nuca. Entonces aumentó la intensidad de su mirada y añadió- Dime que no lo deseas Virginia y me iré.- Todo su cuerpo volvió a temblar. No serviría de nada lo que le dijese, también él, como ella, conocía sus reacciones y allí donde la mente le clamaba por salir corriendo, el corazón la empujaba a no apartarse de él. Y se lo estaba demostrando.  
-Sev, yo…

Las palabras se le ahogaron en la boca cuando los labios de él se posaron sobre los suyos. Apenas la rozaron su cuerpo se tensó y, por unos instantes, sintió la firmeza de su mano en la nuca, atrapándola, atrayéndola. Esperaba un beso agresivo y no unos labios tímidos, suplicantes. Esa ternura fue lo que la desarmó. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó al beso, deseosa de volver a saborear su boca. El tiempo parecía no haber pasado por ellos y se entregaron como años atrás, en su juventud. Al caer su resistencia sintió como él profundizaba su beso y, totalmente entregada ya, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, anhelando aún más su contacto. ¿Cuánto duró? Apenas un suspiro, sí, pero le pareció toda una eternidad.

De pronto un acumulo de odio la impactó profundamente y supo enseguida de dónde procedía. Bruscamente se separó de él y, al mirarlo, vio la sorpresa y la decepción reflejada en su cara y su mirada.

-No debí consentirlo Severus- le dijo fríamente, impulsada todavía por el reflejo de los sentimientos que percibía.- Y estoy segura de que no volverá a ocurrir.- Su voz le sonaba mucho más firme de lo que esperaba, pero sabía que no era gracias a ella.  
-. ¡De acuerdo!.- le replicó también él con toda su frialdad.- Sobrevive Virginia, y tal vez volvamos a hablar.  
-.¡No si vas a luchar de su lado!. - le gritó esta vez.  
-Es mi deber.- Respondió tan sereno y seguro que aún la sulfuró más por su actitud.  
-No te cruces en mi camino Sev, bajo la máscara todos sois iguales- _"¿De dónde salieron esas palabras?" _–pensó sorprendida al oírse. Y enseguida lo supo, supo que procedían de su hija.  
-No te mientas a ti misma Virginia, aún así me reconocerás. Tú corazón verá más allá de tus ojos aunque te niegues a mirar.- _".¿Pero…? . ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?"_  
-No cuentes con ello Severus hace años que me quedé sin él.- Ésta vez las palabras si que eran propias. La luz que hasta momentos antes brillo en los ojos de Snape desapareció y de nuevo los envolvió la tristeza. Aún le mantuvo la mirada por unos instantes y respirando profundamente para liberar la ira se irguió alzando la cabeza para demostrarle su firmeza. -Esto es un adiós definitivo Severus. Déjame sola ¡sal de mi vista ya!.- le espetó. Pero él dio un paso y se le paró a su altura girando la cabeza para verla, ella ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle esta vez.  
-No es un adiós Virginia, sino un hasta pronto- Ahora sí se volvió hacia él frunciendo el ceño, pero las palabras con las que terminó de hablarle la dejaron alelada.- Nuestras despedidas siempre fueron más dulces.

Ni siquiera le pudo contestar. Se quedó allí, parada, mientras él seguía su camino, obnibulada. Al perderse el eco de sus pasos se giró para comprobar su marcha. Aún le quedaba algo que resolver. Segura de que ya no volvería respiró, logró soltar el acumulo de energía que Mahe le había transmitido y puso todo su esfuerzo en que su voz sonara autoritaria. Sin ni siquiera mirar hacia donde suponía que estaban los chicosles habló.

-Ésta noche hubo cuatro adultos en este pasillo y ninguno debía estar aquí. No quiero volver a hablar de esto. - Y con éstas palabras también ella abandonó el lugar.

* * *

Lo dicho intrigante (o debería serlo) y nostalgico, sentimental.. arggg en fin ya sabías lo que se acerca. Os esperamos! 


	67. CAPITULO 66: Inquietud en el alma

Lo siento, aunque haya vuelto Nigriv no os váis a librar de mí tan fácilmente, jeje. Soy Mahe y hoy os traigo el tercer capítulo correspondiente a la escena que se inició bajo la capa. Este es también mimado mío así que lo subo con mucho gusto : ) El disclaimer ya lo sabéis.

**Celina**: es que se le ponen los pelos de punta a una con solo leer esa escena entre Virginia y Snape (aunque su hija los tenía de punta pero de la rabia, ahora lo verás, jeje) Ojala te de tiempo leer el capi de hoy y espero que tengas un buen fin de semana si no te vemos hasta el lunes ; ) Besos y gracias por tus palabras, linda.

**Marc:** Vaya par, tú lo has dicho. No me quiero imaginar lo que sería si se llegan a descubrir los cuatro ahí, tiembla Hogwarts! Esperamos tu vuelta prontito y que nos sigas leyendo y dejando reviews, oki? Pásalo bien a donde quiera que vayas ; ) ala, adios: D

**Lunabayo**: Me alegro de que encontraras MA, verás como también te gusta y descubrirás cosas que se desarrollan en UP. ¿De dónde eres que vas a Sevilla? Tranquila y muchasuerte con la oposición (te mandamos nuestros patronus ; ) ) En cuanto a la técnica de Nigriv con respecto a la energía no es reiki, ya te contará ella. Suerte!

**Seika:** jejeje, nos dejaste a las dos sin saber qué decir cuando comentaste lo de que Harry se suicidaba, jajajaja. Pero no te preocupes, es normal que si lees varios fics a la vez, te hagas un pequeño lío (me lo hago yo con los que escribo y eso que salen de mi cabezita, jejeje) Espero que estés bien en cuanto a lo que te ha mantenido distraida. La cicatriz que tocó Mahe es la del rayo, lógicamente, ya que le sitúa la mano en la frente y, para aquellos que lo preguntaron,el presentimiento que tiene está relacionado con la batalla, con lo que va a ocurrir...¿Snape merece ser feliz en algún momento? jeje, creo que de este comentario no deben enterarse en tu orden, eh? vaya que pienses que de verdad te está empezando a caer bien ese hombre ; )

**Stiby:** Por fin viernes! si! y estoy de descanso, chachi :D Me alegra que hayas decidido a seguir respirando que si no coges un color morado muy feo, jeje. Hoy conocerás la reacción de los chicos con respecto a lo que ha pasado en el pasillo, a ver cómo se lo han tomado (Mahe no sé yo... ) Snape luchará al lado de Voldemort pero avisará a la Orden de cuando la batalla se va a iniciar. Vamos que su papel de espía lo mantiene aunque le puede costar caro... Y Hermione, ya mismo se vera ya... ; )

**Lord of the Dark**: La promesa sobre que la batalla te resarcirá de los capis románticos es cierta, así que tranquilo ; ) Y lo que presintió Mahe al rozarle la cicatriz, ya le he comentado a Seika, tiene que ver con la batalla. Tened en cuenta que la cicatriz relaciona a Harry con Voldemort, así que imaginaos qué sensación puede darle a Mahe si tiene que ver con el duelo final : S

**Eva Vidal**: a saber si es un corazón lo que tiene Snape debajo de la túnica o un par de pilas recargables, jejeje. Mujer, tú leete los capis a la velocidad que quieras : D

**Lady Voldemort:** ¿Pringue dulce? extraña definición pero bueno, es tu forma de verlo. Mejor que desprendan "pringue dulce" dos adolescentes enamorados a que se estén degollando para que haya la tan esperada sangre, no?Aunque no te vayan las escenas románticas, si al menos te gustan las nuestras, es un logro.En fin, en la batalla supongo que disfrutarás más mientras tanto... esto es lo que hay, lo siento.

**Kamesita**: No le preguntes a la hija de Virginia si le pareció una escena linda porque es capaz de lanzarte un avada : D

Bueno, pues lo dicho, tercer capítulo de esta escena con la capa de invisibilidad, mi mimado. Os explico algo para que no os perdáis: comienza con lo que estaba pasando bajo la capa al mismo tiempo en que Snape y Virginia hablaban (y otras cosas, jeje) en el pasillo. Espero que os guste : )

* * *

**CAPITULO 66: Inquietud en el alma**

(Por Mahe)

Harry y Mahe se quedaron paralizados al ver a Guilmain. Si ya de por sí se tuvieron que mantener en silencio y quietos cuando Hermione apareció, en ese momento no podía ser menos. _"¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?" _pensó la chica extrañada pero algo hizo de pronto que la tensión aumentase: la llegada de Snape. _"Pero...¿y él?_._¡qué hace también aquí!... ¿la estaba buscando?" _. Harry inclinó la cabeza para poder ver la expresión de Mahe porque su cuerpo ya lo sentía tenso. Su rostro expresaba rabia, sus ojos entrecerrados, odio. En un acto reflejo, el chico la abrazó más fuerte para asegurarse de que se quedaba quieta ya que notó como inconscientemente se acercaba a ellos. Harry le cogió la mano y ella la apretó con fuerza dándose cuenta del error que había estado a punto de cometer si la hubieran descubierto e intentó contenerse para no revelar que estaban allí escondidos. Se quedaron muy quietos al escuchar como Snape nombraba a Mahe

-...Ya debe de estar en su cuarto...

_"¡Ja! eso es lo que tú te crees" _pensó la chica pero de pronto percibió que su madre también pensaba lo mismo que ella. Sabía que estaban allí y no le gustó nada la idea.

- Si no te importa me gustaría que me acompañaras un rato, Virginia. Hace días que deseo decirte algo.

_"¿Qué querrás decirle_?.¿_qué nueva mentira? pierdes el tiempo, ella no va a ir contigo a ningún lado" _

- Está bien, Severus, pero vamos. Tú dirás

Mahe abrió la boca asombrada por la reacción amistosa de su madre. Harry le susurró al oído _"Solo van a hablar, tranquila" _Ella no le miró, seguía con su vista fija en sus padres, algo le decía que no solo habría palabras...

-Hace días que avisé a Dumbledore, Virginia. No creo que pase de este mes…  
-.¿A qué te refieres Severus?  
- A la batalla

Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos y Harry leyó en los labios de Mahe _"La batalla..." _y asintió en confirmación de haberlo oído también. La chica se obligó a apartar la mirada de él pues sabía lo que significaba que se acercase el momento de la lucha y no quiso que viese el miedo en sus ojos. Pero ese miedo aumentó al percibir como él mismo se preocupaba y sin esperarlo, algo vino a su mente, un pensamiento que no era suyo _"... ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida..." _Le miró de reojo, tan extrañada como asustada, y disimuladamente situó su mano cerca del corazón de Harry. Lo sintió latiendo velozmente y supo que era su pensamiento _"¿Qué significa lo que acaba de pasar por tu mente_?.¿_qué secreto mantienes en silencio?" _

- ...no te dejaré huir ésta vez de mí...

Las palabras que escuchó de Snape la hicieron volver a la realidad. Volvió a mirarles y vio como tenía a Virginia cogida del brazo. No pudo evitar permanecer pendiente de la conversación entre ella y aquel hombre ya que comenzaron a hablar de nuevo de la batalla. La mezcla de sentimientos que le producía escucharle era increíble: desde la rabia contenida al verle cerca de su madre hasta la ira al escuchar una posible confirmación de que estaba al lado del Señor Tenebroso _"Estás del lado de Voldemort, mortífago asesino_._¡confiésalo_!.¡_díselo de una vez para que abra los ojos!" _De pronto, vieron como Guilmain se soltaba del brazo bruscamente, se giraba pero él la retenía por los hombros. Mahe estaba sintiendo tal acumulo de sensaciones y energías recibidas por todas partes, de su padre, de su madre, de Harry, de ella misma, que se sintió mareada. Bajó un poco la cabeza, cerró los ojos y trató de respirar profundamente. Harry la miró y a pesar de la débil iluminación, vio su expresión pálida. La chica levantó la cabeza al dejar de escucharles hablar pero lo que vio fue peor. Snape había rodeado con sus brazos a Virginia y le susurraba algo al oído _"¿Pero qué...?" _Harry sentía como la respiración de Mahe se aceleraba nerviosamente cuando el profesor giró a su madre hacia él y la tomaba de la barbilla, hablándole en voz baja. No podían escuchar lo que le decía pero el asombro de la chica iba en aumento al ver que su madre apenas se resistía al acercamiento. _"No me lo puedo creer... ¡no me lo puedo creer!" _pensaba con rabia. Harry estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Y de pronto, vieron como Snape se acercaba a Virginia y la besaba, siendo correspondido por ella. Mahe abrió los ojos totalmente atónita, indignada, _"¡Será...! " _y en un segundo Harry reaccionó y la rodeó con fuerza con su brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha le tapó la boca para evitar que gritara. Un susurro leve a su oído _"Shhh... ¡no!" _La chica cerró los ojos y se concentró _"Tranquila, tranquila... " _se decía mientras sentía su corazón desbocado por la rabia pero no podía. El saber que estaban allí, lo que estaba ocurriendo, le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo y mirar a su padre con odio _"¡Quita tus manos de ella!" _. De repente, Virginia se apartó bruscamente haciendo que Mahe parpadeara tomando conciencia de la repentina reacción de su madre.

-No debí consentirlo Severus. Y estoy segura de que no volverá a ocurrir  
-.¡De acuerdo! Sobrevive Virginia, y tal vez volvamos a hablar.  
-.¡No si vas a luchar de su lado!  
-Es mi deber.

Al oír la serenidad con la que Snape respondió, hasta Harry se quedó boquiabierto. El chico aún mantenía la boca de Mahe cubierta con su mano ya que su estado de nervios era tal que estaba seguro de que si la retiraba se pondría a gritar. Ella miraba a Snape con los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de rencor _"¡Lo está reconociendo_!.¡_y ella aún lo duda! Ahora serás profesor pero... ¡bajo la máscara todos sois iguales!" _Y de repente, miró asombrada a su madre al escucharla decir su propio pensamiento.

Tras cruzar varias palabras más, vieron como Snape se marchaba. La chica llevó su mano a la de Harry, con la que le cubría la boca, haciendo que la retirara despacio. Su madre se quedó quieta durante un momento y al cabo de unos segundos la escucharon decir:

- Esta noche hubo cuatro adultos en este pasillo y ninguno debía estar aquí. No quiero volver a hablar de esto...

Se giró y la vieron desaparecer por el pasillo. La "despedida" de Guilmain los dejó perplejos.

- Sabía que estábamos aquí... -dijo Harry.  
- Es una antigua y nosotros también. Nos ha sentido -contestó casi en un susurro. Sentía aún el desasosiego que le había provocado el ver al hombre que era su padre besando a su madre. Harry la miró preocupado y le acarició la mejilla

- Ey¿estás bien?

La chica suspiró profundamente y asintió no muy convencida. Harry la abrazó con ternura besándole en la cabeza y seguidamente apoyó la suya sobre la de ella mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cabello. Mahe cerró los ojos refugiándose en él, aferrada a su cuerpo como si fuera la única salvación que tenía para salir de aquella sensación angustiosa.

- Ven, vamos a sentarnos -dijo el chico indicándole el suelo. Se sentó y apoyó la espalda contra la pared mientras ella se sentaba entre sus piernas, apoyándose en su pecho, rodeándola de nuevo con sus brazos. Colocaron bien la capa para seguir ocultos con ella.

- Gracias -dijo la chica  
-.¿Por qué?.-preguntó Harry sorprendido.  
- Por estar aquí conmigo y haberme retenido -sonrió amargamente- Si les llego a ver estando sola, no sé qué hubiera hecho.  
Harry sintió su tristeza y le apenó.  
- Te sigue costando trabajo aceptar que es... tu padre -dijo Harry. Mahe resopló.  
- Mucho. Pero es que... no puedo, no me sale el intentar siquiera acercarme a él... y, sinceramente, agradezco que él tampoco lo haga... -suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos- Siempre he sabido la verdad sobre él, que abandonó a mi madre, que se pasó al lado oscuro, que se hizo mortífago... pero era alguien inexistente para mí... -volvió a suspirar entrecortadamente- Ahora sé quien es, tiene rostro y tiene nombre pero sigue siendo la misma persona que conocí de pequeña, me hace sentir lo mismo y... sigo sin poder aceptarlo... no puedo…-dijo angustiada -...y encima lo de esta noche.  
Harry la abrazó con más fuerza sintiendo la tensión en su cuerpo.  
- Nunca me había imaginado a Snape así pero... ¿y si reencontrarse con tu madre le está haciendo cambiar?  
Mahe alzó la cabeza y miró a Harry fijamente.  
-.¿Cambiar?.-preguntó sorprendida por la sugerencia del chico y repitió incrédula-.¿tú crees que esté cambiando?  
- Bueno, no lo sé ... -contestó al darse cuenta de lo absurda que había sonado su pregunta pero no sabía qué poder decirle para animarla-... pero quizás tu madre esté consiguiendo sin proponérselo hacerle recordar como era él antes de que se pasara al lado oscuro.  
La chica se quedó en silencio unos segundos meditando esa posibilidad pero...  
- No, no confío en él...-dijo convencida negando con la cabeza-... ni creo que esté cambiando. El es como es. Sé que mi madre tampoco confía pero en el fondo, está deseando creerle, ha sido demasiado importante en su vida y eso es lo que me duele... que vuelva a hacerle daño -añadió con tristeza- Pero yo no puedo. No veo a... Snape -pronunció su nombre forzosamente- una persona capaz de hacer algo bueno por los demás y tú más que nadie sabes cómo es él.

Y tenía razón. Desde que le conocía, había sido la persona que más había odiado tanto por su comportamiento con él como por el que tenía con la gente que él quería y apreciaba. Y eso no cambiaba tan fácilmente.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, tiempo durante el cual, cada uno se perdió en sus pensamientos pero concretamente era uno mismo: lo que habían oído sobre la batalla. Mahe dudó, no sabía si preguntarle que era aquello tan extraño que le había transmitido, aquella frase que le hizo sentir tan preocupado pero decidió intentarlo. Cualquier cosa que a él le preocupase, le preocupaba a ella pero el no saber de qué se trataba y como ayudarle, le preocupaba aún más y sobre todo al intuir que tenía que ver con él y Voldemort.

- Harry  
-.¿Sí?  
- Emm...-le miró y dudó como seguir-.¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
- Lo que quieras.  
Meditó durante unos segundos como decirlo pero decidió ser directa.  
-.¿Qué significa que... ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida?  
Harry contuvo la respiración.  
-.¿Có... cómo?  
- Lo pensaste cuando Snape comenzó a hablar de la batalla... me lo transmitiste, me llegó de ti.  
- No... no es nada -trató de decir quitándole importancia, intentando mostrarse lo más sereno posible porque si no, ella notaría la ansiedad que le había producido saber que su pensamiento le había llegado- Algo que escuché en relación con... la batalla... -mintió, no podía decirle que era sobre Voldemort-... y lo recordé de pronto pero no sé qué significa... no te preocupes... no es nada -ella le miró a los ojos y él evitó su mirada. Sentía que no era cierto lo que le estaba diciendo, lo sabía, era algo mucho más importante y su negación solo había hecho más que confirmarle sus temores- Es tarde, deberíamos irnos...

Mahe bajó la vista y decidió no insistir. Ni siquiera pensó en evaluarle para intentar descubrir qué significaba aquello, esperaría a que él mismo quisiera contarle. Pero la preocupación y el miedo que había sentido después de aquel pensamiento, ya estaban ahí, alojados en su alma, en su mente y en su corazón. Y sabía que no era nada bueno...

Se levantaron y se fueron de la mano hacia la puerta de la torre Ravenclaw. Cuando llegaron, Harry cogió las manos de Mahe entre las suyas y las llevó a sus labios besándolas con dulzura. Ella suspiró entrecortadamente y sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta: le sentía mal y le dolía verle así. La miró a los ojos y ella echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello abrazándole con fuerza. Harry cerró los ojos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo intentando concentrarse: tenía que bloquear sus pensamientos para evitar que en los minutos que restaban para que se despidiesen, Mahe no volviese a recibir inconscientemente ninguno que la alarmase más aunque disimular la preocupación en su cuerpo le era más difícil. Sabía que teniéndola tan cerca sí lo notaría. Sus palabras preguntándole que significaba la profecía resonaron en su mente y volvió a entristecerse más aún _"No puedo contártelo... no quiero hacerte daño" _Sintió como Mahe suspiraba pero le relajó saber que no había podido recibir su pensamiento. La abrazó más fuerte buscando la calidez de su cuerpo, acarició la mejilla de la chica con la suya y la recorrió besándola poco a poco hasta encontrar su boca. Todo lo que quería, lo que deseaba, estaba en ese momento debajo de esa capa. Por primera vez fue consciente de que si el desenlace de la profecía no le era favorable, no volvería a estar con ella ni con ninguno de los suyos. Se estremeció al pasar la idea por su mente, no pudo evitarlo, y Mahe notó su reacción. Se separó un momento y le susurró:

-.¿Qué te pasa?

Harry no contestó. Solo la miró unos segundos y volvió a besarla, casi con desesperación, con toda la intensidad que sus sentimientos por ella le provocaban. Necesitaba de sus besos, de sus abrazos, de ella... Al cabo de un rato, se miraron de nuevo. Se entristeció al ver su rostro preocupado e intentó animarla.

- Descansa y no pienses.¿vale?.-le dijo cariñosamente. Ella asintió- y si sueñas... que sea conmigo no con Corner¿eh?

Consiguió hacerla sonreír con la broma y salió de debajo de la capa. La chica se acercó a la entrada de la torre, susurró la contraseña y la puerta se abrió. Miró hacia atrás y aunque no podía verle, sabía que él aún estaba allí. Le sonrió de nuevo y entró pero en cuanto se cerró la puerta, la sonrisa despareció. Apoyó la espalda durante un momento en la puerta y suspiró. Sabía que Harry comprendía su angustia con respecto al tema de sus padres y que si no fuera por él, su vida en Hogwarts sería una pesadilla. Pero en ese momento, lo que más intranquila le hacia sentir era él mismo. El presentimiento con su cicatriz, aquel escalofrío, el pensamiento... y que él lo estuviese ocultando, guardándolo para sí solo, le hacía pensar lo peor. Tenía que ser fuerte y no demostrarle lo asustada que estaba por él para que no se preocupase. Pero ahora estaba sola. Comenzó a andar lentamente por el pasillo hacia la sala común y se llevó una mano a su mejilla para secar las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por ella.

Harry subió despacio por las escaleras hasta la 7ª planta, hacia su Torre. Saber que la batalla se acercaba era lo mismo que saber que el duelo final, la profecía, estaba a punto de cumplirse. Resopló con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza por no haber sido capaz de controlar sus pensamientos y habérselos transmitido _"No me di cuenta... la profecía me vino a la mente y tenía que haberlo evitado estando con ella y sabiendo como presiente las cosas" _Llegó a la puerta, dijo la contraseña y entró. Se quitó la capa al ver que no había nadie en la sala y comenzó a subir hacia los dormitorios _"No estoy preparado para que lo sepa. Ni siquiera lo estoy para el enfrentamiento. Pero lo haré, me enfrentaré cuando llegue el momento y lucharé con todas mis fuerzas. No quiero perder todo lo que tengo..."_

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí queda por hoy. Mañana más, por supuesto ; ) 


	68. CAPITULO 67: Después de mil años

¿Quién soy? pues Mahe : )Espero que estéis pasando un buen fin de semana y que si no os vemos en estos días, os paséis a la vuelta para seguir leyendo. Reviews...

**Kamesita**: Justo subí anoche el capi y vi que entraban dos más de tus minis reviews. ¿Te dio pena Snape? Lo mismo no deberías compadecerte de semejante hombre, al fin y al cabo es un mortífago (que mala soy, jeje) Tal y como dices, viene la batalla, el desenlace de las profecías y... el final de UP pero aún os queda y lo más fuerte ; )

**Stiby:** ¿Te conmovió el capi? me alegra saberlo porque, ya lo he dicho en otras respuestas, me encantaque sintáis cada escena: ) La verdad es que todo esto es muy duro para Harry, pobrecito, pero su vida no ha sido nada fácil ni tiene perspectivas de que lo vaya a ser. ¿Sacias tu sed de ff con la relación de Harry y Mahe? jejejeje, ya veo que te gustó la pareja :D Marc volverá a salir prontito y a Sirius le espera la batalla así que imaginaos si tendréis al mayor y más guapo merodeador (como dice nuestra sirusiana Seika) rondando por los capis que quedan. Ya sabes que solo subimos más de un capi al día si son cortitos porque si no, es mejor dejaros con esa miel en los labios. No puedes comerla pero sí relamerte esperando el siguiente capi, jeje. Como decía unos de nuestros lectores desaparecidos, Gran Patronus, es mejor un postre diario que una gran comilona (Gran Patronus, si sigues por aquí, salúdanos! ) Un besote también para ti.

**Celina**: Que bien que pudiste leer: ) Aunque no puedas leer estos días, te esperamos el lunes, vale? Pásalo genial este último finde de carnaval. Besos también para ti, tinerfeña.

**Nelly Spe**: Es que nos extrañó que comentaras que Hermione estaba así por un hechizo o por algo que tuviese que ver con su desaparición en MA después de que ya hubieseisdescubierto que Voldemort era su "profesor" de niña. Pero no importa, es bueno que tengas imaginación ; )

Y aquí seguimos con la historia. Ya se va encaminando hacia la tan esperada batalla pero antes hay que avisar al personal, no? ; )

* * *

**CAPITULO 67: Después de mil años... **

(Por Mahe)

Hogwarts estaba en silencio. Las salas comunes y los dormitorios de cada casa estaban vacíos. Ni siquiera en las aulas había alumnos o profesores aunque era hora de clase. Por los pasillos, la señora Norris paseaba lentamente y Peeves la vigilaba pensando que trastada poder hacer con ella aunque incluso al poltergeist se le veía extraño. Algo estaba pasando.

Absolutamente todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, de todas las casas, de todas las edades, habían sido llamados al Gran Comedor. Solo se reunían de forma masiva al principio o al final del año escolar para la fiesta de bienvenida y la de despedida con la entrega de la Copa de la Casa pero aún quedaban varias semanas para terminar el curso. En los tablones de anuncio de cada sala común se había colocado un cartel instando a los chicos y chicas a la asistencia obligatoria al Salón. Algunos por cumplir la orden y otros más por curiosidad se dirigieron a la estancia a la hora indicada.

El bullicio era considerable. Los más de mil alumnos comentaban extrañados el posible motivo de aquella atípica reunión escolar.

- Yo creo que es porque van a sustituir a Snape, hace dos días que no aparece por clase -le decía un estudiante de Hufflepuff que se había girado de su asiento a otro de Ravenclaw.  
-.¡A lo mejor le han echado!.-contestaba el Ravenclaw.

Mahe miró de reojo al escuchar el comentario. El aviso que Snape le hizo a su madre sobre que desaparecería antes de comenzar la batalla resonaba en su cabeza. Y era cierto que hacía dos días que su padre no estaba en el colegio. Eso no era algo que le preocupase, sinceramente, pero saber que el motivo que podría haber provocado su marcha fuera que se acercaba la guerra, le hacía sentir pánico, no solo por el enfrentamiento en sí, si no porque no había podido sacar de su cabeza en esos días el pensamiento que Harry le transmitió inconscientemente bajo la capa y su excusa para no contarle qué significaba. Cada vez que lo recordaba, el escalofrío y la angustia que le producía era aún mayor. Miró a la mesa de Gryffindor y vio como Harry hablaba con Ron. Sabía que tenía que estar pensando también en el posible aviso de Snape, él lo había escuchado también aquel día. Al sentir que le miraba, volvió su mirada hacia ella y le sonrió, una sonrisa preocupada, temerosa. Ella le asintió con la cabeza y trató de devolverle la sonrisa. Los demás alumnos charlaban despreocupados sin imaginarse nada.

-.¡Alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts!

El profesor Dumbledore se había levantado de la mesa. El resto de profesores estaban sentados en ella y los miraban en silencio con un semblante que mostraba la preocupación de saber cuál era la noticia. Los alumnos mantuvieron silencio en cuanto el director comenzó a hablar.

- Mis obligaciones externas han hecho que no esté mucho tiempo este año por la escuela pero era necesario que hoy viniese -empezó a decir- Os hemos convocado a todos porque tenemos que anunciaros algo muy importante que cambiará el curso de nuestra vida diaria. Como no quiero que penséis que soy un viejete paternalista y manipulador -los alumnos se miraron entre ellos. Algunos sonrieron al escuchar la definición que el profesor se había dado a sí mismo- voy a ser sincero y voy a deciros qué es lo que está ocurriendo, aunque deberéis perdonarme que algunos detalles los tenga que obviar por seguridad de todos -Dumbledore calló durante unos segundos y se pudo ver en sus ojos un reflejo de tristeza. Los alumnos esperaban expectantes que el profesor siguiese hablando- Siento tener que comunicaros que Hogwarts tiene que cerrar sus puertas.

El murmullo que levantó el anuncio fue instantáneo.  
-.¿Cómo ha dicho?  
-.¿Que cierra Hogwarts?.¿pero por qué?  
-.¿Pero no era que se iba Snape?

-.¡Por favor, por favor!.-reclamó la atención de los sorprendidos alumnos- Un momento de atención -de nuevo se hizo el silencio en la estancia y el profesor prosiguió su charla- Hay un poderoso motivo por el que nuestra Escuela debe cerrar después de más de mil años abierta -suspiró profundamente y continuó- Todos sabéis que el mundo mágico está en guardia desde que hace tres años regresó Voldemort. Y sabéis también lo que su vuelta significó: que en algún momento el bien y el mal tendrían que enfrentarse de nuevo. Sabemos con certeza que ese temido momento se acerca - de nuevo el murmullo. El profesor se detuvo unos instantes hasta que callaron y siguió hablando- Y para evitar que uno de los lugares elegidos por Voldemort para desencadenar la batalla sea Hogwarts, con el consiguiente peligro para vosotros, hemos decidido cerrar sus puertas y enviaros a todos a casa.

- Profesor¿cómo saben que la batalla se acerca?.¿quién les ha avisado?.-preguntó de pronto un chico de Hufflepuff.  
- Me temo, joven, que ese es uno de los detalles que no puedo contaros. Pero nuestros contactos son totalmente fiables, solo os puedo decir eso sin comprometer a nadie.

Mahe miró a su madre y aún en la distancia que tenía hasta la mesa de profesores, pudo ver en sus ojos la preocupación y el miedo que se había instalado en su interior. Claramente, Dumbledore se estaba refiriendo a Snape. El no revelar más información hizo que los alumnos se mostrasen incómodos.

- Por supuesto que es manipulador, no nos está contando todo -susurró el Ravenclaw que se sentaba junto a Michael. Dumbledore hizo un gesto con las manos para que callasen y continuó hablando.

- Hemos enviado lechuzas a vuestras familias notificándoles vuestro regreso anticipado. Por lo tanto, os rogaría que en el día de hoy hicierais vuestro equipaje ya que mañana seréis trasladados todos a Hogsmeade para que toméis el Expreso de Hogwarts que os llevará de nuevo a casa.

-.¿Mañana?.-se escuchaba decir  
-.¿Tan rápido?

- Calma -dijo el profesor intentando apaciguar el estado de nervios que los alumnos habían adquirido con la noticia- Que volváis a casa mañana mismo no quiere decir que la batalla vaya a comenzar ya. Pero por precaución, todos los profesores estamos de acuerdo en que cuanto antes regreséis, será mejor. Se están vigilando todos los movimientos del lado oscuro, no os preocupéis. Si supiésemos que están tras la puerta, ya nos estaríais aquí desde hace días.

Algunos alumnos miraron asustados hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor como si realmente los mortífagos y el mago oscuro estuviesen donde Dumbledore había dicho.

- Así que conocida la noticia -siguió diciendo- os rogaría que os retiréis ordenadamente hacia vuestras respectivas salas comunes y os preparéis para la marcha. Prefectos, por favor.

Y dando por concluida la charla, se comenzó a escuchar a los prefectos de cada casa llamando a sus alumnos. Mahe y Michael se levantaron y siguieron a sus compañeros pero la chica se rezagó un poco para esperar a Nora a quien había visto como se asustaba con la noticia.

- Mahe  
- Dime, Nora.  
- No va a pasarnos nada¿verdad?.-preguntó temerosa cogiéndole de la mano. Mahe la miró y se enterneció. Veía su carita tan asustada como el día que la conoció cuando compartieron la embarcación para cruzar el lago.  
- No nos va a pasar nada, ya lo verás.  
- A Mark tampoco... ¿verdad?.-volvió a preguntar casi en un susurro. Mahe sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.  
- A él tampoco.  
La niña sonrió ligeramente aliviada y apretó la mano de Mahe con confianza, ya se sentía más tranquila. La chica notó como su amiguita se relajaba y se alegró. Solo era una niña de 11 años y era totalmente lógico que se sintiese asustada. Ella con 17 lo estaba igual.

Fueron dejando paso a los alumnos para que saliesen. Todos comentaban preocupados o asustados la noticia de la inminente batalla y las diferentes opiniones sobre la información que les había ocultado el profesor. En los rostros de cada uno, el temor de lo venidero se reflejaba... excepto en algunos Slytherin, los que se conocía a quien daban su apoyo y en otra persona: Hermione. Observó su expresión mientras la veía salir. Era tranquila incluso se atrevió a pensar que había disfrutado con la noticia por la ligera sonrisa que curvaba sus labios. Suspiró y buscó con la mirada a Harry, que se acercaba a la salida con Ron. La chica, todavía con Nora de la mano, adelantó el paso y coincidió con él en la puerta. Necesitaba sentir como se encontraba aunque lo imaginaba perfectamente. Cruzaron sus miradas y disimuladamente, rozaron sus manos entrelazando los dedos durante unos segundos. A su contacto, pudo sentir la preocupación, los nervios, y se le encogió el corazón. El suspiro profundo y entrecortado de Mahe por intentar sacar la angustia de su interior hizo que Harry la mirase.

-Eh, mírame -le susurró.

Ella levantó la vista encontrándola con sus ojos verdes. A pesar del miedo, de la inquietud, su mirada le transmitía tanta calidez que la sintió recorrer su cuerpo tranquilizándola levemente. Trató de sonreírle y él le correspondió el gesto. Una vez llegaron a la escalera, Harry apretó sus dedos aún entrelazados con los de Mahe en señal de despedida, volvieron a mirarse y soltándose sus manos, subieron por separado.

- Mahe -llamó de nuevo Nora mientras se encaminaban a su sala común.  
-.¿Sí?  
- El también va a estar bien ¿verdad?.-la chica interrogó a la pequeña con la mirada para saber a quien se refería- El... Harry...

Mahe sintió un vuelco en el corazón y no puedo evitar tener una extraña mezcla de ternura por la preocupación de Nora por Harry y miedo por lo que ella misma sentía. El detalle de la chiquilla le provocó un nudo en la garganta y sintiendo como se emocionaba, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Nora sonrió y siguieron subiendo hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw.

* * *

¿A que mi Nora es un cielo? jejeje. Bueno, como la mayoría no estáis este finde, cuando volváis os encontraréis con este capi que es más cortito y el que corresponda mañana, algo más largo. A los que si estáis, solo esperar un día más para continuar. Por cierto, la definición de "viejete paternalista y manipulador" es la propia definición de Nigriv para Dumbledore, jajaja. 


	69. CAPITULO 68: Temores I

Hola, soy Mahe. Espero que el fin de semana haya sido bueno y que empecéis la semana con las pilas cargadas. Vamos a por los reviews porque el disclaimer ya lo sabéis, de JK y todo lo demás.

**Seika**: No entiendo tu review _"Eso en definitiva no me lo esperaba"_ ¿Qué es lo que no te esperabas, sirusiana¿que cerrara Hogwarts? ya me cuentas, vale? y quién es el pobre Enrique? oO

**Stiby**: Pues sí, cierran Hogwarts aunque sea el lugar más seguro que existe pero con Voldemort mejor no arriesgarse. A Hermione le da igual ya disimular o no, está contenta con que se acerque lo que su señor más desea (tendría que haberla visto Ron sonriendo con la noticia, a ver si así abría los ojos! ) Mahe tiene un miedo en el cuerpo que ahora mismo no está ni para atar cabos, demasiado con lo que ya ha ido presintiendo... y Nora es un cielo : ) Y muy prontitoverás a donde va a Harry ; )

**Luna bayo**: vaya, siento leer que no fuese el examen como esperabas (hoy escuché en las noticias lo de las oposiciones en Sevilla) Cuando termines MA déjale tu opinión a Nigriv y luego te vienes para UP,que te esperamos ; )

**Lord of the Dark**¿Has ahorrado en uñas? a Nigriv le ha hecho mucha gracia el comentario cuando se lo he pasado :D Haces bien, porque la batalla será larga e intensa...

**Marc:** ¿Esquiando en Andorra? que chachi! me alegro de que te lo hayas pasado bien pero más me alegra ver que volviste,pensé que íbamos a estar más días sin tus "ala, adios!" jejejee

**LaUrYDaRkAnGeL**: Deja de vez en cuando alguno de tus resultados de esas locas investigaciones, que nos gusta saber qué pensáis antes de que salga en el fic, si? Intentaremos pasarnos por tu fic, a ver si las obligaciones muggle nos dejan un ratito libre.

Bueno, después de saber que Hogwarts cierra, habrá que ver como está el ánimo por las casas, no? Pues vamos a ello.

* * *

**CAPITULO 68: Temores (I)**

(Por Mahe)

Hacía mucho tiempo que un mismo pensamiento, sentimiento y temor no era compartido por tantas personas a la vez. Más de lo que se recordaba... desde los tiempos oscuros de Lord Voldemort. Pero ahora volvía a serlo. La gran mayoría de los alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts se sentían como si fueran una sola persona puesto que en sus mentes y cuerpos residían las mismas dudas y miedos ante el anuncio que el director les había hecho. Por su edad, no habían padecido directamente aquellos años en los que el Señor Tenebroso había sembrado el terror pero los conocían perfectamente por las historias que los suyos, familiares y amigos, les habían contado. Sabían bien lo que había supuesto que Lord Voldemort volviese pero saber que ya tenía preparado a su ejército y que en cualquier momento se desataría la batalla, daba lugar a una sensación de pánico ante la posibilidad de que la victoria llevase el nombre de maldad. Era sentir que los tiempos de luz que vivían podían convertirse de nuevo en días tan oscuros como la noche sin estrellas

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En la casa Hufflepuff, no había ningún alumno en la Sala Común. La casa de los leales estaba en silencio, los alumnos estaban en sus habitaciones haciendo sus equipajes como el director les había ordenado y ni siquiera entre ellos hablaban. Pero esa ausencia de palabras lo que provocaba en muchos de ellos era sentir más miedo a cada momento ya que no dejaban de darle vueltas a lo que se acercaba. La única solución que vieron posible algunos de ellos, como Ernie McMillan, fue comenzar a hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando, lo que iba a pasar. Y poco a poco se fueron sumando a la conversación sus compañeros de habitación ya que compartir el temor que todos tenían en común era un ligero consuelo. _"Vaya, no solo soy yo el que está tan asustado" _pensó Ernie después de que sus amigos se uniesen a la charla. Y ciertamente, era un alivio el compartir algo tan grave e importante.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En la casa Slytherin, la situación era algo diferente. Nada más traspasar sus puertas se escuchaban murmullos en la Sala ya que algunos alumnos cuchicheaban animadamente. Derek bajaba las escaleras a recoger unos libros que se había dejado en una de las mesas y les vio.

- Al final nos hemos enterado de la situación por los profesores antes que por nuestros padres.  
- Podrían habernos mandado una lechuza

El chico entró en la estancia, miró de reojo disimuladamente y se hizo el entretenido para escuchar lo que Crabbe y Goyle comentaban. Estos eran tan despistados que ni siquiera se percataron que a sus espaldas había alguien.

- Pero si nos mandaban lechuzas, los demás podrían haberse dado cuenta  
- Pues tienes razón

Derek escuchaba la conversación sin sentido que los torpes Slytherins mantenían. Desde que les conocía, nunca les había visto hablar coherentemente y menos aún cuando Malfoy estaba. Pensando que no iba a escuchar nada interesante, se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subir de nuevo a la habitación pero algo le hizo detenerse.

-.¿Cuándo crees que veremos a Malfoy?  
Derek se quedó escuchando tras una columna. _"¿Están en contacto con Malfoy?_._¿pero como...?" _  
- No lo sé pero espero que pronto, antes de... ya sabes

_"¿A qué se refiere?_._¿antes de qué?_._¿de la batalla?" _El chico comenzó a ponerse nervioso por no tener la certeza de lo que estaban hablando. De pronto, vio como uno de ellos se levantaba e iba a coger una caja de galletas y ambos se ponían a comer. Esperó un rato aún escondido pero no volvieron a hablar. De hecho, uno de ellos se había quedado dormido. Viendo que no iba a conseguir enterarse de nada más, se dispuso a subir a su habitación.

-.¡Chist¡chiiiiiist!

Derek se volvió hacia donde había escuchado el siseo y vio a Mark escondido haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

-.¡Mark!.¿qué haces aquí?  
- Lo mismo que tú, escuchando a estos dos hurones -contestó con una sonrisa pícara.  
-.¿Y si te hubiesen visto, qué?.¿eh?.-le recriminó.  
- Pero Derek.¡si has estado detrás de ellos y no se han dado ni cuenta! Hurones, lo que yo digo.

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír. Mark era todo un caso. A riesgo de que, a pesar de todo, pudieran escucharles, Derek le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al muchacho y subieron las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.

-.¿Has escuchado algo interesante?.-preguntó Derek  
-.¿Ahora quieres saber, eh?.-se echó a reír- No, no mucho más que tú. Llevaba un rato vigilándolos antes de que llegaras pero parece que su capacidad de conversación es muy limitada. -de pronto se puso serio-.¿Crees que participarán en la batalla?

Derek se quedó pensativo y le miró. Siendo hijos de mortífagos, como lo eran, existía esa posibilidad pero no estaba seguro de que así fuese. De hecho, lo más lógico es que el mago oscuro les tuviera reservado el placer de luchar a los mortífagos que liberó para hacerles sentir otra vez en su entorno. Pero todo era posible...

- Pienso que no -contestó dubitativo  
- Pues yo quisiera hacer algo -dijo Mark con valentía  
- Tú lo que tienes que hacer es tu equipaje. Mañana nos vamos.  
- Es cierto -asintió con tristeza al darse cuenta de nuevo que dejaría aquellas paredes- Ojalá volvamos a Hogwarts. Me gustaría hacer mi tercer año -Derek sonrió levemente. Mark se quedó callado durante unos segundos mirando al suelo y de nuevo levantó la vista hacia el chico- Aunque... lo que más preocupa es... mi primo. Derek, tengo miedo por él... -dijo con voz temblorosa. El chico le miró con tristeza porque sabía cómo apreciaba a Harry- Sé que se ha enfrentado muchas veces a Voldemort, incluso desde que tenía mi edad pero... ahora parece todo diferente... como que puede ser el enfrentamiento definitivo ¿no crees?

Derek suspiró porque pensaba exactamente lo mismo pero no quiso alimentar el miedo del chico y trató de quitarle importancia.

- No pienses en eso, Mark. Lo único que sabemos es que se acerca la batalla así que no pienses en nada más.  
- Espero que todo salga bien -dijo el chico

Derek le dio una palmada en la espalda y le asintió. Mark se giró y entró en su habitación mientras el chico se encaminó hacia la suya. _"Yo también espero que todo salga bien" _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En Ravenclaw, el ánimo no era muy diferente. Aunque en la habitación de las chicas de primer año, Nora intentaba animar a sus compañeras al sentirse ella más tranquila después de las palabras de Mahe.

- Tenéis que estar tranquilas -les decía mientras sus compañeras la miraban con la expresión totalmente contraria a sus palabras- Todo saldrá bien y no va a pasarnos nada. Es cierto que los mayores tendrán que luchar... -dijo mirándolas una a una-... pero ellos sabían que este momento iba a llegar y están preparados. Defenderán nuestro mundo, ya lo veréis. Y todo irá bien.

Las compañeras de Nora se miraban entre ellas pensando de donde había sacado su amiga tanto ánimo. Aunque realmente, la pequeña pelirroja seguía sintiendo miedo pero cada vez que comenzaba a asustarse, volvía a recordar las palabras de Mahe _"No nos va a pasar nada, ya lo verás" _y sentía mejor ánimo y seguidamente pensaba con una sonrisa _"Y a Mark tampoco le va a pasar nada, ella me lo dijo" _

Mahe en cambio, se sentía aterrada por la noticia y por lo que ello podía suponer. Estaba en su habitación haciendo el equipaje pero la mente estaba en otro lugar.

- Me falta una corbata del uniforme ¿dónde esta?.-comenzó a rebuscar por entre sus cosas y mirando por todos lados.  
- Mahe, la tienes ahí delante ¿no la ves?

La chica miró hacia donde su compañera de habitación le señalaba. La corbata estaba justo en frente de ella pero ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Estaba tan nerviosa y preocupada que ni siquiera era consciente de como hacer su propio equipaje. La cogió con brusquedad y la arrojó al baúl.

-.¿Estás bien?.-le preguntó Lisa. Ella suspiró y asintió pero no era cierto. No se encontraba nada bien. Sentía como si la habitación se le hiciese cada vez más pequeña y la aprisionase igual que sentía su mente y su corazón dentro de su cuerpo. Se levantó y titubeando le dijo

- Voy a... voy a ver si me dejé algo abajo.

Y antes de que pudiera responderle, abrió la puerta y salió. Corrió escaleras abajo hacia la Sala común. Esperaba encontrarla vacía y así fue, afortunadamente. Necesitaba estar sola, relajarse, hacer que la energía que los nervios le estaban haciendo acumular en su interior saliese de ella. Sentía temblar cada centímetro de su piel porque los presentimientos que le estaban llegando la aturdían. No eran presentimientos claros, eran extraños, confusos pero todos les transmitían lo mismo: se acercaba el final. _"El final... ¿de qué_?.¿_de quién?" _pensaba angustiada _"Si fuera el final del mal ¿por qué me siento así?" _Y de nuevo el pensamiento transmitido bajo la capa revoloteando en su cabeza. Se acercó a la ventana por donde tantas veces había mirado en sus días de soledad, cuando el amor que sentía por Harry tenía que guardarlo en su interior, escondido a los ojos de todos, a los de ella misma para no dañarse _"Relájate, vamos..." _Suspiró varias veces profundamente y pensó en él. Su imagen en su mente era lo único que conseguía aliviar la angustia que sentía. _"Ojalá pudiera estar contigo ahora" _

-.¿Mahe?.-Se volvió repentinamente al escuchar la voz  
- Hola...  
-.¿Qué haces aquí abajo?.¿ya terminaste tu equipaje?.-ella no contestó. Michael se acercó a ella y la miró preocupado-. ¿Qué te pasa?.¿estás asustada? –la chica siguió en silencio, se acercó a su sillón favorito y se sentó en él mirando al suelo. El chico la siguió y se sentó frente a ella- No te preocupes, verás como todo sale bien.

Mahe intentó sonreír. El muchacho trataba de animarla pero el miedo dentro de ella era más poderoso.

- Estoy bien -trató de decir.  
- Sí, seguro... -contestó sin convencimiento, la conocía demasiado bien-.¿Tienes miedo por... Potter?  
La chica cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y resopló.  
- Por él... por todo... por todos...  
- A mí también me da... un poco de miedo todo esto¿sabes?.-confesó- Pero confío en que todo vaya bien, que si se desata la batalla los nuestros consigan vencerles. -Mahe le escuchaba pero le sentía más asustado de lo que demostraba- Tienes que tranquilizarte -el chico le cogió la mano y la apretó con fuerza y ella le miró conmoviéndose: estaba mucho más asustado de lo que había sentido pero aún así intentaba transmitirle a ella serenidad.  
- Tienes que tranquilizarte tú también, Michael -sonrió levemente- pero gracias de todas formas.

El chico se sonrojó al haber sido descubiertos sus miedos por el contacto de su mano así que la retiró lentamente y se echó hacia atrás en el sillón. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. _"Pobre Michael, tan asustado que está e intentando animarme. Ojalá mis miedos desaparecieran con solo unas palabras"; "Ay, Mahe...estás preocupada por lo que puede ocurrir pero lo que te atormenta es el destino de Potter. Se te ve en los ojos. Nunca creí que diría esto pero... hasta a mí, ahora que llega el momento, me está preocupando lo que le pueda pasar" _

-.¿Sabes?.-dijo Michael de pronto- Potter tiene suerte.  
-.¿Por qué?.-preguntó sorprendida porque si tener suerte era tener que enfrentarse al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos, no quería que saber lo que era ser un desdichado.  
- Porque te has fijado en él -Mahe alzó las cejas aún más sorprendida por la contestación- Ya me hubiera gustado a mí que se preocupasen y me quisieran de la forma en que tú lo haces -La chica le sonrió ruborizada, desde siempre había conseguido ruborizarla con sus comentarios- Pero no tuve suerte y él te conquistó antes.

Mahe suspiró porque realmente se sintió conquistada por Harry sin que él lo supiese casi desde que le conoció.

- Supongo que debía ser así -le dijo- Pero para todo hay un tiempo, Michael y el tuyo llegará pronto, ya lo verás.  
- Eso espero -sonrió- Me alegro por ti y por él. ¿Sabes? tengo que reconocer que es un buen tipo -la chica sonrió- Pero dile que te cuide o se las verá conmigo, eh?  
- Se lo diré de tu parte -contestó tratando de sonreír.  
-.¿Estás mejor?  
Mahe asintió para tranquilizarle aunque prácticamente estaba igual.  
-.¿Y tú?  
Michael asintió también intentando mostrar convencimiento. Se levantó, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
- Voy a terminar mi equipaje.  
Se dio la vuelta y le vio subir por las escaleras quedándose de nuevo sola en la Sala mientras un profundo suspiro escapaba de sus labios al recordar las palabras de su amigo _"No, Michael, seré yo quien le cuide a él" _

* * *

Y mañana la casa más importante ; ) Hasta mañana pues.


	70. CAPITULO 69: Temores II

Hola, aquí Mahe. Empezamos una nueva semana y...uff! que ya viene lo bueno! Pero primero a por los reviews.

**Celina**: qué pena que no hiciera mejor tiempo para los carnavales. Pero bueno, vas a ver la nieve. A mí me da mucho coraje que haga mucho frío y no llegue a nevar (como suele ocurrir aquí en Córdoba. No entiendo que nieve a nivel del mar como cuando ha hecho la ola de frío y aquí nada, en fin) Hoy sabrás a donde van Harry y los demás tras el desalojo de Hogwarts. Besitos.

**Barby-Black**: que bueno que te haya sorprendido que Hogwarts va a cerrar (seguimos intentando sorprenderos a estas alturas del fic) y la definición de Dumbledore es algo ya muy común entre nosotras, ya no le podemos ver de otra forma, jeje.

**Marc**: Y más que deberían asustarse, jeje (que mala) Pero bueno, es normal, la batalla va a decidir el destino del mundo mágico...

**Stiby**: Si el de ayer te pareció un capi intenso, el de hoy no lo será menos, sigue habiendo mucha tensión. Es cierto lo que dices, nuestro peluchito Marc le da el toque relajante a la situación a pesar de que él también siente miedo. En cuanto a lo que te planteas sobre Malfoy en MA, no te preocupes ni te de verguenza preguntar a estas alturas. Son muchas cosas y detalles que se pueden olvidar con el tiempo. No voy a responderte aquí por si alguien no se ha leído MA aún (que no creo pero por si acaso ) para no fastidiarle ese fic así que relee más tranquilamente los capis y descubrirás lo que buscas ; )

No sé si hay más reviews porque hay un fallo en el servidor de correo y no puedo entrar a verlo. Si los hay, ya los responderá mañana Nigriv, que le toca subir a ella : ) Mientras tanto,vamos a seguir dando un paseo por Hogwarts y veamos como están los ánimos por Gryffindor y algún lugar más, oki? ; )

* * *

**CAPITULO 69: Temores (II) **

(Por Mahe)

En Gryffindor, todos estaban en sus habitaciones. Los chicos igualmente preparaban su equipaje para la marcha pero se mantenían en silencio. Harry fue guardando sus cosas más queridas en el baúl: su capa de invisibilidad, el Mapa de los Merodeadores, la cajita donde guardaba el espejo de doble sentido, incluso el chivatoscopio que Ron le regaló en el tercer año en Hogwarts. Ya no funcionaba pero le gustaba tenerlo de recuerdo. Sonrió al verlo y miró a su amigo. Estaba también recogiendo sus cosas y su expresión era seria, se le veía nervioso. Harry le observó durante unos segundos y regresó su atención a su baúl. Nunca le había hecho mención de la profecía... y aquel quizá no era el momento adecuado pero por un instante deseó poder desahogarse y contarle a su mejor amigo la cruz que llevaba. Era una carga dura para él no haberlo podido compartir con casi nadie desde que se enteró de su destino. Mientras pensaba en cómo poder iniciar la conversación con Ron, éste se acercó a él.

- Harry, esto es tuyo.

El chico se giró y vio como le daba el libro sobre los mejores equipos de Quidditch que Hermione le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Lo cogió y cuando a punto estuvo de empezar a hablar para contarle...

- Estoy asustado -Harry miró a su amigo y vio en sus ojos que no solo era miedo, era casi pánico lo que sentía. Ron bajó la vista preocupado y Harry le puso una mano en el hombro intentando transmitirle serenidad- Toda mi familia pertenece a la Orden, bueno todos menos Percey -dijo apenado al recordarle. Era su hermano después de todo. Harry le escuchaba atento- Tendrán que participar en la batalla y sabes lo que eso puede significar...

Harry comprendió como debía sentirse ante la posibilidad de que alguno de los suyos no sobreviviese a la lucha y se entristeció. Los Weasley eran también para él como su familia.

- Lo sé, sé que estás asustado. Te confieso que yo también pero hay que tener valor. Somos Gryffindors ¿recuerdas?.-dijo intentando sonreírle pero Ron seguía con su rostro cabizbajo- De cosas peores hemos salido, Ron ¿O ya no te acuerdas de nuestras aventuras?.-el chico asintió- Y tu familia también saldrá de todo esto.

Ron le miró asombrado por la serenidad y valentía que demostraba a pesar de saber que posiblemente Voldemort iría en su busca una vez más.

- Realmente eres valiente y... poderoso.  
Harry alzó las cejas sorprendido por el comentario y le sonrió.  
- Venga, vamos, no te preocupes. Verás como todo sale bien.  
- Espero que acaben con Vol... demort antes de que quiera buscarte de nuevo y que te deje ya tranquilo. De verdad, hermano, no sé como puedes vivir sabiendo quien es tu enemigo. Yo no podría, me moriría de miedo. Te admiro, en serio.

Harry se conmovió por las palabras de su amigo y se acercó dándole un fuerte abrazo. Ron se fue de nuevo hacia su baúl sin decir nada más pero se podía ver la emoción en sus ojos. Harry se apenó al verle así y resopló _"Estoy tan asustado como tú, amigo. Pero es mejor no demostrároslo" _Se agachó y siguió guardando sus cosas. _"¿Cómo se me ha podido pasar por la cabeza ni un solo instante el querer contarle la profecía? Aliviar mi carga sería aumentar su miedo y no puedo hacer eso. No puedo..." _Cogió sus camisas y las metió en el baúl _"¿Cómo contarle a la gente que quieres que vas a ser asesino o víctima? No puedo contarles algo así a Ron, ni a Mahe..." _Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sentía que estaba pensando en él, la sentía muy inquieta y echó de menos poder estar con ella _"Sé que ella sabe que le oculto algo pero confirmarle... no, no puedo, se preocuparía demasiado, le haría daño, lo sé. Y Ron reaccionaría igual... " _Cogió de la cama el libro que le regaló Hermione, lo miró con tristeza y lo echó sobre las camisas _"Tú eres la única que sabes lo que me espera, la única que conoce mi destino... Recordar tu reacción hace que no pueda contárselo a nadie más... que mal lo pasaste cuando te lo conté, Mione..." _Cerró el baúl y se quedó quieto _"¿Sabré algún día qué es lo que te ha pasado? Creí que podía ayudarte pero está siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba... No te imaginas como me gustaría que volvieses a ser tú, amiga... " _Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Apoyó la frente en el tibio cristal y cerró los ojos _"No voy a permitir que sufran ni teman por mí. No les mostraré mi miedo, si hace falta seré yo quien les anime. Pero no quiero verles mal por mi culpa" _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En la habitación de las chicas, Hermione canturreaba con una disimulada alegría. Era lo único que se escuchaba en el dormitorio, a excepción de los resoplidos nerviosos y asustados de sus compañeras y el ir y venir de todas preparando el equipaje. Pero ella estaba contenta: el anuncio del cierre de Hogwarts por el acercamiento de la batalla era el primer aviso. El siguiente sería de él.

Se sentó en su cama y echó mano de su varita que estaba en la mesita de noche y la miró embelesada al recordar el momento en que fue embrujada y las palabras de Voldemort _"...eres mi arma... aquella que fue profetizada, esa cuyos conocimientos sorprenden, aquella cuya fuerza necesito para conseguir la caída de mi enemigo…cuando me lo traigas a mí, necesitaré también de tu varita... no hallaría mejor arma para mí que la tuya... tu varita está encantada para responder a mí y a mi fuerza... " _Suspiró emocionada ante el recuerdo _"Pronto me avisará y le ayudaré a vencer a su enemigo" _pensó con una sonrisa en los labios _"El me lo dijo y así será" _

En medio del silencio, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Ginny. Su tez habitualmente clara se veía más pálida aún por el miedo del anuncio. Saludó a las chicas que seguían con el equipaje y se acercó a Hermione que no la había visto entrar y seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, y se sentó junto a ella.

-.¿Estás asustada?.-preguntó Ginny. Hermione la miró en ese momento pero no respondió. La chica lo tomó como una afirmación- Yo también. Supongo que esto tenía que pasar en algún momento desde que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado regresó pero ha sido todo tan de repente...  
-No creas, Ginny -contestó Hermione- Estas cosas llevan su tiempo. Mientras que no estuviera seguro de que todo estaba donde correspondía y sus seguidores preparados, no iba a dar el paso. Y ahora que todo está como él quiere, lo ha decidido.

Ginny la miraba sorprendida mientras la escuchaba.

- Menos mal que antepones tu lógica al miedo, Hermione -le dijo- Así se te nota menos asustada y es un alivio. -la chica sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga pero la carcajada que soltó en su interior fue mayor- Lo único que me consuela es que todos vayamos a Grimmauld Place. Me da la sensación de que estaremos más seguros y protegidos todos allí juntos ¿no crees?.-y añadió en un susurro- aunque sea el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix y haya más movimiento que de costumbre -y volviendo al tono normal de voz siguió hablando- Pero así podré estar más con mi familia antes de que... tengan que marcharse. Además podremos animar a Harry. Me imagino lo preocupado que debe estar porque si la batalla se acerca, Quien-tu-sabes también querrá buscarle...  
-Tu lo has dicho -contestó Hermione- y yo también me alegro de ir a Grimauld Place y poder... vigilar a Harry.

Ginny sonrió al ver la predisposición de su amiga por estar pendiente del chico.

- Sabes que la profesora Guilmain y Mahe también vendrán¿no?.-preguntó la joven pelirroja de pronto. Hermione la miró entrecerrando los ojos. Obviamente no lo esperaba.  
-.¿Por qué? Si Hogwarts va a cerrar, deberían marcharse a Beauxbatons  
-Pero Guilmain es aurora y está en la Orden...  
-.¡Pero Mahe no!.-contestó con rabia- que se quede la madre, que remedio, pero su querida hijita debería volver a su Beauxbatons a terminar el año.  
- Pues no, ella se queda también -miró a su amiga unos segundos y se atrevió a preguntar- No te ha sentado nada bien que estén juntos¿verdad?  
- Así que lo están... -dijo Hermione confirmando definitivamente sus sospechas.  
- Oh, lo siento -se disculpó al ver su expresión- Creí que lo sabías. Es que Ron me contó y... pensé que te había dicho algo...

Hermione se limitó a quedarse callada durante un momento. Los celos y el rencor, malos sentimientos, se le removían por dentro haciendo que deseara con más ganas recibir el aviso de Voldemort.

-.¿Estás bien?.-preguntó Ginny preocupada ante el silencio de su amiga.  
- Perfectamente -contestó- Hace mucho que Harry dejó de interesarme en ese sentido  
- Oh, pues viendo tu expresión, cualquiera diría lo contrario.  
- Es por ella...-respondió entre dientes- No la soporto... me sigue gustando tan poco como el primer día...  
- Se te ve -contestó Ginny- Bueno, debo ir a terminar el equipaje. Nos vemos en la cena.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras Hermione se quedó sentada aún en la cama. Sus compañeras de habitación habían terminado de recoger sus cosas y se habían marchado también. Volvió a mirar su varita y la acarició sonriendo maliciosamente. No entendía por qué pero la rabia y el odio que sentía hacia Mahe le hacía sentir bien, más cerca del Señor Tenebroso. Y eso era precisamente lo que Voldemort quería...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Guilmain estaba sentada en su despacho. Trataba de poner en orden para guardarlos todos los papeles, expedientes y exámenes que había esparcido por su mesa pero tenía la mente en otro sitio y no se concentraba. Se levantó al ver que era inútil tratar de ordenar el caos en su mesa y se dirigió hacia el sofá frente a la chimenea para intentar ordenar el caos de pensamientos en su mente. Se sentó y suspirando profundamente, se tapó la cara con las manos. Llevó sus dedos a los puntos energéticos de su cabeza que presionaba cuando se sentía angustiada y cerró los ojos, concentrándose, y poco a poco sintió su cuerpo más relajado aunque en su mente seguían bullendo las ideas. Abrió los ojos y miró a la chimenea, apagada en ese momento. Un recuerdo llegó a su mente, cuando varios meses antes, Snape había estado allí de pie, apoyado, mirándola y hablando de su hija justo cuando se enteró de todo. Por un momento, incluso le pareció verle de nuevo allí.

- Sev...

Parpadeó volviendo de nuevo a la realidad y vio que no había nadie. Su imaginación le había hecho una jugada llevándola al pasado por unos momentos. _"Me avisaste... me dijiste que desaparecerías un par de días antes de que todo fuese a comenzar y así lo has hecho... Pero vas a luchar a su lado y yo estaré de este otro... siempre en lados diferentes, siempre enfrentados... ¿qué pasará si nos encontramos cara a cara? o si te veo dañando a alguno de los míos... o que alguno te esté dañando a ti ... ¿qué haré?" _Y como si de una pesadilla despertase, recobró la consciencia de lo que estaba pensando y gritó con rabia

-.¡A la mierda!.¡estás de su lado!.¿Qué me puede importar lo que te pase?.¡Me importan solo los míos!.¡Me importa mi hija, me importa Harry!

Resopló con fuerza y rabia por haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos hacia él y por lo que le pudiera ocurrir. Se concentró en su hija y se apenó. La sentía angustiada, preocupada y triste. Pero sabía que todo aquello se lo estaba provocando su miedo por la seguridad de Harry _"Espero que no tengamos que utilizar los pins... para ninguno de los dos... pero si Voldemort busca a Harry... ¿cómo podré detener a Mahe? es capaz de ir a buscarle hasta el infierno si es preciso... ¡Por Merlín!_._¿qué voy a hacer contigo, hija mía?" _Se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a pasear retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente _" Y Hermione... en Grimmauld Place... ¿cómo se les pudo ocurrir que iba a ser una buena idea tenerla allí después de lo que hemos conocido de ella? Actitudes impropias de su habitual forma de ser, de acuerdo. Pero están ahí y es por algo. Algo se lo provoca... o alguien..." _Se comenzó a poner más nerviosa aún porque lo que producía el cambio de Hermione seguía siendo una incógnita _"Vigilarla decían Sirius y Harry¡claro que la vigilaremos! pero su objetivo... ¿cuál es tu objetivo, Hermione¿el que siempre ha sido tu mejor amigo o la que has considerado tu enemiga desde la conociste?" _Se acercó de nuevo al sofá y apoyó las manos en el respaldo. _"Hermione, si pudiera quitarte la máscara, esa máscara que no llevas, y conocer la verdad..." _Suspiró y cerró los ojos _"Si pudiera quitártela a ti también, aunque tú sí la lleves... " _Los abrió de nuevo, echó un vistazo hacia la mesa rebosante de papeles y pergaminos y se dirigió resignada hacia ella para terminar su trabajo.

Al día siguiente, estarían en Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Que nos vamos a Grimmauld Place :D Y la batalla, qué cerca està por Merlín! si me parece estar viendo ya a los mortífagos acercándose : s Hasta mañana y gracias por seguir ahí. ; )


	71. CAPITULO 70: Wolfbarne

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada nos pertenece de lo más importante.

Hola, Nigriv ha regresado después de 4 capítulos, que a estas alturas es un martirio estar sin subir de verdad! Respondo rr y vamos al capi que esto cada vez está mejor.

**Celina: **Era de cajón que nos fuéramos a Grimmauld Place aunque parece que no pensasteis.¿donde mejor que el cuartel de la Orden? Además había una pista en la conversación aquella de Sirius y Guilmain, cuando decía Sirius que la vigilarían en casa si hacía falta (se os pasó a todos!) Sobre el final... pues si bueno, se va acercando, pero no te preocupes que aún tienes fic para rato, aunque no pienso decir cuantos capítulos tienes, os queda bastante. Besos para La Laguna y espero que ya haga menos frío.

**Seika: **Eso que nos cuentas es un hermoso detalle, no dejes de hacerlo aunque pasen los años, nadie cae tras un velo a no ser que una misma se olvide de la persona en cuestión.

**Kata:** Bienvenida de nuevo, se te echaba en falta. Espero que la hayas pasado mejor en tus vacaciones que con el maratón de fic que te has dado, y eso que has vuelto a tiempo para la batalla. Veamos no sabemos si Harry contará a los amigos sobre la profecía en los libros oficiales, al menos en OdF no lo hizo así que por eso mantenemos en secreto eso y el no se lo quiere contar a Mahe para no preocuparla! Uff tiene que ser horrible para el vivir con esa carga ¿no crees? Y bueno ¿que hubiera pasado si se hubieran juntado esos dos? Leíste atentamente la conversación en la Casa de Slytherin...¿quién te dice que no se puedan juntar? Jajajaja Aunque un Malfoy una sangre sucia... (no me gusta esa palabra!) Y sí, pobre Mahe mejor que pobre Virginia por que como dices "en todo caso hicieron algo más" en el pasado (Y ojo que Guilmain está intentando lanzársete al cuello, la tengo que retener en estos momentos!) ;) Y parece que no entrena! A saber las clases este año también eran de magia antigua y todo eso aunque no las hayamos contado pero no parece que no entrena. No te preocupes ya verás como se defiende el chico. Al fin y al cabo es Harry! Que bueno que ya estés de vuelta!

**Marc: **Ya sabes que no faltamos ni un día a la cita (aunque algunas noches el servidor nos lo pone de lo más difícil, como anoche a Mahe) Me gusta que cada vez te caiga peor Hermione es que cada día está peor. Nos vemos!

**Stiby: **Pues ya dijimos quien es "el lumbreras" que consiente que Hermione vaya a Grimmauld Place, pero vamos que Harry tampoco se queda atrás eh? Amenazó con escaparse con ella ahora que ambos eran adultos así que imaginate.¿No es que dicen los Slytherin que a los Gryffindor les gana el corazón? Jejejeje que mala soy. No te preocupes demasiado por lo de Malfoy que te veo algo agobiada, tal vez incluso aunque releas MA no le encuentres sentido, ten en cuenta que el secreto de Hermione estaba oculto a todo el mundo así que ya verás el papel de Malfoy en todo esto, vale que lo tengas en mente pero no te agobies que ya te contaremos. Ya verás lo que ocurre en GP con ella, no pienses que se va a quedar paradita, aunque hoy ya estamos allí hay otro tema que tratar pero la batalla está a la vuelta la esquina, lo prometo. ¿Estás segura que para tí que lo lees todo está fácil? Uhmmmm entonces ya debes de saber como va a terminar todo esto ¿como preguntas entonces qué es lo que va a hacer Hermione? Deberías de saberlo desde el capítulo de "Sueños de niña" allí se decía claro lo que quiere Voldemort que haga (y ya he dicho demasiado) Siento lo del examen a ver si en la recuperación o en la próxima hay más suerte. Besos también para tí.

**Barby-Black: **Pues aunque no sepas como hacerlo lo haces, gracias. Pero guarda algún elogio para la batalla que se lo merece. Animo con el estudio que yo te acompaño en el sentimiento. Ciao.

Y ahora a leer, cuando hice este capítulo ya me gustaba pero cada día me gusta más, el por qué... quizás os lo cuente algún día (y no te rías Mahe!) Hay mucha gente que hace tiempo que no vemos por aquí, espero que sigáis leyendo aunque no tengáis tiempo de dejarnos rr por que os seguimos recordando. Tenéis sorpresa al final, no os vayáis lejos.

****

* * *

**CAPITULO 70 : Wolfbarne**

(Por Nigriv)

Era tarde, casi todos se habían marchado ya a dormir. En la cocina de Grimmauld Place, Mahe acompañaba a su madre; la sabía nerviosa e intentaba pasar tiempo en su compañía, aunque realmente ninguna de ellas se atrevía a tratar el tema que apenaba a la otra, mucho menos ella, pues sólo el recuerdo de aquella noche en Hogwartsla hacía enfadar, _"¿Cómo iba siquiera a intentar hablar de eso?"._

Lupin llegó mientras intentaban charlar de cosas triviales. Mahe vio que su madre lo miraba y su cara reflejó aún más preocupación que antes. Entonces lo miró a él directamente y observó que el joven estaba muy demacrado, la luna estaba casi llena…

-.¿Estás bien Lupin?. - preguntó su madre preocupada.  
-Por ahora sí- contestó el joven, pero su voz reflejaba una gran desazón, igual que sus emociones. Mahe sabía ya por experiencia, que si ella podía sentirlo su madre aún lo habría notado antes.- Sólo bajé a tomar una tila, no podía dormir.- Virginia hizo ademán de levantarse a prepararla pero Mahe puso la mano en su brazo y negó con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba para hacérsela ella.- Gracias Mahe, te lo agradezco de veras. No sabes lo agotado que estoy.- le dijo Remus.  
-Lupin ¿te queda suficiente poción?. - Hubo un momento de silencio.  
-Sí pero… He tenido que ir disminuyendo las dosis Virginia, ni aún así creo que me llegue. Puede que no aguante toda la noche.- Mahe sintió la energía de su madre estremecerse y casi se sobresaltó al comprender el significado.  
-. ¿Sabemos algo de Snape?. - le oyó preguntarle casi en un susurro. Todo su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar el nombre de su padre, ni siquiera quería pesar en él.  
-Sabes que no Virginia. Desde que se marcho de Hogwarts ninguno lo hemos visto, y no lo haremos hasta que llegue el final. No puede arriesgarse.

_"No puede arriesgarse" _- repitió mentalmente exasperada y totalmente irónica. Pero las palabras de su madre la devolvieron a una conversación que no le hubiera importado perderse, es más que hubiera deseado no tener que escuchar.

-No se cómo podéis estar tan seguros de él- decía su madre con voz temblorosa.

Estaba preocupada por él, tenía miedo, podía sentirlo, incluso en el tono de voz, en la vibración de sus palabras a Remus. No quería ni admitírselo a sí misma pero aún se preocupaba por él, lo sabía y le dolía que ella pensara así. De espaldas a ellos cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, no quería que su madre advirtiera lo que sus palabras estaban provocando en ella.

-Dumbledore siempre le tuvo confianza y, aunque nunca reveló el por qué de eso, durante todos estos años sus informes fueron claves para la Orden. No deberías desconfiar de él, tú menos que nadie, fuisteis amigos.

Remus parecía sereno, convencido de su opinión sobre él, aunque no hablaba en primera persona sí que parecía que Snape se había ganado la confianza del licántropo, al menos en lo referente a su fidelidad. La tensión se palpaba en el aire, tras unos momentos de silencio, ella agregó suspirando.

-No lo comprenderías Remus.- Él la miró a los ojos un instante y una triste mueca pareció cruzar su cara antes de desviarle la mirada.

Mahe volvía en ese momento con la tila, se la tendió a Lupin y se sentó junto a su madre. No podía compartir su dolor por aquel hombre, pero lo sentía a través de la energía que irradiaba de ella incontroladamente, aunque sabía que trataba de ocultárselo a todos no podía hacerlo, no al menos ante ella. Su propia angustia al pensar en Harry y la preocupación que sentía hacia él la advertía que era la misma que sentía su madre hacia ese hombre; cuando su madre estaba cerca los sentimientos se mezclaban fuertemente a través de lo antiguo, tanto que ya no sabía donde empezaban los de la una y terminaban los de la otra y solo a través de sus propios sentimientos ante el que la engendró es que podía llegar a separarlos. En un vano gesto de consuelo le tomó la mano a su madre, estaba helada y temblaba. Ninguno de los tres hablaba ya, parecía que hubieran decidido permanecer en silencio, ausentes cada cual en sus pensamientos, sabiendo que ante lo que se avecinaba no había palabras de consuelo suficientes, más la compañía de los seres queridos se hacía agradecer y era casi lo único que reconfortaba a todos los que habitaban la casa.

De pronto una idea asaltó su pensamiento, quizá impulsada por la asociación de conceptos durante la conversación anterior y, temerosa de su propia ocurrencia, habló casi en un susurro.

-Tal vez yo podría… Si tuviera la fórmula… - Estaba tan avergonzada que hasta agachó la cabeza mientras sentía como su madre le apretaba la mano al comprender lo que pensaba.-.¡Podría intentarlo!. Lupin- dijo finalmente.- Sabes que mi fuerte son las pociones.- El joven la miró con una leve sonrisa en los labios, pero toda la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.  
-No te enfades Mahe, es todo un detalle por tu parte pero… Es una poción muy peligrosa y solo me arriesgaría a tomarla de Snape.- Por un segundo Guilmain lo miró casi espantada, el corazón acelerado, más dándose cuenta reaccionó rápidamente.**-** Además- ahora su voz si sonó un poco más animada- olvidáis que contamos con la ayuda inestimable de Canuto. El podrá controlarme si llega el caso.  
-Pero ella podría…- Mahe se apresuró a cortar a su madre, temerosa de que ante la situación revelara también a su amigo el secreto de su origen.  
-Déjalo mam�, Lupin tiene razón. Fue un tonto atrevimiento por mi parte. -Una mirada apenada se cruzó con sus ojos y de nuevo se hizo el silencio. Un momento después Lupin se puso en pie y se despidió de ellas.  
-Espera Lupin, voy contigo. Se que no servirá de mucho pero al menos una sesión energética hará que descanses algo mejor.  
-Gracias virginia- le respondió sonriendo.

Mahe observó como su madre salía tras Lupin, también la sabía preocupada por su amigo. Era ya muy tarde pero ella aún se quedó un rato más en la cocina, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza dándole vueltas y sabía que no le serviría de nada acostarse en ese estado. Desgraciada e inevitablemente, de todo lo que la asaltaba e inquietaba, tuvo que ser el recuerdo de su padre el que permaneció sobre los demás. Finalmente, agotada por sus propios pensamientos, decidió irse a la cama. Mientras intentaba dormir su último pensamiento fue para Harry, como siempre.

* * *

Bueno chicas, después de algunos días sin subir y ahora este capitulo que es cortito, pero en fin eso es lo que hay por hoy y aunque os parezca "algo insulso" os advierto que siempre ocultamos cosas, ya deberíais conocernos ¿no?. Y bueno, como es cortito pues podéis seguir leyendo! Así que aquí os llega otro de mano de Mahe que ha sido la que se ha lanzado a subir al darse cuenta que quedaba más corto de lo que pensábamos. Así que reedité para advertir que se tenéis otro, espero que nadie se despiste. 


	72. CAPITULO 71: Y el día llegó

Hola, soy Mahe. Para que no nos acuséis de que el capítulo ha sido tan cortito como el estornudo de nuestro gato (que gracia me hizo la comparación, jeje) hoy tenéis doble ración, oki? Por si acaso, llegáis a este capi creyendo que es el que os toca hoy, mirad el anterior "Capítulo 70: Wolfbarne", no os lo dejéis atrás que merece la pena, eh? Os aviso por si acaso no os dais cuenta ya que, aunque Nigriv está editando para avisar de que hoy subimos dos, no sé si ffnet hará el cambio rapidito. No voy a esperar que haya algún review porque tengo unas ganas de que leáis... ufff :D

* * *

**CAPITULO 71: Y el día llegó... **

(Por Mahe)

El día se presentaba tenso como los anteriores. Simplemente saber que Hogwarts se había cerrado después de que durante siglos mantuviesen sus puertas abiertas era algo que no se podía asimilar tan fácilmente. Pero el motivo de ese cierre, lo que mantenía en realidad la tensión entre todos los habitantes de Grimmauld Place era saber que la batalla se acercaba...

En la cocina, Virginia y Mahe tomaban té. Ninguna de las dos hablaba, cada una estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. El temor de lo venidero se reflejaba en el rostro de madre e hija y no había forma de evitarlo. _"Está preocupada por él, me hace sentirlo, me lo está transmitiendo..." _se estremeció la chica mientras miraba a su madre que mantenía la vista fija y perdida en un punto indeterminado de la mesa _"Pero ¿qué garantías hay de que esté de nuestro lado_?.¿_simplemente porque nos avisó? puede ser una trampa..." _Desvió su mirada y suspiró. Ella también estaba preocupada pero por Harry. Tantos presentimientos, tantas intuiciones, el silencio de él por no revelarle qué pasaba por su mente... era demasiado. Hermione también estaba en la casa y desde hacía días le hacía sentir más intranquila que nunca. _"Es un aviso" _pensaba convencida pero su miedo por Harry era tan enorme que a veces llegaba a pensar que su intuición se mostraba exagerada. Desde que comenzó a sentir la negatividad de Hermione, aunque había aumentado a extremos que le hacían sentir escalofríos con solo recordarlo, no había llegado a encontrar pruebas fehacientes de que estuviese relacionado con Voldemort pero no podía evitar vincularlo. _"Tiene miedo por él, mucho miedo, puedo sentirlo en mi interior como si fuera el mío propio" _pensó Guilmain al mirar a su hija ahora que la chica se había vuelto a perder en sus pensamientos _"y comprendo cómo se siente". _

En una sala de la casa, Sirius y Lupin también se mantenían en silencio. No había mucho que hablar cuando en las mentes de ambos hombres se encontraban los mismos temores. Sirius observaba a Lupin que estaba sentado en un sillón con los ojos cerrados. Su aspecto era débil, casi enfermizo y se entristeció _"Ay, amigo, esa luna llena... ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? Si pudiera conseguirte la poción de alguna forma... lo haría aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en mi vida. Pero verte así... me parte el alma, hermano" _

Harry estaba en su habitación. Paseaba nervioso, ávido de noticias, necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando, necesitaba que alguien de la Orden que estuviese de guardia les informase si se había producido algún incidente, algo que les hiciera confirmar que en breve estarían luchando... que en breve se estaría batiendo en duelo con Lord Voldemort. Su pensamiento, sin embargo, no podía evitar acudir a los suyos: Sirius, Ron...Cerró los ojos y susurró su nombre _"Mahe..." _notando como sus latidos aumentaban al recordarla. Sabía que estaba abajo, en la cocina, pero la sentía tan cerca con solo pensar en ella que no pudo evitar sonreír durante unos segundos hasta que su sonrisa se volvió preocupación de nuevo. No había querido contarle de la profecía para no inquietarla pero aún habiéndoselo ocultado, sabía que se encontraba mal, estaba mal por él y no quería verla así. Con aquel pensamiento, el temor le fue invadiendo poco a poco nuevamente. Su destino era luchar pero por nada del mundo quería que ni ella ni nadie participasen en la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar aunque sabía que en cuanto se encontrase ante Voldemort, no le iban a dejar solo y eso le ponía más nervioso. Si alguien tenía que morir era él pero ellos no, no lo resistiría.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, se asustó al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Harry se giró extrañado por la forma en que se había presentado la inesperada visita: Hermione estaba allí. La chica, sin decir palabra, le miró fijamente durante unos segundos, entró y cerró la puerta tras ella de golpe.

- Hermione... ¿qué pasa?.-no contestó. Se limitó a seguir mirándole y avanzó un par de pasos hacia él. Pero su mirada era fría, más fría que nunca-.¿Hermione?

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la chica sacó su varita, le apuntó y gritó:

-.¡DEBILIS CORPUS!

Un rayo azul impactó en Harry que abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido y solo atinó a decir un _"Pero... Herm..."_. Las piernas no le respondieron y cayó de bruces al suelo. Trató de levantarse pero se sentía débil, extraño, no podía. Hermione mantenía la varita con el rayo activado sobre el cuerpo del chico que intentó gritar para pedir ayuda pero de su garganta no salía apenas voz.

- Her... mione...

Ella seguía en silencio, actuando como una autómata y no parecía escuchar ni entender a su llamamiento. Harry sentía como perdía las fuerzas en todo su cuerpo pero intentó arrastrarse hasta la cama e incorporarse sujetándose a las sábanas: su varita estaba sobre ella. El rayo seguía recorriéndole inexorablemente, debilitándolo cada vez más incluso su respiración. Ni sus piernas, ni sus brazos, ni sus manos... apenas sentía estímulo en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Lo único que sentía era el agobio en su interior y la desagradable sensación de verse atacado por su mejor amiga. No creía que pudiese aguantar mucho pero hizo un esfuerzo y agarrado a las sábanas para no caer de nuevo al suelo, levantó el brazo.

- Acc…  
-.¡ACCIO!.-gritó la chica a la vez extendiendo su mano izquierda y atrayendo hacia ella la varita del chico- Esto no te va a hacer falta.

Y con una sonrisa malévola, tiró la varita al suelo ante la mirada de incredulidad y asombro de Harry.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mahe se había levantado de la mesa. estaba demasiado nerviosa como para estar sentada. Cogió su taza de té y se apoyó en la pared justo frente a su madre que seguía sentada. Tenía las manos frías, le hormigueaba todo el cuerpo y comenzó a sentir una inquietud que le recorrió de pies a cabeza y se asustó: solamente se encontraba así cuando iba a tener un mal presentimiento pero aquel aviso de que algo iba a llegar estaba siendo peor que nunca. De pronto, la taza cayó al suelo.

-.¡Mahe!.¿qué te pasa? .-se había quedado pálida y su respiración había cesado durante unos segundos. Sentía un escalofrío tan estremecedor que le costaba volver a respirar con normalidad. Se sujetó a la mesa, mareada y temblorosa. Virginia se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia ella- Mahe...

Intentó tomar aire y volvió a respirar aunque entrecortadamente. Nunca, nunca había tenido un presentimiento tan fuerte de que algo estaba pasando, algo malo, algo que no lograba entender. Pero en milésimas de segundo, comprendió lo que era: solo alguien podía hacerle sentir aquel peligro...

- Harry... -susurró.

Como pudo se acercó a la puerta, la abrió bruscamente y salió corriendo de la cocina todavía mareada por la impresión ante la mirada asustada de su madre.Guilmain corrió tras ella pero la chica ya había cruzado el recibidor y comenzaba a subir las escalones de dos en dos.

-.¡MAHE!.-gritó Guilmain-.¿qué pasa?  
-.¡Busca a Hermione!.-gritó a su madre sin detenerse a mirarla-.¡BUSCALA!  
-.¡Pero Mahe!.¡está con Ron!  
-.¡BUSCALA!

Guilmain no entendía qué ocurría pero confiaba en su hija. Si su corazón le había pedido que fuera en busca de la chica, era porque sabía que podía estar haciendo algo extraño y simplemente haber percibido la energía alterada de Mahe mientras había tenido el presentimiento, no le hizo pensárselo más y corrió en busca de Hermione.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione se acercó a Harry, le miró atentamente y aunque ya había cesado en lanzarle el hechizo, su expresión era tan fría como cuando le estaba atacando. El chico no había podido sujetarse más y yacía en el suelo y aunque no sentía dolor, su cuerpo pesaba enormemente, como si no fuera suyo. Sus ideas eran confusas, su mente estaba tan débil como el resto de su ser. Incluso su respiración era más pausada al igual que los latidos de su corazón. La chica se arrodilló junto a él y echó un brazo por detrás de su cuello para incorporarle un poco.

- Nos vamos, Harry -dijo con una voz que no era propia de ella- Nos está esperando...

Harry se sentía totalmente desesperado. No tenía fuerzas, no tenía varita, no tenía forma de avisar a nadie... De pronto, ante sus ojos apareció algo que en un segundo le hizo comprender que era su única y última oportunidad: concentró hasta las más minúscula molécula que le quedaba despierta en su interior y... cerró la mano. Una luz grisácea brillante, los rodeó y desaparecieron mientras algo metálico caía al suelo.

* * *

Uff, pues ya tenéis esto encaminado, jeje!. ¿A dónde llevará Hermione a Harry¿Y que será esaúnica y última oportunidad que ha aparecido ante los ojos de Harry? mañana todos aquí que pasamos lista, eh? ; )


	73. CAPITULO 72: Alma desesperada

Hola, soy Mahe. Que bueno que os hayáis quedado intrigados, jeje. Pues ya veréis cómo iremos dejando los capis de la batalla, no os queda nada! jejeje :D

**Celina:** A ver, tú piensas que lo metálico es el pin, eres la única que ha dejado su opinión sobre que puede ser pero... hoy verás lo que es. La verdad es que hay que tener buena memoria para recordar qué es eso metálico porque hace muchísimo que no se ha hablado de ello (tanto que es de MA ; ) ) Espero que al leer lo que es lo recordéis. La luz grisácea es una luz que les envuelve en el momento de desaparecer, solo eso, pero pensé en ponerla gris porque es como un color más siniestro que cualquier otro color. Sobre lo de ffnet, sé que han hecho cambios y han metido cosillas pero no me he parado a ver exactamente qué, con lo que eso de que hayan borrado fics ha sido la primera noticia que he tenido por ti (tendré que pasar por mi perfil, vaya que me hayan borradoalgo :S Abrígate, no te vayas a resfriar! Besitos.

**Marc**: jajaja, por un momento creí que eras Jarlaxe-bregan ( en sus reviews siempre está deseando cortarle la cabeza a Hermione de lo mal que le cae) Sabemos que estarás por aquí, eres uno de nuestros lectores diarios ; )

**Laura P.E**.: Era el punto exacto para dejar el capi, vamos que si el capi hablase hubiese dicho "Córtame aquí!" jejejeje. En cuanto a capis largos... creo que alguno habrá más largo de lo que solemos subir pero más o menos se mantienen en la línea de longitud habitual así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones, eh? nada de capis que ocupen 20 folios en word o algo así, no no.

**Seika**: Por supuesto que no hay que olvidar a los que queremosy ya no están, te comprendo muy bien y lo comparto totalmente. Feliz día del amor y la amistad también para ti y toda la Orden (aunque sea con retraso, jeje)

**Stiby**: los dos capis (Wolfbarne y Y el día llegó ) fueron de ayer día 15 y hoy seguimos con otro más : ) Que horror si se quedan tan tranquilas hablando en la cocina mientras pasa todo lo que tiene que pasar, uff! pero no, demasiados nervios y demasiada tensión como para quedarse charlando. Y es que Mahe ha sentido mucho más que un presentimiento aunque no sepa qué es... y no digo más ; )

**Barby-Black**: claro que se queda el capi ahí, jeje. ¿Y lo intrigados que estáis todos? me encanta, jejeje!

Bueno, pues vamos a continuar, no? Ya nos contaréis que os parece como va todo...

**

* * *

****CAPITULO 72: Alma desesperada **

(Por Mahe)

Mahe llegó a la habitación sin respiración. Conforme había ido subiendo las escaleras, la sensación de peligro era cada vez más fuerte, más intensa. Llegó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe pero la habitación estaba vacía... El corazón se le quería salir del pecho.

-.¡HARRY!.-gritó. Nadie respondió. Entró y lo primero que se encontró fue la varita del chico en el suelo y se agachó a recogerla- No, no, por favor...

Se tocó el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, donde había enganchado el pin de la snitch que estaba conectado con el de Harry pero no notaba ninguna sensación y comenzó a desesperarse más aún. Algo le hizo mirar a la mesilla de noche y saltó sobre la cama: el pin de Harry estaba allí. Lo cogió temblándole las manos y lo miró sin poder creérselo. Sus cinco sentidos estaban a punto de colapsarse por la angustia.

-.¡Mahe!.-Guilmain había llegado a la puerta- Hermione no está en su habitación ni en la de Ron. Voy a subir a la bibliot... -pero antes de pronunciar la palabra completa, se detuvo al impactarle la falta de energía que recibió de ella-.¿Mahe?

La chica bajó lentamente de la cama. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir: Harry había desaparecido y Hermione también, no tenía forma de localizarlo porque el pin que le llevaría hasta él estaba en su mano. Su varita, aquella varita que siempre llevaba encima, en su otra mano. Y él, en peligro.

- Se lo ha llevado... -susurró mientras el nudo de su garganta apenas la dejaba hablar- ...se ha llevado a Harry y no sé a dónde...

Avanzó hasta los pies de la cama y se sentó en ella. Le temblaban las piernas, sentía que las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo por la angustia que lo recorría, sentía que le dolía el corazón. Estaba totalmente bloqueada. Se inclinó hacia delante y se tapó la cara con las manos, intentando respirar profundamente pero la presión en el pecho se lo impedía. Su madre se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y le puso la mano sobre la cabeza intentando transmitirle energía.

- Venga, respira y tranquilízate. Hay que avisar a Dumbledore. El sabrá qué hacer.

Se incorporó y se fijó en la varita de Harry que aún tenía en su mano derecha. Apretándola con fuerza, se la acercó al pecho y suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. Los volvió a abrir y miró a su madre.

- Si le pasa algo...

Y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro sin dejarle terminar la frase. Su madre la tomó de la mano izquierda que mantenía cerrada sujetando el pin de la snitch. La chica la abrió y Virginia lo cogió.

- Tenía que haberle dicho lo que era -se lamentó sollozando- Tenía que haberle contado que era un traslador para poder saber dónde estaba si pasaba algo. Lo hubiera tenido puesto y ahora no estaría aquí sentada, desesperándome... ¡porque no se qué hacer!

Se levantó con rabia. No podía evitar pensar que era culpa de ella que ahora estuviesen en esa situación por haberle ocultado lo que era aquel pin. No quiso preocuparle, no quiso hacerle sentir vigilado pero hubiese sido lo mejor, ahora sólo podía lamentarlo. Virginia la miraba con tristeza. Sentía su energía mermada por la desesperación, por la culpa. La chica no dejaba de moverse por la habitación, nerviosa, angustiada. Guilmain notó como intentaba concentrarse y sabía que estaría intentando captar alguna sensación en la habitación, tener algún presentimiento que le diese una pista de donde podía encontrarse el chico. Quería ir a avisar a los demás sobre lo que había ocurrido pero no podía dejarla sola en ese estado.

- Ey, Harry, mira esto.

Ron entró en la habitación y se detuvo en seco al ver el panorama. Mahe y Guilmain le miraron.  
-.¿Qué pasa?.-se extrañó-.¿dónde está Harry?  
- Tu amiguita Hermione se lo ha llevado -dijo la chica irónicamente secándose las lágrimas con rabia- claro, pero como ella no era mala. ¡como era yo la que estaba loca por decir algo así de ella!  
- Mahe, tranquilízate -dijo Virginia.  
-.¿Qué dices?.¿que se lo ha llevado? pero... ¿a dónde?.-preguntaba Ron boquiabierto-.¡pero si estábamos en la biblioteca de la planta alta y me dijo que iba a su habitación un momento!  
Mahe le miró entrecerrando los ojos.  
- Tú la estabas vigilando...claro... ¡y tú eras el único que aún no nos creías!.-Ron se asustó al ver la expresión amenazante de la chica que se acercaba a él con enojo. Virginia se levantó y la tomó del brazo.  
-.¡Tranquila, Mahe!

La chica resopló, se giró y comenzó a pasear por la habitación de nuevo. Guilmain la miró un momento, se mordió el labio preocupada y se volvió hacia Ron que mantenía la mirada asustada fija en Mahe como si en cualquier momento la chica se fuese a girar hacia él y lanzarle una avada.

-.¿Qué pasó, Ron?.-le preguntó Virginia tratando de calmarle-.¿qué estabais haciendo?  
El pelirrojo miró a Virginia un momento pero regresó su mirada a Mahe todavía intimidado.  
- Nos fuimos a la biblioteca -comenzó a explicar- y nos pusimos a leer -Mahe le miró de reojo y Ron la evitó- y...  
-.¿Y qué más?.-animó a que siguiera contando-.¿hizo o dijo algo?  
El chico se quedó pensando unos segundos recordando el momento...

···················

_Ron miraba su libro sin atender a la lectura. Habían subido a la biblioteca de la planta alta porque la colección de libros que allí había era más numerosa que la de la salita de lectura donde estaban rato antes. Pero él realmente se estaba aburriendo y había leído la misma línea de su libro unas siete veces. Miró tímidamente a Hermione que sí parecía estar disfrutando pues se la veía totalmente enfrascada en sus páginas._

_-_._¿Cuál estás leyendo, Hermione?  
Sin mirarle, le contestó.  
-_._"Magos famosos de todos los tiempos"  
- Ah... y... ¿sale Harry?  
Hermione levantó la vista y miró al pelirrojo.  
- Y Voldemort.  
_- _Oh, ya veo... -se quedó cortado y no supo que más decirle así que trató de encontrar la siguiente línea a la que había leído y se concentró para intentar repetirla las menos veces posible._

_Hermione levantó un poco el libro para impedir que Ron viera su expresión. Le divertía ver como el chico se azoraba cada vez que la oía nombrar a su señor y no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente. Pero de pronto, algo le hizo quedarse estática, pendiente de una sensación... una voz en su cabeza... una voz fría..._

_- Ha llegado el momento, Mione... debes traerle a mí... sabes lo que tienes que hacer y dónde llevarle... estaré esperando..._

_La chica asintió con la cabeza y cerró el libro. Ron la miró al ver que se levantaba._

_-.¿Dónde vas, Hermione?  
- A mi habitación -le contestó mirándole de soslayo  
- Pero ¿vuelves ahora, no_?.-_preguntó el chico. Ella sonrió y se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y se marchó._

_Ron se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada y resopló. Le habían encargado vigilar a su amiga por las supuestas actitudes negativas que mostraba pero... sólo iba a su habitación y había dicho que volvería. No iba a tener que vigilarla hasta ese extremo. _

···············

- ... y aunque tardaba un poco pero no me extrañó porque pensé que seguía en su habitación -contaba Ron a Guilmain después de relatarle lo que recordaba- Me levanté, vi que Sirius tenía un libro sobre escobas de carreras y pensé en traérselo a Harry a ver si le despejaba un poco. Y me encontré con vosotras...

Virginia le escuchaba con atención y aunque Mahe no había vuelto a acercarse también había escuchado el relato. La profesora meditó durante un momento las palabras del chico.

- Si se lo ha llevado, ha tenido que sentir de alguna forma que era el momento de hacerlo, un aviso o algo...-miró de nuevo a Ron y volvió a preguntar-.¿no hizo nada más?.¿no le notaste nada extraño?  
- No sé... quizá cuando se levantó... -intentó explicar lo que para él era inexplicable-...su expresión, más bien su mirada... le vi algo diferente pero no sé...pero... ¿dónde está Harry?.-se atrevió a preguntar a riesgo de que Mahe saltara de nuevo. Y no se equivocó.  
-.¿Qué dónde esta?.-inquirió con furia, estaba perdiendo los nervios-.¿Crees que si lo supiéramos estaríamos aquí sin hacer nada?  
-.¡Mahe!.-volvió a recriminarle su madre. La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza y resopló. No tenía por qué pagar con el chico su desesperación y se disculpó.  
- Lo siento, Ron pero es que... es que no sé qué hacer...  
- Pero entonces...era verdad -susurró atónito sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando- El... él me lo contó, me dijo lo que había visto en Hermione, que tú lo sentías pero... es que... no podía creer que fuera verdad -dijo tristemente- Pensé que... que Hermione se comportaba así porque estaba celosa de ti.

Mahe continuó andando por la habitación con la varita de Harry en su mano, intentando captar algo pero era imposible, los nervios no la dejaban. En uno de los pasos, le dio a algo que chocó contra la pata de la cómoda. El ruido que produjo hizo que la chica se fijase: era el camafeo que Hermione solía llevar, se lo había visto en alguna ocasión. Se agachó, lo cogió por la cadena y girándose, se lo mostró a su madre. Esta se acercó pero de pronto Ron gritó.

-.¡No lo toques, Mahe!.-dijo con voz angustiada- Por Merlín¡cómo nos pudimos olvidar de algo así!  
-.¿Olvidar?.-preguntó extrañada y el estómago le dio un vuelco-. ¿olvidar qué?  
- Ese camafeo lleva en su interior un eslabón del reloj que suele llevar Harry -dijo temeroso- Hermione me lo contó el año pasado.  
Mahe cerró los ojos y apretó los labios conteniendo de nuevo su rabia.  
-.¿Qué... qué quieres decir?.-acertó a decir mientras su respiración volvía a acelerarse.  
- Que es un... traslador bidireccional. Pero parece que ni siquiera Harry lo recordó -dijo el chico tímidamente ante la mirada desafiante que la chica volvía a lanzarle.  
- Parece que sí tuvo que recordarlo antes de desaparecer. No creo que ella lo dejara aquí voluntariamente -explicó Guilmain- De alguna forma se lo tuvo que quitar él.

Mahe suspiró profundamente. Tenía en su mano la puerta que abría el camino que le llevaría hacia Harry. Se guardó la varita en los vaqueros, junto a la suya, y levantó su mano para tocar el medallón.

-.¡NO!.-gritaron Guilmain y Ron a la vez- Espera que avisemos a los demás¡iremos todos!.-dijo su madre.  
Mahe la miró y negó con la cabeza.  
- No puedo esperar, madre. Me voy a por él.

Y tocando el medallón, desapareció.

* * *

Ahí va! otra que se va y no sabemos a donde! jejeje. Habrá que esperar un poquito más para saber donde van todos, lo siento ; ) Espero que recordéis que en MA, el medallón que lleva Hermione al cuello es el que la hizollegar a la habitación de Harry cuando éste estaba en el velo. Y si no lo recordáis, mal hecho! pero echadle un vistazo a esos capis que son geniales : ) Bueno, pues hasta mañana, a ver si nos enteramos de donde están todos ; ) 


	74. CAPITULO 73: Alerta a la Orden

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Harry Potter y su mundo pertenecen a JKR nosotras los tomamos prestados nada más y no ganamos nada más que vuestra compañía, lo cual ya es un gran premio. Graacias por leernos!

Hola UP's (hace tiempo que Mahe no os llama así, o yo ando despistada,y mira que es ella la que lo hacía) aquí Nigriv. Se que estaís muy impacientes por leer y a partir de ahora cada día vaís a estarlo más. Siento decir que con nosotras todo lleva un ritmo y tendreís que soportarlo, espero, que una vez llegados aquí os queda lo mejor. Paciencia. Respondo rr y continuamos.

**Stiby: **Ve preparandote a no saber ni qué decir. Claro que Mahe se las piras... ¿Acaso pensabas que no iría tras él? Cualquiera la retiene! Te recomiendo que intentes dormir bien que ya te quitaremos el sueño cuando llegue el grueso de la batalla, si me lo quitaba hasta a mí...Besos y cuidate.

**Celina: **Chica que memoria la mía, si no es por Mahe ahora después de tanto tiempo te pregunto desde donde nos llegan los besos, pero ya me centré así que se que andas an La Laguna (lo sientotengo una memoria selectiva incluso por días, que verguenza)Bien pues respecto al reloj y el camafeo ya veís que aquí hay que tener bien presente MA, primero por la paternidad de Mahe y ahora por esto... ¿habrá algo más? Jajajaja Fijo que sí, intentamos encadenar muy bien las cosas. Había un capítulo en que se nombraba a la ligera el reloj (creo) pero nadie recordaría tal "menudencia" ¿verdad? Besos.

**Lord of the Dark** : Chico siento decir esto pero con nosotras la virtud tiene que ser una paciencia. Somos de las que pensamos que para hacer algo bien no se puede acelerar y como decía Sirius "Para todo hay un tiempo" No te desesperes que merece la pena. Mahe vs Hermione... Jajajajaa ver que hacen esas dos!Que ganas le teneís a Granger ¿eh? No sois nada piadosos por lo que veo :D

**Seika: **No te preocupes que no faltaremos ni un día a la cita, ni siquiera con problemas técnicos del servidor os hemos faltado, eso sí un día subí el capi casi a las 2 am (que martirio) menos mal que fue en fin de semana si no me muero! Pero controla los nervios chica, no nos culpes a nosotras si no apruebas los examenes que eso no es justo! Se agradece la intensidad del ansia pero es un fic no te vayas a enfermar por los nervios o el estres! Que te veo venir sirusiana y se que vas a disfrutar de la batalla pero hasta querrás matarme! Y no admito que uses los hechizos que hemos inventado contra nosotras que duelen:d Como desvarío... Hoy verás a tu Sirius por fin, de nuevo. Disfruta. Me encanta el animo hacía Mahe, fijo que le has dejado la sonrisa en la boca desde que lo viera!

**Barby-Black:** ¿Re ansiosa? Uhmmmm te digo como a las demás, controla algo el ansia o lo vas a pasar mal, y es que se lo que se os viene encima y claro luego todos los capitulos os sabrán a poco. Pero advierto que se van a publicar como son, sino... no os dejaríamos con la intriga. Lo siento, somos malas verdad?

**Marc: **Todos quereís más, menos mal... Y no somos malas! de verdad! os queda aún que os dejemos en lo peor. Y lo estoy adviertiendo ya demasiado, aún así luego os quejareís. Ala adios!

**Laura P.E:** ¿De verdad te parecemos retorcidas?Pues espera a ver lo retorcidas que podemos llegar a ser... :D Nadie ha mandado a Mahe sola, es que ella no ha esperado a nadie! Veremos lo que le va acostar la osadía.Ya sabíamos que os pillaríamos a todos con lo del medallón, Ron el pobre está un "poquito" mal, como todos y el capi de hoy, pues espero que te de tiempo a verlo, depende de como se comporte el servidor. Gracias por seguir ahí y besos.

**Erick: **Chico se te echaba de menos¿Eres un puñado de nervios¿Con todo lo que te has leido de un tiron te has divertido? Wow supongo que no era la definición que esperaba escuchar pero si la pasaste bien me alegro. A 73 capítulos sí, y ya verás aún todos los que te quedan. Lo siento pero no pienso decir cuantos. Me alegro de ver que no te olvidas de nosotras ni de nuestra historia aunque la vida muggle no te permita mucha asiduidad.

Bueno pues allá vamos, a ver quien se va detrás de Mahe ¿no? Espero que os guste y os recomiendo que guardeis el estres para cuando lleguen los enfrentamientos.

* * *

**CAPITULO 73: Alerta a la Orden **

(Por Nigriv)

El mundo se le cayó encima cuando la vio desaparecer. Entre los nervios y el miedo había visto su determinación y, con todo el dolor de su corazón, la había dejado lanzarse al peligro pues no pensó en sí misma, solo en Harry: había hecho lo que cualquier mujer enamorada, pues eso era su hija, hacía tiempo que lo sabía ya, e igualmente sabía que nada la hubiera podido retener. Todo fue muy rápido pero ahora Virginia era consciente de que, junto a su amor, también el Dark Lord la recibiría. Se quedó inmóvil, ausente incluso de la habitación, su pensamiento perdido, divagando… Una voz en su cabeza le gritaba, le alertaba que estaba perdiendo tiempo y sin embargo, era incapaz de salir del shock. Ningún entrenamiento de la academia podría haberla preparado para algo así; era su hija, una adolescente recién convertida en adulta, la que se había lanzado a uno de los mayores peligros sin ni siquiera pertenecer aún a la Orden. Pero el corazón la impulsó y ella sólo pensó en ir tras su amor.

-.¡Virginia¡. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – Ron la exhortaba exaltado, fue su voz la que logró sacarla del shock haciéndola reaccionar.  
-Llama a Sirius.- Fue lo máximo que logró articular.

Ron corrió hacia la puerta y, desde las escaleras, se oyó su grito angustiado. "¡Sirius!. ¡Sirius!" Guilmain aún permaneció estática por un momento más, mirando fijamente el lugar dónde su hija había desaparecido minutos antes. Inspiró fuertemente y cerró los ojos, alzó su varita sobre la cabeza y, sin pronunciar palabra, le hizo lanzar un rayo de un color rojo especial. Cuando la luz desapareció una pluma de fénix apareció frente a ella y observó su movimiento ligeramente oscilante al caer lentamente al suelo. Dumbledore llegaría en cualquier momento.

A los gritos de Ron, Sirius subió los escalones de dos en dos, sobresaltado por la angustia que transmitía el chico; Lupin, agotado por los efectos inminentes de la luna, lo seguía algo más rezagado. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación su cara palideció, no sólo por la expresión de ambos, sino también al ver la pluma de Fawkes en el suelo. Era muy grave lo ocurrido si Virginia había alertado a la Orden en pleno. El miedo lo invadió y notó su voz temblar al formular la pregunta.

-.¿Qué ha pasado?. - Virginia lo miró y vio el miedo reflejado en su cara.  
-Se ha llevado a Harry.  
-. ¡QUÉ!. - le preguntó exaltado, los ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa, mientras la tomaba de los hombros y casi la sacudía nervioso.  
-QUE SE LO LLEVÓ- le gritó airada mientras lo empujaba separándose de él para que la soltara- Y Mahe ha ido tras ellos.- Pero Guilmain hablaba casi ausente aún de todo. Lupin apareció en ese momento y, viendo los nervios de sus amigos, se acercó para tranquilizarlos.  
-Virginia, explícate.- Le dijo algo más sereno que Sirius.  
-.¡No nos creyó!. ¡A ninguna de nosotras!. Le avisamos que Hermione se había vuelto malvada…- Lupin enarcó las cejas y miró a Sirius cuya expresión le confirmó sin palabras que Virginia no mentía- … Harry lo descubrió, sí, pero se negó a abandonarla y él- dijo señalando acusadoramente a Sirius- estuvo de acuerdo en traerla a casa una vez cerrado Hogwarts.- Paró un momento para tomar aire, pero siguió hablando rápidamente.- Y ahora ella se lo ha llevado, Lupin ¡se lo ha llevado a Voldemort! Estoy segura de ello y… - Las lágrimas salieron incontroladas de sus ojos- … Mahe fue tras él.- Terminó ahora casi sin voz. Remus se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos.  
-Intenta tranquilizarte- le dijo con esa serenidad que lo caracterizaba- Ahora más que nunca necesitamos de todo nuestro valor.

Sirius estaba impactado, un solo pensamiento recorría su mente. _"La historia se repite, primero Peter y ahora Hermione" _Sus ojos, aún desorbitados, mostraban su temor. _"Y yo lo consentí, igual que la otra vez" _Estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer, pero entonces, un destello iluminó la habitación y Dumbledore apareció ante ellos. Directamente miró a Virginia quien se separó de Lupin y sacando fuerzas de la nada se irguió ante él.

-.¿Porqué alertaste a la Orden?.- le preguntó seriamente.  
-Harry ha desaparecido, Hermione se lo llevó y sé que lo conducirá a Voldemort.- Dumbledore no perdió la compostura ante sus palabras si no que preguntó.  
-.¿Estás segura de eso?.- fue Sirius quien respondió por ella.  
-Desgraciadamente, sí.- Albus lo miró interrogante pero no dijo nada a ese respecto.  
-.¿Sabemos dónde puede estar?.- Sirius cerró fuertemente los ojos negando con la cabeza.  
-. ¡Yo si!. - Todos se volvieron a mirarla, abrió la mano y mostró un pequeño objeto. No sabía como explicar lo del portkey a Dumbledore, así que simplemente le dijo lo más importante.- Este pin es un traslador, debía de llevarlo puesto Harry. Yo misma lo conecté a otro idéntico que di a Mahe. Ella fue tras él, si encontramos a mi hija, encontraremos a Harry. -Dumbledore la miró muy serio.  
-Virginia, si es verdad todo esto... significa que la batalla es inminente. Eres consciente de que no podemos movilizar a toda la Orden si no estalla la guerra ¿verdad?.- Guilmain lo miró enfadada _"¿Acaso dudaba de ella?" _– Tengo que saber que tu hija está con él.- Virginia comenzó a sulfurarse descontroladamente y sintió como se agitaba su respiración. Por un momento quedó en silencio, tratando de controlarse aunque no podía ,los puños tan apretados que sentía sus uñas clavársele en la piel.  
-Profesor…- ésta vez fue Ron quien se adelanto a su respuesta.- Mahe usó el camafeo que siempre llevaba Hermione.- En la voz del chico había tristeza y nerviosismo, tal vez debido a que era él quien debía de haber estado en ese momento con Hermione y se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido.- Lo encontramos en el suelo, cuando le dije lo que era ni siquiera dudó y, lo activó.

Virginia respiró aliviada al escuchar las palabras de Ron y notando su nerviosismo se acercó a él echándole un brazo sobre los hombros para tratar de consolarlo un poco, pero no apartó la vista del director quien, al parecer, daba la impresión de haber encontrado la respuesta que deseaba en las palabras del chico. Pero tampoco ahora cambió su expresión, nada le dejaba ver que escondía Dumbledore en sus pensamientos.

-Entonces, está con Harry- afirmó Dumbledore rotundamente.  
-Y ten por seguro que solo la muerte lo separará de él.- Mientras hablaba, Virginia cerró el puño y apretó fuertemente el pin en su mano. Ahora que estaba algo más centrada veía con más claridad y es por eso que sus palabras le dolieron en el alma. Estaban perdiendo demasiado tiempo.  
-La Orden en pleno ha respondido, Virginia. Ya comienzan a reunirse en el parque cercano como acordamos. Todos sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer- dijo mirando a Sirius, a Lupin y volviendo a ella finalmente.- Yo usaré ese portkey- le dijo tendiéndole la mano para tomadlo, pero ella aún lo apretó un poco más fuerte y dio un paso atrás negando con la cabeza. Dumbledore alzó la mano y la puso sobre su hombro y luego procedió a hablarle muy sereno, mirándola directamente a los ojos por encima de sus gafas de media luna.  
-Se lo que piensas Virginia, no quieres soltar aquello que únicamente te une a ella ahora pero… Sabes bien que la única manera de desplazar a todos es a través de Fawkes. Una vez yo llegue hasta ellos, si ha llegado el momento, él me encontrará a mi llamada y los demás solo tendréis que apareceros allí donde esté siguiendo su estela.  
-. ¡Quiero ir contigo Albus!. - le dijo contundentemente. Sirius se movió inquieto a su lado y parecía apunto de afirmar lo mismo.  
-. ¡NO! Ninguno de los dos lo hareís.- les cortó imperativo- Os necesito a ambos con el ejército. Nada debe variar nuestra estrategia ¡recordad! Arriesgamos mucho más que sus vidas esta noche, aunque a mí también me pese decidlo…

Un estremecimiento la recorrió, sabía que tenía razón pero entregar aquel objeto era una de las cosas más duras que nunca tuvo que hacer. Sirius y Lupin se acercaron intentando animarla pero en nada podía encontrar consuelo. Dumbledore volvió a tender su mano de nuevo, clavando sus ojos azules en ella. Mientras abría la mano para dejarlo caer le advirtió innecesariamente.

-Si se calienta de repente apresúrate, ambos estarán en peligro.- Muy despacio le entregó el pin y justo al caer de su mano se sintió como si su hija hubiese vuelto a desaparecer.Lupin la abrazó y sintió como le transmitía un sentimiento muy parecido al de ella.  
-Sé que puedo confiar en vosotros y… Espero veros al amanecer

Los tres jóvenes apenas inclinaron la cabeza. Creían que el director partiría inmediatamente pero se volvió hacia Ron y le habló un momento.

-Sé que nada te mantendrá alejado de esto Ron, pero quiero que recuerdes algo que es fundamental- Ron afirmó con la cabeza esperando ante las palabras de Dumbledore.- Harry tiene un destino que cumplir y ahora nadie podemos ayudarle, no debes acercartele o... podría resultar mucho más peligroso para él.- El chico se quedó boquiabierto, no alcanzaba a descifrar el significado completo de esas palabras pero miró a Sirius y al ver que suspiraba y le asentía con la cabeza aún se asustó más.- Y ya es hora de que dejes de escuchar tras la pared, Ginny. - Como Albus todos miraron hacia la puerta donde la menor de los Weasley apareció toda nerviosa y bastante sonrojada al sentirse descubierta.- Espero que Molly sea capaz de comprender que mejor con nosotros que solos. Además- dijo mirando nuevamente a Virginia quien permanecía acurrucada junto a Lupin- ésta noche más de un padre descubrirá que su hijo estaba allí donde nunca deseó verlo.- Por un momento los siete quedaron en silencio.- Id al parque, os están esperando.

La habitación se llenó con el resplandor propio del traslador y Dumbledore desapareció de la habitación.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-. ¡No!. ¡Mis siete hijos no!. - gritó Molly exasperada al verlos llegar.

Los más allegados a la Orden los esperaban más avanzados. Sirius y Lupin se entremezclaron entre la gente para organizarlos, Virginia se paró un momento ante Molly, Ron y Ginny tras ella, retraídos ante la presencia de su madre.

-.¿Porqué los trajiste Virginia?. - le espetó enfada. No esperaba que le reprochara a ella así.  
-.¿Acaso crees que puedas retenerlos?.- Intentó responderle serena.  
-. ¡Es fácil hablar cuando no veo que lleves a tú hija!. - Virginia tuvo que tomar aire para poder controlarse. La desesperación de Molly era comprensible, ella mejor que nadie lo sabía, pero aún así sus palabras la dañaron. Logró controlarse antes de responder.  
-Mi hija ya está allí Molly, fue la primera que salió tras de Harry y tampoco yo la pude retener- Toda la tristeza se expresó en su voz con aquellas palabras. Molly, al escucharla, se tapó la boca con las manos y se puso lívida.  
-Lo… lo siento- se disculpo avergonzada. Guilmain sólo inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a andar hacia el resto del ejército.

Molly miró a sus hijos menores quienes permanecían quietos frente a ella, esperando. Vio la determinación en sus ojos y comprendió que, aunque siempre serían sus pequeños no siempre podría protegerlos ni dejarlos apartados y esta vez no podría hacerlo. Abrió los brazos y ellos se acercaron para abrazarla. Molly no pudo contener sus lágrimas.

-Tened mucho cuidado, los dos- les dijo emocionada.- Vuestro padre está organizando a los más jóvenes junto a vuestros hermanos. Id con él y haced todo lo que os diga, estais aquí sin tened que hacerlo, al menos seguid las indicaciones que os den- Su voz había intentado transmitirle una orden pero apenas si llego a ser la mitad de determinante de lo que normalmente era. Entonces depositó un beso en la frente de cada uno y trató de sonreírles antes de dejarles marchar.- Corred, Fawkes puede llegar en cualquier momento.

* * *

Ala! Pues ya estamos camino de la batalla! Ay que yuyu... Hasta mañana.


	75. CAPITULO 74: De regreso a la realidad

Una adivinanza ¿Qué ponemos en el disclaimer? a quien acierte, le regalo un hinkypunk de fresa ; ) Ahí va! si todos los sabéis :D Que a JK le pertenece todo sobre lo que escribimos menos las Guilmains, Nora y lapersonalidad de algunos personajes que son nuestros, claro está..

¿Qué tal? soy Mahe. Ya está llegando el fin de semana y sabemos que tendremos menos reviews porque os perdéis en estos días pero creo que tal y como se van a desarrollar las cosas, aunque sea para pegar algún grito, os pasaréis ; )

**Kata**: chica¿dónde estás que ni ciber encuentras? Me alegro de volver a verte por aquí. Por cierto, tú lo has dicho: da susto saber lo que sigue (como decía JK, sabiendo lo que viene, yo me escondería : s ) Sobre los padres, la frase decía _"esta noche más de un padre descubrirá que su hijo estaba allí donde nunca deseó verlo"_ Piensas que puede ser Malfoy padre pero ¿dónde puede descubrir que esté su hijo y dónde nunca hubiera deseado verlo? piensa, piensa... ; ) Te esperamos en los próximos capis y gracias por felicitarnos : )

**Celina**: Me alegro de que el capi te haya servido de relax (de verdad ha sido de relax? jejeje,llegaremos a ponerte de los nervios, te lo aseguro ; ) ) Espero que tengas terminado el trabajo para el lunes, ya nos contarás. Y tú desahógate con nosotras, que te escuchamos, no problem : )

**Seika**: jejejeje, el comentario de Nigriv fue ambiguo porque ella te estaba agredeciendo el ánimo a Mahe la del fic pero la sonrisa por ese apoyo era mía :D (esto de llamarnos igual, que lío, jeje) Claro que sabemos que nos apoyas a las dos, sirusiana! y te lo agradecemos mucho : ) Creo que aún podremos sorprendente un poquito ; )

**Barby-Black**: entre estudio y estudio, sigues leyéndonos. Eso está muy bien ; )

Bueno, pues aquí tenéis el capi de hoy. Como siempre, daros las gracias y que espero que os guste. Y a los que leéis escondidos,a ver si con la batalla osanimais a dejarnos un saludito aunque sea, oki? ; )

* * *

**CAPITULO 74: De regreso a la realidad**

(Por Mahe)

Como con cualquier traslador, la sensación fue la misma: el gancho que tiraba desde el estómago, el torbellino, los colores y tras unos momentos... la llegada al lugar. Mahe cayó al suelo y se quedó un momento inmóvil, intentando escuchar algún ruido, algún sonido que le mostrase donde podía estar. Como el silencio era casi absoluto, se incorporó lentamente. A su derecha, había una lápida y solo con el verla la hizo estremecer: había llegado a un cementerio. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, pero la luz era ya escasa, se estaba haciendo de noche aunque la luna llena ya asomaba e iluminaba lo suficiente para que a varios metros de distancia viese un cuerpo tendido en el suelo y otro de rodillas a su lado. El corazón le palpitó con fuerza: eran Harry y Hermione. Se levantó silenciosamente y sacó su varita de los vaqueros empuñándola con fuerza, no sabía si tendría que protegerse. Con los nervios recorriendo todo su cuerpo, comenzó a acercarse a ellos despacio, con cuidado. Podía estar arriesgándose a que alguien la estuviese vigilando y la atacasen en cualquier momento pero no percibía ninguna otra presencia en el lugar, solo ellos tres. Una rama que se partió al pisarla, la delató y Hermione se giró hacia ella mirándola con aquellos extraños ojos fríos y vacíos.

-.¡TU!.¿No te ha dicho nadie que eres un incordio?.-espetó Hermione poniéndose de pie-.¿Qué haces aquí?

Mahe trató de hablar lo más calmada posible aunque hacer entender a Hermione que tenía que llevarse a Harry, no iba a ser nada fácil.

- Hermione -dijo "tranquilamente"- he venido porque Harry tiene que venir conmigo. Aquí corre peligro.  
- Sí, claro, contigo -rió-.¿No crees que ya ha estado suficiente tiempo contigo?  
- Pero Hermione, sabes que corre peligro¿verdad? y tú no quieres que le pase nada malo.  
- No me hables como si fuese estúpida, Mahe -dijo la chica despectivamente- El está aquí porque mi señor me ha pedido que lo traiga.

Mahe empezó a perder la tranquilidad que había intentado aparentar. Ya estaba claro, Voldemort estaba detrás de todo y el saber que podía aparecer en cualquier momento, le hizo desesperarse de tal forma que actuó precipitadamente.

- Hermione¡Voldemort no es tu señor!.¡Tu no eres así!.¡Te ha utilizado porque quiere matar a Harry!.-exclamó angustiada- Por favor, deja que me lo lleve.  
Hermione la miró con desprecio.  
- No  
- Hermione, por favor¡entiéndelo! Si se queda aquí, morirá. ¡Le va a matar!.¡Deja que me lo lleve de vuelta!.-le rogó.  
- No volverás a estar con él. ¡NUNCA!.-la miró desafiante y puso todo su odio y rencor en sus palabras-.¡Antes muerto que tuyo!

Mahe se quedó paralizada, no podía creer lo que Hermione acababa de decir. Los celos alimentados por la maldad que se había alojado en su interior le hacían preferir ver a Harry muerto que con ella. Intentó suspirar profundamente y desde el alma le contestó:

- Antes tuyo que muerto.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos sin decir nada mientras Mahe, extrañada, observaba su reacción pero de pronto, vio en su mirada algo diferente, no sabía qué era, pero no era la mirada fría de hacía unos segundos. Era una mirada confusa, desconcertada. La chica se concentró en ella y miró su interior, la evaluó, y aunque percibió de nuevo todo lo negativo, sintió que una pequeña fisura se había creado en la capa de maldad que recubría su corazón. Las palabras que ambas habían pronunciado habían creado un efecto inesperado: deseo de amor frente a deseo de odio. Fue todo lo que necesitó Mahe para arriesgarse a convertir esa diminuta prueba de que no estaba todo perdido, en realidad. Su intuición le avisaba: si existía algún momento en el que poder recuperar a la Hermione de toda la vida, era aquel. Suspiró, cerró los ojos un momento y se concentró:

-_Recuerdos del pasado, acudid a su mente, llamad a su corazón. Transformad su interior regresándolo a su origen. Que el bien prevalezca sobre el mal, el amor sobre el odio, la amistad sobre el rencor. Devolved la luz a la oscuridad que se ha apoderado de su alma. _

Mahe se quedó en silencio observándola. No daba muestras de que el conjuro le hubiese hecho efecto pero de pronto... Hermione cayó al suelo. Sorprendida, corrió hacia ellos deteniéndose primero en Harry. Le buscó el pulso y lo sintió débil, estaba inconsciente. Acariciándole el rostro miró a Hermione que estaba de rodillas, con la cabeza agachada, inmóvil, no podía verle la cara.

- Hermione...

La chica levantó lentamente la cabeza haciendo que Mahe pudiera ver en su rostro una expresión de terror y en sus ojos el horror de comenzar a comprender lo que había ocurrido, lo que había hecho. Sin duda, lo recordaba todo pero al menos, parecía que volvía a ser ella.

- Mahe... -susurró¿Qué he hecho?.-preguntó horrorizada. No era difícil imaginar todo lo que tenía que estar pasando por su mente en esos momentos.  
- Venga, tranquila -le dijo acercándose a ella sintiendo lástima por la vulnerabilidad que presentaba ante tanto recuerdo horrible.  
- Pero Mahe, yo... yo... -comenzó a llorar-.¡Lo siento!.¡Lo siento mucho! te he dicho cosas horribles, me he portado mal contigo y Harry... ¡a Harry le traido hasta aquí!.¡Le he traído hasta Voldemort! Por Merlín¿qué he hecho?

Hermione rompió a llorar desconsolada. Mahe le apretó en el hombro intentando reconfortarla pero quien le preocupaba era Harry. Tenía que despertarle y llevárselo de allí. Se acercó de nuevo a él y puso la mano en su pecho y le apuntó con su varita:

-.¡Enervate!

Pero no reaccionaba así que lo volvió a intentar.

-.¡ENERVATE!

Nada. Comenzó a sentir como los nervios recorrían de nuevo cada centímetro de su piel. ¿Qué le pasaba?.¿por qué no despertaba?

- Hermione¡Hermione!.-exclamó acercándose a ella y cogiéndola de los hombros. Seguía llorando perdida en el horror de sus recuerdos y sus actos-.¿Qué le hiciste a Harry?.¿Qué hechizo le lanzaste?.-pero no contestaba, solo lloraba y lloraba-.¡HERMIONE!.-gritó.

La chica la miró con sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas y susurró entrecortadamente _"Debilis Corpus"_ . Mahe miró de nuevo a Harry. Era un hechizo debilitador muy fuerte y un Enervate no era suficiente para despertarle. Volvió hacia donde estaba él y le tocó.

- Piensa, Mahe, piensa -se decía angustiada. Se le tenía que ocurrir algo, no podía dejarse llevar por los nervios y derrumbarse aunque era lo que su cuerpo y su mente agotados gritaban. Tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde fuese, no podía dejarse abatir y simplemente querer salvar a Harry y verle bien hacía que inexplicablemente la fuerza llegase a ella. De pronto, una idea acudió a su mente. Si Hermione le había lanzado el hechizo y era ella la que quería salvarle, tenían que unir sus fuerzas.

-.¡Hermione! coge a Harry de la mano -ordenó. Pero Hermione no se movió. La miró como si le estuviese pidiendo algo horrible pero el horror era el que ella sentía al tener que coger de la mano a su mejor amigo cuando minutos antes había estado a punto de entregárselo a su verdugo. No se atrevía- Hermione¡tenemos que hacerlo juntas!.-gritó-.¡Deja de llorar y cógele de la mano!

La chica se acercó tímidamente, soltó su varita y le cogió la mano. Mahe cogió también la otra mano de Harry y obligó a la chica a cogiera la de ella también. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a concentrarse. Sólo se oían los sollozos de Hermione.

- _Dos corazones ahora cercanos, unidos para salvar al más puro. Que lo antiguo despierte en su alma, que la consciencia regrese a la mente, que la fuerza acuda a su cuerpo y la magia llene su vida. _

Harry no reaccionaba y Mahe se sentía mareada por la velocidad con la que el aire entraba en sus pulmones a causa de los nervios. _"Tenemos que hacerlo juntas" _pensó

- Hermione, repite conmigo -pero parecía que se había quedado muda. Mahe la miró y sin poder contenerse le gritó-.¡REPITE CONMIGO!.¡TENEMOS QUE HACERLO JUNTAS!

Hermione asintió débilmente.

_- Dos corazones ahora cercanos...  
- Dos corazones ahora cercanos...  
- ...unidos para salvar al más puro... _

Repitieron juntas el hechizo y se quedaron mirando a Harry. Podía sentir como la angustia se apoderaba tanto de ella misma como de Hermione. De pronto, Harry inspiró profundamente, expulsó el aire y abrió los ojos. Mahe soltó a la chica y se acercó:

- Harry...-llamó casi en un susurro- Harry... ¿estás bien?

El chico tragó saliva y asintió aturdido. Parecía que intentaba recordar lo que había pasado y cómo había llegado hasta allí. Trató de incorporarse y se apoyó sobre los codos, la mirada aún ligeramente perdida buscando explicación. Mahe le ayudó a sentarse y Harry la miró un instante tomando de pronto conciencia de lo que había ocurrido. Resopló con fuerza y la abrazó como si al sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo encontrase la prueba de que aún seguía vivo. Se mantuvieron unos segundos abrazados.

- Creí que no te iba a encontrar... -le susurró Mahe al oído con voz temblorosa. No quería llorar delante de él pero sentía como las lágrimas peleaban por salir de sus ojos. Harry se separó un poco y la miró intensamente.  
- Tu siempre me encontrarás... -le contestó en voz baja y se acercó dándole un suave beso en los labios.

La chica suspiró y una leve sonrisa consiguió asomar a su rostro. Sentía como la sensación cálida que siempre le transmitía con su mirada le comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo. Creía que no iba a volver a ver sus ojos verdes pero allí estaban, sonriéndoles. Se concentró, percibiendo su energía para comprobar como se encontraba y al sentirle bien, su alma se tranquilizó.

Al cabo de unos instantes de perderse en sus ojos, Mahe señaló con la cabeza hacía donde estaba Hermione para que el chico se percatase de que estaba allí. Cuando Harry la miró, Hermione evitó su mirada, tenía el temor de que le reprochase el peligro al que le había llevado y su actitud de todo ese tiempo. Harry volvió a mirar a Mahe, interrogándole con la mirada y la chica asintió con una leve sonrisa de alivio.

- Hermione... -llamó. Hermione le miró tímidamente, aún con las lágrimas bañándole el rostro y la mirada atemorizada. Harry le sonrió con ternura y la chica volvió a romper a llorar con fuerza abrazándose a él.  
- Lo siento, Harry. Lo siento... -repetía una y otra vez.

Mahe miraba la escena conmovida porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los dos amigos se reencontraban. Volvió a sentir un nudo en la garganta porque sabía que en ese momento, Harry se sentía feliz de haber recuperado a su mejor amiga y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas contenidas por la angustia de lo que había pasado se mezclasen con las de emoción al verlos y comenzaron a recorrer su rostro. Los dos amigos estuvieron abrazados durante un rato solo escuchándose los susurros de Hermione implorando perdón y las palabras de Harry tranquilizándola. Por fin, todo volvía a la normalidad... pero se habían olvidado de algo...

Cuando todo parecía que estaba tranquilo, sin esperarlo, Mahe sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Una sensación fría, desagradable la recorrió. _"¿Qué pasa?" _pensó. Negativo, muy negativo. Maldad. Miró a Hermione _"No, ella no es... ella está bien" _Y un escalofrío más estremecedor la sacudió. Hermione nunca le había hecho sentir tanta tantísima maldad. Solo había una persona que podía transmitir aquello... Voldemort.

- Tenemos que irnos -dijo de pronto-.¡YA!

Harry y Hermione se separaron de su abrazo y la miraron. Mahe estaba muy asustada.

-.¿Qué pasa, Mahe?.-preguntó Harry intranquilo aproximándose a ella-.¿Qué te pasa?  
- Se está acercando...se acerca... tenemos que... -pero no pudo terminar la frase. El presentimiento de que ya estaba allí fue tan intenso que comenzó a temblar y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Una brisa les estremeció y cuando volvió a abrirlos, vio la cara de terror de Hermione mirando detrás de Mahe y la expresión desafiante de Harry fijando su mirada en el mismo punto.

- Vaya, vaya... -oyó una voz tan fría como desagradable a su espalda-... vienes con compañía, Potter.

Voldemort rió y Harry apretó los puños. Sabía que su varita estaba en su habitación pero como fuese tenía que defender a las chicas.

- Hoy... te mataré a ti... -dijo señalando con su largo dedo a Hermione- porque ya no me sirves. A ti... -señaló a Mahe que se había vuelto hacia él- porque has estado a punto de desbaratar mis planes... y a ti... -señaló a Harry ofreciéndole su mirada más despreciable- porque llevo 17 años esperándolo.

Harry le devolvió la mirada con el mismo desprecio. Mahe sabía que tenía que estar pensando en su varita creyendo que estaba a kilómetros de distancia pero no era así. La tenía ella pero ¿cómo dársela? Una imagen se le vino a la mente: Hermione soltando su varita al suelo antes de realizar el conjuro. Y la había soltado cerca de él. Tenía que decírselo, tenía que hacerle llegar su pensamiento, que lo escuchara como tantas otras veces _"Harry, coge la varita, está a tu izquierda, cerca de ti, coge la varita" _Miró de reojo al chico y vio como disimuladamente tanteaba con la mano el suelo a su izquierda y... la encontraba.

-.¿Preparados para morir?

* * *

No, no hay más. Ya mañana ; ) Pues nada, ya tenéis a la Hermione de siempre de vuelta. No nos faltéis que os esperamos que esto se va a poner... uff! yo mejor me escondo : S 


	76. CAPITULO 75: Los dos ejércitos

**DISCLAIMER: **Gracias Jo por dejarnos usar tus personajes!

Hola, Nigriv con vosotras, durante la batalla los capítulos están más o menos repartidos. Y recordad que a partir de estos momentos muchas cosas van a pasar a la vez! siempre intentaremos que no os perdais. Pero poned atención a los pequeños detalles y frases que son las que os dejarán ver en qué momentos es que ocurren ciertas cosas!Quien avisa no es traidora, si no poneis atención os podeis perder. Aunque realmente el lio vendrá dentro de un par de capítulos! Vamos con los rr:

**jarlaxe-Bregan** chico queda claro que no quieres nada con Hermione, pero me parece que eres el único por los demás rr recibidos. ¿Por que esa adversión? Con todo lo que hizo antes por Harry... En fin ya veremos que ocurre con ella que aun no la veo libre de peligro. Me has dado más miedo que nosotras al escribir y mira que somos... "crueles" en la batalla.

**Julio** : Antes que nada BIENVENIDO a la lectura, o al menos al conocimiento de que estás aquí porque ya veo que llevas leyendo tiempo. Respuesta a tu reiterada pregunta... Lo siento pero los capítulos tienen la longitud adecuada para dejaros con la intriga; lo hemos dicho mil veces ya! Mas vale un rico postre diario que un atracon mensual, lo siento pero es nuestro modo de trabajar, sabemos que muchas autoras ponen capítulos largísimos pero... hasta yo me agobio si me tiro leyendo 45 minutos en la pantalla por muy buena que sea la historia asi que eso es lo que hay lo siento. Y es un orgullo que nos digas malvadas por que eso hace ver que te quedas con ansias de leer más. ¿Nos has seguido desde el capítulo 33 o 37¿Y los de antes?. ¿No te los leíste?. ¿Leíste la historia anterior a esta? (Creo recordar que habia un Julio en MA en su tiempo cuando la publiqué, debería de revisarlo ¿eres tú?) ¿Qué pasó con Dumbledore? Jajaja ya verás! Y Snivellus, como tu lo llamas, no sabía nada de lo que el Lord le tenía reservado a Hermione, como el resto. Espero que sigas disfrutando la lectura aunque sigamos dejándote con ganas a diario y a ver si es verdad que eres buen merodeador que nos hace ilusión saber vuestras opiniones y lo que pensaís puede pasar, mucho más llegados a estas alturas! Has tardado mucho en darte a conocer pero gracias por hacerlo.

**Kata:** Chica ¿cuando vuelves a casa? Lo digo por lo del ciber! Menos mal que los capítulos no son eternos sino si que la cuenta te subiría demasiado ( a mi tabmién por que en casa solo me dejan conectar por la noche y no me aguanto las ganas de ver los rr), supongo que tus ansias no te dejan dejar de asistir a leer pero si te va mal no leas todos los días. Pero se agradece tu presencia y más cuando sabemos que no dispones de conexión. Espero que no te defraudemos! Y otra en favor de Hermione, uff es que desués de que quieran que la llevaemos a la hoguera... :D cuidate y pasala bien!

**Seika: **Bueno estamos en una batalla, alguien tendrá que salir perdiendo no? Espero que cuando eso ocurra no lo tomes a mal. ¿Que hoy puedes leer más? No lo entendí, no se si es que en el fin de semana no lees y lo haces el lunes pero bueno, por ahora esta noche solo tienes este capítulo. Si lo de ayer eran demasiadas cosas para un solo día ya llegaran otras que te pareceran que dejan estas pequeñas! Hasta mañana sirusiana! Y no pierdas a Canuto de vista!

**Barby-Black: **Parece que sí, que Hermione vuelve a ser nuestra Mione y Mahe... pues ella si que no sabe la profecía y parece que Harry tampoco aunque tal vez alguien si que sepa al menos que existe (¿el viejete paternalista manipulador?) En fin eso ya se verá o tal vez no... Deducidlo por las palabras. Besos.

**Eva Vidal: **Pues sí, se te extrañaba! Así que 5 capítulos del tirón, suerte que no tuviste que esperar demasiado y eso disminuye el ansia. Si que avisamos que la batalla se acercaba y si que esto tiene pinta de ir acabando pero no te preocupes que aún te queda mucho por descubrir en este fic así que sigue disfrutando sin pensar en el final. Sobre Mahe... te diré que con h es una isla paradisiaca, vamos la capital de la isla si no me equivoco (mañana que te lo confirme Mahe) creo que del Indico... Si la h no tenía ni idea de que existiera! Hasta pronto, no dejes de leer mucho que 5 capítulos ahora que estamos en la batalla te puede resultar de infarto!

**Stiby: **Lo siento que te hemos hecho esperar hoy demasiado, espero que aún estés por aquí cuando subamos, es que nos dimos una vuelta Mahe y yo. Sí Mione está de vuelta, ya veremos si a tiempo o no. Y Harry plenamente consciente de que ha llegado el momento de aprontar su destino, además de que tiene a mucha gente a la que quiere proteger. Espero que disfrutes leyendo aunque igual acabas mordiendote las uñas!. Besos.

**Erick Arturo: **Lo siento , aunque lo digo con la boca pequeña claro, es que lo bueno es dejaros anhelantes, así lo pillaís con más ganas y se queda más interesante. Os aseguro que si lo leyeráis del tirón no lo disfrutábais tanto. No te muerdas las uñas que yo lo malo que es eso! Y he llegado a hacerlo con mi propio fic cuando lo releía (de tontos ¿verdad?) En fin yo soy así. Son cortos pero intensos. Cuidate.

Aquí vamos y recordad lo que os dije durante toda la batalla pasan cosas al unísono que os vamos contando entremezcladas, en cada capítulo hay indicios de a que corresponde con las escenas y duelos que ocurran en otros lugares pero teneís que poner atención, de todos modos está hecho de forma que no os perdaís por que sería muy aburrido contaros todo el duelo de dos personajes en un mismo momento. Aquí realmente comienza todo. Disfrutad.

* * *

**CAPITULO 75: Los dos ejércitos**

(Por Nigriv)

-No tan rápido Tom – Se oyó en el silencio de la noche mientras que una figura casi de un blanco espectral aparecía de repente entre ellos y Voldemort.

Harry afianzó en su mano la varita e intentó ocultarla, sabía que Voldemort lo creía desarmado. Entonces miró al frente y observó aquellas dos figuras enfrentadas, tan distintas en sí mismas y sin embargo, tan iguales en poder.

-Mirad mis fieles mortífagos – Al sonido de sus palabras Harry comenzó a ver cientos de capas que ondeaban al viento y que inmediatamente aparecieron tras su rival entre la oscuridad de la noche. No pudo evitar temer por sus amigas.- El omnipresente Dumbledore. – Un coro de carcajadas resonó en el cementerio. Podía sentir la tensión en las dos chicas. Se puso de rodillas y tomó la mano de cada una de ellas.  
-No os precipitéis- les dijo con voz firme. Mahe se giró y vio la determinación en sus ojos pues él aún tenía la vista clavada en Voldemort.  
-.¿A qué viniste esta vez viejo?.- preguntó con total desprecio.  
-A lo mismo que tú, Tom- se escuchó la voz cálida pero potente de Dumbledore.  
-. ¡AH!. ¿Tú también viniste a matar a Potter? No sabía que tenía en ti a mi más fiel aliado.- Concluyó con su fría risa, la cual volvió a ser coreada por las de sus aliados.  
-Ríe cuanto quieras Tom, pero ha llegado el momento en que todo se consume, el momento en que la profecía que tanto ansiaste escuchar se haga realidad.

El temor de Hermione se le trasmitió a través de sus manos unidas, sabía lo que estaría pensando, el mismo le había revelado la profecía; al otro lado, también con miedo, Mahe estaba muy inquieta, pero parecía no llegar a alcanzar el significado de las palabras. Inconscientemente se concentró en no transmitirle ningún pensamiento que pudiera alterarla más.

-Mejor dirías LAS profecías- añadió recalcando bien las palabras- No solo a ti se te profetizó el futuro, Dumbledore.

-. ¿Las profecías?. - sonaron las voces extrañadas de Harry y Mahe, y ésta vez solo Hermione tenía cara de comprensión quien en un susurro intentó advertir a Harry.  
-Hay otra profecía, sobre ti y… sobre mí.- Pero no pudo continuar hablando, las palabras de Albus la callaron.  
-. ¡Eso ya no importa Tom!. - dijo como si la frase fuera más para los chicos que para al que le hablaba. Pero por su tono nadie podría decir si aquella información era desconocida para él. – Aquí están los elegidos y sus ejércitos.  
-. ¿Y dónde está el tuyo Dumbledore? Yo solo veo tres críos a tus espaldas.- le replicó tan irónico como solo el mismo podía serlo.  
-. ¡Fawkes!. - Llamó Albus y de pronto el canto del fénix llenó el cementerio con sus reparadoras notas al tiempo que una luz dorada aparecía tras ellos, trayendo consigo un poco de tranquilidad y esperanza a sus corazones.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mahe giró un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y vio como cientos de personas comenzaban a aparecerse tras sus espaldas, no sabía que la Orden tuviera tantos seguidores y parecía que aún quedaba por llegar más gente. Harry, sin embargo, seguía mirando atentamente a Voldemort.

-Chicas- Su voz le sonó determinante, autoritaria, y ambas se prestaron a escucharle.- poned atención a Dumbledore, cuando los ejércitos se dispersen quiero que os marchéis de aquí.  
-. ¡No!. - Respondieron al unísono como si ambas fueran una sola persona regidas por un solo pensamiento.  
-No puedo evitar que participéis en la batalla, pero tenéis que hacerlo lo más lejos posible de nosotros.  
-Podemos ayudarte- le dijo Hermione.  
-No te abandonaré Harry, mucho menos ahora.- afirmó Mahe. Él permaneció un segundo en silencio antes de volver a hablar.  
-Os marcharéis. Lo haréis porque yo os lo pido.- Les dijo ordenandoselo a las dos y entonces, se giró hacia Hermione y le habló.- Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que tiene que ocurrir, tengo que enfrentarme a él y solo yo puedo hacerlo esta vez. Además, lo primero que hará será intentar matarte, Voldemort no perdona Mione y mucho menos te perdonaría a ti.  
-Pero…- intentó replicar la chica aunque ésta vez ni siquiera toda su lógica era capaz de encontrar con que rebatir a su amigo. Harry alzó su mano y le alborotó el pelo, con ese gesto de cariño que siempre tuvo para ella. Aquello la conmovió profundamente.  
-Ahora que te recuperé Hermione, no voy a volver a perderte por tus cabezonerías. ¡Mézclate entre la Orden!. - le dijo tajantemente y por la determinación de su voz supo que no le dejaba otra opción.  
-Está bien Harry, lo haré- respondió tratando de sonreírle, pero una lágrima brotó solitaria de sus ojos y resbaló por su cara. _"Tal vez sea así mejor"_

Harry se giró entonces hacia Mahe, la miró profundamente y se quedó por un instante perdido en sus ojos, como si con ello quisiera grabar a fuego vivo su imagen en su pensamiento. Mahe se estremeció.

-No me pidas lo mismo- le dijo con voz temblorosa.  
-Sí Mahe. Tengo un destino que cumplir y ni tú ni nadie debe interponerse esta vez.  
-.¡Pero no puedo dejarte aquí!. - respondió exasperada por los nervios.  
-Claro que puedes Mahe, y te diré porqué… por que me quieres.- Mahe intentó hablar pero él no la dejó; puso sus dedos sobre sus labios y continuó.- No podré enfrentarme a él si tengo que cuidar de ti- le dijo apenado.  
-.¡Déjaselo a Dumbledore!.- Casi le grito desesperada.  
-No Mahe, ésta vez él también se irà, estará al otro lado de la batalla, con vosotros.

Mahe abrió los ojos sorprendida, _"¿Cómo creer lo que Harry le decía?. ¿Cómo pensar que Dumbledore lo dejaría que enfrentara solo a Voldemort?"_ Cuando Harry le deslizó la mano a través de su mejilla sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y nunca en su vida hizo mayor esfuerzo por no llorar, no podía hacerle eso ahora. Trató de tranquilizarse un poco y respiró profundamente. El canto del fénix que comenzaba a desaparecer casi la ayudó en el intento, pero ni aun con esa melodía podía sentirse bien.

-Mahe, si en verdad me amas te alejarás. No permitirás que lo que siempre fue mi mayor arma contra él sea hoy mi punto más débil.

Sus palabras le llenaron el corazón, pero al mismo tiempo le destrozaron el alma, en cierto modo él tenía razón. Intentó respirar, tomar aliento con el que esforzarse en darle una respuesta firme… Pero no había aire suficiente en toda la tierra que lograra hacerla sentir mejor.

-Está bien Harry- afirmó mientras sentía como se le partía el corazón.- Lo haré… por ti.- Sabía que su voz temblorosa trasmitía lo que esa promesa significaba para ella. Perdida en su mirada lo vio cerrar los ojos y suspirar aliviado.

-Mi corazón siempre estará en el haya Mahe, como aquella tarde.

El estremecimiento que la recorrió esta vez fue mucho más intenso y cerró los ojos al presentimiento de lo que eso significaba. El leve toque de sus labios en los suyos la hizo reaccionar. Al abrir los ojos lo vio levantarse y alejarse de ella en dirección hacia Dumbledore. Toda su atención volvía a estar puesta de nuevo en el enemigo.

-.¡Esto no puede ser una despedida!. - le gritó desesperada. El detuvo sus pasos pero no se giró al responderle.  
-Espero que no- Y entonces siguió adelante, decidido, y con una gran seguridad en si mismo.

Mahe se derrumbó y las lágrimas tan difícilmente contenidas ante él cayeron ahora a raudales por su cara. Hermione llegó hasta ella gateando y se le acercó para abrazarla, si aquello pretendía ser un gesto de consuelo no lo fue en absoluto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Corrían por el parque buscando a su padre cuando el canto de Fawkes surgió entre los árboles. Instintivamente tomó la mano de su hermana, nunca se había desparecido sin saber a dónde llegar y, si perdían la estela del fénix, podrían acabar disgregados. A su alrededor todo el mundo comenzó a desaparecerse, apretó la mano de Ginny y le dijo… "Concéntrate solo en desaparecer. Yo seguiré la estela. Mientras que no me sueltes todo estará bien." Ella asintió y se asió fuertemente a él. Antes de cerrar los ojos vio como su hermana perdía todo el calor de su cara. "¡Ahora!" le gritó, y acto seguido la arrastró tras él en su desaparición.

Sintió que viajaba cientos de kilómetros. Su mente comenzó a perder concentración y temió por un momento no lograrlo; pero la estela que seguía lo alentaba con audibles notas del canto de Fawkes y supo que eso fue lo que le dio la fuerza necesaria para tan largo viaje. Cuando el suelo apareció bajo sus pies abrió los ojos angustiado. Tan sólo alcanzó a ver un destello de luz dorada que se apagaba, a la vez que el canto del fénix también dejaba de oírse. Junto a él estaba su hermana. Habían sido de los últimos en aparecerse.

-. ¿Estás bien?. - preguntó a Ginny quien se veía casi sin respiración y aún más lívida de lo que la recordaba al partir. Su respuesta le llegó casi sin voz.  
-Mareada- respondió soltando aire entrecortadamente.- No lo hubiera logrado sola, Ron. – La voz asustada de su hermana lo impactó, ya se sentía así y todavía no llegaba lo peor. Trató de animarla un poco a pesar de que él también se sentía casi igual.  
-No me extraña ¡por poco no lo logro yo!. - Pero por la expresión de su cara aquello pareció no hacerle la menor gracia. – Está bien Ginny, mamá dijo que fuéramos con los jóvenes, intentemos buscarlos ¿si?  
-Me gustaría ver a los gemelos Ron. – dijo su voz temblorosa.  
-Y a mí también, Ginny, a mí también.

Sólo entonces pusieron atención a lo que les rodeaba. La imagen de un cementerio dantesco apareció ante ellos, todo lleno de tumbas, algunas medio derruidas y solo alumbradas por la suave luz de la luna llena. Una risa escalofriante y fría resonó a sus espaldas haciendo que ambos se giraran evidentemente aterrados.

-. ¿Y ese es todo tu ejército?...- escucharon en la inconfundible voz del innombrable.

A lo lejos cinco figuras parecían perfilarse en la noche, aesa distancia no podía distinguirlas, pero sabía muy bien de quienes se trataban. El miedo lo invadió de repente y sintió como su hermana le apretaba el brazo fuertemente. Un momento después alguien se ponía en pie y caminaba hacia el que presuponía que era Dumbledore. Ron reconoció a su amigo _"Al menos aún está vivo" _Entre ellos y el resto del ejército pudo distinguir otras figuras más avanzadas; Sirius, Lupin, Virginia y Mc Gonagall entre otros, todos ellos apostados en las posiciones más adelantadas y cercanas al enemigo.

-Ginny, aprovechemos para buscar a los demás. Cada grupo en la Orden parece tener una misión y será mejor que estemos con quién nos corresponde. – Ginny simplemente le asintió, parecía como si estuviera ausente y ni siquiera supiera que tenía que hacer o cómo actuar.- No te separes de mí- Le dijo seriamente al comprobar la incertidumbre de su hermana. – Juntos seremos más fuertes.- _"No puedo perderla o mamá no me lo perdonará en la vida" _se dijo a sí mismo agobiado.

Ambos comenzaron a andar entre los miembros de la Orden mientras, como todos, ponían atención a las dos potentes voces que se escuchaban por todo el cementerio.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-. ¿Y ése es todo tu ejército?. ¿Con tan sólo magos y brujas me vienes a enfrentar, Dumbledore?  
-Ésta es una guerra de hombres y entre hombres, Tom. No debiste mezclar al resto de criaturas.  
-Jajajaja- rió atronadoramente.- Los licántropos son hombres la mayoría del tiempo Albus, suerte para mí que hoy la luna esté llena. Y bueno, los otros… Siempre fueron nuestros aliados naturales, en cuanto comience la "fiesta" llegaran.

Voldemort calló y el cementerio quedó totalmente en silencio, solo el roce del viento en los árboles producía una especie de silbidos que igual parecían lamentos y eso, le agradaba. La noche era tan tétrica como el momento. Miró más allá de Dumbledore y vio como el enemigo se alzaba y avanzaba hacia ellos. Una mueca macabra apareció en su blanca cara y aún se acentuó más cuando, en la distancia, se escuchó el fuerte aullido de un lobo dirigiendo a su manada. Muchos metros más allà en la avanzadilla de la Orden, Lupin se estremeció profundamente ante esa llamada y en voz baja dijo a sus amigos "En unos minutos los licántropos llegaran por oriente." Dumbledore no se movió del sitio, sabía que era Harry quien se le acercaba. Cuando se paró tras él, Voldemort volvió a hablar.

-El pequeño Potter acepta su destino. Bien…- Sus ojos se clavaron en Harry y éste tensó todos sus músculos involuntariamente al sentir el contacto de su mirada y escuchar la frialdad de su voz.-. ¿Qué harás tú, viejo entrometido?. ¿Aceptarás también el destino?

Dumbledore no dudó. Hacía dieciocho años que sabía que este momento llegaría algún día y que la hora en que todo se cumpliera sería inevitable… Aunque deseaba que este día no hubiera sido tan pronto.

-Para todo hay un tiempo, Tom, y el vuestro se ha cumplido. Poderoso y enemigo enfrentados, de igual a igual, definitiva será la lucha.- Hizo una pequeña parada y continuó.- El poderoso está preparado, de nada sirve que un simple antiguo se interponga,pues no es esta mi lucha. Lo sabes, y lo sé. Dispersa tu ejército Voldemort y, os dejaré…

Las palabras de Dumbledore conmocionaron a muchos en su bando y un pensamiento casi generalizado se deslizó por la mente de la gran mayoría de ellos. _"¿A quién se había referido hablando así?"_ Pero definitivamente Harry puso mucha más atención a las palabras que le dirigió a él en voz baja.

-Todo el poder antiguo recae ahora sobre ti Harry, solo tienes que usarlo. Confía en él como yo confío en ti.  
-Gracias profesor, por todos estos años-A pesar de toda la tensión que invadía su cuerpo, las palabras brotaron de sus labios fluidas, cargando a su voz de todo el sentimiento que realmente quería expresar.

-.¡DESPLEGAOS!. - retumbó potentemente la fría voz de Voldemort -.¡ARRASAD CON TODOS!. ¡QUE NO QUEDEN CENIZAS DE LAS QUE EL FÉNIX PUEDA RENACER!

Con la orden, todo su ejército reaccionó de inmediato y aquellos que se jactaban de permanecer escudados tras sus máscaras y envueltos por sus negras capas, se comenzaron a desaparecer. Un gran caos empezó a expandirse tras su espalda. Lo último que escuchó fueron las palabras de Dumbledore mientras que él también desaparecía de su lado.

-Nos volveremos a ver, Harry.

* * *

Bueno me vaís a matar ¿verdad? Ya sabeís que JK le da muchas vueltas a empezar una lucha, lo siento per algunas cosas se nos pegan! Hasta mañana!


	77. CAPITULO 76: Encantadas

Vamos con la batalla! Hoy sí voy a poner el **disclaimer** porque hay algo que aclarar: como siempre los personajes sobre los que escribimos son propiedad de JK y no ganamos nada con ello, solo una diversión (y a veces unos quebraderos de cabeza) increíbles. Pero las Guilmains, Nora, la personalidad de algunos personajes y ojo! muchos de los hechizos y sus efectos que a partir de ahora comenzaréis a ver sí son nuestros y solo nuestros, de Nigriv y mío. Aclarado pues.

Hoy comienzo a subir yo (soy Mahe) ¿Y por qué digo comienzo? porque seguirá Nigriv con otro capi! **hoy tenéis dos!** así que no os vayáis muy lejos, guardad las uñas que hay mucha batalla por delante y sobre todo, disfrutad.

**Celina**: Siento que tu fin de semana no haya sido mejor pero espero que ya que está finalizando, te haya dejado descansar y disfrutar un poquito de los que se suponen que son nuestros días de descanso, no¿qué tal tu ordenador? acabaste con el virus? estos aparatos muggles son tan extraños... ; ) ¿No entendiste las palabras de Dumbledore? pues en sus palabras está la pista que necesitáis para entender quien es quien en esta batalla y en esta profecía. Por cierto, Dumbledore sí es un antiguo, se decía en MA. Creo que nos seguirás llamando malas porque la mayoría de los capis que vienen se quedarán en el punto en el que os darán ganas de gritar, jejeje. Besos.

**Stiby**: no nos hacemos responsables que durante los días que vaya a durar la batalla ( subiendo los capi me refiero, no que los pobres se vayan a tirar luchando días, jeje) no puedas tocar la guitarra por haberte mordido las uñas ; ) Hay frases muy bonitas por el fic pero esa es una de las que más llegan, es muy importante, sí (este Harry... ains! jeje) Cuando leímos ayer tu review, Nigriv me preguntó que a dónde habías mandado a los mortífagos, jejeje. A ver, Voldemort ordena atacar y los mortífagos desaparecen pero no es que se vayan de allí, se están repartiendo por el cementerio para comenzar a luchar con los aurores y miembros de la Orden que hay allí, lo entiendes ahora: ) Besos también para ti.

**Julio**: hola, que yo no te di la bienvenida a UP : ) ¿Qué pueden ser 10 o 20 líneas más? tú piensa que cuando terminas de leer un capi de UP, te quedas con la intriga y la emoción de saber más pero sabes que al día siguiente, sin falta, vas a tener la continuación. Creo que actualizar a diario hace que no importe que esas 10 o 20 líneas de más no existan, no crees? Me alegro de que leyeras MA (más aún se alegrará Nigriv, jeje) y de que encontraras UP y te pusieras al día. Pero lo mejor y que más te agradezco es que te hayas animado a dejarnos reviews : ) Nos hace mucha ilusión ver como los lectores ocultos os quitais la capa aunque sea de vez en cuando ; ) Te aseguro que la batalla será emocionante y ¿nos pides 4 o 5 capítulos de lucha? bueno, a ver que podemos hacer...(un secretillo: tendrás muchos más ; ) ) Nos pides que te pasemos fics completos o que no vayan a caer en el olvido: si te refieres a fics nuestros, entra en nuestros perfiles que tanto Nigriv como yo tenemos publicadas cosillas nuestras que hemos hecho independientemente de UP. Si los lees, déjanos review allí también ya que te has animado, si? Estamos casi a final de Febrero, te quedan cinco meses para perfeccionar el inglés hasta que llegue HBP ; )

**Jarlaxe-Bregan:** uf, chico, tiene que dar miedo jugar al rol con tu gente, eh? pero veo que Hermione está en tu lista negra haya hecho lo que haya hecho por Harry :D Bueno, a ver que pasa con ella.

**Nelly Spe**: hacía tiempo que no te veía : ) Ahora en la batalla, se verán los poderes de todos (o casi todos) y lógicamente los de Harry. Ve dejándonos review cuando vayas leyendo, oki?

**Marc**: que no sabíamos donde te habías metido! jeje. Unos días os darán ganas de matar a Nigriv y otros días de matarme a mi pero... nos tendremos que arriesgar. Todo sea por dejaros con la intriga, jeje. (Mejor voy sacando la capa de invisibilidad por si acaso ; ) )

Lo dicho: **hoy tenéis dos capis** porque éste es muy cortito. Pero sobre todo recordad, váis a ir leyendo escenas que están pasando todas a la vez pero siempre habrá puntos de enlace que os darán la pista para no perderos, cosillas que pasan en unos capis y se hacen referencia en otros para que veais que todo es al mismo tiempo. Y si os perdéis, hacemos un "Orientame" entre todos y ya está ; )

* * *

**CAPITULO 76: Encantadas **

(Por Mahe)

Hermione se mantuvo durante un momento abrazando a Mahe intentando consolarla aunque en realidad era ella misma la que buscaba consuelo por el dolor angustioso que estaba sintiendo al recordar lo que había dicho y hecho en todo aquel tiempo. El destino de Harry era enfrentarse a Voldemort pero no podía evitar pensar que ella, inconscientemente, lo había adelantado todo. Y ahora estaban allí, en aquel cementerio, a punto de librar la batalla final, a punto de que la profecía se cumpliese. Sintió como Mahe suspiraba entrecortadamente: ella era otra persona a la que había hecho daño. La había odiado con todas sus fuerzas incluso había deseado su muerte. Pero ya no, la Hermione que estaba allí junto a ella no le deseaba mal, ahora la sentía más cercana que nunca porque ambas tenían el mismo deseo: que Harry saliera sano y salvo de aquello.

Mahe se incorporó secando las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos y observó a su alrededor. Vio como Harry se había acercado a Voldemort y Dumbledore y como los ejércitos de ambos bandos se estaban preparando para luchar. Fijó de nuevo su mirada en Harry y suspiró profundamente para intentar serenar su corazón que latía sin control. Se lo había prometido pero... no podía cumplirlo, no podía alejarse de allí y precisamente por lo que él le había dicho: porque le quería y porque su intuición le avisaba que aquel era su lugar... No se movería de allí y lucharía con todas sus fuerzas. Se volvió hacia Hermione cuyo rostro reflejaba tanto miedo, tristeza y dolor que se compadeció pero tenía que ser fuerte y transmitirle la fuerza que en aquel momento le faltaba a ella aunque no sabía de donde podría sacarla.

- Hermione, escúchame -le dijo mirándola fijamente- tenemos que luchar¿de acuerdo? tenemos que estar cerca de Harry. Me da igual lo que diga la profecía, no vamos a permitir que le pase nada¿me oyes?  
- Pero él nos ha pedido que nos vayamos...  
- Lo sé pero... -resopló intentando calmarse porque sentía que volvía a derrumbarse- no puedo irme, Hermione, no puedo...

La chica la observó durante unos segundos y asintió levemente comprendiendo como podía sentirse y afirmando que tampoco se iría. Pero ella estaba débil, como si toda la maldad que había habitado en su cuerpo durante todo aquellos meses la hubiese mermado ahora que había salido de ella. Mahe se puso de pie y la ayudó a incorporarse.

- No nos vamos a mover de aquí, no nos vamos a mezclar con la Orden, nos quedaremos a este lado -continuó diciendo mientras miraba de reojo la posición relativamente cercana de los tres magos. Volvió a centrar su mirada en ella, metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y sacó una varita- Toma, cógela -le dijo poniéndosela en la mano- lucha con ella -y susurrando añadió- es la varita de Harry.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos totalmente sorprendida. Miró la varita que sostenía en su mano y volvió a levantar la vista hacia Mahe. Ella misma había evitado que Harry cogiese su varita mientras le debilitaba con aquel hechizo para llevarlo hasta donde estaban. Sintió como las lágrimas por aquel nuevo recuerdo querían asomar a sus ojos pero Mahe la tomó por los hombros y le habló con voz quebrada.

- Hermione, sé fuerte. Esto es tan difícil para ti como para mí pero tenemos que hacerlo, tenemos que ayudar a Harry, no sé cómo pero tenemos que ayudarle...

Las chicas avanzaron hasta la posición de los miembros de la Orden que más cercanos se encontraban del poderoso y su enemigo. La tensión era máxima y todos se miraban con desconfianza pendientes de cualquier movimiento. De pronto, se escuchó la fría voz de Voldemort alentando y dando órdenes a su ejército para que se dispersasen

-.¡DESPLEGAOS!...

y las capas oscuras comenzaron a desaparecer repartiéndose por el cementerio y se empezaron a escuchar los primeros hechizos en los frentes más alejados. El comienzo de la lucha entre los miembros de la Orden y los mortífagos que se encontraban más cerca de los dos magos era también inminente, Dumbledore había llegado dando sus órdenes a la avanzadilla.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry y Voldemort estaban frente a frente pero había algo extraño: Voldemort no llevaba varita y Harry se percató de ello. Se estremeció porque no sabía si el mago oscuro habría encontrado alguna forma de luchar sin el arma habitual de los brujos para evitar el priori incantatem de las varitas o si era todo algún tipo de estratagema. El chico suspiró profundamente, él sí sabía que esta vez no habría Priori: en su mano no tenía su varita, tenía la que había recogido del suelo, la varita de Hermione

Voldemort miraba a Harry fijamente con una sonrisa siniestra en sus finos labios. De pronto, desvió la fría mirada y comenzó a observar a su alrededor. Harry frunció el ceño _"¿Qué está haciendo_?.¿_qué está buscando?" _El corazón latía desbocado en su pecho advirtiéndole que todo estaba a punto de comenzar. Voldemort detuvo su vista en un punto por detrás del chico y volvió a sonreír. Harry no sabía qué hacer: asegurarse de qué era lo que había encontrado el mago con la mirada pudiendo ser una trampa para desconcentrarle o seguir pendiente de él sin quitarle un ojo de encima. Voldemort levantó su brazo derecho con la palma de la mano hacia arriba, Harry miraba expectante _"Pero ¿qué_..?."y todo ocurrió en segundos: un Accio salió de los labios del mago oscuro, Harry no pudo evitar girar la cabeza hacia donde el mago miraba y se encontró que sus fríos ojos habían estado clavados en las chicas que no se habían ido de allí como él les había pedido. Sintió como el pánico se apoderaba de él. Una de ellas lanzó un grito ahogado y una varita salió despedida llegando a las manos de Voldemort. Cerró sus largos dedos sobre ella y miró a Harry.

- Ha llegado tu hora, Potter

El chico no se atrevía a mirar hacia las chicas de nuevo pues sabía que una vez Voldemort estaba armado, comenzaría todo.

Hermione se miraba las manos aterrorizada. Con aquel Accio, Voldemort le había quitado la varita de Harry. El chico recibiría los hechizos de su propia arma. Mahe respiraba aceleradamente y llevaba su mirada desde las manos vacías de Hermione a Voldemort y Harry y de regreso a las manos de la chica.

- Mahe... -susurró asustada.  
- Hermione, tienes que salir de aquí -dijo de pronto tomándola con fuerza del brazo-.¡no tienes con qué luchar y no puedo protegerte!  
-.¡Mahe!.-casi gritó pero contuvo de nuevo su voz en un susurró- Mahe, Harry tiene mi varita... y está encantada por Voldemort.

Sin poder entender a qué se refería, un Expelliarmus se escuchó en la noche. Alguien había lanzado el primer hechizo en el frente más cercano. Alguien había desencadenado el principio del fin.

* * *

Atención a quien tiene la varita de quien, lo mismo es importante, recordad la profecía ; ) No os vayáis que en un ratito tenéis más (hoy no somos tan malas o... si? depende de donde dejemos el otro capi, jeje )


	78. CAPITULO 77: Conociendo al enemigo

Bueno, Mahe ya os habrá advertido de que teneís dos capítulos esta noche, el primero era corto pero unido a este teneís más para leer que otros días así que espero que disfruteis. A partir de aquí teneis que estar muy atentas y poner atención para ir uniendo los diferentes pasajes, hay muchos personajes que controlar y es deber vuestro saber quien lucha en cada caso. Si os despistais, lo siento... (que mala que soy). A leer que no hay rr.

* * *

**CAPITULO 77: Conociendo al enemigo**

(Por Nigriv)

Corría desesperado, mirando hacia todos lados, intentando descubrir algún rostro conocido a quien preguntar, cuando alguien lo atrapó firmemente de la camiseta y lo hizo parar haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-.¡Ron!. - Se volvió hacia la voz y vio a su antigua compañera de Casa que era quién lo retenía.  
-.¡Alicia!. - Exclamó aliviado por encontrar a alguien conocido.-. ¿Es aquí dónde están los jóvenes?.- La chica asintió y Ron suspiró al saber que habían llegado.-. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?. - Le preguntó con un tono de voz algo desesperado.  
-Defenderos lo mejor que sepáis.  
-. ¡Eso ya lo se!. - le gritó nervioso.-. ¿Algo más?  
-Tu padre dijo que lucháramos agrupados o en parejas, nunca solos.- Él y Ginny asintieron, no pensaban separarse de todos modos.- Tened cuidado y suerte.- les dijo.

Ellos siguieron avanzando entre muchos de los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros en Hogwarts, la mayoría Gryffindors pero también entre algunos de otras Casas, ambos con la esperanza de encontrar a alguno de sus hermanos. Pero antes de ver a ninguno, todo se aceleró.

A la orden de despliegue del enemigo, que resonó por todo el cementerio, los más jóvenes hicieron todo lo contrario y, rápidamente, se replegaron agrupándose aún más. Pillados de improviso, el retroceso de sus compañeros los separó y cada hermano fue empujado en dirección opuesta. A su alrededor parecía estar cerrándose un círculo de magos algo mayores. Tal vez los gemelos y Percy estuvieran ahí.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tras la orden de dispersión de Voldemort, Dumbledore se apareció ante ellos. Su expresión era grave, como pocas se la había visto. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón ante el recuerdo de esa misma expresión el día que comunicó a sus amigos que debían recurrir al encantamiento Fidelio.

-Rápido, todos a sus puestos. Los Jefes de Casa, seguidme, los dementores llegaran en seguida, es primordial controlarlos. Tened cuidado y ¡suerte!. - dijo a todos los que esperaban allí; Tonks, Podmore, Diggle, Kingsley, Vance... sin duda los más significativos en la Orden.

Antes de desaparecerse, Dumbledore clavó un instante su mirada en él y una última advertencia resonó en su pensamiento. _"No puedes hacer nada por él, lo ayudarás más quedándote al margen."_ Siempre igual, siempre tenía que quedarse al margen, sabía lo que debía de hacer, pero no significaba que lo aceptara.

A su lado la mayoría de aurores comenzaba a desaparecerse siguiendo las instrucciones de mezclarse en la batalla, de buscar o intentar batirse con los mortífagos más experimentados y buscados. A su lado, Virginia y Remus permanecían junto a él sin moverse.

-Cuídate hermano- le dijo Lupin, mirada triste y expresión cansada, demasiado.  
-Estaré atento- le respondió tomándole el brazo y enlazando el suyo con el de él, en un gesto adquirido en su época de merodeadores. Remus asintió, sabía de sobra a qué se refería, las palabras entre ellos sobraban y entonces, él también se desapareció.

Miró a su izquierda, Virginia mantenía la mirada fija casi en el mismo punto que él. Mahe estaba cerca de donde Harry y Voldemort preparaban su enfrentamiento. Tras ellos, el sonido de hechizos y maleficios denotaba que la batalla había comenzado; al frente, poderoso y enemigo parecían no reaccionar aún.

De pronto, una varita salió disparada hacía las manos de Voldemort desde el lugar dónde estaban las chicas. Guilmain, al verlo, no pudo reprimir una exclamación mezcla de sorpresa y terror. Observó que casi avanzaba al frente y tomando su brazo la retuvo; debía de sentirse igual que él, pero ambos tenían una misión que cumplir, debían de ser fuertes.

-.¡Virginia! Esto es una guerra, tenemos que seguir el plan.

Ella lo miró un momento y sus ojos reflejaron toda la angustia que él mismo experimentaba, oprimiendole sin cesar el pecho. Era duro, pero todos los líbelos, ellos dos incluidos, habían jurado no acercarse a ellos, mucho menos al inicio de todo y Mahe estaba demasiado cerca para dejar que ella se le acercara. Su amiga debía de tener su energía al máximo pues una especie de descarga eléctrica le hizo soltar su brazo al recibir un latigazo inesperado que le recorrió todo el miembro prolongandose desde sus dedos.

-Concentrémonos- la exhortó.  
-Sí – le respondió tajantemente- porque tenemos compañía.

Notó como apretaba su varita, expresión concentrada repentinamente. Al voltearse, observó las figuras de dos mortífagos que se habían aparecido entre ellos y las chicas. Expectantes y alerta, aún no los habían atacado. Una de las figuras, incluso encapuchada, le era claramente reconocible y verla hizo que una mueca apareciera en su cara al instante.

-Sabía que me facilitarías el trabajo, Bellatrix- le dijo con su voz más firme a la enmascarada. Virginia lo miró de reojo, sabía que ella era su objetivo primordial aquella noche, pero no encontró temor en sus emociones, todo lo contrario, parecía sereno, centrado de pronto en su enemiga.  
-Tenemos algo pendiente 'primo' ¡Y ya me estoy hartando de ti! El que escapo de Azkaban, el único que regreso… Ni siquiera el velo fue capaz de retenerte. ¡Bien, la muerte lo hará esta vez.  
-Por una vez estamos de acuerdo, 'prima', esta vez será a muerte.

Se hizo un momento el silencio, ninguno de los cuatro parecía querer dar el primer paso, todos alerta, expectantes. La tensión aumentando por segundos. Tras los encapuchados ningún otro mortifago quedaba ya, todos estaban tras ellos dos, enfrascados en la lucha con sus compañeros de la Orden. Parecía haber un pacto silencioso por el cual, nadie se acercaba más allá de dónde Bellatrix y su acompañante permanecían parados. Solo Mahe y Hermione estaban más adelantadas y a ningún mortifago parecía haberle importado la presencia cercana de las dos chicas. ¿Habían despreciado su potencial o también ellos cumplían órdenes de alejamiento de su Señor?

En medio del silencio Bellatrix finalmente hizo además de alzar su varita, preparada para atacar, Virginia y Sirius reaccionaron rápidamente, tomando posiciones defensivas. Pero inesperadamente su acompañante puso su mano izquierda sobre el brazo derecho de la mujer e impidió que comenzara su ataque.

-Espera, quiero asegurarme- le dijo antes de poner toda su atención sobre Virginia.- Tú eres esa antigua de la que todos nuestros chicos hablan ¿verdad? La profesora de Defensa.- le dijo con una voz tan melosa que la molestó. _"¿Y éste quién se cree que es" _- pensó ella.  
-. ¡Vaya!. - exclamó sin poder evitarlo.-. ¿Y quién se supone me conoce tan bien?. - Preguntó varita preparada pero evidentemente curiosa ante las palabras del hombre.  
-Lestrange- le respondió con una inclinación de cabeza hacia ella que despertó la sonrisa en Bellatrix _"El siempre tan caballeroso, incluso antes de matar"_ pensó manteniendo su sonrisa, adoraba cuando su marido adoptaba esa actitud.- Rodolfus- Añadió el enmascarado como queriendo evitar la confusión con su hermano y sin apartar la vista de ella.

En ese momento un acumulo de furia e ira brotó descontroladamente en todo su ser. Ni siquiera la percibió acumularse pues fue instantánea al escuchar el nombre del que se ocultaba bajo la máscara. Lo antiguo simplemente actuó y supo que la onda expansiva de sus emociones había alcanzado incluso al enemigo, dejándole así ver cómo se sentía. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, más alerta aún si cabe y se aferró fuertemente a la varita, dejando como pocas veces hacía que la rabia y el odio tomaran el control de sí misma. Sirius la miró extrañado ante esa reacción y observó como la punta de su varita irradiaba chispas descontroladas, impulsadas seguramente por la potencia que lo antiguo estaba acumulando en ella. La intensidad de las emociones que su amiga le trasmitía respecto a Lestrange en esos momentos eran tan potentes, o más incluso, que las que Bellatrix despertaba en él. _"¿Por qué?" _llegó a pensar antes de que la voz de Lestrange lo hiciera reaccionar alejando su pensamiento de lo que había despertado tan repentinamente en Virginia.

-Ya no me cabe duda- confirmó el hombre risueño bajo su máscara.- Me lo acabas de demostrar Guilmain.- Sentenció tras aquella muestra tan obvia de su poder, ya seguro de que era la oponente que buscaba.- Aunque un buen antiguo debería de controlarse mejor - dijo esta vez casi riendo- Tal vez nuestros chicos hayan exagerado respecto a ti.  
-. ‚?Y qué puedes saber tú de eso?.! Cuando hiciste que lo antiguo te abandonara a base de maldad.

Estaba sulfurada, pero a pesar del odio que comenzaba a sentir que la invadía aún podía percibir claramente, sin concentrarse, el asombro de su amigo. Sabía que la miraba de reojo, preguntándose tal vez si es que ya se conocían, cómo y porqué es que ella le hablaba así. Pero toda su atención estaba puesta en el que, sin esperarlo, sería seguramente su adversario más duro a batir esa noche

-Si Lestrange, puedo rastrearlo… ¡Y sé que tú solo mataste tu poder!. - _"Un antiguo venido a menos" _fue el pensamiento de Sirius al escucharla. _"¿Pero cuánto?" _Al igual que su voz, su risa también sonó melosa.  
-Es verdad que me abandonó lo antiguo- le confirmó- Pero el poder que mi Señor me entregó lo supera con creces. Ésta noche lo podrás comprobar.  
-Ésta noche bien y mal se enfrentan definitivamente; el alba dirá cuál vencerá no solo entre nosotros.

Volvió el silencio y, en apenas unos segundos, un fuerte aullido resonó al este, seguido de un coro de acompañamiento que, a modo de eco, anunciaba la ya inminente llegada de los licántropos y la lucha que a ese lado estaría comenzando. Estaba perdiendo tiempo.

-Cuídate- dijo mirando a su amiga y, mientras se desaparecía, su voz aún se escuchó con toda claridad.-. ¡Sígueme prima!

Frente a ella Bellatrix también desapareció automáticamente, casi parecía haber estado esperando algo así, pero Rodolfus aún seguía ahí. _"Tengo que alejarme" _- pensó velozmente- _"No solo por la consigna, Mahe está ahí mismo. No puedo librar esta batalla tan cerca de ella"_ Antes de que Lestrange la atacara también ella decidió desaparecerse.

-Atrápame si puedes – le espetó, y acto seguido desapareció.

* * *

EA! aquí lo teneis a ver que tal os parece...


	79. CAPITULO 78: Luz y oscuridad

Vuelvo a repetir lo mismo que dije en el** disclaimer** de ayer: los personajes sobre los que escribimos son de JK y no ganamos nada con ello pero las Guilmains, Nora, personalidades varias y muchos deloshechizos de la batalla y sus efectos son nuestros. Que nuestro trabajito nos costó inventarlos.

Hola, soy Mahe de nuevo esta noche. Y hoy creo que también nos vais a querer un poquito más porque os vamos a dejar **dos capis** de nuevo (no os acostumbréis que a partir de mañana se acabó el chollo, que son capis más intensos y no queremos que nadie se quede sin dedos a falta de uñas ; ) )

**Laura P.E.:** Lo siento, mea culpa,pero no ví tu review, de verdad. Siempre contestamos según los vamos leyendo de los aviso del correo porque a veces ffnet tarda más en cargarlos pero el tuyo no lo ví y hoy al ver tu rr, me vine aquí a buscarloy lo encontré. Parece ser que tuvo que haber un fallo en el correo (ya nos ha pasado alguna vez) y no entró. Pero no te enfades, que a partir de ahora estaré pendiente para que no se me pase ninguno ; ) Te seguimos esperando en la batalla, oki?

**Celina**: ay, pobrecita, que pensé que el virus estaba entu ordenador y estaba en ti ¿Cómo estás? espero que ya no estés malita y que el trabajo haya quedado perfecto a pesar de la poca colaboración de tu PC, jeje. ¿Se te ocurren muchas posibilidades con respecto a las varitas? sería interesante escucharlas a ver si te acercas... jeje. Bueno, tú sigue leyendo, disfruta y deja de morderte las uñas. Besos.

**Barby-Black**: Y en peores momentos dejaremos algunos capis, te lo aseguro, jejeje. Somos muy malas :D Espero que tú también estés bien. Besos.

**Seika**: que raro se me hacentus reviews tan mini (espero que eso no signifique que los capis no te gustan). A ver, lo de Lestrange, tendrás que seguir leyendo ya que más adelante sabrás porque Virginia le tiene ese odio. Solo te puedo decir eso por ahora, sirusiana.

**Stiby**: pobrecita, caos mental, jeje. (también tuvimos algo parecido el día que nos juntamos Nigriv y yo a cuadrar la batalla ) Que no sepas aún a quien se refiere la profecía es lógico porque sigue ambigua y sigue teniendo varias lecturas, aunque ya deberías ir vislumbrando por loscomentarios de algunos personajes quien es quien. Te aclaro que antiguos son Dumbledore (se dijoen MA), Harry, Virginia y Mahe, y ayer descubristeis que Lestrange también lo fue. Si hay alguien más... no te lo diré hasta queaparezca (si aparece, jeje) Dos capis más o menos largos con mucho contenido, jeje, pues sí. Por eso a partir de mañana solo tendréis un capi porque tienen demasiado contenido y no queremos liaros. Besos para ti también. Ah! y me alegro de que encontraras a los mortífagos :D

**Luna bayo**: que bien que hayas terminado MA y te hayas puesto al día con UP : ) Ya se pondrá Nigriv en contacto contigo para que habléis de la energía ; ) (por lo que me dice, creo que ya lo ha hecho)

Bueno¿dónde se han quedado los chicos hoy? En fin, esperamos no perderlos entre tanto mortífago y hechizo. Recordad, dos capi hoy también porque el siguiente se queda cortito. Preparad vuestras varitas que vamos a luchar!

* * *

**CAPITULO 78: Luz y oscuridad**

(Por Mahe)

Frío, tristeza, alma... muerte. Dumbledore y los jefes de casa se aparecieron en la zona oeste por donde las sombras espectrales de los dementores comenzaban a verse llegar. No era posible saber cuantos eran: cientos, quizás miles... Sobrevolaban en dirección al cementerio, mezclándose entre ellos, ondeando en el aire sus viejas y raídas vestiduras, desprendiendo terror y sabor a muerte. La batalla se había iniciado y tal como advirtió Voldemort, sus aliados naturales llegarían en cualquier momento. Y allí estaban...

- Nos separaremos en cuatro frentes para poder abarcar mejor a todos los dementores que lleguen -ordenó Dumbledore mirando hacia el cielo oscuro- No dejéis que penetren en el cementerio, no podemos permitir que la situación se complique más aún. Ya incluso desde aquí, deben notar sus efectos...-los tres profesores asintieron- Buena suerte.

Sprout y Flitwick desaparecieron. La profesora McGonagall miró durante un instante a Dumbledore y éste la animó con un gesto de la cabeza a desaparecer también y situarse en su posición. El profesor volvió a echar un vistazo al cielo, suspiró y se dispuso a desaparecer pero se detuvo.

- Albus... -miró a McGonagall cuya expresión preocupada no daba lugar a negarle seguir hablando a pesar de que no podían perder tiempo-.¿Se sabe algo de Severus?

Dumbledore miró fijamente a la profesora durante unos segundos y negó con la cabeza mientras ésta creyó percibir un ligero brillo en los ojos azules del director que la desconcertó _"¿Qué es ese brillo, Albus?.¿Tristeza, emoción o... esperanza?." _

- Vamos, Minerva, no hay tiempo que perder  
Y desapareció.

El número de criaturas que se suspendían en el cielo hacía que apenas dejaran percibir las estrellas que brillaban en la noche. Pendientes, preparadas para comenzar a deslizarse entre sus víctimas, solo su imagen provocaba el miedo y el escalofrío que aumentarían en el momento de tenerlas cerca.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-.¡Expelliarmus!

El primer hechizo en las posiciones más cercanas se escuchó en la noche. Hermione y Mahe se agacharon cubriéndose tras una lápida.

- Hermione¡desaparécete!.¡no puedes estar aquí sin varita!.¡VAMOS!

La chica la miraba aterrorizada sin pronunciar palabra. Se sentía tan débil que no podía asentir ni siquiera a su petición y salir de allí. Mahe miró a su alrededor y vio como los miembros de la Orden y los mortífagos se mezclaban entre ellos y los hechizos y gritos en la noche comenzaban a sucederse sin descanso. Fijó su vista en Harry y se desesperó aún más.

-.¡Hermione!.¡VETE!.-le gritó mirándola de nuevo. Tenía que hacerla salir del cementerio como fuera porque en seguida algún mortífago se percataría de que ambas estaban allí e iría a por ellas.  
- No puedo... -susurró Hermione  
-.¿Cómo que no puedes?.¡No puedes quedarte aquí!

Una sensación fría, helada, se comenzó a extender. Mahe miró al cielo oscuro pero las sombras se definían perfectamente iluminadas por la luna. Y aunque no se viesen, sabía que estaban allí, podía sentirlas...

- Dementores... -susurró mientras el miedo se apoderaba de ella. Miró a Hermione que cada vez se sentía más débil- Hermione, por favor... vete...  
- No puedo... -volvió a decir con voz quebrada y la vista perdida. Su estado hacía que los efectos que los dementores provocaban en las personas, los estuviese sintiendo antes que cualquier otro de los que allí estaban luchando y con mucha más intensidad.  
- Venga, te sacaré de aquí -dijo de pronto al darse de cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo- Nos desapareceremos las dos, te dejaré fuera y volveré -le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Cuando la tuvo en pie, la expresión de miedo que Hermione adoptó en su cara, sus ojos totalmente abiertos mirando algo que había a espaldas de Mahe, hizo que ésta se estremeciese.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dumbledore llegó al lugar en el que le correspondía defender la entrada de las sombras. Miró a su derecha y vio a lo lejos a sus profesores preparándose para sus conjuros. No quería perderlos de vista, sabía que nunca se habían enfrentado a tal magnitud de criaturas de la noche y temía por ellos. Sintió un escalofrío y se contuvo mirando de nuevo desafiante a los aliados del Oscuro _"No alimentes tus miedos, Albus, es lo que están esperando" _Alzó su varita sobre su cabeza, se concentró, suspiró profundamente y con un elegante movimiento apuntó a las sombras y gritó:

-.¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Un rayo color plata salió de la varita y su imprecisa forma inicial se fue definiendo poco a poco. Una larga cola, cuerpo del tamaño de un cisne, alas desplegadas, pico y garras afiladas, ojos redondos y brillantes, una extraña melodía... un fénix. El ave batió sus alas de forma lenta, elegante, resplandeciendo en la noche, describiendo varios círculos frente al profesor que lo seguía con sus ojos azules sobre un fondo de repleto de criaturas oscuras que se aproximaban. El fénix detuvo su vuelo en el aire y cruzó su mirada plateada con la del hombre. Sin apartar la vista, Dumbledore asintió levemente con la cabeza y apuntó la varita con energía hacia las criaturas que se aproximaban peligrosamente. Un sonido similar a un canto volvió a salir de la garganta del fénix como si entendiera ese asentimiento como la orden de atacar, volvió a girar en un nuevo círculo y lanzando un grito melodioso se abalanzó hacia los seres, dejando una estela de luz tras su vuelo que se iba difuminando conforme se acercaba, creando una especie de escudo impidiendo que las sombras atravesasen más allá de su posición, reteniéndolas...

McGonagall vio como a lo lejos, el profesor Dumbledore había conjurado su patronus con extremada rapidez. No obstante, era el único de ellos que se había enfrentado a cientos de dementores él solo en alguna ocasión y su poder era indiscutible. Observó a las criaturas y comenzó a sentir sus efectos pero no se amilanó. _"Vamos all, Minerva" _Cerró los ojos un instante y blandió su varita ante ella.

-.¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Por un segundo, la varita no dio señales de haber recibido el conjuro y le hizo contener la respiración pero en seguida la luz plateada surgió de ella con fuerza y respiró aliviada. No podía permitirse fallar en ese momento, no podía dejar que las criaturas dificultasen a sus compañeros la lucha ante el mal. Dos ojos brillaron en la noche, el rayo plateado se había transformando en una pantera que sinuosamente paseaba ante su dueña moviendo su cola y lamiendo su hocico como si saboreara los que serían su alimento en breves segundos. La fuerza y agilidad del animal se dejaba ver en cada paso que daba. Sus ojos felinos miraban fijamente a las presencias, estudiando astutamente cada movimiento. El temible animal rugió y se lanzó hacia ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El escudo de luz que desprendió al encuentro con las criaturas, les cerró el paso.

La profesora Sprout sentía su mano temblar empuñando la varita con fuerza. La luz de los patronus que se habían conjurado comenzaba a iluminar con intensidad la noche que se había cerrado sobre ellos. _"Puedo hacerlo¡claro que puedo hacerlo!." _se dijo convencida ante el temor y el frío que comenzaba a invadirle. Realmente, ser una especialista en Herbología y no haber luchado de esa forma en sus años de vida no eran garantías suficientes para que aquello saliese como esperaba. Pero su carácter siempre había sido optimista y esa era la mayor ventaja para afrontar la situación presente. Levantó el brazo y apuntó lo más firmemente que pudo hacia las presencias. _"Pensamiento alegre¡pensamiento alegre!." _Sintió como la varita vibraba en su mano y suspiró

-.¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Un inicial y débil rayo plateado salió de su arma. Se asustó ante la aparente debilidad de su conjuro e intensificó su recuerdo feliz haciendo que la luz saliera despedida con más fuerza. Un caballo percherón se formó ante sus ojos y sonrió contenta. Sabía que la forma de su patronus, un animal no muy grande y regordete, no era el más fiero pero tenía fuerza y era rápido en sus movimientos a pesar de sus cortas patas. Su espíritu había proyectado siempre en su patronus su buen carácter dócil y trabajador. El caballo pastó durante un momento, relinchó con fuerza y trotó a toda velocidad hacia su objetivo. El escudo se abrió.

El profesor Flitwick estudiaba desde su pequeñita altura la situación. Sus ojos azules recorrían la imagen que les daba de aquel ejército de espectros que nunca le habían gustado. Sentía su corazón totalmente acelerado e inconscientemente se había quedado clavado en el lugar donde había aparecido, sin moverse, hipnotizado por las criaturas y por sus efectos. La luz cegadora de los patronus le devolvió a la realidad y se preparó._"Agitar y golpear, como siempre" _Alzó su pequeño brazo y con el movimiento tantas veces enseñado a sus alumnos, lanzó el hechizo

-.¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Apretó la varita con fuerza al sentir como el rayo plateado salía disparado de ella transformándose con rapidez en una hermosa águila plateada. El ave voló majestuosamente sobre su cabeza con sus alas totalmente extendidas. La feroces garras brillaban en la oscuridad al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Flitwick apuntó hacia los dementores, y el águila plateada batió profunda y poderosamente sus alas dirigiéndose a los que serían su presa. Su luz se extendió y nuevamente, el escudo se abrió.

Noche oscura iluminada por hechizos de magia blanca... criaturas feroces sedientas de almas peleando por huir de la prisión de luz que las retienen... La batalla se presentaba larga, en cualquier momento alguno de los seres podría escapar...

* * *

En unos minutitos, sube Nigriv. No os vayáis ; )


	80. CAPITULO 79: Serpientes, leones y otras ...

**Disclaimer: **Como bien dijo ayer Mahe el mundo de HP le pertenece a Rowling pero lamayoría de los hechizos fuertes que vereís en esta batalla son de invención propia y nuestro trabajo que nos costó.

Todo sigue pasando al mismo tiempo, no perdaís eso de vista. Y disfrutad de nuevo con los dos capitulos pero no os acostumbreís, como bien dijo Stiby a veces son cortos pero muy intensos de contenido y eso palia la falta de palabras, no siempre lo bueno se mide por el número de letras. Cuidaros y disfrutad.

* * *

**CAPITULO 79: Leones, serpientes y otras criaturas**

(Por Nigriv)

Desesperado comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados buscando a su hermana, se había prometido no perderla y aún sin haber sido atacados ya había permitido que los separaran. Al otro lado del círculo todo era más rápido; la Orden se había abierto en tres frentes de ataque, donde era evidente que la lucha ya había comenzado. La noche se llenó con rayos de color y gritos de hechizos y maldiciones.

Comenzó a llamarla desesperado, pero con todo aquel ruido sabía que no lo oiría, tendría que encontrarla. Avanzó hasta el lugar dónde se habían separado y entonces, pequeñas figuras vestidas de negro comenzaron a aparecer entre ellos. Al moverse sus compañeros le pareció reconocerla, puso más atención y confirmó que era ella. Por un momento el corazón se le paró, rodeada por dos de aquellas figuras, imitación joven de los mortífagos adultos, Ginny parecía estupefacta y, lo peor de todo, estaba desarmada. Su varita se encontraba en las manos de uno de ellos. Antes de poder hacer nada vio como dos rayos cruzados se dirigían hacia ella. No sabía que hechizos eran, pero la cara de su hermana estaba desencajada.

Apartó desesperado a otro chico que le bloqueaba el paso, apuntó y lanzó un proteggo mientras corría hacia ella gritando. ".¡Desaparece Ginny!" Ella no lo oyó y asustada como estaba ni siquiera era consciente de la llegada de su hermano. Ron seguía avanzando angustiado, viendo a cámara lenta como los rayos se acercaban a ella. Su propio hechizo podría interceptar uno, pero el otro… Estaba pillada entre dos fuegos y desarmada.

Todo fue muy rápido, cuando el primer rayo impactó en su conjuro protector el otro casi la alcanzaba y ella no hacía nada por evitarlo. Una sombra se perfiló tras ella y, justo antes de que la alcanzara, la arrastró en una desaparición. Debería haber aprovechado y atacarlos pero miró desesperado a todos lados intentando ver dónde reaparecían.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-. ¡Expelliarmus!

Fue lo primero que escuchó cuando dejaron de empujarla. Todos estaban agrupados al centro pero separada de su hermano se había despistado y había ido a quedar parada en uno de los extremos del grupo de jóvenes, formando parte del círculo exterior. Algo le decía que no debía de estar ahí.

Escuchar el hechizo y perder su varita fue todo uno. El miedo la invadió y quedó petrificada. Dos encapuchados la amenazaban y nada más empezar la batalla se había dejado desarmar. A pesar del ruido que les rodeaba escuchó los hechizos lanzados, dos cruciatus… Aún se asustó más y se quedó clavada al suelo cuando debería al menos haber tratado de esquivarlos tirándose al suelo: A su izquierda, el rayo procedente de ese lado impactó con un hechizo protector; temiendo el impacto del otro rayo alzó la cara y solo llegó a ver que su hermano se acercaba corriendo en dirección a ella antes de que unos brazos le tomaran la cintura por detrás y la obligaran a desaparecerse arrastrada por otro poder. Justo al desaparecer el segundo rayo llegaba a ella.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La vio aparecer al otro lado de los mortífagos, entre los brazos de un chico vestido de verde. A esa distancia y en la oscuridad no lo pudo reconocer pero debía de estar de su lado si había salvado a su hermana. Ahora que la intuía protegida se concentró en las dos figuras esperando recibir su ataque, pero éstas también miraban hacia dónde había aparecido Ginny y a pesar de tenerle a él detrás parecían más preocupados e interesados en el enemigo recién aparecido.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tras despedirse de Sirius desapareció rumbo este. Nada más llegar Molly le salió al paso.

-Todavía no llegan- le dijo algo excitada.  
-Se retrasan, mejor.  
-. ¿Y… ellos?. - Remus la miró tratando de transmitirle serenidad.  
-Aún no empezaron.- Entonces miró al frente, una pequeña elevación ocultaba un badén en el cual seguramente se agruparía la avanzadilla de los lobos. Tomó aire y habló en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan.-. ¡RECORDAD! La mayoría de ellos no saben dónde están, ni lo que hacen… solo han respondido a la llamada. No queremos acabar con inocentes.- Vio que algunos de los que le rodeaban no ponían buena cara y enarcó las cejas algo enojado, _"no deberían de estar aquí"_ pensó, pero sabía que no tenían más opción, los grupos estaban formados según el poder de ataque de los miembros de la Orden.- Aturdidores e invomilizadores. ¡No dejéis que os muerdan! Ante eso todo vale… Con todos- añadió algo más bajo.- Molly y Bill, que permanecían a su lado, adoptaron una expresión severa.  
-.¿Cómo vas?.- le interrogó Bill poniéndole una mano en su hombro como gesto de consuelo.  
-Bien, por ahora. Pero no resistiré todo el tiempo, lo sé. Llegado el momento¡alejaos! No podría perdonarme si…  
-No digas eso Remus- le cortó el muchacho- No dejaremos que ocurra.  
-. ¡NO! Te alejarás y te encargarás de Molly, es por eso que pedí que estuvieras aquí. Mírala, está demasiado nerviosa, tienes que cuidar de ella. Y sé que Sirius llegará a tiempo.- Era consciente de que sus amigos se preocupaban por él pero necesitaba saber que estarían a salvo, al menos de sí mismo. No podría soportar tal carga si sobrevivía.-. ¿Bill?. - lo exhortó ante su silencio.  
-Está bien- dijo resignado- Olvídate de eso. - Un aullido atroz resonó en la noche, cercano, demasiado, y cientos de lupinos comenzaron a ascender por el badén.  
-. ¡No os quedéis solos!. - gritó a la vez que enarbolaba su varita lanzando su primer impedimenta, aun sabiendo que estaban demasiado lejos para que resultara efectivo.

Un profundo dolor le embargó, estaba atacando a aquellos menos afortunados que él, aquellos que no tenían opción de acceder al Wolfbarne. Cerró un momento los ojos e hizo el equivalente mental de sacudirse sus pensamientos. Tenía que darlo todo antes de que llegara su momento. A su espalda una centena de hechizos y rayos iluminó la noche, algunos licántropos comenzaron a caer ligeramente aturdidos, en minutos volverían a cargar contra ellos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando se sintió reaparecer suspiró aliviada; arrastrada por la fuerza de otro mago no se había resistido al transporte pero abrió los ojos, mirando hacia su cintura, tratando de reconocer las manos del que la había ayudado ya que no había podido identificar el poder que la arrastraba durante la desaparición. No conocía a su salvador.

El verde de la túnica Slytherin la hizo sobresaltarse y dónde se había sentido segura momentos antes volvió a asustarse. Trató de soltarse, correr, y en un intento desesperado por escapar clavó sus uñas en los brazos que la retenían y pisó fuertemente uno de sus pies. Pero él la retuvo firmemente y con voz entrecortada dijo desde su espalda "No te muevas, insensata". Contuvo el aire al reconocer la voz, al menos ahora sabía quién la retenía y aún así, dudó por un momento más.

Frente a ellos dos figuras levemente conocidas se interponían entre ellos y su hermano, al que casi daban la espalda a pesar de que empuñaba su varita. Antes de darse cuenta el chico la soltó, la empujó hasta ponerla tras de sí y empuñó su varita en alto, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Éste gesto fue lo que le hizo comenzar a confiar en él. Empezaba a recuperarse del susto pero sin arma no podría ayudar y además sería una carga para ellos. Todo esto aún la hacía temblar.

* * *

Creo que hoy se queda un poquito más corto pero imposible sino cuadrar todo lo que tenemos, lo siento. Aunque creo que intenso de emociones ¿no? Bueno al menos para mí la parte de Lupin... uff!Se admiten apuestas sobre quién es el chico que salva a Ginny :D


	81. CAPITULO 80: Duelo en la noche

Ya sabéis el **disclaimer**: Guilmains, Nora, personalidades de algunos y hechizos que ya iréis viendo son nuestros. Todo lo demás de JK pero no los presta un ratito para que podamos escribir taaaaantos capítulos: )

Hola, soy Mahe de nuevo hoy (os estaréis cansando ya de mi, verdad? tranquilos que la semana que viene estoy de viaje y os dejaré con Nigriv) Bueno, como lo que me imagino es que queréis leer y yo tengo hoy que terminar algunas cosillas antes de irme a dormir, contesto rapidito a los rr, oki? A ver que tal esas apuestas sobre quien es el Slytherin ; )

**Celina**: me alegro de que te encuentres bien y de que el trabajo ya esté acabado y entregado : ) Apuestas por Zabini, no? Es una opción aunque dices que no recuerdas a ninguno otro que se mencionara de Sly...alguno puede haber, no¿Esto es un vicio? jajajjaa, no lo sabes tú bien : ) Besitos.

**Kataaa:** holaaa, que pasaaaa? parece que hay ecoooo :D Anda, que te has encontrado con cuatro capis seguiditos, estarás contenta, eh? ; ) Tu apuesta: Malfoy porque así te cuadra con el comentario de los padres, no? Oki, tomo nota. Te veo buscando un ciber donde pares con el coche, jajaja. Por cierto, Mahe Guilmain te agradece tu apoyo : ) Que tengas buen viaje de regreso a casa; )

**Jarlaxe-Bregan**: vaya,apareciste entre tanto mortífago. Demasiado heineken estás tú hoy, no? tronco de abedul? jajaja, y de sauce boxeador. Y no, salida las 24 horas, eso la boca del metro en todo caso.

**Marc**: no te preocupes que cuando no dejas review algún día, sabemos que apareces al siguiente ; ) Tu apuesta es por Malfoy también, de acuerdo ; )

**Seika**: no te preocupes tú tampoco por los reviews cortos, solo que me extrañó. Espero que hoy estés mejor con la cabeza (yo estuve también fatal hasta hace unos días) y no pienses mucho en la batalla, vaya que hagamos que te duela más. Tú disfruta; ) Tu voto para Malfoy o Snivellus, marchando!

**Laura P.E**: Más votos para Malfoy! es verdad que da penita Remus teniendo que atacar a los que son como él (bueno, corrijo, como Remus J. Lupin no hay nadie ; ) )

**Stiby**: Y tú también apuestas por Malfoy. Pues si estos capis te parecen intensos, agárrate a la silla que vienen más. Estudia un poquito y te das como premio el capi diario ; ) Y cuida esas agujetas! por cierto, Harry ya mismo hará acto de presencia...

Bueno, vamos a ver como quedó la apuesta:

Zabini: 1, Snivellus: 1, Malfoy: 5

Pues bien, vamos a ver quien se lleva el snorkack de cuernos arrugados de limón que tengo aquí preparado :D No voy a ser mala y os voy a recordar de donde va a partir la escena de hoy: justo cuando Hermione ve algo que hay a espaldas de Mahe que hace que se estremezca. Ahora a ver que es lo que hay... ; )

* * *

**CAPITULO 80: Duelo en la noche**

(Por Mahe)

- Granger... que mal te veo -dijo una voz a espaldas de Mahe.

Apretó la varita en su mano y se giró rápidamente escudando a Hermione mientras echaba hacia atrás su brazo izquierdo intentando cogerla para que ésta no cayera al suelo por su debilidad. El mortífago estaba a pocos metros de ella y aunque no podía verle el rostro, por su voz denotaba que era joven.

- Malfoy... -susurró la chica y los recuerdos que los dementores debían estar haciéndole llegar a su mente sobre él, hicieron que comenzara a sollozar.  
- Será un placer para mí poder acabar contigo ya que Potter no me dejó hacerlo el año pasado. Lástima que aquella poción no entrase en contacto con tu sangre... hubiera sido divertido. Pero creo que más divertido puede ser ahora que te veo tan... desarmada.

Mahe no se movió de delante de Hermione mientras apuntaba a Malfoy con su varita. El chico dio un paso hacia adelante y ellas lo dieron hacia atrás.

- Y tú debes ser... Mahe -dijo de pronto asombrando a la chica- Sí... me han contado... tienes muy buena relación con Potter¿verdad? uummm... como voy a disfrutar acabando con las dos chicas que más le importan... -dijo con riendo con ganas-... De todas maneras, el caracortada no va a pasar tampoco de esta noche...  
- Eso habrá que verlo... Malfoy -contestó Mahe despectivamente.

Sintió como la mirada del chico la traspasaba y como se estaba acabando el tiempo. Tenía que ser rápida, tenía que desaparecerse con Hermione, sacarla de allí... y volver a por él.

- Como os odio a todos los defensores de Potter...  
- Lo mismo te digo de los partidarios del cara de serpiente -contestó Mahe.  
-.¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARLE!.-gritó.

Sintió como el odio se apoderaba de él de una forma inusitada y supo que no podía dejar por más tiempo la idea de desaparecerse. Repentinamente, comenzó a percibir por su contacto con Hermione que cada vez estaba más débil. Los dementores estarían siendo contenidos en ese momento por los patronus pero la chica debía estar sintiendo los efectos que provocaban aún en la lejanía. Mahe se concentró e intentó transmitirle su pensamiento: _" Hermione, escúchame, agárrate fuerte a mí. Te voy a sacar de aquí. A la de tres: uno... dos... " _

Pero no pudo llegar a terminar de contar: sintió como Hermione caía al suelo arrastrándola con ella ocurriendo todo en milésimas. La chica no había podido soportar tanto recuerdo horrible y se había desmayado. Mahe casi cayó sobre ella al tenerla aún sujeta y en el segundo que giró su rostro para ver qué estaba ocurriendo, fue el aprovechado por Malfoy para lanzar el primer hechizo.

-.¡CRUCIO!

Gritó por el dolor que repentinamente había llegado a su cuerpo, nunca antes había recibido una cruciatus. Sintió como si miles de agujas se clavaran en cada centímetro de su piel. Miró a Malfoy y apuntándole temblorosa, gritó:

-.¡EXPELLIARMUS!

La varita del chico salió despedida rompiendo el contacto de la imperdonable con el cuerpo de ella. Entonces, éste desapareció. Mahe respiró entrecortadamente, se sentía totalmente dolorida a pesar de que la cruciatus solo había durado unos segundos. Se incorporó y trató de intuir la presencia del chico pero entre tanto hechizo y grito que se oía a pocos metros de ellas por la batalla, no podía sentirle. Tenía que ser rápida: se giró hacia Hermione y vio que seguía inconsciente. La acercó más a la lápida, se levantó y la apuntó:

-.¡Scutum Aparecium!

Un escudo invisible la envolvió. Era lo único que podía hacer para intentar protegerla aunque un hechizo de ese tipo mermara su fuerza pero ya no había tiempo de salir de allí. Confiaba en que la magia antigua que llevaba en su sangre mantuviese todo su poder para luchar. De pronto, sintió de nuevo una presencia a su espalda...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los dos magos se miraban desafiantes. Harry respiraba tan aceleradamente como si hubiese subido corriendo la más larga de las escaleras de Hogwarts. Apenas parpadeaba, totalmente concentrado en su oponente, en su más mínimo movimiento. Voldemort le devolvía la misma atención aunque aparentemente más seguro de si mismo pero algo le hizo bajar lentamente su mirada de serpiente hacia la varita que sostenía en sus manos. _"Poderosa, lo es... porque la siento igual que la mía pero... ¡no es la que encanté! No es la varita de esa estúpida¡maldita sea!." _Levantó de nuevo la mirada hacia Harry y... desapareció.

El chico miró a todos lados buscando el paradero del brujo y sus cinco sentidos se pusieron alerta. Tenía que estar por allí, oculto, pero pendiente de él así que no le iba a mostrar miedo, ni cobardía. Le iba a demostrar que ya no era el bebé que intentó matar con apenas un año de vida, ni el niño que escapaba de sus garras año tras año. Le demostraría que ya era un hombre y que estaba dispuesto a batirse a muerte con él.

Mientras, Voldemort, aún sin mostrarse visible, sentía como la rabia crecía en su interior al descubrimiento de que aquella no era el arma que esperaba pero ya no había nada que hacer _"¡Maldita niña!.¡te dije que no soltaras nunca la varita¿dónde la habrás dejado, estúpida?." _Las palabras de Harry le sacaron de sus pensamientos mientras seguía oculto a su vista antes de volverse a aparecer.

-.¿De primeras y te escondes, Voldemort?.-dijo empuñando con fuerza su encantada mientras apuntaba allá donde sus ojos iban rastreando- No dice mucho de ti.¡Aparécete y terminemos de una vez con esta odiosa profecía!  
-.¡CRUCIO!

La voz surgió de la nada tan rápido como la imagen del mago pillando desprevenido a Harry que recibió de lleno en el pecho su primera cruciatus. Se encogió por el dolor provocado por los miles de puñales invisibles que sentía que le desgarraban, pero no gritó ni permitió que sus piernas le dejasen caer al suelo. Levantó la vista hacia Voldemort y gritó "¡Protego!." consiguiendo bloquear la maldición. Jadeante, se incorporó y apuntó de nuevo al mago que sonreía siniestramente.

- Si me llamas es que estás dispuesto a morir, Harry. Me alegra porque precisamente para eso estoy aquí: para matarte -dijo cínicamente- Y es cierto que hoy vamos a terminar con la profecía... con ambas profecías... -una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su rostro ante la cara de asombro de Harry.  
- No hay otra profecía -contestó desafiante. Sabía que existía por las palabras de Hermione pero el negarlo ante Voldemort haría que éste sintiese más ganas de contarle ante su supuesta ignorancia y así podría enterarse de que se trataba.  
- Ah¿no?.¡jajajajaja!.-lanzó una carcajada con su desagradable y fría voz-.¿Estás seguro? pues sí la hay, Harry... pero esta profecía hablaba de alguien más, de tu amiga Granger...porque yo la elegí...-y añadió riendo de nuevo- Ha sido mala¿eh?  
-.¿Qué le hiciste?.-preguntó con ira al confirmar por fin qué había provocado la oscura actitud de Hermione durante todo ese tiempo y las imágenes que había visto cuando le hizo legislemens  
- Traerla a mi lado... -contestó con satisfacción- Me fue fácil, la alenté desde pequeña... y ahora que ha crecido me mostró predisposición a servirme... -Harry sentía hervir su sangre por el coraje que le provocaban las palabras del mago- Pero la muy estúpida no terminó de hacer su trabajo como se lo indiqué... -masculló entre dientes- Pero estamos hablando de mí, de Lord Voldermort¡del mago más temido de todos los tiempos! no me hace falta el arma de ninguna sangre sucia para matarte... conmigo mismo es suficiente...

Harry entrecerró los ojos extrañado _"¿Habla del arma de Hermione?.¿su varita?" _e inconscientemente la apretó en su mano.

-...y si no la matan mis mortífagos... -continuó Voldemort- la mataré yo después de acabar contigo... nadie me deja el trabajo a medias...-amenazó adoptando una expresión malvada-... la haré sufrir tanto que me pedirá la muerte...

Harry sintió la rabia en su interior por ver lo que le había hecho a su mejor amiga , echó el brazo hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas y apuntando de nuevo al brujo, gritó:

-.¡CRUCIO!

El rayo de luz roja impactó en el mago oscuro sorprendiéndole por la fuerza con la que había sido lanzado pero no dejó que el dolor que le provocaba durara mucho puesto que con un movimiento de la varita consiguió repeler el hechizo volviendo a dirigirse a Harry pero antes de que a él llegara, se desapareció. El mago maldijo entre dientes los reflejos del muchacho y también se desapareció.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahora sí lo sentía, sabía que era Malfoy.

-.¡CRUCIO!  
-.¡PROTEGO!

La imperdonable no consiguió dar esta vez a la chica por el hechizo protector y aprovechó el momentáneo desconcierto de Malfoy por la rapidez con la que se había protegido.

-.¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

Y el chico cayó sobre el suelo como si fuese una losa sin poder moverse. Mahe miró hacia la situación de Harry y vio como había tenido que desaparecerse porque estaba bastante más lejos de donde habían iniciado el duelo. Se acercó a Malfoy y agarrando su túnica, le dijo:

- Nos vamos a otro lado

Y se desaparecieron los dos.

* * *

Anda! todos se desaparecen! y si Malfoy está aquí ¿quién es el Slytherin que está con Ginny? jejejeje. Pues nada,el snorkack para la próxima vez, a seguir apostando; ) Hasta mañana.


	82. CAPITULO 81: Viejos rivales

**DISCLAIMER: **Me encanta el disclaimer que pone Mahe últimamente, ese que dice que si bien le tomamos prestados los personajes a JK hay muchas cosas, hechizos, ideas," maldicones" (esas son las que más me gustan)y otros muchos personajes que son propiedad privada e intelectual de las Guilmains, osea de nosotras. Así que esas ya hemos dicho que no las prestamos!

Hola, con vosotros Nigriv! Hace mucho que no os respondo a rr por que mis capítulos suben segundos, pero me alegra de poder hacerlo hoy. Saludos a todos! a los que estaís a diario, a los que no podeís, a los que teneís que andar pendientes de un ciber (y se agradece en demasia el interes de verdad) incluso a los que de viaje estais pendientes de la historia. Y si aún queda alguien por ahí que no se atreve a hablar y dejar un rr dando a conocer su presencia que se anime! que no nos comemos a nadie al contrario!. vamos con vuestros rr...

**Celina: **Aunque en tu rr anterior decías no estar bien de memoria, (creo que era efecto de ese virus que te estaba atacando y que creo dijiste ya estabas mejor) hiciste una buena observacion respecto a algunos implicados. Aunque afirmas que te sigue sin venir nadie a la cabeza verás como cuando leas diras... "ostras" Pero no te preocupes que esto es de lo mejor ver lo que opinais y saber si os estamos llevando a donde queremos (o sea al lado contrario al que teneís que estar para luego sorprender!) Besos tinerfeña!

**Seika: **Sirusiana, hoy creo que vas a disfrutar un poquito más que otros días... Buena observación, sobre todo a esa de "también hay que ver como llegaría" por que todos los alumnos están en sus casas y Mark es de origen muggle ¿recuerdas? Pero bueno aun hay que descubrir quien es así que a seguir leyendo. Y controla el ansia que igual mañana me toca llevarme un grito de tu parte por dejar el capitulo donde queda!

**LaUrYDaRkAnGeL**: Hola Laura wow! 7 capítulos a este nivel pueden provocar un infarto:d espero que tu corazón lo resista que no tengo ganas de ver que a nadie le da un PM (jejeje ya sabreís lo que es eso más adelante) Me encanta que te acuerdes de la profecía, sigue siendo el tema central del fic y sin embargo nadie parece atenta a ella! Incluso después de las palabras de Dumbledore antes de la batalla poca gente está opininando acerca de ella y ahí está la clave de todo. Bueno supongo que preferís esperar a que os lo contemos pero ojala nos dijeran todos los que piensan al respecto. Parece que tu al menos si has decidido ya quien es el poderoso ¿no? Jajaja al menos me dejas esa leve idea, ya veremos si aciertas. Siento que te estemos mareando con tanta desaparición pero eso es algo que no puede faltar en una batalla entre adultos! Recuerda todas las veces que Dumbledore y Voldemort se desaparecen en OdF cuando se enfrentan en el hall del ministerio, es de cajón que entre hechizos, maldiciones e imperdonables los magos se desaparezcan. Intenta no perderlos de vista! y gracias por tus elojios. Besos y espero que sigas disfrutando de 7 en 7 o de uno en uno...

**kamesita**: Chica ¿te has ido de vacaciones al fin del mundo¿o a una isla desierta? Pobrecita que aun andas de ciber. No te preocupes por los rr lo que más alegría nos da de verdad es que a pesar de estar de vacaciones sigues interesada en la lectura, todo un orgullo esa muestra de interes. Espero que te merezca la pena de verdad, no te queremos defraudar. ¿De verdad crees que es una "suerte" que Harry tenga la varita de Hermione? (necesito un careto del mesenger que indique mi cara de ¿anonadada? Pues bueno ya veremos segun leamos si es una suerte o no, aunque a mí me da panico:D

**Barby-Balck: **Es de cajón que muchos pensasteís en Malfoy... como se os olvido lo malo que era en MA y la verdad es que lo hemos tenido reservado (encarcelado mejor dicho) hasta el final pues hasta habeís pensado muchos que se había vuelto bueno de pronto. Pues no lo siento, es un Malfoy demasiado Malfoy. No has dejado ninguna otra opción a quien es el posible salvador así que supongo que como el resto pareceís algo despistadas. Ahora sabreís quien es!

**Marc: **Bien observado sí Harry comienza a lanzar imperdonables, signo de su poder que ha debido de ir creciendo. Y te digo igual que a los demás ya no os dejamos más con la intriga de quien salva a Ginny porque... tu has dicho "mortifago" y creo que no es uno de ellos (¿Acaso un mortifago la salvaría? Yo dije que llevaba túnica Slytherin no que sea un mortifago que es muy diferente) Solo es una pequeña explicación. ala, adios! (me encanta como te despides!)

**Stiby: **Otro punto a favor de Mark o de Snape marchando! aunque no te lo crees ni tú por lo que dices!Estoy deseando que llegue la noche a ver que opinais después de leer¿Tiene que matarlo o intentarlo:s ¿Se está volviendo malo Harry? Jajaja yo pienso que más se defiende pero... ya verás si se defiende, aunque tiempo al tiempo.

**Kata: **¿De verdad te has buscado un ciber para leer viniendo de viaje? WOW chica que ansias! Espero que llegues bien y descanses que dijiste que eran 24 horas casi de viaje ¿o me estoy equivocando? Descansa. Subo un tanteo más para Mark en la votación :)

Sobre las apuestas de quién es el Slytherin que salva a Ginny el tanteo era éste en el capitulo de antes de ayer: Zabini: 1, Snivellus: 1, Malfoy: 5 Bien es evidente que todos los que apostaron por Malfoy ya saben que no es; nos queda aún Zabini (¿alguien lo ha nombrado en UP alguna vez?. :s ) o Snape, que hy aumenta otro voto. Después del capitulo de ayer tenemos tambientres tanteos para Mark , nuestro peluche y niño mimado,o alguno de sus compañeros; ya veremos de quien se trata pues en este capítulo al fin sabreís quien es.

**Notificación:** de nuevo el servidor está haciendo de las suyas y los guiones desaparecen. Había un mensaje en la paguina oficial diciendo que el problema era solo con ciertas palabras y sobre todo si iban seguidas de "-p" pero es mentira! de nuevo los guiones que usamos para indicar cuando habla un personaje desparecen a su antojo, espero que no os perdaís demasiado por que no es error nuestro. Intentaremos encontrar solución (si es que la hay) como la otra vez cuando poníamos los "." para hacer que salieran los signos ortográficos. Creo que pasa en las preguntas y exclamaciones solamente.

Bien hoy solo tenéis un capítulo, lo siento pero es que son muy intensos y ya no tan cortos así que tendréis que tener un poco de paciencia. Disfrutad aunque no sé hasta que punto se puede disfrutar de una guerra!. Nos vemos y cuidaros.

Un hechizo "orientame" para que no os perdaís; el capítulo comienza a partir de la escena en la que Sirius y Guilmain -madre- se han desaparecido por primera vez, y luego enlaza con los jóvenes, osea con Ron , Ginny y demás.

* * *

**CAPITULO 81: Viejos rivales**

(Por Nigriv)

Antes de llegar a su destino sintió que una fuerza le impedía avanzar obligándole casi a aparecerse contra su voluntad. Intentó oponerse a ella pero no lo logró y tuvo finalmente que aparecerse a mitad de su camino. Temiendo la trampa conjuró mentalmente un hechizo desviante. El rayo que se dirigía hacia él chocó contra el suyo y salió rebotado hacia su derecha desde dónde, a lo lejos, llegó el sonido de un lamento. Ni siquiera se paró a mirar de quién procedía, apenas reapareció volvió a desaparecerse.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Realmente no tenía conciencia de a dónde se dirigía , ni siquiera le importó cuando se desapareció, solo quería marcharse de allí, alejarse de su hija. Sabía que no sería bueno que ella viera ese duelo, e inesperadamente se desapareció sin tomar un rumbo determinado; no tenía que preocuparse por su contrincante, la seguiría, estaba segura de eso, tanto como del odio que la estaba comenzando a embargar y que, en vez de intentar apaciguarlo, estaba dejando que fluyera libremente a través de ella. No sabía si tomar aquel enfrentamiento como un regalo del cielo o como otra más de las maldiciones que su alma debería soportar esa noche.

De repente, incluso durante su transporte, sintió que comenzaba a alejarse demasiado y tampoco era ese su propósito. Confiaba en su hija y conocía todo su poder, pero… no quería perder el contacto energético con ella; no debía ir más allá de dónde su propio poder pudiera alertarla de su estado si era necesario, de dónde al menos pudiera sentir su energía. Gracias a Merlín lo antiguo en ese aspecto aún no estaba tan desarrollado en su hija y el radio en que Mahe podría sentirla era mucho menor del cual ella la percibiría. _"Aunque eso nunca cambiará por mucho que desarrolle su poder ella siempre será mi hija y ni lo antiguo podrá alterar ese vínculo" _Con éste pensamiento se dejó aparecer. Estaba justo en medio de la batalla y, a su alrededor, todos los miembros de la Orden estaban ya enfrascados en la lucha con algún enemigo. Muy cerca de ella pudo percibir a Tonks y a Schaklebolt, batiéndose enfrascados con otros contrincantes. Alzó la vista y, al frente, sintió más que ver a su hija, casi estaba en línea con ella y con los que más allá de Mahe decidirían esa noche la suerte del mundo.

Apenas fueron dos segundos más tras su aparición cuando la alcanzó. Lo esperaba preparada pero el traidor no llegó de frente sino que apareció tras ella y la atacó por la espalda.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se concentró allí dónde sabía que estaba y de nuevo intentó retomar su camino. Unos segundos de trasporte y justo cuando comenzaba a llegar otra vez aquella sensación; otra vez esa fuerza que le impedía avanzar y que lo repelía haciéndole reaparecerse contra voluntad ante la posibilidad de quedar disgregado si insistía. En todos sus años nunca había sentido nada así. _"¿Qué pasa?"_ pensó mientras volvía a hacerse visible, pero esta vez sabiendo a ciencia cierta que sería atacado, así que se protegió para intentar averiguar quien lo retenía y cómo.

-.¡SCUTUM!

Cuando reapareció lo hizo totalmente rodeado por su escudo. Lentamente giró buscando al oponente que le impedía su avance… No lo esperaba, al verla se sorprendió. _"¿Cómo es posible? Las dos veces salió más tarde."_

-.¿Sorprendido primo?.- Bellatrix no lo había atacado esta vez, tal vez porque cuando ella se apareció su escudo ya se habría formado. Sabiendo que estaba protegido la miró interrogante.-.¡Sí, lo estás! No te dejaré ir al este. No puedo evitar deleitarme pensando la agonía que te debe de suponer el saber que no estarás allí cuando te necesite.

_-."¿Cómo sabe…?"_- Pensó Sirius- _"¡Idiota!. ¡Claro que sabe!. Desde que Lupin estuvo en Hogwarts Snivellus se encargó de que todos supieran pero…"_

.¿Y bien?. ¿Saldrás de tu escudo y me enfrentarás?.- le decía Bellatrix.  
-Si piensas que huyo¡la tienes clara! Solo es que hay algo más importante que resolver que tu muerte.  
-Sí, la vida de tu querido licántropo pero, no dejaré que esta noche llegues a él.- Sabía que, bajo la máscara, debía estar sonriendo, podía sentir casi el regocijo que esto provocaba en ella, pero no sabía aún como por dos veces logró atajarlo, cómo sabía ella el lugar justo por el que se trasportaba invisiblemente o porque, a su parecer, sólo lo cortaba cuando se dirigía hacia él, cuando intentaba aparecerse en el este.  
-Has tenido suerte Bellatrix- dijo intentando que ella no descubriese la duda en su voz.

-.¿Acaso crees en ella? Por supuesto que sí , tienes demasiada. Pero no primo, no es cuestión de suerte. Los Gryffindors sois tan previsibles…. Sabía que tu amigo primaría para ti mucho más incluso que tus ansias de venganza sobre mí. Con esa certeza sólo tuve que modificar un hechizo brújula para asegurarme de que no puedas llegar allí; cada vez que lo intentes, que pienses tan sólo en llegar hasta él, el hechizo hará que lo sepa y, me permitirá adelantarme a ti. Ésta noche primo, el este, te queda prohibido.

Una risa hueca, maliciosamente malvada, resonó en sus oídos. _"Un hechizo brújula… Para que sea efectivo debe de estar por aquí. Tengo que encontrarlo antes de que llegue el momento."_ Automáticamente volvió a desaparecerse, sin dejarle tiempo de reacción a Bellatrix que ésta vez tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y salir de nuevo tras él.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Vaya, vaya- dijo uno de los enmascarados- Mira quién se nos apareció.- Ginny se quedó asombrada al reconocer la voz, al otro lado su hermano también parecía sorprendido.  
-Son, Crabbe y…  
-Goyle, si- le respondió el chico aún atento a ellos pero casi mirando más allá de sus compañeros, buscando el momento idóneo en que el otro Weasley saliera de su sorpresa y lo mirase.  
-Ahora podremos darte tu merecido Derek- dijo Goyle.  
-.¡AH!. ¿Si? Pues tendréis que vencerme para eso…- En ese momento Ron miró a su hermana y él, atento a su reacción, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Ron gritó su expeliarmus apuntando al que tenía la varita de su hermana de modo que éste, atento a su compañero Slytherin, se vio pillado de improviso y dejó volar el arma. Al mismo tiempo dos hechizos más resonaron; "Accio", "Petrificus".

Atento a tomar la varita que iba hacia él ladeó el cuerpo, la atrapó en su mano izquierda y sintió como otro rayo lanzado impactaba en su diestra de refilón, haciendo que inmediatamente comenzara a petrificársele lentamente. El brazo le cayó al lado muy pesado, no podía moverlo. Reaccionando rápidamente apuntó con la varita de Ginny y lanzó un impedimenta. Crabble y Goyle recibieron el inesperado impacto y cayeron al suelo. La petrificación aún le duraría un rato y su propia varita estaba bloqueada en su mano, la cual la asía fuertemente. No podía pararse a deshacer el hechizo y tampoco podía devolverle la varita a la chica hasta que recuperase la movilidad. El peso de su brazo lo hacía sentir extraño. Al otro lado Ron se movía nervioso.

-Encárgate de Crabble, Weasley- dijo en un intento de repartirse la pelea.  
-.¿Quién es?.- Oyó exasperado preguntar al pelirrojo entre el ruido de la batalla. No le dio tiempo a responder, en apenas unos segundos ambos contrincantes se pusieron en pie y dándose la espalda afrontaron a cada uno de ellos- _"Ya no importa" _– pensó.  
-Quédate atrás Ginny- le advirtió a la chica.  
-Me sorprendes Derek- escuchó decir a Goyle- Una varita extraña, el uso de la otra mano… y sin embargo tu hechizo nos ha repelido a los dos. No me han dicho que fueras tan bueno.- Lo miró extrañado, suponía que lo habían vigilado pero no tanto.  
-Pues veo que tus 'espias' no te han informado demasiado bien.- dijo intentando imprimir a su voz esa ironía que su padre solía inculcarle.  
-.¿Porqué no os calláis ya, estupidos Slytherins?. - bramó al otro lado Ron. Derek enarcó las cejas, ese comentario también lo incluía a él.- Luchad de una vez y dejad de decid sandeces.- Ginny observó que su hermano intentaba hablar con voz firme pero aún así sus nervios eran más que evidentes. _"El tonto es él, cuanto más hablen más tiempo le dan a mi brazo para despetrificarse"_  
-.¿El pobretón Weasley está asustado?.- dijo Crabbe divertido a quien tenía enfrente.- Ya teníamos ganas de cogeros, sí.- añadió.  
-Y ya os tendríamos suplicando por vuestras vidas de no haber aparecido este ¡TRAIDOR!. - agregó Goyle mirando intensamente a Derek quien le dedicó una mueca que pareció desesperarle.  
-Eso habría que verlo Crabbe, nunca fuisteis nada sin vuestro adorado Malfoy, me sorprende que sepáis tomar la varita sin que él esté presente.- Intentó soliviantarlos Ron riendo, más los dos enmascarados prorrumpieron en carcajadas y desde el otro lado Goyle le habló.  
-.¿Qué no sabes Weasley? Draco, está aquí.- Ron se quedó paralizado al escucharlo, sintió como si toda su sangre le bajara de pronto a los pies y tuvo un mal presentimiento.- Pero desgraciadamente para nosotros él ya está a otro nivel, le dejaron participar en la lucha con los adultos y… Lo último que me dijo hace tan solo un instante, es que iba a saldar cuentas con la traidora de tu querida sangre sucia.- Escuchar estas palabras hicieron que le temblaran las piernas, no tenía ni idea de qué había pasado con ella pero, si no se equivocaba, la creía junto a Harry y a Mahe. Al mirar al frente observó que su hermana también mostraba una expresión de horror.  
-.¡Mientes! – le gritó, pero algo en su interior le decía que era cierto. Si Malfoy iba a por Hermione correría más peligro que de ningún otro modo. Su corazón se aceleró más aún y no soportó más la tensión.

-.¡Tarantallegra!  
-.¡Protego!  
-.¡Rictusempra!  
-.¡Protego!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se concentró en aparecerse en el punto del que habían partido en un principio, pensando que ese fuera el lugar más lógico para que ella hubiera colocado su hechizo brújula, pero mientras su cuerpo tomaba consistencia comenzó a temer que lo hubiera dejado al otro lado de la línea de fuego, justo a espaldas de donde se encontraba Voldemort. _"Pero además no podrás saber que objeto encantó para ello¿Cómo vas a encontrarlo?"_ se descubrió pensando angustiado. Dirigió la mirada hacia dónde debía estar Harry y distinguió como dos figuras desaparecían para, milésimas de segundo más tarde, aparecer algo más alejadas. Siguiéndolas con la mirada llegó a distinguir a su ahijado aún más allá.

* * *

Sé que somos malas! que muchas veces no dejamos claro quien piensa en medio de la batalla pero cada personaje tiene un duelo muy particular y es eso lo que os hará unir las diferentes escenas. Tened en cuenta que si os contaramos el duelo de un par de peronajes en cada capítulo sería digamos... "menos realista" Así divididos en pequeñas escenas salteadas de todos los que se baten tenéís una visión más a tiempo real de todo lo que está ocurriendo. Aquí queda pues por hoy. Hasta mañana.


	83. CAPITULO 82: Dolor en cuerpo y alma

Ya sabéis lo que os decimos en el **disclaimer**, así que nada de apropiarse ni de las Guilmains, ni de Nora, ni del caracter de Mark y Derek y por supuesto, tampoco de nuestros hechizos. JK es más buena que nosotras y deja que escribamos sobre Harry y su gente pero nosotras nada de nada.

Hola, soy Mahe. Ya metidos en batalla y mareados que os tenemos, vamos a seguir con un nuevo capi (hoy más larguito de lo habitual así que espero que estéis contentos ; ) ) Reviews:

**Laura P.E**.: Pues sí, estás leyendo un capi por detrás de los demás, por eso no encuentras la respuesta a tus reviews donde esperas si no en capis posteriores cuando nosotras lo vemos. ¿Has probado el truco en la barra de herramientas? ya lo hemos explicado más de una vez: al final, donde aparece el número de capi entre barras, cambialo por el siguiente. Aunque no aparezca en el listado, si está subido te lo cargará.

**Seika**: Hola sirusiana¿qué tal sigues? Preguntas que cómo llegó Derek hasta el cementerio. Bueno, solo puedo decirte por ahora que todo se sabrá a su tiempo pero menos mal que llegó ¿no crees?. Creo que tu review ha debido cortarse porque se ha quedado en "entre ellos tbb incluyo a la A" ¿quién es A?.¿Y a quién más estás esperando ver en el cementerio? Todos los que van a luchar, ya andan por allí... ¿o faltará alguien? ; )

**Celina**: jajajaja, que peligro tu memoria, cuidado:D Tomamos nota de tu cumple ; ) Los capis son un lío, lo reconocemos. Cuando escribimos la batalla, cada una decidimos qué parte hacer, de qué personaje ocuparnos y escribimos sus duelos completos. Pero para subirlo, fuimos cortando y acoplando escenas, cuadrando detalles para enlazar unas con otras, etc y este fue el resultado. Imagínate cuando nos juntamos un día en mi casa este verano, lo que era folios y más folios repartidos por el suelo cuadrando la lucha, jeje. Muchos besos también para ti : )

**Marc**: Creo que Sirius va a quedar tan mareado como vosotros con tanto cambio de escena, jeje. Bellatrix es muy muy mala, no puedes imaginar cuanto... Y no solo es "un tal Derek"¿no te acuerdas de él? Es quien ha estado cuidando de Mark en Slytherin, el que le envió la nota a Harry tras la batalla de comida en el Gran Comedor. Es un buen tipo ; )

**Miki Matsura**: Hola! tenemos lectora nueva! bienvenida! me has dejado flipada¿llevas desde las 10 de la mañana leyendo y lo has leído todo? WOW! ya te tiene que estar gustando UP como para darte esa paliza, gracias :D 82 capis son muchos, de hecho nunca pensamos que ibamos a tener tantos (y aún quedan unos cuantos) Actualizamos a diario así que ya que nos has alcanzado, esperamos que nos dejes reviews de vez en cuando para ver que te parece la batalla, oki?

**Stiby**: Eso es lo bueno, que no pensarais que era Derek, jeje. Prueba tú también lo del truquillo de la barra de herramientas (lo de cambiar al número de capi que corresponda pero ten en cuenta que al Prólogo no le pusimos número pero para ffnet es como si fuera el primer capi así que si hoy es el capi 82, para ffnet es el 83. Que lío¿me explicado? ) Nosotras siempre subimos por la noche, a eso de las 11.30-12.00 de la noche hora española y siempre comprobamos si el capi ha subido correctamente, así que si nosotras los vemos, vosotros también podréis. ; ) Lo de los guiones, pues nada, que ffnet se come el guión que precede a alguna de las frases de los personajes y, aunque lo hemos conseguido solucionar más o menos durante un tiempo, ahora no hay forma. Así que os podéis encontrar tanto un guión como un punto para intentar diferenciar una frase de un dialogo del resto de texto. Besitos y estudia (pero no dejes de pasarte por aquí, que solo es un ratito ; ) )

Bueno, lo dicho, sigue dando error lo de los guiones. Espero que no os perdáis porque si no hay un guión, hay un punto, oki?.Hoy hay varias escenas así que espero que no os perdáis y recordéis de donde provienen. Acordaros del truco en la barra de herramientas por si no os salen los capis a diario y los que leeis en silencio, haced como Miki Matsuka y aunque sea a estas alturas, nos dejáis una prueba de que rondáis UP ; ) Por cierto, para que no os extrañe cuando lo veáis: según el Lexicon, el nombre de los jefes de casa de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff son Filius Flitwick y Pomona Sprout. Ahora veréis porque os lo aviso.

* * *

**CAPITULO 82: Dolor en cuerpo y alma**

(Por Mahe)

Había muchos menos pero los que aún quedaban podían hacer estragos entre los miembros de la Orden si conseguían avanzar hasta el cementerio. El esfuerzo por mantenerlos alejados era extremo, las fuerzas comenzaban a fallar e incluso el frío seguía notándose con bastante intensidad a pesar de todo. Dumbledore permanecía atento a los profesores y veía como a cada rato sus patronus desaparecían alternativamente para volver a conjurarlos. Mientras la luz que desprendían los hechizos se mantuviese compacta, el escudo cerraría el paso a los seres; solo cuando uno de los patronus desaparecía momentáneamente, la luz se debilitaba en ese punto pero no lo suficiente como para permitirles avanzar. "_Están cansados... yo mismo lo estoy" _Eran ya varias las horas de lucha y no se veía el final, no era fácil saber hasta cuando estarían batiéndose los dos ejércitos. Bajó su varita un instante al ver que los otros tres patronus formaban el escudo y suspiró. Necesitaba treinta segundos de respiro, solo treinta segundos para dejar que lo antiguo le reparase, que la energía que el patronus absorbía se restableciese y conjuraría de nuevo para defender a los suyos.

Minerva se sentía extenuada. Sentía la mano con la que aferraba su varita entumecida por el esfuerzo. Miró a sus compañeros y comprobó que no le tocaba a ella hacer el deseado descanso que tanto necesitaba para volver a lanzar con fuerza el hechizo pero... no podía más. Su patronus perdía intensidad y fuerza _"Resiste, vamos..." _Pero su propio corazón le avisaba de que no aguantaría mucho más...

Pomona respiraba agitadamente. Su mano sudorosa por los nervios, empuñando la varita, temblaba como el resto de su cuerpo. Había perdido ya la cuenta de cuantas veces había conjurado su patronus, de cuanto tiempo llevaban allí pero sabía que no había otra salida, tenían que seguir así hasta que los dementores optasen por desaparecer y en lo más profundo de su alma, deseaba que fuera lo antes posible.

Filius agarró firmemente su varita de nuevo y tras su breve descanso, agitó, golpeó y gritó el hechizo, viendo aparecer su águila con una luz más tenue que las veces anteriores. Pero no podía volver a conjurarla, dentro de un momento sería el patronus de su compañera de Herbología el que desaparecería durante unos instantes para volver a galopar contra los dementores. Pero algo ocurría, alguien se adelantó a hacer desaparecer su hechizo...

Dumbledore miró extrañado lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo tres patronus contando el suyo y la ronda había terminado. Se fijó y por la posición, comprendió que el patronus desaparecido era el de McGonagall _"¿Qué ocurre, Minerva_?." McGonagall había caído al suelo rendida, la energía que le faltaba era tanta que no pudo resistir por más tiempo la intensidad y fuerza necesaria para mantener el hechizo activo.

Sprout se alarmó al ver que la luz que desprendía el patronus de su compañera había dejado de brillar. Miró de reojo y vio a la mujer de rodillas en el suelo, inmóvil _"No puede más..." _Echó un vistazo a su patronus durante un segundo y volvió de nuevo la vista hacia su compañera quedándose helada: dos dementores furtivos habían conseguido escapar del escudo protector al debilitarse el espacio que cerraba el patronus de McGonagall y se acercaban a ella que seguía sin reaccionar.

-¡MINERVA!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mahe, sujetando la túnica de Malfoy petrificado, apareció a cierta distancia de donde habían estado. Su doble intención era acercarse a Harry y alejar al joven mortífago de Hermione. Le empujó hacia el suelo y viendo como el efecto del hechizo comenzaba a pasársele, le gritó:

-¡Vamos!.¡levántate!

Tomó la postura de duelo con el brazo izquierdo sobre su cabeza y el derecho apuntándole firme. Sentía como el corazón le latía furiosamente. Miró de reojo un instante y comprobó que en su campo de visión estaba Harry. Por nada del mundo quería perderle de vista, algo le decía que tenía que estar cerca... Malfoy se puso en pie y la miró.

-¿Piensas que cambiándonos de lugar vas a salvar a tu amiguita Hermione?.-preguntó despectivamente- Primero acabaré contigo y luego iré a por ella.  
- Que seguridad tienes en tus palabras.¿no Malfoy?.-inquirió Mahe mientras comenzaba a desplazarse lentamente hacia la derecha al hacer él el mismo movimiento-.¿Tanta seguridad tienes en tí que ni eres capaz de mostrar tu rostro y lo escondes bajo esa máscara?

El chico se paró en seco aún apuntándola. Mahe se detuvo también sin cambiar de postura. Malfoy llevó lentamente su mano izquierda a la máscara y se la quitó con brusquedad: su rostro pálido se asemejaba a la luna que les iluminaba pero sus ojos grises, fríos, transmitían todo el odio que un mortífago podía sentir en el momento de la lucha. Mahe le miró fijamente, si tenía que batirse con él, quería hacerlo mirando cara a cara a su oponente.

-¿Satisfecha?.-preguntó- Espero que sí porque va a ser la última satisfacción que tengas en tu vida... ¡DESMAIUS!  
Mahe se agachó a tiempo de evitar que el rayo la alcanzase.  
-.¡FUROREM AVIS!

Una bandada de pájaros similares a pequeños cuervos negros salió de la varita de la chica volando con velocidad hacia Malfoy, rodeándole y revoloteando sobre su cabeza con furia. El chico comenzó a hacer aspavientos con los brazos intentando librarse de ellos pero las aves empezaron a picotearle allá donde podían. Durante unos segundos, el rubio cabello del muchacho apenas se vislumbraba entre el barullo de aves que había a su alrededor a las que había comenzado a lanzar impedimentas y evanescos para librarse de ellas.

-¡DESMAIUS!.-gritó de nuevo la chica cuando vio que Malfoy, ya casi libre de los pájaros, la apuntaba pero antes de comprobar si el rayo llegaba a alcanzarle, Mahe se desapareció. El chico lanzó un _"¡Protego!_. y evitó el hechizo pero abrió los ojos sorprendido mirando hacia todos lados para ver donde se había metido la chica-. ¿Me buscabas?.-escuchó Draco su voz a su espalda y sin darle tiempo a girarse volvió a oírla gritar-.¡RICTUSEMPRA!

La cercanía de su varita hizo que el hechizo le hiciese retorcer de dolor encogiéndose con la mano en su estómago. Entre contracciones, la apuntó de nuevo

-¡EVERTE STATUM!

y Mahe salió despedida hacia atrás girando sobre ella misma y cayendo sobre el suelo. El golpe en la cabeza al caer la dejó conmocionada durante unos segundos y vio, con los ojos llorosos por el dolor que sentía, como Malfoy se incorporaba y se dirigía a ella. Se estremeció al comenzar a sentirse débil, no podía darse ese lujo.

-¡SERPENSORTIA!

Se quedó horrorizada, una serpiente enorme salía de su varita e iba directa a caer sobre ella con su boca totalmente abierta mostrando sus venenosos colmillos.

-¡VIPERA EVANESCO!

Y la serpiente desapareció en mitad del aire en un estallido de fuego. Volteó la cabeza para evitar que las chispas del estallido le cayesen en el rostro y eso hizo darle unos segundos de ventaja a Malfoy para acercarse más, lanzándole otra cruciatus que esta vez no pudo detener. El dolor se hizo más insoportable que la primera vez y él lo sabía, disfrutaba viéndola sufrir, incluso pudo escuchar como reía a pesar de los gritos que salían de su garganta. Mahe se retorcía en el suelo sintiendo como si cada centímetro de su piel estuviese ardiendo provocándole un dolor extremo. Intentó desaparecerse pero no podía. Concentró como pudo su fuerza en lo antiguo, gritó _"¡Protego!_. y giró sobre sí hasta quedar tras una lápida.

-¿Te escondes, Mahe?

Se puso de rodillas e intentó respirar normalmente pero el dolor que aún sentía hacía que sus pulmones no reaccionasen correctamente. Tenía la boca seca y su cuerpo entero temblaba mezcla de la maldición recibida y el miedo. Trató de tomar aire lo más profundo que pudo y restablecerse, no podía perder tiempo, escuchaba a Malfoy cada vez más cerca. Nunca lo había hecho, nunca había lanzado una imperdonable, pero sabía que ese era el momento. Se levantó jadeante del suelo apoyándose en la lápida pero sin que él pudiera verla aún. Le dolía todo el cuerpo de una forma constante.

-¡CRUCIO!.- gritó la chica apuntándole. Malfoy cayó hacia atrás retorciéndose. Lo antiguo imprimía a la imperdonable más fuerza de lo que esperaba.  
-.¡Desgraciada!.-chilló entre gritos mientras veía como Mahe salía de detrás de la lápida sin dejar de lanzarle el rayo pero no pudo mantenerlo por mucho tiempo, le faltaban fuerzas, estaba casi sin aliento, su poder antiguo aún no se había restablecido totalmente. Levantó la varita y el rayo desapareció. Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas sin apartar la vista de Malfoy que aún seguía tendido en el suelo pero en lugar de ver como se iba recuperando al no sentir la maldición, vio como de pronto, el chico comenzó a moverse y quejarse cada vez menos, parecía que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Mahe se asustó _"¿Le he matado?_." Estaba en medio de una batalla pero hasta ese momento, no se hizo consciente de que pudiera llegar a matar a alguien

Se sentía débil por la cruciatus recibida y lanzada, por la falta de lo antiguo, por la angustia y los nervios que recorrían su cuerpo... y Malfoy seguía inmóvil. Durante unos minutos en los que el chico parecía no reaccionar, aprovechó para recuperarse ella pero sin quitarle la vista de encima. Se comenzó a acercar lentamente, varita en mano, pero... Malfoy desapareció. Abrió mucho los ojos totalmente sorprendida y comprendió _"¡Era una trampa!.¿cómo puede tener fuerzas para desaparecerse después de una cruciatus?." _pensó desesperada._"¡Me hizo creer que iba a caer inconsciente y solo quería ganar tiempo!." _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Marcados como iguales, se encontraron uno al otro a bastante distancia de donde habían comenzado el duelo. Voldemort se sentía dolorido a pesar del breve instante en que la cruciatus había recorrido su cuerpo y comenzó a sospechar. Harry le miraba sintiéndose sorprendido de la fuerza que había logrado lanzar en la maldición y entendió que la varita de Hermione había tenido que ser hechizada para aumentar su poder de esa manera. Posiblemente, era la única baza que tenía a su favor para poder derrotar al señor oscuro.

-Utilizaste a Hermione.¡bastardo!.-exclamó Harry aún sintiendo el coraje recorrerle.  
- Yo utilizo a todo el mundo, Harry... y cuando no me sirven... acabo con ellos...-explicó de forma natural- A mi nadie me traiciona porque saben lo que les espera y quien lo hace... se arrepiente desde la tumba... ¡CRUCIO!

Esta vez no pudo esquivarlo y sintió como el hechizo le perforaba cada poro de su piel como si de agujas candentes se tratase.

-¿Duele?.-preguntó Voldemort en tono curioso.

Harry cayó al suelo aferrado a la varita y dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Era un dolor mucho peor que la primera cruciatus que había recibido y Voldemort lo sabía con lo que no levantó la varita del cuerpo del chico hasta unos segundos después. Harry respiraba entrecortadamente mientras sentía el dolor latiendo en su piel, los ojos le lagrimeaban y su cuerpo temblaba. Sentía la cicatriz arderle de tal forma que parecía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Aunque aturdido, trató de incorporarse lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que Voldemort siguiera disfrutando al verle a su merced. Pero en cuanto estuvo en pie, el mago volvió a gritar de nuevo _"¡Crucio!." _Harry apuntó y gritó _"¡Reflectare!." _y el hechizo rebotó como si chocase con un espejo y se encaminó hacia su origen pero el mago levantó la varita con rapidez y la maldición desapareció antes de impactar en él.

-¿Crees que voy a recibir un hechizo lanzado por mí?.-preguntó despectivamente- El dolor que quiera provocarte sólo tengo que pensarlo y la cruciatus hará el resto... comprenderás que no iba a dejar que esas agujas candentes me dañaran aunque... no ha estado mal tu defensa... a ver cuanto duras...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se puso en guardia mirando a su alrededor, preparada para atacar y defenderse. En su búsqueda de la reaparición del muchacho, rastreó con la mirada atenta a cada movimiento cercano a ella. Se veían rayos cruzar la noche de cada una de las varitas que se batían; pudo ver también como un escudo desuniforme mantenían alejados a los dementores en un lado del cementerio. Siguió observando su alrededor sin encontrar rastro de Malfoy. Su vista llegó hasta donde Harry y Voldemort estaban luchando con furia y se estremeció al ver como uno de los rayos lanzados por el mago oscuro le alcanzaba y caía al suelo pero tras unos segundos que a ella se le hicieron interminables, vio que reaccionaba rápidamente y se defendía. De pronto, unas palabras acudieron a su mente _"Harry tiene mi varita... y está encantada por Voldemort_._" "¿Encantada por Voldemort?." _se repitió y sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. _"¡Concéntrate!_._¡concéntrate!." _se ordenó y siguió mirando su entorno intentando percibir la situación de su oponente _"Si Malfoy no aparece, o realmente está herido o... está esperando a pillarme desprevenida" _Su pensamiento fue la invocación...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Eres una rata asquerosa...

Voldemort enarcó las cejas y se echó a reir. Harry trató de respirar profundamente dejando que lo antiguo recorriera su cuerpo y aliviase el dolor que aún sentía.

-Rata asquerosa es tu querido amigo Colagusano -Harry apretó los dientes al escuchar el nombre del traidor y Voldemort sonrió al ver su expresión y encontrar uno de sus puntos débiles- Oh, sí, Colagusano... finalmente, ha resultado ser un sirviente más útil de lo que creía: él fue quien me mostró la profecía... me buscó cuando tuve que desaparecer por tu culpa... me ayudó a regresar a mi cuerpo... -el chico sentía la sangre palpitando en las sienes- pero sin duda me ofreció lo que más placer me ha provocado... me entregó a tus padres...  
-.¡No hables de ellos!.-le gritó furioso mientras blandía la varita ante él. Voldemort río con fuerza.  
- James y Lily... aún recuerdo cuando llegué a la casa... -expresó soñadoramente- El orgulloso de tu padre y la imprudente de tu madre... -Harry apretaba tan fuerte la varita en su mano que se clavaba las uñas y comenzó a sentir como lo antiguo se estaba revelando en su interior queriendo salir a la luz con toda su fuerza-... _mátame a mí, pero deja al niño, déjale_...-dijo Voldemort imitando una voz femenina y a continuación se echó a reír de nuevo a grandes carcajadas.

Harry no aguantó más y dejó que todo el odio que sentía por el brujo que tenía ante él se reflejase en la encantada que sostenía.

-¡MALEDICTIONEM DIABOLUS!

* * *

Ese Harry! jejeje. A ver si le hace pupa a Voldemort ; ) No olvidéis que aunque estemos en labatalla, no solo os estamos contando una lucha: seguimos dejando pistas. Quien avisa no es Colagusano... que digaaa... traidor ; ) Bueno, pues lo siento pero por hoy no hay más así que... hasta mañana, UPs!


	84. CAPITULO 83: Nuevos enemigos

**DISCLAIMER: **Aquellos que osen utilizar algo de lo que no deban que miren bien los efectos de ciertos hechizos pues los pueden sufrir en propias carnes! Nosotras no somos JKRowling y no prestamos nuestras ideas como hace ella.

Hola! De vuelta Nigriv, me alegro de veros. No os doy coba que se que estaís deseando de leer así que reviews:

**Laura P.E.: **Vaya yo no había caído en lo del enlace al siguiente capítulo (una cosa más que sé) aunque como ves es más efectivo el truco que nosotras contábamos. Sí, el hechizo de ayer es invención nuestra, de Mahe precisamente, pero tendrás que esperar que vuelva una secuencia del duelo Harry-Voldemort para ver los efectos. De todos modos hoy tines más hechizos nuevos de los que preocuparte. ¿Malisímo? Jajajaja, creo que la mayoría de los hechizos que nos hemos inventado son peores que las imperdonables! Ya lo irás viendo. Y sí, Voldy se pasa de la raya ¿pero es que acaso esperabas otra cosa de él? Besos.

**Kata: **Bienvenida de nuevo a casa, se echa de menos ¿verdad? aunque estés de vacaciones siempre se tiene ganas de volver por algún motivo. De verdad, me dejaste alucinada cuando hasta de viaje no te contienes de leer, muchísimas gracias... El hechizo pues ya verás que tan malo es! Si te lo contara no sería lo mismo que leerlo de la pluma de Mahe. Y sé bien lo que me digo, cuando ella me cuenta lo que va a hacer en un capítulo hasta yo me sorprendo luego leyendo por que sus palabras escritas impresionan mucho más que contadas a viva voz! Solo te diré que... MUCHO! Besos y descansa.

**Celina: **antes de que se me olvide... FELICIDADES! Que lejos que veo yo ya los 23, por Merlín me haceís sentir más vieja de lo que soy! Espero que la pases o las hayas pasado muy bien que ya se acaba el día. Por lo que nos cuentas creo que "te han fastidiado el cumpleaños" a mala idea con tanto artículo e idioma matemático. Espero que tu cabeza ya no sea un bombo y hayas logrado leerlo todo! Aun así es un orgullo saber que te relajas leyendo nuestro fics! aunque creo que con estos capítulos yo me pondría peor de los nervios. Te digo como a las demás, tienes que esperar aún un poquito para saber el efecto de ese hechizo en concreto (aunque se que ahora mismo quién más os importa es Harry, como debe de ser, los demás también siguen luchando y hay que echarles un ojo) Besos para la isla de estas dos cordobesas ah! y me parece que tienes que ir sacando el paraguas según la tele, ten cuidado no te vayas a resfriar!

**Stiby: **Pues sí, gracias a Dios ya es viernes! Veamos Harry ha ido aumentando su poder, aunque este año no hemos relatado sus clases es evidente que el chico ha ganado en poder pero vamos está muy bien que no pierdas de vista la varita de quien es que está en que manos. ¿Crees que tiene demasiado poder? Eso es algo que yo nunca diré de nuestro chico dorado. AH! a mí a veces el truco tampoco me funciona, prueba con abrir una nueva ventana a través del historial de windows, a veces funciona ;) Animo con el fin de semana aunque se te presente duro y muaka! (me encanta ea expresión.

**Seika: **¿Tenías prisa? Jajajaja Gracias, se que hoy también te va a gustar.

**Erick Arturo: **Bienvenido de nuevo chico, se te extrañaba. Me alegra que te sigamos intrigando después de 83 capítulos, menos mal por que creo que fuiste uno de los que te prometí precisamente eso, y sí parece que te puedo ver flipar! Sobre todo si has leido mucho de un tirón, aunque supongo que el ansia así se controla mejor. No se que cara pondrá Voldy pero... más feo de lo que ya es IMPOSIBLE! JAJAJAJAJA, (aún no lo vemos caracterizado en la peli pero es que me lo imagino horrible!) Se que puede costaros un poco ver quien se está batiendo pero cada duelo es muy preciso así que con un poco de atención enseguida deduces quien está en escena. Actualizamos a diario como siempre. Espero verte pronto. Cuidate.

El hechizo brújula para orientaros: volvemos con los jovenes, y atención que luego seguimos con Guilmain y Sirius, fijaros bien que se ocultan "muchas cosas" en este capítulo, además de que vereís nuevos hechizos o efectos de otros. Disfrutad.

* * *

**CAPITULO 83: Nuevos enemigos**

(Por Nigriv)

**-.**¡Tarantallegra!  
-.¡Protego!  
-.¡Rictusempra!  
-.¡Protego!

Tanto el rayo de Ron como el de Goyle rebotaron en sendos hechizos protectores. Escondida tras Derek, Ginny pegó un pequeño salto atrás cuando el rayo dirigido hacia ellos impactó, pero no soltó la túnica del chico a la que se mantenía asida como si fuera su salvación.

**-. **¡Rictusempra!  
-.¡Impedimenta!

Ésta vez no fue lo suficientemente rápido. El hechizo llegó a él y lo impactó de lleno haciendo que comenzara a reír espasmódicamente. Crabbe mantuvo la varita sobre él, aumentando la intensidad del rayo, y de pronto comenzó a sentir un dolor profundo e inesperado. Intentó respirar profundamente pero el aire no le llegó a los pulmones.

Al otro lado, Derek y Ginny ni siquiera pudieron reaccionar para ayudarle, Goyle también había lanzado su ataque y el chico lo había logrado repeler usando un impedimenta a la vez que lanzaba con toda rapidez un inmovilus que Goyle pareció evitar con facilidad. Iba a atacar de nuevo cuando notó como su varita se deslizaba de su mano: Ginny había permanecido más atenta a su brazo que él mismo y, al primer signo de despetrificación, trataba de arrancarle el arma de entre los dedos aún engarrotados, seguramente alentada por la angustia de ver a su hermano que acababa de dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo, dolorido por el efecto del rayo que Crabbe aún mantenía sobre él mientras reía y le decía supuestas groserías que no llegaban a entender. Se despistó un momento mientras ella tomaba su varita y eso dio tiempo a Goyle de lanzarse al ataque.

"¡CURSE LIGHT!.", le oyó gritar. Y, aunque alzó la mano para contraatacar, supo que llegaría tarde. Ni siquiera la escuchó lanzar el hechizo, sólo alcanzó a ver un rayo saliendo por encima de su hombro y cuando él lanzó nuevamente su protego el de ella ya le llevaba ventaja. Fue una suerte que ambos lanzaran la protección pues conocía la maldición usada por Goyle y no hubiera sido parada por uno solo de sus hechizos, aunque los dos sí lo lograron. Tuvo el tiempo justo de cambiarse la varita de mano y ya con el arma en la diestra lanzó un impedimenta que impacto en su compañero impulsándolo hacia atrás y haciendo que chocara con Crabbe, quien estaba a su espalda. Ante el empujón el otro chico no pudo evitar desviar su varita, liberando así a Ron de su hechizo.

Con una agilidad increíble y sin decir palabra se giró un poco hacia Ginny y, de un tirón desesperado, tomó su propia varita y le devolvió la otra a la chica. Sólo entonces se sintió más aliviado. "Gracias" le dijo algo brusco.

Al mismo tiempo, y aunque dolorido, Ron apuntó a Crabbe y con un desmaius hizo que el chico, ya desequilibrado por el empujón de su compañero, cayera al suelo casi inconsciente. "Tarantallegra" añadió y las piernas de Vincent comenzaron a moverse descontroladamente, haciéndolo dar botes en el suelo sin dejarlo levantarse. Ron lo miró sonriente, era cómico verlo así y vestido de mortifago. En uno de sus movimientos más bruscos sus piernas dieron contra Gregory que aún no se recuperaba del impedimenta de Derek y casi lo tira al suelo a él también.

**-. **¡Estúpido!.- gritó Goyle, pero ni siquiera hizo ademán de ayudar a su amigo. Derek aprovechó para hablarle a Ginny rápidamente.  
-Necesito que lo despistes un momento, no debe repeler mi hechizo, o lo pasaremos mal.  
-.¡Vale!.- le respondió simplemente viendo como su adversario recuperaba la compostura.

Ahora que estaba armada y que su hermano parecía estar bien se sintió fuerte, casi sin miedo y alegre de contar con Derek allí. Nunca pensó alegrarse por un Slytherin que no fuera Mark y sin embargo… Miró de reojo a su compañero, esperando el momento indicado; antes de que Goyle llegara incluso a apuntarles se hizo a un lado, saliendo completamente de detrás de Derek y, apuntando a la cara del contrincante, gritó con voz fuerte y segura.

**-.**¡MOCOMURCIÉLAGO!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El dolor le llegó por la espalda, como su ataque, a traición y escondido entre las sombras de la batalla, oculto como él tras su máscara. O Lestrange era muy bueno o ella había estado demasiado despistada para un adversario de esa talla, del que no pudo percibir su llegada. No era la primera imperdonable que recibía tan potente pero esta vez, el dolor, le pareció insoportable. Infinidad de agujas se clavaron repentinamente en su espalda, buscando los puntos más débiles, cada una de las treinta y tres vértebras de su columna y cada una de las raíces nerviosas que allí se alojaban. Intentó mover un solo músculo de su brazo pero el intento le fue en vano. Ésta no era una cruciatus normal, sino una 'diriguida' y muy bien.

Su cuerpo tembló espasmódicamente bajo el rayo que él mantenía sobre ella y el dolor le ascendió a través de la médula hasta llegar a alojarse en su cerebro donde estalló como si de una gran explosión se tratara. Volvió a esforzarse en moverse, girarse, alzar su varita para defenderse… Pero él la tenía aprisionada bajo su maldición, inmovilizada ante su propio sufrimiento, y no la iba a dejar escapar fácilmente. Se sentía atrapada, indefensa a pesar de mantener asida su arma en su mano. Sabía que, ante tal muestra de poder no lograría moverse; sus nervios, cada vez más tensos, parecían querer empezar a quebrárseles en la raíz misma, sentía como se tensaban al máximo a cada milésima más de segundo que pasaba bajo la imperdonable y, ciertamente podía decir que no aguantaría mucho más tiempo aquel suplicio tan intenso. Sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban, que no mantendrían mucho más a su cuerpo el cual estaba ya tremendamente dolorido y casi exhausto. Las sienes le palpitaban tan aceleradamente como su corazón y su respiración, entrecortada, resultaba ser otro martirio a cada bocanada de aire que sus pulmones inspiraban presionándola internamente hasta un grado antes insospechado. Pero aún así, tenía que lograr que dejara de apuntarla con su rayo, aunque solo fuera un momento. El recuerdo de Frank y Alice se le vino en ese instante a la mente y, a pesar de todo el dolor que ya acumulaba, se estremeció al conocimiento de que estos efectos de la cruciatus eran precisamente los que les habían llevado a su estado durante tantos años.

Cerró los ojos y concentró todo el poder antiguo que residía en ella aplicándolo a su propio cuerpo; si lograba bloquear sus nervios durante tan solo unos segundos el suplicio vería reducida su intensidad y, tal vez lograra girarse y poder defenderse. Con un gran esfuerzo y el daño consiguiente para su organismo, logró hacerlo. Un impedimenta salió de su varita e impactó en un sorprendido Lestrange que solo tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos ante su tímida defensa. Pero eso hizo que desviara su varita de ella el tiempo exacto para que remitiera la cruciatus, aunque no así sus efectos; las piernas le temblaron y finalmente cayó al suelo, se había librado de la maldición, pero no del enemigo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ni siquiera llegó a escuchar enteramente el hechizo, pero con una agilidad asombrosa saltó a su izquierda y tirando cuerpo a tierra rodó sobre sí mismo para rápidamente hincar la rodilla en el suelo apuntando a su enemiga. "Sagittae" dijo mientras que observaba de reojo el enorme cráter que el conjuro de Bellatrix acababa de provocar justo allí donde él había estado momentos atrás. De su varita salió un rayo que velozmente pareció transformarse en una especie de objeto punzante que no llegó a alcanzarla. Se puso en pie justo antes de que otro cráter se abriese casi junto a él. "Sagittae maximun", replicó al ataque. Ésta vez no fue un solo rayo al que dio lugar su hechizo, sino que decenas de pequeñas flechas salieron disparadas surcando la fría noche y llenando sus oídos con el sonido silbante que su vuelo provocaba.

**-. **¡Protego!. ¡Impedimenta!.¡ ARGGGG!

Un haz de luz rozó su sien derecha haciendo con ello que su máscara se desprendiera a la vez que un fino hilo de sangre resbalaba por su cara, mientras que otro haz de luz se clavó profundamente en la base de su hombro izquierdo, cual dardo bien afilado, provocándole cierto grado de dolor. Por suerte el resto de ellos ni siquiera la tocó gracias a su protección.

"_Ataca, no podrás encontrarlo y estás perdiendo tiempo". _Con esa certeza volvió a alzar la varita hacia ella dispuesto a lanzarle un nuevo ataque, pero sólo llegó a ver como ella se desaparecía. Esperó unos segundos observando atento a su alrededor, presto a atacar o a defenderse en cuanto apareciera. Pero ella se estaba retrasando y comenzaba a impacientarse, un lujo que no podía permitirse porque le hacía perder concentración, treinta segundos y aún no volvía. _"No sabes dónde estàtal vez la heriste, aprovecha ahora y ve junto a él."_

**-. **¡ARG!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Unas manos frías y despiadadas la tomaron inmediatamente del cuello y, alzándola violentamente del suelo, la estamparon fuertemente contra el tronco de un árbol cercano. El impacto en la espalda despertó en ella el fuerte dolor de la reciente cruciatus y, sin poder evitarlo, dejó que la varita se deslizara de sus manos. El pánico la invadió mientras Lestrange, de un punta pié, lanzaba lejos su arma y. apuntándole al cuello con la suya, acercaba su cara enmascarada a la de ella. Tembló descontroladamente, aunque no sabía si era producto del dolor, el miedo o el odio.

**-.**Estás acabada Guilmain- casi le susurró con su voz melosa.

Sus ojos destilaban odio hacia ella, algo que no alcanzaba a comprender bien._ "¿Por qué me buscaba con tanto ahínco?" _– pensó desconcertada y él pareció darle una respuesta a su pregunta no formulada.

– Pero antes de matarte quiero que sepas el por qué disfrutaré tanto al hacerlo.

Asustada, débil y desarmada era como se encontraba pero por un momento el odio que sentía hizo sucumbir al miedo e incluso inmovilizada como la mantenía lo miró a los ojos retadoramente. En su mirada sólo halló frialdad y desprecio. Intentó articular palabra pero nada salió de su boca.

**-.**Tanta ambición desperdiciada, todo su afán casi desaparecido en apenas unas horas…

"_¿De qué habla?"_ pensó aletargada, entre el dolor y el pánico le costaba pensar, pero intentaba desesperadamente poner atención a sus palabras para no caer en la inconsciencia que pretendía provocarle el dolor.

**- **OH sí, en sus primeros días junto a mí sus noches se veían asaltadas por pesadillas de las que siempre despertaba gritando un nombre, tu nombre, Virginia. – Una punzada de dolor muy distinta a la de la maldición le atravesó el pecho. _"No podía ser, "¿.¡qué sabía él de eso!.?"_- Tu recuerdo casi echa a perder a uno de nuestros mejores hombres, sí. Pero el Lord es poderoso y nadie puede resistirse a él, ni siquiera Severus y su amor lo logró.

Sintió como su cara se transmutaba al oír su nombre, la confirmación de que Rodolfus le estaba hablando de él y lo odió aún más si cabe pues sabía que sus palabras solo intentaban amplificar su sufrimiento antes de terminar con ella. Aquel hombre no sólo quería matar su cuerpo, sino que también quería dañar su alma para que el viaje al más allá le resultase tan confuso y doloroso que no lo supiera afrontar.

**-. **Nuestros planes para él eran demasiados importantes- seguía diciéndole tan sereno como si aquella charla fuera parte de una visita de cortesía a una vieja amiga.- Lo queríamos en Hogwarts, lo necesitábamos allí como maestro de pociones, el que por tradición siempre es Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Durante años él ha cuidado de nuestras crías y ha alimentado en ellos los principios y valores que les enseñaron en sus familias. Justo donde más lo necesitábamos, bajo las barbas mismas del entrometido de Dumbledore.

Si momentos antes era incapaz de creer que un ser humano pudiera odiar tanto se equivocó. Sus palabras hacían que ese sentimiento aumentara y aunque no le producía ningún confort espiritual si que le estaba ayudando a que al menos recuperara parte de su lógica; ahora su mente estaba tan centrada en su plática que había dejado de sentir dolor y casi podía decir que inexplicablemente empezaba a dolerle más el alma que el cuerpo. Todo ello la estaba ayudando incomprensiblemente a recuperar parte de sus capacidades.

**-. **Durante años me regocijé con el pensamiento de encontrarte, de torturarte hasta verte caer muerta a mis pies. Pensaba que, aunque de sangre limpia, eras una simple bruja- Una sonrisa irónica se formó en la cara de Lestrange bajo la máscara.- No puedes ni imaginar el gozo que sentí al conocer que no sólo eras una antigua, sino también una aurora, pues supe que mi venganza me aportaría mayor satisfacción. Pero también entonces comprendí el porqué Severus llegó así a mí. Aquella noche lo marcaste- dijo con desprecio- una marca antigua, tan profunda y dolorosa que casi arranca de él toda su ambición. Pero el Dark Lord lo recuperó para sí y hoy está aquí, luchando junto a él, cumpliendo su misión y su destino.

Lo último que le dijo provocó en ella tal sensación que inesperadamente la incredulidad dio paso al odio y éste a su vez a una certeza que ni ella misma sabía de dónde le procedía. El eco de su grito angustiado resonó en su mente… ".¡TE EQUIVOCAS!" Pero la frase creada en su pensamiento había brotado también de su garganta, y volvió a sentir como Lestrange aumentaba más aún la presión en su cuello e incluso la miraba todavía con mayor ferocidad que antes.

**-. **¿Me equivoco?.- Unas carcajadas espeluznantes resonaron en la noche- Ni en mis mejores sueños hubiera imaginado esto. ¡Aún lo amas!.** -** Le dijo como si le escupiera en la cara, volviéndose a reír, mientras que ella no pudo evitar avergonzarse de sí misma por permitirle tal deducción al enemigo en un momento como éste.- Si pudiera sentirla ¡me darías pena!. ¿Qué te dijo?. ¿Qué había renunciado a él por amor? JAJAJAJAJA ¿Te tragaste la misma patraña que contó a Dumbledore años atrás?. Un mortifago no ama, Guilmain¡ODIA!; un mortifago no siente, actúa y utiliza a su antojo¡nada más!

"_No tienes porqué hacerle caso. Él no es nadie para ti, tan sólo un nombre al que has odio durante años. ¡No lo puedes creer!. Él te dijo que había cambiado, ha tratado de demostrártelo aunque no lo has dejado. Si a él no le diste una oportunidad no se la des ahora al enemigo confirmado."_

Sabía que sus palabras pretendían hundirla, terminar con ella psíquicamente y aún así, a pesar de todo el desprecio que refle. jaban y la certidumbre con las que Lestrange las proclamaba no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una leve sonrisa, reflejo de un efímero y fugaz pensamiento que brilló poderosamente en ella dándole un poco de esperanza y serenidad.

**-. **¿Sonríes a la muerte?. Aún recuerdo como lloraba tu hija. Vuestra hija…-afirmó con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo que sus palabras la transportaran a otros tiempo y lugar helándole la sangre.¿Se lo has contado?. - Le preguntó claramente animado, alzando una ceja,y a pesar de estar desarmada, maltrecha aún por la potente cruciatus y, para qué ocultarlo, bastante mal, irguió la cabeza, lo miró desafiante y esta vez su voz sonó tan fuerte y determinada como siempre.  
-.¡Piensa lo que quieras!. - le respondió. Él le mantuvo la mirada, su cara a escasos centímetros de la de ella, su mano apretándole el cuello, el arma amenazante a la yugular.  
-CRUCIO.

* * *

Uff, no es por nada pero me siento tan dolorida como Guilmain! En fín, espero que os guste.

N/A: La cruciatus dirigia es una invencion para hacerla mas potente, es decir es como si el autor de la maldicion la dirigiera aun punto en concreto del cuerpo para asi aumentar mas el dolor, su esponente máximo seria el que aqui os cuento cuando la diriges hacia la raíz misma de los nervios. Es una forma de hacer mas dañino un efecto que ya existe. De ahi que haga referencia a los padres de Neville de los cuales lo poco que sabenos por los libros oficiales es que su estado se debe al martirio a base de cruciatus que los Lestrange les inflingieron. Yo he asemajado eso a la cruciatus dirigida.


	85. CAPITULO 84: Venganza desde la oscuridad

¿Alguien quiere recibir un Furorem Avis o un Maledictionem Diabolus? no, verdad? pues ojito con copiarnos algo de lo que es nuestro, que dichas maldiciones saldrán de nuestras varitas hacia quien ose hacerlo. De la varita de JK lo que salen son los personajes con los que nos divertimos y soñamos, y como nos deja...

Hola UPs! soy Mahe, hoy estoy aquí con vosotros para seguir con tanta lucha. Veo que hay muchos que os estáis perdiendo un poquito pero espero que al menos en conjuntos estéis entendiendo todo lo que les está ocurriendo a cada personaje con su propio duelo porque... puede haber pistas en todos lados ;) Reviews:

**Marc**: Si no hubiera problemas de línea con ffnet, no sería ffnet, jeje. Me alegro de que te gusten los capis, como siempre. Ala, adios! (uy, por un momento creí que eras tú quien escribías! jejee )

**Elementhp**: Como me gusta ver que la batalla está haciendo aparecer a esos lectores invisibles que nos siguen calladitos, jeje. Bienvenido : ) Preguntas donde están Harry y Voldemort luchando, pues ahora lo verás... Gracias por habernos dejado rr después de 83 capis en silencio ; )

**Kata**: agáchate que se ha escapado una crucio para allá uyyyy! bien esquivada! jejeje. Dónde estará Harry, eso digo yo. Que ganas tenéis de ver el efecto del hechizo, jajaja. Pues espero que os queden ganas para ver los que vienen que a esos sí hay que temerles! Gracias por tus felicitaciones : )

**Stiby**: Tenemos que hacer un hechizo brújula para ayudaros a todos, pero tal y como he dicho antes, espero que en conjunto lo estéis entendiendo todo. ¿Solo sigues bien la parte de lucha de Harry y la de Virginia? y con Mahe, Sirius, Ron y los patronus no? uf, un "Orientame" muy potente que vamos a necesitar, eh? Bueno, no te preocupes, que preparo mi varita y te lo lanzo ; ) Suerte con los exámenes que te quedan!

Bueno, chicos y chicas, continuemos pues. Os pongo en antecedentes para orientaron un poquito: Recordad como se quedó el duelo de Malfoy y Mahe (después de la cruciatus que le lanza ella, él desaparece de pronto y Mahe piensa que era un trampa y podía estar esperando para pillarla desprevenida _"Su pensamiento fue la invocación..."_ );por otro lado, el patronus de McGonagall ha desparecido y dos dementores se estaban acercando; y finalmente... creo que eso lo váis a recordar, no hace falta deciros más. Espero que sigáis pasando miedo ;)

* * *

**CAPITULO 84: Venganza desde la oscuridad **

(Por Mahe)

Su pensamiento fue la invocación...

**-**¡IMMOBILUS!

No pudo reaccionar a tiempo y sintió como su cuerpo se quedaba paralizado por el hechizo. No tenía que haberse desconcentrado y sabía que lo iba a pagar caro. Malfoy se acercó por detrás y le agarró fuertemente del pelo tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que Mahe no pudiera evitar gemir por la brusquedad, se sentía una marioneta en sus manos.

**-**¡EXPELLIARMUS!.- volvió a gritar Malfoy apuntando a la mano de la chica y su varita salió despedida. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró- Solo el poder de un antiguo puede darle esa fuerza a la cruciatus -y tiró más fuerte de su cabello. Mahe gimió de nuevo sintiendo las lágrimas acudiendo a sus ojos pero los cerró con fuerza, no dejaría que cayeran por su rostro mostrándole signos de debilidad o miedo al joven mortífago-.¿Pero creías que no iba a poder contigo¿eh? te dije que te mataría a tí y la mataría a ella...

Un mal presentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar la amenaza de Malfoy. Este le hizo girar la cabeza hacia la derecha y Mahe vio como Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo _"¡Por eso tardaba tanto en volver a aparecer_!.¡_había ido a por ella!" _pensó desesperada y cerró los ojos por un momento. No tenía fuerzas, no tenía varita, no tenía forma de escapar de aquella situación... El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de la violencia con la que le latía. Aquello no podía ser el final, no podía serlo. Abrió los ojos y desvió su mirada a Harry que seguía luchando. _"Aún no... " _pensó. Malfoy volvió a susurrarle

**- **Empezaré por la sangre sucia pero en seguida iré a por ti.

Y con una carcajada, la empujó con fuerza hacia adelante haciendola caer al suelo. El hechizo que la mantenía inmovilizada le impidió poner las manos antes de caer con lo que el golpe fue más duro de lo que imaginaba. Se quedó por un momento sin respiración y sintió un profundo dolor en la cabeza. _"Aún no... " _volvió a repetirse. Malfoy se había vuelto hacia Hermione que permanecía en el suelo aunque ya había recuperado la consciencia. La chica reflejaba tal horror en su rostro que hacía que Draco no pudiera dejar de sonreír maliciosamente.

**- **Granger, Granger -comenzó a decir mientras acariciaba su varita- no te imaginas la de veces que he deseado que llegara este momento. Aguantar tantos años a una sangre sucia como tú es muy desagradable¿lo sabías? pero por fin, voy a perderte de vista porque simplemente saber que sigues viva... me molesta.

Hermione sollozó. Se sentía aún tan débil y estaba tan aterrada que no sabía que hacer. Sabía que en otras circunstancias habría podido luchar con todo el valor que tenía, como una verdadera Gryffindor que era, pero en ese momento estaba fuera de toda posibilidad, sin varita y sin fuerzas. El miedo le hacía temblar todo su cuerpo e instintivamente se encogió como si así pudiera protegerse mientras no podía dejar de mirar a Malfoy.

Mahe seguía tirada en el suelo escuchando como Draco amenazaba a Hermione y su desesperación aumentó. Quería ayudarla pero no podía moverse, no podía esperar que al hechizo inmovilizador se le pasasen los efectos porque sería demasiado tarde. Intentó respirar profundamente varias veces y cerró los ojos, le dolía mucho el golpe en la frente. _"Deja que la energía recorra tu cuerpo, siente como cada parte de tu ser recupera fuerza. Respira profundamente, despacio, relájate, siente tu cuerpo despertar..." _se decía a si misma, lo antiguo tenía que hacer efecto en ella lo antes posible. Mientras, Malfoy seguía hablando y amenazando a Hermione que a cada segundo se aterrorizaba más. Mahe intentó concentrarse más aún y de pronto, sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar y poco a poco podía moverse de nuevo. La energía volvía a ella y se sintió un poco más aliviada aunque la angustia por la situación se mantenía. Giró la cabeza despacio para que Malfoy no viese que estaba recuperándose y le vio de pie frente a Hermione a pocos metros de ella.

**- **No puedo decir en absoluto que haya sido un placer conocerte, Granger -le decía con auténtico desprecio- así que ¿para qué retrasar más el momento de matarte si lo estoy deseando? asquerosa sangre sucia...

Hermione sollozó aún más fuerte. Malfoy se separó unos pasos más de ella y la apuntó con la varita mientras la chica volvía la cara y cerraba los ojos.

**- **AVADA...

Pero el hechizo se quedó en el aire sin poder terminar de pronunciarlo. Alguien aparecía una centésima de segundo, tomaba a Hermione y desaparecían. Se quedó inmóvil con la varita en la mano y la boca abierta mirando a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que Mahe no estaba tampoco donde había caído.

**-**¡Malditas seáis las dos!.-gritó con fuerza.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre, alguien la llamaba de forma desesperada. Levantó lentamente la cabeza y el terror se asomó a sus ojos. Las sombras espectrales de dos dementores se situaban frente a ella. Tristes recuerdos, frío gélido... miedo, mucho miedo. Su cuerpo se había quedado bloqueado ante las presencias mientras éstas se acercaban más y más. Le costaba respirar al sentir como su pecho, sus pulmones, se congelaban mezcla del pánico y el frío que desprendía los seres.

**-**¡MINERVA!.¡LANZA EL PATRONUS!

Le parecía oír una voz a lo lejos pero no podía reaccionar, no tenía fuerzas aunque en su mente sabía perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrir. Uno de los seres se había adelantado y sabía que aquel monstruo de manos putrefactas se acercaba a ella para besarla... pero el terror la había invadido de tal forma que se sentía fuera de su cuerpo. No podía evitar entregarse a la muerte...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- **¡MALEDICTIONEM DIABOLUS!

Unas sombras de forma demoníaca surgieron de la varita que sostenía Harry y rodearon a Voldemort que abrió los ojos al escuchar el hechizo pero los espíritus oscuros estaban ya tan cerca de él que no se pudo mover bloqueando cualquier intento de utilizar la varita. Miró a Harry con odio e intentó forcejear con las presencias pero éstas habían empezado a girar en torno a su cuerpo y de pronto mostraron unas garras que comenzaron a desgarrar la túnica del mago llegando hasta su piel. Harry miraba la escena impresionado de la mezcla de fuerza que su poder antiguo y la varita encantada habían impregnado al hechizo pero no se amilanó aunque el esfuerzo por mantener la maldición era tan extremo que le estaba agotando. La expresión de Voldemort se fue transformando hasta delatar miedo y dolor por los arañazos sangrantes que aparecían en su rostro y su cuerpo. Los estridentes gritos de las criaturas se mezclaron con sus gemidos hasta que un grito ensordecedor salió de su garganta y cayó al suelo. Harry no pudo aguantar mucho más y bajó la varita cayendo también de rodillas. Estaba extremadamente cansado, solo recordaba tanto cansancio las primeras veces que tuvo que realizar un patronus por la energía que absorbía. Apoyó las manos en las rodillas y resopló mirando a Voldemort que yacía en el suelo y se movía lentamente para incorporarse... El odio que desprendía su mirada era infinito y Harry temió no estar preparado para defenderse de un nuevo ataque aunque la imagen que el brujo daba era de estar totalmente dolorido y sin fuerzas. La túnica estaba desgarrada por varias partes dejando a la vista las heridas que los espíritus habían dejado en su cuerpo, incluso la sangre recorría su rostro por el daño que le habían causado. Claramente, no había recibido nunca un tipo de maldición similar y estaba sorprendido pero también furioso lo que le hacía más peligroso aún. Se levantó lentamente y echó la cabeza atrás respirando profundo, abriendo sus rendijas de serpiente, aspirando el aire de la noche. Harry no le quitaba ojo y se apresuró a levantarse también para prepararse y seguir con la lucha aunque las fuerzas le fallaban. Las rodillas le temblaban, no podía imaginar que un hechizo así hubiese absorbido tanta energía pero no tenía otra explicación: la varita tenía que haber tomado parte. Se miraron de nuevo y se apuntaron, ambos en silencio, esperando el siguiente ataque, la siguiente defensa...

De pronto, Voldemort bajó la varita despistando a Harry que no comprendía la intención de su movimiento. Alrededor de ellos se seguían escuchando los hechizos y gritos de ambos ejércitos pero los dos magos apenas los percibían, era como si estuviesen aislados del resto. El mago le miró con desprecio, el odio que se reflejaba en sus ojos rojos era tan intenso que se podía esperar lo peor en cualquier momento...

**- **Nadie...¡NADIE! ha osado nunca lanzar la Maldición de los Demonios contra Lord Voldemort... te has atrevido a hacerlo y lo vas a pagar caro, Potter...  
- Siempre hay una primera vez, Voldemort, y esta ha sido la tuya -contestó sin apartar la vista del brujo y manteniendo toda la seguridad que podía en sus palabras- y puedo asegurarte que no va a ser la última que recibas -amenazó  
- Veremos a ver si puedes... ¡SINE SENTIUM!  
- ¡PROTEGO!

Pero inexplicablemente el rayo atravesó la protección ante los asombrados ojos de Harry y le alcanzó. En un segundo, todo se volvió oscuro, silencioso, no percibía nada, no sentía nada... su única reacción fue desaparecer. Se apareció a cierta distancia de allí pero se dio cuenta que no era el lugar donde estaban luchando lo que había quedado a oscuras y en silencio. Era él... _"Por Merlín ¡no veo nada!" _pensaba mientras la angustia le invadía y volvía a desaparecer _"¡Estoy ciego_!.¡_no puedo ver!... pero tampoco oigo... tampoco... ¡mis sentidos!." _No entendía que había pasado, el Protego no le había escudado pero lo más impactante era el efecto del hechizo: ninguno de sus cinco sentidos se habían librado, ni siquiera sabía si tenía la varita en su mano porque no la notaba aunque cerrase el puño con fuerza. Volvió a aparecer en otro lugar pero no podía saber si estaban luchando a su alrededor, no podía percibir nada, _"¿Qué puedo hacer?.¿qué hago?." _Pensó deseperado en un nuevo lugar para volver a aparecerse y cuando creyó haber llegado, se quedó muy quieto, no se atrevía a moverse _"Si en tres segundos estoy muerto es que no aparecí en el lugar apropiado: uno, dos... "_

* * *

Lo sé, ahora soy tan malvada como Voldemort (Merlín, me libre! ) pero... no diréis que no se queda en el momento más interesante, eh? jeje. Os aseguro que tengo tantas ganas como vosotros de que leáis como sigue esto. En cuanto a la maldición de los demonios es algo que se nombra de pasada en PF pero nosotras le buscamos el efecto y el nombre para lanzar el hechizo así que se puede decir que es casi propio. Y en cuanto al Sine Sentium... ya veréis sus efecto más adelante. Me odiáis, lo sé pero... hasta mañana : )


	86. CAPITULO 85: Marcados por el odio

**DISCLAIMER:** La Maledictionem Diabolus se quedaría corta si pillamos a alguien adueñandose de lo que no es suyo, hemos repetido y lo haremos hasta la saciedad que nosotras no prstamos nada como tan amablemente hace JK.

Hola a todos espero que esteís bien y disfrutando de la lectura. Soy Nigriv, respondo a los rr y os dejo con lo que realmente os interesa.

**Laura P.E: **Tu rr no salió a tiempo debido en hotmail (creo que es la segunda vez que nos ocurre ya y precisamente contigo) Lo siento amiga, pero tu respuesta llega con retraso pues tenía que estar ayer entre Kata y Stiby. Me alegro que te funcione el truco que el servidor hace lo que le da la gana! Ayer mismo me la jugó bastante a mí. Sobre Lupin y los licantropos... lo siento, aún tendrás que esperar, todo ocurre a un tiempo determinado en esta batalla para que cuadre y como estaís viendo es una batalla a lo grande. Como diría Sirius "para todo hay un tiempo" así que vamos a atender a los duelos por partes. Cuidate. Me alegro que te tengamos intrigadas, y que pienses en nuestro querido lobito.

**Barby- Black: **Gracias por la apreciasión, en verdad fue durillo y estresante escribir toda la batalla! y eso que aún os queda bastante por leer. Queríamos hacer algo grande y tuvimos que inventar y cuadrar demasiadas cosas, uno de los motivos (además de la cantidad de capítulos que tiene el fic) de que la historia se alargara tanto y tardaramos en subirla tanto tiempo después de acabado Magia Antigua. Tu amado Sirius... Uy! aun le queda mucho que sufrir, como a todos! pero lo mismo digo, todo a su tiempo. Controla el ansia que aun queda lo peor! (o lo mejor según se mire) ¿Quién ganara? Jajaja eso me recuerda... ¿Sabes ya quien es el poderoso y quién el enemigo¿qué es el arma?... En fin ¿has descifrado ya la profecía? Pues cuando lo hagas tendrás las respuestas.

**Kata: **¿miedo? Espera que aún te queda por temblar! Vaya! menos mas que alientas a Harry por que automaticamente despuéspreguntas por el mortifago de "Draquito" (es que yo solo llamo ´por el nombre a Malfoy cuando en un fic es bueno así que aquí de Draco, draquito o algún otro apelativo cariñoso nada!) En fin también sobre ese verás más a delante. Me encanta que cada una preguntaís por un personaje diferente entre todos estaís atentos a todos! Aunque creo que nadie recuerda a otras ciertas pesonas que... En fin todo llegará y entonces os sorprenderá.

**Erick Arturo: **Uff he tenido que releer tu rr por que no comprendí a la primera eso de "le va a ganar a Potter" Jajaja ni que el fic no fuera mio... por un momento me he asustado y no sabía que capítulo habíamos subido ayer:D En fin despisteas a parte me alegro de verte más seguido. Y esperemos a ver con cuantas cicatrices acaba nuestro niño... si es que acaba :s

**Marc:** Aún podemos ser más malas todavía, te lo advierto, lo que pasa es que hay que contarlo todo y un poco de intriga os mantiene pegados a la lectura, si fuera aburrido nadie hubiera aguantado hasta llegar aquí. Ala, adios!

**Stiby:** Me alegro que te vayas encontrando, siempre ponemos el hechizo brujula para que no os perdaís demasiado pero sé que está dificil no despistarse. Remus y Siri-boy tienen también su tiempo, algunas acciones estarán conectadas en el futuro por eso es que tenemos que ir contandoos poco a poco como es que ocurre todo! Me ha hecho gracia eso de que tienes la sensación de que Harry a aparecido donde quería pero no sabes dónde :D Mahe y Hermione tienen lo suyo también qe pasar aún y sobre la lucha de Harry y ¿Tom? (uy... como te escuche llamarlo así te lanza un avada!) ya verás más adelante. Se te hace corto por que aun queda lo mejor y además es que en ese duelo todo resultaría corto, eso sí intenso no puedes negar que está. A ver si hay suerte y puedes leer prontito. Cuidate.

**Seika: **La verdad Sirusiana que no nos importaría recibir algún que otro Howler aunque fuera para gritarnos por hacerle pupa a vuestros queridos personajes si con esos gritos se descubren el resto de lectores de la orden que aún siguen callados. No es por nada pero si a este nivel ya piensas que somos crueles en los que le hacemos... No sabes aún lo que os espera! Te aseguro que haríamos muy bien el papel de mortifagas! Creo que hace tiempo dije que nos mandariaís avadas e imperdonables multiples, ahora comenzamos a vislumbrarlas. Eso sí si nos matáis os quedaís sin saber el final:D Nos damos por advertidas, y supongo que después de hoy... yo al menos me la gano ...

**Elementhp: **Me hago una pregunta... ¿eres siempre de pocas palabras o acaso es que nuestra historia te deja sin ella? De todos modos gracias por estar ahí hace ilusión saber de tu presencia. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**Belen: **BIENVENIDA¿hace dos semanas que nos lees y no te animabas a decirnos que estabas aqui? Me alegro que lo hagas aunque sea para pedirnos más. No te preocupes que todas las noches tienes un capítulo por si no lo sabías. No pararemos hasta que acabemos. Con el ansia que os provoca la batalla estamos descubriendo que tenemos más lectores de los que conocíamos, gracias de verdad. Besos y sigue disfrutando de la historia que aún queda mucho por desvelar.

Acabo los rr saludando a una nueva lectora, lo cual es muy gratificante, sobre todo sabiendo lo que me espera en este capítulo. Aquí tenéis, disfrutad leyendo si es que el agobio os deja hacerlo.

"Orientame": Sirius se acaba de desaparecer de nuevo tras atacar a Bella con un "sagittae maximun" y Guilmain prosigue desarmada en manos de un despiadado Lestrange, sus duelos personales continúan así...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 85: Marcados por el odio**

(Por Nigriv)

**- **!ARG!

No debió dejarse despistar por el pensamiento, pero más concentrado en su amigo que en el duelo que mantenía le había dado una ventaja que ella no supo desaprovechar. Pillado por sorpresa se vio tomado del cuello por un brazo aparentemente enclenque y que sin embargo lo oprimió fuertemente dejándolo casi sin respiración. Escuchó el hechizo pero no pudo hacer nada, el efecto le atravesó todo el cuerpo de cabo a rabo, sin dejarle tiempo de reacción. Bellatrix había aprendido aquel arte del propio Voldemort y era sabido incluso entre los propios mortífagos que, gracias a su lealtad y entrega ella era la más querida por él, tanto que incluso la sacó del ministerio y le perdonó la vida a pesar de que aquel día dejaron que Harry rompiera la profecía. Ella era la mejor de sus hombres y la más temida por los que la conocían. Su potente cruciatus le hizo retorcerse de dolor y tuvo que apretar bien los dientes para contener el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta aprisionada.

Lo tenía sujeto con la diestra mientras lo atacaba, varita bajo las costillas, del lado izquierdo. A pesar del dolor fue consciente de lo que esto significaba, no tenía fuerzas de ese brazo o no hubiera cambiado su arma de mano. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano echó su cabeza hacia delante y la impulsó fuertemente hacia atrás, haciendo que fuera a caerle justamente sobre el hombro herido. Un grito escapó de su boca, el mismo que él retenía bajo los efectos de la imperdonable y que ella no pudo contener. Más no le levantó la maldición y su reacción, instintiva, fue llevar su mano al hombro dolorido con lo cual aún lo estranguló más haciendo que quedara apresado en el hueco de su codo. De todos modos su vacilación le dio un segundo de alivio, el tiempo justo de girar la punta de su varita hacia ella. "¡REPULSO!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que las palabras salieran de su garganta dañada. Inmediatamente se sintió liberado y notó la onda expansiva de su hechizo al lanzarla hacia atrás. En un gesto por aliviar su dolor se llevó la mano izquierda a la garganta y se giró hacia ella apuntándola. Unos metros más allá ella se ponía en pie casi de un salto, su cara desencajada de frustración por haberse dejado perder su ventaja, Ambos se miraron con el odio reflejado en sus ojos y su cara.

**- **¿Atacando por la espalda, 'querida prima'?  
-.¿Buscando lo ilocalizable 'estupido primo'?.- respondió ella en igual tono, pero ni uno ni otro añadió nada más.  
-Tengamos un duelo formal, de esos que tu amo gusta tener con críos de 14 años en un cementerio abandonado.- dijo con toda la ironía de que fue capaz.  
-JAJAJAJA- resonó su risa- Ahora tiene 17- replicó ella en alusión al duelo que más allá se libraba- Y esta vez, papá y mamá no podrán ayudarlo, ya mi Señor se encargó de evitarlo.- Sirius entrecerró los ojos preocupado por aquella afirmación, pero no se dejó desconcentrar esta vez-. ¿A la cuenta de tres?.- le propuso sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras con dificultad elevaba su brazo izquierdo, la mano a la altura de su sien. El tomó posición y comenzó la cuenta.  
-Uno… Dos…

El rayo casi lo rozó cuando desapareció momentáneamente volviendo a aparecerse en el mismo lugar, no se había equivocado al pensar que atacaría antes de la cuenta indicada. Manteniendo la distancia de duelo una rápida sucesión de hechizos, maldiciones y contra maldiciones, salieron tan raudos de sus varitas que, unidos a las constantes apariciones y desapariciones de los dos, solo dejaban un rastro de luz como indicio del origen y el fin de cada rayo. Sus armas se movían tan rápidamente que por instantes parecían invisibles; lluvia de ataques y defensas tan instintivas que en su mayoría apenas si eran formuladas, la mente mucho más rápida que la palabra, la noche iluminándose con los colores de la maldad y la dureza del ataque… Uno, o tal vez los dos, no saldría con vida del enfrentamiento.

Conocía la destreza de su adversaria y, muy consciente de ella, ésta vez no la había ignorando, se había preparado para ello y había practicado junto al mejor, con el más experto en defensa que conocía. Durante días y días él y Lupin habían practicado en casa, más de una vez la sala usada por Guilmain para enseñar a los chicos había quedado destrozada por la potencia de sus hechizos. _"Moony"_ hizo que recordara de pronto a su amigo con esos pensamientos, y de nuevo permitió que su concentración bajara.

**-**¡HORROREM FORMIDUM!

La maldición lo impactó de lleno, sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente y una espesa bruma cegó sus ojos de inmediato. Quedó quieto, estático bajo el rayo que ella le infligía, su diestra paralelamente a su pierna, el arma en mano, apuntando hacia abajo, sin valor.

Un grito resonó en la noche. Un grito que heló su sangre ante la desesperación de la voz que lo emitía y entonces la imagen tomó vida a sus ojos antes velados, algo más allá de él, pero solo podía ser el mero observador de un espectáculo no deseado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Y volvió el dolor, más fuerte que antes debido a su propia debilidad. Su cuerpo se convulsionó espasmódicamente a pesar de que ésta era una cruciatus normal, poderosa, sí, pero no estaba dirigida a ningún punto en concreto. Aún así supo que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas y no se le ocurría nada que hacer. Sintió pánico y pensó en su hija, no podía dejarse matar, no podía... por ella. El pensar en la hija la llevó al padre y ambos la hicieron recordar cuanto odio sentía hacia el hombre que la atacaba, pero el odio, junto al intenso dolor, no hacía más que demostrarle que bajo ese sentimiento lo antiguo estaba tan bloqueado como sus propios nervios. Entre las brumas que aguaban sus ojos y la distorsionada percepción que antecede a la inconsciencia creyó escuchar de nuevo sus palabras.

**-**Voy a darte una lección antes de acabar contigo Guilmain. Y por fin sabré a que lado está Snape.

Sin esperarlo la cruciatus remitió y, mientras sus palabras reverberaban en su mente cual infinito eco, Lestrange desvió su varita y lanzó un rayo de color azul eléctrico a la espesura de la noche._ "Lo ha llamado" _– pensó desesperada- _"Lo quiere aquí. No puedo consentirlo."_ El odio largamente acumulado escapó ya completamente de su control; su sangre le hirvió en las venas y su mente se dejó invadir por ese sentimiento despiadado con tal intensidad como nunca antes lo sintiera. _"Si viene, los dos estaremos acabados, él me hizo un juramento y ahora sé que no lo romperá"_ - Esa certeza hizo que algo en su interior se despertara. _"Nunca antes lo has hecho, y mucho menos invadida de tanta maldad. Aunque lo logres, el precio será muy alto, lo sabes." _– Escuchó decir a la voz de su conciencia.- _"Y lo pagaré"_- se juró así misma- _"¿Por qué morir dos si la vida de uno bien vale la del otro?" _

Casi no tuvo conciencia de nada más, todo esto apenas si fueron milésimas de segundos; la varita de Lestrange volvía directa hacia ella para propiciarle seguramente una tercera imperdonable. Esta vez ella fue más rápida: impulsada por el mal que había dejado que la invadiera, su cuerpo logró reaccionar; cerró los ojos, sus nervios, aunque doloridos, respondieron a la imperiosa orden formada espontáneamente en su cerebro y sus manos se alzaron sin vacilación colocándose a ambos lados de la cabeza de Lestrange, apretando fuertemente las sienes del hombre sin que ella supiese siquiera que estaba haciendo realmente su cuerpo. La acción tomó tan de sorpresa al mortifago que no tuvo lugar de apartar sus manos. ¿ O no puedo…? La última imagen que vio antes de escuchar su voz fueron sus amigos de academia, Frank y Alice, tumbados en una cama de hospital y sintió como lo antiguo se transmitía a través de su cuerpo hasta sus manos, cargado como nunca le dejó por fuerzas malignas, la otra cara de ese mismo poder benefactor que siempre usaba.

**-**Una y mil veces tus carnes padecerán, el sufrimiento causado infinitamente evocaras; pues no sobrevendrá tu muerte hasta que la que te maldijo se arrepiente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estaba de rodillas, cabeza gacha enterrada en el pecho, brazos flácidos a ambos lados del cuerpo que se convulsionaba espasmódicamente por los efectos de la maldición; su varita en el suelo, unos pasos delante de él. Voldemort avanzaba hacia la figura en tierra con paso firme y ralentizado, aumentando progresivamente la intensidad de su martirio al ir reduciendo la distancia de impacto. Un nuevo espasmo y su cuerpo salió rebotado del suelo hacia el aire, ascendió unos centímetros y finalmente cayó a gatas, el peso de su exhausto cuerpo apenas soportado por sus debilitados brazos, la cabeza vencida entre ellos. La varita tembló débilmente allá en el suelo, a pesar del dolor podría decirse que intentaba realizar el hechizo invocador para recuperarla, aún parecía quedar fuerza en él para querer resistírsele. Si el hechizo hubiera logrado ser efectivo nunca lo supo: deliberadamente el cara serpiente volvió a avanzar, pisó la varita y el sonido del arma al partirse resonó mágicamente aumento por todo el lugar.

_**-**__".¿Y ahora qué?. ¡No lo puedes permitir!. ¡Tienes que hacer algo!."_

Lo intentó, luchó con todas sus fuerzas intentando moverse, tenía que ayudarlo. Pero nada ocurrió, parecía una simple estatua que hubiera sido clavada al suelo. Intentó gritar, decidle que desapareciera, pero tampoco su voz le respondió. Estaba totalmente bloqueado, perdido.

Tras ese fuerte 'crack' se escuchó otro grito, éste casi más desgarrador, tan lleno de impotencia como de dolor. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos pero Voldemort imprimió más fuerza a su rayo, ahora apenas estaba a unos pasos de la figura caída y entonces, lo vio: su frente se le abrió, los bordes de la cicatriz se le separaron y comenzó a emitir luz a la vez que la sangre caía a borbotones resbalando por su cara. El cuerpo de su ahijado flaqueó de nuevo y le pareció más dañado que momentos antes. Si aquello era efecto de la potencia de la cruciatus o de cualquier otra maldición no lo sabía, ningún hechizo había sido expresado por la boca de Voldemort.

_**-**__".¡HARRY!. ¡HARRY!. ¡HARRY!."_ - O hacía algo o lo acabaría matando… delante de sus ojos.

* * *

N/A: Bien no tengo de pajolera idea de latin así que una hace lo que puede, y sé que el hechizo puede que no esté puesto en la forma correcta de nominativos, genitivos y demás cosas que complican el dichoso latín, me perdonáis ¿verdad? Aunque no se si me perdonareís dejaros aquí la historia hasta mañana. Cuidaros y gracias a todos por seguir ahí (a los que os escondeís bajo la capa de invisibilidad también)


	87. CAPITULO 86: Almas perdidas, almas recup...

Creo que deberíamos inventar un hechizo que se llamase "Disclaimer" para aquellos que aún no sepan lo que es pero que tenga dos efectos: uno que simplemente sea que surja en la mente de quien lo recibe el conocimiento de que escribimos sobre los personajes de JK porque ella lo permite y otro efecto para quien se quiera adueñar de nuestros personajes propios y hechizos haciendo que se arrepienta un "poquito" (- es decir, bastante, mucho, hasta el infinito) de su osadía (esto de tanta batalla está sacando de mi la parte mortífaga que llevodentro, jaja)

Hola UPs! aquí Mahe con vosotros. Bueno, solo dos personas han comentado algo que estaba segura que podría despistar (los demás no dijeron nada, no sé si es que entendisteis ono os disteis cuenta). Pero creo que de todas formas hará falta un "Orientame". Vamos primero con los reviews.

**Eric Arturo**: 86 capítulos y aún quedan unos cuantos. Espero que aunque sean muchos, no se os estén haciendo pesados porque hemos tratado de hacerlos los más entretenidos e interesantes posibles. Me alegra saber que vas a entrar más a menudo. Te esperamos ; )

**Celina:** Hola tinerfeña! ya veo que has entrado con buen pie en los 23, me alegro : ) ¿Fuiste a ver a Marc Evans... perdón, Marc Anthony? ; ) que guay! A ver, no entiendes la parte de la maldición de Virginia que dice _"no sobrevendrá tu muerte hasta que la que te maldijo se arrepiente" _, pues es facilito, simplemente es que hasta que la que le maldijo (es decir, Virginia) no se arrepienta de lo que le ha hecho a Lestrange, esa maldición no desaparecerá sobre él. ¿Pero tú crees que con el odio que ha demostrado que le tiene al mortífago se va a arrepentir : s Creo que fue hablando un día con el marido de una ex-compañera de trabajo que sabiendo lo que opinaba de HP (me tenía harta porque es un tipo super irónico) le comenté que me estaba leyendo un libro donde el protagonista era huerfano porque habían matado a sus padres, vivía con sus tíos que le odiaban, estudiaba en un colegio interno donde en muchos momentos le miraban como a un bicho raro y para colmo, el asesino de sus padres, le buscaba porque también quería matarle aunque al final no se sabía si el propio chico le mataría a él. De pronto, me dijo "Vaya! que buena pinta¿qué libro es?" Imagínate la cara que puso cuando le dije "Harry Potter. ¿Tú no decías que era para niños?". La mayoría de la gente que habla mal de HP o simplemente lo ven como un libro para niños o no saben ni de lo que va. Pero lo que no saben es lo que se pierden! Por cierto, átate una cuerda a la cintura y amárrala bien para que no salgas volando con tanto viento! pero si al final pasas volando por Córdoba, avísanos que te saludemos, jeje. Aquí lo que está haciendo es mucho frío otra vez, así que abrigaditas que vamos. Besos.

**Laura P.E**.Te lees varios capis seguidos y no te quedas con tanta intriga, eh? jeje. Pero luego llega un nuevo capi y... zas! otra vez sin saber qué va a pasar ; ) Que ganitas tienes de saber de Remus, que hoy vuelves a preguntar por él : )

**Marc**: Aunque la conjugación de los hechizos no sea la correcta,sonoramente quedaba bien así que de esa forma quedaron ; ) ¿Y tu despedida del "ala, adios? jeje.

**Elementhp**: Hombre de pocas palabras pero que se agradecen de todas formas ; )

**Belén**: Yo no te pude dar la bienvenida anoche así que te la doy ahora : ) Tú eres una de las dos personas a las que le ha sorprendido ese cambio de escena en cuanto a lo que le ocurre a Harry porque, como bien dices, lo último que sabemos de él es que ha recibido un Sine Sentium por parte de Voldemort y su única reacción ha sido desaparecer dándose cuenta de que el efecto de la maldición era dejarle sin ninguno de los cinco sentidos. Pero de pronto, os encontráis con que está recibiendo una cruciatus de Voldemort. ¿Qué está ocurriendo¿De dónde viene esa imagen, quién lo está viendo y por qué? No puedo responderte más clarito que Nigriv me regaña pero las respuestas las tienes en ese mismo capi ; ) En cuanto al resto de duelos, ya los irás viendo, siempre hay varias escenas de cada uno en los capis. Me alegro que nos alcanzases en la lectura y así dejaras review para saber que estabas ahí. : ) Besos.

**Kata**: Tienen que venir aún cosas peores ¿no quieres saberlas? jejeje, la tentación te podra :D Saber que dejamos cada capi en el momento más tenso o más angustiante es lo mejor, menos mal que no sabéis donde enviarnos los howlers porque creo que más de uno nos llegaría por dejarlos ahí, jejeje.

**Stiby:** qué de preguntas! jejeje. A ver, empiezo a... ¿responderte o despistarte? jajaja, que mala soy. Sobre lo de Harry, ya sabes lo que le he contestado a Belén (¿Puedes creer que cuando he leído lo que has puesto de "se va a desangrar" me he quedado diciendo "ein?" y me he tenido que ir a ver el capi de ayer y ver qué era? jajajja, me despisté yo misma con tanto querer despistaros a vosotros xD) Si Virginia no lanzó ese conjuro antes sobre Lestrange quizá es porque sabía que no debía hacerlo pero... lo ha hecho, ha dejado que el odio más intenso se apodere de ella a través de lo antiguo.Ya verás si tiene consecuencias pero sonar muy bien, no suena : s Sevi, como tú lo llamas, a saber donde se ha metido. Remus, pobrecito, lo que estará pasándole. Y Sirius, ir a ayudar a su amigo... primero deberá ayudarse a si mismo a escapar de los efectos de lo que está padeciendo. Creo que sigues teniendo una y mil preguntas sin respuestas :D Besos.

**Hermiwg**: hola! bienvenida a ti también! como me gusta ver queestáis dejando atrás la timidez y váis apareciendo : ) Me alegra mucho de ver tu entusiasmo por UP y que entres días te hayas puesto al día. A Nigriv le hará mucha ilusión saber que tambiénleiste MA. Aquí en UP, nos hablas en singular pero somos dos escribiendo, eh? creo quedespués de tantos capis ya nos conocéis ; )

Alzó mi varita y... "Oriéntame!": Volvemos al lugar donde está Voldemort (Harry ha desaparecido); Mahe y Hermione también habían desaparecido justo cuando Malfoy iba a lanzarle a ésta última un Avada; y McGonagall está a punto de caer en las manos del dementor...

* * *

**CAPITULO 86: Almas perdidas, almas recuperadas**

(Por Mahe)

Voldemort maldijo al ver como Harry había desaparecido _"Ya volverás, ya... cuando te desorientes de tal forma que no sepas donde estás apareciendo, te encontrarás conmigo... y te mataré" _Observó a su alrededor y vio como sus mortífagos luchaban fieramente con los miembros de la Orden y sonrió con malicia _"Esta noche el fénix se quedará sin cenizas" _Un pequeño tirón en el bajo de su túnica le hizo bajar la vista. Una rata se había enganchado a ella y arañaba con las pequeñas patitas delanteras. Voldemort la miró con desprecio.

**-**Levántate de ahí.

La rata se echó hacia atrás y tomó la forma de un hombre bajito pero cuyo aspecto recordaba al mismo asqueroso animal: era Colagusano. Se inclinó e hizo una reverencia.

**-**Mi Señor...  
-¿La han matado ya?  
- No, mi amo, sigue viva.-dijo sin mirarle a la cara y temeroso de su reacción- La está protegiendo esa muchacha, la que está con vuestro enemigo, la hija de la antigua -Colagusano alzó un poco la vista y vio como los ojos rojos de Voldemort se entrecerraban por la rabia y se apresuró- pero...pero el joven Malfoy se está encargando de ellas.  
- Que mate también a esa entrometida...  
- Lo hara mi señor, lo hará...  
- Me encantará ver la cara de Potter cuando sepa que su amorcito -dijo con retitín- y su amiguita han muerto...- miró fijamente a Colagusano y éste volvió a mirar hacia el suelo acobardado-.¿Granger llevaba varita?.-preguntó de pronto. La rata se extrañó por la pregunta.  
- No... pero, mi amo... ¿no es la que vos tenéis en vuestra mano?  
-.¡No!.-gritó. Colagusano se encogió asustado- La muy estúpida la tuvo que soltar en algún momento... pero algo me hace sospechar que es con la que Potter está luchando y ésta -la levantó apuntando al animago que empezó a temblar- es la de él... tiene la misma fuerza que la mía.  
-.¿Y... y dónde está él ahora, mi amo?.-preguntó casi sin voz

Voldemort cambió su expresión y sonrió.

**-**Perdido en la nada.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Una decena de metros más alejadas, las dos chicas aparecían. Hermione aún tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba descontrolada. Mahe la abrazó intentando transmitirle algo de tranquilidad aunque ella misma sentía que también temblaba.

**-**.Venga, tranquila...

Hermione levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa y terror.

**-**.Te ha podido matar a tí también

Mahe la miró y en ese momento fue consciente de que la situación a la que se había expuesto por ayudar a Hermione, después de la debilidad que las cruciatus, los golpes y hechizos recibidos le habían dejado en su cuerpo, había sido muy arriesgada. Quizá demasiado. Pero cuando decidió ayudarla, no pensó, simplemente lo hizo.

**-.**Eso es lo que quiere hacer -contestó intentando aparentar la seguridad que no sentía para que ella no se asustase más y para autoconvencerse a si misma- Pero así verá que no lo tiene tan fácil.  
Hermione sonrió levemente aunque sentía aún el pánico en su cuerpo.  
- Gracias Mahe -la chica no contestó pero sintió su agradecimiento sincero. Hermione suspiró profundamente y se rodeó a si misma con sus propios brazos- Creí que iba a morir -dijo con la voz entrecortada- vi en sus ojos todo el odio que me tiene.  
- Lo sé -contestó- sé lo que quieres decir...  
- Lo siento, lo siento mucho -susurró Hermione al captar en las palabras de la chica que ella misma le había hecho sentir esa sensación de odio en aquel tiempo.  
- No pienses ahora en eso -le dijo dándose cuenta de lo había ocurrido al hacer su comentario. Hermione se sentó situándose frente a ella y la miró.  
- Mahe... ¡estás herida!.-exclamó mirándole la frente. En ese momento, la chica se tocó la zona que sentía dolorida cerca de la sien y con solo el roce se estremeció por el dolor aumentado y notó como también le sangraba. El golpe al caer le había abierto una brecha.  
- No te preocupes, no es nada. -trató de quitarle importancia- Verás como todo se queda en esto -dijo tratando de sonreír mientras una sensación extraña comenzó a recorrerle interiormente _"Son nervios, tranquila Mahe... "_- A ver ¿te sientes con fuerzas para desaparecerte?.- Hermione no contestó pero su expresión cansada y aterrada lo decía todo- Vale, entonces, quédate aquí. Pero no deben verte, no podemos arriesgarnos a que ocurra lo mismo que hace un rato ¿de acuerdo? pero Hermione, prométeme que si alguien se acerca, intentarás desaparecer.

La chica asintió aunque no muy convencida de poder cumplir su promesa. Mahe se levantó lentamente, estaba mareada pero tenía que volver. Los minutos que llevaban allí paradas podían ser decisivos en la batalla.

**-.**Mahe... -la chica se giró hacia Hermione al ver que la llamaba. Esta la miró y dijo- Ten cuidado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sprout miraba aterrada la escena sin saber que hacer, era la que más cerca se encontraba de ella pero romper su hechizo para ayudarla significaría dejar otra posible puerta abierta a los dementores. Dumbledore y Flitwick estaban demasiado lejos para ir en su auxilio y quizá ni siquiera se habían percatado de la situación pero ella no podía permitir que atacasen a su compañera, tenía que socorrerla... Miró a ambos lados y comprobando que los dos profesores mantenían sus patronus activos, respiró hondo, bajó su varita y desapareció.

_"¡Por Merlín!.¿qué está ocurriendo?" _Filius no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. El escudo se estaba debilitando, podía llegar a romperse, y a lo lejos vio como sus dos compañeras estaban juntas amenazadas por aquellos seres. Apretó su varita con fuerza e intentó imprimir la mayor intensidad que pudo a su patronus para que siguiese brillando.

Pomona había aparecido junto a Minerva y el primer dementor interponiéndose entre ellos. El ser se detuvo un momento al ver como la profesora apuntaba temblorosamente con la varita. De su garganta seca por los nervios apenas salía la voz

**-**Expecto patr...

El dementor ondeó su raída vestidura en el aire y alargó los brazos hacia donde las dos mujeres se encontraban

**-**Expecto...

Una pequeña voluta de humo era lo único que salía de la varita de Sprout, mientras McGonagall permanecía tras ella, totalmente ausente. El ser avanzó de nuevo hacia ellas lo que hizo que la mujer tropezase con Minerva que seguía de rodillas en el suelo y cayese. El ruido seco y sordo que se escuchaba bajo la capucha de la criatura hacía temer lo peor, se estaba preparando, se acercaba...

Dumbledore vio como la situación se había complicado más de lo que esperaba: el escudo estaba perdiendo intensidad por la zona en la que las mujeres debían tener a sus patronus activos. La luz de su fénix y del águila plateada de Flitwick no estaban siendo suficientes para mantener compacta la protección y las dos profesoras caerían en breve en manos de las criaturas. _"Fuerza... poder... protección... mantén la luz en la oscuridad aún sin sentir el origen de tu conjuro. Conserva tu forma... concédeme los segundos que las vidas que están a punto de ser absorbidas necesitan para salvarse" _

Filius temblaba espantado. Las almas de sus compañeras estaban a punto de ser absorbidas por las presencias y él estaba allí sin hacer nada. La duda crecía en su mente _"Debo ayudarlas pero... si rompo el hechizo, el escudo terminará debilitándose" _Miró a lo lejos y vio que Dumbledore mantenía su patronus activo _"Solo serán unos segundos, él puede contenerlos mientras acudo a ayudarlas, él sí puede hacerlo..." _

Pero de pronto, dos patronus más desaparecieron en la noche...

El dementor se acercaba lentamente a su primera víctima mientras la segunda casi sentía perder el conocimiento por el pánico que recorría su mente y su cuerpo paralizándola completamente. Las manos desgarradas del ser aparecieron bajo las mangas de su túnica y se aproximaron para tomar el rostro de Mcgonagall que gemía aterrada. Algo le obligaba a abrir la boca mientras, aún sin poder ver la suya, sentía cerca la del dementor, su respiración, su olor...

El escudo se debilitaba... La oscuridad llegaba al cementerio...

Dos personas más aparecían en el lugar donde la tragedia estaba a punto de producirse.

**-**¡Albus!  
-¡Filius!

Ambos profesores se miraron sorprendidos, asustados. Al otro lado del débil escudo se escuchaba la respiración de los dementores como si desde sus posiciones percibiesen que pronto iban a tener almas con las que alimentarse. El ser que mantenía a McGonagall retenida se encontraba a solo unos centímetros de su rostro. La otra criatura no había perdido tiempo y sedienta de muerte, apresó de la misma manera a Sprout

**-**Filius ¡el patronus!.-gritó Dumbledore  
- Pero... pero...  
-¡EL PATRONUS!

Centímetros, milímetros, respiración... un alma perdida. Un cuerpo cayó al suelo en cuestión de segundos mientras el horrible ser echaba hacia atrás la cabeza en un gesto de satisfacción por el trabajo realizado y girándose rápidamente hacia Flitwick que contemplaba la escena aterrado, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo de su pequeño cuerpo. Una segunda alma a punto de caer...

Y una tercera... No había tiempo que perder. Ni conjuros, ni fuerzas, ni hechizos podían mantener retenidos a los cientos de dementores que aún permanecían en el lugar. Dumbledore apuntó con la varita al cuerpo que estaba a escasos instantes de la muerte y le lanzó un rayo dorado que cruzó la noche, era lo único que podía hacer... Volvió a mirar al cielo plagado de seres y un gritó poderoso se escuchó.

**-**¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

La luz plateada se volvió a convertir en el fénix que voló hacia el débil cielo iluminado, reforzándolo, y el escudo volvió a abrirse llevándose por delante a los seres que habían acabado con sus compañeros... Sus cuerpos yacidos en el suelo, sus expresiones de terror... Dumbledore sintió como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos pero los cerró con fuerza. La ira y el dolor que el profesor estaba sintiendo en ese momento por la pérdida de sus amigos era tan intensa que su patronus brilló como nunca. Mientras, un gato de aspecto atigrado se había acurrucado tembloroso y asustado a sus pies...

* * *

¿Y Harry dónde esta? preguntaréis todos. Pues siento deciros que hasta mañana no lo sabréis (creo que ya estoy pasando al nivel de perversa, jeje) Como en toda batalla, personajes de los buenos tienen que morir también y aquí tenéis los primeros, pobrecitos. Bueno, os espero mañana que será uno de mis capis más largos de la batalla así que espero que no me falléis porque tengo una ganas de subirlo... uff! ; )


	88. CAPITULO 87: Buscando la luz

Quien no respete el disclaimer se verá con un Sine Sentium dirigido hacia él, así que cuidadito porque no creo que os gusten sus efectos.

Hola, soy Mahe. Como os dije ayer, éste es mi capi más largo de la batalla y uno de mis preferidos (aunque vienen algunos más cortitos que son mimados : ) ) Bueno, comentaros una cosita personal: el resto de la semana os quedaréis con Nigriv porque me voy de viaje hasta el domingo. Todos los capis de estos días son de ella, excepto el que toca el viernes que es mío pero os lo subirá ella así que no problem, no os quedaréis sin vuestra ración diaria de hechizos.

**Celina**: Espero que el que la intriga se vuelva una tónica, no haga que pase a ser pesado. Dime tú si la gente que critica HP no tienen más que dos dedos de frente. Es un libro que tiene toques infantiles, por supuesto, es la historia de un crío y los nenes que la leen se quedan con la parte correspondiente a la magia, la amistad, la valentía y los típicos enfrentamientos del colegio. Pero todo lo que esconde estos libros en el fondo, la trama real, y sobre todo el saber valorar el increíble trabajo que hace JK para, por ejemplo, buscar los nombres de sus personajes, eso solo lo puede llegar a valorar un adulto. Creo que el problema está en que toda la promoción que se hace siempre está dirigida al público infantil y eso hace que los mayores no se atrevan a darle una oportunidad a este personaje tan fantastico. Joer, que parrafada para decir que HP es genial! jajajaja.

**Kata**: Solo eso?note pongas triste con eso porque entonces ¿cómo vas a seguir leyendo?.

**Seika:** Supongo que dices que somos sádicas por lo mal que se lo estamos haciendo pasar a los personajes pero... estamos en una batalla y en las batallas sufre y muere gente así que teníamos que ser realistas a la hora de escribir. Tomaremos como un cumplido el que digas que Voldemort nos admiraría por nuestro sadismo ; ) Ahora, eso sí, te hablo por mi misma y con la mano en el corazón (Nigriv ya te contará de ella): hay algunas escenas que me costó la misma vida escribirlas porque se me hacía muy duro tener que imaginarme (sobre todo) a determinados personajes pasándolo mal. Pero había que hacerlo. Espero que los sirusianos que permanecen ocultos se den cuenta de que no somos tan malas como parece y nos regalen su aparición aunque sea para gritarnos también. Seguro que si Sirius (adorado sea el mayor y más guapo merodeador ;) ) leyera este fic y se viese reflejado en él, nos decía algo. Así que sirusianos haced como él y decidnos hola! ; )

**Marc**: Nosotras no hemos matado a Sprout, han sido los dementores que ha absorbido su alma y ha terminado muriendo, pobrecita. ¿Y Flitwick, no te has dado cuenta de por dónde anda? En cuanto al alma de McGonagall está aterrorizada pero si te fijas bien, está en perfectas condiciones ; ) Ay, por Merlín si ahora nos llamáis malas¿qué nos llamaréis con lo que sigue: S Ala, adios! jejejeje.

**Laura P.E**.¿Dónde hemos metido aHarry?. la pregunta debería ser ¿dónde se habrá metido él? jeje. ¿Los capis intensos te saben a poco? pues el de hoy es largo e intenso, a ver que te sabe ; )

**Hermiwg**: No te preocupes por hablarnos en singular (sabiendo que somos dos ; ) ) Preguntas por Remus, Sirius, Derek... que es lo que va a pasar con ellos. Pues solo puedo decirte que... a seguir leyendo! Besos también para ti.

**Belén**: me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capi : ) ¿Aún no pillaste lo de la visión de Sirius? uy, te acabo de responder! jeje. Y hoy sabrás por donde anda Harry. Ah! gracias por tus palabras y besos : )

**Luna bayo**¿Qué tal el puente? Espero que lo pasaras bien. Bueno, el no conectar a menudo tiene la ventaja de leer más seguido pero... ¿y cuándo se te acaban? te quedas igual que si los lees uno a uno por día, jeje. Me alegro de que te estén gustando : ) Besos.

**Stiby**: Lo pillaste! ves? solo había que releer el capi para entender que estabaviendo Sirius. Ahora, lo que veo es que de pronto, en el siguiente capi te has vuelto a perder! jejeje, pobre. A ver que te puedo explicar: Perdido en la nada ¿qué significa? Solo te remito a que recuerdes que sensación ha tenido Harry al recibir el Sine Sentium (de todas formas, ahora verás que le pasa : S ); Mahe deja a Hermione en lugar más apartado y regresa a luchar con Malfoy, ya veremos si le pasa a ella algo por quedarse solita; Los patronus (creo que va a ser lo único que te pueda responder en condiciones, jejeje) Cuando se dice que dos patronus más desaparecieron, piensa ¿de quienes eran los patronus que quedaban activos? de Dumbledore y de Flitwick pero ambos pensaron lo mismo: me aparezco para ayudarlas mientras el otro sigue reteniendo a los dementores. Así que los dos terminaron apareciendose donde estaban las profesoras. La primera alma perdida es Sprout (Pomona es su nombre), la segunda fue Fliwitck y la tercera estuvo a punto de ser Mcgonagall pero el rayo dorado que le lanza Dumbledore la forzó a convertirse en su forma animaga para evitar el beso del dementor. Bueno, hoy has tenido unas cuantas respuestas, eh? jeje. Pero te seguiremos causando incertidumbre, seguro :D

**Parotida**: No entendí bien ¿nos dejas?. ¿por qué?bueno, espero que si entras de vez en cuando nos sigas leyendo aunque hayamos terminado de subir y nos dejes algún review para saber si te gustó como fue la historia : ) Te echaremos de menos.

Vamos con el "Orientame" de hoy: Harry, Harry y más Harry (¿no hay algún smiley que represente que se me cae la baba?. :D). Y también Mahe regresando para seguir su duelo con Malfoy.

* * *

**CAPITULO 87: Buscando la luz **

(Por Mahe)

Tragó saliva y respiró profundamente un par de veces. Seguía vivo con lo que tenía que encontrarse en el lugar apropiado, fuera del cementerio, pero la desesperación por no recibir sensaciones de ninguno de sus sentidos le empezó a bloquear de tal forma que lo único que sentía activo, su mente, comenzó a fallar también. _"Tranquilo, venga, piensa... No puedes ver, no puedes oír, no sientes el tacto, el gusto, el olfato...¡pero puedes pensar y tienes que encontrar una solución!Tienes que volver antes de que sea demasiado tarde... " _

El miedo y el pánico se apoderaban de él mientras trataba de pensar pero lo que tenía claro es que no podía aparecerse de nuevo tal y como estaba, sería el blanco perfecto para Voldemort y estaría muerto en cuestión de segundos. Por más que abría los ojos y miraba a un lado y a otro, no podía ver nada, todo estaba oscuro como la noche cerrada. Comenzó a marearse por el vértigo que le provocaba la falta de oído y sintió como se le doblaban las rodillas por los nervios y como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. No se atrevía a moverse para no marearse más, ni a sentarse en el suelo porque no sabía exactamente donde estaba y en sus intentos de agacharse y tocarlo con el dorso de la mano, se sentía caer en la nada volviendo a incorporarse. Se inclinó lentamente y apoyó las manos en sus temblorosas piernas tratando de respirar más pausadamente pero no podía, el agobio recorría cada centímetro de su piel. Un sudor frío le recorría la espalda dejándole helado y su corazón latía tan sumamente desesperado que le dolía. Perdido, se encontraba totalmente perdido... y aterrorizado _"¡Contrólate, Harry!"_ se ordenó _"Eres un mago, piensa en la magia, en el poder antiguo que recorre tus venas... deja que él te guíe" _

Trató de hacer caso a su voz interior, lo único que escuchaba en su cabeza. Se incorporó, suspiró profundamente y se concentró en cada uno de sus sentidos sobre todo en la vista y el oído que eran los que más perdido le hacían sentirse. A pesar de la oscuridad que le envolvía, cerró los ojos intentando orientarse pero la falta de oído le despistaba. Escuchó sus propios latidos y su respiración y se concentró en ellos, imaginando como el aire entraba por su nariz, llegaba a sus bronquios y se esparcía por sus pulmones para volver a salir. Poco a poco, se empezó a sentir algo más tranquilo, le hacía falta para salir de aquella situación. Pensó en el aire como si fuera magia y que no solo llegaba a sus pulmones si no que recorría su cuerpo a través de su sangre, por sus venas, llegando hasta el rincón más escondido. La angustia dejó paso a una relativa calma y su poder antiguo comenzó a actuar. Sintió como iba recuperando fuerza pero sus sentidos seguían anulados _"Un conjuro" _pensó _"Solo puede salvarme un conjuro" _y aún con los ojos cerrados, pendiente de su respiración y con la mano apretando la varita que no sentía, dejó que la magia hablase por él.

_-Mi alma es ahora mi única guía porque sumido en la nada me encuentro, perdido estoy en el vacío. Que el poder antiguo que me fue concedido haga desaparecer de mi cuerpo el mal provocado por quien me marcó como a su igual, que la oscuridad deje de envolver mis ojos y el silencio mis oídos. Que el resto de mis sentidos queden liberados y pueda regresar con fuerza al destino que me fue impuesto. _

Se mantuvo quieto, muy quieto, esperando que el conjuro hiciera algún efecto en su cuerpo. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en las manos y agarró la varita fuertemente con ambas, sintiendo lentamente como el tacto volvía a su estado normal. Suspiró por la aparente mejora de su situación y el olor que la noche traía de la vegetación que rodeaba al cementerio llegó a él. Recorrió sus labios y recordó el sabor dulce de los besos de Mahe. Los gritos y hechizos de alrededor comenzaron a resonar cada vez más fuerte en sus oídos y la sensación de vértigo fue desapareciendo. Pero aún le quedaba la vista y tenía miedo de que por mano del diablo el conjuro no hubiese funcionado. Abrió lentamente los párpados y resopló con fuerza, una sensación de tranquilidad le envolvió: podía ver, lo veía todo, veía los rayos de luz de los hechizos lanzados en la batalla, a los dos ejércitos luchando, y pronto vería a Voldemort de nuevo...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mahe trató de sonreír a Hermione pero los nervios por saber que tenía que volver al lugar donde Malfoy estaría esperándola aparecer no consiguieron que su sonrisa fuese muy tranquilizadora. Se apareció tras las lápidas situadas frente al joven mortífago y vio como éste escudriñaba con sus ojos grises cada palmo de la zona intentando ver donde podían estar las chicas. Mahe esperó escondida a que se girase para intentar buscar su varita, no sabía donde había caído exactamente pero tenía que encontrarla. Aprovechó para echar un vistazo a su alrededor y vio como la lucha continuaba. Pudo ver como había cuerpos en el suelo aunque la oscuridad del terreno hacía que no se distinguiese si eran mortífagos o no. Buscó a Harry con la mirada pero no le veía, solo veía a Voldermort y el corazón se le encogió. Casi estuvo a punto de delatar su escondite cuando vio como Harry se aparecía frente al mago oscuro. Suspiró aliviada al ver que seguía bien dentro de lo que podía esperarse _"Resiste, por favor" _.Miró a Malfoy y vio que ya se había girado. Ella, aún agachada, se asomó tras la lápida, extendió su mano y susurró

**-**¡Accio varita!

Pero no llegó nada a su mano.

**-**¡Accio varita!.- repitió pero el resultado fue el mismo. Levantó la vista y vio que Malfoy en pocos segundos volvería a estar situado frente al lugar donde ella se escondía y con toda seguridad, la vería _"¡No puedes decirlo más alto!.¡te descubriría!" _Comenzó a respirar tan aceleradamente que de no ser por el ruido que había en el cementerio, estaba segura de que el chico podría oírla. Se asomó un poco más, tragó saliva, cerró los ojos con fuerza _"¡Vamos, por favor!" _y volvió a repetir

**-**¡Accio varita!

El contacto inesperado al llegar la encantada a su mano la asustó. Miró a Malfoy que aún no se había girado completamente y se ocultó con rapidez tras la lápida para que no la viese. Cogió la varita con las dos manos y la llevó a su pecho. _"¡Volviste!"_ dijo resoplando. Inspiró lo más profundamente que pudo y expiró soltando el aire por la boca. Cerró los ojos un momento e intentó darse ánimos a ella misma _"Vamos a ello"_ Levantándose despacio, observó la situación: Malfoy apuntaba con su varita hacia la nada, preparado para atacar al más mínimo movimiento. Sabía que tenía que ser rápida si quería salir de aquello aunque sentía las fuerzas por debajo de lo que el enfrentamiento requería.

**-**¡Eh!.-le gritó apuntándole

El chico terminó de girarse rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella y la apuntó también.

**-**¡Vaya! veo que te has decidido a volver a por tu premio -y se echó a reír. De pronto, su expresión se tornó seria y la amenazó- Vas a pagar caro haberme impedido matar a la sangre sucia.

Ella no dijo nada. Se situó frente a él con la varita en alto y le miró desafiante.

**-**Acabemos ya con esto, Malfoy  
- Será un placer...

Podía percibir como el chico, a pesar de su aparente seguridad, estaba también nervioso. El saber que ella era una antigua le había pillado desprevenido y lo había sufrido en su propio cuerpo con la cruciatus que la chica le había mandado momentos antes. Ninguno de los dos comenzaba de nuevo la lucha, se miraban con rencor y tanteaban las posibilidades para salir vencedores. _"En cuanto la debilite, la mataré. Varias cruciatus y fuera. No voy a permitir que una antigua pueda conmigo. Y después iré a por Granger, lo juro" "Le lancé una cruciatus... por Merlín, nunca había hecho algo así. Pero no tuve más remedio que defenderme. Tengo que salir de ésta, tengo que hacerlo" _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**¡Harry!.-el chico había vuelto a aparecer frente a Voldemort y éste le miró asombrado al verle en perfectas condiciones pero en seguida se echó a reír-.¿Ya me oyes?.¿ya me ves?.¡jajajajaja!.-rió con más ganas- Lo has pasado mal ¿eh? pero no es nada comparado con lo que te tengo preparado...

Harry le miró desafiante, apretando la mandíbula y resoplando con fuerza

Tengo buenas noticias... -continuó el mago-... para mí, claro. ¿Sabes de que me acaban de informar?.-preguntó apuntando con la varita a la rata que aún seguía allí. Lanzó una pequeña chispa al roedor y éste salió corriendo. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido al comprender de quien se trataba y la rabia creció aún más en su interior. Volvió la vista a Voldemort y le apuntó con firmeza, sería capaz de lanzarle cualquier hechizo en ese momento. El mago se fijó en la varita que sostenía el chico y levantó la vista lentamente hasta su rostro: ya estaba seguro de que aquella era la encantada de Hermione _"No sabrás de su poder, mocoso. No te daré la oportunidad de que sepas lo que tienes en tus manos" _- ...me acaban de decir -retomó la palabra para que no se diera cuenta de que le había prestado atención al arma- que pronto, muy pronto, te quedarás sin amiga y sin novia ¿no es genial?

Harry cambió totalmente su expresión y tragó saliva. Se puso tenso y apretó más la varita en su mano pero la noticia le impactó de tal forma que no pudo reaccionar.

**-**¿Qué estás diciendo?.-espetó.  
- Que se están ocupando de ellas -sonrió como si hubiera dado la mejor de las noticias, su rostro calavérico se iluminó al ver el rostro preocupado del chico-.¿Y sabes quien?... Malfoy, Draco Malfoy...

Harry palideció. Saber que las chicas estaban en peligro le aterrorizaba pero saber que Malfoy estaba luchando contra ellas, le estremeció aún más. No pudo evitar recordar el momento en que estuvo a punto de matar a Hermione el año anterior con su propio Mortiserum y sabía que no iba a tener piedad con ella y tampoco la tendría con Mahe y menos aún si sabía lo que ella significaba para él. Se quedó paralizado ante sus pensamientos y Voldemort lo notó haciendo que disfrutara con la imagen que tenía del chico.

**-**Qué débil eres, Potter... ¡VIPERAMORTEM!

La desconcentración que le produjo la noticia fue lo peor que podía ocurrirle en aquel momento y Voldemort lo aprovechó. Una serpiente de gran longitud salió despedida de la varita y en milésimas de segundos se enrolló en el cuerpo de Harry apretándole con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba tan bloqueado que no reaccionó, solo pudo ver los ojos del ofidio mirándole fijamente, casi hipnotizándole y se quedó paralizado. Sentía su piel fría incluso a través de su ropa y sus escamas rozando sus brazos. La lengua de la serpiente siseaba ante su rostro pero él seguía sin reaccionar. Voldemort miraba la escena embelesado _"Abrázale fuerte, Nagini, que sepa cuanto le "aprecias" " _y la serpiente comenzó a estrechar aún más su cuerpo contra el de Harry haciéndole respirar más forzadamente. De pronto, notó como la varita comenzaba a caer de sus manos debido a la debilidad y el mareo que empezaba a sentir por la falta de aire y parpadeó rompiendo el contacto visual con el reptilsiendo consciente de la situación. Agarró el arma con fuerza y empezó a forcejear con la serpiente pero cuanto más se movía, más se apretaba ella asfixiándole. Nagini abrió su boca y enseñó los feroces colmillos, estaba preparada para atacar. Harry concentró la lucidez que la falta de oxigeno aún le dejaba tener y desapareció haciendo que la serpiente cayera al suelo.

El chico apareció a varios metros de distancia, jadeando, sin apenas aire y se llevó la mano al hombro. Un chorro de sangre comenzó a manchar su camiseta y un dolor intenso comenzó a recorrerle con rapidez el brazo, siguiendo por el cuello, el pecho, el resto de su cuerpo. Nagini había conseguido morderle antes de desaparecer y su veneno se estaba mezclando rápidamente con su sangre. Las piernas no le sostuvieron y cayó al suelo, débil, dolorido, exhausto y asfixiado. Voldemort le miraba con satisfacción mientras Nagini daba vueltas alrededor de su amo. Harry apoyó las manos en el suelo para intentar incorporarse pero el dolor profundo que sentía le hacía caer otra vez. La presión en el corazón aumentó al no poder bombear la sangre envenenada y sus pulmones apenas respondían a la toma de aire. Miró a Voldemort que le sonreía pero de pronto le vio llevarse la mano a su corazón y su cara de serpiente se contrajo en un rictus de dolor. El brujo gimió al sentir la sensación aguda y cayó de rodillas al suelo sin comprender qué ocurría.

**-**Pero que...

Harry estaba tan extrañado como el mago, que comenzaba a tener los mismos síntomas que él. La expresión de Voldemort ante el dolor que sufría era tan horrenda que tuvo que cerrar los ojos durante un momento aunque volvió a abrirlos al escucharle decir algo que le hizo entender lo que podía estar ocurriendo.

**-**¿Por qué siento lo mismo que tú?.-dijo bruscamente- Ella te mordió a ti ¡su veneno está en tu sangre!  
- Mi sangre... -susurró Harry-.¿No quisiste mi sangre para volver a tu cuerpo?.-intentó tomar aire y su voz quebrada le espetó- pues ahí la tienes... ¡sufre lo mismo que yo!

Voldemort abrió sorprendido sus ojos rojos y maldijo a la serpiente que seguía dando vueltas en torno suyo. La conexión que existía entre su sangre y la de Harry por haberla utilizado para recobrar su cuerpo, estaba haciéndole sentir los mismos efectos y terminaría muriendo como él. El chico gimió con fuerza yacido en el suelo, sentía tanto dolor que perdería la consciencia en breve si no moría antes. Voldemort lo miró aterrorizado viéndose él mismo en esa situación en pocos minutos. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejarse morir por haberle dado el gusto a su serpiente de morder a su enemigo aunque ello supusiera el salvarle a él también... ya le mataría luego.

**-**Nagini...¡NAGINI!.-gritó a la serpiente. Notaba como efectivamente su sangre se estaba espesando dentro de sus venas, quemándole y haciéndole sufrir dolores espantosos por todo el cuerpo. Miró a Harry que respiraba entrecortadamente, con los ojos cerrados y sin apenas poder moverse por el dolor. _"¿Y si espero a que muera?"_ pero sintió como el corazón no podía depurar la sangre, punzándole fuertemente el esfuerzo y no se arriesgó. La serpiente esperaba atenta a la llamada de su amo y éste tomó su cabeza entre las temblorosas manos de largos dedos.

**-**Aliméntame, Nagini...

Acercó a la serpiente a su cara, casi era como mirarse en un espejo. Abrió la boca haciendo que ella la abriese también y le hizo derramar unas gotas de sus colmillos sobre sus labios. Pasó la lengua sobre ellos y saboreó el veneno que directamente a él no le afectaba, era su alimento... Volvió a repetir la operación un par de veces más mientras miraba a Harry de reojo que seguía inmóvil. Poco a poco, comenzó a sentir como la presión en su pecho decrecía y el dolor disminuía. Soltó a Nagini que reptó hacia la oscuridad perdiéndose de vista y observó a Harry. Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en sus finos labios al ver que el chico no reaccionaba pero de pronto, una inspiración profunda salió del pecho de Harry y abrió los ojos. El brujo chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio y se puso en pie _"Un minuto más y hubiera muerto... ¡maldita sea!" _A pesar de haber contrarrestado el efecto del veneno se sentía débil con lo que imaginó que Harry lo estaría aún más y se alegró.

El chico se incorporó lentamente, sentía un ligero mareo pero ya no había dolor y era un alivio. Se levantó tambaleándose un poco, con la vista fija en Voldemort. Ambos se miraban a los ojos con odio, con rencor, sabiendo que el final estaba cerca porque ninguno de los dos aguantaría mucho más sin terminar con el otro. Sin mediar palabra, volvieron a apuntarse firmemente. La tensión era extrema...silencio entre ellos... silencio...

_"Acabaré contigo antes de que puedas reaccionar... no permitiré que me ataques de nuevo con el arma que está destinada a causar la caída del enemigo..." _pero de pronto, una ligera duda asaltó su mente _"El arma en manos del poderoso para acabar con el enemigo... y la tienes tú...no, no puede ser. Esa profecía... ¡hablaba de mi_!.¡_yo soy el poderoso!" _El temor de la certeza de su pensamiento fue tan grande que solo una posibilidad era la que restaba por hacer en ese momento _"Esa varita está encantada por mi... y con ella te mataré, Potter. Comprobemos que puedes hacer sin tener un arma... poderoso" _

Harry no apartaba su vista del mago al que veía pendiente de él pero pensando en algo más. Suspiró profundamente y se concentró, no podía permitirse fallar ahora que veía el final tan cerca... Voldemort extendió las manos palma arriba hacia Harry y el chico frunció el ceño extrañado _"¿Pero qué hace?"_

**-**Conjurada fuiste por mi poder para derramar la sangre del que más odio. Yo te di la fuerza, yo te di la oscuridad, vuelve a mi.

Solo un segundo después, la varita que Harry sostenía en su mano comenzó a vibrar y la apretó con fuerza. Las manos de Voldemort aún extendidas parecían imanes queriendo atrapar una pieza metálica. Sujetó la varita con las dos manos impidiendo que se escapase de ellas pero era casi imposible, la sentía escapar milímetro a milímetro mientras la sonrisa del brujo era cada vez más pronunciada. _"¡Ah no!.¡tú no me dejas a mi sin varita!" _y concentrándose, contó para si mismo _"Uno, dos y..." _

**-**¡Accio!

Dos varitas se cruzaron en la noche. Harry había dejado escapar la tan ansiada varita requerida por Voldemort pero aprovechó la poca sujeción que el mago hacía de la que sostenía para que fuese hacia él. Al cruce de las dos encantadas, un resplandor intenso salió de ellas por el contacto de sus energías haciendo que ambos magos tuviesen que girar la cabeza para no cegarse con la luz. Harry notó como su mano atrapaba la recién llegada varita y entreabrió los ojos hacia el resplandor haciéndole ver algo que no esperaba...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**¡CRUCIO!  
-¡PROTEGO!

Las voces de Malfoy y Mahe sonaban en la noche entremezcladas con los gritos de los dos ejércitos. Comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos el uno al otro, ambos se aparecían en diferentes sitios intentando pillar al otro desprevenido, atacando y defendiéndose _"¡Desmaius!" "¡Impedimenta!"_ gritaban mientras las fuerzas flaqueaban cada vez más. La lucha parecía interminable, la pesadilla no parecía tener fin. De pronto, un resplandor desde donde Harry y Voldemort se batían hizo que Mahe no pudiese evitar mirar. Fue un segundo, un solo segundo...

* * *

Ves Seika? este es uno de los capis que más trabajo me costó porque pensar que Harry lo está pasando tan mal y encima porque yo me lo estoy imaginando, es demasiado. Pero aún así, se convirtió en uno de mis favoritos. Qué me gusta este capi! : ) Bueno, ya váis sabiendo quién es quién en la profecía, no? pero a ver que pasa con el arma porque si se han vuelto a intercambiar las varitas... por algo será ; ) Lo dicho, que os veo el domingo, que en cuanto ponga pie en tierra firme y llegue a casa, os estoy subiendo capi, que me toca a mi. Bye!


	89. CAPITULO 88: El color de la magia

Mahe me ha pillado la delantera inventando buenos **disclaimer**, ahora os esperan unos días conmigo pero... acordaros todos que no prestamos nada de lo que no pertenece a JKR, si robas algo de lo nuestro lo sufrirás en propias carnes! y no es agradable.

Hola a todos, como os dijo Mahe ayer os toca unos cuantos de días seguidos conmigo, y con los personajes que yo voy relatando así que todos aquellos que preguntabáis por ciertos personajes ahora comenzaréis a verlos! El capi del viernes aunque es de Mahe lo subiré yo también pero de aquí al domingo seré yo quien os conteste los rr y voy a ello para no haceros esperar más, que tengo unas ganas locas de que leaís este capítulo.

**Kata: **Chiquilla que nos sacas los colores y vas a hacer que nos parezcamos a Ron cuando se enciende de verguenza. Muchas gracias de verdad pero creo que te pasas. Nos sentimos orgullosas del trabajo hecho pero no es para tanto y lo mejor de todo es ver como os gusta y la paciencia y las ganas que le poneís al leer. Espero que cuando lleguemos al final sigas pensando igual, aun quedan los capítulos más intensos. Y lo siento chica pero es que por algún lado hay que cortar! Además eso hace que sigaís pilladas!. Gracias y besos.

**Celina:**Ya deberías saber a qué se debe el resplandor (jajaja me he acordado del título de la peli :p ) lo que lo produce se dice en el capítulo de ayer! Aunque tal vez la cuestión no sea qué produce el resplandor en sí sino lo que puede provocar... En fin ya verás, ya sabes que con nosotras hay que esperar para ir enlanzando las escenas. Me alegra que te guste la intriga y que puedas aún aumentar la impaciencia, pero no te muerdas las uñas ni te arranques el pelo que no queremos que te afecte al aspecto por leer. Muchos besos tinerfeña y gracias por ser una de las más fieles a la lectura. Nos vemos!

**Seika:** Bueno te respondo por Mahe... se va a Venecia (ay que envidia me da aunque yo ya he estado!) ya le dije que tenga cuidado y no se vaya a caer en ningún canal que tiene que volver el domingo para subiros uno de sus capítulos... Bien ayer te decía Mahe que ya te contaría yo acerca de lo que supone para mí escribir estos capítulos tan perversos. Pues bien te cuento... En un capítulo más adelante verás un hechizo horrible que tu querido Siri lanza, en principio iba a estar destinado a él pero... Tuve que cambiarlo por que NO PODIA HACERLE ESO! (y cuando le dije a Mahe poco más y me lanza ella un Sine Sentium a mí por haberlo pensado tan solo) pero eso lo verás más adelante, ahora te tienes que conformar con ver lo que tiene el que sufrir a cambio de lo otro. Eso sí, me dolió escribirlo pero no es este el capítulo en sí que más me dolió hacer, ese aún queda por venir y aunque doloroso es uno de mis más MIMADOS! ya te indicaré cual es. En verdad creo que el realismo de la batalla da firmeza al fic pero creo que antes de esto el planteamiento general está bastante conseguido. Respecto a tu pregunta... Uhmmm eso es algo que nos mantenemos aún en silencio, si te digo el numero de capítulos pierde la gracia pero, el porcentaje está demasiado avanzado. Eso sí ¿cuánto queda aún de batalla¿qué pasará después?... Las respuestas en las próximas entregas :D (Menos mal que esto no es un coleccionable por fasciculos en los que hay que pegar mogollon por cada entrega, sino todo el mundo se nos habría cansado ya!) Cuidate! Y anima a los sirusianos a que se revelen a nuestros ojos!

**Barby-Balck: **Ay chiquilla a estas alturas y todavía no has descrifrado esa parte de la profecía? (no te preocupes que seguro que más de uno/a ni lo ha pensado, solo que no lo dicen) Pero como tu si que lo haces pues tienes respuesta a tu angustia; a ver te recomiendo que leas los rr de ayer de Mahe, eso te va a dar una pista al respecto, y si además de eso sigues los pensamientos de Voldy en el capi de ayer puedes llegar a descifrar "esa parte de la profecía" Al menos ya se vislumbra en lo que habeís leído; ahora deberías estar preguntandote por la siguiente parte de la profecía para saber que pasó tras la última escena de ayer entre "poderoso y enemigo" Jajajaja Que conste que ya me fuí demasiado de la lengua, aunque pienses que te dejo más liada... no es verdad!. (Y lee el siguiente rr también!) Cuidate y besos.

**Marc: **Buena pregunta por que... al fin y al cabo... ¿qué es una varita? Jajajaja Ala adios!

**Belen:** Toda una pena que Mahe no vea tus palabras hasta el domingo por que se le iba a hacer la boca agua, ganas me dan de avisarla pero... ya ha comenzado su viaje así que mejor no soliviantarla que si no es capaz de buscarse un PC en medio de un canal. De todos modos si yo me siento orgullosa de tus palabras siendo un capi escrito por ella imaginaté como se sentirá más cuando es uno de los que a ella también más le gusta. Siento que te parezcan los capitulos cortos pero es que aunque te dieramos la batalla entera seguiría pareciendote así. Lo tenemos comprobado de lleno con gente que se ha leido el fic de corrido en apenas día y medio, pero ese era uno de los capis más largos de la batalla aunque alguno que otro mío también te queda por ver. Sigue disfrutando que ahora comprenderás lo que le está pasando a Sirius y gracias.

**Stiby: **Respecto a los patronus desaparecen dos por que han caido todos los ahora mismo estoy con algo de dolor de cabeza por la gripe y no puedo comprobarlo palabra por palabra pero creo que el patronus de Sprout aun estaba por ahí y que ella cae muerta casi al mismo tiempo que Filwitch de ahí que los dos patronus desaparezcan casi al mismo tiempo. Pero no te preocupes que si temes por Dumbledore ese viejete paternalista manipulador aun ronda por ahi. Lo de la unión de la sangre fue algo que hasta a mí me dejo K.O. Mahe ahora cuenta más de lo que escribe pero antes... solo tenía una ligera idea de lo que iba a escribir y cuando yo leía el capi que hacía me sorprendia, uff que yuyu cuando vi a Voldy alimentandose de la serpiente pero es que ese buen manejo de la información que hace aquí está genial (unió el principio del CdF con el final) o al menos ahí pretendía que fueran vuestros recuerdos. Sobre el resplando Harry y Voldy miran hacia otro lado para no quedar cegados, es Mahe la que en ese momento con el resplandor miró hacia ellos. Oye me alegro por tu aprobado en historia y a ver si los que restan aunque sea como ese salen también, pero mejor si es un poquito más alza (aunque llega un momento es que lo unico que cuenta es aprobar, te lo digo de verdad, lo que demuestras en un examen muchas veces no es todo el conocimiento que posees) Suerte y besos.

**Erick Arturo: **Chico tranquilo que vamos a tener que repartir con el disclaimer pociones calmantes para algunos de los que más nervios pasaís. Lo del poderoso pues es algo que desde el prólogo tenía que intuirse aunque... ¿estás claro de verdad en que ese calificativo es para Harry? Yo diría que la cuestion ahora es la segunda parte de la profecía. El resplando... que es por el cruce de varitas y todos estaís reliandolo! jajaja Como le dije a Selene ahora la cuestion es lo que puede provocar. Lo siento pero hoy no se aclara ese respecto, tenemos a muchos más personajes perdidos en la batalla que hay que atender.

**Hermiwg: **tu no te preocupes que aquí quien más y quien menos tiene el caldero totalmente pirado! Las varitas... pues claro que la que tenía Harry era la de Hermione, se ha dicho más de una vez, la cosa es que la varita estaba encantada por Voldemort pero... ¿es qué nadie se pregunta el por qué de eso? En fin ahora que cada cual vuelve a tener su varita sería cuando yo (si fuera lectora) diría... ¿Esto como se come! Aunque sí, al menos como en tu teoría, Harry tiene ya su propia varita, veremos a ver si es la correcta o no por que yo no le temo a la de Harry si no a la que tiene ahora Voldemort. :S . Sobre tu postdata siento decir que no somos muy charlatanas de hecho lo poco que usamos la cuenta es para recibir vuestros rr y por que el ffnet la pedía, Mahe llega cansada del trabajo y casi no conecta y yo con las funciones de moderadora del foro y la lectura obligada de todos los fics que alli se publican (por que me pusieron de puntuadora oficial) apenas si tengo tiempo ni para seguir las historias que leía aquí de otros autores. Besos.

**Miembros de la Orden Sirusiana:** A vosotros que aún permaneceís ocultos a la vista de estas autoras y sus lectores, tan escondidos como nuestro amado y adorado merodeador cuando estuvo tras el velo,a vosotros que no quereís daros a conocer os invoco, salid de vuestra oscuridad, venid a la luz, o juro por el poder antiguo que soy capaz de devolver a Sirius tras el velo tan solo por tener el placer de escuchar resonar vuestros gritos al son de los múltiples howler que reciba. (Cuidado chicos, que es un juramento de bruja y bajo el poder de una antigua, no oseis desafiarlo por muy Gryffindor que os sintaís) De todos modos gracias a los que leeís aunque no os conozcamos! Y conte que habeís sacado algo bueno de mí, la que sabe conjurar es Mahe a mí esto no se me da demasiado bien!.

**N/A: **En este capítulo tenéis que poner atención a las cosas en negrita-cursiva y las que solo van en cursiva puesto que son pensamientos, básicamente de una misma persona, pero en diferentes tiempos, me explico unos son pensamientos dentro de un recuerdo que está reviviendo (los que están en _**negrita-cursiva**_)y otros son pensamientos en tiempo real dentro de la batalla (estos van solo en _cursiva_) como pasa con el reto de personajes cuando piensan. Cuando lleguéis a las frases que no entendáis... ya veréis el por qué, no os desesperéis que están claramente explicadas su significado al final del capítulo (guiadas por el número entre paréntesis que tienen al lado), vosotros elegís si las leéis o no a su tiempo. Espero que os guste y que no os despisteis demasiado. Es algo lioso pero así es la magia a veces.

Me apropio del hechizo brujula para "orientaros": Dereck pidió a Ginny que entretuviera a Goyle y en aquel capítulo os quedásteis al grito del hechizo con el que comienza éste; por otro lado tenemos a Sirius y la explicación de por qué el veía a Harry recibiendo una crucio de Voldemort cuando a la vez que esto ocurría (para que os acordeis en que momento estaba nuestro héroe) el se acaba de desaparecer sufriendo el Sine Sentium de Voldemort. Lo que relata aquí Sirius transcurre al mismo tiempo que las escenas anteriores que ya conocéis de Harry. No os perdais con las cursivas y negritas, es importante.

* * *

**CAPITULO 88: El color de la magia**

(Por Nigriv)

**- **¡MOCOMURCIÉLAGO!

Por un momento sintió la mirada inquisitiva de Derek quien empezó a gritarle "¡Dije que lo entre…" Pero paró a mitad de la frase cuando observó sorprendido el efecto que un hechizo tan presuntamente tonto tenía salido de la carita de su compañera. Justo en frente, Goyle maldecía entre dientes, tratando de apartar el moco y las babas de las rendijas que le permitían ver y respirar tras la máscara. No lo logró, cuanto más apartaba más moco fluía aparecido de la nada. Intentó un finite sobre sí mismo y tampoco tuvo efecto. De pronto la máscara pareció pujarse y salió disparada hacia el suelo, dejando ver el rostro del chico lleno del asqueroso potingue verde-amarillento que le impedía la visión y lo hacía respirar con dificultad.

**- **¿A qué esperas?. ¡Ya está entretenido!. - le espetó Ginny al Slytherin, resentida por su grito de antes.¡Pero no durará toda la vida- él no le respondió, clavó la vista en el enemigo, lo apuntó con su arma y se concentró. Ginny creyó percibir un escalofrío cuando el rayo partió de la varita del chico y escuchó un hechizo que no conocía.

**- **¡CURCE FORCE!. - pronunció claramente, totalmente concentrado, mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente. Se estaba arriesgando demasiado, y lo sabía.

Cegado por el moco, e incluso medio ensordecido, Goyle no reaccionó a tiempo, lanzó su protego, pero el rayo de Derek lo impactó siguiendo adelante como si nada. De no haber sido por el moco hubieran podido distinguir la palidez de su cara. El intenso naranja del rayo le indicaba la naturaleza del hechizo y su potencia. En un último intento por evitarlo se intentó desaparecer pero justo antes de hacerlo el rayo le impactó haciendo que perdiera la concentración y no pudiera seguir desmaterializándose a riesgo de disgregarse. En milésimas de segundo comenzó a sentir su efecto: le ardía el cuerpo, sabía muy bien que se sentía y como es que iba a empeorar; la sangre avanzaría por sus venas haciéndose sentir como si de un ácido corrosivo se tratase pues la maldición actuaba con un efecto parecido al del peor de los venenos que existiera. Su sangre, su propia sangre le quemaba, podía sentirlo en todo su cuerpo, como un dolor sordo, visceral, pero intenso, muy intenso. Los efectos del moco comenzaron a remitir hasta perderse pero ya no lo pudo notar, su visión seguía igual de borrosa que antes ahora debido al dolor que le producía la otra maldición. Intentó respirar pero cada bocanada de aire era un suplicio aun mayor, y cada latido cardiaco una pura tortura. El imperceptible avance del fluido en el cuerpo ahora era puro lava que marcaba y destruía lentamente las venas. Él mismo había utilizado antes una variante menor de esa misma maldición sabiendo lo potente que era, y el traidor había respondido usando el grado máximo, sintió el pánico invadirlo a la vez que el dolor aumentaba cada vez más. Sabía que en breve sus propias venas no soportarían la corrosión y comenzarían a romperse una tras otra, desde la más pequeña a las más grandes. Sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre y comenzó a sentir el creciente pulso de sus sienes tan intenso como si quisieran romperle la piel. No lo pudo aguantar más, se dejó caer arrodillado mientras entre las brumas de lágrimas y sangre aún percibía a las dos figuras frente a él. La varita se le deslizó de la mano y supo que estaba perdido, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

No tenía ni la más ligera idea de qué es lo que Derek había usado para atacarlo pero viendo la reacción del enemigo parecía que era muy doloroso. Tras él Crabbe estaba siendo atrapado por el 'incancerus' de su hermano con el que había conjurado unas fuertes y gruesas sogas para evitar que se le escapara. Respiró aliviada al verlo a salvo y entonces lo miró, él seguía concentrado, varita y rayo aún sobre un enemigo desarmado y visiblemente débil, demasiado para que siguiera atacándolo.

**- **¡Derek!. ¡DEREK!. - Le gritó al ver que no le respondía. Él apenas si ladeo la cabeza hacia ella pendiente aún de la maldición.¿Qué le pasa?. - Vio como el chico medio sonreía y no le gustó la expresión que su cara adoptó.  
-Sufre- le dijo secamente mientras le veía brillar los ojos casi emocionado con esa idea.

Por un momento dio un paso atrás y volvió a mirar a Goyle. Todos habían sido compañeros en Hogwarts, es más, los dos chicos pertenecían a la misma Casa, _"¿Cómo era posible llegar a esos extremos?" _Hasta ese momento Ginny no fue consciente de lo que esa guerra significaba… Miró a su hermano y vio que ya había reducido totalmente a Crabbe y ahora parecía conjurar un hechizo antidesaparición para asegurarse de que no intentara escapar; volvió a fijarse en Goyle, su cara reflejaba el dolor extremo que parecía estar sufriendo mientras Derek parecía incluso estar disfrutando de aquello. No pudo evitar comparar la acción de su hermano con la del chico y, sin pensarlo, invocó la varita de su compañero que, pillado por sorpresa, se encontró sin su arma en la mano. Se giró enojado a mirarla y descubrió como Ginny lanzaba un 'desmaius' a Goyle quien cayó inmediatamente inconsciente adquiriendo su cara una expresión casi de relajación al dejar de sentir los efectos de la maldición.  
Al otro lado Ron la miró sorprendido pero no pudo ni llegar a hablarle pues Derek reaccionó violentamente girándose hacia ella tan alterado que Ginny se asustó y acabó apuntándole con su varita temblándole en la mano, los ojos abiertos por el terror, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el chico pues parecía muy alterado. Por un momento Derek la miró penetrantemente, su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente y luego con cara aún desencajada el chico la insultó.

**- **¡Estúpida Gryffindor!. ¡No debí de salvarte la vida.!

Ginny contuvo el aire ante la crudeza de sus palabras y sintiendo como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos negó rápidamente con la cabeza, intentando así evitar el derramarlas. Pero a pesar del resentimiento que escuchó en la voz de su compañero bajó su varita y, aunque le pareció un acto imprudente, miró al chico y mientras mantenía con él el contacto visual, volteó la otra varita en su mano izquierda, avanzó un par de pasos hacia él y le ofreció la empuñadura de su varita. Derek miró hacia abajo un momento y mientras alargaba la mano para recuperar su arma volvió a clavar la vista en ella, sus ojos le descubrieron que tenía miedo. Una rápida mirada a su alrededor le hizo descubrir que la mayoría de fuegos y rayos propios del combate habían cesado, parecía que la batalla había cesado o estaba próximo su fin y eso le hizo ver que el miedo que ahora reflejaban sus ojos era hacia él. Respiró profundamente y trató de serenarse. En un intento por hacerla sentir segura bajó su mano sin llegar a tomarle la varita. Ginny, casi instintivamente volvió a observar a su hermano que ahora ataba también a Goyle mientras que de reojo los miraba extrañado; cuando regresó su atención a Derek advirtió como su cara había vuelto casi a la normalidad y sus ojos ya no mostraban la expresión de odio que momentos antes reflejaban.

**- **¡Perdona!.- dijeron los dos a la vez y mientras que ella miraba de reojo algo colorada el dejó que un amago de sonrisa asomara a su cara.

Volvieron a mirarse y de nuevo Ginny le tendió su varita. Ésta vez la tomó mientras no dejaba de mirarla; cuando la sacó de entre las cruciatus pensaba que era más débil de lo que había demostrado, pero estaba sorprendida de ésta última actitud.

**- **No podía dejar que lo mataras-dijo lanzando un profundo suspiro y con voz apagada. Derek alzó las cejas sorprendido pero aún algo excitado le preguntó.  
**- **¿Qué no se lo merecen?  
**-.**¡Tal vez! Pero… No tenías que ser tan cruel.  
**- **¿Cruel?. - le inquirió.- Esto es una guerra¿en qué estabas pensando?. - Ginny lo miró un instante en silencio y entonces, como si le costara pronunciar las palabras, respondió.  
-En ti…

Los fuegos definitivamente estaban apagándose, el estruendo de la batalla ya no era más que un murmullo apagado cuyo eco procedía de algunos rincones alejados donde probablemente algunos duelos aislados aún estaban continuando entre los adultos. A su alrededor aquellos algo menos jóvenes que ellos aún permanecían en formación, sin llegar a deshacer el círculo, como si esperaran algo: en el centro la mayoría de la gente alzaba la cabeza buscando a amigos y familiares que hubieran tenido menos suerte que el resto, había gente caída en el suelo pero solo parecían heridos. Ron se estaba acercando hacia ellos pero entonces, su voz desesperada la sobresaltó.

**- **¡GINNY!

La angustia que le transmitió al nombrarla la impactó y al poner atención en él vio que el color había desparecido de su cara y se tambaleaba peligrosamente. Antes de darle tiempo a alcanzarlo para cogerlo entre sus brazos él se desvaneció.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**- ¡No puedo! Nunca fui bueno en esto como tú.  
- ¡Pues tendrás que serlo ahora Sirius! Ya no se trata de aprobar o suspender…- dijo muy serio  
-Lo se, pero soy incapaz de recordar.  
- ¡Hazlo! O no sobrevivirás.**_

Una y otra vez lo había intentado durante los entrenamientos y nada, no podía lograrlo, igual que ahora. _"Esto no está pasando"_- pensó viendo aún como Harry se retorcía de dolor.- _"Nadie te retiene y sin embargo tu cuerpo se niega a responder¿entonces…?"_

_**- Ante la magia negra solo tu mente te puede salvar, aprende a usarla o ella te matará. Debes de aprender a pensar en latín, pues es en ese idioma que te maldicen.**_

Las palabras de Remus resonaron de nuevo en su cabeza, tan claramente como si su amigo estuviera a su lado, susurrándoselas al oído. Tenía que hacerlo, lo intentaría, lo haría… No podía dejar morir a Harry así, no en su presencia, no aunque hubiera jurado no acercarse…

_-Post mortem nihil est… (1) _

Silencio.

**- **_Ipsaque mors nihil... (2)_

Silencio de nuevo, un silencio que quemaba cual fuego interno del que no te puedes deshacer. La figura bajo el rayo de Bellatrix pareció querer reaccionar; sus dedos apretaron la varita en su mano pero no logró pasar de ahí, ella imprimió más fuerza a su conjuro.

- _Compos tui. Nosce te ipsum (3) _

Ni siquiera sabía de qué apartado lugar de su mente salían aquellas palabras y sin embargo le parecía reconocer en ellas la voz del amigo adolescente que lo alentaba a aprender mientras que aún estudiaban en Hogwarts. Puso más atención y se concentró en ellas, en escucharlas y meditarlas, en hacerlas internamente suyas… Sólo así lograría ayudar a Harry.

_-Ignoti nulla cupido. (4)  
-In abstracto, nimima de malis. (5) _

"_**Que los males no turben tu alma"**_- le dijo entonces la voz del Remus adulto y una sonrisa despertó en su cara mientras escuchaba las siguientes palabras- _**"Si ella está intacta ninguna magia negra la vencerá. Ella encontrará la forma de liberarte."**_

_-Sustine et abstine. (6) - "Harry es fuerte, y está preparado. Esto no es real" _

**- **¡SUBLATA CAUSA, TOLLITUR EFFECTUS!.- _gritó. (7)_

Cuando recuperó el movimiento Bellatrix quedó tan asombrada que ni reaccionó, seguramente no esperaba verlo reponerse de la maldición lanzada. Lo había atacado psicológicamente, a base de sus peores miedos, usando sus mayores temores para hacerle recrear aquella visión. Si no hubiera reaccionado y escapado de aquellos pensamientos, su mente se hubiera consumido en la horrible pensadilla y hubiera quedado literalmente a su merced.

**- **¡Glacius!. - pronunció el hechizo con voz entrecortada y la respiración alterada antes de que ella pudiera responder, su poder mermado al haber mantenido tanto rato una maldición de tal magnitud sobre él. El rayo azul celeste la impactó y la vio congelarse rápidamente, varita en alto aún apuntándole.-_ "Tengo unos minutos"_

Instintivamente alzó la cabeza buscándolo en la distancia, todavía inseguro ante su propia visión. Tenía que comprobar que no había sido real. Ni dos segundos después, a lo lejos, los distinguió, ambos estaban armados, luchando. Casi iba a respirar aliviado al ver que su ahijado aún hacía frente a Voldemort cuando se produjo un gran resplandor que le permitió vislumbrar dos figuras más que antes no viera, un poco ladeadas dentro de su campo de visión, casi ocultas en las sombras, pero las más próximas a Harry de todos los que participaban en la batalla. Un mortifago apuntaba a alguien caído a sus pies y él sabía de quien se trataba.

* * *

N/A: Tal vez os resulte un poco lioso tanta frase en latín pero aquí tenéis los significados de cada una de ellas:  
Antes que nada el significado del hechizo que le lanza Bella…. HORROREM FORMIDUM; supuestamente viene a significar "el horror fuente de miedo" Yo quería utilizar algo parecido a "Horror de horrores" pero eso en latin quedaba horrible!(el sonido al pronunciar, o la forma que pensaba tenía no me gustaba nada) Así que al final tuve que amoldar el hechizo porque quería usarlo en latin para que cuadrara con el resto de pensamientos. En fin ahí van los significados:

**(1) Post mortem nihil est**… Después de la muerte no hay nada.  
**(2) Ipsaque mors nihil**… Y la misma muerte no es nada.  
**(3) Compos tui, nosce te ipsum**… Dueño de ti mismo, conócete a ti mismo.  
**(4) Ignota nulla cupido**…. No se desea lo que no se conoce.  
**(5) In abstracto, minima de malis**…. En lo abstracto, de los males el menor.  
**(6) Sustine et abstine**… Soporta y abstente.  
**(7) Sublata causa, tollitur effectus**… Suprimida la causa, desaparece el efecto.

Las cosas que están en **cursiva-negrita**, por si os habéis liado a pesar de la advertencia, lo puse así puesto que son los pensamientos que Sirius tiene dentro de la maldición cuando está recordando las practicas hechas con Lupin y así podeís diferenciar de cuando piensa algo en el presente que está viviendo (no se si me explico bien) AH! todas estás frases en latin pertenecen a autores clásicos y sus respectivas obras, ninguna de ellas es mía.Y estaan formuladas y expresadas correctamente excepto tal vez una en la que le tuve que cambiar un pronombre (es que no me gusta quedar por demasiado inculta si alguien con conocimientos de latin lee esto... se admiten correcciones!)

Otra cosa aunque los chicos ven que la batalla comienza a terminar esto es porque en su espacio, el circulo en el que están solo luchan los jóvenes y a ese nivel no dura tanto el enfrentamiento como entre los adultos, las batalla total se desarrolla bastante más apartada de ellos por eso les da esa impresión aunque… como ya sabéis todo está pasando al mismo tiempo y a vosotros aún os queda bastante por saber.


	90. CAPITULO 89: La llamada

**Disclaimer: **Si te gusta lo que lees la mayoría pertenece a JKR pero el resto es nuestro, no se presta, no se permite que lo utilices por que es de las Guilmains y si te atreves a coger algun hechizo o idea sufrirás las consecuencias... Y te aseguro que somos expertas.

Hola chicos voy rapidito que me encuentgro algo mal. Respondo rr y os dejo leer.

**Kata: **Tu casi siempre la primera, ayer el rr llegó super rápido. No te enteraste? Lo siento pero esa parte del duelo ya está acabada no esperes ver nada más acerca de esa maldición, así que te explico lo que pasó: Bella le lanzó una maldición negra, esta hacía que tu propia mente te acosara con tu mayor miedo, por eso Sirius lo que ve es a Harry sufriendo y a punto de morir a manos de Voldemort. EL uso del latin, pues algo por el que hacer interesante la cosa. Como ella lanza un maleficio mental es la mente la que tiene que sobreponerse a ella. Es algo así como cuando te resistes a un Imperius. Espero que te sirva de algo, las frases en latin hay que pensarlas enfocadas a la idea del maleficio solo así le encuentras sentido. Nos vemos.

**Celina: **¿Seguro que ha sido Ron:D En fin ya lo verás. Ten cuidado con canoas y demás y no te pongas mala que para eso ya lo estoy yo. Veremos a ver si encima de que Mahe esta fuera no os tengo que dejar en la estacada a causa de la fiebre.

**Seika: **Creo que tu si has apreciado el capôulo¿como es eso que dos de tus frases ya están en el nick? No me dices cuales son... Bueno me alegra que veas así el capitulo por que me costó un "huevo de dragón " hacerlo que el latin para mí resulta un suplicio, pero quería algo original. ¿tu crees que con el aviso de ayer los Sirusianos no se animan? Jo diles que lo hagan please! que no nos comemos a nadie y aun queda mucho de vuestro querido merodeador por saber y me gustaría saber que opinan al menos de lo referente a él.

**Marc: **Gracias chico hoy has sido más expresivo que otros días así que supongo que te impacto el capi. Espera que a Sirius aún le queda que pasar. Hoy vamos con el otro merodeador.

**Sirusianos: **Si de verdad leeís ¿por qué os ocultaís? Lo unico que me dice vuestra ausencia es que no os gusta lo que leeís y eso me apena. Os queda mucho que saber de vuestro amado merodeador a ver si un día al menos decís un hola. De todas formas os seguiré saludando puesto que sé que estaís ahí, aunque no tenga el gusto de conoceros.

**N/A:** Con el capítulo de hoy comenzamos una serie de capítulos que considero muy "mimados" (MIMADÍSIMOS diría mejor) sobre todo por que cuando se escribieron eran parte de un todo que iréis conociendo a su debido tiempo. La verdad que con la batalla que tenemos montada es muy difícil saber que parte nos gusta más (se que a Mahe le pasa lo mismo) pero de todos modos ambas tenemos algunas escenas que nos hacen sentir mucho más. Espero que disfrutéis tanto de ellas como nosotras escribiéndolas porque a pesar de la tensión hasta se nos ponía la sonrisa boba en la cara al leerlas por primera vez! Además tenía tan claro esto (y los siguientes capítulos míos, por que hay uno de Mahe, el de mañana, entre medias) que fue uno de los capítulos que más pronto escribí, antes incluso de saber como iba a terminar realmente el fic.

**"Orientame":** El capítulo empieza justo después de que Guilmain lanzara aquella maldición a Lestrange y sigue con ella pero ahora se va a entremezclar con otro personaje que teníamos aparcado y... al final del cap´ñitulo hará aparición alguien más al que parece que nadie recordaís y que resulta importante en la historia! Disfrutad.

* * *

**CAPITULO 89: La llamada **

(Por Nigriv)

Cuando volvió en sí ni siquiera era consciente de lo qué había pasado. Intentó moverse pero su cuerpo le pesaba enormemente y se sentía como si un enervate la hubiera obligado a abandonar la inconsciencia mucho antes de lo que su organismo habría deseado por sí mismo. Súbitamente recordó la batalla, el estado en que se encontraba momentos antes y cómo es que había atacado a Lestrange. Sin hacer ruido giró su cabeza y lo halló tirado también en el suelo, cerca de ella, inconsciente, su cuerpo convulsionado rítmicamente con tal potencia que parecía querer rebotar contra el suelo. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había formulado un conjuro maléfico y que había invocado una tortura de tan gran magnitud para él que seguramente por eso, junto al dolor de las repetidas cruciatus, su cuerpo no había aguantado el poder del conjuro y finalmente la había llevado a perder el sentido. Al menos podía alegrarse de que hubiera pasado tras reducir a su enemigo.

En aquel momento también recordó que estaba desarmada y automáticamente abrió su mano realizando un accio para atraer su varita, pero ésta no llegó. Quieta, sin moverse, se preguntó extrañada el por qué no había llegado hasta ella su arma y, recordando la cercanía de su oponente pensó que podía aprovecharse de la varita del hombre. "¡Lumus!" Una pequeña luz le mostró el lugar en que se encontraba; cuidadosamente alargó su mano, la tomó y casi sin moverse, para que si algún enemigo la observaba pensara que estaba muerta, repitió el encantamiento invocador con la varita del mortifago. "Accio varita" murmuró casi sin voz y esta vez su propia encantada llegó a ella volando. Respiró aliviada al tomarla entre sus manos, la de aquel hombre parecía quemar sus palmas al usarla.

El poder de lo antiguo era muy débil en ella y todo su ser estaba extenuado por los daños inflingidos, tenía que recuperar parte de su capacidad como fuese o sería presa fácil para cualquier atacante. Temerosa aún de que la espiasen concentró la poca energía que aún podía reunir en intentar distinguir a quien tenía alrededor. Sintió el sufrimiento del que yacía a escasos pasos de ella y muy lejano, como si estuviera a infinidad de kilómetros de distancia, pudo sentir a su hija; le pareció que estaba bien, al menos sí bastante mejor de lo que estaba ella. Sin embargo no percibió nada más, o no pudo…

Alentada por la ausencia de sensaciones que denotasen la presencia cercana de alguien intentó incorporarse lentamente y, casi a rastras, se desplazó hasta el tronco del árbol cercano, sentándose en su base. Era arriesgado lo que debía de hacer, necesitaba dejar su mente en blanco, al menos durante un minuto, para que eso le permitiera a lo antiguo volver a fluir con normalidad a través de ella. Un minuto en una guerra, demasiado tiempo… pero sin ese minuto podía decir que estaría muerta. Apoyó levemente la espalda en el tronco e intentó acomodarse, tenía que concentrarse en no escuchar el ruido de la batalla y mucho menos, en pensar. Se colocó la varita sobre el pecho, entre sus brazos cruzados, y cerró los ojos. Una, dos, tres respiraciones profundas que aún hicieron que su tórax se resintiera de dolor por las cruciatus soportadas y trató de evadirse del mundo y hasta de sí misma para no pensar, pero había tanto odio en ella que le resultó imposible lograrlo. Generalmente en menos de diez segundos su mente estaba acostumbrada a quedar totalmente en blanco alcanzando así el estado necesario para que lo antiguo retomara su fluir. Segundo intento y ¡nada! Inesperadamente un pensamiento fugaz la asaltó… _"¿Acaso llegó?"_ y acto seguido sintió la energía entrar en ella, tan cálida como siempre, haciéndola estremecerse como si fuera el toque más leve del mejor de los amantes. Aún con los ojos cerrados alzó las cejas sorprendida por el hecho de que un pensamiento hubiera logrado al fin la conexión, pero no le dio mayor importancia, ahora que lo había logrado tenía que aprovecharse, aunque no había logrado evadir los pensamientos lo antiguo se había presentado.

Se dejó invadir por la sensación cálida y reparadora que el poder le transmitía y sintió como todo su ser comenzaba a recuperarse lentamente a la vez que acumulaba algo de fuerza. Por unos momentos se sintió extrañamente segura a pesar de que todo a su alrededor parecía denotar precisamente la vulnerabilidad de su posición. Un poco más de un minuto y la conexión se rompió, mucho antes incluso de que su capacidad apenas alcanzara algo más de la mitad del poder que realmente podía contener. Iba a preguntarse el por qué lo antiguo la rechazaba así cuando algo más explotó dentro de sí misma dándole la respuesta. ODIO… La otra cara de lo antiguo, otra fuerza igualmente potente que ahora comenzaba a irrumpir alarmantemente en ella sin que pudiera evitarlo y fue conciente de que a partir de ese momento tendría que lidiar con él. Ahora su capacidad estaría mermada, había usado lo antiguo para el mal y, peor aún, con toda conciencia de lo que hacía, la marca sería tremenda y sabía que aquello solo era el principio.

Abrió los ojos y volvió a respirar. Al menos lo antiguo se había recuperado lo suficiente para alertarla de la presencia de un nuevo enemigo. Se alzó rápidamente dispuesta a enfrentarlo. No estaba al cien por cien de sus capacidades, lo sabía, pero ahora el odio también la habitaba impulsándola con nuevas ansias de derramar sangre. Pobre de aquel que se atreviera a afrontar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- **_"Uno menos"_ - Otro caído.

En el único respiro que se le permitía entre la caída de un enemigo y el asalto de otro la miró. Luchaba protegiendo a Hermione que estaba tirada en el suelo y, a pesar de toda la maldad que la rodeaba, del odio que intentaba bloquear a lo antiguo, pudo sentir su energía; bastante más débil que antes, sí, pero intacta. En ese momento una figura, aparentemente joven, permanecía tras de ella atacándola. Temió claro, pero tenía que confiar, sabía que podría afrontarlo: esto era una guerra y ella se había erigido como uno de sus generales, ahora tendría que luchar como tal. Otro encapuchado….

**- **¡CRUCIO!. - Le oyó gritar saliendo en ese instante de su desconcentración en la batalla, distraída con su hija, su poder considerablemente mermado, casi ni siente la llegada de uno más.  
-Protego- Y desapareció automáticamente.

Nada más reaparecer sintió la energía transformarse y desesperadamente intentó dirigir su mirada allí donde sabía se batían los licántropos. Aún en la distancia distinguió la figura conocida que en ese instante caía al suelo convulsionada. El momento había llegado al fin. Clamó mentalmente a Sirius, no lo localizaba por ningún lado y aunque sabía que podía atraer su atención a través de lo antiguo, dada la situación necesitaba de un contacto visual para lograrlo y no lo hallaba por ningún lado. Angustiada concentró poder al máximo, _"¡la transformación ha comenzado!"_, y lanzó el pensamiento al aire, confiada en que su amigo lo recibiera allí donde sea que estuviera.

**- **ARGGG

Había vuelto a bajar demasiado la guardia. Una nueva cruciatus la alcanzó, pero afortunadamente no era muy potente, las había sentido más fuertes, nada comparadas con las de Lestrange sin ir más lejos. A pesar del dolor, más intenso debido a su agotamiento que a la destreza de su atacante, siguió atenta a Lupin una fracción de segundo más. No le gustaban esos métodos pero en la guerra elegir entre la vida de un mortifago y socorrer la de un amigo no dejaba elección discutible. Los licántropos cerraban ya círculo junto a Lupin, tenía que acudir deprisa o lo matarían antes de que acabara de metamorfosearse. Recorrida por una nueva punzada de dolor alzó la varita hacia el que intuía demasiado joven e inexperto para enfrentarla… _"Es una pena pero tengo que llegar a él."_

**- **AVADA KEDABRA.

Ni siquiera llegó a ver el efecto de su maldición, nada más notar como el rayo comenzaba a salir de su varita se desapareció y en los breves instantes que duró el transporte hasta llegar junto a su amigo todo fue verde en la noche.

**- **¡SCUTUM APARECIUM!. - Gritó alzando la varita sobre su cabeza.

Fueron sus primeras palabras nada más aparecerse. Una luz blanca los rodeó al instante, impidiendo al resto de licántropos acercarse más: sabía que no duraría mucho, no con tanto mal concentrado alrededor, teniendo que hacer lo que la había llevado allí y estando su energía deteriorada; pero la marca que le dejaría el conjuro a Lestrange aún no había hecho su aparición y el verdadero poder se renovaría con el uso. Lo antiguo estaba mermado sí, pero aún podía dar mucho de sí. Miró un instante más allá de su protección, los licántropos comenzaban a retroceder ante la presencia de su escudo y se dispersaban para atacar al resto de los integrantes de la Orden.

**- **Soy yo Lupin, no temas.- le dijo acercándose.

Al ver el cuerpo convulsionado de dolor de su amigo el suyo propio tembló. En todos sus años de aurora había presenciado aquella trasformación en alguna ocasión pero nunca en él, nunca en Remus. Debía de armarse de valor: conocía la lenta agonía del hombre hasta hacerse lobo, el tremendo suplicio que padecería el ser hasta perder totalmente la conciencia humana y sabía también que esto no llegaría a ocurrir en este caso, no bajo los efectos del Wolfbarne. Una pequeña parte de influencia humana habitaría al lobo prolongando así los efectos y el dolor de la transformación, lo que unido a la llamada intensa de su especie sería insoportable. No podría resistirse demasiado tiempo con tanto licántropo instándolo atacar a él también, ni siquiera bajo los efectos del matalobos. No podía permitirlo. Puso sus manos sobre él y cerró los ojos obligándose a olvidar que, al otro lado de su escudo, les acechaba la muerte. De rodillas tras su cabeza, mano izquierda en la coronilla y la varita sobre la sien derecha, se preparó… _"Si fallo ahora está condenado."_

**- **Homomorphus.- Nada…-. ¡HOMOMORPHUS!  
-Sabes que no funcionará…- le dijo débilmente siendo por primera vez consciente de su presencia.

La entereza de su amigo ante lo inevitable casi la hunde, su voz incluso empezaba a desentonar. De repente sintió tal presión en su pecho que pensó que se ahogaría y acto seguido Remus se estremeció bajo sus manos y en una nueva convulsión, más potente y violenta, el esternón le chasqueó fuertemente y se le agrandó. Ni un solo quejido escapó de su amigo, su cuerpo comenzaba la verdadera transformación. _"No pienso darme por vencida¡no!"_- pensó cada vez más angustiada.

**- **¡HOMOMORPHUS- repitió de nuevo desesperada.  
**- **¡VETE!. ¡FUERA!. - Fueron sus últimas palabras entendibles, lanzadas a la noche con la desesperación no del que teme por su propia vida, sino por la del amigo, la del ser querido. No lo podía abandonar. _"Es ahora o nunca"_ Sabía que su poder estaba demasiado concentrado en el escudo, eso le quitaba una fuerza que ahora no tenía ni podía permitirse derrochar, observando que definitivamente los licántropos parecían haberse olvidados de ellos, retenidos también por los hechizos que el resto de sus compañeros les lanzaban sin cesar algo más allá ni siquiera se lo pensó un segundo más.

**- **Scutum Evanesco.

En el preciso instante en que hizo caer su escudo un "paf " la hizo estremecer. El muy maldito la habría estado acechando, vigilando atento, esperando su momento de mayor debilidad… ese precisamente. Sintiendo su presencia junto a ella pensó en su hija, _"Mahe"_ y cerró los ojos suponiendo que le había llegado el momento.

Pero inexplicablemente el tiempo seguía su transcurso, podía sentir como Lupin seguía transformándose entre sus brazos y, sin saber porqué, ella aún estaba allí. Una ráfaga de aire la sacó de su lapsus y al sonido de otro "paf" lo sintió desaparecer mientras que una redoma caía cerca de su mano. Apenas fueron unos segundos.

**- **SCUTUM ILLE APARECIUM.

De nuevo una luz los envolvió, esta vez de un blanco azuladomucho más poderosa de lo que fue la suya. Quien fuese que le brindara aquel escudo vería muy mermado su propio poder. Sin saber que hacer alargó la mano, tomó el recipiente, lo abrió y lo olió. Solo entonces comprendió a pesar de casi no poder creérselo pues su poder tan mermado no lo había dejado reconocerlo una vez más. "Severus" suspiró.

El hombre, el amigo que yacía a sus pies, ya no podía denominarse hombre, el proceso estaba demasiado avanzado sí, pero aún no se había completado, aún estaba a tiempo. Sabiéndose protegida soltó su varita, desesperada y poniendo todo su esfuerzo en contenerlo casi volcó totalmente el peso de su cuerpo sobre él. Atenta a sus colmillos abrió sus fauces y por un segundo, mientras volcaba la poción en lo más profundo de su garganta, encontró sus ojos; aún totalmente velados de dorado e inyectados de sangre pudo distinguir un resquicio del marrón normal de su amigo. Una pequeña chispa de luz brilló en ellos y supo que la poca conciencia humana que su amigo mantenía no permitiría al lobo que la dañara. La poción aún tardaría unos minutos en hacer efecto. Se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas y retomó su varita atenta. Ahora tenía ante sí a un lobo adulto, bestial, enorme y bastante deforme debido a las modificaciones que la licantropía inflingía, pero al fin y al cabo un animal que podía decirse bello, más por ser quien era y porque parecía observarla casi más atemorizado que amenazador, tan sorprendido tal vez de su presencia como ella misma de su actitud. Le impuso dominancia a través de los ojos y el lobo se sometió; giró sobre sí mismo y sorprendentemente se echó junto a ella. Nunca en su vida supo de cosa igual. Sintió junto a sí al amigo en lugar de a la fiera y alargó su mano hacia él; el tacto del pelo lupino la sobresaltó. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y esperó sin saber que hacer, aprovechando esa seguridad para recuperar algo de su capacidad.

**- **Inténtalo de nuevo- escuchó retumbar al escudo y su voz le dio la seguridad de saber que ahora su poder sí lograría acelerar el efecto del brebaje. Varita bajo la oreja del animal y mano derecha en el lomo, lo último que halló a ver fue una tremenda mirada humana en los ojos del lobo.  
**- **¡HOMOMORPHUS!. - Exclamó empleando en el hechizo todo el poder que en ese momento le podía ofrecer.

Varita y mano se le iluminaron inmediatamente, sintió a lo antiguo propagarse a través de ella hasta alcanzarle a él y al instante dejó de sentir pelo bajo su mano y comenzó a sentir piel. Era la primera vez que veía una transformación tan rápida e indolora: junto a ella estaba Lupin, de nuevo en su forma humana, aunque profundamente inconsciente. Una cálida sensación le invadió momentáneamente el corazón llegando incluso a reconfortarla brevemente y su mente formuló una pregunta agradecida… _"¿Qué milagro creaste para él Sev?" _

* * *

Aquellas que querías saber del lobito pues... aquí lo teneís, salvado por quien no se espera pero todo tiene un porque... y lo sabreís, a su debido tiempo claro! Poned atención al capítulo que os advierto oculta mucho para el futuro, y ya me he ido de la lengua.

Apenas son las 4 de la tarde y este es el capítulo de hoy, no espereís otro hasta mañana viernes. Lo he subido ahora por que no me encuentro demasiado bien y esta noche no estaré conectada. Mañana teneís un capítulo de Mahe que lo subiré yo, si es que puedo "ser persona". Cuidaros y hasta mañana!


	91. CAPITULO 90: Las dos magias

**DISCLAIMER:** A cada uno lo suyo, casi todo es de Rowling pero esta vez la parte más angustiente pertenece a las Guilmains así que si no quieres probar uno de sus hechizos no tomes nada prestado pues no se admite que lo hagas.

Hola UPs! soy Mahe y solo os mando un saludito esperando que estéis disfrutando de la batalla. Sigo de viaje (el domingo estaré de vuelta si Merlín y la escoba voladora lo permite) así que el capi de hoy que es mío, os lo va a subir Nigriv. Os espero el domingo que en cuanto pise tierra firme y llegue a casa, estoy subiendo el capi que toca, que tengo unas ganas : )

Bueno pues soy Nigriv y solo respondo rr, el capítulo es de Mahe, a ellas las alabanzas. De nuevo hoy lo teneís más temprano que de costumbre pero es que más tarde sigo sin ser persona. Voy a comenzar por algunos de capítulo 89 por que adelanté la publicación y algunos rr entraron después de lanzar el capítulo 90.

**Belen: **Tu rr del capítulo 89 llegó justo cuando había lanzado el 90, igual con suerte leíste los dos a la vez. Veamos ... ¿A Ron no le puede pasar nada? Uhmmmm como le dije creo que fue a Celina ¿seguro que era Ron?; las sombras que dices donde Harry y Voldemort se baten no se a qué te refieres, allí lo que se produce es el resplandor del cruce de varitas; lo que Sirius está viendo es un mortifago atacar a alguien más de la Orden evidentemente, si te fijas se decía que lo ve en dirección al resplandor¿quienes son los que más cerca de Harry y Voldemort están luchando? Si no te acuerdas de ese dato hoy verás la respuesta. Nunca nos cansaremos de daros las gracias por decir que os encanta la historia, de verdad, es por los que la leeís que se vuelve mejor. Pues no, no lo leíste a la vez! Acaba de entrar el último rr antes de que lance; estoy algo mejor pero aún tocada, por eso hoy también lanzo el capítulo más temprano. Lo siento pero hoy no le toca a Harry, tendrás que esperar un poquito más. Gracias.

**Luna-bayo:** Tu rr también es del capi 89, muchas gracias por que creo que has definido justamente como es que me sentí al idear esa dichosa maldicón, fue mi aportación en la batalla sobre Harry y la verdad que no se si hubiera sido capaz de escribir tanto sobre él como sacó Mahe, me estreso demasiado, cuando creo hechizos me gusta hacer daño y uff que mal la paso.

**Hermiwg** ¿De verdad que ahora tu prioridad en saber son los jovenes? (cara de sorprendida!) Uff en fin pues a esperar por ellos. Que haya suerte con los estudios y gracias por tus deseos, yo intentare dejaros capítulo aunque sea antes de tiempo para no faltar a la cita.

**Seika: **Tus palabras son pocion de Wolfbarne a mis oídos, si consigo que una sirusiana se olvide del odio a Snape aunque sea por un momento creo que es la mejor alabanza a un trabajo bien hecho. Pero eso sí no lo pierdas de vista que se que volverás a sentir más que odío hacia él, de "Snivellus" aun te queda mucho por saber tambien (A proposito se que a vosotros no os gusta pero para mí Severus es alguien especial, no tanto como los merodeadores pero mientras no me desmuestre JK que es malo no le restaré mi afecto) Vaya! me gustan las frases que elejiste :D Nos vemos linda.

**Kata: **Tu pregunta lo que quieras que mientras que no sea que te desvelemos el final de la historia te explicamos lo que haga falta. Me alegra que te guste el capi, esta vez no llegaste la primera por que adelante la publicación pero te lo has encontrado antes de tiempo. Hasta mañana.

**Stiby: **Sí ha sido Sev... ¿lo echabas de menos? Nadie había preguntado por él en toda la batalla. Recuerdo la primera vez que leyeron el fic que se pasaron todo el rato preguntando por él por que si te das cuenta no había salido hasta ahora (bueno excepto breve alusión a la llamadaque le hace Lestrange) ¿Sabes de que lado está. ? Jajaja es que bueno yo aún no lo tengo muy claro creo (que lianta soy ¿verdad?) Y de Remus pues, creo que el pobre ya ha dado todo de sí, ahora mismo está incosnciente y medio desnudito (ÑAM! jajajaja) No te preocupes que si te pierdes ya te encontraremos nosotras y si quieres pregunta que ya ves que respondemos!.Nos vemos mañana.

**Barby-Black: **Gracias por lo referente al capi y sobre la profecía... pues lo mejor para descifrarla es leerla unida a la información que vas obteniendo en cada capítulo de la batalla. No hace falta a estas alturas que te recuerde (pero igual lo hago) que somos bastante atravesadas a la hora de ir dando información, solemos hacerlo en pequeñas dosis y muchas veces, siempre :D , ocultas donde menos lo esperas. Así que ojo, si la quieres descrifrar tendrás que hacer un análisis detallado de muchas palabras que tienen demasiada ambigüedad (y no solo dentro de la profecía) Creo que ya dejo demasiada información. Tu fic... a ver que recuerde¿tu fuiste la que me pediste que leyera uno que era un crossover de HP con embrujadas? Es que se que leí el primer capítulo de ese pero no sé si era el tuyo o el de ¿Parotida? Me teneís que perdonar ambas pero es que ando muy liada: ya tengo examenes, el segundo cuatrimestre es de muerte entre clases y practicas; tengo las funciones del foro de "7 Almas" que atender que basicamente es leer y puntuar los fics allí publicados (por que tenemos campeonato de Casas) así como moderar el foro (que también lo hace Mahe y otra gente) y además de todo esto me tengo que dedicar a escribir mis propios fics (tengo varios proyectos empezados que ireís viendo a su tiempo si quereís leer) y a todo esto el ffnet hay noches que me tarda casi dos horas en dejarme cargar el capitulo. Así que ando algo mal de tiempo. Pero en cuanto que tenga suficiente me vuelvo a embarcar en la lectura de fic aquí en ffnet (aunque tarde lo hago) Pero el link al fic no ha salido ni siquiera en el correo al hotmail (ffnet solo deja publicar link en los profile) así que dejanos el nombre paras cuando pueda echarle un vistazo. Siempre que leo dejo rr así que en el momento en que lo empiece verás mi respuesta. Besos.

**Celina: **Yo no dije que no fuera, eso ya lo sabrás, solo recuerda que hay otro chico allí :D Uhmmmm un "buen enervate"! Gracias vida por que para mí que me mandes tu energía significa mucho, recuerda que la Magia Antigua y sus efectos que relatamos en el fic están basados en unos cursillos energéticos de sanación que yo tengo hechos así que imaginate que aunque no lo creas la energía que mandas hace efecto. Pero ten cuidado con esas cosas que te puede llegar a descargar a tí (si te suena a chino lo que te digo no me hagas caso pero para mí es importante) Muchas gracias de verdad, por ahora solo voy tirando, la fiebre se ha controlado a base de medicación pero no se me quita el dolor residente del pecho y menos mal que los capítulos ya están escritos por que estar delante del PC es una tortura. Besos para la isla.

**Marc: **¿Un poco de corazón? Jajaja eso me recuerda algo relacionado con su corazón :D Pero espera que dentro de un par de capítulos entenderás mis palabras!. Por lo pronto creo que aún dudas! Ala adios!

**Sirusianos: **"Revelamé tus secretos" decía vuestro odiado Snivellus al mapa del merodeador. ¿Os vale esto para hacer que os mostreís? Aunque solo sea por insultar un poquito a mi querido "Sev" Fijaros! Hasta eso os admito por conoceros... Saludos y disfrutad.

Yahora... con todos vosotros¡Mahe, sus palabras y su capítulo...

Os hago el "Orientame" de mi capi: Mahe y Malfoy están luchando de nuevo pero la chica ha visto un resplandor procedente de donde están luchando Harry y Voldemort (cuando se cruzaron las varitas), lo que ha hecho que mire...

* * *

**CAPITULO 90 : Las dos magias**

(Por Mahe)

**-.**¡DEBILIS CORPUS!

Dos segundos por mirar aquel resplandor que cesó en el mismo tiempo y el cuerpo de Mahe fue alcanzado por el rayo azulado lanzado por Malfoy sin poder esquivarlo. Miró a su atacante que sonreía maliciosamente y sintió como se le doblaban las rodillas cayendo al suelo. Malfoy estaba usando con ella el mismo hechizo debilitador que Hermione había utilizado con Harry. Cayó tumbada en el suelo de lado sobre su costado derecho, notando como su cuerpo pesaba, pesaba mucho, cada vez más... no había dolor pero poco a poco dejaba de sentir fuerza. _"Mi cuerpo... pierdo las fuerzas..no...¡no puedo moverme!"_ La expresión del chico al verla sin poder defenderse era de tal satisfacción que sus ojos grises brillaban de puro regocijo e imprimió más intensidad a la maldición. Desesperada, intentó levantar la varita y apuntar a Malfoy pero su brazo apenas respondía al movimiento, su garganta no articulaba palabras; intentó pensar el hechizo protector pero su mente estaba bloqueada. Sentía como se le empañaba la vista y comenzaba a perder la noción del tiempo, sabía que caería inconsciente en breve y Malfoy aprovecharía para matarla, si no moría ella antes: sus latidos, su respiración cada vez más lentos... pausados... todo terminaba... _"Es...el final..."_ pasó por su mente angustiada, esta vez no saldría viva de la situación...

De repente, entre la confusión y la debilidad que recorría su cuerpo y su cabeza, le pareció ver como alguien aparecía junto a Malfoy empujándole fuertemente en el hombro y tirándolo al suelo, lo que hizo que el hechizo debilitador desapareciese. Sintió que la presión sobre su cuerpo disminuía, como sus pulmones retomaban aire, sus latidos se aceleraban y su mente parecía despertar de la pesadilla. Trató enfocar la vista mientras escuchaba una voz

**-.**¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!  
Parpadeó y entornó los ojos mirando hacia la figura que había aparecido.  
-.¿Sirius?.-preguntó la chica extrañada  
- Mahe ¿estás bien?  
- Creo... creo que sí -contestó todavía aturdida intentando incorporarse.  
- Recupera fuerzas. El hechizo paralizante no le durará mucho.

Y diciendo esto, desapareció de nuevo. Mahe se quedó sorprendida, Sirius había aparecido solo unos segundos para ayudarla. Debía estar luchando cerca para haber visto la situación en la que se encontraba y haber decidido acudir en su auxilio. Sintió una profunda oleada de gratitud hacia él porque en esos momentos podría estar ya muerta. _"Gracias, Sirius" _pensó y supo que él recibió su pensamiento. A duras penas, consiguió sentarse y suspiró, se sentía muy débil y cansada. Frente a ella a su izquierda en el suelo, estaba Malfoy petrificado y Sirius tenía razón, el hechizo no le duraría mucho y tenía que estar preparada de nuevo para ese momento. Se concentró y trató que su mente y su cuerpo recobrasen la energía que le faltaba _"La fuente de lo antiguo no puede agotarse tan fácilmente... vamos, vuelve a mi¡recupérame!"_

Se quedó quieta durante un momento, con los ojos cerrados, intentando sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, recorriéndolo mentalmente, notando como despertaba. Volvió a abrir lentamente los ojos y miró a Malfoy, que seguía inmóvil... ahora él estaba a su merced. Se estremeció al darse cuenta de que si fuese la situación contraria, si fuese ella la que estuviese petrificada, Draco no dudaría ni un segundo en matarla, era su condición de mortífago. Pero ella no era así, ella no podía atacarlo sin permitir que se defendiera aunque esa actitud suponía poner en peligro su propia vida al luchar contra alguien que no tendría ningún escrúpulo en acabar con ella. Pero aquello era un duelo, ataque y defensa, no una ejecución.

Perdida en sus pensamientos y en su concentración, vio como el chico comenzaba a recuperar la movilidad. Malfoy giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba ella y la miró con frialdad. Mahe abrió mucho los ojos, asustada, aún no se sentía preparada para volver a combatir, su corazón comenzó a latir rebelado dentro de su cuerpo débil y sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. El chico se giró lentamente en el suelo poniéndose boca abajo, se arrastró a gatas y se fue incorporando sin dejar de mirarla. Era tanto el odio y el coraje que transmitía su mirada que no parecía humano. Mahe concentró toda la energía que pudo en su varita y la apretó con fuerza mientras Malfoy se ponía en pie apuntándola con la suya. Ella, sentada aún en el suelo sin fuerzas para levantarse, le apuntó también.

**-.**Hasta nunca, Mahe

Echó el brazo hacia atrás y ella sintió como su propio brazo hacía el mismo movimiento, como la poca energía y fuerza que había podido recuperar la sentía en su mano, en su varita... Antes de que el chico pudiera pronunciar completo el hechizo de la peor imperdonable, un rayo de fuego salió despedido de la varita de Mahe. El lazo rodeó al chico sorprendiéndolo de tal forma que no reaccionó a tiempo comenzando a cerrarse rápidamente en torno su cuerpo mientras iluminaba su rostro aterrorizado. Intentó desaparecerse pero el fuego parecía retener su intento. Volvió a intentarlo y ocurrió exactamente lo mismo. Malfoy miró aquella prisión de fuego y regresó su vista llena de pánico hacia Mahe.

**-.**¡PROTEGO, PROTEGO!.¡FINITE!

Ningún hechizo hacía efecto, estaba tan asustado y terroríficamente sorprendido de no poder escapar de allí mientras el rayo que salía de la varita alimentase el lazo de fuego que comenzó a gritar y maldecir. Mahe, exhausta, levantó su encantada y el rayo desapareció pero el lazo siguió rodeando al chico como si ya formara parte de él. Giró la cara para no ver la escena: el fuego comenzaba a quemar la túnica negra llegando a su piel y la expresión de Draco se volvió tan dantesca al sentir el fuego en su cuerpo que comenzó a temblar descontroladamente. El lazo transformó su forma envolviéndolo completamente desde sus hombros bajando en espiral hasta sus piernas haciendo que ardiera cada parte de su cuerpo. Se movía desesperado, el dolor que comenzaba a sentir era ya tan agudo que sus gritos de pánico se mezclaron con los gemidos de horror. Su ropa hecha jirones quemadas por el fuego dejaban a la vista su piel cada vez más afectada por el efecto del hechizo.

**-.**¡ANTIGUA!

La chica escuchó su voz quebrada y oyó como el cuerpo de Malfoy caía al suelo. Cerró los ojos sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por su rostro, aquello era una pesadilla angustiosa de la que quería despertar pero no podía. Suspiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse y de pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no escuchaba los gritos de Malfoy, ni sus gemidos de dolor, ni su voz maldiciéndola... pero no se atrevía a mirar. Tragó saliva, abrió lentamente los ojos y miró de reojo. El chico estaba en el suelo y el lazo de fuego había desaparecido. Su cuerpo intacto, sin ni una sola quemadura pero... muerto. La única marca: una señal en el cuello en forma del rayo que le había matado.

**-.**Lo siento -susurro apenada.

Se sentía tan conmocionada por lo que había pasado y tan débil físicamente que sabía que no podía seguir luchando en ese momento, ahora era un blanco fácil por su mermada energía. Con la respiración entrecortada por la angustia y el mal rato pasado, trató de ponerse en pie y pensó en aparecerse, si podía, donde estaba Hermione para intentar recuperar fuerzas. Sabía que desde allí podía ver a Harry porque seguía luchando en el mismo sitio. Miró a su alrededor y vio a lo lejos a su madre, no estaba segura pero le pareció ver que estaba protegida por un escudo y tenía a alguien en sus brazos, por lo menos parecía que estaba bien. Se apoyó en una lápida y se puso de pie despacio.

**-.**¿Qué le has hecho?

Miró asustada hacia donde había oído la voz y ahogó un grito de terror: un mortífago, éste era adulto, estaba de pie junto al cuerpo inerte de Draco.

**-.**Le has matado...

Mahe sintió como las piernas apenas la sostenían con lo que poco iba a poder defenderse si ni siquiera se podía mantener en pie. Volvió a temblar tan asustada como poco antes y sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza, su corazón empezó a latir con furia. Como pudo, levantó la varita con mano temblorosa mientras el mortífago la apuntaba con firmeza. El tono de su voz denotaba tanta rabia que la chica supo que de allí ya no saldría viva.

**-.**Has matado a mi hijo haciéndole sufrir... ahora tú también sufrirás... ¡PETRIFICUS MORTEM!

Lucius lanzó el brazo hacia atrás con toda la fuerza que pudo y un rayo salió de su varita. Mahe vio horrorizada y como a cámara lenta, el rayo acercándose a ella pero no podía defenderse, no podía... iba a morir. La varita resbaló de sus manos, abandonándole las pocas fuerzas que había reunido _"No puedo más..." _y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. _"Harry..." _pensó con tristeza y el alma se le partió. Sintió como las piernas no la sostenían más en la mezcla de debilidad y pánico, se dejó caer, se dejó vencer...

Mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba, una sombra apareció delante de ella.

* * *

Aquí os dejo el capítulo de Mahe, otra que parece que acaba su primer duelo, ya veremos que pasa ahora! Eso sí mañana me toca a mí y ya me estoy relamiendo de gusto (es una simple expresión por que vamos no es precisamente para relamerse) nada más de pensar lo que viene. Hasta mañana. 


	92. CAPITULO 91: Mirando más allá

**DISCLAIMER: **A partir de ahora quien coja algo de este fic que no pertenezca a JKR sino a las Guilmains y su intelecto, además de un Sine Sentium se lleva también un Petrificus Mortem y si leeís esto sabreís lo que eso supone.

Hola chicos/as, Nigriv sigue con vosotras pero hoy el capítulo si es mio. Recordad que os dije que junto al de antes de ayer venían dos más que eran muy mimados por mi parte, espero que os gusten tanto como a mí y que los disfruteís (si es que se puede hacer eso con hechos como los que os voy a relatar) RR y a leer!

**Stiby: **Veamos Mahe se lo ha hecho a sí misma (jajaja no es que tiene que ser real la historia) Uff la primera vez que mata, eso es fuerte y... ¿como que por qué tiene que estar Malfoy ahí (supongo que te refieres a Lucius)? Por que en definitiva es el padre de Draco? Perdona aqui no dejamos a nadie a medias (jajaja lo siento es que estoy un poco más animada y pensé totalmente heineken) Bien sobre los demás personajes pues seguiras viendo en este capítulo, excepto de los dementores, allí ya acabamos de narrar lo ocurrido y se supone que a estas alturas que ya han caido los tres Jefes de Casa es Dumbledore solamente quien está al cargo de los pocos que queden, una cosa aclarada por ahí. Todo lo que nos pides no cabe en un solo capítulo pero de todos los mencionados y los no pues aquí tienes a muchos. No dejes que se te congelen los dedos que aunque hay formas de aprender a escribir con otros miembros, los pies ola boca, eso tiene que ser muy dificil. Cuidate.

**Kata: **Yo me preguntaría más bien ¿quién es la sombra? por que tal y como quedo el capítulo ayer se ve venir lo que va a pasar... Y piensas que este capítulo es de H vs V? Pues siento decepcionarte pero ahora hay otras visas también muy importantes en juego. Ya vendrá Harry y cuando lo haga ya vereís. De todos modos lo que llega por todos lados es para poner en tensión a culquiera. A disfrutar. Besos.

**Seika: **Cuando digo que no soy persona, me refiero a que estoy tan echa polvo por el dolor que no aguanto en pie, por eso he publicado los capítulos por la tarde. Sobre frases... creo que hay frases muy bonitas en todo el fic, con sentido, pero eres tu quien tiene que decidir que le gusta y que no. Más frases en latin del estilo de aquellas no creo que te demos (la ultima en este capítulo que igual también te gusta puesto que las que elejistes antes iban en ese estilo), frases de las que llegan al alma tanto a Mahe como a mí nos quedan algunas que contaros. Ojalá y encuentres más. Nos vemos. Se me olvidaba... ¿alguno de los nombrados abajo es de los Sirusianos? (a ver si tu me orientas a mí, que soy muy curiosa)

**Abel: **BIENVENIDO a la lectura, veo que parece que te gusta pues te la has leido al completo en apenas unos días. Muchas gracias de parte también de Mahe pues el fic lo hacemos entre las dos. Sobre la extensión de los capítulos, lo siento pero nuestra tónica al escribir sigue la norma que has venido observando; como hemos dicho muchas veces preferimos dar un rico prostre diario que un atracon cada semana o cada mes. De todos modos y aunque os dieramos la historia entera, siempre querríais más (fijate que tu has leido 86 capítulos del tiron y aún así pides más cuando no había diferencia de un capítulo a otro) Ahora que nos has pillado tendrás que sopotar la intriga como el resto. Lo siento, pero me alegro que te des a conocer y que llegues antes de que acabe toda la batalla. Nos vemos y muchas gracias por leer.

**Barby-Black: **Claro que te matamos a Malfoy! Lo siento pero personas mejores han muerto (y lo van a hacer en este fic) y no te quejaste! Lo siento de verdad pero aquí el rubio Sytherin no es ningún "Draquito" y mira que gusta cuando le ponen otro tipo de personalidad pero en UP quien es malo y la hace la paga! Además el intentó matar a Mahe y a Hermione, riñele a él por hacer eso! Okis, entonces es que me confundí con la otra chica y lo fics, perdona. Si vas a empezar ahora pues mejor por que no creo que tenga mucho tiempo mientras dure el cuatrimestre pero aquí dejo la información para cuando pueda echarle un ojo. El resultado de la profecía ya mismo está al caer pero... si aún no la descifras eso quiere decir que está bien currada Estupendo trabajo el que hizo Mahe y su ambiguedad con ella. Nos vemos, suerte con tus examenes.

Algunas personas parecen que leen y no se atreven a presentarse¿pensaís que os vamos a comer? Bien soy tan curiosa, sobre todo por saber quienes son los **Sirusianos** que se mantienen ocultos que he investigado un poquito así que supongo que al menos alguno de ellos tiene que ser: **Victor Zarzo, platudo, sakumino o munirae. **Al menos doy por hecho que leeís puesto que las Guilmains estamos entre vuestras autoras preferidas (si fuera por nuestros otros fic supongo que tendríais los otros nick). Bueno seaís o no Sirusianos gracias también a vosotros por seguir ahí, igual que a **Laurydarkangel **si es que puedes seguir leyendo.

"Orientame": Sirius acude en ayuda de Mahe usto antes de terminar su duelo con Bella ¿cómo acabarÿ Aquí lo vereís. y por otro lado está Guilmain que acaba de recoger a Remus y... a leer!

* * *

**CAPITULO 91: Mirando más allá **

(Por Nigriv)

Nada más aparecer arremetió fuertemente contra el chico con su hombro haciendo que Malfoy se desequilibrara y rompiera el hechizo al caer al suelo. Pillado por sorpresa no pudo reaccionar.

**- **Petrificus totalus- dijo para dejarlo fuera de combate, ésta era su lucha, no la de él.  
**- **¿Sirius?. - Le oyó preguntarle extrañada.  
-Mahe¿estás bien?.- preguntó el a su vez preocupado por ella. Su respuesta parecía dudosa.-Recupera fuerzas.- le dijo intentando sonreír- El hechizo paralizante no le durará mucho.

Y acto seguido desapareció… Tenía que llegar al este antes de que Bella se recuperara. Entonces una sensación cálida lo embargó y unas palabras hicieron eco en su mente _"Gracias Sirius"_, haciendo que un sentimiento de alivio lo llenara incluso durante el transporte.

Ya estaba llegando, esta vez lo lograría… No debió de pensarlo, nada más hacerlo aquella extraña sensación volvió, de nuevo intentó luchar contra ella y otra vez perdió, teniendo que ir a aparecerse contra su propia voluntad antes de llegar al lugar deseado. Preparado y antes incluso de verla aparecer del todo lanzó su hechizo, esta vez no se le escaparía, ya estaba cansado. "Protego" "Crucio" resonó después al unísono. La maldición impactó en su defensa tan débilmente que a penas si le costó el repelerla. En ese momento otro pensamiento llegó hasta él dejándolo casi trastornado. _"La transformación ha comenzado"_ y supo que no podía perder ni un solo segundo más.

**- **RUMPERE OSIUM- gritó apuntándole a las manos, justo sobre sus muñecas. Un par de crujidos, un grito de sorpresa más que de dolor y las manos le cayeron flácidas hacia abajo.

Mantuvo el hechizo y apuntó ahora hacia el costado… Otro chasquido y la respiración se le volvió rápidamente tan dolorosa como impedida; podía sentir como sus astilladas costillas se clavaban en sus pulmones, perforándolos, haciendo con ello que el aire respirado se escapara inutilmente por una infinidad de pequeños poros abiertos en sus visceras pero quedando retenido entre ellas y las paredes del torax, aumentando el volumen con cada inspiración. Aún sintiendo toda la presión en el pecho que el aire provocaba al entrar sin salir, y a pesar del dolor de las muñecas consiguió alzar el brazo hacia él, dispuesta a lanzarle la maldición asesina. Si tenía que caer, no lo haría sola…

**- **AVADA K…

El esperado rayo verde ni siquiera llegó a surgir. El resto de la maldición murió en su boca cuando, como antes, los huesos se le apretaron, le dolieron profundamente y, casi rompiéndole la carne, sintió sus piernas quebrarse. Antes siquiera de poder reaccionar ya estaba cuerpo en tierra, ambos fémur rotos por la mitad, su oponente sonriente en frente de sí. A pesar del dolor y las heridas intentó desaparecerse y algo la retuvo _"Ha usado un hechizo antidesaparición"_ -pensó justo antes de oír su expeliarmus y sentir como la varita salía disparada de la tímida sujeción que proporcionaba su mano cuyos dedos flácidos, sin soporte óseo ya, no la podían retener con firmeza. La tenía a su merced, sintió correr a través de sus venas, como un veneno, un odio que nunca había conocido, y desesperada lo alentó a continuar pues a pesar de todo sabía reconocer una derrota.

**- **¡No te detengas ahora!. - gritó al ver en sus ojos un asomo de duda ante la situación.-. ¡A muerte acordamos! – _"Tal vez sea un leve castigo para tus pecados, pero tengo prisa"_- fue su pensamiento antes de volver a atacar.

**- **"Vulnerant ones, ultima necat"- pronunció alto y claro. Su varita despidió un último rayo dirigido a su cabeza… Se escuchó una sucesión de cracks más agudos aún y finalmente su cuello dejó caer el peso inerte de su testa sobre el pecho deforme, antes de que todo su cuerpo cayera desparramado en el duro suelo.- _"Todas hieren, la última mata. Todo ha terminado ya para ti"._

Dirigió una última y fugaz mirada al amasijo de carne, huesos y sangre de la que fue su prima y, transformándose, comenzó a correr hacia el este puesto que su propio hechizo antidesaparición lo obligaba a alejarse de allí por otros medios. Sin tiempo siquiera para deshacerlo optó por adoptar su forma animaga, un perro pasaría inadvertido entre los rayos de la batalla, llegaría más rápido a cuatro patas y, allí dónde iba, el hombre sería de poco ayuda. Aunque él ya se hubiera transformado el olfato de Padfoot podría encontrarlo entre todos los demás.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pendiente de Remus había descuidado la batalla, ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo es que llevaba ahí. Alzó la vista y de nuevo buscó a su hija, su energía había decrecido en demasía desde la última vez que la percibió y ahora le pareció al límite de sus fuerzas, pero no podía ver lo que ocurría desde ahí. Se levantó e irguió a Remus entre sus brazos, no podía dejarlo inconsciente entre licántropos, debía de encontrar un lugar seguro para él, pero hasta entonces, mejor transportarlo con ella. Justo cuando se concentraba en desaparecer sintió que el escudo protector caía. Pensó en su hija y se materializó al otro lado del campo de batalla.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Incluso sus ojos caninos llegaron a mostrar su confusión ante tal visión inesperada; un potente escudo, una mujer, una intensa luz y un lobo que inexplicablemente volvía a ser persona bajo sus manos…  
Cuando recuperó su forma humana el escudo caía y Virginia desaparecía con su amigo entre los brazos. Sin pensarlo un solo instante también él se desapareció, concentrado tan solo en seguirla allí donde quisiera que fuese.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Abrió los ojos y del propio miedo soltó a Remus dejándolo caer bruscamente al suelo. Un rayo púrpura se diría hacia Mahe; vio la expresión de agotamiento en su cara, la joven no resistiría más, le impactaría. De nuevo se desapareció. Demasiado tarde… No que estuviera alejada de ella, pero no le quedaba tiempo de reacción. Mientras se transportaba presintió el avance del hechizo hacia ella y tuvo la certeza de que era mortal.

El tiempo pareció pararse y como movido a un ritmo extremadamente lento, hizo que el rayo prosiguiese su camino; a cada centímetro, a cada milímetro que se acercaba a su hija a ella le hería en el alma. Justo cuando sentía que llegaba el maleficio impactó. Una carcajada resonó en sus oídos y cesó inesperadamente a la vez que sintió como se le partía el corazón. Aquel dolor tan profundo transmitido por lo antiguo solo era la confirmación de la pérdida del ser querido. Se apareció alargando los brazos, sabía ya de por sí lo que iban a recibir… un cuerpo, mortalmente abatido… el cual no estaba preparada para acoger. Antes siquiera de abrir los ojos ya sabía quien era. También ella se sintió morir.

Impulsada por su peso se dejó caer al suelo abrazando el cuerpo de aquel que durante tanto tiempo consideró alevoso. Abrió los ojos y, frente a ella, vio la cara desencajada de Mahe que caía abatida algo después. La sentía débil pero viva y, sin embargo, el hombre que yacía entre sus brazos estaba a punto de morir. Tembló. No necesitaba apartar la máscara para saber de quien se trataba, que mortífago sostenía entre sus brazos.

**- **¡Sev!. - dijo estrechando su cuerpo contra sí, apenas conciente de nada ajeno a él.

Estaba helado y la energía se evadía de su cuerpo a raudales aunque aún estuviera con vida, podía sentirlo, igual que percibía como todo su cuerpo se anquilosaba por momentos. Desesperada lo dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo, le quitó la capucha y retiró la máscara. De reojo vio la cara sorprendida de Mahe que, arrodillada junto a ella, aún no recobraba la respiración y por su expresión constató que ni siquiera había intuido que fuera su padre el que yacía malherido entre ellas. En medio de su aflicción se obligó a reaccionar; le impuso la mano izquierda en la frente, la derecha, empuñando la varita por la punta, sobre un corazón apenas latente… Cual grito agobiado el hechizo abandonó sus labios.

**- **¡ENERVATE!

Cada segundo que pasaba sentía como las fuerzas lo abandonaban. No podía ser cierto, no podía acabar así. Allí, en mitad del campo de batalla, dando la vida por una hija que desde el mismo instante de su concepción le había sido negado… Su cara, contraída en un rictus doloroso, la hizo estremecer aún más y lágrimas de dolor e impotencia llenaron inevitablemente sus ojos.

**- **¡ENERVATE!... ¡ENERVATE!... Enervate…- repetía angustiada mientras removía la punta de su varita sobre el corazón, cada vez más desesperanzada ante su falta de reacción.

No podía hacer nada… La vida del hombre que más amó se le escapa de las manos y no encontraba el modo de hacerlo volver. _"El final está cerca Virginia _- le había dicho un día- _Espero que entonces tu corazón sepa mirar más allá de tus ojos para saber a qué lado estoy."_ Durante todo ese tiempo sólo vio lo que sus ojos le mostraban, desde que volvió nunca intentó realmente entenderlo con el corazón y, resentida por el mal del pasado, había desperdiciado un presente cuyo futuro ya no tenía solución.

**- **Sólo al final puedo volver a mirarte con el corazón, Sev- dijo su voz apagada, aunque claramente nacida de lo más profundo de su alma, y con un último intento añadió.- Enervate.

Lenta y dificultada sintió su propia energía fluirle desde el plexo braquial e inesperadamente creyó que él la recibía. Tímidamente alzó su vista cegada por las lágrimas pero se sorprendió al ver sus ojos negros abiertos.

**- **Severus- dijo compungida acariciando su mejilla.- No te dejes vencer Sev- le rogó llorando.  
-No hay nada que hacer Virginia. Fue un Petrificus Mortem, una nueva imperdonable del Lord… Ni siquiera me explico que pueda hablarte.  
-Lo antiguo la vencerá -dijo exaltada- ha logrado que volvieras en sí.  
-Solo unos minutos, para despedirnos- dijo apenado pero incluso al borde de la muerte Severus era capaz de mantenerse controlado. Ella sin embargo tenía el corazón acelerado y apenas si podía respirar por la presión que oprimía su pecho, pero a pesar de las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas se esforzó por concentrar su atención en los hechos, negándose aún a creer que su muerte fuera inminente.  
-Pero debe tener contra hechizo… tienes que saberlo Severus.  
-No, Virginia, la petrificación avanza lentamente desde las extremidades a la cabeza, fosilizando por último el corazón.- Guilmain abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y negó con la cabeza mirándolo atónita; eso significaba que la nueva maldición era también un instrumento cruel de tortura.- Solo una poción es capaz de pararla, y no la trague.  
**- **¡Dime dónde está Sev! Dime dónde se encuentra y la traeré a tiempo; la invocaré o si hace falta me apareceré en el mismo infierno si es allí dónde la guarda el Lord.- Le dijo dispuesta a no darse por vencida ahora que veía una luz, pero su voz imperiosa la devolvió a la situación.  
-No malgastes más tiempo Virginia, sólo quédate junto a mí.

Sus palabras no admitían réplica, y le transmitieron la certeza de que ya nada se podría hacer. Entonces tomó su mano entre las suyas y notó la tensión que las invadía. Sabía que incluso con todo su cuidado aquel leve contacto estaba siendo doloroso para él pero al mirarlo vio un simulacro de sonrisa en su cara, visiblemente desfigurado por la tirantez de su rostro, y sus ojos se le iluminaron llenos de ternura hacia ella. Suspiró profundamente intentando con ello aligerar el peso de su sentimiento de culpa por haber dudado tanto de él, incluso durante los dos últimos años, pero no lo consiguió. Llevó una mano a su pelo y lo acarició mientras lo miraba fijamente, tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que siempre sintió por él, que aún sentía.

**- **Lo siento, Sev, lo siento mucho…  
-Fui yo quien desperdició su vida. Me hubiera gustado poder ser el padre que merecías para Mahe.

Virginia alzó los ojos emocionada. Conocía bien a Severus y, si en algún momento pensó que al interceptar el rayo dirigido a Mahe lo había hecho por ella y no por su propia hija, estás palabras le confirmaron lo contrario… Al final él había llegado a aceptar a Mahe como parte de su vida, como a una verdadera hija a pesar del resentimiento que la chica sentía hacia él y que manifiestamente le había demostrado desde que se enteró de la verdad. A pesar de su angustia consiguió sonreírle cuando le confirmó lo que su corazón ya sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

**- **Y lo hubieras sido Sev, ¡el mejor!

Pero en ese mismo instante se sintió estremecer, desapaciblemente una sensación de vacío la invadió y pensó que incluso el poder antiguo la abandonaba a ella también, arrancándolo todo violentamente de su ser. Tras ese breve instante notó como la energía comenzaba a evadirlo de nuevo y que la poca que había acudido invocada a él volvía a escapársele del cuerpo irremediablemente. Esta vez era definitivo. Con mucho esfuerzo y ya casi sin aliento, Severus intentó pronunciar unas últimas palabras que ni siquiera pudo articular bien.

**- **Promete… que… sal… dre… is… vi…vas.

Sintiendo que la petrificación llegaba a su fin, apenas si tuvo tiempo de inclinarse sobre él y rozarle los ya fríos labios con los suyos antes de que el corazón le dejara de latir.

* * *

Esto... sin palabras. Hasta mañana (mañana domingo vuelve Mahe y le toca subir a ella su capítulo así que lo tendreís en el horario nocturno acostumbrado, os lo digo para que no lo intenteís buscar antes como estos días de atrás)


	93. CAPITULO 92: Marcados de principio a fin

¿Me voy cuatro días y tengo que seguir poniendo lo del **diclaimer**? hay cosas que no cambian... como que JK nos deje escribir sobre sus personajes y nosotras no dejemos sobre los nuestros.

Hola UPs! soy Mahe y ya estoy de vuelta de la bella Venecia. (me ha encantado :·) ) Estoy super perdida (voy a tener quehacerme a mi misma un "Orientame") de los rr que habéis dejado y con lo que os ha contestado Nigriv, ahora me pondré a verlos todos pero antes de eso, a contestar los que entraron del capi de ayer (y creo que algunos del capi de antes de ayer que llegaron después y otros que no han entrado en el correo pero sí están en ffnet, argh! asi como no voy a perderme con tantas vueltas que estoy dando!) Bienvenido a alguien que creo que nos ha dejado rr por primera vez hace poquito y gracias a los demás por seguir con nosotras. Reviews:

**Marc:** Malfoy está muertecito del todo pero... conociéndonos como nos conoces, no te extrañes si vuelve a aparecer, jeje. Y Snape muertecito también. ¿Y ese bye? que te nos vuelves internacional! me quedo con tu "ala, adios" :D

**Belen:** Que bueno que te gustara el capi pero no nos vayas a sacar los colores! Aunque intentamos seguir en cierta forma las pautas de JK en cuanto a esconder detalles y pistas que se desarrollan en otros capis o hacer pensar algo que al final es totalmente lo contrario, decir que le podemos hacer lacompetencia es mucho decir pero se agradece mucho el cumplido : ) Ojalá nos parecieramos escribiendo a ella (en la cuenta bancaria también, claro, jeje) Por lo que comentas del hechizo que le lanza Sirius a Bellatrix que te duele cada palabra que lees, es el Rompere Osium, no? yo tampoco lo soporto, argh, no puedo. Pero menos mal que al final ese hechizo lo sufre Bella y no Sirius (eh? Nigriv?) Menos mal que Snape muere cayendoos bien : )

**Laura P.E**: Cuando leas la respuestaa este rr tuyo, ya sabrás lo que ha ocurrido con Mahe y qué era la sombra. La luz que se ve en el duelo entre Harry y Voldemort, se explica en ese capi¿recuerdas que Voldemort intenta atraer la varita con la que está luchando Harry y él hace un Accio para hacer que la que tiene el Lord llegue a sus manos? pues esa luz que se ve se produce en el momento en el que las dos varitas se cruzan, el choque de energías. Ahora, el despiste que provoca ese resplandor hace que alguien lo aproveche, ya lo verás hoy. Otra cosita, si Virginia piensa que es un milagro lo que ha creado Sev, entonces no debe ser un wolfsbane convencional, no? ; ) Segundo rr tuyo: ves? ya sabes que la sombra era de Snape, jeje. No te puedo decir si quedan muchos por morir, obviamente, pero al paso que vamos, como nos quede mucha batalla nos quedamos sin personajes, jeje.

**Celina**: también habrás visto ya de quien es esa sombra, no¿Que te pasa que estás de bajón? te mando mi patronus, oki? espero que mi caballo plateado llegue galopando hasta Tenerife sin perderse : )

**Lady Voldemort**: Cuanto tiempo sin verte: ) Me encanta cuando conseguimos haceros cambiar de opinión con respecto a un personaje dentro del fic, jeje, porque si no recuerdo mal, tú fuiste una de las que llegó a detestar a Snape en alguno de los capis, no? y ahora te da pena, lo logramos:D Que bueno que encuentres en la batalla la acción que esperabas, realmente estos personajes no paran quietos ni un momento (más les vale!) Queda por saber de muchos personajes aún, es cierto, o aclarar sobre otros. Ya lo verás... Y tranqui con lo de la "pringue", solo sonó... "pringoso" ; )

**Kata**: jeje, otra lectora que no le cae bien Snape pero que conseguimos que al menos sienta pena por él. :D

**Hermiwg**: Pobre Sev, a mi también me da penita (mentiraaaa! jajaja) No, en serio, el pobre luchando como mortífago pero mírale, pendiente de los buenos con Lupin y la poción, Virginia, Mahe... Lo de Lucius, te recomiendo que releas ese trocito del capi o bien, esperar a que lo explique algún personaje, que lo hará ; )

**Stiby**: Jeje, me has recordado la reacción que tuvo nuestra directora del foro, Missi, cuando leyó este capi :D (aunque ella sí que se tomó a la tremenda que hubieramos matado a Snape, casi no nos habla, jejeje) Y sobre Lucius, lo que le he comentado a Hermiwg.

**Eric Arturo:** Teníamos que cargarnos a más gente y le tocó a Snape (si no se llega a poner delante, el rayo le hubiera dado a Mahe ¿os gustaría más?) Tú checa la página por si nos da por subir más de un capi algún día, aunque ya sabes que eso lo avisamos siempre. Si checas mucho quiere decir que te tenemos enganchado con la historia y eso me encanta ; ) Te confirmo: ahora viene Harry : )

**Abel:** hola! tu eres nuestro lector nuevo! A Harry lo tienes hoy por aquí y la verdad no me había dado cuenta de que aparece cada dos capis, no está premeditado que así sea, solo es casualidad.

**Luna bayo**: Hola! que bonita tu frase: el amor lo puede todo. ; )

**Barby-Black:** ¿Que dejemos de matar personajes principales? jejeje. Pero si decimos que hemos matado a cualquier otro que no sea conocido, el impacto no es el mismo ; ) Que no te de miedo seguir leyendo o... ¿quizá sí deberías tenerlo?

Bueno, pues no hablo más y doy paso al capi. Aviso, regreso con un capi cortito pero es que... no hay más remedio: este capi debe quedar ahí por muchos howlers, maldiciones y Avadas que nos queráis lanzar. El "Orientame" correspondiente: Harry y Voldemort acaban de intercambiar las varitas produciéndose un resplandor al cruce de ambas...

* * *

**CAPITULO 92: Marcados de principio a fin**

(Por Mahe)

Resplandor intenso, luz cegadora... Harry miró con los ojos entrecerrados para comprobar si veía a Voldemort pero lo que vio le dejó aún más helado: un rayo verde se dirigía hacia él y afortunadamente, esta vez sus reflejos actuaron y se agachó evitándolo. No le había escuchado pronunciar el Avada y si no hubiera mirado, ahora estaría muerto. Se echó al suelo, se desapareció y volvió a aparecerse tras una lápida. Miró de reojo y vio como el resplandor se iba disipando dejando ver la imagen alta y delgada de Voldemort apuntando con la varita hacia todos lados.

**-.**¿Volviste a desaparecerte, Potter?.¡JAJAJAJAAA!.¿Crees que aunque sigas con varita no voy a acabar contigo? _"¡Maldito niño!.¡recuperaste tu arma!"_

Harry se echó contra la lápida y suspiró profundamente. Todo iba a acabar en breve, lo sabía, pero seguiría luchando hasta el final, hasta que no le quedase la más mínima fuerza en su cuerpo. Miró el arma que había llegado hasta sus manos y se sorprendió _"Es... ¡es mi varita! pero.. ¿cómo la tenía él?" _No supo que contestarse pero algo cierto y verdadero sintió en su corazón: su encantada estaría con él hasta el último momento dándole todo el valor y fuerza que solo su magia le hacía sentir _"Es la varita la que elige al mago... pero me alegro de haberte hecho llegar inconscientemente hasta mis manos porque solo contigo elegiría acabar este duelo" _

Voldemort se acercaba, podía escuchar sus pasos buscándole, sentía su presencia a pocos metros de la lápida donde estaba escondido. No estaba seguro de poder lanzarle una Avada, era la imperdonable que nunca había intentado pero era la única forma de acabar con él. Cerró los ojos un momento y su pensamiento voló hacia Mahe deseando que estuviera viva y bien a pesar de la amenaza del brujo. Su rostro apenado cuando se despidió de ella apareció en su mente _"Mahe, si en verdad me amas te alejarás. No permitirás que lo que siempre fue mi mayor arma contra él sea hoy mi punto más débil" _recordó haberle dicho. La incertidumbre por no saber qué iba a ocurrir, le hizo sentir una mezcla de sensaciones: sentía más profundo aún su amor por ella pero también dolor por la posibilidad de no volverla a ver _"Como quisiera verte de nuevo aunque fuera un segundo...un solo segundo..." _Suspiró profundamente y susurró _"Te quiero tanto que me duele solo pensar no poder volver a sentirte..." _

La frase susurrada de sus labios le hizo sentir extraño: amor y dolor por una misma persona, en un mismo momento... y repentinamente, una imagen que en principio no comprendió pasó por su mente: sus padres, James y Lily le sonreían pero la imagen cambió y vio el momento en que se enteró que estaban muertos por culpa de Voldemort y recordó el dolor que la noticia le hizo sentir. La imagen volvió a cambiar y recordó la angustia y el miedo de Ron cuando el basilisco se llevó a Ginny; vio a Sirius encerrado en Grimmauld Place y más tarde cayendo por el velo; a Hermione atacada por Malfoy; a Mahe sufriendo la soledad y el saber quien era su padre... Había sentido dolor en todas esas situaciones pero había sido originado por el cariño y el amor que tenía por esas personas. Escuchó que Voldemort seguía llamándole y se acercaba cada vez más a donde él estaba y recordó sus frías palabras _"El dolor que quiera provocarte sólo tengo que pensarlo y la cruciatus hará el resto..." _y escuchó su propia voz de nuevo _"...lo que siempre fue mi mayor arma contra él... "_ Una mezcla de ideas inicialmente confusas comenzó a bullir en su cabeza combinadas con los sentimientos de su corazón _"También es dolor..."_ pensó _"tengo que intentarlo"_ Se levantó lentamente y se encontró cara a cara con Voldemort, situado a pocos pasos de él. El brujo le mostró una sonrisa fría, le apuntó y gritó:

**-.**¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Harry se volvió a desaparecer y apareció tras él, viendo como éste se había dado ya la vuelta

**-.**¡CRUCIO!

y el rayo impactó en Voldemort haciéndole caer. Harry siguió apuntándole pensando en las veces que había sufrido por los que quería, el dolor que había sentido por los suyos en algún momento, un tipo de dolor que Voldemort jamás había sentido por nadie. El brujo comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo jadeando y maldiciendo.

**-.**¡Este es el peor dolor que puedes sufrir, Voldemort!.-dijo Harry mientras seguía lanzándole la cruciatus-.¡el dolor por las personas que quieres!

El brujo fijó sus ojos de serpiente en él y le miró con un profundo odio mientras trataba de ponerse en pie pero estaba sintiendo un dolor en el corazón tan insoportable y una angustia en su pecho que apenas podía incorporarse debidamente. Levantó el brazo apuntando a Harry pero éste siguió pensando en el hechizo con más fuerza y Voldemort gimió aún más fuerte llevándose las manos al pecho. La varita que sostenía cayó al suelo y levantó su mano señalando con su dedo índice a Harry.

**-.**Eres odioso... ¡maldito seas, Potter!.-dijo con un hilo de voz y volvió a caer de rodillas mientras una extraña luz que salía de su interior comenzó a desfigurar su imagen.

Harry levantó la varita y dejó de lanzarle la imperdonable. Una sensación helada comenzó a extenderse por sus venas, un hormigueo desagradable recorría su cuerpo. No entendía qué le estaba pasando, por qué se estaba sintiendo mal, muy mal... _"¿Qué me está pasando?" _El brujo tuvo que notarlo en su cara porque en su demacrado y moribundo rostro apareció una sonrisa. La luz fue descomponiendo el cuerpo de Voldemort mientras Harry se sentía cada vez más débil, la angustia le paralizaba pero intentaba mantenerse en pie apoyando las manos en sus rodillas sin apartar la vista del Oscuro. Un escalofrío le cruzó de pies a cabeza y la visión se le empezó a nublar pero escuchó al brujo claramente como si la poca fuerza que le quedaba la estuviese empleando en sacar las palabras de su garganta.

**-.**¿Crees que no iba a tomar precauciones, eh?.¿Crees que te ibas a librar en caso de que esto se produjese?... Estás marcado como a un igual... ¡Y COMO UN IGUAL VAS A MORIR!

La voz de Voldemort resonó en el cementerio y un estallido de luz le hizo desaparecer. Harry contuvo la respiración durante un segundo al escuchar las palabras intentando comprender pero todo estaba claro, daba igual quien hubiese vencido, su final iba a ser el mismo: morir. Se incorporó lentamente, aturdido, sin poder reaccionar ante su inminente destino: la varita se deslizó por entre sus dedos dejándola caer, su respiración comenzó a mostrarse más forzada, la debilidad y el malestar se hicieron más intensos y profundos, sus piernas no pudieron sostenerle más y... cayó al suelo agonizante.

* * *

Creo que para esto, hubieséis preferido que me hubiera quedado en Venecia, jejeje. Aquí va a morir hasta el apuntador! Bueno, una cosa: en este capi se termina de desvelar toda la profecía: ya deberíais saber quien es el poderoso y quien el enemigo y ahora, qué era el arma y quien la nacida de sangre extraña. Releed este capi que todo estáahí. Hasta mañana UPs, a ver qué personaje nos queda vivo para seguir mañana, jejeje. 


	94. CAPITULO 93: Caídos en batalla

**Disclaimer: **Alguna vez se nos pasó pero al menos lo hemos dicho 80 veces! No se te ocurra coger nada que no pertenezca a JKR por que no somos bondadosas.

Hola UP´s hoy me toca a mí, Nigriv; se que estaís esperando ver que pasa después de como os dejó ayer Mahe pero... Hay cosas que están pasando a la misma vez y que se tienen que resolver así que no me lanzaís un Avada por cortar esa parte de la historia y disfrutad de esta que viene. Los rr...

**Abel: **¿a qué se refería Mahe con eso de aquí muere hasta el apuntador? Pues bien ya lo irás viendo, pero es que hasta este momento ya han caido muchos no crees? Sobre si Harry puede morir pues... lo siento pero tendrás que seguir leyendo; recuerda las últimas palabras de Voldemort (unelas a las pistas que hemos dado y a toda la información oficial que tienes dada por JK y a lo mejor descubres la clave) Sobre poderoso, sangre extraña y arma... solo te diré que ya está descrifrado en el capítulo pero ¿si Harry es el poderoso... por qué preguntas si va a morir? y a los otros dos respectos pues... te has dejado algunas cositas atrás que evaluar, ya verás por donde salimos. a lo que no te respondo, lo siento, es a cuanto le falta para que acabe, más de lo que te piensas seguro. Gracias por seguir ahí desde que te diste el atracón de leer.

**Seika: **No somos crueles, somos realistas, esto es una batalla y en las guerras la gente sufre y muere, no hay otra realidad. No se por dónde empezar a explicarte pero chica dejanos alguna pregunta por que decir "no entiendo nada" es tan ambiguo como nuestra forma de escribir. Un consejo leete el rr de Stiby a ver si comprendes algo. Y si no deja preguntas explícitas que te podamos responder y te prometo que lo haremos. Besos y anima a los Sirusianos a develarse que ni con hechizos lo consegimos.

**Marc: **Siempre hay un mañana al no ser que se acabe el mundo. Y aún podemos matar a muchos más no crees? Jajajaja Ala adios!

**Stiby: **Me encanta tu hipotesis, no se si sabes que una hipótesis se convierte en teoría cuando hay pruebas factibles y tu las tienes.Sobre todo chapó por que has hallado la lógica a como Harry consigue dañar a VOldemort! UN BRAVO POR TI! (creo que Mmhe estará encantada de leer tu rr Corrección, esta con la sonrisa en la boca:D Se le ha iluminado la mirada) "El apuntador" ya ha muerto! jajajaja ya lo verás a su tiempo, hay más caídos de los que parecen:D Es que hay alguien a quien disfrute matando pero... aún no lo sabeís, ya os lo contaré. Y bueno sobre el final oficial JKR ha dicho en una entrevista (ahora mismo no recuerdo donde pero lo hizo) que Harry sobrevive aunque... la cuestión es saber si llegará a adulto. La profecía oficial juega con la premisa que nosotros hemos utilizado para nuestra historia pero es que encima si la lees en el original, en ingles, aún resulta más confusa que la traducción que han hecho al castellano. Ya veremos despues del HBP que podemos pensar de ella. Me ha encantado tu rr de hoy, muy curado, gracias!

**Belen: **Se podría subir entero del tirón pero... si hicieramos eso no sabríamos ni lo que opinaís al respecto. Tenemos comprobado que la gente que lo lee todo seguido ni siquiera comenta. Lo sentimos por haceros esperar pero si es tan bueno como dices que te parece la espera merece la pena, cada día tienes algo que leer y no os dejamos esperando incluso meses como otras autoras. Y no te preocupes que aunque se vea proximo el final te aseguro que aún tienes mucho UP del que disfrutar. Besos.

N/A: Ante todo y para que no os perdáis tened presente que todo esto está pasando al mismo tiempo en diversas partes del cementerio y que aunque os parezca adelantado en algunas cosas es efecto solo de leerlo puesto que todo pasa a la misma vez que luchan Harry y Voldemort, en el capitulo anterior

"Orientame": Regresan los jóvenes, acordaros que se quedaron al grito desesperado de "Ginny"de uno de los presentes y nos encontraremos también a algunos más que han sobrevivido a la lucha (poned atención que hay cosas 'ocultas' ) ; y después... veremos lo que puede hacer la desesperación.

* * *

**Capitulo 93: Caídos en batalla**

(Por Nigriv)

El grito a su hermano sonó angustiado y muy desesperado mientras se agachaba para saber qué le pasaba al Slytherin. Que ella supiera ningún hechizo le había llegado a impactar en el último ataque. Su hermano llegó corriendo y preguntó sorprendido.

**- **¿Qué paso?  
**- **¡No lo se!. - le dijo mientras acomodaba la cabeza de Derek en su regazo, mirándolo preocupada e intentando comprobar si respiraba.- Simplemente se desvaneció.  
**-. **¡Enervate!.- dijo Ron apuntando al chico, pero el hechizo no surtió ningún efecto. Ginny lo miró temerosa, su hermano había efectuado el conjuro correctamente pero Derek no respondía a él. Se fijó en su frente y observó que estaba sudando. Al pasarle la mano para retirar el sudor notó que era muy frío.  
-Ron… ¿Qué le pasa?.- El miedo no podía sino que mezclarse con la angustia en su voz.  
- Yo tampoco lo sé. Inténtalo tú.- Animó a su hermana para que ella también intentara recuperarlo pero aunque Ginny le lanzó el hechizo tampoco esta vez tuvo efecto.  
-Tenemos que ayudarle- lo apremió agobiada al ver que tampoco ella conseguía nada.-. ¿Qué hacemos?. - Ron se encogió de hombros sin ni siquiera saber que decir. Ella alzó la cabeza mirando alrededor y a pesar de la impotencia que la bloqueaba percibió como la batalla parecía haber cesado definitivamente.- Ron, parece que el enemigo a huido o…  
**- **¡O hemos ganado!. - atinó a decir emocionado, pues ninguno de los dos sabía lo que aún ocurría al otro lado del campo de batalla. De pronto dos 'plaf' sonaron a su lado y, antes de reaccionar, una voz conocida los sorprendió.  
-Ronie, Ronie…- Ambos hermanos alzaron la cabeza.- Nos alegremos de veros hermanos.- Los gemelos Weasley estaban cubiertos de magulladuras y sus ropas tan estropeadas que parecían haber librado un duro combate, pero a pesar de eso parecían estar bien.  
**- **¡Fred!. ¡George!. - dijeron al unísono. Entonces los gemelos parecieron advertir el cuerpo caído que sujetaba su hermana en el regazo.  
**- **¡Ginny!. ¿Qué haces con ese Slytherin?. - le preguntó uno de ellos sorprendido.  
-Tenéis que ayudarle, Fred, no responde al enervate- Los gemelos se miraron entre sí extrañados. -. ¡Y está de nuestro lado!. - añadió desesperada antes sus expresiones incrédulas. Fred se quedó pensativo un momento antes de volver a hablar.  
**-**¿Qué le lanzaron?. - Inquirió entonces.  
**- **¡Nada! Sólo se desvaneció…- dijo ella con voz alarmada.  
**- **¿Se desvaneció?. - preguntó George- Algo le habrá impactado aunque no lo vieras.  
-No- respondió esta vez Ron.- Creo que más bien fue algo que él hizo.  
**-. **¿El qué?. - preguntaron los gemelos los dos a la vez mirando a Ginny. Ron también miró a su hermana expectante, ella era la que había permanecido todo el rato junto a él.  
-Bueno…- dudó- Lo vi lanzar un hechizo que no conozco, hasta a mí me produjo una mala sensación… Algo así como k-force… ¡No lo sé!. - Exclamó al ver como la cara de los tres chicos cambiaba de inmediato y entre miradas inquietantes Fred se acercaba a ella, e inclinándose sobre el muchacho comenzaba a buscarle el pulso. Lo sintió débil y muy acelerado.  
**- **¡George!. - dijo de pronto- Dame un bombón Desmaius. O mejor, un par si es que te quedan.- Mientras George rebuscaba en sus bolsillos Ginny miró a su hermano angustiada, confiaba en ellos como en nadie pero… ¿Un sortilegio Weasley para éste caso?  
**-. **¿Se pondrá bien?. -Preguntó intentando no expresar demasiado su inquietud. Pero le dio la impresión de que Fred también parecía preocupado y no sabía porque, sus hermanos solían tomarlo todo a broma, y ver su expresión enrarecida no la hizo sentir mejor.  
-Eso espero- fue su escueta respuesta mientras tomaba las pastillas que su gemelo le entregaba. Partió el color morado de ambos bombones y los colocó bajo la lengua del chico dónde rápidamente comenzaron a diluirse.

Unos segundos después Derek pareció comenzar a reaccionar. Los cuatro miraban en silencio mientras que Fred aún intentaba comprobar su pulso de nuevo. Al final el chico comenzó a parpadear y como si le hubiera costado un gran esfuerzo abrió los ojos; Ginny suspiró fuertemente aliviada. Él intentó sonreírle pero, estaba tan débil que ni pudo hacerlo. Hizo además de levantarse y su gesto quedó reducido solamente a una orden en su cerebro y entonces, los vio….

**- **¿Cómo estás?. - oyó preguntarle a la voz preocupada de la Gryffindor. Cuando logró responder, su propia voz sonó apagada, confusa y temblorosa.  
-Creo que... veo doble.- dijo mirando hacia los gemelos. Ginny no puedo evitar sonreír aliviada.  
**-. **¡Son gemelos!. - le dijo alegremente, dando por hecho que tras los acontecimientos de su último año en Hogwarts cualquier estudiante debía de conocer a sus hermanos.  
-Gemelos sí ¡no cuatrillizos!. - fue su respuesta. Ginny alzó las cejas entre sorprendida y nuevamente preocupada. Aún entre brumas el descubrió la expresión de sus ojos e intentó animarla.- Lo mejor es que también veo dos Ginnys- Ella no puedo reprimir una sonrisa triste, al menos Derek parecía tener ganas de bromear…  
-Recuerda eso Fred, investigar si la visión doble es efecto de la dosis.- El comentario no agradó lo más mínimo a Ginny quien aún seguía agitada por ver a su compañero en ese estado.  
**- **¿Qué te pasó?. - le preguntó cuando unos momentos después observó que el color comenzaba a volver a su cara y que parecía un poco más recuperado.  
-Supongo que fue el efecto de mi maldición.- Le respondió haciendo una profunda respiración. Comenzaba a sentirse mejor, pero su cuerpo todavía no quería responderle del todo y su mente también estaba algo aturdida.  
**-. **¿De verdad lanzaste el Curse Force?. - preguntó Fred que aún permanecía agachado a su lado.  
-Si- confirmó mirándolo intensamente pues el Weasley tenía la misma cara incrédula que los otros dos hermanos, y entonces fue el otro gemelo quién preguntó.  
**-. **¿Pero quién enseña un maleficio negro tan avanzado a un niño?. - Derek frunció como pudo el entrecejo al escuchar que lo llamaban "niño". No soportaba que lo llamaran así, mucho menos alguien que apenas le sacaba tres años por eso su voz sonó muy airada al responderle.  
**- **¿Un padre mortífago…?

Tal vez fue la sorpresa por su sinceridad o la cara de asco que les mostró al hablar lo que más impresionó a los pelirrojos, no sabría decirlo, pero sintió que Ginny le asía la túnica a la altura de los hombros transmitiéndole con ese gesto el temblor que la recorrió al escucharlo. Alzó los ojos y mirándola se dirigió a ella claramente.

**- **Hace tiempo que lo asumí y parece que no me malogré tanto ¿verdad?. - Ella permaneció en silencio sin ni siquiera saber qué decir, pero logró sonreírle ante la cálida mirada que acompañó a sus palabras.  
-Ron- dijo entonces George- Creo que deberías de ir con los mayores, papá nos mandó a buscarte.

Ron pegó un respingo, de pronto recordó que no sabía nada de lo ocurrido al otro lado de la batalla. Pensó en el resto de su familia, en Harry y en Hermione… y se sintió temblar sin poder evitarlo.

**- **¿Los demás están bien?. - preguntó con un deje de desesperación en su voz.  
-Creo que Bill tiene un brazo herido, pero no será nada… Y Charlie y mamá aunque magullados, están bien. Parece que los Weasley somos una familia con suerte.  
**- **¿Y Percy?. - Inquirió Ginny.  
-¿Percy? El no vino… Ya deberías de saberlo.- Ginny y Ron se miraron desconcertados, mientras que los gemelos los miraban a ellos dos casi con la misma expresión.  
-Pero mamá dijo que sus siete hijos…- añadió Ginny con voz casi ahogada, dejando la frase en el aire. Los gemelos intercambiaron una nueva mirada y sin más dilación George volvió hacia su hermano menor y siguió hablándole.  
-Bueno Ron, será mejor que vayas hacia allá. Supongo que si Percy está aquí lo veremos luego. Nosotros nos encargaremos de Ginny y de Derek.  
-Fred- Ginny miró a su hermano asustada.-. ¿Harry y Hermione están…?. - La pregunta volvió a atragantársele en la garganta. Fred se acercó a ella y le puso la mano sobre el hombro antes de responderle.  
-No sabemos mucho más que vosotros Ginny. Papá se nos apareció y solo nos pidió que os buscáramos y le enviáramos a Ron. Pero no te preocupes ¿vale?  
**- **¿Y hacia dónde voy?. - preguntó Ron angustiado a quien la ausencia de noticias de sus amigos parecía hacerle querer irse lo más rápidamente posible.  
-Al lado norte del cementerio. Aparécete allí.  
**- **¿Y vosotros?  
**- **¡Yo también quiero ir!. - dijo Ginny poniéndose en pie cuidadosamente para no dejar caer a Derek de su regazo.  
**- **¡No!. - le respondió Fred- Papá solo dijo que Ron, tú te quedas con nosotros.  
-Pero…- Ginny intentó replicar a su hermano pero George la cortó inmediatamente.  
-Ginny, por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, nos vamos a comportar como los adultos responsables que no somos. ¡Y tú, nos harás caso!. - Luego miró a su hermano y añadió.-. ¡Vete ya Ron! Te estás retrasando.

Mientras que desaparecía, Ginny observó la preocupación en la cara de su hermano y ella casi tembló, al menos él sabría algo pronto. A su lado Derek se irguió un poco y le tomó su mano apretándola tiernamente en un intento por consolarla.

**- **Pierde cuidado Ginny, la batalla ha terminado ya, lo que haya ocurrido ya pasó. – le miró enojada y le retiró la mano violentamente.  
-Eso fue un comentario muy propio de una serpiente- Le dijo dolida.

El entrecerró sus ojos. No había querido dañarla al hablar así, no fue su intención, pero viendo la cara de la chica prefirió guardar silencio. Además, en cierto modo, el también estaba preocupado por Harry.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- **¡NO!.- gritó desesperada.

Impulsada por una fuerza inesperada, nacida a saber de dónde, alzó la vista y miró a su hija; sus ojos observaban la escena sin dar muestras de reacción alguna. Ni siquiera se había movido en ese tiempo.

**- **Dame tus manos Mahe- le espetó sin apartar las suyas del cuerpo yaciente.

Silencio, impasibilidad….

**- **¡DAME TUS MANOS TE DIJE!. - le gritó entonces.

Pero Mahe tampoco reaccionó, estaba paralizada, la vista fija en su padre. Virginia captó como el terror había invadido su mente y como el pánico había atenazado su cuerpo con todo lo ocurrido minutos antes. Pero era conciente de que la necesitaba para intentar salvar al que fue su amor y al no verla reaccionar montó en cólera hacia ella. Si había alguna solución pasaba indiscutiblemente por sus manos, así que la tomó por los hombros y la zamarreó fuertemente intentando hacerla reaccionar.

**- **¡No me importa lo que sientas Mahe! Un mago acaba de salvar tu vida y tienes una deuda con él. ¡Y la vas a cumplir ahora mismo! Lo quieras o no… tú también se la salvarás a él.

Y tomando las manos de su hija las colocó bajo las suyas, dónde antes mismo las había puesto. Intentó invocar lo antiguo de nuevo pero supo que su hija no lo hacía aún.

**- **Concentra en ti la energía y lanza conmigo el hechizo.- Le dijo pero su hija seguía sin entender.-. ¡Hazlo Mahe!. ¡O juro por el poder antiguo que te repudiaré!

Las palabras salieron de su boca impulsadas por su desesperación… Era un juramento de magos, entre magos, no se podría romper…

"_Repudiada"_ fue lo primero que llegó a entender Mahe al salir de su trance. Miró lentamente hacia abajo y contempló la escena a la que hasta ahora había permanecido ajena; su padre muerto entre ellas, su madre al borde de enloquecer y sus manos sobre el cuerpo del ser que más había odiado, del ser que le dio la vida y del que también dio su vida para salvarla… Sólo entonces reaccionó. Ni siquiera había escuchado a su madre pero conscientemente invocó el poder y, a pesar de todo su cansancio éste llegó a ella tan fuerte que casi le asustó. Automáticamente sintió como su madre también lo invocaba y, sin saber cómo, supo lo que tenía que hacer, el momento exacto en que la concentración de ambos poderes permitiría lanzar el hechizo. Un enervate al unísono resonó en la noche, sus energías se sumaron bajo sus manos y un estallido de poder creó un cerco de luz que envolvió a los tres cuerpos durante unos segundos interminables. Al desaparecer la luz Mahe sintió como el latido de Snape resurgía bajo su mano. Ante esa sensación alzó los ojos y sonrió a su madre. Su rostro aún estaba bañado en lágrimas y sus ojos la observaban acusadoramente, recriminándole aquella sonrisa. Comprendiendo apartó lentamente la mano del corazón y dejó que la de su madre reposara sobre él. Virginia sintió el latido tenue y suspiró aliviada; era débil sí, quizás demasiado, pero lo antiguo reforzado por la deuda de Mahe parecía haber vencido a la maldición. Sintiendo renacer la esperanza volvió a concentrar energía para intentar estabilizarlo aunque apenas si lograba ser consciente de sus propios actos.

**- **Lo recuperamos, mamá -dijo temblorosa.

No muy lejos de allí una voz resonó amplificada por todo el cementerio y un estallido de luz impresionó su retina. Tiempo después fue consciente de que sus oídos oyeron pero no escucharon aquella voz, Guilmain estaba totalmente volcada en su acción, debía ser capaz de transmitirle la energía necesaria para que aguantara hasta que le pudieran atender mejor.

**- **Mahe…- Su voz, más ronca de lo normal, las sobresaltó.  
-No hables Sev- le recomendó Virginia acariciándole la frente.- Estás muy débil.  
**-. **¡Mahe!. - insistió casi desesperado.  
**- **¿Sí padre?. - contestó la chica sin advertir siquiera como es que lo había llamado.  
**- **¡Harry!

* * *

Bien este capítulo conecta directamente con el final del capítulo de ayer, no os perdaís que ambas cosas han estado pasado al mismo tiempo. Hasta mañana.


	95. CAPITULO 94: Vida y muerte

Existen muchas cosas que nos diferencian a JK de nosotras, Nigriv y Mahe, pero sobre todo una que siempre os recordaremos: ella permite que escribamos sobre sus personajes pero nosotras no, nunca, jamás.

Hola UPs! soy Mahe y hoy os traigo un MIMADO mío a pesar de las alturas en las que estamos en la batalla y que casi no nos quedan personajes vivos (jeje, que mala, sí que quedan aún, a alguien tendremos que salvar, no? o quizá no...) Reviews:

**Kata**:.¿Que no le pase nada a Harry? ya veremos, con lo malas que somos... ; ) En cuanto a Snape, la verdad es que es toda una sorpresa que reviviera pero es que había que darle una oportunidad a este hombre después de ver que no era tan malo como parecía. Yo creo que ni Mahe se cree aún que lo haya llamado "padre", a ver lo que le dura el "sentimiento de hija". ; )

**Laura P.E**.: Me encanta ver que te hicimos pensar que Snape estaba totalmente muertecito porque así te llevas la sorpresa de que revive. Pero no creas que te vas a llevar muchas más sorpresas de este tipo, eh? Otras quizás... ; )

**Wiggin**: Bienvenido! que bien que sigáis apareciendo aunque ya estemos tan avanzados en la historia, gracias : ) Por Merlín y todos los brujos ¿te leíste MA y UP en dos días? si estuviera en el foro te pondría un careto de los que se les cae la mandibula boquiabierta porque así me dejaste :D me alegro mucho de que te hayan gustado los dos fics lo suficiente como para engancharte tanto. Muchas gracias por aparecer ; )

**Celina**: Que bien que te sientas mejor : ) Y si con nuestros patronus te animamos y nuestro fic te entretienes, mejor que mejor ; )

**Marc**: Hurra por Sev! hurra! jejeje, es raro que tú digas eso, te aseguro que más raro es que Mahe le llame "padre" :D

**Luna bayo:** Te confirmo que Nigriv sigue más o menos igual (a este paso, la llevaré yo a rastras al medimago para que le recete una poción) Me ha dicho que te comente que te escribirá después del examen así que ya estaréis en contacto. En cuanto al capi, es cierto que es un gran sacrificio el quehizo Snape pero tuvo suerte, no todos tienen por qué tener una recompensa...

**Belén:** A ver, te cuento: la parte correspondiente a Dumbledore y McGonagall ya acabó porque Albus se está encargando de los patronus que han quedado y Minerva se ha quedado junto a él como gata. De Hermione, pronto verás más de ella, y de Harry ahora verás también. Me hace gracia que pienses que solo Voldemort y sus mortífagos pueden morir¿estás segura?

Viktor Frankenstein... perdón... **Eric Arturo** ; ) No se han quedado de brazos cruzados por poquito porque Mahe ni reaccionaba pero anda que Virginia diciendole que la iba a repudiar si no le ayudaba... vaya tela! lo que no sé como no le lanzó la chica un lazo de fuego a su madre por ser tan "cariñosa" con ella, jeje.

**Stiby:** Todavía sonrio al recordar tu review de ayer con tu hipótesis de la profecía, me encanta que llegaras a ella : ) Ahora verás el motivo por el que Snape nombre a Harry. ¿Te has angustiado con la muerte de Severus? jeje, pobrecita, creo que deberías agarrarte a la silla porque vienen curvas (creo que el título del capi de hoy te pone sobre aviso ; ) Yo también he pensado en esa posibilidad oficial de que mueran Voldemort y Harry, están marcados como iguales así que todo puede pasar, como en UP ; ) ¿Te encanta llorar? uuumm... espero tu review mañana. ; )

**John Black Potter**: Vaya! Bienvenido también a ti! se agradece mucho que dejes el silencio y te muestres : )

**Sirusianos**: Seguís sin querer aparecer por nuestro fic para darnos vuestra opinión... no sé yo si eso le gustaría mucho a nuestro querido Sirius, él es mucho más arriesgado y se atrevería a dar la cara y mostrarse ante nosotras, como buenos sirusianos deberíais seguir su ejemplo, no creeis? (¿cuela? jeje)

Bueno, vamos con el "Orientame": Snape acaba de revivir, Voldemort ha muerto y Harry... ains ¿qué le estará pasando?

* * *

**CAPITULO 94: Vida y muerte**

(Por Mahe)

Mahe se sorprendió. ¿Por qué nombraba a Harry? En ese momento tomó conciencia de que a su alrededor ya no había movimiento de lucha, no sonaban hechizos, ni se veían los rayos, a lo lejos los mortífagos estaban desapareciendo. Asustada, miró hacia todos lados buscándole y de pronto le vio tendido en el suelo. El corazón le dio un vuelco e intentó levantarse y correr hacia donde él estaba pero su madre la cogió con fuerza del brazo y la detuvo:

**-**¡NO!.¡DEJAME!.¡DEJAME IR CON EL!.-gritó la chica tratando de soltarse.  
**-**¡ESPERA!.¿qué ha sido eso?.-preguntó sin comprender la intensa luz que acababan de iluminar el cementerio ni la voz que le había parecido oír-.¡Era Voldemort!

No se veía al mago oscuro por ningún lado. Snape llamó su atención y levantó lentamente su brazo mostrándole la marca del Lord. Virginia se fijó y vio como se había desfigurado.

**-**¿Está... muerto?

Snape asintió y débilmente susurró:

**-**Pero ha conseguido vengarse...-trató de explicar débilmente- Harry... está marcado como a un igual.

Virginia abrió mucho los ojos y con esas palabras, lo entendió todo. Miró a su hija cuya expresión de terror mostraba haber entendido también las palabras de su padre y soltó su brazo.

**-**¡Mahe, ve con él!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sirius, que permanecía junto a Lupin el cual seguía profundamente inconsciente donde Virginia le había dejado, se quedó inmóvil intentando comprender lo que la voz de Voldemort había dicho pero solo bastó un segundo para que su corazón le confirmase las peores sospechas. Buscó con la mirada a su ahijado mientras veía como los mortífagos que quedaban en la lejanía se desaparecían y abandonaban la lucha tras la muerte de su señor. Observó que, a media distancia, alguien corría hacia un cuerpo tendido en el suelo, justo donde Harry había estado luchando y se le heló la sangre. Dejó a Lupin en el suelo y justo cuando iba a desaparecerse, notó como le agarraban del brazo impidiéndole avanzar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mahe se levantó y corrió hacia Harry. El chico estaba en el suelo, casi inconsciente, apenas podía respirar. Se arrodilló junto a él y le llamó:

**-**Harry ¡Harry!

Pero no reaccionaba. El aire que a él no le llegaba a los pulmones le sobraba a ella por la aceleración de su respiración. Estaba aterrorizada, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Se acercó y posando su mano derecha sobre su cabeza, acariciándole el cabello, le susurró al oído.

**-**Escúchame, Harry, te vas a poner bien ¿de acuerdo? no me vas a dejar sola.

Harry intentó abrir los ojos pero no podía. Sentía como su cuerpo le pesaba, pesaba mucho, pero su alma se elevaba. Podía oír las palabras de Mahe y sentía como sus lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos. Quería decirle algo, quería despedirse pero no podía. Sus latidos eran cada vez más débiles y su respiración más lenta y pausada; el malestar estaba desapareciendo al igual que su vida. La chica se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando el final y que dejaba de respirar. Le cogió la mano, estaba fría, y la apretó con fuerza:

**-**No, Harry, respira ¡RESPIRA! por lo que más quieras, Harry ¡respira!

Pero no reaccionaba, se moría...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al grito angustioso de _"¡RESPIRA!" _Sirius intentó soltarse bruscamente de la mano que le sujetaba

**-**¡Suéltame!  
Dumbledore se había aparecido a su lado y le miraba con tristeza pero su mano seguía firme aferrada a su brazo.  
- Me dolió decírtelo cuando comenzamos a luchar pero más me duele ahora: No puedes hacer nada por él, Sirius.  
**-**¿Qué... qué estás diciendo?.-preguntó casi sin voz. Dumbledore no contestó pero en su mirada azul se leía la respuesta que Sirius se negaba a aceptar a pesar de haber escuchado al Oscuro gritar su amenaza antes de morir-.¡Soy su padrino y quiero estar con él!.-contestó de pronto con rabia intentando soltarse sin conseguirlo.  
- Y él es su amor... ahora es a ella a quien ayudarás más quedándote al margen. Déjale con él.

Sirius mantuvo la mirada del director durante unos segundos y lentamente cerró los ojos suspirando profundamente y asintió con la cabeza. Volvió a abrirlos, miró a Harry y Mahe que le hablaba al oído, y se dejó caer al suelo abatido por el dolor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mahe se desesperaba más y más a cada segundo que pasaba. Tanteó en el suelo en busca de su varita pero no sabía donde estaba, la tenía que haber dejado junto a sus padres. _"¡Lumos!"_ una pequeña luz se encendió cerca de la mano de Harry y la chica cogió la encantada con la que había luchado. La miró un instante y se sorprendió al ver que era la del chico pero sin perder más tiempo, le apuntó mientras seguía cogiendo su mano cada vez más fría.

**-**¡Enervate!.vamos¡ENERVATE!

Pero el efecto era nulo y tiró la varita con rabia al suelo. Angustia, desesperación... no sabía qué hacer. Se inclinó temblando sobre su pecho y escuchó los latidos débiles y forzados haciendo que los suyos propios aumentaran por el miedo de saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Puso su mano izquierda sobre el corazón de Harry y colocó la mano de él sobre el suyo, apretando con fuerza.

**-**Siéntelo, Harry, siente como late... siéntelo...

De pronto, Harry entreabrió los ojos mirando a un punto indeterminado frente a él como si estuviese viendo algo. Mahe vio la pequeña reacción y le llamó

**- **Harry...

Entre las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos, le pareció ver como sus ojos verdes se desviaban hacia donde ella estaba, mirándola pero los volvió a cerrar haciendo que la chica se desesperase. _"Te he vuelto a ver... aunque haya sido un segundo... un solo segundo... como deseé..." _Mahe sintió ganas de gritar al ver que no había nada que hacer, a Harry se le iba la vida y a ella con él; sabía que en esos casos no era conveniente agobiar a la persona que estaba a punto de morir porque podía percibir lo que había a su alrededor y se podía marchar con tristeza. Pero no podía quedarse quieta, cerró los ojos, intentaría salvarle y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera. Se concentró y tras unos segundos en silencio, comenzó a recitar:

_-_Fuerzas de los elegidos por la magia antigua, conjurados sois. Atravesad las puertas de la muerte y que vuestro poder traiga a este lugar al que allí es llamado

Abrió los ojos y le miró pero Harry no reaccionaba, ni siquiera su pecho se elevaba ya en muestra de respiración por leve que fuese. No notaba los latidos en su mano y volvió a repetir desesperadamente entre lágrimas.

_-_Fuerzas de los elegidos por la magia antigua, conjurados sois. Atravesad las puertas de la muerte y que vuestro poder traiga a este lugar al que allí es llamado

No había forma, seguía igual. La angustia y la desesperación de la chica estaban al máximo. Nadie de los que estaban allí se atrevían a acercarse, ni siquiera su madre que seguía junto a Snape. Sentían el dolor de la chica tan profundo como el suyo propio: esta vez Voldemort había conseguido su objetivo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El cementerio estaba terroríficamente en silencio, solo escuchaba el murmullo constante de la voz de Mahe repitiendo un conjuro una y otra vez, y junto a lo que sus ojos le mostraban en la lejanía, hacía que no pudiese reaccionar. Hermione había escuchado claramente el grito de Voldemort y había comprendido lo que ello suponía pero su mente estaba tan aturdida que no podía aceptar esa posibilidad. Su rostro bañado en lágrimas, su corazón encogido por la angustia de lo que estaba ocurriendo y su mejor amigo, el que había considerado su amor, muriendo... El peor final para la pesadilla de la que acababa de despertar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había repetido el conjuro, no entendía porqué no funcionaba pero no se daría por vencida. Miraba a Harry angustiada y apretaba su mano contra el pecho del chico y la de él contra el suyo _"Siente mi corazón latiendo..." _le rogó en su pensamiento mirando su rostro y de pronto, contuvo la respiración durante un momento: una idea, una posibilidad, un intento desesperado... Tragó saliva, respiró hondo y se decidió, lo haría.

_-_Que las palabras pronunciadas por mi alma sean escuchadas por los magos y brujas conjurados esta noche... –silencio, suspiro profundo- ...que los latidos de mi corazón habiten en el suyo, que la vida regrese a su sangre... aunque abandone la mía.

Silencio... silencio...

Una luz surgió de la zona del pecho que tocaba la mano de Harry, donde la chica tenía el corazón, y se extendió por su brazo, llegando a su cuerpo e iluminándolo por completo durante unos segundos. Todos miraban con expectación ante las palabras pronunciadas por la chica y la extraña luz. Entonces, Harry abrió los ojos despacio y comenzó a respirar lenta y pausadamente. Parpadeó aturdido intentando comprender lo que había pasado y al sentir que acariciaban su mejilla, giró la cabeza y vio a Mahe que, aunque pálida y respirando con dificultad, le sonreía entre lágrimas. Trató de incorporarse y se acercó a ella devolviéndole la sonrisa. La miró a los ojos durante unos segundos y como el día en que se besaron por primera vez, llevó su mano a su mejilla acariciándola suavemente. Ella sonrió levemente y llevó sus dedos a los labios de él y los recorrió con ternura.

Y sin esperarlo, cerró los ojos y su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

**-**Mahe ¡MAHE!

Harry intentó incorporarla pero ahora era ella la que no reaccionaba. Se acercó a su pecho para escuchar su corazón pero un escalofrío le recorrió: no lo oía, no le encontraba el pulso.

**-**¡Virginia!.-gritó desesperado. Guilmain corrió hacia donde estaban-. ¿Qué le pasa?.¿QUE LE PASA?

Guilmain puso las manos sobre su hija pero no sentía su energía. Se concentró y lo intentó de nuevo pero nada. No era un desmayo por el cansancio, por el esfuerzo o la debilidad tras la lucha. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**-**Mahe, hija, por Merlín ¡reacciona!.-susurraba la mujer mientras concentraba toda su energía en transmitírsela a su hija. Sentía lo antiguo fluir hacia sus manos pero en cuanto tocaban el cuerpo de la chica, se desvanecía sin aceptar la energía que le intentaba hacer llegar. Una vez y otra y otra, y el resultado siempre era el mismo. Era imposible... Levantó la vista lentamente hacia Harry que la miraba asustado y con un hilo de voz le dijo:

**-.**Su corazón latía por ti, ahora late en ti

Harry negaba con la cabeza incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba. Era la segunda vez en su vida que alguien se sacrificaba por él: primero su madre y ahora ella. No podía creer que hubiera ocurrido algo similar de nuevo. Tomó a Mahe entre sus brazos y miró a Virginia. La voz apenas salía de su cuerpo pero hizo un esfuerzo y le suplicó:

**- **Por favor...

Virginia entendía lo que le pedía y aunque su deseo era el mismo, no podía hacer nada. Su hija había muerto y no podía hacerla revivir, su cuerpo ya no aceptaba la energía, había dejado escapar la vida desafiando a la muerte para que él viviera. No le contestó, simplemente bajó la cabeza y rompió a llorar en silencio. Harry miró a la chica: se la veía pálida, débil pero su expresión era serena. La abrazó con más fuerza acercándola a su pecho y apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella comenzó a balancearse muy lentamente como si la estuviera acunando, como si simplemente estuviera dormida y estuviese velando su sueño. Nadie en el cementerio hablaba aunque todos estaban pendientes de ellos, sintiendo el dolor que el chico transmitía en cada breve movimiento.

Al cabo de un rato, Harry se quedó quieto y levantó la cabeza aún mirándola. No sabía si tenía a alguien a su alrededor o estaban solos a pesar de los sollozos que se dejaban escuchar en la noche. No era consciente de lo que le rodeaba ni era algo que en ese momento le importase, sólo quería echar el tiempo atrás y que ella volviese a vivir, que su corazón latiese de nuevo como estaba haciendo el suyo. El chico le acarició con suavidad el cabello y suspiró entrecortadamente: una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios, un pensamiento en su mente. La besó en la cabeza, volvió a apoyar la suya y... desaparecieron.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La noche se cerraba sobre los jardines. Solo la luna llena se atrevía a iluminar el paraje mientras sus reflejos en el lago hacían más bella la vista nocturna. Una brisa leve mecía las copas de los árboles y entre ellos, el haya, silencioso, solitario... triste. A sus pies, dos figuras aparecieron. Una de ellas se sentía como el propio árbol; la otra, inerte como sus hojas en otoño. Harry la dejó con cuidado en el césped y se arrodilló junto a Mahe bajo la luz que la luna le ofrecía. Su mente estaba en blanco, no pensaba, solo se limitaba a mirarla y recorrer suavemente con sus dedos su rostro: su frente, sus ojos... sus labios. Había dado su vida por él, su corazón latía en él, lo sabía, no solo porque podía sentir los latidos de forma diferente si no porque sentía el amor que ella había guardado en su interior. Suspiró profundamente y se acercó despacio, dándole un suave beso en los labios. Volvió a mirarla y con otro suspiro, sintió como las lágrimas volvían a aparecer en sus ojos haciendo que los cerrara durante unos segundos mientras sentía que comenzaba a temblar. Empezaba a ser consciente de que aquello no era una pesadilla, no era un mal sueño...era real. Levantó el cuerpo de la chica y la volvió a abrazar con fuerza, la tenía entre sus brazos sin vida y sentía un profundo dolor en su alma porque no había podido evitarlo, no había podido arrebatársela a la muerte para que se quedara con él porque ella había preferido morir para que él siguiese su camino. Cogió la mano de la chica y la llevó a sus labios sin separarla de ellos, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó salir todo el dolor que sentía. El tiempo dejó de existir...

La luna recorría el firmamento junto a las estrellas que brillaban tristemente. Cada destello se asemejaba a cada una de las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos. Le dolía verle así pero al menos estaba vivo y no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, lo volvería a hacer una y mil veces más si fuese necesario. Se acercó a Harry, que mantenía el que había sido su cuerpo abrazado al suyo, y le susurró al oído:

**-.**Siempre tuviste mi corazón... Es la única parte de mi cuerpo que nunca morirá porque siempre latirá por ti...

Harry abrió los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Miró el rostro de Mahe y acariciándolo suavemente, susurró _"Lo sé... "_

* * *

Pues ahí quedó, este es mi **mimado **a pesar de lo triste que pueda ser. Alguien más debía caer y no podía dejar que fuera Harry así que la nacida de sangre extraña, la que le hizo descubrir al poderoso el arma para vencer a su enemigo fue la que tenía que morir. Mañana veréis las reacciones de los demás personajes por lo ocurrido porque... todavía no hemos acabado ; ) Hasta mañana.


	96. CAPITULO 95: Tras la batalla

Ya sabeís lo que dice Mahe que, entre otras cosas, nos diferencia de JKR. Así que nada de hacer trastadas! tomando lo que no debeís.

Hola UP´s aquí Nigriv, con el capítulo de hoy damos por finalizada la batalla (Oh que pena!... voy a llorar!) pero no el fic, así que a ver que más cosas pueden ocurrir. Respondo rr rápidamente:

**Kata: **¿Parecemos bromistas? Y ¿por qué?... Pues por que es la nacida de sangre extraña.

**Celina:** Se agradecen las condolencias. Vaya que os la hemos jugado bien ¿eh? Después de meteros un personaje nuevo y hacerle tomarle cariño pero... ya dijimos que así son las batallas. A ver que te parece la continuación. Besos.

**Laura P.E: **Pues sí este capítulo es dificil de superar pero quién sabe, igual Mahe vuelve a sorprenderte y a hacerte llorar! Aunque no me extraña, he leido infinidad de veces este mimado de mi hermana y anoche me hizo pasar del estado de euforia en el que estaba a soltar gruesos lagrimones (y yo no soy de las que lloran facilmente) Cuando tenga tiempo (que será en verano¡por Merlín!) le echaré un vistazo a ese "Volví"Que a proposito hoy no me entero de nada por que de primeras leí "Voldi" argggg! Besos.

**Seika: **Si de verdad quieres hacernos daño usa el Sine Sentium o el Petrificus Morten, te aseguro que ambas son peores¿Lo escuchaste a Snape decir que el PM era la nueva imperdonable del Lord:D Pero gracias por contenerte por que de verdad que aún te queda mucho por saber, aunque no lo parezca!. PD: "plap" (ese es el sonido que según JK se hace al desaparecerse :D) multiplicado por 3 que son las veces que nos lo has lanzado, el rr ha salido 3 veces! AH! en el tercero introduciste otra frase sobre devolverle a Sirus pero quitarle a Mahe... Es una pena que la felicidad nunca pueda ser completa ¿verdad? Y yo te pregunto... ¿cambiarías la vida de tu adorado merodeador por la de Mahe? espero una respuesta :D Besos y gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar del mal rato que has pasado.

**Elementhp** : REHOLA! Hace tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí. Claro que Mahe era importante en el ff, es la coprotagonista de la historia, la profetizada! Pero chico, matarla es una pena pero es una de las cosas que hace mejor el capítulo. Aún después de tanto tiempo que hace que Mahe lo escribió me sigue poniendo la carne de gallina esa escena. Hasta otra!

**Luna-bayo: **Otra que llora¿te has parado a pensar que con tanto capítulo intenso tal vez por eso te parece la muerte de Voldemort desapercibida? El efecto de leer los duelos por separado uede producir eso porque vamos yo que los he leido de todos las formas posibles me resulta impactante, y creo que solo Stiby llegó a captar al completo el cómo es que Harry acaba con él, a mí eso no me pareció que "pasara desapercibido"... darle la vuelta a una cruciatus para que dañe a base de amor creo que no era para dejarselo atrás. Y sí, por eso te respondió Mahe aquello en su rr, a veces cuando vemos las respuestas que os damos nos sonreímos por que sabemos lo que se viene. Sigo sin escribirte por que sigue fastidiada, y además mañana tengo examen y me tiene de los nervios. Besos.

**Marc: **Lo ha dado todo sí, pero si te fijas ayer su espiritu decía que lo volvería a hacer. Y gracias por las alabanzas al capítulo, Mahe se sentirá orgulla, es un MIMADO. Ciao

**Belen: **Si la mayoría de capítulos son buenos este se sale! Es EXCELENTE! Bueno tu si no te enteras de algo pregunta y te has parado a pensar que si no queda ningún malo... ¿qué hacemos si algun día decidimos continuar la historia? Besos.

**Hermiwg:** No te preocupes lo primero son los estudios y esperemos que no haya que recuperar demasiado, suerte con las notas. Y bueno como decía Seika, le hemos quitado a Mahe :'( pero le devolvimos a Sirius! y lo hemos dejado vivo eso sí que es raro con todos los que nos hemos cargado (¿he parecido sadica? Pues no era mi intención de verdad!)

**Stybi: **Como le decía a Laura E.P. ayer acabé llorando hasta yo! Y bueno aunque sean capítulos de muerte (nunca mejor dicho) eso no quita que sea mimado y muy queridos de nuestro corazón, a mí me pasaba igual con el de la muerte de Snape y el de Remus pero chica por muy Mahe y Virginia Guilmain que nos sintamos al escribir esos capítulos son de los que más sentimientos llevan y eso hace que los sientas más viendo lo que tu musa inspiró, tu mente conjuró y dio ese resultado. Mucho más viendo también vuestras reacciones. La verdad, aquí vienen algunas reacciones pero... es que la muerte de Mahe no la puede asumir nadie, ni lector ni personaje del fic! Besos.

**Abel: **Pues me parece que después de lo ocurrido se va a quedar solito! Se admiten maldicienes pero pedradas? jajaja :D que muggle ha sonado eso! Gracias.

Bueno creo que ya no es necesario el hechizo brujula a estas alturas, solo recordaros que ayer Harry se desapareció sin previo aviso. Algunas cositas del inicio del capítulo están pasando mientras que Mahe hace el hechizo para intercambiar su vida por la de su amor y como os dijo ayer Mahe, la autora, son las reacciones de los personajes que andan por ahí.. AH! y para que no os despisteís la primera escena es desde el punto de vista de Dumbledore que estaba reteniendo a Sirius. A seguir leyendo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 95: Tras la batalla **

(por Nigriv)

Lo vio caer abatido por el dolor y aún se quedó junto a él unos momentos aprovechando para hacer un barrido del lugar y los presentes, todos pendientes de lo que ocurría más allàcon la ansiedad y el miedo reflejado en la cara de la mayoría. Sintió a la gata moverse inquieta en sus brazos mientras que su vista se posaba allí donde Harry y Virginia se inclinaban sobre el cuerpo caído de Mahe. _"¿Acaso era esto lo esperado?"_. Toda luz desapareció de sus ojos en ese instante.

Comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos, dejando atrás al resto, cuando vio que Harry, en un acto inesperado, tomaba el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos y, sin ni siquiera mirar atrás, desaparecía. Él mismo quedó tan sorprendido como el resto y por un momento hasta sintió miedo por él. La batalla había terminado, Voldemort había sido aniquilado definitivamente pero… Desaparecer así en estas circunstancias era algo muy irresponsable de su parte, había sufrido mucho en el duelo, había viajado al más allá hasta que ella se lo arrebató a la muerte y aún podía haber peligros asechándole. El lugar quedó sumergido en un silencio más que sepulcral.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le costó trabajo localizarla, tuvo que avanzar entre muchos de los miembros de la Orden que, habiendo sobrevivido, se habían ido a congregar lo más cerca posible del lugar del duelo. No paró su avance hasta alcanzar la primera fila. Al llegar ahí pudo distinguir a Harry, bastante más allà, junto a Virginia, ambos inclinados sobre alguien más a quién no llegó a reconocer. Respiró aliviado al ver a su amigo, él había sobrevivido, pero desesperado aún por ella recomenzó a buscarla.

Arrodillada en el suelo, la cara escondida entre sus manos, llorando, fue que la encontró y solo entonces supo que todo estaría bien. El silencio cayó sobre ellos pero no se percató y nadie se movía excepto él que no cejó en su empeño hasta llegar junto a ella. La llamó suavemente, como evitando asustarla… No le respondió; alzó un poco más la voz pero tampoco dio muestras de escucharlo y tuvo que agacharse y ponerle la mano sobre el hombro para hacerla reaccionar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre se serenó, acomodó a la gata en uno de sus brazos y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica palpó hasta localizar el objeto que lo había transportado al cementerio. Aunque frío, helado mejor dicho – pues incluso aquel pequeño objeto parecía transmitir la muerte del alma que un día le diera la vida- podía serle útil para rastrearlo. Tomándolo cuidadosamente en su mano se concentró; Mahe aún llevaba puesto el que hacía juego con aquel y gracias a él, junto a su cuerpo inerte, sintió el poder de Harry transportándolos a ambos en el infinito.

Siguió rastreando su estela durante cientos de kilómetros los cuales pasaban más rápidos que los segundos que duró su viaje y entonces, lo sintió llegar. Justo al percibir su reaparición descubrió que no le habría hecho falta recurrir a aquel artefacto ni seguir su estela. Su poder era ya tan grande que a su solo deseo toda protección por él impuesta en el lugar cayó derribada y al hacerlo, él tuvo conocimiento instantáneo del suceso. No se sorprendió, no era ésta la primera vez que lograba superar sus barreras aunque éstas fueran mucho más potentes aún que la que tiempo atrás protegía al velo. _"Nos has hecho un favor más Harry, aunque no lo sepas"_

Ante los últimos acontecimientos todos los que le rodeaban se mantuvieron expectantes, en silencio, la vista fija en él y a la espera de sus instrucciones pero, ignorando aún su presencia avanzó más allá y cuando sus pasos la alcanzaron habló solo para ella.

**- **Te la devolverá.- Afirmó convencido. Ella lo miró enojada, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Podía comprenderla, acababa de perder asu hija, algo irremediable ya, pero tenía que hacerla reaccionar pues aún quedaba mucho por hacer.- Ahora es Severus quien necesita de ti Virginia, y yo sólo lo pondría a tu cuidado.- Guilmain permaneció estática, completamente perdida en su pensamiento, como si no lo hubiera escuchado siquiera. Así pues alzó su mano y colocándosela paternalmente sobre el hombro la miró directamente a los ojos mientras le hablaba.- Sé que te será un vano consuelo ahora mismo pero Mahe tenía una de las mentes mejor organizadas que haya visto a su edad.

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al escuchar en boca de Dumbledore esa verdad pero no llegó a reflejarse en sus ojos. Aunque nada podía ni hubiera podido hacer ante la elección de su hija estas palabras llevaron algo de consuelo a su pensamiento que no a su maltrecho corazón. Le hizo un gesto de asentimiento mientras un profundo suspiro abandonaba su pecho y lentamente, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde dejara tendido a Snape, todavía inmovilizado por los efectos de la maldición que Malfoy le había inflingido.

Ahora que la había hecho reaccionar puso atención al resto y dejó que su voz volviera a resonar, alta y clara, por todo el cementerio.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- **Hermione… ¿Estás bien?. - Su amiga alzó la cabeza lentamente, casi reaccionando más a su contacto que a su voz, y lo miró con una expresión tan trastornada y ausente que se asustó.-. ¿Hermione?. - repitió su llamada visiblemente angustiado.  
**- **¡Ron!. - Exclamó reconociéndolo al fin pero realizando un claro gesto de alejarse de él, lo que le hizo sentir muy apenado al percatarse de su reacción. La miró entristecido e intentó hablarle pero su voz, totalmente ahogada, no logró formar las palabras.-. ¡Ha sido horrible Ron!. ¡Harry a estado a punto de morir!. - le oyó decirle atropelladamente-. ¡Y todo por mi culpa!

Hermione aún se sentía culpable y estaba tan avergonzada que la presencia de su amigo y la preocupación que le mostraba no la hacía sentir mejor. Nada parecía aliviarla más que el pensamiento de volver a casa. Si hubiera tenido fuerzas para hacerlo se hubiera marchado ya, habría desaparecido de allí y se habría dirigido a su hogar, a la seguridad que el mundo muggle pensaba que podría aportarle. Le aterraba la idea de tener que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos ante todo y ante todos y hasta deseó por un momento no haber nacido bruja. Pero entonces Ron la estrechó entre sus brazos, rodeando su cuerpo sobreprotectoramente, y en ese instante sus miedos se evaporaron como si un poderoso patronus ahuyentara a sus dementores imaginarios y comenzó a sentirse mejor, embargada por el cálido pensamiento de que, a pesar de todo, tanto Harry como Ron seguirían estando junto a ella, perdonándole hasta lo que cualquiera pensaría imperdonable.

**- **No hables así Hermione. No todo fue tu culpa.- Ella se estrechó un poco junto a su pecho y le escondió la cara.-. ¿Y Malfoy?. - Se oyó preguntarle inesperadamente, voz temblante y temerosa. Ella se separó un poco de él y rompió su abrazo para alargar la mano indicándole el lugar donde unos metros más delante de las figuras de Sirius y Remus yacía el chico junto a dos cuerpos más. Ron observó los cuerpos caídos y creyó distinguir que padre e hijo parecían inertes. No pudo reprimir una mueca de alivio y de satisfacción.  
-Fue Mahe quien lo enfrentó defendiéndome- comenzó a decirle pero su curiosidad la cortó.  
**- **¿Y Lucius?  
-Eso fue obra de Snape, justo ante de…

No llegó a decir nada más pues en ese momento todos escucharon la voz de Dumbledore.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-. **Voldemort ha sido vencido… Aunque son muchas las vidas de seres queridos lo que nos costó… Todas tendrán su tiempo de ser lloradas pero ahora… Es primordial atender a los heridos.

Todos lo escuchaban atentamente, tanto los que se habían congregado allí como los jóvenes, más alejados y casi al otro lado del cementerio, y aquellos adultos que aún desconfiados de la retirada de los licántropos seguían vigilando los terrenos por los que habían llegado las bestias temiendo que volvieran a reaparecer.

**- **Las defensas de Hogwarts han desaparecido- Continuó haciendo una caricia en la erguida y atenta cabeza de la gata.- Aquellos que aún tengan fuerzas para conseguirlo se aparecerán en el castillo ayudando al resto a hacerlo también y los que puedan regresaran aquí pues queda mucho aún por hacer. Yo permaneceré hasta que nadie quede en el lugar.

Se quedó en pie, mirándolo fijamente a un punto indeterminado, más allá de todos los que estaban allí, perdido en un pensamiento, mientras su diestra acariciaba una y otra vez la nuca del animal que había sido compañera y amiga durante tantos años. Cuando el leve murmullo de los que se comenzaban a desaparecer se fue extendiendo por el lugar salió de su ensimismamiento. Se hacía viejo y era en momentos así que podía sentirlo cada vez más claro. Al menos ahora sabía que, llegado el momento, nada ya lo retendría a este lado de la vida; su misión se había consumado también aquella noche... Por ahora. Muy despacio volvió sus pasos hacia los que consideraba la elite de su ejército y al pasar junto a Tonks, le puso a la gata entre sus brazos.

**- **Cuida de ella- Le advirtió con voz severa. Mc Gonagall le dirigió una mirada que parecía confirmar que no estaba muy conforme con su elección pero en ese momento la chica asintió y se desapareció automáticamente.  
**- **¡ALBUS!. - Sirius se había erguido junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Lupin y lo miraba preocupado, la pregunta explícita en sus ojos, anhelando saber.  
-Él está bien…- Dijo escuetamente, observando como el joven parecía relajar un poco las facciones de su cara, pero tan solo un poco.- Cuando esté preparado volverá. Encárgate de Remus.-Fue su última instrucción antes de desaparecer.

Uno a uno todos los supervivientes fueron abandonando el lugar, llevando junto a ellos a algún herido, los cuerpos de amigos y familiares derrotados también. Tristeza y desolación fue lo único que quedó a su paso, junto a otras sombras, ocultas en la noche por sus mantos tan negros como el cielo… Los otros caídos en batalla. Los pocos mortífagos adultos que sobrevivieron se habían desaparecido al percibir la muerte de su señor, sin pensar acaso en sus posibles compañeros heridos, aunque la mayoría de ellos habían luchado ferozmente hasta morir. Aún así quedaban los jóvenes, la mayoría de ellos heridos o retenidos con gran diversidad de hechizos. El 'pequeño fénix' también había cumplido su misión. También de estos chicos tendría que preocuparse antes de volver.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- **Vamos- le dijo alzándose e intentando a su vez incorporarla- yo te llevaré a Hogwarts.- Una triste sonrisa asomó a sus labios ante la actitud orgullosa y protectora que distinguió en su amigo.  
**-. **¿Podrás?. - Preguntó insegura. Él parecía estar bien pero no sabía a qué o a quién se había enfrentado esa noche y, lo que menos deseaba, era que por ayudarla él acabara mal o… lo que es peor, disgregado. Su pregunta debió ofenderlo pues la decepción se dibujo en su cara al escucharla.  
**- **¡Traje a Ginny sin saber a donde veníamos! Ahora sé a donde vamos y contigo será más fácil. ¿O es que acaso no confías en mí?. - Verlo tan apenado le dolió, pues no pretendió darle esa impresión.  
-Claro que sí Ron.- afirmó mirándolo a los ojos y posándole su mano en el brazo.- Eres uno de los mejores magos que conozco... - Añadió algo avergonzada- Aunque nunca te lo he dicho.- La cara de su amigo se encendió y sus ojos se iluminaron con el brillo de las estrellas al escucharla mientras que muy erguido y sacando pecho enorgullecido por sus palabras, se acercaba más a ella, estrechando el ya de por sí breve espacio que los separaba. Una gran sonrisa le adornaba la cara.  
-Entonces… ¡Vámonos!. - Le dijo mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió a su cálido contacto pero, recordando súbitamente algo, le puso la mano sobre el pecho y lo separó enérgicamente de ella evitando así que pudiera comenzar la desaparición.

**- **Espera Ron, tenemos que recuperar mi varita.

El chico pudo percibir el miedo en la voz de su amiga y se sorprendió por ese hecho, pero sin perder más tiempo sacó su propia varita del bolsillo y convocó el arma que rápidamente llegó hacia ellos volando. Cuando la iba a tomar en su mano Hermione se le adelantó. Nada más la sostuvo en la mano un suspiro profundo se le escapó del pecho y observó desconcertado como es que ella la miraba como si nunca antes la hubiese visto. Aquella actitud le extraño pero no pregunto, ahora mismo lo único que le importaba era sacarla de una vez por todas de allí.

**- **¿Podemos irnos ya?.- Preguntó anhelante y ante su inclinación de cabeza volvió a acercarla más.

La estrechó contra su pecho e hizo que reposara la cabeza en su hombro. Sin poder evitar el nerviosismo la instó a dejarse arrastrar por él a la cuenta de tres. Antes de llegar a desaparecerse sintió la acción incontrolada de sus labios posándose tiernamente en su cabeza, depositando un beso perdido entre sus castaños rizos.

El viaje de vuelta fue más rápido; esta vez no seguía ninguna estela, conocía muy bien la ubicación de su destino y tampoco tenía que esforzarse mucho en arrastrarla tras de sí… A diferencia de Ginny, Hermione ayudaba mucho en el transporte y, aunque él llevara el peso de la dirección, ella era más una compañera de viaje que una carga. Durante los segundos que duró el transporte deseó profundamente que nunca acabara. Su esencia, desintegrada en el infinito hasta la más mínima expresión, parecía entremezclarse con la de él haciéndole sentirse más cercano a ella que nunca. Una sensación contradictoria embargó su mente al saberse tan lejano y sin embargo sentirse tan próximo. Un ferviente anhelo punzaba en su corazón al reaparecer y supo que su cara mostraba tristeza cuando casi quería llorar de felicidad. Pero éste 'no era su momento', no,… así que separándose de ella la instó amablemente a que entrara al castillo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En apenas unos minutos el Gran Comedor quedó convertido en una enorme enfermería donde cientos de camas apiñadas apenas si permitían el moviendo de los que atendían a los heridos con toda clase de pociones y hechizos.

Lo deposito en una cama sabiendo que no se podría levantar, aún estaba débily parcialmenteinmovilizado por el hechizo, y entonces se dedicó a recorrer uno a uno a todos los pacientes, poniendo sus manos sobre ellos, usando su poder para acelerar su recuperación. Apenas unos segundos bastaban a la mayoría, a pesar de que ella no estaba al cien por cien, lo antiguo se canalizaba favoreciendo la recuperación tanto de los que atendía como de ella misma. Pero su propia angustia no le permitía parar.

La noticia de la desaparición de Harry se había extendido como la pólvora entre los presentes y junto a ella, atisbos de la historia acontecida con Mahe. Todos aquellos que sabían de su relación la miraban entristecidos, algunos incluso le ofrecían sus condolencias aunque, en el fondo, ninguno podía ocultar el alivio que el sacrificio de su hija les había supuesto al saber que si Harry seguía con vida era gracias a el. No podía culparlos, tras su pena y su desesperación era consciente de que, de haber sido otra y no Mahe, ella también se sentiría igualmente aliviada.

**- **¡Homomorphus!. - Dijo de pronto, apuntando con su mano a la gata que en ese momento pasaba junto a ella. Al impacto de su hechizo el pobre animal maulló desesperadamente y de un gran brinco salió disparada hacia las puertas cercanas del salón, donde unos brazos le ofrecieron refugio acariciándola.  
-No te esfuerces, Virginia.- Le dijo la voz del recién llegado.- Yo la forcé a adoptar su forma animal y solo cuando esté preparada y pueda hacerlo, volverá con nosotros. Ahora ni siquiera mi poder la puede ayudar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Guilmain observó a Minerva y en sus ojos felinos descubrió la severidad propia que caracterizaba a su colega. Dumbledore le rascó la cabeza tras las orejas arrancando un ronroneo al animal antes de volver a depositarla cuidadosamente en el suelo. Ella se giró y avanzó hasta el fondo del salón, aún quedaban muchos otros a los que sí que podría ayudar….

Lo vio junto a la mesa de los profesores. Una figura, inmóvil, tendida en el suelo, tapada por su propia capa negra, una capa como la que ella misma había quitado momentos antes a Snape haciéndola evanescerse, deseando en aquel gesto no volver nunca a ver otra igual. Y ahora, allí estaba… El cuerpo inerte de uno de ellos había sido traído a Hogwarts, junto a aquellos contra los que lucho. Su sola visión ya la hirió. La furia la hizo bramar y su grito resonó incluso más fuerte de lo que habría esperado.

**- **¿Qué hace éste aquí?.- Exclamó mientras agachada retiraba la capucha del intruso.

Una cabellera rojiza, ligeramente conocida, apareció a su vista y a pesar de que nunca antes viera los rasgos del muchacho allí tendido supo que era el único de los Weasley al que nunca conoció. Sus ojos abiertos denotaban claramente la maldición de la que había sido víctima. Al terminar de retirarle la capucha sus dedos rozaron ligeramente la cabeza del chico y el conocimientos involuntario de que fue su propia varita la que acabó con la vida del chico la impactó: él fue el joven que se atrevió a enfrentarla cuando se dirigía hacia Lupin.

**- **Aléjate de él- Escuchó la voz airada y al mismo tiempo apenada de Molly- No quiero que ningún auror se acerque a él. No uno de los que me lo arrebataron.- Los ojos hinchados de la mujer no consiguieron retener sus palabras, encontrarlo allí la había indignado hasta lo inimaginable.  
-Demasiado tarde… Pues ya la única responsable se acercó.- Confirmó.

Sus palabras la impactaron. Nadie debería de reconocer con tal frialdad a una madre que era la responsable de la muerte de su hijo. La ira la invadió a ella también y dejó que el resentimiento escapara en forma de palabras.

**- **¡ASESINA!

Guilmain alzó las cejas sorprendida y abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al escuchar su acusación. _"¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla así?"_ Alguien se interpuso entre ellas cuando se le acercaba exacerbada.

**- **¡NO- Gritó la pequeña abrazando a la mujer.-. ¡Mamá. ¡Virginia¡. No por favor- Les suplicó mientras ellas aún se miraban a los ojos irradiando toda su furia.  
-Ellos eran los asesinos, no lo olvides Molly.  
-Eres una insensible- Le espetó la mujer, esforzándose por zafarse de los brazos de su hija que intentaba retenerla para que no se lanzara sobre la profesora.  
**- **¿Insensible?. - Preguntó irónica- Sí, lo soy, cuando es a causa de gente como él que yo también debo de llorar la muerte de mi ÚNICA hija y más cuando al menos ella luchó en el bando adecuado. Da gracias que el resto de tus hijos salió ileso Molly, y que fue el traidor el que cayó y no otro, pues tu pena entonces hubiera sido doble.

Sabía que estaba siendo muy dura pero la verdad solía serlo y tampoco es que en esos momentos pudiera sentir compasión por ninguno de ellos. Ginny la miró un momento, sus lágrimas saltadas también, y entonces, comenzó a empujar a su madre hacia el pasillo intentando así alejarla de allí.

**- **Vamos, tienes que calmarte- Le oyó decir a la chica aunque la mujer no daba muestra alguna de hacerlo.  
**- **¡Molly!. - La llamó algo más serena cuando ya se alejaban- Te aseguro que no sufrió.- Dijo para intentar aliviarle la pena pues aunque no pudiera dar muestras de arrepentimiento a su acto defensivo, ella sabía el dolor que suponía saber que un ser querido estaba al lado del Tenebroso, mucho más –pensó- si es un hijo que acaba muriendo por su causa.- No al menos en mi mano…- Terminó. Por un momento la furia aún se reflejó en los ojos de la mujer pero entonces, resignada, bajó la cabeza y asintió a la vez que se alejaba bañada en llanto e inútilmente consolada por su hija menor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Llevaba como mínimo un par de horas en cama y aún no podía levantarse. Sabía que su ayuda en esos momentos era indispensable y sin embargo, tenía que quedarse ahí, postrado en una cama, con todos sus miembros atenazados por los efectos de la maldición, inservibles. La recuperación sería lenta, demasiado, tal vez incluso días…

Cerró los ojos mentalmente agotado, mientras no lo hiciera seguiría persiguiendo sus movimientos desesperados por todo el salón, sabiendo que esa era su forma de mostrar su desazón, su vano intento de alejar la tristeza y la desesperación que la embargaba. _"¿Y qué había de la suya? Ni una palabra al respecto…" _La oscuridad al cerrar los ojos le hizo recordar que la atención que prodigaba a los demás era lo que más deseaba él en esos momentos.

Una cálida mano se posó en su hombro y, antes de abrir los ojos y volver de la semiinconsciencia autoimpuesta, supo que pertenecían a un ser querido, pero no al deseado. Unas palabras de consuelo, una sola lágrima de ese maravilloso ser que le acompañaba… un derroche sin duda que no creía merecer… Y en unos minutos más abandonó el lecho recuperado. Ella ni siquiera se percató.

Abatido, cansado e incluso hastiado por la actitud que la mayoría de los presentes, aún ahora, seguían manteniendo con él hasta en sus miradas, se dirigió hacia donde Pomfrey había dispuesto una gran mesa llena de ingredientes y calderos. Las muchas reservas preparadas tiempo atrás habían bajado desorbitadamente y era consciente de que aún se necesitarían muchas más en las próximas horas. Con su habitual destreza y casi mecánicamente, comenzó a preparar nuevos remedios. El tiempo jugaba en su contra…

**- **¿Puedo ayudar… profesor?. - Oyó de pronto esa insufrible voz a sus espaldas, la timidez y la inseguridad presente en su timbre como nunca antes la oyera, y por primera vez en siete años se sintió aliviado de escucharla. Ni siquiera se giró, nunca lo hubiera reconocido pero, en ese instante, su ayuda era bienvenida. _"Ojala que hubiera sido la de la mejor"_ –pensó tristemente, deseando intensamente la presencia imposible de otra joven más diestra a su lado.  
-Hay mucho por hacer señorita Granger- Le dijo severamente pero sin malicia.- Necesito destreza, precisión y, ante todo, concentración para un trabajo limpio. Esta vez hay vidas en juego, un error resultaría fatal.- Hizo una pausa momentánea antes de seguir hablándole.- Y sería de agradecer, por nuestros compañeros heridos , si lograra convencer a ese par de locos Weasley de venir a echar una mano también.- La chica sonrió sin poder evitarlo, por una vez Snape reconocía la valía de alguien en su materia.- Siempre y cuando sean capaces, por una vez, de retener sus bromas mientras trabajen.

Un leve asentimiento, una sola palabra de confirmación y apenas diez minutos después el doble de calderos ya despedían vapores denotantes de un trabajo bien hecho. Debía de revisar sus pociones sí, pero sabía de sobra que los chicos podían lograrlas. Mucho había cambiado el mundo esa noche si tres Gryffindors consentían en trabajar codo a codo con él después de todo.

Rato después, cuando ya casi amanecía, el grueso del trabajo acabado, los liberó del suplicio y la presión. Palabras nunca pronunciadas ante alumnos "buen trabajo" y ante sus caras sorprendidas se alejó esperando que su "gracias" no sonara mucho más fuerte de lo debido.

* * *

Bien pues estamos de vuelta en Hogwarts y Harry sigue sin aparecer, lo siento pero anda perdido en el haya donde lo dejó ayer Mahe. Un par de cosas:

. Lucius... Por si no lo habeís entendido a través de las palabras de Hermione, fue Snape quien se lo cargó justo antes de recibir el impacto del rayo de PM. Si recordaís aquel capítulo Virginia decía que al aparecerse vio el rayo impactar a la vez que escullaba el sonido de una carcajada que desaparecía en ese momento. Ahí fue justo que el AVADA "no relatado" de Snape impacta sobre Lucius. ¿rebuscado? Jajaja que le vamos a hacer si somos así.

. Ojo a lo que hace Hermione.

El Weasley muerto pues ya sabeís quien es! Percy! Es que le tengo un odio exarcebardo desde OdF así que no pude evitar el cargármelo en escena! Os dijimos que aquí muere hasta el "apuntador" y alguien le dije enrespuesta a surr que aquí ya había muerto el "apuntador" Es que no puedo evitar acordame de su actitud en el juicio a Harry en OdF cuando hace funciones de "apuntador" del proceso Jajaja como me gusto matarlo...

En fin unas tontas aclaraciones y seguid leyendo que áun nos queda mucha gente que atender, mi querido Remus por ejemplo! Y como no... HARRY. Hasta mañana.


	97. CAPITULO 96: Amanece una nueva era

Vale que ya sabemos a quién perteneje HP y todo su mundo... tenemos que seguir diciéndolo?

Hola a todos, soy Nigriv de nuevo, seguimos atendiendo enfermos y personajes que andan... perdidos! Respondo rr y os dejo leer.

**Kata: **Chica acostumbrate a la idea de que ha muerto, lo siento. A ver ahora verás a Harry. Xitus (¿eso es ¿besos?)

**Celina: **A mí quien más pena me daba era Snape, el pobre estaba olvidado de todos, incluso de Virginia, y el también había perdido una hija, incluso después de arriesgar la vida por ella, así que ese capítulo y este me dan mucha pena. Aunque aún me quedan un par más así(y peores) entre los míos y los de Mahe. Uff menos mal que acabo ya el examen y el animo mejorará sino no soy capaz de aguantar el final del fic. Cuidate, y besos.

**Laura P.E.: **Bueno es que parece que algunas veces me pongo a escribir y los capis salen más largos, en la batalla por que tuvimos que ir cortando para cuadrar todo loque habíamos escrito las dos, pero realmaente que queden más cortos es defecto de "montaje" o "edición final" El de ayer es más generoso en palabras como dices pero otras veces aunque más cortos son más intensos. Hoy tiene una longitud normalita pero ponle atención que pasan muchas cosas! Y fijate a estas alturas del fic aún somos capaces de sorprenderos, aunque sea así con una muerte a medio relatar. Espero que en los que os queda por saber aún os lleveís alguna que otra sorpresa a estas alturas eso indica que hemos ocultado bien la información. AH! al salir repetido traía pregunta; veamos ¿quién le ha ayudado a levantarse? Dice que es alguien querido pero no el ser amado, de ahí que no es Virginia, entonces te aclaro la otra parte "Una sola lágrima de ese fantástico ser que le acompañaba, algo valioso que no creía merecer" (creo que no son palabras textuales pero eran básicamente así) bien ¿la lágrima de que ser es curativa? La de Fawkes! Entonces... Es Dumbledore quien lo recupera con el fenix! Como casi todo lo que no contamos explicitamente del todo tiene "truco" (cuando no entiendas algo piensa que puede llevar algo escondido, esto realmente no es fundamental a la historia pero otras veces si lo es); había que pensar en que ser tiene poderes curativos para saber quien recuperaba del todo a Snape.¿Aclarado? Y bueno no te creas que Snape va a cambiar demasiado sino que por una vez y por necesidad de todos los heridos que son muchos necesitaba que le echaran una mano (y te aseguro que le duele el orgullo, sobre todo de pedir la ayuda de los gemelos) pero aunque tiene su caracter no es tan malo! Y bien bajo que lo dice para que casi no lo escuchen.Besos

**Abel: **Acabas de hacerme ver a Hermione varita en mano intentando retener a las 10 bluggers! igual que trataba de parar la que atacaba a Harry en CdS en el partido.Y me has provocado una sonrisa que se negaba a salir por la tensión (estoy respondiendo rr antes de un examen y aunque lance el capítulo esta noche y ya estará hecho, ahora mismo necesitaba relajarme, gracias!) Y bueno a Snape lo matamos... estaba técnicamente muerto, solo que la deuda de Mahe más el poder de dos antiguas, más el sacrificio más la angustia de Guilmain... lo recuperó. y Mahe pues... chico más pena nos da a nosotras aunque no lo creas. En este capítulo permaneceras calmado, espero...Ciao.

**Marc: **Totalmente perdonado, aun con prisa te tomaste un tiempo para darle al botón y demostrar que sigues ahí. Gracias. Ala adios! (voy a echar de menos despedirme de este modo :) )

**Luna-Bayo: **Perdona si ayer te parecí hablar ofendida pero te aseguro que no era esa mi intención. Al menos a mí me encantan las críticas, de verdad, solo que pensé que te había pasado desapercibida esa parte de la historia y por eso te la expliqué. Auqnue reconozco que ayer mis palabras no estaban nada acertadas entre los nervios y el agotamiento. Y además yo misma sé lo lianta que puedo llegar a ser escribiendo. Perdona si te parecí ofendida pero no fue así. Respecto al examen, pues mira ya pasó, ya veremos como salgo, lo malo es que la salud aún renquea y hoy estoy de los nervios. El agotamiento y el estres me hacen reaccionar de las formas menos esperadas, para que te hagas una idea al estilo de Guilmain que para algo le puse ese caracter ya que tenía que buscarle alguno. Si te parecen extrañas sus reacciones piensa que no es por ser un personaje de fic, realmente existimos personas que reaccionamos así. En fin veamos... "proyectos en mente" pues te diré que no sé que tendrá Mahe en mente pero yo ahora mismo estoy embarcada en un mini slash que ya mismo publicaré en mi perfil de Nigriv. No sé si te habrás leido ya todo lo que tenemos las dos publicado pero si no lo has hecho tienes bastante material aún por leer. Y los minis de Mahe son espectaculares. Por ahora sigue disfrutando de UP y llegados al Epílogo ya veremos que piensas en tu rr ¿vale? Cuidate y a ver si mañana me tomo un tiempo para contarte eso que te debo hace ya una semana.

**Elementhp: **Rr corto pero interesante pregunta. Siento decir que no se me está permito responder al respecto, tal vez algún día halles la respuesta. Lo siento. Y otro que pide más proyectos sin aún haber terminado de leer el fic. Te digo lo mismo que a Luna-bayo, cuando llegues al epilogo hablamos si es que hay algo de lo que hablar. Gracias por perdir más, es un animo.

**Seika: **Torturame todo lo que quieras! Me hizo un monton de grafcia encontrar la ultima pregunta añadida en el tercer rr y suele ser problema del sevidor que te dice que no lo ha lanzado, lo que me dice y te lo agradezco, el interés que le pusiste al tener el ánimo de escribirlo de nuevo. Me gusta tu respuesta a la pregunta aunque te advierto que en este fic yo hubiera cambiado la vida de cualquiera por la de Mahe, hasta la de mi adorado Sev, que ya ves que apunto estuvo de caer por ese motivo así que prefiero no opinar a si sería capaz de dar la de Sirius por la de ella. Besos sirusiana y anima al resto de la orden a que se revele a nuestros ojos, ya comienzo a pensar que no están ahí ;)

**Belen: **Que gracia me ha hecho tu rr... Si a alguien le molesta que me cargara a Percy la lleva clara:D:D:D:D ¿Lanzaste rr sin terminar de leer? Jajaja Tu también dices que ahora Harry se quedará solo, como abel (si mal no recuerdo) ayer pero que se le va a hacer si la "vida" no es perfecta, o al menos esa es la cara que nos muestra. Tú también pides más! Aún no acaba UP y ya estaís tantos pidiendo continuaciones? Esperaros al Epilogo por favor, que a Mahe y a mí se nos pone el nudo en el estomago nada más ver como se aproxima el final y... Bueno tenéis que tener en cuanta que un fic de este calibre (tiene más páginas en word que la version que tengo de CdS en el PC y no os exagero) no se hace en tres días así que... si encima lo quieres mejor tendrás que esperar bastante! Si algún día decidimos continuar o hacer otra historia por el estilo espero que podamos contar contigo. Eso sí, me dijiste que habías leído MA... Bien cuando acabé aquel fic me dije a mí misma "nunca haré nada mejor que esto" y cuando embarqué a Mahe en la continuación de MA y estabamos a mitad de escribir todo el fic, comencé a percibir que MA se había quedado en kk (con perdon hacia mi propia creación claro) comparado con UP. Pero le tengo mucho cariño a MA, si el está claro que nunca hubiera existido UP. Si algún día continuamos espero que el nivel no descienda, auqnue eso lo valoraís mejor vosotros que leeís a nosotras como autoras. Si quieres más de lo que escribimos te aconsejo que te des una vuelta por nuestros otros perfiles (hay enlaces en este profile) y sobre todo por los minis de Mahe (me va a reñir por hacerle tanta propaganda pero es que realmente son buésimos!). Nos vemos!

**Stiby: **¿Sevi-poo? Jajajaja si te oyera te lanzaba una cruciatus! (jajaja lo siento Guilmain el personaje se me acaba de disparar mentalmente con una imagen de Snape al orite llamarlo así, si es a ella y solo a ella que le permite el diminutivo) Bien veamos se supone que al menos bajo el punto de vista de Guilmain ese hombre tiene que tener algún encanto por que si no ya me direís como es que tuvieron una hija!. Severus es un personaje que me atrae mucho en los libros oficiales, y aunque no puede estar al mismo nivel que los merodeadores (¿seguro?) me venía perfecto a la hora de elejir trama para los fic y como me gusta el personaje pues no me importó escribir así sobre él. Es verdad que en este fic no presenta su tipica apariencia pero dado el caso había que mostrar que puede llegar a tener un poco de corazón. Me ha hecho mucha ilusion ver copiada esa frase, en el foro cuando una frase nos impacta la copiamos a la autora y se la comentamos, por un momento me has hecho sentir allí, GRACIAS! Bueno los Weasley tendrán que reponerse de la perdida, al fin y al cabo como les dice Virginia han perdido al traidor! Y veís lo que pasa cuando el capítulo es un poco más largo... Pues que te dan la 1 leyendo! Me parece que hoy te va a pasar igual, no lo dejes para mañana que llega Harry! Besos y de nuevo gracias por ese detalle.

**Hermiwg: **Demasiado tarde... ya está jodido! jajajaja y no sabes la sonrisa que se me pone en la boca de pensar que me lo cargé (JKR hará algún día que me trage mis palabras ya verás, ella siempre le da la vuelta a todo!) Pues si el capítulo de ayer te dió pena... creo que hoy te va a dar más. La que advierte no es traidora. Besos

Perdon que hoy me enrrollé demasiado en las respuestas pero es que vengo acelerada del examen y en fin, perdonadme por la palabrería. Bien en el capítulo de hoy veremos a otros enfermos y por fín volverá Harry. A ver que pasa.

* * *

**CAPITULO 96: Amanece una nueva era**

(Por Nigriv)

El cielo del techo del salón comenzaba a clarear y las estrellas perdían su brillo desapareciendo paulatinamente del firmamento. Cuando abandonó el salón la siguió: la vio salir a uno de los balcones y esperó un poco contemplándola; allí, de espaldas a él, el castaño de sus ojos perdido en el horizonte, disfrutando tal vez del amanecer de una nueva era. Al verla tiritar de frío se quitó su túnica y avanzó hacia ella echándosela sobre los hombros para protegerla de la helada. Ahora que estaba a su lado se sentía nervioso.

**- **¿Estás bien?.- Se atrevió a preguntar.  
-Todo lo bien que podría estar tras lo ocurrido- Le dijo, intentando en vano sonreírle.-. ¿Y tú?. - Su voz sonó preocupada. La última vez que lo vio aún estaba en cama.  
-Tus hermanos hicieron un buen trabajo. Al menos eso dijo Madam Pomfrey.- Llegados a este punto ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber ni que decir, hasta que ella, perdida en sus pensamientos, suspiró. Él se giró hacia ella para mirarla.- Siento lo de tu hermano…- Le dijo pensando en la pena que la chica debía de sentir en esos momentos, más cuando daba la impresión de que ninguno de los hermanos sabía que el otro era mortífago. Tal vez sus padres si lo habían sabido, pero de ser así lo habían ocultado al resto de sus hijos. Ella simplemente cerró los ojos y asintió. Por un momento volvió el silencio.  
-Y… ¿tu padre?. - No esperaba la pregunta, no en este momento, o no al menos en un momento así para ella.  
-No estaba entre los caídos.- Respondió. Ginny no supo ni que decir, se limitó a alargar su mano y tomar la del chico, aunque sintiendo su propio rubor le apartó la mirada.- Dumbledore acaba de hablar conmigo, me ha propuesto quedarme aquí, con vosotros… hasta que…, sepamos algo de él.  
-Pero ¿y tu madre?. - Preguntó temerosa pues sabía tan poco de él que igual ni tenía.  
-Cuando él me obligó a acompañarlo le dejé una nota explicándole lo que iba a hacer, que en cuanto comenzara la batalla me desharía de las ropas de mortífago y me uniría a la Orden. Le pedía también que fuera a esconderse en cuanto nos hubiéramos marchado.- Había mucha tristeza en su voz.- De todos modos, él nunca la quiso como debía, solo buscó la sangre adecuada para mí.- Dijo con una mueca que también despertó la tristeza en ella. Derek no debía de haber tenido una vida fácil.- Dumbledore me prometió buscarla y protegernos… si hace falta.- Ginny apretó sus manos entre las suyas y sus ojos parecieron iluminados cuando lo miró.  
-Hasta entonces, serás bienvenido en Gryffindor con nosotros.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El alba se acercaba, debería de estar agotada como la mayoría, pero había realizado tanta sanación esa noche que su cuerpo, al contrario que su alma resentida por el odio, había desechado ya todos los efectos de las cruciatus recibidas. Como otras tantas veces durante la noche se dirigió a su cama a comprobar su estado, aunque esta vez se quedaría ya junto a él.

**- **¿Cómo esta? .- Preguntó nada más llegar, poniéndole su mano en la frente.  
-Estable, pero sin cambios.- Su voz parecía apenada y aún sin mirarlo ni concentrar su poder supo a qué se debía su tristeza. Alargó su diestra pidiéndole en un gesto callado su mano y cuando las unieron dijo a modo de consuelo.  
-No te culpes, fue mejor así.- Quitándole la mano de la frente tomó la del amigo en cama, viendo como él hacía lo mismo al otro lado y los tres quedaron unidos por el círculo que formaban sus manos enlazadas, en silencio, esperando. Una plegaria oculta en el pensamiento por el amigo aún inconsciente.  
**- **¡Snivellus!. -Exclamó Sirius de pronto minutos después. Ella lo miró atónita para sorprenderse aún más al girarse y descubrirlo tras ella, de pie, cuando aún lo hacía en cama. Los dos hombres mirándose intensamente, con viejas rencillas todavía reflejadas en sus ojos.  
**- **¡Perro tardo!. - Fue su hiriente respuesta. Como siempre, en pocas y frías palabras sabía como herir, como meter el dedo en la más sangrante de todas las llagas. La respuesta que desencadenaría la batalla verbal entre ellos fue parada por su oportuna advertencia.  
**- **¡CALLAROS!. ¡Los dos!. - Les dijo mirando de uno a otro.- No vais a pelear delante mía ymucho menos estando Remus en este estado.-. ¡Tú!. - dijodiriguiéndose a Sirius.- deberías aprender a agradecer.- La cara del joven se contrajo cuando un pensamiento surcó su mente… "¿Agradecer qué?" se preguntó extrañado.- Y tú- añadió volviéndose hacia Snape- Si quieres estar aquí lo harás callado. - Severus también tensó sus facciones ante sus palabras. "¿Tampoco ella cambiaría su actitud?"- Ahora sólo me importa él.- Agregó definitivamente poniendo toda su atención en el enfermo.

Aunque disgustados los dos guardaron silencio, la tensión entre ellos claramente presente en el ambiente. Cerró su mente a todo lo que ellos dos le transmitían e inclinada sobre la cama comenzó a susurrar al oído de su amigo, esforzándose en evocar los buenos momentos vividos junto a él para recordárselos, pues nada más que eso y esperar, podía hacerse ya.

Tiernas caricias prodigadas, a ojos vista nacidas del corazón; un derroche de ternura que le hería hasta el alma. Por un momento lo envidió y sintió como el deseo incontrolado de cambiar su lugar por el del licántropo asaltaba su mente. La conocía demasiado bien… Sabía que aquella actitud denotaba mucho más que una simple amistad y tuvo que contener los celos despertados por el pensamiento de que el lobo hubiera llenado el hueco de su ausencia en los años pasados. Deseoso de evadir la visión de sus muestras de amor y preocupación clavó la mirada en el otro hombre recordando el momento en que, dudando de su propia paternidad, se la había adjudicado al perro. Ahora era consciente de que hubiera sido más probable otorgársela al lobo. Un triple sentimiento de culpa, amargura y dolor lo asaltó y el sólo pensar en la hija perdida le hizo encoger el corazón.

**- **Virginia…

Apenas un murmullo audible y sin embargo aquel sonido eran palabras que traían vida a sus oídos. Los tres lo miraron expectantes, esperando alguna otra reacción, hasta que muy lentamente lo vieron abrir los ojos. Ella tomó su mano y la acarició tiernamente mientras Severus avanzó hacia él con clara intención de examinarle, ignorando la hostil mirada del otro hombre. Virginia se hizo a un lado para dejarle paso pero no se retiró del todo, su mano aún aferrada a la mano del amigo, un leve contacto que no deseaba romper, como si pensara que podría escapársele si lo soltaba, su cara todavía mostraba su preocupación.

**- **Todo parece estar bien- afirmó tras explorarlo, mirándola fijamente, más para ella que para los demás.- No lo canséis mientras busco algo para él.- Añadió alejándose para recoger una de las pociones reponedoras que había formulado.  
**- **¿Qué paso Virginia?. - Preguntó, la voz angustiada, casi inaudible y claramente agotado. El resquicio de sonrisa que apareció en la cara de su amiga casi lo tranquilizó.- Mis recuerdos son muy vanos.  
-Severus nos trajo una nueva poción, un milagro que revirtió tu transformación ayudada por lo antiguo.- Le explicó emocionada.  
-Entonces, es justo que siempre te deba gratitud- Dijo dirigiendo su mirada tras su amiga, por donde Snape se acercaba de nuevo a la cama con una redoma en su mano. La abrió, vertió el contenido en un vaso y alargándoselo le habló fríamente.  
-Si a alguien hubieras debido algo hubiera sido a Mahe.  
**- **¿Hubiera?. - preguntó preocupado al ver la expresión que la cara de Virginia adoptaba a sus palabras. Pero fue Sirius quien se adelantó y respondió.  
-Harry acabó con Voldemort pero… nuestro mayor miedo se cumplió.- Remus alzó las cejas asustado.  
-Marcados como igual.- Recordó en voz alta. Sirius asintió. Su cara debía de expresar el miedo que lo había asaltado al no saber el destino de ambos chicos.  
-Harry cayó- continuó Virginia casi sin voz.- Y Mahe, Mahe…- Las lágrimas resbalaron por su cara y un sollozo le impidió continuar hablando.  
-Mahe cambió su vida por la de él.- Terminó Snape por ella con voz grave.

En ese instante Virginia alargó su mano libre hacia él y, tomando su diestra, la apretó firmemente. Ese fue el único gesto que le tuvo desde que lo trajera a Hogwarts, como si apenas acabara de recordar que él también había perdido a una hija. Lupin los observó un momento y el tono de la voz del profesor, unido a su expresión, le hizo comprender aquello que ella siempre les había ocultado.

**- **Lo siento- Dijo Lupin, mirando primero a su amiga quien sabía bien el valor de sus palabras, y luego a él a quien simplemente dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza que Snape pareció entender.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos tan espeso que hubiera podido cortarse con un cuchillo. Un momento después y recordando una de sus últimas conversaciones con Mahe le pudo la curiosidad y no se resistió a preguntar.

**- **Entonces… la poción…- Se dirigió a Severus quién permanecía de pie tras la silla que ahora ocupaba Virginia junto a su cama.  
-Le hubiera valido el Master, Lupin.- Fue su respuesta, orgullosa aunque apenada, y supo que ese era el hombre que ellos no conocían y al que su amiga había amado. Entonces vio que ella se alzaba y, girándose hacia él, lo miraba directamente a los ojos.  
**- **¿Le hubieras enseñado?. - preguntó.  
-Aún dudas- Le replicó apenado, dolido incluso de que le preguntara. Pero ella quería saber más y se lo demostró.  
**-. **¿A cambio de qué?. - Lo interrogó, sabiendo como lo conocía que, si había decidido tutelarla ya tendría su pacto elegido. Un pacto entre tutor y pupilo no se solía descubrir pero dado el caso, quería saberlo.

Por un momento él no contestó, se limitó a mirarla en silencio y su poder le advirtió que no dudaba en darle su respuesta, sino que trataba de averiguar el por qué de su pregunta. Cuando al final se decidió a hablar, su respuesta la dejó boquiabierta y ni siquiera le pudo responder. Quedó en silencio, casi trastornada, pero agradecida de que él no añadiera nada más, aunque el calor que emanaba la mirada que le digirió dijera mucho más que todas sus posibles palabras. Sirius contemplaba la escena en silencio, los últimos minutos le habían dejado grandes lagunas que no alcanzaba a comprender y sin embargo, su amigo parecía atento a cada palabra y su cara mostraba esa expresión que solía adoptar cuando había hallado la solución de algo, además de una insólita tristeza.

Como un rato antes, de nuevo fue su voz la que la hizo reaccionar…

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amanecía… Los fríos colores que anteceden al alba daban al lago un aspecto casi más lúgubre que la noche misma; los tonos azules y verdosos se tornarían anaranjados y cálidos con el pasar del tiempo, pero eso sería más tarde, cuando al fin el sol lograra vencer a la noche. Una noche que para él se tornaría eterna.

Entumecido por el frío y el cansancio logró ponerse en pie, no sin antes dedicarle una última caricia de despedida. Siempre estaría en su corazón, y compartirían el alma, podía sentirla ahí pero, ahora era el momento de devolverle el cuerpo a su madre. "Levo" dijo pasando su mano sobre ella y entonces su cuerpo ascendió ligeramente del suelo como sostenido por una suave brisa, su melena suelta cayendo levemente hacia atrás. La sostuvo entre sus brazos con la misma ternura que si estuviera dormida y, dando la espalda al sol que comenzaba a aparecer, se dirigió hacia el castillo. El dolor y la pena lo seguían de cerca como el más poderoso dementor que nunca hubiera afrontado, más incluso que aquella noche en el lago cuando creó su primer patronus.

Las selladas puertas de Hogwarts se abrieron automáticamente ante su sola presencia, como si su llegada hubiera sido lo que más esperaban, pero ni siquiera esto le sorprendió. Avanzó lentamente por el vestíbulo, ajeno a todo, la mirada perdida en otras puertas, también cerradas, que le conducirían hacia el Gran Comedor. La dejaría sobre la mesa de los valientes pues había demostrado con creces ser una Ravenclaw de corazón Gryffindor. También éstas se abrieron a su llegada pero la visión esperada de un salón desierto con cuatro mesas alargadas no fue lo que se encontró y se quedó parado, estático a las puertas, su cuerpo estrechado entre sus brazos mientras el silencio comenzaba a extenderse por todo el comedor al mismo tiempo que todos posaban sus miradas en él. No había previsto que estuvieran allí, debería de haber sentido su llegada aunque, perdido en su dolor no se había percatado de ello; aún no estaba preparado para afrontarlos y, sin embargo, ya no podía dar marcha atras.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- **Virginia, mira…

De nuevo fueron sus palabras las que la hicieron reaccionar. Se giró hacia Remus y al hacerlo una visión la impactó algo más allá. Lo vio parado, a las puertas del salón, con su hija en brazos y, por un instante, pensó que era su deseo de recuperarla el que le hacía verlo allí. Tan sólo el silencio que comenzaba a apoderarse del lugar le confirmó que su presencia era real. Tomó aire y decidida avanzó hacia él. De soslayo divisó movimiento al otro lado de la cama pero no le puso atención, desolada, la mirada fija en Harry, avanzó hacia él.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Una mano le asió el brazo impidiéndole el movimiento cuando lo que más deseaba era correr a abrazarlo.

**- **¡Espérate!.- le dijo su amigo, con tal tono de voz que le pareció una orden. Cuando le miró el desconcierto se reflejaba en su cara. No podía entender que justo en ese momento Remus lo retuviera y no le dejara ir con Harry. Hasta Snape avanzaba hacia él siguiendo de cerca de Virginia.  
**- **¿Qué?. - Exclamó- Tengo que ir Remus¡suéltame!. - Le gritó intentando liberarse de su mano.  
-No Sirius, este momento es sólo de ellos y Harry parece estar bien… Luego lo veras.- Le respondió rigurosamente. Podía comprender lo que Remus decía por Virginia pero, que lo retuviera a él cuando había dejado ir a Snape le quemaba la sangre y con rabia contenida le espetó.  
**- **¿Y porqué no lo retuviste a él?. - Señalando a Snape con la mano. Lupin lo miró a los ojos y la tristeza que descubrió en ellos lo dejó sorprendido.  
-Por que un padre tiene más derecho que un padrino de estar ahí.

Abrió los ojos y la boca atónito, sin poder creer lo que oía y cuando Remus le aligero la presión en su brazo ni siquiera se movió. Un poco más allá vio a Harry pasar el cuerpo de Mahe a los brazos de su madre y aún esperó un poco más para ir a su encuentro.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La vio a lo lejos, fue a la primera persona que distinguió entre todos los que abarrotaban el salón y, desde el mismo momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, no se volvieron a separar. Ella avanzó hacia él aparentemente serena, sin prisa pero sin pausas, seguida de cerca por el profesor. Parecía más entera de lo que había esperado.

Cuando se paró frente a sí no sabía ni que decir. La tristeza en sus caras no era más que el fiel reflejo de la que apenaba sus almas y sabía muy bien que nada lograría paliarla. "Lo siento", musitó mientras dejaba el cuerpo de Mahe entre sus brazos, los ojos nublados por el llanto retenido, igual que los de ella. Virginia recibió a su hija sorprendida de la levedad de su cuerpo e inmediatamente la estrechó junto a su pecho, enterrando su cara en el pelo de la chica, enjugando con él las lágrimas que habían comenzado a marcar sus mejillas. Harry miraba la escena como si fuera una película, la mente ida, deseando no estar ahí y, en medio de su irrealidad, percibió que Snape hacía ademán de acercarse a ella con clara intención de abrazarla por la espalda.

El contacto de sus manos en los hombros la exaltó; alzó la cabeza, se giró bruscamente y, haciendo que él tuviera que echarse a un lado, comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo central del salón. Ni una mirada, mucho menos una palabra… Siempre habían estado solas y así sería, tampoco ahora necesitaba de su compañía, es más, no la deseaba… Quería estos momentos solo para sí.

El recorrido a través del comedor se le tornó eterno, nunca antes le había parecido tan grande el lugar. La gente que había invadido el pasillo a la llegada de Harry se retiraba paulatinamente a su avance, dedicándole pequeñas reverencias a su paso en claro gesto de respetuoso silencio ante el sacrificio de su hija y su dolor. Pero nada existía ya para ella, nada más que el cuerpo inerte de aquella a la que le diera la vida y que fuera su vida a la vez. Alcanzar la entrada de la pequeña sala pareció costarle siglos y cuando finalmente entró en la habitación y comprobó que estaba desierta atrancó la puerta tras de sí.

Harry la observó marchar desconcertado por la actitud que la mujer había demostrado hacia Snape. No podía comprender esa reacción y, mientras la veía avanzar en silencio a lo largo del salón pensaba extrañado en por qué él no la seguía, por qué permanecía allí, frente a él, mirada ausente más allá de su persona, infinito dolor reflejado en sus ojos, algo que le hizo comprender como nunca que también Snape era capaz de sentir y padecer.

Al cerrarse la puerta buscó sus ojos directamente con clara intención de hablarle, pero el hombre entonces arrugó el entrecejo y, con su habitual frialdad, avanzó sobrepasándolo hasta abandonar el salón.

Un silencio sepulcral invadía el lugar y tan solo su acelerada respiración parecía escucharse. Nadie se movía, todos paralizados ante la funesta situación. Y entonces, sin que lo hubiera advertido, unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cuerpo y la cálida sensación de otro cuerpo lo envolvió. "Harry" escuchó en la voz de su padrino casi al oído, sus brazos caídos a ambos lados de su figura, incapaz incluso de responder a su contacto.

**- **¡HARRY!. - Repitió esta vez separándose de él y mirándole fijamente mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.-. ¿Cómo estás?. - El chico le devolvió la mirada sí, pero sus apagados ojos estaban ausentes aún de toda realidad.- Harry… Necesito saber si estás bien- Oyó en la voz desesperada de su padrino y por fin su preocupación logró hacerle reaccionar un poco, lo justo para tranquilizarle.  
-Estoy bien, Sirius, al menos… físicamente.- Declaró con un suspiro, sintiendo como de nuevo volvía a abrazarlo.  
**-. **¡Vamos! No estaré tranquilo hasta que te vea Pomfrey.- Le dijo intentando hacerlo avanzar, pero el joven se resistió firmemente.  
**- **¡NO! Estoy bien, de verdad- Le insistió ya consciente de lo que le rodeaba. Sirius lo miró interrogante.- Y hay algo más importante que debo resolver ahora.  
**-**¡Qué…!. - Comenzó a preguntarle pero la firme mirada de Harry lo hizo callar.  
-Te prometo que luego haré lo que quieras, si es que eso te deja más tranquilo.- Añadió cuando ya se giraba y comenzaba a salir del salón.

Sirius quedó estático, viéndolo marchar, preocupado por él… Apenas llegaba y se volvía a marchar. Pero la firme determinación que había visto en los ojos de su ahijado le advirtió que ésta vez no lograría retenerlo, que aquello que decía tener que resolver sería lo suficientemente importante como para que ni tan siquiera él en esta situación lo lograra hacer demorar. Y apenado lo dejó marchar, deseando intensamente que no se volviera a desaparecer como en el cementerio y que, fuera lo que fuera que quería hacer, lo hiciera dentro de la seguridad del castillo.

* * *

¿A dónde se nos vuelve a ir? Me parece a mí que la pérdida de Mahe le ha afectado demasiado... Hasta mañana!


	98. CAPITULO 97: Desde este lado

Que poquito queda para dejar de poner el **disclaimer** : ( Echaré de menos y todo el decir toooodos los días que sobre quien escribimos pertenece a JK pero que iremos tras a aquellos que pretendan apropiarse de nuestros personajes ; )

Hola UPs! soy Mahe. Que la pobrecita Mahe Guilmain haya muerto no quiere decir que yo deje de escribir, eh? aún tendréis que aguantarme durante unos días hasta que finalicemos. Este capi era bastante más largo pero por ajustes tuve que cortarlo en dos pero es el comienzo de otro de mis **mimados **tanto por el contenido como por el título, ya que es un guiño a uno de mis minis y me cuadró perfectamente con lo que relato : ) ¿Vamos con los reviews?

**Laura P.E.:** A mi también me da mucha pena la parte que relata la llegada de Harry al comedor y como le entrega el cuerpo de Mahe a Virginia. Es realmente triste y mira que lo he leído veces pero siempre se me coge un pellizco de imaginármelos tan apenados. Que Virginia se comporte así con Snape es algo que descubrirás muy prontito. Y Harry... si que es algo importante lo que va a hacer ¿no has intuido qué? porque en el capi se deja vislumbrar... uy! que voy a hablar más de la cuenta! ; ) Besos

**Elementhp**: Nigriv seguirá escribiendo por su cuenta, yo seguiré también escribiendo por la mía, y juntas... quien sabe ; ) Quizá el escribir siempre que Harry termina perdiendo a sus seres queridos sea una forma de prepararnos para esa posibilidad en los libros de JK, aunque estoy segura de que por mucho que leamos o escribamos que Harry se queda solo, nada nos preparará para ver al personaje oficial de Harry Potter pasándolo mal. En cuanto a nuestro Harry, sí está traumado, como tú dices, sí que lo está así que... ¿tú crees que ahora tiene ánimos para pensar en Hermione o en cualquier otra posible relación? pobrecito, que está muy triste! Lo que más gracia me ha hecho es que des como posibilidad que se quede con Ron :D Eso te confirmo que nada de nada, slash en UP jamás. Nigriv sí está escribiendo algunos fics slash que están gustando muchísimo pero a mi es un genero que no me agrada. Tengo una imagen de los personajes en ese sentido que no puedo verlo de otra forma así que Harry, nuestro Harry, y supongo que el oficial también (si no me muero) siempre con chicas ; )

**Celina**: Te voy a responder: Harry ha ido a... jeje, que noooo, que no voy a decir nada. De hecho no solo tendrás que esperar a hoy si no hasta mañana para saberlo, jeje, lo siento. Aunque el hecho de que tengas que esperar un día más, espero que no te importe teniendo el capi de hoy preparado. Besitos desde Córdoba.

**Abel**: Qué mal nos quieres, jeje!espero que el hipogrifo sea Buckbeak, que está más acostumbrado a los humanos y al final nos lleve a sobrevolar Hogwarts en lugar de picotearnos ; ) Bueno, veo que la muerte de Mahe os ha pillado a todos por sorpresa y no ha sido muy bien acogida pero... tenía que ser así. ¿Harry suicidarse? uff, está mal pero llegar a ese punto... aunque quien sabe, todo puede ocurrir en UP, recuérdalo... ; )

**Barby-Balck**: Sí que es muy triste pero es normal, han perdido a alguien que querían mucho. A ver qué ocurre ahora y qué van a hacer para sobreponerse a su pérdida.

**Seika:** jejeje, hoy me perdí yo entre tantas "Mahes" :D A ver si entendí: esperas que Mahe la autora, es decir yo, no haya dejado a Mahe la del fic muerta y confías en que Nigriv haga algo ¿es eso? jejeje, sirusiana, solo puedo decirte que soñar es gratis pero que dejé a Mahe sin latidos, la dejé, eso es seguro. (que cruel ha sonado, no:S ) Y los sirusianos de la orden siguen sin aparecer¿ni siquiera lo harán cuando terminemos?. ¿aunque sea un saludito:(

**Belen**: Gracias por tu futura fidelidad ;) Todo el salón se quedó de piedra cuando vieron aparecer a Harry con el cuerpo de Mahe, tal y como él cuando llegó esperándolo vacío. Pero es lógico que sean prudentes y respeten que la primera que se acerque sea Virginia, fíjate que ni Sirius pudo en un principio(porque le sujetó Lupin si no... ) Así que Dumbledore y los demás no iban a atosigar a Harry estando como estaba, era mejor así. Lo que no esperaba nadiees que se fuera otra vez, como vosotros ; ) Besos.

**Stiby:** ¿Te hemos dejado KO?.¿interpreto tu KO como triste, como impasible o como que sigues llorando porquete encantó? ;) Un besote

Bueno, pues un pequeño "orientame" por si acaso: Harry acaba de llegar al comedor y le ha entregado a Virginia el cuerpo de Mahe y la profesora se ha ido con ella a una pequeña sala, aquella en la que en el CdF esperaron los campeones justo cuando fueron elegidos¿lo recordáis? pues ahí están.

* * *

**CAPITULO 97: Desde este lado... **

(Por Mahe)

Su cuerpo yacía tendido sobre la mesa de la pequeña sala y su madre permanecía junto a ella aún sin poder creérselo. Su hija estaba muerta y no había podido hacer nada para salvarla. Ni siquiera se había podido despedir de ella aunque algo así hubiera sido tan doloroso como cualquiera de las cruciatus que había recibido esa noche.

**-.**Se supone que los hijos deben estar preparados para ver morir a sus padres pero los padres no lo estamos para ver morir a nuestros hijos... -un suspiro profundo salió de su pecho y cerró los ojos lentamente-...y yo no estoy preparada para verte aquí, Mahe.

Tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza. Las lágrimas le empañaban la visión pero era imposible que sus ojos se mantuvieran secos ni por un instante. Su dolor salía en cada una de ellas arrastrando la impotencia que sentía por no poder hacer nada, solo velar su cuerpo pero en cierta forma, también se sentía culpable del destino que había tenido su hija.

**-.**Perdóname... -susurró entre llantos- Perdóname, Mahe. Yo te obligué a venir a Inglaterra, cambié tu vida y mira en qué ha desencadenado todo esto. Si hubiera dejado que te quedaras en Beauxbatons, nada de esto habría sucedido, nada...

Y siguió derramando más y más lágrimas que le quebraban la voz en cada palabra. El vacío y la pena de su corazón no le permitían reaccionar de ninguna otra forma, solo desahogar su dolor y su sentimiento de culpabilidad.

_**-.**"Mamá tú no tienes la culpa de nada"_

**-.**¿Mahe?.-preguntó sobresaltada mirando a su hija pero la pena volvió a dibujarse en su rostro- Oh, cariño, me parece oírte pero no es así, sigues...

_**-.**"Sí me oyes, mamá"_

Virginia no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Escuchaba a su hija, realmente escuchaba su voz en su cabeza porque ella seguía inerte. Pensó durante un momento que se estaba volviendo loca pero de nuevo su voz...

_**-.**"No te preocupes. Todo lo que he vivido este año tuvo que ocurrir así. No te atormentes por ello... "_

**-.**¡Mahe!.-exclamó Virginia mirando a su alrededor. Sentía la presencia de su hija y sin poder explicarse cómo podía escucharla- Mahe, puedo sentirte ¿dónde estás? déjame verte, por favor.

La chica sonrió tristemente al ver la reacción de su madre intentando concentrarse en sentirla.

_**-.**"No fuerces lo antiguo, mamá. Puedes sentirme pero no puedes verme" _-Mahe suspiró tomando el aire que sus pulmones ya no necesitaban pero su alma clamaba a gritos para aliviar la pena de ver así a su madre- _"Y realmente, no sé donde estoy... sólo sé que aún puedo hablar contigo antes de marcharme... a donde tenga que ir"_

**-.**Ay, hija -logró contestar Virginia aún impresionada por poder mantener aquella conversación con su hija fallecida y le repitió- si no te hubiese obligado a venir...

_**-.**"Si no me hubieses obligado a venir"_ -interrumpió- _"no hubiese conocido a Harry"_ -su madre no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su rostro- _"y aunque han habido otras muchas cosas que se me hicieron muy difíciles, él lo compensa todo" _

Virginia suspiró y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Aún sin que ella estuviera allí físicamente, le transmitía todo el amor que tenía por el chico, amor hasta el punto de haber dado su vida por él. Y como si leyese sus pensamientos...

_**-.**"No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho y lo sabes"_

La mujer volvió a suspirar y de nuevo notó sus ojos humedecerse por el llanto.

**-.**Sé que no te arrepientes pero... tenías toda la vida por delante, Mahe

_**-.**"Y él también"_ -seguía siendo tan cabezota como en vida y Virginia sonrió entre lágrimas a su recuerdo- _"por lo único que lo siento es porque sé que he dejado cosas pendientes que ya no podré arreglar pero... tenía que ser así" _

Virginia se quedó en silencio escuchando a su hija como si quisiera dejar grabado en su mente el tono de su voz para recordarlo por siempre. Mahe se acercó a ella y la miró, la veía mal pero no podía tocarla para poder transmitirle la serenidad que ahora ella tenía. Desvió su mirada a su cuerpo pero en un segundo, la apartó. Era extraño verse allí porque realmente no sabía si era un fantasma, un espíritu o una presencia. Se sentía un poco perdida en aquel nuevo ámbito pero de alguna forma sabía que en breve alguien aparecería para dirigirla a donde tuviera que ir. Virginia acariciaba la mano de su hija y la miraba apenada con el profundo deseo que su voz saliese de ella, no de la nada. Poder verla de nuevo mirándola, hablándole cara a cara, sonriendo... Se dio cuenta de que su último recuerdo de ella aún con vida fue en el momento en que consiguieron revivir a su padre pero un escalofrío la recorrió _"... concentra en ti la energía y lanza el hechizo conmigo... Hazlo Mahe o te juro por el poder antiguo que te repudiaré!" _Dos lágrimas volvieron a caer de sus ojos y los cerró. _"¿Cómo pude decirle eso?.¿cómo pude decirle que la repudiaría? las últimas palabras que escuchó de mi... "_ y de nuevo se derrumbó. Se tapó la cara con las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza horrorizada por el recuerdo que le había provocado saber que aquello fue de lo último que su hija escuchó de sus labios.

**-.**Ay, Mahe... Mahe...

La chica la observaba con tristeza y aún sin corazón latiendo sentía el dolor de su madre dentro de él. Era cierto que en el momento en que reaccionó en el cementerio fue al escuchar aquella palabra y se impresionó sobremanera pero sabía que había actuado impulsada por los nervios y la desesperación por salvar a su padre. El recordarlo ahora a través de ella le había vuelto a hacer sentir mal pero por como veía que su madre se sentía, no por lo que le provocase. De hecho, se sorprendió porque el rencor que habría sentido en vida al evocar ese momento, desaparecía a ese lado en el que ella se encontraba...

_**-.**"Sé que no lo dijiste con intención, mamá"_

Virginia se quedó nuevamente quieta y bajó lentamente las manos descubriendo su cara. Sus ojos estaban ya hinchados de tanto llorar y comenzaba a sentirse ausente por la pena.

**-.**Pero es lo último que escuchaste de mí, Mahe... ¿cómo voy a poder vivir tranquila si sé que te dije... -se detuvo sin atreverse de nuevo a pronunciarlo-... algo así?

_**-.**"No es lo último que escuché de ti. Lo último que me dijiste es que fuera con Harry ¿lo recuerdas? Y aunque hubiera sido lo último que me hubieses dicho... sé que no lo sentías, me lo estás demostrando ahora con cada una de las lágrimas que estás derramando... " _

**-.**¿Me guardarás rencor por ello?.-preguntó temerosa

_**-.**"Mama, a este lado no hay rencor, no hay odio, no hay rabia... Desde este lado solo siento el amor que me das" _

La expresión de Virginia cambió ligeramente, como si las palabras de su hija le hubiesen aliviado el dolor de aquel recuerdo y ambas se quedaron calladas. Mahe sonrió al ver a su madre algo más tranquila y supo que tenía algo pendiente y que aquel estaba siendo el momento...

_**-.**"Aún estoy aquí, mamá. Pero he de hacer algo antes de irme"_

**-.**¡Mahe!.- llamó desesperada como si no volviese a oír su voz- ¡no te vayas!

_**-.**"No te preocupes, vendré a despedirme"_

* * *

No os ibáis a quedar sin ver más a Mahe porque aún tiene que despedirse de los suyos y arreglar algo. Espero que os haya gustado verla de nuevo aunque sea un momentito : ) Os esperamos mañana, UPs. 


	99. CAPITULO 98: Preguntas al aire, respuest...

Me cuesta mucho reconocer todo lo que no nos pertenece del mundo HP pero estoy super orgullosa de todo aquello que sí que nos pertenece, tan orgullosas estamnos que no lo prestamos!

UP´S el final cada vez se acerca más pero tenemos aún muchas sorpresas, seguid disfrutando ollanrando que ya veo que estos capítulos a la mayoría os provocan pena. RR...

**V.G: **Esta respuesta es para cuando la lea Mahe... NO TE ASUSTES! Que tuvo justo el efecto contrario al que quería.

**Kata:** Me alegro que te gustara. Menos mal que ya vamos aceptando la muerte y sí veremos a ver que piensa hacer Harry con su vida, por que tiene que vivirla. Besos.

**Abel: **Fastidioso? No que va solo es que tú aún no aceptas que la mataramos pero ten en cuenta que el fic ya está terminado, no podemos cambiar nada a estas alturas así que nos arrepintamos o no de haberla matado, ya no podemos hacer nada :( Me dajaste gratamente sorprendida anoche por tu comparación Muchas gracias por los halagos.

**Seika: **Veo que últimamente nuestrpos capítulos te dejan sin palabras. Espero que no sea por que las lágrimas no te dejen ver el teclado para responder. Cuidate sirusiana.

**Marc: **Pues si que aún le queda un poquito que sufrir, te lo digo yo! Gracias por tus palabras y ahora verás lo que van a hacer los dos que tenían cosas que hacer :) Ala adios.

**kristina:** BIENVENIDA! A estas alturas del fic casi me da más alegría ver que podemos seguir saludando a lectores que no sabíamos que teníamos. Se agradece que al fin te des a conocer, no nos comemos a nadie. Gracias por el piropo al fic pero rebusca que los hay mejores (aunque me de pena decirlo y Mahe me intente matar, soy de las que reconozco la verdad) Y sí Harry puede volverse algo loco, es que le hemos quitado lo que mas quería y eso duele más que todas las cruciatus! Gracias por darte a conocer y espero seguir viendote por aquí ahora que te animaste a escribirnos.

**Belen: **¿No crees que la muerte de Mahe haya dejado nada pendiente? Con el capítulo de antes de ayer deberías de haberlo intuido. No sabes lo que me alegra que os pongaís en el lugar de Virginia, la verdad estos capítulos destilan la misma pena que yo como autora sentir por la muerte de nuestro personaje (igual les pasa a los de Mahe) pero... ¿Nadie se apiada de Snape? Jope! hasta los lectores pareceís olvidaros de que estuvo a punto de dar su vida por salvar la de su hija. AY pobrecito... :D Ahora verás lo que va a hacer Mahe! Besos

**Laura P.E: **Aquí lo vas a descubrir... Si, tiene algo que ver con Snape pero aunque el punto al que aludes es "interesante" no tiene que ver con eso. y buena observación, se dice la reacción de ambos pero... no se dice la respuesta. Buscalá en lo que aún queda :D Hoy ya vas a saber que es lo que tienen que hacer esos dos que dicen tener asuntos pendientes, espero que os guste. E intentaré no subirlo muy tarde pero es sabado y... voy a salir un ratito con Mahe (nota son las 20h y que conste que lo lanzo ahora por que lo has pedido). Así que esperoque te de tiempo a leerlo, cuando vuelva a casa lo primero que busco es tu rr ;) . Besos

**Lunabayo: **Ahora mismo te enterarás de lo que pides, esta vez no os vamos a dejar esperar demasiado pero viene de mi mano que no de la Mahe la autora. Te debo un mail a ver si esta noche puedo enviartelo después del capi.

**Elementhp:**Solo un inciso leí mal tu mail y me equivoqué creí que habías dicho que te "gustaba " el slash, Mahe me sacó del error, he editado el capi para cambiar lo que dije. Perdoname! Si lo has leido no te pienses que estoy rematadamente loca (lo cual es verdad me dejan salir de San Mungo para subir el capi solamente) solo es que me despiste! Perdon perdon!Siento decirte que Mahe ya se despidió de Harry en el haya, cuando el se aparece con ella muerta n los brazos, ese es su momento de despedida entre ellos,así que eso que tiene que hacer será otra cosa! Ahora lo verás, espero que te guste.

Os dejo el capítulo, el título se lo puso Mahe y me encanta! Hoy es algo más cortito que los de estos días pero es muy bonito, al menos para nosotras.

* * *

**CAPITULO 98: Preguntas al aire, respuestas del corazón **

(Por Nigriv)

Sentía una inquietud indescriptible. Una angustia que casi le oprimía el pecho haciéndole conmoverse aún más de lo que ya estaba. Una parte de todo ello le era propia, sin duda alguna, pero el resto… el resto ¡no!

Salió del salón y giró a la izquierda dispuesto a bajar a las mazmorras, donde pensaba que se habría refugiado, pero antes de alcanzar el acceso detuvo sus pasos; se dio la vuelta y, siguiendo un impulso, regresó al centro del vestíbulo. Parado al pie de la escalera lo vio sentado a mitad del primer tramo: un brazo acomodado sobre su pierna, el otro codo apoyado en su rodilla, la mano sosteniéndole la frente inclinada, su cara oculta por el grasiento pelo… Un halo de profunda tristeza lo rodaba, una imagen que nunca pensó llegar a ver en su profesor de pociones. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire… _"Esto no será fácil, pero se lo debo…"_

**-. **No debería estar aquí Severus- Dijo temeroso, al pie aún de la escalera, sin ni siquiera saber bien cómo es que debía dirigirse a él. Lo vio que alzaba la cabeza y lo miraba con su típica expresión iracunda, esa que reservaba sólo para él… Era de esperar, pero a la vez, parecía sorprendido por su presencia.  
-Tampoco usted, Potter- Le respondió frunciendo el ceño, mirándolo con todo el odio que siempre le había demostrado o incluso más, e imperativamente le ordenó.- ¡Márchese!  
-No creo que pudiera aún.- Fue su respuesta.

Él le miró un momento más, expresión molesta, enojada. Temió su reacción de nuevo y sin embargo volvió a inclinar la cabeza y en vez de gritarle, masculló algo entre dientes y lo ignoró. Esperó un poco y, ante su falta de reacción, ascendió sigilosamente los escalones y se sentó junto a él, a su izquierda. Tampoco entonces pareció reaccionar; era como si no lo viese, o como si realmente él no estuviese allí.

**-. **Lo siento.- Le dijo desde lo más profundo del corazón. Él ladeó la cabeza, lo miró fijamente y, aunque al principio hizo una mueca desagradable, finalmente su cara pareció relajarse un poco. Ese fue el momento que esperaba. Tenía que hacerlo, lo sabía, aunque trató de que su voz sonara lo más delicada posible para no hacerlo enojar.- ¿Por qué no está con ella, Severus?

Snape le mantuvo la mirada profundamente durante unos segundos durante los cuales Harry comprendió que intentaba decidir qué hacer; si lanzarle una maldición o responderle. Realmente, tenía más posibilidades de acabar maldito que de otra cosa. _"¿Cómo había osado hacerle una pregunta así?"_ Snape lo odiaba, acababa de perder a su hija por su causa y…. ahí estaba él, sentado junto al que fue su profesor más odiado, hablándole como nunca antes lo hizo y entrometiéndose en su preciada vida privada. Indiscutiblemente recibiría una maldición.

**-. **Ya lo viste Potter, -dijo con un tono de voz que le pareció compungido, su cara surcada por arrugas de tristeza.- ella me ignoró… y me apartó.  
-Pero... ¿Por qué?- Exclamó.- No lo comprendo.- Añadió apenado.  
-Ella es así Harry - y al oír que él usaba su nombre se sintió extraño pero casi reconfortado.- No le gusta mostrar su dolor.  
-Pero usted…- El lo interrumpió.  
-Yo nunca estuve, por eso ahora tampoco me quiere ahí.- dijo dejando escapar un pequeño resoplido. Harry calló un momento ante la firme tristeza que desprendían sus palabras y entonces, volvió a oír su voz como si no fuera propia.  
-Tal vez Virginia no lo quiera allí pero… alguien más desea su presencia.- Sintió que se le formaba un leve nudo en la garganta al terminar de hablar y ni tan siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara.  
-¿Mahe?- Escuchó que le preguntaba extrañado y entonces fue que lo miró y asintió levemente con la cabeza, pensando si él no lo tildaría de loco.- ¿Puedes… sentirla?- Añadió por el contrario nervioso.

Harry giró la cabeza y miró hacia delante, en silencio, su vista perdida en el infinito a pesar de los muros que los rodeaban. Unos escalones más abajo, la mirada fija en ellos también, Mahe se sintió traspasada por esas esmeraldas que tanto había amado y, sin poderlo evitar, su espíritu suspiró. Al mismo tiempo observó como el pecho de Harry se henchía de aire y supo que él había suspirado a su misma vez.

**-. **Como si estuviera aquí.- Confirmó sin saber que sus ojos no se apartaban de ella.  
-Te envidio Harry.  
-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó extrañado ante esa afirmación.

Ahora fue Severus quien, alzando la cabeza, fijó también él su mirada más allà traspasando con sus negros ojos la figura etérea de su hija. La calidez de su mirada impactó a Mahe, pero no menos que sus siguientes palabras.

**-. **Porque al menos ella llegó a conocer tu amor. Yo… La perdí cuando podría haber empezado a mostrárselo.- La tristeza de su voz denotaba la pena acumulada que en otro con menos autocontrol que él habría desbordado ya en lágrimas. Por unos segundos guardó silencio.  
-Hubiera sido bonito.- Se escuchó decir.  
-Un sueño imposible. La familia que siempre deseé junto a la mujer que amé y…- Su voz ronca se perdió en la nada, sus ojos brillantes por lo que parecía una lágrima contenida. No pudo soportar la imagen y las palabras se le formaron con toda naturalidad.  
-¡Ve con ella pues! No pierdas esta oportunidad…- Snape volvió la cara hacia él y una mueca se dibujo en su cara.  
-No insistas Harry, nada tiene arreglo ya.

Había tal determinación en su voz que no supo ni que responderle esta vez, no encontraba el modo de hacerlo ir hacia allá y en verdad quería lograrlo. Optó pues por quedarse en silencio hasta que, unos momentos después, fue él quien volvió a romper el mutismo que los rodeaba.

**-. **Podrías…. ¿Le preguntarías algo a tu corazón por mí, Harry?- La sorpresa lo invadió al escuchar su petición pero asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, expectante. Él tomó aire, casi temeroso antes de hablar.- ¿Hubiera sido posible?  
-¿Un futuro para los tres?- Terminó la pregunta por él.

Severus dejó escapar el aire que inconscientemente había retenido mientras que sin saberlo volvía a posar su vista a través de ella. Si no hubiera existido el más allà padre e hija se habrían mirado tan intensamente como el día que descubrieron quién era quién. Tragó saliva y le respondió con un leve asentimiento, casi imperceptible. La calidez que en ese momento le invadió el pecho le dio la respuesta adecuada.

**-.**No le tengo que preguntar Severus, pues es el corazón el que ha hablado desde que llegué.

* * *

Se que se os queda corto hoy , más después de que estos días han sido más largos, pero hay que reconocer que a estas alturas es bastante intenso, creo que ninguno se espera algo así (menos con estos dos!) pero chicos aún os queda bastante por saber, paciencia por favor. Hasta mañana. 


	100. CAPITULO 99: Una nueva vida

Creo que una de las cosas más dificiles de hacer un fic tan largo es tener que repetir el **disclaimer **de forma variada durante 99 capítulos (100 si contamos el prólogo) ¿Y para qué? para que todos os acordéis de que HP pertenece a JK pero VG, MG, NF y los temibles PM, SS, HF, MD etc, son nuestros ¿me expliqué? ; )

Hola! soy Mahe. Hoy os traigo la continuación y final de mi mimado que comencé con el capi pasado en el que el espíritu de Mahe Guilmain habla con su madre. Espero que os guste a pesar de seguir la misma tónica triste de estos capis...

**Danilo:** Dejas review desde el capi uno¿por cuál vas leyendo? Lo que ocurre en el fic gira en torno a Harry, su séptimo año, su vida, sus sentimientos, su destino... aunque se está relatando desde el punto de vista de los personajes nuevos.Y en cuanto a la profecía, si tiene que ver con Mahe, debe ser también co-protagonista del fic lógicamente¿si no qué sentido tendría no hablar de ella en el fic para finalmente incluirla en algo tan importante? Pero lástima que estés valorando la historia por un personaje y no por la trama en sí. Por tu regla de tres, yo a PF lo hubiera llamado_ "Hermione Granger y la Piedra Filosofal"_ porque si no es por ella y sus conocimientos no descubren donde esta la piedra. Pero bueno, si no te gustan los fics donde salgan personajes nuevos que compartan el protagonismo con los oficiales, que le vamos a hacer... tienes muchos donde elegir en ffnet que no sean UP.

**Laura P.E.**.: Era el momento exacto para que Harry y Snape hablasen. Pero eso no quiere decir que se vayan a llevar bien a partir de ahora, eh? ; ) Sobre lo que Snape hubiera pedido a Mahe... prontito lo verás.

**Barby-Black**: Como me gusta ver que a estas alturas te seguimos sorprendiendo : ) Creí que ya sería difícil de conseguir... ; ) Y hoy 100 capis, si :D

**Khristina**: Yo no te di la bienvenida así que lo hago ahora : ) Gracias por darte a conocer aunque sea en la recta final del fic y bueno, es una pena que Mahe no vuelva, cierto... : ( Te esperamos con los últimos capis, oki?

**Belen**: Acabo de ver el espíritu de Mahe volando por el Gran Comedor y diciendole "ala, adios!" a todos, jajajaja. La charla entre Harry y Snape no se la esperaban ni ellos, jejeje, pero como le he dicho a Laura P.E. eso no quiere decir que ahora de pronto se vayan a llevar bien, eh? o... si? ; )

**Jonathan**: Cuanto sin verte! Anda que Snape no va a produciros sensaciones diferentes, jeje, ahora os da pena : ) Y 100 capis ya! pero estamos en recta final, a los 200 no llegamos ; )

**Marc**: Por un capi corto nadie se muere (pero se queja... uff ; ) )

**Abel**: Ves lo que te decía Marc? Abel se queja de capi corto, jejeje. Preguntas cosas sobre la batalla, a ver, te recuerdo: Los dementores fueron finalmente contenidos por el patronus de Dumbledore y poco a poco fueron desapareciendo. Y en cuanto si murieron profesores, claro que sí, justamente con los dementores: Flitwick y Sprout, pobrecitos : (

**Stiby**¿Por qué te ha dejado KO la charla de Harry y Snape? jejeje, creo que cuando el tiempo pase y ellos mismos recuerden como tuvieron que charlar, también se quedarán KO. Ojalá puedas leer esta noche ; )

Bueno, UPs, aquí tenéis la continuación de mi **mimado**. No creo que haga falta que os oriente... ; )

* * *

**CAPITULO 99: Una nueva vida **

(Por Mahe)

Mahe regresó a la sala con una extraña pero placentera sensación en su espíritu de que había hecho lo correcto: intentar acercar al hombre que llenó su vida a aquel que se la dio. Le había entristecido ver así a su padre, sintiendo esa necesidad de estar con su madre, compartir el dolor pero no atreverse... Suspiró esperanzada de que al menos las palabras que había escuchado de labios de Harry pronunciadas por su corazón le hubieran reconfortado.

Al sentirse de nuevo en la estancia, comprobó como su madre estaba con los brazos echados sobre el que había sido su cuerpo y la cara escondida entre ellos. La miró con tristeza ya que por el movimiento de sus hombros supo que seguía llorando aunque en silencio, solo se escuchaba sus suspiros profundos tomando el aire que sus pulmones necesitaba para seguir derramando más lágrimas.

**-**Mahe

La chica se asustó, no era su madre quien la llamaba pero no había nadie más en la habitación. Miró a su alrededor y de pronto vio aparecer la figura de una persona que salía de un túnel oscuro pero que por el contraluz de la iluminación blanca que había al fondo no podía distinguir. Entornó los ojos intentando vislumbrar mejor la figura pero la luz a su espalda se lo impedía. La voz le era ligeramente conocida.

**-**¿Ya tengo que irme?.-le preguntó la chica a la presencia que se quedó callada unos momentos. Miró a su madre y se dio cuenta de que ella no podía oír a ninguna de las dos puesto que su postura seguía siendo la misma y no daba muestras de haber escuchado nada.  
- Mahe, vengo a hablar contigo antes de que sigas tu camino  
**-**¿Quién eres?  
Sintió como la presencia sonreía.  
- No me conoces pero yo a ti sí. -Mahe se extrañó pero permaneció callada aunque intrigada- Lo que has hecho por Harry ha sido muy valiente.  
- Lo hice porque me salió del alma -contestó sin dudar- No podía permitir que acabara así.  
- Precisamente por eso estoy aquí, Mahe -respondió la presencia- Un sacrificio por amor como el tuyo no se puede pagar con la muerte.  
**-**¿Cómo dices?.-preguntó nerviosa. Estaba segura que de haber tenido un corazón latiendo en su cuerpo, en esos momentos se hubieran disparados las pulsaciones.  
- Que tienes en tu mano elegir tu camino -Mahe parpadeó extrañada de las palabras de aquella presencia y ésta se dio cuenta y le explicó- Harry y tú estáis unidos por lo antiguo y el acto que has realizado esta noche dándole la posibilidad de seguir vivo a pesar de que ello significara tu muerte debe tener su recompensa.  
**-**¿Y... de que recompensa se trata?.-preguntó temerosa.  
- Aquellos magos y brujas elegidos por la magia antigua que conjuraste para salvar a Harry te quieren dar la oportunidad de que elijas tu destino. Puedes venir conmigo -dijo señalando a la intensa luz que había a su espalda- e iniciar una nueva vida o puedes quedarte aquí con los tuyos.  
**-**¿Quedarme?.-preguntó asombrada- no entiendo...  
- Revivir

Mahe abrió los ojos totalmente impresionada por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le estaban dando la oportunidad de revivir... pero eso no era posible.

**-**Pero... pero... eso no puede ser. Yo le cedí a Harry los latidos de mi corazón, la vida de mi sangre... -la presencia asintió- Somos dos personas y solo hay un corazón.  
**-**¡Tu lo has dicho!.-confirmó- Sois dos personas y un solo corazón y eso es lo que habéis sido desde que lo compartisteis aquella tarde en el haya -Mahe se llevó la mano a la boca impactada por la posibilidad que se le brindaba- Por eso te digo que está en tu mano elegir el camino porque tu alma está viva y tu corazón está en él. Tu cuerpo -dijo mirando hacia la mesa- es lo único que queda inerte -la chica se quedó callada dudando qué hacer y la presencia lo notó- La fuerza y la magia están en el alma y el corazón, si decides volver entrarán en tu cuerpo reviviéndolo.  
- Pero... ¿él seguirá bien aunque yo decida regresar?  
- Por supuesto -respondió sonriendo- y sabes bien que él quiere que regreses y está dispuesto a compartir tu corazón- Mahe sonrió también emocionada. Aún su espíritu no estaba totalmente desligado de la vida terrenal como para no echarla de menos- Entonces ¿qué decides?

La chica suspiró profundamente y tras unos segundos contestó:

**-**Regresar.

La presencia le sonrió abiertamente y asintió con la cabeza en conformidad.

**-**Me alegro de que así sea. Por lo menos, una de las dos ha podido volver.  
**-**¿Cómo?.-se extrañó. La presencia avanzó un par de pasos y se mostró ante la chica. Mahe sonrió asombrada- Es cierto que tiene tus ojos...

Lily sonrió.

**-**Tendrías que ver a su padre. Es su viva imagen -comentó desprendiendo amor con solo nombrar a su marido. Se acercó más a la chica y se situó frente a ella mirándola con dulzura- Yo no pude volver porque aunque también fue un sacrificio por el amor que le tengo a mi hijo, nuestros corazones eran dos y el mío se paró -la chica la miró con tristeza- Pero vosotros lo compartís y eso te une a la vida.

Mahe sintió como la mano etérea de Lily se apoyaba en su hombro con suavidad y ella deslizó la suya situándola sobre la de la mujer.

**-**Gracias, Lily  
- Gracias a ti por quererle tanto.-Mahe sintió como aún en su aspecto incorpóreo se llegaba a ruborizar- Acércate a tu cuerpo y pon tus manos sobre él, sentirás como entras de nuevo.

Mahe se acercó como le había dicho. Su madre aún seguía con su rostro oculto entre sus brazos cruzados apoyados en ella ausente de todo. Extendió sus manos y antes de tocar su cuerpo, giró la cabeza para ver a Lily que estaba en la entrada del túnel. Mahe se mordió el labio nerviosa y le sonrió abiertamente mientras Lily le devolvía la sonrisa y le asintió animándola a continuar con su regreso transmitiéndole un pensamiento que hizo que la chica también asintiese. Volvió su vista a su cuerpo y lentamente bajó las manos hasta tocarlo; cerró los ojos sintiendo un ligero mareo que duro varios segundos seguido de una leve presión sobre su pecho. Apretó los ojos que mantenía aún cerrados y percibió que ya no estaba de pie, estaba tumbada sobre la mesa y... sentía latidos en su interior. Nerviosa, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que la presión en el pecho era provocada por los brazos de Virginia. Levantando despacio su mano izquierda, la posó sobre la cabeza de su madre acariciándola.

**-**Déjame sola con mi hija, por favor -sollozó.  
- Estás a solas conmigo, mamá.

Virginia levantó la cabeza con rapidez y vio a Mahe sonriéndole. La mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo y se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar. No parecía reaccionar pero poco a poco las retiró y las llevó temblorosas al rostro de su hija que iba tomando color y temperatura.

**-**Mahe... Mahe ¡por Merlín! pero... ¿cómo es posible?.-decía mientras las lágrimas, esta vez de emoción, volvieron a inundar sus ojos-.¡estás viva!.¿estás bien?.-preguntaba atropelladamente por los nervios- Déjame darte energía, déjame..  
- Tranquila, mama estoy bien -trató de tranquilizar- Lily te envía recuerdos.

Virginia se quedó callada y contrajo su rostro en una expresión mezcla de alivio, tristeza y alegría. Cogió a su hija entre sus brazos y se echó a llorar de nuevo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry y Snape se mantenían en silencio sentados en la escalera. Había sido extraño mantener una conversación civilizada entre ellos después de tantos años de rencor y odio pero era como un peso que ambos se habían quitado de encima aunque era muy triste que se hubiera tenido que producir en esas circunstancias, con el dolor que ambos compartían. Los dos llevaban un rato sin hablar cuando de pronto, Harry se estremeció.

**-**¿Harry?.-preguntó Snape ante la reacción del chico que se llevaba la mano al corazón. Severus se asustó-.¿Qué te pasa?

Harry no contestó. Se había quedado muy quieto, su respiración había comenzado a mostrarse agitada ante la sensación y los latidos habían aumentado pero en seguida se relajaron, latiendo acompasados y comenzó a respirar lenta y pausadamente. Parpadeó extrañado por lo ocurrido y una sola posible explicación pasó por su cabeza.

**-**Mahe... -susurró y se levantó echando a correr hacia el salón. Snape se quedó impresionado por la reacción y se levantó corriendo tras él.

Harry cruzó el salón velozmente ante la mirada sorprendida de los que allí estaban. Se acercó a la puerta de la pequeña sala y la abrió de golpe pero se quedó clavado en la entrada. Virginia lloraba desconsolada abrazando a su hija y a Harry se le partió el alma por ver la escena y por haber creído lo que era imposible.

**-**Lo... lo siento -dijo apenado bajando la vista y cerrando los ojos para no dejar que las lágrimas saliesen de nuevo- pensé... sentí... que estaba aquí.  
- Y estoy aquí...

El chico abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a Mahe como si estuviera soñando. Virginia se había incorporado y aún con el rostro bañado en lágrimas sonreía a Harry. No se atrevía a moverse de la puerta como si aquella visión en la que veía a Mahe mirándole, sonriéndole y tendiéndole la mano fuese a desaparecer si se movía aunque fuese un milímetro. Snape llegó a la puerta y frenó en seco al ver lo que ocurría.

**-**Ven... -llamó Mahe.

Harry estaba inmóvil pero su cuerpo temblaba. Tenía su mente totalmente en blanco solo ocupada por la imagen que sus ojos le mostraban, dejó de ser consciente de si había alguien más a su alrededor o dentro de aquella sala: sólo la veía a ella. Se comenzó a dirigir muy despacio hacia donde estaba, temeroso de que fuese a despertar de aquel sueño. Con miedo, extendió su mano derecha lentamente y tocó la de ella conteniendo la respiración al sentirla real y entonces un suspiro profundo salió de sus labios. Se acercó más a ella y tocó su rostro con delicadeza intentando comprobar si seguía allí, si el resto de su cuerpo era también real. Mahe apretó la mano de él contra su mejilla para que no sintiese miedo de tocarla y Harry sonrió aliviado.

**-**Estás aquí... -susurró. La chica llevó su mano al rostro de Harry y secó una lágrima que había escapado por la emoción mientras ella sentía que también estaba a punto de echarse a llorar-.¿cómo... cómo es posible?  
- Dos antiguos compartiendo corazón... ¿recuerdas?

Harry sonrió y comprendiéndolo todo, la ayudó a incorporarse y la tomó entre sus brazos abrazándola más fuerte que nunca.

Virginia miraba emocionada la escena a los pies de la mesa cuando sintió una mano que se posaba en su hombro. Solo su contacto le seguía estremeciendo y percibió que el alivio de ver a Mahe viva era compartido. Levantó la vista, encontró su mirada con la de él y tras unos segundos, se refugió en sus brazos. No sabía que pasaría al día siguiente, ni siquiera lo que podría pasar en unas horas. Solo sabía que en aquel momento, la abrazaba el hombre al que siempre había amado y su hija estaba viva, abrazada también por su amor. Era la mejor victoria a la batalla que habían librado aquella noche. Se separó un poco de Snape y le señaló la puerta con la cabeza.

**-**Vámonos...  
- Pero... -dijo mirando a Harry y Mahe que seguían abrazados.  
- Sev, ya son mayorcitos. Dejémosles solos. -contestó mientras su dedo índice silenciaba sus labios. Snape asintió resignado- Tenemos que dar una buena noticia: nuestra hija regresó.

Snape le sonrió y tras un último vistazo a los chicos, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la mano de Guilmain. Mientras, Harry y Mahe siguieron fundidos en un solo abrazo como los latidos de corazón que compartían.

* * *

¿Lo esperábais?. :D Ay, con lo mal que lo habéis pasado, jeje, pero queremos sorprenderos hasta el final : ) Cuando planteamos como acabaría UP, Mahe no iba a revivir pero de pronto un día me vino esta idea tan clara, con la participación de su regreso a la vida con Lily, que se la comenté a Nigrivy aceptó encantadael giro del final del fic : ) Espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado. Mañana más.


	101. CAPITULO 100: La vida sigue

De verdad que no se me ocurre más formas de poner el disclaimer para decir que sobre quien escribimos pertenece a JK y las Guilmains, Nora y los hechizos son nuestros. Vaya! si ya lo he dicho! ; )

Hola UPs! Mahe de nuevo con vosotros esta noche. Veo que nadie se esperaba el capi de ayer, eh? vaya sorpresa con el regreso a la vida de la joven Guilmain : ) Me alegro de haber visto que vuestras reacciones han sido buenas y más si es con respecto a un mimado. Gracias a todos. Vamos a por los reviews.

**Laura P.E**.: Estaba anoche conectaday entró aviso de que había review y pensé "Uy! alguien que se ha leído el capi tan tarde?" y eras tú, jeje. No es que seamos malas, es que hay que darle emoción e intriga a la historia y bueno, así queda mejor porque nadie lo espera, no crees? Y por supuesto que no podía llegar desde ese otro lado nadie más que Lily¿quién mejor que la otra mujer que adora a Harry? ; ) Aunque ya quedan pocos capis pero quien sabe... lo mismo te llevas alguna sorpresilla más. Besos.

**Seika**: Ya nos ves mejores personas, eh? jeje. Bueno, aunque no nos digas mucho últimamente en los reviews pero se agradece verte a diario por aquí. Matar a Mahe fue algo dificil porque ese capi cuando muere me costó bastante sacarlo adelante porque me metí mucho en la situación y es algo muy triste pero no podía ser de otra forma. Muchísimas gracias por considerar a Mahe Guilmain como uno de nuestros mejores personajes, me ha hecho mucha ilusiónleer ese comentario : )

**Abel**: Os veíamos tan tristes con la muerte de Mahe que estaba deseando subir el capi de ayer para ver cómo ibais a reaccionar y encima, nosotras contestando a los rr disimulando sabiendo que ella volvía :D Pero ha sido genial ver de pronto tantos rr felices, jeje. Por cierto, la insistencia no ha hecho que revivamos a Mahe. Hace meses que UP se escribió y no hemos cambiado nada así que si hubiesemos decidido llevar el final como lo planteamos en un principio (que Mahe muriese sin regreso) por mucho que hubieseis pataleado, gritado y amenazado, no hubiera revivido porque lo escrito, escrito está pero ha sido muy tierno ver que os gustó el personaje y que queríais que volviese : ) Ahora ya le puedes decir al hipogrifo que nos picotee todo lo que quiera que seguro que no te hace caso y nos lleva a volar, jejeje. ; )

**Celina**: También contenta, me alegro : ) Mahe dio la vida por Harry y tal y como le dijo a su madre_ "No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho y lo sabes"_ Si llega a morir él, ella se moría detrás así que ¿por qué dos? La suerte es que le quisieran dar una segunda oportunidad y que ella la aceptase porque mira que dudó, eh? jeje. ¿Tienes mono de UP y quieres continuación? uuummm... ya hablaremos... ; ) Besos, tinerfeña.

**Kata:** ¿Somos de lo que no hay? jajaja. ¿Y la sorpresa que te has llevado: ) Eso es lo bueno, el poder seguir asombrandoos a estas altura del fic y más si es una feliz noticia como esta.

**Jonathan (elementhp):** Ahí va! si eres el mismo con diferente nick! jajajaja, y nosotras que en su momento te dimos la bienvenida dos veces, jajajaa. Te comento lo mismo que a Abel, no por mucho insistir hemos revivido a Mahe, ya estaba escrito que así era. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado esta parte y es que Harry merece ser feliz, por supuesto! pero ojo, la vida es muy dura y quien sabe lo que le espera...

**Luna bayo**: No ha sido engañaros, ha sido... despistaros (di que no, que ha sido un engaño en toda regla, jajaja) Me acuerdo que te contesté en un rr diciendote que todos los sacrificios no tienen su recompensa y mientras te escribía la respuesta,pensaba lo que venía y la mentira que te estaba echando, jeje, lo siento. Pero sí, por fin Harry tiene a su amor con él : ) Besos.

**Belen**: Gracias por tu entusiasmo :D pero no llores mujer, que ya están juntitos. Lo de la contestación al rr sobre como se despediría Mahe, es que lo vi tan clarito como cuando me pongo a escribir un capi, jajaja. Besos.

**Stiby**: Creo que a partir de ahora te llamaré "Stiby KO" :D La cuestión era hacer que nadie lo esperase y que así fuese más sorprendente. Y la dulce Lily por supuesto que tenía que aparecer de nuevo en el fic. Ahora, me parecer que te hace falta un buen "Orientame". ¿No recuerdas que es lo de "dos antiguos compartiendo corazón"? bueno, te refresco la memoria: capi en el que Harry y Mahe están en el haya, justo antes de que se besen por primera vez, cuando a través de la energía de pronto tuvieron esa sensación de estar latiendo un solo corazón en ambos cuerpos y Harry le pregunta a Mahe _"¿Qué fue eso?"_ y ella le contesta _"Dos antiguos compartiendo el corazón"_ ¿Te acuerdas ahora? es el capi 60 por si quieres echarle un vistazo. Por eso, Lily le dice que desde la tarde en el haya, son dos personas y un solo corazón, porque lo comparten y eso hizo que Mahe pudiera volver a la vida, porque comparte su corazón con Harry. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, los demás deben tomarse bien el regreso de Mahe porque si coinciden todos en algo es en querer ver feliz a Harry y ahora lo estú )

Bueno, UPs, que me alegra mucho ver que os pudimos sorprender tanto con el capi y que os gustara : ) Ahora sí que entramos en la recta final pero esperamos seguir contando con vuestra compañía, oki? Gracias a todos y besos.

* * *

**CAPITULO 100: La vida sigue... **

(Por Mahe)

Nadie sabía realmente como calificar el regreso a la vida de Mahe: un milagro, una nueva oportunidad del destino o... simplemente magia. Pero fuera lo que fuese, la noticia se acogió con alegría y sorpresa por parte de todos transformando el ambiente de tristeza en esperanza y fuerza para continuar con el trabajo en el improvisado hospital. Con una energía renovada, Virginia se dispuso a seguir ayudando a los heridos y Snape continuó preparando y supervisando las pociones que se realizaban. Todavía quedaba mucho por hacer...

La noche dio paso al día y el día se hizo largo pero según pasaron las horas, el trabajo y el esfuerzo de todos los que ayudaron a los heridos fue dando su fruto y a muchos se les dio el alta pudiendo marcharse, los que continuaban en estado leve pero pendiente de observación fueron trasladados a la enfermería del castillo a cargo de la señora Pomfrey y los que seguían graves fueron enviados a San Mungo. El Gran Comedor fue quedando vacío y silencioso...

Dumbledore propuso que los profesores y la mayoría de los jóvenes que habían participado en la batalla se quedaran en el castillo mientras se reorganizaba la nueva situación de la comunidad mágica tras la derrota del lado oscuro. Cada uno de los adultos que habitaban como personal docente durante el año en Hogwarts permanecieron en sus respectivas habitaciones pero los jóvenes fueron reunidos en la casa de Gryffindor, no solo para que todos pudieran estar juntos si no porque aquella noche habían demostrado la valentía de sus corazones independientemente a la casa a la que perteneciesen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Habían pasado varios días desde que la batalla terminase pero aún allí como estaba en ese momento, tranquila, sentada junto a la chimenea apagada aparentemente leyendo, sentía el recuerdo tan intenso y tan cercano que parecía que acababan de salir de aquel lugar. Pero era mucho más que el que su mente volviese repetidamente a aquella noche. Era aquel último año, su actitud, sus actos... situaciones y hechos tan lejanos pero que recordaba tan claramente que se sorprendía

**-**Necesito un obliviate -pensó tristemente

Hermione intentó concentrarse en la lectura para evadirse de los recuerdos y las sensaciones pero leer por enésima vez quien había encantado el techo del Gran Comedor en Historia de Hogwarts ya no era suficiente. Dentro de su ensimismamiento, escuchó que alguien bajaba por las escaleras y miró de reojo. Realmente no le apetecía mucho hablar con nadie pero al ver a su amigo levantó la vista y sonrió levemente. El chico esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a ella.

**-**Hola Mione

Desde que todo pasó, Harry había pasado poco tiempo en la Torre requerido por Dumbledore, Sirius y otros asuntos así que apenas había podido cruzar palabra con él pero había habido tiempo para pensar y recordar, sobre todo en las noches que se hacían largas y se prestaban a ello con lo que su mayor temor en esos momentos era que el chico hubiese comenzado a sentir rencor por todo lo que ella había hecho. Pero su sonrisa y que la llamase _"Mione"_ la tranquilizó sobremanera. No vio atisbo de enfado ni molestia en él y no pudo reprimir un suspiro profundo de alivio.

**-**¿Cómo estás, Harry?  
- Muy bien -respondió mientras se sentaba en un sillón junto a ella-. ¿y tú?.¿cómo estás?.-preguntó mirándola fijamente. No era solo una pregunta, era un interés tan sincero y preocupado que Hermione cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar.  
- Estoy bien -contestó tras unos segundos tratando de sonreír. Harry la miró preocupado.  
- Hermione, si quieres hablar de todo lo que ha pasado, de todo este tiempo, desahogarte... hazlo -animó- sigo siendo tu amigo, sigo siendo Harry, Harry a secas - la chica sonrió- y estoy aquí contigo, como siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré. Y sabes que no soy el único...

Hermione asintió con la cabeza sabiendo a lo que se refería. Resopló con fuerza y tras meditar unos segundos, habló.

**-.**Me siento... me siento fatal, Harry -confesó finalmente- no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que he hecho. Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido un sueño pero sé que ha sido real. He dicho y hecho cosas que me dejan de piedra cuando pasan por mi mente pero lo peor es recordar como me sentía en esos momentos porque... sé que me sentía bien.

Harry vio apenado como su amiga bajaba la mirada que comenzaba a brillar por las lágrimas contenidas.

**-**Te sentías bien porque no eras tú. Piensa... ¿cómo te sientes ahora al recordarlo?  
- Me siento horrible -respondió en un susurro.  
**-.**¿Lo ves?.-preguntó intentando mirarle a los ojos pero ella seguía evitándolo- En ti no cabe la maldad, Mione -la chica por fin alzó la vista y sonrió levemente- Todos hemos vivido experiencias muy fuertes últimamente pero saldremos adelante. Tenemos que ser conscientes de que estamos aquí, estamos vivos y estamos bien. Piensa solo en eso...

Hermione dirigió la mirada hacia la chimenea apagada y se quedó pensativa. Ella seguía viendo tan horrible lo que había pasado que se reprochaba a si misma y temía en los demás la misma reacción a pesar de las palabras coherentes de su amigo.

**-**Espero que los demás tampoco me guarden rencor.  
Harry se acercó a ella y apretó su brazo.  
**-.**¿Le guardaron rencor a Ginny por abrir la Cámara de los Secretos? no, porque no era ella quien actuaba. Tu caso es el mismo.-la chica hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza dando a entender que comprendía lo que le quería decir- Incluso estuvisteis influenciadas por la misma persona...  
- Supongo que tienes razón...  
- Sé que tengo razón -sentenció haciéndola mirarle a los ojos- así que no te preocupes. Tú has sido una víctima más de todo esto.

La puerta de la sala común se abrió y Ron entró. Al verlos sentados se acercó a la señal de Harry.

**-**¿Qué tal?.¿qué hacéis?  
- Charlando un poco -contestó Harry mirando a Hermione que cambiaba su expresión sintiéndose más relajada por las palabras de ánimo que había recibido de su amigo. Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron llevaba algo en las manos-.¿Has estado jugando al ajedrez?  
- Sí, bajé a la enfermería a jugar una partida con Mahe, está aburrida de estar allí abajo.

Hermione contrajo el rostro avergonzada. Se había olvidado de preguntar cómo seguía ella.

**-**¿Cómo esta?  
- Está bien. La señora Pomfrey insiste en que se quede en observación en la enfermería -explicó Harry- para asegurarse de que está perfectamente después de... haber regresado porque lo que le ha ocurrido a ella no es habitual. Pero se siente bien, lo sé...  
**-**¿Lo sientes?.-preguntó Hermione ante la expresión del chico.

Inconscientemente, Harry se llevó una mano al corazón y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

**-**Sí

La chica sonrió y observó el rostro de Harry, el brillo de sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo, unas palabras volvieron a pasar por su mente _"Quiero hacerte ver algo Mione, algo que tal vez aún no hayas notado... ¿Qué fue lo que te atrajo de él? ... ¿Qué no te recordaba a mí?... ¿De qué te enamoraste entonces, de la persona o de la imagen que de pequeña creaste de un amor?" _Suspiró y pensó tristemente _"Enamorada de una imagen... Quizá el darme cuenta de esto, sea lo único bueno que me has enseñado, Tom" _Al sentir la mirada de Ron clavada en ella, dirigió su vista hacia él hasta encontrar sus ojos azules haciendo que el chico comenzara a ruborizarse

**-.**Bueno -dijo Harry viendo que era el momento oportuno de marcharse- voy a bajar a con Mahe, espero poder convencer a la señora Pomfrey y que hoy me deje traerla ya a la torre.-Se levantó y comenzando a andar hacia la puerta dijo- Te dejo en buena compañía, Mione.

Ron se ruborizó aún más y Hermione sonrió mientras Harry salía de la sala haciéndose el silencio. Ron miraba fijamente el tablero de ajedrez poniendo en orden las piezas aunque ya estaban en su sitio; Hermione lo observaba detenidamente, ligeramente oculta por el libro que estaba leyendo, aprovechando que él no la miraba. Recordó lo asustada que se encontró en un primer momento pero lo aliviada después cuando vio que Ron la buscaba en el cementerio. No solo por ver una cara conocida en medio de la desolación que sentía si no porque vio a su amigo.

**-**No te lo he dicho pero... -comenzó a decir de pronto rompiendo el silencio- me alegro mucho de que fueras tú quien vino a buscarme en el cementerio

Ron alzó la vista y al ver la expresión sonriente de Hermione, suspiró.

**-**Y si hubiera podido, hubiera ido a buscarte mucho antes -contestó intentando aparentar valentía aunque su rostro tomaba de nuevo el color rojizo de su cabello- Temí mucho por ti cuando me enteré de que Malfoy estaba allí. Me asusté mucho... No sé que hubiera hecho si te hubiese ocurrido algo...-carraspeó para aclararse la voz- Hermione...yo...

La chica se movió en su asiento nerviosa al ver como Ron parecía querer decirle algo y el chico se detuvo en sus palabras al ver su reacción. _" La estás incomodando, es mejor que te calles... como siempre"_ El chico se quedó en silencio, bajó de nuevo la vista y se concentró otra vez en colocar las piezas del ajedrez. Hermione no apartó su mirada de él y sonrió para sus adentros. _"Siempre tan preocupado por mi, tan atento... y yo con la venda en los ojos" _Se levantó y se sentó junto al chico que miró nerviosamente de reojo.

**-**Gracias -dijo la chica acercándose y besándole con ternura en la mejilla. Ron se quedó tan inmóvil y sorprendido que Hermione inclinó la cabeza para ver su expresión y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.-.¿Me enseñarás a jugar?.-preguntó señalando el tablero de ajedrez para ver si le hacía reaccionar. Ron parpadeó y tartamudeando contestó  
- Cla...claro, cuando quieras.

Sabía que con él no tenía que dar excusas, no tenía que temer rencor por su parte, no tenía que pedir perdón... Sabía que con Ron tenía la batalla ganada hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

¿A que hacen una bonita pareja? : ) Bueno, pues ya se verá si ellos llegan a algo o quizá no. Os esperamos mañana con más, oki? Hasta mañana pues.


	102. CAPITULO 101: Mensajeras de secretos

La vida sigue igual, pasamos de los 100 capis y tenemos que seguir poniendo el **disclaimer** ( y eso que dije hace un tiempo que me negaba a continuar poniéndolo!) En fin, lo que todos ya sabéis, que hay como dos paquetes: en uno está JK y los personajes de HP y en el otro estamos nosotras, las Guilmains, Nora, muchos de los hechizos que habéis visto, etc, etc.

Hola de nuevo! soy Mahe. Como veréis ahora solo subo yo pero ya llegará Nigriv con capis suyos para finalizar. Me encantan las buenas reacciones que estáis teniendo con UP : ) Gracias!

**Kata**: A Nigriv le intriga mucho saber qué significa "llean" porque lo pones en todos los reviews : ) Cada uno tenéis una seña de identidad, como la firma de nuestra sirusiana o la despedida de Marc : ) La verdad es que os echaremos mucho de menos. Nora y Mark tendrán que aparecer para despedirse de vosotros pero aún habrá que esperar un poquito ; )

**Seika**: Sirusiana! que por un momento creí que me ibas a decir que se celebraba en tu escuela el Torneo de los Tres Magos :D Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo UP a pesar de no tener tiempo, de verdad que es una muestra de interés enorme por tu parte y lo agradecemos mucho. Pero ten cuidado, a ver si te va a descubrir tu profesor y va a quitarle puntos a tu casa! ; )

**Laura P.E**. Ya vi que de nuevo tu review era trasnochador ; ) Por ahora estamos intentando acercar a estos dos: si fuera por Ron, ya se habría acercado todo lo que pudiera, jeje, pero Hermione tiene que recapacitar mucho sobre lo que ha pasado y sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos (Hermione, a Harry ni tocarlo que es de Mahe :D) Mi opinión sobre si se dará esta pareja, pues la verdad es que sí soy más partidaria de un Hr-R que de un Hr-H porque está claro que en los libros Ron, bajo mi punto de vista, está también está bastante pillado por Hermione y me parecería una situación muy típica que fuese dos chicos y una chica, la chica se queda con el héroe y el amigo enamorado de ella en secreto se queda echo polvo porque la pierde. No sé, no creo que JK sea así. En cuanto a si quedan pocos capis, pues siento decirte que sí pero alguna sorpresilla mas habrá ; )

**Celina:** Veo que tú eres una partidaria Hr-R, jeje. Bueno, ya veremos si te redondeamos el fic o no ; ) (porque lo mismo Mione no quiere nada con el pelirrojo) ¿No te gustó el Ron de MA?.¿y eso? Ya hablaremos de tu Amelio... digooo... de tu mono ; )

**Abel:** Claro que sabíamos que volvería Mahe, lo escribimos nosotras :D Pero no me digas que no te hemos sorprendido más así ; ) Me alegro enormemente de saber que te gustó mucho UP pero no te vayas que aún quedan varios capis!

**Jonathan**: Tuviste una bienvenida doble, jejee.¿Quieres más de Harry y Mahe?.¿saber qué harán ahora con su vida? eso sería tener que continuar y UP se acaba. En el foro nos pidieron los hijos y nietos de esta pareja, jejeje. Saber que queréis continuar leyendo significa que de verdad os gustó UP (nos lo habéis demostrado : ) ) y eso es genial para nosotras y nuestra inspiración. Gracias : )

**Barby-Black:** Creo que a todos os sentó mal la muerte de Mahe (eso es que os cayó bien la chica, me alegro ; ) ) No hemos confirmado que Snape y Harry se vayan a llevar bien, eso habrá que verlo... ; )

**Marc**: Sabiendo que eres uno de nuestro lectores diarios, ya sabía yo que si no apareciste ayer siendo el capi que era, es porque no habías podido ; ) pero hoy apareces, ese es mi Marc! jajaja.

**Stiby**: Con tantos capis es normal olvidar cosas (aunque aquella frase fue la clave) Bueno, Ron casi logra declararse pero ve a Hermione todavía bastante recelosa así que no sabemos como acabará todo esto. Habrá que esperar ; ) Y el final se acerca, sí...

**Belen**: Yo también creo que hacen una bonita pareja estos dos. Y Harry, después de ver que ha sobrevivido a su destino y ha recuperado a su amor, animaría hasta a Myrtle La Llorona convirtiendola en Myrtle La Risueña :D

Pues sigamos adelante con la historia porque la vida en Hogwarts continúa y el tiempo pasa...

* * *

**CAPITULO 101: Mensajeras de secretos**

(Por Mahe)

Los días fueron pasando transformándose en semanas, el compañerismo entre casas se convirtió en amistad en la Torre, los sentimientos ocultos fueron viendo la luz... Lo único inalterable, invariable al paso del tiempo, al cambio de las sensaciones era la magia, siempre existiendo, siempre ahí...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El alba... el sol que apenas comenzaba a rozar con su luz dorada las cumbres de las montañas que rodeaban el castillo de Magia y Hechicería le daba al cielo aún un tono transparente que se iría transformando en el azul del verano conforme pasaran los minutos. Los pasillos silenciosos, tranquilos, invitaban a recorrerlos lentamente para disfrutar de la magia que se podía respirar en cada rincón. Los habitantes que vivían durante esos días entre sus paredes aún permanecían entregados a los brazos de Morfeo sumergidos en sus sueños y acomodados en sus camas de dosel. Aún no era momento para comenzar un nuevo día pero alguien no pensaba así, alguien tenía intención de recorrer el castillo a tan temprana hora...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El hechizo hizo efecto y la despertó enredada entre sus sábanas aún cuando la luna se despedía de las estrellas. Estaba nerviosa pero le hacía una especial ilusión hacer aquello, aunque era un secreto, sobretodo tenía que ser secreto para él y por ello decidió hacerlo cuando aún todos durmiesen. Apartó en silencio las cortinas de dosel de su cama y vio como sus compañeras de habitación seguían dormidas, se vistió y salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras ella. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, comprobó que estaba allí, la había guardado la noche anterior para asegurarse que la emoción no le hiciese dejarla en su mesilla de noche. Una visita a la lechucería sin aquella carta no hubiera servido de nada. Bajó con tiento a la sala común aunque se imaginaba que por la hora no habría nadie y así era con lo que se acercó a la parte trasera del retrato de la señora Gorda y salió.

Las sensaciones que le provocaban pasear a esas horas por ese castillo al que había cogido tanto cariño le hacían sentir especial. Sintió la tentación de ralentizar sus pasos y disfrutar de la claridad que comenzaba a entrar por sus ventanas, ver el amanecer asomándose a ellas y admirando cada torre, cada corredor, cada pequeño rincón que para ella eran tan majestuoso como el edificio entero. Pero no podía pararse en ese momento, arriesgarse a quedarse deleitándose con la imagen del castillo mientras los minutos pasaban, tenía que llegar a la lechucería para enviar aquella carta y evitar que nadie se enterase, y él menos que nadie... Podría ver el nacimiento del sol de ese día desde allí.

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió despacio. El recuerdo de su última visita a aquel lugar le vino con claridad a la mente, el día que escribió a su amiga Samantha, cuando se sentía tan sola y triste, cuando su corazón ya latía por él... Apartó de su pensamiento la nostalgia que había comenzado a invadirle y pensó en todo lo que tenía en ese momento: ahora estaba feliz, se sentía plena porque las cosas ya no eran así, habían cambiado aunque con mucho dolor, sufrimiento y sacrificio pero si pasar todo aquello era el precio para encontrarse como estaba, con la oportunidad que la vida le había brindado de vivir de nuevo y estar junto a él, merecía la pena.

Las lechuzas habían vuelto de su caza nocturna y estaban adormiladas en las altas vigas que cubrían las paredes del recinto. Las observó durante un momento y dudó qué hacer _"Pobrecitas, no quisiera despertar a ninguna pero... ¡esto tengo que hacerlo ya!" _Unos ojos ambarinos se abrieron mirando a la recién llegada y ante la duda que expresaba su rostro, desplegó sus alas blancas y voló hacia ella, que al verla acercarse le mostró su brazo para que se posara en él.

**-**Buenos días preciosa.

Hedwig ululó suavemente en respuesta a su saludo y le dio un picotazo cariñoso mostrándole en seguida su pata para que le atase la carta que tenía en sus manos. Mahe sonrió.

**-**Eres un cielo, siempre tan dispuesta a enviar mis cartas pero ésta... -le dijo mostrándole el sobre- es para alguien que Harry no debe saber y si te envío a ti, tendré que contárselo y... no puedo -Hedwig ululó un poco contrariada y la chica le acarició las blancas plumas - Pero te prometo que la próxima carta que escriba, me la enviarás tú ¿de acuerdo? entonces tendré el mejor mensajero.

La lechuza movió la cabeza arriba y abajo varias veces en señal de conformidad y tras otro ululato, levantó su vuelo nuevamente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Era el mejor momento, sabía que a las claras del día no encontraría a nadie y quería hacerlo pronto para evitar preguntas indiscretas que pudieran llamar la atención y ponerla sobre aviso, mejor que no supiera nada... Se levantó de su cama en silencio para no despertar a los chicos, se puso las gafas y se vistió. Por un momento pensó coger la capa de invisibilidad y echar un vistazo al Mapa de los Merodeadores pero sonrió y negó con la cabeza _"No voy en busca de ningún espejo, ni a hacer una visita al bosque y tampoco creo que vaya a encontrarme con nadie... _-pensaba mientras ataba los cordones de sus zapatos- _De todas formas ¿qué de malo tiene salir a esta hora?" _

Bajó a la sala, no había nadie, cruzó por el retrato saliendo de la torre y recorrió el pasillo hacia su destino. Sus pasos se encaminaron silenciosos hasta el lugar donde su compañera de alas blancas siempre le esperaba. Eran muchas las veces que había ido a aquel lugar, a veces por necesidad, otras por gusto pero aquella vez era diferente, iba a hacer algo que, si salía bien, le haría una tremenda ilusión y eso le emocionaba más. Llegó a la puerta de la lechucería y la abrió lentamente quedándose sorprendido al ver que no había sido el más madrugador aquel día pero más asombrado aún al ver que era ella la que allí estaba. Pensó en salir silenciosamente antes de que percibiera su presencia para no tener que explicarle el motivo de su visita tan temprana a la lechucería pero _"¿Pero... y ella qué hace aquí?" _La curiosidad le pudo y guardando la carta en su bolsillo entró a la estancia.

Mahe se encontraba en la ventana totalmente ensimismada observando el vuelo de la lechuza que mandaba su carta mientras se perdía en el cielo cada vez más iluminado por el sol. No se había dado cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto y de que alguien había entrado...

**-**Hola

La chica se giró asustada y sorprendida de haberse visto descubierta por él en aquel lugar cuando precisamente era él la última persona que hubiese querido que la pillase allí. Trató de sonreír y le saludó tímidamente.

**-**Hola _"¡No me preguntes, no me preguntes!"_  
Harry se acercó extendiendo sus manos y tomando las de ella.  
- Buenos días -le saludó dándole un suave beso- emm...¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? _"Quizá he sido muy directo preguntándole pero... no sé que puede estar haciendo aquí y lo peor ¡que casi me pilla a mi!" _  
- Bajé a... _"Por Merlín ¿qué le digo? no puedo decirle que estaba enviando una carta, me preguntará a quien y no puedo decirle para quien era, no puedo decirle que era para... ¡uff! ... ¡y no sé mentir!" _bajé a ver amanecer desde aquí -dijo intentando ser convincente. Realmente no le estaba mintiendo solo que no le decía toda la verdad. Harry la miró a los ojos y ella desvió la mirada hacia el cielo matutino- Se ve muy bonito...  
- Sí, el amanecer desde aquí es diferente... -dijo situándose a su espalda y rodeándola con sus brazos mientras contemplaban juntos la salida del sol _"Espero que no me preguntes tu a mi..." _  
**-**¿Y a que has venido tú?.-preguntó curiosa girándose un poco al darse cuenta de que ella no era la única que no tenía que estar allí tan temprano.  
-_"Antes lo pienso y antes me preguntas..." _Te parecerá raro pero... _"no puedo decirte a quien he escrito... " _yo también vine a ver amanecer.

Mahe le miró de reojo y no dijo nada _"Mentirosillo..." _pensó sonriendo. Se quedaron durante un rato en silencio observando el paisaje que desde aquella ventana se disfrutaba, solo los ululatos de algunas de las lechuzas sonaban en el aire. Realmente, era difícil saber qué era más bonito si el amanecer desde allí o el compartirlo juntos, lo que sí sabían es que era el mejor que ambos tenían en mucho tiempo. Estuvieron abrazados hasta que vieron el sol salir por las montañas, entonces Mahe se separó un poco y le besó en la mejilla.

**-**Voy a subir un momento a la torre y ahora bajo a desayunar ¿nos vemos abajo?

Harry asintió y tras otro cariñoso abrazo y un dulce beso en los labios, la dejó marchar. Esperó hasta verla cerrar la puerta y echó mano a su bolsillo para sacar la carta, la miró y sonrió _"Menos mal que no tuve que decírselo. Pero a veces, merece la pena una pequeña mentirijilla" _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Caminó más tranquila hacia la torre que su ida a la lechucería y entonces sí pudo disfrutar de su paseo por el castillo y más aún habiendo hecho ya lo que tenía que hacer... _"Es mejor que no sepa que le escribí... De todas formas, a veces, merece la pena una pequeña mentirijilla" _pensó exactamente igual sin saberlo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hedwig y Strogoff batieron sus alas con energía para hacer llegar las cartas que les habían sido confiadas a sus respectivos destinatarios. Sin duda, ninguno de ellos esperaba en ese momento una misiva de Hogwarts y menos aún de aquellos remitentes con lo que la sorpresa sería doble.

Hedwig llegó pronto a su destino y se acercó a la ventana abierta de la casa. No había nadie en la estancia y ululó con fuerza para llamar la atención y que alguien apareciera y entregar la carta que portaba. Al escucharla, alguien entró.

**-**¡Hay correo!.-una mujer se acercó a la lechuza y le acarició las blanca plumas- Ven, te daré agua antes de que regreses -le ofreció a Hedwig mientras desataba la carta de su pata y miraba a quien iba dirigida. La lechuza se posó en su brazo y la mujer se dirigió a la cocina.

**-**Es para ti -le dijo tendiéndole la carta a una persona sentada a la mesa de la cocina- Viene de Hogwarts  
**-**¿De Hogwarts?.¿para mi?.-se preguntó con extrañeza. Rasgó el sobre con nerviosismo, no sabía que podía significar aquello pero si aquella carta le reportaba noticias de la gente que apreciaba y quería en aquel castillo, era bienvenida. Hacía mucho que no sabía de ellos. Sacó dos pergaminos del sobre y leyó atentamente.

_El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería tiene el honor de invitarle en nombre del sr.Harry Potter al baile de graduación del presente año. Se celebrará el penúltimo viernes del presente mes. Rogamos confirme su asistencia por los medios habituales. _

Y la nota adjunta a la invitación:

_Sé que te habrá sorprendido mucho que te haya escrito esta carta y que quiera invitarte al baile. Me imagino que no lo esperabas pero me gustaría mucho verte y más después de todo lo que ha pasado. Me encantaría que pudieses venir. Espero que no tengas ningún problema para poder asistir. Y si pudieses venir un par de días antes, aún mejor. Hasta entonces, te espero_

_Harry_

**-**¡Me invitan al baile de graduación de este año en Hogwarts!  
**-**¿Al baile?.¿quién?  
- Harry, Harry Potter  
**-¿**Ha... Harry Potter?.-preguntó la mujer extrañada- pero... ¿cómo es eso?  
- Porque somos buenos amigos -contestó sonriendo y con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Strogoff llegó también a su destino poco después y la sorpresa de su llegada fue tan inesperada como en la primera casa. El destinatario de la carta se acercó a la lechuza y ésta, posándose en su brazo, entró también en la casa.

**-**¡Tengo carta de Hogwarts!.-gritó mientras abría el sobre y sacaba los pergaminos. Una invitación similar en nombre de Mahe Guilmain y una nota adjunta.

_Me dan la oportunidad de invitar a alguien al baile de graduación y quien mejor que tú para que asistas. Tengo muchas ganas de verte y tenerte aquí. Echo de menos verte sentado junto a mi en la mesa. Espero que puedas venir un par de días antes. Besos._

_Mahe_

**-**¿Carta de Hogwarts?.-preguntó el hombre que bajaba las escaleras  
- Sí, para el baile de graduación. Me invita Mahe -explicó sonriendo mientras le tendía la carta. El hombre la cogió y leyó la nota.  
- Irás ¿no?.-preguntó con una sonrisa sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.  
- Por supuesto.

Cartas recibidas, lechuzas que regresan de nuevo con sus respuestas afirmativas y secretos aún ocultos...

* * *

Apuestas ¿a quién le envían con tanto secretismo sus cartas Harry y Mahe? Porque si no quieren que el otro se entere... por algo sera, uy uy... Hasta mañana. ; )


	103. CAPITULO 102: Cuando los secretos se des...

¿Echaré también de menos poner el **disclaimer **todos los días?

Hola UPs! soy Mahe (que hartitos tenéis que estar de mi ya) Vamos con un nuevo capi para descubrir a quienes iba dirigidas esas cartas, oki? pero primero, como siempre, a por los reviews.

**Laura P.E**. Hoy he visto el review por los pelos porque ya me iba a acostar. Parece que me estabas viendo por una agujerillo y lo has dejado antes,jeje. ¿No se te ocurre nadie a quien puedan invitar? Mientras lees las demás respuestas a los rr del capi de ayer, sigue pensando... ; )

**Celina**: No pensaba que de verdad no se os ocurrieran candidatos para esas cartas! sé que Nigriv tiene que estar disfrutando al ver que os pudimos despistar otra vez : ) La verdad, no pensaba que lo conseguiríamos a estas alturas, eso es bueno ; ) Si lees atentamente, se puede dejar entrever si los destinatarios son chico o chica pero bueno, en breve lo descubrirás. Besos para ti y para Amelio : )

**Jonathan:** Vaya peligro estos dos¿A quién habrán invitado para el baile de graduación con tanta ilusión? sospechoso... y encima ocultándoselo al otro, vaya vaya. ; )

**Marc: **¿Tampoco haces apuestas?. ¿Ni siquiera las notas que envían Harry y Mahe junto con la invitación del baile te da una pista? bueno, pues nada. Hoy os vais a quedar todos sin hinkypunks de fresa ; ) Ala, adios :D

**Stiby**: Por Merlín! que cuando escribí este capi pensé que con las notas de la pareja quedaba sumamente obvio a quien iban dirigidas las cartasy veo que no! me encanta! jajajaja. Pobrecitos, estáis tan despistados como ellos dos, sin saber a quien han escrito. Al menos tu piensas que la de Mahe puede ser para un amigo de Beauxbatons, bueno, es una posibilidad (¿querrá poner celoso a Harry? ; ) ) A ver quienes son...

**Luna bayo:** Tu apuesta, una carta para Mark y la otra parala amiga de Mahe pero... ¿a cuál amiga?.¿a su amiga de Beauxbatons a la que le escribió la carta?.¿o a su amiga Nora? Bueno, tomo notas de tus opciones ; )

**Belen**: Ahora averiguaréis los destinatarios, sí. Sigue leyendo : )

**Abel:** subimos siempre de noche, sobre las 11 y 12 de la noche hora española. Hay veces que ffnet no lo carga de momento pero con el truquillo de la barra de herramientas (poniendo el número que quieres ver al final de la entrada) te sale, siempre lo comprobamos para ver si ser cargó correctamente. Tus opciones son antiguos novios de Harry y Mahe... interesante ; )

**Seika:** Así que eres de las encargadas de subir la puntuación de los relojes de tu casa, eh? jeje, eso es bueno. No sé por qué me has recordado a Hermione (pero la buena, tranqui ;) )

Bueno, UPs, no me imaginaba que os despistaríamos tanto : ) Seguro que cuando leais el capi, pensareis _"Ahí va!"_ jejeje. Pues nada, aquí teneis la solución a la intriga de hoy.

* * *

**CAPITULO 102: Cuando los secretos se desvelan**

(Por Mahe)

La mañana se levantó como cada día y con ella los habitantes de Hogwarts. Vivir en el castillo sin tener clases era extraño pero permitía poder conocerlo mejor, desde un punto de vista diferente. Ya no eran profesores y alumnos, eran compañeros, familia y amigos compartiendo la nueva vida que se les presentaba. Incluso a la hora de las comidas, todos se sentaban juntos en la misma mesa. Aquella mañana, los adultos habían marchado a Londres para arreglar algunos asuntos de la Orden y los jóvenes se habían quedado en el castillo. Poco a poco fueron bajando a desayunar los manjares que los elfos les preparaban en las cocinas: bollitos de mermelada, chocolate y nata, zumos naturales de todas las frutas, pasteles de almendras, cafés, batidos...

Las chicas a un lado de la mesa charlaban animadamente sobre los preparativos del baile y los chicos, sentados frente a ellas, no tanto del baile como de la clasificación de la temporada de la liga nacional de Quidditch. Absortos en la conversación, nadie reparó en que una persona entraba en el salón, solo Mahe que sonrió nerviosa y sorprendida. _"¡Pudo venir!" _Había llegado bastante antes de lo que esperaba pero se alegraba tanto de verle por lo que suponía su visita que menos aún se arrepintió de haberle pedido que adelantara su viaje.

El muchacho entró despacio sonriéndole mientras ella intentó disimular su nerviosismo para que los chicos no se diesen cuenta ya que el joven caminaba por el pasillo que daba a espalda de ellos. Al llegar a la altura de Mahe, se paró. Estaba justo detrás de Harry que aún seguía charlando con Ron. Las chicas miraban sorprendidas al recién llegado pero ante el gesto de silencio que el chico les hizo, ninguna dijo nada. Volvió a cruzar la mirada con Mahe y ésta asintió levemente con la cabeza tratando de disimular la emoción que estaba sintiendo. El chico le guiñó, suspiró profundamente y se sentó junto a Harry.

**-**¿Me pasas la mermelada?.-pidió intentando adoptar un tono de voz diferente.  
- Sí, claro -contestó Harry tomando la tarrina y acercándosela a su compañero de mesa. Cuando se giró y vio de quien se trataba, se quedó inmóvil, dejando caer la tarrina-.¡Mark!

Mark sonrió abiertamente y se echó en los brazos de su primo que aún no había borrado la sorpresa de su rostro. Fred y George, que después de dos años fuera de Hogwarts se seguían sintiendo como en casa, aplaudieron haciendo que el momento se convirtiese en más relajado y todos comenzaron a reír.

**-**¡Pero Mark!.-exclamó Harry-.¿qué haces aquí?.¿cómo has llegado?

El chico se separó de él cuando disimuladamente consiguió secarse las lágrimas de emoción que se escapaban de sus ojos, adoptó una expresión solemne y contestó:

**-**He sido formalmente invitado al baile de graduación.  
**-**¿Invitado?.¿pero quién...?

Mark miró a Mahe y ésta sonrió. Harry encontró sus ojos con los de ella y lo comprendió todo _"Así que era a él..." _pensó sonriente. Volvió la mirada a su primo y vio que le miraba aún emocionado.

**-.**¿Cómo estás?.¿Estás bien?.-preguntó el chico visiblemente nervioso. Harry sonrió al ver su preocupación.  
- Perfecto  
Mark resopló, le miró y volvió a echarse a sus brazos.  
- No vuelvas a darme un susto tan grande -murmuró cuando se separó de él.  
- Es una más de las aventuras que tengo que contarte -dijo intentando animarle- Venga, desayuna y luego charlamos.

Mark suspiró profundamente y comenzó a servirse el desayuno mientras saludaba a sus amigos y compañeros, contentos de verle allí. Harry miró a Mahe y extendió su brazo por la mesa hacia ella y ésta alargó el suyo. El chico apretó su mano con ternura y susurró _"Gracias"_. Ella sonrió contenta al ver como brillaban los ojos de Harry por lo feliz que se encontraba de tener allí a su primo, una felicidad que le transmitía con intensidad.

Aquel fue el desayuno más divertido que tuvieron desde que estaban allí al mezclar las bromas de Fred y George con las ocurrencias de Mark. Una vez finalizado, todos se fueron levantando y saliendo del comedor. Ginny, Hermione y Mahe, ahora mejores amigas, se fueron juntas hacia la puerta pero al llegar al recibidor escuchó que la llamaban.

**-**¡Mahe!

Se giró y vio que Mark estaba en la puerta y se acercaba a ella. La chica se detuvo.

**-**Ahora subo -les dijo a las chicas que siguieron escaleras arriba. Mark llegó hasta ella y después de mirarla unos segundos la abrazó. Mahe sonrió sorprendida y le devolvió el abrazo.  
- Gracias -le dijo emocionado- sé que si no me hubieses invitado, le hubiese visto dentro de un par de semanas pero no te imaginas lo ansioso que estaba por verle después de todo lo que ha pasado.  
- Lo sé, Mark. Sé que encontraros era algo tan importante para ti como para él. Y aunque estuvo a punto de pillarme enviándote la carta -sonrió al recordarlo- quería darle una sorpresa.  
**-**¡Y a mi también me la diste!.-confesó- tendría que haberme visto. Pero sinceramente, lo que más me alegró cuando vi llegar la lechuza, fue ver que la mandabas tú, ver que estabas bien...-Mahe apretó emocionada sus manos al sentirle tan sincero- Sirius vino por casa y nos lo contó todo. Me parece increíble lo que hiciste por Harry y más aún lo que pasó después pero no te imaginas lo que me alegro de que todo saliese bien.  
- Yo también -contestó sonriendo. Mark resopló con fuerza tratando de apartar la emoción que sentía y adoptó de nuevo su gesto pícaro de siempre al ver acercarse a Harry.  
- Voy a subir a la torre a deshacer mi equipaje. Estamos todos en Gryffindor¿no?  
- Sí, ahora estamos todos juntos en la casa de los valientes.  
Mark sonrió y comenzó a subir.  
**-.**¿Y este gato?.-preguntó de pronto mirando un felino que le seguía-.¿no será...?  
- Sí es ella -confirmó la chica- te acompañará hasta la torre. Aún sigue siendo la jefa de Gryffindor.

Harry llegó hasta Mahe y la tomó de las manos sonriéndole

**-**No lo esperaba.  
- Me alegro porque quería que fuese una sorpresa y eso que casi me pillaste en la lechucería.  
El chico se apoyó en la estatua que iniciaba el pasamanos de la escalera de mármol y la situó a ella frente a él, de espaldas a la puerta principal.  
- Imaginé que habías invitado a alguien pero pensé en otra persona -confesó  
**-**¿Otra persona?.- preguntó extrañada-.¿en quién?  
- En... -dudó en decirlo porque en ese momento le sonaba absurdo- Corner  
**-**¿Michael?.-abrió los ojos sorprendida y al segundo se echó a reír-.¿pensaste que había invitado a Michael?.-Harry asintió-.¿Por qué pensaste eso?  
- Bueno -recapacitó el chico- él es tu amigo y sé lo que ha significado su amistad para ti. Ví lógico que quisieras invitarle -dijo intentando disimular el asomo de celos en su voz.  
- Harry, por muy importante que él pueda ser, tú lo eres más, tú lo eres todo -dijo acariciándole el rostro- y sabía que tanto tú como Mark estabais deseando encontraros.

Harry la miró fijamente a los ojos y la abrazó con fuerza.

**-**Tú también invitaste a alguien... ¿no?.-preguntó temerosa de la respuesta mientras seguía abrazada a él. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y se separó lentamente de ella. Temía que le preguntase antes de que llegara el momento y así ocurrió.  
- Sí... emmmm... yo también invité a alguien.  
- Y... ¿quién es?  
- Una amiga.  
- Oh... -se quedó sin palabras, no solo por la escueta respuesta si no al notar que Harry no estaba ocultándole nada, al contrario, percibía mucha ilusión en él por ver a esa chica. _"Nunca me ha hablado de ninguna amiga fuera de Hogwarts... quizá sea de aquí pero ¿quién?... alguien que ya no esté en el castillo... " _y la duda asaltó su mente _"¿será esa chica?.¿Cho?" _Harry notó como la expresión de Mahe iba cambiando conforme los pensamientos iban pasando por su cabeza.

**-**Espero que no te importe.  
**-**Emmm... no, claro que... no -trató de decir sonriendo pero apenas podía _"¿Por qué sientes tanta ilusión en verla?"_  
- Bien porque... ahí llega -dijo mirando a su espalda- tengo que recibirla.

Y viendo como sonreía abiertamente a la recién llegada, se apartó de ella y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Mahe no se atrevió a moverse, ni mirar quien era "la amiga". La energía tan ilusionada y emocionada que había percibido de Harry la había dejado con una mezcla de asombro y celos. No les escuchaba hablar, ni saludarse, solo escuchó dos sonoros besos. Temerosa, se giró lentamente, tenía que saber quien era ella. Cuando los tuvo justo en frente, vio como se abrazaban con ternura y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, ciertamente no lo esperaba. La recién llegada la miró y se separó de Harry acercándose a Mahe mientras ésta abrió los brazos.

**-**¡Nora!

La niña rompió a llorar al abrazarla.

**-**Me dijiste que ibas a estar bien -dijo entrecortadamente con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.  
- Nora, mírame -le dijo cogiéndole la cara entre las manos y tratando que la emoción la dejase hablar- y estoy bien, mi niña.  
- Pero estuviste... -suspiró con fuerza sin pronunciar el resto de la frase- y él estuvo... -y volvió a quedarse callada mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.  
**-**¡Nora! eso ya pasó. Míranos -dijo tendiéndole la mano a Harry que se había acercado- estamos bien.-la chiquilla les miró a ambos y sonriendo los abrazó con fuerza a los dos- Venga, sécate las lágrimas y sube a Gryffindor. Estoy segura de que se alegrarán de verte. En seguida voy yo.

Nora sonrió enjugándose los ojos y tras darle un beso a cada uno subió las escaleras. Mahe miró a Harry emocionada por el detalle.

**-.**Me gusta tu amiga -dijo sintiéndose tremendamente aliviada mientras Harry sonreía- Gracias por invitarla.  
- Yo también quería darte una sorpresa -la chica suspiró profundamente.  
- Y lo ha sido -asintió feliz- y... creo que no voy a ser la única que te agradezca que la hayas invitado.  
Harry rió completamente seguro de esa afirmación y comenzó a subir las escaleras con ella.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nora llegó al pasillo de la torre Gryffindor y vio a un gato sentado en mitad del corredor.

**-**Oh, profesora McGonagall, me alegro de verla aunque sea... así -el gato maulló acercándose a ella y la chiquilla lo acarició- No se preocupe, verá como de alguna manera recupera su forma humana... espero.

El gato volvió a maullar como si tuviese la misma esperanza que ella. Nora sonrió pero de repente un ruido le hizo que se girase hacia la estatua del pasillo. Se levantó intentando saber qué lo había provocadoy vio como Mark salía de detrás. Nora abrió la boca sorprendida al verle y él le sonrió.

**-**Hola -saludó el chico. Ella se ruborizó y esbozando una enorme sonrisa, le devolvió el saludo.

**-**Hola.-Mark se acercó y cuando estuvo frente a ella, le tendió tímidamente la mano para saludarla. Nora la miró, regresó la vista a sus ojos y sin poder dejar de sonreír se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla- Me alegro de verte -dijo con su voz dulce. Mark sintió como le subían los colores y tartamudeó.  
- Yo... ta... también..  
McGonagall maullaba entre ellos.  
- Acabo de llegar -explicó la chica nerviosa -Harry me invitó al baile de graduación.  
- Oh, a mi me invitó Mahe -dijo sorprendido y mirándola pícaramente le propuso- aunque seamos sus invitados, ellos van a ir juntos así que... ¿querrás... venir conmigo?

La chiquilla se puso más nerviosa aún de lo que estaba _"¡No pierde el tiempo!" _pero asintió con la cabeza totalmente convencida. Mark suspiró y ofreciéndole su mano, se dirigieron a la puerta de la torre.

En ese momento, Harry y Mahe llegaban al pasillo y los vieron caminando a lo lejos cogidos de la mano.

**-.**Mírales, que lindos.  
- Creo que nuestros invitados encontraron su respectiva pareja.

* * *

¿Pero cómo os habéis olvidado de Mark y Nora?.:D (Luna bayo es quien más se acercó, el hinkypunk de fresa para ella ; ) ) Bueno, id sacando vuestras túnicas de gala que nos vamos de fiesta ; ) Hasta mañana.! (Nigriv dice que pongo muchos caretos de guiños y sonrisas, y es verdad, no me había dado cuenta :D uy! otra vez!jejeje)


	104. CAPITULO 103: Baños de Hogwarts

Nuevo **disclaimer** pero diciendo lo mismo cada día ¿queréis que lo repita?

Hola UPs ¿quién soy? pues Mahe, quien va a ser. No desesperéis que a Nigriv le toca subir el sábado. Vamos a por esos rr sorprendidos por los destinatarios de las cartas :D

**Celina**: Con la cosa de que no sacamos a estos dos chiquitos en toda la batalla es lógico que os olvidarais pero así la sorpresa ha sido mayor. Ponte muy guapa para el baile que seguro que habrá muchos magos guapos ; ) Besos.

**Laura P.E**.: Casi todos os olvidasteis así que no problem, jeje. Bueno, realmente inventados en nuestro fic ya sabes que son las Guilmains, Nora y la personalidad de Mark y Derek. Lo mismo te lees algún fic que tenga un Mark tan lindo como el nuestro (no, corrijo, no hay ningún Mark tan lindo y pícaro como el nuestro, jejeje, a eso le llamo pasión de autora :D) McGonagall sigue de gata, sí, y pasó tal y como lo describes (Dumbledore la obliga y solo cuando se vea preparada regresará a su forma humana, porque ni siquiera el propio Albus puede convertirla de nuevo) El hecho de que no se pueda transformar no se sabe aunque... algún día se sabrá ; )

**Elementhp:** Otro olvidadizo, jeje. Me ha hecho mucha gracia esa "confusión" con el nombre de Snake, uy! yo también me confundí, jejeje. Veremos a ver por donde andan estos dos y cómo está Virginia porque no terminó muy bien...

**Kata:** Y yo esperando tu rr ayer porque fuiste la que preguntó por Mark y Nora, jejeje (te mando también el hinkypunk de fresa que te lo tenía guardado ; ) ) ¿Harry pedirle en matrimonio a Mahe?.¿qué bonito, no? jejee. Entre baile y baile quien sabe lo que puede pasar... ; )

**Abel:** Es que son muy lindos los dos, nuestro peluchito Mark y la dulce Nora : )

**Seika**: Es verdad lo que dices con lo de las caritas, así sabéis que voy haciendo con mi propia cara cuando os escribo :D (ves? ahora me reí, jajaja) Por cierto, y los sirusianos, dónde andan? siguen leyendo escondidos o nos abandonaron?

**Marc**: Tú lo has dicho, estos niños son un encanto : )

**Luna bayo**: Venga, no te preocupes, que cuando regreses te podrás leer los capis que quedan seguidos aunque echaremos de menos tu rr diario (dejanos uno cuando termines de leer todo, si?) Que tengas muchísima suerte en el examen y por supuesto, muchas muchas gracias por habernos leído : ) Besos.

**Belen **¿A que son para comérselos?. : )

**Khristina:** Interesada en saber como van a quedar todas las parejas, jeje. Nora es un auténtico cielo, sí que es verdad. Lo curioso es que solo iba a ser un personaje de "relleno" que solo acompañaba en la barca a Mahe pero fíjate al final que ha dado mucho más juego del que creíamos y el cariño que le hemos cogido a mi niña : )

**Stiby**: Fue bueno que no cayerais en que podían ser de cursos más bajos, jeje. ¿Te gustaría que aparecieran más Harry y Mahe?.¿te gustó la pareja? pues me alegro un montón porque es dificil que a la gente le guste ver a Harry con un personaje nuevo y menos inventado ; ) McGonagall va a seguir maullando durante un tiempo, solo te puedo decir eso. Pues quedan poquitos capis, sí pero no creo que te pierdas mucho más y si lo haces tel anzamos un "orientame" y listo, no hay problema ; )

Pero bueno ¿aún no habéis preparado vuestra túnica? venga, vamos! que los chicos ya están en ello! ; )

* * *

**CAPITULO 103: Baños de Hogwarts**

(Por Mahe)

Todo se estaba preparando para el baile de graduación: adornos, comida, música y los invitados a punto de llegar. Las chicas habían pasado la tarde en el baño de prefectos del quinto piso arreglándose y los chicos, sin necesitar tanto tiempo, hicieron lo mismo en otro de los baños del cuarto piso. Desde poco después del almuerzo no se habían visto y esto hacía que los muchachos estuviesen aún más nerviosos por ver a sus parejas engalanadas para la fiesta.

**-**¿Estás nervioso? -preguntó Harry a Ron mientras desistía en aplacar un mechón de su rebelde cabello negro -no dejas de moverte de un lado a otro.  
- La verdad es que sí -confesó el pelirrojo- es que... ¡uff!.¡hermano!.¡voy a ir con Hermione al baile! Aún no me lo puedo creer. Estaba explicándole cómo era el enroque en la partida de ajedrez -comenzó a contar por enésima vez- y de pronto me lancé a preguntarle si vendría al baile conmigo... -suspiró al recordarlo y Harry comenzó a reírse- Hasta que no me vea con ella del brazo no respiraré tranquilo pensando que puede aparecer un Krum cualquiera y apartarla de mi.

Harry siguió riendo mientras vio como Derek se acercaba a ellos charlando animadamente con Mark y riendo a carcajadas.

**-**¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Harry  
- Anda, Mark, cuéntale a tu primo qué has hecho.

Mark lanzó una mirada de reproche a su compañero de casa y éste rió aún más. Miró a su primo tímidamente y le contó:

**-**He intentado escuchar a las chicas en el baño pero han insonorizado la puerta con un hechizo, así que no sé que estarán haciendo.  
- ¿Estabas espiándolas? -inquirió Harry con voz de regaño pero intentando contener la risa.  
- ¡No, no! -apresuró a decir el chico y se ruborizó un poco- es que... Nora no me quiso decir cómo iba a ir vestida al baile y tengo curiosidad por verla... mucha curiosidad -repitió con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios- y pensé que quizá la escuchara hablar.

Todos rieron.

**-**Diablillo -dijo Harry revolviéndole el pelo.  
- ¡Eh!.¡que me acabo de peinar! -replicó el chico  
- Sí, como yo y mira -comentó mirándose en el espejo el alborotado cabello azabache- pero no hay manera.  
Mark le miró detenidamente y sonrió.  
- Me gusta tu estilo, primo. Creo que me lo voy a dejar así también.

Volvieron a reír y siguieron preparándose. Los gemelos andaban por allí y verles en el espejo reflejados hizo que Derek se echara a reír.

**-**Chicos, parece que mi destino es veros cuádruples en todos sitios.  
- Al que verás durante toda la noche que te dará la impresión de que se haya cuatriplicado para vigilarte es a nuestro Ronnie como vea que te acercas mucho a Ginny -comentó Fred  
- ¿En serio? -preguntó Derek dudando de si sería una nueva broma de los hermanos.  
- Es capaz de querer bailar contigo cada canción que toquen con tal de no dejarte a solas con ella -explicó George.

Derek les miró asombrado intentando ver en sus rostros algún asomo de estar de broma pero estaban tremendamente serios. En unos segundos, los gemelos se miraron y se echaron a reír con ganas.

**-**No te preocupes, Derek, si necesitas algo... -comenzó Fred  
- ... para escapar de nuestro querido hermanito... -agregó George  
-... te podemos ofrecer unos caramelos ensoñadores...  
-... y te aseguramos que te dejará tranquilo mientras sueña con los angelitos...  
-... además -concluyó Fred mirando a su hermano- tenemos que probarlos con alguien...  
- ... ¿quién mejor que con él? - dijeron a la vez

Derek les hizo señas disimuladamente para que dejaran de hablar al ver que Ron se acercaba.

**-**¿De qué habláis? -preguntó cuando llegó a ellos.  
- Nada, hermanito, le contábamos a Derek sobre nuestros nuevos productos -Derek asintió con convencimiento  
- Oh, bien... emmm... ¿podríais dejarme a solas con él un momento?  
- Por supuesto, majestad...  
- Lo que vos ordenéis...

Y haciendo una reverencia exagerada se alejaron de allí. Derek permaneció callado y vio como los gemelos a espaldas de Ron le hacían señas a una bolsa de caramelos que sostenían en las manos y a continuación simulaban estar durmiendo. El chico se obligó a concentrar su atención en Ron para evitar reír por sus hermanos y vio como éste le miraba con aspecto serio.

**-**Mira, Derek...  
- Ron, sé lo que me vas a decir, que tenga cuidado con tu hermana, que no le haga daño y que no me pase con ella -Ron alzó las cejas sorprendido _"¿Tanto se me nota que era eso lo que iba a decirle?"_ -y quiero que sepas que puedes estar tranquilo -puso una mano en su hombro- defendí a tu hermana en la batalla y lo volvería a hacer con los ojos cerrados, no solo por salvar a alguien, si no por salvarla a ella... ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir? -Ron asintió- Te aseguro que mis intenciones son buenas  
- Slytherin pero legal -contestó el pelirrojo tras unos segundos y Derek sonrió- Me alegro de que sea así porque yo también quiero disfrutar esta noche sin tener que estar vigilándote.

Ron le dio una palmada a Derek en la espalda y se marchó de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Los gemelos, a lo lejos, volvieron a llamar la atención del chico mostrándole de nuevo la bolsa de caramelos ensoñadores por si le hacía falta pero Derek sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Todos querían estar bien despiertos para disfrutar de aquella noche.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El baño de prefectos del quinto piso era un auténtico jolgorio. Parecía que la fiesta ya había empezado allí porque no dejaban de escucharse risas, charlas, gritos de emoción e incluso algún que otro momento en que se ponían a cantar alguna de las piezas que sonarían más tarde en el Gran Comedor.

El baño, convertido casi en un salón de belleza, olía a rosas, jazmín y vainilla. Los colores de los vestidos de las chicas colocados con sumo cuidado sobre los sillones para evitar arrugas coloreaban la estancia. Incluso la sirena del cuadro parecía participar de la fiesta nadando en las aguas pintadas de su lienzo.

Mahe trataba de abrochar un pequeño colgante a su cuello cuando notó unas manos que la ayudaban.

**-**Déjame a mi.

Bajó las manos y cuando notó que ya estaba abrochado se giró en su asiento y vio como Hermione le sonreía.

**-**Estás muy linda.  
- Gracias -contestó Mahe- tú también estás muy bonita.  
- Cuando Harry te vea va a parecer que le lanzaron un petrificus totalus - rió, calló durante unos segundos y dijo- le vas a encantar

Mahe creyó percibir un deje de nostalgia en su voz y la invitó a sentarse junto a ella.

**-**¿Sabes? -comenzó a hablar- hay momentos que he pensado que mi llegada a Inglaterra, a Grimmauld Place y luego a Hogwarts pudo en cierta forma desencadenar todo lo que ha ocurrido.  
- ¿Por qué piensas eso? -preguntó Hermione extrañada. Mahe se detuvo un momento mientras pensaba cómo explicarlo.  
- Yo sé lo que tú sientes por Harry -Hermione bajó la vista durante unos segundos y volvió a mirarla de nuevo- y quizás mi presencia hizo que aquello negativo que te atrapó creciese en tu interior más de lo debido o antes de tiempo al no gustarte mi presencia, al hacerte sentir celosa...  
- No pienses en eso, Mahe. Fui elegida por... Voldemort porque se creyó el destinado de una profecía y con él me arrastró a mi. -una sombra de tristeza y dolor al recordar aquel momento pasó por sus ojos- Tarde o temprano, todo esto tenía que haber pasado. Pero, afortunadamente, ocurrió estando tu aquí y pudiste salvarle porque vosotros erais los profetizados.

Mahe suspiró entendiendo sus palabras pero era natural en ella pensar mucho las cosas aún habiéndoles encontrado el sentido y seguía sintiendo parte de culpa, siempre había sido la extraña entre ellos...

**-**Pero no puedo evitar pensar que quizá Harry te hubiera correspondido a ti si yo no hubiera venido nunca.  
- Mira -la tomó de las manos para hacerla comprender- Harry siempre me ha visto como a una amiga, es ternura en su corazón lo que hay por mí -dijo recordando las propias palabras del chico- y lo sé bien porque ya tuvimos una conversación sobre ello poco después de tu llegada. Y en cuanto a mi... -se detuvo un momento y Mahe la miró a los ojos- yo fui quien se equivocó, quien no quiso ver realmente como eran las cosas porque ni siquiera yo las comprendía hasta que, fíjate que extraño, el propio Voldemort me abrió los ojos a la verdad.-suspiró profundamente y continuó- Si te dijera que no quiero a Harry, te mentiría y sé que lo sabrías porque percibes estas cosas -Mahe sonrió levemente- Ha sido mucho el tiempo que me he creído enamorada de él y eso no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente aunque fuese un sentimiento provocado por un recuerdo. Pero lo más importante para mi es saber que sigue siendo mi amigo y que está feliz -apretó las manos de la chica y sonrió- Estabais destinados a compartir algo que ha hecho que los dos sigáis vivos. Eso es lo único en lo que debes pensar, es lo único importante. -Mahe asintió y sonrió, no por las palabras si no por la sinceridad que le llegaba de la chica- Yo sí debo pedirte perdón a ti por todo lo que te he hecho, puñetazo incluido.  
- Buen golpe -contestó sonriendo.  
- Y darte las gracias porque te arriesgaste a salvarme de Malfoy cuando ya estabas débil  
- Era lo que tenía que hacer, Hermione, no podía dejar que te hiciera daño. No al menos mientras pudiera evitarlo.  
- Y no sabes como te lo agradezco... ¿amigas?  
- Por supuesto

Sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo. Al momento, escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta y Ginny se acercó a abrir.

**-**¡Oh, queridas! -exclamó la señora Weasley entrando mientras besaba a su hija- ¡estáis preciosas! será mejor que vayáis bajando, están llegando los invitados y vuestras parejas os están esperando.  
Hermione miró a su nueva amiga y se levantó.  
- Venga, un moreno y un pelirrojo nos esperan.

Mahe suspiró profundamente y levantándose siguió a las chicas. La sirena del cuadro las observó hasta que salieron del baño y de nuevo se lanzó a las aguas azules y turquesas del lienzo nadando lentamente entre sus colores mientras las estrellas que el pincel había perfilado en el cielo comenzaban a brillar...

* * *

¿Preparados? elegid vuestra pareja de baile e id bajando también al Gran Comedor que comienza la fiesta : )


	105. CAPITULO 104: ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

**Disclaimer**, ya sabéis...

Hola UPs, soy Mahe. Hoy voy rapidito contestando que parece que me entró jaqueca y no me viene bien estar mucho ante el PC, demasiadas horas paso ya en el trabajo.

**Belen**: Ahora vuestra intriga es cómo será la fiesta. Solo puedo decirte que tendréis prácticamente de todo... ; )

**Sir James of Voldemort**: cuanto tiempo! me alegro de verte de nuevo por aquí : ) Espero que te hayas leído ya esos cinco capis y te hayas puesto al día¿te han gustado? Por cierto, a mi me gusta más of Voldemort, impresiona más ; )

**Laura P.E**: Capi bocadillo? te refieres a un capi de relleno? bueno, la conversación entre Hermione y Mahe tenía que darse y cayó aquí. Daisdefiniciones curiosas de los capis: capi bocadillo,capis más cortos que un estornudo de gato,...jejeje.

**Elementhp**: Cierto, empieza la fiesta . ¿Sabes ya a quién sacarás a bailar? ; )

**Celina**: Vaya que si son guapos los magos que vendrán :D

**Kata:** No sabes tú lo picarón que puede ser este Mark :D Antes de la batalla, si les hubieran dicho a Hermione o Mahe que iban a ser amigas en algún momento, hubieran llamado a San Mungo para que se llevasen al loco que hubiese dicho eso pero fíjate, como han tenido que cambiar las cosas para se lleven bien : )

**Marc**: aquí está nuestro otro Marc dándonos ánimos cada día, jejee.

**Abel:** Me alegro que te gustara la conversación entre las chicas. Cómprate la Orden en inglés y vas practicando paracuando llegue Half Blood Prince ; )Nosotras somos españolas, sí : )

Bueno, vamos bajando hacia el Comedor, a ver qué nos encontramos...

* * *

**CAPITULO 104**:.¡**Que comience la fiesta! **

(Por Mahe)

Antes de llegar al hall, mientras bajaban por las escaleras aún yendo por la segunda planta, ya se podía escuchar el ruido y el ambiente de todas las personas que había a las puertas del Gran Comedor y de los invitados que estaban llegando. Un cosquilleo en el estómago y las manos frías delataban los nervios de tener que enfrentarse a tanta gente entre conocidos y extraños después de lo que había ocurrido porque si algo era seguro es que la gran mayoría de los invitados a la fiesta iban a querer saber lo ocurrido de boca de los propios protagonistas de la batalla: que había sentido Hermione en todo ese tiempo, como había derrotado Harry a Voldemort, como había dado Mahe su vida por él y luego había regresado, la pobre McGonagall aún convertida en felino... Pero a pesar de todo, era el baile de su graduación y debían tomarlo como tal y disfrutar... si podían y les dejaban.

Las chicas llegaron al último tramo de la escalera de mármol y efectivamente vieron el numeroso grupo de personas que se congregaban en el hall. Ginny y Nora bajaban delante y se encontraron en seguida con Derek y Mark que estaban a mitad de las escaleras esperándolas. Mahe pasó junto a ellos y sonrió al ver la carita de Nora sonrojada ante los comentarios que Mark le hacía. Ginny se acercó a Derek y éste le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla consiguiendo que al final ambos se ruborizaran.

Siguió bajando con Hermione a su lado y resopló con fuerza intentando tranquilizarse pues cuanto más cerca estaba de todo aquel grupo de gente que no conocía, más intranquila se sentía. Odiaba aquel tipo de reuniones abarrotadas de gente donde se sentía perdida. Hermione la miró de reojo y al notarla nerviosa, tomó un momento su mano apretándola para transmitirle confianza _"Tranquila" _susurró _"olvídate de todos y mira a quien tienes en la puerta del Comedor" _Mahe buscó con la mirada y vio a Harry y Ron que las miraban sonrientes. Con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente, continuaron bajando las escaleras y Mahe no pudo evitar sonreír más pronunciadamente al percibir que Hermione se había puesto más nerviosa de lo que aparentaba: Ron se había adelantado y había subido varios peldaños para ofrecer su mano a Hermione que sonrió ligeramente ruborizada ante la atención del chico. Mientras, Harry esperaba a Mahe al pie de la escalera sin apartar la vista de ella.

Un vestido de raso gris perla ceñido a su cuerpo dejaba ligera y sugerentemente a la vista sus hombros. A partir de sus caderas, el vestido tomaba un poco de vuelo haciendo que la chica tuviera que levantar ligeramente la tela para evitar pisar y tropezar al bajar. Su largo pelo recogido en un elegante peinado y un pequeño colgante a su cuello a juego con unos discretos pendientes terminaban su aspecto para la fiesta. Harry la miraba fijamente deseando que los metros que los separaban se redujeran a milímetros pero cuando se comenzó a acercar para recibirla, algo le hizo detenerse.

**-**¡MAHE!

Harry miró hacia donde había escuchado la voz y no pudo evitar resoplar contrariado por la interrupción pero más contrariado aún se sintió al ver la escena.

**-**Mich... ¡Michael! -trató de decir Mahe cuando el chico se acercó a ella abrazándola con fuerza. La chica miró apurada hacia Harry y vio como su expresión era tan decepcionada por la interrupción como la que debía tener ella en su cara mezclada con la sorpresa de la inesperada visita.  
- ¿Cómo estás?.¿estás bien? -preguntó Michael separándose de ella, tomándola de las manos y mirándola de arriba a abajo- uf, sí que estás bien...-sonrió el muchacho- pero de verdad ¿cómo estás?  
- Bien, Michael... -contestó ruborizada por el descaro del chico _"Nunca se cortará con sus comentarios" _- ¿qué haces aquí?  
- ¡Es la fiesta de graduación! y porque no pude venir antes, si no aquí hubiera estado.

Harry les miraba sin saber si interrumpir tal y como había hecho él. Notó como una mano se posaba en su hombro y miró de reojo.

**-**He visto a Krum por ahí -dijo Ron mirando a Michael y Mahe que seguían charlando. Volvió la vista a su amigo y añadió- Deberíamos haber buscado algún hechizo para que Corner y Krum se pasaran la noche bailando juntos por si acaso ¿verdad?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y vio que Mahe le miraba. El chico le sonrió levemente, ella simplemente estaba hablando con su amigo y compañero de Ravenclaw, pero lo que le había molestado era que precisamente fuese Corner quien rompiese el primer encuentro que iba a tener con ella antes de la fiesta. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de que entraba al Salón y ella asintió.

Michael miró hacia donde la chica fijaba su vista y vio como Harry entraba acompañado de Ron.

**-**¿Cómo está él? -preguntó el chico. Siguiendo con la vista a Harry en su camino hacia el interior del Salón, Mahe contestó.  
- Muy bien... -y suspiró profundamente dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro _"Y bien guapo" _

Fred y George pasaron junto a ellos de la mano de Alicia y Angelina y se detuvieron un momento.

**-**Corner ¿viniste solo? -preguntó George  
- No, bueno... si te refieres a si vine con pareja... vine solo, sí -contestó un tanto incómodo- pero... con tanta belleza por aquí, espero poder bailar con alguna de ellas -dijo con picardía haciendo que las chicas rieran mientras los gemelos se lanzaban una mirada de complicidad.  
- Creo que ya hemos encontrado con quien probar los caramelos ensoñadores... -susurró Fred a su hermano.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

El Gran Salón decorado para la ocasión resplandecía como nunca. Las paredes ornamentadas de forma elegante, recubiertas con largos estandartes de seda en tonos dorados y rojizos, las mesas dispuestas en los laterales preparadas con los aperitivos y bebidas, las velas encendidas iluminando a distintas alturas repartidas por el aire y el techo hechizado mostrando un cielo lleno de estrellas que en su resplandor parecían brillar en diferentes colores junto a la lluvia de leónidas propias de un mes del verano que aún estaba por llegar. Todos los invitados con sus mejores túnicas charlaban animadamente a la espera de que se diese por iniciada la fiesta. En el estrado donde habitualmente se situaba la mesa de profesores, se había dispuesto un escenario donde Las Brujas de Macbeth tocarían esa noche. De pronto, el profesor Dumbledore con una túnica azul oscuro salpicada de estrellas, subió al escenario y los invitados fueron guardando silencio al percatarse de que el director iba a comenzar a hablar.

**-**Bienvenidos a Hogwarts a todos los invitados -saludó alzando sus brazos, mirando hacia toda la sala y sonriendo- y bien hallados a los que ya estabais aquí. Me alegra enormemente que hayáis podido asistir a este baile de graduación del presente año. -se detuvo por un momento ante la mirada atenta de las brujas y magos que había en el Salón. Los chicos, Harry, Ron, Derek estaban hacia la mitad de la estancia junto a una de las mesas sirviéndose las bebidas y las chicas, Mahe, Hermione y Ginny, estaban un poco más alejadas de ellos. Entre tanta gente que había asistido y que querían saludarlos apenas habían podido estar juntos un rato. El director prosiguió.

**-**Quiero comentaros varias cosas importantes antes de poder disfrutar de esta fenomenal fiesta.-su expresión se volvió más seria pero siguió hablando- Como todos sabéis, desgraciadamente, muchos de nuestros queridos compañeros y amigos ya no están con nosotros. No lo están físicamente, pero sí en nuestros corazones, siempre podremos encontrarles aquí -dijo con voz triste señalándose el pecho- Esta batalla ha sido realmente dura, algunos han descubierto que se les presenta un nuevo destino que afrontar con el que tendrán que seguir luchando...-dijo acariciando a McGonagall que se había acercado a él y la había tomado en brazos mientras recorría la estancia con su mirada azul sobre sus gafas de media luna deteniéndose momentáneamente en Virginia- ...una dura lucha para conseguir lo que desean...-y posó su mirada en Snape- Otros han mantenido constante partes de su vida que les acompañaban hacía tiempo -dijo mirando a Ron- mientras otros las han descubierto ahora, han abierto los ojos a la realidad -y la mirada cayó sobre Hermione- ya que quizá no se dieron cuenta hasta que ha llegado este momento- y su ojos fueron a Ginny y Derek- y otros han confirmado que el destino que a veces parece que se nos ha impuesto no es como realmente lo creemos -miró detenidamente a Harry y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- es mejor y más intenso -añadió mirando a Mahe-. Todos hemos aprendido de esta batalla pero podemos darnos por satisfechos, a pesar de las pérdidas que tenemos, de que todo ha acabado lo mejor posible. -Los asistentes comenzaron a comentar entre ellos y a asentir con la cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo con las palabras del profesor. Este hizo un gesto con la mano que no sostenía a McGonagall para pedir de nuevo silencio y atención.

**-**Por favor, un momento de atención, debo haceros otro anuncio antes de que mi memoria de pez me juegue una mala pasada y me olvide -se escucharon risas y Dumbledore continuó- Dos de nuestros profesores han decidido, por motivos personales, abandonar nuestra escuela -los invitados se miraron sorprendidos preguntándose quienes eran y el director les sacó de la duda- la profesora Guilmain ha decidido dejar su enseñanza de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts durante un tiempo ya que el querido Beauxbatons la reclama -explicó mirando a Virginia que sostuvo durante unos instante la mirada al profesor y asintió en agradecimiento por la excusa presentada- Saluda a Madam Maxime de mi parte, Virginia. -le dijo y ésta sonrió al hacer la excusa más creíble- Y por otro lado, después de 16 años con nosotros, el profesor Snape también decide dejarnos para enfocar su carrera como mentor de futuros Masters de Pociones. -La noticia fue acogida con tanta sorpresa por parte de todos que se levanto un murmullo por toda la sala- Por favor, por favor, un momento de silencio. Dado que estos dos magníficos profesores nos dejan, me veo en la necesaria obligación de buscar a nuevos sustitutos y... -se detuvo unos segundos meditando si debía o no seguir hablando. Los asistentes esperaban impacientes-...y hay dos personas que sé que pueden ser los perfectos candidatos para estas asignaturas, por sus capacidades y por sus conocimientos... -volvió a detenerse un instante y prosiguió- Es una proposición formal y oficial que les hago y por eso lo comunico aquí para evitar que surjan rumores que puedan distorsionar la realidad. Son libres de aceptar o no, ellos tendrán la última palabra -silencio por unos segundos aumentando la tensión- propongo como nuevos profesores de Defensa y Pociones al señor Harry Potter y a la srta. Mahe Guilmain respectivamente.

La sala se quedó en absoluto silencio y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos dos. Harry se quedó boquiabierto mirando al profesor Dumbledore que le sonreía abiertamente. Parpadeó intentando recobrar la consciencia de lo que había escuchado y buscó con la mirada a Mahe. La chica estaba totalmente ruborizada, no solo por sentir la mirada de tanta gente si no por el anuncio realizado. Sintió la mirada cálida de Harry y buscó sus ojos intentando encontrar un refugio en ellos ante tanta atención que sentía por parte de todos y al momento, se hizo consciente de los murmullos de la gente comentando sorprendida la noticia. Dumbledore siguió hablando.

**-**Es algo que quiero que os penséis y espero que el decirlo aquí públicamente y no a vosotros en privado, no os haga sentir comprometidos.

**-**¿Comprometidos? -susurró Ron a Hermione que se había acercado a ella ofreciéndole una copa- ¡Ha sido una encerrona en toda regla!

**-**Sabéis que los secretos en Hogwarts suelen conocerlos toda la escuela -continuó Dumbledore - y en este caso quería hacer partícipe a todos los presentes de esta idea. Pero en vosotros está la última palabra. -los murmullos continuaron aunque por lo que se podía entender la propuesta estaba siendo bien acogida por todos. El director levantó las manos para llamar de nuevo la atención y el silencio se fue haciendo- Para terminar, quisiera hacer alusión a alguien muy especial para todos: una persona que ha demostrado su valentía, su coraje y su amor por la vida y los suyos -los asistentes comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos preguntándose de quien estaría hablando- . Profecías, sueños, visiones... nada de ello ha impedido que consiguiera realizar cosas que nadie en todos los siglos de nuestra historia ha podido jamás porque es tanta la fuerza de su magia que solo él ha sido capaz -las miradas se fueron centrando en Harry que estaba clavado en el suelo sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas al escuchar las palabras del director- Amigo de sus amigos, buen compañero aunque siempre le ha gustado saltarse las normas -añadió con una sonrisa - y mejor persona. -Los que le rodeaban le sonreían mirándole con admiración porque estaban totalmente de acuerdo con cada una de las palabras que el profesor Dumbledore decía. Mahe a varios metros de él, le miraba fijamente sintiendo como su corazón latía emocionado- Y es gracias a él que hoy nuestra comunidad mágica vive tranquila y feliz. Y aunque nunca hemos dejado que los días oscuros apagasen por completo la luz de nuestra magia, ahora brilla con más fuerza e intensidad que nunca gracias a él. Es por ello que en conformidad con las autoridades mágicas, tengo el gran honor de conceder la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase al señor Harry Potter.

El Salón estalló en aplausos y vítores mientras Harry se quedaba atónito ante la situación al tiempo que Dumbledore le hacía una seña para que se acercara. Ron se aproximó a él y le empujó levemente en la espalda para hacerle andar pero estaba tan sorprendido que no era consciente de lo que tenía que hacer. Volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia Mahe viendo como una sonrisa emocionada iluminaba su rostro y entonces reaccionó. Titubeante comenzó a dirigirse al estrado donde Dumbledore le esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Los aplausos entusiastas de Mark se oían con fuerza junto a los silbidos de ánimo de los gemelos; Nora, Derek y Ginny jaleaban gritando su nombre; Ron y Hermione aplaudían con los brazos en alto mientras su mejor amigo llegaba al estrado; Mahe, con las lágrimas saltadas por la emoción, no podía dejar de sonreír orgullosa. Harry subió y Dumbledore le abrazó con fuerza _"Gracias por todo, Harry"_ le susurró al oído. Se separó de él y le mostró un pequeño estuche cuadrado de color rojo oscuro que abrió y la insignia que había en su interior, resplandeció. Harry suspiró profundamente mirando el contenido del estuche y lo mostró al público allí congregado que aplaudió con más fuerza aún. Dumbledore volvió a pedir silencio levantando sus brazos y animó al chico, ante su expresión de asombro, a que dijera algunas palabras. El Salón enmudeció. Harry volvió a mirar la insignia y levantó sus ojos verdes hacia los invitados que le miraban expectantes. Sus amigos se habían juntado en el centro de la estancia y le saludaban sonrientes.

**-**¡Vamos, Harry!

Alzó las cejas pensando que poder decir y tras unos segundos comenzó a hablar.

**-**Bueno... esto no lo esperaba...-y bajó la voz en un susurro mirando a Dumbledore que le sonreía abiertamente- ... ni lo otro tampoco ... -carraspeó y siguió hablando en tono normal- pero gracias, de verdad. -se quedo callado unos instantes mientras las miradas de todos seguían fijas en él- Es que no sé que decir -sonrió un poco avergonzado por la situación.  
- ¡Dedícalo! -se oyó al fondo  
- Buen consejo –sonrió quedándose por un instante pensando cómo dirigir su dedicatoria hasta que comenzó a hablar- Quisiera dedicar este honor a muchas personas pero en especial... -buscó con la mirada y continuó hablando- a mi primo Mark porque encontré en él una familia cuando menos lo esperaba -Mark sonrió y le saludó con la mano- A todos aquellos pelirrojos -dijo señalando con una sonrisa- Fred, George y Ginny porque siempre han estado ahí animándome -los tres hermanos Weasley aplaudieron durante un momento y pararon a la señal de Harry para continuar hablando- A Sirius porque para mi es más que un padrino y su regreso fue el mejor regalo de Navidad que he tenido en la vida -Sirius, al fondo de la sala junto a Lupin, suspiró y asintió con la cabeza- y a Lupin por haberme enseñado tanto -Remus sonrió- Por supuesto, quiero dedicárselo a Ron y Hermione porque ellos han sido mis primeros y mejores amigos tanto en el mundo muggle en el que he tenido que vivir como en el mágico al que pertenezco -la pareja le miró sonriente. Ron levantó el pulgar mientras Hermione sonreía y alzaba su copa- y por último, quiero... -miró la insignia, suspiró y levantó de nuevo sus eternos ojos verdes- quiero dedicarlo y compartirlo con Mahe, igual que comparto el corazón con ella... -aún en los metros que los separaban, se miraron a los ojos tan fija e intensamente que se estremecieron mientras una sonrisa emocionada se dibujó en el rostro de ambos- ...gracias por todo.

El Salón volvió a prorrumpir en aplausos y después de unos minutos, Dumbledore volvió a llamar la atención.

**-**Bien, pues ya que todo lo que tenía que anunciaros esta hecho, solo me queda decir... ¡disfrutad de la fiesta!

* * *

¿A que parecía la entrega de los Oscars? jejeje. Bueno, ya voy viendo prepararse a las Brujas de Macbeth así que... que empiece la fiesta! Hasta mañana.


	106. CAPITULO 105: Notas del corazón

**Disclaimer: **Sí eso que dice que nada es nuestro yque no ganamos ganas haciendo este fic... Pues mentira! Tenemos muchas cosas nuestras, personajes hechizos y muchas cosas más! (que no se los prestamos a nadie) Y también ganamos vuestro cariño y vuestras palabras ¿acaso es poco?

Hola UP´s, soy Nigriv¡qué ganas que tenía de volver a subir! Y más a estas alturas que se echa de menos que sepaís de la historia a través de mí. Pero se que habeís disfrutado de lo lindo con Mahe. Todos los días me pierdo inmersa en vuestros rr, en las respuestas que nos daís y en ver como aún somos capaces de sorprenderos después de tanto capítulo. Espero poder seguir haciendolo yo también hoy. Los rr...

**Seika: **Me parece recordar que Mahe pensaba al hacer ese capítulo si no quedaría pesado la entrega de "oscar" :D:D:D:D Mira que yole decía que tenía su encanto. En fin a tu pregunta... ¿te has parado a pensar que el fic aún no acaba y que aunque estamos de fiesta aún somos capaces de mataros a alguien? (Si no me mires así, con nosotras todo es posible) Pero no desesperes disfruta que aun no sabes ni cuento queda y cuando acabemos, según lo hayamos dejado ya hablamos. Solo te prometo algo, después de teneros tantos capítulos aquí no pienses que vamos a defraudaros.

**Kata: **Es que acaso alguien duda que Harry sea el mejor héroe? Uhmmmm si es que estan lindo, el "poderoso" y tan... Me voy a callar quela otra Guilmain se me va a poner celosa

**Elementhp: **Jajaja querías un avada para corner:D Y nosotras que esperabamos el día de las cartas que alguien dijera que la invitación de Mahe era para el... En fin el chico se quedó de piedra pero yo más aún con tu canción, aún me desvano los sesos por saber en que tono la estas cantando! (jajaja con mi mente heineken no se que hacer! siempre en verde!)

**LaUrYDaRkAnGeL**: Ey, si que te echabamos de menos aunque avisaste que estarías de estudios! Ya veo que has disfrutado a lo grande y la verdad es que has leido la parte más intensa del fic todo seguido. Así las emociones son más fuertes, bien que lo se, pero chica controla el corazón que aun te queda por leer y no queremos que te pase nada!. Me alegro que te haya gustado sobre todo por esos giros tan inesperados que hacemos, su trabajo cuesta cuadrarlo todo. Pero chica nos pones coloradas con tus halagos a la vez que nos pronuncias una gran sonrisa. Muchas gracias pero... ¿qué más quisieramos? y lo mismo te deseo, feliz Semana santa y muchos bicos.

**Belen: **Nadie se esperaba que les hicieran ese ofrecimiento... Creo que ni las autoras en el momento de ponerlo en boca de dumbledore. Ya veremos si te enteras de qué van a hacer. y sí se supone que Harry quiere ser auror, al menos en la versión oficial. Pero ya descubriras su futuro. y sí queda poquito :( pero ya he dicho mil veces que espereís a acabar para ver como queda todo. se que hoy volveremos a empezar a sorprenderos aun estando de fiesta. Ya vereís. Despues de acabar UP ya empezaremos a hablar de futuros. Muchos besos tmbién para tí.

**khristina : **Gracias por los ánimos, le vienen muy bien a alguien para este capítulo. y sobre el final pues si queda poco, pero mucho a la vez, según lo quieras mirar! Pero para eso tendrás que llegar al epilogo. Hasta mañan linda. cuidate.

**abel:** Caramelos y demás os llegarán más adelante de la mano de Mahe. y bueno te recomiendo encarecidamente que te leas OdF en ingles, es flipante. Además no cuesta demasiado, al principio si pero luego te acostumbras (no quieras saber lo que ha mejorado mi ingles gracias a HP) y yo estoy el 16 de julio a las puertas de la librería para leer. Además tras comprar OdF en ingles me los pillé todos en edición bolsillo y te aseguro que las traducciones a veces son nefactas. Para mí que hago teorías sobre lo que escribe JK nada como la version original (¿Sabías que en PF en inglés dicen que James y Lily eran premios anules? Pues en la versión en castellano se lo saltaron!) en fin, animo que verás que no te arrepientes. cuidate.

**Barby-Black:** No te preocupes, se entiende, además con eso de que actualizamos a diario la cosa se complica para el lector. No lo esperabas? Jejeje eso me gusta! Me encanta ver que aún os podemos sorprender. Pero agarraté a la silla que te prometo que vamos a seguir sorprendiendoos a todos. Besos tmbien para tíque te sean leves las clases.

**Luna-bayo:** Espero que cuando leas esto estés más tranquilita y que tu examen haya salido a la perfección. Nos vemos linda.

Bueno me alegro de ver que después de tantos capítulos aúntemeís que esto se acabe. y nosotras temiendo que ya estuvieráis cansados de leer. en fin todo un orgullo teneros por lectores que lo sepáis. Seguimos bailando! O comenzamos a hacerlo mejor dicho :)

* * *

**CAPITULO 105 : Notas del corazón**

(Por Nigriv)

Aquella fiesta comenzaba a resultarle pesada… Hacía ya rato que las Brujas de Matbech tocaban su música para todos los asistentes y, sin embargo, seguía sin poder acercarse a él. Todo el mundo parecía querer hablarles, felicitarles y darles la enhorabuena. Lo de él era comprensible; había acabado con el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, era el héroe aunque sabía que no le gustaba que lo llamaran así y mucho menos se sentiría nunca así. Pero ella… Ella no había hecho nada, nada más que seguir los impulsos de su corazón, y si ahora estaba ahí sólo se debía a una especie de jugada maestra del destino, algo fraguado bajo un haya, mucho antes de la batalla y de su decisión de dar su vida por él.

Pero ahora, casi un mes después de todo eso, el miedo y la pena inicial se habían atenuado y la gran mayoría de los invitados sólo querían chismorrear y meter las narices hasta en los más escabrosos puntos de la historia. Sobre todo muchos de aquellos que, sin haber participado en la batalla, tenían el 'honor' de encontrarse allí, celebrando una victoria de la que nunca quisieron tomar parte. Y para colmo, 'cierta información' referente a su más preciada vida privada se había filtrado a la prensa en los primeros días post guerra… Si algo no le gustaba era sentirse el centro de atención en ningún lado, mucho menos de una fiesta que podía contar fácilmente con mucho más de mil invitados. Más si había algo que realmente odiara esa noche era a todos esos desconocidos e ignorantes de todo que, tras leer un dichoso artículo de 'El Profeta', se referían a ella como 'señorita Snape'. Si alguien más la volvía a llamar así esa noche explotaría irremediablemente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Pues esta vez al menos, se ha limitado a contar la verdad"-Le había dicho Harry, casi sonriente, cuando le enseñó enfadada el artículo, página quince de un gran especial del diario.- "No sabes la de cosas que puede llegar a inventar esa Skeeter."- Pero sus palabras no lograron animarla en absoluto._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seguía saludando gente, todas ellas tratándola como si la conociesen desde siempre, algunas más tímidas; otras, tan engreídas como si fueran estrellas, tan sólo por llevar unos apellidos 'nobles' y poseer fortunas… cosas de las que ella nada tenía que envidiar. O salía rápidamente de esa situación o era capaz de abandonar la fiesta sin previo aviso. Decidió que lo mejor para evadirse era el recuerdo, aunque el elegido esta vez no era, digamos, el más apropiado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_-"Aún sigues sin admitirlo"- Le confirmó dejando el periódico a un lado y tomándola entre sus brazos. Ella se limitó a resoplar. "Sabes que algún día tendréis que hablar. No podrás rehuirlo eternamente."- A sus palabras sintió como sus labios se le curvaban en una mueca exasperada.  
-"¡Mejor cuanto más tarde!"- le respondió.  
-"Tú espíritu era más comprensivo Mahe."- Le contestó casi melancólicamente.  
-"¿Qué?"- Replicó asombrada.  
-"No lo niegues, él lo alentó, al menos a que se acercara a tú madre."  
-"Pero… Eso fue antes de saber que podía volver"- Notaba que se estaba exaltando.-"Cuando pensaba que no tendría que afrontarlo"- concluyó bajando la voz, reconociendo con ese gesto parte de su verdadero miedo.  
-"Una vez me dijiste que, tal vez era mejor tener recuerdos tristes que estar ausente de ellos."-Guardo un instante de silencio y luego continuo diciéndole- "El destino te ha dado una segunda oportunidad para que los llenes, Mahe, quizás deberías de intentarlo."- Se movió incómoda entre sus brazos, casi molesta por su insistencia. Él tomó su barbilla y, alzándole la cabeza, la miró fijamente con esos ojos verdes que solo irradiaban amor hacia ella.- "Pero prefiero que hablemos de otro tema."- Añadió sonriente.  
-"¿De qué?"- Preguntó curiosa. Él la estrechó aún más entre sus brazos y se acercó a ella besándola dulce pero apasionadamente. El rumor de las hojas del haya fue de lo único que tuvo conciencia cuando sus labios borraron toda preocupación de su mente._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Igual que en su recuerdo Mahe se estremeció y, al sentir su cuerpo temblar, volvió a la realidad de la fiesta. Suspiró y advirtió sorprendida que nadie la avasallaba ya a saludos. En ese momento las notas de una balada romántica comenzaban a sonar; miró hacia los lados casi desubicada y vio que todos los invitados se habían retirado de ella y la miraban como expectantes. Se giró, lentamente, a la vez que sentía su corazón inquieto y supo, sin ninguna duda, que era a causa de él.

Al voltearse totalmente observó como al otro lado del salón la situación era idéntica que allí, solo que los invitados aislaban y miraban a un Harry tan sorprendido como ella. Durante unos instantes se miraron, aún en la distancia, su vínculo era tal que podían expresarse todo con solo una mirada. Lentamente y a la vez, ambos comenzaron a avanzar hacia el centro de la improvisada pista de baile. Antes, durante la recepción, habían estado brevemente juntos pero, durante los segundos en que avanzaban uno hacia el otro fue como si se vieran de nuevo.

Harry llevaba una estupenda túnica de terciopelo de un tono verde botella que le hacía resaltar el verdor de sus ojos incluso tras sus gafas. Era una túnica sencilla pero elegantemente rematada con plata en los puños y el cuello. _"Le da un toque demasiado Slytherin pero… ¡Por Merlín!. ¡Está para comérselo!" _Él era su amor y se dirigía hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos chispeantes de felicidad. Por un momento se olvido de todo y de todos, sólo se concentró en él y sintió el aire abandonar su pecho.

"_Ahí viene mi corazón… Engalanado en un raso del gris de la más hermosa perla, con sus hombros al aire, provocándome. Su túnica, finamente entallada, se abre ligeramente hasta caer a sus pies, justo donde me tiene a cada instante." Un suspiro escapó de su pecho en ese momento. "En un moño francés"- dijo antes sonriendo cuando, tomando un mechón de pelo de los que tan acertadamente adornan su cara, pregunté dónde había escondido su pelo. "¿Cómo haré para contenerme?_._¿Cómo me negaré a recorrer dulcemente esa fina línea que la cadena marca en su cuello?_._¿Cómo evitar que ese aroma que tanto me gusta me arrastre y me enloquezca cuando es tan bella?"_

Cuando llegaba vio que le tendía su mano derecha a lo cual ella alzó su izquierda hacia él y, cuando se la tomó en la suya, la llevó delicadamente hasta su boca, besándosela tiernamente, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Se creyó volar con ese simple gesto y, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó.

**-**Hola- le dijo sonriente.  
-Hola- respondió ella igual.  
-Creo que tenemos que inaugurar el baile- Le susurró casi mientras tomaba también su otra mano y se disponían en la postura más formal que una pareja puede adoptar al bailar.  
-Eso parece- añadió ella tomando su posición. Se sentía extraña, sería su primer baile entre ellos y estaban siendo contemplados por infinidad de ojos indiscretos. Fue él quién la sacó de ese pensamiento angustiante.  
-Tengo un problema Mahe- Su voz seria y la tensión que le comunicó la asustó.  
-¿Qué pasa Harry?- le preguntó casi sin voz, algo desconcertada.  
-Que no se bailar.- Le susurró acercándose aún más a ella, mientras su cara adquiría un tono sonrojado encantador. Se separó un poco de él para verlo mejor y le sonrió.  
-Entonces, cierra los ojos, olvídate de todo lo que nos rodea y… déjate llevar por tu corazón. – Tras devolverle la sonrisa lo vio cerrar sus ojos y, al mismo tiempo que sentía como se evadía toda su tensión, le escuchó responderle.  
-Eso, precisamente, es lo que mejor sé hacer.

El mundo desapareció para ella cuando comenzaron a bailar al son de aquella melodía. Ya no existía el salón, ni toda la gente que lo abarrotaba; sólo él y ella, fundida entre sus brazos. Poco a poco más parejas fueron uniéndose al baile y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos él la miraba ensimismado. Volvió a sonreírle y quedó a su vez perdida en su mirada.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Verlos bailar así le llenó el corazón. Cuando el resto de parejas se unieron al baile se dirigió a tomar una copa… Inesperadamente alguien la tomó del brazo: al roce justo de su mano cerrándose sobre ella tembló, intentó soltarse, pero no lo logró. Involuntariamente, y antes de lograr evitarlo, se vio arrastrada hasta la pista de baile. Cuando al fin alzó su mirada y lo enfrentó sus ojos irradiaban furia.

**-. **¿Cómo te atreves?- le preguntó enojada mientras sentía como su fuerza se imponía a la de ella para no dejarla marchar.  
-Porque si te lo pido hubieras dicho que no.- Le respondió sereno, a pesar de que sus manos se esforzaban en retenerla, tan discretamente como ella intentaba a su vez que la dejara escapar. Entrecerró los ojos y le espetó enfadada.  
-¡No quiero bailar contigo!- Esperaba una de sus respuestas hirientes pero se sorprendió al ver que sus palabras no iban más allá de una fina ironía velada por una sonrisa.  
-Deberías decírselo a tus pies, Virginia.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se dio cuenta de que llevaba razón. Inconscientemente había dejado de debatirse contra él, sus pies habían comenzado a seguir el ritmo de la balada y ya no sentía que él la retuviera bajo presión, solo de un modo firme y a la vez casi delicado. Apretó los dientes y negó con la cabeza, exasperada consigo misma al no poder evitar esa 'molesta' dualidad que él siempre le provocaba al estar cerca y que ella tanto se esforzaba en olvidar. Resopló fuertemente y giró la cabeza hacia el lado, pensando que, si bien debería de terminar ese baile para no montar un número desagradable en una fiesta tan importante, eso no implicaba que tuviera que hablarle mientras durara.

**-. **Lo único bueno en todo este mes- dijo sereno- es la cantidad de veces que has tenido que pensar en mí… Has usado tu poder para percibirme, para saber cada uno de mis movimientos y así poder evitarme. Pero, para hacerlo, tenías que pensar en mí…- Terminó de con un amago de sonrisa entristecida. Sabía que la estaba mirando intensamente, aunque ella mantenía la cabeza ladeada, rehuyendo su mirada.  
-¡Qué más quisieras!- le replicó airada.  
-Niégalo Virginia, pero tú sabes que es verdad. Ni siquiera Hogwarts es tan grande para que no exista la casualidad de un encuentro fugaz en tanto tiempo.-Frunció el ceño y quedó esperando. Había decidido no hablar pero aquel baile parecía no acabar, confabulado contra ella para hacerse eterno. Tras un pequeño silencio, su voz, esta vez temblorosa, le preguntó-¿Por qué me rehuyes ahora?

A pesar de su propósito de no hablarle sus sentimientos la traicionaron y escuchó las palabras salir disparadas de sus labios, tan raudas como sus oídos oyeron la cuestión.

**-. **Por que TE ODIO- le dijo concientemente y sin ninguna clase de remordimiento. Y para hacerle ver que decía la verdad volteó hacia él su cara y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Con el contacto de su baile pudo sentir como sus palabras lo dañaron y como automáticamente se le encogió el corazón a la vez que se quedaba estático, ausente incluso del ritmo al que hasta entonces la había llevado. Pero no soltó sus manos y al fijar la vista en sus ojos descubrió la certeza de que no le mentía. Cuando finalmente reaccionó del impacto de su confesión le apretó su mano derecha y con ese gesto ella pudo sentir todo su dolor. Una irónica sonrisa se perfiló en su cara ante los sentimientos que él le transmitió.

**-**Tú no eres así Virginia.- Dijo tratando de controlarse, de imponer a su voz unos sentimientos que realmente no albergaba en ese momento, tratando de evitar reflejar el dolor que sentía.  
-Corrección Snape… Yo no ERA así.- Se mostraba parca en palabras, algo extraño en ella pero no era eso lo peor, sino que junto a ellas su tono demostraba que, por una vez en mucho tiempo, no hablaba con intención de herirlo, sino porque en realidad pensaba así, sentía así y eso, eso era lo que más le dolía.  
-¿Por qué tanta ira a estas alturas?- Le inquirió fríamente.  
-¿Por qué?. ¿Y preguntas por qué?- Replicó alzando la voz, aunque pareció darse cuenta de ello y rápidamente volvió a hablar en voz más baja.- Por que ya es hora de que me libre de la carga que amarte me impuso, es hora que deje de preocuparme de tus intenciones o tus actos y me concentre en mí. Sobre todo, es hora de que olvide lo que tantos años de sufrimiento me causó y causó a mi hija… Como ves, es hora que me olvide de ti.

Sus palabras le dañaron el alma y el corazón si, pero no podía evitar pensar que algo le ocultaba, nunca Virginia se había dejado invadir así por unos sentimientos tan viles como le estaba demostrando en ese momento. Ni siquiera el día que descubrió su marca le mostró un odio tal como el de ahora. Se sentía dolido, quería gritarle, hacerla reaccionar… Pero sabía bien que esta vez no podría combatirla de ese modo, la fuerza ahora no tendría ningún sentido por lo que, con mucho esfuerzo, mantuvo a raya su carácter.

**- **Ni siquiera lo acaecido en batalla…- comenzó a decirle entristecido, pero aún así ella lo interrumpió.  
-. ¡JA!. ¿Pensaste que los actos de una noche te redimirían ante mis ojos?. ¡Qué iluso! Como si una sola noche pudiese borrar viejos pecados marcados a fuego… Tú saliste airoso de la batalla, mis heridas, lo antiguo las hará sangrar hasta que no quede nada de él en mí.- Severus frunció el entrecejo, más preocupado que enojado esta vez. _"¿Me está diciendo qué…?" _Pero el pensamiento se perdió en su mente al volverla aescuchar.- Lo único bueno que esto me aportó es que al fin puedo decir, alto, claro y a boca llena… ¡Te odio Severus Snape!"

Justo al terminar la frase la música paró. Sus ojos realmente brillaban tildados por el odio, un sentimiento que nunca llegó a ver en ella. Rabia, frustración, resentimiento y mucho más… Sí, todos ellos habían pasado por sus ojos en algún momento de su vida, pero odio… Nunca, nunca antes lo vio en ella y, verdaderamente, había visto como este sentimiento inyectaba los ojos de tantosa los que durante años se vio obligado a llamar compañeros que le era innegable reconocerlo también en ella.

Cuando dejaron de bailar ella lo miró retadoramente. Dolido y aún así preocupado, miró hacia los lados. Había sido muy clara con él pero algo dentro de sí mismo lo impulsaba a… No sabía qué hacer y sin embargo sentía, sabía que no podía dejarla así. Volvió a mirar y, al verlo, supo que eso podía ser lo más indicado en ese momento.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**Hay algo de lo que nunca hemos hablado- Le dijo Harry inesperadamente, separándose un poco de ella para poder verle la cara.  
-¿De qué?- preguntó curiosa.  
-Del futuro… De nuestro futuro.- Respondió haciendo que se pusiese nerviosa. Él lo sintió y le sonrió.  
-Nunca dijiste nada sobre eso.- Fue su respuesta casi temerosa. Él suspiró antes de continuar.  
-Por que nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a tenerlo Mahe… siempre temí que… no le sobreviviría.- Mahe acarició su mejilla y sonrió levemente.  
-¿Pensaste lo que harías al graduarte Harry?  
-¿No es evidente…? Iría a la Academia de Aurores pero, ahora que Voldemort no està no estoy tan seguro de querer hacerlo.  
-Te atrae la propuesta de Dumbledore¿verdad?- Añadió, sabiendo que era en eso en lo que realmente estaba pensando.  
-¿Y a ti?- fue su respuesta, eludiendo la pregunta con otra a su vez. Ella se encogió de hombros.  
-Me ha sorprendido. No esperaba nada así.  
-Ni yo… pero ¿qué piensas?

Seguían bailando y, a pesar de que hacía casi un par de horas que el director les había comunicado aquella proposición con todo el jaleo de la fiesta aún ni había pensado en ello. Las palabras salieron de ella a la vez que tomaban forma en su mente por primera vez.

**-. **De pequeña siempre quise ser aurora como mi madre… Nunca pensé en otra posibilidad, mucho menos en nada que tuviera que ver con pociones, mi madre tampoco me alentó en ello.  
-Es una gran oportunidad Mahe, y seríamos los profesores más jóvenes que Hogwarts haya tenido en siglos. Además… están Mark y todos esos niños a los que he enseñado durante dos años.  
-Y Nora.- Añadió sonriente ante el recuerdo de su amiga.- No lo había visto así.  
-Tenemos tiempo para pensarlo ¿no?- respondió sonriendo.

Pero justo en ese momento sintió como alguien tocaba en su hombro y, antes incluso de girarse, oyó que se dirigían a él.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A estas alturas, después de todo lo ocurrido, no podía imaginar que la felicidad fuera tan… efímera. El regocijo que le embargaba desde que vio su tímida sonrisa y el sonrojo de sus mejillas cuando le tomó el brazo que le ofrecía al encontrarse en el vestíbulo, se esfumó. Por una vez se llegó a sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo: su amor de toda la vida había accedido a asistir a la fiesta con él, y no solo a la fiesta de su graduación, sino a la fiesta que celebraba la caída del Innombrable. Ella se había sonrojado en respuesta a sus piropos al verla llegar arreglada e incluso había buscado su mano durante la recepción, intentando así encontrar el apoyo del que aún necesitaba para eludir los fantasmas de sus acciones pasadas y, acaso confirmando las palabras que Dumbledore les había dirigido a ellos, o al menos, eso quería creer. No le importaba, al contrario, se alegraba al menos de que ella buscara ese consuelo en él y no en otro porque él nunca la dejaría, mucho menos si como ahora, lo necesitaba. Pero, tan solo unos minutos de ausencia para ir a recoger unas bebidas y….

Estaba de espaldas a él, entregada al abrazo de aquel chico alto, desgarbado y de rostro hosco poblado de cejas negras que ya se la había arrebatado una vez. Ante esa escena paró en seco sus pasos y se abstuvo de acercarse más a la mesa que antes ocuparan. Sintió el celo invadirlo arrolladoramente y como hasta las piernas le temblaban de la rabia contenida ante esa sensación. Sin embargo, bajó la cabeza derrotado, sabiendo que le sería inútil competir contra él como siempre le fue inútil hacerlo contra Harry. Lo normal en él hubiera sido gritar, montarle una gran escena de celos y acabar peleando con ella como era tan típico entre los dos, pero no lo hizo esta vez. Cerró los ojos, suspiró profundamente y girándose, se dirigió de nuevo hacia la mesa que hacía la vez de barra para las bebidas, totalmente resignado a la suerte que hacía tiempo ya sabía le esperaba. Esta noche no podía ser más que un sueño y ya le había llegado el momento de despertar. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había mantenido la esperanza tanto tiempo.

Alzó el vaso y bebió el licor de un solo trago. El tibio y fuerte líquido se deslizó por su garganta, quemándola, pero no le importó, su corazón despedazado aún quemaba más en su pecho. Retomó la botella y volvió a servirse otra copa, pero antes de hacerla llegar a su boca una mano lo interrumpió a mitad de camino.

**-**¿Se puede saber qué haces Ronald?- Su estridente voz sonó enfadada y junto a su estado anímico aquella sola pregunta le hubiera bastado para hacerlo explotar. Pero esta vez la derrota era tan grande que ni siquiera se lo demostró. Al responderle giró la cabeza eludiendo su mirada, no creía poder soportar el brillo emocionado que sus ojos reflejarían en ese instante.  
-Siempre quise probar el Firewhisky.- Contestó, voz ronca pero intentando ocultar su propia desesperación.  
-¡Bien! El primero fue la prueba… ¿Y el segundo?- Le reprendió.  
-La confirmación.- Respondió serio, evitando aún su mirada.- Tampoco contra Krum puedo competir.

Abrió la boca sorprendida y casi se quedó sin respiración ante su respuesta. No le había gritado y sí, estaba rojo de ira pero… tremendamente triste también. Y además, había usado sus propias palabras para hacerle saber cómo se sentía, sin exaltarse… Celoso, sí, nunca cambiaría y tal vez con razón pero, muy controlado por una vez. Sintió como una oleada de ternura la invadía y casi se deleitó con la sensación. Si se tarda un segundo más no lo detiene, él había aprovechado su perplejidad para liberar su mano con la copa y se disponía ya a dar el siguiente trago. _"¿Acaso pretendía emborracharse?"_

**- **¡Dame eso Ron!- dijo quitándole el vaso imperativamente pero con un tono de voz suave.- Ni tú ni yo necesitamos uno más.- Añadió a continuación. La miró frunciendo el ceño pero al mismo tiempo algo aturdido: la conocía, estaría enojada con él por verlo beber y sin embargo, lo había llamado ¡Ron! En verdad estaba todo perdido si ella tampoco le iba a discutir como siempre. Un leve suspiro abandonó su pecho sin que el chico lo pudiera retener.- ¡Ven!- le oyó decirle suavemente a la vez que le tomaba la mano y lo arrastraba tras ella en dirección a la pista de baile. _"¡Eso sí que no! Sabe muy bien que odio bailar."_  
-¡No voy a bailar Hermione!- Exclamó comenzando a sulfurarse, a demostrarlo mejor dicho, pero ella ni se inmuto por su réplica y solo detuvo sus pasos al llegar al borde de la pista.  
-Echa un vistazo y dime que ves.- Le dijo sin soltar su mano, parada ante él, mirando fijamente hacia la pista.  
-Parejas… Bailando.- Respondió desganado.  
-En el centro Ron…- Le indicó dirigiendo su atención a donde ella deseaba. Y entonces comprendió… allí estaba Harry… _"Lo había traído a que observara a Harry!"_ El ver a su amigo no evitó que se sintiera aún peor.  
-Es Harry.- Dijo casi sin voz, abatido como estaba ante sus propios pensamientos.  
-Harry y, Mahe- Añadió ella apretando su mano en la de ella y acercándolo un poco más a su cuerpo, casi tímidamente, mientras hacía un momento de silencio que incluso a él lo llenó de tensión al percibir como su pequeña mano temblaba entre sus largos dedos.- Ya es hora de que dejemos de ser un trío para ser un cuarteto Ron.- La sentía nerviosa pero su voz sonaba bastante firme, mucho más de lo que escuchó a la suya propia al preguntarle.  
-¿Qué…?. ¿Qué quieres decir?- La interrogó, manteniendo la respiración, temiendo la respuesta que vendría de su boca. La temida confirmación de que ellos nunca serían nada más allá que amigos.  
-Tom llevaba razón...- Dijo a la vez que se giraba hacia él pero manteniendo la vista fija en el suelo, claramente avergonzada.- Mis sentimientos hacia Harry siempre estuvieron… influenciados. Y…- había pena en su voz, indiscutiblemente manifiesta, pero aún así seguía manteniéndose bastante serena.- Y… en cierto modo siempre supe que nunca me correspondería.- No pudo evitar mirarla con un deje de confusión. Lo estaba liando, más aún de lo que ya estaba y, a pesar de no haberse retirado de él sí que soltó su mano y comenzó a juguetear nerviosa con sus propios dedos, mostrándole así su nerviosismo.- Cuando Tom me abrió los ojos- continuó diciéndole- solo un nombre acudió a mi mente Ron, el tuyo. Y soy consciente de que si hay alguien que puede llegar a ocupar su lugar en mi corazón, eres tú y solo tú, aunque no tenga derecho a pedirte que…  
-¡No tienes que hacerlo Hermione!- La interrumpió tajantemente, sin saber si su tono exaltado era producto de sus propios nervios o de los que veía que sentía ella.- Yo siempre esperaré por ti.- Dijo poniéndose más rojo que su pelo y haciendo un intento por encontrar sus ojos, por ver su reacción, nervioso, anhelante…

Ella alzó la cabeza a sus palabras y, también ruborizada, lo miró enternecida. Unos segundos después una lágrima se deslizó por su cara dibujando la línea de su pómulo. Ron no pudo evitar el impulso de limpiar cuidadosamente su llanto mientras la miraba embelesado, casi ausente de todo aquello que le rodeaba a excepción de ella y de lo que le acababa de decir. El roce de sus labios en su mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de su propia boca lo devolvió inesperadamente a la realidad y, mientras que ella retrocedía llevó su mano, aún humedecida por el llanto, allí dónde ella le había besado. Sin saber casi qué hacer miró hacia los lados como espantado.

**- **Ron- Lo llamó impresionada de su reacción.- ¿Ron?  
-¿Alguien trajo un cartel de 'Weasley es nuestro rey'?- Le preguntó de sopetón. Aunque días atrás también lo había besado tímidamente en la mejilla aquello fue en la sala común, a solas… Nunca antes hizo ese gesto en público más que aquella vez, en su quinto curso, antes del partido. La vio abrió los ojos sorprendida aunque automáticamente le sonrió al encontrarse con su ojos divertidos.  
-No pero… Tal vez yo sí que debí hacerlo.

Ron la trajo hacia él y la estrechó entre sus brazos emocionado. Por una vez sentía que tenía una oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto es que verdaderamente la quería. No necesitaba nada más.

**- **Nunca lo hagas…- musitó a su oído.- El día que estés preparada, tan sólo dímelo.

* * *

No me mateís! os queda aún mucho por leer de este baile y en el proximo capítulo os prometo respuestas a las incognitas que supongo debereís de tener ahora mismo, pero se admiten preguntas! Mañana también me tendreís a mí. Besos y como siempre, gracias por leer


	107. CAPITULO 106: Pasado, presente, futuro

Como todos los días hay que poner el **disclaimer**, y todo ¿para qué? Si los que aquí estamos es por que nos gusta tanto HP que no podemos resistir las esperas que JK nos impone nada más que a base de leer los fanfics de los demás.

Hola a todos, de nuevo Nigriv, voy a contaros un poquito más acerca de las dudas que algunos teneís así que en este capítulo vaís a tener respuestas. Pero antes os voy a tratar de responder a los rr:

**Kata: **¿Matrimonio? Tan jóvenes¿Pero tú que quieres que Harry adelante a sus padres incluso en eso:) Es todo un halago que me dicgas que conseguimos que dejaras de odiar a Snape (si lo llamas Snivelus como que parece que lo sigues odiando) por lo que a mi respecta gracias por que si consigues que un personaje odiado acabe siendo querido y que a uno como Hermione le tomeís mania es que el fic esta bien hecho, al menos realista para que lo creais. Y bueno al respecto de por qué Virginia aún lo odia pues tendrás las respuestas hoy así que prefiero que te lo cuente ella. Aunque ya hay pistas del por que de esa reacción en el fic. Cosas que se advierten ya desde MA, así que imaginaté. Besos.

**Marc: **Gracias! Y te echamos de menos, eres uno de nuestros más fieles lectores diarios así que nos extraño no verte espero que no fuera por nada malo. Verás que seguimos así mucho tiempo, ojala podamos contar con vosotros! Ala Adios.

**Athe: BIENVENIDA!** Chica, nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena! que alegría me da poder seguir saludando a lectores nuevos inclusos a estas alturas. ¿Te has leído los dos fics? Pues muchas gracias! Cuando hice MA no esperaba en lo que iba a desembocar pero UP le da vueltas como habrás visto.Me alegro que nos saludes aunque creas que es tarde no lo es. Verás que aún te quedan días por estar con nosotras y por leer. Bien veamos te digo igual que a Kata, la propia Guilmain te va a contar el por qué odia así a Snape! Aunque hay algunas ideas dispersas en la batalla del por que de la actitud os la vamos a contar claro que sí. La batalla ¿3 horas de lectura? jajaja no se por que pero a mí me cuesta más tiempo leerla. Y sí hay demasiados giros en esos capítulos, dan ganas de llorar, gritar y luego saltar de alegría. Muchas gracias por leer y besines tambien para tí. Te esperamos mañana!

**Belen:** Lo de Ron y Hermione se perfila pero... no se yo si está claro, yo no lo veo aún ni en este fic ni en los libros (bueno es que en los libros aún no quiero decidirlo) Harry y Mahe tendrán tiempo para pensar en su futuro aunque... ya me dirás cuando acabes de leer hoy que piensas al respecto. Y Virginia... pues lo dicho, no es que "se pelee" con Snape es que algo pasa ahí y viene fraguado desde la batalla, al menos que se sepa. Ya verás la razón ahora. Esta vez no os vamos a hacer esperar! Besos y hasta mañana.

**Laura P.E: **Muy buena pregunta chica! La clavaste! Si sigues pensando y uniendo las enseñanzas dejadas por Guilmain tanto en MA como en UP sabrás el por qué antes de que te lo cuenta ella misma! Parece a casi a todos os gusta lo de Ron y Hermione, bueno a ver si llegan a algo. Nos vemos, cuidate.

**abel: **Este capi de hoy también es largito espero que disfrutes. No que como puedo escribir estas cosas a estas alturas de verdad, si tu dices "pobrecito snape" imaginate yo con lo que me gusta! En fin ·el show debe de continuar" decía Fredy Mercury ¿no? Pues aquí por mucho que te duelan las cosas hay que hacer lo mismo. Y a mí también me dió mucha pena Ron, por eso le di una imagen tan derrotada. Sobre si van amejorar o no pues... tendreís que seguir leyendo. Y Nora y Mark! bien por ti que los recuerdas, ya les llegara su momentillo también, son nuestros queridos niños y también están en la fiesta, no te creas que nos hemos olvidado de ellos. y sobre detalles que "se les pasan en la traducción" pues mira yo justamente me acordé de ese pequeño detalle que falta cuando Harry se siente mal por que no es elejido como Prefecto. Hay muchas cosas así e incluso frases que en ingles tienen más de un sentido (te recomiendo sobre todo que pongas atención a las preposiciones y frases hechas si lees en ingles!) Venga nos vemos mañana.

Y ahora a leer. No os perdaís que en este capítulo se cuentan cosas que están pasando a la misma vez durante dos bailes, solo que las escenas van de una pareja a otra según el tiempo. Aún así os prometo que no es tan lioso como en la batalla ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 106: Pasado, presente y futuro.**

(Por Nigriv)

Dejó a Virginia sin ni siquiera una palabra más y se fue derecho hacia ellos. Gracias a Merlín que habían acabado cerca. En un par de zancadas estuvo junto a él; tocó su hombro y, sin más dilación, le habló.

**-. **Necesito un favor Harry. Intenta calmar a la bestia.

Las notas de una nueva balada comenzaron a sonar y de pronto, se encontró sin ella entre sus brazos y sin apenas saber a qué se refería Snape. Vio como se alejaba de él con su hija entre sus brazos y reaccionó justo a tiempo de llegar hasta Virginia antes de que ésta abandonara la pista.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_¿Un favor…¿Calmar a la bestia?"_ Pillada por sorpresa entre sus palabras y su reacción se dejó llevar por él mientras miraba sorprendida como Harry se acercaba a su madre. Cuando él intentó tomarle las manos algo extraño sucedió y mientras veía que ambos sacudían las manos en un gesto desesperado, su propia diestra transmitió un resquicio de aquella sensación, sin llegar a ser tan fuerte como para que ella tuviera que intentar expulsar el acumulo energético. Esto, unido a las palabras que aún hacían eco en su mente la hizo reaccionar furiosamente.

**-. **¿Qué le hizo esta vez?- Le preguntó, mirada airada, cuerpo en tensión. Apenas si quería hablarle y se encontraba bailando con él, y con la certeza de que había sulfurado a su madre. Él le devolvió la mirada a su vez, con un deje de enojo pero fue incapaz de vislumbrar en ella esa frialdad tan característica de sus ojos.  
-. ¡Qué me hizo ella a mí! Dirías mejor.- No sabía si creerle pero, algo en su voz y las sensaciones que sin querer percibía procedentes de él a través de sus manos la hizo dudar.  
-¡Sois tal para cual!- Añadió enfadada, contemplando la posibilidad de que tuviera razón.  
-Pues entonces… ¡ya somos tres!- Lo dijo sereno, controlado, a pesar de la voragine de sentimientos que sabía que lo estaban invadiendo y, aún así, esa leve alusión a su relación la descontroló. No quería pensar en ello, no esta noche, no más por hoy…  
-. ¡ARRGGG!- Exclamó irritada- ¡Qué horror!- E intentó soltar sus manos y huir de aquel baile pero él la retuvo firmemente y no la dejó marchar.  
-No lo hagas Mahe.- Dijo usando ese tono imperativo que solía adoptar en clase.- Ahora todos saben de… nuestra relación. Si me dejas aquí plantado ten por seguro que mañana será portada de El Profeta y… Creo que eso te gustaría tan poco como a mí.- Por segunda vez, en menos de un minuto, tuvo que admitir que llevaba razón, lo cual la exasperó aún más.  
-Parece que no tengo otra elección, 'profesor'- Respondió intentando hacerle ver que no reconocería en él algo más allá de eso. Él le sonrió y hasta le pareció distinguir por un instante un ligero brillo en sus ojos que no alcanzó a comprender.  
-Eso me hace más fácil comenzar, señorita Guilmain- le dijo formalmente- pues es el profesor, y no el hombre, el que quería hablarle.- Alzó las cejas sorprendida y la incertidumbre y el nerviosismo la invadió mientras él continuaba hablándole.- Esta noche, Dumbledore le ha formulado una interesante propuesta de futuro, diría yo.- Seguía observándolo sorprendida. _"¿Por qué me viene a hablar de esto?"_- pensó-_ "¿Qué le importa a él lo que yo haga?"_- Pero… Aceptarla conlleva algo implícito que no sé si sabrá.- Mahe no le respondió pero su expresión debió de reflejar claramente toda su perplejidad, y el hecho de que andaba medio perdida con sus palabras.- Deberá desarrollar un Master- continuó diciéndole- y eso implica la búsqueda de un tutor y…- Mahe lo cortó.  
-Y la formulación de un pacto entre ellos, si.- Sabía que eso era precisamente lo que él le iba a decir, pero ella ya tenía su respuesta.- Por lo poco que sé sobre el tema, es el pupilo quien ha de buscar al tutor, igual que es éste quien impone el pacto.- Le dijo con una voz tan severa como la de él mismo.- Considerando por un momento la remota posibilidad de que al tratar este tema conmigo esté…- tragó saliva antes de continuar-… ofreciéndome sus conocimientos para ello...- La sonrisa que dibujó su cara le hizo comprender que, aunque remota, aquella era la posibilidad acertada.- ¿Se ha parado a pensar que yo no esté dispuesta a contraer ningún tipo de pacto con usted?- Su corazón se estaba descontrolando aceleradamente y de pronto una voz resonó en su mente… _"Cálmate"_  
-Tal vez, el saber que su parte del pacto ya está cumplida, la pueda hacer reconsiderar esa opción.- Volvió a enarcar las cejas mirándolo preocupada.  
-Yo nunca formulé un pacto con usted.  
-Lo sé. Pero un día yo afirmé ante testigos lo que le hubiera pedido por ello, aunque quisiera, que no es el caso, no lo podría cambiar.

Odiaba tener que admitirlo, incluso a sí misma, pero estaba totalmente perdida de nuevo. No sabía a qué se refería Snape. En ese momento la música llegaba a su fin, era su oportunidad de salir de allí sin nefastas consecuencias periodísticas en la edición matinal. Él aligeró la presión de sus manos consciente también de ello, pero antes de terminar añadió.

**-. **Puede irse ahora señorita Guilmain o… aprovechar otro baile y quedarse a escuchar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando la alcanzó ni siquiera sabía como pedirle que bailara con él, mucho menos cuando al llamarla y girarse hacia él vio su cara casi desencajada.

**-. **¿Bailas?- Le dijo simplemente, aturdido al encontrarla en ese estado.

Ella le devolvió la mirada en silencio y tras unos momentos de aparente reflexión asintió con la cabeza. Alargó la mano para tomar las suyas pero, en el mismo momento en que las fueron a enlazar una fuerte sacudida se transmitió por su mano hasta su brazo. Instintivamente las retiró y, sin saber por qué, se encontró moviéndolas rápidamente a ambos lados de su cuerpo, abriendo y cerrando las manos en un intento desesperado por expulsar aquella horrible sensación. Cuando le puso atención ella repetía la misma operación que él pero de un modo más pausado y su cara no denotaba tanta sorpresa ante aquel hecho.

**-. **¿Qué ha sido eso Virginia?- Le preguntó angustiado. Ella enarcó las cejas y le habló muy seria.  
-Retorno energético, Harry. Dos antiguos enfrentados.- Su última afirmación lo dejó más bloqueado que la sensación anterior.  
-¿Enfrentados?- Pero ella eludió su pregunta.  
-Ese gesto de tus manos, supongo que ahora mismo instintivo, es lo que debes de realizar cuando te ocurra algo similar.  
-¡Y tan instintivo!- Dijo acelerado aun por aquella sensación.- Es la primera vez que siento algo así. ¿Por qué Virginia?- Quería saber qué había pasado, pero ella de nuevo ignoró su pregunta.  
-Lo siguiente que debes de hacer- siguió explicándole como si le enseñara- es cerrar los ojos y respirar tres veces profundamente, hasta que sientas que ese exceso de lo antiguo haya salido de ti.- Y justo al terminar sus palabras vio que cerraba los ojos y ella misma lo ponía en práctica. Desconcertado pensó que sería mejor hacer lo que le decía. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio como lo miraba y ahora su cara le pareció algo más serena.- ¿Mejor?- Él asintió a la vez que le sonreía.  
-¿Y tú?- Se atrevió a preguntarle, sabiendo que ella también había sentido la misma descarga.  
-Controlada…- Dijo con un gesto de su cabeza, pero Harry entendió bastante más allá de lo que aquella palabra expresaba.- Intentemoslo de nuevo Harry- Añadió mientras esta vez era ella quien le tendía la mano a él.

"_Espero que no ocurra otra vez"_ se descubrió pensando _"eso ha sido poca más que desagradable"_. Pero cuando unieron sus manos de nuevo nada extraño pasó y en breve ambos estaban bailando. Ya no le resultó tan difícil._ "¿O era Mahe que aún lo guiaba en la distancia?"_ Salió de su pensamiento, risueño, y vio que Virginia permanecía callada, mirada ausente, enfocadaquién sabe dónde, mucho más allá de él.

**-. **¿Qué ha sido eso Virginia?- Volvió a preguntarle. Ella resopló fuertemente, claramente molesta, como si su insistencia la incomodara.  
-Ya te lo he dicho, retorno energético, el modo en que lo antiguo muestra su exceso. Ya deberías de saberlo.  
-Sí, pero no te pregunto qué es el retorno sino… ¿Qué fue lo que lo provocó?. ¿Por qué el tomar tu mano me causó esa sensación?. ¿Y…?- Guilmain lo miró austeramente, diría que le parecía enojada, pero a pesar de ello aquella sensación le había preocupado y, teniendo en cuenta las palabras de Snape, tal vez tuviera alguna relación con eso. Así que ni siquiera se lo pensó y soltó su última pregunta. - ¿Y por qué dijiste "dos antiguos enfrentados"?- Lo miró en silencio mientras una desagradable mueca cruzaba su cara. Harry casi se contrajo involuntariamente ante su reacción.  
-Está bien Harry, te diré lo que quieres saber, pero aprende bien ésta lección pues tal vez yo no pueda volver a contarla.- Harry no sabía ni que decir. Virginia le hablaba airada pero más molesta consigo misma que con él.- Eso que has sentido era odio en su estado más puro.- Ahora fue el turno de él de enarcar las cejas, sorprendido de sus palabras y sin poder llegar a creer lo que le estaba diciendo.- Tu propia energía Harry, la más pura que he encontrado nunca, no pudo con esa sensación y, simplemente, la rechazó. Por eso dije que éramos dos antiguos enfrentados.- Un momento de silencio, un instante que empleó en reflexionar sus palabras.  
-¿Cómo puedes decir que fue odio en su estado más puro?- Preguntó sorprendido.- Ni siquiera Voldemort me transmitió nunca ese tipo de sensación.  
-Por que no era un antiguo y aunque su maldad fuera tal nunca se podría expresar de ese modo. Harry, estas viendo el principio del fin del poder que un día residió en mí.  
-Pero… ¡No es posible Virginia! Tu no….- La miraba con ojos abiertos, desconcertado por la sorpresa, no podía creerlo y mucho menos con la frialdad con la que se lo comunicaba.  
-Mira Harry, observa y aprende lo que nunca un antiguo debe de hacer.

Él negó con su cabeza sin querer admitir aún lo que ella le decía. De pronto apretó fuertemente su mano, se irguió y se armó de valor. Sabía por el tono de su voz que no quería hablar del tema, pero ahora era consciente de que 'esto' era el favor que le había requerido Snape y no solo por él, sino por la propia Virginia y por Mahe, tenía que saber que diablos le estaba pasando. Con toda determinación y mirándola fijamente le preguntó.

**- **¿Por qué estás así Virginia? Y no quiero una excusa esta vez.- Sabía que estaba metiéndose en un terreno peligroso, en una parte de su vida privada de la que tal vez ella no le quisiera hablar, pero tenía que saber qué le pasaba para poder ayudarla.- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Severus?  
-¡Si! Bueno, no…  
-¿En qué quedamos?- No hacía falta que lo confundiera aún más de lo que estaba.  
-No es nada que haya hecho ahora Harry, pero sí que es debido a uno de mis actos influenciados por nuestro pasado.  
-No puedes vivir en el pasado.- Le replicó, pues él mejor que nadie sabía que era un error.  
-Tampoco en el presente, cuando el pasado MARCA tu futuro.- Había mucho énfasis en la forma en que se había expresado pero a la vez también se podía distinguir un leve resquicio de tristeza en su voz.

En ese momento la música comenzaba a declinar, supo que ella quería dejar la pista pero él no había acabado aún de saber. Sintió como en la distancia, Mahe casi le suplicaba que fuera a rescatarla de los brazos de Snape pero él tenía algo más importante esta vez entra manos que la reticencia de ella a hablar con su padre y tampoco a ella le vendría mal otro baile con él. Al mismo tiempo que le hacía un gesto de negación con la cabeza se armó de valor y se enfrentó a Virginia.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mahe buscó a Harry con la vista, deseaba ir con él y saber qué diablos había pasado esta vez entre Snape y su madre. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron en la distancia él le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y siguió bailando con su madre. Mahe se sentía desbordada y no podía negar que algo curiosa también.

**- **Creo que…- le costaba admitirlo- … le concederé otro baile.-Él la miró fijamente y luego le dedicó una sonrisa tan genuina y natural como nunca pensó que pudiera tener ese hombre.  
-No es un simple baile lo que concedes Mahe, sino una oportunidad para ti.- Al oírlo usar su nombre de nuevo calló, sin saber muy bien quién era que le hablaba ahora, si el profesor, o el hombre. Pero como él también se mantuvo en silencio al final tuvo que ser ella la que preguntara para reanudar la conversación.  
-¿Y se puede saber qué tipo de pacto cumplí antes incluso de tener conocimiento sobre él?- El temor a la respuesta se había reflejado en su voz y había mucha más dureza en su pregunta de la que deseaba demostrar en ese momento.  
-Puedes, aunque tengo que advertirte… Una vez lo formule ante ti tendrás tres días, solo tres, y a partir de ese momento, para darme una respuesta. Pasado ese tiempo y en caso afirmativo, tendría todo el derecho a poder formular un pacto alternativo. ¿Aún lo quieres saber?  
-Si- le respondió segura pero casi sin voz. Vio como cerraba los ojos y lo escuchó suspirar. Parecía como si a él también le costara trabajo decirlo.  
-Hubiera pedido, aunque fuera por una sola vez,- le dijo con voz ronca, casi ahogada- escuchar de tu boca la última palabra que me dijiste antes de morir.

Ahora fue ella la que no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y suspirar. El recuerdo de aquel momento acudió a su mente y supo que cuando le dio aquella respuesta había sido de corazón. Y él lo sabía….

**- **Con razón dices que lo cumplí- Afirmó serena, tras un breve silencio, sorprendida internamente de que ese fuera el pacto requerido. _"Una palabra"_- pensó- _"Pero no solo una palabra, un sentimiento, algo nacido del corazón… Como aquel día… ¿Significaba tanto para él?"_ Él no le respondió, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza antes de separarse de ella y soltarle las manos.  
-Tengo algo para ti- dijo metiendo la mano en un bolsillo oculto de su túnica. Cuando abrió el papel que le tendía se sorprendió al reconocerlo.  
-Esta es…- Contuvo el aire y volvió a mirarlo extrañada.  
-La poción del castigo que te impuse.- Su expresión seria contrastaba extrañamente con la luz presuntamente orgullosa de sus ojos.- Y también es la poción que te otorgará el Master cuando la acabes.  
-Pero, ni siquiera sé lo es. No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía- Reconoció avergonzada y sin poder creerse aún que aquella fórmula tuviera algún significado.  
-Es una Wolfbarne mejorada Mahe, tan mejorada que es la que salvó al licántropo durante la batalla.- Se quedó estática, atónita, eso sí que no lo podía creer… Pero entonces comprendió algo y la rabia volvió a apoderarse de ella por unos segundos.  
-Entonces¡no me sirve de nada!. ¡Usted ya la formuló por primera vez!- Dijo irritada comprendiendo que había perdido una gran oportunidad. Le alargó el papel despechada pero él lo rechazó de un simple gesto, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.  
-Fue la única posibilidad que vi para salvar la vida de Lupin pero… Sólo él, tu madre y Black saben que ya fue formulada. Yjuro que si ese perro sarnoso dice algo al respecto le mandaré la imperdonable que tanto deseo lanzarle. – Había tal determinación en su voz que lo creyó. Devolvió la vista al papel, desconcertada por la revelación, y luego volvió la vista hacia él.  
-Sirius no hablará. ¡Si ni quiera a mi me han dicho nada! Ninguno…  
-Saben que no debían Mahe. Si decides buscarte otro tutor…- Hizo una pausa antes de continuar y el silencio que se produjo acentuó la gravedad y el dolor que aquello parecía provocarle.- Lo comprenderé… Y también podrás contar con mi silencio al respecto, lo juro.- Ella lo miraba callada, había conseguido dejarla sin palabras. Sus ojos fijos uno en el otro.- Ahora tengo que marcharme, pero antes…

Inesperadamente la tomó de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él, cerrando el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre ellos. Antes de poder reaccionar sintió como inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella y besaba dulcemente su frente. Un estremecimiento la recorrió cuando volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

**- **Recuerda Mahe, tres días.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de girarse y encaminarse hacia las puertas cercanas del Gran Comedor. Él la había dirigido hacia allí mientras bailaban sin que ella lo hubiera advertido.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- **No hemos terminado aún- Dijo con voz firme, atrayéndola de nuevo a sus brazos y obligándola casi a seguir bailando.  
- ¡Ah!. ¿no?- le respondió irónica.- Yo hubiera jurado que sí.  
-No mientras que mantengas esa actitud- Se sentía extraño hablando así a la que, durante dos años, había sido su profesora y que para más inri era la madre de su novia. Pero no podía evitarlo algo le impulsaba a hacerlo.  
-Harry, a pesar de todo, sigues siendo un crío. Y ahora mismo, uno demasiado arrogante.- Su voz, fría, destilaba esa clase de fina ironía hiriente, claramente hiriente, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó y muy seguro de sí mismo le contestó.  
-Y lo creerás más arrogante cuando te dé una lección.

Sin dejarla reaccionar y sin saber muy bien lo que pretendía la acercó aún más a él, soltó su diestra y, apoyándola en la nuca de ella, le hizo recostar la cabeza en su hombro mientras que su otra mano se deslizaba por su espalda. Si ella dijo algo él no la escuchó. No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía y sin embargo sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Respiró profundamente y sintió como el poder fluía a través de él, cálido, poderoso, y rápidamente cual centella. Por un momento temió que ella lo repeliera, pero eso no sucedió. Apenas si fueron diez segundos cuando lo antiguo retornó por sí mismo a la normalidad, sin producir ningún tipo de efecto desagradable entre ellos. Volvió a respirar profundamente y entonces, la miró. Ella le sonría abiertamente.

**- **Eso ha sido un gesto muy bonito de tu parte, Harry. Perdoname, no debí de hablarte así.  
-Había algo mal en ti, Virginia, y no sé ni lo que he hecho, pero lo antiguo me impulsaba ha hacerlo. Sabía que lograría el efecto deseado.- Dijo mientras que seguían bailando, esta vez más serenos.  
-Has usado tu poder para neutralizar la maldad pero… Temo que no tardará mucho en volver a mí.  
-¿Por qué?- Preguntó, sabiendo que ésta vez sí le respondería sin evasivas.  
-Por que el odio que me invade es el producto de un mal uso de lo antiguo. Es una marca que no es fácil de borrar.- Harry la miró en silencio.  
-Acabo de demostrarte que puedo ayudarte a borrarlo. También Mahe lo hará.  
-Si, pero no serviría de nada Harry, no puedo depender toda la vida de la fuerza de otro mago, de ninguno…  
-Entonces¿cuál es la solución?- Ella dejó escapar un suspiro antes de contestarle.  
-No lo se, pero si existe… solo depende de mí.  
-Está bien Virginia, confío que encuentres el modo pero, recuerda… Cuando se ama de verdad siempre se sufre. Cuanto antes aceptes el sufrimiento antes podrás volver a amar.  
-Lo intento Harry, es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora.  
-No creo que ésta noche lo intentaras. No al menos… con él.- Harry sintió como el mismo se sonrojaba ante sus palabras y temió que eso la volviera a sulfurar. Pero al mirarla a la cara ella había cerrado los ojos y el pudo sentir el suspiró que levemente dejó escapar su pecho. Aún tardó un par de segundos más en hablarle.  
-Llevas razón, y tal vez sea hora de que lo afronte, antes de que los efectos de tu energía vuelvan a perderse. ¿Te importa si me retiro?- le preguntó.  
-Nada más lejos- respondió sonriendo, sabiendo bien por sus palabras lo que pensaba hacer. Y de todo corazón deseó que lo lograra.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Permaneció quieta, en silencio, viéndole alejarse por el hall, hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

**- **Aún no puedo creer lo que acababan de ver mis ojos- Dijo la voz de su madre junto a ella. Se giró y al mirarla le pareció muy serena.  
-¿Qué te hizo esta vez, mama?- Le preguntó, pero su voz no sonó airada ni preocupada, más que nada, curiosa. Virginia solo hizo una mueca con su cara antes de responderle.  
-Aunque no lo creas Mahe, esta vez fui yo quien lo ofendió a él.- Debía de ser cierto entonces pues su madre reflejaba una gran tristeza, inusitada en ella podría decir.- Ve con Harry, hija, te está esperando. – Y diciéndole esto también ella abandonó el salón.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La vio encaminarse hacia la puerta y, antes de salir observó en la distancia como dirigía unas palabras a su hija. Cuando ella se perdió en el hall, Mahe se giró y comenzó a andar hacia él. _"Aquí vuelve mi corazón"_

* * *

Bueno espero que tengaís algunas cosas un poco más claras! y si no pues a seguir leyendo. Gracias por estar ahí. Nos vemos.


	108. CAPITULO 107: ¿Bailamos? I

¿El **disclaimer** no se toma vacaciones en Semana Santa? hasta en este momento hay que advertir que todo pertenece a JK menos quienes ya sabéis...

Hola, soy Mahe. Os traigo mis dos últimos capis para hoy y mañana así que conmigo termináis ya. Paso a los reviews.

**Jonathan**, o lo que es lo mismo, elementhp: Dices que te gustó el capi excepto porque casi se basó en pensamientos de Mahe... Me tuve que ir a ver el capi para saber a qué te referías porque si es por el recuerdo que tiene solo es uno y al principio del capi; si es porque se habla de ella, es la co-protagonista con lo que es lógico; y si es porque se narra desde su punto de vista (y no todo el capi) ¿ahora te das cuenta después de 108 capis cuando una gran parte de ellos han sido así? Bueno, ya me cuentas a qué te refieres que sigo perdida con tu comentario. Como Harry no se ponga a buscar una casa prontito, me parece que a mi que los Dursley lo tienen de vuelta aún durante un tiempo.

**Kata:** Veremos a ver si Mahe acepta el Master porque pasar un verano con Snape... no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo. En cuanto a sus padres, también habrá que ver si se arreglan porque parece que no están muy por la labor. ¿Una escenita entre Harry y Mahe? como ha sonado eso, jajaja.

**Abel**: Como os gustan los capis largos y lo que yo me agobio cuando estoy escribiendo uno y veo que salen folios y más folios.Parece que Snape está pagando los malos genios de Virginia pero qué le vamos a hacer, a ver si ahora es ella la que se va a convertir en la mala del fic...

**Marc**: Que penita que te vayas ahora. Pero bueno, cuando vuelvas lo tendrás todo... Gracias por haber estado ahí cada día. Besitos y... ala, adios! ; )

**Khristina:** ¿Qué es lo que no has entendido para que te expliquemos? Y lo del antiguo, a ver¿te leíste MA? porque todo viene de allí. El ser un antiguo significa que reside en esa persona lo que hemos definido "magia antigua", magia pura, como la original que hubo al principio de la existencia del mundo mágico y que todavía, algunos magos y brujas la llevan en su sangre por habersela transmitido de padres a hijos. Nosotras en el fic lo hemos encauzado más a la energía pero podría ser a cualquier otra disciplina. Hemos considerado que Lily era una antigua (de hecho, si recuerdas en palabras de Voldemort en CdF dice que Lily utilizó la magia más antigua para proteger a su hijo cuando le atacó) y Harry heredó de ella lo antiguo; Virginia también lo es y Mahe lo ha heredado de ella; y si algún día Harry y Mahe tienen hijos, serán antiguos (uy! eso sería que continuamos el fic, jajaa)

**Belen: **¿Aún no te quedó claro el enfrentamiento? El odio es lo que reside ahora en Virginia por haber usado el poder antiguo para castigar a Lestrange (ella le dijo a Mahe cuando la enseñó durante el verano a evaluar a la gente, que si utilizaba mal el poder antiguo le podía dejar una marca difícil de sanar que podría hacer que perdiera todo el poder antiguo que tuviera y fíjate que eso es lo que a ella le ha ocurrido) Sigue leyendo con atención las palabras de Virginia en los próximos capis a ver si entiendes porque le odia (temo que puedo meter la pata si te explico yo) pero como adelanto, leete el rr de Athe.Bueno, lo importante es saber si se recuperará si es que llegamos a saberlo algún día... Por cierto, si ahora os dierais cuenta de cuántos pequeños detalles hemos ido dejando en cada capítulo que se están descubriendo ahora: la pista sobre la poción que hizo Mahe en su castigo, la wolfsbane, estaba en aquel capi donde sufrió el castigo de Snape y en el que despierta Lupin es cuando se descubre que la hizo aunque Snape la terminó...Veremos a ver si decide aceptar el Master.

**Athe**: Lo has pillado, es es el motivo del odio de Virginia, la marca que le ha dejado el mal uso de lo antiguo. Aunque no sé yo si Mahe aceptará el pacto con Snape... ¿tú crees que sí?

Bueno, pues vamos a seguir bailando...

* * *

**CAPITULO 107:.¿Bailamos? (I) **

(Por Mahe)

Mahe se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba Harry que la miraba sonriente. En esos momentos, lo que más deseaba era llegar junto a él, refugiarse en sus brazos, perderse en su mirada y sentir su corazón junto al de ella. Necesitaba hablar con él, saber qué le había contado su madre mientras habían bailado y contarle lo que su padre le había ofrecido. Si no hubiese llamado la atención, se hubiera aparecido allí donde él estaba para evitar los metros que les separaban y el tener que esquivar en algún momento a alguno de los invitados que se cruzaban en su camino. _"¿Cómo puede haber tanta gente?" _pensó agobiada mientras seguía caminando. Ya solo quedaban unos metros cuando...

**-**Baila conmigo

Mahe frenó en seco al interponerse alguien en su camino y casi chocó con él. Le miró a los ojos y observó ansiosa sobre el hombro de su obstáculo para terminar de alcanzar a Harry cuya expresión se había tornado de nuevo decepcionada como la primera vez...

**-**No, Michael, ahora no puedo. Más tarde.  
- Venga Mahe, no te he visto en casi toda la noche y aún no hemos bailado -insistió mostrándole sus manos para que las tomase y comenzasen a bailar- venga, una canción...  
- Pero Michael es que...

El chico la miró con expresión infantil tratando de convencerla y ella resopló con fuerza. No quería bailar con Michael, no quería estar más en esa fiesta, no quería ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie, solo quería llegar junto a Harry e irse de allí con él. Volvió a buscar su mirada y vio como asentía y con un gesto de la cabeza, la animaba a bailar con Michael. _"Pero yo no quiero bailar con él, yo quiero estar contigo... " _Resopló de nuevo y miró al insistente muchacho que esperaba inmóvil que aceptase su petición _"Cuanto antes baile, antes acabo"_

**-**Está bien, Michael. Una canción.

El chico esbozó una enorme sonrisa y se acercó a ella para iniciar el baile. Mahe miró a Harry y vio como éste se daba la vuelta y se perdía entre la multitud de gente que abarrotaba el Gran Comedor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estaba realmente contento de como estaba transcurriendo la fiesta y de que los invitados, por lo que parecía, se lo estuviesen pasando bien. El estaba disfrutando mucho. Satisfecho de que la recepción y el discurso de bienvenida hubieran sido un éxito a juzgar por los comentarios, paseaba por todo el Salón saludando a los amigos que habían acudido al baile, con McGonagall entre sus brazos. El felino ronroneaba adormilado a pesar del ruido que había en la estancia pero la continua caricia de los largos dedos del profesor en su cabeza, la estaba dejando relajada. Dumbledore se acercó a una de las mesas donde había varios aperitivos y casi sin mirar tomó uno de ellos. Por un momento se había quedado pensativo, la proposición que les había hecho a Harry y Mahe había sido totalmente sincera y fundada pero ahora no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto al decirlo en público al recordar la reacción de los dos jóvenes. _"Era una noticia importante y algo delicada. Quizá en privado hubiera sido mejor. Creo que he cometido otro error de viejete paternalista... y manipulador" _Se llevó inconscientemente el pequeño aperitivo a la boca y se lo comió aún perdido en sus pensamientos...

_"¡PLOP!"_

McGonagall cayó al suelo despertándose de golpe y maullando asustada se escondió bajo la mesa sin saber muy bien qué había ocurrido. Justo en el lugar en que segundos antes había estado en los brazos de Dumbledore, había un revuelo que no lograba entender. Asomó la cabeza por debajo del mantel porque el barullo inicial se había transformado en... risas. Una pluma amarilla cayó delicadamente sobre sus ojos y movió la cabeza repetidas veces alzando la pata sobre su hocico para rascarse el cosquilleo que le producía la suavidad de la pluma. Miró hacia arriba y vio un canario enorme que reía y lo más extraño, hablaba. McGonagall maulló llamando la atención del canario y éste la miró con los ojitos negros haciendo que se asustara y se escondiera de nuevo debajo de la mesa.

**-**Me parece que he visto un lindo gatito

Los invitados que se mantenían alrededor del Dumbledore-canario rieron con más fuerza y éste entre "píos" comentó:

**-**Me alegro de... ¡pío!... ser más grande que ella... ¡pío! porque si no correría el riesgo...¡pío! de ser su cena esta noche... ¡pío!

Dumbledore siguió riendo, piando y charlando animadamente con sus sorprendidos invitados mientras McGonagall, acurrucada bajo la mesa, veía otra pluma caer suavemente al suelo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sabía que no estaba bien y el haberla visto bailando con Snape, más le hacía temer por ella aunque su siguiente baile había sido con Harry. Eso fue lo único que consiguió tranquilizarle un poco ya que estaba seguro de que lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento era sentir cerca un antiguo puro de alma y corazón como el chico. Charlando con algunos de los magos invitados, no se dio cuenta de que se había marchado de la sala hasta que vio pasar a Mahe bailando un tanto forzada con Michael. Le hizo una seña y la chica leyó en sus labios _"¿Y tu madre?" _a lo que ella con un gesto de la mano, le indicó que se había ido. Resopló contrariado y disculpándose ante el grupo con el que conversaba, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Justo al salir la vio acercarse lentamente hacia las puertas de roble por la que se accedía al castillo y la llamó.

**-**¡Virginia!

Guilmain se giró y le miró seria mientras Lupin se acercó a ella con expresión preocupada.

**-**Hola Remus -dijo con voz cansada. Lupin la miró a los ojos y pudo ver la mezcla de tristeza y confusión que reflejaba su alma.  
- ¿Cómo estás?.¿quieres que hablemos?

Virginia cerró los ojos lentamente y resopló sin saber qué contestar. Por un lado quería estar sola pero por otro lado, siempre le había venido bien charlar con su amigo aunque sinceramente no era lo que más le apetecía en ese momento.

**-**No hay mucho que contar que no te haya contado ya, Remus.-respondió tras unos segundos mirándole a los ojos- Son cosas que debo arreglar por mi misma.  
- Lo sé -contestó- pero esas "cosas" como tú las llamas están afectando no solo a tu persona si no a tu poder. Y me preocupa que no sepas cómo subsanar este problema. -Virginia bajó un poco la cabeza y Lupin posó una mano en su hombro- Si te puedo ayudar en cualquier cosa, lo que sea, no tienes más que pedírmelo. No hace falta que te lo diga ¿verdad?

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer y situó su mano sobre la de su amigo.

**-**Gracias, Remus. Pero no te preocupes. Creo saber al menos cómo comenzar aunque no sé si dará resultado.  
- ¿Yéndote a Beauxbatons? -preguntó- porque esa ha sido una excusa de Dumbledore ¿o me equivoco? -Virginia volvió a resoplar y apartó la mirada de Lupin- He acertado: no te vas a Beauxbatons.

Guilmain cerró nuevamente los ojos por un momento y levantó la mirada hacia su amigo.

**-**No, Remus, no me voy a Beauxbatons. Pero discúlpame que no te diga mi destino -Lupin la miró con tristeza- quiero perderme, evadirme, olvidarme de todo para saber cómo tengo que afrontar esto y sé cual es el lugar que me ayudará.  
- No quiero que te vayas sin que me digas a donde.  
- Por favor, no insistas Remus -pidió apenada- Donde voy sé que voy a estar... tranquila -respondió dudosa, suspiró y cerró los ojos unos segundos en los que visualizó el lugar deseando poder estar ya allí en ese mismo momento a pesar de todo... Abrió los ojos de nuevo y continuó- creo que... es el lugar que necesito.  
- ¿Y Mahe?.¿le has dicho dónde vas? -ella negó con la cabeza  
- Ella también cree que me marcho a Beauxbatons, como todos aunque...-sonrió levemente- sé que no me creyó cuando se lo dije, ya sabes que percibe esas cosas. Pero aún no le he confirmado que está en lo correcto -entrelazó sus dedos nerviosa ante el pensamiento de tener que decirle la verdad a su hija- Tengo que hablar con ella pero tampoco voy a decirle donde estoy...

Lupin se sorprendió y la miró atónito

**-**¿Y si te necesita?.¿ y si no sabe dónde encontrarte? es tu hija, Virginia, al menos ella debería saberlo  
- Precisamente porque es mi hija, sabré si está bien. -contestó no admitiendo más réplica- Además, no estará sola, está con Harry y sé que él cuidará de ella. Igual que tú…

Lupin la observó contrariado durante unos minutos. No había forma de hacerle decir a donde tenía pensado ir y eso le preocupaba. Pero sabiendo lo terca que podía llegar a ser su amiga, decidió no insistir más.

**-**Como tú veas, Virginia. Pero has de saber que no estoy de acuerdo con tu huida -le dijo serio.  
- No huyo, Remus. Lo que voy es a buscarme a mi misma.

Se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y girando sobre sus talones, salió del hall. Lupin se quedó durante unos segundos quieto, pensativo y con un profundo suspiro, se marchó de nuevo hacia el Gran Comedor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La canción estaba a punto de terminar y se alegraba enormemente. Apreciaba mucho a Michael, era su amigo pero no quería bailar más con él. Tenía la mente en otro sitio y estaba deseando llegar allí. Cuando las notas cesaron, se soltó y se separó.

**-**¿Otra más? -preguntó sonriente  
- ¡No! -y dándose cuenta de que había contestado un tanto brusca, trató de corregir- no... más tarde. Hasta luego Michael

Y sin darle lugar a que le insistiese de nuevo, se perdió entre las parejas de baile ante la mirada atónita del muchacho.

Más o menos había estado pendiente de la situación de Harry por el salón durante la canción que había bailado con su compañero de Ravenclaw por si podía escaparse, llegar pronto hasta él, así que no le fue difícil encontrarle. A lo lejos, le vio de pie, quieto, junto a una de las chimeneas apagadas. Suspirando, cruzó los dedos para que nadie más interrumpiese el poder acercarse hasta él. El chico estaba concentrado, aparentemente pendiente de algo pero con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido del suelo y una leve sonrisa en sus labios. En cuanto Mahe se acercó, levantó sus ojos verdes hacia ella haciéndole un guiño, se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle que guardara silencio y le tendió la mano para que se acercara a él. La chica alzó las cejas curiosa y sin que un sonido saliera de su garganta le preguntó _"¿Qué pasa?" _mientras Harry, aún sonriendo, le indicaba que escuchara...

**-**Y entonces, apareció Fawkes, el fénix del director, y voló por toda la Cámara agarrando algo con sus garras. ¿Sabes qué era?.¡el Sombrero Seleccionador! -se escuchaba una voz contar  
- ¡Oooh!.¿en serio? -preguntaba otra voz  
- Sí, y cuando de pronto parecía que aquello no le iba a servir para nada, Riddle se giró hacia la estatua e hizo que el basilisco apareciese. La serpiente estaba dispuesta a atacar a Harry pero Fawkes se lanzó sobre ella y le picoteó en los ojos para dejarla ciega y que no pudiera petrificar a Harry.  
- ¡Qué lindo, Fakwes! -exclamó- ¿pero qué ocurrió?.¿y Harry?.¿y Riddle? -preguntó ansiosamente para saber más.  
- Imagínate la rabia que sentía Riddle al ver a la serpiente herida. Pero seguía alentándola para que atacase a Harry y cuando ya parecía que no había nada que hacer, Fawkes le acercó a Harry el Sombrero, se lo puso en la cabeza y... se transformó en ¡una espada plateada llena de rubíes!  
- ¿Una espada? -preguntó la voz asombrada.  
- ¡Sí, la espada de Godric Gryffindor! Harry la cogió y se fue hacia el basilisco y luchó con él clavándosela! pero algo ocurrió...  
- ¿Qué?.¿qué?  
- Un colmillo del basilisco se le clavó a Harry en el brazo... -un grito ahogado se escapó de la persona que escuchaba la historia- ... ¡y el colmillo estaba envenenado! -un segundo grito contenido- pero Fawkes le curó la herida con sus lágrimas y le salvó.  
- ¡Oooh!.¡es increíble!  
- ¿A que sí?

Mahe miró a Harry que trataba de contener la risa al igual que ella. Mark y Nora estaban sentados a un lado de la chimenea pero la forma de piedra que tenía la misma en sus extremos hacía que Harry quedase ligeramente oculto y que los chicos no se hubieran percatado de su presencia ni la de Mahe cuando llegó. Mark le ponía tanto énfasis a la historia que parecía que la había vivido él mismo y Nora le escuchaba tan atenta y sorprendida que su carita reflejaba la emoción y admiración que sentía por Harry.

**-**Nunca he conocido a alguien tan valiente como Harry -dijo Mark orgulloso- .¡y encima es mi primo!  
- Es cierto -confirmó Nora sonriente- pero sigue contándome ¿qué pasó con Riddle?.¿qué hizo Harry?  
- Riddle estaba hecho una furia al ver que Harry se había salvado y levantó la varita pero Fawkes le acercó a Harry el diario y sin dudar ni un momento, clavó en él el colmillo envenenado del basilisco y entonces Riddle...  
-... desapareció.

Los chicos se giraron sorprendidos por la voz que había terminado la frase y sonrieron. Harry y Mahe se acercaban a ellos desde el otro lado de la chimenea con una expresión tan divertida en sus rostros por lo que habían escuchado que era imposible esconderla.

**-.**a veo que Mark te está poniendo al día de mis aventuras, Nora.  
- Sí -respondió la chiquilla emocionada- todos conocemos lo que pasó pero no sabía tantos detalles.  
- Es que Mark sabe la versión extendida.

Los cuatro rieron y continuaron charlando. Al cabo de un rato, alguien se acercó a ellos situándose junto a Mahe.

**-**Harry, Mark ¿a quien de los dos tengo que pedirle permiso para poder bailar con Mahe si ella acepta?  
- A mi por supuesto -contestó Mark con total convencimiento pero con su sonrisa pícara- Soy su invitado lo que ocurre es que... -se acercó a Sirius como si fuese a contarle un secreto mientras éste no podía contener por más segundos su atronadora risa al ver la expresión de los demás- ... creo que a mi primo le gusta un poquito, por eso le he dejado bailar con ella esta noche.

Sirius estalló en una carcajada y todos le siguieron... menos Nora que entendía que había sido una broma pero se había sentido un poquito apartada por el comentario de Mark. Harry se dio cuenta.

**-**Entonces -dijo Sirius que se situó frente a ella inclinándose levemente en una reverencia- ¿me concede este baile, señorita Guilmain?

Mahe sonrió abiertamente y entendió porque a Sirius se le había considerado siempre un conquistador.

**-.**Por supuesto, señor Black -contestó inclinando la cabeza en asentimiento. Sirius se acercó, le ofreció su brazo y agarrándose a él, se dirigieron al centro del Salón para bailar. Mark, Nora y Harry se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mientras veían como comenzaban a bailar y entonces Harry se volvió hacia ellos.  
- Bueno, pues Mark, creo que vas a tener que buscarte una pareja de baile porque Mahe está ahora con Sirius y yo voy a bailar con mi invitada -el chico miró a su primo y volvió su rostro hacia la chiquilla que le miraba sorprendida por el comentario. Harry tendió su mano hacia ella y sonrió- Nora...

Nora se ruborizó ante la sonrisa y el ofrecimiento de Harry y tímidamente acercó su mano a la de él, levantándose. Mark miró como se alejaban y aún sin haber reaccionado al haberse quedado de pronto sin ninguna pareja de baile, les gritó.

**-**¡No tardéis mucho!.¡o tendré que bailar con McGonagall!

Un maullido sonó a su izquierda y miró de reojo apretando los labios. McGonagall le miraba fijamente, sentada muy quieta, solo moviendo su cola y totalmente pendiente del chico.

**-**Oh!.¡pro...profesora McGonagall! -exclamó tartamudeando- bonita fiesta ¿eh?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estaba un poco nerviosa bailando junto a él. De siempre le había parecido muy atractivo, y de hecho lo era, y sabía que en ese momento eran blanco de muchas miradas. Pero lo que le ponía nerviosa era el recordar los pocos momentos que habían pasado a solas, ya que no habían sido muy afortunados y el silencio entre ellos mientras bailaban no hacía que mejorase la situación. Se sentía un poco incómoda por no saber de qué hablar para romper esa pequeña tensión hasta que de pronto, por fin él comenzó.

**-**Mahe... ha pasado mucho tiempo y quizá ya no sirva de nada pero aún así quiero disculparme contigo por mi reacción aquel día en la cocina de Grimmauld Place cuando me contaste lo que estaba ocurriendo con Hermione. -la chica le miró a los ojos y suspiró por la sinceridad que le transmitía- Me dejé llevar y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberte hablado de aquella manera y haber dudado de ti.

Mahe bajó la vista. Recordar aquel momento en que lo pasó tan mal no le hacía sentir nada bien pero sabía que para Sirius no estaba siendo tampoco un momento agradable al evocar esa conversación.

**-**No te preocupes -contestó volviendo a mirarle- Reaccionaste de una forma totalmente lógica... supongo. Querías defender a Hermione de mis... -pensó la palabra a utilizar- "acusaciones" porque ella, de alguna forma, era -corrigió- es parte de tu vida.  
- Mahe, ella es parte de mi vida porque cualquier persona que sea importante para Harry lo es para mí -respondió mirándola fijamente y con una sonrisa añadió- Así que imagínate lo que significas tú.

La chica se ruborizó y se mordió el labio sin saber qué decir pero ya se sintió mucho más a gusto. Sirius la miraba sonriente, podía sentir su cariño.

**-**Te digo exactamente lo mismo: quien sea importante para Harry, lo es para mi -se detuvo unos segundos ante la atenta mirada de Sirius y prosiguió- Ya que estamos hablando, quiero agradecerte que me ayudaras en la batalla cuando apareciste derribando a Malfoy.  
- No hay nada que agradecer -contestó- fue todo un placer. Ese peliteñido y su padre nunca me gustaron.

Siguieron bailando y volvieron a quedarse callados por unos momentos. Sirius miró como Mahe comenzaba a sonreír y preguntó.

**-**¿Y esa sonrisa?  
- Eeemm...¿te cuento un secreto? -preguntó divertida.  
- Dime  
- ¿Sabes que hubo un momento en que pensé que eras... mi padre?

Se quedó mirándola serio, sin reaccionar, y por un instante Mahe temió no haber hecho bien en contarle la anécdota. Pero de pronto, Sirius se echó a reir tan fuerte que las parejas de baile que había a su alrededor miraron asustadas. Mahe se relajó al ver que el comentario había sido bien acogido.

**-.**¿En serio? -preguntó Sirius aún sonriendo- Para mi hubiera sido todo un honor.  
- Al menos, hubiera tenido un padre más guapo -Sirius volvió a reír con fuerza y poco a poco se fue poniendo más serio.  
- No soy el más indicado para hablar de tu padre. Sabes bien cómo nos llevamos pero... tengo que darte la razón -volvió a reír- Yo soy mucho más guapo.

Mahe rió también y suspiró profundamente. Quizá no fuera su padre pero sentía que Sirius podía llegar a ser un buen amigo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fred, George, Ginny y Derek estaban en una de las mesas cerca de la puerta sirviéndose más cerveza de mantequilla. Esperaban a Angelina y Alicia que habían ido al baño. Mientras charlaban, alguien les interrumpió.

**-**Hola Ginny

Ginny se giró y vio a Michael que le sonreía. Derek fijó su mirada en el recién llegado y de pronto se sintió la tensión en el ambiente.

**-**Hola Michael ¿qué tal?  
- Bien... estooo... ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

Ginny apretó los labios y sintió como Derek la miraba esperando su respuesta a Michael. Ella giró su rostro hacia él y tomándole de la mano, se acercó susurrándole _"Será solo una canción. Le conozco bien y te aseguro que es la única forma de que me deje tranquila" _Derek suspiró profundamente y tras un instante de duda, asintió levemente. Ginny apretó su mano transmitiéndole confianza y se volvió hacia Michael.

**-**Una canción, Michael.  
- De acuerdo -contestó tendiéndole la mano _"¿Por qué todas me dicen que solo quieren bailar una canción conmigo?" _

Derek se quedó callado y pendiente de Ginny y su nuevo acompañante hasta que una voz le sacó de su pensamiento.

**-.**Creo que alguien dejó galletas de canario entre los aperitivos -dijo Dumbledore al acercarse a ellos. Su semblante era tan serio que los gemelos se quedaron mudos- pero he de decir... ¡que son estupendas! -el profesor comenzó a reír y Fred y George no supieron cómo reaccionar hasta que al final sonrieron también. Derek seguía ausente mirando a las parejas bailando- Las habéis mejorado muy bien, chicos, porque poder hablar además de piar es un gran adelanto -los gemelos asintieron con la cabeza, su esfuerzo les había costado. Dumbledore se dirigió hacia Derek - Derek ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento? Debo hablar contigo.

El chico miró al profesor y sin decir una palabra, le siguió. Fred y George les vieron alejarse.

**-**Creo que debemos ponernos en acción. Ese Corner ya se está pasando -comentó Fred  
- Es cierto -respondió George- Primero Mahe, luego Angelina y ahora Ginny. La próxima va a ser Alicia y no quiero que baile con ese pulpo.  
Fred no había escuchado el final de la frase, solo miraba a su hermano con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.  
- ¿Angelina?.¿que ha bailado con Angelina?.¿pero cuándo?  
- Cuando te apareciste donde estaba Dumbledore para que ponerle la galleta de canario. Al tardar en volver para comprobar el resultado, aprovechó para insistirle y al final tuvo que acceder.  
- Hermano, definitivamente tenemos que ponernos en acción. Comprobemos:.¿papa y mama?  
- Hacia la mitad de la sala charlando con la abuela de Neville, inconfundible con su sombrero -dijo George estirando un poco el cuello para ver por encima de las cabezas que abarrotaban la Sala.  
- ¿Bill?  
- A nuestra izquierda bailando con Fleur  
- ¿Charlie?  
- Un momento que no le veo... ahí está -dijo cuando le encontró- sirviéndose una copa y... uummm... ¡interesante! creo que yo dejé una galleta de canario en esa mesa. Ojalá la coja.  
- ¿Ron y Hermione?  
-Al fondo de la sala, creo que...bailando... -se fijó mejor para ver qué hacían- sí... bailando, por lo menos Hermione porque a esos movimientos de Ron no le llamo yo bailar. Parece que se va a romper de tanto moverse.  
- De acuerdo, entonces campo despejado. Una última comprobación de nuevo, es la más importante¿mama?  
- Sigue hablando.  
- Estupendo, es el peor enemigo en estos casos. Pongámonos manos a la obra, pues.  
Angelina y Alicia llegaron en ese momento.  
- Tenemos que salir unos minutos pero en seguida volvemos -dijo George mientras comenzaba a andar tras su hermano- No os vayáis ¡va a ser genial!.¡y no bailes con Corner, Alicia!

* * *

Este fue de esos capis que no estaba previsto escribirse y de pronto empezaron a surgir las ideas, sobre todo también fue útil para explicar pequeñas cosillas quese habían quedado sin atar, y la verdad me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Realmente debería ser un solo capi junto con el de mañana pero quedó tan largo que lo corté así que mañana tendréis la continuación. Nuestra amiga Missi nos hizo un regalo y dibujó la escena entre Mark y Nora hablando en la chimenea, les puso rostro y cuerpo de manera que esa escena no solo la podemos ver en la imaginación si no que la tenemos en colores ante nosotras. Sé que nos matará pero si podemos poner un enlace para que veáis el dibujo, lo pondremos ; ) Os espero mañana, UPs, que me tengo que despedir de vosotros.


	109. CAPITULO 108: ¿Bailamos? II

Es mi último **disclaimer** en UP así que lo voy a poner en condiciones: Todos los personajes sobre los que escribimos así como su mundo pertenecen a JK Rowling, excepto las que han sido llamadas Virginia Guilmain, Mahe Guilmain y Nora Fox, la personalidad de Mark Evans y Derek,y también muchos de los hechizos y sus efectos utilizados durante la batalla. Escribimos sobre ellos por diversión y nunca con ánimo de lucro.

Hola, soy Mahe. Bueno, UPs, si supierais lo que he tardado en preparar este capi... y todo porque me resistía a terminar de subir el fic. Para todo hay un tiempo, decía Sirius, y el mío en esta historia ha acabado. Pero no me voy a poner triste que aún queda el epílogo y quien sabe si alguna cosilla más ; ) Voy a por los rr.

**Belen**: Estás interesada por saber dónde va Virginia, como todos, pero ya has visto que no suelta prenda. Y Snape, pobrecito, a ver qué está haciendo también. Con el sentido de humor que tiene Dumbledore, era el indicado para hacerle la broma de las galletas de canario sin que se enfadase y Corner... vaya tela con el muchacho en busca de su pareja de baile :D Investigaremos como poner el enlace para enseñaros el dibujo, no te preocupes. Besos.

**LaUrYDaRkAnGeL: **¿Por qué quedan tantos cabos sin atar? y a falta solo del epílogo :D Pues hay dos opciones: o todos se atan en ese último capi o... habrá que atarlos de otra forma, no? ; ) Has dicho una gran verdad: que nos encanta dejaros en suspenso, jeje. Corner se ha convertido en el pesado de la fiesta, sin duda, veremos a ver lo que le tienen preparado los gemelos; Virginia y Snape quizá no se vuelvan a encontrar ¿lo has pensado? (sería otro cabo sin atar); Y Mahe es verdad que debe contarle a Harry la proposición para el Master pero... ¿y si no le cuenta? (más cabos, jajaja) La pregunta de "porqué se extienden tanto?" va para Mahe o para nosotras? Besos.

**Kata:** Realmente creo que es uno de los capis más divertidos de UP, yo me lo pasé genial imaginándolo y escribiéndolo :D

**Abel: **¿Ya le tienes tanta rabia a Corner como a Umbrigde? jajajaja, pobrecito tampoco queremos que le lleguéis a coger mania hasta ese nivel :D es verdad que se está poniendo un poco pesadito pero... es que quiere bailar con alguien ; )

Pues, chicos y chicas, veamos como sigue la fiesta...

* * *

**CAPITULO 108:.¿Bailamos? (II) **

(Por Mahe)

Ginny bailaba con Michael mientras éste hablaba y hablaba pero ella apenas le escuchaba. Sabía que a Derek no le había hecho ninguna gracia que se hubiese ido a bailar con Corner y menos cuando en las conversaciones que estaban manteniendo aquella noche, se acababa de enterar de que había sido su novio. Miró hacia donde estaba y vio como Dumbledore se había acercado a él y a sus hermanos y al poco rato se marchaba junto al profesor hacia la puerta. Su atención se concentró en ellos dos mientras Michael continuaba hablando y ella solo asentía con la cabeza a ratos como si estuviese dándole la razón en lo que quisiera que estuviera contándole.

Al cabo de varios minutos, la canción terminó y Ginny se despidió de Michael, no sin que éste intentara seguir bailando con ella. La chica se acercó a donde Dumbledore y Derek hablaban pero esperó prudentemente a que terminasen para llegar a ellos. El profesor hablaba mirándole fijamente con una mano puesta en el hombro de Derek mientras el chico asentía cabizbajo. Unos momentos después, Dumbledore se giró y se volvió a mezclar entre los invitados dejando a Derek solo junto a la puerta. Ginny se acercó lentamente a él y le acarició el brazo para hacerle notar su presencia puesto que estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos y posiblemente en las palabras que el director le había dicho.

**-**¿Estás bien? -preguntó la chica cuando Derek la miró.  
- Sí -suspiró- todo bien. Dumbledore quería informarme sobre mi madre. Aún no la ha localizado pero cree saber donde está.

Ginny le miró con tristeza al ver como la pena y el temor se reflejaba en el rostro del chico por la posibilidad de que su madre corriera algún riesgo.

**-**No te preocupes -animó la pelirroja tomándole de la mano y apretándola con fuerza- verás como todo sale bien.  
Derek la miró a los ojos y sonrió levemente.  
- Eso espero. Ella es una buena Ravenclaw, se estará cuidando bien.  
Ginny asintió. Derek le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para volver a la fiesta y ambos, cogidos de la mano, se encaminaron de nuevo hacia la multitud.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-** Espero que esta mejora en el último momento sea realmente eso, una mejora.  
- Y si no ¿qué más da? el caso es quitárnoslos de encima. Lo único que puede ocurrir es que no tengan el efecto que esperamos y se duerman del todo. Entonces ya se despertarán  
- De acuerdo, entonces, todo preparado. Además, le haremos un favor también a Ronnie. No te imaginas con la cara que tenía hace un rato.  
- Venga, vámonos. ¡Va a ser genial!

Los gemelos salieron de la Sala común y, como afortunadamente todavía se podía, se aparecieron en la puerta del Gran Comedor entrando con expresión totalmente inocente. Se quedaron unos instantes observando donde estaban sus conejillos de indias y una vez localizados, se dispusieron a continuar con el plan. Cada hermano se dirigió a cada una de sus "víctimas" aparentando estar buscando a alguien más y con gran disimulo, echaron en las copas de cada uno, un caramelo ensoñador mejorado que se disolvió rápidamente. Una vez cumplido el plan, solo faltaba ver el efecto, así que Fred y George se situaron en un punto donde podían verles a los dos. Cuando los conejillos de indias apuraron sus copas, los gemelos sonrieron maliciosamente.

Tres, dos, uno...

Michael se giró parpadeando un tanto aturdido pero sacudió la cabeza como para despertarse y al ver al otro conejillo de indias, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Con paso decidido, se dirigió hacia donde estaba mientras que la otra persona comenzaba a reaccionar igual, y al verle acercarse sonrió.

**-**Hola  
-Hola -contestó Michael.- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? pero no me digas que solo una canción¿eh? estoy harto de escuchar lo mismo toda la noche.  
- Una y las que hagan falta.

Los gemelos estaban disfrutando como auténticos enanos y Angelina y Alicia se acercaron a ellos.

**-.**¿Qué habéis hecho? -preguntó Angelina fijando de pronto su vista en la nueva pareja que comenzaba a bailar y tuvo que contener un grito de sorpresa, mientras Alicia se había quedado muda- Son... ¡Son Michael y Krum! ¡y están bailando juntos!

Fred y George asintieron orgullosos del efecto de sus caramelos mientras que los invitados que comenzaban a ver a los dos chicos bailando les miraban sorprendidos.

**-**La idea nos la ha dado nuestro pequeño Ronnie... -comenzó a explicar Fred  
- Como Michael se estaba poniendo ya un poco pesadito, hemos decidido dejarlo fuera de juego durante un rato.  
- Efectivamente. Pero a su vez, hemos querido proteger a Ron y echarle una mano para que Krum no se acerque a Hermione. Antes lo hizo y no le sentó nada bien.  
- Así que hemos mejorado nuestros caramelos ensoñadores...  
-...en lugar de que te dejen dormido...  
-...te hacen soñar aunque estés despierto...  
-...un simple conjuro y listo para que veas lo que tú quieras...  
-... Krum está viendo a Hermione y...  
-...Corner está viendo una imagen de todas vosotras juntas. Y parece que le encanta.

Las chicas estaban entre la risa floja y la sorpresa por el ingenio de sus acompañantes mientras Michael y Krum seguían bailando.

**-**El único problema será cuando el efecto se pase y aún estén bailando juntos.  
-Exacto. Porque no sabemos cómo reaccionarán cuando se vean uno en brazos del otro.  
-Habrá que esperar. Lo mismo siguen bailando.

Volvieron a reír y tomaron a sus chicas de la mano para, tranquilamente, disfrutar de la fiesta sin temor a los posibles calamares gigantes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry y Mahe se habían vuelto a reencontrar después de haber estado bailando con Nora y Sirius respectivamente. Hacía rato que querían charlar tranquilamente y estar a solas, y viendo que la fiesta marchaba y que los invitados dejaban de acosarles a saludos y preguntas, se relajaron.

**-**¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí? -propuso Harry- hay demasiado ruido.  
- Por mí encantada, creo que irme de esta fiesta es algo que estoy deseando desde poco después que empezara.

Harry sonrió y cogiéndola de la mano se encaminaron hacia la puerta. Se cruzaron con Michael y Krum que seguían bailando tan a gusto, un canario gigante con la voz de Charlie Weasley y con McGonagall que haciendo frente junto a Crookshanks, no dejaban entrar en el Salón a la señora Norris. Llegaron al espacioso y solitario hall y se detuvieron.

**-**¿Pero dónde vamos? -preguntó Mahe- ¿a la Sala Común?  
- No, tengo una idea mejor.

Le contestó con una sonrisa y rodeándola con sus brazos, se desaparecieron.

Las estrellas encantadas que se habían visto en el techo del Gran Comedor no hacían justicia a la belleza de las que el cielo de primavera de aquella noche les regalaba. La brisa era suave y cálida y desde aquella altura se podía ver los terrenos de Hogwarts ligeramente iluminados por una gran luna menguante en el cielo pero que por su extensión se perdían en la vista. Se contaban muchas historias de la Torre de Astronomía pero realmente era uno de los mejores lugares del Castillo para poder esconderse. Harry y Mahe aparecieron en la terraza y la chica se acercó al parapeto inspirando profundamente para respirar el aire de la noche. Cerró los ojos y sonrió al sentir a Harry a su lado tomándola de la cintura y girándola hacia él. Abrió los ojos y aún en la noche y con la poca luz que les iluminaba podía sentir la intensidad de su verde mirada haciéndola estremecer.

**-**¿Qué ha pasado con mi madre, Harry? -preguntó depués de fundirse en su mirada unos segundos- no está bien¿verdad?  
Harry suspiró y bajó la cabeza un momento negando.  
- No, ha forzado su poder antiguo al máximo y has traspasado la línea que un antiguo nunca debería traspasar.  
Mahe se quedó callada, pensativa y preocupada.  
- Ella me ha contado pero sé que me oculta cómo se encuentra realmente... -suspiró profundamente- A veces parece que se le olvida que puedo sentirlo. Pero tampoco me quiere decir lo que va a hacer, sus planes... -sonrió tristemente- Siempre ha tenido tendencia a no contarme las cosas importantes... -Harry la abrazó tiernamente y ella se perdió en su cuerpo sintiéndose protegida y relajada- Pararía el tiempo cada vez que estoy contigo -susurró mientras un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Harry sonrió y tomándola de la barbilla, levantó su cara mirándola fijamente a los ojos y se acercó besándola con dulzura.

**-**¿Cómo te has sentido con... tu padre? -preguntó al rato.

Mahe resopló. Estaba tan a gusto en ese momento que se había olvidado completamente de la conversación con Snape.  
- Me ha ofrecido ser mi tutor para hacer el Master de Pociones. Me da tres días para que le responda y... -se detuvo unos segundos- la verdad no sé qué voy a hacer.  
- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Harry extrañado- eres la mejor en Pociones, es toda una oportunidad.  
- La poción que me vale el master ya está... formulada. -Harry alzó las cejas sorprendido- Fue la que comencé en el castigo que me impuso pero él la terminó. Es la wolfbarne que salvó a Lupin.  
- No entiendo -dijo Harry- ¿porqué te la ofrece entonces? si la ha formulado él ya no te sirve ¿a qué juega?  
- Las únicas personas que saben que la poción está formulada son mi madre, Lupin, Sirius y ahora tú y yo. -contestó- Para el resto, sigue siendo un trabajo no terminado, una poción que debo finalizar por mi misma. Así que no sé qué hacer.  
Harry volvió a acercarla a su pecho acariciando suavemente su espalda.  
- Parece que son muchas cosas las que tenemos que decidir para nuestro futuro en pocos días. -dijo Harry y Mahe levantó la mirada hacia él.  
- Tú lo has dicho, para el futuro. Pero no quiero pensar ahora en eso. Ahora mismo es el presente, donde estamos y es lo que quiero disfrutar.  
- ¿Carpe Diem? -preguntó Harry sonriendo  
- Carpe Diem -respondió Mahe devolviéndole la sonrisa. Harry dirigió su vista hacia el cielo y señaló.  
- Mira, una estrella fugaz... –la chica la vio cruzar el firmamento- Pide un deseo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente mientras una sonrisa adornó su rostro. Cuando los abrió miró a Harry que la observaba con ternura.

**-**¿Has pedido tú también uno? -preguntó la chica. Acercándose lentamente a sus labios, rozándolos con suavidad, Harry susurró:  
- Hemos pedido el mismo.

La estrechó entre sus brazos con más fuerza y se fundieron en las caricias y los besos del presente que compartían, como tantas otras cosas...

* * *

Ains, que penita me da pero... hasta aquí llegué : ( Pero no os vayais que mañana sube Nigriv y tenéis que saber qué os cuenta ella en el epílogo. No me voy a despedir todavía porque mañana pasaré a hacerlo aunque lo que sí os digo desde ya es GRACIAS por todo : ) Hasta mañana, UPs.


	110. CAPITULO 109 EPILOGO: En el jardín

Si sigo el ejemplo de Mahe tendría que poner el **disclaimer** en condiciones pero... La verdad, pòr ser el último menos ganas tengo. Así que espero que todos los que estaís aqui sepais bien a quién es que pertenece qué.

Bueno Up's como bien dice el tiutlo este es el EPILOGO, o sea, se nos acabó la historia. Muchos de vosotros decíais que veíais muchos cabos sueltos, hoy puede que resolvaís algunos y puede que os dejemos! Como bien dijo ayer mi hermana eso solo puede significar dos cosas. Tendreís que llegar al final de la historia como os dije más de una vez. Voy a responder los ultimos rr pero no olvideis dejarnos vuestras opiniones a este capítulo eh?

**Laura PE: **¿Desgracia?. ¿Después de tanto capítulo?. +suspiro+ Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Mahe siempre se apena al acabar un fic, mucho más que yo, pero esta vez me sienta fatal hacerlo a pesar de que creía que no sería así. Es la segunda vez que lo publicamos y me suelo inmunizar a la primera. Snape y Virginia... pues como todos los demás ya se verá. y bueno si, mejor dejar las despedidas para mañana por que... ¿Quién sabe lo que nos depara el futuro? Besos linda.

**Elementhp: **¿Chistosa? Jajaja Aún le estoy diciendo a Mahe que me tiene que contar mucho más de como es que ella vio esa historia en su mente! A ver si la animaís a que algún día ponga el baile de esos dos en palabras! Si vosotros también haceís presión igual lo logramos ;)

**Seika: **Eres un encanto... no te olvides de dejar rr en este capítulo y de leer lo que hay al final bajo la raya, entre las despedidas. Así verás como vas a poder seguir en contacto con nosotras. Y cuando todo acabe pues ya hablamos al respecto. No me gusta publicar mi dirección de email en ningun lado, a veces soy demasiado celosa de mi privacidad en la red. Pero llegado el momento encontraré el modo. y no te preocupes que no perdemos el contacto.

**khristina: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Te digo lo mismo que a Seika, lee hasta el final y no tengas tanta pena aún. Bien sobre Snape y Virginia... creo que ahora vas a ver que pasa! (Aunque no quita que te pueda provocar más dudas aún, ya me conoces...) Que digas que todo es muy intrigante a estas alturasme resulta un gran halago, gracias! Mahe y yo ponemos mucho empeño en que siempre sea así. Besos y cuidate.

**abel: **Es una pena que Mahe "no escriba ya más" Pero la pena de verdad es que éste capítulo también es mi último. Lo de Corner y Krum le quedó genial a mi hermana! Que bueno que se animo a contarlo. Bien espero que disfrutes de este último capítulo y ya me dirás que te parece el final y lo que hay después de la línea. Gracias por estar ahí.

Hoy lanzo más temprano, espero no dejarme ningun rr atrás del capi de ayer, si eso ocurre encontraremos la forma de responderos igual que alos ue dejéis de hoy ;) odo es posible cuando se quiere ¿no?

A todos los que nos acompañaís **Marc, Luna-bayo y** seguro que **muchos más** que me dejo atrás por mi mala memoriay por que no se que estaís en la lectura, gracias por llegar aquí, espero que aquellos que ahora mismo estaís de vacaciones y no habeís podedido leer cuando lo hagaís disfruteis del tiron del final de la fiesta. y ahora sin más... el epilogo de UP +sniff +

* * *

**CAPITULO 109: En el jardín (Epílogo)**

(Por Nigriv)

La noche estaba estrellada, una fresca brisa de verano mecía levemente cada rosal y cada arbusto que engalanaba el jardín haciendo con ello que el aroma de las miles de flores hiciera más grato el estar allí. En el cielo, junto a las estrellas, la lunamenguante aportaba su tímido resplandor.

Una figura permanecía erguida junto a una de las fuentes, la vista perdida en la distancia, sus sentidos concentrados en el rumor del agua al caer… Como si ese sonido pudiera serenar la angustia que lo habitaba. Otras muchas veces lo lograba, esta noche no…

**- **Supongo que estaba escrito que algún día, tú y yo, acabaríamos una fiesta en un jardín. Nunca pensé que fuera en los de Hogwarts.- Él ni siquiera se movió, permaneció de espaldas a ella, pendiente como antes de la fuente.  
-Nunca invité a nadie a acompañarme al jardín mientras fui estudiante, no al menos aquí. Tampoco esta noche lo hice…- su voz era grave, tildada tal vez de dolor e incluso de rabia, pero a la vez lograba mostrarse serena.  
-Lo sé…- Fue su única respuesta pensando por sus palabras que su presencia no era bienvenida. Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre ellos.

**- **Todo está dicho ya entre nosotros. ¿A qué viniste Virginia?- Le habló, sí, pero tampoco esta vez se giró al hablarle y eso le hacía sentir incómoda.  
-A disculparme.- Esperaba que su respuesta lo hiciera enfrentarla, que se girara y le diera la oportunidad de poder hablarle mirándolo a la cara. Pero él seguía firme en su actitud y sabía bien que se la merecía. Había sentido todo el dolor que sus palabras le habían provocado minutos antes y tal vez le costara ser escuchada ahora.  
-Los verdaderos sentimientos no se pueden disculpar.- Añadió con la tristeza del que conoce una verdad tremendamente dolorosa.  
-¡No! Pero pueden explicarse si se da la oportunidad…

Su silencio le hizo pensar que le estaba dando la ocasión requerida, así que tomó aire y se armó de valor.

**- **La noche de la batalla usé mi poder como no debía; sabía que estaba dejando que el odio del pasado me invadiera y, aún así, no hice por expulsarlo de mí. En el instante mismo en que me vi acorralada y sin salida usé ese sentimiento contra el enemigo, más consciente que nunca de lo que hacía y como lo utilizaba. Lo antiguo me advirtió en el último momento y aunque sabía que la marca sería profunda, me juré a mí misma que esa vez la pagaría.- Iba a continuar hablándole cuando repentinamente se giró y le habló.  
-¡Era a muerte Virginia! Nada más podías hacer.- La seguridad en su voz la sorprendió por un segundo.- Y se lo merecía tras lo que te hizo.- Añadió sorprendiéndola aún más. Pero ahora fue ella quién guardó silencio, mirándolo fijamente, antes de responder con una triste sonrisa.  
-Entonces… fuiste tú quien me recuperó. Acudiste…  
-Su llamada oscura fue la más oportuna para mí en todos estos años.- Confirmó casi orgulloso.  
-¡No tenía nada de oportuna Severus!- Casi le gritó pero volvió a controlarse inmediatamente.- Su intención al hacerte ir era demostrar de qué lado estabas definitivamente. No lo podía consentir.- él hizo ademán de volver a hablar, pero lo detuvo alzando su mano y continuando.- Él me contó cosas que nadie sabíamos, incluso hizo alusión a la razón por la que Dumbledore ha confiado todos estos años en ti.- Observó como sus cejas se enarcaban al saber que ella conocía ese secreto que él había mantenido tan oculto, incluso a ella.- Y tenías razón, mi corazón vería más allá de mis ojos aunque yo me negara a mirar. En cierto modo… siempre lo hizo.

Un pequeño suspiro casi inadvertido abandonó su pecho pero al ver como sus ojos se iluminaban llenos de esperanza ante sus palabras no pudo evitar sentir dolor por esa reacción. No podía ofrecerle aquello que esperaba. Ahora más que antes tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para continuar hablando.

Todo el amor que había en mí lo torné en odio en ese momento, y fue por eso que con odio lo antiguo me marcó. Ahora he de hallar la forma de erradicarlo o todo habrá acabado para mí.  
-No sé como funciona el poder en vosotros los antiguos pero, no puede ser tan cruel contigo Virginia, cuando ni siquiera conmigo lo fue.  
-¿A qué te refieres Severus?- preguntó intrigada ante sus palabras. Lo vio avanzar lentamente hacia ella y deseó intensamente que no se le acercara demasiado.  
-Mira- le dijo parado frente a ella, alzándose la manga izquierda de su túnica.

Miro sorprendida allí dónde sabía que debían de quedar los restos de la marca tenebrosa pero no encontró nada. Alargó su mano temerosa, sabiendo que no debería de propiciar ese contacto pero sin poder evitarlo acarició delicadamente ese trozo de piel; estaba tersa y suave, ni siquiera al roce de los dedos daba la sensación de que hubiera existido en el pasado marca alguna allí.

**- **Lo antiguo te recompensó bien. Me alegro- Le dijo sinceramente.  
-Si hizo esto por mí… ¿qué no hará por ti?- Escuchó como ella suspiraba antes de responderle.  
-Es distinto. Tú no lo usaste mal, ni a conciencia; tampoco lo retaste con un juramento y mucho menos retienes a un ser humano bajo un conjuro martirizante. Verdaderamente, me excedí.- Reconoció en voz alta por primera vez, pero más para sí misma que para él.  
-Entonces, libéralo.  
-No es tan fácil Severus, deshacer el conjuro conllevaría mi arrepentimiento y, ahora mismo, soy incapaz de sentir nada parecido.  
-Déjame ayudarte pues. Déjame borrar esos sentimientos a base de amor.- Le pidió mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente.  
-¡No te me acerques más, Snape!- Le advirtió dando un paso atrás con voz airada, pero fue el que lo llamara así lo que le hizo detenerse. Al verle la expresión que invadió su cara y escuchar sus propias palabras se obligó a contenerse, no podía desperdiciar el tiempo de serenidad que le había regalado Harry.- Fue a causa de tu amor que estoy así Severus… Tú cercanía sólo avivaría el fuego del odio que me invade. Lo sé.- Ésta vez él pudo escuchar claramente su tristeza pero fue el recuerdo de otras palabras pronunciadas mucho tiempo atrás las que más parecieron afectarle.  
-Una vez me preguntaste cómo podría dañarte mi amor y solo al final es que descubro hasta qué grado fue que te dañó. ¡Maldito el día que me acerqué a ti!- Exclamó enojado, pero a la vez tremendamente melancólico.  
-No digas eso Sev.- Llamarlo así le hizo sentir una gran punzada de ira inesperada y tuvo que poner todo su empeño en aplacarla.- Fue tu amor lo que te permitió permanecer íntegro entre ellos y, si no me equivoco, incluso te hizo resistirte al Lord. Por nada del mundo cambiaría aquellos hechos.- Suspiró.- Además, fue mi elección Severus, igual que antes lo fue la tuya. No te culpes de las decisiones ajenas… Ya demasiado lo hice yo por los dos.  
-No puedo permitir que te vayas así.- Le replicó haciendo que la firmeza que lo caracterizaba volviera a su voz con esta frase. Pero bien sabía ella que su presencia no era la solución, lo había sentido claramente cada vez que coincidían en el Gran Salón, aunque solo fuera durante las comidas, y es por eso que lo había estado evitando todo ese tiempo.  
-También tú dijiste una vez que nada bueno podrías ofrecer al alba. Déjame que hoy sea yo quién utilice tus palabras. Solo te pido que me concedas lo que yo te otorgué en aquel entonces… Déjame marchar.- Lo vio cerrar los ojos y contraer su rostro. Algunos recuerdos eran demasiados dolorosos, para los dos, aunque ella ahora fuera incapaz de sentirlo.  
-No es la misma situación.- Le replicó finalmente.  
-Lo sé. Pero es lo que necesito aunque no lo puedas comprender. No puedes librarme del abismo al que ahora mismo me asomo y la ayuda que me ofreces solo me haría caer en él. Más no todo está perdido aún, o eso espero… Aún queda algo de poder en mí y si lo antiguo fuera benevolente tal vez lo logre pero… Ha de ser lejos de aquí, lejos de los recuerdos y de…  
-… Mí.- Terminó la frase por ella quien sólo pudo asentirle con la cabeza.

Un espeso silencio cayó entonces sobre ellos, hasta la fuente parecía haber dejado de hacer correr su manantial, apagando así sus murmullos. Mantenían sus miradas unidas, una fija en la otra, y sin embargo, estaba muy consciente de que los sentimientos que embargaban a cada uno eran tan opuestos que de encontrarse habrían chocado, como antes le pasó con Harry.

**- **¿Volverás?- Preguntó tímidamente, rompiendo así el silencio.  
-No lo sé.- Fue su fría respuesta, tal vez porque ni ella misma sabía qué sería de su vida.  
-Busca tu destino entonces Virginia, pero recuerda… No me importa el tiempo que tardes. Esperaré.- Suspiró mientras volvía a mirarla pero algo le avisó de que había llegado el momento de marchar.- Hasta pronto.- Dijo a modo de despedida, tendiéndole a la vez su mano, temiendo incluso que ella rechazara hasta ese tímido contacto.

Afortunadamente para él, no lo hizo. Estrecharon sus manos y, aún con la de ella en la suya comenzó a andar de vuelta al castillo para mientras avanzaba deslizar sus dedos a través de su palma como solía hacer antaño. Nada más soltarla, dos pasos más allá de su espalda, una pequeña explosión energética se expandió por los alrededores del jardín, haciendo que hasta las rosas se vieran violentamente arrancadas de su tallo. Él se paró un momento y cerró sus ojos. Esa reacción confirmaba que aún quedaba algún sentimiento hacia él en su corazón, aunque ni ella misma lo quisiera reconocer. Pero dolorosamente tuvo que admitir algo… Si esa era su reacción ante tan simple gesto de su parte, tal vez ella llevaba razón en sus palabras y debía separarse de ella.

**- **Cuídate Virginia.- Le dijo sin volverse a mirarla, antes de seguir caminando. Tampoco ésta vez sabía si volvería a verla, ni en que lugar o situación se encontrarían de ser así.

Sintió como la ira volvía a invadirla irremediablemente y aunque intentó controlarla supo que ya no podría. El tiempo otorgado por Harry había inspirado con aquel último gesto y su reacción no le dejó lugar a dudas, tenía que marcharse lejos de él y allí donde iba al menos tendría paz y algún que otro buen recuerdo, aunque también habría otros... Pero aún así, al sentirlo abandonar el jardín y escuchar sus últimas palabras llenas de sentimiento hacia ella a pesar de todo un pensamiento acudió a su mente… _"Lo intentaré Sev, lo intentaré"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando las estrellas del cielo comenzaron a desaparecer en el techo del Gran Salón, eran ya pocos los invitados a la fiesta que permanecían en el castillo. Aquellos que podían habían vuelto a sus hogares desapareciendose, y los dispositivos de red flu e incluso los trasladores que habían sido creados para la ocasión habían funcionado adecuadamente. También era hora ya de que los habitantes del castillo regresaran a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Al verlos subir las escaleras, tomados del brazo, sonrientes, comentando los acontecimientos más sonados y divertidos de la fiesta gracias como no a las ocurrencias de los gemelos, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras los miraba casi enternecido. También ellos, los más jóvenes, habían sufrido mucho. Demasiado si pensaba en las dos parejas que ahora mismo ascendían los últimos escalones que daban paso al primer piso. Finalmente todo había salido bien, incluso para ellos y era consciente de que cada uno de ellos había encontrado, o empezaba a encontrar su verdadera felicidad.

Se hizo el silencio y quedó en soledad. Si no fuera debido a su estado ella hubiera sido la encargada de realizar esta función. Como pocas en veces en su vida suspiró profundamente al girarse hacia las grandiosas puertas del castillo pensando que había sido él el responsable de aquella situación. Más no podía reprocharselo, de no haber actuado así también la habría perdido a ella. Mientras las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse a su simple deseo la sintió llegar. Se sentó a su diestra, tan tiesa como aquel día cuando la encontró en el número 4 de Privet Drive, y permaneció atenta hasta que las puertas terminaron su recorrido cerrando con 7 pestillos el portón. También en su forma animaga quiso presenciar el acto a pesar de no poder realizarlo como cada año. Su maullido y el roce con su pierna lo hizo reaccionar y, agachándose la tomó entre sus brazos para acariciarla.

**- **Hemos vivido muchas vicisitudes juntos Minerva, y tu ayuda para mí siempre fue inestimable. Espero que también nosotros tengamos la oportunidad de poder disfrutar de esta paz aunque… no se por cuanto tiempo durará.- El tono de su voz pareció preocupado y vio como su amiga lo miraba con toda la severidad característica de la persona reflejada en sus ojos felinos y casi pudo intuir el reproche que le hubiera dirigido de contar con su forma humana. A pesar de sus pensamientos trató de que su voz sonara desenfadada.- Pero no nos preocupemos por eso ahora, para todo hay un tiempo y ahora es tiempo de descansar. Una nueva generación está creciendo ante nuestros ojos, podemos confiar en su poder igual que aquellos que nos eligieron a nosotros confiaron en el nuestro, el mundo ahora estará en sus manos.

Sus palabras parecieron animar a su amiga, quien ronrroneó agradecida ante sus caricias. Dumbledore se giró lentamente dejando tras de si las puertas ya clausuradas del castillo. Un año más Hogwarts dejaba atrás el bullicio de los estudiantes, el jaleo de los magos primerizos al volver a su hogar, la triste melancolía de aquellos que nunca regresarían allí a estudiar. De nuevo volvía la paz y el silencio, la soledad de los pasillos en un lugar que no se prestaba a tanta paz.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras pausadamente, con ella aún entre sus brazos. Estaba cansado y aún quedaban muchos asuntos que arreglar, pero eso sería a partir de mañana… La dejó a la puerta de sus aposentos y se dirigió entonces a su despacho. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí Fawkes emitió una única nota melancólica. _"Yo también deseo que vuelvan"_ dijo a su mascota, pensando en todos aquellos alumnos que en breve regresarían a su querida escuela.

* * *

Bueno pues llegados a este momento no me queda más que :'( Soy yo la responsable de poner término al fic y eso no es algo que me agrade. En nombre de las dos os agradezco que hayáis estado todos estos días con nosotras y espero que a este punto estéis tan satisfechos de historia que... OS QUEDEN GANAS DE MÁS :D

Ésa es la BUENA NOTICIA, el fic llamado **"Harry Potter y la Última Profecía" de Mahe y Nigriv Guilmain,** se ha acabado pero no lo hace la historia. Si seguís rondando por nuestro perfil de Guilmains os vais a llevar unas cuantas de gratas sorpresas (esperamos). Os diré que hay muchos puntos de la historia que han quedado digamos... perdidos en el tiempo. Esos temas si se incluían en el fic iban a ralentizarlo demasiado pero de un modo u otro son parte imprescindible de esta historia. Así que ni Mahe ni yo nos resistimos a escribirlos, a contaroslo mejor dicho por que estaban bien clavados en nosotras. Para nosotras constituyen lo que llamado** "colaterales de UP"** Son 3 historias nacidas de UP y totalmente inmersas en esta historia así que espero no despedirme de vosotros y seguid viendoos en estas. A partir de El DOMINGO tendréis la primera de ella (os respondo ahí los rr a este capi), es que en Córdoba llegan los días grandes de la Semana santa y no voy a poder estar muy pediente de subir por que casi no voy a tocar el PC, así que teneís tres días tan solo de descanso. Son como minis fics que vamos a subir independientemente puesto que también se pueden leer así, aunque claro está quien no conozca UP no se va a enterar de la mitad pero... todos vosotros que habéis leido vais a tener la oportunidad de rellenar huecos vacíos que os hemos dejado en la historia. Y para muestra un botón (dicen los muggles) así que aquí os dejó los títulos de los "colaterales" que si nos hacéis el honor podréis leer:

**1-** **EL ÚNICO QUE REGRESO:** Creo que su título lo dice todo acerca de qué va esta historia. Sirusianos, no os la perdáis. Aquí veréis el funcionamiento del velo que ideé desde MA y el por qué de algunas cosas que Sirius dice a su vuelta a Grimmauld Place en UP. Este iba a ir dentro de MA, al final, pero como se idió UP no llegué a sacar a Sirius del velo en aquella historia y estaba loquita por escribirlo.

**2-** **TOCANDO LA LUNA:** Otro título que lo dice todo si recordáis las palabras de Mahe en el fic. Y como no, un poquito más de como se desarrolla esa parte de la historia entre Harry y Mahe. No os cuento nada pero conste me cuesta trabajo morderme la lengua. Mahe dice que "se alejeís los pensamientos de su hombre" cuando leáis :D

**3- HISTORIA DE UN MASTER:** Os advierto es melosa! (no quiero que nadie luego me diga que no lo advertí) Es la historia de como Snape consigue su Master en Pociones y digamos que... el origen de Mahe. Así que ya podéis imaginaros quienes son los personajes implicados; Guilmain y Snape! Eso sí, si alguien no la la lee y luego, más tarde, se pierde... No es mi culpa.

Y bueno, llegados a ese punto pues podréis continuar la historia de UP, pero como dice Sirius... "Para todo hay un tiempo". Y sobre los cabos sueltos... Pues solo decir que ya se está fraguando la continuación de UPy que además de los colaterales en algún momento os llegará la segunda de las entregas de un fics de las Guilmains, o sea de Mahe y Nigriv conjuntamente. Como hice con Magía Antigua os anuncio el nombre de lo que será la continuación, esta vez se llamará **"HARRY POTTER Y LOS HEREDEROS DE HOGWARTS",** eso sí, os advierto, aún se está fraguando así que os quedará un tiempo que esperar por que ya veís que según nuestro modo de escribir es muy dificil cuadrarlo todo hasta que no está completo y no lo está. Pero al menos que sepaís el por qué de las incognitas y cabos sueltos que hemos ido dejando. Solo os diré que no esperéis menos de lo que ya conocéis en "todos los aspectos". Si os ha gustado UP, no podéis perderos HH.

Os dejo con pena pero también con alegría, agradeciéndoos de todo corazón que hayáis llegado aquí junto a nosotras. A todos aquellos que tan impacientes nos abandonaron y fueron corriendo a buscar el fic allí donde ya estaba publicado entero; a los que día a día os habéis mantenido constantes casi peleando por leer en primer lugar; a lo que aunque sin poder hacerlo a diario nos dejabais vuestras palabras apabullados al leer tantos capítulos a la vez; a los últimos llegados, la mayoría pegándose la paliza de leer MA y UP de un tirón; a los que no os hemos vuelto a ver pero espero que siguierais leyendo; y a los que nunca os hemos llegado a conocer por que os escondisteis tras el velo y os resististeis a salir de él incluso bajo conjuro. Y AQUELLOS QUE LEÁIS ESTA HISTORIA AUNQUE TERMINADA OS PIDO POR FAVOR QUE AUNQUE SEA AL FINAL NOS DEJÉIS ALGUNA PALABRA AL RESPECTO PARA SABER QUE OS PARECIÓ Y PARA PODER EMBARCAROS EN LA NUEVA AVENTURA SI ES QUE OS ANIMÁIS.

**A todos mil gracias por vuestras palabras y vuestro aliento**, espero no haberme dejado a nadie atrás. Gente como vosotros son los que nos alientan a seguir escribiendo y eso es el mejor piropo que se me ocurre poder deciros. Os dejo antes de que me ponga sensible que aún no se acaba la historia. Os dejo con Mahe que os dirá algunas palabras.

Edito y aquí estoy, UPs, soy Mahe. Bueno, llegados ya al término de haber compartido con vosotros este fic, quiero unirme al agradecimiento de mi amiga Nigriv por haber estado junto a nosotras cada día, por vuestro ánimo y vuestro apoyo.La emoción de subiros un capi cada día y esperar vuestros rr para saber si os ha gustado o si os ha transmitido algo, eso se acaba ya pero el fic quedará aquí por siempre y, ojala, también en vuestra memoria para que cuando pase el tiempo, os acordéis de esa historia tan larga que leisteis en ffnet, en la que una profesora y su hija aparecían en la vida de unos personajes que nos apasionan tanto como son los de HP. Terminamos con la satisfacción de saber que lo habéis pasado bien leyendo esta historia porque vuestro seguimiento cada día lo ha demostrado.

Tal y como dice Nigriv, aunque hayamos acabado UP, no nos perdáis de vista porque... ya sabéis que con nosotras todo puede ocurrir y quien avisa... ; ) Id acostumbrandoos a lo que llamaremos HH por el título del nuevo fic. Tendréis que esperar aún porqueaunque llevamos varios meses escribiendo,no disponemos de todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicárselo a HH así que va lento, además de que hay que cuadrar muchísimas cosas pero... creo quela espera merecerá la pena : ) Muchos besos a todos y mil gracias de todo corazón.


End file.
